


Chosen Legacy

by PinkAtHart



Series: The Chosen Universe [5]
Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 622,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAtHart/pseuds/PinkAtHart
Summary: This is the fifth story in the Chosen Universe. It all comes together here as the new generation of the Chosen teams up with every generation of the Power Rangers so far, as well as some unexpected new allies, to destroy Zordon's evil father Zell once and for all. Can this new generation succeed where the original generation failed, or is history doomed to repeat?This is the fifth book in the Chosen Universe. It is a direct sequel to Legacy Rangers and Stone Warriors, and it contains spoilers for all fics which came before it.
Series: The Chosen Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054166
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: Prologue

UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to the Chosen Universe! This quick note will appear at the start of each of the fics in the series to help you make sense of things. These stories were originally published on fanfiction.net.

When I originally wrote Legacy Rangers, it was intended to be a stand-alone fic. By the time several of the Chosen's descendants came into it, I began to realize there was more to the story and wrote the prequel (The Chosen), intending to add a sequel (Chosen Legacy) that tied it all together. Two "side stories" that took place in the same universe (Stone Warriors and Blast to the Past) ended up becoming essential to the plot of Chosen Legacy and I also began writing one-shots (Tales From the Rebellion) about a group of Rebel Eltarians who tie back to Zell and Zordon's world and become extremely important in the later fics. For the full Chosen Universe experience, I suggest reading all of these fics, however, the only ones you really have to read together are Legacy Rangers, Chosen Legacy, and Chosen Destiny because they are direct sequels to each other. I tried my best to recap previous fics in later ones for anyone who didn't read all of them.

The best order to read the fics in is as follows:

1) The Chosen (prequel featuring Zordon, Zedd, and Rita as teenagers)

2) Legacy Rangers (begins very focused on the MMPR universe and ultimately includes appearances by every single team straight through Ninja Steel toward the end)

3) Stone Warriors (Sir Ivan from Dino Charge and Vida from Mystic Force become involved with a new team of Power Rangers. This is the first fic to introduce the Rebellion of Eltar. It also introduces new details from Zordon's family history. It contains major spoilers for Legacy Rangers.)

4) Blast to the Past (Previously titled Go, Go, Wildcats. Cassie from Turbo is sent back in time to stop Divatox with Lucas from Time Force. This story takes place in 1989 and introduces a brand new team of misfit teenagers who Cassie selects to be her team of Power Rangers. This fic contains a few big spoilers for Legacy Rangers.)

5) Chosen Legacy (My attempt at End Game, LOL. All of the previous teams come together to stop the greatest evil in the universe. Contains spoilers for all previously mentioned fics.)

6) Tales From the Rebellion (You can read this one anywhere after Blast to the Past, with or without having read Chosen Legacy, so I stuck it at the end of the first six books. This is the story of the Rebellion of Eltar, a group who initially came into the series during Stone Warriors as villains but grew into so much more. Here, you will find their personal histories and may come to understand them a lot better. This fic contains a lot of important backstories that tie into the rest of the series.)

7) Chosen Destiny (The final story in the Chosen Universe. This fic will contain spoilers for all previous fics and will wrap up the entire saga. It will feature most of the characters seen in the previous fics, and will focus heavily on the Eltarians, the Stone Warriors, and the Celestial Force Rangers. COMING SOON!)

Thank you for your interest in taking this journey with me! I hope you enjoy the ride.

ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to the final installment of the Chosen/Legacy Rangers trilogy! If you did not read Legacy Rangers, please read that first, as this is a direct sequel to that fic and will contain a ton of spoilers. The prequel is The Chosen, and while it would be very helpful to read that fic before this one, it's not required. Also, the "side story" I wrote, Stone Warriors, ended up being directly and majorly connected to this fic. If you didn't read it, I'll do my best to explain things here, but if you do want to check it out, please read it before this fic but after Legacy Rangers to avoid spoilers. With that said, welcome back! I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this journey. We're starting things off dark, so be prepared!

ZELL

His strength was finally back where it needed to be. The coming task would be quite draining, but well worth sacrificing a bit of his energy once he achieved the end result.

"Master..." His pet Eltarian sorceress, Felina, said softly. "I have the last ingredient you requested."

"Excellent, my dear. Bring it here," Zell instructed her.

Felina dragged the ingredient into the room. The terrified girl staring back at him screamed at the sight of him. "Hush, my dear girl," Zell said softly. "You have nothing to fear." His voice soothed the girl as she fell under his spell. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Jodi," the girl replied in a trance. "Jodi Hammond McGill."

"Hammond..." Zell repeated. He looked to Felina. "Is she the daughter of...?"

"The Yellow Turbo Ranger? Indeed," Felina said with a wicked cackle. "With her amnesia, she was only living a half-life anyway. I disposed of her this morning and abducted the girl."

"Excellent work, Felina! This child shall do well for my purposes today." Zell smiled. "Leave us now, my dear. The most important part of the ritual must be done in solitude."

"Of course, Great Zell." Felina bowed to him before leaving him alone with the child.

"Come closer, my dear," Zell said to Jodi. She approached him, still under his control. "My apologies, Sweet Jodi, but I fear this is necessary to complete my work. Fear not... You will feel nothing, my child." He did that not out of kindness, but out of necessity. This girl was the daughter of a former Power Ranger. Surely, she would fight if he released her from his spell, and while he enjoyed that at times, today he needed everything to go precisely according to plan.

He pulled out the talisman he needed and put it on the ground, surrounded by the other ingredients. He summoned the evil fire and flames shot out of the floor. Zell cut his hand, pouring some of his blood into the fire. Then, without warning, he slashed Jodi's throat. He held her over the flames until he bled her dry, and then he tossed her body aside unceremoniously. He had no use for her now that she'd served her purpose, but perhaps the Alchemist would think of a use for the parts she left behind.

"Rise!" Zell said into the flames.

A red light burst from the talisman and began dancing in the flames. Slowly, the glowing red form became solid, taking on the shape of a body. The flames shot up higher, consuming the body, and for a moment, Zell saw nothing but fire. Then, she emerged.

"Daughter..." Zell said in admiration. The blue woman had long blonde hair and blood red eyes. She smiled at him.

"Father..." She said in her lovely Australian accent.

"Welcome back, my dear." Zell embraced her for the first time since the day he had sent her to Angel Grove.

"Is it time?" She asked eagerly.

"Soon, my dear girl... Very soon, the world shall meet the real Katherine Hillard."

CALEB

He'd been sitting in the park with his boyfriend Thorn, peacefully snuggled in his arms, when the vision hit. Caleb had seen a lot of scary things since he'd begun having visions, but this was by far the most terrifying.

Panic seized him. He suddenly flashed back on the day Katherine Hillard, Thorn's aunt, had injected him with venom that sent him into anaphylactic shock. Caleb had died in Thorn's arms and journeyed to the Underworld, where a God bent on torturing every descendant his biological father dared to have had immediately grabbed him. At the time, Caleb hadn't known his birth father, Caius. He also hadn't known Thorn was a Power Ranger. Thorn's twin sister Sage, a Shaman, had gone after him and sent him back to the world of the living. He'd woken up in the morgue, completely terrified and confused. Sage had spent two weeks in a coma while she tried to escape from the Underworld, and she'd ultimately made it back alive. Ever since, Caleb had possessed the abilities to have visions and to see the dead.

Caleb was clawing at his throat, desperately trying to get air. "Caleb! Caleb, it's okay!" Thorn said. He'd gotten sort of used to seeing Caleb flash back on dying. Caleb felt Thorn reach into his pocket and pull something out. It was one of his mother's talismans. Casey's talismans always helped Caleb ground. In life, she'd been a Shaman. When she'd died, she'd ultimately destroyed the evil Underworld God who'd been after Caleb and his father, and she'd taken over. Now, whenever Caleb ended up in the Underworld, Casey released him so he could journey back. That was the legacy Caleb had inherited from Caius, but before he knew that, Zell had used it to bring himself back.

"Caleb, ground. You're okay. You're safe," Thorn said, clinging to him tightly.

Caleb finally opened his eyes and started breathing again. "What happened?" Thorn asked patiently. "What did you see?"

"Kat..." Caleb whispered in shock.

"Cat? What cat? I don't see any-"

"No... Not cat... Kat. As in Katherine."

Thorn stared at him. "Wait, you saw my Aunt Kat?" He asked. "She can't haunt you. Liza trapped her soul in the necklace-"

"She's alive, Thorn..." Caleb said in horror. "Zell brought her back."

"Caleb, are you sure it already happened?"

"I'm positive... And she's different, Thorn. She looks Eltarian... She's got blue skin... And her eyes were blood red..." His chest began to tighten in fear again.

Thorn wrapped his arms around Caleb protectively. "It's okay, Caleb... I won't let her touch you ever again."

"Thorn... I have to tell the Chosen... This is it. This is the beginning."

Thorn nodded. "I'll call Sage... And... Well, I guess she should call my uncle."

"Tommy's not going to handle this."

Thorn sighed. "I know... But he's got no choice. We knew the other shoe would drop eventually. Start getting in touch with your team, and I'll handle mine."

"Thorn... I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." Thorn kissed him. "It'll be okay, Caleb. You're not going to face her alone."

Caleb nodded. He was terrified, but that didn't matter now. He had to warn his team. He headed across the park, knowing where he'd find the leader of the Chosen.

OLLIE

It seemed like any other day. Ollie's father had taken him and his brothers to the park. At nearly sixteen, Ollie was the oldest of his brothers. Luke followed behind him at twelve, while Vinny had just turned ten, and Robby, the monster of the bunch, was going to be six soon enough.

Vinny sat reading on a bench, hiding away in his own world. Vinny had always been the quiet one, but ever since Zell had murdered their mother in front of them, Vinny had been struggling much more. He had refused to speak for a terrifyingly long time until Aisha's daughter Imani had told him her mother died, too. Slowly, Imani had been drawing Vinny back out of his shell.

Luke's journey had been even harder. Not only had it recently come out that Luke was a twin, but everything had fallen into chaos immediately after Ollie brought their sister Lucy home. It had also come out that their mother had been the daughter of Zordon's twin sister Anise, making Luke and Lucy the next generation of twins in the line. That meant Zell had a price on their heads, and Luke was terrified. Luke had always been pretty fearless, but a kid could only take so much, especially since he'd been the one desperately trying to hold the family together while everything fell apart. Currently, Luke was chasing Robby around as usual, and that made Ollie feel better.

"Fight stance!" Robby demanded, jumping in front of Ollie.

Ollie assumed a fighting stance. "Come at me!" He told his youngest brother.

"Ay-ya!" Robby screamed before throwing a pretty impressive kick. Ollie absorbed the blow, putting on a good show like it had actually hurt.

"Ollie..." Caleb said from nearby.

"Fight stance!" Robby demanded of Thorn, who stood with Caleb.

Thorn had been doing Martial Arts since he started walking, so he humored Robby with a smile on his face. Caleb, however, wasn't smiling. Since that rarely happened, Ollie knew something was wrong.

"Jason... Can I borrow Ollie?" Caleb asked.

Ollie's father frowned. "Of course... Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No," Caleb said softly.

His father nodded. "Go on. I've got the kids."

Caleb led Ollie away from the others. "Ollie... We're in trouble," Caleb said.

"What's going on?" Ollie asked, immediately serious. He had gotten pretty good at flipping the switch and turning into the team leader.

"I had a vision, Ollie... Zell's nearly ready, and... And he brought Katherine back."

Ollie froze. Kat Hillard had been a pretty big part of his life for a while. His father was exceptionally close to her husband, Tommy Oliver. In fact, Ollie was legally named Oliver Zachary Scott, after Tommy and his father's other best friend, Zack Taylor. Tommy was even Ollie's Godfather. Zack had been Luke's. Tommy and Kat's daughter Katie had even been like a sister to the boys until she'd turned evil... But Ollie tried not to think about that. He also tried not to think about what Kat had done to him when she'd first turned evil but no one had realized it. Even though his father had insisted he get some therapy, Ollie still felt like Kat abusing him was his fault. He didn't want to dwell on it now, but her return terrified him.

You're the leader of the Chosen, he reminded himself. You can't give in to that fear. "Are you sure Kat's back?" He asked.

"Positive," Caleb said. "Other than Thorn, you're the first one I've told."

"Man, Tommy's going to flip... This is the last thing he needs."

"I don't know when he'll start coming after us, Ollie, but we don't have much time."

"I'll pass it along that we need to be on high alert..." Ollie could see the fear in Caleb's eyes. "Take Thorn and go to Caius. You'll be safe there."

"Thorn told Sage. She's probably plotting ninety-nine ways to destroy their aunt as we speak... But I don't think it will be that simple. Believe me, I know Sage can do anything, but if the Universe wants Kat here, she'll just come back again."

"We'll stop her, Caleb. We'll stop them both."

Caleb nodded. "Are you sure you don't need me to tell everyone else?"

"I'm the leader... It's my job. I've got this. Go on. You should be with Thorn and Caius." He almost called Caius Caleb's dad, but Caleb still hadn't crossed that bridge. Caleb's adopted parents had been brutally butchered by Zell and left for Caleb to find less than a year ago. Caleb had barely survived an attack from Zell right after he found them, and although he functioned pretty well, he wasn't quite the happy, carefree guy he'd always been before. There was a haunted look in his eyes now that never fully went away.

"Call me if anything happens."

"I will." With that, Ollie sent Caleb on his way. It was time to put everyone on high alert.

TAMMY

She sat at her father's grave having a picnic. Tammy loved her mother and brothers, but she'd always been daddy's little girl. She missed him fiercely and this was the only way she could spend time with him anymore. She almost envied Caleb for being able to see the dead, but then she remembered how hard that was for him, and everything he'd gone through. Caleb had seen his parents as ghosts before he'd discovered their bodies. Tammy wondered if having that slight warning had softened the blow at all. There'd been no warning with her dad. One second, she and Jason had been attacked. The next, her dad took a blow meant for Jason and begged Tammy to sing for him as he died.

She forced that image out of her head and remembered her father's last instructions to her... She had to stay strong and be brave. She had to keep fighting. She traced the words on his tombstone, Zachary Taylor, Lived, Loved, & Laughed, and did not cry as she took a deep breath.

"I miss you, Daddy..." She said softly. "I love you." She began singing to his headstone, something she did pretty often, and watched as her light filled the cemetery. Even with the sun up, it could be seen. It comforted Tammy, and she knew it would comfort any other mourners who happened to end up in its path.

After she'd eaten and left her father's part of the meal beside his grave, Tammy looked around. She was alone. She pulled out her sword. "Look what I can do now," she said to her father. She started practicing moves. She fought in a practiced but unpredictable manner, a trait she apparently shared with her Chosen ancestor, Raven. She worked especially well with Ollie, Jason's son, and her best friend in the world. He was also sort of, unofficially, maybe, kind of, probably her boyfriend... But they hadn't actually said that out loud.

"You're favoring the left... Are you hurting?" A voice asked.

Tammy let out an undignified squeak and spun around. "Ollie! Don't do that, you jerk!" She cried out. Then, she put her sword aside and hugged him. "I was literally just thinking about you and now you're here... Crazy timing. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt... But we've got trouble," Ollie said.

Tammy turned serious immediately. "What's up?"

"Answer me first. Are you in pain?"

"My right side's a little tender," Tammy admitted reluctantly.

"I knew you got hurt yesterday! We should have had Taylor heal you. Kevin came at you way too hard in training!"

"Ollie, relax. I asked Kevin not to go easy on me, and he apologized when the hit connected."

"He's older, and he's had way more training-"

"Ollie, I'm fine-"

"The Samurai Rangers are supposed to be disciplined! What the hell was he thinking picking on the youngest person in the room?"

"Oliver! Stop!" Tammy yelled at him. He did because almost no one, especially Tammy, ever called him that. "Take a chill pill and bring it back down about eighty notches. I'm sore, Ollie. That's it. I'll be fine, and Kevin even had Jayden check me to make sure of that. I asked Kevin to train with me because I know he's intense and can help me get stronger. Monsters won't go easy on me, Ollie. Zell won't go easy on me. I have to learn how to deal with that, and you have to let me, because you can't shelter me in a real battle."

Ollie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tam," he said softly. "I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"I know. Now stop being a butthead and tell me why you're here."

"Zell brought his daughter back... And I don't mean Anise."

"Wait... He brought Tommy's wife back from the dead?" Tammy asked in shock.

"He did."

Tammy took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "How do we handle this?"

"We get ready for a fight. That's all we can do right now... Just be prepared."

She finally put her sword away and began packing up the picnic. "Who else do you need to contact?" She asked.

"Everyone but Caleb. He had a vision and came straight to me."

"Great. I'll go with you."

"Tammy, you can stay if you want to."

"It won't bring him back, Ollie. This can wait. The team needs me more than he does right now." She kissed her father's headstone. "I love you, Daddy. I'll see you soon," she promised him. She took Ollie's arm. "Let's get out of here."

ANGIE

Sometimes, when she was really happy, magic happened. Angie noticed that the couch seemed to be levitating slightly off the ground as she curled up on her boyfriend Kenny watching cheesy movies while he held her. There was no safer place in the world than Kenny's arms.

"Oops..." She said with embarrassment as the couch continued to rise.

Kenny finally noticed. "Whoa!" He said with a laugh as they hovered over a foot off of the floor.

"Sorry! Okay... Easy, Couch... Back where you go..." Angie instructed it. The couch obeyed and gently returned them to the floor. "I guess I stopped paying attention and magic slipped out... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! That was kind of fun," Kenny said with a grin. He gave her a quick kiss to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Do you think if the others were home they would have freaked out?"

"Everyone's used to your powers, Angie. We love you exactly as you are."

Angie still struggled to understand that at times. Not too long ago, the daughter of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd had been known purely as the Sorceress, and her mission in life had been to destroy the Power Rangers. Now, she was in love with one of the Power Rangers, her parents were no longer evil, and she was part of a team that was destined to destroy the son of a bitch who'd made her parents evil to begin with. It was strange how much had changed in so short an amount of time, but Angie treasured her new life.

The doorbell rang. "Were you expecting company?" Angie asked.

"Nope... Mom and Billy are out with K and Ziggy, and Josh is with Taylor. It's only supposed to be us," Kenny said. He headed to the door and opened it in confusion. "Ollie? Tammy? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"We were hoping to find Angie, Taylor, or both of them here," Ollie said.

"I'm here," Angie said, joining them at the door. "Taylor's out with Josh. What's going on?"

"Zell made a move," Tammy explained.

Angie immediately tensed. Kenny automatically took her hand in his and squeezed it. Kenny knew exactly what Zell had done to Angie when he first came back from the dead, and even though Angie was okay most of the time, she was still traumatized. She just held on to rage at what Zell had done to her parents way before she ever existed to get her through the fear.

"What did he do?" Angie asked.

"He brought Katherine Hillard back from the dead," Tammy said quickly.

"Wait, Kat's back?!" Kenny asked in horror. "But Liza trapped her in the necklace after Ka-" He cut himself off. "After she was killed," he finished.

It was Angie's turn to squeeze Kenny's hand in support. He never talked about Katie, Tommy and Kat's daughter, who had been his best friend in the world until the day she betrayed her team. Katie had murdered Mike from the Samurai team because he protected Liza, and then she'd tried to kill her boyfriend Jayden. Mentor Ji had died to protect Jayden, and Katie had run off. When Kenny tried to get through to her and stop her, she'd tried to kill him. Thorn had been forced to kill his cousin to stop her. No one liked to talk about it, but Kenny couldn't even bring himself to say her name most of the time anymore.

"We knew Zell had the necklace. I guess he figured out how to free her," Ollie said.

"Maybe my mom can help," Angie suggested. "She kept Kat as a pet for a while. I'm sure she knows her weaknesses."

"I need to warn my mom... And Tommy," Kenny said.

"Caleb's the one who realized it. He was with Thorn, who called Sage, and I'm sure she went straight to Tommy," Ollie said.

"Kat had it in for my mom... She became convinced Mom was trying to steal Tommy from her. She might hurt her."

"Kim's, like, extremely pregnant with Billy's kid," Ollie said. "That should squash any rumors of Kim and Tommy getting back together."

"She's irrational," Angie said. "My mom said she was really unhinged by the end. Kenny's right, he should warn Kimberly... And I need to tell my parents."

Ollie nodded. "Do what you need to. Tammy and I will get in touch with the others. I'll text you and let you know where to meet us if we're getting together," he promised.

"Be careful, Ollie," Angie said, giving him and Tammy each a quick hug.

"We'll see you soon," Tammy said as she and Ollie left.

"So much for our date," Kenny said with a laugh.

"Duty calls," Angie said with a smile she used to hide how nervous she was. She had a feeling the battle they'd known was coming had just begun.

BRIAN

He couldn't focus, so he'd gone for a walk. Brian loved exploring Angel Grove. Although he'd been born and raised in Korea, Brian had been obsessed with America and its culture for as long as he could remember. It drove his mother, Trini, a bit crazy that he had insisted from the age of twelve that his name was Brian. She still stubbornly called him by his birth name, Bu. She was back in Korea with his dad and his little sisters. Brian lived with Elena Taylor and her three kids, Tammy, John, and Tate, in the guest house on Tommy Oliver's property. Elena had been Brian's "sponsor" until he'd become a legal adult, and now, he was in college. He was well on his way to becoming a citizen of the United States, which was his dream, but for now he had a student Visa. That was good, because Brian was part of the Chosen, and he was destined to be in Angel Grove with his team.

Brian created a flame in his hands and let it dance as he let his mind wander. The flame only went out when he heard someone singing nearby. He was drawn to the music and wandered closer, watching in awe as she began the song again.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight," Liza Campbell sang. Liza was Tia's younger and Taylor's older sister, one of Aisha's many children. She wasn't Chosen, but she was dating Zedd, so she was close enough. It wasn't a secret that Liza was Galaxia Campbell's doppelganger, both physically and in personality. She didn't have Galaxia's British accent, but she acted very much like her Chosen ancestor. She was, however, the Yellow Ranger on the Mighty Morphin Legacy team.

"My wildest dreaming could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me..." Liza sang on. She was dancing, too, and Brian was a bit enchanted as he watched her bring Elphaba to life. "And just for this moment, as long as you're mine... I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last... As long as you're mine..."

Brian easily swooped into her path, picking up the dance, and sang grandly, "Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!"

Liza was grinning at him in surprise, but she didn't miss a beat. Together, they sang, "Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time."

"Say there's no future for us as a pair," Brian sang.

In unison, they sang, "And though I may know, I don't care. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine..."

"Fiyero?" Liza asked, still in character.

"What is it?" Brian followed her lead.

"It's just, for the first time, I feel... Wicked," Liza finished . As the song ended, she looked at Brian and said excitedly, "I didn't know you could sing! "

"I am all about American culture, Liza, " Brian said with a grin, "And nothing screams American Culture more than Broadway."

"You're really good... You should audition with me!"

"Audition for what, exactly?"

"The community theater's production of Grease. I mean, it's not a masterpiece, but it's still a classic. I miss acting. This is my best chance to get involved again."

"Grease?" Brian repeated. "You know what I think of that? Why, it's... Automatic... It's systematic... It's... Hyyyyyydromatic..."

Liza laughed and flashed him her winning grin. "I never knew you and I had so much in common, Brian," she said.

"I am a man of many mysteries," Brian said with a smirk. "And I've never auditioned for anything before, but it sounds like fun. I'm a total ham anyway. Performing is in my soul."

"But can you hand jive?"

"In my sleep. I also do a mean jazz square!"

Liza looked thrilled. "You just became my new best friend!"

Brian was about to reply when he spotted Ollie and Tammy. He flashed them his grandest smile in greeting. "My friends!" He said. Then, he saw the slightest hint of concern in Tammy's eyes. In his time in Angel Grove, Brian had always lived with Tammy, first with his mom and Zack, then with just Elena as a guardian. He'd come to view her as his adopted little sister. After Zack died, he'd become even more protective of her.

"What's going on?" Brian asked knowingly.

"Zell brought Kat back," Ollie said.

"What? The bitch is back?!" Liza asked furiously. Liza had kept Katherine's soul in a necklace she wore around her neck for a while. During that time, she could hear the evil woman complaining and threatening her constantly. During the big battle to save Tommy, Katherine and Tommy's daughter Katie had slashed Liza's throat to steal the necklace and get it to Zell. Although Mike, the Green Samurai Ranger, had tried to stop her from escaping, Katie had killed him, leaving Liza for dead. Zedd had saved Liza's life, but the necklace hadn't been on Katie when Thorn had to kill her.

Our lives are like some crazy American soap opera, Brian thought with a grin. Then he forced himself to turn serious as he asked, "What do we do now?"

"Kill that bitch dead again and destroy her soul this time?" Liza suggested. "I volunteer!"

"As great as that sounds, we're still in the planning stages," Tammy said with a laugh.

"I'll text you later when I know what's what, Brian," Ollie promised. "We still need to warn Tia and Taylor."

"I could go find Tia for you," Brian said, perking up. Brian was head over heels in crush with Tia, but she wasn't really looking to date anyone, so he settled for basking in her glorious presence as often as she'd allow it. Although Tia frequently tried to push everyone away, Brian never took the hint and stayed loyally by her side. She'd slowly come to accept that he wasn't going away and now, they were friends. They were the oldest of the Chosen, and they went to college together.

"Stalker," Tammy teased him.

Ollie covered up his laughter with a fake cough. "It's okay, Brian. I'm the leader. I should be the one to tell everyone," he said kindly.

Brian smiled casually. "Okay," he said. "Be safe, guys. I'll see you later." He watched them walk away, then turned to Liza. "Do you think we're in trouble?"

"What I think is that Kat never reached her true evil potential," Liza said. "And everything you guys think you know about her is wrong. But no, we're not in trouble... Yet. We can totally take this bitch, but only if we treat her as a brand new threat, and not like Tommy's dead wife."

"I never knew her, so no problem," Brian promised. He hoped the others would be able to do it, too, but he knew some of them might have a harder time.

We've got this, he told himself stubbornly. We're Chosen. We can do anything, as long as we do it together. After all, the original Chosen had only failed because Zell turned Zedd evil before he could become an official part of the team. Brian's generation was determined to learn from the mistakes of the original team.

TIA

She could hear her little sisters talking nearby. Tia was trying to study, but the tone Imani used concerned her. "Just a short break," she said aloud. After all, she was babysitting while Tanya was at work. Tanya had become the legal guardian to a large number of children less than a year earlier. Most were Tia's siblings. Tia was the oldest, followed by her half-siblings, Taylor, Tye, and Tessa, and the only sibling she'd had until the other three had been born and aged, Imani. Tia and Imani shared a father and mother, but Taylor, Tye, and Tessa were Zedd's children with their mother Aisha. That was complicated and horrible, but in spite of the details, Tia loved the three of them just as fiercely as she loved Imani. That had been proven when Tia killed their mother to stop her from murdering Taylor. Although it was the hardest thing Tia had ever had to do, anytime she took one look at Taylor, she knew she'd do it again.

Also in Tanya's custody was Angie, who shared Tia's half-siblings because she was Zedd's daughter. Then, there was Liza, who was Aisha's daughter with a different evil man whose conception had involved force and time travel. Liza was outrageous, but very much a Campbell sorceress. Finally, there was Maddie, Tanya's daughter, who'd once been both Chosen and Power Ranger but was now neither. Despite sacrificing her powers to save them from falling into Zell's hands, Maddie was still a force to be reckoned with, and was easily the bravest person Tia had ever met.

"Shhhh! One at a time, please," Imani said, reminding Tia that she'd decided to check on the little ones before getting distracted.

Tia headed into the backyard. Tessa immediately ran into her arms, terrified. Tia looked toward Imani and understood why. There were several animals in their large backyard. Winifred the horse had come out of her stables. The dog, cat, and rabbit Imani had talked Tanya into letting her rescue were there, too. What alarmed Tia was that several other animals were there as well. The birds, stray cats, and neighborhood dogs were alarming enough as they all made noise at once, but when you added in the deer, foxes, coyotes, wolves, and even a few bears, it was no wonder Tessa had panicked.

"Mani... What is going on?" Tia demanded.

"They just showed up, I swear," her ten-year-old sister replied quickly. "I didn't call them here."

"Well, tell them to go home," Tia said practically. "Tanya will be angry if she returns to find the zoo has come to our backyard. And the neighbors may call the police."

"Tia, something's wrong," Imani insisted. "It's just, with everyone talking at once, I can't make sense of what they're saying." Imani had inherited their ancestor Galaxia's gift for communicating with animals, while Tia had gotten her ability to open portals and her strong magic. Their sister Liza had inherited all of Galaxia's powers, which made Tia wonder why she was a Power Ranger instead of being Chosen, but Tia was older. She supposed that was the reason she'd inherited the destiny.

"Just focus, Mani. Ask Winnie to explain," Tia suggested.

Imani nodded, looking at the horse. "What the heck is going on, Winnie? Why is everyone so worked up?" She asked. She listened to Winnie patiently before saying in a tone that sent a chill through Tia's entire soul, "He's preparing to come for us."

"Who is, Mani?" Tia asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"The bad man... The one who rides on storms."

Imani never called Zell by his name, but Tia knew that was who she meant. So did Tessa, who clung to Tia more tightly.

"It is alright, Tessa," Tia said soothingly. "He cannot harm us here."

"But we aren't always here," Tessa pointed out with fear in her voice.

"I will protect you from him. So will Taylor and Angie."

"His daughter has risen... Time is up," Imani said, repeating what Winifred must have been telling her.

"Tia... I'm scared," Tessa whispered.

"Thank your friends for the warning and tell them to return to their homes," Tia told Imani. "Everything will be fine, Girls."

The doorbell rang. Tia walked inside to answer the door. Tessa hid behind her shyly as she opened it. "Ollie... Tammy... I already know," Tia said.

"How?" Ollie asked.

"An army of animals is currently in the backyard talking to Imani."

Tammy perked up. "Can I...?" She asked.

"Go ahead. They will not attack with my sister there."

Tammy cheerfully ran toward the backyard, presumably to see all the animals. Ollie shook his head. "It's been a rough day," he said.

Tia shrugged. "If seeing animals makes Tammy happy, it is a good thing. Keeping Tammy happy is important."

"That's true," Ollie agreed. "Hey, Tessie... Are you okay?" Ollie asked. Although her sister's given name was Tessa, several people used the nickname Tessie when she seemed to need comforting.

Tessa squeaked and stared at her feet. "Hi, Ollie," she said shyly. "I'm fine." She raced upstairs to escape the conversation.

Tia shook her head. "She talks about Luke often," she said with a slight smile. "I believe she has a crush on your brother."

"I think he's crushing on her, too," Ollie admitted. "And I'm pretty sure Mani is the only girl Vinny's ever noticed."

Now, Tia really smiled. "Mani adores Vinny. She is quite attached to him." She turned serious again. "Do we have a plan of action yet?"

"Not exactly," Ollie said. "I'm planning to get everyone together in a bit... We still need to tell Taylor. Any idea where he is?"

"Josh wanted to see him. I assume they are still together. Would you like me to text him?"

"No... I can kind of track the team... I found Brian easily enough out in the open... I should see if I can track Taylor, too. It might come in handy later."

"If that is what you wish."

Tammy came back inside with Imani, grinning from ear to ear. "I pet a wolf!" She said excitedly.

Ollie laughed. "Come on, Tam. Let's go find Taylor," he said, guiding her away.

Tia frowned. She silently prayed the Chosen were ready to face Zell for real. If their first attempt had merely been a preview, who knew what would happen when he wasn't holding back?

TAYLOR

This week was already sucking. Taylor found himself more on edge than usual. Normally, being around Josh helped, but he'd been really distracted for the last few days. Taylor was pretty patient with him. He knew Josh got tunnel vision about certain things, and he didn't mind. It was sort of cute the way Josh could obsess about things, and Taylor was happy to listen to him ramble about science or other Smart People Stuff, even if he didn't understand half of it. Watching Josh get excited about things made him happy, and if Taylor told Josh he had no idea what he was talking about, Josh usually tried to take the time to break it down for him. This time, however, Josh wasn't rambling about whatever was on his mind. In fact, he was barely talking to Taylor at all.

"Are you okay, Josh?" Taylor finally asked.

"Huh? Oh... Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Josh replied, still clearly distracted .

"Josh... Talk to me. What the hell are you so focused on?"

"What? Nothing... Just... Science stuff. I don't want to bore you."

"You never bore me. What's going on, Josh? You've basically been ignoring me all day. I mean, why'd you even ask me to come hang out today?" Taylor tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Josh sighed. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I guess I'm just distracted." He shyly kissed Taylor quickly, and all was forgiven. Taylor loved it when Josh kissed him. Even after all this time, Josh was so timid about things, especially in public. He'd decided not to hide his love for Taylor from the rest of the world anymore after Zell almost killed Taylor, but that didn't mean he was suddenly going to be huge on public displays of affection. That just wasn't who Josh was. Until he'd fallen for Taylor, Josh had pretty much identified as asexual. Now, he mostly identified as confused. That was okay, because he'd finally told Taylor he loved him. That was all Taylor needed.

"So, what's on your mind?" Taylor asked him.

"It's... Complicated. Don't worry about it."

"Josh... Come on. You always talk to me."

"I found something a while back, right after we saved Tommy... It was really strange, so I asked K to help me figure it out. I didn't tell anyone because we had no proof... But..." Josh sighed.

Taylor could tell how hard this was for him. He touched Josh's arm gently, sending soothing energy into him. "It's okay, Josh. Whatever it is, it will be alright."

"No... It won't." Josh sighed again before saying, "I found my mom's medical records... From when she died."

Taylor was shocked. He hadn't expected that. "Okay... What did they say?" He asked.

"Her bloodwork was strange, Taylor. It started off somewhat normal, but over the course of the two weeks she was sick, it changed. Her cells shifted and became unrecognizable as human."

"Wait... What do you mean? Your mom was human, right?"

"She was... But the illness that killed her... The one no one could identify, the one my dad swore wasn't natural... It was Eltarian."

"Eltarian?" Taylor frowned. "How would your mom catch an Eltarian disease?"

"Exactly." Josh took a deep breath. "We analyzed every single test result... K was positive that whatever this was, it couldn't have gotten into my mom naturally. My dad was so sure my mom was murdered, but no one believed him. Only Kimberly didn't think he was crazy. That's why Dad retreated and shut everyone out. He didn't really stop obsessing about it until him and Kim got together, and he finally made peace with it. I didn't want to upset him without having answers, so K and I didn't tell him... But we have some answers now, and I don't know what to do."

"What did you guys find out?"

"K talked to Lady Eleanor before she left town. As Eltar's fiercest warrior in history, K figured she might know what we were dealing with... And she did. The disease is called Fezlexor and it shuts down a person's entire body, one system at a time. It's slow and painful and is the result of extreme exposure to a toxin called Fexitez that is found exclusively on Eltar. There's a cure for it..." Josh took a minute to compose himself. "If it's caught early, it can be treated with an antidote that reverses most of the effects. If it's advanced, it's terminal. The normal duration of the illness is seven months. My mother lasted two weeks... She was human. Her body reacted differently to the disease and it progressed very rapidly. Since no one here knew the disease existed, they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, or how to treat it... So my dad just had to watch as she rapidly wasted away until her whole body shut down and she was just... Gone."

"Josh... That's awful! But you didn't have to deal with this all alone. I'm here anytime you need me," Taylor said.

"I know... But this was about my mom, Taylor... I'd have done it all on my own, but I needed K to help me work out the technical stuff... I'd never seen anything like that before, but K had some knowledge of Eltarian DNA because she'd worked with Zordon's."

"I know I'm dumb, but-"

"You are not dumb."

"Compared to you and K, I am... But anyway, even if I can't understand complicated test results, I could have helped with moral support... Just... Don't shut me out again?"

"I'm sorry, Taylor. I didn't mean to hurt you... I just get tunnel vision."

"I know." Taylor squeezed his hand. "It's okay." He always forgave Josh quickly. If Josh could forgive Taylor for everything he'd done, he owed him that much. Nothing Josh did would ever be as bad as the things Taylor had done to try to protect his mom and his sisters from his father's wrath. His dad might be kind of awesome now, but when Taylor and his siblings were born, he'd still been extremely evil.

He tortured your mom. That's why she couldn't love you, a voice in the back of his mind taunted him.

Yeah, I know, Taylor told the evil voice that never fully went away. Fuck off.

"Taylor?" Josh called. "Now you're the distracted one."

"Sorry... I was just... Thinking," Taylor replied.

"You know, that talking thing goes both ways... I'm here for you if you need me, too."

"Tanya's planning a big Thanksgiving feast at the house."

"Are you going to help her cook? You like cooking."

"I like cooking... But I hate Thanksgiving."

"Why?" Josh paused as he suddenly put it together. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I'm an idiot."

"You're the smartest person I know. It's no big deal. I'm being dumb. I just... I don't want to be in the house right now. I don't feel safe there. I know that's stupid-"

"It is not stupid," Josh said firmly. "It's PTSD... Like I have." Josh had watched his father supposedly explode in front of his eyes when he was thirteen. Josh had nearly been killed in the blast. Three years later, they'd found out Billy was alive, but that didn't take away the trauma. Then there was everything Josh had been through while in the foster care system.

"I don't have that," Taylor said. "I'm fine."

"Do you remember when you had the panic attack because of that history lesson on funeral pyres?" Josh asked gently.

"You mean when that racist teacher gave me detention for breathing? Yeah, I remember."

"That was from PTSD, Taylor. You had a flashback in class. You might not have a diagnosis, but you definitely have the symptoms... And that's only natural, after everything."

"You mean after Mom pulled a knife on me the night before Thanksgiving when I tried to help? Or after I spent the first truly safe night of my life with Caius and he treated me more like a son than either of my parents ever had? Or maybe you mean after I finally went home after Thanksgiving and Mom tried to kill me... After she stabbed me so many times I still don't know how I'm alive... Did you mean after that? Because I'm fine, Josh. It's over. Tia killed her to save my life. It's done. It's been a year. Whatever."

Josh looked hurt and Taylor immediately regretted his outburst. "Shit, Josh, I'm sorry... In my defense, I may be sixteen, but I'm only a year and a few months old?" He flashed him sad, apologetic eyes.

"Sudden and irrational bursts of rage are common with PTSD," Josh said practically. "I have them, too. I know you aren't actually mad at me."

"You still didn't deserve that. Do you forgive me?"

"Always, Taylor." Josh kissed Taylor's cheek.

"I don't deserve you." Taylor pulled Josh closer and held him.

"Yes you do." Josh smiled at him reassuringly.

"Sweet, it worked..." A voice said. Ollie appeared in the shadow of a tree. Tammy stood by his side holding his hand. Walking the Shadow Realms was one of Ollie's powers.

"Traveling by shadow is even cooler than using portals! I feel like a ninja, sneaking up on people," Tammy said with a laugh.

"Um... Hi, guys," Taylor said, releasing Josh. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk," Ollie said.

"Is it Zell?" Taylor asked.

"Sort of. He got Kat out of the necklace. She's alive again."

Josh tensed beside him. Taylor automatically touched his arm, sending soothing energy into him. "I won't let that bitch hurt you, Josh. I swear," he said firmly. The last time Kat had made an appearance, she'd possessed Katie, tried to kill Adam and Tommy, nearly succeeded in killing Jayden, and groped Josh to make him run so she could try to escape. Josh's PTSD had kicked in and he'd shut down, locking himself in his room. After healing Jayden as much as he could, Taylor had spent hours calming Josh down. Taylor knew exactly how much Josh was afraid of facing Kat again.

"We're gonna get the Chosen together later," Ollie said. "I'll text everyone after I talk to Caius."

"Sure. I'll be there," Taylor promised. His team needed him, and this had the added bonus of keeping him out of the house for a while. They might not be living in the same house his mom had died in, but it was nearly Thanksgiving... What if something horrible happened again? Taylor shook his head, pushing the thought away. He needed to focus.

"See you in a little while, Taylor," Tammy said. She kissed his cheek, sending a burst of her light into him like she knew how much he needed to feel it. She led Ollie away.

Josh was still silent. "Josh... It's okay," Taylor said patiently. "You're with me. The bitch can't hurt you. I'll slaughter her if she tries."

"She didn't want to hurt me," Josh said. "That's why she did what she did. Kat tried to kill everyone else in the house, but she made me run. I think that was her way of sparing me."

"Why would she spare you?"

Josh shrugged. "Kat always liked me. Her and Tommy were having major issues before he kicked her out, but she put that aside to fight to get me out of the system and into their house. I know she's evil. I know she can't be saved... But I hate that this is happening again. I don't know if she'll be different now, but before... Before, she at least tried not to kill me."

Taylor didn't trust that Kat had been trying to spare Josh. It was more likely that she'd found him attractive and got a kick out of being able to scare him while she got to cop a feel. Still, he didn't want to upset Josh. "Whatever she was, I'm betting she's different now. We can't trust her," he said gently.

"I know that... I just wish things had been different..."

Taylor could feel how lost Josh felt. He kissed him deeply, knowing his energy helped him, and finally pulled away. "Better?" Taylor asked.

"A bit..." Josh admitted, staring at Taylor with dreamy eyes.

"Come on. Let me take you home before I need to meet up with everyone." Taylor led the way and hoped Josh would be alright. The next big battle seemed to be coming.

Protect him, Taylor's mind begged him. Protect them all... With everything you have.

RITA

She was sitting with her brother Rito and the immortal kitten Zordon had given her, Morgana, when she sensed something in the air.

"My kitty cat..." Rita whispered softly.

"Did you say something, Sis?" Rito asked.

"Oh... No, no everything's fine," Rita said quickly. She flashed him a bright smile. There was no need to panic her brother...

She's back... Which means he is at full power, Rita realized. Zell was surely getting ready to attack, and even if Rita wasn't a scared little girl anymore, she still knew she couldn't take him on her own.

She kept a calm exterior for Rito, but she pulled out her cell phone and pulled up a text message with the emoticons menu she adored so much. She immediately sent Zedd a text message with a panicking cat face.

"Want pizza? I'm starving," Rito said.

"Sure, Rito... Get two pies," Rita replied.

"One for each of us?"

"Just in case we have company." She hoped Zedd would understand and come. She'd been too frightened to say anything in the text.

ZEDD

He was sketching when a text message came through on the cell phone. He hated the thing, but it was the quickest way for his children to get in touch with him, and Liza had insisted he needed one.

Zedd frowned as he saw what Rita had sent him. "Perhaps I should check on her..." He mumbled. Zedd knew how Rita thought. The screaming cat meant she was afraid of something. With a sigh, Zedd put away his art supplies and headed out. He arrived at Rita's place shortly after.

Rito opened the door and frowned. "You're not the pizza delivery guy," he said. Then, he shrugged. "Sis must be psychic! She said we might have company. Come on in, Zedd."

After Rita had temporarily died, her idiot little brother had stopped calling Zedd "Ed." He'd also revealed he'd known Zedd's name the entire time.

"Zedd, what a nice surprise!" Rita said. Her energy vibrated complete panic.

Zedd frowned. "Rito, would you give us a few minutes?" He asked.

"Sure, Buddy! Call me for food!" Rito said, running off to his room.

"Rita, what's wrong?" Zedd asked when they were alone.

"She's back, Zeddy..." Rita said in a terrified whisper.

"Who is?"

"My kitty cat... She's come back, but she's something else now... Something far worse."

Zedd knew she didn't mean Morgana, the cat she'd named for the mother she never got to know, who'd been a dear friend of Zedd's. "Katherine?" He asked. "Liza's magic is quite strong, Rita. To release her would have taken great power, and to resurrect her would have taken even more."

"I can still feel her, Zedd... She's back... Which means he's stronger than any of us realized." Rita shook her head. "Don't let him get me, Zeddy."

"Never again, Rita," Zedd promised. He held his ex-wife to comfort her. Now that neither of them was evil anymore, they'd found love with other people, and they'd actually become good friends. Zedd was with Liza, while Rita and Zordon had rekindled the love of their childhoods and begun dating. Their lives had changed so much in the last year, but Zedd was certain this was the path they'd been meant for all along.

The doorbell rang and Rito stuck his head out. "Pizza's he-" He frowned at Zedd. "Don't you and my sister get back together, Zedd. We're all much better off as friends, and I'd hate to have to start calling you Ed again," he said.

"It's just a friendly embrace," Zedd promised. Even if he didn't have Liza, Zedd would never go back to Rita. It would hurt Zordon, and he'd sworn to himself he would never hurt him again.

Rita was busy wiping away a few tears, so Zedd answered the door and paid for the pizza. "I would have paid," Rita protested as she recovered.

"I don't mind," Zedd said. He knew he should go to Zordon, but right now, Rita needed him more. Besides, Zedd knew that if Rita was right, chances were good that Caius had already seen the truth. He'd warn Zordon about what was going on. Right now, Zordon would want Zedd to stay with Rita. "Come. Let's eat."

CAIUS

One girl, pure evil despite her innocent appearance, stared at him. Her eyes turned blood red. "I am the girl you saw so long ago, Caius Grant," she said coldly. "And just as death was a temporary condition for you, I have returned as well." She aged before his eyes and laughed before waving a syringe at him. "This time, I'll kill him slowly, and he won't return."

The vision shattered as a glass broke in the kitchen. Caius struggled to calm his breathing as panic seized him. He headed toward the kitchen, where he found his niece, Dora. She stared at the shattered glass as she tried to pick the pieces up with trembling hands.

"Allow me," Caius said, taking over cleaning up the mess.

"Did you see her, too?" Dora asked. "The evil blue woman?"

All four members of the Grant family were prone to visions. "I did see her, yes," Caius said softly. "Are you alright, Dora?"

"I'm fine... Just creeped out."

"Creeped out by what?" Ares asked, coming into the room. Ares was Dora's father. He was also Caius' older brother by eleven months. Until recently, the brothers could have easily passed for twins, but now Ares had a scar on his cheek. Zordon had slashed it so Zell couldn't force Ares to pretend to be his brother anymore. After dying on a battlefield, Ares had been resurrected by Zell, who turned him immortal and used lies to convince him Caius had betrayed his family. When Ares started to resist working for Dark Specter, who Zell had given him to, Zell had threatened to kill Pandora, who'd been abducted with her mother from the past. Dora's mother was struck by a car and killed when she was four, and she'd never known her family until right before the battle to save Tommy had begun. With help from Deker, she and Ares had escaped from Zell, and now, they lived with Caius and Caleb.

"You didn't have a vision?" Dora asked. "Lucky."

Caius could see how pale Ares looked. Something had terrified him, but he obviously didn't want to share it yet. "No," Ares said. "Are you okay?"

"Like I said, I'm creeped out, but I'll be alright." Dora began explaining the vision of Katherine that she'd had. Caius knew that was who this girl was... Zordon's half-sister, Tommy's wife, Katie's mother... And he knew she'd just threatened to kill his son a second time.

"Excuse me," Caius said softly. "I need to call Caleb."

The door opened and Caleb walked in with Thorn. Both of them looked shaken up. Caius let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his son. "Caleb..." He said, walking toward him.

Caleb looked at them and seemed to realize the truth. "You guys all saw it, too?" He asked.

"I saw a freaky blue psychopath coming after us all," Dora said. "Dad didn't see anything, but Caius-"

Caius looked at Caleb as he said, "Katherine is back... And she threatened you directly."

Thorn automatically pulled Caleb closer to him. "I won't let her hurt him," he said.

"I know," Caius replied. "None of us will." He put a comforting hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Ollie's going to call you. He wants to get the team together," Caleb said, clearly pushing his emotions back.

"Of course. And I must contact Zordon... You boys should eat something. There's lasagna in the refrigerator. Excuse me." Caius headed to his study, where he had a device he could use to contact his oldest friend.

Zordon replied right away. "Caius... I sense this is not a social call," he said.

"No, my friend," Caius replied. "I am afraid it is not."

ZORDON

He sensed something in the air. Zordon knew his father was up to something, but that didn't fully explain the sense of trouble and loss. He was not at all surprised when Caius admitted his call was not a casual one.

"Does this have to do with my father?" Zordon asked cautiously. He braced himself for the worst. When his father had initially returned, he'd murdered Zordon, destroying most of his power. Sage and Troy had nearly killed themselves to resurrect him, but his father had knocked him back to the fifteen-year-old boy he'd been when he'd killed him so many millennia before. Through a lot of effort, Zordon had gotten his power back, but he'd still had no memories of killing his father or anything that came after except for a few small flashes. Only after a horrific attack on the Eltarian Government had Zordon remembered everything else. Physically, he was still a teenager, but on the inside, he was himself once more. Now, his twin sister Anise was the Prime Minister of Eltar, and Zordon was taking care of Mena, their cousin Rey's teenaged daughter. Rey had been the Prime Minister for a very long time before he was killed in the attack. No one on Eltar had remembered that Rey and Zordon were cousins after all this time. They'd decided it was for the best given the family history. The truth had come out that day. In spite of this, Mena was adjusting well enough, and she'd recently become part of a new team of Power Rangers.

"Zell has found a way to bring Katherine back," Caius said, causing Zordon to focus on the present.

"Katherine?" Zordon sighed. "I feared this time might come. We must be cautious, Caius. I suspect Katherine is capable of far more than we realize." He tried not to think about Katherine too often. She'd been one of his Rangers once. He'd been attached to her. Finding out she was evil was bad enough, but learning she was his younger sister had been too much to process.

"Ollie is gathering the Chosen. I will send you the details shortly. Zordon... I believe it is time."

Zordon knew he was right. "I shall bring the talismans."

"See you soon, my friend." Caius severed the connection.

Zordon sent out a quick message to Anise. Katherine is alive. Be prepared.

Anise quickly replied with, I always am.

Fifteen minutes later, Caius sent Zordon the details of the meeting. Zordon gathered up what he needed and headed to the location.

Everyone basically arrived at the same time. Looking at the children, Zordon was reminded of the first generation of the Chosen. Ollie stood stoically holding his family sword, the same one Dimitri Scott had once used proudly. Tammy was excitedly standing beside him, her light radiating a bit as Raven Taylor's always had. Angie looked nervous but strong, just as Morgana Fairhaven had been in the end. Tia radiated magic and power in the same way Galaxia Campbell had perfected. Brian smiled at him impishly, his grin as infectious as Quintus Kwan's had been. Caleb seemed to be trying to make himself invisible, preferring to watch the others quietly rather than demand attention, which was the epitome of Caius Grant. Finally, Taylor watched the others protectively, seemingly waiting for an unseen threat to emerge. Zedd had always been like that, too. He had been happy to just spend time with his friends, but even when in a relaxed setting, he never stopped looking out for them.

"Hi, Zordon," Brian said cheerfully, since no one else had acknowledged him. He waved at him with a huge smile on his face, making Zordon smile back.

"Hello, everyone," Zordon said.

"Zordon is here tonight because he has something each of you needs," Caius said. "As do I."

"Presents? You shouldn't have!" Brian joked.

Zordon presented the talismans. "As you all know, Maddie had to have the powers of the Chosen removed from her to save them from falling into my father's hands," he began. "Liza turned the powers into talismans to be given to each of you in your hour of need. We believe that time has come." He paused. "These powers are full duplicates of the original Chosen's. They shall boost your levels significantly. You must learn to adapt to the increase." He began passing out the talismans. The red one went to Ollie. As he put it around his neck, it began to glow brighter.

He gave the yellow one to Tia, who held it in her hand as it hung around her neck. She looked like a sense of peace had been granted to her suddenly.

The black talisman was given to Tammy. As she put it around her neck, a blinding light burst from it. She took a deep breath and pulled some of the light back so everyone could see again.

He took the green talisman and gave it to Angie. As she put it around her neck, her usual purple spirals of magic poured out of her. To everyone's surprise, green spirals appeared and danced with the purple ones. Angie gasped. Zordon smiled sadly, reminded of Morgana's magic.

Caleb's talisman was next. It was the blue one. He took it, silently nodding at Zordon before putting it around his neck.

Brian smiled at Zordon as he took the gold talisman. "Gold bling!" He said cheerfully. A flame burst out from his back for a moment as he put on the talisman. He laughed and said, "Oops! Party foul."

Finally, Zordon stood in front of Taylor. He handed him the white talisman. Taylor shrugged and put it on. It hummed with energy and Zordon was nearly overcome with emotion. Zedd had never officially made it into the Chosen, but now Taylor held the powers of his line. Taylor didn't understand this, but his existence was truly a miracle. Zordon was grateful every day that Galaxia had found a way to save Zedd's light from being fully destroyed by his father.

"The talismans will serve as training wheels, so to speak," Caius explained to the new generation. "They are a tool through which you may channel the powers until you have full control over them, or until we run out of time. When the power is fully absorbed by you, the talismans will shatter. In an effort to help some of you connect to your ancestors on a deeper level, I am here to ensure each of you has something which once belonged to them. Some of you already do... Ollie, the Scott family sword has been passed down for generations. You already have a powerful connection to it and I know it shall serve you well in battle." Ollie gripped the sword slightly tighter, nodding in the same stoic manner Dimitri would have.

"Tia, you already possess Xia's amulet," Caius explained.

Tia looked stunned. "Of course..." She whispered as realization dawned on her. She pulled the amulet out from beneath her blouse. Zordon was filled with a sense of missing Galaxia as he saw her amulet. He'd seen it since she'd died, of course. Aisha had worn it for years after her grandmother gave it to her. The amulet had helped stop one of the many monsters the Rangers had faced, Hate Master. The magic in the amulet had protected Aisha from the monster's spell, and she'd ultimately saved the rest of her team. Zordon tried not to focus on what had become of Aisha. She'd been pure of heart once, but his father had corrupted her.

"Mama told me this was a powerful talisman against evil, passed down for generations," Tia explained. "She never told me it belonged to Galaxia. I assume she did not know." She clutched the talisman in her hands, looking both sad and determined.

Caius moved on. "Taylor... You already have your father's horse," he said.

"And his sarcasm, snark, personality, and hobbies," Taylor added sarcastically. "I'm about as connected to him as possible."

"Most of all, you have his light," Caius said. Taylor didn't add any sarcastic replies after that, so Caius went to the next person. "Tammy... You have one of Raven's most beloved possessions in your home... His guitar."

"I do?" Tammy asked in surprise. "The only guitar in my house is in perfect condition and can't possibly be that old. It was my..." She paused. "My dad's."

"Xia's preservation spells were quite powerful. She cast one on both the guitar and the flute, to keep part of Raven alive forever. His beloved was laid to rest with the flute, which we believed he would have wanted. He asked that it be given to her so that..." Caius closed his eyes and took a breath to compose himself. "So that her lips could touch his once more. When she passed, Xia removed the spell so it could burn with her."

Taylor stiffened at the mention of burning. Tammy automatically reached her light toward him, soothing him.

"The guitar was given to Raven's son, and passed down through the generations. It belongs to you, now, Tammy... As does this," Caius began. He pulled a stone out of his pocket.

"Caius... Where did you find that?" Zordon asked in surprise.

"In his room, about three decades after we lost him. I don't understand how. I know it was with him when he perished... But I believe he wanted me to give it to his descendant... Tammy, Raven used this stone from his village to ground himself, to pray for guidance, and to call forth protection. I believe it shall protect you as well."

Tammy took the stone. "I'll make it into a necklace," she decided aloud. "It'll look cool, and it's easier to explain wearing jewelry than carrying around a stone."

"I believe he would approve of that," Caius said with a smile. Zordon knew he was right. Raven had been all for creativity. Caius turned to Angie. "Angie... For you, I have something very special." He pulled out a wand. "This wand belonged to Morgana. I know you have a wand of your own, but this one is much smaller and can be kept on your person without needing to summon it."

Angie took the wand. It immediately began shooting off sparks, coming to life for the first time since Morgana had died. Caius and Galaxia had recovered it from her body that day. Zordon tried not to flash back on that horrible day, when Rita had accidentally killed Dimitri and Master Vile had killed Morgana to keep her from telling her daughter the truth.

"Caleb... I believe it is time to pass this along," Caius continued. He pulled out a reflective black stone that had been fashioned into a bracelet. "This is my scrying stone. When I really need to summon a vision, I can use this to call one forward. It comes from the Mystics... It possesses powerful magic, but I must warn you, it will not always show you what you are trying to see. It will, however, show you what you need to see, even if it does not seem that way at the time."

Caleb studied the stone before putting the bracelet on his wrist. It had a cover that could be flipped over to hide the stone so it didn't just induce spontaneous visions constantly. Caleb quickly looked at the stone before covering it. "Thanks, Caius... I'll take good care of it," Caleb promised.

Caius nodded. "I know you will." He turned to Brian. "Brian-"

"My turn? Goody!" Brian said eagerly.

Caius smiled at him sadly before pulling out a leather bracelet etched with flames. "Quintus found this at the marketplace and fell in love with it. He wore it everywhere." He handed Brian the bracelet.

"I can see why... It's cool!" Brian declared. "I feel like a badass."

"Brian, there is one other thing... I asked Alpha to teleport it here for you from your house. Your mother had no idea what she possessed, but..." Caius revealed a sword Zordon knew all too well. The sight of it caused Zordon's skin to pale.

"This was Quin's sword. In the right hands, it can actually burst into flames in battle. When he died, I passed it on to Quang Bu, his son. It was passed down just like the Scott sword... This sword is very important, Brian... Because after Quin died, this was the sword that Zordon used to kill his father."

Brian stared at the sword. "This thing killed Zell?" He asked.

"Yes," Zordon said, trying to recover. "And it may be the strongest weapon we have against him. Guard that sword with everything you have, Brian."

Brian turned serious, an extremely rare state for him. "I promise," he said.

"Now that you have all connected to these powers and items... I believe it is a good time for some training," Caius said.

As the new Chosen began training, Zordon looked at Caius. "They have come a long way," he said.

"They still have far to go," Caius replied. "I believe in them... I only wish I could make the journey easier for them."

"As do I," Zordon agreed. He knew he couldn't be the one to destroy his father this time, or the cycle would simply begin again, but if it came down to it, could he really sit back and watch the new Chosen meet the same fate the original team had?

It won't come to that, Zordon told himself. This time, they will not fail.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked the first chapter! There's plenty more to come! Comments and votes are always appreciated. Expect to see all of the surviving characters you've seen in the previous fics return to play their parts in this fight! The Legacy team and their parents will be featured more in the coming chapters, but this chapter was meant to set up this fic, re-introduce the Chosen team, and recap the other fics a bit. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter Two

JUSTIN

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was highly possible that Justin was having another "episode." He suffered from extreme PTSD, agoraphobia, anxiety, and paranoia. Until Tommy had gotten kidnapped, Justin had refused to leave his house unless absolutely required. He usually only did that when his son, Jared, needed to go to the doctor. Justin still didn't know where Jared had come from. Although he couldn't recall engaging in any act that could have produced a child, he tested Jared's DNA and the results had proven he was his kid. That had been twelve years ago. Now, Jared was the one part of Justin's life that didn't suck.

"Something's wrong..." Justin said aloud. He began thinking of a thousand worst case scenarios. Stop. Breathe, he told himself. He took a deep breath. A little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him, Check on your team!

That wasn't easy. Justin had once been part of the Turbo team. Carlos had died the year before. Around the same time, Ashley had suffered a major head trauma. She had amnesia and couldn't remember anything about her time as a Power Ranger, or anything else really. She remembered her daughter, by some miracle, but that was pretty much it. Cassie had gone back in time with Lucas from the Time Force team to stop the last of Divatox, who'd sent a small part of herself into the 1980s right before Tanya killed the rest of her. Justin missed Cassie fiercely, but he knew her mission was important.

Then, there was TJ. Justin tried not to think about him. TJ had given his life in battle so that Cassie, Justin, and Doctor K could stop Venjix and save Tommy. He'd been brutally ripped apart in front of them. Justin had somehow kept fighting after Cassie told him to do it for TJ, but every day was a struggle now. He had worse nightmares than ever and had needed to increase his anxiety medication.

"Everyone's accounted for," Justin told himself. Carlos and TJ were dead, Cassie was in the past, and Ashley... "Ash is isolated..." Justin mumbled. She didn't interact with anyone anymore. What if...?

"Alpha, stay with Jared," Justin said. He was talking to Alpha Prime, who he'd helped rebuild. The original Alpha lived with him and Jared now.

"Is everything well, Justin?" Alpha Prime asked.

"That's what I need to find out. Please teleport me to Ashley's."

"Alone?"

"I'm being paranoid, but I want to check on her. I don't want to bring a crowd and freak her out. Ash is fragile since the amnesia."

"Very well. See you soon, Justin." Alpha sent him on his way.

Justin arrived at the big suburban house. The lawn was perfect and had a pretty garden inside of a white picket fence. Ashley's place seemed to come right out of a 1950's sitcom. Justin approached it cautiously. He tried to knock on the door, but it swung open. Justin tensed, knowing something was very wrong. He almost ran away.

TJ would check on her, he told himself. You have to do this. He cautiously stepped inside of the house. There were signs of a struggle. A table had been knocked over, scattering mail everywhere.

"Ash?" Justin called. "Ashley!" He walked through the house, searching for any signs of life. When he reached the kitchen, however, he found something else.

"Ash..." Justin whispered in horror. Her body lay motionless on the floor. There was blood on her face and neck, but the wound wasn't actively bleeding. Her cold, dead eyes stared at Justin vacantly.

Justin sank to the floor, his back against the cabinets. Ashley was dead. He knew that, but he couldn't make sense of it. He whimpered slightly as he pressed the panic button on his communicator. This would alert Alpha Prime, Alpha Six, and Sage that he needed immediate help.

The Green Mighty Morphin Legacy Ranger arrived almost immediately, teleporting to Justin's side. Sage was the daughter of the second Green Ranger on the original team, Casey, and the second Black Ranger, Adam. Her parents had remained Rangers until the Turbo team had changed to newer, younger Rangers so the original ones could retire and live their lives. Only Justin had stayed behind, still fairly new as a Ranger and very young. That was how he'd met TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley.

"Justin, what's going o-?" Sage began. Then, she seemed to sense something. She turned around and stared at Ashley's corpse. "Oh Gods..." Sage knelt beside Ashley, gently closing her eyes. Then, she touched Ashley's arm and seemed to focus. "The Bitch Witch..." Sage mumbled.

Sage walked toward Justin. "Justin... I'm sorry. I know she was your friend," she said gently. "Come with me."

"No... No, I... I can't leave her..." Justin mumbled.

"Justin, there's nothing you can do for her now. She's gone."

"No... I have to... To stay. I have to protect her... I'm the only one left with Cassie in the past... She needs me..."

Sage sighed. She put a gentle hand on Justin's back, kneeling beside him. "I promise I'll take care of her, Justin. No one else will hurt her now."

Justin nodded slowly. Then, realization dawned on him. "Her daughter, Sage! Where's Jodi?"

Sage looked at him sadly. "Felina was here. Do you remember who she is? She's the Eltarian Rebel from Stone Hollow, the sorceress who sided with Zell against the Stone Warriors. Felina killed Ashley, Justin... And she took Jodi to Zell."

"Why would she take Jodi?" Justin asked in horror. "She's just a little girl!" He knew entirely too well what monsters did to kids her age.

"I need you to try to stay with me, Justin... This isn't going to be easy to hear."

Justin forced himself to take a deep breath. "Okay," he said.

"I saw the truth when I touched Ashley... Zell used Jodi for a ritual. She's gone, Justin. Zell killed her."

Justin couldn't breathe. He curled up in a fetal position, shaking his head in denial. "Why?" He whispered. He knew there was more.

"Zell resurrected Katherine, Justin. My aunt is back."

The panic attack was too strong now. Katherine, the girl who'd taken advantage of him as a scared, lonely little boy and done things with him no kid should be doing was back. Kat was probably the main reason Justin couldn't function like other people now. She was his biggest fear, the monster who hid behind an angelic face and accent.

"Breathe, Justin," Sage said patiently. She was trying to soothe him, and her voice guided him out of his thoughts. "You're safe. We're going to protect you." Sage was one of the few people who knew the truth about what Kat had done to him.

Justin nodded numbly. "Where is Jodi's...?" He couldn't say "body."

"The Alchemist has her. I'll do what I can to get her back," Sage promised.

Justin nodded again. "She should be with her mom..." Tears began to slide down his cheeks.

Sage pulled him into a tight hug. "We'll make them pay for this," she vowed. Justin allowed himself to cry until his body began to calm down. Only then did Sage manage to coax him to go with her and leave the house and the horror hidden inside behind.

MICKY

He had slept on the beach, which he found a lot more peaceful than sleeping in alleys. Micky Delaney figured life on the street was better than having to face foster care or possibly jail. After all, he had technically killed his parents.

It was an accident, Micky reminded himself. His mother and step-father had been trying to sacrifice his neighbor, a ten-year-old girl, to earn favor in their business endeavors. Micky had decided he couldn't let them hurt her. He'd given in to his rage and, as he liked to put it, Hulked Out. Micky's super strength was his most dominant super power, but he disliked using it. He worked very hard to keep his temper in check. That day, three months ago, he'd killed his step-father with one hard hit to the chest. His mother had tried to attack him, and Micky refused to hit her. He'd been horrified by the first death and didn't want another on his hands. The demon his parents had tried and now failed to appease demanded her life as payment and killed her himself. Micky had patched up his neighbor's injuries, taken her home, and then run. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and some serious survival skills.

He spotted something in the sand nearby. Curious, he investigated. "What the hell?" Micky asked aloud. "This thing again? How does it keep popping up on me?"

Micky liked the white saber. It had a head like a tiger, and he was unusually drawn to it, but it was probably valuable, so he'd left it where he'd found it the first time. Now, here it was again. He shrugged and picked it up.

"Hello, Micky," the saber said.

Micky let out an undignified cry of shock and dropped the saber. It let out a sound of protest. "Is that how you greet a new friend?" It demanded indignantly.

Can a saber be indignant? Micky wondered. "How are you talking ? Oh, man, I've officially lost it... " He mumbled.

"No, you haven't," the saber said. "My name is Saba, Micky... And I have been searching for you."

"No offense, but how does a saber search for someone?" Micky asked skeptically. "And why?"

"I am a sentient being, Micky. The one I belonged to before turned against all that I stand for, and I had to leave her..." Saba sounded sad. Micky felt bad for him, but shook his head. Sabers didn't have emotions... Did they?

"So you searched for a new owner. Okay, I'll bite. Why me?"

"Your heart is pure. You cannot be tainted... Just like your father."

"My father's evil... And dead."

"Your biological father, Micky... I am certain you belong to a very dear friend of mine. He does not know this yet, but you look so much like him... Either you belong to him or to his brother, but I sense the blood of a Power Ranger inside of you."

"A Power Ranger? Are you serious?"

"Yes... Please allow me to guide you to your family, Micky. Your destiny lies in Angel Grove."

Micky looked at his surroundings. He loved the beach, but maybe going somewhere and starting over wouldn't be such a bad idea. It might be nice not to have to look over his shoulder constantly. Angel Grove was only a couple of hours away by car, although walking would certainly take longer. As an athlete, Micky was in incredible shape physically. He could handle the journey, and it wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway. "Okay," he said with a shrug. "Why not?"

BILLY

It was certainly troubling and problematic that Katherine was back from the dead, but he was trying not to focus on that. Instead, Billy watched as Kimberly stood in the kitchen cooking. He had tried telling her to let him handle things like that while she carried their baby, but Kimberly insisted cooking made her happy. Billy knew that was true, so he'd eventually stopped protesting. He walked toward her now and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Kimberly sighed peacefully as she shifted her neck so Billy could rest his head on her shoulders while he held her as she continued cooking.

"You two are the absolute cutest thing!" Ziggy proclaimed from the door that led to the kitchen. "K, will you hold me like that the next time I cook?"

Doctor K, also known as Kristina, shook her head. "That is highly unlikely," she replied. Ziggy and K were dating , although K usually refused to call it that. During the training leading up to the battle to save Tommy, Billy had realized that K was his daughter. She'd been conceived while Billy was being held hostage by her mother, the evil demigoddess Merkhet. Although Merkhet had told Billy she murdered their daughter, K had actually been sent to an alternative realm and ended up in a government think tank. Ultimately, K had grown up to mentor the RPM Rangers, all of whom were older than her. When Venjix had been brought into the realm Billy existed in, K and her Rangers had come to help. After it was revealed that Billy was K's father, she'd chosen to stay so they could get to know each other. That meant Ziggy had come along as part of the deal. So had everyone from the team who'd survived the battle except for Scott, who'd had to go back to Corinth.

Ziggy didn't let K's response dim his cheerful attitude. "I can make dinner tonight if you want, Kim," he offered. "I'm thinking we could all use a nice four-course meal."

"Are you trying to make me gain weight?" Kenny joked as he joined them. Kenny was an accomplished gymnast just like his mother had been. Although his creep of a father, Mark, and his former coach had often forced him to train around the clock, refusing to even let him eat half the time, Kenny had a decent appetite these days and did his best to remember to eat regularly. Kimberly had finally left Mark after finding out that, in addition to hitting her, he'd put his hands on Kenny. Merkhet had turned Mark into the minotaur monster Achilles. He'd nearly killed Kenny and Kimberly, but Billy had cut off his head. Not only had that solved the problem, but in finally being able to save Kimberly from Mark, Billy had somehow saved himself. That was when he'd finally begun to heal from everything Merkhet had done to him in the three years she'd had him. With one swift swing of a sword, Billy had broken the last of her mind control and programming.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Kimberly cheerfully greeted her son. She pulled him into a hug.

"Where's Josh today?" Billy asked, realizing his son was the only person missing.

"Tunnel visioning over some kind of science," Kenny said with a laugh. "I know better than to ask for details when he starts speaking Genius."

"Same here!" Ziggy said with a laugh of his own as he looked at K.

"I'll go check on him," Billy decided aloud. He gave Kimberly a quick kiss and headed upstairs. He knocked on Josh's door lightly.

"Come in," Josh called.

Billy walked into his son's room. Josh quickly shoved whatever he was looking at into his desk. "Hey, Dad," he said awkwardly.

"Josh... What's going on?" Billy asked.

"Nothing... Just research."

"Remember when we agreed to be completely open with each other? Try again, Josh. I know something's bothering you."

Josh sighed. "Dad... I can't this time."

Billy frowned. "Whatever's going on, it's obvious you need someone to talk to."

"I've been talking to K."

Billy was surprised by this. Sure, he'd been thrilled to see that Josh and K were getting along, but Josh treated her more like a fellow intellectual than a sister. At best, they were friends, and that was enough. Josh didn't handle change well, and considering how K had been conceived, Billy had been concerned his son would never let her in at all. "So, it's really a scientific issue then?" Billy asked.

"Technically."

"Okay. I just don't understand why you feel like you have to hide that from me."

Josh sighed. "It's complicated, Dad." His eyes shot to his bed and Billy followed them. That was when he saw something he recognized.

"Josh... Is that one of your mother's journals?" Billy asked in shock.

Josh nodded. "I found it in one of the boxes from when we moved out of Tommy's house."

"That's not possible... We lost all of her belongings when the house was destroyed."

"I know... But it's her handwriting, Dad." Josh showed him the book.

Billy examined it with slightly trembling hands. The handwriting did indeed belong to his deceased first wife, Marilyn. The journal matched the kind she loved to use. The words, however, were unfamiliar. "I've never seen this journal before, Josh... Which means it wasn't in my possession after we lost her."

"So how did it find its way into this house? I accidentally came across it last night."

"That is quite an appropriate question..." Billy frowned, flipping through the pages carefully, desperate to preserve this single relic of the wife he'd lost entirely too soon. He loved Kimberly with all of his heart, but Marilyn held a special piece of him no one else would ever touch. He still missed her terribly.

He came across a section of the notebook that was clearly written in code. Billy stared at the pages, wondering why she had felt the need to encode part of her journal. "I couldn't crack it," Josh said with a frown. "I tried, but it's not any code I know. I spent most of the night working on it."

"Your mother created codes as part of her job," Billy said. "I don't know this one, but if we take some time, I'm certain we can crack it and figure out what she wrote." He paused. "Wait... This part... I don't understand it, but I recognize that it's Eltarian."

Josh tensed. "Dad... I have to tell you something," he said softly. "And it's going to upset you." Josh stared at the floor looking guilty.

Billy braced himself. "You can tell me anything, Josh. What is it?"

"You weren't crazy, Dad... You were right. Someone murdered Mom."

Billy stared at his son in shock. "Josh..." He sighed. He'd become obsessed with solving the mystery of Marilyn's death after she was gone. Most of his friends had tried to steer him away from the subject, convinced he was simply going insane from his grief. Only Kimberly had listened to him ramble for years after the fact, staying by his side and helping him with Josh. It had taken a very long time for Billy to accept that they might be right. Sometimes, people simply died.

"I have proof, Dad... I found Mom's medical records in your safe, and I had K help me analyze them. The illness that killed Mom was Eltarian in origin. K even had Lady Eleanor verify it."

Billy took a deep breath. "Josh, your mother's records weren't in the safe. They were destroyed with the rest of the house."

"Like that journal was destroyed? Dad, something is obviously going on. Someone must have hidden this stuff."

"Then why give it back now?"

"I have no idea... But it's here. Look at the records, Dad." He pulled them out of the drawer he'd shoved closed earlier.

Billy looked at the records. He felt his grief all over again as he recognized the very papers he had obsessively gone over time and time again after Marilyn died. "This is the record," he confirmed. He shook off the grief the best he could and looked at Josh. "I agree that something strange is going on. I'll help you look into it. We need to be careful. Whoever is sending you these things may have ulterior motives."

Josh nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Dad. K and I agreed it was best not to upset you until we knew for sure that something sinister was going on."

"I understand... Just don't keep me in the dark any longer. I can help you with this."

"Do you think Kimberly will be upset by this?"

"No. Kim always believed me, Josh. She'll want us to figure this out." Billy sighed. "Come downstairs. Kimberly made lunch."

Nothing else was said as Billy struggled with a thousand different thoughts racing through his head.

MORA

She had been drawing up a storm in preparation for war. Mora liked to draw monsters, and her powers brought them to life, but Zell could be a little demanding when it came to how many she was supposed to create at once. She'd told her last boss that art couldn't be rushed, but she was afraid to say that to Zell. He was more terrifying and a billion times more powerful than Emperor Gruumm had been. Mora preferred to stay on his good side.

"Shall we try a test run, Great Zell?" Mora asked nervously.

"If this first batch is ready, certainly," Zell replied. He looked at the army she'd assembled. "They are quite lovely, my dear! Shall we proceed?"

"Of course. You just want them to put the Rangers on edge, right?"

"Correct."

She nodded. "Take them away! Oh, this shall be great fun!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

Zell sent the monsters into Angel Grove and Mora watched the fight in the water of the Alchemist's solid gold divination bowl in excitement.

KENNY

The sound of his communicator going off surprised him. It hadn't happened much since they'd saved Tommy, seeing as how all of the monsters were gone. "Alpha, I read you," Kenny said.

"Ay-yi-yi, Kenny! Monsters are attacking in the park! The people are panicking, ay-yi-yi! There are so many monsters!" Alpha Twenty-Six, his team's official Alpha, told him in a panic.

"I'm on it," Kenny said. He ducked his head into Josh's rooms. "There's a monster attack in the park!"

"Monsters? Are we sure they're back?" Josh asked.

"Alpha seemed pretty panicked, but that's not exactly unusual." Kenny shrugged. "We'd better check it out."

Josh nodded. He grabbed his morpher and followed Kenny as they teleported to the park. They were the first to arrive.

A giant monster that looked like an oversized fish with huge fangs rushed toward them. Several other odd monsters were running around terrorizing random people in the park. "Yep, those are monsters alright," Kenny said. "Morphin' Time?"

"Why'd it have to be a fish? I hate fish," Josh mumbled. He shared that phobia in common with Billy.

The others arrived. Now, Kenny looked at his co-leader, Sage, and said, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!" Sage cried out, morphing into the Green Ranger.

"Allosaurus!" Tommy shouted, morphing into the Gold Ranger, the team's newest addition.

"Mastodon!" Thorn cried. His black uniform came next.

"Pterodactyl!" Kenny joined in, turning pink.

"Triceratops!" Josh added, turning blue.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Liza shouted, making her yellow uniform appear.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Zeke added, completing the morphing sequence as he transformed into the Red Ranger.

It became obvious fairly early that they were in trouble. More monsters kept coming, and they were growing to impossible heights rapidly. "We need Dinozord power! Now!" Sage shouted. The team called in their Zords. Quickly, they assembled the Megazord, leaving the Dragonzord on its own. The Allosaurus had a feature that connected it to the original Megazord, attaching to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, which formed the torso, and functioning as a tail that whipped around at enemies. It had taken the team a lot of practice to figure out how to make that transition smoothly. Luckily, Sage and Josh were brilliant with working with the Zords and had worked out the technical details until it all came together.

Everything was going well until another monster showed up. This one was by far the largest, and it had a brute strength unlike any they'd seen before. The Zords broke apart into their individual forms again, and Kenny was just grateful they hadn't lost them entirely. Then, the monsters ganged up on them, attacking each Zord one at a time.

Tommy lost the Allosaurus first. He fell to the ground entirely too hard and his morph dropped. "Tommy!" Kenny shouted. He flew the Pterodactyl closer to Tommy to try to cover him, but he took a hit and got knocked out of his Zord, too. Kenny's reflexes kicked in and he landed safely in a tree, still morphed.

"You good, Kenny?" Sage called.

"I'm fine. Cover Tommy," Kenny replied.

"I'm okay," Tommy tried to argue.

"You're hurt," Kenny said firmly. "Stop being so stubborn. Someone cover him."

"On it!" Zeke said, bringing the T-Rex closer.

"Shit!" Liza cried out. Kenny saw the Saber-toothed Tiger take a serious hit. It flew through the air, knocked back with too much force, and Liza was ejected.

"Liza!" Kenny shouted.

That was when something unexpected happened. Something jumped through the air, catching Liza before she could hit the ground. As it landed on the ground, Kenny stared at it in shock and confusion. The White Tigerzord... Katie's Zord... Had come to the rescue.

SAGE

She was just as confused as everyone else. "Uncle Tommy? Did you...?" She asked.

"No..." Tommy said very softly. "No, I didn't... Saba took off on me a couple of days ago saying there was something he needed to do... I couldn't call the White Tigerzord right now, even if I wanted to."

"What the hell is going on?" Sage wondered aloud. Katie was dead and she couldn't come back. Sage knew that for certain. The ritual on the Reservation to trap her spirit so she could never harm anyone again had gone perfectly. Her cousin was never coming back... So who the hell was piloting the Zord?

The Zord set Liza down gently, another indication that Katie wasn't back considering Katie had tried to murder Liza. "You okay, Liza?" Sage called, forcing herself to focus. Liza's morph had failed as she went flying.

"Yeah, I think so," Liza said.

"Thorn, look out!" Josh cried out.

Sage turned her attention to the Mastodon. It stood unmoving and staring at the White Tigerzord. Sage understood immediately what had happened... Thorn had gone into shock at the sight of the Zord. They hadn't used it even in their training sessions since Thorn had to kill Katie.

Josh put the Triceratops between the Mastodon and the especially brutal monster, bravely willing to sacrifice his own safety to protect Thorn. Considering they'd all had to do the same for Josh when he flew into PTSD episodes in battle over the years, Sage understood why he did it. That didn't mean she could allow it to happen. She took the Dragonzord to them, protecting them both. To her surprise, the White Tigerzord came at the monster from behind while Sage had it distracted and knocked it down. Together, Sage and the mystery pilot defeated the monster. The other monsters who had survived panicked and fled.

Sage got out of her Zord and immediately got into the Mastodon. Thorn was trembling violently and staring at the White Tigerzord. Sage wrapped her arms around her twin.

"It's okay, Thorn," she said soothingly. "I promise, it's not Katie. I'd know if it was."

Thorn shook his head. "I... I'm sorry," he said. She knew what he was apologizing for.

Sage held him closer. "It wasn't your fault, Thorn. You did what you had to do. I am so sorry... It should have been me. You're too gentle..." Thorn had only had to kill Katie because Sage was unconscious at the time after resurrecting Zordon with Troy. She knew she'd have handled the burden of killing their cousin a lot better than Thorn could because she'd already accepted by then that something might have to be done to stop her if she followed in her mother's footsteps instead of Tommy's.

"I didn't mean to freeze..." Thorn whispered.

"Most people in your situation would have," Sage replied, relieved that he seemed to be snapping out of the shock.

"You wouldn't have."

"Because I'm more screwed up in the head than you are," Sage said with a slight laugh. "It's okay, Thorn. Everyone's fine."

Thorn nodded and followed Sage out of the Zord. Everyone else had gathered in front of the White Tigerzord. Tommy and Liza were the only ones who weren't morphed. They watched as the White Tigerzord opened up to release its pilot.

Sage stared at the mysterious boy in confusion. He was definitely a teenager, but she had no idea who he was. She exchanged a glance with Thorn.

"Wait... Micky?" Liza asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Liza... And it's damn good to see you," Micky said.

Liza flung her arms around him and refused to let him go. "Nice catch," she said. "Thanks for that."

Micky shrugged. "It's been a while since I got to save your ass," he said casually.

"Okay, Liza, you clearly know this kid," Kenny said. "Do you want to fill us in on who he is?"

"Guys, this is Micky Delaney. He's a friend from back home... His parents were basically besties with mine," Liza explained. "They were equally psychotic and evil. Micky's a great guy, though. You can trust him."

Sage frowned. "That doesn't explain why he's here, or how he piloted that Zord," she said.

Saba appeared in Micky's hand. "He's here because I brought him home," Saba said. "Tommy... Meet your son."

Tommy stared at Saba and Micky in disbelief as everyone else stared at Tommy. "I don't have a son, Saba..." He said.

"Correction. You did not know you had a son."

"I've only ever been with one woman, and we didn't have a son," Tommy said stubbornly.

"Katherine is not the boy's mother, Tommy. His mother was a woman named Karla Delaney. She and her husband Burt raised the boy in this time, but just as with Aisha when she conceived Liza, time travel was used to target you before you ever met the Power Rangers. Your memories were taken so you would never find out about the boy."

"That's not possible, okay?" Tommy shook his head. "This is some sort of trick... Zell's playing mind games."

"I get it if you don't want me around," Micky said with a shrug. "It was good to see you, Liza. Take care of yourself." He started to try to walk away.

"Stop," Sage said firmly. "Whatever this is, we need to get to the bottom of it. If Saba trusts Micky, there's a reason."

"Sage... Saba's been fooled before," Josh said softly.

"Saba wasn't fooled. He stayed with Katie until she could no longer be saved. When it counted, he left her so she couldn't use him for evil. Saba and the White Power Coin can't be corrupted. If he says Micky is Uncle Tommy's, we should at least look into it. I'll have Alpha run a full DNA test," Sage said practically. In her heart, she knew it wasn't necessary. Micky's energy was nearly identical to Tommy's. There was no denying who his father was. He also didn't radiate any hint of evil, although Katie hadn't either. If Micky really was her cousin, would history repeat itself? Could he be trusted?

"Sage is right," Tommy said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Micky... I was just sort of in shock. We need to get to the bottom of this. Come with us."

"Where?" Micky asked cautiously.

"To the Command Center," Sage said. She took a deep breath and touched his hand. To her shock, it felt warm and powerful. The energy was oddly soothing, like something that had been missing had been restored.

Micky seemed surprised by the connection, too. He looked at her. "Did you feel that?" He asked.

Sage nodded. Somehow, she knew she could trust him. She held his hand a little tighter and teleported to the Command Center.

Micky looked around in shock as the others arrived behind them. "That... Was incredible!" He declared with a grin. "Can we do it again?"

"Later," Sage said. She looked at Alpha and Zordon. "This is Micky. He came to us in the White Tigerzord... We need you to run a DNA test, Alpha."

Alpha Twenty-Six immediately began running a thorough exam. Micky looked uncomfortable as Alpha scanned him. "I feel vaguely violated..." He mumbled.

"It's okay, Micky," Liza said sweetly, in the same tone she used when Imani or Tessa got scared. "You're safe here. I promise."

Sage knew then that this boy had been through a special brand of Hell, just like Liza. "I'm okay," Micky tried to reassure Liza, but it was obvious how nervous he actually was.

"Rangers, I have the test results," Alpha said.

"And...?" Sage asked.

"Micky is Tommy's son. There is no doubt."

Sage saw the way Thorn tensed. She knew her brother was afraid to get attached to this new cousin when things had gone so poorly with Katie. Sage knew she needed to be a proper leader, so she walked over to Micky. "Then welcome to the family, Micky. I'm Sage. I'm your cousin," she said. She finally demorphed, so the rest of the team did, too. "This is Thorn, my twin brother. And that's Kenny, Josh, and Zeke. You already know Liza."

"I guess it's nice to meet you guys..." Micky said awkwardly.

Saba cleared his throat. "Tommy... It is time," he said.

"Time for what?" Micky asked.

Tommy sighed. The grief he always tried to hide showed itself now as he reached into his pocket. "Time for this," he said. He pulled out the White Power Coin... The coin that had been Katie's. Right before Katie killed Mike, he'd stolen her Power Coin to protect it. Apparently, seeing Saba leave Katie in battle had told Mike there was no saving her, so he'd saved the power from remaining in her hands. That decision had cost him his life and proved that goofy, sweet Mike was actually one of the bravest Power Rangers Sage had ever met. Liza and Zedd had gotten the Power Coin to Zordon, and Liza had ultimately had him give it back to Tommy in an effort to comfort him. Tommy had carried it with him everywhere ever since.

"What's that?" Micky asked.

"Your legacy," Sage said after taking a deep breath. "This is the White Power Coin. We've been down a Power Ranger since Katie had to be killed."

"Wait, what? That's insane! I'm not a Power Ranger," Micky protested.

"Our team is made up entirely of Legacies, Micky, with one exception. We are the children of the first Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Your father, Tommy Oliver, has been on more teams of Rangers than anyone else. He was the first Green Ranger on the Mighty Morphin team. When he lost those powers, my mother saved them by taking them into herself. Uncle Tommy became the White Ranger next. When the team became the Zeo Rangers, he became the Red Ranger, and he kept that color when they moved from Zeo to Turbo. After a while, he ended up as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He was that team's mentor first. And finally, he became our mentor... But after he was kidnapped by nearly every bad guy ever, he found a Power Coin we hadn't known existed in this realm... The Gold Mighty Morphin Power Coin. So now, Tommy's on our team, even though he's not technically a legacy."

Micky stared at Tommy. "Dude... Have you ever considered finding a hobby?"

Sage started laughing. So did Kenny, and soon everyone else, including Thorn, joined in. The tension that had been hanging in the air finally broke.

Tommy shook his head. "I just can't seem to walk away," he said with a smile. It very nearly touched his eyes, but it didn't chase away the sorrow that was always there now.

"Are you sure you guys want me here? Saba told me what happened with the last White Ranger," Micky said cautiously.

"Katie turned evil, " Sage confirmed. "But I don't believe that you will."

"You don 't know me. How can you tell?"

"I'm a Shaman. I'm very good at reading people."

Micky's eyes lit up. "You have magic? Me, too!"

Tommy looked like he might have heart failure. Liza laughed at that. "Micky's parents raised him doing evil rituals, like mine raised me... But both of us rebelled and learned to use our powers for other things, too."

"My mom always told me the blood of the Shamans ran through my veins, but she wouldn't let me learn to use most of the powers. I trained myself the best I could," Micky said.

"Another Shaman on the team? Awesome," Zeke said. "Now Sage doesn't have to be the only one healing our asses."

"I can't heal people... Yet. But I could probably learn." The others began talking to Micky, slowly trying to let him in. Sage knew how hard this must be for everyone, but there was something else she needed to worry about currently.

Sage looked at Zordon. "I need to talk to you," she said.

"Of course," Zordon said. He led her to a quieter area, where no one could hear them.

"Zordon... I know how your father brought my aunt back," Sage said.

Zordon took a deep breath, clearly bracing himself for the worst. "Go on," he said.

"He sacrificed a twelve-year-old girl... But thanks to that bitch Felina being the one to find the sacrifice... It wasn't a random person, Zordon."

He looked appropriately horrified. "A child... Of course he did..." Zordon shook his head. "Who was she, Sage?"

"Ashley's daughter, Jodi... And there's more."

Zordon looked crushed as he asked, "Ashley?"

"Felina killed her before she took her daughter. Unfortunately, Justin is the one who found her."

"Oh no... How is he?"

"He went into shock, but I got him back to Alpha Prime. He's safe for now, and hopefully he'll find a way to cope with this... Justin's made so much progress. I'd hate to see him slip away and shut down again."

"Thank you for telling me, Sage... This explains the sense of loss I felt when Katherine was resurrected. I must inform Andros."

"I'll have Kira do it. I'd have asked Uncle Tommy, but he's too freaked out right now. I mean, first Aunt Kat comes back, now he finds out he has a son. I can't put this on him, too. I'll tell my team, and the original generation... Tanya and Dad will probably take it the hardest, since Tanya chose her to replace her, and Dad just takes every loss personally."

"If you need help, please tell me," Zordon said.

"I'm good. Delivering bad news is something I'm unfortunately getting used to... But I am worried about telling the Samurai team about Micky... Jayden especially. After everything Katie put him through, to have someone pick up her legacy might be hard on him."

"Jayden is wise beyond his years. He will find a way to cope with this."

"I know how strong Jayden is, but everyone has a breaking point." Sage sighed. "I guess we're about to find out."

They walked back to the others. "Okay, let's see what you've got, Micky," Sage said. "This is a major moment. Let's do this. Follow my lead, Micky... It's Morphin' Time! Dragonzord!" She morphed and looked to Micky.

Micky looked a bit shocked, but he held his morpher in the right position and cried out, "White Tigerzord!" He morphed as everyone watched him.

"As a team," Sage said to Tommy. "We need to make this official."

Tommy understood. "Allosaurus," he said, morphing. Everyone else followed suit, until Zeke finished it up.

The team stood together, all of the colors united for the very first time. The sense of being fractured was no longer there. Having the White Ranger back on the team felt right, and Micky fit in better than Katie had in the end. His energy was exactly what it should be. This was the right path.

"Welcome to the Power Rangers, Micky," Kenny said, showing why he was Sage's co-leader. She knew how hard it was for everyone to see that Ranger Suit actively being used again, but it was especially hard for Kenny. The fact that he could put that aside said a lot about him.

"You belong here, Micky," Zordon said. "Simply follow these three rules... Never escalate a fight unless you are forced to. Never use your powers for personal gain. Most of all, never reveal your identity to the outside world. The secret of the Power Rangers must be protected. Do you accept this new destiny?"

Micky nodded. "I do," he said.

"Then we are happy to have you. May the Power protect you!"

"Come on, Guys... It's time for training," Kenny said.

"I'll meet you all there. I have to talk to a few people first," Sage said. She decided to wait to talk to Tommy. He needed time to process having a kid again before she threw Ashley's death at him. Sage headed home, hoping this wouldn't be too much for the people who'd once viewed Ashley as a friend.

JAYDEN

He was standing in the training center with Dustin and Kira. Dustin had already set up everyone's favorite training station, the Food Station. Kira was nibbling on some french fries as they waited for the Rangers and the Chosen to show up. Training sessions could consist of a lot of different people, but the Legacy team and the Chosen were always there. So were Jayden's Samurai team and the Megaforce team. The RPM team showed up most of the time, as did Koda, Chase, and the newest Dino Charge Ranger, AJ, although those three were skipping training today to have a meeting with their team back in Amber Beach. Other Rangers showed up at random.

Troy walked in first. "The Mimic Force is here!" Kira said cheerfully. She never missed an opportunity to call them that, although Kira had actually come to respect what Troy's team could do. Gia, Jake, and Noah came in behind Troy.

One of the newest additions to training, Nessa, came in after Troy. Mena was with her. Nessa and Mena were Eltarians. Mena was Zordon's cousin and lived with him at the Command Center. She was the youngest member of the Ranger Guard, a team Zordon had recently put together after they'd gotten involved in a battle with the Stone Warriors against Zell. Nessa was the team's leader. After the attack on the Eltarian Government, Nessa had lost her mother, aunt, and little brother. Her father had been a traitor, helping the Rebellion pull off the attack. Nessa had been the only survivor pulled from the carnage. Troy had saved her life, but she'd also saved his. After Emma and Orion had been killed in the battle for Tommy, Troy had sunk into a deep depression. Jayden had feared they were going to lose him, but Nessa refused to coddle him and had instead given him a reason to fight. They were currently a couple.

The Samurai Rangers came in and stood at attention. Spike Skullovitch was with them. Spike often came to training sessions now. He might not be a Samurai, but he had the heart of a warrior, and after losing his father in the big battle, he'd stayed very close to Mia. Jayden wasn't entirely sure if they'd labeled their relationship yet, but it seemed like Mia was starting to fall for Spike, who'd been head over heels for her since the day they'd met.

The Legacy team teleported in. Sage was missing, but a boy Jayden didn't recognize was with them. "Guys... We have news," Kenny said.

"What's up?" Jayden asked.

"First of all, monsters are officially back in Angel Grove," Kenny began.

"Yes!" Gia cheered. She'd been waiting for that news for months. Ever since Emma and Orion had died, Gia had become a force to be reckoned with, ready to fight at all times. Jayden deeply respected her chosen method of coping with her grief, although there hadn't been many opportunities for battle since that day. Gia had gone with Troy to Eltar after the Counsel building was attacked, but the Rebels had already fled. She'd also participated in a couple of battles involving the Stone Warriors, but that had pretty much been it.

"Gia-" Troy began.

"What? I'm bored. I need an outlet," Gia said with a shrug. "Sorry, Kenny. What happened? Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, but only because we had help," Kenny said.

"Help?" Kira asked. Her eyes fell to the unknown teenager standing with them. "Hey... He looks freakishly like Doc O..."

"Kira, this is Micky," Tommy said. "He arrived with Saba in the White Tigerzord and helped us... And he is, apparently, my son."

Kira stared at him. "Your son? Doc O, he looks the same age as the Legacy kids... Which means you were with Kat when he was born... So you've got some explaining to do here."

"Micky comes from the same town as Liza. The same time travel used in that case was used here, too. I don't have any memory of it, but the DNA confirms he's my son."

"So does his face," Kira said with a smirk. "And that classic brown ponytail he's got going on."

"It seems Micky is the new White Ranger," Kenny said.

Jayden felt his heart drop into his stomach. This kid was Katie's brother? And he was replacing her? He hadn't expected that news to ever come. Jayden had honestly figured Tommy would never be willing to pass his daughter's Power Coin along to anyone else.

Emily tensed beside him. That snapped him out of his shock, and Jayden automatically touched her arm, trying to soothe her.

"Welcome!" Dustin said cheerfully, breaking the awkward silence. "This is our training center. Jayden and I run it together. Feel free to check out the Food Station. It's important to eat, drink, and take care of yourself while training... Plus, I made brownies!"

Micky finally smiled. Dustin had that effect on people. "Thanks," he said. He made no attempt to move, almost like he was too embarrassed to go get something to eat. Jayden wondered what that was about.

"Come on, I'm starving," Zeke said, leading Micky away like they were old friends.

As everyone else began getting ready, Antonio put his hand on Jayden's back. "Are you okay, Buddy?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine," Jayden said quickly, flipping the switch and burying his emotions. There was a new Ranger to train. He needed to focus on that, regardless of who that Ranger was. He couldn't leave the kid to fend for himself, especially now.

MICKY

His stomach growled at all of the food in front of him. Micky hadn't eaten a decent meal since he'd been on the street, and he hadn't eaten at all in two days. He wolfed down a sandwich and reached for another before looking at Zeke in embarrassment. Micky pulled his hand away from the food.

Zeke surprised him by handing him another sandwich. "How long has it been?" He asked softly.

"What?"

"Since the last time you ate? It's okay, Dude. No one's going to judge you if you eat a lot... But I can tell by the look in your eyes that it's been a while. Your eyes really lit up when Dustin mentioned food, but I saw you hesitate, so I brought you over myself. You've been on your own for a while, haven't you?"

"Yeah..." Micky took a bite out of his second sandwich. "Thanks, Man... Food's not always easy to come by on the street, and I refuse to steal."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore... We're Power Rangers. We take care of each other."

"I don't think my father's too thrilled about me being here."

"Tommy's in shock... He's still not over everything that happened with Katie. He'll warm up to you. Trust me, in a few days, you'll be begging him to go away." Zeke smirked at him as he reached for a slice of pizza.

More people came into the huge training space. One boy went straight for Thorn, taking him aside, hugging him, and speaking to him in hushed tones. Micky wondered what that was about, but he could tell by the boy's body language that he was Thorn's boyfriend... Thorn, his cousin... He'd need to get used to that.

A girl bounced in swinging a sword around. "Who's ready?" She asked eagerly.

"Can we eat first, Tammy? I'm starving," an Asian boy said.

"You're always starving," a boy with a sarcastic smile said.

"Eat fast. We have work to do, and there's no time to waste," the obvious leader of the group said. "Actually, I could go for a burger," he added quickly, sounding much more like a teenager.

The Asian kid stopped just short of the food. He looked at Liza. "Rama lama lama," he said.

Liza grinned. "Ka dinga da dinga dong," she replied.

"Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom."

"Chang chang changity chang sha-bop!" They sang in unison. "Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo... Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shoo-be doo-wop she-bop... Sha-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom..."

"Wop ba-ba lu-mop!" The boy sang.

"And wop bam boom!" They finished in unison before bursting out laughing.

"Wow, he speaks fluent Liza," Micky said with a laugh of his own. He'd missed seeing Liza smile and get excited.

A very intense girl who looked a bit like Liza was glaring at the two future Broadway stars. "What was all of that?" She asked.

"It's from Grease," the boy said smoothly, flashing her a huge grin.

"I do not understand... Grease?" The girl asked.

"The musical? You know, John Travolta, Olivia Newton-John... The Queen, Stockard Channing? Honestly, Tia, I really need to sit you down with a television sometime," Liza said.

"I have better things to do with my time," Tia said a bit harshly.

"It's fun, Tia," the boy said cheerfully. "You should watch a musical with me sometime!"

"I think it is more important to focus on the coming battle, Brian," Tia said. She walked away from them, clearly pissed off. Brian shrugged and began gathering food.

"Okay... Is Elsa over there always such an ice queen?" Micky asked.

"My sister's been through a lot," Liza said with a shrug.

"Your sister?" Micky asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah. That girl is all Campbell. When I ended up here, I went from being an only child to having, like, a million siblings. Tia's the oldest. Then it's me, followed by Taylor, Tye, Tessa, and Imani. That's Taylor over there." Liza pointed to the boy with the sarcastic smile.

"And your sister and brother are Power Rangers, too?"

"No, they're Chosen. It's a little bit different. Anyway, Tia and Mani were raised in Africa by our mother. When the bitch got kidnapped, she ended up having kids with Zedd. He was still evil... That's complicated... But Tanner, the oldest, was all of his evil and darkness incarnated. He's dead now, thankfully. Taylor was literally Zedd's light. Tye and Tessa are both pure light, too. Anyway, Zedd's fixed now, and he's my boyfriend, so-"

"Of course you're dating a bad guy."

"Hey, Zedd's good now, like I said. He started changing back when Taylor was born, and then he met Tammy over there and he started to almost feel again..." She pointed to the bouncy girl with the sword. "And then, he started being kind of nice to Taylor and protecting him, and he kept protecting Tammy, and he even helped rescue Katie from Zell... Although I think he might regret that one now. Anyway, Sage realized he was changing, and my girl did the impossible and saved Zedd, giving him back his light. And as I got to know him... Well, I understand why Galaxia loved him so much."

"Do your siblings mind you dating their father?"

"Well, Tessa likes how happy I make Zedd, and Tye's got a lot of issues and probably hasn't put it together. As for Taylor... Well, we have an unspoken agreement not to discuss the very weird dynamic going on there." Liza laughed.

They joked around for a bit longer until Micky was finally full for the first time in too long. "Now what?" He asked.

"Now you show everyone what you can do," Liza said. "Make me proud." She kissed his cheek.

Micky walked over to Jayden. "Do you have any training?" Jayden asked. He kept his tone flat and Micky wondered what he'd done to make the guy dislike him already.

"A bit," Micky said casually.

Jayden nodded. He got into a fighting stance. "Show me what you've got," he said.

Micky took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought. He immediately flew at Jayden with a series of well-practiced kicks. It felt good to slip back into the familiar routine of Martial Arts. His body knew what to do, and his mind was sharp and clear.

Jayden was clearly surprised, but his reflexes were incredibly strong and he avoided the attack. Micky kept going, and Jayden continued to narrowly avoid the kicks. Finally, Jayden tried fighting back and Micky understood why he was the trainer. This guy was amazing. Micky could barely keep up with him. Finally, without warning, Jayden hit a move that actually connected and Micky landed hard on his back.

"Micky!" Liza shouted, hurrying toward him.

Micky sat up. "I'm good," he promised her.

"Good? You're fucking epic, man! Jayden wasn't holding back!" Zeke said.

Jayden extended his hand to Micky and helped him back onto his feet. "A bit of training?" Jayden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I started doing Martial Arts at the community center when I was four. I didn't stop training until recently... I'm a little out of practice," Micky said.

"You fought well, and are clearly disciplined. I'm Kevin. It is an honor to meet you," Kevin said. He reached out like he might shake his hand.

"Kevin, go check on Noah. He's all over the place tonight," Jayden said suddenly.

"Of course, Jayden!" Kevin said, snapping to attention. He ran off to go do as he was told, which Micky found kind of impressive, like anytime Jayden said to jump Kevin must listen.

"So who's next?" Micky asked.

"Me," an Asian girl said.

"I don't usually hit girls," Micky said cautiously.

"Trust me, I can take it."

"Mia-" Jayden objected.

"He's good, Jayden... So let me help him get even better," Mia said, cutting him off.

"The monsters are back. You should focus on Spike. He's not a Ranger. He needs all the help he can get," Jayden protested.

"I can help Spike," a guy offered cheerfully.

Micky swore Jayden glared for a second, but then he smiled at the guy. "Great, Antonio. Thanks," he said, keeping emotion out of his voice. Micky was positive he was frustrated.

Mia grinned at Micky. "Hit me with your best shot," she said.

"Fire away!" Brian sang loudly, making several of the others laugh. Apparently, they weren't all born with sticks up their asses.

Micky and Mia sparred for a bit. He held back, not wanting to hurt her, but Mia didn't go easy on him. She hit him with everything she had until he finally decided it was stupid to hold back. Things got interesting after that. Mia could definitely hold her own. After he missed a kick slightly, she finally got him on his back.

"Great job!" Mia said, immediately helping him back up. "Here's how you can do even better." She began coaching him, something that actually made Micky feel welcome.

After a while, Micky took a break. Taylor stood by him, apparently taking a food break. "So, you're Liza's kid brother? I'm her best friend," Micky said.

"I'm Taylor," he replied. "I didn't know Liza had a best friend."

"I didn't know she had siblings, so I guess we're even," Micky said with a grin. "Liza and I both grew up pretty fucked up, so neither of us let a lot of people in..."

"Welcome to the club. We should make t-shirts."

"You're sarcastic."

"No, really? Did you just catch on to that?" Taylor shook his head.

"Sarcasm is my native language. We'll get along fine." Micky saw Jayden standing in a corner with a cute blonde girl who was obviously trying to comfort him. "Is that his girlfriend?" Micky asked.

"Who, Emily? No," Taylor said. "She's the Yellow Samurai."

"Does he have a girlfriend? Because he's way too serious. The guy needs to get some action."

"His girlfriend was Katie, who tried to kill him while she was possessed by her evil mother. She woke up from that, broke his heart by breaking up with him, then turned evil and murdered Mike, the Green Samurai, and Mentor Ji, who basically raised Jayden and who took an attack Katie had meant for Jayden. And did I forget to mention that Mike was Emily's boyfriend? You're lucky they didn't fucking try to kill you on sight, Dude... Maybe get the whole story before you make asshole comments so freely, or you might end up on the wrong side of a Samurai sword. Just saying... Don't be a dick." Taylor paused, then shrugged. "Sorry. I don't have a filter."

Micky was stunned. "I appreciate the honesty, actually... Man, no wonder he was acting like he didn't want his team around me," he mumbled.

"Don't take it personally," Taylor said, gentler. "Jayden trusted Katie. Not only did he love her, but he let her into every aspect of his life , and he treated her like part of his team... And it got two people he really cared about killed. It's not his fault, but Jayden blames himself. Just give him some time to get used to you."

Micky nodded. "Sorry for my dick response... I just didn't get why he was so pissed at me... This is a major change for me, too, you know? I'm still trying to figure everything out."

"Look, it took Liza some time to adjust, too... And me. I'm only a little over a year old. The entire world is confusing to me... So I just take it a day at a time and try to figure out which way is up."

Micky nodded at him. "Thanks, Taylor. I appreciate the pep talk."

Taylor shrugged. "No problem," he said. Then, he hurried over to Josh.

Micky decided to try to give everyone time to get used to him. He hoped he'd be able to get used to them, too, but he knew this was going to be a tough road for a while.

THORN

He was definitely having some mixed emotions. Thorn stayed close to Caleb during training, but eventually, he calmed down. Thanks to a vision, Caleb had already known about Micky showing up.

Sage arrived very late. She took Thorn and Caleb aside. "Ashley from Turbo is dead," Sage said softly.

"What happened?" Thorn asked in shock.

"The Eltarian Sorceress from Stone Hollow," Caleb said with sudden realization. "I heard her say something in my vision, but the shock of seeing Kat pushed it out of my head. She mentioned killing someone's mother to get her hands on the girl Zell sacrificed... "

"So her daughter's dead, too?" Thorn asked in horror. "Oh Gods... She was just a kid!"

"I know... I told Dad and Tanya. Dad took it hard, but I think he'll be okay. Tanya kind of freaked out, and you know Dad puts his emotions aside for others when they need him. That's part of why I told them together... I was hoping they could help each other," Sage said. "I still haven't told Andros... I was thinking of asking Kira to do it, but maybe I should do it myself."

"Don't overwhelm yourself, Sage," Thorn said. "It's okay to delegate."

Sage nodded. "You're right, but Andros is like family... I'll think about it. Anyway, how is Micky doing?"

"He's... I don't know," Thorn admitted. "He's got the skill. He held his own against Jayden, and against Mia... But Jayden freaked out when the Samurai team got too close to him."

Sage nodded. "I'll talk to Jayden later. I'm sure he's having some PTKD."

"PTKD?" Caleb asked.

Thorn knew what his twin meant. "Post Traumatic Katie Disorder," he said softly.

"Ah... Yeah, I've seen several cases of that," Caleb replied.

"Thorn... I know this is asking way too much... But can you work with Micky? It's not his fault his sister was evil... And I think the two of us can help him better than anyone else can," Sage said.

Thorn took a deep breath. "He's family," he said with a nod. "Of course I'll help him."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"You don't sense any evil hiding inside of him, do you?"

"No. Micky's heart is pure."

"Then I'll help him. I have PTKD, too, but Micky isn't her. And the only way to make sure he never becomes like her is to be here for him now. If he feels like no one wants him around, he'll be easy prey for Zell. I refuse to let another cousin go down that path."

Sage hugged him. "I'm proud of you."

Thorn walked over to Micky. "So... Hi," he said awkwardly. "I know this is probably nearly as weird for you as it is for us... But I'd like to try and work with you, seeing as how we're family." He paused.

Micky eyed him with surprise. "Okay... Sure," he replied after a minute.

"Sage and I have been training in Martial Arts since we could stand. Our dad runs a Dojo. His name is Adam Park. We're related to you through... Through our mom." It was still hard for Thorn to talk about her sometimes. He missed her so much. "Her name was Casey, and she was one of triplets with your dad and our Uncle David. He lives with his family on the Reservation. We'll introduce you to him when you're ready."

"That would be cool... I've always wanted to get more in touch with my Native American side." Micky paused. "So... If this isn't too awkward... What happened to your mom?"

Thorn cringed. "She... She died a little over a year ago. Most of our Power Coins had been stolen. I sort of had a meltdown, and the others weren't doing much better. Mom decided to go get them back. She took on Lord Zedd by herself, and she should have survived... Even Zedd said she shouldn't have died from what he did to her... But there was an Underworld God who really hated my family... A long time ago, our ancestor Rose stole a soul from him. She gave her life for the man she loved, Caius. He was part of the original Chosen. Caius is still alive because he was cursed with immortality, and he's Caleb's father. Caleb is my boyfriend..."

"I thought I got that vibe from you and that guy," Micky said.

Thorn raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing bad, I swear. I'm not homophobic," Micky said quickly. Thorn sensed something coming off of him and wondered if his cousin wasn't exactly straight either, but Micky didn't elaborate. "I just... I could tell you guys were in love. It's the way you move together."

Thorn relaxed a bit. "Yeah... Anyway, it's complicated, but Aunt Kat killed Caleb... He died in my arms. Sage brought him and Rocky back. Rocky is Zeke's dad, and Aunt Kat killed him, too. She was okay when she saved Rocky, but saving Caleb, too, was way too much and she got trapped in the Underworld. Unlike Rose, Sage actually escaped, after about two weeks of being in a coma. It was awful, but she survived. The Underworld God was furious. Not only had she saved a son of Caius, after he'd claimed every single one would be damned to belong to him, but Caleb and I were in love. See, when Rose saved Caius, the God vowed that no son of Caius would ever love a daughter of Rose. At the time, Rose laughed in his face... Because she knew that the very first son of Caius would fall in love with one of her male descendants."

"Dude... That's amazing," Micky said with a hearty laugh. Thorn couldn't help but relax more as Micky started warming up to him and dropping his guard. The laugh was genuine, and it reminded him vaguely of when Tommy had been much happier.

Thorn smiled before turning serious again. "When Mom left her body, the Underworld God severed her connection to it... And she died." He took a deep breath, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape.

"I'm so sorry, Thorn... Really. That's horrible. If I had a decent parent in my life, I don't know what I'd have done in your situation."

"Thanks... Anyway, there was more... Rose had promised that God that a descendant of hers would be the end of him one day... And my mom was. She runs the Underworld now... And even though I miss her more than I can ever put into words, I know she's doing important things, and helping people like she always did... During our battle, she sent Zeke back to us... And she helps Caleb when he gets trapped... Because his destiny is to die and come back, unfortunately, and there have been a few times since that first one... Mom even saved Rita when she got her light back."

"It sounds like a lot has happened in this town of yours..."

"You have no idea. Don't worry. We'll help you catch up... But first... I want to train with you, Micky. Show me what you've got." Thorn didn't wait for Micky to attack him, and instead made the first move. Micky took a minute to adjust, but pretty soon, he was holding his own. Thorn was impressed. Apparently, Micky had been trained well. No matter what he threw his way, his cousin adapted.

Look after him, my Little Tadpole, his mother said softly in his head.

Thorn didn't hear his mother very often. Sage was much more in touch with the Shaman side of their heritage than he was, although she tried not to contact their mother much because it hurt too much. Thorn tensed slightly at the sound of her voice, but it was extremely comforting.

Mom... I miss you, he thought. I love you.

I love you, too, my Little Tadpole. I am with you, your sister, and your father always.

Can we trust him, Mom? Is Sage right? Or will he turn out like... Like she did?

I promise you Micky is different than Katie, my sweet boy... He has a much gentler soul, even if he is rough around the edges. He needs you to look after him. Please, Thorn... My brother is not ready to be the guide Micky needs on this journey. He needs time. Take him under your wing and you will all go far. This is meant to be, just as it was meant to be when Liza joined the team.

I understand, Mom... I'll protect him.

I am so proud of you, my Tadpole. I love you.

Just like that, she was gone. Thorn realized Micky was staring at him. "Are you okay?" Micky asked cautiously.

"Yeah..." Thorn said. He shook off his grief and focused, knowing now more than ever that he had to help his cousin. He couldn't save Katie... He'd had to kill her, and that had destroyed something in him that could never be repaired... But maybe helping Micky could give him back a small piece of himself. "Come on... Let's go again."

ANDROS

He was smiling as he watched the scene in front of him. Zhane sat with Karone making goofy faces at baby Leo. Karone's son had been an unexpected miracle, a tiny piece of her husband Leo that had survived beyond the battle that had taken his life. She'd found out she was pregnant right after they lost him, and she'd decided to name their son for his father.

"You're such a dork, Dad," Zoey, Zhane's daughter, said with a laugh.

"Seriously," Gabriella, Karone and Leo's teenaged daughter who was just barely younger than Zoey said with a roll of her eyes. She went by Ella, and she had absolutely nailed the role of angsty teenager, but the girl had lost her father. Andros couldn't blame her.

"Come on, Ella. Let's get out of here," Zoey said, dragging Ella away.

"The girls certainly describe you well," V said with a laugh. V was the love of Andros' life. They'd been married fairly recently, but she'd been his first love. She was also Zhane's younger sister.

Andros happily watched Karone and V laugh as Zhane made a fool out of himself for the sake of amusing the infant Leo. He was in a pretty good mood for once when D.E.C.A. announced an incoming call from Kira. Andros immediately tensed and excused himself to take the phone call.

"Has something happened? Did Zell make a move? Is everything alright?" Andros asked.

"Okay, first of all, breathe Andros," Kira said. "Second... Yes, Zell made a move, but we're not calling everyone back in just yet. Andros... You should sit down."

"What's going on, Kira?" Andros asked, not sitting.

"Zell brought Katherine back. She's, like, a thousand times scarier apparently, and we should all probably be very nervous."

"Katherine's back? How? Is Tommy alright?"

"Doc O is pretty freaked out, especially since a long-lost son he never knew he had just resurfaced Liza-style, and took Katie's spot on the team."

Andros was stunned. He hadn't expected anyone to ever replace Katie, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He'd been very attached to Katie for her entire life. He'd taken it hard when she turned evil, especially since her choices had resulted in her death. "I see... That sounds complicated," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"It is... But it's not why I called. Andros... You really need to sit down."

"Kira, I'm fine-"

"Andros. Please."

Now, he was terrified. What could possibly be worse than what she'd already told him? Andros cautiously sat down. "Okay," he said. "Tell me what's going on, Kira. Please."

Kira sighed. "Zell's bitch of a sorceress brought him a sacrifice to bring Katherine back... It was a kid, Andros... And not a random one."

"Who did he kill, Kira?"

"Jodi... Ashley's daughter... And there's more."

Andros was already shaking at that news, but he forced himself to ask, "What else?"

"Felina took Jodi from her home, Andros... And she killed Ashley to get to her."

Andros felt everything start to spin. His heart was racing. This couldn't be true. "She's... Ashley's dead?" He asked in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Andros... I know you cared about her."

Andros forced himself to take several deep breaths. "Thank you for telling me, Kira. Please contact me again when you know the funeral details... I should be there, especially since Cassie can't be."

"Of course. Call me if you need anything, okay? Even just a friend to talk to."

"Thank you." Andros disconnected the call. He stood up and found that was a bad idea as he immediately fell to his knees.

"Andros?" V called from the door to the room. "What's wrong?" She rushed to his side, helping him get back to his feet.

"I... That was Kira," he said numbly.

"What happened?" V coaxed him.

"Zell sacrificed Jodi... Ashley's daughter... To bring Katherine Hillard back from the dead. She was twelve."

"He murdered an innocent child?" V looked both horrified and furious.

"Yes... And to get to the girl, the sorceress, Felina... She..." He shook his head and tried again. "She killed Ashley. Ashley is dead." Maybe if he kept saying it, it would start to make sense to him.

"Oh, Andros..." V softened. "I may not have liked her, but amnesia was a fair enough consequence for being such a shallow, reckless person... She certainly didn't deserve to die like that... I will not claim to feel grief at her loss, but I know you do... And that pain, I do feel... More than that, I mourn the loss of her daughter. The child was innocent and pure of heart. What happened to her is tragic, and I am terribly sorry to hear it." V wrapped him in her arms. "Tell me what you need, my love."

"I need to go to Earth... When they have the funeral. Someone should be there... TJ and Carlos are dead, and Cassie's in the past... I need to be there, V... Please don't be angry with me."

"Andros... I could never be angry with you for caring as deeply as you do. You have a good heart. I didn't like her, but the two of you dated, however briefly... I know you care. And she was a Power Ranger, for better or worse. That alone is enough to make you go."

Andros kissed his wife. "Thank you for understanding," he said. He walked back to the room everyone else had been in. "Zhane... Karone... Something's happened," he said awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Zhane asked. Karone immediately stiffened, like she knew this was going to be bad.

Andros took a deep breath. "There is no easy way to say this. Ashley's dead... Felina killed her, and Zell used her daughter to resurrect Katherine."

"Oh God... Ash is dead?" Zhane asked in shock.

Karone was less in shock and more angry. "We'll make them pay," she vowed.

"I need to return to Earth for the funeral, once the plans are set," Andros said. "I don't know if you guys want to come with me..."

"Of course we'll be with you," Zhane said firmly. Karone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys. I'll let you know when we need to leave. Excuse me... I'd like to lay down now," Andros said. He walked away. V gave him his space, clearly realizing how badly he needed it. Only when Andros reached his room did he allow himself to cry softly.

I'm sorry, Ashley, he thought.

TAYLOR

Things kept getting worse. Taylor sighed as he stared at the knife in the sink. He tried not to hurt himself anymore, but sometimes he still slipped up. For a while, cutting had been his only coping mechanism, and it still appealed to him when he was at his most depressed. He was dangerously close to doing it again.

Stop it, he scolded himself. Things might not be perfect, but his life had gotten significantly better lately. He had friends. He had a family. He had people who genuinely loved him. He had Josh. That alone was enough to keep him going most of the time.

Taylor finished washing the dishes, putting the knife away, and walked upstairs to his room. He found Tye sitting on his bed. "Hey," he said. "Are you okay?"

Tye looked at him. "Are you?" She asked. For a long time, Tye hadn't really spoken. Their father had horribly disfigured her because she'd disobeyed his order to attack Zeke and steal his Power Coin. She'd been so severely traumatized by the attack, she'd barely spoken, and even when she had, she either stuttered or only said one or two words at a time. Once he'd turned good again, their father had healed her face, but it had taken months for Tye to begin to trust people in general, and she still refused to be around Zedd without Taylor or Sage by her side. Slowly but surely, she'd started speaking normally again, and although she wasn't quite the same way she'd been before, she was doing much better now.

"I'm fine," Taylor replied.

"Liar."

"Why ask if you don't want to accept my answer?"

"Taylor... I know you. Tell me what's wrong."

Taylor sighed. "This week is Thanksgiving, Tye... And I don't want it to be."

Tye nodded. She pulled Taylor down beside her and hugged him. "It'll be okay, Taylor. It's different now."

"I know... But it's hard, Sis. It's like... It's like I keep waiting for it to happen again, you know?"

"I do... But it won't. She can't hurt you anymore, Taylor." She hugged him tighter. Taylor felt safer and calmer. Tye wasn't his twin, but they were born one day apart and their father had aged them to the same age. Taylor and Tye could feel each other, and they were extremely close. Feeling her energy wrapped so tightly around his was comforting. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too," Taylor replied even softer. He allowed her to continue to hold him as they both drifted off to sleep, and for once, the nightmares stayed away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a quick reminder that the characters of Casey, Zoey, V, and Lucy were introduced to me by fanfiction.net's Aura MacKenzie. I'm giving credit where it is due! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I'll see you with the next one soon.


	3. Chapter Three

ROSE

After they'd helped save Tommy, the Rangers from Operation Overdrive had scattered. Dax had murdered Ronny, revealing the fact that he'd turned traitor and had been working for Merkhet. Most of the team had shunned even his memory after that, not even going to his funeral. Only Mack had shown up for that. As far as he was concerned, Dax turning evil had been complicated. He'd done it in exchange for the promise that he'd be able to take care of his family, which included a seriously ill child. Rose felt bad for the kid, but that didn't mean she could support Dax after what he'd done. The bastard had literally shot one of his teammates in the head. There was no coming back from that.

Will and Rose had both gone back to their normal lives, not wanting to remember the battle that had cost the Rangers so much. As far as Rose knew, Will had lost touch with Mack and Tyzonn, just like she had. He hadn't contacted her either. That was why she was so surprised to receive a text message that said, It's Will. Need help ASAP. Trouble found me. Considering Will excelled at getting himself out of trouble, this was especially alarming.

Rose immediately tracked his phone and headed off to help him, sending a quick text to Mack. Will's in trouble. I'm on my way. Back me up? And contact Ty. Then, she sent Mack the location and hurried there herself.

When she arrived at the seemingly abandoned warehouse, Rose could feel someone watching her. She didn't have her powers, nor did she have the morpher that could have restored them.

"For a smart person, you're not very intelligent," a voice said mockingly.

Rose spun around and frowned. A woman she didn't know smiled at her and it was absolutely terrifying. The woman had blonde hair, but her skin was tinted blue and her eyes were red. "Who the hell are you?" Rose demanded.

"Respect those who came before you, my dear Rose... I'm a Pink Ranger, too."

"You don't look like one of the good guys."

The woman laughed. "I never said that I was... My name is Katherine, Rose... And I've come here to kill you."

Rose pulled a knife out of her purse. "Too bad you're going to be disappointed," she said. Where's Will? She thought frantically. Is he even here? Oh fuck, what if she...?

"Look to your left, Rose," Katherine said cruelly.

Rose didn't want to, but she did it. To her absolute horror, she saw a bloody form lying on the ground. Please, no... Don't be Will... Please don't be Will, she thought frantically.

"Go on, Pink Ranger. Check on him," Katherine said.

Rose frowned, but she had to do it... Will could still be alive. She raced to him and knelt beside him, rolling him onto his back. To her relief, Will was still breathing, and he looked at her in horror.

"Go... It's a... Trap..." Will said. "She took... My phone..."

"It's too late for that," Rose said. She took off her jacket, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me, Will... You can still make it." That was a lie, and she knew it. Unless someone with magical healing powers showed up in the next two minutes or so, Will would bleed out.

Katherine laughed before grabbing Rose and strangling her with impossible strength. "Silly little Pink Ranger... You're all going to die today," she said.

"Not before you do!" Someone shouted. Katherine's arm took a hard hit and she released Rose.

"Mack!" Rose croaked out with relief. She struggled to catch her breath.

Mack was morphed, a fact that made Rose feel better. At least one of them still had their powers. Of course, Mack wasn't an android anymore. He'd become human. Katherine could kill him. Rose hoped the morph would be enough to protect him.

Katherine recovered quickly and went straight for Mack. It shocked Rose when she pulled out a sword and plunged it into his chest. "Mack! No!" She screamed as his morph failed.

Katherine pulled the sword out of Mack's chest and came toward Rose. She tried to defend herself, but Katherine was too skilled, and Rose didn't have much of a weapon. Katherine raised the sword into the air and brought it down toward Rose's neck.

TYZONN

He arrived just in time to watch in horror as the woman decapitated Rose. Her head rolled across the grass and landed by the bloody mess that was Will. Tyzonn wanted to scream, but there was no time to panic. Mack was still moving, barely, but there was too much blood, and this monster had turned back toward him. She was going to finish him off.

She looks and feels Eltarian, Tyzonn registered. He knew that meant she most likely had powers and would not be easy to destroy. Most Eltarians he'd met were incredibly peaceful people, but she apparently was not. As she raised her sword again, Tyzonn did the only thing he could... He turned his body to mercury and slipped between the woman and Mack, taking the attack. Her sword was made of gold, and the mercury reacted with it.

"What is this?" She demanded. The color changed, probably making her think he'd done serious damage. Of course, the damage could be undone, but she apparently didn't know the science that happened when gold met mercury.

She was just distracted enough. Tyzonn turned back into his usual state and knocked her away with great force. She flew into a tree, stopping her from attacking for a minute. Tyzonn checked on Will and realized he was dead. There was no question that Rose was as well. Grief filled his heart, but Mack was still alive. Tyzonn could stay and fight, but he might lose, and Mack would definitely die. He sighed, knowing he had no other options.

"Adam! It's Tyzonn. I need help," he said into the communicator Adam Park had given Mack in case of an emergency.

"What's going on?" Adam replied, much to Tyzonn's relief.

"We're under attack. Will and Rose... They're gone, Adam. We lost them. Mack's barely hanging on by a thread. I'm alone trying to hold her off."

"I'll have Alpha teleport you to us immediately," Adam replied. Ten seconds later, as the evil woman lunged toward them, they were teleported out of there. Tyzonn was carrying Mack as they landed at the Command Center.

"Ty, bring Mack here," Adam said urgently.

Tyzonn carried Mack to the healing bed. Zordon stood over him with alarm on his face. "Alpha, get Sage and Troy. Hurry. There is no time to waste," he said.

Alpha Twenty-Six immediately teleported them in. Tyzonn was relieved to see them. "Tyzonn? What happened?" Sage asked. She and Troy rushed to Mack.

"A woman... I think she was Eltarian," Tyzonn said.

"Was she one of the Rebels?" Troy asked.

"Rebels?" Tyzonn asked.

"Members of the Eltarian Rebellion have been making themselves known here on Earth recently," Adam said.

"I'm not sure who she was... She was very powerful... She had blonde hair, and her eyes were blood red."

Sage tensed. "Aunt Kat..." She said in horror as she and Troy tried to heal Mack.

"Wait... Tommy's wife? I thought she was dead," Tyzonn said.

"Not so much anymore," Adam said. "Ty, tell us what happened."

"Will had already lost too much blood to be saved when I got there. I saw her attack Rose. She... She took her head off." As his adrenaline wore off, the true horror of that began to hit him. His legs started to give out.

"Easy, Tyzonn," Zordon said gently, steadying him. He helped him sit down.

Two more people teleported in. "Holy shit..." Kira said as she took in the scene.

"Is he...?" Bridge asked, motioning toward Mack.

"Mack is alive," Zordon said quickly. "I believe Tyzonn brought him here just in time to save his life."

"Xander's on his way," Kira said to Adam. Technically, Adam, Kira, Bridge, and Xander were all from different teams, but they'd had their powers restored when Operation Overdrive had lost theirs, and they had promised to always come help if the team needed them. Their team of Legends had also consisted of Casey, Adam's wife, and Tori, but Casey had died a while ago, and Tori had been killed in the battle to save Tommy. Kira turned to Tyzonn. "Where are Rose and Will?" She asked.

Tyzonn shook his head. "We lost them," he said sadly.

"Damnit!" Kira slammed her hands down on a table in frustration.

"Kira..." Bridge said gently.

"No! I'm sick and fucking tired of losing Rangers!" She declared.

As Xander teleported in, he apparently heard that comment. "Oh no... Who?" He asked nervously.

"Rose and Will," Adam said, taking on the role of team leader. "Katherine killed them."

"Katherine? Oh shit..." Xander shook his head. "Are you alright, Tyzonn, Mate?"

"I don't have the option not to be," Tyzonn said with determination. He'd see this fight through to the end. He owed his fallen friends that much.

Sage took a deep breath. "Mack's going to be okay," she promised. "Troy and I have him stabilized."

"He'll need to rest for a bit, but Mom's right," Troy added. "His vitals are getting stronger every second."

"You saved his life, Ty," Adam said soothingly. Tyzonn nodded. He forced himself to stay in battle mode. He could grieve later, when everyone was safe. For now, he had to remain vigilant.

THE ALCHEMIST

She watched as Katherine walked through the door empty-handed. "I see you have failed to acquire it," the Alchemist said with a frown.

"I murdered two members of the team and gravely wounded a third," Katherine said harshly. "I do not consider that a failure."

"You were meant to bring Tyzonn to me alive," the Alchemist reminded her.

"He lives... But he destroyed this pathetic weapon you made for me." Katherine showed her the golden sword.

The Alchemist shook her head. "It is not destroyed, Katherine. This is merely an amalgamation formed when gold comes into contact with mercury. It can be fixed simply by heating it up and removing the mercury. Do you truly know nothing of science?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I took chemistry a lifetime ago. Forgive me if I forgot a few things!"

"I am surrounded by amateurs..." The Alchemist sighed and began fixing Katherine's sword. The fool may not have deserved it, but the Alchemist had been instructed by Zell to keep his spoiled princess of an offspring armed, and she did not desire to face his wrath on that particular day.

Tyzonn's unique abilities as a Mercurian might prove useful to the Alchemist. She desperately wanted to get him under her control so she could experiment on him. She knew she shouldn't have allowed Zell to entrust Katherine with such an important task.

"If you want something done right, you must do it yourself," she mumbled. She would have to capture and enslave the Mercurian herself, when the time was right. He would be on high alert now, so this was not the appropriate time. Soon, she decided. Unlike the spoiled fool, she would not fail.

TIA

She was surprised to come home and find Brian's car in the driveway. Tia prepared herself for whatever had prompted the visit. Knowing Brian, it could be anything from a Chosen crisis to him just wanting to say hello or annoy her by blowing kisses at her. Brian was a flirt, but Tia had no interest in dating anyone. She still wasn't ready to consider letting a boy touch her... Not after what had happened while her mother was missing... Tia might not have let it break her fully, but when Zell sent Nick from Mystic Force to attack her, she'd stopped being able to let anyone in. She barely even let her siblings get close to her.

Still, no matter how hard she tried to push, Brian refused to go away. She'd come to accept that, and she even appreciated having him around now. Brian seemed to understand Tia in ways other people did not, and she sort of liked knowing that, no matter what, he was there for her. Tia had always been fiercely independent. She had essentially raised Imani on her own for the first two years of her sister's life while their mother grieved the loss of their father. Her childhood had ended the day her father died, but Tia wasn't angry about that. It had made her stronger.

As Tia entered the house, she was surprised to see Brian sitting on the couch with Liza snuggled in his arms. They were watching a musical of some sort and Tia couldn't understand why that upset her so much.

Liza already has everything else that should be yours, a voice taunted her. She has Galaxia's personality, charm, and powers. She should be Chosen, not you. You can't even communicate with animals. You are nothing. Brian was the only thing that was yours, and now she's taken him, too.

"Tia!" Brian cried cheerfully. He jumped up and ran to her. "We were just watching High School Musical Three. Join us?"

"I have not seen the first two," Tia said practically. "Nor do I want to."

"Come on... It'll be fun! I'll make popcorn."

"No thank you, Brian. I have more important things to focus on," she said coldly.

"What crawled up your ass today?" Liza asked.

Tia glared at her, saying nothing before heading out to the backyard. Imani was talking to Winifred. "Hi, Tia!" Imani said, running into her arms. Tia immediately put her annoyance and anger aside and hugged her baby sister with a smile on her face.

"How was school, Mani?" She asked kindly.

"Awesome! Look what Vinny made for me!" Imani showed Tia a strange device with many cogs and coils attached to it.

"What is it?" Tia asked.

"A secret, so don't tell!" Imani turned a knob and the coils and cogs began moving. A soothing melody began to play before a beam of light burst out of the strange creation. It was blinding and Tia was glad she hadn't looked straight at it.

"Why did Vinny give this to you?" Tia asked.

"To protect me from the bad man, and from the dark," Imani replied. "As long as I have this, I can make any place light up. And it plays a lullaby, to make me feel better if I get scared."

"That was very kind of him."

"Vinny's always nice to me." Imani beamed at her.

Suddenly, Tia felt Winifred nudging her back with her nose. Tia automatically pet the horse, who responded with a content Thank you. I do enjoy being pet.

Tia pulled her hand away as she heard this. "I... Did you just...?" She stuttered.

You can hear me! Winifred said eagerly.

Tia shook her head. She must be losing her mind. "Can you?" Imani asked in wonder.

"Can I what?" Tia asked.

"Can you understand Winnie?"

"I... No. No, that's not one of my abilities..." Tia shook her head. It was supposed to be. She knew that. It was one of Galaxia's strongest gifts... That and creating portals, as well as levitation.

You have Xia's powers from the necklace you wear, Winifred reminded her helpfully.

Tia touched the necklace. It felt warm in her hands. You had the power all along, my dear Tia, Galaxia's voice said in her head. You repressed it when Imani was born so you could focus on caring for her, but it was always inside of you. You are my descendant, and you are Chosen for a reason. It's not just about birth order. Please stop doubting yourself, and stop taking it out on Liza. You are better than that, Tia.

She hadn't expected any of this, but Galaxia was right. I will apologize, she promised. Liza didn't deserve her wrath. She knew that... It had just bothered her that the one part of Tia's life that felt like it was truly hers had suddenly gotten so close to her sister.

"Excuse me, Mani," Tia said. She was ashamed of herself. Why had she acted so childishly? She walked back inside and took a deep breath before sitting beside Liza on the couch. "I am sorry for dismissing you earlier," she said. "Please explain what we are watching?"

Liza smiled easily. "You should really watch the first two, but this one's the best by far, so let me break it down for you," Liza said. "See the blonde girl who is clearly plotting? That's Sharpay. She is totally my spirit animal." Liza laughed, although Tia wasn't sure why that was supposed to be funny. Liza continued explaining the plot, and soon enough, Tia was able to at least follow the basic story.

"I'm glad you joined us, Tia! Popcorn?" Brian offered with a huge grin.

"Sure," Tia said, allowing him to pass the bowl to her. She tried to relax and just watch the movie, but that was difficult for her. Tia was never really able to relax. There was always something that needed to be done.

Watching Brian and Liza enthusiastically act out the songs, complete with dancing and over-the-top facial expressions, Tia was both amused and bothered. What was happening to her? Was she jealous of how well Brian and Liza got along? That didn't make any sense. Brian was free to have any friends he liked, so why did this get under her skin? Did she feel something deeper than friendship for Brian?

Impossible, she told herself. He is far too goofy. The truth, however, was that Tia had come to enjoy Brian's goofy nature. He was the only person who could easily make Tia laugh. She treasured those moments more than she wanted to admit.

Tia watched Brian smile as he watched Liza belt out some song lyrics with everything she had. When he swept her into his arms, she could no longer deny what she was feeling... She was jealous. Tia didn't sing unless it was in private, usually for a ritual, or when she sang the African lullaby their mother used to sing to comfort Imani at night. She didn't dance or act or even enjoy watching movies. Brian was passionate about American culture and was determined to fit into American society perfectly. Tia still struggled to blend in and understand the culture. They were so different... She was always stoic, studious, and serious, while Brian was rarely without a laugh or a funny comment. She was a bit of a control freak, while Brian was wild and carefree. He loved playing pranks, while Tia preferred order and following rules. Yet, for some reason, Brian had chosen to attach himself to her. Tia realized now how much she took for granted that he would remain by her side always. She might not know exactly what she felt for him, but it was clearly more than friendship.

"Who's up for Descendants?" Liza asked as the movie ended.

"Oooh, me!" Angie said as she walked in and heard her. "I completely relate to that movie."

"Tia?" Liza asked.

"I think I have had enough of musicals for today," Tia said, standing to leave and forcing herself not to sound harsh. She really didn't want to keep snapping at Liza, even if she was jealous of her. Liza was still her younger sister. It was Tia's job to lead the current generation of Campbells, and that included Liza. Blood and duty came before boys.

"Come on, Tia," Brian said with a pout. "You'll love it, I promise." He touched her arm gently. Tia couldn't deny his energy soothed her.

"Alright," she agreed. She sat down beside Brian, causing him to grin. Angie sat beside Liza. The two weren't sisters, but they got along extremely well. Angie and Liza shared similar views on what constituted proper use of their magic. Tia was much stricter about how she used hers. She had trained herself for years and was too disciplined to deviate from those beliefs now.

Brian started the movie as Angie used her magic to instantly manifest more popcorn while Liza encouraged that behavior. Tia ignored the impulse to protest and forced herself to focus on the movie.

Sometimes, it is important to relax and enjoy yourself, Galaxia said in her mind. Do it while you can, Tia... The battle has already begun.

THE NEXT DAY.

TAYLOR

He was standing in the woods, trying to focus on anything but what day it was. He had left the house before the sun rose and hadn't stopped walking. The last time he'd done that, he had run away from home to try to protect his family. He'd ended up crossing through several states, but in the end, Josh had brought him back to Angel Grove.

"I never should have gone home," Taylor mumbled. He knew he'd had to, of course. Taylor was Chosen. They needed him, or they'd die... But going home had led to everything that had happened with his mother, and it still hurt so much...

A strange energy approached him. Taylor snapped to attention, looking up, but it was only a bird. He paused. "Wait... I know you..." He said cautiously.

The bird flew closer to him. Suddenly, a man emerged from the trees. "Incubus..." The man said with a frown. "You are a bit far from Angel Grove."

Taylor recognized him from their recent battle against Zell and the Rebels. "Lido, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Lido replied.

"The name's Taylor, not incubus."

"Taylor. What brings you to Stone Hollow?"

"I don't know... I just kept walking and ended up here... I was avoiding my house."

"Caius is concerned for you. He asked that when I find you, I bring you somewhere safe. Do you have a preference?"

Taylor knew Lido was magically bound to Caius because Sage had freed him from Zell, who'd turned him evil. "I don't care... Just not my house," Taylor replied. "Preferably nowhere that's celebrating Thanksgiving."

Lido nodded. "Come with me," he said. "Zuzu, watch for any trouble." Zuzu, the bird, flew overhead.

"What's with the bird, anyway?" Taylor asked.

"I am an Aviary. I communicate with birds. Zuzu is a phelinx, and he is also my familiar."

"Is he from Earth?"

"No. The phelinx is a noble species native only to Eltar."

"He's cool looking."

Lido surprised him by smiling at that. "Zuzu is beautiful," he agreed. He didn't look as intimidating with a smile on his face, but Taylor knew Lido's history. He was known as the Executioner, and he was probably the deadliest member of the Rebellion in history. It was a damn good thing he was on their side now.

Taylor followed Lido until they reached a beautiful bit of land. Taylor could feel the magic. "This feels like Sage's family's Reservation," he said.

"This is another Reservation," Lido said. He paused when he saw someone. "Hello, Mystic," he greeted the man who clearly had a lot of power. Taylor recognized him, too.

"Amos, right?" Taylor asked.

"Correct, Little Incubus," Amos said with a bright smile.

"Taylor."

"Taylor. What brings you here?"

"The boy has requested to be somewhere that does not celebrate the holiday," Lido explained.

"We celebrate this day, but not as a day of gluttony and fun. This is a day of mourning and honoring our ancestors."

"Why today?" Taylor asked.

"Did you know that the first Thanksgiving ended in a slaughter?"

Taylor raised an eyebrow at that news. "They didn't exactly cover that in history class."

Amos laughed. "I imagine they would not. Come, Taylor. You are welcome here. We shall feed you and give you a sanctuary for the day."

"You aren't going to send me home?"

"I can see the burden you carry, Taylor. I know why you need to be away from there today." He paused. "You stay, too, He with the Spirit of the Bird."

"There is no need for that," Lido argued.

"Hush! Aviaries need food, too." Amos didn't give him time to refuse as he led them both deeper onto the Reservation. Inside of a house, Taylor spotted two people he recognized. "Little Fish, Logan, I believe you boys know Taylor."

"Hey," Pierce said. He was the one Amos called Little Fish. He was also one of the Stone Warrior Rangers. Logan was his older brother. He'd been brainwashed and programmed to be an assassin by the Eltarian Rebels, but he was himself now and had proven he was one of the good guys so much that Zordon had made him one of the members of the Ranger Guard.

"Ah... Speeding Cheetah has arrived," Amos said pleasantly. A minute later, a blur of yellow light sped into the house. When it stopped moving, Taylor saw Chelsea, the Yellow Stone Warrior Ranger.

"Sorry I'm late," Chelsea said.

"Are you sure your parents won't miss you?" Logan asked as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Positive," Chelsea said. "The dinner party's gigantic. They won't even notice I left, and even if they do, I don't care. Fuck the Country Club. I'd much rather spend the day with you." Chelsea looked at Taylor. "Hey, Chosen Kid... To what do we owe the visit?"

"Home's chaotic... I didn't want to be stuck there," Taylor said. "By the way, Tommy's wife is back from the dead and, like, extra evil. You guys might want to watch your backs. She killed two members of Operation Overdrive yesterday."

"He says this so casually," Chelsea said with a laugh. "You're jaded like a New Yorker... Makes me homesick."

"Should we call Vida and Chip?" Pierce asked. Vida was the official mentor for the Stone Warriors, although Chip and Sir Ivan had taken on mentor roles, too.

"Vida probably knows. That team was tight with Adam's team... I know Xander knows, so I assume he told Vida and Chip."

"Xander's sort of spacey sometimes... I think we should call just in case," Chelsea said.

"We'll call tomorrow," Pierce said. "Let them enjoy Thanksgiving if they don't know what happened."

"Wise words, Little Fish!" Amos said. "I promise, Katherine is no threat today. The Rebels are holding a celebration of their own."

"Wait... Seriously?" Taylor asked. "Bad guys celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"Zell finds Earth customs amusing, and the Rebels work very hard to blend in with all societies so they may hide in plain sight."

Taylor suddenly had a flash of Mora and Katherine sitting at the Kiddie Table while Zell gave a grand speech on all the things he was thankful for... I wish to thank... Myself... For power, minions, world domination, the Forces of Evil... Oooh, and this pie! Be a dear and pass me a slice?

Taylor shook his head at the visual. Amos looked amused, almost like he'd seen it, too. Taylor wondered if the very ancient immortal Shaman could read his mind. Maybe that was how he knew why Taylor needed to hide out there so desperately.

He began to relax as everyone settled down to eat. Amos told the story of the first Thanksgiving, and it wasn't what school or Charlie Brown or any television show had taught Taylor. This story, although depressing, was way more interesting, and it provided a welcome distraction from having to pretend the holiday was a happy one. He could live with this, because it matched what Taylor knew to be reality. Holidays didn't magically make all of your troubles go away. Sometimes, they made things worse.

Taylor felt a gentle hand touch his arm. "Are you okay, Taylor?" Pierce asked softly.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah... Just thinking too much," Taylor said.

"I get it. My family sucks, too. Don't worry. None of us are going to demand you pretend you're happy. We're all screwed up in the head... But I've learned that, sometimes, the family you choose is the one that matters."

Taylor felt oddly comforted by Pierce. Then he remembered that he was a young Shaman, just like Sage. "Thanks," he said, knowing Pierce had done more than simply talk to him. Taylor felt a little better.

After that, Taylor stopped overthinking things. Just for that day, he knew he was safe.

MICKY

To say his current living situation was awkward was an understatement. Micky had settled into the big house and was even getting used to being there, but he still felt awkward around the residents. Jayden was polite but not exactly his new best friend. He tried not to take that personally, especially since it seemed he kept nearly everyone at a distance. He was friendlier toward his team, but even around them, he never seemed to fully drop his guard. Tommy... Or, his dad, he guessed... Was trying too hard to be welcoming when it was clear he didn't know what the fuck to do with Micky.

Kira wasn't so bad. She was snarky, which Micky appreciated, and she had cheerfully dubbed herself "Auntie Kira" and promised to kick his father's butt if he got stupid. Dustin was the easiest to deal with. He was laid-back and casual at all times, and he treated Micky with both kindness and respect. He also kept finding ways to make Micky laugh, which really helped him relax.

Now, as Micky walked down the hallway, he hesitated outside of the one room no one seemed to acknowledge. His curiosity got the best of him. He reached toward the handle, feeling like something was calling to him from inside of the room.

"We don't go in there," Kira said, making him jump.

"Jesus Christ! What are you, a ninja?" Micky demanded. He hadn't even sensed that she was there.

Kira laughed. "No, Dustin's the ninja," she replied casually.

"What's the deal with this room?"

"It was Katie's. No one's really gone inside since... Well, anyway, the point is that it's off-limits."

"You guys keep a shrine to the girl who betrayed everyone and tried to kill at least one of the people who lives here?"

"It's not a shrine... At least not to that version of her. Doc O kept her room exactly the way it was for two reasons. One, to honor the kid she used to be, before Zell and Katherine got in her head. Two, it's sort of like the room was quarantined. The evil is contained in there like you'd contain an infection. I mean, Sage cleansed the fuck out of the entire house, including that room, but that doesn't mean we're not a little superstitious. We'd rather be safe than sorry. So back away from the door, Kiddo. It needs to stay shut."

Micky shrugged and walked away from the room, but he could still feel something calling to him. He had to get in there... But he'd wait until no one was around. He didn't want to upset them, but he also knew he had to trust his instincts. They were strong. In fact, trusting his instincts was the only thing that had kept him alive for this long.

Upon getting downstairs, Micky was surprised to see that the table was full of enough food to feed an army. "Happy Thanksgiving, Micky!" Dustin said cheerfully.

"Kim stopped by?" Kira guessed.

"Yep! She cooked for her household, then cooked for our household since we all know Tommy can't cook, and then she apparently cooked a bit for Jason and the kids, too, since Jason burns water when he's left in the kitchen. Luke cooked most of their food, but Kimberly didn't want the kid to have to do all the work by himself."

"That woman never ceases to amaze me. You're in for a treat, Micky," Kira said. "Kimberly's cooking is amazing."

The doorbell rang. Micky decided to go answer it. He was greeted by Spike and Jayden's team, to his surprise. "Gobble gobble gobble!" Antonio said enthusiastically.

"We brought pie," Emily added.

"And I made a special surprise," Mia said with a huge smile.

Spike was staring at her with adoration. "I can't wait to try it," he said.

As they walked inside the house, Antonio put a gentle hand on Micky's arm. "Don't eat the stuff on the pink platter," he advised softly. "I love Mia, really I do, but unless you want food poisoning, steer clear of her cooking."

Micky laughed. "Thanks for the head's up... Spike doesn't seem to mind it, though," he said.

"You know how people get blinded by love? Apparently, Spike's sense of taste is malfunctioning, too."

They joined the others in the kitchen. "What's Bulk doing today?" Tommy asked Spike.

"Uncle Bulky's with his kids today," Spike replied. "He invited me along, but I wanted to be here... I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it is, Spike. You're always welcome here."

Micky saw the look of surprise in Spike's eyes. The guy was obviously an outsider, since he wasn't a Ranger or even part of the Chosen, but it seemed like everyone had embraced him as part of the family anyway. Micky was standing off to the side wondering why that was when Dustin joined him.

"Everything okay, Micky?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah... I was just wondering how Spike fits in so easily, while I'm just... Failing at that," Micky admitted. "I mean, I'm a Power Ranger, right? Shouldn't I fit right in?"

"It's complicated, but Spike, his dad, Bulk, Lieutenant Stone, and Professor Phenomenus stepped up to help in the big battle even though none of them had ever been Power Rangers. They fought as bravely as any of us... And Spike watched his dad, Skull, get killed. Skull took an attack meant for Kimberly. He saved her life, but he lost his own. Skull and Spike were really close. He's like a clone of his father, and his mom hasn't been in the picture in years. She abandoned them both, and we don't know anything about her. I guess everyone felt like we had to step up and take care of Spike after his dad died, and Spike threw himself into training. He's actually gotten pretty decent, and even if he's not a Ranger, he is in his heart. That's what matters... But Micky, don't worry. People are already getting used to you being around, and we like you. You belong here."

"Tommy doesn't want me here. He's only keeping me around because he feels obligated to."

"Tommy doesn't know you, and he's scared to get attached... But he'll come around. I promise."

"People keep saying that."

"You'll see. Come on... Let's eat." Dustin led him back to the others.

It surprised Micky deeply when Emily offered him a sweet smile and sat beside him. She hadn't really said anything personal to him since he'd shown up in Angel Grove. "Happy Thanksgiving, Micky," she said kindly.

"Thanks, Emily... You, too," he replied cautiously.

"I'm sorry we haven't gotten a chance to talk much." She paused. "A few of us were pretty shocked by your arrival, but we're glad you're here, Micky. So let's get to know each other."

Micky had to admit, there was something so genuine about Emily, it warmed his heart a bit. "Sure... What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Anything you're comfortable sharing... You grew up with Liza, right? What was that like?" She asked with a laugh.

"Never dull, that's for sure," Micky said with a laugh of his own. "What's your story?"

"Me?" Emily asked in surprise. "Oh, nothing special..."

"Your team trains from, like, birth, right?"

"Well, most of us do... Antonio made himself a Samurai, so he's different... And I only started training a little while before the team got together."

"Why?"

"Just like you weren't originally meant to be the Mighty Morphin' Legacy White Ranger, I wasn't supposed to be the Yellow Samurai."

"You weren't? So what happened?"

"My older sister, Serena, was supposed to be the Yellow Samurai, but she got sick... Really sick... And I had to pick up the legacy instead."

"Is she okay now?"

Emily looked a little sad as she said, "No. She's always going to be sick... There's no cure. But she's a fighter. She's always been my hero."

"I'm sure she's really proud of you."

"She is... And I make sure to do my very best every single day to honor her, and to honor our family."

They continued talking and Micky realized he really liked Emily. Not only did she seem to be a genuinely sweet girl, but beneath the surface there was clearly an incredibly strong person. He respected her. He also appreciated that the more she talked to him, the less icy Jayden was toward him. It was like Emily melted his cold heart as she lit up and got excited about the most random things. By the end of dinner, Jayden was even cracking the occasional joke.

That girl is a miracle worker, Micky decided. He couldn't begin to tell her how much he appreciated the way she'd cut through the tension and helped everyone relax.

After everyone helped clean up and the people who didn't live there headed home, Micky found himself alone with Tommy. "So... Thanks for dinner," Micky said awkwardly.

"Thank Kimberly. I would have ordered take-out," Tommy said just as awkwardly.

"Listen, Tommy... Do you think we'll ever get past the crazy awkward stuff?"

"I really hope so... I'm sorry, Micky. I just don't know what to do with all of this."

"Neither do I... If you want, I can leave-"

"Absolutely not," Tommy said so firmly, it surprised Micky. Maybe he did care after all. "No matter how complicated things are, you're my son, Micky... And I'm sorry I haven't been acting like a great father to you. I let my confusion, shock, and... Issues... Get in the way of being the parent you deserve. If you can forgive me, I promise to try harder."

I'm not holding my breath, Micky thought. He'd never had a decent parent. Why should he expect one now? He shrugged and said, "Sure, Tommy. We can try to work this out."

"You can call me Dad if you want to."

"I'm not there yet." Micky had tried it a few times, but it just hadn't felt right.

"Okay. That's fair." Tommy got closer. He cautiously put a hand on Micky's shoulder. Micky initially jerked away, expecting to get attacked. "Micky..." Tommy sighed. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

"Sorry... It was a reflex," Micky said, feeling kind of guilty and embarrassed. Tommy was actually trying to be nice to him and he'd automatically assumed the worst.

"It's okay... I can tell you've been through a lot. If you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

Micky nodded. "Thanks," he said quickly. "I'm kind of wiped out... Mind if I go to bed?"

"Of course not. Get some rest," Tommy said, letting Micky hurry upstairs to his bedroom.

Micky closed the door and took several deep breaths. He'd been annoyed that Tommy wasn't being very welcoming, but now that he had finally tried, Micky had screwed it up. Tommy would probably never try that again. Micky sighed. I'm such a freak, he thought. Talk about sending Tommy mixed signals.

With a sigh, Micky got changed for bed. He covered his head with his pillow and tried to pretend nothing existed except his bedroom.

THE NEXT DAY.

CAIUS

It was never easy when something reminded him of those he'd lost. Still, it was a part of his existence that he'd grown accustomed to over the millennia. That day, however, Caius was confronted with something he hadn't expected. The girl staring at him was alive, but he had to double-check to be certain. That was because she looked very similar to Julia Chase, the wife he'd lost the day Caleb was born. The girl stared at him with fear in her eyes.

"Help me," she whispered. "Please..."

Caius saw no immediate threat, but he could sense one surrounding her. "Who are you?" Caius asked her as he got closer. He knew she was bait for some sort of trap, but he didn't care.

"Anita," she replied softly. "Please give him what he wants... Or he'll hurt me."

"Who is he?" Caius knew the answer deep down, but he had to be certain.

"He says his name is... Great Zell... And he wants you to watch..."

"Watch what?"

The girl pulled out a knife and before Caius could react, she slashed her own throat. "No!" Caius screamed. He pulled the girl into his arms, desperately trying to find a way to save her life, but the wound was too deep. As she died, he heard Zell's laugh in his mind.

You will never be able to save any of them, Zell said. Your fate is to remain behind for eternity as everyone around you dies, be it at my hand or simply due to old age. You shall never be happy, Caius... Unless you return to me.

"Never!" Caius shouted. He stared at the girl who looked far too much like Julia and tried in vain to revive her. "I am terribly sorry, Anita... He did this only to play mind games, and you did nothing to deserve such a fate..." He realized he was crying as he saw tears landing on her cheeks.

Anita suddenly stood beside him, even as Caius held her body in his arms. "Why?" She asked. "Why did you let this happen? Why didn't you stop him?" She was angry, and she touched Caius before he could defend himself.

Suddenly, Caius felt everything this girl had been through at Zell's hands. He'd abducted her. He'd tortured her. He'd broken her mind so he could control it, and he'd sent her to Caius with every intention of making her end her own life. He couldn't breathe as she held on to him tightly. She wasn't going to let go.

"Caius! Caius, ground to me!" Someone was shouting.

Sage... Caius realized. Somehow, Sage was with him. He desperately tried to reach out for her, knowing it was the only thing that would save him now. Sage... Sage, please... I... I can't breathe...

"Spirit, Be Gone!" Sage shouted. An enormous amount of energy burst from her and forced Anita to release Caius. The girl vanished before his eyes. Sage grabbed onto him tightly and wouldn't let go. "Come on, Caius... Stay with me," Sage said urgently.

Slowly, Caius was able to focus. His breathing went back to normal. He looked at Sage with fresh tears in his eyes. "I couldn't save her..." He whispered.

"Shhh, Caius... It's over now," Sage said soothingly. She stroked his back gently.

"He did this because of me..." Caius whispered in horror. "Just to play some sick mind game, because she looked..." He shook his head.

"Caius... What is it? Why did he kill her?"

"She looked so much like her, Sage... For a moment, I thought it was her..."

"Who?"

"Julia... Caleb's mother."

Sage looked stunned. "Oh, Caius..." She said sympathetically.

"What good is seeing the future if I cannot save someone who is innocent?" Caius asked, trembling as his emotions overwhelmed him. "Julia died because I dared to love her... And now, this girl... Anita... She died because he knew her resemblance to my wife would haunt me... She did nothing to deserve this!"

"Caius... It isn't your fault. Neither was Julia's death. That Underworld God was a prick, and as for this... Zell lives for mind games. He would have killed an innocent regardless. That doesn't make it your fault." Sage gently wiped away his tears with her thumb. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Caius... We'll make him pay for this... And I'll help her spirit heal."

Caius nodded, somehow composing himself. "Thank you, Sage." He kissed her hand.

Sage smiled at him sadly. "Go home, Caius. Take some time. I'll take care of her body."

Caius managed to stay calm as he stood up. He bowed his head respectfully before leaving, trying desperately not to get lost in his grief. He had to be strong. Zell was playing games, but there was probably more to it. He could not let this weaken his resolve. The children needed him. He held on to that as he headed home.

KARONE

The last thing she wanted to do was attend another Ranger funeral, but Ashley had been her brother's ex-girlfriend and former teammate. Karone needed to be there for Andros, and for Zhane, who'd cried when he thought no one was looking.

As Andros, Zhane, Karone, V, Zoey, Ella, and baby Leo reached the Command Center, it was clear things were worse than they'd expected. Tyzonn sat beside Mack, who was lying on a healing bed.

"Oh, shit... What happened?" Karone asked.

"Karone, you shouldn't curse in front of the baby," Andros scolded her gently. She rolled her eyes, tempted to kick him. Then, he added, "But yes, what happened to Mack?"

"Katherine," Mack answered weakly.

"He's almost fully healed," Tyzonn added.

"Why would Katherine attack you?" Karone asked. "I mean, she's got a ton of Rangers to choose from."

"She attacked the whole team," Tyzonn said sadly. "Rose and Will didn't make it."

Zhane's face fell. "You're the only two left?" He asked in horror.

It's starting again, Karone thought. She struggled to block out flashes of her husband blowing up in front of her. "We'll make her pay!" She declared. "I'm going to destroy her!"

Tyzonn and Mack both looked startled. "Karone..." Andros began.

"What?!" She snapped.

Zoey pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She showed it to Karone. Her hair was blood red and short, like it had been when she'd been under Dark Specter's mind control. "Damnit..." Karone said. "Sorry." She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Ever since she'd watched Leo die, she'd struggled to keep from turning back into Astronema.

Baby Leo giggled in apparent amusement as Karone's hair turned blonde again. "Your kid's kind of demented, Karone," Zhane said with a laugh of his own.

Tyzonn awkwardly said, "We've decided to hold a small memorial service for them here... Their families are holding funerals for them, I'm sure, but they don't know they were Power Rangers."

"What is the plan for...?" Andros began.

"For Ashley?" V finished for him.

"Sage used a very powerful summoning spell to get Jodi's body away from the Alchemist. She was returned to her father, and he is laying her and Ashley to rest together," Zordon said as he entered the room.

"Zordon," Andros said, bowing his head respectfully.

"I am pleased to see you are all here, although I wish it were not under these circumstances," Zordon said sadly. "You may attend the funeral if you wish... It is tomorrow. Later on in the day, when we hold the memorial for Rose and Will, we shall also honor Ashley and her daughter."

"Of course. I intend to attend both," Andros said.

"How's Justin?" V asked. She'd spent time around Justin because she was brilliant and skilled with weapons, just as he was.

"Not well, I'm afraid. He hasn't come out of his home since he found Ashley," Zordon admitted. "I know he tried to put on a good show for Jared on Thanksgiving, but it's clear he is emotionally devastated."

"That poor guy can't catch a break," Zhane said, shaking his head.

"I know what it is like to watch your team die and be helpless to stop it," V said. "And I understand how his mind works. Perhaps, when he is ready, I can speak to him and try to help."

"V, you hated Ashley," Zhane argued.

"I may not have liked her, but I do like Justin, and I don't like to see him hurting. I also know her loss hurt you and Andros, and I am sorry for your pain. I disliked her, Zhane, but I didn't wish this upon her."

"I know you care, Sis," he said quickly. "I'm sorry. This whole thing's just such shit, you know?"

"Zhane, please stop cursing in front of the baby," Andros said automatically.

"He's about to go all Captain America on you, Dad," Zoey joked. " 'Language!' "

"Seriously, Andros, he's an infant," Zhane said. "He won't pick the fun words up for at least a few more months."

"You're horrible! If you teach my nephew to say bad words, I swear, Zhane..." Andros warned him.

"He's got his mother and sister for that," Zhane joked.

"What? Gabriella does not use that kind of language!"

Ella snorted, then put her hand on her uncle's shoulder and said mockingly, "Oh, Uncle Andros... Sweet, naive Uncle Andros... You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

Andros looked horrified. Karone laughed as V whacked Zhane. "Stop upsetting him," V scolded Zhane, but Karone could tell she was amused as well.

Things began to calm down as Zordon told them where they'd be staying for the night. Karone was relieved to be heading to a safe house Zordon had set up for visiting Rangers. She wasn't ready to go back to the hotel they'd taken over for the battle. That was the last place where Leo had been safe. Going back there without him after the battle had made it entirely too real, and that had broken part of her.

They got settled in and Karone set her son up in a crib beside her bed. "Goodnight, my sweet baby boy," she said gently. She kissed his head and tried to rest, but her stress was too high. They were back on Earth, and all hell was breaking loose. What if they ended up right back where they'd been? What if another slaughter was coming? Karone couldn't let that happen. No matter what, she would keep the people she loved safe this time.

ANGIE

She couldn't sleep. That happened pretty often, between nightmares and flashbacks. Angie's life might be pretty great now, but for a while, safety had been a foreign concept. She stood up and got dressed. She left the house, figuring she would go for a walk. That often led to her ending up at her mom's place or at Kenny's. Kimberly and Billy didn't mind Angie crashing with Kenny because they knew the two of them weren't the sort of kids who had sex or did drugs or got into any real trouble. Kenny made her feel safe when nothing else did, and Kimberly was like another mother to Angie. Her actual mom was great, and so was Tanya, but there was something about Kimberly that had made Angie get attached to her very quickly after they met.

She was nearly to Kenny's house when she felt eyes on her. Angie immediately reacted, pulling her magic around herself and getting ready for a fight. "Relax, Little Sorceress," a voice said mockingly.

"Katherine..." Angie said as she recognized her.

"In the flesh," Katherine replied with a slight laugh.

Angie could see her magic pouring out of her hands in spirals. "What the hell do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I was hoping you could reconnect me with your parents."

"Not a chance."

"Oh, come on, Angeline... Your mother kept me as a pet. I will make her pay for that."

"I won't help you."

"So loyal... Such a good daughter... Not like my little brat! She made me proud in the end, though." Katherine laughed again. Suddenly, she moved with impossible speed and grabbed Angie by her throat. "Call them here to rescue you, Princess... Bring them to me!"

Angie released some of the magic she'd built up. It attacked Katherine, burning her hands and forcing her to release her. "I'd rather rescue myself," Angie replied firmly. She hit Katherine with a second attack.

"You little bitch! I know what my father did to you, you pathetic little girl! I know you're not nearly as tough as you pretend to be, Murderer!"

Angie hadn't expected to have that thrown in her face. To her credit, she didn't give in to the bait. "Go back to Hell, Katherine," she said firmly. She began to raise more energy.

Katherine was preparing for an attack of her own. Suddenly, a massive rain storm seemed to hit, but the water only landed on Katherine. "Bad Kitty!" Angie's mother's voice said in a scolding tone.

Katherine let out a screech of protest as she ended up soaking wet. Angie felt herself being teleported away. A minute later, she found herself in her mother's bedroom. "Angie... Are you alright, sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

Angie was a little overwhelmed. She flung herself into her mother's arms. "I'm okay," she promised. "Just... Can you hold me for a couple of minutes?"

"Always, my sweet girl," her mother said soothingly. She might appear to only be a couple of years older than Angie, but her mother's energy was still deeply soothing like any mother's should be to their child. As her mother stroked her hair, Angie began to calm down. Her magic was no longer out of control.

"Tell me what happened," her mother said as she calmed down.

"Katherine's looking for you, Mom," Angie told her. "You and Dad, but I suspect you're her main focus."

"I expected that much... She's probably quite angry with me..." Her mother sighed. "She may be his daughter, but deep down, she's still just my evil little kitty cat... I won't let myself fear her."

"She's stronger now, Mom. I can feel her power levels."

"That's okay... We're all stronger now, too. After all, light is much stronger than darkness, and good is much stronger than evil. Whatever she's up to, we'll stand against her... And I know we can win."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do."

"You're scared, Mom... I can feel it."

"I am," she admitted. "But not of Katherine. Not really. It's just... I know he's going to come for us, Angie... And that does frighten me."

"I won't let him hurt you, Mom. I swear."

Her mother smiled at her and shook her head. "I am the one who is supposed to protect you, my darling."

"I'm Chosen."

"I'm your mother." She kissed Angie's forehead. "How about this? We will protect each other, because we are even stronger together."

"That sounds like a good plan." Angie snuggled against her mother, feeling much safer in her arms, especially since they were both calmer.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Her mother asked.

Angie nodded. "Please," she replied. As much as she'd like to see Kenny, she needed to be with her mother now. She had to know that her mother was safe for the night.

"Come on. Let's get some rest," her mother said, guiding her to her bed. It wasn't the first time Angie had crawled into her mother's bed and stayed with her, but every single time she did, it was the most comforting feeling in the world.

"I love you, Mom," Angie said softly as she began to get tired.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," her mother said soothingly as Angie began to drift off to sleep beside her.

JOSH

He was unable to sleep as he poured over his notes again. His mother's journal had contained several passages that were most likely in Eltarian, and Josh had to understand why... His mother shouldn't have known Eltarian... Had she copied the messages down, or had she somehow learned the language? He had to understand. This puzzle was going to drive him insane if he didn't solve it soon.

Frustrated, Josh left his bedroom and sat on the porch, hoping for answers. He stared at the sky, wishing he was a child again. His father had once convinced him that a model rocket they'd built could deliver messages to his mother. Josh was too old and too logical to believe that sort of thing now, but he desperately wanted to. If he could just communicate with his mother, he might finally find some answers.

"Caleb could do it," he thought aloud. It wasn't fair to ask Caleb to contact his mother, especially since Caleb had no real control over what spirits he saw at any given point. There was no guarantee it would even work. Still, if there was even a chance...

"No," Josh said firmly. "It takes too much out of Caleb to work with spirits. It isn't right to ask him to try, especially since he is the kind of person who won't refuse if he thinks he can help." He sighed. What other choices did he have?

There were Eltarians on Earth, of course. He couldn't go to Zordon. He had too much on his plate as it was... That kid Greg, from Stone Hollow, might be an option, but Josh wasn't entirely sure how to get in touch with him. Sage would know, but did Josh really want to tell Sage what was going on? Josh trusted Sage with his life, but he didn't want to stress her out.

He was surprised when he sensed someone walking down the block. He was even more surprised to realize it was Nessa. Maybe the universe really did help out sometimes. "Nessa?" Josh called softly.

Nessa looked up in surprise. "Josh? You startled me a bit," she admitted as she approached the porch.

"Sorry... What are you doing out so late?"

"I felt like going for a walk. Being beneath the night sky is comforting sometimes... What are you doing out at this hour, Minor?" Nessa teased him.

"I'm on the porch. I'm not really out..." Josh paused. "Nessa, I was wondering, since you're here..."

"Out with it, Josh. I'd like to answer the question before I turn ninety."

"Sorry... I found some passages that my dad thinks are in Eltarian... Could you possibly translate them for me?"

Nessa laughed. "There, was that so hard?" She asked. "Sure. Let me see them."

Josh handed her the passages he'd copied. She studied them and frowned. "Where did you find this, Josh?" She asked.

"Honestly? In one of my mother's journals... Which shouldn't be possible, because as far as we knew, they were all destroyed when our house was."

"I see... Was your mother Eltarian?"

"No... She was human... But according to Lady Eleanor, she died from an Eltarian disease."

Nessa looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she said. "And that makes sense... Because if your mother possessed all of this, they wouldn't want to leave her alive."

Josh's eyes went wide. "What is it, Nessa?" He asked.

"They're prophecies, Josh... Eltarian prophecies that tie in directly with the Rebellion."

"Prophecies? How would my mother have stumbled across Eltarian prophecies?"

"That is the question... Unless she was a prophetess?"

"I... I don't think so... She died when I was seven. I must admit, there is probably quite a lot I don't know about her."

"I think it's time you found out, Josh... Because however your mother got this information, it's here... And it's important."

"Can you tell me what they say?"

"Some of it, yes... But there are parts I do not recognize... It's as if they are... What's the phrase? Encoded."

"My mother wrote codes as part of her job... But why would she write something in code when it was already in a foreign dialect no one would easily be able to translate?"

"We need to crack the code, Josh... And I do not believe it will be easy. Will you let me show this to Mena? She's brilliant. If anyone can figure this out, it's probably her, especially if you're helping us."

Josh nodded slowly. "Okay. You can tell Mena. I don't want this getting around to too many people, though."

"Mena can keep a secret. She was the Prime Minister's daughter, Josh. She knew all the secrets... The only one she might tell is Greg. He's highly intelligent, too, and when Mena can't figure things out on her own, she turns to him sometimes."

"I trust them. Mena is Zordon's cousin, and Greg comes through here often, so I've gotten to know him a little bit. Thank you for helping."

"Of course. Don't stress this too much, okay? You need to rest. You look exhausted."

"My mind won't turn off... When I find a puzzle, I can get a little bit obsessive until I solve it."

"Then obsess while you sleep. Trust me, Josh, you won't do anyone any good if you're falling on your face because you haven't been sleeping. Your mind will be sharper after some rest, too."

Josh nodded, knowing she was right. "I'll try," he said. "You can take these... They're copies, anyway. I still have the original."

"Alright. Take care of yourself, Josh. I promise I'll be in touch soon," Nessa said. With that, she took the copies and left.

Josh looked toward the sky. Although he was a man of science and wasn't sure if he believed in "Heaven" or any of that, he knew there was life after death. Growing up with Casey and Sage had proven that. He decided it was okay to say something and hope that his mother could hear him. "We're going to solve this, Mom," he said softly. "I promise." He took a deep breath and walked back into the house as his exhaustion finally hit him. He knew he needed to rest, and he was fairly certain he could do it now.

As Josh curled up in his bed, he swore he felt the gentlest touch on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep. It might have been his imagination, but it was still extremely comforting.


	4. Chapter Four

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you didn't read Stone Warriors, you're about to get a crash course on what you missed that will affect this story. You'll also be meeting the rest of the team that wasn't introduced yet, and a few of the other Eltarians who will be coming into play. I'll do my best to recap what you need to know! Enjoy.

CHAPTER FOUR

ZELL

He was lost in too many memories. He could see his Bella, who had bewitched him with her beauty. He'd needed to possess her almost as soon as he'd met her. Although the people of Eltar called her by her chosen name of Serafine, Zell insisted on calling her by a variant of her given name, Belladonna. It increased the intimacy between them, and besides, names had power. Calling her by her empowered name might give her too much strength, and he needed to control her.

For a time, he had. He'd approached her under the guise of wishing to mentor her. It wasn't a complete rouse... He had wanted to mentor her. Zell discovered upon meeting Bella that he rather enjoyed adopting young sorceresses and molding them into whatever he pleased... Power houses he had in his back pocket, lovers, even vessels to bring forth his powerful offspring. A weak woman could not survive bearing his children, but with powerful enough magic, it was possible. He had seen that much in visions.

He'd taken Bella as his lover fairly quickly. Everyone had celebrated their relationship. Bella was powerful and a natural choice for the partner of Eltar's most powerful being. Although they had not been married, even Zell's brother treated Bella as family. Don't, Zell told himself. He did not regret murdering the younger brother he had raised after ensuring their parents "died in their sleep," but he did regret that it had not accomplished his intended goal. Although he had come into much of his brother's power, he had been unable to fully wield the power. It was meant to be shared by two brothers, and the Universe muted some of it now that it belonged purely to Zell. He would never be able to fully unlock it, but now that two new keys had been born on Earth, Zell intended to control them and access the power that way.

His thoughts turned back to Bella, and to her brother, Ash. They were as close as twins, born exactly one year apart, and Zell had treated the boy as family. He had actually rather liked Ash. The boy was clever and fiercely loyal. If things had played out differently, he would have been pleased to have Ash at his side. Instead, Bella had become suspicious of Zell. She'd confided in her brother, and the two had discovered evidence that suggested Zell had murdered his brother, as well as several others. He'd had no choice but to put them down. Snuffing out Bella's life had seemed like a waste of such power, but it had been necessary when she dared to betray him. He'd murdered her in the most brutal, savage way he could, and he'd forced Ash to watch, casting a paralysis spell on him. After being unable to save Bella, Ash had stopped speaking. Zell had told everyone Ash murdered Bella and he'd sentenced him to death for treason.

It was at Bella's funeral that Zell first met Daphne. The child was barely ten, and she seemed so innocent and fragile, yet she defended her brother's innocence. That loyalty and courage had instantly drawn Zell to her. Since everyone else was ignoring her and trying to recover from the scandal of Ash killing his sister, Zell reached out to the sad child. He took her under his wing and was genuinely kind to her. Daphne was incredibly gentle and he sensed great power inside of her. For reasons he could not understand, he hated to see the girl sad. He'd sent part of himself away with her while the other part carried out Ash's sentence, protecting her from the trauma of watching him decapitate her beloved older brother. He'd taken care of her from that point on, training her in magic and ultimately taking her as his lover, first in secret because she was still young, then later in public. He was praised for his kindness in nurturing the girl, and people complimented him on his excellent choice of a companion.

Eventually, when she was still a teenager, Daphne became pregnant with the twins. Zordon had been everything Zell dreamed his heir would be. Anise, however, had traces of Bella's energy on her soul. He'd hidden her out of time and told Daphne she died. Daphne became so sad, it actually affected Zell. He saw how lonely she was with him away so often, so he made a vow he'd never expected to make, and he married her. This seemed to help bring her smile back slowly, and that was enough for Zell to decide he had made the right choice. As time wore on, he could not deny he felt differently for Daphne than he ever had for anyone else. He began to realize that he might actually be capable of loving her... And that sort of weakness could not be allowed.

Murdering Daphne was the most difficult thing Zell ever had to do. He did it in front of their son, trapping him under the same spell he'd used on Ash. He'd killed her in a manner that was nearly identical to what he'd done to Bella, but this time, it was different. He felt the slightest bit of grief at her loss. He denied it even to Zordon when the boy finally remembered it had been his father and not a random monster who killed his mother, and he tried to deny it to himself, but it was the truth. And, damn it to hell, even after all this time, he missed her terribly. He missed all three of them on some level. They had been his. He wanted them back. He'd had them briefly, but they'd escaped from his clutches. He could not allow that to happen again.

"Father... Are you well?" Katherine asked, snapping Zell out of his thoughts.

"Yes, my daughter... And I have a task for you," Zell said.

Katherine brightened. "What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"I need you to retrieve my family for me."

"Your... Family, Father?" She asked in confusion.

"The siblings, my dear... Bella, Ash, and..." He took a deep breath, exhaling as he said, "Daphne."

"Daphne... Your wife?"

"Yes. As I told you, my family has reincarnated, Katherine. I wish to have them at my side. You are to bring them to me alive, if at all possible... Especially Daphne. Nothing must happen to Daphne. Do you understand?"

Katherine nodded solemnly. "I do, Father. I shall bring them to you."

"Excellent. Kill the others. The only reason they escaped from me is because the rest of their team came for them. However, if the young Shaman's brother joins him, you must flee. You cannot take them together without assistance. They possess far too much power. Kill the other girl and boy on the team, but try not to kill the Shaman. I believe he will be of use to me."

"Of course."

He smiled at her thoughtfully. "I know you are grown, my darling... However, a girl always needs a mother. Daphne is a wonderful mother. I think you will like her." It would be nice to be a family again. Somehow, he would make the siblings understand... They belonged to him. He needed to have them back, by any means necessary.

ANDROS

It had been impossibly difficult to sit through the funeral for Ashley and Jodi. Andros had held onto V's hand the entire time. Karone and Zhane stayed close together, keeping a respectful distance from Ashley's heartbroken husband.

Lieutenant Stone walked over to him. "Andros," he said kindly. "I was wondering if you'd make it today."

"Hello, Lieutenant Stone," Andros replied. "I felt like I should be here."

"Of course. I'm sure she would have appreciated it."

Another familiar face came toward them. "Andros! Welcome back," Bulk said, shaking his hand. He smiled at V and added, "Nice to see you again, too, V."

"I'm surprised to see you here, Bulk," Andros admitted.

"I knew Ashley back in the day," Bulk reminded him. "She was a nice girl. Besides... I feel horrible about what happened to her kid. It's just not right." Bulk might have been a bully in high school, but he had a genuine soft spot for kids, and Andros could see how much Jodi's death bothered him.

"Will you be attending the memorial later today?" V asked.

"Yeah... I can't believe we lost two more people," Bulk said sadly. "I thought that shit was over after the big battle."

"It seems the battle's not actually over," Karone said as she and Zhane joined them.

"Bulk!" Zhane said cheerfully. He gave him a hug. Zhane appreciated Bulk's goofy antics. He also remembered that when the Astro Rangers had thought all was lost and the bad guys were demanding that the Power Rangers reveal themselves, Bulk had been the very first person to step up and courageously tell them that he was a Power Ranger in an effort to protect everyone. Bulk might have done a lot of questionable things in the past, but one thing was for sure... He had the heart of a true Power Ranger without ever having been given the powers. Andros respected that, and he knew how much Zhane did as well.

"Zhane! Karone! I'm glad you guys are here, too," Bulk said. He turned to Karone. "How's Little Leo?"

"He's doing great. I left him in his sister's care today. I didn't want either of them to have to sit through a funeral," Karone replied.

"Good call," Bulk said. "So, it looks like things are wrapping up here. Who wants to get lunch before the memorial? We can catch up."

"You had me at food!" Zhane said.

"I could use a bite," V admitted.

Andros wasn't hungry. He was too upset. Still, he knew the others were right. "Sure, Bulk," he said. "That would be nice."

"I know just the place," Lieutenant Stone said. He led the way.

"Wait... Did Justin come?" Andros asked, suddenly thinking they should invite him along if he had.

"He's still refusing to leave his house," Bulk said sadly. "They're working on it... But Adam, Tanya, and Tommy are here." He led them toward the other Rangers.

"Hey, Guys," Tommy said numbly.

"We were about to get some food," Bulk said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"I can't. I need to get back to check on the kids, but I'll be at the memorial later," Tanya promised. "Rain check?"

"Anytime," Bulk said pleasantly.

"I'll go. Food sounds great," Tommy said.

"Adam?" Zhane asked.

"Sure," Adam agreed. "I've got some time."

They headed off to get lunch, but Andros hung back. "I'll be there in a minute," he told V. She nodded, giving him his space. Andros approached the matching caskets. They were closed and would be lowered into the ground once everyone left the cemetery. Andros put a beautiful bouquet of white lilies on Jodi's casket. "You were too young... Too innocent. I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said softly. Then, he turned toward Ashley's casket. "Oh, Ashley..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ash. I wish I could have protected you from this." He placed an assortment of yellow flowers on her casket, a tribute to her former status as a Yellow Ranger. He closed his eyes, blinking back tears for everything they'd lost in the last year, and took a deep breath before walking away to join the others.

KATHERINE

It was going to be an interesting day. Katherine teleported to Stone Hollow and waited, trying to come up with a plan that could not fail. This, more than anything else, was important to her father. Failure was unacceptable.

It came to her quickly enough... She needed to get to them one at a time. Daphne first, she thought. The girl, Andie, was her team's healer. Because of this, she had a good chance of standing in Katherine's way. She couldn't kill her, so she'd need to knock her out quickly, hurting her just enough to be able to abduct her. Andie being hurt would most likely draw out Bella, or Serafine, or as she currently called herself, Darcy. Andie was Darcy's foster sister and they were as close as if they shared blood. If she got Darcy down, Greg would follow. He was Ash. Ash always followed Serafine. Then, she'd just need to kill Chelsea, the one with super speed, and Scott. Chelsea was certainly going to be more difficult. Katherine would need to take her down quickly so she couldn't run away. Pierce, the Shaman, was to be avoided. Katherine hoped he wouldn't show up and foil her plans. Even a baby Shaman could be a serious threat.

Katherine found Andie's energy easily. She slipped into her head using the telepathy she'd recently discovered she possessed, which was harder than she'd expected. She still managed to figure out that Andie was heading toward the woods. Katherine felt out to make sure the Aviary, Lido, was not around before she stepped out from behind the trees. Andie jumped.

"Who are you?" Andie demanded. She was reaching into her pocket, probably so she could morph if necessary.

"Hello, Andie," Katherine said sweetly. "My name is Katherine. It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"From who?" Andie asked with much more of an edge than Katherine had expected. She was hardly the gentle girl her father had described. She grew up in foster care, Katherine reminded herself. She probably had to toughen up fast. Don't underestimate this one.

"From my father," Katherine replied. Then, she added, "I'm your step-daughter." That was when she attacked, kicking Andie hard in the side. Andie didn't go down immediately, much to Katherine's disappointment. Instead, she fought back, and when that wasn't enough, she grabbed one of the talismans she wore around her neck.

Katherine knew that whatever spell Andie was about to cast, she was in trouble. She did the only thing she could and used telekinesis to slam a rock into Andie's head from behind. Andie crumpled to the ground unconscious and Katherine hoped her father would forgive the excessive but necessary force.

Katherine didn't have to lure Darcy out. As expected, the girl showed up on her own. "Andie... Sis, where are you?" She called. She spotted Andie next to the rock and saw the blood. "Shit... She must have fallen," Darcy mumbled to herself. Katherine got the impression that Andie was a bit on the clumsy side from the way Darcy said that. "Andie, wake up... Come on, Sis..." She was checking Andie's pulse when Katherine emerged from the trees again. She knew Darcy was dangerous, and she debated just knocking her out with a rock, too, but Darcy noticed her.

"Katherine," she said.

"You know me?" Katherine asked.

"I'm the team leader. I know more than you think. What the hell did you do to my sister?"

"She'll live," Katherine said with a shrug. "My father wants it that way."

"Too bad you won't," Darcy said. She proceeded to fling fire at Katherine's head.

Katherine barely dodged the attack. "This is going to be fun," Katherine decided. She hadn't had much practice using her magic in the real world yet, but her father and Felina had trained her thoroughly in the short time she'd been back. Her father would dip her out of the time line so no time really passed and she could train for a century in mere seconds. She was getting very good at things and wanted to use her powers on actual living targets.

Darcy proved to be a worthy opponent. She was powerful, not only in her Fire magic, but also in magic she was obviously remembering from her life as Serafine. As a hole opened up and nearly swallowed her, Katherine knew Greg had joined them. She jumped to safety and turned her attention toward the boy.

"Darcy!" Greg shouted. "What's going on?"

"Greg, run! Call the others! I'll hold her off!" Darcy replied.

Katherine teleported behind Greg, immediately running her sword through his chest. "Greg!" Darcy screamed, her grief clear as the boy fell dead at Katherine's feet.

I know he wanted them alive, but so what if one doesn't make it? Andie's the one he wants the most, Katherine reasoned. She was stunned as Darcy reacted quickly and attacked her with all that she possessed. She took two seconds to send a message to her team, and that was the opening Katherine needed.

She flung Darcy through the air with her telekinesis. Darcy hit a tree with a sickening thud. Her head was gushing blood and her side was cut open by a jagged branch. She was rapidly losing blood. She was also unconscious.

Oh, fuck, someone thought. With her mind open, Katherine heard it. Katherine looked up to see Chelsea. The girl immediately tried to run in a circle around Katherine, probably in the hopes of trapping her. Katherine had other plans. She watched as Chelsea continued to run, waiting until she was certain of the timing... Then, with one swift motion, she used her mind to fling a large tree branch at Chelsea's body and snapped the girl's leg in half.

Chelsea let out a scream of pain. She could no longer run but she also couldn't slow her momentum. She slammed into a boulder hard. She didn't hit her head, but she was definitely injured. "Scared yet, Little Girl?" Katherine taunted her.

"Bitch, I'm from New York!" Chelsea spat at her. "I don't get scared!"

"We'll see..." Katherine pulled out her sword once more. She raised it into the air. Chelsea was a sitting duck. She could do little more than curse at Katherine. Katherine was ready to kill the little brat when suddenly, lightning struck inches away from her. It happened again seconds later, and again... "He said your power was super speed!" Katherine cried out, barely dodging the attacks.

"It is, but my Element is Lightning, you dumb bitch! Next time, do your homework instead of reading the Cliff Notes." Chelsea summoned more lightning. This time, Katherine's arm got singed.

"You little bitch!" Katherine screamed. She grabbed Chelsea by the head and bashed it hard against the boulder. It didn't knock her out, but it made her lose control. The lightning began striking randomly all over the woods.

"Chels!" A boy screamed as he arrived.

"Scott, run! It's a trap!" Chelsea shouted.

Katherine picked up her sword, ready to slaughter the little blonde brat and be done with her. "No!" Scott screamed. He rushed at Katherine using his element of Air as he tried to attack her. It was like being caught in a tornado, and her sword flew out of her hands.

"Scott, go! I mean it!" Chelsea begged him.

"I'm not leaving you!" Scott argued.

"Loyalty is a wonderful quality, Scott," Katherine said as she teleported behind him and grabbed him by both sides of his head. Realization appeared in Scott's eyes, and so did fear, but as his eyes shifted toward Chelsea, it was clear he made peace with his choice. The fear vanished, replaced with acceptance and a hint of defiance. Enraged that he'd been afraid for too short a time, Katherine twisted his head sharply, snapping his neck.

Chelsea began screaming for her dead friend then, which was much more satisfying. "Bitch! You fucking bitch, I'll kill you!" Chelsea shouted.

"Go ahead and try, sweetheart," Katherine mocked her. "You can't fight back." She retrieved her sword and raised it into the air once more, ready to take Chelsea's head off.

Suddenly, something in the air changed. A powerful entity had just arrived, and whoever it was, he wasn't playing around. "Get the fuck away from her!" He shouted.

"Pierce!" Chelsea shouted. "Pierce, the bitch broke my leg! And Scott's... She... She killed... Everyone's down," she finally managed to say.

"Just hang on, Chelsea," Pierce said. The power pouring out of him was impressive, but it was nothing compared to what came next... A similar power arrived, and suddenly, Katherine knew what her father had been trying to warn her about. She regrouped as Pierce's brother raced toward them.

LOGAN

Logan had seen death before. In fact, during his time as the Rebellion's top assassin, he'd caused death... A lot of it. Never before had he seen something that scared him as much as this did, however.

Andie was bleeding a bit but seemed to be breathing steadily. Darcy looked like she could bleed to death any minute. Greg was too motionless, and Logan knew he was gone. He could tell from Scott's blank gaze that he was dead, too. Chelsea was still trying to fight, but her leg was clearly broken and she had several other injuries including one to her head. Pierce was the only one standing and trying to hold off the woman before them. It's her, Logan realized. Zell's daughter has come for us.

He locked eyes with his brother. Get Chelsea out, Pierce thought at him. Logan nodded, knowing it was their only option. He knelt beside Chelsea and scooped her into his arms carefully.

"Logan..." She whispered.

"It's okay," Logan promised her. "I'm going to get you out of here to safety." He stood back up and began carrying her away from the immediate threat.

"Logan, no! I can fight... Just patch me up, splint my leg... I can still use a weapon."

"Chels, you're hurt... Really hurt. I have to get you out of here."

"Scott's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes..."

"And the others?"

"Greg's dead. Darcy's in bad shape. Andie's hurt, but I don't think it's fatal, at least not yet. She can't fight, though. She's unconscious."

"Call Ivan... He can... He can help. And... And your team, and Lady Eleanor... But... But if Greg's..." Chelsea shook her head, then groaned because it obviously hurt.

"I think you're concussed, Chelsea. Just let me get you to safety, okay?" Logan hurried toward their only hope. "This is an illegal portal, Chelsea. It goes straight to New York. Raff and Captain Smith were the only ones with open access to it, and no one's used it since..." He stopped short of saying since Raffitty had died. Killing Raff still haunted him, but he'd had no choice. If he hadn't done it, Zell would have used Raffitty as a constant source of energy, draining him over and over and growing stronger every time he did. "Anyway, I know how to activate it in an emergency... Raff granted me access." Logan explained. He pulled out a blade and cut his hand. He pressed the blood against a tree and the portal sprang to life.

"Whoa... Neat party trick," Chelsea said. "Let's go."

"It's just you for now, Chelsea."

"What? No!"

"I have to help my brother... And if there's any chance of saving Darcy and Andie, we have to try."

"No... No, Logan! Let me help!"

"Listen to me, Jesse Quick... I need to do this, but I can't help Pierce if I'm worried about you. I can't lose you, okay? So I need you to be brave, like you always are. Go through the portal. Find Captain Smith. He'll help you. I promise he will."

"Logan..." She sighed, touching his face and looking into his eyes. "Don't you dare fucking die on me, Wolverine, or I'll find you in the Afterlife just to kick your ass."

"I love you, Jesse Quick," he replied softly.

"I love you, too..."

Logan nodded. As the portal began to become a bit unstable, he knew they were out of time. "Find the Rebels, Chelsea. I love you!" He kissed her before shoving her through the portal. Instantly, an invisible force began choking him. Logan was coughing up blood as Chelsea screamed his name and tried to reach for him. Seconds before she could, the portal closed.

Logan struggled to stand. He managed to limp to Pierce's side. It was only once he took his brother's hand that Katherine began to look truly frightened. Logan immediately began to heal, and the strange magic that always happened when his energy touched his brother's began to dance around them.

Katherine rushed toward the girls. It was clear she was struggling to figure out how to take them both, but she couldn't in the state they were in. "Red's nearly dead anyway," she said aloud. She picked Darcy up and threw her toward the brothers before grabbing Andie and carrying her as she tried to flee.

"Darcy!" Pierce cried. He managed to grab her before she could be hurt any worse than she already was. He set her down gently and followed Logan, who was trying to get to Andie and Katherine. Soon, however, Logan realized they had help.

"Unhand her this instant!" Ivan cried.

"Sir Ivan..." Katherine said. "I should have expected that. Sorry, but I have plans for your beloved Andie."

"You will not take her anywhere," Ivan said fiercely. He drew his sword, ready for a proper battle. "Release her or prepare for battle!"

"Nice try, but I don't take orders from knights in shining armor anymore. I'm not Kimberly."

"Then take orders from me, you wretched abomination!" A voice said. No one ever crossed that voice and lived to tell the tale.

Thank God, Logan thought. Lady Eleanor, his team's mentor and the fiercest warrior Eltar had ever seen, had arrived.

Katherine cursed and dropped Andie at Ivan's feet as she teleported away. "M'Lady... M'Lady, wake up... Please..." Ivan said with an edge of desperation as he held her in his arms. Andie slowly began to stir.

"Ivan..." She groaned.

"I am here, M'Lady! Stay with me..."

Pierce exhaled as he saw that Andie seemed to be somewhat okay. He then ran straight to Darcy. Logan watched as his brother held his girlfriend in his arms and tried to heal her. Darcy's eyes fluttered open.

"Pierce?" She asked in confusion. Then, it seemed that she remembered what had happened. "Andie and Greg... Where are they?" She demanded.

"Ivan's got Andie. She's okay," Pierce promised.

"Greg... She... I saw her use her sword to..." Darcy shook her head. "Is he okay?"

Pierce sighed. "Darce... I'm so sorry..."

"No! No, he can't be... No..." She stood up, probably to try to go to Greg, but then she saw Scott. Darcy covered her mouth in horror and fell back onto her knees. She started to cry. Scott had been Darcy's best friend since they were very young. He'd moved away, but once he moved back they'd reconnected like no time had passed. Her grief was clear.

Andie seemed to realize Darcy needed her. She refused to look at Greg or Scott as she limped toward Darcy. She laid down on the grass and rested her head in Darcy's lap, crying silently. Darcy began stroking Andie's hair automatically. She stared straight ahead, clearly trying to fight back her tears and take charge again.

Ivan stayed close to the girls while Lady Eleanor knelt beside Greg. She pulled him close to her, rocking him as though he were still a baby, and said in a soft but very serious tone, "You shall be avenged, my sweet, sweet Gregory..." The only other time Logan had seen her look so devastated was when her husband Sir Matthew had died. Even that had not stopped her from fighting for all that was Good. Logan knew this wouldn't either.

"No." Pierce said the word firmly. Logan turned toward his brother, who was staring at Darcy as she grieved so deeply.

"What?" Logan asked.

"No. This isn't how this day ends."

"Pierce-"

"I'm going after them. I'm going to bring them back."

"Pierce, they're dead."

"And I'm a Shaman, and they need me!"

"It's too dangerous-"

"It's Scott and Greg, Logan! I don't care about the risk. This is not how this ends. So, either help me and make the odds better for me, or I'm doing it on my own."

Logan sighed. He knew Pierce would kill himself trying to save them on his own. "Okay," he said. "I'll anchor you. Be careful, Pierce. This is bigger than anything you've ever tried to do before."

Pierce nodded. He knelt beside Darcy and Andie. "I'm going to fix this, Guys... I promise." He kissed Darcy's head before moving away from them.

"Pierce... What are you going to do?" Darcy asked.

"Don't worry about that." Before she could stop him, he grabbed Logan's hand and Logan felt his brother's soul slip out of his body.

Be safe, he silently begged.

PIERCE

The Underworld was a pretty terrifying place. It was easy to get lost, but Pierce had the distinct impression that he had been there before. I have, he realized. While I was unconscious after the accident. When he was ten and Logan was sixteen, they'd been caught in a freak storm. It turned out Felina had caused the storm so Raffitty could capture Logan, who'd been Frankie at the time, and turn him into Neptune, the Rebellion's brainwashed human assassin, but at the time, everyone believed Frankie had drowned. Pierce had nearly drowned, too, but Amos had fished him out of the water and saved his life. Pierce didn't remember much about his Shaman's Journey, but he realized now that his soul had ended up in the Underworld. He had a feeling it wasn't a good thing he was back.

"I know why you're here, Pierce," a woman said.

Pierce turned toward the sound and saw a beautiful Native American woman looking back at him with sympathetic eyes. She looked familiar. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm Casey Park."

It clicked then. "You're Sage's mother," he realized aloud. Sage bore a striking resemblance to Casey. Pierce also remembered that Sage had told him her mother ruled over the Underworld now.

"I am... And you're a friend of hers." Casey paused. "You were right to come here, my dear boy... However, I must warn you that you may only save one of your friends."

"But-"

Casey put up a hand to quiet him, still looking sympathetic. "I know you wish to save them both, however, it would take far too much power, and it would throw off the balance. I cannot allow it. One soul can be released, but not two. You may choose, of course... However, it should be Greg, for balance purposes. His connection to Zell and the fact that he was Ash makes him vital to this battle. Without Greg, Darcy and Andie will be incomplete and will not be able to face Zell successfully. The three of them are a unit, and he has already proven that broken, they cannot stop him."

"I get that Greg's important, but are you trying to tell me that Scott isn't?"

"Not at all. Every life is sacred, especially those of Power Rangers, but Scott does not affect the balance the way Greg does. The battle can be fought without Scott. Without Greg, I fear you are all doomed."

"That's bullshit! Scott is just as important as Greg! I don't care about what the balance demands. Scott's a good guy, and if we hadn't had him the last time we faced Zell, we'd be dead. He saved us and nearly killed himself to do it. I'm not turning my back on him just because the so-called balance demands it."

"You may save Scott, Pierce... I will welcome Greg with open arms. Like Scott, he has fought bravely."

"I'm going to save them both."

"I'm sorry, Pierce. You simply cannot do that. It will destroy you. It is suicide. You would not survive it, and I cannot allow you to try."

"With all due respect, Casey... Screw that." Pierce felt slightly guilty for speaking to Sage's mother like that, but he refused to give up on his friends. If saving them cost him his life, then so be it, but he was willing to fight for them even if Casey was not. He ran deeper into the Underworld.

He heard Casey's voice, which sounded both deeply sad and mildly amused at the same time. "I had nearly forgotten how stubborn a teenage Shaman could be... Good luck, Pierce. I wish I could do more, but I cannot help you," she said before her energy faded away.

It didn't take long to find Scott. "Thank God..." Pierce mumbled. "Hey, Asshole."

Scott turned toward him in surprise. "Pierce? Oh no... Are you dead, too?" Scott asked in horror.

"Not yet. Come on. I'm sending you home."

"What? But... I'm dead, Pierce. I know I am. I saved Chelsea... At least, I hope I did."

"Chelsea's safe... Logan got her out. I don't know where he sent her, but she got away. Come on, you're going back."

"How are you here if you're not dead?"

"I'm a fucking Shaman, Dumbass. This is what we do." He took Scott's hand. After a second, he was hit with all of Scott's emotions. He sighed and hugged him. He began healing his soul, which he knew would ultimately heal his body if he kept going. He didn't let Scott go as he poured energy into him, willing his body to recover. "You still have work to do, Scott. Darcy needs you. The team needs you. And I don't care what anyone says, I'm not leaving you here."

Scott nodded. "Let's go," he said.

Pierce helped Scott find his way back toward the entrance to the Underworld. He knew it was open. "Go on," he said.

"What about you?"

"I'm going back for Greg."

Scott nodded. "Okay... Bring him back to us, Pierce. And be careful."

"I'll be fine. Take care of Darcy for me. She was pretty upset when she realized your dumbass got killed." He gently pushed Scott through, knowing he'd land back inside of his body and wake back up. He'd healed his wounds fully.

After he felt Scott resurrect, Pierce went back into the Underworld to search for Greg.

SCOTT

He inhaled sharply as he slammed into his own body. "Holy shit!" He managed to say. He examined himself for injuries.

"Scott?" Darcy cried in surprise. Andie sat up and stared at him. She didn't move. She seemed to be in an actual state of shock. Darcy, however, ran toward him.

"I'm okay," he promised. "Pierce saved me. He went back for Greg."

Darcy smacked his chest. "If you ever die on me again, I'll fucking kill you!" She told him.

"I love you, too, Darce," Scott said with a laugh.

"Welcome back, my Good Sir!" Ivan said, shaking Scott's hand. He looked incredibly relieved. He then moved back toward Andie and pulled her into his arms. Scott realized she still hadn't said a word.

"You are alive," a voice said. Scott spotted Amos. "Such happy news! But where is my Little Fish?"

"He went back for Greg," Scott replied.

"Oh, no... No, no, Little Fish..." He sighed. "But of course he did. He would not be my Little Fish if he hadn't..."

"Amos, what's wrong?" Darcy asked in concern.

"Not even the strongest Shaman can easily resurrect two souls in one day. It wears the body down. Pierce might survive two ordinary resurrections because he is so powerful, but to save Greg, who is half Eltarian... Doing this on his own will kill him. He needs help immediately." He pulled out his phone.

SAGE

She could feel that something was very wrong. When her phone rang, she saw it was Amos and knew she was right. "What's going on?" She answered.

"Sage... You must come to Stone Hollow immediately. Bring your son," Amos said.

"Amos, what happened?"

"Katherine attacked the Stone Warriors."

"Oh Gods... How bad?"

"Chelsea is hurt and her leg's broken. Logan sent her through a portal that hopefully worked. Darcy and Andie were seriously wounded. Pierce healed Darcy, whose injuries were nearly fatal, and I just healed Andie. She seems to be in shock, but she's physically fine. Katherine tried to abduct her, but Ivan and Lady Eleanor stopped her and she ran. Greg and Scott were both killed. Pierce went after Scott and we've got him back, but he's gone after Greg now."

"Amos... He can't."

"I know that. You know that. And by now, there is a good chance that he knows that, but he's trying it anyway."

Sage understood Pierce's reaction. She'd done the exact same thing when Katherine killed Caleb and Rocky. That journey had nearly killed her. It had taken her two weeks that felt like two decades to find her way back home, and she'd become a full Shaman after passing that test. Pierce, unlike Sage, was already a full Shaman at the start of this journey, but considering he had blocked out his test because he couldn't handle the trauma of that coupled with his grief over losing his brother, Sage knew how much danger he was in. "We're coming. We'll get him back, Amos. I promise," she said. She hung up and ducked her head into the living room.

Koda sat with Zedd on the couch. They were both trying to make sense of whatever was on the television. Sage realized it was in Spanish. Koda barely spoke English, let alone Spanish, but he seemed to be pretty caught up in it. Zedd actually spoke all of the "Romance" languages fluently, so Sage knew he understood what they were watching.

"No, Maria! Diego no good! He sleep with Marisol! You better than that!" Koda yelled at the television.

"Zedd, what do you have him watching?" Sage demanded.

"Actually, Koda watches this every day. It's his favorite," Zedd said casually.

"No-vel-la very good," Koda said slowly before turning back to the television as the music got more dramatic. "What she say, Zedd?"

"It would seem that Maria is pregnant. With twins," Zedd translated.

"No!" Koda said in shock.

Sage couldn't help but laugh before she remembered how serious things were. "Have either of you seen my son?" She asked.

"Troy with Nessa," Koda provided, still not looking away from the television.

"Is everything alright, Sage?" Zedd asked.

"No. I'm probably going to miss the memorial later, by the way... I have to go somewhere. My bitch of an aunt is killing Rangers again... Baby Rangers this time."

"Preston team?" Koda asked with alarm. Koda was protective of Preston because he reminded him of the little brother he'd left behind. As a result, he was also protective of the entire Ninja Steel team.

"No, not them. It's the Stone Warriors," Sage said.

Zedd stiffened. "Does Zordon know?" He asked. Considering Greg and Darcy were the reincarnations of Zordon's uncle and aunt and Andie had been his mother, Sage knew how much the safety of that team meant to him, and so did Zedd.

"I'm not sure, but I didn't tell him... Greg was one of the ones killed. Scott went down, too, but Pierce resurrected him. He went after Greg and neither of them have come back yet."

"How can I help?"

"I need energy, Zedd. Possibly a lot of it. We may have to go in after Pierce."

"Let's go get Troy." They left Koda to his stories and hurried to Nessa's.

Nessa answered the door smiling, but as soon as she saw Sage and Zedd's faces, she turned serious. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nessa... There's trouble in Stone Hollow. I need Troy," Sage said.

"Mom? What's going on?" Troy asked.

"My aunt attacked the Stone Warriors. The girls were all hurt pretty badly. Darcy and Andie are okay. Logan sent Chelsea through a portal to try to protect her. Scott was killed, but Pierce brought him back. The thing is..." She hesitated.

"Is he stuck?" Troy guessed.

"He's still looking for someone else..." Sage sighed as realization dawned on Nessa's face.

"Not Greg?" She asked in horror.

"I'm sorry, Nessa. I know how close you two are."

"Pierce can resurrect the dead?"

"As a Shaman, yes, sometimes... But Greg won't be easy to resurrect, and since Pierce already saved Scott... It could kill him."

"Let's go." Nessa stepped outside, ready to lock the door.

"Nessa, we need Troy because he's a Shaman, but you don't have to do this."

"Like hell! Van's boyfriend just got resurrected, and Mena doesn't even know that her boyfriend is dead. Greg is my friend and our mentor's last relative. Lady Eleanor already lost her husband. She needs me. Besides, Pierce is Logan's baby brother, and Freddy and Allie are close to Scott and Chelsea. All of this chaos means my team's in chaos, too. I'm coming."

"She's right, Mom. Her team needs her," Troy said.

Sage nodded. "Come on. We'll teleport. Hold on to me."

Seconds later, they were in Stone Hollow. The scene that greeted them was hard to take in. Scott and Darcy were holding each other. Andie was in Ivan's arms, staring off into space. Ivan nodded at Sage and said, "Lady Sage... It is good to see you."

"Hi, Ivan," she greeted him.

"My good Sir Zedd. Lady Nessa. Sir Troy." He nodded at all of them. It had taken Ivan a while to drop "Lord" from Zedd's name, but out of respect for his new path of light, Ivan always used "Good Sir" in its place.

Sage spotted Greg's body beside Lady Eleanor. She stood guard over him, sword at the ready, prepared for any threat which dared to show itself. "Lady Eleanor..." Sage said gently.

Lady Eleanor turned toward her. The fierce rage in her eyes hid her pain well, but Sage was too strong of a Shaman not to sense it. "Hello, Sage," she said coldly. Sage didn't take offense. This woman was the toughest entity she'd ever met, and she knew that, right now, she needed to turn cold to keep from losing her will to fight.

"Let us see him. We may be able to help."

Lady Eleanor took a deep breath and allowed Sage and the others to examine Greg. His wound was severe, but his body wouldn't be impossible to heal. Finding his soul and healing that enough to bring him back was the tricky part.

"Zedd... Can you heal his injuries?" Sage asked.

"Even I have my limits, I'm afraid," Zedd said sadly. "I can only heal what lives. My powers come from being able to manipulate a person's life force. I'm sorry, Sage."

"It's okay... We'll find him and heal him using his soul... I was just hoping we could focus on Pierce. This won't be easy."

"You believe it can be done?" Lady Eleanor asked.

"I do. We'll find a way," Sage promised. Lady Eleanor nodded stoically, looking more determined than ever.

"Sage..." Amos said gravely.

Sage left the others with Greg's body as she joined Amos by Pierce and Logan. "I'm anchoring him, but he's slipping away, Sage... I can feel it..." Logan said, his fear clear.

"We'll get him back, Logan," Sage said. "Just don't let go of his hand, no matter what happens."

"I won't," Logan promised.

"What's the plan, Mom?" Troy asked, joining her. Zedd stood with him. Nessa stayed by Greg and Lady Eleanor.

"We're going in after him," Sage replied. She tried not to worry about that too much. "And we may be paying a visit to my mother." That part scared Sage even more than the idea of being back in the Underworld did. It was hard to see her mother. She missed her so much. Nothing would ever fill that void, but none of that mattered now. Her friend was in danger. She had to help. She began figuring out what they would need to do to follow Pierce.

CAPTAIN SMITH

It was certainly alarming when B'Danna came running into the main room of the penthouse. She looked paler than usual. "Captain, we've got portal activity," she told him.

"Which portal, my dear?" Captain Smith asked calmly, uncertain why she would be so alarmed by that.

"Central Park, Sir," his lieutenant, Kizzie, said as she appeared behind B'Danna. "East."

Captain Smith tensed. "East? That's not possible..." He said.

"I confirmed it myself. The portal is active."

"That portal hasn't been active since Raff..." He shook his head. "Go get Tedius. We must look into this." He stood at the elevator, waiting for Tedius, the last member of their chapter, to arrive. When he did, they hurried to the portal. What they discovered was the last thing he'd expected.

Chelsea was a bloody, crumpled, broken mess. She was on the grass, and she looked up at him with recognition. " 'Sup, Bobby?" she asked before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Tedi, tend to her wounds!" Captain Smith commanded. He immediately searched for any sign of a threat. Satisfied that there was not one present, he looked to Kizzie. "Reach out to Lido. See if you can find out what is happening in Stone Hollow." He had a terrible feeling...

"Straight away, Sir," Kizzie said. She walked a few feet away to cast a spell that would send a message via birds.

"Captain Smith... If the girl is here..." B'Danna began.

"I fear Logan's safety is in question," Captain Smith replied. "He would not send her here alone unless things were dire."

After several minutes, Kizzie returned. Tedius looked exhausted as Chelsea regained consciousness. "She is quite concussed, but her leg is fully repaired and I have healed her head as much as I can for now," Tedius said. He leaned on a tree for support.

"Take him home, B'Danna," Captain Smith instructed. "Kizzie and I shall follow soon."

"Of course, Captain," B'Danna replied. She helped Tedius walk away.

"Chelsea, my dear... What has happened?" Captain Smith asked. "Where is Logan?"

Chelsea began to ramble. "He made me leave... And she attacked him as the portal closed... He made me leave!" She said, her voice taking on a panicked tone. Her concussion was clear from her repetition, as was her apparent state of shock.

"Who attacked him?" Captain Smith asked patiently.

"Zell's bitch of a daughter!"

"Daughter? I assume you do not mean the current Prime Minister of Eltar."

"No, the other one, Katherine. She's back from the dead and more evil than ever."

"I wasn't aware Zell had another daughter."

"Yeah. And she's unlike anything we've faced before... She broke my leg. I couldn't run, so I tried using lightning, and she hit my head against something... That part's blurry... But Logan made me leave, Bobby! He made me leave, and I think... I think my entire team is dead!" She sounded hysterical now. She began sobbing against his chest. Her entire body was trembling. Captain Smith held her gently, trying to soothe her. He had only met Chelsea once, but the girl seemed pretty fearless. She was the only person who'd ever dared to call him "Bobby," a fact that he found both amusing and endearing. He suspected it was highly unlike her to break down and cry. Chelsea was the epitome of a jaded New Yorker. Nothing ever got under her skin. It seemed that this was the one thing which had.

"Shhh, dear Chelsea... You are safe now," he said soothingly.

"Greg's dead... And... And Scott. Scott died to protect me... He's dead... And Darcy looked really bad, and Andie was unconscious, and... And Pierce was trying to hold her off so Logan could get me out of there... He made me leave... And they're dead. They're all dead... This is why I keep everyone at a distance and try not to care. This is why I didn't let them know who I was when we first got our powers. If you don't let people in, it doesn't hurt when they're gone... But this? This fucking hurts, Bobby... It hurts so bad... They can't be gone... But they are. At least two of them... Probably all of them... And he made me leave..." She buried her face in his chest again.

"Do not lose hope, Chelsea," he said gently. "There is still a chance..." He wondered if that were true. It didn't matter. She needed something to hold on to. Captain Smith had seen this sort of thing before. He'd fought in countless wars over the millennia. He'd watched people lose everything and everyone. He knew the ways it could destroy a person. He could not let that happen to Chelsea.

"I offer you sanctuary in my city, Chelsea," he said. "You have our full protection, and you may stay with us for as long as you need. You will always be welcome here."

Chelsea looked surprised. Her tears still fell, but her tone of voice was strong. "Why? I'm not Eltarian, and you barely know me."

"You are a good soul, and you are in need. You would not be the first stray I took in, Chelsea. That, along with the fact that you are very precious to Logan, means I am more than willing to help you. Please come back to our base with us. I will inform you the moment I gain any knowledge of the situation in Stone Hollow."

Chelsea nodded slowly. They headed back to the Penthouse. Once upstairs, Captain Smith helped Chelsea sit down on the couch. Kizzie immediately rushed off to brew some tea. When she returned, she offered it to Chelsea. "Here you go, Luv," she said gently. "Drink up. It will soothe your nerves."

The street smart New Yorker did not even attempt to protest the offer, which only served to prove she was as bad as Captain Smith suspected. Chelsea sipped the tea in silence, and eventually, she stopped shaking. A few minutes after she finished the tea, Chelsea fell into a deep sleep. Captain Smith knew it would be peaceful and help her regain her strength. Kizzie's brew was powerful.

"Has there been any word?" Captain Smith asked.

"No, Sir... B'Danna has been trying to reach out, but thus far, there have been no answers," Kizzie replied sadly. "Do you believe Neptune... Or Logan, rather... Survived?"

"I hope so, Kizzie. Logan is our family. It does not matter what side he fights for... As far as I am concerned, that boy is Raff's son, and that means we must always protect him." Raffitty had made a lot of mistakes toward the end of his life. Captain Smith knew that his oldest friend had fallen down a terrible path and there had been no way to save him. He'd tried... He'd tried with everything he possessed... But once Raff had agreed to work with Zell, he'd known he was going to lose him. Sure, Raff had technically done horrible things to the boy he'd called Neptune, but Captain Smith saw what lay beyond that. What started as an attempt to prevent a prophecy had ended with Raff coming to care deeply for the boy who was not so different from him. Raff had been severely abused as a child. He'd gone through hell at the hands of his father, and later at the hands of the powerful men his father called friends. When Raffitty dared to fight back, his father had thrown him in prison, and that was where he went from a terrified little boy to a solider of the Rebellion. He'd turned into what some would call a monster, but he had finally been granted a safety he had never known before. Neptune had faced a lifetime of abuse before losing all of his memories in the "accident." Raffitty had nursed the boy back to health himself, and he'd seen something familiar in his eyes. He'd turned the boy into one of the finest soldiers the Rebellion had ever seen, and raised him as if he were his own. As horrible as his intentions had been, Captain Smith genuinely believed that Raff had come to love that boy. Since Chelsea meant so much to Logan, Captain Smith knew he must protect her with all that he possessed.

"Sleep, dear girl," Captain Smith said soothingly as he covered Chelsea with a blanket. "You will need your strength soon enough."

PIERCE

He found Greg sitting beneath what looked like a night sky, but it wasn't Earth's. "Where are we?" Pierce asked aloud.

Greg jumped. "Pierce?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came after you, Greg," Pierce said. "What is this place?"

"From what I've deduced, it is whatever I want it to be... And currently, it seems to be a peaceful Eltarian night. What do you mean you came after me?"

"I projected out of my body, to save you and Scott."

"Scott's dead, too?" Greg asked in horror.

"He was... I healed him and sent him back. And now, I'm going to do the same thing for you, Greg."

"Pierce... It's dangerous for you to be here. In fact, I suspect it's even more dangerous for you to try to resurrect two people in one day."

"They need you, Greg. You're the reincarnation of Ash. You can stop Zell." Pierce sighed. "I met Sage's mom. She told me I could only save one of you, and that it should be you... But I couldn't just leave Scott here. He'd never turn his back on us, and I refused to do that to him. I refused to choose between you guys. You're both my friends, and no matter what anyone says, you're both important. You both deserve to live."

"We need you, too, Pierce. We can't do this without you."

"You won't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Shaman, Greg. That means I can play my part even if..." Pierce sighed, the truth sinking in fully. "Even if I'm dead. I don't need my body to fight Zell. In fact, I'm stronger without it."

"Pierce, no! We can't lose you. Darcy loves you. We all do."

"I love you guys, too." That wasn't something Pierce said easily, but it was true, and right now, he needed to say it. He began healing Greg, knowing the act of giving Greg back his life would almost definitely end his own. He didn't care. In his heart, he knew this was the right thing to do. "I'll keep fighting," he promised. "I'll be with you guys until the end..."

Greg was openly crying. "Pierce... I can't just let you kill yourself for me."

"It's the only way. I'm the only one who can stay in the fight without my body. If one of the people on our team has to die, it needs to be me." He felt weak. His connection to his body was slipping severely. He'd be lost soon.

Logan, he thought. Don't let go. Not yet. Hold on to me.

He took Greg and ran with him toward the same entrance he'd used with Scott. Pierce knew Greg was healed enough that he would be able to wake back up now. "Take care of Darcy for me," Pierce said softly. "Tell her I love her, and... And tell her and my brother that I'm sorry." He fought to keep the fear out of his voice, because he knew it was over. This was the end. Part of him wanted to cry, but if he did, Greg would never leave him. Pierce couldn't do that. He had to be strong for the others. He had to see this through.

Greg nodded, still in tears. He hugged Pierce. "We won't give up on you," he promised. "We'll find a way to get you back."

"I hope so, but even if you don't... I'll be with you guys. I promise," Pierce said. "Now go. Get back to your body before I lose the connection and can't send you through."

Greg ran through the entrance. Pierce felt him land safely in his body. He tried to follow, just in case it would work, but instead, he ended up getting sucked deeper into the Underworld. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy," he mumbled. He began falling faster, and finally landed in a deep, dark abyss. "Where the fuck am I?" He asked aloud. He didn't like it down there. It was terrifying, and he felt like he was being watched. He had been there before... He was sure of that. The question was, how had he survived and escaped the last time?

Run, Boy, a voice whispered in his head. Run as fast as you can, before it is too late. If they catch you, all hope shall be lost.

"Great. I'm hearing voices now, too," Pierce said. Still, he had a feeling that this voice was right. Something was after him, and if he didn't get away quickly, he would die.

He tried to run, but suddenly, he was being grabbed from a thousand different angles. Whatever had him in its grasp was powerful, and Pierce felt like it was trying to literally tear him apart. He screamed as the pain became too much to bear. He heard what sounded like hundreds of voices laughing at him. The darkness was trying to consume him, but he couldn't give in. He had to fight. He had to get back home. He needed to return to his team, to his brother, to Darcy...

Amos, he thought desperately. Help me... Please... I can't get out of here on my own.

SAGE

They heard Greg wake up with a coughing fit. "About time!" Nessa quipped. "Did you have a nice nap while we were all panicking?"

"Greg... Oh God... Oh my God..." Darcy whispered. She pulled him into her arms, sobbing as she clung to him for dear life.

"I'm okay," Greg said, his voice hoarse.

"You cannot leave us, Ash." Sage realized Serafine had taken over for Darcy.

"Never," Ash replied through Greg. Lady Eleanor watched the exchange from a safe distance, remaining stoic and silent, but Sage could feel how relieved she was to see Greg alive again.

Andie still wasn't responding. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Ivan held her. Greg walked over to her and sat beside her. Darcy followed. "Daphne..." Greg called softly, making Sage realize it was still very much Ash in control. "Daphne, don't cry, sweetheart. I'm here. It will be okay."

"She cannot feel us," Serafine said. "There is a powerful shield around her. The souls are protecting her, and she is within their cocoon."

"She's right," Sage said. "I can sense the spirits that are surrounding her."

"She cast a shield of souls?" Ivan asked. "Isobel used to do that." Isobel had been another of Andie's past lives. She'd also been the love of Ivan's life. It had taken a while for Andie to warm up to him, but she'd finally let him back in, and they were together again.

"I don't think she did it on purpose," Sage replied, trying to read the energy. "Andie's element is Spirit. I'm guessing with my aunt hitting her head, she lost control and the spirits just came on their own to try to protect her. Even if she was aware when she first regained consciousness, once the shield fully locked in, she lost awareness of anything else."

"It's the Rangers," Troy realized. He stepped closer cautiously. "I can feel them, Mom. All of them."

Sage knew what he meant. She could feel them, too. Even her mother's energy was mixed in somewhat, and to her surprise, she also felt Dax. He may have betrayed them in life, but it appeared that at least one of the Rangers who'd turned evil had changed his mind in death. Nick and Katie weren't there. Katie had been locked away where she could never harm anyone again, and it turned out that even in death, Nick had been working with Zell, who had promised to bring Nick back to life. When he'd broken his promise, Nick had betrayed Zell and told Caleb where Zell was hiding. He also told him that Zell had turned Vida evil in the same way he'd done to Rita and she had handed Darcy, Greg, and Andie over to him. While Pierce had managed to find a way to save Vida from Zell's spell, Caleb nearly died as Nick insisted on touching him. Tia had banished Nick to Sage's mother, and he was currently trapped in the Underworld for all of eternity. With that being the case, it seemed only Dax had changed his mind after the battle.

"Dax is with Ronny... I think they're trying to work out their differences," Sage said. "And Rose and Will are here, too... So's Ashley. Hell, I even feel a vague sense of Carlos... It's like Andie put out a call to all of the Rangers who are no longer alive and everyone answered. It doesn't matter if they died in the battle or before it or after... They're all here." She was a little overwhelmed, so she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

Troy looked like he might cry. "Mom... I can see them."

Sage followed his gaze and realized who he was looking at. She couldn't see everyone clearly, but these two seemed to be trying to show themselves. The flashes of pink and silver light took on more distinct forms, and their faces became clear. "Emma and Orion..." Sage whispered.

"They're together, Mom..." His voice cracked slightly.

"Of course they are." She took her son's hand, hoping to comfort him even slightly in his grief. Emma and Orion's deaths had sent Troy into such a deep depression, she'd feared she'd never get him back. If he hadn't met Nessa, she knew she probably would have lost him.

Emma and Orion smiled at Sage and Troy, still holding onto each other while also making sure their energy touched and protected Andie. It was beautiful to see so many of the Rangers coming together to protect one of their own, and now, Sage knew what she needed to do.

"We can save Pierce," she said suddenly.

That seemed to snap Darcy out of Serafine Mode. "How?" She asked hopefully.

"The spirits can help us... They can form a path to guide us all back... If we go deep enough into the Underworld, all of us would risk ending up lost, but with the spirits of the lost Rangers acting as a beacon, I believe we can find our way back."

Amos smiled. "You are truly wise, Sage," he told her. "And I believe this is our best and possibly only shot. Come."

Sage took a deep breath. "Power Rangers... Listen to me," she said to the spirits. "We have a young Ranger lost in the Underworld. We need your help to bring him back. Andie is safe now. Please release her from your shield and help us bring him home."

The spirits began to drift away from Andie and come toward the circle Amos was already casting around Pierce. Andie finally seemed to become aware of her surroundings. "Ivan?" She asked softly as she realized whose arms she was in.

"I am here, M'Lady," Ivan promised her. "At your side, as always."

"Greg... You're alive..." Andie's relief was clear.

"I seem to be, yes," Greg replied. He pulled Andie into a tight hug. Darcy joined in. Sage knew they would be okay, but they'd be a lot better once Pierce was back, too.

"Zedd, keep the energy flowing for as long as you can. Logan... Whatever you do, don't let go of Pierce's hand, especially now," Sage cautioned. "You are the one thing still anchoring him to his body, even if you can barely feel him."

"I'm not letting go," Logan promised. He looked terrified, and Sage knew how worried about his brother he actually was.

"Let's go get our boy back," Sage said.

"Time to go fishing," Amos said pleasantly. "Let us meditate. We will go under together, and we must not become separated."

"We're ready," Troy promised. He looked calmer than he had in a long time. Sage knew that seeing Emma and Orion at peace and together had helped him in ways nothing else could have.

They closed their eyes and fell into a joint meditation quickly. Sage could see the spirits lighting the way and forming a protective barrier between them and the rest of the Underworld as they journeyed deeper into it. Finally, Sage saw her mother.

"I warned him," she said sadly. "He didn't listen."

"Of course he didn't, Mom. He's a teenager," Sage said with a sad laugh. "Can you help me get him back?"

"All I can do is allow the souls of the Rangers to guide you forth. I wish I could return him to you, my sweet daughter... I greatly admire the courage it took for him to make this sacrifice to save his friends. However..."

"I know. Balance. It's okay. Thank you for allowing us passage, Mom."

"Be careful, Sage."

"I will be." Sage gave her mother a quick hug. As much as she missed her, she usually tried not to do that because it only made it harder to leave her, but this time, Sage needed some extra strength that only her mother could provide. "Come on, Guys. Let's go." She led Troy and Amos into the deepest corner of the Underworld... The very corner she'd been trapped in for two weeks. She'd been tortured there, and she had seen things she could never unsee. Sage had never wanted to return here, but she was surprised to find that she was unafraid now. Pierce needed her, and that gave her strength she hadn't expected.

The sound of his screams hit all three of them at once. "Come on," Troy said, ready to run after him.

"Careful, Young One," Amos cautioned. "One must not run into this corner of the Underworld without taking precautions. Hold your mother's hand and do not let go of her."

Troy nodded and held onto Sage's hand. That comforted her and she knew she could face anything this place had to throw at her as long as she had her son by her side. She'd destroy anything that tried to hurt him.

Amos manifested what resembled a fishing rod. "Seriously?" She asked.

"I have to hold onto him somehow, and he is in a bad state," Amos said, although she suspected he could have gone with another method of grabbing onto Pierce. The symbolism of the fishing rod was probably for his own amusement.

They found Pierce quickly. He was trapped in the darkness, trying to fight off shadows that were literally tearing him apart. "Quickly," Amos said. "We must rescue him."

Every horrible thing Pierce had ever survived was manifesting around him. The accident played on a loop beside him. Worse than that was the fact that Sage could see his father, and everything that bastard had ever put him through. His memories would destroy his will to fight eventually, and then the dark entities who resided in this place would consume him completely.

"Pierce!" Sage called to him. She was surprised the darkness didn't harm her. She remembered what this place did to people. It seemed she was immune to it now, and Troy and Amos were both being protected by the souls of the lost Rangers.

Pierce was alternating between screaming his head off, fighting for dear life, and whimpering. It wasn't until Amos literally hooked his shirt onto the fishing rod that he seemed to register he wasn't alone. "I've got you, Little Fish," he called soothingly, not letting go no matter how hard the darkness tried to rip Pierce off of the hook.

"Amos?" He whispered.

"And me," Sage said. "And Troy. We're here, Pierce. You're going to be okay. Just hang on."

"Sage... Sage, I'm... I'm scared," Pierce admitted.

"That's okay, Pierce," Sage said soothingly. "Everyone gets scared sometimes. We're going to get you out of this place, I promise."

Amos began to pull Pierce closer to him. Sage and Troy began attacking the dark creatures surrounding him, destroying the images they used to torment him. When Sage shattered the image of his father, Pierce began to cry. She finally reached him, and she wrapped her arms around him. "You're safe, Pierce," she promised. "It's going to be okay now."

"Am I going to die?" Pierce finally asked, pulling himself together.

"Not today, Little Fish," Amos said.

"Come on," Troy added. "The spirits will guide us home."

They began to journey back through the Underworld. As they got closer to the entrance, Sage knew they would make it. The spirits kept them protected until they reached the opening. "Thank you," Sage said to the spirits. "For everything." She meant more than just the act of protecting them that day, of course. The bulk of these spirits had lost their lives heroically. Sage wanted them to know it had not been in vain. She knew they understood as the entrance opened up wider and the spirits gently pushed them all back toward their bodies.

They awoke in unison. Logan began to cry in relief. "Pierce... I thought..." He began.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Pierce said with a weak grin.

Darcy ran toward them and immediately flung herself into Pierce's arms. "Don't you ever, ever do something that stupid and reckless and dangerous again, do you hear me?" She kissed him hard before adding softly, "But thank you for bringing them back to me... And for not dying."

"Anytime," Pierce said before kissing her again.

Everyone else came over to them as well. "I knew you'd make it!" Scott said after letting out a victory cry.

"Well, you know... I've still got work to do," Pierce said with a grin.

"Damn right you do!" Scott gave him a high-five.

"I knew you could do it," Greg said with a smile.

"Welcome back, Pierce," Andie said softly.

"Thanks, guys," Pierce said.

"Well done, Little Fish," Amos said.

"I can't believe you came after me," Pierce said to Sage.

"You did exactly what I did," Sage said. "I couldn't just leave you there to die."

Pierce surprised her by hugging her. "Thank you," he whispered. He might be playing up being fine for everyone else, but he let Sage feel how shaken up he actually was by everything that had happened.

"I've got your back, Pierce," she promised. "Always."

He nodded. It was only when Lady Eleanor approached that everyone else gave him some space. "You are quite brave, Pierce," she said. She looked at Greg before she added, "Thank you for bringing my grandson back to me." She put her fist over her heart and bowed to him, the ultimate sign of respect from a member of the Eltarian Guard.

"You're welcome," Pierce replied with a respectful nod of his head.

Eleanor finally gave in to what she obviously wanted to do and pulled Greg against her in a tight hug. "Gregory..." She said softly. "Welcome back."

"I love you, Gram," Greg replied, hugging her back even tighter.

"Well, this was an eventful day!" Nessa said cheerfully. "I say we go into town, get some food from Toddy's, and fill Van, Allie, and Freddy in on what they've missed."

"Toddy's fixes everything," Pierce said with a weak smile. "Logan's taught you well."

"Food sounds good," Troy agreed. "I'm starving."

"Trips into the Underworld will do that to you," Sage said knowingly. "Come on, Guys... My treat."

"I have to contact Chelsea," Logan said. "I need to know she's safe. I'll meet you guys there."

"Okay," Sage agreed. She led the others away, knowing how badly they needed to pretend things were normal for ten seconds.

"I do believe it may be time to call Vida and Chip back to Stone Hollow," Ivan said gravely as they walked.

"That's a good idea," Sage agreed. "And I think you guys may want to get to Angel Grove. We can protect you better if you're with us."

"There is safety in numbers."

"I don't know about that. The last time we brought everyone in, way too many Rangers died. I'm going to be careful how many people we call in until we have no choice left... But I think I need to have Kira and Uncle Tommy start contacting everyone to let them know what's going on. Even if we aren't together, the Rangers are in danger. We need to make sure everyone's got some warning so Aunt Kat can't keep catching entire teams off-guard."

Sage knew she had a lot of work ahead of her. She refused to focus on that as they arrived at the restaurant, choosing to live in the moment for a minute just so she could find a bit of peace before all hell inevitably broke loose again.

CAPTAIN SMITH

He was still sitting and keeping watch over Chelsea when B'Danna came into the room. "Captain! It's Logan," she said. She handed him a cell phone.

"Logan?" Captain Smith asked. "What's happening? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Logan promised. Captain Smith felt relief wash over him. "Did Chelsea find you?"

"We found her, but yes. She's here, and she is safe. Tedius healed her injuries, but she's still got a few symptoms of being concussed, so I've been watching over her while she sleeps. Kizzie brewed her something for her nerves that should also cure the last of the symptoms."

"Thank you, Captain Smith," Logan said, his own relief clear. "I appreciate that."

"What happened, Logan? She told me some of it, but her concussion made it difficult to get all of the details."

"Zell's daughter Katherine attacked. She murdered Greg... The one who's the reincarnation of Ash. She killed Scott, too. My brother went after them, and he resurrected them both, but... We nearly lost him. If Amos hadn't called Sage and Troy in to help, he'd have died."

"I see... But everyone survived?"

"Yes."

"Thank goodness for that. I'm sorry things got so out of hand. If there is anything we can do, we are at your service."

"Just take care of Chelsea. Tell her we're alright. I'll come get her soon, after I've recovered a little. It took a lot of energy to keep Pierce anchored."

"Of course. Be safe, Logan. I will speak to you soon." He hung up the phone. After a few minutes, Chelsea began to stir.

"Logan..." She whispered.

"Shhh, Chelsea... All is well," Captain Smith promised. "I have heard from Logan."

She was instantly awake. "He's alive?"

"He is. They all are. Logan's brother brought your fallen friends back, and the Mystic brought help to rescue the boy."

Chelsea flung her arms around him. "Thank you for telling me," she said after a minute. She was calmer now and seemed much more Chelsea-like. "So what happens now?"

"You're going to stay with us for a bit longer. Logan promised he'd come get you soon."

Chelsea nodded. "Okay. In that case... Want to go get Nathan's?"

Captain Smith laughed. "I have not had Nathan's in quite some time," he admitted. "It's not often I get to visit Coney Island."

"It's good for the soul. Come on, Bobby. Now that my head doesn't hurt so much, I'm starving."

Captain Smith knew it was more than Chelsea's head that had hurt. Her heart had broken at the idea of losing her team and the man she loved. He was pleased to see that she was doing better now. He smiled at her pleasantly before calling to the others, figuring they might want to get something to eat as well. For now, at least, the immediate crisis was over.

CALEB

The memorial for Will, Rose, and Ashley had been tough to sit through, but everyone currently living in Angel Grove except Sage, Troy, and Zedd had attended. It was only right. They'd all fought together once. They would grieve together, too. Caleb was currently at the Park house, curled up in Thorn's arms again and trying to get away from all of the sadness of the day. Suddenly, a vision hit him. There was darkness all around. A single, dull light was visible in the darkest corner, and although he was scared, Caleb ventured toward it.

"Tell him," a voice said.

"Tell who what?" Caleb asked nervously. He could tell he was speaking with a spirit, but this wasn't like when they came to him normally. Caleb's soul was tapping into part of the Underworld. He'd never done this before, but he could feel it was true. Whoever this spirit was, he was strong, and he was reaching out.

"Pierce. Tell Pierce he has to return, when he is ready. There are things he does not understand... Things I must tell him."

"Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant. My time has passed. It is his time now."

"His time for what?"

"To stop him."

"I don't understand. Who is Pierce supposed to stop?"

"My brother." Suddenly, Caleb saw a flash of a pair of eyes staring at him from the darkness. And then, he saw so much more. He found himself on an unfamiliar planet, watching two boys grow up before his eyes. The older one was familiar, and as he matured, Caleb realized why.

"Zell?" He asked. "Your brother is Zell?"

"Do not let him know you have found me, Caleb. Pierce very nearly found me, too... And he's meant to... However, the darkness came for him. I had to make him run away, or he would have perished immediately. As it was, he barely survived. It is not yet time... But when it is, tell him to seek out Elgan."

"So your name is Elgan?"

"Yes. I believe you know my granddaughter, Mena." Elgan's eyes were incredibly sad. "I must go... I am weak... Barely a remnant of who I was in life... I shall be here when it is time. Goodbye, dear boy... And good luck."

Caleb snapped back into awareness with a gasp. "Caleb? Was that a vision?" Thorn asked.

"Sort of," Caleb said. "It was more like a ghost decided to Face Time me inside of my head... I don't know how else to describe it. He showed me where he is now, and some snippets of his life..."

"Who was he?"

"He says he's Zell's brother... But I don't think it's safe to talk about that right now. I feel like if I say his name, something very bad will happen."

"Then don't... What are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to Pierce. Something's going on, and this spirit seems to want to get a message to him."

"I don't know what happened, but Sage went to Stone Hollow earlier... I think she had to go after Pierce. I could feel her projecting somewhere she doesn't usually go unless she has to."

"I think this can wait until we know everything's alright. This spirit said to wait until the time was right anyway."

"Okay. So, in the meantime... What should we do?"

"Snuggle?" Caleb asked hopefully.

"Always," Thorn replied with a laugh. He pulled Caleb closer to him, wrapping his entire body around him. Caleb had never felt safer in his life. Thorn kissed Caleb's head as he held him, and the mild anxiety Caleb was still feeling faded away.

THE NEXT DAY.

OLLIE

He was trying to stop obsessing about things, but it was hard to turn that off when they were at war. "Ollie, are you even listening to me?" Tammy asked.

"Kind of," Ollie replied. "What was the last thing you said?"

"I told you I just ordered some of the One Direction merchandise that was missing from my collection... The really old stuff that's harder to find."

"Oh... That's cool, Tam." Ollie wasn't all that interested in boy bands.

"You couldn't care less, could you?"

"Well, it's just... Boy bands aren't my thing, Tammy. They're lame."

"One Direction is not lame."

"Their music is that teenybopper crap. Besides, didn't they break up?"

"No, they're on hiatus. It's different." She shook her head. "You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't. Your taste in music is really eclectic. You listen to everything. Why would some boy band be the thing you obsess over? The music is mediocre bubble-gum bullshit and they're just like every other boy band out there, right?"

"I don't obsess over them. I'm not some crazy fangirl... And they aren't just like every other group out there, but you wouldn't know that. Oh, and, for the record, my dad took me to see them live, Ollie. It was one of my happiest memories of him. He also started my collection of their merch. So fuck off if you can't understand why they matter to me." She started to walk away.

"Tammy, wait! I'm sorry, okay?" Ollie asked, pulling her back toward him. "I didn't realize you associated them with your dad."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Tammy... It matters. Really. I'm just tense because of everything that's going on. I'm sorry."

She shrugged. Ollie knew she was genuinely pissed off at him. He silently cursed at himself for being so stupid and insensitive. He'd find a way to make it up to her somehow.

"Let's just focus on training. Spar with me," Tammy said.

Ollie didn't argue. He pulled out his sword and they began to spar. Soon enough, they were both caught up in the familiar routine of sparring. Ollie loved the way he and Tammy worked together. There was something magical about it. They always knew what the other one was going to do and how to support each other without speaking. It was like a dance, and it had the added bonus of keeping Ollie from saying anything stupid and sticking his foot back in his mouth.

After at least fifteen minutes straight of this, Tammy finally knocked him down. She let out a victory cheer. "And that's how it's done, Bitch!" She said with a huge grin on her face. Ollie loved the way she looked when she smiled like that. Tammy literally radiated light when she was happy, and she looked so beautiful standing over him that he almost didn't get up. She finally offered him her hand and he took it, getting back on his feet.

"Good job, Tam," he said.

"You didn't let me win, right?" She asked.

"I know better. You'd skin me alive," Ollie said with a laugh.

"You're damn right I would!"

Ollie wrapped his arm around her side and pulled her closer to him. She didn't stop him, so apparently, she was distracted from how angry he'd made her earlier. "You're going to be better at this than I am soon," he told her honestly. Tammy was incredible with a sword. He'd never expected that, but he was genuinely impressed with how much she'd learned since finding out that she was part of the Chosen.

"You mean I'm not already?" She teased him.

"Keep dreaming, Tammy." He smiled at her, playing up his confidence.

"Let's go again," she said eagerly. He nodded and they started to spar all over again. He didn't hold back. Ollie knew she could hold her own in training. He just hoped that when it came time for all of them to face a real battle again, they'd do better than they had the last time. They'd gotten lucky because Taylor was able to resist Zell's spell. They couldn't afford to slip up even slightly the next time they faced Zell. The stakes were way too high.


	5. Chapter Five

KATHERINE

She chewed on her lip nervously, facing her father for the first time since she'd failed to bring his family home to him. She was afraid to look him in the eye.

"My daughter, do not fear me," he said soothingly.

"I assumed you would be furious with my failure," she said.

"All is not lost. The young Mystic revived Ash, and the sisters have been healed. I know you were doing quite well until the brothers were united and Lady Eleanor arrived."

"And Sir Ivan as well..."

"The Knight is insignificant. I fear he must be disposed of at some point, but not until Daphne's loyalty returns to me. Otherwise, it never will. She would not approve of me murdering him, but once she is loyal, I know she will forgive such an act."

"I will try again, Father."

"No, my dear. We must approach this differently. They are expecting you now. We need more allies on our side."

"More Rebels?"

"Perhaps... However, I had an idea of a different sort... We must build an army of Power Rangers, my dear."

"Power Rangers? Do you want to create an evil team, like Astronema's Psycho Rangers?"

"Not exactly. I wish to find former Rangers... Especially those on the outskirts who did not join the last battle... And I shall turn them into the most evil army the universe has ever seen. I shall use Zordon's minions against him. My Fire can turn nearly anyone."

Katherine smiled wickedly. "Who were you thinking of?"

"Whichever Rangers you can find... I want a list of all of the Power Rangers in history, and I want you to tell me which ones were not present in the last battle. It will be easier for our plan to go unnoticed if we choose Rangers who have kept themselves out of everything."

Katherine laughed. "Considering I was foolish enough to marry Tommy Oliver, I know who all of the Rangers are. Even if I haven't met them, I've heard of them. I will make the list, Father."

"Excellent. Also, I want you to bring me someone who is not a Ranger who they trust... One of their allies from the battle, perhaps."

"They had a few non-Rangers involved... Skull's dead, but Bulk was there. There's also Hayley..." She hated Hayley and spat out her name with venom. She'd always been jealous of the relationship between Hayley and Tommy, especially when he'd been with the Dino Thunder team. "And the clever girl who worked with the Jungle Fury team... Fran, I think her name was. My daughter killed Mentor Ji, but Doctor K is also on this list... We'd be foolish to kidnap her, though. She's brilliant. She's probably the biggest threat of them all. There's also the senile professor who thinks everything is an alien, and... Of course!"

"What just came to you, my dear?"

"Lieutenant Stone. He would make an excellent soldier for our cause. Everyone trusts him... And, more importantly, he once trusted me completely. I know I can get to him."

"Wait a few days, then bring the Lieutenant to me, Daughter. I believe he shall be of much use to me."

Katherine nodded, knowing this was her last chance. If she failed again, her father would not be so forgiving. She left to make the list for him while she figured out a plan to get to her next target. She also made a decision to grab one of them for her own amusement in the meantime, while she waited to go after Lieutenant Stone.

TAYLOR

He was walking through the woods, taking a shortcut home after school. He felt something odd in the air and spun around. A woman who radiated power smiled at him. "Hello, Little Incubus," she said with a sadistic smile.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep calling me that? I have a name," Taylor replied sharply. His voice might not sound panicked, but his entire body was tense and ready for a fight. Whoever this woman was, she was dangerous.

She feels Eltarian, he registered. She must be one of the Rebels.

"Your name is insignificant to me," she said.

"Well, fuck you, too, Lady," Taylor replied, rolling his eyes. He turned around to walk the way he'd originally been heading. A man stood in his path. He smirked at him, looking just as sadistic as the woman did. "I wasn't aware this was a tag-team match," Taylor quipped.

Shit, he thought. He could feel incredible power coming off of these two. Maybe he could have used incubus parlor tricks to drain one of them, but it would be hard with someone else there to attack him.

"You cannot escape us, Little Incubus," the woman said. "You shall not win this fight. The sooner you accept that, the better."

"Does she always speak for you?" He asked the man.

"The Warlock only speaks when someone is worthy."

"The Warlock... So that must make you the Alchemist." Shit! I'm so fucked, Taylor thought. Maybe Caleb will have a vision and the team will come rescue me... Or maybe my sisters will feel me...

"Indeed, Little Incubus. Surrender now and I promise I shall turn your corpse into a lovely golden weapon."

"Uh, thanks, but I'm good." Taylor wondered if she'd faint if he kissed her really hard, but he doubted it. This Eltarian was way too strong. They both were. It would take an actual effort to drain them. They must be old as fuck, he thought.

Suddenly, Taylor heard the familiar sound of hooves. Winnie, he thought with relief. The horse raced toward him, leaping in front of him. The Eltarians backed up slightly as Winifred circled him and let out the horse equivalent of a battle cry.

"Good girl, Winnie," Taylor said. He liked these odds a lot better.

"Stupid creature! I shall turn you into a golden trash can!" The Alchemist shouted.

Taylor felt a shift in the energy. He realized a split second before it happened that the Warlock was casting a spell. He jumped between the Warlock and Winnie, not stopping to think as the spell hit him.

Every inch of Taylor's body screamed. Winnie frantically stood over him, making a lot of noise as she tried to protect him from further harm.

Spells are made of energy, Taylor thought. Your powers revolve around feeding off of energy... Take it in... He didn't know if it would work, or if it would destroy him, but he had to try. He wasn't planning on dying like this.

His talisman began glowing. Taylor understood what he had to do then. He gripped it in his hand. The power flowed through him, making him stronger. The spell he'd absorbed started to lose its effect and convert into pure energy. Taylor took a deep breath and knew he was ready.

He stood back up, positioned his hands facing toward the Warlock, and began to release magic he'd never felt before. It attacked the Warlock, who cried out in pain as he stared at Taylor in shock. The talisman shattered and Taylor knew he'd fully absorbed the extra power. The training wheels were no longer necessary.

"Come!" The Alchemist shouted to the Warlock. "The boy is stronger than we were informed. We must leave for now." She grabbed the Warlock and they vanished into a portal.

Winnie nudged Taylor hard from behind and grunted at him, expressing her anger clearly. "Sorry, Winnie," he said, stroking her nose. "I know you're immortal, but that spell would have really hurt you... This time, it was my turn to protect you." He continued to pet Winnie, trying to soothe her. She began calming down . "Come on, Girl. Let's go home." He walked beside her, leading her on. Taylor was still too nervous to ride Winnie. Heights were definitely not his favorite thing, and Winnie's back seemed awfully high. He'd gotten over his fear of her and had come to view her as a friend, but he was still gradually trying to get over his fear of heights.

When they reached the house, Taylor sat with Winnie in the backyard, brushing her and making small talk. Taylor might not be able to talk to animals like Liza, Imani, and apparently Tia, but he had started to understand Winnie on an emotional level. He could tell what she needed or what she was feeling at any given moment. His father had the same bond with Winnie, but then again, she'd originally been his horse before Zell tricked him into turning evil. That was why Galaxia had made Winnie immortal. She couldn't stand to let her last connection to Taylor's father grow old and die.

"So... I'm the first one to absorb their full duplicate Chosen power," Taylor said to Winnie. "Either I'm finally good at something, or I was going to die... It's probably the second one."

Winnie grunted at him and pushed her nose against the side of his head kind of hard as if to say, Stop knocking yourself. I love you. She did that a lot when Taylor put himself down, but it was a hard habit to break. His mother had destroyed his self-esteem before he'd even known what self-esteem was. He'd sort of been conditioned to think he was worthless.

"Sorry, Winnie. I'm working on it," he promised, petting her nose. He stayed there, grooming her and pouring out everything going on in his head. Winnie was the best listener he knew. He wondered if she knew how much he appreciated having her around. There were some things he just couldn't talk about with anyone else.

VIDA

She was still shaken up, and it had been over a day since Ivan had called her. Vida replayed the conversation in her mind.

"M'Lady Vida... Something has happened," Ivan said.

"Ivan? What's wrong?" She asked in alarm. Ivan rarely sounded this upset.

"Let me begin by saying that everyone is alive."

She knew it must be bad then. "Tell me."

"The Stone Warriors were attacked, Vida... By Katherine Hillard."

"Kat showed up in Stone Hollow? How bad was it?" Vida asked. Chip heard that and horror flashed on his face. He came closer, wrapping his arms around Vida to try to calm her. She put the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker. Chip's here."

"Hello, my Good Sir Chip!" Ivan greeted him.

"Hey, Ivan," Chip said. "What's going on? I heard Vida say Kat showed up?"

"Yes... And she attacked them one at a time. It was quite bad. Based on what Pierce and Logan witnessed, we believe her intention was to abduct Darcy and Andie, which most likely means she was going to abduct Greg as well. She knocked Andie unconscious, and she wounded Darcy severely. Greg tried to help her, and Katherine..." Ivan hesitated.

"Ivan... Please," Vida coaxed him.

"She shoved a sword through his chest. Initially, he died."

"Oh my God..." Vida whispered in horror. Chip held her tighter. She could feel the way he was trembling.

"Chelsea arrived at some point after... I do not have all of those details. I do know Katherine broke her leg and severely injured her. She was quite concussed, but still trying to fight. Scott tried to protect her, but...He perished as well."

"Scott? That bitch killed Scott?" Vida demanded. Of all of the kids, Vida had a soft spot for Scott. He'd been the first baby Ranger she'd found, and they'd bonded over their love of music. Scott had brought the rest of the team to her. Vida was filled with rage, which was actually a nice break from the horror she'd been feeling before.

"Yes. Pierce ultimately got Katherine's attention away from Chelsea, and Logan was able to activate an illegal portal Raffitty used to use. He sent her to New York to the Rebels."

"Logan sent Chelsea to members of the fucking Rebellion?! What was he thinking?! We can't trust them-"

"Logan insists that these Rebels will not harm Chelsea. He has ensured us they are not like the others. I do not know what to believe, but I do know that Logan would never endanger Chelsea. If he says she is safe, then she is safe."

"He's right, V," Chip said. "Logan would die before he let someone hurt Chelsea."

"Just tell us the rest, Ivan," Vida said.

"Pierce and Logan joined forces, and Katherine attempted to flee. She sacrificed Darcy because she could not transport both her and Andie with neither one functional. She threw Darcy at Pierce to buy herself time, and she might have gotten away with Andie if Lady Eleanor and I had not arrived. Katherine finally dropped Andie and fled. Pierce healed Darcy, and then... Well..." Ivan hesitated again.

"He pulled a Sage, didn't he?" Chip guessed.

"Indeed, my friend. And had Amos, Sage, and Troy not come to help, I believe we would have lost him. Although Casey warned him he could only save one, and she apparently wanted it to be Greg, Pierce insisted on saving them both. Scott was easy to save, but saving Greg was too much. Logan was barely able to hold onto him. If Andie hadn't lost control of her Spirit powers, there's a possibility this would not have worked, but Sage realized she could use our deceased friends to protect them as they went after Pierce. It worked, and everyone is alive. We're going to go to Angel Grove, and Lady Eleanor has decided to bring her team as well. The two teams are stronger together. I will gladly continue as the mentor to the Stone Warriors if you need me to, however-"

"We're coming," Vida said.

"Are you certain you do not wish to remain with Mystic Force?"

"The kids need us, Ivan," Vida said. "You can't tell me my Rangers almost died... Hell, some did die... And not expect me to come back."

"We miss you guys anyway," Chip added.

"Then I look forward to seeing you both," Ivan said.

That was how Vida found herself and Chip returning to Stone Hollow. Scott was the first one to spot them. "Vida!" He cried, leaving his boyfriend Van's arms to run into Vida's.

Vida had to fight back tears as she hugged him. She opened her arms wider and said, "Come here, my babies!"

Darcy, Greg, Pierce, and Andie joined the hug, which Chip got in on quickly. "So I take it Chelsea's not here?" Vida asked.

"She's on her way," Logan said. He paused before adding, "Captain Smith is bringing her."

"Why didn't you just go get her yourself?" Chip asked curiously.

"The portal I sent her through is unstable. It has been since Raff died... But I had to try. She wouldn't have made it otherwise."

"If the portal's no good, how are they traveling? Do they have someone with magic who can do it?"

"Kizzie could transport one or two people, but no. They're flying."

"Eltarian Rebels have passports now?" Vida quipped. They didn't need passports from New York, but still...

"Actually, yes, but they didn't go through a public plane. Captain Smith has his own private jet for emergencies."

"Of course he does... Who is this guy, Logan?"

"Someone I respect very much. He's a good man to have on your side."

"Didn't he participate in the attack on Eltar with his chapter of Rebels?"

"Yes... But so did I," Logan reminded her.

"You were brainwashed. You weren't yourself. They activated programming," Vida replied.

"Yeah, they totally Bucky Barnes-ed you. That wasn't your fault," Chip added.

"Look... Of everyone who was there, Captain Smith was the most opposed to it. He was furious when he realized Garron and Zydia decided the children were 'necessary casualties' to drive the Rebellion's point home. He was the only voice of reason trying to stop the others from going too far. Vida... Not all of the Rebels are bad guys."

She sighed. "Look... I believe you wouldn't leave Chelsea with anyone who would hurt her, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt," Vida said. "Now shut up and hug me."

Logan gave her a hug. Ivan came over next to do the same. "I have missed you both very much," he said.

"We missed you, too," Vida said. It was true. She'd gotten very used to having Ivan around. He was family.

"Yeah, Man. It's really good to see you," Chip added.

More people arrived. "Vida! Chip! " Allie squeaked excitedly. She ran toward Vida to hug her and Chip. "It's so good to see you guys!" The bubbly girl was part of the team Nessa led, the Ranger Guard. She had once been a Tulpa, created by her "sister," an Eltarian Rebel named Insu, or Ingrid as she was known in public. Insu was twenty and had been raised by Raffitty after her family was executed for Treason on Eltar. She wasn't really one of the bad guys, but she'd done bad things for Raffitty. To protect her sister, Insu had left the Rebellion and had willingly sacrificed herself to make Allie real. Because of this, Allie was now the Tulpa maker, and she'd brought Insu back to life. Insu no longer had her powers, but she was alive and well.

"Hey," Freddy, Allie's devoted boyfriend and Scott and Chelsea's band mate, said casually.

"Still a man of few words I see," Vida teased him as she opened her arms for a hug. It was fairly rare that Freddy said more than a couple of words at a time. Still, she liked him. The kid was the only member of the Ranger Guard who wasn't at least part Eltarian except for Logan, and at least Logan had been trained by the Rebellion and treated as an Eltarian for years. Plus, it turned out Logan had powers. Freddy was extremely human with no supernatural talents to speak of. He still managed to prove he was a badass by outsmarting the bad guys and fearlessly doing whatever it took to save his friends regardless of the risk to himself.

"Freddy, my man!" Chip greeted him. He gave him a tight hug.

"Van, why the fuck have I not been hugged by you yet?" Vida teased him.

Van smiled at her before coming over. "How have you guys been?" He asked.

"Not bad. How are you doing?" Vida asked. Van's father, and only living parent, had been part of the Rebellion and had forced Van to join. After falling in love with Scott, Van had walked away from the Rebellion. Around the same time, Allie had also refused to go back to them. To protect Scott and the others, Van had endured a savage beating from Raffitty that nearly killed him. His father, Tegus, had finally realized Van needed to get away from the Rebellion and he'd let Van and several of the others escape. Unfortunately, he'd refused to leave with them and had been killed shortly after. Van lived with Scott and his father now.

"I'm mostly okay," Van replied. "It's hard sometimes, but Scott and his dad have really helped me through it, and being part of the Ranger Guard gives me a sense of purpose and a reason to keep going."

Vida nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

Lady Eleanor arrived with Nessa. "Vida. Chip. How lovely it is to see you again," she greeted them.

"Hi Guys," Nessa added cheerfully.

"I assume Mena's still in Angel Grove?" Chip asked.

"Yes, eagerly waiting for us. I briefly went back with Troy and Sage so I could tell her what happened. She's a bit shaken up," Nessa admitted. Mena was the youngest member of her team. She might be remarkably mature, but she'd been torn away from everything she'd ever known recently. She'd had to flee Eltar, her home, and now lived on a foreign planet with Zordon, who she hadn't known she was related to. Mena had lost her only parent when the Prime Minister of Eltar was killed, and it had been at Logan's hands. Vida had no idea how Mena could put that aside to work with him on the Ranger Guard. The girl was emotionally strong as all hell, but finding out Greg, her boyfriend, had briefly died had probably taken a toll on her.

They were distracted as the private jet landed. Vida's eyes went wide at the sight. "I'll say this for him," Chip said. "This guy knows how to make an entrance!"

The door opened and the passengers began to emerge. "Kizzie!" Logan cried out as the first one touched the ground.

"Logan, thank goodness you're well," Kizzie replied, hugging him. Vida had not expected to see Eltarian Rebels hugging people.

"B'Danna, Tedi... I'm glad to see you," Logan continued.

Chelsea came out next, and Logan apparently forgot everything else. "Hey there, Wolverine," she said, running into his arms in a flash of light. Then she noticed the others. "Vida! Chip!" She flung her arms around them.

"Chels!" Chip cried with joy. "How's the leg?"

"I'm fine. Bobby's people took good care of me." She spotted Scott and ran to him. She promptly punched him in his side.

"Ouch!" Scott cried out.

"I told you to leave, not die on me, you fucking jerk!" Chelsea said.

"Sorry, Chels," Scott replied. "I'll try not to die again."

"You better not, Scotty-Boy..." She hugged him, then hugged everyone else.

The final passenger exited the plane. It was easy to tell who this man was. Lady Eleanor stepped in front of him, hand on her sword, before anyone else could move.

"Captain B'bodian Smizek," she said coldly. "I ought to charge you with High Treason this instant for all that you have done."

Captain Smith, to Vida's great surprise, did not attack her. "You are a woman of great honor, Lady Eleanor. If you believe that is what you must do, I accept that... However, I believe that I may be able to assist you."

"We do not need your sort of help, B'bodian."

"I have many resources at my disposal, Lady Eleanor. My contacts on this planet are vast, and the humans I associate with are honorable. Besides, we stand against a common enemy. The Great Wizard is no friend of ours."

She frowned at him. "I trained you from the time you were a boy, B'bodian. I am ashamed of what you turned into. You once had honor, too."

"If you give me a chance, Lady Eleanor, you may find that I still do."

"Lady Eleanor... With all due respect, without Bobby and his people, I'd be dead right now," Chelsea said.

Still frowning, Lady Eleanor moved impressively quick, putting her sword to Captain Smith's throat. "Set one toe out of line and I shall personally carry out your sentence immediately," she informed him.

"I have no doubt that is true," Captain Smith replied. Lady Eleanor pulled her sword away from his throat and sent it back to wherever she had manifested it from.

"Well, that was fun!" Nessa said with a laugh. "Who's ready to travel to Angel Grove?"

"How are we getting there, anyway?" Darcy asked. "Greg can only teleport so many of us at a time."

"Troy's sending us a ride," Nessa said with a smile.

That was when the portal opened. A familiar face smiled at them. "Liza always has perfect timing," Chip said in wonder.

"She's an actress, Chip. She probably waits to hear her cue," Vida said with a laugh.

"Hi, Guys," Liza greeted them. She paused, looking at the Rebels. "Okay, I know most of you, but... Who are they?"

"That's Captain Smith, of the Eltarian Rebellion," Pierce said. "He's here to help."

Liza shrugged. "If he's cool with you, he's cool with me," she replied. "And his friends?"

"The one on the right is Kizzie. She's a sorceress. The one next to Kizzie is Tedius. Tedi's a healer," Logan explained. "He's also good with tactics, which is good because they lost their tactical and weapons expert, Rupi... Zell left him to die in the last battle. And the one who looks a bit on the goth side is B'Danna. She's a fierce warrior, and she's the youngest member of the chapter."

"I'm still a lot older than you," B'Danna pointed out.

"You look like a college freshman," Liza observed.

"Finally, yes. It is nice to no longer have to go through high school over and over again. But, I assure you, I am well over a century old."

"Okay, cool. Did any of you tell Zordon you were bringing Eltarian Rebels to the party?" Liza asked.

"Not exactly," Pierce said. "Do you think he'll be pissed?"

"Zordon? No," Nessa answered before Liza could. "Mena, however, might have an issue with this."

B'Danna and Tedius seemed to really notice Nessa for the first time. "Oh, shit..." B'Danna said.

Vida laughed. "That makes you sound pretty human," she said. She was seriously amused by the Rebels apparently being afraid of Nessa, but then again, Nessa had killed several of them on her own when the Counsel Building was attacked. The girl was a serious badass.

"Marinessa..." Captain Smith said as he realized who she was.

"Alive and kicking, no thanks to you lot," Nessa replied.

"I am terribly sorry for what happened to your family, Marinessa. I assure you, we were unaware of the attack on the children, and we do not condone it."

Nessa visibly tensed. She looked like she might attack him.

"Sir..." Kizzie said in a warning tone.

"This girl deserves an apology," Captain Smith insisted. "I have nothing but regret for our involvement in the attack on the Eltarian Counsel. It was poorly planned and Garron and Zydia took unacceptable liberties with innocent lives. This girl has suffered great loss, and yet she fought fiercely. She defended and rescued many innocent souls, nearly at the cost of her own life. She has honor, as did her father."

"My father was a traitor!" Nessa shouted.

"Your father believed in what the Rebellion is supposed to stand for. Unfortunately, good men sometimes make poor choices. You need to know that he loved you, Marinessa. He stayed behind and gave himself up just so he could try to rescue you."

Nessa was visibly upset, but she shook it off quickly. "I know that," she said. "I know he was a good man, and I know he believed in your so-called cause. That does not mean that I support having you here. Unfortunately, I believe it is necessary for the time being. Besides, it is better you are on our side than trying to kill us."

"Guys, as much fun as this is, I can't keep this portal open forever. Let's go," Liza said.

"Is this everyone?" Vida asked.

"Amos is joining us later," Pierce said. "He's driving."

Insu appeared suddenly. "My apologies for being late," she said softly. The quiet older sister of Allie was very shy.

"Insu! It's so lovely to see you again," Captain Smith said with delight. He opened up his arms. Insu walked over to him and allowed him to give her a hug.

"I did not expect to see you today, Captain Smith," she said.

"We are standing with your new friends, my dear."

"Insu, Luv, how are you? I have been worried about you," Kizzie said.

Insu was a little less shy as she hugged Kizzie. "It's good to see you all," she said sweetly.

"Okay, so Allie's sister's coming with us," Liza said. "Anyone else?"

"Lido is on a vision quest. He doesn't even know what happened yet," Andie replied. Andie and Lido had the ability to share their sense of sight. Lido always knew when Andie was in trouble, but they'd been told his recharging vision quests would leave him completely unreachable until they were over.

"Caius can fill him in later," Liza said. "Okay, everyone in."

They began walking through the portal to Angel Grove. Vida was a little nervous to be returning, but she knew she had to. This was it. She couldn't leave her kids defenseless.

TAMMY

She had no idea where she was. This had happened to Tammy one other time, and Zell had been behind it. She shuddered at the memory of the night she'd ended up in the woods, barefoot and in her pajamas, with no real idea what she could do magically. Sure, Tammy knew by then that she could create light when she sang, but she didn't know much about the Chosen yet. All she really knew was that the supposedly pure evil Lord Zedd could not bring himself to harm her. Zell had flung Tammy off a cliff that night, and although she'd managed to cling to a branch, she'd very nearly fallen to her death. Zedd had saved her and literally carried her back to her father at the hotel they were staying in.

There'll be no going home to your daddy now, she thought sadly. Tammy took a deep breath and pushed the thought out of her head and decided she'd need to use her powers because this place was too dark to see in.

"There's a liiiiight... Over at the Frankenstein place... There's a liiiiight... Burning in the fireplace... There's a light... Light... In the darkness of everybody's life," she sang. "The darkness must go, down the river of night's dreaming... Flow, Morpheus slow... Let the sun and light come streaming into my life... Into my life..." She smiled as the dark room she was in lit up.

"Rocky Horror?" A voice asked. "Aren't you a bit young for that, Little Girl?"

Tammy turned toward the sound. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Did you bring me here?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I brought you here?" She asked. She was tied to a chair and pretty beat up.

"No," Tammy admitted. "Who did this to you?"

"Hell if I know! Are you going to help me, or not?"

Tammy hesitated. She had no idea who this woman was or why she was tied up. "I haven't decided yet. Let's try this again. Who are you?"

"The name's Kelsey. Kelsey Winslow."

"Okay, Kelsey... I'm Tammy. What do you remember about what happened to you?"

"Stop asking questions and fucking untie me, Kid! I don't have time for this shit!"

"Then stop wasting it, Kelsey."

Kelsey sighed. "Fine. I was skydiving one minute, and the next thing I knew, I was here. Some creepy bitch who called herself the Alchemist said she wanted to experiment on me... And then, she left me in the dark wondering what the fuck was going on. Satisfied?"

"The Alchemist is bad news," Tammy said. She quickly began untying Kelsey, deciding there was no time to hesitate. If the Alchemist had kidnapped her, this definitely had something to do with Zell. "But why would they be after you?"

"I don't know. I was pretty sure I left all this shit behind years ago."

"Wait... You mean this is familiar to you?"

Kelsey shook her head. "Stop asking questions, Tammy. What are you? Like, five?"

"I'm nearly fifteen, actually," Tammy snapped at her. "And I'm trying to help you, so please stop being such a bitch."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Kelsey asked. "I'm just a little stressed out... What exactly do you think you can do to help me? Other than be my human flashlight?"

"I can fight. Come on, let's get out of here." Tammy led Kelsey toward the stairs. They must have been in a basement.

They didn't make it very far. The woman who appeared in front of them was not the Alchemist, but Tammy knew exactly who she was.

"Felina..." She whispered.

"Hello, Tamira," Felina said with a subtle threat in her voice. "I had hoped my spell would lure you here. Tell me, Child... What do you think you are doing?"

"Saving this innocent woman," Tammy answered steadily.

"Saving her?" Felina laughed. "Didn't she tell you, Child? She is a former Power Ranger. She should be perfectly capable of saving herself."

"I am, Bitch, so back off," Kelsey said. She took a slight step in front of Tammy protectively. Then, as Felina fired a spell at them, Kelsey pulled Tammy into the only safe spot. They became trapped by debris.

"You're a Power Ranger? You weren't in the battle," Tammy said as she tried to figure out how to escape from the tight space. "What team are you from?"

"Lightspeed Rescue... I was Yellow. Dana decided that losing Carter in that fire was all the grief she could handle. She didn't call us about the battle until after it was over because she refused to ask us to risk our lives," Kelsey said as she tried in vain to dig through the debris. "Ryan was the only one she took with her. What Ranger team are you from?"

"I'm not. I'm Chosen. It's different... But my color is Black, and my... My father was a Power Ranger... Zack Taylor."

"Whoa, your dad was an original Ranger? Okay, sorry I was so disrespectful earlier. I'm hangry." She paused. "Wait, didn't he...?"

"Die? Yeah. It sucks, but now's not the time. We have to get out of here before Felina brings any more debris down on us." Tammy tried not to panic. Raven, her Chosen ancestor, had literally had a ceiling dropped on his head the day he died. This was too similar to that.

"We'll be okay," Kelsey promised. "Look... An opening! Help me dig."

They worked on it together. Felina seemed mildly surprised when they escaped. "Well done," she mocked them. "You may run if you so desire... However, I have a compelling reason for Kelsey to remain behind willingly."

"Not a damn thing would make me stay here!" Kelsey declared.

Felina laughed before snapping her fingers. A badly beaten Asian man landed at her feet. "Chad?" Kelsey whispered in horror.

"Kelsey..." He croaked out.

"What do you want?" Kelsey demanded.

"First, I want you to stop interfering in my attempts on Tamira's life. If I slaughter her, the Chosen will fail," Felina said.

"Done," Kelsey said without hesitating.

"Wow, seriously?" Tammy asked. "That's what I get for untying you?"

"Second, you will surrender yourself to the Alchemist. You will allow her to experiment on you, and if she deems you of little use to her, you will step into the flames and join our side," Felina continued.

"And, if I agree, you will let Chad go without harming him any further?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes. That is the deal we are making."

Kelsey nodded. "I accept."

"No... Kelsey, don't..." Chad said weakly.

"I can't let her hurt you," Kelsey said, looking into his eyes. She let her eyes fall on Tammy's and widened them, obviously trying to tell her something before she quickly looked away.

She's still on our side! Tammy realized.

Kelsey shifted until she was closer to the wall. Tammy noticed her reaching for a sharp piece of debris that had fallen. For a moment, Tammy had hope that everything would be alright. Then, Felina laughed.

"Did you really think I would fall for your lie?" Felina asked. With one swift wave of what Tammy assumed was her wand, she sent Kelsey flying against the ceiling. This continued, full-force, while Felina hardly paid attention to the gravity-defying magic. Kelsey screamed a couple of times in agony.

"Kelsey!" Tammy shouted. "No! No, stop! Stop it!"

Felina smiled at her cruelly. "I will stop... If you hand yourself over to be executed," she said.

"Tammy, don't..." Kelsey shouted from where she hovered in mid-air. Felina flung her against the ceiling again, harder this time. Kelsey's screams were worse than ever, and Tammy knew how badly she must be hurt.

"Well, Child? Answer me. This Yellow Ranger does not have all day," Felina said.

Tammy knew the truth... Felina would kill Kelsey, and probably Chad, no matter what Tammy agreed to. Still, it was hard not to give in and accept the offer when it might spare Kelsey from more pain.

"Answer me!" Felina demanded. She slammed Kelsey against the ceiling again for emphasis. Tammy heard something snap loudly. Kelsey wasn't crying in pain anymore, but a soft whimper escaped from her throat.

"No," Tammy said firmly. "I do not accept your deal."

"Very well," Felina said. She slammed Kelsey against the ceiling again. This time, Kelsey's head hit it full-force. Felina dropped Kelsey to the floor, discarding her with no real reaction. She laughed and said, "I shall return shortly, Child. For now, look at what you forced me to do."

Tammy knew Kelsey was either dead or at least brain dead. The latter might be reversible with the right healer, but actual death was another story. Tammy checked Chad first, not ready to face what she knew was likely.

"Chad... Stay with me, Chad," Tammy said soothingly. "My name is Tammy. I'm not a Power Ranger, but I'm Chosen... My dad was an original Power Ranger... I'm going to get you out of this, okay? But you have to stay with me."

"Kelsey..." Chad said weakly.

"I'll save her, too," she said. She hoped that was possible.

The basement was dark again. Tammy sighed. She needed help, and fast, but she didn't have her cell phone. Zedd! She thought. You always sense when I'm in trouble, Zedd, and I'm in a ton of it right now. I need your help! Bring Liza. We need a portal. Can you hear me?

She heard no answer. Feeling hopeless, Tammy tried singing, if only to soothe Chad. She started off softly singing Just Hold On by Louis Tomlinson, but belted out the chorus as her light filled the room like it never had before.

"The sun goes down, but it comes back up! The world it turns no matter what! Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, if it all goes wrong, darling just hold on..." She couldn't hold back then, singing joyfully as the song filled her with hope like it always did.

"Your voice is beautiful," Chad said softly. "But how is it suddenly so light in here? And why do I feel so... Peaceful?" He was still hurt, but her light probably made him forget enough that he could focus and speak more.

"It's my superpower," Tammy said. "And that song, in particular, got me through the hardest time of my life. I guess my emotional attachment to it made the light stronger..."

"Who the hell gave you permission to do that, you brat?" Felina demanded as she came back into the basement. She slapped Tammy hard across the face, but her light did not diminish.

Suddenly, a portal opened, successfully distracting Felina. "Tammy? Are you alright?" Zedd called.

"I'm fine, but we've got injured Power Rangers," Tammy said.

"Hey... Look who's all grown up! Your talisman shattered, Tammy," Liza pointed out in excitement.

Tammy hadn't even noticed, but she looked down now and realized Liza was right. "That explains the power boost," she said.

"Good work, Tammy... Now, stay strong and keep that light flowing. Zedd, help the Rangers," Liza said. "I'll hold the Witch Bitch off."

"You're not at full power, Liza," Zedd cautioned. "You used a lot of energy to transport the Stone Warriors, the Ranger Guard, and Company."

"I've got this. Go heal people," Liza insisted.

Zedd sighed, but got closer to Tammy. "Who are they?" He asked her.

"This is Chad, from Lightspeed Rescue. Kelsey's over there," Tammy said, pointing to her.

Zedd hesitated, but went to check on Kelsey first. He sighed. "Tammy..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tammy. She's already gone. I can do nothing for this one."

Tammy bit her lip to keep from crying. "I understand," she said, keeping the emotion from her voice. "Please help Chad. He's very hurt."

Zedd knelt beside Chad and began healing him. "Kelsey..." Chad whimpered.

"Shhh... Be calm, Chad," Zedd said. "You are safe now. Rest, and allow me to heal you."

Chad seemed to fall into a trance of sorts. "What did you do?" Tammy asked.

"I calmed his mind. He'll snap out of it when he's stronger."

She nodded and let him continue. She looked over at Liza and saw that the young sorceress was holding her own well enough against Felina. They were exchanging spells back and forth fairly evenly, until Liza suddenly swayed.

"Oh my gosh... Liza!" Tammy called frantically as she watched her collapse.

Zedd had finished with Chad, and he looked up in alarm as Tammy screamed. Felina tried to attack Liza again, but Zedd quickly jumped between them.

"Not another step, Sorceress," Zedd snapped at her.

"How amusing. Do you really believe you can take me, Lord Zedd?" Felina asked in a mocking tone.

"I have met a hundred of your sort before, Felina. You are no threat to me."

"I am a powerful sorceress of Eltar!"

"You are a follower, wasting her time and power serving a master who does not deserve or appreciate her. You are no different from Merkhet, or any of the others like her." He began raising energy to form some sort of protective shield around Tammy, Chad, and Liza.

"Zedd! Be careful!" Tammy cautioned.

"I have this covered, Tammy. Stay where you are," Zedd said firmly. She didn't protest, instead choosing to focus on protecting Chad and Liza while Zedd held Felina off.

Suddenly, another portal opened. Tammy looked up in surprise. "Tammy! Are you okay?" Ollie asked as he stepped through. Caleb, Taylor, Angie, Brian, and Tia followed.

"I'm fine, but Liza's down," Tammy said.

Tia was the first to run to her sister, letting the portal drop. "Liza? Do you hear me?" She asked, pulling her into her arms.

Taylor hurried to their side. "She's got almost no energy," he said with concern. "I'll try to regenerate it."

"How did you guys find us?" Tammy asked.

"Caleb had a vision," Brian said. "He got the rest of us together and we came right away."

"Thanks, Caleb." She hugged him.

"No problem," Caleb replied.

Angie joined Zedd in front of Felina. "Angie, stay back," Zedd advised.

"No way, Dad. You need help," Angie protested. She began casting spells back at Felina.

"Little Sorceress..." Felina said with vague interest. "How lovely you are. I can see why the Great Zell wanted to make you his."

Angie stiffened, but continued fighting. Tammy automatically sent soothing light to her friend, hoping it would comfort her. Angie visibly relaxed and Tammy knew it was working.

"Tammy... Where's your talisman?" Ollie asked.

"It shattered," Tammy said with a bit of pride.

"Yours, too?" Taylor asked. "Nice. Ollie better step it up before we all get our full powers before our fearless leader."

"Taylor, be nice," Tia scolded him. She was still watching Liza with concern. She gently moved the hair out of Liza's face, stroking her head.

"Is she going to be okay?" Brian asked.

"She'll be fine," Taylor said. "She overdid it, but if she gets some rest, she'll be back to herself in no time. I can feel her energy coming back."

Chad began to snap out of his trance. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"Shhh, it's okay, Chad," Tammy said soothingly, giving him a hug.

"Who's this guy?" Ollie asked.

"Chad, from Lightspeed Rescue. He was hurt pretty badly, but Zedd healed him," Tammy explained.

"Kelsey... She's gone, isn't she?" Chad asked very sadly.

Tammy couldn't fight her emotions. "Yes," she said. "I'm so sorry, Chad. Zedd tried, but it was already too late..." She felt incredibly guilty. Kelsey had tried so hard to protect her and Chad, and Felina had killed her for it.

I should have been able to save her, she thought. A couple of tears slid down her cheeks. Ollie moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, so no one else could hear him.

"Not right now," Tammy said, appreciating the hug. She held him tightly, finding strength in knowing he was there with her. She wasn't alone, and with all of the Chosen, plus Zedd, Felina stood no chance of defeating them. It was almost over.

Felina proved her point by vanishing in an instant, apparently fleeing to safety. Angie dropped her magic, looking at Zedd. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, my dear... Are you?" He asked.

Angie nodded. "I'm alright," she promised. The two of them joined the rest.

Liza was still unconscious in Tia's arms while Taylor worked on her. "Taylor, stop," Zedd advised. "You've given her more than enough energy. She'll wake up when she's ready. If you give her any more, you'll collapse."

Taylor sighed. "I know you're right," he said. He reluctantly moved away from her.

"Tia, let me take her... I can carry her while you open the portal."

"Of course," Tia said.

"Wait!" Tammy said.

"What is it?" Tia asked.

"Kelsey... We can't leave her here. The Alchemist wanted to experiment on her. I don't want to know what she'll do to her body..." She almost choked on the last word. Ollie took her hand and gently squeezed it.

Chad let out a slight whimper. "I... I could carry her," he said.

"You're not strong enough, Friend," Brian said gently. "I'll carry her... I promise I'll be careful with her."

Chad nodded. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Come on, Man," Ollie said to Chad. "You're still shaky. I'll help you walk." He guided Chad toward Tia's portal as it opened.

Together, they walked through the portal and returned to Angel Grove. They ended up at the Command Center. "Alpha... Please get Zordon," Ollie said. "Something's happened."

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha Twenty-Six replied as he saw Chad and Kelsey. "Right away." He ran off to find Zordon.

Zedd carefully laid Liza down on the healing bay. "Brian, bring Kelsey here," he said. He motioned toward a second bay. Brian placed the deceased Ranger on it, covering her partially with his jacket to cover up some of the damage she'd suffered.

Chad stood beside his fallen friend, tears streaming down his cheeks. Zordon arrived a minute later. "Chad," he said with surprise. Then, he saw Kelsey. "Oh, my... Was it Katherine?"

"Not this time," Zedd replied.

Zordon noticed Liza. "Zedd... Is she alright?" he asked.

"She'll recover. She used too much energy today, but Taylor helped her a bit, and I'm sure a little time on the healing bay will do the rest of the work."

Zordon nodded. "What happened? Who has done this to Kelsey?"

"Felina," Tammy said numbly. "It was Felina, Zordon. I... I couldn't stop her."

"Tammy, my dear, do not blame yourself for the actions of that woman. Felina is a cold, calculating monster who enjoys inflicting pain on others. She would have done this regardless of what you tried to do." Zordon looked at Chad. "I am so sorry for your pain, Chad. You should stay here, in Angel Grove. We can protect you. Would you like me to contact Dana and the rest of your team for you?"

Chad shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Dana lost enough recently... She should hear this from me."

"Of course. Alpha, take Chad somewhere private where he may recover and contact his team."

"Yes, Zordon," Alpha said, leading Chad away.

Zordon looked at the others. "Are you all alright?" He asked.

"We're fine," Ollie said. "By the time we got there, most of us weren't needed. Oh, and Tammy's talisman shattered, so now she and Taylor both have their extra powers."

"That is excellent news, especially in these very troubling times," Zordon said. He looked haunted. Tammy wanted to comfort him, but Zordon made a hasty excuse to walk away a minute later.

"Watch over Liza for me?" Zedd asked.

"Of course," Tammy said. He nodded and walked after Zordon. Tammy hoped Zedd could help him with whatever was on his mind.

ZORDON

He felt sick. Too many Rangers had already died, and now, it was happening again. This time, it was worse. They had no idea when or where his father and his followers would attack. Zordon was overwhelmed knowing that, at any moment, another Power Ranger could perish.

"Intergalactic currency for your thoughts, Old Friend?" Zedd asked gently.

Zordon smiled at Zedd weakly. "I did not think you would leave Liza's side to come after me," he said.

"She will be alright on her own for a bit. She needs rest... You, however, looked like you could use someone to talk to."

"They're dying, Zedd... My Rangers are dying, one by one, and I cannot seem to do anything to stop it."

"This isn't your fault, Zordon."

"My father and his followers are the ones killing them... Katherine, my sister, killed some of them."

"Their actions are not your doing. You have to stop blaming yourself for the actions of others, my brother."

"I cannot... These Rangers are only at risk because I created the Power Rangers to begin with. My father is targeting them because of my choices."

"You were protecting the world, Zordon. From Rita, from me... And later, from all of the others."

"You and Rita were only evil because he made you that way... And he did that because I loved you both so deeply."

"He would have done it regardless and you know it. I was a threat to him, and Rita was destined to become the Mystic Mother. He knew that, and he knew she would be a powerful force of Good who would one day destroy him if the Chosen did not."

"I still feel responsible, even if I am not... I cannot protect them, Zedd... And it is my job. They look to me when all else fails, but I cannot save them. I cannot even begin to predict what he will do next."

"You put too much pressure on yourself, Zordon." Zedd put a soothing arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"Thank you, Zedd... I appreciate your kind words."

"Come on. Let's get some air. The children will be alright for a bit without us."

"I should tend to Chad..."

"Chad needs time to grieve, and he has Alpha. He will be fine."

Zordon nodded. "Alright. Air does sound appealing," Zordon admitted. He felt trapped suddenly, like he couldn't quite breathe. Everything was closing in on him. His father was back, and stronger than ever, with a powerful group of allies.

"We'll stop this, Zordon," Zedd promised as they left the Command Center. "Together."

Zordon stared at the sky wishing he could believe that. In his experience, when dealing with his father, things rarely ended well for those attempting to oppose him. You are not a child anymore, he reminded himself. The problem was, he'd spent too much time stuck in the mindset of his teenage self before the attack on Eltar had triggered his memories back. Some of that doubt and fear was still strongly lingering inside of his mind.

I wish my mother were here, he thought with a sigh. She'd always known how to make him have faith that things would be alright, right until the day he lost her. Of course, in a way, she was with him again. Andie was his mother's reincarnation, but the girl was a teenager, and he could not place that burden on her. Andie could barely look at Zordon, and he didn't really know how to face her, either. It was a difficult situation to be in. At times, the girl felt remarkably like his mother, but he knew that in her current incarnation, she had lived a very difficult life. He could not ask her to help him when she was still so young and traumatized. She needed him to help her, not the other way around. Besides, he'd failed to protect his mother as a boy. He refused to let that happen again.

"Zordon... You went away again," Zedd said gently.

"I'm sorry," Zordon apologized. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I know. Do not worry, Brother. I will help in any way that I can."

"I know you will." Zordon replied. He looked back at the sky and took a deep breath before looking at Zedd. "I think I should contact my sister and explain what has happened. She needs to be aware of our situation."

"Indeed. And perhaps she should know that some of the Eltarians responsible for the attack on the Counsel she now runs are currently in Angel Grove working against your father... How do you feel about that, by the way?"

Zordon shrugged. "I believe their intentions to be good, for the time being. Anise will not have an issue with this. She believes people can change just as much as I do... However, if they step out of line, she will not hesitate to destroy them."

"She won't get the chance. Lady Eleanor's chomping at the bit to do it herself."

"Indeed, and I would expect no less of her. With her here, I do not expect them to try anything foolish."

"Then they may become our best allies."

"If nothing else, I am hoping they have some information on the Rebels who have chosen to work with my father. That could prove to be quite vital to us." He took another minute to try to relax a bit before deciding it was time to return inside. Zedd followed him silently, and Zordon forced himself to keep a calm and brave appearance as he returned to the Chosen.

HAYLEY

She was working on her latest project when she sensed something was wrong. "Hello?" She called out nervously. Hayley Ziktor was positive she was not alone, but very few people knew of this lab space.

"Connor? Ethan? Trent?" She asked. It could be any of them. The former Dino Thunder team members often checked on her. Kira had stopped by frequently over the years until she ended up going to Angel Grove to, as she put it, "fight the Golden Monkey." Kira had, indeed, faced off against Goldar, crossing that item off her bucket list. Thankfully, the rest of the local Rangers had rushed to her aid, and Sage had ultimately called her Zord, which was one of the few at the time that worked at night. Although Kira had initially only been visiting, she'd fallen for Dustin, and after everything that had happened, she'd decided to move to Angel Grove for good to stay close to Tommy. She still called Hayley routinely to check on her.

Since none of the boys answered, Hayley was becoming more nervous. It was unlikely that whoever had shown up was friendly, but she tried to stay calm. Panicking would get her nowhere. "Whoever you are, come out now, before I call the police," Hayley said firmly.

She heard laughter then... A woman's laugh, and it definitely didn't belong to Kira... "Who's there?" She demanded.

"Oh, Hayley... Don't you recognize me?" The woman asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Hayley gasped in shock at the blue-skinned woman with red eyes. "K... Katherine?" She asked in confusion.

"That's right. I thought we could spend some time together, just us girls!" Katherine grabbed Hayley around the throat with impossible strength and tossed her against the wall.

Hayley cried out in pain and struggled to get back on her feet. Katherine attacked again. "We're going to have so much fun, Hayely!" She said cheerfully as she slammed Hayley against her desk.

Hayley grabbed onto the side of the desk, pulling herself back to her feet. She tried to think of a way to escape as Katherine flipped the desk over, sending papers, files, and everything else that had been on top of the desk scattering across the floor.

"This is what you get for fucking my husband, you slut!" Katherine shouted, bashing Hayley's head against the wall.

"I never slept with Tommy!" Hayley protested. "We were just friends, Kat!" It was true. Tommy was her dearest friend, but they'd never done anything even remotely inappropriate with each other. Tommy was entirely devoted to Katherine, and Hayley wasn't romantically interested in the goofball anyway.

"A likely story!" Katherine slammed her against the wall again.

"You're insane!" Hayley cried out. Katherine began strangling her, cutting off her ability to speak as well as her ability to breathe. Hayley struggled to get air in her lungs, grabbing at Katherine's hands with her own and trying to dig her nails into them to force Katherine to let her go. Katherine merely tightened her grip on Hayley's throat. In a final attempt to free herself, Hayley tried to stomp on Katherine's foot, but with the lack of oxygen, she couldn't find the coordination or the strength to do it properly. Everything began to turn black, and Hayley finally fell unconscious.

THE NEXT DAY.

CONNER

Something was wrong... He could feel it. Conner had gone by Hayley's lab early in the morning after his usual run to check on her like he often did, but as soon as he opened the door, something felt off.

"Hayley?" He called cautiously. There was no response. He walked deeper into the lab and saw what a mess it was. There were obvious signs of a struggle. Conner quickly scanned the area to try to find Hayley. He was both relieved and terrified when he didn't find any sign of her.

"Shit... What the hell happened?" He wondered aloud. He pulled out his phone and called Ethan.

"Yo," Ethan answered.

"Ethan, have you heard from Hayley today?" Conner asked.

"No, why?"

"Get to her lab... I think something's happened to her."

"I'll be right there."

"Bring Trent."

"On it."

They hung up and Conner looked around for clues. Finding none, he dialed another number. "Damnit, Conner, it's not even seven in the morning. This had better be important!" Kira snapped at him in a groggy voice.

"Kira... Hayley's missing," Conner said.

Kira was instantly awake. "What? What the hell do you mean she's missing?" She demanded.

"I showed up at the lab to check on her... You know she's always here by six or so in the morning... And I found the place trashed. There was definitely some kind of struggle. There's no sign of her."

"Damnit... Damnit, okay... Did you call the others yet?"

"Ethan and Trent are on their way here."

"Good. Find any leads you can and then get to Angel Grove. We'll find her."

"Are you gonna tell Doc O, or should I call him?"

"I've got him. Just hurry, okay? Stay together, and stay safe."

"Kira, who the fuck would take Hayley?"

"Katherine, obviously."

"I know she's back, and I know she's going after Rangers, but Hayley's not a Power Ranger. Why kidnap her?"

"She's a genius, for one... And she's close to Tommy, and Kat's a lunatic. Who knows what she was thinking? It doesn't really matter. The important thing is, she probably has her, and we need to get her back."

"Kira... She's been killing people, right?"

"Yeah, but... You didn't find a body, Conner. She's not dead. If she killed her, she'd have left her there."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

Conner could tell Kira's cocky attitude was just her way of covering up how worried she actually was. "We'll find her, Kira. She'll be okay."

"Of course she will be. Hurry up and get here. I'll see you guys soon." Kira hung up on him.

Ethan and Trent arrived soon after. Trent looked exhausted, and it was clear Ethan had woken him up. Ethan was carrying a tray with four coffees. "Four?" Conner asked.

"I assume you called Kira. Either we're going to her or she's coming to us, right?" Ethan guessed.

"We're going to her."

"And if we show up there without an offering of caffeine at this hour, she'll use her Ptera Scream on us."

"Good point," Conner said with a laugh.

"This is bad..." Trent said, taking in the scene. "Do you think she's still alive?"

"There's a little blood, but not enough to have killed her," Ethan said as he looked around.

"Hayley's smart. If someone's taken her, I'm sure she'll do everything she can to survive... Kira thinks it was Katherine."

"Doctor Oliver's wife?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"Yeah... And I have to admit it makes sense."

"We'd better hurry up and get to Kira," Trent said.

"Agreed. Did you guys drive?"

"I did," Ethan said. "We can take my car."

"Okay. I'd run ahead, but Kira will kill me if I go off on my own right now," Conner said. "She won't admit it, but she's worried about us." He pulled his morpher out of the case Hayley kept them all locked in. He tossed Trent and Ethan theirs as well before pocketing the Black Morpher.

"Why take that? Tommy's got his own Ranger powers now from the Legacy team," Trent said.

"Yeah, but I don't want the morpher left here unguarded. It could fall into the wrong hands."

"He's right. It's better safe than sorry," Ethan agreed. "Come on, Guys. Let's go." They headed toward the car.

KIRA

She was not looking forward to this. Dustin had woken up when she answered the phone, so he already knew what was going on. He stayed by her side. As Kira walked into the kitchen, she found Tommy eating breakfast. She noticed Jayden nearby and knew he'd done the cooking.

"Where's Micky?" She asked.

"Sleeping in," Tommy replied.

"You know, Doc O, he's got school today. You enrolled him, remember?"

"Shit, I forgot it starts for him today... I guess I should go wake him up."

"Dustin, go wake the kid. I need to talk to Doc O."

Dustin kissed her and whispered, "Good luck," before heading off to wake up Micky.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. He stood up and started to clean off his plate.

Kira sighed. "Okay, there's no easy way to say this..." She began. "Conner, Ethan, and Trent are on their way here."

"Okay... They're always welcome, of course... Those boys and you are my family... But what happened?"

"Conner found Hayley's lab trashed this morning... She's missing, Doc O. There's no sign of her."

Tommy paled. "Are you... Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I know she's one of your best friends... We'll find her, Doc O. I promise."

Tommy nodded. He was shaking. Jayden seemed to catch this at the same time that Kira did, and he was at Tommy's side quickly. "Come on, Tommy... You need to sit down," Jayden said as he guided him toward the table.

"It's Kat," Tommy said numbly.

"We can't be sure of that," Jayden said practically.

"Trust me, it's her. Kat was always irrationally jealous of Hayley. She swore the two of us were having an affair."

Kira snorted. "Like Hayley would ever hook up with you! You are so not her type," she said.

"It didn't matter how much I told her that... Kat hated that I was so close to Hayley. She never liked me getting overly close to other women. She dealt with you, Kira, because she knew you were like a daughter to me and there could never be anything even remotely romantic between us, but with anyone else... She always thought the worst."

"If it's Katherine, where do you think she'd take Hayley?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know. She might take her back to Zell, but I can't guarantee that... It's more likely she'd want to hide her somewhere so she had her all to herself."

"Well, we're going to get her back. Don't worry, Tommy. You have our full support. I'll call in my team to help search for her."

Tommy smiled at him sadly. "Thank you, Jayden. That means a lot to me." He paused. "When are the boys coming?" He asked Kira.

"They should be on their way. I'll let you know as soon as I hear from them."

Dustin appeared with Micky a minute later. "Tense room," Micky mumbled through a yawn. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important," Tommy lied. "Eat. You need your strength for school."

Micky nodded. "What time is it? Liza should be coming by. She promised she'd meet me for my first day."

Kira frowned. "You didn't tell him?" She demanded.

"Didn't tell me what?" Micky asked, suddenly much more alert.

"Liza's not going to school today," Jayden provided. "She overdid it yesterday and collapsed. She's fine, but she needs a day to recover."

"Collapsed? Where is she? I need to go to her. How could you not tell me that, Tommy?" Micky demanded.

"I didn't want to stress you out. Liza's going to be fine," Tommy said.

"That's not your call to make. Liza is my best friend!"

"It is my call to make. You're my son, Micky. I have to do what's best for you."

"And withholding the information that my friend wasn't okay is good for me? Fuck that." Micky grabbed his breakfast, along with a napkin, and walked upstairs.

"Micky, come back here!" Tommy called.

"Doc O, let him go," Kira said. "He has a right to be upset. Let him get ready upstairs, and I'll have Dustin take him to see Liza before school."

"He'll be late."

"At least he'll calm down."

Tommy sighed. "I keep screwing up with him..."

"Yes, you do, but you'll figure it out, Doc O."

"What if it's too late? What if he ends up hating me? Or...?"

"He won't turn evil, Tommy," Jayden said firmly. "He's not Katie. Even I can see that."

Tommy nodded. "You're right... I guess I've just lost confidence in myself as a father," he admitted.

"Doc O... You're a goofball, but you aren't a bad father," Kira said. "What happened with Katie wasn't your fault. It was complicated, but it ultimately came down to Zell getting in her head. You couldn't have stopped that..."

"Thanks, Kira."

"But if you don't get your head out of your butt very soon, you're going to destroy any chance you've got of having a relationship with your son... So knock it off, grow the fuck up, and stop being so afraid of everything. You're Tommy Fucking Oliver. You're not some coward who sits with his tail between his legs too scared to make a move." She whacked him on the back of his head. "Better?"

He laughed. "Yeah, Kira... Better. Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"That's what I'm here for." She smiled at him before grabbing some breakfast. "Thanks for cooking, Jayden."

The doorbell rang. "The boys must be here," Tommy said. "I'll get the door." He walked off.

"Hey guys!" Ethan said cheerfully a minute later. He handed Kira a coffee.

Kira took a sip and smiled. "Perfect," she said.

"Sweet, food!" Trent said, seeing the table.

"I'm glad I made so much breakfast," Jayden said. "Eat up, guys. There's plenty here."

"Kira..." Conner said.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, Asshole," she greeted him.

Conner held her for a minute. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

"You know me... I'm dealing," she replied just as softly. They let each other go.

"Tell me everything you know," Tommy said.

"Let the guys eat, Tommy," Dustin said. "They're going to need their strength. They can tell us what they know once they've had some food."

"He's right. They work better when well-fed," Kira said with a laugh.

"You make us sound like your pets or something," Ethan objected.

"Aren't you?" She teased him.

"Dude, you walked head-first into that," Conner said with a laugh.

"You should know better," Trent agreed.

Kira tried to relax as she joked around with her team, but it was hard not to remember the reality of why they were there. Hayley was missing. There was no telling how long Katherine would keep her alive before she got bored of playing with her and "disposed" of her.

No, Kira told herself firmly. No one else is dying on my watch, especially not Hayley. That's just not an option! She shook her head. Somehow, she'd make sure Hayley made it out of this alive.


	6. Chapter Six

MORA

She liked Katherine. Mora knew she was the only one besides Zell who did, but she had her reasons. For one, Katherine was nice to her, and not in the creepy way Zell was. She didn't try to hurt Mora, and she didn't seem to want much from her except the occasional monster. In exchange for that, Katherine gave her something that was worth any price... A mother.

They sat together now, playing with Cindy Sunshine and the other dolls Katherine had bought for her. As far as Katherine was concerned, a little girl needed more than one doll. They were having a tea party at Katherine's secret place. It was the safest place in the world, because not even Zell knew about it. That was what Mora liked about it the most. Katherine let her hide there whenever Mora was scared. It had become her sanctuary.

"Have some biscuits, Mora darling," Katherine said, passing her the tray of cookies.

"Thank you, Katherine," Mora replied sweetly. She took a bite. "These are delicious!"

"I used to bake all the time before..." Katherine stared at her feet.

"Have I upset you, Katherine? I'm sorry."

"No, no, darling... It's not you." Katherine pulled her into her lap and tickled her, causing Mora to giggle. If Zell had pulled her into his lap, she'd have been terrified, but she knew Katherine wouldn't hurt her.

"Why are you sad then?"

"I had a little girl once... But she never wanted to play dolls with me or have tea parties... As soon as Katie could crawl, she started chasing after her father. That was all she cared about, being his loyal little clone... It wasn't until my father got inside of her head that she admitted I was a part of her, too. I know love is weakness, and I know it's only because of the illusion my father created for me when I was born that I think I feel these sorts of emotions, but... I just wanted my daughter to love me, and be loyal to me. I wanted to play with her and teach her the things a mother should teach her daughter. I wasn't just a Goddamned incubator to be used to deliver Tommy's child... I was her mother!"

Mora wrapped her arms around Katherine's neck and kissed her cheek. "You're a wonderful mother, Katherine. I love you."

Katherine relaxed slightly and held Mora close. "I wish you were truly my daughter, Mora. You'd have been a million times better to raise than my ungrateful brat."

They snuggled for a bit before they went back to their tea party. Mora was the happiest she'd ever been in her life.

HAYLEY

She could hear voices as she began to come around. An Australian voice... Katherine, she remembered as everything began coming back to her. The other voice was younger and spoke in a sing-song tone. A child? Hayley wondered. She realized after a moment that it was far worse than a child... It was Mora, who was not actually a little girl.

Don't panic, Hayley, she told herself. You're still alive. There must be a reason why she hasn't killed you yet. They don't know you're awake... Focus and see if you can overhear anything useful. She might be in trouble, but Hayley was hardly a damsel in distress. She'd figure out a way to get out of this.

"Do you think your pet will be waking up anytime soon? Maybe she'll join us for tea!" Mora said cheerfully.

"Oh, she's awake," Katherine said. "I can hear her thinking." She began laughing. "Come join us for tea, Hayley." She grabbed Hayley and pulled her violently off of the cot she'd been on. Katherine tossed her into one of the chairs at the table and tied her to it before Hayley could even register what had just happened.

"So you read minds now?" Hayley asked, trying to buy herself some time.

"It's a gift I inherited from my father," Katherine said.

"Would you like some tea, Hayley?" Mora asked politely. It was rather creepy.

"No, thank you," Hayley replied, forcing herself to be equally polite. Mora looked disappointed.

"My daughter wants you to have tea, Hayley. Don't be rude!" Katherine snapped.

"Your daughter?" Hayley repeated.

"I like this one more than the last, so I've decided to adopt her."

"So... You kidnapped me... To have tea with your daughter?" Hayley's head hurt.

"That wasn't the original plan, but it's what she wants to do right now, so that's what we are going to do... Anything to make my darling girl smile. Now, tell her you want some tea."

Hayley swallowed nervously. "Why yes, Mora. Tea would be lovely. Thank you," Hayley replied.

"Goody!" Mora exclaimed. She poured her a cup. "Sugar?"

"Sure..." Was this really happening? It was too bizarre. Clearly, Katherine was suffering some sort of psychotic break. Hayley kept her mind busy with thoughts of tea while she allowed herself to try to process everything right beneath the surface. She had a flexible mind, and she remembered Doctor K telling everyone that it was the sort of thing which would be an asset against Zell with his telepathy. Having two sets of thoughts meant one could be used to distract him. In theory, it should work on Katherine, too.

Mora set the tea down in front of Hayley. Realizing Hayley had no free hands, Mora giggled and raised the cup to Hayley's lips. Hayley had no choice but to sip the tea. Thankfully, it didn't appear to be poisoned. Hayley decided she'd just have to deal with this until she could figure out a way to escape.

DANA

She'd answered the phone with trembling hands when she realized it was Chad calling. Somehow, Dana had known something was wrong. It was the same feeling she'd had the night the Fire Chief had called to tell her that her husband, Carter, had been killed while fighting a fire. He'd saved several lives, but at the cost of his own. Dana had been strong then, for their son. She could be strong now, too... For her team.

It had fallen to Dana to lead Lightspeed Rescue after Carter died. That hardly mattered, since they were inactive... But then, Kira had called. Tommy was missing. Tommy, Carter's friend... Dana knew she had to help, but she'd refused to endanger the rest of the team. Only her brother, Ryan, had known the truth, and he insisted on going with her. By some miracle, both of them had survived, but countless other Rangers had lost their lives.

Chad had delivered the worst news possible... Somehow, Zell's people had gotten to him and Kelsey. With everything Dana had done to protect them, Kelsey had still died. Dana had only one choice. She left her son with her father, Captain Mitchell, and told him if he so much as thought the words Red Ranger around the boy, she'd kill him herself. Dana was determined to protect her son from that world no matter what.

Now, Dana sat in a car with Ryan and Joel. She hadn't wanted to bring Joel into the path of danger, but Chad was already in Angel Grove, and Kelsey was dead... Joel deserved a chance to say goodbye. Besides, from what Kira had told her when Dana called her after talking to Chad, it seemed that Zell was going after Rangers who were isolated from everything. The rest of her team might actually be safer if they were all together.

They drove to Angel Grove in an awkward silence. No one was really sure what to say. Finally, Ryan spoke. "How many teams have been recalled to Angel Grove?" He asked.

"So far, they haven't technically recalled anyone... But the Astro Rangers are there, along with Karone... And what's left of Operation Overdrive is there," Dana replied softly. It horrified her that only two members of that team were still alive. The only team that had suffered that many losses was Wildforce. Merrick had been the only survivor of Wildforce. It was devastating to think of entire teams of Power Rangers being destroyed.

What if it happens to us? Dana thought. She shook her head. She refused to think like that. They wouldn't lose anyone else. They'd lost more than enough already.

"Angel Grove, straight ahead," Joel said. As soon as they parked, a monster greeted them. "Oh crap! Do we morph?" Joel asked.

"Relax, Joel," Dana said quickly. "This is Finster. He's our ally now."

"Ally? Dana, isn't he one of Rita's goons?"

"He defected to our side after Rita died," Ryan said. "He fought with us to save Tommy."

"Dana, it is lovely to see you again," Finster said kindly. "I only wish it were under better circumstances." He gently took Dana's arm and led her inside of the building they'd reached.

"So he's the welcoming committee?" Joel asked.

"Not usually," Finster replied. "However, I grew rather fond of Dana during her time here. I insisted on being here in case she needed anything."

"Finster's very good with medicine," Dana explained. "We were on Team Medic together."

"Alright then... So, what is this place?" Joel asked.

"This is where you'll be staying. Kira rented the property for you. Chad's already settled in. Mack and Tyzonn are staying right next-door," Finster explained.

"You'd think Tommy would be the one taking care of things now that he's back," Ryan mumbled.

"He lost his daughter, Ryan. Even the Great Tommy Oliver needs time to grieve something like that," Dana said.

"He should retire and name Kira as Number One then. She did an amazing job while he was missing."

"She did, but that doesn't mean she wants to take over."

Chad interrupted them then, sticking his head out. "Dana..." He said sadly.

"Oh, Chad..." Dana opened her arms to hug him.

"Let me get in on this," Joel said, joining the hug. Chad started crying. "It's okay, Man. Let it out."

Ryan didn't say anything, but he put a comforting hand on Chad's back, trying to soothe him. Dana wished she could ease her friend's pain.

Carter would have known what to do, she thought. She shook her head. She couldn't dwell on that. She needed to be strong for her team. She'd failed Kelsey, but she would be damned before she failed anyone else.

JOSH

He was happy to have the Stone Warriors in Angel Grove, and his reasons were entirely selfish. He needed Greg. Greg, Mena, and Nessa had been working with Josh for hours trying to decipher the coded Eltarian messages in his mother's journal. Every time they made sense of one bit, another fell apart, but Greg and Mena were truly brilliant, and just like Josh, they couldn't leave a puzzle unsolved. They'd actually made some progress.

"Look at this part here... 'A great being of pure light shall arrive via vessel. This being is an energy the Great Evil can never absorb...' So, basically, there is some powerful energy Zell can't absorb," Greg said. "That would be handy to have on our side."

"Seriously," Nessa agreed. "What did you find, Mena?"

Mena bit her lower lip, clearly deep in thought. "It appears to be a bit of rambling... Josh, if this means what I think it does, it is no wonder your mother became so cautious," she replied.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"This passage reads... 'I was visited by the creature again. Its tiny talons and big, pointed ears are so distinct. I still see it clearly in my mind. And when we lock eyes, I see the secrets of the universe... I must be going mad, yet I know that I am not... Casey saw it, too. I could tell by the way she looked away from it. She is trying to insist I imagined it, but I saw the truth in her actions. I must understand... I have to see it again.' Who is Casey?"

"Casey was Sage and Thorn's mother... Tommy's sister," Josh said. He frowned. "What do you think this thing was?"

"It sounds like a vizu. They're like demonic spirits from Eltar... They can be summoned to induce visions of the future, but if you lock eyes with one, it can drive you mad."

"Nasty little things," Nessa chimed in. "They look like those Gremlins from the movies. The evil ones, not the cute ones. You get the occasional one who's looking to help out by warning of danger to come, but it's rare."

"How would she have run into a vizu if she was mortal?" Greg asked.

"Someone else could have summoned it," Nessa said with a shrug.

"Or it was one of the rare ones who shows up to help," Mena suggested.

"You think the little bugger took a stroll all the way to earth just to help some random mortal?" Nessa asked skeptically. "No offense, Josh."

"It's fine, you're right. That wouldn't make sense," Josh said.

"Unless your mother was close to something... Maybe the vizu thought she was its only hope of getting the message out, by showing her visions," Mena said.

"You think this thing made my mother some sort of... Prophet?" Josh asked.

"It certainly seems that way," Greg said.

"Or it drove her mad..." Nessa said softly.

"My mother wasn't crazy, Nessa," Josh said firmly.

"Look, Josh, I know this is hard for you... But you were so little when she passed. What if you just didn't understand?"

"Nessa..." Mena said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry. Forget it," Nessa said quickly.

Josh sighed. "No... As a scientist, I must consider every possibility... And it's at least possible that she was suffering from some sort of mental health issues... I hardly remember her. I have to be honest, for the sake of figuring this out."

"For the record, based on what we've decoded, I don't believe your mother was insane," Greg said kindly. "I do think she stumbled onto something she was never supposed to and it scared the heck out of her, but there's nothing here that seems clinically insane."

"Thank you, Greg," Josh said softly.

"If she saw a vizu, she wouldn't have known how to banish it... That thing could still be running around for all we know," Nessa said.

"How do you banish one?" Josh asked.

"Mirrors. If they see their reflection, they disappear," Mena said.

"They faint when they see how ugly they are," Nessa joked.

"They aren't all ugly," Greg said.

"Wait, Greg... You've seen one?" Nessa asked in surprise.

"No, but Ash did... I think Sera worked with them a couple of times."

"Well, then, Sera kept some questionable company... Then again, the girl dated Zell, so..."

"Nessa, that was uncalled for," Mena pointed out.

"It was kind of harsh," Greg said. He looked annoyed at Nessa, which wasn't normal for him. "Zell was a maniac... And none of us knew it. At least Darcy's bad boy is one of the good guys. She's not making Sera's mistakes anymore... But her dating Zell wasn't her fault. It was complicated... And I don't really appreciate the way you treated it like a punch line."

Nessa looked appropriately chastised. "Sorry," she said. "I need to learn when to shut up sometimes."

"Here, here!" Mena said. "Maybe I need to start gluing your lips together when you're about to go off," she teased her. Then, Mena frowned at another passage. "I can't decode this for the life of me... It's different than the rest of her entries."

Nessa studied it over Mena's shoulder. "Wait... I know this... I mean, I can't translate it, because it's not one of the codes I learned, but I grew up around it... It's shorthand used by the Eltarian Guard. Lady Eleanor could probably translate it for us."

"No," Josh said. "Not yet... I'm not sure what it says, and Lady Eleanor's very by-the-book... I'll see if I can figure it out." He took the book from her, not sure why he was so afraid of going to Lady Eleanor. She was very intimidating, but it was more than that... He had a feeling this wasn't meant for her eyes, although he could not explain why. "We've done a lot today. Thanks, Guys... I should head home before training tonight. I'll see you guys there later."

Nessa, Mena, and Greg all studied him with confused eyes, but Josh kept walking. He could feel someone guiding him. He didn't really believe in ghosts, but he swore his mother was with him now. He had to follow his instincts until he figured this out. He decided to lock the book away for the night and go meet up with Taylor before training. He could work on this again in the morning.

ARES

He kept seeing it, no matter what he did. Ares had never been haunted by one vision like this before, but this one would not go away.

You should warn Caius, he thought. He knew he couldn't, though. If he told his brother what he kept seeing, Caius would try to prevent it, and that could lead to an even darker future.

He'd run a hundred different battle scenarios, but each one ended the same way. There was no changing the outcome, and the sooner Ares accepted that, the better.

Dora came into the house, interrupting his thoughts. She had three stray cats with her. "They refused to leave me," she said with a shrug. "Do you think Caius will mind if we adopt a few pets?"

"My little demigoddess," Ares said with an amused chuckle. "The cats shall always protect you. Caius knows this."

"You never really explained that to me."

"Your mother was a Goddess, my dear one. A beautiful Goddess with an affinity for felines. When you were born, she wished to stay with us, so she put part of her soul inside of a mortal body. That part of her was killed the day the car struck her body, but her soul lives on."

"You're still being vague. Why?"

"As you know, when he abducted you, Zell wished to use your power, Dora... The fact that you do not know your mother keeps him from accessing that power. You are safer this way."

"If you say so." Dora was clearly annoyed, but Ares knew she would never be safe once the truth came out. He had to protect her. At first, Zell had simply used her to control Ares. If he threatened her safety, Ares would not dare refuse to cooperate. Then, he'd thought it might be useful to have a demigoddess on his side to combat Merkhet when she inevitably betrayed him. Ultimately, Zell had sensed how powerful Dora truly was and he'd tried to violate her. Thankfully, Deker had interfered and allowed Ares and Dora to escape. It had been the first clue that Deker was not on Zell's side, but Deker hadn't actually revealed that fully until Dax nearly murdered Emily. He'd saved her and killed the traitor. As a result of helping the right side, Deker had been allowed to live again, along with his beloved wife. Ares was happy for him... Deker had more than earned his second chance.

"Dad? Hello? Are you listening to me?" Dora asked.

He snapped back to attention. "I'm sorry, Dora... I was distracted," he said.

"Obviously. Look, I'm going to go feed the cats. I'll see you later." She walked away. The cats followed her closely.

They sense she is in danger, Ares realized. That worried him. How bad were things about to get? No matter what, Ares had to protect her. He had to be prepared to sacrifice anything to keep his family safe.

ANGIE

She was strangely cold. Something didn't feel right. Angie quickly checked her surroundings for any sign of trouble, but there was none. She wondered what it was she was sensing. She wished Kenny was with her, but he had gymnastics training and she was on her way to Ranger/Chosen training. He'd meet her there, but for now, Angie was alone.

Angeline... A voice called on the wind. Every nerve in Angie's body was suddenly on edge.

"Hey, look! It's the freak!" A different voice called out loud. Angie recognized this one.

Shit, she thought. She tried to keep walking, but an arm grabbed her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Bitch," Jeremy said harshly. This creep had been in the group home with her and Josh a while back.

"Back off, Jeremy," Angie warned him. She could feel her magic sparking and had to ball her hands into fists to stop herself from zapping him into oblivion.

"Or what? You'll start another earthquake?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She did, of course. Jeremy had tried to attack her one night in the group home. Josh had bravely tried to protect her, but when Jeremy seriously hurt Josh, Angie had lost control and caused an Earthquake. She'd then used her magic to throw a table at Jeremy and pin him under a large sculpture. Angie had dragged Josh away and healed him. That was how Josh found out she had magic, although he still hadn't known she was the Sorceress, mortal enemy of the Power Rangers.

"You think you can take all of us, Witch?" Another voice asked. Angie spun around. There were four other boys present, all kids who'd lived in the group home with her and Josh.

Her magic sparked again, as if to say it was ready to do this if she was. Give in, Angeline, the voice she'd heard earlier taunted her. She realized it was Zell. Your magic is too extraordinary to waste. Defend yourself! Show these fools what you are truly capable of! Give in to the darkness and fight!

Never, Angeline thought back at him. She couldn't use her magic to hurt people. She'd done it before, when Merkhet was teaching her, but she didn't want to be that person anymore. Angie had never been evil... She'd just been a girl who desperately wanted her parents and was finally given the opportunity to meet them and possibly save them. She hadn't understood that she was merely a pawn in Merkhet's game until she'd realized that Josh was one of the Rangers. Even then, she had continued, but after Kenny saved her life, not knowing who she was, she'd realized she couldn't hurt them. They were good people, and it was wrong.

These kids weren't good people, but they were just a bunch of stupid kids, and using her magic to harm them was wrong. Angie knew that. No matter how tempting it was, she couldn't give in... She must never give in to that darkness which still lived inside of her.

"Do you think the witch burns?" One of the boys asked.

"Let's see!" Jeremy said. He took something from one of the other boys. Angie didn't understand what she was seeing at first, until he began to spray her with the liquid inside of the canister. She could smell it then.

"Gas..." She whispered in horror.

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" The boys began to chant.

Jeremy smirked at her before lighting a match. Angie tried to run, but he tossed the match at her before she could get very far, and suddenly, she felt the flames... She screamed in horror and agony, not sure what to do. She couldn't think straight as her flesh began to burn.

You can still stop this, Angeline, Zell taunted her. Give in. Release the dark power lurking within you and turn these monsters to ash!

"No!" Angie shouted aloud. She began coughing, choking on smoke, as the boys continued to laugh at her. She was screwed and she knew it, but she still refused to give in to what Zell wanted.

Suddenly, she heard other voices. "There! She's over there!" Caleb shouted.

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" Taylor shouted. Angie felt him running past her toward the boys. Someone else ran by with him.

"Angie... Oh my God, Angie..." Josh said in horror.

"I've got her!" Brian shouted.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her. Angie was too terrified to process what was happening, but she felt the flames die down rapidly until they went out. Brian's fireproof, she remembered. He must be the one holding you. You're going to be okay... Everything's going to be okay... She wished she could believe that, but she was still too terrified. They'd set her on fire... They'd set her on fire! She was still just a freak, and they'd just tried to kill her...

Brian wrapped his jacket around her as she trembled violently. She realized her clothes had burned, although not completely, and Brian was trying to cover her up. She took slight comfort in that, but even the weight of the jacket hurt her flesh, which meant she was probably very badly burned.

"Angie... Angie, can you hear me?" Josh called to her gently.

She wanted to respond, but all she could do was whimper. Everything hurt. "She's really hurt..." Caleb said in horror. "Taylor! Taylor, Thorn, she needs help!"

Apparently, Thorn had been the other one to run at the boys. Angie was mildly surprised. Thorn was rarely violent. She knew Taylor had been kicking the shit out of the boys, but so had the person with him, judging from their cries of pain. Thorn stopped first, knocked out of his rage instantly by Caleb's cries for help.

"Taylor... Taylor, come on," Thorn said. "Enough."

"They have to pay!" Taylor shouted.

"Taylor, she's hurt."

"They burned her, Thorn!"

"Taylor..." Thorn's voice was gentler now. "I know how hard that was for you to see, Taylor, but Angie's alive, and she needs your help... She needs a healer. You can still help her, Taylor."

Taylor was suddenly beside her, and Angie knew Thorn had gotten through to him. "Angie... Shit, Angie... Hang on," Taylor said urgently. He touched her, which hurt, so she pulled away as a reflex. "Angie, I have to touch you to heal you... Just stay with me, okay? You're going to be alright." Suddenly, she felt soothing energy surrounding her, and she knew he was trying to keep her calm so he could heal her.

The pain slowly stopped. Angie could feel her flesh returning to normal. She could breathe, at least until she started crying. She buried her face in Taylor's shoulder as he continued to heal her.

"It's alright, Angie. It's over. You're safe," Taylor promised her.

"I saw who it was, Angie," Josh said. "I'll make sure they pay for this."

"How? With Taylor healing her, there's no proof," Caleb pointed out softly.

"They're all unconscious, so they're not going anywhere," Thorn said. "Lieutenant Stone can help us make the charges stick. I'll call him."

"See, Angie? They're going to be arrested for this. It'll be okay now," Josh insisted.

Angie shook her head. "It's not okay," she said, her voice hoarse. It hurt to talk. Taylor seemed to realize this and shifted his focus to healing her throat.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," Josh said softly. "But they'll never hurt you again."

"I... I want my mom," Angie managed to say.

"Of course," Caleb said. "I'll call her right now."

Angie nodded before she buried her face in Taylor's shoulder again. Brian knelt beside her, stroking her hair soothingly. "Thank you..." She whispered to him. "For saving me."

"You don't have to thank me," Brian said. He sounded haunted, and Angie knew why. Brian had survived a plane crash with his mother. Everyone else, including his mother, had caught on fire. Brian had wrapped his arms around Trini, saving her life, but it had taken her a while to fully recover. Everyone else had died, even though Brian had tried to save them. Many had been killed on impact, but others had burned alive before Brian could get to them. He never talked about it, but Angie could tell by the look in his eyes that he was seeing it all again now.

"Yes, I do," she said. She squeezed his hand. Then, she turned to look at Taylor. "I'm okay, Taylor. You can stop," she told him.

"Are you sure? Does anything else still hurt? I can-" Taylor began.

"You've done more than enough." She kissed his cheek before hugging him. She knew that Taylor was seeing a different sort of horror... Aisha, his mother, burning on her funeral pyre. His PTSD was still pretty bad when it came to that, and she was positive that's what had made his rage even worse.

"I'm okay," Taylor promised her.

"So am I... Thank you," she said.

"Angie, do you want me to call Kenny for you?" Josh asked.

"No... He's training. This will distract him, and he could get hurt... I just want to see my mom... I'll be fine."

Her mother appeared moments later, apparently having decided to use magic to transport herself after Caleb called her. "Oh, Angie..." She said sadly. She pulled Angie into her arms, holding her tightly and protectively.

"Mom..." Angie began sobbing hysterically, unable to hold anything back now that she was in her mother's arms.

"It's alright, my sweet girl... I'm here... You're safe," her mother promised.

Angie didn't say anything else as she continued to cry. She was shaking violently and she knew it. She tried to calm herself down, but it was impossible.

"Okay," a new voice said. "Start at the beginning, Kids."

"Lieutenant Stone," Thorn said. "These boys attacked Angie. They threw gasoline on her and set her on fire... I know there's no proof now because Taylor healed her, but if you look at her clothes, you can see it's the truth."

"I don't understand. Why would these boys attack her?" Lieutenant Stone asked.

"We lived in the group home with them," Josh explained. "They were always bullying her... And me. There was one night when Jeremy... That one over there... Tried to do more than just bully her. I stepped in to help, and I ended up getting hurt, and that's when Angie told me she had magic. She ended up saving me instead of the other way around."

"Okay, so there's a history here... But why would they resort to setting her on fire? That's a bit extreme."

"They were trying to burn the witch..." Angie whispered.

"Angie... I'm so sorry this happened to you, sweetheart. Can you tell me anything else?" His tone was gentle and kind as he patiently waited for Angie to reply.

"Zell wanted me to hurt them... He was in my head, talking to me, telling me to give in to the darkness and fight back... But I didn't, because... They're assholes, but they don't have magic. They're not the sort of monsters we're supposed to use our powers on... And I knew if I gave in, there'd be no turning back... I'd be the Sorceress again, and I'd be evil, and I... I don't want to be evil."

"You're not evil, Angie," her mother said soothingly. "Zell was trying to trick you. It is what he does. You did the right thing. I know you were terrified, but I am so proud of you for not giving in to the darkness."

"I'll make sure the boys face assault charges," Lieutenant Stone promised. "In fact, I'll try to go for attempted murder. I have more than a few people who owe me favors that will make it stick... Rita, take her home and take care of her. You're going to be okay now, Angie. I promise, they'll pay for what they did to you."

"Come along, my sweet girl," her mother said. She paused. "Thank you boys for protecting my daughter."

"Always," Josh said firmly.

Her mother led her away and Angie tried not to focus on anything except the comfort of feeling her beside her. She'd survived. The rest didn't matter. She'd find a way to come back from this. She always did.

LIEUTENANT STONE

He shook his head. This was going to be a tough one, but he'd get it done. These boys were dangerous, and they had to be locked away. He had never heard of anything this crazy happening in Angel Grove before, and that was saying something. Still, Lieutenant Stone excelled at dealing with strange and horrifying things.

After getting the last of the details from Josh, Caleb, Taylor, Thorn, and Brian, Lieutenant Stone sent them on their way. He called in some friends and made sure they were ready to arrest the boys as soon as they woke up.

As the boys came around, they panicked at the sight of the cops. "It was Jeremy's idea!" One of them said quickly. "He made us do it!"

"Made you do what, exactly?" Lieutenant Stone asked.

"We set her on fire... He said it would be funny, because she was a witch and we should burn her... I didn't think it would go that far! It was a joke. We were just supposed to scare her!"

"That's all the proof we need," one of the officers said. "Thanks, Lieutenant Stone. We'll take it from here."

Lieutenant Stone nodded, knowing everything would be taken care of now. He walked away, ready to head back home. He didn't get very far before he felt eyes on him. He looked around nervously, but saw no one.

"Great. You're imagining things and jumping at shadows now," he said aloud. "Get it together, Jerome." He shook his head and began to walk again.

A few minutes later, a voice said, "Hello, Lieutenant Stone..."

He spun around and froze. "Katherine?" He asked in shock. He barely recognized her. The once beautiful Katherine Hillard now looked dead, with blue skin and red eyes that stared at him blankly. Gone were her lovely, sparkling blue eyes that had always seemed so sweet and innocent.

"It has been so long, Lieutenant... It's good to see you," Katherine said sweetly.

He was confused. What was happening? More importantly, what did she want from him? "What's this about?" He asked cautiously.

"I need your help, Lieutenant... You're the only one who can help me... Please, Lieutenant... I'm frightened."

"Frightened?" He repeated. She seemed genuinely afraid.

"I'm trying to escape from him, Lieutenant Stone. I need your help. He's expecting me to ask the Power Rangers or the Chosen, but he'd never expect me to go to you. Please... He'll hurt me. He wants me to work for him. He's been forcing me to hurt people."

"You mean... The Rangers? You didn't do that on your own?"

"No. I tried to fight, but he has the power to control my mind... Please, if you can just get me away from him, I know I'll be able to break free... My niece can help me. She's very powerful. She can break his mind control."

"Sage... Yes, she can... You're right." He wanted to be skeptical, but what if she was telling the truth? If Katherine could still be saved, didn't he owe it to her to try to help? She'd been such a lovely girl as a teenager. He'd always been fond of her... What if he could help bring her back from the dark side? He was a retired Lieutenant. It was his job to help people... And stopping Katherine from hurting others was certainly a public service.

"Please, Lieutenant Stone... There isn't much time." Katherine stepped closer to him. "Will you help me?"

"Yes," he said. "Yes, Katherine, I'll help you. Tell me what you need me to do."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for being such a good man, Lieutenant," she said. "Now!" She shouted.

He was confused until he felt the wall of fire pop up behind him. He spun around to stare at the flames. Too late, Lieutenant Stone understood what was happening. Katherine laughed as she shoved him hard from behind, right into the flames.

It hurt, but not in the way that he'd expected. It didn't burn... Not exactly. Instead, it felt like everything that made him Lieutenant Jerome Stone was slowly being torn from inside of him, burning away until he was completely hollow inside. He wanted to fight, but he couldn't. Then, he didn't want to anymore. Instead, he felt... Free. Nothing bothered him anymore.

"What have you done to me?" He asked, more out of curiosity than anger.

"I opened your eyes to all that you can be, Lieutenant," Katherine replied sweetly. "Welcome to the winning team."

He liked the sound of that. He smiled and said, "What should I do first?"

"Your first assignment will come soon enough. For now, join me at our home base. You can rest and adjust to your new status, and my father will bless you with powers."

"Powers? But I'm mortal."

"You were an ordinary mortal. Now, you're new and improved, and you will find out how people benefit from working for my father." She wrapped one of her arms around him. Lieutenant Stone's mind turned a bit fuzzy and he stopped questioning her as she led him away to start his new life.

THE NEXT DAY.

LIDO

His vision quest finally came to an end. Lido felt refreshed and stronger than ever. This lasted only a moment before he sensed something was wrong.

"Zuzu... What has happened?" Lido asked the phelinx. Zuzu began to show him everything he had missed... The attack on the Stone Warriors... The slaughter, as two of them were killed and the others barely survived...

"Andie..." Lido whispered. He closed his eyes, immediately seeing the events as she had witnessed them. When this stopped, he stood. "We must join them in Angel Grove, Zuzu," he determined. "Come."

Lido found one of the portals to Angel Grove and activated it. He crossed through and found himself looking at Amos. "About time you arrived," Amos said lightly. "Hungry? I have food." He motioned toward a decent amount of food.

"Where are they?" Lido asked.

"Safe, my friend. They are all safe," Amos promised. "Eat. You need your strength."

He knew Amos was right, so he took some of the food. "Come," Amos said once Lido had eaten. "I will bring you to where you are staying."

"I prefer the woods," Lido reminded him.

"I know, but this is a second option for when you need shelter." Amos led him to his car and they drove to the impressive house which sat behind a gate. There were woods behind it, so Lido already knew where he'd be spending most of his time.

"Lido! It is quite excellent to see you," Captain Smith greeted him.

"Captain Smith? I am surprised to see you here," Lido replied.

"You could stay with the Stone Warriors if you like... Andie would not mind... However, I thought you might be more comfortable here," Amos explained.

"This is a far cry from your usual residence," Lido said to Captain Smith. He didn't add that he preferred it to the penthouse. He hated having to ride in the elevator to get up to Captain Smith's home. He despised elevators in general. They were unnatural and cramped and made him feel trapped.

"Indeed it is, but it will do. We must keep a low profile during our time here. I do not believe Zell knows we have chosen to stand against him yet," Captain Smith said.

"Are you sure this is the path you wish to follow? It shall not be easy."

"I would never stand with Zell, but I previously chose not to stand against him either... However, now I know that I must... For my dear friend Raff, among other reasons."

Lido nodded. "I am honored, as always, to fight by your side, Captain Smith."

"Come inside, Lido. The others will be pleased to see you. Mystic, you are more than welcome to join us as well."

"No thank you, Captain Smith," Amos said. "I've got work to do. Another time perhaps." He smiled at Captain Smith respectfully before leaving.

Lido paused. "Actually, Captain Smith... Would it be possible for me to see the Stone Warriors before I come inside?" He asked.

"Certainly. I'll have B'Danna drive you to where they are staying... They have housed us on the edge of Angel Grove, so it's a bit of a distance," Captain Smith replied. He went into the house and sent B'Danna out.

"Hey, Lido," she greeted him casually. "Come along. It won't take long to get there."

After a few minutes, Lido had to ask her a question. "How are you doing, B'Danna? I was terribly sorry to hear about Draze."

B'Danna seemed surprised by the question. Her tough exterior wavered for just a moment before she pulled herself together. "He was a fool. The attack was meant for me... But that was Draze... Noble and heroic to the very end."

"It was how he would have wanted to perish... Saving you."

"I was the stronger of the two of us... I always protected him, ever since we were children." She shook her head. "I wish we had never agreed to participate in that attack, but Rupi was so insistent... It was what his sister wanted. Zydia always wanted bloodshed. But Draze... He was too gentle to be in such an ambush. I should have insisted he remain at home. Captain Smith tried to tell him to stay behind, but he insisted on going with us. He wouldn't let me go without him." She sighed. "The fool..."

"He was a good soul, B'Danna."

"The very best," she agreed sadly. "We were surprised you didn't come, Lido."

"I was starting to break free at that point... I knew it was wrong, and I could not live with being at the center of that bloodbath."

"You are lucky you made that choice... You do not have to live with the horrors of that day."

Lido placed his hand on hers as she continued to drive. "I am sorry for all that you lost, B'Danna," he said sympathetically.

She nodded, not saying anything else as they arrived at a house that looked like every other. "Thank you for bringing me," he said.

"I'll wait nearby so I can drive you back later," she told him before driving off. She knew Lido would be able to track her down when he wanted to go back to the Rebels.

Andie was standing in the doorway before he even reached the steps to the porch. She raced toward him, flinging her arms around him. "Andie..." he said softly, holding her.

"I'm okay," she promised him. "We all are."

He nodded, releasing her. "I'm sorry I was not there... I would have been able to protect you all."

"We knew the vision quest was going to block you from knowing if we ran into trouble. It's not your fault. You needed to recharge."

"Hey, Lido," Darcy called from the doorway. "Come on in."

He nodded. "After you, Andie," he said.

Andie smiled at him before leading him into the house. Lido spotted the rest of the Stone Warriors, along with the Ranger Guard. Insu was there as well, and she smiled up at him.

"Lido... I'm glad you are here," she said.

"I am surprised to see you here, Insu," Lido replied. "I expected you to remain in Stone Hollow."

"I'm not fit to fight, but someone had to act as a guardian to the children. Allie used a Tulpa to convince the school to allow them to participate in a special exchange, taking classes at Angel Grove High School until the 'program' ends... This way, they don't miss any school. I'm playing chaperone."

"That is an excellent cover," Lido said with a nod. Although Logan and Nessa were legal adults, all of the Stone Warriors, Freddy, Allie, Mena, and Van were still underage. Van would be eighteen soon, but he wasn't there yet. Lido hadn't even considered that they legally needed to be in school. Luckily, Insu was smart, and she always thought of things like that.

Vida greeted him as she, Chip, and Ivan entered the large living room. "What's up, Lido?" she asked.

"Hello, Vida," he replied.

The doorbell rang and Lido spun around as Vida opened the door. "I made it!" Sprocket proclaimed proudly. The robot, who was the last remaining member of the Machine Empire, had been working for Zell until he kidnapped Andie, Darcy, and Greg. In true Daphne form, Andie had befriended the robot, who'd helped all three of them escape. Greg had taken Sprocket home with him to keep him safe after that, and now the robot acted as his companion and helper.

"Sprocket!" Greg cried with relief. "I was worried you wouldn't find us."

"We decided it was safer for Sprocket to sneak into Angel Grove on his own so Zell didn't notice him," Andie explained. She patted the robot's head affectionately.

As he watched everyone, Lido began to relax slightly. They'd been through a lot while he was away, but they were safe. That was all that mattered now.

LAUREN

There hadn't been much activity at Shiba House recently. Lauren maintained the property and continued her training, just in case of an emergency. She also waited patiently for any young Samurai who would need to be trained who might come her way. For the most part, Lauren enjoyed the peace and quiet of the sanctuary, but on occasion, she found it very lonely. With Mentor Ji gone, Shiba House just didn't feel the same anymore.

Lauren was meditating peacefully when she suddenly felt someone join her. "Hello, Lauren," he said.

"Mentor?" Lauren asked, surprised as she saw Mentor Ji standing beside her.

He smiled at her kindly. "It is good to see you, Lauren..." He embraced her.

"I miss you, Mentor... It's very nice to see you, but what made you show up?" She suspected there was more to his visit than just a social call.

"Lauren... You must pull the Green Samuraizer out of storage... It is time to pass it along to another."

Lauren stared at him in surprise. "But Ji... Mike's family doesn't have any other descendants."

"Actually, you are mistaken. I thought the same to be true, but Mike's father had a sister, Lauren... And that sister ran away from our way of life. She turned her back on all we stand for when she was a teenager... However, her son embodies the very qualities any Samurai needs to possess. The boy is simply unaware of his heritage."

"How do I find him?"

"That is quite simple. I will lead you to him. For now, simply retrieve the Samuraizer and prepare to travel."

"Of course, Mentor." With that, Lauren snapped out of her meditative state. She wasted no time heading to the sacred box where she had stored Mike's Samuraizer. She'd known this moment might come eventually, but she had not expected for it to be so soon. She hoped the team understood the necessity of embracing this new Samurai, whoever he was.

JAYDEN

The team had been searching for Hayley for hours. Finally, they must have gotten close, because several monsters attacked them. Jayden could spot the work of Mora easily. "Be prepared for anything, guys," Jayden warned the team. "We don't know what these monsters are capable of."

At first, they held their own well. The Samurai team was trained for a variety of situations, and this was no different. Soon, however, they were severely out-numbered. Kevin was the first to be knocked out of his morph. He flew through the air and landed at Jayden's feet. "Kevin!" Jayden cried. He knelt beside his fallen friend and examined him. He was still breathing. "Hang in there, Kev... Just stay with me," Jayden said soothingly. He covered him the best he could.

"Jayden!" Emily screamed as a monster grabbed her around the throat and bashed her against a tree. It repeated this action several times until Emily's morph failed.

Jayden's heart caught in his chest. Emily was hurt badly. He could tell that much, even at a distance. Blood was dripping down the side of her head. She was still fighting with everything she had, but he knew she wouldn't last long like that. "Antonio, stay with Kevin," Jayden said.

"You got it, Buddy," Antonio said, taking Jayden's place so Jayden could run to Emily's aid.

Emily managed to wiggle free from the monster's grasp, but someone else immediately grabbed her by the sides of her head. Jayden ran toward Emily and was suddenly staring into Katherine's dead eyes. She laughed at him. "Hello again, Jayden," she said in a mocking tone.

"Katherine... Let her go," he said harshly.

"Take one more step and I'll snap her neck," Katherine said.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Surrender, Jayden. Give up and let me bring you back with me, and I'll let this cute little blonde you're clearly so fond of go."

"Don't do it, Jayden!" Emily cried out.

Katherine twisted her head more, causing Emily to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Jayden couldn't watch this anymore. "Don't hurt her," he said. "Let Emily go and I'll go with you."

"I don't believe you," Katherine said with a cruel laugh. "Come closer, Jayden... Come closer, and do exactly what I say."

Jayden slowly approached her. Katherine smiled. "Good boy," she said. "Now give me a kiss. I want to know why my daughter was so infatuated with you."

Jayden felt sick. He stared at her in horror. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes. Kiss me and I'll let her go, Pretty Boy."

Jayden struggled not to vomit at the thought of letting Katherine's lips touch his. He had to do this... He had to do anything he could to protect Emily. He took off his helmet and leaned closer to Katherine, trying to give her a quick kiss. Katherine laughed, tossed Emily aside violently, and pulled Jayden against her body, kissing him hard and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Jayden couldn't breathe.

"Jayden!" Emily screamed.

Katherine finally stopped kissing him. "You're a good kisser, Jayden," she said with a wicked laugh. "Katie was a fool to break up with you. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet."

"Never," Jayden spat at her.

"Have it your way..." Before he could see it coming, Katherine stabbed him in the chest with a dagger.

"Jayden! No!" Emily screamed. She tried to stand back up, but she was still losing blood from the monster attack. She fell back down.

"Jayden! Emily! Hang on!" Mia shouted. She came toward them.

Katherine laughed. Without even touching her, she flung Mia back several hundred feet. "Mia!" Antonio shouted. He stood and ran toward Katherine.

Katherine looked at Jayden as he lay on the grass bleeding out and asked, "That's your best friend, right? Since childhood? Let me give him some extra special treatment."

"Antonio... Run..." Jayden groaned.

Instead, Antonio continued to head toward Katherine. She pulled out some sort of weapon and blasted him with an energy beam. Antonio stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground. Jayden didn't know if he was alive or dead, and that terrified him much more than the possibility of his own imminent death.

They were losing. Kevin was unconscious and a sitting duck, Antonio might be dead, Emily was gravely wounded, and Mia was probably very hurt as well. He was losing too much blood to do anything. Ji, he thought. I am so sorry, Ji... I failed them. I failed them all. He didn't know how he could do it, but Jayden knew he had to keep fighting until the very last breath left his body.

SPIKE

He was just walking through the woods when he heard trouble. "The Samurai are under attack," he realized as he saw the scene before him. The monsters appeared to be winning. He heard a groan of pain and followed the sound.

"Oh my God... Mia!" He cried as he spotted her lying on the grass. She was clearly injured, but she was starting to move.

"Spike..." Mia said weakly. She struggled to gather her strength. "I... I have to get back to them..." She'd been knocked out of her morph.

"You can't do this alone, Mia. There's too many of them, and everyone else looks pretty hurt."

"He's right," Lauren said.

Spike let out a startled scream as she manifested out of thin air. "How did you...?" He asked.

"Teleportation kanji," Lauren explained.

"Lauren! The entire team's down," Mia said. "Jayden's really hurt... Can you access the Red Ranger powers?"

"Yes," Lauren said. "I have my father's morpher, and I will... But there's someone else here who can morph and help us."

"There is?"

"I don't have time to explain, but Mentor Ji appeared to me and told me there is a new Green Samurai."

"You mean... From Mike's family?" Mia asked in surprise.

"Yes. Only he doesn't know it yet..." Lauren sighed. She pulled out the Samuraizer and handed it to Spike.

"Wait... Huh?" Spike asked, staring at it.

"Your mother comes from Mike's family, Spike. He was your cousin... And now, the team needs your help," Lauren said urgently.

"You're kidding... No... There's no way I'm... I mean... Really?" He asked.

"Really."

Mia looked deep into his eyes. "You can do this, Spike. I know you can. I believe in you, because you've always had the heart of a true Samurai," she told him.

He melted at her words. "Okay," he said with a determined nod. "I'll try."

Mia pulled out her Samuraizer and cried out, "Go, Go, Samurai!" She morphed. "Pink Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

"Go, Go, Samuarai!" Lauren echoed. She morphed into the Red Samurai Ranger. Her suit was different from Jayden's, matching the styles of the other female Rangers on the team. "Red Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

Spike took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled. "Go, Go, Samurai!" He cried. To his complete and total shock, it worked, and he morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger. "Holy cow, it worked!" He cried in excitement. "I mean... Um... Green Samurai Ranger, Ready!" The words felt odd to say, but right somehow.

"Great job, Spike! Now use all the training we've been giving you and help us," Mia said.

Spike nodded. "Let's go," Lauren said.

The three of them headed into battle. Kevin was starting to stir, and he was the first to spot them. His mouth dropped open in shock. "M-Mike?" He asked softly.

"Not exactly," Spike replied with a nervous laugh. Kevin stared at him in confusion as he recognized his voice.

"I'll explain later," Lauren promised. "Morph if you can."

"Of course, Lauren," Kevin said dutifully. "Go, Go, Samurai!" He morphed quickly. "Blue Samurai Ranger, Ready!" He declared and he joined them in battle.

"What? Impossible! Where are all of you coming from?" Katherine demanded. She stared at Spike. "Didn't my brat of a daughter already kill you?" She asked in confusion.

The battle began, and Spike didn't have time to think. That was a good thing, because it forced him to react to what happened without trying to come up with a plan. He might not know much, but he had learned to fight thanks to the Samurai team, and he was able to do some damage against the monsters. Everyone else had kanji symbol powers, and Spike tried to remember what Mike's family element had been. He had the power of the forest or something, right? He thought. That might be pretty cool, but for now, he had no idea how to access that. He'd have to rely on his physical skills.

"No! This isn't the way it was supposed to happen, damnit!" Katherine cursed. As Lauren, Mia, Kevin, and Spike managed to take out the last of the monsters, she cursed again and vanished before their eyes.

"Is it over? Did we win?" Spike asked.

"For now," Lauren said. She dropped her morph and ran to Jayden's side.

"L-Lauren?" He groaned out. He was paler than Spike had ever seen him. It was a miracle he was still alive.

"I'm here, Little Brother," she said soothingly. She used a kanji on him.

"Is that the healing one?" Spike asked.

"One of the strongest, yes," Mia said. "He should be okay... I think she got to him just in time. You did great, Spike. I'm so proud of you."

"Spike... I am... Confused," Kevin said. He dropped his morph and Spike could see he was frowning.

"Lauren said Mentor Ji told her Spike descends from Mike's family," Mia explained.

Kevin relaxed slightly. "So he does have Samurai blood then?"

"Yes, this isn't an Antonio situation," Mia promised.

"My mom ran off when I was a kid... I never really knew her," Spike said. "I guess this explains why I always felt like I was meant to be a Samurai warrior, though." He laughed awkwardly.

Mia knelt over Emily, casting the healing kanji on her. Emily blinked several times before sitting up slowly. She stared at Spike, who was still morphed, and paled significantly. She promptly fainted.

"Oh, um... Sorry," Spike mumbled. "I guess I should have dropped the morph, but I sort of don't know how to do that."

"You'll learn, Buddy," Antonio said with a groan as he sat up. "It takes some practice... So, clearly, I missed something, but welcome to the team I guess?" He smiled at Spike in the way that only Antonio could and Spike felt slightly better.

Jayden sat up slowly. He looked at Spike and frowned. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Just relax and the morph will go away," Mia coaxed Spike gently.

Spike took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and relaxed. The morph dropped. "Spike?" Jayden asked in surprise. "I... How? How is this possible?" He looked at his sister.

"Spike is Mike's cousin, Jayden," Lauren explained patiently. "Ji told me it was time to give him the Samuraizer... And it's lucky I did. You guys were in serious trouble."

Jayden sighed. "Okay," he said. "Thank you for helping, Spike... As for the rest... We'll get this sorted out later, when my head doesn't hurt so much."

"You lost a lot of blood, Jay," Antonio said. "You need to take some time to recover."

"And I will... As soon as I take care of Emily." Jayden sat beside her, pulling her head into his lap and gently stroking her hair. "Em... Wake up, Emily."

Emily slowly opened her eyes. "Mike..." She whispered. "I... I thought I saw Mike."

Spike sighed. "I'm sorry, Emily," he said softly.

"It wasn't Mike, Emily... Apparently, his family line didn't end with him after all," Jayden said gently.

"But... I don't understand," Emily said.

"Spike is the Green Samurai now, Em... I know it's a lot to adjust to, but-"

"Spike?" Emily's eyes went wide. She was shaking. "I... I'm tired. Can we go home?"

"Of course. I'll take you," Jayden said. He helped her get to her feet.

"The rest of us should go get something to eat," Antonio suggested. "There's no better way to bond than over food."

Jayden nodded at him gratefully, obviously relieved he didn't need to make an excuse to be alone with Emily while she tried to process what had happened. "Great idea," Mia agreed. "A celebratory meal to welcome Spike to the team." She smiled at him sweetly.

Spike melted all over again. "Thanks, guys," he said seriously. "I promise, I'll do everything I can to prove I'm worthy of this."

"You stepped up today, with no warning and no time to adjust," Jayden said seriously. "You already proved yourself, Spike."

Coming from Jayden, that meant the world. Spike smiled at him gratefully. Jayden led Emily away. "Come on, Buddy," Antonio said cheerfully. "I'm paying." He led the way out of the woods.

Mia linked her arm through Spike's and leaned on him as they walked. "Spike... If anyone had to join the team and take up Mike's role, I'm really glad that it's you," she said.

"You are?" Spike asked in surprise.

"You already feel like part of the team... Now it's just official. I don't think we could have accepted an outsider."

"He is still an outsider," Kevin said. He turned to Spike. "I mean no offense, Spike... You were simply not raised like the rest of us. However, if the Samurai line is truly in your blood, it is our duty to help you reach your full potential. Therefore, I welcome you with open arms, and offer my assistance in any area you need to work on."

"I'll help you with the kanji," Mia offered.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Mia... You always make it easier to pick things up," he said. She kissed his cheek and he blushed. They arrived at the restaurant Antonio had selected and sat down together to eat dinner as a team... Spike would need to get used to that, but he liked the idea. He couldn't wait to tell Bulk that he'd finally done it... He'd finally become a Samurai.

I wish my dad could have seen this, he thought sadly. He hoped that, wherever his father was, he knew what had happened and was proud of him.

EMILY

She hadn't really known what to say as she and Jayden walked back to the house most of the Samurai lived in. They walked in a comfortable silence, because Jayden never pushed Emily to talk when she didn't want to.

He walked her into the house and they sat down on the couch. "Jayden... It's not that I don't like Spike..." She finally began.

"I know, Em," Jayden said.

"It's just... It's a shock, you know? And... I never thought we'd... I mean... Am I just supposed to accept that we're replacing Mike?"

"We aren't replacing Mike, Emily. No one could ever replace Mike. He was one of a kind... But we are passing on his legacy... Because that is what the Samurai do."

"I just... I miss him, Jay... I miss him so much..." She felt tears in her eyes.

"I know. We all do, Emily." Jayden held her. Emily buried her face in his chest, sobbing hysterically. She hated falling apart like that, but Jayden never made her feel weak or pathetic for being so emotional, especially when it came to things connected to Mike. She knew it was safe to let her emotions out around him.

Eventually, she passed out in Jayden's arms. The next thing she knew, she was dreaming. She found herself in a white room. "Hey, Beautiful," a voice said.

Emily spun around. "Mike?" She asked.

"Who else?" He replied. He opened up his arms and Emily ran into them. He held her tightly and she allowed herself to stay in his comforting embrace for a while.

"I'm so sorry, Mike... I'm sorry I never told you... But I love you... I love you so much..."

"I already knew that, Em," he promised her.

"You did?"

"Of course I did. Just because I said it and you didn't doesn't mean I didn't know." He kissed her forehead. The sensation filled Emily with love in her heart.

"I miss you," she whispered.

"I miss you, too... But I'm always with you, Emily. I'll never completely leave you." He paused, turning serious. "I need you to help him, Em."

"What?"

"I need you to help my cousin... Spike's going to make a great Samurai one day, but he needs a lot of work, just like I did when I started on the team. I'm counting on you to help him."

"But Mike-"

"This is the way it was meant to be, Em. It's Spike's time now... I never would have gotten as far as I did without your guidance and support... Please do that for him, too. He needs you, just like I did."

Emily sighed. "Of course I'll help him," she promised. "It's not going to be easy... Seeing a Green Samurai again makes me miss you so much... But I'll do everything I can to help him succeed."

"That's the Emily I know and love." Mike hugged her tighter. "Stay strong, Emily... And please, find a way to be happy."

"It's hard without you..."

"I know, but the world needs your smile, Em. When you're ready, don't be afraid to embrace whatever... or whoever... makes you happy." He kissed her.

"You're the only one I want, Mike."

"For now, and I appreciate that... But one day, your heart will heal, Emily. And I want that for you, okay? You're too beautiful to be sad." He kissed her again before saying, "I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

The dream faded away as Emily awoke. She blinked in confusion before realizing she was in her bed. Someone had tucked her in under the covers. Emily looked up and realized Jayden had fallen asleep in a chair next to her bed. He'd obviously been watching over her to make sure she didn't have any nightmares, but considering how injured he'd been before Lauren healed him, exhaustion had caused him to pass out.

Emily stood up carefully and pulled an extra blanket out from her closet. She walked over to Jayden and covered him. He shifted peacefully in his sleep, snuggling into the blanket. She smiled before crawling back into her bed and slipping under her covers. She felt at peace after that as she drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

SAGE

To say that the next training session was awkward was an understatement. Angie was there, and she was trying to act like everything was fine, but Sage could feel how terrified she still was. The attack had seriously knocked her self-esteem back, and she wasn't her usual fierce self. That was dangerous, because Zell would sense her weakness and use it to destroy her, and as they knew too well, if even one of the Chosen perished, they would fail.

On top of Angie's fragile state, Spike was more awkward then he'd been in ages. He was trying so hard to prove he was worthy of inheriting his family's legacy, but he was clearly terrified he'd never be good enough. Lauren stayed by his side, training him herself with a level of patience Sage wasn't sure any of the others could possess. Jayden was normally able to turn off his emotions to do whatever must be done, but Sage could tell this unexpected development had thrown him. He needed time. In addition to that, the Stone Warriors and the Ranger Guard were there to train with the more seasoned Rangers, and the remaining members of Lightspeed Rescue and Operation Overdrive had decided to resume training, too.

Micky was staying close to Liza. Zedd watched the two of them. Sage walked over to him. "Jealous?" Sage asked softly.

Zedd chuckled lightly. "Of Micky? Certainly not," he replied.

"Hey, don't count my cousin out," Sage said with a laugh. "He's pretty charming when he wants to be."

"Liza has no interest in him. We have a connection he cannot touch. And even if she were interested, Micky is not."

"Are you sure? Micky's pretty protective of her."

"As a brother. Micky has no interest in... " Zedd hesitated.

"It's okay. I picked up on that, too."

"I suspect he fights very hard to keep this secret."

"There are no secrets when you're around a Shaman and an incubus. Besides, he's got to know I wouldn't care. I mean, my twin brother is-"

Sage dropped the subject when Micky and Liza approached them. Liza wrapped her arms around Zedd's neck and her legs around his hips before she kissed him. Micky laughed and said, "Get a room, Liza! There are impressionable children here!"

"That had better not be a dig at my age!" Tammy snapped from nearby. She kicked Ollie in the chest to emphasize her point.

"Ouch! Jeez, Tammy, bring it down a notch or twelve, okay?" Ollie asked.

"We don't have time to take this slow, Oliver!" Tammy replied in frustration. "Suck it up and try to hit me back, or find me someone who will."

Zedd and Sage exchanged a glance. "I've got this," Sage said. She walked toward Tammy and said, "Come on. I'll work with you."

Tammy shrugged and followed Sage to a corner where no one else was. They began to spar. Sage was able to keep up with Tammy without actually hurting her. After several minutes of Tammy not slowing down, Sage asked, "What's this really about, Tammy?"

"We need to be better than our best, Sage," Tammy replied, throwing a punch that Sage countered. "And we'll never get there at the rate we're going! Zell isn't waiting! He's here, and him and his people are killing Power Rangers... Our friends... Our family... I refuse to let it happen again!" She threw a kick that nearly connected, but Sage was able to dodge it at the last second.

"Tammy... You're good. You've gotten so much better."

"It doesn't matter. It's not enough, Sage! I watched another Power Ranger die because I couldn't save her! I can't keep letting people get killed for me! I refuse!"

Tammy's hits were flying wildly now. Sage finally threw her body at Tammy, wrapping her arms tight around her until the girl couldn't fight anymore. She kept her like that until Tammy finally stopped struggling and her body went limp. She began sobbing in Sage's arms.

"It's okay, Tammy... Let this out," Sage said soothingly, guiding her outside so no one would see her crying.

"I couldn't save her... Just like I couldn't save my dad..." Tammy whispered.

"None of that is your fault, Tammy. You're one of the toughest people I've ever met. They want you to feel weak. Don't give in to that." Sage loosened her grip.

Tammy nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. We all snap sometimes. You just need to take a deep breath and remember you're strong, and you are not in this alone."

Tammy hugged Sage. "Thanks..." She said softly.

"Anytime. And if you want, I'll give you some extra training. You have the skills, but it wouldn't hurt to perfect them. There's always room to improve."

"I'd like that."

"Then it's a date. We can figure out a schedule later."

Tammy nodded. Sage led her back inside and sent her to the food station to recharge a bit. "That was very kind of you," a voice said behind her.

"Caius?" Sage asked, spinning around. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"We are at war," Caius replied sadly. "The children are not the only ones who need to prepare." He took his sword and executed a few impressive moves. Caius moved very smoothly with his sword, almost as if it were a natural extension of his arm.

"I don't think you need much practice," Sage said as she admired his skill. "But since you're here... Would you like a partner?"

"I was going to ask Zedd, however Liza appears to have him occupied," Caius replied with a slight smile. "I would be honored to train with you, Sage."

Sage picked up a sword and began to spar with Caius. It was almost like a dance, and she found that they were able to match each other perfectly, move for move. Sage was enjoying herself for the first time in ages. Something about connecting with Caius on this level felt natural. She stopped holding back and just let herself get lost in the movements.

It wasn't until they stopped at least twenty minutes later that Sage realized everyone had stopped to watch them. Dustin was the first to break the awkward silence. He started applauding and cheering, which made the others join in.

"Holy shit, that was amazing," Pierce said.

"For real! You guys have been holding out on us," Zeke added.

"Your skill level surpassed most Samurai I know," Lauren said with respect in her eyes. "How long have you two been training together?"

"We haven't," Sage replied. "This is the first real sparring session we've had."

"That was badass!" Kira said. "You two need to do that more often, because I think we could all learn from you."

"You two make sword play look sexy," Liza said with a laugh. She leaned against Zedd again, who held her close automatically.

"You're both really good!" Brian said. "I wish I was that good. I mean, I thought I was, but watching that display..."

Caius looked a bit embarrassed by all of the attention. "Well, Sage is an excellent partner," he said softly.

"And Caius has been using a sword for several millennia," Sage added. "You're really good with your sword, Brian."

"Thanks, but now I see I can get even better. Caius, can we train one-on-one sometime?"

"Of course, Brian. I trained Quang Bu to use that sword, and it is my duty to train you as well. I know you are every bit the warrior Quin was," Caius replied.

Brian beamed with pride. "Okay, enough. Back to work," Jayden told everyone. They dutifully returned to training.

"Would you like to get some air?" Sage asked Caius.

"That sounds excellent," Caius agreed. They walked outside together and ended up staring up at the sky. Sage was standing very close to Caius, and she realized she liked that...

"Beautiful..." Caius whispered.

"What?" Sage asked, startled out of her own thoughts.

"The stars," Caius explained. "No matter what happens, the stars still shine. Even when one burns out, we see the memory of it... The night sky has always given me hope. I became especially interested in it when I lived among the Mystics. The quiet beauty of the stars was soothing. We would lie on the grass, watching the stars for hours, and it filled me with such peace."

"We?"

"Rose and I," Caius replied sadly. He looked away from the stars and looked into her eyes instead.

"Did you tire of watching them?" Sage asked.

"Not at all... I can still see them, reflecting in your eyes." The way he said that sent a chill through Sage.

Relax, she scolded herself. This is Caius. He has a way with words, but he didn't mean anything by that.

She was forced to stop wondering if she was imagining things when Caleb approached them. "Sorry to interrupt..." Caleb said a bit awkwardly. His eyes were wide and Sage wondered if he'd picked something up.

There isn't anything to pick up, Sage reminded herself.

"Nonsense, Caleb," Caius said, turning to his son. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," Caleb admitted. "Dora left me a really cryptic voicemail... Something about fifty or more cats surrounding her and not letting her move... I tried to call her back, but she didn't answer."

Caius stiffened. "That does not sound good," he said with a frown. Sage could tell his mind was racing, trying to work out exactly what might be going on with his niece. Caius was brilliant, but without more information, he could only get so far. "I'll see if I can find her," he concluded, clearly worried for her safety.

"I'm coming with you," Caleb said firmly.

"Caleb, we don't yet know what we are walking into-"

"She's my cousin, and she called me for help. I'm going with you," Caleb insisted.

"I'll come," Thorn said from the doorway.

"Thorn, you should keep training... It might be nothing," Caleb said, although it was clear he didn't believe that.

"It's never nothing, and it's better safe than sorry with everything Aunt Kat's been pulling. Zell had Dora once. He might go after her again. I'm going with you, Caleb."

"We both are," Sage decided. "Just in case."

"I suppose it is decided then," Caius said. "Come. We must not waste any more time." He led the way as they began to search for Dora.

DORA

She hadn't been surprised when the first five or six cats found their way to her. Dora attracted cats everywhere she went. However, the further she walked, the more cats had shown up, until a literal kitty army surrounded her, preventing her from moving forward.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dora had wondered aloud. The protective body language of the cats had told her she was in danger, and her own instincts were screaming at her to run, but in her heart, she knew it was too late for that. She'd called Caleb hoping he might have had a vision or something, but she didn't want to worry him, so upon realizing he knew nothing, she'd downplayed how scared she was. After all, if she were really in danger, wouldn't at least one of the four seers in her family have seen something?

Now, however, she understood why the cats had arrived. "Hello, Pandora," a woman's voice greeted her.

Zell had been sending his minions to do his dirty work. With the use of her proper name, Dora knew this was one of his people. The question was, which one?

"It's Dora," she snapped. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Tsk, tsk... Such a mouth," the woman replied, stepping out of the shadows. "My name is Katherine."

Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Dora thought. "I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it's not," Dora replied, trying to mask her fear. She knew entirely too well what Katherine was capable of. Caleb knows you're in trouble... He'll come, she told herself. And hopefully, he'll bring in the cavalry.

"They won't find you in time," Katherine said, apparently reading her thoughts.

Using telekinesis, Katherine moved the cats away from Dora. They went flying, and Dora screamed, "No!" Suddenly, a wind came out of nowhere and created a cushion, catching the cats and gently lowering them to the ground. None of them seemed to be hurt.

"Very nice," Katherine said. "I wasn't aware you could do that."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," Dora said, genuinely confused.

"You didn't know you have powers?"

"I'm a Grant. I see dead people and I have visions. I can't do whatever that was."

Katherine laughed coldly. "Oh, my dear little Demigoddess... You have no idea what you can do. This should be interesting."

Dora realized the psychotic bitch was going to try to provoke her into using whatever powers she believed that she possessed. She braced herself for an attack. Katherine manifested throwing knives seemingly out of nowhere. She began throwing them at Dora. Although Dora's reflexes were strong, one of the knives still hit her in the chest. She cried out in pain but didn't try to pull it out, knowing she'd bleed out faster if she did. She was pretty sure the knife had just barely missed her heart, but she knew she had a good chance of surviving if she got help quickly enough.

"Fight back, Little Demigoddess!" Katherine mocked her.

Dora tried to think up a way to defend herself, but she was really injured, and if the knife shifted the wrong way, it would hit her heart. She had to be careful. She was pretty sure she was screwed as Katherine mocked her again before pulling out a sword and lunging at her. That was when something unexpected happened.

Katherine was ripped off of her. Someone stood, cloaked by the darkness. Strange but soothing music began playing from nearby. "A battle against an unarmed child is hardly honorable," a voice said firmly. "Now, you shall face me instead."

Dora knew that voice, but she couldn't believe her ears. "Deker?" She asked softly. She'd honestly assumed that after Casey granted the troubled former Nighlok and his wife a second chance at life, they'd have fled Angel Grove for a place where the monsters would never find them.

"How dare you interfere, you traitor?" Katherine demanded. Her focus was entirely on Deker now. He'd originally been resurrected by Zell, and had been his most trusted ally. Zell never trusted anyone fully, but he'd treated Deker as his ace in the hole and used him to spy on his less-trusted minions, like Merkhet. Deker and Mora had been the only two bad guys Zell had kept close to him besides her father, living in the same residence. While Mora had been fiercely loyal, Deker had been biding his time trying to stop Zell from the inside. He'd helped Dora and her father escape when he caught Zell trying to violate her, telling them to attack him and run. He hadn't actually blown his cover until he saved Emily's life. Zell had been blindsided by the betrayal, and Dora could tell from the way Katherine reacted to Deker that he was still furious about it.

"How dare you betray the Power Rangers?" Deker retorted. "You have no honor, Katherine. And that I will not stand for!" He began to duel her with his sword. After about two minutes, Katherine vanished, apparently realizing that Deker was far better with a sword than she was.

Deker rushed to kneel at Dora's side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Super," Dora replied dryly.

"Dahlia... Can you help her?" Deker asked.

A woman stepped out of the trees holding a musical instrument. That explains the music I heard, Dora realized. She was relieved she hadn't imagined it.

"This is my wife, Dahlia," Deker explained.

Dahlia nodded. "Since my return to this world, I have studied magic," she told Dora. "I have been granted the ability to heal through my music. Stay very still, child."

"Dora," Dora provided. "And okay. Thanks."

Suddenly, her father appeared, looking ready to slaughter whoever stood near Dora. He hesitated when he recognized Deker.

"Deker? Is that you?" He asked.

"Indeed. Hello, Ares," Deker replied.

"I am rather relieved to see you here," her father said. "Dora, how badly are you hurt?"

"I took a throwing knife to the chest, but I'll survive," Dora replied.

Dahlia looked at Deker. "It is time to pull out the knife," she said.

Deker removed the knife slowly. It hurt, but Dora could feel herself healing as Dahlia continued to play the haunting melody. Soon, it felt like nothing had happened. "Incredible..." Her father said softly.

"That's better," Dora said lightly. "Thanks. Really."

"Of course," Dahlia replied.

"I grew a bit fond of you during the time Zell held you prisoner," Deker added. "I vow to protect you whenever possible. You have my sacred oath." He bowed his head to her.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter, my friend," her father said. He shook Deker's hand.

"Dahlia and I must leave now," Deker said. "Be safe." He guided Dahlia away.

"That was crazy unexpected," Dora said.

"Deker is a man of honor," her father replied. "He will always protect the innocent, especially now that he is no longer part Nighlok."

"I didn't think him and Dahlia stuck around."

"Until Zell is defeated, I don't think Deker can bring himself to leave. He is exceptionally good at lurking without being seen. He's probably been keeping an eye on you."

Dora wasn't sure how to feel about that, but today, it had come in handy. She decided not to question having Deker as a bodyguard. After all, she owed him a lot. He'd not only saved her from Zell's perversions, but he'd freed her father, too. That was more than she could ever repay.

CALEB

They never made it to Dora. Instead, they found themselves being ambushed by an army of solid gold soldiers. "The Alchemist..." Caleb whispered.

"And probably the Warlock, too," Thorn added.

"Caleb, do you have your sword?" Caius asked.

"Yeah," Caleb replied. "I thought we might need weapons to get to Dora."

"Good. Everyone, stay close to each other. Sage, Thorn, you may wish to morph. Caleb, I suggest calling forth the Chosen armor."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Sage said immediately. "Dragonzord!"

"Mastadon!" Thorn chimed in.

Caleb closed his eyes and focused. The Chosen did not have to call their armor aloud. It appeared as soon as they called it in their minds. "Blue looks so good on you," Thorn said lightly.

Caleb smiled. "Black's sexier," he replied. He knew Thorn was grinning beneath his helmet.

"Let's do this," Sage said, clearly ready for a fight.

Caleb and Thorn naturally worked together, which left Sage to pair off with Caius. They were even more impressive in a real fight, especially since Caius had no armor but still fought like the fiercest of warriors. Caleb hadn't expected that. It was strange to see him in that setting. Caius was generally soft-spoken, gentle, and kind. Of course, it was also kind of cool to know his biological father could turn into such a warrior.

"Look out!" Thorn shouted to Caleb as a golden sword came way too close to his neck. Thorn knocked Caleb out of the way just in time.

"Are you guys okay?" Sage called.

"We're good," Thorn promised as Caleb caught his breath. He hated being the weakest link in a fight, but he also knew he was getting really good with a sword. Caius had been training for millennia, and Sage and Thorn had trained with weapons from the time they were toddlers. Caleb knew he'd catch up eventually.

Things were going alright until Caleb heard Sage scream, "Caius!"

Caleb and Thorn immediately turned their attention to Caius, who had apparently jumped behind them to protect them from an attack. He now had a nasty gash across his chest. He's going to die, just like your parents... Because of you, his mind taunted him.

Thorn sensed Caleb's distress and squeezed his hand before fighting off more soldiers who tried to reach them. Caleb kneeled next to Caius. "This looks bad..." He whispered in horror.

Caius reached toward his arm, touching it gently. "I'll be alright, Caleb," he said. "I am cursed with immortality, remember?"

Sage had apparently had enough. With an impressive blast of power, she destroyed the remaining golden soldiers. Then, she rushed to Caius. Thorn knelt beside Caleb. "Is he okay?" He asked. He and Sage dropped their morphs in unison, and Caleb let the Chosen armor go, too.

"I promise, I shall be fine," Caius insisted.

"Immortal or not, you can still feel pain," Sage said. She began to remove his shredded, formerly white blood-soaked shirt. Most of the buttons still clung together, but the diagonal slash had destroyed the shirt beyond repair.

"Do not waste your energy. It shall heal on its own."

"You're stubborn. Just shut up and let me heal you. I'm not leaving you here in this kind of pain." She placed her hands over the gash and began to heal the wound.

Caleb saw the way Caius looked at Sage. His eyes were more peaceful than Caleb had ever seen them, and he stared at Sage with obvious adoration. How have I never noticed that before? Caleb wondered. Was it new? Was Caius just confused by blood loss and seeing his lost love Rose instead of Sage? Or was it possible that Caius was beginning to feel more than fondness for Sage? Thorn must have noticed, too, because he exchanged a glance with Caleb before saying, "Can I help, Sis?"

"No , I've almost got him fully healed..." She finished healing him before helping him sit up. "Take it slow," she advised. "Even though I regenerated most of it, you lost a lot of blood. You'll be dizzy until your body adjusts."

Caius looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Sage," he said softly.

"It was no big deal. You're immortal, like you said. It's easier to heal immortals. Come on, guys... We still need to find Dora."

"No you don't. She found you," Dora said with a laugh as she approached with Ares.

"Dora! Are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah... Deker and Dahlia saved me, and then my dad showed up," Dora explained.

"What happened?" Thorn asked.

"Katherine came for me... I think I'd be dead if Deker hadn't gotten involved."

"Oh, Jayden's going to love hearing that he's still in town," Sage said with a laugh.

"I am glad you are safe, Dora," Caius said.

"Brother... What happened to your shirt?" Ares asked, spotting it on the grass.

"The Alchemist sent her golden army," Caius explained, allowing Sage to help him to his feet. Caleb and Thorn stood up then, too. "I was protecting Caleb and Thorn and one of them got to me, but I am healed now. Sage is very good at what she does."

"I guess immortality's not always a curse," Dora said with a smirk.

"Indeed," Ares said. He frowned, and Caleb wondered what his uncle was thinking about. Perhaps it was his Military training, but his uncle was a very difficult man to read. Caleb could rarely guess what was on his mind. He placed his jacket on Caius so he was no longer topless.

"Thank you, Ares," Caius said softly, buttoning the jacket closed.

"Why was Aunt Kat after Dora?" Thorn wondered aloud. "What was she trying to accomplish?"

"She was trying to provoke me into using my powers... Ones I apparently don't already know about. I have no idea what she thinks I can do, but I may or may not have created some sort of wind cushion to save my kitty army," Dora replied. "She sent them flying, I panicked, and all of a sudden, the cushion caught them all. It was weird."

"Strong emotions can trigger latent magic," Sage said. "It happened with Doctor K when Merkhet attacked Ziggy. Doctor K figured out she has magic because of an accidental outburst after Merkhet took something Ziggy had given her, but after that, Doctor K used her scientific mind to figure out how the powers worked so that when Ziggy himself was in danger, she could help him."

"So you're saying I did create the wind cushion..." Dora said.

"Probably. If Kat thinks you have powers, there's most likely a reason for that. I can work with you and try to figure out what you can do. I did it for Jason's sons after finding out Ollie could Shadow Travel and two of the other three were actively showing signs of having magic, too."

"I thought they all had magic."

"They do, but Vinny's wasn't really showing itself at the time."

"Well, I appreciate the offer," Dora said. "If this comes up again, I want to be prepared."

"We should leave this place," Ares said. "Before the Alchemist sends more soldiers."

"He's right," Caleb said. Everyone else began walking away. He hesitated. He was still kind of freaked out. He might still be calling Caius by his name instead of "dad," but he was the only parent Caleb had left. He stared at the spot where Caius had been lying in his own blood.

Caleb felt something slip around his neck. It instantly soothed him. He looked down and realized it was the tiger's eye necklace that Thorn always wore. "Thorn-" he began, knowing the charm had been a gift from his mother.

"Keep it for a while," Thorn said gently.

"But-"

"That charm keeps me grounded when I need it the most. It will protect you and help you find your inner strength."

"I know how much this means to you..."

"It's okay, Caleb. You help me find my inner strength, too. As long as the necklace is helping you, it's helping me, too." Thorn kissed the top of his head protectively.

"Thank you," Caleb whispered, trying not to get overly emotional. He wrapped his arms around Thorn and stayed in his embrace for a minute before they joined everyone who'd started to walk ahead. He held Thorn's hand with his left hand and held the charm with his right. It was incredibly soothing.

Sage looked back at the two of them. She looked surprised to see the charm around Caleb's neck, but one look at Thorn seemed to clear it up for her. She nodded, giving Caleb a reassuring smile before inching closer to Caius and looking ahead again.

They walked together until they reached a taco place. "I'm starving," Dora said.

"Well, then, dinner is on me," Caius said.

"Brother... What, exactly, is a... Taco?" Ares asked, causing all four of the teenagers to laugh.

"Delicious, that's what," Dora replied.

"They generally consist of some form of meat, poultry, or even fish inside of a shell filled with cheese, tomatoes, sour cream, and some sort of sauce," Caius explained. "I do not often indulge in such things, however one of the universities I used to teach at had a taco night every week." They headed inside and Caleb tried to pretend everything was normal. Then again, maybe this was his normal now.

THE NEXT DAY.

LACHLAN

He was having the strangest dream. Lachlan Davies was standing in a room with a bunch of ritual tools. He felt drawn to one and picked it up. He gasped as the blade pricked his skin.

"Awaken, my boy," a voice called to him.

"What's happening?" Lachlan asked nervously.

"You must awaken to your true self. Listen when my voice guides you."

"Who are you?" Lachlan asked.

"All shall be revealed in due time, my boy..." The man stepped out of the shadows and smiled at him reassuringly. "No one knows who you truly are, but I do... And I must say, you grew up even better than I had hoped."

"Do I know you?" Lachlan asked. Something about this man was strangely familiar. It was odd that his skin was blue, but there was something about him that made Lachlan want to trust him.

"Yes, my boy. In your heart, you do. Go now. You have school."

With that, Lachlan woke up. "Wow," he mumbled. "No more late night snacks for you."

"Lachlan! Hurr'up 'fore yer late on yer first day!" His mother called from downstairs. "Are ya up?"

"Aye, Ma!" Lachlan called back. He sighed and dragged himself to the bathroom before his ma came and threw him into a cold shower herself. She'd done it before. That woman did not play games when something needed to be done.

Once he was showered, dressed, and somewhat functional, Lachlan hurried down to the kitchen. He was still getting used to his new house in a new country. Sure, they'd visited the USA over the years, but moving there was an entirely different thing.

"Good morning, Son," his father greeted him calmly as he sipped his morning tea. His father was a very calm, soft-spoken British man. Lachlan had been raised just outside of London, so he generally spoke in the same tone and accent that his father used, but on the rare occasion he got angry, his ma's Scottish accent came out. She was a fiery redhead raised in Scotland who moved to London for university. That was where she'd met his father. They'd fallen in love instantly, and the rest was history.

"Morning, Dad," Lachlan replied. "Morning, Ma," he added.

His ma handed him a plate of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. "Eat up. You'll need yer strength fer tha first day o' school," she said cheerfully.

Lachlan ate breakfast quickly so he could head to school. "Are ya sure ya don' wan' a ride, Lach?" His ma asked.

"It's not far," Lachlan replied.

She nodded and gave him a kiss goodbye on his forehead. "Good luck, Lachlan," his father said, patting him on the back encouragingly.

Lachlan grabbed his school bag and walked out the door. He walked a few blocks before he arrived at Angel Grove High School. Lachlan was nervous, but he hoped he'd find a way to fit in at the American high school.

He was looking over his schedule when he slammed into a mass of solid muscle. The impact nearly knocked him down, but strong arms reached out to steady him. "Whoa! Sorry," a boy said. "Are you okay?"

Lachlan looked up into the very handsome face attached to the toned body. "Yeah," he said, embarrassed. "I just didn't expect to run into a brick wall."

The boy laughed, and his smile lit up his entire face. "Sorry... Football, you know?"

"You play football?" Lachlan asked, getting excited. Then he remembered where he was. "Oh... You mean American football, right?"

"Is there any other kind?" The boy joked.

"I believe you all call it soccer... Which is the only sport I play."

The boy didn't seem offended. "Soccer's cool. I play that, too, sometimes. I also do Martial Arts. I'm Micky, by the way."

"Lachlan... Lach for short, if you prefer."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you new? I just started recently myself."

"Yes. My family just moved to the States from London."

"That's cool. Why'd you move?"

"Honestly, I don't know... All of a sudden, about three weeks ago, my parents decided we needed a change. My dad is a scientist, so he asked his company to transfer him to their US division. Ma found a job with a local paper... She's a journalist... And here we are."

"Sometimes, a change of pace is a good thing," Micky said. "Do you want me to walk you to your first class? I've pretty much figured out the layout here."

Lachlan smiled. "I'd appreciate that, thanks," he replied eagerly.

The boys walked together until they reached a classroom. The new school wasn't nearly as intimidating with Micky by his side. "This is your stop," Micky said. "We have lunch together. You can eat with me if you want... I mean, since you don't know anyone."

"That sounds lovely, actually," Lachlan replied. "Thank you, Micky. I appreciate your kindness."

Micky smiled. "Good luck. I'll see you later." He left for his own class.

Lachlan sat down at a free desk and mentally prepared himself to start his first class in this new school.

MICKY

He walked into his science class smiling. Liza caught this and asked, "Who's got you so cheerful?"

"Maybe I'm just in a good mood," Micky said innocently.

"Who's the guy?" Liza asked softly. She was the only person Micky had ever come out to.

Micky sighed. "His name is Lachlan... Lach. And he's sweet and nice to look at and he has an accent that is making me melt..."

"Oooh, an accent? Nice! Where is he from?"

"He's British."

"Sexy. Did he set off your gaydar?"

"A little, but it could be wishful thinking... Besides, I don't date."

"Because your parents were assholes... But they're gone, Micky. Tommy is really supportive of Thorn. I'm sure he'd support you, too."

"I'm not. He doesn't know what to do with me now. If he found out I'm..." He stopped. He couldn't say it out loud.

"A friend of Dorothy? A gym queen? Absolutely freaking fabulous?" Liza suggested.

"Shut up, oh my God..." Micky buried his face in his hands, humiliated.

"Micky, no one can hear me, and even if they did, they wouldn't care. Seriously, Thorn and Caleb are, like, everyone's favorite couple here."

There was no more time to talk as their teacher began the class. For once, Micky was grateful for that.

ZELL

He was very pleased with the way things were headed. Lieutenant Stone had proven fierce and loyal, with the heart of a warrior. Evil or not, that was a useful trait. In addition to him, several former Power Rangers had been captured. Zell had a decent group to pick from. He kept them held in a labyrinth. The Warlock had bewitched their new home so that the basement was an endless labyrinth only Zell and his most trusted followers could navigate.

Labyrinth would have made a much more impressive one, but I suppose this will do, Zell thought. Labyrinth was an immortal Eltarian who'd been around since Zell had been with Serafine. He was part of the Rebellion, but he'd vanished a long time ago. Zell knew why that was, and he was certain Labyrinth was still alive, but he was so deep in hiding that not even Zell could locate him. With that being the case, he'd had to settle for the Warlock's poor imitation of Labyrinth's work. Still, it was more than enough to keep the former Rangers trapped as he debated which ones would serve him best.

One of his favorites was the one he stood with now. "Stay back!" She cried as he got very close to her.

"Or what, my dear?" Zell asked. "What do you think you can do to me?"

"Plenty!" The feisty little blonde thing declared. "Try me!"

Zell decided to take her up on that. "Very well, my dear." He pulled out a heavy ax made of iron and brought it down toward her.

She caught it and said, "Thanks for that! Fist of Iron!" She proceeded to punch him impressively hard.

"How very interesting, my little Pink Ranger..." Zell mumbled as he recovered. "Tell me, does that work with anything you touch?"

"Yes, so back the hell up!" She shouted.

He laughed. Her fiery spirit amused him, especially because she looked pretty harmless on the surface. "Sydney Drew, you shall be my very first new recruit," he decided.

"Like Hell I will!"

"You should be honored, my dear. You have impressed me." With that, he summoned the flames and pushed her into them.

She screamed. He knew she was trying to fight the flames, but she couldn't."I'm from the future," she tried to reason with him. "You'll undo the time line!"

"Nonsense," Zell said. "I may create some ripples, but nothing that will do any real harm. I kidnapped you from after your team retired. Nothing important will be changed by you remaining in this time with me, so long as you don't meet your other selves through time. Trust me, my dear. I know what I am doing."

She didn't give him the satisfaction of begging him to spare her. He was surprised by that, but it only proved she was tougher than she appeared. She finally closed her eyes, accepting what was coming. "SPD... Emergency..." She said softly, almost like a prayer to help remind her of who she was inside. As the last of her light burned away, she smiled at him wickedly.

"Sydney... Evil suits you," Zell informed her with a smile of his own.

"Thank you," she replied, looking at him mischievously. "What happens now?"

"Now, you demonstrate your unique talent for me. I wish to see just how much you are capable of."

"You won't be disappointed," she promised.

"Excellent. Come with me." Zell led her out of the labyrinth and into the main house. He would have a proper room prepared for her at once. She was one of them now.

KIMBERLY

She was exhausted. She'd forgotten how much the last few months of pregnancy took out of a woman. Kimberly touched her stomach and felt the baby kicking her. She smiled. "We're almost done with this part, Little One," she told the baby. She was in her final month of the journey. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Her cell phone rang. Kimberly was surprised to see that it was Lieutenant Stone calling her. She picked up right away. "Hey, Lieutenant Stone," she said. "What's up?"

"Kimberly, we need to talk," he replied. His tone worried her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This needs to be done in person... Can I come pick you up?"

She wasn't really up to going out, especially since she was supposed to go to the small gym she ran to help with training later, but this sounded bad. "Sure," she said. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"I'll see you then." He hung up.

Frowning, Kimberly hurried to get ready to go out. Exactly ten minutes later, she saw Lieutenant Stone's car outside. She hurried out of the house, locking the door behind her after shooting Billy a quick text saying, Had to head out early to help Lt. Stone. See you tonight. I love you!

"Kimberly, look at you... You're glowing," Lieutenant Stone said as she climbed into his car. He didn't seem to be his usual warm self, but the comment was definitely something he'd say.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Can I ask what this is about now?"

"Kimberly, I need you to look out the window and tell me what you see."

That seemed like an odd request, but she indulged him, turning her head to the side. "Well, I see the neighborhood... Houses, trees, a few birds flying b-" Her sentence was cut off as a cloth was clamped over her mouth. Kimberly didn't have time to do more than try to scream against it before she blacked out.

JOSH

He arrived home and was surprised to find the house empty. K and Ziggy were with their team, and his father was at the Command Center working on a project with Zordon and Alpha. Kenny had headed to gymnastics early to get in some extra training time... But Josh thought Kimberly would still be home.

He heard a sound coming from the attic. Kimberly never really went up there, so this worried him. He headed upstairs cautiously. "Kimberly?" He called. There was no answer. He tensed, positive he was not alone, and searched the attic for an intruder. Every time he moved, he heard the sound of something else moving. Josh began anticipating the pattern of movement until he was sure he was right on top of the thing. He finally pounced, ready to attack.

The cry of shock that met his attack was squeaky but not especially intimidating. A fuzzy little yellowish-brown creature stared at him from behind big pink sunglasses that had yellow sunflowers attached to the temples. The sunglasses had, presumably, been Kimberly's at some point. The lenses kept Josh from making direct eye contact with the creature. It had pointed ears and chubby cheeks and reminded Josh of...

"A gremlin..." He whispered. "A-are you... Are you a vizu?" He asked.

The creature nodded at him slowly. It looked like it was afraid of Josh. "Don't worry," Josh said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The vizu relaxed slightly. Josh extended his hand toward it and it sniffed him, then stunned him by rubbing its head on his hand affectionately. He knew these things were supposed to be dangerous, but this one just seemed... Cute.

"Are you male or female?" Josh wondered. "Are you a boy?" He asked. The vizu shook its head. "A girl, then?" She nodded eagerly. "Okay, girl... I'm Josh. What are you doing in my house?"

The vizu walked on its cute, stubby legs toward a box. She then nudged it toward Josh. Confused, he opened it. Inside was an oval locket. Josh took the locket in his hands and began shaking as a memory hit him. He'd seen the locket before. "This was my mother's..." He said softly. The vizu nodded at him. He sat down and opened the locket, expecting to find a picture inside. Instead, he found a set of microchips. "What the heck?" He wondered.

The vizu proceeded to curl up in Josh's lap and take a nap. He hadn't expected that, but he found himself petting her. Logic told him he should fear her and banish her with a mirror, but he couldn't do it. She was so gentle and affectionate, and he had a feeling she was trying to help him. Somehow, this vizu was connected to his mother, and she was trying to guide him toward something important.

I'll examine the microchips as soon as possible, he decided. Maybe then he'd finally find some answers. Until he knew more, he decided to keep this to himself. His dad was stressed enough, and K was too practical. She'd either destroy the vizu or study it, and neither seemed like a fair fate to sentence her to. Part of Josh knew this was crazy, but a bigger part didn't care. He would protect her until he had reason to believe he shouldn't.

AJ

She was training pretty hard lately. Not only did it make her happy to participate in gymnastics competitions, but it helped make her a stronger Power Ranger, too. AJ had come into possession of the Pink Energem right after the rest of the Dino Charge team had been attacked at the former Pink Ranger's funeral. AJ knew the history. Shelby had been intelligent but far too arrogant, and that arrogance had caused her to make a mistake that had ended with her boyfriend Tyler's father being killed in the big battle. Tyler had broken up with her in his grief and aside from Sir Ivan, the rest of the team had shunned her. Ivan had removed Shelby from James' funeral before Tyler could see her and get upset, and she'd decided he'd turned on her, too. Her energem abandoned her and they didn't see her after that. Eventually, she'd sent a goodbye text to Tyler before taking her own life. Poor Tyler had found her, but it was too late to save her.

When AJ had joined the battle to save Koda, the Pink Energem had appeared and chosen her. Upon finding out AJ's home life was not exactly ideal, Sage had asked the lawyer, Sellie, to help Chase become her legal guardian. She lived with him now in Angel Grove. She didn't mind. It meant she was close to Koda, who she adored, and she could train under Kimberly Hart, a gymnast she'd idolized ever since she was a toddler.

"You're doing great, AJ," Vikki, one of Kimberly's assistants, told her. "Go on and take five."

"Kenny, you've nailed that move twenty times in a row. Take a break. That's an order," Aaron, the other assistant, said.

"Did Mom check in with any other instructions for today?" Kenny asked. He grabbed a bottle of water, and AJ followed his lead.

"Actually, we haven't heard from Kim since this morning," Vikki replied. "She was supposed to be coming by, but I guess she changed her mind. She's probably exhausted."

AJ watched as Kenny frowned. "Something's not right," he said to her softly. "Mom would have called if she changed her mind."

"Maybe she just fell asleep?" AJ suggested.

"I don't know... I just feel like something is wrong." Kenny pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number. "She's not picking up... I'll try the house," he said, dialing again. This time, he got an answer. "Hey, Josh... Is my mom around?" He paused. "You're sure?" He paused again. "Call your dad. Mom was supposed to be here for training with me and AJ today. She didn't call anyone to change her plans, but she's not here."

Kenny hung up. "Vikki, Aaron, I think something happened. I'm going to go help Billy and Josh look for my mom," he said.

"Please call us when you know anything," Aaron said.

"I will," Kenny promised. To AJ, he said softly, "Finish your session. If it's a Ranger thing, I'll send Chase to pick you up."

"Be careful," AJ said, giving Kenny a hug. He nodded and headed out.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Vikki said reassuringly.

"Right," AJ replied, but she was just as worried as Kenny. With everything going on, Kimberly might really be in danger, and that thought scared her. She was an awesome coach and an even better person.

She'll be fine, AJ told herself. She's Kimberly. She's tougher than people realize. She forced herself to focus on the rest of her training and tried not to worry too much about the one adult who wasn't on her team that she'd truly bonded with in Angel Grove.

BILLY

He somehow knew even before his phone rang that something was wrong. Billy picked up anyway. "Hey, Josh," he said as calmly as he could manage.

"Dad... Something's going on," Josh began.

"What happened?"

"Kenny said Kimberly was supposed to be at his training session, but she didn't show up, and she didn't call... And when I got home, the house was empty. She's not answering her phone, Dad. She's missing."

Billy felt like all of the air had been sucked out of his lungs. "I'm on my way," he promised. He hung up. "Alpha, send me home immediately... And please track Kimberly for me."

"Of course, Billy," Alpha Twenty-Six replied. He teleported Billy home.

"Dad!" Josh cried, hurrying to him. "Kenny just got here, too." He motioned toward Kenny, who looked paler than usual but was clearly trying to stay calm on the outside.

"Come on," Billy said. "We'll go out looking for her. I asked Alpha to try to track her as well." He led the boys to his car.

They drove for a while, finding no clues whatsoever as to where Kimberly might be. Billy activated the GPS on her phone to try to find her that way, and he followed the signal to a dark alley. "Mom..." Kenny whispered nervously.

"Stay here," Billy told the boys.

"Dad-" Josh began.

"Stay in the car, Josh. We don't know what happened, and you're not walking in there blind. I'm the adult here, alright?" Billy said firmly. He got out of the car and searched for Kimberly's phone.

He found the phone almost immediately. The screen was shattered as if someone had thrown it into the alley. Billy's heart sank as he realized there was no sign of Kimberly. She's still alive, he told himself. If she wasn't, you'd know... Besides, they wouldn't need to ditch her phone if they weren't trying to keep us from tracking her. She's alive. She's alive, and you have to stay calm if you're going to find her.

Billy closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before heading back to the car. "We need to call everyone," he said. "Someone took her."

"What did you find?" Kenny asked.

"Someone threw her phone into that alley. Someone has her, but we're going to get her back. I promise."

Kenny was shaking as he hit a button on his communicator. "Guys... They got my mom. She's missing. Everyone needs to meet at the training center," he said.

Sage replied first. "We'll find her, Kenny," she said firmly. "I'll have Kira call in all Rangers who are currently local."

Billy tried not to allow panic to consume him as he realized Zell more than likely had his wife, and by extension, their unborn baby. He wouldn't lose them. He refused. He would never suffer that sort of loss again. He couldn't survive that.

"Dad... We need to get to Jayden and Dustin's training center," Josh said gently.

Billy nodded. "Affirmative. Let's go." He began driving, forcing himself to focus on the road for the safety of the two teenagers in his car. He had to be strong for them. He couldn't break, not now. We'll get them back... We'll get them back, and everything will be okay, he told himself. He tried to believe that, but it was hard for Billy to be optimistic after everything life had put him through. When he'd been abducted, he'd been gone for three years. He wouldn't let that happen to Kimberly and their baby.

KIMBERLY

She woke up confused. Kimberly blinked several times to try to figure out where she was. "Oh, look who's awake! Good morning, Kimmy," a voice taunted her.

"Where am I?" Kimberly asked against the duct tape that was over her mouth. It came out muffled.

Suddenly, long blonde hair was in her face as someone reached over and ripped the tape off of her mouth. "What was that, Kimmy?" She asked.

"Kat..." Kimberly whispered in horror, recognizing her now.

"Did you miss me? We're going to have so much fun catching up!"

"Where's Lieutenant Stone? What did you do to him?" Kimberly demanded.

"We set him free. He's ours now." Kat laughed and added, "He did a wonderful job of bringing you to us."

Kimberly felt sick. Lieutenant Stone must have been forced into the evil flames Zell used to turn people. She knew he'd never have betrayed her of his own free will. "You won't get away with this! The others will come for me!"

"Of course they will... But we're only hoping to lure one person out today... Call him, Kimberly."

"Call who?"

"Zordon, you idiot! He'll come for you."

"Never! I'll never bring him here for you!"

Kat slapped her across the face. "You'll do what I say or I'll kill that little brat inside of you!"

Kimberly stiffened. Would Kat really kill her child? Looking into her cold, dead eyes, Kimberly had no doubt that she would. "That is enough, Katherine," a new voice said.

"But, Father-" Kat objected.

"Go on your way now." He approached as Kat walked away in a huff. "Kimberly, my dear girl... It is so nice to see you again."

"Zell..." Kimberly whispered.

"You remember. Excellent. Now, my dear, I know how precious you are to my son. After all, you were willing to lay down your life to try to protect him from me. That sort of loyalty is admirable, and it would serve me well to have you on my side," Zell began.

"I'll never work for you, Zell," Kimberly said.

"Not even if it means keeping your little one safe? I don't believe that, Kimberly. In fact, I think you will do anything to protect that child."

"Of course I will. That's what mothers do."

"Then agree to work with me, and I promise, no harm shall come to you or to your child. You will have a place of great honor in my alliance." He touched her face gently, stroking her cheek. "Do not answer yet, my dear. Think about your options. We can talk again in the morning. Until then, please, eat something and get some rest. You need to keep your strength up for the sake of the child."

"What is it you want from me?" Kimberly found the courage to ask.

"I want to raise this child in my alliance, my dear... With your help, of course."

"You want my baby..."

"Yes. I believe that raising a child such as this one will be a great asset to me."

Kimberly didn't try to argue with him. If she played along, he might not hurt her or the baby, and she could escape. She simply took a deep breath and said, "I'm very tired..."

"Of course you are, my dear. Get some rest. I shall visit you again in the morning. I will order the others to stay away from you unless you have need of them... Felina will bring you food and monitor the baby to ensure everything is going well. Should there be an issue, she shall retrieve me."

Kimberly nodded. "I understand," she said.

"Good. Rest now, my dear." He left her alone, locking her inside of the cell she'd woken up in.

Kimberly pretended to sleep, but she was really trying to memorize every detail of the space she was trapped inside of. She'd escape, and she'd find a way to get help. And, somehow, she'd save Lieutenant Stone, too. First, however, she needed to save herself and the baby.

ZORDON

He was ready to run into the rescue. "Zordon, stop this," Caius urged him. "Please, my friend... You know this is what he wants."

"Caius, please remove yourself from the path," Zordon said stubbornly.

"He took Kimberly in an effort to lure you out, just as he did with Tommy. If you go after her, he will destroy you."

"I know what is at risk, Caius!" He snapped. "This is Kimberly. I cannot simply leave her in his clutches, especially while she is pregnant."

"Please, Zordon, listen to reason. Your father knew you would react strongest to him capturing this particular Ranger. He is prepared for you. Do not sacrifice your life for nothing, because you know if he kills you, he will still keep her and the child."

"I know what he can and will do to her, and I won't stand for it, Caius!" He tried to shove past his old friend, his fear for Kimberly's safety overwhelming him.

"Brother... Stop," Zedd said softly as he suddenly joined them. He put a gentle hand on Zordon's arm.

Zordon realized he was shaking. "She needs me, Zedd," he said.

"I know she is in danger, Zordon, but getting yourself killed won't help."

"He took her because she tried to protect me from him! I cannot leave her-"

"No one said anything about leaving her with him, but you cannot be the one to rescue her, Zordon. It is a trap, and it is one I will not allow you to run head-first into."

Zordon sighed. "I have failed her, Zedd... I have failed them all..."

"You have failed no one, Zordon. Your father is in your head right now. Years of being told you were nothing by him is what causes these thoughts, but I know the man you are... You are stronger than this... You are not the frightened young boy you once were."

Zordon began to feel more grounded. Zedd was right, and he knew it. "My apologies, Caius," he said softly. "I was not in the right frame of mind."

"I understand," Caius replied. "I was only trying to protect you, my friend."

"I know." He shook his head. "There must be a way to find her... He has her location cloaked. Even the Alphas couldn't find her... But there must be some clue..."

Caius stiffened suddenly. "I do not understand..." He said softly.

"Caius? What is it?" Zedd asked. "What do you see?"

"Not what... Who," Caius replied.

"Who, then?"

"I do not know who she is... However, she is quite insistent that I must hear what she has to say."

"By all means, ask her what that is."

"She's speaking very rapidly, and I do not believe the words are in English... I am trying to follow along..." He sighed. "Please, slow down," he said gently. He pulled out a notebook and began writing something down.

Zordon studied the words and frowned. "That's Eltarian," he said. "Butchered Eltarian, but still Eltarian. She's saying... 'The heroes are prevented. They cannot enter. Only one of more blood and one of none may enter.' I... I am not sure what this spirit is trying to tell you exactly, but it seems to be a warning."

Suddenly, Caius turned deathly pale, and Zordon knew the spirit was touching him. "Zedd, help me hold him here," Zordon said urgently.

"Save her!" Caius yelled in a voice that was most certainly not his own. "Only two may save her... The witch and the fool... They must! They must save her!" The spirit was frantic, and her grip on Caius was too strong.

"Calm down, and we can help you," Zordon said.

"Save her... She saved his heart. Please save her," she said, slightly calmer.

"Are you talking about Kimberly?"

"Yes... He loves her. You have to save her... He needs her..."

"How do we save her?"

"Your people are blocked... All of you... You're not, but he's expecting you, waiting for you... That won't work... No... No, it can only be the witch and the fool..."

"Who are you talking about?" Zedd asked.

"The witch... And the fool..." She began screaming then, and Zordon knew they'd lost any chance of getting more information from her.

Caius contorted into a position that was not natural and began having a seizure. "Zordon!" Zedd called urgently.

Zordon protectively wrapped his arms around Caius as he continued to seize while Zedd tried to force the spirit's energy out of him. This had never happened before. Caius could end up in bad shape because of a spirit, but Zordon had never witnessed one taking control of his body before. Finally, Caius went terribly still.

"Zordon... Is he... Is he alright?" Zedd asked, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Caius... Caius, can you hear me?" Zordon called.

Caius slowly opened his eyes. He looked dead, but his pulse was slowly becoming steady again. "He will survive," Zordon told Zedd. He stood and carried Caius to a healing bay to recover.

"Who was she?" Zedd asked as Caius started to recover.

"Marilyn..." Caius said softly. "Marilyn Cranston... Josh's mother."

"I don't understand... How would Marilyn Cranston speak Eltarian?" Zedd asked.

"She wouldn't..." Zordon said with a frown. "Something very strange is going on here."

"Her message was clear, though. To save Kimberly, we need a witch and a fool... We know several people who could be the witch," Zedd said. "But the fool? What did she mean? An actual idiot... Someone at the start of their journey, like the Tarot card... Both? The new Samurai might qualify. I mean no offense, but he is treated as a fool by most, and he's started a new journey quite recently."

"I wish we had more information," Zordon said. "Her words were too broad... If they are symbolic and not literal, they could mean anyone."

"We must hurry and figure it out," Caius said. "I have the sense that there is no time to waste... Marilyn wants Kimberly safe for Billy's sake. She still loves her husband very much, and she knows Kimberly is the only person who has helped him find peace."

Zordon didn't like this new puzzle piece. It complicated things. He could understand Billy's late wife wanting to help his current wife be safe for her husband's sake, but that still didn't explain why she was speaking in Eltarian. She had seemed frantic and not entirely rational, which was not how Billy described her. Zordon knew there was more going on here, but he couldn't figure out what it was. The only thing he knew was there was precious little time to save Kimberly and her unborn child. He had to focus on that, and would need to worry about the rest of it after they got her back.

THE NEXT DAY.

SYD

She was assigned to bring the tray of food down to Felina to feed to the captured Pink Ranger. On her way, she spotted Mora. The child tensed and looked panicked. "I'm not going back!" She cried.

Syd decided to have some fun. "SPD, Emergency!" She declared, moving as though she was going to capture Mora in one of their containment devices. She laughed as Mora let out a startled cry of alarm. "Relax, Kid," she said casually. "I don't play for that team anymore."

"You... You don't?" Mora asked. She studied her, then gasped in shock. "He turned you!"

"The Great Zell has freed me from the repressive rules of SPD," Syd replied. "I like this world much more. Now I understand why the bad guys are always causing trouble... It's fun."

Mora nodded. "Yes, it is," she said. "Do you want to play with me?" She smiled at her brightly.

"I wasn't brought here to be a babysitter, Kid," Syd replied. "But maybe, if you're a good girl, we'll play some games later..." She walked away, leaving her former enemy behind. She reached the outside of the cell.

"Food for the expecting mother," Syd said to Felina pleasantly.

"Good. You feed her. I have another matter I must attend to," Felina said. She handed Syd the key to the cell.

Syd shrugged. "Whatever... I guess I am a babysitter today," she mumbled. She opened the door and shoved the food inside. "Wake up, Mama," she called. "Gotta keep that baby healthy and all that." She closed the door as Kimberly sat up.

"Now what?" Syd wondered. She looked at her nails, realizing how desperately she needed a manicure, and frowned. She'd have to look her best when they took over the world. Syd let her mind wander from subject to subject, although there wasn't much to think about. The flames had changed her mind, and most of her thoughts turned to evil and chaos now. She thought about all of this with a smile on her face until she heard a sound from inside of the cell.

"Help!" Kimberly called desperately.

"Shut up, Kimberly. No one can hear you," Syd informed her.

"The baby... Something's wrong with the baby," Kimberly said.

"Damnit, if anything happens to the kid, the Great Zell will kill me..." Syd mumbled. She unlocked the door to see what she could do.

As Syd stepped inside, Kimberly stunned her by charging toward her, using the momentum to knock Syd into a wall. Syd fought back, trying to restrain Kimberly without risking injury to the baby. Zell had ordered that the baby remain safe at all costs, but he hadn't said anything about Kimberly.

They went back and forth for a minute before Kimberly paused to regroup. Syd was pretty sure she'd won as Kimberly took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry about this, Syd," Kimberly said before suddenly kicking Syd in the head and making everything go black.

KIMBERLY

She fled the cell, locking Syd inside, and ran down the hallway. She would send someone back for Syd... She couldn't just leave her there. Syd had clearly been turned just like Lieutenant Stone.

"Come on, Kimberly... You can get out of here," she told herself. "Just focus and you'll find a way..." She had to. It wasn't only her life at risk... It was her baby's.

She began wandering through the seemingly endless basement. It took her a while to realize she kept passing the same rooms. "What is this? Some sort of magic?" She asked aloud.

"Precisely," a voice said.

Kimberly spun around to see a man smiling at her. "Hello, Kimberly Hart. I am the Warlock. Welcome to my labyrinth," he said pleasantly.

Kimberly's chest tightened. She knew how dangerous the Warlock was rumored to be. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Working with Zell suits me, currently. That means I keep his little hostages trapped. You're welcome to try to find a way out of here, but it will not work."

"Please... You have to help me. I'm pregnant. I can't let him hurt my baby."

"He won't. He wants that child alive. You, however, he may dispose of once he deems you to no longer be of use to him. I would not cross him if I were you. Pleasant dreams, Kimberly." The Warlock snapped his fingers and Kimberly found herself trapped inside of her cell again. She was alone, so he must have removed Syd.

"No! Damnit!" Kimberly cried out. She smashed her fist against the sealed door in frustration. She wouldn't give up, but escaping was apparently going to be more difficult than she'd anticipated.

I'll find a way out of this, she silently vowed. She had to. She refused to let Zell get his hands on her baby. One way or another, she would escape and find her way back to Billy and their family.


	8. Chapter Eight

JOSH

The search for Kimberly had turned up no leads so far. It had been two days, and Power Rangers from across the years had tried and failed to find her. Josh watched helplessly as his father became more and more frantic. Kenny wasn't doing much better, but he was trying to put on a strong front for the rest of the team. Josh knew him too well to fall for it.

This wasn't just hitting his team and his father... It was hurting all of the original Rangers, and the younger generations who'd come to view Kimberly as a mentor and someone they could always turn to when they needed a shoulder to cry on.

Jason had clearly not slept since they'd told everyone that Kimberly was missing. He would stop to eat while he touched base with everyone, but immediately after, he was back on the streets, in the woods, and wherever else searching again. He'd left Vinny and Robby with Tanya, since she couldn't just leave all of the kids in her custody to help them search. Luke was staying with the lawyer, Sellie, since she had custody of his twin sister Lucy. Ollie was with Jason whenever he wasn't at school or being forced to sleep. His limited amount of sleeping was being done at Tammy's house.

Adam and Rocky were nearly as bad as Jason, but Sage, Thorn, and Zeke were forcing them to at least sleep. Zordon and the Alphas were doing everything they could to help from the Command Center, but they hadn't had much luck. Andros had tried to use D.E.C.A. to locate her, but every time they nearly had the location, something interfered with the signal and knocked them back to square one. Karone and Sage were in agreement that wherever Kimberly was, it existed between realms on a magical plane. It might not sound like science, but Josh knew parallel realms existed, so this seemed possible.

Josh didn't know how Tommy was doing. He'd disappeared on everyone, but he did answer texts, so they knew he wasn't missing again. Josh assumed he was searching for Kimberly as hard or possibly even harder than everyone else. He couldn't focus on Tommy right now. His dad needed him.

"Dad... Are you okay?" Josh asked as he heard his father cursing over something on the computer.

"I'm fine," his father replied numbly.

"Maybe I can help-"

"No." He said this too quickly, then sighed. "It's just a bit off, Josh. I can figure it out."

"Dad... You can't do this by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

Josh sighed. His father was starting to become as obsessive and frantic as he'd been when Josh's mother was dying. Josh didn't remember much about that time, especially since Kimberly and even Kenny's asshole father, Mark, had stepped up to help take care of him during all of it, but Josh did remember how stressed out his father had been... And how broken he'd become when he couldn't save her.

"Dad, don't shut me out," Josh said firmly. "Please."

His father looked surprised. "Josh..." He began.

"I'm not seven years old this time, Dad. I can help you with all of this. You don't have to handle everything alone."

His father took a deep breath and released it before nodding. "Okay," he said. "Help me figure out what keeps making this tech malfunction."

Josh felt a million times better. He started going over things with his father, and together, they had things working properly within minutes. The technology was meant to scan through other planets, dimensions, and realms for signs of life. It was advanced alien technology, which was Josh's favorite thing in the world. His father closed his eyes before turning it on and putting some hair from one of Kimberly's brushes inside of the chamber. At first, nothing happened.

After three full minutes of silence, Josh saw a tear slide down his father's cheek. Just as he was about to give up entirely, the device began to beep.

"She's alive... " His father whispered.

"And in this time. If she'd been sent into the past or future, it wouldn't have worked," Josh reminded him. Together, they began analyzing the reading, trying to figure out if they could pinpoint a location.

"She's still in Angel Grove," his father said. "She must be in one of the pocket realms the Warlock creates, or something similar."

"That narrows it down, at least," Josh said. "Will you be okay, Dad?"

"I'm not there yet... I won't be until we find her... But this gave me hope, which is what I need... A reminder that I haven't lost her."

Josh nodded. "We'll find her, Dad. Kim's tougher than people give her credit for."

"Believe me, I know that." His father hugged him. "Thank you, Josh. I couldn't have gotten the device working without you. I'm sorry I pushed you away earlier."

"It's okay. I get it... Just... Try to remember you're not alone, Dad."

He nodded. "I haven't eaten in... I don't even know how long. Come on. Let's get lunch quick."

"Sure, Dad," Josh replied. He was relieved his father was eating. He needed his strength.

"Where's Kenny? We should bring him."

"Kenny won't sit still. I lost track of him," Josh admitted. "I know Sage has been trying to keep an eye on him... I don't think he's eating, Dad."

"Kenny never does when he's stressed. I'll call him. We'll pick him up and force feed him if we have to."

With that, they headed off to find Kenny. Josh hoped they'd be able to help him. Kenny had always been extremely close to Kimberly. He knew he wasn't doing well. Kenny needed help before he lost it. You got through to your dad... Kenny's next, Josh told himself. He could do this. He could hold his family together while Kimberly wasn't there to do it.

ANDIE

She was in the one place she didn't want to be. "I don't get it," Scott protested. "Why check the one place we know they're not going to be?"

"Because this is where they lived before we took them down," Darcy said practically. "There might be clues about where they went."

The property had been Zell's home for a while. He'd held Darcy, Andie, and Greg prisoner there, but only Andie had been awake for the entire time. Zell had allowed her to explore some parts of the property, including the garden, but she had been more concerned with finding Greg and Darcy so they could escape.

The Stone Warriors, Vida, Chip, Ivan, and the Ranger Guard had teamed up to look for Kimberly or anyone who might know where she was. Lady Eleanor, Lido, and Amos had come along for protection. To the protest of several of the others, even Captain Smith and his people had come along. Once he heard a pregnant woman was in peril, Captain Smith had insisted on helping.

As everyone searched for clues, Andie was drawn deeper into the garden. She heard the sound of something moving. "What the...?" She wondered aloud.

She caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. She moved toward it, summoning her bow and arrow automatically, and aimed it at the source.

A small creature let out a panicked squeak. It frantically pulled, of all things, a pair of plastic, flowery sunglasses on over its eyes before looking at Andie nervously. Andie immediately sent her weapon away and crouched beside the creature.

"It's okay," she said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The creature came closer, examining her curiously. It spotted the talisman Andie wore that had once belonged to Daphne and squeaked in excitement. It nudged Andie with its head like it wanted to be pet, so she began to pet it.

"You're very cute," Andie informed it. The creature began looking at the flowers, and a flash of Daphne's knowledge hit her. "You're hungry, aren't you? It's okay. You can eat the flowers." Those flowers had been Andie's only warning that this property was dangerous. They were beautiful and native only to Eltar. The spirit of Danny Delgado had warned her not to trust the flowers, but she hadn't understood the warning until it was too late. While evil, Vida had led them into a trap. Andie didn't mind seeing these particular flowers go.

The creature began eating the flowers. Instinct told Andie it was a girl, so she said, "That's it, Girl. It's okay."

"Andie, no! Get away from it!" Nessa shouted.

"Oh my goodness! Don't make eye contact!" Mena added quickly.

The creature hid behind Andie, squeaking nervously. "Guys, what's wrong?" Andie asked in confusion.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" Van asked.

"Andie, I mean it, get away from that thing!" Nessa said again.

"Why? She's not hurting me," Andie insisted. "She's just hungry."

"Is that what I think it is?" Allie asked in alarm.

"Hey, Eltarians? You guys are freaking me out," Scott said. "What's wrong? It's cute. Is it like the killer bunny from Monty Python or something?"

"Scott, that thing is-" Van began to explain.

"A vizu," Lady Eleanor cut him off. She pulled out her sword.

"A whatzu?" Freddy asked.

"Demonic spirits from Eltar," Greg replied. "They can be very dangerous, Andie... Making eye contact can cause madness."

"He's right. Raff and Felina repeatedly warned me about these things. One direct look can break someone's mind," Logan said nervously.

"Which, I assume, is why she's wearing sunglasses," Andie said, beginning to understand. A flash of memory hit her. "I know you, don't I?" Andie asked.

The vizu squeaked and nodded. "Don't talk to it!" Nessa protested in horror.

"We must kill the creature and be done with it," Lady Eleanor agreed.

"I'll do it," B'Danna said harshly as she joined them.

"No one is killing her," Andie said stubbornly. "She's not going to hurt anyone."

"Look, Flower Child, those things are deadly," B'Danna insisted. "Peace and love don't work. Either banish it with a mirror or let me chop its head off and burn it. That won't kill the thing, but it can't hurt anyone if it has no eyes!"

"B'Danna." The one word from Captain Smith made her pause.

"Captain Smith... You of all people know what those things can do," B'Danna said. Her tone was uncharacteristically soft and non-combative.

"I understand your reaction, B'Danna... And normally, it would be justified, however, I believe Andie is correct. This vizu is not here to cause harm. Have you ever seen a vizu cover its eyes?"

"No, but those things are monsters! It will hurt her," B'Danna insisted.

"That is what the people of Eltar said about me," Lido said softly. "Daphne was the first one to give me a chance."

"This is different, Lido. You know what those things do!" B'Danna looked lost. Andie could tell she'd been traumatized by a vizu in the past. She felt sorry for her, but she wouldn't let her murder the poor thing.

"What's all the fuss?" Darcy asked as the rest of the search party arrived to that part of the property. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the vizu.

The vizu squeaked and ran toward her. "Look out!" Van cried in alarm.

Darcy pulled the vizu into her arms. "It's okay, Girl... I missed you, too," she said.

"What on all of Eltar does she mean by that?!" Nessa asked in surprise.

"Relax, guys. She won't hurt anyone," Darcy said. "This is Sunny. She was my... I mean Sera's friend. She doesn't like hurting people. She's so gentle, Sera even trusted her around Daphne."

"But... Vizu are dangerous," Mena said gently.

"Most are, yes... But Sunny's friendly. She likes to be cuddled."

"She's super cute," Scott said, reaching toward Sunny. She let him pet her, squeaking with content. Scott offered up a content squeak of his own in return, making Andie smile.

"Sunny's not an Eltarian name," Pierce said as he examined her. "If Serafine named her, why did she go with that?"

"It's short for Zunitz Sunya, which is Eltarian for Creature of Light," Darcy replied. "But that's a mouthful, and Daphne was seven when she met her, so she nicknamed her Sunny. Sunny liked that, so it stuck."

"Serafine named a demonic spirit creature of light?" Van asked.

"She knew Sunny was different," Darcy said with a shrug.

Sunny hopped toward Nessa, who finally relaxed. "Well, she has interesting fashion sense. I'll say that much," she said with a slight grin. "Maybe I misjudged you, Sunny. My apologies."

Sunny seemed pleased with that. She turned toward B'Danna cautiously. "Not a chance," B'Danna said harshly.

Lady Eleanor studied her for a moment. "You have encountered one of these creatures before," she stated.

"Yes," B'Danna said softly. The haunted look in the normally unshakable Eltarian's eyes concerned Andie. Whatever had happened to her had changed her for life. That much was clear.

Lady Eleanor softened. "Come with me," she said gently, putting a protective arm around B'Danna's shoulder and leading her away.

"What the heck was that about?" Greg asked. "My Gram hates the Rebels."

"Lady Eleanor knew B'Danna long before she was part of the Rebellion," Captain Smith replied. "She had a hand in raising the girl. It seems she still cares for her."

"Whatever. Aren't we supposed to be looking for clues?" Chelsea reminded everyone.

"Right... We know Zell and his people were here, but where would they have gone next?" Darcy asked aloud. "There has to be some sort of hint somewhere..."

"We should look inside of the house," Mena said. "Maybe they left evidence of their plans."

Andie tensed. Could she really go back into that place? Ivan seemed to sense this. He protectively wrapped his arms around her. "You are safe, M'Lady. We all are. We know they are not here," he reminded her softly.

Andie nodded. "I know," she replied. "And even if they were here, if it meant rescuing a pregnant woman, I'd go in anyway."

"I'll be right beside you," he promised her.

"I hate this place," Vida mumbled. It was, after all, the place where she'd been turned evil. "Let's get this over with."

"You'll be okay, V," Chip said with a sweet smile. "You're not alone this time."

"Nope. Sir Ivan's here to protect me," she teased him. Chip pouted. "And I'll protect you," she added, pulling him closer to her. She gave him a quick kiss and Chip instantly started smiling again.

"I will go in ahead to ensure it is safe," Captain Smith volunteered.

"There is no need, Sir," Kizzie assured him. "They are gone, and all potentially harmful magic has broken."

"Thank you, Kizzie. There may still be physical threats, however."

"There aren't," Sprocket said suddenly.

"Pardon me?" Captain Smith asked.

"We never set physical traps on the property. That's not Zell's style. He likes magic as a defense system, not booby traps. He called that being lazy. It was something Raffitty objected to strongly while he was here... He pointed out that, with active magic users working against us, using only spells for security might not be good enough."

Captain Smith visibly stiffened at the mention of Raffitty. So did Logan. Pierce and Chelsea automatically moved closer to him. "My old friend was correct," Captain Smith finally replied. "The Great Wizard of Eltar is far too overconfident in his own plans. It makes him stubborn. I trust your word, Sprocket. We shall proceed into the house together."

"You know my name?" Sprocket asked in surprise.

"You are the heir to the Machine Empire, my dear boy. I have known who you were for quite some time. I am terribly sorry for your losses. I may not have agreed with the actions of your people, but a boy needs his family."

Sprocket looked both sad and stunned. "Thank you, Captain Smith," he managed to say.

"Come on, Sprocket," Greg said, clearly hoping to distract Sprocket from his grief. "You know this property better than any of us. Lead the way."

Sprocket brightened. "Okay! This way," he said. Everyone followed him into the building.

Andie pushed aside the flashbacks trying to enter her mind as they walked through the house. Because of the abuse she'd suffered in her childhood, Andie had serious PTSD issues at times, but this was important. Somehow, she would be strong. She could freak out later, after Kimberly and the baby were safe.

Suddenly, Sunny began squeaking. She pushed something toward them urgently. "What's that?" Andie asked.

"It's still here!" Sprocket said in shock.

"What is it, Sprocket?" Greg asked.

"This is mine... Mora has one, too. I made them so we could communicate across the house. It was a way to play together." He paused. "I bet she still has hers. I can use this to contact her and find out where they went!"

"It's too dangerous, Sprocket," Greg protested.

"I want to help."

"Mora could use it to lure you into a trap," Darcy agreed.

"She won't. Mora's my friend. I know she won't hurt me."

"Mora is an unstable psychopath," Vida argued.

"But she likes me. And that means she won't hurt me. Please let me try."

"Okay," Andie said softly. "In a safe setting, and you don't go see her without backup. I promised we'd protect you from Zell, and we will."

Sprocket nodded. "I promise we'll do this the safe way. Thanks for finding this for me, Sunny." He touched her head gently. Sunny was obviously pleased with this.

"She's a helpful little thing, isn't she?" Nessa asked. She smiled at Sunny, clearly fully won over now.

"We should go," Greg said. "I don't think we'll find anything else. This is our best lead, so let's find somewhere safe for Sprocket to contact Mora."

"He's right," Vida said. "Besides, this place gives me the creeps." They headed out together, and Andie didn't mind. She was eager to get as far away from that property as possible.

TOMMY

He hadn't slept since finding out Kimberly was missing. Sure, a lot had happened recently. In less than a year, he'd lost his sister. He'd also lost his wife and his daughter not only to death but to the dark side. Losing Kat had hurt, but it hadn't broken him. Losing Casey had broken something that couldn't be repaired and losing Katie had nearly killed him. He'd never be the same. So many Power Rangers had died the same day as Katie, most in an attempt to save him because, surprise, surprise, the bad guys had kidnapped him again. Nearly every team had lost at least one member. Still, Tommy kept going. He had to. He was the reason they'd all risked their lives. He had to be strong for them, like he always was.

He'd faked it well enough for a little while. He was an active Power Ranger again, and he focused on that. Then, Rangers had started dying again. A long-lost son whose conception had been taken from his memory had turned up. Tommy was a father again, and he couldn't handle that. What if he let Micky into his heart and this kid was ripped away from him just like the last one had been? He knew he was messing up with Micky, but maybe that was for the best. Katie had idolized him, and look where that had gotten her. Micky might be better off hating him.

Hayley had been abducted, and he knew Katherine had her. He tried holding onto hope that she was still alive, but every minute that passed made that seem less likely. She'd only been taken because Tommy was so close to her. Like everything else, this was all his fault.

But now... Now, they had Kimberly. They had officially gone too far. This was the last straw. Tommy had spent a very long time protecting Kimberly at all costs. He'd been in love with her once, and although that love had changed over time, it was just as strong as it had ever been. She might have gone from being his first love to becoming more like his sister, but the two of them shared a bond nothing else would ever be able to touch... And Zell and his minions had her... Katherine had her. Kat, who'd always been insanely and often irrationally jealous of Kim... Kat, who he was certain would not hesitate to hurt, torture, or even kill Kimberly if given the chance...

It was dark out. Tommy wasn't even sure how long he'd been searching for Kimberly. He had to find her. He'd always jumped up to be Kimberly's hero, and she needed him now more than ever. He couldn't fail her... If anything happened to Kimberly or the baby, that would destroy the last shred of Tommy's sanity.

A voice laughed in the night. "Oh, wow... How sad to see that this is what's become of the Great Tommy Oliver!" A woman said. Her voice and laugh were familiar.

Tommy spun around, ready to fight. He was stunned to see the Pink Ranger in front of him. "Syd?" He asked. "When did you come back? Bridge didn't mention it."

"That's because he doesn't know," Syd replied casually.

"It's dangerous for any of you to be here right now. Doggie knows what's going on. He should have given us a head's up before sending you."

"Cruger didn't send me," Syd said sharply. "The Great Zell moved through the time line and brought me back himself."

"What? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Tommy looked her over for any obvious signs of injury, but she looked as glamorous as ever.

"Your concern would touch my heart if I still had one," Syd said, laughing maniacally now. "The answer to your question, Tommy, is yes. He did hurt me, to make me stronger... To prove I was worthy. And I passed!" She laughed again.

"Sydney..." Tommy said in horror. "He turned you?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Look who finally caught up! Man, you're slow! So, tell me... Are you ready to join us yet?"

"Never." He was horrified. Syd had been a tad flakey at times, but she was an excellent warrior with the heart of a true Power Ranger. Now she was evil, and Tommy wasn't sure what she might do next.

"I said that, too... But I woke up, Tommy. You will, too. We all know there's a little evil in that disgustingly pure heart of yours. I know all about your first run as the Green Ranger!"

"Syd, we can save you. I know what it's like to be turned evil against your will. This isn't you. Fight it."

"Rita Repulsa's spells are child's play compared to the Great Zell's. You don't know anything. But I do... I know that I'm free. I don't need to be saved, Tommy. And I don't want to be, either."

She attacked him so suddenly, he didn't see it coming. She knocked Tommy down before grabbing a rock and saying, "Fist of Stone!" She brought her very solid fist down against Tommy's stomach. He cried out as the hit connected. As Syd was about to aim for his head, Tommy's training kicked in and he knocked her off of him and rolled out of the way when she tried again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Syd!" He argued.

"Then you'll die," Syd replied with a grin. She came at him again, hitting his head hard.

I can't hit her, Tommy told himself. It's Syd... She's not a bad guy, and she's a woman, and the only reason Zell even knew to target her was that she helped save me...

As Syd said, "Fist of Iron," Tommy knew he was in trouble. She came toward him, her fist literally made of solid iron. He was too tired, weak, and concussed to flee. He was done for.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing sound surrounded them. Kira, Tommy registered. The Ptera Scream had knocked Syd back several feet. She sank to her knees and covered her ears, crying out in pain.

"Isn't that Syd from SPD?" Trent's voice asked. Tommy realized Kira was not alone.

"Did Bridge know she was back?" Conner asked.

"Why'd she attack Doctor Oliver?" Ethan asked.

"Look at her eyes, Einstein," Kira said. "They're as cold as Zedd's were. Zell turned her."

"I always knew you were the smart one, Kira," Syd said with an evil smirk as she stood back up. "Hi, Dino Thunder Rangers. So nice of you to join us. I love a good fight!"

"Bring it, Bitch," Kira said. In seconds, the entire team morphed. Conner and Kira stood on the front lines against Syd while Trent covered the side. Ethan stood beside Tommy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Tommy tried to nod, but it hurt. He groaned and said, "I'll be fine."

"Do you guys need me over there?" Ethan asked.

"We've got this. Stay with Doc O," Kira called back. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"Ethan, I'm fine," Tommy insisted.

"No way," Ethan said. "You try not following Kira's orders sometime and living to tell the tale. Besides, she's right. You're hurt, and they've got Syd handled. I'm staying right here." He started trying to patch up Tommy's head injury.

"When did Kira become the team leader?" Tommy mumbled. "Conner's Red..."

"Did you pay any attention to us at all when we were kids?" Ethan asked with a laugh. "Kira's always been the boss. She just lets Conner hold the title. Besides, after she stepped up and led the rescue mission for you, she's more than earned the respect."

"She's getting away!" Trent cried out. "Do we follow?"

"Let the bitch run," Kira said. "We need more help than we've got to catch, restrain, and hopefully fix her. We know she's been turned. We'll come up with a plan and deal with her later. Right now, we need to get Doc O out of here."

"She's right," Conner said.

"Of course I am." Suddenly, the entire team stood beside Tommy. "Are you alright, Doc O?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a little bump," Tommy said.

"You're bleeding," Conner argued.

"I think she went all Fist of Iron on him," Ethan said.

"I need to get back to looking for Kim," Tommy insisted.

"That's not happening," Kira said firmly.

"Kira-"

"No. You haven't been home since Kimberly went missing. Your son would have been taken by Children's Services if three other legal adults didn't live in your house. You're wearing yourself too thin. You're going to collapse. You need food, sleep, and a shower."

"Kira, this isn't up for debate!"

"You're right. It's not. You're going home, right now, or I'm calling Sage to put you on a magical lockdown again."

"Kimberly is missing, Kira! So is Hayley! I'm not just going to sit around doing nothing while everyone else risks their lives trying to find them... Especially since it's my fault they're missing to begin with!"

"Are you serious right now? Not everything is your fault, Doc O."

"Kat targeted them because they're important to me. In fact, she might go after you, too. I think you should stay-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Kira said sharply.

Ethan, Conner, and Trent took a unified step back from the two of them, realizing this might get ugly very quickly.

"Kira, you're like a daughter to me. Kat might target you," Tommy said.

"And if she does, I'll be ready for her," Kira said.

"No. I'm putting my foot down. You're staying home until we put a stop to all of this."

"Oh wow... Heck no, he did not just go there..." Ethan mumbled.

"Dude..." Conner added softly. "This isn't going to end well."

"Maybe if we back away very slowly, they won't notice," Trent chimed in.

"Excuse me?" Kira demanded. "Where do you get off trying to ground me? I'm not a toddler, I'm not your daughter, and I'm not even your responsibility anymore! Technically, Adam is my current team leader. And even if he weren't, I'm not some damsel in distress that needs protecting!"

Tommy spoke before he could stop to think. "Kira, you are not the one in charge here! You have no idea what it's like to have to be responsible for everyone's safety, knowing every choice you make might get people killed! You don't know what it is to fail your team!"

Kira stopped in her tracks. She wasn't yelling anymore, but the look she gave him was a terrifying mix of furious and hurt. "I don't know what that's like?" She asked softly. "Really? Who the fuck do you think stepped up to run everything while you were gone? Who do you think lives with the guilt of knowing so many Power Rangers died because she asked them to help her?"

"Kira, they died because of me... Because I got kidnapped and they came together to rescue me."

"Because I called them! I'm the one who called all of the Power Rangers to come to that slaughter. I'm the one who activated the Power Ranger phone tree. I trained with them, and planned with them, and tried my best to keep everyone alive, but we still lost a lot of people. I'll never know if that was because of my choices, but I have to live with that. And do you know what else I've been doing? I've been holding everyone together while everything falls apart again! I'm calling people to warn them about the new threats. I told everyone about Kat. I told Andros about Ashley. Do you have any idea how much I didn't want to make that call? But I sucked it up and did it, because even though I never asked for it, you made me your second-in-command as far as the phone tree and everyone came to view me as their leader, so I stepped up and became their fucking leader! You're sitting here every day, feeling sorry for yourself, blaming yourself for everything under the fucking sun, and moping around because, boo hoo, your life fucking sucks. You know what? Everyone lost pieces of themselves in that battle, and we're still fighting! You won't lead, so guess what? I've been leading! Me and Andros ran things while you were kidnapped, and I'm basically still doing it now. It's like we never even got you back! But have I complained about it? No. Because I know what I need to do. I get that you're in pain, and I know you're having issues. You're even entitled to have those issues... But you are not allowed to throw your life away after everyone fought so hard to save it!"

"Kira, all of this is my fault! How am I supposed to live with myself if I can't even save Kimberly? Or Hayley? Or anyone else?" Tommy demanded.

"Oh my God! News flash! The world does not revolve around you, Tommy!"

"Did she just call him Tommy?" Conner asked in shock.

"She just called him Tommy..." Ethan confirmed in horror.

"This is so bad..." Trent added.

"I don't care if you have issues. Build a bridge and get the fuck over it! You're Tommy Fucking Oliver! Start acting like it!" Kira shouted.

Tommy stared at her in shock. Suddenly, everything he'd been holding in hit him and he realized she was right. He'd shut down and acted like the world had stopped moving just because he desperately wanted it to... But wallowing in sorrow wouldn't help anyone. If he didn't get his act together, he'd be useless to everyone he cared about.

"Kira..." Tommy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't be sorry," she said. "Be better. Be Doc O. Knock this emo shit off, embrace your inner strength, and be the hero you've always been... Because I haven't seen him in a long time and I'm sick of dealing with you."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Sage? Come get your uncle and ground him until further notice please," she said. She paused for a minute, then hung up. She dialed another number. "Hey, Dustin... I'm not coming home tonight. I need a night away. I'm staying with the boys." She looked at Conner. He nodded. "Thanks, Dus. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." She hung up. "Trent, stay with him. If he moves before Sage gets here, knock his dumbass unconscious. Conner, Ethan... I need to get out of here."

"I've got you," Conner promised. "Come on." He led her away. Ethan followed behind them.

"You know you really fucked up, right?" Trent asked when they were alone.

"I know," Tommy admitted. He sighed. "That was really stupid of me. Kira's been working so hard to pick up the slack while I've been blaming myself for everything and being useless... In fact, Kira and Dustin are even being better parents to Micky than I am, too. She's right... This has to stop... It's just... I'm so used to everyone relying on me, and I'm used to rescuing Kimberly and everyone else, and... I just... I don't know who I am anymore, Trent. I haven't since Katie..."

"Good. You're being honest. That's a start," Trent replied. "Look... Tommy, I get it. I lost myself for a while when I was a teenager. Do you know how I found my way back? I listened to Kira. And to you. I know you can get by this and be the guy we counted on in high school. You just need to get some help."

"Are you suggesting I talk to Necrolai?"

"Her name is Nikki now, remember? But sure, why not? She's been able to help a lot of the others with their issues. She's a professional."

Tommy sighed. "I'll think about it," he said.

"Good, because if you don't do something, Kira's going to kill you herself."

"You're right."

Sage showed up then. "What did you do?" She asked.

"I was an idiot of epic proportions," Tommy replied.

"What else is new?" She offered up a slight smile. "Come on. You're grounded."

Tommy knew better than to argue. His niece could knock him unconscious with magic and have him wake up tied to his bed. He'd prefer to avoid that if possible. He followed Sage obediently as Trent went to go meet up with the others. Tommy just hoped he hadn't destroyed his relationship with Kira forever. He'd never forgive himself if he lost her because he was caught up in his own stupidity.

KENNY

He was trembling when he arrived at the training center. Kenny hadn't eaten in a while, and he'd been searching everywhere he could think of for his mother. The longer she was gone, the worse his anxiety got. Even when Billy and Josh had tried to make him eat, Kenny had found an excuse to escape quickly and go back to looking for his mother after only a couple of bites of food.

"Kenny?" Angie called gently.

"Angie..." He replied. He sighed. "I still haven't found her."

"We're all looking, Kenny. We'll find her soon."

"What if Zell kills her first?"

"He won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Zell has a thing for controlling kids, and Kim's pregnant. He won't kill her while she's still pregnant. He wants the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, I've got a pretty good idea how his mind works... I'm sure. And I won't let him hurt either one of them, Kenny. I don't know how, but I'll make sure they're both safe."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I should go back out-"

"Kenny, eat something first. Please. You're making yourself sick."

"It's my mom, Angie."

"I know, but you're not going to be any good to her if you're too weak to fight."

"I'm fine. Look, I have to do this, okay? I'll eat later." He rushed outside.

Angie chased after him. She didn't have to go far, because about two minutes later, Kenny collapsed. When he came around, Angie had wrapped him in a blanket inside of the training center. She was stroking his hair gently. Jayden and Sage stood over him. Dustin was hurrying toward him with a sandwich and water from the Food Station.

"First I had to put Uncle Tommy under house arrest, now you're unconscious?" Sage asked. "Do I need to lock you in your room, too?"

"I just... I can't eat," Kenny said. "I'm too anxious."

Sage softened. "Kenny, I know you're worried about your mom. We all are... But she's still alive. I can feel that much... And I know we'll get her back."

"I'm scared..." He whispered it, ashamed.

"It's okay to be scared, Kenny," Jayden said. "Even leaders get scared sometimes. But it's not okay to make yourself sick. You have to eat and get some rest."

"She needs me... I'm all she has..."

"She's got Billy, and the rest of us. Kim's going to be okay, Kenny... But you won't be unless you stop for a little while and just take care of yourself," Dustin said, nudging the plate of food toward him.

Kenny sighed. He forced himself to take a bite of the sandwich and his stomach grumbled, telling him how badly he needed to eat. "Okay," he said. "I'll eat."

"And get a couple of hours of sleep," Sage said firmly.

"How can I sleep right now?" He protested.

"I'll help you. It'll be okay, Kenny. I promise you, we'll do everything we can to bring Kim and the baby home as soon as possible."

He knew he had no choice. His body had made that much clear. He'd pushed himself too far. "Just for a little while," he finally agreed.

"Okay. Finish eating, and I'll bring you home and help you rest," Sage said.

"I'll keep looking for your mom," Angie promised him. "We'll sleep in shifts, okay?"

Kenny nodded. "Thanks, guys... I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize. You're taking this better than my uncle," Sage said with a laugh. "At least you're letting us help you."

"Is he okay?" Kenny asked.

"He's safe, but he almost wasn't... Don't tell anyone, because Kira hasn't had a chance to tell Bridge yet, but Zell brought Syd back from the future."

"Oh God... Is she... Did he kill her?"

"No... He turned her evil. As soon as we can get our hands on her, I'm going to try to fix her, but she went after my uncle. If Kira and the Dino Thunder team hadn't shown up, he might not have walked away. He has a concussion. I could have healed him, but I think he needs to heal naturally and learn his lesson about running off on his own to play the hero when he has a team to back him up."

"Tommy's always tried to be my mom's hero... You know all of the stories about them as teenagers... Even when he realized my mom was having issues with my father, he wanted to save her, but Mom wouldn't talk and he couldn't interfere much without proof because Kat threw a fit if he tried. He doesn't know how not to be her hero."

"Billy's her hero now," Sage said with a smile. "He slayed her monster. My uncle can't top that."

"That's true... But Mom and Tommy are close. I understand why this made him get stupid."

"Yeah, well, Kira basically flipped on him and put him in his place. Maybe he'll pull himself together now, but until he does, I'm keeping him in the house."

"I pity the people who live there." Kenny looked at Jayden and Dustin. "No offense, guys."

"None taken. I pity us, too," Dustin said with a laugh.

"Tommy's great... In small doses," Jayden added. "But he was there for me when he didn't have to be, and I'd like to return the favor, so I'll try to help him through this."

Kenny nodded, knowing Tommy would be okay as long as he realized he had support. Maybe Kenny should realize the same thing about himself. He finished the last of his sandwich and drank some water before turning to Sage. "Okay. Nap time," he said.

Sage smiled at him kindly. "Good boy. Let's go," she said. She helped him to his feet.

"I love you," Angie told him. "Be safe."

"I love you, too," Kenny replied. "Be safer."

She laughed. "Dork," she said. She kissed his cheek before letting Sage take him home.

KIMBERLY

She'd managed to come up with a plan. Kimberly knew because of the Warlock that only Zell's people could navigate out of the house. Because of this, she had to get one of them to help her. Felina only stayed long enough to force her to eat. The food actually wasn't bad. Zell had made sure they brought her food from Earth, not Eltar, and it was both healthy and tasty. She had almost refused to eat, but she needed to take care of the baby, and that meant not starving herself. Besides, she was pretty sure they weren't going to poison her. She felt pretty strong, despite being locked in a dark room around the clock, and she was ready to try to execute her plan.

When Katherine came to the door, Kimberly wasn't surprised. Any time Zell wasn't watching, she'd come by and taunt her, usually with Mora by her side. Kimberly was counting on that, and Katherine did not disappoint.

"Where the hell is she?" Katherine demanded as she peered into the room. Kimberly had carefully hidden herself in the shadows, hoping to lure her into the room. It worked.

"Right here!" Kimberly said as she jumped out and grabbed Katherine. She used the element of surprise to put Katherine into a chokehold. Adrenaline rushed through her, giving her the strength to trap Katherine in a position she couldn't escape, and soon enough, Katherine blacked out. Kimberly dropped her onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Katherine!" Mora cried in horror.

Kimberly pulled a knife from Katherine's pocket. Mora looked at her with fear in her eyes. "Lead me out of here," Kimberly demanded.

"I... I can't..." Mora replied.

"You're immune to the spell. I know you can get me out of this house."

"What did you do to Katherine?"

"I knocked her unconscious. I can do it to you even faster. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

"Please... Please don't hurt me," Mora said.

Kimberly knew Mora wasn't really a little girl, but it was hard to remember that as she stood there whimpering. "I won't hurt you if you do what I say," Kimberly replied.

Mora nodded. "O-okay... I'll get you out," she promised. "Follow me."

Kimberly followed Mora, who moved very slowly. "Don't try anything stupid, Mora," Kimberly said firmly.

"I'm just making sure no one sees us," Mora said. She moved slightly quicker. They made it upstairs and nearly to the front door before Kimberly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Mora asked.

Kimberly felt moisture hitting her feet and realized what was happening. "No..." She whispered in horror. "Not now... Please..."

More pain hit. Something was wrong. Kimberly fell to her knees. She clutched her stomach. "The baby... It's coming," she said as another sharp pain shot through her.

"You were a very bad girl, Kimberly," a voice said.

Mora's eyes went wide in terror. "Great Zell..." She whispered.

"Mora, my dear... You need not fear me in this moment. Your survival instincts are strong. I know you were simply trying to keep her from harming you," Zell said as he emerged from the shadows. "That is why I shall handle you quickly." He touched her forehead.

Mora collapsed on the ground. "What did you do to her?" Kimberly demanded before crying out in pain again.

"She is unconscious, much like my daughter. She will survive, for now," Zell replied. He shook his head. "I had such high hopes for you, Kimberly. It appears our arrangement has come to an end."

"My baby..." Kimberly whispered.

"The child will survive. Your future, however, remains uncertain. I have no further need of you, my dear. However, if you survive, perhaps I can find a purpose for you. I must tend to my daughter. I shall return to claim your child and see if you still draw breath." Zell left Kimberly lying on the floor.

Help us, Kimberly thought desperately. Please, God, somebody help us... As more pain overwhelmed her, Kimberly could focus on nothing but trying to survive long enough to protect her baby from Zell.

ANGIE

She was walking through the streets of Angel Grove when she suddenly heard a voice in her mind. Angeline... Angie, listen to me... Please, the woman said urgently.

Angie recognized the voice of her Chosen ancestor. "Morgana?" She asked. "What's going on?"

You must save her, Angie. You are the only one who can.

"I don't understand... What do you mean? Is this about Kimberly?"

Yes. The property is warded against both Chosen and Power Rangers. None can enter. You, however, are more than simply Chosen. You are the Sorceress.

"I'm not the Sorceress anymore," Angie protested. "She was Merkhet's evil creation."

No, my sweet Angie... The Sorceress is still a part of you. Yes, the magic you used was dark, but so was mine. The magic doesn't make you evil. Your choices define who you are... But I need you to tap into that power. You must become more than you are, Angie. You must embrace your dark side instead of fearing it. You come from two Chosen lines, and both were tainted when Zell turned your parents evil. That dark magic formed you... But you are light, Angeline. And if you embrace that dark side, you will come into power unlike any he knows... Neither Chosen nor Ranger, but dark power in a heart of pure light. You can get around the spells because the spells will not recognize you as a threat.

"But... The last time I embraced the darkest magic I have, I did evil things... I hurt innocent people."

You can control it now, Angie. I believe in you... And Kimberly needs you.

Angie took a deep breath. "Okay," she said. "For Kimberly."

Follow your instinct. It will lead you straight to her. She's in labor, Angie. Kimberly nearly escaped, so Zell sent her into labor... Just as he did to me when I tried to escape from Master Vile.

Now Angie understood why Morgana was so worked up over Kimberly. "I'll save her," she vowed. "Whatever it takes."

I know you will, my sweet granddaughter. Go now. Hurry.

Angie began walking urgently. She didn't know where she was going, but it hardly mattered. She knew she was on the right path.

She vaguely heard someone call out, "Hey! What's going on?" She ignored them and kept walking. "Hey! Come on, Little Rita! I can't keep up with you. What's wrong?"

Angie turned around to face Bulk, knowing he was the only one who called her that. "Hey, Bulk... I'm going after Kimberly. I can help her because I'm more than just Chosen or a Power Ranger, so Zell's spells won't keep me out," she explained.

"Well, I'm coming with you," Bulk said.

"Bulk-"

"Look, you're still a kid. You shouldn't go alone. Besides, I'm not a Power Ranger or Chosen, so his spells won't keep me out, either..."

"You have a point, but this is really dangerous, Bulk."

"Which is why you need back-up."

Angie sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Listen, Little Rita... Skull died to save Kimberly, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that be for nothing."

Angie stopped protesting. "Okay. Follow me," she said.

"Get in my car. It'll be faster," Bulk said. Angie had to agree with that logic, so she followed him to his car and gave him directions as she figured them out.

They made it to a property a short time later. Angie knew they were in the right place. "This way," she said quietly. Bulk nodded and followed her toward the door.

Angie closed her eyes. I am the darkness. I am the light. I am the power. I am the Sorceress, she told herself. Just like before, she felt her power flowing through her. Instead of fighting it, she forced herself to embrace her full power. I am the Sorceress! She thought again. Suddenly, she felt the amulet around her neck growing hot. Morgana's power flowed through her in green spirals until the amulet vanished, and Angie knew she had absorbed the full power. It was almost too much for her. There was so much power, more than she had ever felt before. She forced herself to embrace it, and soon, it felt different. She wasn't struggling to gain control... She was riding the magic and wielding it without any difficulty.

"Whoa... You're glowing," Bulk said.

It was true. Angie was radiating an aura of purple and green. She smiled. "Let's do this," she said. She opened the door, having no difficulty stepping into the house.

"Help..." Kimberly groaned weakly, apparently having heard the door open.

Angie raced toward Kimberly with Bulk right behind her. "I've got you, Kim," she promised.

"Angie? And... And Bulk?" Kimberly asked in surprise.

"We're here," Bulk promised. "And wow... The baby's coming! We need to get her to a hospital."

"I can't be moved," Kimberly said before crying out in pain again. "I'm too far along."

"Oh look!" A voice said. "Your friends are here. How sweet."

Bulk and Angie looked up in surprise. "Lieutenant Stone! Thank goodness," Bulk said. "We have to get her out of here."

"Fool," Lieutenant Stone said with a cruel laugh. "I'm here for the child. The rest of you can die."

Angie gasped. "He's been turned," she said in horror.

"Turned? Like... Like your parents were?" Bulk asked.

"He's the one who abducted me..." Kimberly said between gasps for air.

"Kid... You handle Kimberly for a minute," Bulk said. "Let me handle this."

Angie couldn't really protest. Kimberly was in labor. She had to focus on saving her and the baby. As Lieutenant Stone pulled out a weapon, Angie hoped Bulk knew what he was doing.

"Come on, Bulkmeier... Be a man for once in your life!" Lieutenant Stone taunted him. "I'm evil, so destroy me!"

"I'm not going to kill you, Lieutenant Stone," Bulk said firmly.

"You're pathetic! Step up and fight me!"

"Nope. I'm not doing that, either." Bulk shook his head.

"You're a waste of space, Bulkmeier!"

"Listen, Lieutenant Stone. You never gave up on me, and I'm not giving up on you now. You can't change my mind about that. So do whatever you're going to do, but I won't hurt you because I know you're still in there."

"You're a fool, Bulkmeier!"

"You're right... But I'm a fool who's already lost Skull, and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you, too." With that, he touched something in Lieutenant Stone's back. The Lieutenant collapsed immediately.

"What did you do?" Angie asked in surprise.

"Pressure point," Bulk replied. "I'm not leaving him here, but he wouldn't have come willingly."

Angie had to admit she was impressed. She couldn't voice that, however, as Kimberly screamed in pain again. "The baby's coming... This is it," Angie said, knowing it was true. She threw up a magical barrier to prevent any of Zell's other minions from reaching them.

"Save my baby, Angie," Kimberly said urgently.

"Everything will be okay, Kim," Angie promised.

"No... Promise me... Promise if it's a choice that you'll save the baby."

"Kimberly..." Angie saw the look on her face and knew she needed to hear it. "I promise. If it comes down to a choice, we'll save the baby."

Kimberly nodded. "Oh God... This is it..." She cried out.

"Push, Kimberly," Bulk said urgently. "I was there when all of my kids and even Spike were born. I can get you through this."

Kimberly began to push, screaming in pain as she did. Bulk pulled off his jacket, preparing to wrap the baby in it. About a minute later, with a final push and more screaming, the baby was out.

Bulk quickly wrapped the baby in the jacket after saying, "It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Kimberly asked with a smile. Then, she paused. "She's not crying..." Before she could say anything else, Kimberly's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Suddenly, there was a lot more blood than Angie suspected there should be.

"Kim? Kimberly!" Angie cried in alarm. "Bulk, she's losing too much blood!"

"Little Rita, can you heal her?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, but... The baby... Is she breathing?"

"No," Bulk admitted.

"Bulk, I... I don't know if I can heal both of them... And... And Kimberly made me promise..." Angie shook her head. She couldn't let Kimberly die. The woman was like a mother to her, and she was the only parent Kenny had. She couldn't let him lose her. How was she supposed to do this?

"Don't worry about the baby. I've got her. I know infant CPR. You focus on Kimberly and do your thing," Bulk said. He put the newborn down and began doing CPR.

Angie turned her attention to Kimberly, knowing that even with the power boost, it would take everything she had to save her. She was rapidly bleeding out. There wasn't much time. Closing her eyes, Angie began to pour all of her energy into Kimberly, willing her to survive. She evened out Kimberly's breathing and began to heal the damage. Then, she willed Kimberly's blood to regenerate just enough that she wouldn't die immediately.

"Come on, Kid... Breathe," Bulk said softly. "Just breathe... Please..." He resumed CPR.

Suddenly, Angie heard the miraculous sound of a baby crying. "Is she okay?" Angie asked.

"She's perfect," Bulk said.

"We have to get out of here. My shield will only hold them off for so long," Angie said.

Bulk nodded. "How's Kimberly?" He asked.

"If we get her to a hospital, she'll be fine."

"Okay... How do we get everyone out? Because I can't leave Lieutenant Stone here."

Angie closed her eyes and cast a simple animation spell on him. "His body will walk but he'll stay unconscious," she explained.

"Whoa... Neat trick," Bulk said with a laugh.

"I'll send him to Zordon at the Command Center. He'll know what to do, and I have a feeling Caius already knows I'm going to do it, so he'll fill Zordon in."

"Cool. Can Kimberly walk?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll carry her. You carry the baby."

Angie nodded, taking the baby from him. Kimberly was still out of it, but she was beginning to stir, and she mumbled incoherently as Bulk picked her up. Together, they left the house and headed to Bulk's car. He carefully sat Kimberly down in the front seat, buckling her up and letting Angie sit in the back with the baby in her arms. They raced to the hospital and Angie knew Kimberly and the baby would be alright.

BILLY

He had been home when the call came in from Angie. Billy woke Kenny up and piled him, Josh, K, and Ziggy into his car before racing to the hospital. Bulk and Angie were in the waiting room when they arrived.

"Is there any news?" Billy asked.

"They're both stable," Bulk replied.

Kenny flung his arms around Angie. "How did you do it?" He asked.

"Morgana led me to the right place," Angie replied. "The rest is a long story, but they're okay, Kenny. The doctors said all of their vitals are strong."

Josh looked deeply relieved. K smiled and leaned against Ziggy, her own relief clear. "Can I see them?" Billy asked as a doctor approached them.

"Your wife is awake and asking for you," the doctor said. "I'll take you to her, and you can see the baby as soon as the exams are finished."

Billy nodded numbly. He followed the doctor to Kimberly's room. She smiled at him weakly as the doctor left them alone. "Kim..." he whispered. He rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm okay, Billy," she promised him. "We both are."

"I love you... I love you so much, Kimberly..."

"I love you, too." She kissed him, and that seemed to relax them both slightly.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Billy asked.

"Not as much as he could have," Kimberly replied. "He wanted the baby... But to get her, he had to keep us both healthy until she was born."

"She... So it's a girl." Billy smiled. "I didn't ask Angie... I just rushed over here as soon as she told me they'd found you."

"Yeah... I finally have a little girl," Kimberly said with a grin. "We have a daughter."

"We never really settled on a name..."

"I have an idea... A couple of ideas, actually."

"Kim, after everything that's happened, you get anything you want," Billy promised.

"That's good," she replied. "Because the only thing I want is for our family to be happy." She kissed his nose before beginning to tell him her ideas.

Billy listened, nodding along and watching her closely, almost like he was afraid she'd disappear. It took a while, but he finally realized she was alive and safe, and he hadn't lost her. It sank in just as the doctor came in with their remarkably healthy baby girl. As she was placed in his arms, Billy smiled, finally feeling at peace.

KIMBERLY

It took a while before Kimberly was ready to face everyone. The first one at her side was Kenny, who flung his arms around her and struggled not to cry. She didn't call him on it. "I'm okay, Kenny. It's alright," she promised him.

"I love you, Mom," Kenny said softly.

"I love you, too," she replied. She looked at everyone else as Billy placed the baby in her arms. "Everyone... I would like you to meet Billie Angeline Hart Cranston."

"Wait... So she's... Littlest Billie!" Bulk cried with delight, causing everyone to laugh.

Angie looked stunned. "Angeline?" She repeated.

"Without you, neither one of us would have made it here," Kimberly said. "Billy and I both agreed we want her to be partially named after you."

"I... I don't know what to say," Angie admitted.

Kenny hugged her, which seemed to relax Angie a bit. "You saved us both, Angie... You and Bulk," Kimberly said. "Which brings us to this... Bulk, will you do us the honor of being Billie's Godfather?"

Bulk's face lit up even more than it had at the baby's name. "Seriously? I'd be honored!" Bulk said.

"You've now saved two of my kids' lives, Bulk," Billy said. "You've more than earned this."

Bulk smiled. "Littlest Billie is going to be the happiest kid in the world," he promised. "I'll do everything I can to make sure of it."

"So who's the Godmother?" Ziggy asked.

"Trini," Kimberly replied. "She's always been close to both me and Billy, so she was a natural choice. Besides, it gives her an excuse to visit more often."

K stepped closer to the baby. "May I hold her?" She asked, surprising everyone.

"Of course," Kimberly said. "You're her big sister."

K smiled and cautiously took Billie from Kimberly's arms. "You have two older brothers, Billie Angeline," she told her. "You'd better be prepared for a lot of overprotective men trying to control your life. Don't worry. I'll teach you to throw a good kick to keep them in their place." She kissed the top of the baby's head before handing her to Ziggy, who was waiting with outstretched arms.

"She's so tiny and cute and beautiful and oh my gosh!" Ziggy declared. He smiled down at her and said, "You're one lucky baby, Billie. You've got an army of Power Rangers ready to step up and protect you."

"My turn," Kenny said. He pulled Billie into his arms and held her close to himself, rocking her slightly as he did. "Hi, Billie... I'm glad to meet you, Little Sis..."

Kimberly's heart melted as Kenny held Billie. Josh didn't ask to hold her, but he studied her with a curious smile on his face and didn't seem to mind that she was there. It was a step in the right direction.

When Kenny finally handed Billie back to Kimberly, she smiled at her family. Everything finally felt right again. It had been pretty scary for a minute, but now everything was falling into place. She was back with her family. Billy was by her side, and their baby girl was in her arms. For just this moment, everything was perfect, and that was what Kimberly chose to focus on. The rest could wait until another day.


	9. Chapter Nine

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you did not read Go, Go, Wildcats and you want to, please read that before you read any more of this fic. There are spoilers ahead! For those who did read it, you're about to find out what became of Laby... And for those who didn't, you're about to meet my favorite Eltarian Rebel. (And find out why B'Danna reacted so strongly to the vizu in the last chapter.) As always, I'll do my best to recap things so you understand what's going on even if you didn't read that fic. Enjoy!

CHAPTER NINE

LABY

He woke up with a massive headache. He couldn't remember most of the night before. Labyrinth was definitely hung-over. He groaned as he opened his eyes and realized he was in his own bed with no idea how he'd gotten there.

"Well, look who finally woke up," Josephine LaFontaine's perky voice greeted him. "Coffee, Sugar?"

Laby flashed the sassy redhead a charming grin and said, "Why, thank you, Josie."

"Water first. Hydrate that hangover away." She tossed him a bottle of water as she made his coffee. After five years, Josephine knew how he liked it... Black with a ton of sugar.

Laby dutifully drank the water and could already feel his headache slipping away. "So what exactly happened last night?" He asked.

"You drank half the bar dry before getting on the karaoke mic and singing that I'm Blue Da Ba Dee song which, for some reason, you seemed to find hilarious."

Laby nearly spit out his water as he started laughing. Being from Eltar, Laby's skin naturally had a blue tint to it, although it was always cloaked while he was on Earth. Even if Laby hadn't been injected centuries before with the Rebellion's cloaking potion that made his skin automatically take on the native pigments of whatever planet he was on, he was a shapeshifter. His skin looked however he wanted it to. Of course, currently, Laby was a handsome thirty-something-year-old white guy. He'd been John Doe for the last five years, a lost soul who'd wandered into a bar on Bourbon Street in New Orleans, Louisiana just looking for a drink and a place to disappear. He hadn't planned on staying for so long, but Laby liked New Orleans. It was different. The locals were laid-back Southerners who stayed out of each other's business for the most part and never asked too many questions. The room above LaFontaine's had been for rent, and before Laby could talk himself out of it, he'd moved in. He helped out a bit around the bar most nights, and he had grown pretty comfortable living there.

"Chuck and Jeffrey had to carry you upstairs after you passed out on the bar... Again," Josephine teased him.

"Sorry, Miss Josie... Can you forgive me?" Laby asked as she handed him his coffee.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, Johnny," she replied. "You're practically family."

Laby stiffened at her words. "I'm not family, Josie," he said firmly. "I'm just a stranger who benefits greatly from your Southern Hospitality." He flashed her a grin.

"You'll explain that tick of yours one day, right?"

"What tick?"

"The way you react whenever you hear the F word."

"The F word is one of my favorite words in the English language," he said with a smirk.

"Not that F word, Johnny Doe! Family."

"There's nothing to tell, Josie. I don't have one."

"You know we love you, Johnny. Family don't have to be blood."

Blood... Family... Laby suddenly flashed back on the last people he'd called family, covered in blood, dead because he had missed the signs...

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and proceeded to pour a large amount of it into his coffee. Josie watched him with concern. "Already, Sugar?" She asked him.

"It's Irish coffee," he said. "The best cure for a hangover."

"This is N'awlins, Johnny, so I won't say you drink too much... But maybe you oughtta slow down and stay sober for a little while."

"I was sober for at least three hours yesterday." He shuddered. "It was horrible." He smirked at her.

Josie laughed and shook her head. "You are too much, Johnny."

Laby realized the news was on in the background as he saw the television. He suddenly stiffened, knowing that even with his shapeshifting abilities, he couldn't hide how much his skin paled.

"Johnny? What's wrong, Sugar?" Josie asked.

Laby didn't reply as he unmuted the television. "Scientists are baffled by the abnormally high number of strong storms forming throughout California. The systems seem to span a fifty mile radius around Angel Grove, and they appear without warning or detection. They vanish almost as quickly," the reporter said as Angel Grove continued to appear on the screen.

"It's him," Laby whispered.

"What was that, Sugar?" Josie asked.

Laby moved toward his dresser and pulled out a box of cash. "Take it," he said.

"What's this?" Josie asked in confusion.

"About two year's rent, to make sure you're taken care of... I appreciate everything you and the boys have done for me, Josie... More than you know... But there's something I need to do."

"Two years? Johnny, where are you going?"

"California."

"Will you be coming back?"

"I doubt it, but if I survive... Maybe." He kissed her cheek.

"Johnny, whatever you're mixed up in, we're here for you. Let us help."

"Not this time, Josie." He began packing up the few belongings he kept with him no matter where he went. "I wish I could explain, but the only way to keep you safe is to keep you out of it. Go on downstairs. I'll stop by before I go."

Josie sighed, but she walked away as Laby continued to pack. He had a few weapons, a ton of money, a photo of B'Danna, Draze, Amareese, Flekt, and Tiffani... He tucked that safely inside of his wallet. He never really allowed himself to look at it, but it was important he kept it as a reminder... He owed them that much. He didn't bother packing clothes. Laby could shift into any outfit he liked, and he could always buy clothes when he got to California.

Finally, he pulled out the box he kept his two most sacred belongings in... The talisman Serafine had given to him for protection so long ago, and the bracelet of colorful hearts Tiffani had made for him when she was eleven. He treasured both items deeply. Serafine had been his childhood best friend until the day her brother supposedly murdered her. Ash had died for the crime, but Laby had always suspected Sera's lover had been behind the murder. Unfortunately, no one would have believed that the Great Wizard of Eltar could commit such an act, and Laby had no proof. Then, when Sera and Ash's baby sister Daphne had died the same way a few years after marrying the bastard, Laby had been positive he was right. When it came out that Zell was in fact evil, Laby was not surprised. He couldn't always bring himself to wear Sera's talisman because it made him miss her so much, but he put it on now, knowing he needed it.

He looked at the bracelet and pictured Tiffani's smiling face. His chest ached. He closed the box and packed it away, unable to stand wearing the gift. Tiffani had been dead since 1989, but to an immortal, three decades felt like the blink of an eye. The wound was still fresh, and Laby was certain it would never heal.

It shouldn't heal, he told himself. It's your fault she's dead... It's your fault all of them are dead. If you'd just realized Jaybert was too far gone to be saved, they'd still be here. He shook his head and downed the rest of his coffee before chasing it with the rest of the bottle of whiskey.

Prior to 1989, Laby had never been much of a drinker. He was immortal and stuck at fifteen years old for all of eternity, an accidental result of Sera experimenting on him with too many protection spells at once. She still hadn't fully understood her magic's strength back then. Regardless, being fifteen, Laby actually preferred things like soda to liquor. He'd only consumed alcohol on special occasions or when his cover identity demanded it. Then, Jaybert had gone insane from working with a vizu for over a decade, and he'd slaughtered nearly everyone Laby had loved... Flekt... Amareese... Tiffani, his own daughter... Tiffani, who Laby had fallen deeply in love with, and who gave Laby back a part of himself he'd lost a long time ago... Sweet, gentle, beautiful Tiffani had been stabbed repeatedly by her father and had held on only long enough to die in Laby's arms... And then, Laby had been forced to kill Jaybert. He had desperately wanted to find another way, but B'Danna and Draze had been dying. B'Danna and Draze, who Laby had discovered hiding among the flower children at Woodstock. He'd recruited them to the Rebellion because he longed for friends he could be himself with, and they'd nearly died because of it. Laby had killed Jaybert, the head of his chapter of the Rebellion, his friend, because it was the only way to save B'Danna, Draze, and anyone else Jaybert might have tried to target in his madness. It still haunted Laby. He'd give anything to die and be reunited with them and with the parents he'd lost so long ago, but he was immortal, so he drank until it hurt a little less instead.

Get it together, Laby, he scolded himself. You promised Amareese you'd help the boy... You have to find him before it's too late. He knew he had to protect the kid. He'd find him, then he'd make sure Zell was destroyed, and then he could fade away and vanish from existence again. He needed to do this. He owed it to all of them.

He took his bag and headed downstairs. "Take care of yourself, Josie," he said as he gave her a final kiss on her cheek. "And take care of the boys. Maybe I'll see you again one day."

"I'm going to miss you, Johnny," she said.

"I'll miss you, too... But this is something I have to do." With that, he left the first home he'd had since 1989 and headed to Angel Grove.

This is it, he thought. It's time to end that son of a bitch once and for all. Zell hadn't just killed the siblings Laby loved so dearly... He'd known when he sent Divatox back in time that Jaybert was going to kill everyone, and he hadn't warned them. For that, Laby had vowed to destroy him, and Laby always kept his promises. He'd failed Sera and her siblings. He'd failed the Rebels... This time, he would not fail.

LACHLAN

School was turning out not to be so bad. Lachlan was incredibly bright and picked things up quickly, so he was adjusting pretty well. In addition to that, he spent lunch with Micky. He really enjoyed that. Micky helped make things less lonely for him. He was also really nice and, although Lachlan would never say it aloud, he wasn't exactly unpleasant to look at.

He's gorgeous, and you're crushing, he thought to himself. He wasn't technically in the closet... He'd told his parents back in the UK that he liked boys, and he'd even been out at school, but starting over in the USA meant he had to come out all over again. It was a lot harder to do when you didn't know anyone around you.

It is nearly time, my dear boy... The creepy blue man from his dreams said.

"Time for what, exactly?" Lachlan asked aloud as he struggled to stay awake. He was a bit exhausted, and he'd begun falling asleep, which might explain why he heard the dream man.

"Lach? Are you okay?" Micky asked as he sat down beside him at the lunch table.

"Yes, I'm fine," Lachlan replied, smiling excitedly at Micky. "Just falling asleep."

"Sorry I ran a little late," Micky said. "I had to speak to my history teacher."

"It's no worry, Mate," Lachlan replied casually. "You're here now."

"Were you waiting on me to eat?" Micky eyed Lachlan's full tray of cafeteria food.

"I'm not entirely certain this is food," Lachlan said with a laugh.

Micky laughed, too. "Welcome to American cafeteria food. Still, beggars can't be choosers. It's not so bad if you close your eyes. Trust me, it's better than what I ate when I was-" Micky cut himself off suddenly and looked away, embarrassed.

"When you were what?" Lachlan asked gently.

"When I was on the street... It's kind of a long story, but I only met my real father recently. For a little while, I was on my own."

"Did you run away?"

"Basically. Home was... Bad. But I found Tommy, and now I live with him and a few other people who are like family to him."

"So you call your father Tommy?" Lachlan asked, trying to follow.

"He hasn't earned Dad yet. I barely even consider him my parent. I don't think he wants me around. The other three adults in the house take care of me when I really need someone to."

"Maybe you should ask the authorities for help? Things sound bad."

"It's not all bad, Lach. You don't need to worry about me. My... Um... My aunt, Kira, and her boyfriend are really cool, and even their friend Jayden is getting used to me and being cool around me. Tommy just ignores me for the most part, and if he tries to talk to me, he sort of sucks at it. But he's not abusive or anything... It's way better than what I grew up with."

Lachlan's heart ached for him. "Micky... I'm sorry you had to grow up like that," he said softly.

Micky shrugged. "It made me stronger," he replied. "I'm okay, Lach. Really."

Lachlan reached toward Micky and touched his arm automatically, not stopping to think. Micky seemed to take a deep breath at the shock of that touch. Lachlan quickly pulled his hand away, even though he didn't want to.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed. "I should know better... I'm British. We don't touch people."

"It's okay," Micky said. "You just... Surprised me. And your hand is really warm."

Oh, no... I did it again, Lachlan thought. He knew he was a bit different. Lachlan seemed to be able to do things other kids couldn't. His Ma had told him he was blessed by the Fair Folk, but Lachlan was positive there was more to it. Still, he didn't have any answers, so he just tried not to do anything too crazy in public. He looked at his hands, feeling like a freak.

"What's wrong, Lach?" Micky asked. He took Lachlan's hands, apparently trying to make him feel better. Lachlan didn't expect the literal burst of red light that sparked between them.

Micky quickly dropped Lachlan's hands in surprise. "What the fuck?" He asked with wide eyes.

Lachlan sighed. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Lach... Did you...? I mean... Do you have magic?"

"Sort of..." Lachlan stared at his feet, hoping his first and only friend in California wouldn't run away.

"Hey... Lach, it's okay," Micky said gently. He used his hand to gently lift Lachlan's chin until he was looking into his face again.

"Aren't you freaked out?" Lachlan asked.

Micky looked around quickly before holding out his hand. Suddenly, a cool breeze surrounded them... Which was odd, because they were inside. A couple of sparks of white light danced in Micky's hand before vanishing.

"Micky...?" Lachlan asked.

"I should be able to do a lot more, but one, there are people around and, two, I'm still training... That was just a basic demonstration," Micky said softly.

"You have magic, too?"

"Yeah... So don't feel bad. I won't judge you. I just didn't expect that to happen when I grabbed your hands."

"I've never met anyone else who could do these things... I still don't understand it... Things just happen sometimes. I can't control it."

"I know people who can help you learn... When you're ready."

"My Ma says I'm blessed by the Fair Folk... Fairies. Where do you get it from?"

"I come from a long line of Shaman. I'm part Native American. Tommy's not into it, but his family is. My cousin Sage is slowly trying to teach me about it."

Lachlan smiled, feeling significantly better. "Don't tell anyone, okay? I'd rather not be the new kid and the class weirdo."

"You're not that weird. I've met weirder." Micky squeezed his shoulder.

Suddenly, someone came storming into the cafeteria. She was clearly furious about something as she spotted Micky. There was an almost physical field of energy around her that made Lachlan shrink away a bit.

"Liza, what's wrong?" Micky asked with concern.

"Nothing," Liza replied sharply.

"You're not even in this lunch period," he pointed out.

"I needed a place to disappear in a hurry."

"What happened?"

"Nine's here."

Micky paled. "That's impossible."

"Trust me, I thought so, too... Apparently, it's not."

"Pardon me, but... Nine?" Lachlan asked politely.

Liza noticed him and grinned for a moment. "Hot accent. You must be Lach. Liza Campbell. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well... Forgive me if I'm intruding on something personal, but who or what is Nine?" He asked again.

"Liza numbers her exes," Micky explained.

"Oh, I see... And Nine should not be here?"

"Nine was... Um... Indisposed the last time I saw him," Liza replied. "Which was two years ago. And no, he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't even know where I am."

"Liza, I swear to God, if he gets near you I'll-" Micky began.

"You'll do nothing, Micky," Liza said. "I can take care of myself."

"Not against him."

"You know I'm more powerful than he is... If he pulls anything-"

"If you don't let me take care of this, I'm calling Zedd," Micky said firmly.

"You will not, under any circumstances, call Zedd." Liza looked at Lachlan's confused expression and explained, "Zedd's my current boyfriend. He has no tolerance for people upsetting me... And I don't want to tempt him back to, um... old habits... So if you tell him about this, I'm going to kick your ass, Micky. Besides, I can protect my damn self."

"Liza, he nearly ki-" Micky protested.

"Shut up," Liza said in a tone that told Lachlan Micky really shouldn't finish that sentence.

Micky sighed. "Just stay with us, okay? And when lunch is over, don't go anywhere alone."

"I'll be careful," Liza promised. "And I'll handle him."

"Liza, it sounds like this bloke was abusive," Lachlan guessed. "Do you have a restraining order?"

"Not a physical one," Liza mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You're right, Lach. He put his hands on me once. I made him regret that. But it's more complicated than just that... And let's just say that a piece of paper won't keep him away from me."

The bell rang and it was time to go to their next class. "Lach, I'm going to walk Liza to her next class," Micky said apologetically. "I'll catch you later, okay?"

Lachlan smiled at him. "Of course. Lovely to meet you, Liza," Lachlan replied.

"You, too. We should hang out for real sometime," Liza said. She allowed Micky to lead her away.

Lachlan headed to his next class, but he wasn't able to shake his concern for Liza. He got the distinct impression that this was more serious than she was letting on.

ZELL

He stood over the fire, admiring his work. This Ranger of the Flame would make a lovely addition to the team. After all, she had made excuses to skip the previous battle. Perhaps her loyalty had always been more to herself than the Power Rangers. She'd tried to fight, but the flames had burned away what light she did have, and now she emerged from them with a smile on her face.

"Welcome, my dear... To the Rangers of the Flame," Zell said grandly.

"Thank you," Maya replied. "What is my mission?"

"Sydney, my dear... Join us," Zell called.

Syd emerged from the shadows. Her nails were hot pink today and sported flames. Zell smiled at the embellishment. "Yes, Great Zell," she said. She looked at Maya and smirked. "Lost Galaxy. How excellent."

"Maya, Sydney is the leader of the Rangers of the Flame. You are to follow her orders unless I tell you otherwise," Zell said.

"Yes, Great Zell. I understand," Maya said.

"Excellent. Sydney, be a dear and escort Maya to her new quarters."

"Of course, Great Zell," Syd replied. "Come on, Yellow. I promise you'll like your new room." She led the newest member of her team away.

"Now... Onto my other task," Zell said with a smile. "It is time to lure Labyrinth out of hiding." He summoned the last ingredient for his spell. The boy looked at him with frightened eyes. Felina had chosen this one for him and abducted him herself, just as she had with the previous sacrifice.

"Hello, my dear boy," Zell said.

"Who the 'ell are you?" The boy demanded in a thick Cockney accent.

"Ikstanyel of Eltar... You are a fugitive from the law who committed an act of High Treason..."

"First of all, it's Stanny. Second, me uncle was an abusive prick, 'e was! And it was me brother's idea to kill 'im..."

Zell put up a hand to silence the boy. "I do not judge these actions, my dear boy. I am simply stating facts. You have been doomed to a life in hiding because you joined the Rebellion."

"I'm not a part o' that anymore. Sure, the Rebels freed me, but most of 'em left me for dead. If that Power Ranger girl hadna' healed me and gotten me to Captain Smith, I'd be dead."

Zell hesitated. He'd assumed Captain Smith had seen that this boy was no warrior and had rescued him himself. "Which Power Ranger?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"The Pink one... Andie," the boy replied nervously. He seemed to realize now that Zell was not some random government official who'd come to drag him back to Eltar to face life in prison.

"Daphne..." Zell mumbled. Of course she'd saved the pathetic boy. Daphne's heart was too pure. She could never let someone suffer.

The boy tensed. "Did you say...?" His already pale skin grew paler still. "You're 'im... The Great Wizard of Eltar..."

Zell smiled at him kindly. "I am, my dear Ikstanyel."

"St-Stanny..." He corrected him again softly.

Zell sighed. Daphne would not approve of this. "You are right, Stanny," Zell told him. "Daphne did save you."

"She... She did?" He asked.

"Indeed. I intended to draw this out, however, I shall make it quick instead. A kindness, for my sweet Daphne." He slashed the boy's throat before the boy had time to register what was happening. This was kinder than damning him to a life spent in hiding. Daphne would understand that eventually. Besides, now the pathetic boy's life would have some meaning.

As the boy's blood fell into the flames, Zell began to chant. "A life for a life," he finished. "Return to me!" He tossed the boy aside, knowing his scrawny frame wasn't good for much as far as the needs of the Alchemist but figuring the Warlock might like to harvest some of his organs for rituals.

A body began to form in the flames. Zell smiled, watching as the head reattached itself to the rest. The skin had been burned, of course. The Rebellion always cleaned up after themselves. They had set the entire property ablaze. Perhaps they'd moved the innocents and given them a proper burial... Zell could not be sure... But they had left the man who slaughtered them all behind. Zell used his flames to restore the man's skin, returning him to his former glory. Finally, the man opened his eyes.

Zell smiled at him. "Welcome back, Jaybert," he said pleasantly.

Jaybert smiled at him wickedly. "You kept your word," he said.

"Of course I did, dear boy! You shall be of great value to me... But for now, I must hide you where you shall not be detected until it is time." He opened up a portal. "This shall leave you just outside of town. Food, shelter, and other essentials await you on the property. I shall send for you soon."

"Yes, Great Zell... And Labyrinth?"

"Oh, do not worry about Labyrinth, Jaybert. He shall reveal himself soon enough once he learns of your return. After all, B'Danna still lives, and he will be determined to protect her."

"She survived?" Rage twisted Jaybert's features harshly.

"You should have realized, my friend, that B'Danna of Eltar is a formidable opponent. She does not die easily, however, I assure you she shall meet her end in due time. Now, go. We shall speak again soon."

Jaybert nodded. He gave Zell a respectful Eltarian salute before going through the portal. Zell smiled to himself. All of the pieces were slowly falling into place.

CASSIE

They'd done it. They had stopped Divatox, saved the day, and not destroyed the future. They'd even discovered the Phantom Ranger, lost in 1989, and rescued him. Cassie should have been thrilled, but she already missed the kids. "I have to know, Lucas," she said as the Phantom Ranger focused on driving the ship. "What happens to them?" It had only been a little while, but she was already losing it wondering.

He smiled at her. "Trip sent me the details, and I knew you'd want them, so I decided to wait to read them until we were together," Lucas replied.

"How considerate!" She laughed. "Now hurry up and pull up the information." Lucas gave her the information, and they were both extremely relieved to learn that the kids had all turned out okay. They were happy, functional adults, and Cassie and Lucas hadn't screwed up the past after all!

They arrived in 2002. "This is your stop, Little One," the Phantom Ranger said. "I'm going to leave her where my past self is. He'll get her where she needs to be, in the correct time line." He excused himself to drop off their tiny passenger... The daughter of Dimitria and Bradley Drew, who had to be hidden in the time line to protect her from Zell, who wanted her dead. This tiny infant was the entire reason Divatox had been sent back in time to begin with. Cassie knew the Phantom Ranger would find a good home for her.

"And... What does the future hold for us, Lucas?" Cassie asked when they were alone.

Lucas pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "Hopefully, more of that," he said softly. The last thing Cassie had expected was to fall for Lucas Kendall of all people, especially while she was grieving TJ so deeply, but a lot had changed while they'd been in 1989.

Cassie grinned at him. "I'd like that," she said. She kissed him again. They barely broke apart before the Phantom Ranger returned.

"Krista is safe," he promised. "Zell won't find her until she is destined to face him."

"Great... Now, let's go home," Lucas said.

Cassie smiled. "Since when is my time home to you?" She asked.

"Since it's where you are," Lucas replied.

The Phantom Ranger laughed affectionately. "You two are good for each other," he said.

"Who would have ever guessed, right?" Cassie asked with a laugh. "Come on. I am so ready to go back."

"Present Day Angel Grove, coming up!" The Phantom Ranger said cheerfully.

It didn't seem to take long for them to arrive. As they exited the ship, they were greeted by a familiar voice. "It's about time," Kira said. "Points for the flashy entrance, by the way. I like the ship."

"Kira!" Cassie cried with delight. She flung her arms around her.

"Welcome back, guys... There's a lot you need to catch up on... Especially you, Cassie..." Kira seemed to be holding something back.

"But first," a new voice said, "food." Dustin stood before them. He offered up several boxes of pizza. "Jen sent a message that you guys would arrive around now, and we figured you might be hungry."

"Goddamn, I missed you, Dustin," Cassie said with a laugh. She was starving.

"So did I," Lucas agreed. He hugged both Kira and Dustin.

"Who's your friend?" Kira asked.

"That's the Phantom Ranger," Cassie explained.

"Dude, where were you? I tried to call you in for the big battle," Kira said.

"I was stuck in 1989, being held against my will by a group of Eltarian Rebels," the Phantom Ranger said casually. "My apologies, Kira. I'm here now, though."

"Good," Kira said without even blinking in surprise. "We could use the help. Make yourselves at home, guys. I'll let everyone know you made it back safely." She walked away.

"Is she okay?" Cassie asked. "She seems really stressed out."

"A lot happened while you were gone, guys... But it can wait," Dustin said. "For now, just adjust to being back and know we're really glad to have you all here."

Cassie knew something big was coming, but it could be any number of things. She chose to focus on what she knew. They'd accomplished their mission. The kids all turned out okay. The Phantom Ranger and Dimitria were safe. Most of all, they'd made it back safely, and the future still lay ahead of them. Cassie looked at Lucas and smiled. Sure, she'd lost TJ and thought she was completely alone in the world, but as it turned out, she wasn't. Lucas might be a pain in her ass, but he was also her rock. Together, they'd accomplished something she'd thought was impossible, and she knew that as long as he was with her, they could do anything. Whatever was coming, they'd face it together, and they'd win.

She raised her can of soda to Lucas and clinked it against his. The Phantom Ranger joined in. She smiled as she proclaimed, "Onto the next adventure!"

DUSTIN

"We have to tell them..." Kira said nervously.

"Not yet, Kira," Dustin said gently. "Let them get used to being back first."

"But Ashley was her best friend, Dustin."

"I know... And that's exactly why it needs to wait. Give Cassie and Lucas a day or so before you tell them."

Kira sighed. "I hate having to be an adult," she said. "It isn't fair... Cassie went into the past to stop Divatox and she comes back to find out her best friend is dead? It's just... It's not okay, Dustin. And I have to be the one to tell her that."

"I could do it, Kira. I don't mind."

"No... I'm the leader, especially since I knocked a certain asshole off his pedestal and back into reality... I can do this. I just wish I didn't have to. It would be nice to get to deliver good news for once, you know?"

"I know. And I'm here for you, whatever you need... I'll support you." He knew how she felt. He refused to let himself think about his team much anymore... Tori and Shane were gone. They'd died right in front of him, within minutes of each other... He closed his eyes to clear his mind, taking a deep breath. He couldn't focus on that right now. Kira needed him, and so did the kids. He had to stay strong.

Kira smiled at him sadly. "You're really the best, Dustin. You know that, right?"

He laughed. "Hardly. But I love you. And I'm just glad to help where I can. You're a great leader, Kira. Just remember to take a breath once in a while."

She nodded. "I will. Come on, Dus... Let's go eat with them."

He led her back to Cassie, Lucas, and the Phantom Ranger. "So... Phantom Ranger..." Dustin began. "What's your deal? Do you ever drop your morph?"

"Not really," the Phantom Ranger replied.

"So how will you eat the pizza?"

The Phantom Ranger's helmet opened up at the mouth, allowing him a way to eat. "Like this," he said with a laugh.

Dustin grinned. "Sweet," he said. "Why all the mystery?"

"Let's just say that things are less confusing if I stay morphed," he said cryptically.

"Whatever makes you happy," Dustin said with a shrug. He began to eat and listened as Cassie and Lucas caught everyone up on their adventure in the past.

SAGE

She detected something... unusual nearby. Sage left her shop in the capable hands of Tanaya, Flynn, and Koda, and followed the energy. What she saw was a man she didn't recognize who stood beside a parked car on one of the edges of Angel Grove. He stared at the border, looking like he was extremely hesitant to cross it.

"Car trouble?" Sage asked lightly, trying to read his energy. He's Eltarian, she realized. The question was, was he a friend or a foe?

He flashed her a charming smile. "Nah, it's not that," he said pleasantly. "Thank you for the concern, though."

Sage nodded. Then, she walked even closer to him. She saw the suitcase in his backseat. "Taking a trip to Angel Grove?" She asked.

"Something like that. If you'll excuse me-"

Sage swiftly pulled out the Dragon Dagger and pressed it to his throat. "I know what you are," she said sharply. "State your business, Eltarian."

He laughed, even with a dagger to his throat. "Well, that escalated quickly. Nice dagger, Shaman. My sword's in the car if you'd like to see it."

Sage frowned, still not sure what side this guy was on. "Who are you?" She asked, cautiously putting the Dragon Dagger away.

"You probably won't believe me if I tell you my name is Johnny Doe, so let's go with honesty... I'm Laby. Your turn."

"Sage," she admitted. "What are you doing here, Laby?"

He shrugged. "Taking in some sights, visiting someone I love, maybe catching up with some good friends, making sure I play my part in destroying a very evil son of a bitch, buying a keychain or ten... You know, the usual tourist stuff."

"You're here to fight Zell?"

"I am. But I don't want anyone to know that yet, if that's okay. I need to figure out what I'm dealing with before I just reveal myself... Zell can't detect me. I've put up labyrinths around my energy field. No one can find me... I'm not sure how you did... I'm guessing because you're a Shaman."

"Most Eltarians still call us Mystics."

"I'm not like most Eltarians." In an instant, he shapeshifted into an orange tabby cat. He stretched, licked his paw, and meowed. Then, he took his human form again.

"You're a shapeshifter..." Sage said as she processed this. "And this isn't your true form either."

"I'm immortal and will be fifteen forever. But, you know, that's too young to drink, so..."

"Are you drunk now?"

"Sadly, no. I realized I need to be sober if I'm going to be helpful."

Sage suddenly sensed great grief and trauma on Laby. She could also feel how pure his heart was. She immediately knew she could trust him and felt like she needed to help him. He'd clearly been through more than anyone should have to face. She gently touched his arm.

"If you're here to fight Zell, then we're on the same side," she said. "There are Rebels staying in town... You're with the Rebellion, right?"

"Not for thirty years," Laby said, "but I was for a long time... My parents helped found it." He tensed suddenly. "He's here..." He mumbled.

"Who? Zell?"

"No... The boy... Lachlan."

"Laby... Who is Lachlan?" She could see the haunted look in his eyes.

"Her son... Ama's son..."

"I'm still not following."

"He's Zell's, Sage. The boy is Zell's. He raped my friend and then made her forget so he could steal the kid. I promised her I'd protect him... And he's here." He was trembling.

Sage felt like the world had flipped upside-down. "Zell has another kid?" She repeated.

"Yeah... One who has the potential to be good or evil... But he's good. For now."

"How do you know?"

"I met him once. He was just a kid, traveling with the parents who raised him... But I recognized him. See, I was drunk in a pub in... Texas, I think... And his parents came in with him. I didn't think much at first, but then he looked at me and started going on about my pretty eyes... I keep them glamoured these days, but in my true form, they look like this." He shifted just his eyes. They were green with golden spirals in the pupils.

"They're labyrinths..." Sage realized.

"Yep... And the kid saw them despite my glamour. So I looked at him and realized that he was... That he was her son. So I asked him if he wanted to see a magic trick, and I looked into his eyes, and I did the only thing I could for him... I gave him clarity, which gave him free will. He was meant to be Zell's puppet... A way to destroy Zordon, in case Katherine failed. But now, Lachlan has a choice... And he's her son... I know he'll choose the light." He paused. "I feel him... Around someone close to you... A relative."

"My twin? Thorn?"

"No... Not that close... A... A cousin, maybe."

"Micky..." Sage sighed. Of course Micky had gotten mixed up with Zell's kid. "Well, then, I'm in. Let me help."

"Sage... This could be dangerous."

"Danger doesn't scare me. I'm a Power Ranger."

Laby smirked at that. "Like Cassie and the kids," he said.

"You know Cassie?" Sage asked.

"Oh yeah. The Rebels I was working with got stuck trying to help Deevs... It didn't end well... For any of us."

"Deevs?"

He laughed. "Divatox. She really hated that nickname... Fucked-up what happened, though... We just abandoned her in the end, on Ja..." He hesitated, not saying the full name.

"What is it?"

"Our leader. He ordered us to abandon her. She got wasted by an infant. It's a long story. And then..." Laby stared at his shoes. "Well, we didn't last much longer than she did."

Sage knew it should bother her that this was one of the bad guys Cassie and Lucas had faced, but there was something so broken about Laby... He wasn't evil. She was sure of that.

"I'll help you with Lachlan, Laby... But tell me what happened."

Laby sighed. "I failed them," he said simply. "They were my family, and they were slaughtered... And Zell knew when he sent Divatox back, but he didn't warn us... He let it happen. And I swear, if it's the very last thing I do, I'm going to see that bastard destroyed." He looked determined even in his obvious grief.

"Come on. I'll have my cousin bring Lachlan to my house. We'll protect him."

Laby nodded. "Thanks, Sage... I was going to do something else first, but... The kid is more urgent."

She got into his car with him and told him how to find her house. She texted Micky to bring his new friend over. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the polite British boy standing before her was not anywhere on her list of guesses.

"Sage, this is Lach," Micky said. "Lach, this is Sage, my cousin."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sage," Lachlan said politely. He paused, seeing Laby. "Wait... I know you..."

Laby was staring at Lachlan. "Um... Laby?" Sage called gently.

"His eyes..." Laby said softly. "He has her eyes..."

"Breathe, Laby," Sage said soothingly, trying to send out energy to calm him while Micky looked at her in confusion.

Laby took a deep breath. "Lachlan... I'm not sure how to approach this," Laby admitted.

"Approach what?" Lachlan asked.

"Laby knows your mother, Lach," Sage said.

"You know Ma? She's a firecracker, right?" Lachlan asked with a laugh.

"Not that mother," Laby said softly. "Lach... You were adopted."

Lachlan's eyes widened. "I don't understand," he said. "My parents never said anything."

"They might not know... Or they're trying to protect you..."

"Might not know? If they adopted me, how would they not know?"

"Sage, what's this about?" Micky asked with a frown.

"He's Zell's, Micky... Zell hid him in the future, like he did with Aunt Kat," Sage explained.

"He... He can't be his," Micky said, shaking his head.

"He is," Laby said. "But he's also Am..." He took a deep breath and tried again. "Amareese's... Which means he has a powerful light within him and when he was younger, I made sure he can choose to walk the path of Good."

"Your eyes..." Lachlan said. "You were the magic man with the pretty eyes I met on holiday."

"Yes, Lach... I was trying to protect you," Laby explained. "Which I need to do again now."

"Hang on... You don't want Zell knowing you're here," Sage reminded him. "Tell me what to look for and I'll protect him... And his parents."

"Are they in danger?" Lachlan asked nervously.

"Possibly," Sage said. She didn't want to scare Lachlan, but she couldn't get the image of Caleb's kind, wonderful adopted parents out of her mind. They'd been slaughtered so brutally simply because they'd raised Caleb as their own. She would never let something like that happen again. "I can protect them, Lach. I promise. I'll protect your house later so Zell can't get in."

Lachlan paused. "What does he look like?" He asked softly.

"Evil and always smiling in a creepy way," Laby said.

"This may sound odd, but... Is he... Blue?"

"Yes," Sage said. "Have you seen him?"

"There's a man in my dreams... He talks to me... I cut myself in the first dream and then he was there..."

"Shit!" Laby said. "He found him..."

"Did your body bleed, too?" Sage asked.

"I can't remember..." Lachlan replied. "Is this why we moved here? My dad's not the spontaneous sort, but all of a sudden, he swore we had to move..."

"That sounds like Zell put it in his head," Sage said. "I'll make sure there aren't any other suggestions hidden in his mind."

Lachlan looked appropriately terrified. "What does he want from me?" He asked.

"To control you," Sage admitted. "But we won't let him."

"He... He scares me a bit, but I'm also drawn to him."

"The fear is a good instinct."

"You said you know my mother," Lachlan said to Laby. "Where is she?"

Laby stared at his feet. "She died, Lach... I'm sorry. She's been gone for almost thirty years," he said. Sage saw the tears Laby tried to hide. She didn't call him on it, but she touched his arm soothingly. "She only found out about you the day she... Anyway, she made me promise to find you and help you. It was her last wish, and I'll be damned if I let her down again."

"So she's... She's dead, and my father is... Evil? Okay... Okay, I think I'm following..." Lachlan said.

Micky moved closer to Lachlan protectively. He put a hand on his back. "It'll be okay, Lach. We're here for you... We'll get you through this," he said.

Lachlan visibly calmed down. He nodded. "Okay," he said. "So what happens now?"

"Now, I clear that bastard out of your mind," Sage said pleasantly. "And Micky orders food." She handed her cousin her debit card. "Your choice. We're going to be at this for a bit."

Micky rushed off to order the food. Sage set to work on Lachlan, allowing Laby to help her figure out what she was searching for. Three hours later, Lachlan was free from whatever Zell had done in his dreams. His ability to choose for himself was stronger than ever. All she needed to do now was protect his family.

"Laby, stay here," she said. "No one will find you here. Troy's with Nessa tonight, and I'll make sure Koda and Zedd don't bother you... But you need to get some rest."

He nodded, clearly exhausted. "Okay," he agreed, "but only until the morning. There's something I need to do."

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll be back in a bit. Make yourself comfortable." Sage headed out, knowing there was a lot more to do. Her To Do list never seemed to end, but at least she'd begun to delegate more. Lachlan, however, was too important to leave for anyone else. Not only was he Zell's son, but Sage saw the way Micky looked at the guy... Her cousin clearly had feelings for him which went beyond friendship, and Sage was pretty sure it was mutual. She'd protect him just as fiercely as she protected Caleb. She just hoped that it would be good enough...

LIZA

She was supposed to be heading to training, but Liza's portal had led her somewhere else instead. She was in a secluded wooded area. "Son of a bitch..." She mumbled. "Alright, Asshole. Just fucking show yourself," she said. She wouldn't say his name. Names had power, and he had more than enough of that already. Using his name could draw him to her, and if she was wrong and she'd just miscalculated her portal because of stress, she didn't want to summon him. That was why Liza numbered her exes... It kept her from calling them back into her life.

Nine had once been part of her parents' circle of evil. He had been so powerful that his magic even affected Liza. She'd thought she was in love with him when she was fourteen. He was charming and seductive and two years older than her. The moment he'd come to town, she'd fallen for him. She couldn't really say no to him. He made her do things in rituals that she shouldn't have been doing, using her power for himself, and she couldn't fight him. The day he hit her, however, his hold on her instantly broke. Liza was a Campbell. She would not let some guy put his hands on her. She'd broken up with him. Two days later, he had tried to kill her. Liza was fifteen and still developing her full magic, but she had tried to defend herself, and she'd nearly succeeded until he gave her a serious head injury that briefly cut her off from her magic. If Micky hadn't found them, Nine would have killed her. Instead, Micky used his super strength and he'd killed Nine. Micky was horrified by the murder, but he knew it had been the only way. Liza had helped him do a ritual to destroy Nine's body. That had been the end of it... Until now.

Suddenly, hands wrapped around her throat. Liza struggled, but she couldn't free herself. A hard muscular body she knew entirely too well was pressed against her. "Back the fuck off, Bax!" She cursed at him.

"Still such a dirty mouth, Baby..." The asshole named Barry "Bax" Bannon said.

"Call me 'Baby' again and I'll destroy you for real this time," Liza said sharply before zapping him with a little bit of magic.

Bax cursed and released her. Liza was ready to try to portal away when Bax flung her through the air using his magic. She hit a tree hard and her abilities suddenly refused to cooperate with her. He's expecting Girly Liza who has no Martial Arts training, she told herself. She'd known how to fight before, but as Jayden had called her style, it was "mean girl in a street fight." Liza had actual training now. She could take this asshole... Hopefully.

She wanted to go for her communicator, but she couldn't reveal her new identity to Bax. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number before tossing the phone aside where Bax might not notice it. "Stay the hell away from me, Bax!" She shouted. "I'm warning you!"

He laughed. "Oh, Liza... Your friends can't help you now, but nice try." He snapped his fingers and her cell phone burst into flames.

"Dick! You owe me a new iPhone," she said dryly. It had been worth a try. With any luck, someone had at least picked up and heard her before he did that.

"We need to talk, Liza."

"I think I made it pretty Goddamned clear the last time I saw you that I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Oh, you'll want to hear this... Trust me."

"Never again."

He laughed before grabbing Liza's arm and pulling her to her feet. She'd been counting on that. She used his own motions against him, bringing her leg up to kick him in the head. She followed this up with several other moves she hoped would have made Jayden proud. When she stopped moving, Bax was on his back.

Liza took a deep breath. Xia, an assist would be awesome right now, she thought before beginning to open a portal to escape.

Bax was suddenly on her. He'd moved impossibly fast, and she couldn't get him off of her as he knocked her to the ground.

"The Power Rangers have taught you new tricks," he said coldly.

Liza stared at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked as though she were clueless.

"You're still a terrific actress, Liza... But I know what you are... Another Goddamned Campbell Sorceress, and a fairly newly-minted Power Ranger..."

"Who are you?" Liza demanded, realizing Bax was much more than he'd seemed.

He grinned at her cruely. "Vide piel virit. Bizzeh mada alebastes!" He proclaimed.

Liza didn't understand the words, but they weren't Latin... As far as Liza knew, the only language besides English that Bax spoke was Latin, which was used in a lot of spells, and maybe some Celtic phrases. This didn't sound like that, either.

She repeated the phrases in her mind, quickly analyzing the pattern of sounds. She was an actress, and she was good at detecting accents and languages... This one was vaguely familiar... Suddenly, Liza felt chills shoot through her as she realized why she knew it.

"You're Eltarian..." She said softly.

Bax laughed. "You finally figured it out!" He said. He mumbled something... A spell of some sort... Liza could feel the magic, but she didn't understand the words until she realized she couldn't move. As much as she didn't want to panic, she was starting to. Bax had once put her through a special brand of hell. She didn't want to revisit that.

Bax began tearing at her clothes, hungry to expose her flesh. Liza bit her lip to keep from screaming as he bit her neck like some sort of vampire. She could feel blood dripping down from the wound.

"Listen, Edward Cullen, I'm no Bella Swan," she said. "Keep your fucking teeth to yourself." If she could just break his spell, she'd be able to fight back. She focused, calling on Galaxia and every Campbell she could think of. Maybe if she called enough Campbells, Taylor and Tia would realize she was in trouble and show up. This asshole was strong, but multiple Campbells working together were a lot stronger.

The paralysis broke. Liza yanked his long hair hard until he screamed. Then, she kneed him in the groin. Sorry, Jayden, she thought. Once a mean girl, always a mean girl... When in doubt, pull the hair and go for the nuts. This gave her a chance to escape from him.

She hit the button on her communicator and said, "Guys! I need backup and I have no idea where I am!"

Bax paused for a moment. "You think your pathetic friends will protect you?" He asked.

"I know they will," she said. "Oh, and... A girl's gotta have her accessories," Liza said. She pulled out her morpher and cried, "Saber-toothed Tiger!"

Bax stared at her. "I know," Liza said. "I look damn good in Yellow." She kicked him hard in his head before he recovered and began going back at her.

"Your head injury should have prevented this..." He mumbled.

"I'm not as weak as you think, you bastard," Liza informed him.

"No matter... Your friends cannot get by my magic. They will be stuck on the perimeter. It keeps Power Rangers out. And your message cannot get out, either. The spell blocks communication."

"So you're recycling Zell's spells... Poor Bax. Can't get it up on your own, huh?" Crap, she thought. She was on her own.

Calling all Campbells, she thought desperately. Now would be a great time to show up.

Bax tossed some sort of device toward Liza. It exploded, knocking her out of her morph. She couldn't see straight. Blood dripped down her head as she tried to recover. Bax had her on her back again. Liza knew she was too hurt to fight him now. She tried to remember how to hurt him, but her mind refused to cooperate with the rest of her body. He bit her again and the fuzziness in her mind got even worse.

Suddenly, magic filled the air. Bax screamed and jumped away as flames shot up around Liza. Brian? Liza wondered. It didn't feel like him, though.

"Still picking on teenage girls, you vile, rubbish cretin?" A voice demanded.

"This is none of your concern, Kizzie," Bax practically spat out.

Suddenly, he was being kicked and beaten by an impossibly fast figure. Liza realized it was another Eltarian. "I told you if I ever caught you trying that on another girl I would remove your head from your body!" The Eltarian said sharply.

"B... B'Danna of Eltar... I did not expect to encounter you here," Bax said nervously.

"Clearly," B'Danna said, holding a sword steadily against his throat.

Before anyone could do anything else, Bax vanished. "That was a bitch move!" B'Danna shouted after him.

"Are you alright, Luv?" Kizzie asked softly.

Liza blinked at her, not fully understanding her words. "Luv?" Kizzie called again. "B'Danna, I believe the girl is concussed... This is one of the Power Rangers, is it not?"

"The Yellow Legacy... I believe they call her... Lisa? No, Liza," B'Danna replied. "The one who is dating Lord Zedd." She removed her jacket and wrapped it around Liza, allowing Liza some dignity as she covered up her torn shirt.

Kizzie was healing Liza with magic. "It's alright, Liza," she said soothingly. "You are safe now."

"He... He's Eltarian..." Liza said, trying to force her brain to work properly and process that.

"He is, yes," Kizzie confirmed.

"A Rebel. He's... He's a Rebel. The things he said are some of the mantras... It's why they were familiar."

"He's a piss-poor excuse for a Rebel," B'Danna said. "The guy's been an ass for over a century."

"Over a century..." Liza repeated. Sixteen years old my ass, she thought. Apparently, he'd been a lot older than that when they'd met. "You're Rebels..." Liza said, still working things out as she looked at Kizzie and B'Danna. Why couldn't she get herself to think straight?

"We won't hurt you, Luv," Kizzie said soothingly. "The New York New Jersey Chapter does not stand for that sort of behavior. We hold honor above all things."

"I... I feel strange..."

"Kizzie... Look at her neck," B'Danna said.

Kizzie shifted her focus to Liza's neck. "Oh, that bloody bastard!" She cursed. "B'Danna, get Lido to me, and then alert Captain Smith at once that Baxzon is here and has access to fieztone."

"Can you cure her?"

"I believe we arrived in time. Hurry. I need Lido's assistance urgently. Have him bring the ingredients for a remedy."

"Of course," B'Danna said. She hurried off.

"Am I dying?" Liza managed to ask.

"Yes," Kizzie admitted. "You have been poisoned, Liza, with a powerful toxin from Eltar. Lido has many herbs, however. I believe I can blend a cure in time to save your life."

"He bit me... How come it didn't kill him?"

"He must have been granted immunity. Clearly, he is working with the enemy."

Lido arrived shortly after with several herbs. "Liza..." he said with concern.

"Bring me the ingredients, Lido," Kizzie said.

Lido handed them to her. Kizzie began preparing the remedy. "Who has done this to you?" Lido asked Liza.

"My ex... Bax..." Liza said. "He... He's Eltarian... A Rebel... But not like you guys... Like the others..." She began to cough. Blood came up and Liza nearly started crying. She hated it when she coughed up blood.

"Why would Bax attack her?" Lido asked.

"She is a Power Ranger," Kizzie said. "And Lord Zedd loves her. That is reason enough for Zell to want her destroyed." She began applying the antidote to Liza's neck. Soon, she felt less confused. She was no longer dying, and as Kizzie resumed healing her, Liza felt her strength return.

"Thank you," Liza said softly. "I expected my brother and sister to come, but I guess my magic didn't call them. How did you find me?"

"Honestly, I simply had the sudden urge to go for a walk in the woods. B'Danna insisted on accompanying me... She gets restless if she is cooped up in the house for too long."

"Well, I'm lucky. I guess Bax wasn't expecting Rebels to save me."

"We are here to help," Kizzie said. "I'm just glad you're alright, Luv."

"Liza... Shall we alert Zedd?" Lido asked.

Liza considered this. More than anything, she wanted to be in Zedd's arms, but he'd be furious if he figured out someone had hurt her so badly. "If you guys can just ground me enough that I can open a portal, I'll head to training. I'll be safe there, but somehow, Nine jacked my portal before," she said.

"Nine?" Lido asked.

"I number my exes... Names have too much power."

Kizzie smiled, and it lit up her eyes. "You're a wise girl, Liza. Come. I shall help you open the portal. He would not dare interfere with one of mine." She took Liza's hand and helped her.

Liza soon found herself outside of the training space. She took a deep breath and wished she'd thought to change her clothes. Seeing as how she was still recovering, Liza didn't want to use magic to manifest new clothing, so she zipped up B'Danna's jacket and stuck her head inside.

Taylor immediately ran to her, closing the door so they were both outside and away from the others. "Are you okay? I had a bad feeling, and I tried to call, but you didn't pick up," he said. "Tia was feeling it, too." He paused. "That jacket's not your style."

"No, but I kind of like it," Liza admitted. "It's B'Danna's."

"Wait, as in the Eltarian Rebel? Why are you wearing her jacket?" Taylor reached out to touch her arm. Immediately, rage flashed on his face. "I'll kill him. Who is he?" He demanded.

"I'm okay, Taylor," Liza promised him. "Nothing happened... Kizzie and B'Danna found me. They chased him away and healed me."

"Liza, this asshole tried to-"

"Shhh! I'd rather this not make the ten o'clock news, thanks. Yes, he tried. But he didn't succeed. I'm okay."

"He needs to pay."

"And he will, Taylor... But please don't tell everyone. This is my problem. I'll handle it."

"Not alone."

She sighed. "No. Not alone. Micky knows what's going on, sort of... It's just more complicated than we realized. And I... Damnit, I need to tell Zedd before he just figures it out like you did."

"You're about to get your chance." Taylor motioned toward Zedd, who had just arrived. "Good luck, Sis." He walked back inside.

Zedd took one look at Liza and rage flashed on his face just like it had on Taylor's. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair soothingly. Liza hated that she felt tears in her eyes. The shock had worn off, and now she was just relieved and exhausted.

"Tell me his name and I will end him," Zedd promised softly.

"Nine," Liza said. "At least, that's what I call him now... He's my ex, Zedd... And, as it turns out... He's an Eltarian Rebel."

"I sensed you were in danger, but it was hard to find you... How did you escape?"

"Kizzie and B'Danna saved me... And Lido gave Kizzie herbs to cure me from a poison."

The marks had healed and vanished, but Zedd touched the area Bax had bitten, knowing somehow where it was. He gently kissed her neck where Bax had poisoned her, sending chills down Liza's spine... The good kind this time. She clung to him, needing to feel him now.

"Does he live?" Zedd finally asked.

"He escaped," Liza admitted. "The thing is... He was dead before, Zedd. Micky killed him to save me two years ago. I helped him cover it up... But now, he's back."

"Zell..."

"Obviously. So who knows if he's immortal now or what? Anyway, the point is, he's working for that asshole."

"I'll protect you, Liza. I swear it."

"I can protect myself, usually, but I know you will... I should have listened to Micky and contacted you as soon as I saw Nine... He's harder for me to fight back against. He always has been... I just didn't think he was part of all this."

"Liza... I love you. I will always defend you."

She smiled before kissing him. "I love you, too... Can you take me home? I don't think I should train today with everything that just happened."

"Of course." He kept his arm around her as they walked away together. Finally, Liza knew she was safe... At least for the time being.

THE NEXT DAY.

LABY

He'd woken up very early. Now, Laby sat in the one place that was the hardest for him. "Hey, Beautiful," he said softly as he placed fresh flowers on a grave. He knelt beside it, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I stayed away for so long, but... I'm here now."

He traced the letters on the headstone with his index finger, unable to hold back his tears or his grief. "I miss you, Tiff..." He whispered. It was so hard to say her name... But he owed her that much.

The grave was well-tended, of course. He had spent a lot of money to make sure that fresh flowers were left for her every day, and the grass was tended to, and the headstone and statue beside it were kept in perfect condition. The angel statue looked a bit like Tiffani, and it was hard for Laby to look at it even though he'd been the one to create it. He hoped it had given her comfort in her final resting place.

He'd brought Tiffani to Angel Grove to fulfill a promise he'd made to her. She'd begged him to take her there after she heard Divatox talk about the town. She'd fallen in love with the name and the idea of a place where angels lived. Laby had sworn he'd bring the beautiful fifteen-year-old girl to the town as soon as it was safe... That day had never come. Instead, Tiffani's father had gone insane and killed her, and she'd barely clung to life long enough to die in Laby's arms. Sure, he'd slipped into her mind so she saw nothing but the two of them traveling the world together and felt no pain, but he couldn't save her life. Laby was a lot of things, but he wasn't a healer. After everything was over, the only way to keep his promise was to bury her in the one place she'd wanted to escape to.

Laby broke down. He cried harder than he'd cried in a long time as he curled up on her grave. He tried to get it out of his system, but he knew there'd always be more tears for her. He could never heal from this wound.

"I love you," he said softly when he was finally slightly calmer. More than anything, Laby wanted a drink, but he had to stay sober. He knew that. He sighed, making sure her grave was in perfect condition, with no grass or dirt covering any of it. He kissed his fingertips and touched them to her headstone before standing up. He took several deep breaths before he was able to convince himself to walk away.

FELINA

She knew what she felt, but she couldn't understand it. Finally, Felina went to Zell to ask him. "Great Zell... The sacrifice yesterday... Who did you bring back?" She asked softly.

"Why do you ask, my dear?" Zell asked pleasantly.

"I am simply curious... You did, after all, request an Eltarian as your ingredient."

"Yes... An Eltarian sacrifice was stronger for what I needed."

"You brought back an Eltarian, then?"

"I did indeed, my dear. It is alright, Felina. Ask me what you really wish to know."

She paused. "I sensed... I sensed Jaybert. Am I imagining this?"

"No, my dear. It was, in fact, Jaybert whom I resurrected."

Felina felt a bit sick for an instant. "I know you are wise, of course... However, I must ask... Why did you bring back a man who went mad?"

"Jaybert was not mad, Felina. He was simply a man who would stop at nothing to gain power. I share that value."

"Of course... However... Jaybert is not the loyal sort. He slaughtered his Chapter."

"Yes, he did. And that, too, is of use to me. He is ruthless. I need that. I also know that his return shall draw someone out of hiding, and that is of great value to me."

"Draw someone out of hiding? Who?" Felina paused. "Wait... You're searching for Laby?"

"Labyrinth is someone I very much want on my side, Felina, my dear. I cannot accomplish that until I locate him, and I fear he went deep into hiding after the slaughter."

"Laby was devastated, Great Zell... He lost everyone he loved that day."

"Indeed he did, aside from two children who managed to escape with his aid."

"B'Danna and Draze... But Draze perished during the attack on Eltar."

"Yes, which means Laby will do anything to protect B'Danna. When he senses she is in danger, he will show himself."

Felina nodded. "Of course, Great Zell," she said. She never questioned Zell, but Jaybert was a maniac. He was dangerous to have around. He'd even murdered her dear friend Amareese. Felina had very few people she considered true friends, but Amareese had made the list. She'd grieved her death deeply.

Do not doubt him. He has a plan, she reminded herself. She needed to focus.

"One more thing, Felina..." Zell said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Did you know that the boy you brought to me was rescued by Daphne?"

Felina threw blocks up around her mind as she said, "I did not. I knew only that he was a traitor to the Rebellion. He used us to escape from prison, but would not stand with us when it counted." She had known Andie saved the boy, of course. That had been an added bonus of ensuring his pathetic life was brought to an end. She knew Andie would hate it and be very upset whenever she found out.

"Do not lie to me, Felina. It is a waste of your energy," Zell said with a frown.

"I... I am sorry, Great Zell," she said, not looking at him.

"Do not do something like that again. You will regret it. I am trying not to do things which would upset Daphne. You know that. I shall not forgive a repeat offense. Do you understand?"

Felina was trembling as she nodded. "I do. I am sorry, Great Zell. It was foolish of me. Please, forgive me."

"Of course, my dear. Run along now." He waved his hand as if dismissing a small child who'd needed to be scolded.

Felina rushed out of the room. She knew Zell was furious with her, but he would rather leave her with her fear of punishment than actually harm her. She would have to refrain from crossing him again. It had been foolish. She should have known he'd find out, but she hated Daphne so much... Hurting the girl's current incarnation had been too tempting to pass up.

Felina went downstairs to check on the prisoners, knowing Zell would leave her alone this time if she kept up with her responsibilities.

OLLIE

Something was coming... He could feel it. Ollie looked up, expecting trouble to appear, but instead, he spotted someone he hadn't expected.

"Uncle Lee?" He asked. He ran to his father's uncle's side and hugged him. "I didn't know you were in town!"

"No one does right now," Lee Scott replied. "It's good to see you, Kiddo. How's your dad?"

"He's doing better," Ollie said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm keeping an eye on things... It's sort of a long story... Let's just say that I knew I had to be in town yesterday, and I'm waiting to see if it's time to call a couple of my friends in."

"That's cryptic... Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great. Can I buy you lunch?"

"Sure," Ollie said with a grin.

"Great. Come on. I'll call your dad later." Lee led him away.

They were eating their meal in a booth by the time Ollie spotted a couple of familiar faces. Lee smiled as he saw them. "Excuse me for a second," he said, standing up and walking over to them.

Ollie was confused at first, and he couldn't resist slipping into the shadows to get closer and listen in on their conversation. There was hardly anyone around and no one was watching him anyway. He quickly realized what was happening. "So you made it back," Lee said. "I told you we'd be here... But I wanted to check it out myself first, to make sure it was safe."

Cassie and Lucas exchanged glances before really looking at him. "Lee!" Cassie said. She flung her arms around him. "Look at you! You're all grown up!"

"It's damn good to see you guys," Lee said.

"It's good to see you, too," Lucas said, hugging him as well.

Holy shit, Ollie thought. Uncle Lee's one of Cassie's Power Rangers! He quickly slipped back into the shadows, reappearing in the booth.

When Lee finally returned to the booth several minutes later, he acted like nothing had happened. Ollie didn't say anything as he processed the fact that his uncle had apparently been a Red Ranger before his father ever was. Somehow, Ollie knew Lee had been Red. It ran in the family, after all.

Oh boy, he thought. Ollie had a feeling things were about to get really interesting.

CASSIE

After lunch, Cassie headed to meet up with Kira. Lucas went with her, and as soon as Cassie saw the look on Kira's face, she was grateful to have him there.

"Cassie... We need to talk," Kira said with a sigh. "I can't put this off anymore... I know you're planning to go see Justin."

"Of course. I've been dying to check on him, but I was too exhausted to even try yesterday," Cassie replied.

"Look... Something happened, Cassie... And it's really bad," Kira said.

"Is Justin okay?" She was terrified to ask, but she had to know.

"Physically, Justin's fine. He's been staying home around the clock, but he's safe."

"Why's he back in hiding? I thought he was doing better..."

"Cassie..." Kira sighed. "It's Ashley, Cassie. Something happened to Ashley."

Cassie paled. When she'd been stuck in the labyrinth of fear before they destroyed Divatox, she'd seen everyone on her team dead... TJ... Carlos... Ashley, and Justin... Carlos was really dead and had been for a bit. Seeing TJ had nearly broken her, but then his spirit had gotten through to her... The real TJ had helped her escape from the trap. She'd told herself that Ashley and Justin were fine, but in her heart, she'd sensed something was wrong.

"Just tell me, Kira," she said softly. "I can take it." Lucas squeezed her hand. Cassie clung to him for dear life.

"Katherine's back, Cassie. Zell brought her back, but to do it... He had to sacrifice someone."

"No... Not Ash..." Cassie whispered.

"Not exactly... Felina, this bitch witch Eltarian Rebel, decided to use Jodi... And Ashley must have tried to protect her daughter..."

"Oh God... Oh God, not Jodi... Please... She's just a kid!" Cassie said in horror.

Lucas tensed, and Cassie knew why. His wife and daughter had been slaughtered before the battle to save Tommy, and he hadn't told anyone. Only the Time Force team had known the truth, and it had taken Cassie nearly destroying the future with a single, poorly thought-out note meant for a very young Jason to get Lucas to tell her what had happened to them.

"I'm so sorry... It's awful, and I wish it wasn't true, but... Yes, Cassie. Felina killed Ashley, and then Zell sacrificed Jodi to bring back his bitch daughter. And it gets worse... Justin found Ashley. Which is why he shut down. He went into shock. Sage found him and took care of everything from there."

"Justin... Oh God..." Her heart broke for him. Cassie turned to Lucas, not wanting to ask what she was thinking. "Lucas... Did you...?" She asked.

"I didn't know, Cassie," Lucas replied. "I swear to you. Jen only told me that the people in the present were dealing with the Rebels, too. She wouldn't tell me anything that would jeopardize the mission."

She believed him. "Okay," she said. She took a deep breath. "This sucks... This sucks so fucking bad... But Justin's broken, and I spent enough time in 1989 being a hot mess... It's time to be the one who has my shit together. Excuse me." She stood up and walked away, needing air.

It didn't surprise her when Lucas followed her. "Cassie..." He said softly.

She turned toward him and couldn't stop the tears from falling. She collapsed against him, weeping into his shoulder. Her tears soaked through his shirt, but he didn't seem to care as he held her.

"It's okay," he said. "You don't have to be strong right now."

Cassie cried until she had no tears left. Then, she took several deep breaths and said, "Okay. I'm going to wash my face off, and then I'm going to go check on Justin," she said.

"Cassie... Take a day."

"But Lucas-"

"Take a day to process this and grieve before you go see Justin. I know you want to be strong for him, but you can't do that if you don't give yourself the chance to mourn Ashley and her daughter, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "Lucas... Stay with me?" She asked softly.

"Always," he promised.

"You're from Time Force, Lucas. You can't stay forever... But for now, at least..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Cassie," he promised her.

She nodded. Their relationship was going to be complicated. She knew he had to go back to his future eventually... But she couldn't focus on that. Right now, she needed him, and he was by her side. They'd figure out the rest later.

SAGE

She had so much to do, but this, in particular, couldn't wait any longer. Sage woke Lieutenant Stone up slowly. He couldn't escape from the ritual circle she'd cast. "Hello, Lieutenant Stone," she said.

He immediately tried to attack her, but he got nowhere. He growled softly. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"To help you," Sage replied. "You're not evil, Lieutenant Stone. You're one of the kindest, purest people I know."

"Kimberly would disagree!"

"Kim understands you're under Zell's control. Listen to me, Lieutenant Stone... I can help you. I can fix what they did to you."

"They set me free. I don't need to be saved."

"No... You tried to hurt Kimberly, and her baby, and Bulk. You'd never do those things."

"Clearly I would!"

Sage noticed he'd flinched a bit as she mentioned their names. He was still in there somewhere. "Lieutenant Stone-"

"Let me go! I'll die here! I need the Great Zell!"

"No you don't."

"I do!" He began coughing violently and curling up in a ball in obvious pain. "I'm not a Power Ranger. I'm not Eltarian. I'm a mortal. The fire was not meant for people like me. Without Great Zell, I'll die."

Sage knew he was right about the magic, but that didn't mean he was right about the fact that he would die. She was pretty sure it was at least partially in his head, a suggestion Zell had planted there. Still, he was in bad shape.

"He gave me powers... I have power... Let me go!" Lieutenant Stone screamed.

"I need to extract the powers," Sage realized aloud. "You're not meant to have them... They'll drive you insane."

"No! Just release me!"

"I can't do that."

"I'm evil!"

"You're not. You're a good man who turned Bulk and Skull, who were nothing but bullies as kids, into really good men. Bulk saved Josh's life... And now Kim and Billy's daughter, too... And Skull... Skull gave his life to save Kimberly."

He flinched more. It was clear how much pain he suddenly felt. "Stop," he said softly.

"You did that, Jerome. You helped them become amazing men. Bulk and Skull-"

"Stop saying his name!" He shouted.

"Whose name? Skull's?"

He closed his eyes and refused to look at her. He let out a soft whimper of, "Eugene..."

Sage knew then that the loss of Skull was the one thing Zell couldn't take from him... It had hurt him too much, and it would give him the slightest bit of humanity now. "I'm going to help you, Jerome... If you let me."

"I can't..."

"You can. Please trust me. I can undo what he did. I can bring you back to the light, Jerome... Back to the side Skull fought so hard for."

He stopped fighting her. "Okay," he said softly. "You can try."

Sage exhaled, relieved. "I need to extract the powers he gave you first," she said. "And I need to fix your mind... Because Zell has it pretty broken right now. Once I do those two things, I'll restore your light. In your case, that might actually be the easiest part of things for once..."

"Do what you have to," he said.

"Okay... Let's do this," she said. She called Zedd. "Can you meet me? I need your help," she said.

"Of course," Zedd said. He appeared soon after, as Sage put the Lieutenant back to sleep so she could help him.

"Is everything okay?" Sage asked, sensing something on him.

"Liza is having some difficulty," Zedd said. "We can discuss it later. She's alright for now, and I put her into a safe, peaceful sleep so she can relax."

Sage nodded. "Alright, table the discussion for later... It's a deal. Keep the energy flowing... I'll need it. This is going to be a process. Let's get started and save everyone's favorite Lieutenant." Sage knew it was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter Ten

MADDIE

It was too beautiful a day to be stuck inside, so Maddie had an idea. She texted Zeke, then turned to Liza and Tia. "Who wants to come cliff diving with me?" She asked.

"Cliff diving?" Tia repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. We go to a cliff and jump off it into the water. It's amazing," Maddie explained.

Tia frowned. "I have never done such a thing..."

"It's fun. We can bring the Chosen with us... Ollie's gone with me a few times. It's a great way to release stress."

"Very well. I suppose that is something we all need to do."

"Great! Do you have a swimsuit? If not, Liza's probably got a million. She could lend you one."

"You're not wrong," Liza admitted.

"I have my own... I have not worn it since we were back home, however... I prefer to remain properly clothed," Tia said.

Liza paused before waving her hands. A wet suit appeared. "This literally covers more than your actual clothing does, but won't weigh you down in the water," she said.

Maddie expected Tia to snap at Liza about using her magic for something so frivolous, but Tia surprised her by taking the wet suit and examining it. "Thank you, Liza," she said. "I shall put it on after I contact the others." She walked away.

"Are you two finally getting along?" Maddie asked.

"Today, I guess," Liza said with a shrug. "Tia's kind of bipolar when it comes to me. One minute, she's my nurturing big sister, the next, she hates the sight of me. I guess that's how siblings are?"

"Pretty much," Maddie said with a laugh. "But Tia takes it to an extreme with you."

"To be fair, I'm pretty combative at times. Remember, I'm a bitchy queen bee. Tia doesn't know what to do with another Alpha Female in the house."

"I don't know... Imani's pretty dominant," Maddie joked.

"Yeah, but Tia helped raise the kid. Mani backs down if Tia goes Full Alpha. I don't... I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but I'm trying to change... Angel Grove finally gave me a family. I'd be a fool to ruin it just because I'm a bitch."

"You're not as bad as you want people to think, Liza. You have a really big heart, but you try to hide it. I see it around Mani and Tessa all the time."

"They're little. That's different."

"And Taylor and Tye?"

"Severely traumatized and still baby entities."

"And me?"

"I'm not overly nice to you."

"You saved me, Liza... If you hadn't pulled the powers out of me, not only would I have died, but Zell would have gotten them and everyone would be dead."

Liza shrugged. "I still feel bad, Maddie... I never meant to take your place as a Power Ranger."

"Some things are meant to be, Liza. It was always supposed to be a Campbell, but our moms switched destinies."

"Yeah, but you were a great Power Ranger. It isn't fair that you had to lose your powers."

"Hey, once a Ranger, always a Ranger, right? I'm still part of the family, and I'll still fight the good fight... I just can't morph anymore. There are a lot of Rangers like me."

Liza sighed. "There used to be more."

"I thought Taylor cornered the market on Emo Campbell. Are you okay, Liza?"

"Yeah... Just feeling like an unworthy idiot right now."

"You're definitely worthy, Liza... And you're no idiot. I have never seen you even slightly lacking confidence... If anything, you usually have too much confidence... So what's going on?"

"Ex drama... And that ex happens to be an Eltarian Rebel and I had no clue."

"What?! Girl, you've been holding out on me. Talk!"

"Nine... That's what I call him... Nine attacked me a couple of years ago... And let's just say that he didn't survive the encounter."

"You killed him?" Maddie asked.

"Not me, Maddie... But he was dead. And now, he's back, and he attacked me. He didn't like that I refused to 'talk.' He went off in Eltarian and I realized what he was... I tried to fight back, but he fucked me up. I couldn't stop him two years ago, and I still can't. I tried calling on the family's magic, hoping Taylor and Tia would show up, but they couldn't figure out what was going on... He used Zell's anti-Ranger anti-Chosen spell... And if the last people I expected hadn't shown up instead, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Who saved you?"

"Kizzie and B'Danna, two of the Rebels... And ultimately, Lido, because Nine poisoned me. Lido brought Kizzie the herbs to brew a cure."

"So Kizzie's got magic?"

"All Eltarians have some, but Kizzie's a sorceress. Her magic felt as strong as mine... Maybe stronger, but I never admitted that, okay?" Liza laughed.

"Are you going to be okay, Liza?"

"I'm a Campbell. Of course I am." She didn't look as confident as she sounded, but Maddie didn't call her on it.

The rest of the Chosen arrived at the same time as Zeke and some unexpected people. "I hope you don't mind a couple of extra guests," Zeke said as he pulled Maddie into his arms. "Angie invited Kenny, and I figured Thorn might like to come since Caleb was going."

"The more, the merrier!" Maddie said. "But for that, we should invite all of the Rangers."

"Sage is finishing up with Lieutenant Stone, and Josh is obsessing over some science thing or whatever, but I'm sure some of the others will be up for it."

"Hey, yeah! It'll be fun! Bonding time. We haven't done that in a while," Brian said excitedly.

"So, what are we doing and why did it require a swim suit?" Taylor asked.

"Cliff diving," Maddie said. "You know, jumping off a cliff into the water."

"You want us to jump off a cliff? Are you insane?"

"I said that the first time, too, but it's really fun," Zeke said.

"It's not like we're just jumping... We'd be jumping into water," Brian said. "It's safe."

"Do you guys not remember what happened with the ropes course?" Taylor demanded.

Maddie suddenly felt like an asshole. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I totally spaced on the fear of heights thing," she apologized. "I just thought it would be fun."

"Yeah... Pass," Taylor said firmly. "Have a good time jumping off fucking cliffs and try not to get killed. I'll be in my room."

"Taylor... Perhaps you can stay on the beach below with some of the others and just swim," Tia suggested.

"Sure, except for one thing."

"Which is what?"

"I don't know how to swim, guys. Not well, anyway. I can, like, doggy paddle. That's about it."

"I can teach you," Angie offered. "I used to do anything to stay out of the group home. The local swimming pool offered free classes for underprivileged kids, so I took them. I'm actually a really good swimmer."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Taylor!" Tammy said. "Zell literally flung me off a cliff and tried to kill me before we knew we were Chosen. If I can do this, so can you."

"Yeah, but you're fearless, Tammy... And kind of crazy."

"I promise we won't make you get on the cliff," Maddie said. "And you'll have fun learning to swim."

"Guys, really, I'll be fine on my own... Go have fun."

"I'll get Josh to come," Kenny said kindly. "He's not big on water because of the whole fish thing, but he's actually a good swimmer. He can help Angie teach you."

Taylor frowned. "He's busy," he said.

"He always is, which is why he needs us to pull his head out of the books once in a while."

"Isn't it too cold to go into the water?"

"Dude, we live in California, and it's been even warmer than usual with all the freak storms lately," Zeke said. "Stop looking for excuses and come hang out."

Somehow, a half hour later, everyone including Taylor was at the beach. Kira, Dustin, Jayden, Lauren, and the Samurai, RPM, Megaforce, the Ranger Guard, the Stone Warriors, Vida, Chip, Sir Ivan, Chase, Koda, AJ, Bridge, Tyzonn, Mack, Cassie, Lucas, Andros, Zhane, V, Zoey, Ella, Dana, Ryan, Chad, Joel, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Xander, Madison, Micky, and Josh had all joined them. Even Doctor K had come.

"Wait... This is about team building and helping everyone release stress and bond, right?" Liza asked.

"Right," Maddie said.

"So why didn't we invite everyone?"

"I did. Mom's generation all had excuses... Billy and Kim have the baby, Mom's with the little ones, my dad had to work..."

"No, not them... The Rebels."

Maddie blinked at her in surprise. "The Rebels?" She repeated.

"Yeah. They're supposed to be our allies, but we keep them isolated on the edge of town like a plague. Most of us haven't even met them yet. I only met them because I brought them here in my portal, and that was brief. Kizzie and B'Danna barely remembered who I was. How are we supposed to work with them if we treat them like outsiders?"

Maddie considered this. "You're right," she said. "But do you think Rebels swim?"

"I think they adapt... So probably. I can portal to them."

"Be careful... Maybe you shouldn't go alone, considering your ex."

"Nine never uses the same trick twice. He won't interfere with my portal. Besides, I'm prepared for that now."

"Okay. Just be quick."

Liza grinned at her. "I'll be back in no time." She quickly opened a portal and vanished as everyone else started having fun.

Maddie stood on the top of the cliff with Zeke, Nessa, Troy, Gia, Jake, and Noah, the first to reach this particular spot.

"I changed my mind... I'll stick to the beach," Noah said.

"Yeah, I think I should go with him... To protect him, of course," Jake added.

"You two are such bitches," Gia said with a laugh. She took a running leap straight off the cliff, not even hesitating. "Hell yeah!" She shouted on the way down.

Nessa grinned at Troy. "Ready?" She asked.

"I've actually never done this before," Troy admitted.

"Neither have I, but it looks fun. Get ready to pop that cherry," Nessa teased him. She grabbed his hand as she began heading to the edge. She wrapped her arms fully around him before shouting, "For Eltar!" She jumped, taking Troy along for the ride.

"Isn't it funny how the toughest people here are the girls?" Zeke joked.

"You should have expected that by now, Zeke," Maddie replied.

"True. Anyway... Look out below!" Zeke shouted before jumping off the cliff.

Maddie laughed and was about to follow him when she spotted something out of the corner of her eyes. "What the heck?" She mumbled. She moved closer to it, drawn to it for reasons she couldn't explain. The glowing ball seemed to demand she pick it up. As soon as she did, Maddie knew she needed to hold onto it. Whatever it was, she felt like she was supposed to protect it. She tucked it into the zippered pocket of the denim shorts she wore over her bathing suit. She'd refused to use pockets without zippers ever since she'd dropped the Yellow Power Coin trying to escape from Tanner... Maddie shook her head, not wanting to give the creep she'd finally destroyed another thought. She made sure the glowing ball was secured before remembering what she was supposed to be doing. Maddie shrugged and ran to the edge of the cliff before jumping off, deciding she could figure out what was going on later. She had a feeling she shouldn't mention it to anyone yet, and while it bothered her to keep secrets from the others, she'd learned to trust her instincts on things like this.

LIZA

She managed to teleport to the edge of town without incident. She walked straight up to the house the Rebels were living in and knocked on the door. A minute later, B'Danna answered it looking confused. "Can we help you with something?" She asked a bit harshly.

"I came to invite you all to an outing. We've got almost everyone from our side at the beach. A bunch of us are cliff diving, and the rest are swimming or enjoying the sunlight... I thought you guys might like to come," Liza said.

B'Danna frowned. "We are not here to socialize. This is war."

Liza shrugged. "Even soldiers get to engage in team building activities," she said casually.

"I do not think the Power Rangers want us around unless it is necessary. Besides, Zell doesn't know we're here yet."

"I hate to break it to you, but that douchebag knows pretty much everything that's going to happen before we even figure out what we're going to do. And if he didn't know you guys were here before, I'm sure Nine told him as soon as he teleported away when you saved me."

B'Danna went from a basic frown to an epic scowl in an instant. "Damnit. You're right."

"So come have some fun."

"I'm not a fan of beaches. I even try to avoid Coney Island when possible."

Liza looked at the gothic girl and wondered if she was morally opposed to sunlight. "Look, it'll be good for you guys."

"We have more important things to do with our time."

The most mysterious of the Rebels appeared then. Tedius rarely said a word unless spoken to. Liza had no idea what his issues were, but now, he looked at B'Danna thoughtfully.

"B'Danna, perhaps a relaxing outing would do you some good," he said gently. "Draze would not want you to continue to isolate yourself."

"Pot and fucking Kettle, Tedius," B'Danna snapped at him. "You don't leave this house unless ordered to, nor would you leave the penthouse. Not since-"

"I'll go," he cut her off.

B'Danna looked stunned. "What?" She asked.

"He loved the beach... Just as Draze did. It shall be good for us both." Liza was dying to know who "he" was and what the story was there, but she kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt as Tedius made obvious progress in persuading B'Danna to go with them.

B'Danna sighed. "We need to clear this with Captain Smith."

"Clear what with Captain Smith?" Kizzie asked as she appeared. "Hullo, Liza luv... How are you feeling?"

"Much better... Thanks," Liza replied. "I was just inviting you all to a beach outing with a bunch of the Rangers and Chosen. Would you like to come?"

Kizzie hesitated. "We must clear it. B'Danna is correct. We are meant to stay off of Zell's radar."

"The Princess pointed out that he must know by now we have arrived," B'Danna said. "At the very least, he knows you and I are here."

"He has known this for some time," Captain Smith said, walking into the room. His power and authority immediately filled the room, but not in a creepy way. It was comforting, actually. Liza felt incredibly safe with him there.

"Captain Smith," Liza said pleasantly. "How would you like to bring your Chapter to a beach outing? We're cliff diving and swimming, depending on your preference."

To her surprise, Captain Smith smiled at her charmingly. "That is an excellent idea," he said.

"Sir?" Kizzie asked in surprise.

"We must get to know our allies, Kizzie. The beach is neutral ground, a place where we can show them they need not fear us."

"Of course, Sir. I shall find proper attire for us straight away." She hurried off.

"Excellent! Besides, when in California, the best way to blend in is to travel to the beach. It is part of their culture... And I do enjoy being near the sea."

"Are you a naval Captain?" Liza asked.

He smiled at her. "Navy, Marines, Army, Air Force... I have fought in every branch, Liza."

"That's a seriously impressive resume, Captain Smith."

"I go where I am needed."

"Well, today, you're needed at the beach," she said with a grin.

"Indeed..." He paused. "B'Danna, I know you are uncomfortable, however, meeting the Rangers is vital to our success." He said this sympathetically.

"I understand. It's fine," B'Danna said.

Kizzie returned with appropriate beach attire for the others. She was dressed in a yellow sun dress that Liza would kill for. "You have great style, Kizzie!" Liza complimented her.

"Thank you. I also have a swim suit underneath."

Tedius eyed the swim trunks and blue Hawaiian shirt she'd handed him and smiled sadly. "He would approve," he said softly.

"I know he liked that ensemble on you," Kizzie said kindly. "I hope you are comfortable wearing it..."

"Okay, feel free to tell me to mind my business, but-" Liza began.

"His name was Rupi," Tedius said sadly. "He was my dearest friend, and often, he was more than that. After his sister was killed by some of the Power Rangers, he left us... His intention was to join the Great Wizard because he'd vowed revenge for his sister... Captain Smith had firmly taken a stand against joining that monster, but Rupi felt he had to... For Zydia... I loved him dearly, but I could not go with him. I refused to form an alliance with that monster, but I knew I could not talk him out of it. We had to let him walk his own path... Logan returned his ashes to us after Zell left him to die." The pain in his face and tone were clear.

"I'm so sorry," Liza said. "That's horrible."

"Rupi made his choices. I try to take comfort in the fact that he regretted them in the end. He sent an apology via Raff, who relayed it to Logan." He took a deep breath. "Come... Let us change and head to this gathering."

No one stopped him from walking away. B'Danna and Captain Smith followed. "So... Where's Lido? We should invite him, too," Liza said casually to Kizzie.

"Lido is in the woods, as usual," Kizzie replied.

"Does he have a swimsuit?" Liza joked lightly.

"Lido does not bother with such things unless necessary. When he dives, it is in a basic garment he made himself which covers his groin area and little else."

Liza couldn't help but picture the extremely muscular Eltarian so scantily clad. "Yeah... He could pull that off," she decided aloud.

Kizzie actually laughed. "Lido is indeed quite attractive," she said, guessing where Liza's mind had gone. "He is seemingly unaware of this, however."

"Does he ever date? Or, you know, socialize with people instead of birds?"

"No, and rarely. Lido has no interest in dating anyone. He was evil by force for a long time. I imagine he was incapable of feeling love."

"Love and sex are two totally different things. Zedd was evil for almost as long as Lido was, but he certainly satisfied his needs when he needed to."

"Zedd is an incubus, Liza. He had no choice. It was feed or starve, and being evil, he could only feed in the traditional way. Besides, Lido is not ruled by carnal pleasures." She looked at Liza and spoke softly as she added. "I tell you this in strict confidence because I see you have no filter and I know how much the subject hurts Lido... I believe he only loved one woman in his life, and that was Daphne."

"Wait, Lido was in love with Daphne? I thought they were just close friends."

"I do not think Lido understood his feelings... He is not like others, Liza... But his love for Daphne grew into more than friendship at some point. You can tell on the rare occasion he speaks of her. You can also tell when he watches Andie."

"But Andie's with Sir Ivan."

"And she is happy. That is all Lido desires for her, so he will not interfere."

"Did Daphne love him, too?"

"I believe that she did. Their bond is powerful. However, Zell preyed upon her when she was still quite young and she was never given the option to explore or even examine those feelings. No one leaves the Great Wizard of Eltar. Once he decided she belonged to him, she could never escape."

Liza felt a chill run down her spine. "Is that how it was with Serafine, too?" She asked.

"From what I understand, Sera was much more independent. She was like fire, uncontrollable and a force to be reckoned with. She stood a better chance of survival than Daphne, who was a gentle soul. However, even Sera met a tragic end at his hands. I do believe if anyone could have left him and lived to tell the tale, it was her... Perhaps this time..."

"He does know Andie's not some pushover he can control, right? She's not Daphne."

"He seems to be having difficulty accepting that... And that may be her saving grace. But Liza... Please refrain from bringing this up to Lido. It will only upset him."

"I promise I'll steer clear of the subject... So... Do you think Lido will come today?"

"I do. Lido enjoys diving off of cliffs... It is like flying to him. He may not say much to the others, but he will come. Allow me to retrieve him." Kizzie hurried off.

"Look at me, reaching out and bringing our allies into the fold," Liza said to herself with a laugh. She'd never been the sort to befriend outsiders and play Welcome Committee before she'd arrived in Angel Grove, but this place was changing her for the better.

ZELL

He smiled as the Alchemist, the Warlock, and Katherine appeared before him. "We have collected the specimens you requested," the Alchemist told him.

"Excellent!" He said, taking the samples they had collected. "Now... To create them."

"What is it you are doing, Father?" Katherine asked. "We had to search all over time for these."

"Your hard work shall be rewarded, my dear girl. The time travel was necessary to prevent them from being on alert to guard against us... Especially the boy."

Katherine grinned evilly. "Yes, it was so nice to see Justin again. He believed it to be another nightmare."

"Katherine, you were meant to target them when they were unconscious," Zell reminded her sharply. He was growing impatient with the girl taking foolish chances on a whim.

"I apologize, Father. I could not resist. He is mentally unstable. He will not recall I attacked him."

"How old was he?"

"Thirteen... It wasn't that long after I last saw him."

He shook his head. "I know you cannot help yourself, my dear... But please be more careful in the future."

"Great Zell, with all due respect, she jeopardized everything with her actions!" The Alchemist said.

"I know this, Eva Leigh. However, she is my daughter, and I shall decide how to handle her," he said harshly. He rarely used her true name in front of anyone except Maizon, the Warlock, but he needed to remind her of her place. He waved his hand at her and sent her flying into a wall. It was done so suddenly that she had no time to react. Her head was cracked open and blood gushed down her face. This satisfied Zell.

"Eva!" The Warlock cried out. He rushed to her side, glaring at Zell.

"Take her away from here and clean her up," Zell said dismissively.

The Warlock quickly helped the Alchemist to her feet and rushed her from the room. Zell turned to Katherine. "The Alchemist was not wrong, Daughter. Come here," he said softly.

Katherine nervously approached him. "I'm sorry, Father," she said, not looking at him.

"Now, my dear girl, there is no need for that... I have a second mission for you. Succeed and I shall forgive your poor judgement. Fail and... Well, I would not recommend that you fail."

"Of course, Father... What is it?"

"When I am finished here, you shall bring the specimens through time where I instruct you and hide them... Except for one. He shall not be hidden."

"He?" Katherine repeated.

"These specimens shall be turned into children. Would-be Legacies to various Power Ranger teams... And I shall pass them through my flames to create them. Each shall be born only of one Ranger and the Flame. They shall be a secondary team for me... The Children of the Flame, to support the Rangers I turned evil by force."

Katherine smiled. "Surely children born of the flames will be fiercely loyal to you."

"That is the plan, yes." He began writing the list of where to leave them.

Katherine looked it over. "Wait... If I leave Justin's offspring where you're saying... It's Jared?" She asked.

"Indeed. How else do you think a child just appeared on his doorstep without an act of fornication with anyone?"

Katherine frowned. "But Jared already exists."

"Yes... Which is why I know you shall not fail this time, Daughter... At least not with him."

She nodded solemnly. "I will prove myself worthy, Father," she vowed.

He nodded. "I know. Felina shall accompany you, just in case. I trust her to handle any unforeseen issues which may arise."

With that, he called the flames. "And... Does this magic require a life?" Katherine asked.

"No, my dear. I am simply nurturing potential lives which already exist in this DNA. The magic required is not so dark."

Katherine fell silent as Zell began to craft the first life in the fire. In the end, six infants lay before them. "Take each child to their designated destination. Use caution. No one must see you except the guardians I have selected. In the case of Jared, Justin must not see you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Felina! Come," he called.

Felina appeared almost immediately. She saw the children and smiled. "They are lovely. From whom do they descend?" She asked.

Zell pointed to each child as he spoke. "The Blue Turbo Ranger, Green Mystic Force, Red Dino Thunder, Yellow Lightspeed Rescue, Pink Lost Galaxy-"

"Astronema?!" Katherine asked. "You could never control her child, Father!"

"No, my dear... Not Astronema. Kendrix, the original." He had sent the Alchemist for that sample.

"Oh... Of course."

"And the sixth, Great Zell?" Felina asked.

He smiled wickedly. "The Gold Dino Charge Ranger," he replied.

"The Knight?" Felina laughed. "Such an excellent choice!"

"He is fiercely loyal and has many desirable qualities. It is merely an added perk that when Daphne learns he has a child who is not Isobel's, he shall lose some of his appeal."

"You are brilliant, of course," Felina said with a smile. She clearly approved of his choice.

"Take the children two at a time and return when they have been safely placed in the past. Start with Blue and Gold." He touched Felina's arm as she picked up Sir Ivan's son. "Harm not a hair on that boy's head, Felina. Daphne would not forgive such an act."

"Of course, Great Zell. The boy shall be safe. Come, Katherine." She took his daughter and left. Zell looked at the other children and smiled, knowing his plan would succeed.

ZIZI

All she saw was total destruction... The total annihilation of the Power Rangers, Angel Grove, and ultimately, the world. Standing at the center of the destruction were six children, each more psychotic and evil than the last. They had been born from both Good and Evil, but without the good to influence them, their loyalty was to the latter.

These evil heirs to various Power Ranger legacies would be unstoppable once united with Zell's other minions. The Rangers of the Flame might be able to be saved, but there was no hope for these children. Their good had rotted away long before anyone even knew they existed. They were born evil. Zell had ensured there was only one vulnerable moment, while they were still in the flames, when light might taint their hearts.

Earth was doomed. Zell had created a new Eltar... One where he did not have to hide what he truly was as he ruled over it. The people of Earth were powerless to stop him.

She was sitting in the graveyard when the vision hit. Now, as Zizi returned to the present, she shuddered. "He's not the only one who can change the fate of others," she said with determination. She knew she had precious little time. The ritual had already begun.

Zizi quickly manifested and lit six white candles. She focused on the children, knowing Zell was far too arrogant to think anyone would dare to interfere with his spell. She began to mentally tip the scales, sending the purest energy she could create into the hearts of the children as they each passed through Zell's evil flames. The spell could not counter his magic when used on adults, but these were new entities... They were blank slates. Zizi could not guarantee they would choose the path of the light, but at least now, they had a choice. If enough of them turned away from evil, her vision would be prevented.

Zizi smirked to herself as she let the candles go out. Zell had no idea who he was fucking with.

She pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail and stood up. She dusted off her shorts and her legs, making sure the grass and dirt didn't stick to her. Then, she began to walk toward the exit of the cemetery. She headed toward the beach, sensing the gathering taking place.

Good for them, she thought. They need to have some fun before they're all slaughtered. She paused to watch Mena, tempted to approach her. Don't be a fool. You cannot take that risk, she reminded herself. She wanted desperately to meet the former Prime Minister's treasured little girl, but she knew why she had to stay away. At least the girl looked happy as she playfully splashed water at the boy Zizi guessed was her boyfriend.

She tensed when she sensed an unexpected energy behind her. Damnit, she thought. She should have expected this, but she hadn't thought the Rebels would be spending time at the beach with the Power Rangers.

"Hello, Zizi, dear," he said. "Tell me, what brings you to Angel Grove?"

"Captain Smith," she said. "I would ask you the same, but I suspect I already know."

"We have come to stop him, Zizi... Do you stand with us, or against us?"

"My mother would have stood with him... That is where the power lies, of course... But I never liked her much."

"Zizanyah... I'm afraid it is vital I know your position."

She looked at him with determination in her eyes. "He left him to die, Captain Smith. I have come to see justice done."

Captain Smith nodded with approval. "Then join us, Zizi. You shall always have a home with us... Tedius will be pleased to see you."

She softened slightly. "How is he?" She asked.

"He misses him deeper than anyone, but he is trying to carry on."

"My uncle loved him... But he was always terribly loyal to my mother. He made a hasty choice in his grief."

"He is with us in spirit, Zizi. Those we love never truly leave us."

"I know... Look, as much as I'd love to see Uncle Tedi, I need to keep a low profile. I have a plan, Captain Smith... I am going to infiltrate his alliance and destroy them from the inside."

"That is a noble quest, Zizi, however he has already killed two of ours who sided with him. I do not wish to see your name added to the list."

"I promise to be careful."

"Zizi... He senses things people try to hide from him. You must take great care to guard your mind. Very few succeed... The one called Deker was one of the only traitors to his side whose betrayal he never detected. It is no easy task."

"I understand. I am as prepared as I can be... I know something I guarantee he does not."

"Which is?"

"My father's lineage . My mother kept his identity a secret. Only Uncle Rupi knew the truth, but he told me. She didn't want him to, but after her death, he sent me a message... I wish I had received it sooner. I would have dragged him out of that place and knocked some sense into him... Raff, too, for that matter. Felina is too blinded by loyalty to him, but the others... I could have reasoned with them. I may still be able to reason with the Alchemist and the Warlock, and any other Rebels he has brought to his side."

"Yes, the Alchemist and the Warlock... I do not understand why our most mysterious Rebels would side with him. Individually, they are incredibly strong. Together, they might be able to stand against him. Why would they ally themselves with him when they dislike working with allies in general?"

"It is unusual. My mother thought so as well."

"Zydia was thinking of joining him toward the end. I think she'd nearly swayed Garron... It is good he and Morda met their end in the battle... Morda, especially, would have been deadly in Zell's hands. He already has a young girl who acts as a tulpa maker of sorts. If our reality-bending Comrade in Arms had joined him, we would have lost before we began. I hate to see the good in the death of our friends, but strategically-"

"We'd have been screwed. You're right. Between her powers and Garron's visions, we would have stood no chance... And my mother would have been a dangerous ally for him as well."

"Yes, Zydia's love for bloodshed would have presented problems. She was brilliant, but... Pardon my words, Zizi. This was your mother, after all."

"My mother was a power-hungry bitch who never gave a damn about me except to use as a secret weapon... A perfect weapon she could train and send off as a lone operative of the Rebellion at only twelve... Only Rupi cared for me as family should. He and Tedi checked on me whenever they could. Your Chapter was kinder to me than the Amber Beach one I was born into." She smiled at him. "So go on and say it... My mother was an unstable, psychotic, homicidal, possibly sociopathic stone-cold bitch... I hated her. I know you had to ask which side I was on... I am my mother's daughter, after all... But I am here for Rupi, not her."

He nodded. "I know you are quite good at what you do... Just be careful, Zizi. And if you end up in over your head, come to us."

"Thank you, Captain Smith. Once it is safe, I will tell the others I am here... If Tedi figures it out on his own, please make sure he knows I am not the traitor I must pretend to be. I cannot bear to hurt him."

"I will ensure my people know you are not a traitor and not to harm you should we face off. Good luck, Zizi."

"Thank you." She shook his hand. He patted her shoulder affectionately before letting her leave. Tonight, she would seek shelter and rest. Tomorrow, she would join Zell's Alliance.

B'DANNA

While the Rangers and the Chosen were having fun, B'Danna watched for signs of danger. A shadow flew over her. The image it cast on the ground was that of an exceptionally large bird of some sort. She looked up but saw nothing. Suddenly, something fell from the sky and landed at her feet. Confused, B'Danna picked it up. It appeared to be a yellow crystal of some sort. For some reason, B'Danna felt like she had been meant to discover it. She quickly slipped it into her pocket.

She was so distracted by her unusual discovery that she didn't notice someone sneaking up on her.

"Well, if it isn't Beatrice Donna," a familiar voice quipped.

B'Danna tensed. It had been a long time since anyone had called her that. She spun around, automatically pulling out her sword, which caused a very startled Cassie to let out a squeak of surprise.

"Whoa! Easy, Girl. I'm not here to fight," Cassie said nervously.

B'Danna relaxed only slightly and put the sword away. "Cassie," she said. "I see you made it back."

"Yep. Me, Lucas, the Phantom Ranger... No thanks to your friends," she said casually. "But I hear we're on the same side now, so I guess all is forgiven."

"It wasn't personal," B'Danna said. "You were actually the only teacher at the high school who didn't bore me to death."

"That's good to know, Beatrice... Or... What should I call you?"

"B'Danna is sufficient."

"B'Danna... Look, I know things are awkward now, but I also know what happened to your friends... I didn't know you well, but I got protective of every student in that school, and I did get to know Dave a bit... I mean Draze... And he was a nice kid, Eltarian Rebel or not. I mean, he was stuck in detention with me because he refused to dissect a frog and stuck it to the man by walking out in protest. I am a huge fan of sticking it to the man, and I respect that he was against cruelty... Even if that confuses me since he was a Rebel."

As Cassie rambled, B'Danna tensed. Her chest ached. She missed Draze so much, and she remembered the incident Cassie was talking about. It had been pretty awesome watching Draze tell off the teacher and walk out of class to the cheers of the other students. She felt tears threatening to come and quickly pushed them away. B'Danna never cried, especially not in front of witnesses. She had shed a rare tear in private over the years, but she'd never admit to it. Crying accomplished nothing. She attacked the source of the pain instead.

"He saved my life," was all she said.

Cassie softened significantly, almost turning maternal toward her, sympathetic and protective like the teacher B'Danna remembered. Of course, for B'Danna that had been thirty years ago. For Cassie, it had probably been a couple of days.

"Of course he did, sweetie," Cassie said gently. "I'm sorry. I know what it is to feel that kind of loss... I lost my best friend slash on-again-off-again boyfriend in battle right before I went back in time... He sacrificed himself to save me and two of our friends, so believe me, I know how much that hurts."

B'Danna could see the truth in Cassie's words. She simply nodded. Cassie apparently didn't know how to stay silent, so she kept talking. "Look, we're allies now, so... If you need anything..."

"I'm fine," B'Danna said too harshly. "Thank you," she forced herself to politely add more gently.

"Right," Cassie said with an awkward smile. With that, she left B'Danna alone.

B'Danna pulled the crystal out again. It felt warm in her hands, and almost... natural. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel Draze around her, almost like he was encouraging her from wherever he existed now. Whatever the crystal was, Draze was happy she had it. With a shrug, she slipped it safely back into her pocket.

CASSIE

She had put this off long enough. After the beach day ended, Cassie told Lucas she needed to see Justin alone. She arrived at his home and used the special code so he'd know it was safe to answer the door.

A minute later, Justin cautiously opened the door. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. "Cassie?" He asked in surprise.

"It's me," she promised, stepping inside and closing the door behind herself.

"Cassie..." Justin suddenly flung his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulders as he sobbed impossibly hard.

"Shhh... I'm here, Justin. It's okay," she said soothingly, holding him like he was a scared little boy again.

"A... Ash..." He said softly. "She..."

"I know... Kira told me."

"I... I couldn't p-protect her... She was... She was already..."

"I know, Justin. It's not your fault. There was nothing anyone could have done." She was crying now, too. She had been far away, in 1989, while her best friend was butchered and her daughter was sacrificed. The guilt hit her hard, but she knew it wasn't her fault... Just like TJ hadn't been her fault... And Justin needed her to be strong now.

"I found her..." He said softly.

"I know... And I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you from that... "

"She's gone... And Carlos... And... And Teej... And you were gone... Everyone always leaves..." He looked at her with the sad, broken eyes of an eleven-year-old kid whose father had essentially abandoned him after his mother died when he'd needed him more than ever. Cassie's heart ached for him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you, Justin... But I'm here now. I'm okay, and I'm not going to leave you."

"I was too late... I was the only one here who could protect her and I failed..."

"You're so strong, Justin. Even with everything you've been through, as soon as you knew she might be in trouble, you ran in to save her. You did everything you could, and I'm proud of you... TJ would be proud, too."

Justin took a deep breath before reaching for a couple of his anxiety pills. He took them before looking at Cassie with sad eyes. "Can you stay with me tonight?" He asked very softly.

"Of course I'll stay," Cassie promised.

He nodded. "Thank you... For staying, and for making it back here alive..."

She smiled at him. "I'm not that easy to kill."

Jared stuck his head out of his room then. "Aunt Cassie! You're back!" He cried in delight. He ran into her arms and Cassie hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you, Kid. Did you miss me?" Cassie asked.

"Yep! Can you stay for dinner?"

"I'm doing one better. I'm spending the night." She quickly sent Lucas a text to tell him as much before he could worry.

"Awesome! I'll grab some movies for us to watch," Jared replied. He ran off.

Cassie smiled at Justin. "We'll have a good night," she promised him. "The universe owes us that."

Justin nodded silently. He began to cook on autopilot as Jared came back. Cassie sat on the couch with Jared and looked at the movies, smiling as she realized he had a few she hadn't seen yet. She was home, and catching up with pop culture seemed like a great way to prove it to herself.

THE NEXT DAY.

RONNIE

She was in a room she didn't recognize. Ronnie felt someone watching her. "Hello, Veronica," a voice she knew entirely too well said.

Ronnie spun around. Terror filled her immediately as she saw his face. "Jaybert..." She whispered.

"I had hoped to see you again." He reached toward her and tried to stroke her cheek. Ronnie recoiled as if he'd slapped her and backed away from him.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" She shouted.

"Veronica... You will obey me!" He was angry now.

"Divatox's mind control doesn't work on me anymore, you prick! Stay away from me!"

He looked surprised by this news. "But you remember me..."

"It's called clarity. I have it now... So I can stay safe from you and all of your friends."

"Labyrinth..." Jaybert growled. Only Laby could have broken the spell and granted Ronnie clarity, and he'd done that after Tiffani saved Ronnie from her father. And later that day...

"You killed her, you son of a bitch!" Ronnie shouted. "Your own daughter! How could you?"

"Tiffani was an unfortunate but necessary casualty. They all were." He grabbed her arm. "Divatox's spell or not, you will be mine, Veronica. It is destined!"

"I'm happily married, thanks." She kicked him in his shin. "And I'm not a scared, clueless, defenseless teenager anymore." With that, Ronnie ran.

Jaybert was on her almost immediately. He began clawing at her arms as she struggled against him. He drew blood. Ronnie kept fighting, determined to never let this scumbag get what he was after. If she failed, Tiffani had died for nothing, and she couldn't allow that.

"No!" She shouted. "You don't get to win." She contorted her body easily to escape from his grasp. Not only had years of cheerleading taught Ronnie to control her movements perfectly, but she had learned some self-defense over the years after everything she'd been through. Besides, Jaybert and the Rebels had taught her to fight, turning her temporarily into the perfect mindless warrior. Ronnie had a feeling Jaybert was regretting that as she brought him down now with a swift kick to the head.

Ronnie woke up in her bed. Her arms were scratched up and bleeding, but she was alone. Finally safe, she started to hyperventilate. She began crying as her PTSD kicked in. Using several techniques she'd learned over the years to cope with trauma, Ronnie tried to calm herself down. When she could breathe, she started cleaning up her arms as she dialed a number.

"Hey, Babe," her husband Lee greeted her.

"Lee..." Ronnie said softly. She took a breath and tried again. "Lee, can you come home? Or... Or can the kids and I come stay with you in Angel Grove for a few days?"

"Ronnie, what's wrong?" Lee asked seriously.

"I just... I had the strangest dream..."

"Flashbacks again? I'll come home-"

"No... It wasn't a flashback, Lee... It was new... Almost like he'd attacked me again... But... But he's dead, Lee. I know he is. Laby killed him. So it can't be him... Unless his ghost attacked me, but why would he do that after all this time?"

She could practically hear Lee frowning through the phone. "His ghost... Look, Ronnie, I'm the only person in my family who's always been open to magic and ghosts, but... I don't think-"

Suddenly, someone else was on the line. "Ronnie?" A familiar female asked. "It's Sage Park. What's going on?"

"Oh... Hi, Sage... What are you doing with Lee?" Ronnie asked in surprise.

"I was checking on Jason's boys and Lee's at the house. Look, Ronnie, you know my mom was a Shaman. So am I, and I heard Lee mention ghosts... Maybe I can help."

Ronnie sighed. "This is going to sound crazy..."

"Try me."

"Look, a long time ago, this creep was sort of obsessed with me. He tried to..." She took a deep breath. "He tried to violate me several times, although thanks to a couple of good people, he never got as far as he wanted to. Anyway, he died thirty years ago, but he was in my dream last night. He attacked me, but I fought back and escaped... He clawed my arms up in the dream and I woke up bleeding. I could have done it myself, but my nails weren't bloody, so I doubt it..."

Sage paused. "What was his name?" She asked.

"I'd prefer not to say it."

"Ronnie... Please."

Ronnie sighed. "J... Ja..." She shook her head. You can do this, she told herself. "Jaybert. His name was Jaybert, and he killed his daughter, who was like my little sister, after she stopped him from attacking me and ordered me to escape. I was sort of under a spell..."

Sage cursed. "Laby's going to lose his shit if Zell did what I think he did," she mumbled.

"Wait... Laby? You've heard from him?"

"Yeah, but keep that between us. Lee's in the other room. He doesn't know what we're talking about."

Ronnie's heart ached. "Is he okay? I've been so worried about him for all these years..."

"He's traumatized and a drunk, but immortality's kept him alive, so there's that." Sage paused. "Ronnie, I need you to come to Stone Canyon."

"Stone Canyon? I thought you were in Angel Grove with Lee?"

"I am, but the Reservation is the safest place for you right now. Bring your kids. They're Scotts, and if Zell figures that out, he may try to awaken their magic before they know how to use it."

"Scotts have magic? I knew it! Lee's family is so stubborn about that stuff, but I've seen signs over the years."

"At least you didn't assume I was crazy."

"I've lived through crazy, Sage. Nothing surprises me anymore. I'll come. My youngest three are home, but I'll need to grab the two in college." She paused. "It's not his ghost, is it?"

"I don't think so... I think Zell brought him back... But don't worry. I can keep you guys safe."

"If he comes after me, I'll make him pay for Tiffani... But I appreciate the protection. Thanks, Sage. Let me talk to Lee again?"

"Of course."

A minute later, Lee asked, "What's going on, Ron?"

"We're coming to you and then heading to the Reservation. Lee... It's time to call in your team."

Lee sighed. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. I'll see you soon, Ronnie. I love you."

"I love you, too," Ronnie replied. She hung up, then got in the shower and began making a list of things she'd need to pack to make sure the kids had everything they needed. On some level, she wasn't even surprised this was happening. She'd always known the fight wasn't fully over... She just hadn't expected her own personal monster to come back from the dead.

LABY

He saw Sage as she approached him. "Laby... We need to talk," she said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"Zell did something you're not going to like..."

"He usually does."

"I talked to Ronnie today, Laby. She's married to my friend's uncle, Lee."

Laby tensed. He hadn't heard their names in a long time. "Is she okay?" He asked. He'd always felt sorry for Ronnie, who'd been caught up in a battle that had nothing to do with her. He'd protected her from Jaybert's advances more than once, but Tiffani had stayed in that house to save Ronnie from her father the day she'd ultimately lost her life. Protecting Ronnie was even more important to him now.

"No... She will be, but she was attacked in a dream, Laby... By Jaybert."

Laby froze. "That's impossible," he said.

"Laby... I checked for a sense of his energy... Jaybert is definitely alive. Zell must have brought him back."

"No... No, he... He can't... I..." Laby was having a full-blown panic attack before he knew it. "He can't be... I... I killed him... I... I cut his fucking head off!" He was crying but he couldn't stop himself. This couldn't be happening... Facing Zell was one thing, but Jaybert?

"Laby, I'm so sorry-"

"Fuck it. I'll just... I'll do it again. I have to, right? I can do this... I can... I can do it..."

"Laby... No." Sage gently touched his arm, obviously trying to soothe him.

"I can do this. I have to do this."

"Laby, you're a wreck. You can't handle this."

"I can do this! I have no choice... He's back. I can't let him hurt anyone else... I can't let it happen again... I won't!" He was hysterical and possibly incoherent now.

"Shhh... It's going to be okay, Laby. You're not alone this time."

"I did it before... I can do it again..." He whispered as he sobbed into Sage's shoulder.

"We'll find another way," Sage insisted. "Just breathe, Laby..."

"I can do this... I am a trained warrior, a soldier of the Rebellion of Eltar..."

"And you're eternally fifteen, Laby... He was your friend. I understand why this is so hard for you."

"I... I can't let it happen again, Sage," he said softly.

"It won't," she promised. "We're going to stop him, Laby... Together."

He nodded, allowing her to comfort him. Then, he suddenly snapped out of it. "Bee Dee..." He mumbled.

"What?" Sage asked.

"B'Danna and the others... I have to warn them."

"I can take you."

"No... I know Bee Dee. I need to do this on my own. It's okay... I miss her. I-It will be good to see her." He was nervous, but it was true. B'Danna and Draze had been his closest friends.

"Okay...You do that, and I'll handle something I need to do."

He nodded. "Thank you, Sage. For putting up with me."

"Good luck. You know how to reach me if you need anything." With that, she left him.

Laby took a deep breath. For the first time in thirty years, he dropped all illusions and shifted into his true form. He closed his eyes for a moment before pulling himself together. He knew what he had to do. He headed to where he knew the Rebels were staying. He found B'Danna in the woods. She was throwing knives at a target, keeping her skills sharp. Laby watched her for a moment before she flung a knife toward his head without so much as looking at him. He barely ducked out of the way in time.

"I know I'm immortal, but that still would have hurt..." He said lightly.

B'Danna's entire demeanor changed as she turned toward him. "Laby?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Bee Dee," he replied.

B'Danna actually ran to him. He opened his arms to her and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he released her.

"The same as you, I'd imagine... I'm here to take him down."

She nodded. "I've missed you," she admitted.

"I've missed you, too." He paused. "Where's Draze?"

B'Danna suddenly stared at her feet. She shook her head. Laby felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Oh God..." He said softly. "How?" He managed to ask.

"The attack on the Counsel finally happened... And it was a disaster. Garron and Zydia were in charge and to say they made poor choices is an understatement. They killed a bunch of school children. Captain Smith was horrified. Anyway, things got out of control quickly... And a member of the Guard shot at me... Draze... He took the bullet... Straight to his head. It was over in an instant... I'd killed the guy who fired the shot before I even registered that Draze was..." She shook her head. Laby saw the single tear that escaped from her eyes, but he didn't mention it. The sight was terrifying because B'Danna of Eltar never cried and everyone knew that. Laby simply wrapped her back in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bee Dee," he said. "I thought you'd both be safe with Captain Smith."

"We were... He is an incredible leader... Draze just made a choice..."

"Who's still around?" Laby asked cautiously.

"Well, we lost Travis and Macy on Eltar... Zydia's boys, too... Our man on the inside took out Macy because she shot his daughter, and his daughter took out Travis and the idiots because they were bragging about having slaughtered the kids... They deserved what they got. Garron and Zydia both got killed in a battle against some Power Rangers a couple of months ago... Morda, too. Captain Smith pulled us out of the fight as soon as he realized the Rangers were not the enemy. Unfortunately, Raff had lost most of his chapter... It was just him and Felina left-"

Laby froze. "Where's Lido? Did something happen to him?" The idea terrified him.

"Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking. There's this Mystic, or Shaman, named Sage. When people finally figured out that Zell had turned Lido and that's why he was the way he was, she saved him. He has his light back... He's one of the good guys now."

Laby almost cried with relief. Instead, he said, "I assume Felina went straight to Zell?"

"She did. Raff and Rupi went with her. So did Garron's explosion-happy twins."

"Wait... Rupi I'll buy, because he did whatever Zydia told him to, but Raff? He knows working for Zell is suicide! Captain Smith must be so upset..."

"We lost them both," B'Danna said softly. "Rupi tried to protect Zell and got caught in the crossfire. Zell left him to die. He could have saved him, but he saw no point. Rupi begged Raff to tell Captain Smith he was sorry. Raff survived the attack and collected Rupi's ashes for us... Captain Smith keeps them safe on the mantel, with the others." She didn't elaborate. Laby knew who she was referring to, but no one ever talked about that.

"What happened to Raff?" Laby asked. He tried not to cry. Raffitty had been a close friend of his. He considered Raff and Captain Smith to be the two people in the Rebellion he could always count on for help.

"He changed, Laby. Captain Smith doesn't like to admit it, but even he knows Raff was different by the end. He was badly injured in the last battle, but he survived. He intended to return to us, but Zell and Felina found him. They brought him back to their new location and Zell revealed his plans... To drain Raff's powers from him every time Raff built himself back up, an endless cycle of agony and near-death experiences. Raff had other plans... He went to Neptune... Logan is what he goes by now... And he begged him to end his life to prevent Zell from becoming too strong to stop as he kept stealing powers from him. With Raff being immortal, Logan was the only one who could do it. He was his vulnerability. The boy agreed after Raff gave him a book of Zell's prophecies that he'd stolen. Raff was dead either way at that point. He gave Logan Rupi's message and Logan brought him home to us."

Laby was stunned. "Shit... Shit, how did this get so out of hand?" He mumbled. "I disappear for thirty years and it all goes to hell?"

"It's only been the last few months. With the discovery that the siblings had returned-"

Laby froze. "The siblings... As in Serafine and Daphne?" They'd reincarnated before. He'd sensed them sometimes from a distance over the millennia.

"And Ash."

He stared at her. "Ash hasn't shown himself since he died. Are they sure?"

"They're positive. He's Lady Eleanor's grandson."

"Poor kid..." He shook his head. "Where are they? Are they together?"

"They're on the same team of Power Rangers, the Stone Warriors. They are currently here in Angel Grove because Katherine, Zell's highly evil daughter, killed two people from the team... They're all alive now, though. They're the reason we're here. One of them, Chelsea, came to us critically wounded. Tedius saved her life. Captain Smith is quite fond of her... She calls him Bobby." B'Danna laughed.

Laby smiled at that. "She sounds interesting."

"I think she reminds him of Marie... But I'd never bring that up to him."

Laby nodded. He couldn't think about Marie... It might make him think about Tiffani... "Right... So... Sera's here, then..."

"She goes by Darcy now. Darcy, Greg, and Andie are the siblings. But yes, she is. I could take you to them."

"Not yet... First, I think I need to see Captain Smith, Tedi, and..." He hesitated.

"Kizzie is still with us," B'Danna promised.

He nodded, relieved Kizzie had survived. "Of course she is. She's not easy to kill."

"Come on. I'll take you to them... Unless you want to see Lido first."

"I think I'll delay that for now... Lido won't be happy I vanished for three decades. I was the closest thing he had to a friend after Daphne died."

"Right." She started to walk, so Laby followed her until they reached the house. He paused once they were outside.

"Hang on... Might as well have a little fun, right?" He smirked at her mischievously.

She grinned. "So you are still in there... Good to know. Go on," she said, hiding to the side of the house as Laby shifted form into a pimple-faced teenager and rang the doorbell.

Tedius opened the door and looked at him in confusion. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Someone order a pizza?" Laby asked, holding a box.

"No, I'm sorry. You must have the wrong address."

"Oh, no pizza?" He paused thoughtfully before shifting again, this time into a little old Chinese man. "How about Chinese?" He asked in a perfect accent.

"Tedi, who is at the door?" Kizzie asked. She appeared beside Tedius, who'd apparently been stunned into silence.

"You order wonton soup? Pork fried rice? Dumplings?" Laby asked, keeping up the act.

Kizzie studied him for a moment. "Laby, Luv... Is that you?" She asked in surprise.

"Chop suey?" Laby replied.

Kizzie's face lit up as she grinned. "It is you!" She flung her arms around him.

B'Danna joined him on the porch then. Captain Smith stuck his head out of the door, no doubt confused to see Kizzie hugging a food delivery guy.

"Kizzie?" Captain Smith asked.

"She really like fortune cookie," Laby said.

Captain Smith stared at him for a second before Laby dropped his shift and assumed his true form. "Labyrinth!" He cried in surprise.

Laby quickly extended his hand to him as Kizzie released him. To his mild surprise, Captain Smith pulled him into a warm hug. "It is incredibly good to see you, Laby," he said. "Welcome back."

Laby almost cried then. "It's good to see you, too, Cap..." He sighed. "I'm sorry about Raff... And Rupi."

"And I am terribly sorry about Draze... I tried my best to keep the boy safe..."

"I know you did everything you could. It's okay. He went out on his terms... It sucks, but it's not your fault." He took a deep breath. "Guys... We need to talk."

"Come inside, Luv," Kizzie said. He followed her. B'Danna closed the door and they gathered around a large table in the dining room.

"There's no easy way to say this... Jay's back," Laby said.

B'Danna turned paler than she ever had before. Kizzie and Tedius looked stunned. "Laby, Luv, are you certain?" Kizzie asked.

"Why would anyone bring back someone like that?" Tedius wondered aloud.

Captain Smith gently touched B'Danna's shoulder. She automatically flinched away from him. He gave her some space. "Laby, this is difficult to believe. I watched the house burn with his remains still inside," he said.

"Look, I know he was dead... I'm the one who took his head off," Laby said. His voice only cracked slightly. He was proud of himself. "But I have it on the authority of a Shaman that he's alive again, and he already went after Ronnie in her dreams."

B'Danna suddenly snapped out of her shock. "That bastard!" She shouted. "This time, I'll take his fucking head off! Where is he? Tell me and I'll-"

"Stand down, B'Danna," Captain Smith said firmly.

"Captain Smith-"

"I understand your impulse, B'Danna. However, if Jaybert has truly returned, Zell clearly did this to set a trap. I cannot in good conscience allow you to run into battle blindly."

B'Danna sighed. "I understand, Sir. My apologies for reacting without thinking."

"Your reaction is perfectly natural given the circumstances. Now, Laby... Do you know any details?"

"I know Ronnie is safe. She's on her way to one of the local Reservations with her kids... As far as Jaybert... I'm working on that... I came here to warn you guys," Laby said.

"We should alert Lido," Tedius said.

"I'm going to go see him in a bit. I'll tell him then," Laby promised. "But first, I thought I'd have something to eat with you guys. My treat."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, but I insist on paying," Captain Smith said.

"Come on, Cap. I haven't bought you all a meal in three decades," Laby replied. "I owe you guys."

Captain Smith nodded. "Very well, if you insist." He smiled at him encouragingly. At times, Captain Smith could be a hard man to read, but Laby knew him well. He could see the relief in his eyes as he watched him.

He spent the last three decades worried sick about you and you didn't even send him a postcard, Laby thought to himself. He felt guilty. Captain Smith had been a good friend of his for a long time. He'd welcomed B'Danna and Draze into his chapter with open arms and vowed to keep them safe for Laby without so much as a question. I'm the worst friend... But then again, everyone close to me ends up dead, so...

B'Danna whacked his arm. "Ouch!" Laby protested.

"Wherever your mind went, it wasn't good. Knock it off," she said firmly.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Bee Dee," he said. "I needed that." He'd missed his no-nonsense friend.

She nodded at him. Laby tried to relax and get used to being around the Rebels again. You can do this, Laby, he told himself. He wished that he actually believed that.

SAGE

She was trying to come up with a plan as she began to search the Underworld for a soul... This wouldn't be easy. Most would say it was impossible, but that was what they'd said about saving Zedd. Sage was good at doing the impossible.

She didn't really know where to look. She'd never met this soul, and she had only the vaguest sense of her energy from memories Laby fought like hell to guard and repress. Still, she knew she had to try.

An incredibly warm and soothing energy was suddenly around her. For a moment, Sage thought it might be her mother, but she quickly realized it was someone else when the woman spoke. "May I help you, dear?" The woman asked. "I sensed you searching for me."

Sage stared at the beautiful Eltarian woman with a kind smile. "Amareese?" She asked.

"Yes," the soul replied.

"Hi... My name is Sage, and I'm what you would call a Mystic. Amareese, I know what happened to you. I've come to find you because I wanted to make you an offer... I think I may be able to bring you back."

"That's very kind of you, Sage, but I've been dead for a long time."

"My mother runs the Underworld. If you want to come back, I can try to convince her to help me resurrect you."

"I accepted my fate long ago. I chose to give my life to protect the children."

"Amareese... He's back. Jaybert is back."

Amareese tensed. "The children... I know my sweet Tiffani did not survive... When she is here, Flekt and I look after her, but she often chooses to stay closer to the world of the living, to watch over the innocent. Draze came to us much more recently... But B'Danna and Laby... If Jaybert has returned, they are in terrible danger."

"They are, and Laby broke down pretty hard when he found out. He's been in bad shape since he lost all of you. He's been drinking New Orleans dry for the last five years."

Amareese looked very sad at her words. "Oh, my poor, sweet Laby... My heart breaks for him. He's been through so much."

"I know he has... And he needs help, Amareese."

Amareese sighed. "What is it you need me to do, Sage?"

"I know that you're a gifted, powerful Sorceress, and that you know Jaybert better than nearly anyone. I think you are our best chance against him."

Amareese nodded. "He may have come into a great deal of power by the end, but I have significantly more experience. That counts for much. I will help you, Sage. Please just allow me enough time to explain my choice to my husband. Flekt is a warrior. He will understand why I must return."

"Thank you, Amareese. I'll come back for you soon." Sage hurried away to find her mother. She had more than one thing she needed to discuss with her.

When her mother appeared, she looked concerned. "My sweet Sage... What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," Sage said. "Caleb was contacted by a spirit deep in the Underworld. The spirit says he needs to talk to Pierce, but I know Pierce can't go that deep again. He can't handle the atmosphere down there, or the things he sees. I am going to try to move the soul to a safer part of the Underworld that Pierce can get to without an issue."

"No," her mother said firmly.

Sage stared at her. "What?"

"No, you are not doing that. I will retrieve the soul myself, if it is safe to move him. This is too dangerous for you."

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. I'm a Shaman. I survived on my own for two weeks down there."

"I said no, Sage. I will do this for you. You're not prepared to handle the consequences-"

"Excuse me? I saved Caleb and Rocky and survived the journey back from the Underworld! I saved Zordon! I fixed Zedd and even grew his skin back! I do impossible, dangerous things every day, so who the hell do you think you are telling me that I can't spare my friend some unnecessary trauma by doing my damn job as a Shaman and moving a soul for him?"

"Watch your tone, Young Lady! I am still your mother," her mother said sharply.

"You made a choice to leave, Mom. You don't get to parent me from the Underworld!" Sage snapped. Suddenly, everything she'd held back came rushing to the surface. She hated being angry with her mother. She repressed her feelings of abandonment and grief... But now, she couldn't ignore them.

"I had to save the Power Coins, Sage-"

"First of all, no. You didn't. Katie had already broken out of the hospital and was planning to get them herself." It was true that her cousin hadn't gone after the coins immediately, but Sage knew she'd have done it eventually. If her mother had just waited a little while longer... "Second, you didn't have to go alone. You could have brought help with you. You. Made. A. Choice."

"I did what had to be done! You need to calm down, Sage. You still owe me your respect. I am your mother-"

"No," Sage said coldly. "You're not my mother anymore. You're just one of my ancestors who happens to be the Goddess of the Underworld."

"Sage!"

"No. We're done here." She waved her hand and used her energy to banish this ancestor... She had to think of her like that now. It was the only way she could do her job. Her mother was dead. She was just another ancestor now.

She'd been planning to ask for help in resurrecting Amareese... Fuck that, Sage decided. She'd do it herself. Stealing a long-dead soul from the Goddess of the Underworld should be difficult, but Zell had managed it. Sage could do it, too. And as for her mother's precious "balance" rules, Zell had brought back Jaybert and tipped the scales. Resurrecting Amareese would simply tip them back. It would take her a couple of days, especially since she was recovering from restoring Lieutenant Stone's light, but Sage knew what she needed to do.

LIDO

The last thing he'd expected was for Labyrinth to show up in the woods. When Zuzu alerted Lido to the unexpected guest, Lido had hurried out to him. "Laby." He said simply.

"Hey, Big Man. How have you been?" Laby asked casually.

"Better than you, I suspect."

Laby laughed. "That's probably true. Listen, Lido... I heard the truth about what happened to you... I'm sorry, Man. I should have figured out he did something to you... You'd never have worked for him, not after what happened to Daphne."

Lido tensed slightly. "I can never make up for my past actions, Laby... But you do not need to apologize. No one knew about the Flames back then. Even if you had figured it out, there was no known way to reverse it until recently."

Laby hesitated before hugging Lido. It had been a long time since Laby had done that. He'd often tried to comfort Lido when he was a teenager, but once Lido had been turned, he'd stopped allowing it. When Lido had joined the Rebellion three centuries later, Laby had become friendly toward him again, but Lido never let him in fully... He couldn't.

Suddenly, Lido sensed something. Zuzu urgently spoke to him. "There is a girl," he said suddenly. "Zell has her. I cannot quite sense the details..."

Laby grinned. "Need some clarity? Allow me," he said. He looked into Lido's eyes, and suddenly, they both saw the unconscious girl Zell had clearly tortured.

"She is quite injured," Lido said with concern.

"She was tortured... Physically and magically," Laby said. "Lido, we gotta get that kid out of there."

"No one can find the property. It is bewitched. It traps people inside. Angeline and Bulk only escaped because they found Kimberly basically at the exit. It's a labyri..." He paused. "A labyrinth... Which no one can navigate... But..."

"But I'm immune," Laby finished for him. "I can go get her."

"It is too dangerous. You are trying to hide from Zell for now... Allow me to go."

"How can you-"

"If you can lead us to the general area, Zuzu and I together can defeat the labyrinth. So long as Zuzu remains outside and we can share our sight, I can find the way out."

Laby nodded. "The kid doesn't have much time. Let's do this." He paused. "Oh, and, Lido... Jaybert's alive."

Lido stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Of course he is... We will deal with that tomorrow. Tonight, we rescue the girl."

They tracked the energy of the Warlock's labyrinth easily enough. "What a sorry excuse for a labyrinth," Laby mumbled. "I would have done so much better... Go on, Lido. And good luck." He left before Zell could sense him.

"Zuzu, circle the sky, but stay hidden," Lido instructed. Then, he headed inside. He followed the energy he'd felt from the girl until he found her in a room that reeked of dark magic. "Felina..." He mumbled, knowing that energy well. He spotted the girl lying on a table of some sort. Lido removed the restraints which held her in place and lifted her up into his arms. He easily carried her from the building.

"I sense an intruder," Lido heard the Warlock say.

Lido rushed toward the door. He'd nearly made it to the last corridor when he ran into an unexpected familiar face. "Not that way, my friend," the dead man said.

"Rupi?" Lido asked in shock.

"Hello, Lido..."

"You died."

"I am still dead... I am a spirit now. Lido, go down the other hall. This one is a trap."

"...How?" Lido had never seen the dead before.

"The blood of the Mystics is within you, and you are tied to Caius Grant. It is not so strange that you see me. Go, Lido. Take the girl and run before they find you."

Lido nodded. "Thank you, Rupi." He went the way Rupi had instructed and found the path unblocked. He fled the house, taking the girl and heading back to the woods.

DENNI

She was very alarmed as she woke up. She hurt, but not as much as she had before she'd blacked out. A large man she didn't recognize was applying some sort of ointment to her wounds.

Denni jerked her arm away from him. "Relax," he said softly. "You are safe here."

She realized most of her wounds had been tended to. Her head was bandaged and she could feel ointment on the gash she knew was on her forehead. "Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"I am called Lido. What is your name?"

"Denni."

"An unusual name for a female, if I am correct?"

"It's short for Denise, but no one ever calls me that. I prefer a more neutral name. I don't like being judged by my gender. I play soccer... The guys don't want to accept that a girl is better than them, but they always regret that." She was rambling. It was probably the head injury.

"Soccer... The Earth sport. I believe I have heard of it," Lido said as he continued to tend to her injuries. "There is one here who is very involved if I remember... Conner, teammate of Kira." He seemed to be focusing hard on these details, like he needed to recite them to himself to keep them straight.

"Conner... Conner McKnight? I know him!" Denni said excitedly. "He runs a soccer charity I'm involved with. Do you know him? Can you call him?" She was clinging to someone she only saw a few times a year, but it was better than having no one but strangers around.

"When you are stronger, perhaps," Lido replied. "Denni... Why were you taken by Zell?"

"That freak? He kept insisting I didn't know the truth about who I was... And he wanted me to use my magic. I don't have magic! He's nuts."

Lido frowned. "Zell knows many things... Perhaps he know something you do not."

"He kept saying my line has powerful magic... Something about some people called the Scotts..."

Lido frowned. "Are you Jason's daughter?"

"I don't know who my father is. Who's Jason?"

"Jason Scott... But I do not sense his blood in you."

"I'm sure you didn't mean for that to sound so creepy," she said lightly.

"I apologize. I do not often deal with people... But I had to rescue you."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I appreciate it."

"Of course. You need to rest, Denni... I will notify the appropriate people to test your DNA against some samples and see if they match anyone. Give me a moment."

Shortly after that, Lido returned. A little while later, a man joined them. "Caius. Thank you for coming," Lido said.

"Of course," the man replied. "Hello, Denni. I'm Caius, and I'm here to help." He looked at Denni's shoulder and touched up a wound Lido had already tended to. "May I?" He asked before showing her a cheek swab.

Denni shrugged. "Knock yourself out," she said. Caius took the sample and carefully put it into a device.

A minute or so after, the device beeped. "There is a match," Caius said.

"Is it Jason? Or one of the boys?" Lido asked.

Caius frowned in obvious confusion. "No," he said. "However, the match also matches the Scott line... I wasn't aware he was part of that line..."

"Who is it?" Denni asked.

"Denni... Your father's name is Conner McKnight."

"Conner? Conner is my father? Holy shit!" Denni shook her head. "So I guess the soccer abilities are genetic."

"You are remarkably calm right now."

"I was kidnapped and tortured by a weird blue man and some kind of psychotic witch. I've accepted weirder things than Conner McKnight being my father."

"It seems Conner is unaware of his connection to the Scott line. I will talk to Sage. She's trained the boys and even Jason. I think she can help Conner and you, Denni." Caius sighed. "You may have been born in another time than the one you believe, Denni. Your mother may not be your mother. Zell is infamous for placing children throughout the time line. I believe you may be one of those children."

Denni paused before taking a deep breath. "Okay," she said. "So what happens now?"

"Now you rest. We will deal with things in the morning, when you are stronger." Caius turned to Lido. "Take good care of her, Lido. I will be in touch." Caius left.

Denni's stomach growled. "You are hungry," Lido said. "Rest. I shall prepare something for you to eat." He walked away.

After a few minutes, Denni got curious where they were. She managed to stand up. She felt something in her back pocket. Confused, she reached inside and pulled out a red crystal. "What the hell?" She mumbled. She noticed a figure inside. It looked like some sort of lion. The crystal was familiar and she felt like she had to keep it safe, but she couldn't remember how she'd found it.

Lido came back inside and his eyes immediately fell on the crystal. He came closer to Denni to examine it. He seemed to focus before his eyes grew wide. "I know this crystal from the Rebellion's research. The crystal belonged to the Wild Force Red Ranger... He perished heroically in a battle recently. How did it come to be in your possession?"

"I don't know... You're saying this is a Power Ranger's?"

"Yes... And these crystals are special, Denni. They choose their guardians. The entire team perished, except for Merrick... If the crystal came to you..."

"You think I'm the new Red Wild Force Ranger?"

"It is the only thing which makes sense. The team was destroyed... Zell would never see a new team coming. Be cautious who you trust with this information, Denni. Your life is in danger."

Everything had flipped upside-down in her world, but she was almost comforted by that. "It's true... The Red Lion chose me. I feel it... But if one crystal chose someone, the others must have, too. There are other clueless Power Rangers out there. I need to find them."

"We need answers first. Rest. I will contact Sage in the morning. She should be able to help sort this out."

"What about this Merrick guy? Where is he?"

"After he lost his team, Merrick returned to the land these Rangers come from. No one has heard from him since. Only Kira and perhaps one or two of the others know how to reach him."

"I need to talk to him... His name is familiar, and I feel like he has answers."

"Tomorrow. You were half-dead when I found you, Denni. Eat and rest. We will take the next step in the morning."

Her stomach growled again. "Okay, you win," she agreed. Whatever was going on, she suspected she was going to need her strength to face it. She'd wait one more day and figure things out when her head didn't hurt so much.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Denni belongs to Aura MacKenzie. She is also the one who came up with the idea of Wild Force coming back into play with a brand new team. I love this idea and am so grateful she's my Muse. Just giving credit where credit is due. Anyway, I promise you'll meet the other team members soon, and the rest of the kids Zell created in the Flames will reveal themselves shortly, too.

Thanks for your continued support! You guys are awesome. See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter Eleven

ZIZI

She found the twins easily enough. Zizi had used a Rebellion portal to head to Eltar after a vision told her they were there on a mission. After that, all she had to do was follow the explosions.

Boom and Blast had two severely wounded captives with them. The woman radiated sorcery. The man was wearing the uniform of the Eltarian Guard. Zizi watched as the twins struggled to battle against a man who fought like his life depended on it... Which it clearly did.

"Come on, Ezran. Stop fighting," Boom began.

"You know you'll look..." Blast chimed in.

"So much better..."

"Blown to pieces!"

"It'll be fun!" The twins finished in unison.

"Wait... We can't," Boom suddenly remembered with a frown.

"Right! The Great Zell wants-" Blast added.

"This one-"

"Brought to him-"

"Alive," they finished with a unified sigh.

"The... The Great Wizard?" Ezran asked in surprise and horror.

"He needs all three of you," Blast explained.

"For a special project," Boom added.

"But we can kill-"

"Anyone else." Blast smiled and Boom joined in.

Ezran was clearly preparing a magical attack that the twins probably thought was just another deflection spell to protect himself. Magic wasn't their area of expertise but Zizi knew the difference.

Forgive me, Zizi thought. She had to make an impressive show of loyalty or Zell would never trust her. Taking a deep breath, Zizi ran up behind the unsuspecting Ezran. She had a knife to his throat in an instant.

"Not so fast," she said to him before shifting to lock in a choke hold. He blacked out quickly, only struggling for a couple of seconds.

"Zizi!" The twins cried in joyful unison.

"Hey, Guys. How've you been?" Zizi asked casually.

"We're great," Boom replied.

"Yeah, super," Blast added cheerfully.

"What's with the hostages?" Zizi asked.

"The Great Wizard of Eltar wants them," Blast explained.

"Alive, so he can use them," Boom added.

"Use them for what?" Zizi asked.

"Dunno," Boom replied. "He doesn't-"

"Tell us details," Blast chimed in. "He just gives the orders-"

"And we follow them."

"You guys are working for the Great Wizard of Eltar?" Zizi asked, feigning surprise.

"Yeah! He's great," Boom said.

"He lets us-" Blast added.

"Make things go..."

"Kaboom!" The twins finished together.

"I've been looking for him," Zizi said. "My mother wanted to join his Alliance but was killed before she could. It is my duty as her daughter to see this fight through to the end... Besides, I like his style. I know where the power is. You've got three hostages, so you should have three people to bring them in. Let me join you and pledge my loyalty to the cause."

Boom looked excited. "Zell will be pleased to gain a new ally!" She said.

"Yes! He'll be so happy with us," Blast added.

"The more-"

"The merrier!"

"Or eviler," Boom finished with a grin.

Zizi returned the expression. "Let's go," she said.

They took the unsanctioned portal back to Earth and Zizi followed the twins back to the base. When they entered, Felina met them at the door. "You succeeded," she said. "Excellent work." Then, she noticed Zizi. "Wait... Zizanyah? What are you doing here?"

"I have come to join the Great Zell's Alliance," Zizi said. She knew Felina was much more suspicious than the twins had been. She focused all of her energy on keeping up her rouse. "I discovered the twins in trouble as they battled the last target, so I took him down myself."

"Why would you join us, Zizi?" Felina asked, still suspicious.

"My mother ordered it before her death at the hand of those foul Power Rangers. Besides, my uncle came to stand at the Great Zell's side. If Rupi felt it was the right path, so do I."

"Rupi died fighting for the Great Zell," Felina said.

"And I am prepared to do the same if I must." Zizi looked into her eyes, putting a fist over her heart. "Vide piel virit. I am loyal."

"Loyalty is an admirable quality, my dear," a voice said from behind her.

His power was unlike any Zizi had ever felt. To feel it in person was far more impressive than it had been when she battled his spell from a distance. Zizi immediately bowed her head and sank to her knees humbly. "Great Zell... It is an honor," she said.

Zell stood over her, examining her curiously. "Tell me, my dear... What is your name?"

"I am called Zizi... Zizanyah of Eltar, Daughter of Zydia, Niece of Rupi. I have come here to join the cause my family fought for."

Zell nodded thoughtfully. "You may stand, Zizanyah." She did and she cautiously looked into his eyes. He smiled with approval. "You are brave and a warrior, like your mother... And I can sense you meant much to Rupi, who so valiantly gave his life for the Alliance... Do I sense sorcery in you?"

"Yes. It runs through my blood stronger than it ran through my mother's. My magic will be an asset to you, Great Zell. I wish only to serve beneath you."

He was convinced and she knew it. "Indeed. Welcome, my dear girl. In aiding the twins, you have already proven you are willing to do as you must. Come. Let us get to know one another over a meal while the twins take our guests downstairs. Felina, please prepare a room for our new friend."

Felina hesitated for only a moment. "Of course, Great Zell," she said. She hurried away but Zizi knew she was still suspicious. She would have to be careful around Felina for a while. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she followed Zell.

TYLER

He was struggling to stay calm, but every day, the sense of dread grew worse. His team was split. Chase was in charge of everyone in Angel Grove, which included Koda, AJ, and now Sir Ivan. Tyler was taking care of everyone else... Miss Morgan, Riley, Prince Phillip III, who was usually in Zandar, and Zenowing, who was basically never around. He knew it was crazy, but he felt like his father was trying to warn him that the team was in danger. It was getting harder to ignore.

He'd fought with Chase several times recently because he wanted to bring the rest of the team to Angel Grove. They were stronger together, but Chase insisted Kira didn't want the teams coming back to town yet. This had led to Sage finally calling him to put her foot down. Tyler had explained his feeling that his dad was trying to warn him, and that was why Troy now stood in front of him.

"It's good to see you, Troy," Tyler said. "So, am I paranoid, or is something going on?"

"I promise I'll figure that out," Troy said. "If it's your father's spirit, I'll sense him."

Tyler nodded. "How's your mom?"

"She's busy, as usual. That's part of why she had me come instead of coming herself. They got Lieutenant Stone, but Mom was able to restore his light. He's okay for the most part, just shaken up. Mom is also helping with a ton of other things. She had Prince Phillip fly in just to make a guy who was being super racist to Koda at her shop feel like he was about two inches tall... Mom hates racists in general, and you know how she feels about Koda."

"Is Prince Phillip still there?" Tyler was stunned another member of his team was in Angel Grove.

"No, he flew back to Zandar this morning. It was just a quick visit. She's working on something she won't even tell me about... She seems a little upset. She was in the Underworld for a little bit and I think she had a fight with her mother, but she won't say much about it."

"Wow... That's not good."

"Definitely not." Troy agreed. He paused. "I feel James," he admitted. "Your dad is around you, and not just in the casual way... I'm not sure what he's trying to tell you, but I'm going to try to figure it out."

"So I'm not crazy?"

"Nope. Be careful, Tyler. Protect your team here, and once I know if you need to come to Angel Grove, I'll be back in touch."

Tyler nodded. "Thanks, Troy... For at least hearing me out and not dismissing this."

"No problem. I'll talk to you soon." Troy left and Tyler tried to figure out what to do now that he knew something was going on.

BRIAN

He had never auditioned for an American show before. Brian was excited and nervous as he sat beside Liza. "Liza Campbell and Brian Kwan, Pairs Audition!" The producer called.

"This is it," Liza said with a grin. She led him toward the stage confidently.

"They'll be auditioning for... Sandy and Danny..." The producer said.

"Hold on," the director said. "Don't you think you two would be better as Rizzo and Kenickie?"

"Look, Stockard Channing is the Queen, and I do a great rendition of There Are Worse Things, but I'm here looking to challenge myself. Shouldn't you hear us audition before you judge us?" Liza asked.

"I understand, but... Well... Sandy and Danny are iconic, and our audience will expect certain... Qualities."

Brian was confused at first, until Liza frowned. "You mean we're not White enough to play those characters. Look, this is community theater, not Broadway. There is no law that says Sandy can't be Black or that Danny can't be Korean."

The director realized he'd screwed up. "Of course not... That's not what I meant... Please, by all means, audition."

Liza nodded at Brian encouragingly. "We've got this," she said.

He smiled at her. "Ready when you are," he replied.

"Cue up our music," Liza snapped at the director. Her rage was very worthy of Rizzo, but the second the music hit, she transformed into sweet, innocent Sandy. Brian easily fell into the audition they'd prepared, a medley of Sandy and Danny's best moments, starting with excerpts from Summer Nights, Hopelessly Devoted to You, Greased Lightning, Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee, a random dance break for Born to Hand Jive, and finally, the full version of You're the One that I Want. The choreography, singing, and acting involved were straight out of a professional performance. When they finished, the director, producer, and stage manager stared at them in shock.

"Amazing! That's the best audition we've seen all day!" The stage manager said.

"Forget what the director said... You guys are perfect," the producer added.

The director frowned, then nodded. "You did very well," he admitted.

"The parts are yours," the producer decided for everyone.

"Keep them," Liza said with a grin. She looked at Brian, who nodded encouragingly. He understood why she was walking away. "Next time, don't be a racist, typecasting asshole." She linked her arm through Brian's and led him away with their heads held high.

Once they were outside, Liza let go of him. "Sorry you did all that hard work for nothing," she said.

"Are you crazy? That dramatic showing we did back there and the looks on their faces were totally worth it!" Brian said with a laugh.

"There will be other shows run by better people."

"Exactly. We'll get parts in those instead. Come on, Liza. I'll buy you ice cream to make up for that creep."

"That sounds like fun," Liza agreed. Brian cheerfully led her to his favorite ice cream spot. He was convinced that there was nothing in life that ice cream couldn't fix.

JEN

She was looking over a file when she felt eyes on her. "Alex? Can I help you with something?" She dryly asked her ex, who was unfortunately technically her boss.

"Stalking my ancestor again?" He asked in annoyance.

"No," Jen replied in equal annoyance. "For your information, I was checking on Lucas."

"Lucas is fine. He and the airhead from Turbo somehow completed their mission successfully. The only reason I didn't order him to return here is that the battle is coming. It's pointless to recall him just to send him back in a little while."

"Cassie is not an airhead," Jen said, sticking up for her fellow Pink Ranger.

"She nearly destroyed the future and sentenced us to a world where Astronema turned Earth into Onyx," he reminded her.

He wasn't wrong, but since Lucas had somehow fixed that problem, it didn't seem fair to dwell on it. "She thought she could save the man she loved. Some of us would do anything if given that chance."

Alex wouldn't look at her. "Just focus on doing your job. Stop wasting time and resources, Jen." He walked away.

"Dick..." Jen mumbled.

"Who pissed in his coffee?" Katie asked as she and Trip walked over to her.

"He has been crankier than usual lately," Trip agreed.

"I'm going to find out," Jen decided. "God, what did I ever see in him?"

"He's nice to look at," Katie teased her.

"Not as nice as Wes."

"But, Jen, they look almost identical," Trip said in confusion.

"Yeah, but when Wes smiles, it actually reaches his eyes." She missed Wes so much at times, but she couldn't focus on that. She changed the subject back to Alex. "Do you know that he blocked me from accessing some files? They hold information about the coming battle in Angel Grove. Where does he get off? We need to know what's supposed to happen so we can protect the time line. I mean, that's only our job, right?"

"Let me try... I bet I can hack in," Trip said.

Jen stood up and let Trip begin to use her computer. To her surprise, one of her communication devices began to ring. She answered it cautiously. "Hello?" She asked softly, so Alex wouldn't overhear her if he walked by.

"Hey, Jen. It's Sage," Sage greeted her. Aside from Lucas and Wes, only Tommy, Kira, Andros, and Sage could communicate directly with Time Force in the future.

"Hey, Sage. What's up?" Jen asked.

"I need you to send me the files you have on the Rebellion Chapter led by Jaybert, especially the information about Amareese."

"I'd love to, Sage, but we're locked out of half of our files right now... Alex is power tripping."

"Tell him I'm demanding the files. It's important."

"He's not the most cooperative... But Trip's trying to get our access back as we speak."

Suddenly, just as Trip was nearly in, the power went out. "Shit! What just happened?" Katie asked.

"Power failure," Trip said with a shrug.

"At the same time that you're trying to hack into restricted files? I don't think so," Jen said.

"Jen... I don't like this," Sage said. "Stay together. I'm coming to you."

"Sage, you can't just come to the future."

"I can with help. Give me a few minutes." Sage severed the connection.

"What do you think she's up to?" Katie asked.

"I don't know... But I trust Sage. Let's see if she can help us out," Jen replied.

As someone passed around flashlights and evacuated their floor, Jen and her team hid in the shadows. "I made a copy before the power failed," Trip said softly, showing Jen and Katie a flash drive. "If Sage takes this to Lucas, he's got the tech to pull it up. I should be able to help him unencrypt the files from there."

"Trip, you're amazing," Jen said.

"Nice job," Katie agreed.

A minute later, Sage snuck in. "Jen?" She called softly.

"Over here," Jen replied.

Sage walked toward them with someone else. "The Phantom Ranger?" Katie asked.

"Greetings and salutations, Time Force Rangers," the Phantom Ranger said.

"Hi!" Trip said cheerfully.

"He's got a ship that can travel through different times and realms. He's also brilliant, so I thought he might be able to help," Sage explained.

"I couldn't unlock the file, but I copied it," Trip said. He offered them the flash drive.

Sage plugged it into Trip's laptop, which still had some battery life, and looked it over. "I can get you guys access again," she said. "I just need to hack into the security system."

"I can help with that," the Phantom Ranger offered. "Let me restore power, just to the security system." He began working on it even as he said the words. Within moments, the security system came back to life.

Sage was able to hack in easily. She quickly set to work. "There..." She said. "This should restore your access through a back door. Alex will never even know you're looking around."

"Why would Alex encrypt and restrict files?" Trip asked.

"He has to be in control at all times," Jen replied. "It's not that unusual for him to pull something like this." Even as she said it, Jen wondered if there was more to it. What was going on?

"Well, we'll look over the files Trip copied and see if we can make sense of them," Sage said. "Just let me copy the one I need..." She used Trip's computer to copy the Rebellion file.

"It's in Eltarian," Trip said apologetically.

"There are several Eltarians around I can ask to help me translate it," Sage said. "Okay, we need to go and you guys need to get out of the building before Alex realizes you didn't evacuate."

"Right. Get in touch when you can," Jen said.

Sage took the Phantom Ranger and left. "Guys... Be careful," Jen said.

"Of what?" Trip asked.

"Of who we trust... Just keep things between the three of us for now."

"What about Alex?"

"I don't know if we can trust him either. He could just be power tripping, but... If it's more than that... We can't take any chances." It was hard for Jen to say, but it wouldn't be the first time Alex lied to them for what he deemed the greater good. "He may be compromised."

"Jen... What are you hinting at?" Katie asked in surprise.

"I'm just saying that, until we're sure it's safe, we can't trust anyone but each other. If we need help, we'll go to Wes and Lucas, and the Rangers in Angel Grove."

Katie nodded. Trip nervously said, "Okay... Whatever you say, Jen."

Jen led the others outside, easily slipping into the crowd of Time Force personnel. Alex was busy trying to maintain order and didn't seem to notice they'd been missing the entire time. Jen put an annoyed expression on her face at the sight of him, knowing anything else would be suspicious. Considering she was actually angry with the way he'd spoken to her earlier, it wasn't hard to do.

CONNER

The last thing in the world that he expected was to be summoned to the woods by Lido of all people. "Are you serious?" Conner asked Kira. "Kira, we should be out looking for Hayley. I don't have time for this."

Kira looked at him nervously. "Look, Conner... Something came up last night," Kira said. "Since I'm in charge of everything here, Caius came to me with it. Trust me, it's important."

Her expression and tone worried him. "Kira... Just tell me. Please."

She sighed. "Fine. It's better you know beforehand anyway... Conner, last night, Lido rescued a kid from Zell. She was unconscious and in bad shape, but she's doing much better now. Apparently, she heals freakishly fast. Anyway, the kid... Well, apparently, you know her. She's one of your soccer kids... A girl who goes by Denni."

Conner was surprised. "Denni? She's the best damn player I've ever met, but she's just a normal high school kid... What would Zell want with her?"

"See, that's the part we're still working on, but the thing is... She's a Scott, Conner."

"A Scott? Don't tell me Jason's got another long-lost kid!"

"More like a long-lost niece, actually... The daughter of his equally long-lost brother."

"Jason has a long-lost brother?"

"He has two, actually... They're twins, Conner." She emphasized this, clearly waiting for him to catch onto something. When he said nothing, Kira added, "And Denni's father is a Red Ranger..."

"So?"

"You're such an idiot sometimes... Conner, she's yours. You're the long-lost brother."

He stared at her with his jaw dropped. "That's impossible, Kira!" He protested.

"Apparently not. I'm sorry, Conner. Doctor K ran a very thorough DNA test after Caius got the initial results. There's no way you're not Jason's half-brother... Your mom and Jason's dad must have had an affair at some point... You know how the Scott men get around, and you told me your mom and dad got married after you were born. I'm sorry, but DNA doesn't lie even if people do, and we don't have time for you to freak out about this because Denni needs you. The kid is a perfect match for you. She could be your twin brother's, but that's unlikely given the fact that Zell kidnapped her."

Conner tried to process her words. "She's mine... I've seen the girl play soccer. I can't deny the similarities." He shook his head. "Why wouldn't her mother have told me? I never even met the woman... Who is she?"

"We don't know. Her so-called mother could be a tulpa for all we know. Chances are decent that Zell hid the kid in the past. She could have been conceived a lot more recently than you think."

"This is insane... Is she okay? You said Zell hurt her..."

"From what Caius said, she's fine. Zell definitely hurt her... Physically. Caius is pretty sure that's as far as it went... But she was healing fast last night and apparently, this morning she woke up covered in cuts and they vanished almost instantly. I'm guessing she shadow travels like Ollie and didn't realize she was doing it. He started off doing it in his sleep, too. Anyway, Zell must have given her some instant healing ability. It probably activated this morning."

"But... She's okay?" That was as far as he got.

Kira softened a bit. "Yeah, Con. She's okay," she confirmed gently.

He nodded. "Okay... Let's go."

Kira led him to the woods. Lido apparently lived in a hut. As soon as they reached it, he opened the door. The huge man said nothing as he stepped aside to let Conner and Kira in.

Conner spotted Denni sitting on a cot looking uncharacteristically nervous. That girl typically oozed confidence. She shared that trait with him, among others. He really looked at her now, trying to find himself in her features. There were definitely similarities he'd never noticed before.

"Hey..." He said lamely.

"Hey yourself," Denni said casually.

"So, um... Kira just told me..."

She nodded. "Cool. So we're on the same page." Denni shrugged. "Look, I know this is weird for you. It's weird for me, too... But we can figure it out together."

He nodded, relieved she was taking things well enough. "Are you doing okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Lido's taking good care of me, and apparently, I heal almost instantly. That's new, by the way, but I guess it'll make soccer injuries suck less." She flashed him a grin that matched his own.

"Wow... That's uncanny," Kira mumbled, apparently seeing the resemblance as well. She looked at him. "Will you be okay from here?" She asked.

"Yeah... Go back to the search. Call me if you find anything," Conner replied.

Kira nodded. "See you later," she said before walking away.

"Lido mentioned you guys were spending a lot of time in the woods... What are you searching for?" Denni asked.

"A friend of ours," Conner explained. "Her name is Hayley. She went missing recently, and we're positive Zell's evil daughter Katherine took her. Kat's the ex-wife of Doctor Oliver, our former mentor-slash-teammate. Doctor O, or Tommy as most people call him, was always really close to Hayley. There was never anything romantic between them, but Kat was really jealous of her. Anyway, my team... The Dino Thunder Power Rangers... We came here to find Hayley. Kira lives here with her boyfriend and Doctor O now, but Ethan, Trent, and I live back in Reefside, like Hayley."

"You're really worried about her... I can see it in your eyes," Denni said.

"Hayley is family... And we already lost enough family recently. We're not losing Hayley." He sighed. "It's just... I know what Kat can do to her, and I know that Zell can do even more and won't hesitate to... We have to get her back, sooner rather than later."

"I'm sorry, Conner. It's obvious how much she means to you."

Conner was about to reply when Denni suddenly vanished. "Denni? Denni! What the hell just happened?"

Lido frowned. "It appears she has shadow traveled again," he said.

"What? Call Ollie! He can go after her-"

"She will return on her own. Calm yourself. Her powers spontaneously unlocked today, or late last night. She is learning to control them."

Conner wanted to argue as panic seized him, but he knew it was pointless. It wasn't like he could go after her. He had just learned he was a Scott. If he had magic other than the super speed his Ranger powers gave him, he sure as hell had no clue what it was. The only thing he could do was wait and pray his daughter returned to him safely.

You accepted that awfully quick, he thought. He'd only seen Denni a few times a year at most over the years, but he'd always liked the kid. She had an enormous amount of talent and enjoyed sarcasm as much as Conner did. She was smart and gifted and he was proud to be able to say he'd had a hand in training her, however small his role had been. Knowing she was actually his daughter might confuse him, but he was still kind of honored. He couldn't have asked for a cooler kid.

Please bring her back to me safely, he thought. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do.

HAYLEY

Mora had vanished. At first, it was a relief, but now, Hayley would give anything to suffer through another tea party with the psychotic child or woman or whatever she was. In Mora's absence, Katherine had started slicing her up. Katherine really seemed to enjoy inflicting superficial injuries to Hayley. Nothing was even remotely fatal, but a lack of food other than scones had left her weak. She'd also been forced to drink nothing but tea. Katherine never gave her food or even water, so with Mora gone and no longer demanding Hayley join her for tea parties, Hayley hadn't eaten or drank anything in days.

"Where's Mora?" She finally managed to ask as Katherine cleaned off the knife she'd just been using to cut Hayley's arms up.

Katherine frowned at her. "None of your business," she snapped.

Hayley knew she'd hit a nerve. "What happened, Katherine? Did she turn on you?"

"No," Katherine replied sharply. "Kimberly happened. The whore attacked me and forced Mora to help her escape from my father."

Hayley felt sick. Zell had taken Kimberly? A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. Had he hurt her? Had he hurt the baby? Tommy must be flipping out...

"So Kimberly escaped?" She asked.

"Rita's brat and Bulk saved the bitch and her offspring... But my father punished Mora for her weakness..." She shook her head. "She's only a child. She doesn't know any better, and Kimberly threatened her."

Hayley almost cried with relief. Instead, she pounced on Katherine's one clear vulnerable point. "Did he hurt Mora?" She asked, feigning concern. "Mora's been kind to me... I would hate to see her get hurt."

"He kept her unconscious for a bit, but I heard her crying earlier today... She's awake, and she's terrified, but he won't allow me to see her. He says she must learn her lesson. He's right, of course. Tommy never had the balls to discipline Katie and that's why she was so out of control. Children need a firm hand. Still, I didn't want to listen to her begging for help, so I came to see you... Which reminds me..." She picked up a different knife than the one she'd just finished cleaning.

Hayley recognized that knife. It was coated with some sort of chemical that made it a thousand times more painful than the others. The wounds might be superficial, but it was almost impossible not to scream when Katherine used this weapon. She braced herself for the agony she knew was coming.

Suddenly, a girl she didn't know appeared. "Who the hell are you?" Katherine demanded.

The girl's eyes went wide at the sight of Katherine, the knife, and Hayley tied to a chair. She immediately moved toward Hayley. Katherine reacted swiftly by trying to attack her. The girl had amazing reflexes and fought back well. She threw herself into the air and delivered a kick to Katherine's chest that knocked her back.

"Soccer," the girl explained to Hayley with a grin before deflecting another attack from Katherine.

My God... She's the spitting image of Conner, Hayley realized with surprise.

Suddenly, Katherine went for her sword. "Look out!" Hayley screamed.

The sword connected, piercing the girl's heart. Katherine pulled it out, laughing cruelly. "Now that that's handled..." She said as she came toward Hayley with her most sadistic expression yet.

Suddenly, another kick was delivered to Katherine. This time, it hit her head. The girl was no longer bleeding and only her stained shirt betrayed her injuries. She looked fine as she untied Hayley and said, "Come on!"

The girl grabbed her arm before touching a shadow. Suddenly, they were in a hut of some sort. Conner gasped in shock. "Hayley? Denni, how?" He asked.

"I don't know... I just found her with some crazy blue woman," the girl replied.

"You're bleeding!"

"I already healed. It's no big deal. But Hayley's hurt."

Conner immediately rushed to Hayley. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Lido, do you have anything to treat cuts?"

"Yes," the man he called Lido said, walking away presumably to find the supplies.

"God, Hayley... What did they do to you?" Conner asked in horror.

"It was just Katherine and Mora, and Mora never hurt me. She treated me like a doll at a tea party. It was creepy, but harmless, and it got food into me. I'm okay, Conner," Hayley promised. "Just shaken up, but not seriously injured. How's the team?"

"We've been looking for you like crazy... But we're okay. Except Doctor O. Kira put him on house arrest."

"Oh no... What did he do?"

"He said some really stupid things to her... And pissed her off enough that she called him Tommy."

"Damnit. That is not good."

"He snapped because they had you and Kimberly... She's fine, though. The baby, too."

"Thank goodness..."

Lido returned and silently began tending to her wounds. "Thank you, Lido," she said. "And thank you, Denni... Wait, where is she?" Hayley asked.

Conner turned around to look where Denni had been. "Damnit, not again!" He cursed.

"What just happened?"

"She shadow travels, apparently uncontrollably," Conner explained.

"Shadow travels? Like Ollie?"

"Yes, because she's his cousin... And my daughter. And I just found all of this out today."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, and Jason's niece... My only explanation for her existing is Zell... And I had no idea I was related to Jason."

"I've missed a lot..."

"So have I, apparently," Conner said with a humorless laugh. "I guess our lives will never be dull, right?"

"Where do you think she went?"

"No idea... Last time, she came back with you. She could be anywhere."

Even Lido looked concerned. "We must get Denni to Sage. She needs to learn control as soon as possible," he said.

"Right. I'll work on that as soon as we have her back. Let me call Kira and the guys so they stop looking for you, Hayley. It's dangerous. Zell's making evil Rangers... Syd attacked us recently."

"SPD Syd?" Hayley asked in alarm.

"Yeah. She went after Doctor O, but we saved him. Syd got away. That was the night Kira flipped on him. On top of that, Kat's killing Rangers left and right."

"How many have we lost?" Hayley asked grimly.

"At last count... Four, I think? It might be more... And two more should be on the list, but one of Vida's kids resurrected two of his teammates. Plus, we know Syd's evil and there may be others. Kat turned Lieutenant Stone, but Sage saved him."

"Jerome? Oh my God... Is he okay?" As a non-Ranger, Hayley had spent a decent amount of time around him and the other "civilians" during the battle to save Tommy. The Lieutenant was a charming, good-hearted man and she respected him deeply.

"I think he will be. He's stronger than people realize." Conner pressed a button on his communicator. "Kira, come in," he said.

"Go for Kira," she replied.

"Bring the guys to Lido's. We've got Hayley."

"What?! How? Is she okay?"

"I'll survive," Hayley said loudly as Conner was about to reply.

"I'll have one of the Alphas teleport us. Be right there." Less than a minute later, Kira, Ethan, and Trent appeared. "Hayley!" Kira cried as she flung her arms around her. She pulled back only to take in Hayley's injuries. "Excuse me, but..." She touched something to Hayley's skin. Nothing happened.

"What is that?" Hayley asked.

"It reads energy. It's specifically designed to test for the energy of Zell's flames. Doctor K created it after running a few tests while Lieutenant Stone was unconscious and still evil. It glows red if someone's been turned. Congratulations... You passed," Kira explained with a smile. "Sorry, but we can't be too careful."

"Did she make those for everyone?" Ethan asked. "Because that's pretty useful."

"Nope. This is one of two. She still has the other one, but since I'm running things and am always in the field, she gave me one of the prototypes." She paused thoughtfully. "I wonder how it reacts to someone who was cured."

Lido frowned. "I dislike technology," he said, guessing where her mind had gone.

"Come on, Lido," Ethan said. "It's for science!"

Hayley didn't know Lido, but he didn't strike her as someone who that argument would work on. "If we see the reaction, we can spot the difference between someone evil and someone who has been purified... It's about safety," she said practically.

Lido frowned again. "Fine. Be quick," he said.

Kira touched the device to him. It immediately began glowing with a brilliant blue aura. "It's blue... Does that mean it's a boy?" Conner asked.

Kira automatically whacked the back of his head. "It means Lido has his light back," she said.

"Yet the flames can still be detected," Lido said softly. He looked so upset by this that Hayley immediately felt sorry for him.

"Lido, we know you're one of the good guys," Kira quickly reassured him.

"The flames change a soul, Kira. No one can ever fully return to who they once were. This merely confirms my suspicion that the flames shall always be part of me. Your friend requires more wound dressings. Excuse me." He walked away.

"Damn... I didn't realize he'd get upset over this," Kira said. "I'm still trying to figure him out."

"Who exactly is he?" Hayley asked.

"Lido's an Eltarian Rebel. He knew Zell before Zordon was even born. He's the first person that Zell ever used the flames on," Kira explained.

"How do you even keep all of these guys straight?" Ethan asked. "Which Eltarian is which? Rebels, Eltarian Military, Ranger Guard kids... There are a lot of Eltarians running around now."

"Don't forget about Greg," Trent said casually.

"Which one's Greg again?"

"Jesus, Ethan, get your head out of your books and away from your video games once in awhile and pay attention," Kira scolded him. "Better question... Conner, where's Denni?"

"Shadow traveling, apparently," Conner said with a sigh.

"Super. Should I call Ollie?"

"Lido seems to think we should just let her wander on her own... I don't know. I'm worried."

"Look at you, protective like a father already."

"I know her. She's a good kid... And considering Zell had her... Yeah, I'm going into protective dad mode."

"Did you say... Dad?" Ethan asked.

"When did you have a kid?" Trent added.

"We're not sure," Conner said. "Zell may have used time travel."

"So just another typical day around here?" Trent joked lightly.

"Pretty much."

"If you need any help, let me know," Hayley said. "After all, I have a ton of experience raising teenagers. You all turned out pretty well." She grinned at him.

Lido returned with more bandages. He didn't say a word as he continued to patch her up. "I appreciate your help, Lido," Hayley told him with a kind smile. He nodded, still not speaking. Hayley decided it was best to leave him alone, and the others seemed to agree.

DENNI

She looked around at the beautiful area she found herself in as she emerged from the shadow of a tree. "Hmmm... Well, Toto... We're not in Kansas anymore," she decided aloud, speaking to the crystal she pulled out of her pocket. The Red Lion inside brought her some comfort as she examined her surroundings.

"Intruder! Identify yourself!" A man said harshly.

Denni actually jumped and immediately hid the crystal in her pocket again. She hadn't sensed the man coming. He paused as he got a better look at her. "Do I... Do I know you?" He asked uncertainly.

The stranger was handsome and seemed oddly familiar, but she had no idea who he was. "I'm not sure," she said. "I feel like... Maybe..."

"Who are you?" He asked much more patiently.

"Denni. I'm Denni."

"How did you find this place?"

"I'm not sure... I think I came here via shadows. That's been happening to me a lot."

"Shadows... How... Odd. And yet, familiar. Almost as though we have had this conversation before." He paused. "I am Merrick. This land is called the Animarium."

"Merrick? You're the guy Lido was telling me about! The Power Ranger!"

He tensed up immediately. "I do not know a man named Lido. Who is he and why would he know about the Power Rangers?"

Denni pulled out her crystal. "He told me you might be able to help me figure out why I have this."

Merrick stared at her in shock. "Impossible..." He whispered.

"Look, here's the short version... I was kidnapped by this evil dude named Zell. He swore I had magic he wanted me to use, but I didn't... At least, as far as I knew. Anyway, he tried to torture it out of me, but that didn't work. Lido came after me. He risked his safety to do it, and he saved me. When I woke up in his home, I had this in my back pocket. I don't know what it is or where it came from, but he told me it was tied to your team..." She hesitated, not wanting to upset him. "Lido thinks that a new team is forming, Merrick... And that the crystal chose me to be the Red Ranger."

Merrick was impossible to read. His face did not offer the slightest hint of what he might be thinking. "I must consult with Princess Shayla."

"Princess?"

"Yes. She helped guide the previous teams."

"Teams... As in plural?"

Merrick did not look at her as he said, "The most recent team was the first to guard the crystals in a very long time, but they were not the original team. The first team died long ago... And that is the team from which I came."

"You're not part of the newer team?"

"I suppose I was, in the most technical sense... I considered them my team after a time, yes... However, I did not originate with them."

"Dude... Don't be offended, but I have to ask... How old are you?"

"Much older than you think." He offered her a slight smile then. "Denni... I have a sense we have indeed already met. I believe this exact conversation has happened before... Which means that someone has taken it from us."

"Zell?"

"Perhaps... But I do not believe that is the case." He closed his eyes for a moment. "No... I feel Shayla's energy on you. She must have cast a spell to take our memories for your protection. Perhaps she knew Zell would seek you out."

"Well, can I have them back? I mean, if I'm supposed to lead a team, I should know what I'm doing, right?"

"I feel someone else on you as well... Cole." He sounded sad as he said this. "He was a hero to the end... And I believe he guided this crystal to you. If that is the case, the others may have guided their crystals as well."

"What sort of people would they choose?"

He paused thoughtfully. "The Yellow crystal is probably in the hands of someone with a Military background. Taylor was very battle minded and was from the Military. She'd look for someone similar to her... Someone brave and probably quite stubborn who would be able to get the job done no matter what. As for the others, I cannot be certain, but they would probably look for people with logical connections to the battle..."

"Other legacies?"

He considered her words. "Are you a legacy?"

"Apparently, my father is Conner McKnight. I just found that out, though. They think Zell used time travel to hide me."

"He does do things of that nature... Interesting. I doubt all of the crystals went to people Zell hid, however. That would be too easy." He paused, clearly ticking off a list of people in his mind. "There is no way to tell for certain until you find the crystals."

"Maybe I can use mine to track the others?"

"I suppose... Let me bring you to the Princess, Denni. She can help us figure this out."

Denni nodded. "Okay. Lead the way." She followed him.

Princess Shayla looked like a hippie from the 1960s had been crossed with a Greek Goddess. She was ethereal, beautiful, and had a pleasant expression on her face. "Hello, Denni," she greeted her warmly. "Welcome back!"

"Welcome back? You mean I've been here before?" Denni asked.

"Yes, of course. Where else do you think you encountered the Red Lion? That's why it has appeared in your crystal. I'm sorry I had to hide these facts from you. I cast a spell to ensure that, should Zell find you, you'd forget everything you knew about Wild Force. If you didn't remember, he couldn't pull the information out of your mind."

"Princess... I understand why you took Denni's memories, but why did I lose mine?" Merrick asked in confusion.

"It was the only way, Merrick. If you remembered her, you would have sensed she was in danger, and if you went after her, Zell would have become suspicious. I do hope he didn't hurt you too badly..." Shayla added to Denni.

"It was bad, but I healed... And now, I know I heal impossibly fast. In fact, I have this feeling that I'm immortal because of him, too."

"Immortal? Why would he give you immortality?" Merrick asked.

"I think he was planning to use me as a weapon... But I don't like that plan. I'm no one's puppet."

"Your mind will need to be checked and cleared... But you are safe here. Princess Shayla's magic will protect you from his influence for now."

"Great... So how do we find the others?"

Shayla looked into the water. "There are two of them now," she said, pulling up bubbles with two separate images.

"Wait... That's Maddie, the daughter of the Yellow Zeo Ranger, Tanya," Merrick said as he saw one of the images. "She lost her powers as a Ranger and as one of the Chosen."

"It seems the Universe has decided Maddie is worthy of a new destiny," Shayla said pleasantly. "Sweet Alyssa made an excellent choice."

"I do not know this other one..." Merrick said, studying the other bubble.

"Whoever she is, she is from Eltar," Shayla said. "That is the only thing I can tell you for certain."

"Eltar... Lido and his friends are Eltarian," Denni said. "Maybe she's one of them."

"If Taylor deemed her worthy, that is good enough for me. Denni, when you find them, you must help them. As the Red Ranger, it is your job to lead the team. Merrick will help you, of course."

Merrick sighed. "I suppose I will," he agreed.

"I know you've lost a lot, Merrick... But apparently, I can't die, so don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," Denni said.

This actually seemed to comfort him. He nodded. "We must find the Black and Blue Rangers," he said. "The sooner the team begins to train, the better for everyone involved."

"How do we find them? I mean, they didn't show up in the bubbles..."

"I must call on Danny and Max's spirits... They will guide us to their successors," Shayla replied. "Until then, you must return home, Denni. Seek help to guard your mind from Zell, and do not leave Lido... I sense he will protect you until your mind is safe from the Great Wizard of Eltar."

Denni nodded. "Okay," she said. "In the meantime, how do I reach you if I need help?"

"Call for me on the Wind," Merrick said. "I will know you need me, and I give my word that I will answer the call."

"Thank you," she said. She hugged him, not sure where the instinct came from. Merrick seemed confused and yet oddly comforted by the hug. He finally hugged her back.

"Be safe," Merrick said to her.

"I'll do my best," she promised. Then, she touched a shadow and found herself back in Lido's hut.

"Thank God!" Conner cried in relief. "Are you hurt?"

"No... I wasn't anywhere dangerous this time... I was... With a friend," Denni replied.

"A friend?" Conner repeated.

"Let's just say that it's complicated," Denni said.

Kira frowned. "Just a second," she said. She touched something to Denni's arm. It lit up in a deep purple color. "Purple? What the actual fuck does purple mean?" Kira demanded.

Lido frowned. "She has been touched by the flames... I can sense that myself... But not in the way that I was," he said. "It is almost as though... She is the flames."

"That makes no sense," Conner said.

"Um, guys? I'm lost," Denni said.

"I need to talk to Doctor K and figure this out," Kira said. "Don't worry, Denni. I'm sure it's just a glitch... Like an inconclusive result or something." She excused herself, and no one else said anything for a minute.

"Okay... Who wants pizza? I'm starving," Trent said, breaking the silence. "I'm buying, and we can take this time to get to know Conner's daughter."

"Denni, that's Trent, and over there is Ethan," Conner explained. "They make up the rest of my team of Power Rangers."

"Cool," Denni said. "Nice to meet you guys. Especially you, Trent, because pizza sounds amazing."

Trent smiled. "I'll go pick it up... I don't think they deliver to the woods. See you guys in a bit." He headed out.

Denni turned toward Lido. "Can we talk for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course," Lido replied. He led her just outside of the hut. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing... But do you know an Eltarian girl who looks kind of... Goth-like? And maybe has an attitude and experience in the Military?" Denni asked.

"I have heard people describe B'Danna as gothic, and she is a fully trained warrior with experience in the Eltarian Military. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think she may have one of the crystals from Wild Force... I need to talk to her."

"I can arrange a meeting."

"Can I see her now?"

"I suppose. I shall send Zuzu to fetch her."

A few minutes later, the girl she'd seen in the bubble came toward them. "Is something wrong?" She asked Lido.

"This is Denni. You should speak with her," Lido said before walking back into his hut.

B'Danna frowned. "What is this about?" She asked.

"It's B'Danna, right?" Denni asked. "Or do you have a nickname?"

"Not really. I suppose you can call me Bea if you absolutely must. Why has Lido brought me here?"

"Did you find a crystal recently? A yellow one?"

B'Danna hesitated. "Yes," she finally decided to admit. "What do you know of it?"

Denni pulled her own crystal out. "I have one, too. Apparently they belonged to a deceased team of Power Rangers called Wild Force."

"Then they should be returned to the Power Rangers. Here." B'Danna tried to hand it to her.

"No, B'Danna... The crystals choose their guardians. This one chose you. I see the Eagle's even inside. Did you see it in person?"

"I've been dreaming of it," B'Danna admitted.

"The crystal is yours, B'Danna. You're a Power Ranger now."

B'Danna actually laughed at that. "You're barking up the wrong tree, Denni. I'm no Power Ranger."

"Isn't that what they all say at first?"

"I'm an Eltarian Rebel... A fugitive wanted for High Treason on Eltar. I'm a murderer."

Denni considered this. "I have a feeling you had your reasons for doing whatever you did, B'Danna."

"Look, I received a message from the new Prime Minister of Eltar this morning. She looked into my history because it seems Sage asked her to, and she offered to pardon me for reasons I do not know. I told her to keep her pardon. I will not return to Eltar. My place is with the Rebellion. This is my home. I am not going to return to Eltar, I am not going to abandon Captain Smith and the Rebels, and I am not joining the Power Rangers."

"I don't know if you have a choice... It seems like destiny chooses us... Besides, B'Danna... This feels right, and I think you feel it, too."

"I feel nothing."

"When you touch the crystal, it feels like it is yours to protect... It responds to you. Right?"

B'Danna reluctantly nodded. "Yes... But it must be a mistake. I am not meant to be a Power Ranger. If you knew my history... If you knew everything I have done... You would agree." She didn't sound emo or like she was knocking herself. B'Danna was simply stating facts. She knew what she had done in the past and she owned it.

"I won't judge you by your past actions, B'Danna... But this is a chance to make new choices... And I have a feeling you'd be exactly the kind of person I should have watching my back. I can't explain why, but I trust you."

B'Danna looked genuinely surprised by that. "Look... I feel the truth in your words. For whatever reason, the crystal has chosen me... And I cannot deny that I have been looking for a purpose in life recently... I lost someone important to me, and I feel as if he is saying, 'See? This is what you've been looking for!' I can't ignore that because the feeling is overwhelming... So I will give this a try... But I make no promises."

"That's fair." She offered B'Danna her hand. B'Danna shook it. "I'll be in touch when I find the others. You can't tell anyone, B'Danna... We have to keep this a secret. Right now, Zell doesn't know that Wild Force is coming back, and that's our only advantage."

"I understand. I will speak of it to no one," B'Danna vowed.

Denni was smiling as she walked back into the hut. She'd found one team member already, plus Merrick. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. A girl could hope...

THE NEXT DAY.

RJ

The day had started off ordinarily enough. Lily and Casey were making pizza. Fran was taking orders from the customers. Dominic was goofing off. RJ was supervising. It was just business as usual. Then, things went terribly wrong.

RJ had taken a break upstairs when he smelled smoke. At first, he logically assumed someone had burnt a pizza. He realized how strong the scent was and became concerned. He made his way downstairs and that was when he saw it... The entire restaurant was on fire.

The customers had all fled and escaped. His employees, however, had stayed behind to try and put the fire out. RJ admired their dedication until he realized they looked ready for a fight. "What's going on?" He asked.

"We've got uninvited guests," Casey explained. He motioned toward the dining area, where several figures stood. Most were unidentified monsters, but one in particular stood out to RJ.

"Is that Katherine Hillard?" He asked.

"Yep," Dominic confirmed.

"Oh no... That's not good," RJ said.

"You think?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Lily... Are you good? If you want, focus on protecting Fran. Get her out of here. We can hold down the fort." Not so long ago, Lily had lost her brand new husband, Theo. He'd given his life to save her and who knew how many others. He'd already been fatally wounded when he shoved Lily through the exit and intentionally set off an explosion that caused him to drown along with the majority of the Machine Empire. Lily had screamed until RJ somehow made her realize she was going to get everyone killed if she didn't stop. He'd held her while she grieved and had helped her get through the rest of the fight. No one talked about that day after Theo was buried, and Lily mostly functioned as if nothing happened, but he could see the grief in her eyes when she thought no one was looking.

"There is no way in Hell I'm leaving you guys here," Lily said firmly. She looked at RJ with eyes that begged him not to make her go. He couldn't bring himself to force her to leave considering what had happened to Theo.

"Okay," he said. "Just cover Fran the best you can, and follow my lead. Casey, stay with me. Dominic, I want you to cover the sides. Let's see if we can put out the fire and take Katherine down."

Casey was already in leader mode. He got everyone to focus quickly. Together, the team headed toward Katherine, ready to fight to the bitter end.

Katherine laughed as they approached. "How adorable," she taunted them. "They think their Can-Do Attitude can save them."

"We could blow them up!" A woman RJ didn't know said.

"Yeah! Make them go kaboom and-" A man added.

"Explode into a billon-"

"Pretty-"

"Pieces!" They finished in unison.

"Is that Gem and Gemma?" Casey asked in confusion.

"Gem didn't make it, remember?" Fran said sadly.

"She's right... But I definitely see the resemblance," Lily added.

"Aim for the weak one!" A woman said as she seemed to make the fire stronger.

"Felina's right," Katherine said. "The girl with the glasses isn't a Power Ranger. She'll be easy to destroy."

"Over my dead body!" Lily declared, moving protectively in front of Fran.

"Touch her and I swear it will be the last thing you ever do," Dominic added.

"I love it when they talk tough!" Another woman who RJ didn't know said. Girl might have been more accurate, because she seemed a bit younger than the others.

"Help us blow them up, Zizi!" The explosion-happy woman said.

"Yeah, please help!" The man added.

"Those two are idiots," Casey said. "The witch with the fire is probably in charge, and Katherine's up there, too... The other girl seems like she's just following instructions."

"Casey, focus on the witch," RJ said. "Lily, stay close to Fran and make sure the explosion twins don't get too close. Dom, handle the other girl... And I'll focus on Katherine." He knew Katherine had been killing Power Rangers like it was her favorite past time. He refused to risk anyone else being the one to go after her.

They each took on their assignments. At first, it was going well. Dominic was doing a great job taking on the girl they'd called Zizi with hand-to-hand combat. She was a strong warrior, but Dominic was holding his own really well. He managed to block a lot of her attacks, even if he couldn't knock her down.

Lily was using everything she had to hold off the twins. They might not be very bright, but they were good at what they did, and Lily had to work hard to keep them from hurting anyone. Her natural speed and agility were especially helpful as she deflected attacks and explosives and managed to make sure no one got anywhere near Fran.

Casey was doing incredibly well against the witch Katherine had called Felina. She clearly had some powerful magic behind her, but Casey didn't seem particularly bothered by that as he used his own powers against her. He might not be as strong as this witch was, but he wasn't going down easily.

RJ managed to get through an army of monsters to attack Katherine. She pulled out a sword and began to fight him for a minute. Then, she called more monsters to her. She had RJ surrounded quickly. As he struggled to battle the creatures who were appearing quicker than he could keep track of, Katherine began to make her way toward the girls.

"Lily! Watch out!" RJ shouted.

RJ tried to get to them, but he couldn't. Suddenly, an especially large monster with a head ironically shaped like a heart grabbed him and refused to let him go. It squeezed RJ until his chest felt like it was going to explode.

"RJ!" Lily screamed. She'd managed to keep Katherine at bay, but now she was trying to reach him. It was impossible. There were too many monsters.

"Shit! I've got you, RJ!" Dominic cried out. He raced toward him, ready to save him.

"Guys! I'm trapped!" Casey cried out. RJ managed to look toward him and realized that Casey was pinned beneath part of the ceiling that must have caved in from the fire. His legs were completely trapped under the debris.

Too bad my insurance doesn't cover monster attacks, RJ thought. He was going to have to start all over... Assuming he lived that long.

"We're coming, Casey!" Lily promised. She took Fran and headed toward him, but she didn't make it far.

Katherine raised her sword, ready to take Lily's head off. "No!" Dominic screamed. He changed his course and headed toward Lily, getting between her and Katherine. He knocked Lily and Fran back toward a safer part of the restaurant and managed to push Katherine away from him. It seemed, for a moment, like things were going to work out okay. Then, they went horribly wrong.

Fran and Lily were now on the left side of the restaurant, seemingly safe and closer to RJ and Casey. Casey was still trapped. RJ was positive his heart was going to explode as the monster continued to squeeze him. Dominic was clearly about to try to get to RJ when the ground cracked around him. Flames burned in a circle, surrounding him as Katherine laughed.

"So much for your heroic rescue," she taunted him.

Dominic looked at RJ with an apologetic expression on his face. RJ realized Katherine had lured him into that spot. It was clear from his face that Dominic also knew he'd walked right into a trap. He turned his face toward Fran and managed to get out, "I love you." That was when the entire right side of the restaurant collapsed on top of him.

"Dom! Dominic!" RJ screamed in horror.

Fran wasn't screaming. RJ knew that wasn't a good sign. He looked toward her and realized she'd collapsed, probably from shock and grief. Lily used her body to shield Fran from the flames as they got closer to them.

With an unexpected, swift kick, Zizi knocked Lily unconscious. RJ struggled to try to escape from the monster attacking him, but he couldn't do it. He was forced to watch helplessly as Zizi and the twins dragged Lily away.

"Wait," Katherine said. "This one is intelligent. She may be useful as well. We should bring her to my father."

"Very well," Felina agreed. "Take the girl and go."

Katherine did exactly that, scooping Fran up in her arms. If RJ had any air left in his lungs, he'd have screamed. Instead, he felt himself blacking out. "Release him and leave him here," Felina instructed the monster. "He won't last long, and the Red Ranger will perish as well." Before RJ could tell if the monster listened, he lost his battle and blacked out completely.

KRIS

He was pretty surprised to see Jungle Karma Pizza on fire. It seemed odd that there were no fire trucks. It almost seemed like there was an invisible barrier around the place.

"Damnit," Kris mumbled. "They had the best pizza, too..." He hoped everyone had made it out alive. As Kris inched closer, he sensed something he couldn't quite explain.

He spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "What's that?" he wondered aloud. He picked up the glowing blue crystal that sat outside of the ruins of the old pizza shop and frowned. "Well, I've always trusted my instincts... Why stop now?" He shrugged and put the crystal in his messenger bag. Then, he followed a new instinct that told him to try to dig through a building that had mostly collapsed and was still on fire.

The flames seemed to die down as he got closer to them. Kris slowly began moving things aside, not sure what it was he was feeling. He kept moving things until he found a man in the rubble.

"That's the owner of this place," he realized with horror. He quickly moved more debris and freed him before checking for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. "Oh shit... He's alive! Thank God..."

The man slowly opened his eyes. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a cough. "Don't try to talk," Kris said soothingly. "Just work on breathing."

The owner motioned toward his side. Somehow, Kris understood. There were others in the rubble. Kris began to dig again until he found another person. This one was groaning incoherently. He finally mumbled, "Lily..."

"Just hang on," Kris said. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to call 911."

"No," the owner said in a hoarse voice. "We have to..." He coughed hard, then tried again. "We have to get to Angel Grove."

"You guys need a hospital," Kris insisted.

"Dom... Where's Dom?" The second survivor asked.

The owner shook his head. "He's gone, Casey... There's no way he survived..." He started coughing again. He was also crying, but Kris was polite enough not to say anything about that.

"Lily... Fran..."

"They took them... I... I couldn't stop them..." The owner said sadly. His cough grew worse.

"Look... Um..." Kris began.

"RJ," the owner offered.

"RJ... You need medical attention. You had a building collapse on you."

"I need to get to Angel Grove. We both do. Our friends are in danger. Thank you for helping, but we'll be okay now," RJ insisted. He started to look through the rubble before trying to dig out one area in particular. Kris automatically tried to help him. Casey could barely walk, but he limped over and did his best to help, too. It was a slow process and Kris didn't know what they were looking for, but ultimately, it became clear as he moved a beam off of what turned out to be someone's unrecognizable face. This person had obviously been crushed beneath debris.

"Oh, Dom..." RJ whispered. Now he was crying openly. That didn't help his cough.

Casey looked like he might cry, too. Instead, he held himself together well enough to pull out his cell phone. He dialed a number. "Kira... It's Casey," he said. "We need... We need help." He paused. "It's bad," he added softly.

To Kris's great shock, a couple of people suddenly appeared before his eyes, seemingly out of thin air. "Holy shit..." The girl said in horror.

"We're over here, Kira," Casey called.

Kira made her way toward him. "I brought Andros, just in case it was as bad as it apparently is," she said.

"What happened here?" The guy, who Kris assumed was Andros, asked.

"Katherine... And her friends. Two of them set off a small explosion that started a fire, and then someone with magic kept it burning... We got all of the customers out safely, but... But then it got bad... And... I got pinned under debris... My legs are messed up, but I think I'll be okay. I can put a little bit of weight on them. But... They took them, Guys."

"Took who?" Kira asked gently.

"Lily and Fran," RJ said numbly. "I tried to stop them, but I was sort of under attack. They were only going to take Lily, but then Katherine told them they should take Fran, too... Lily was hurt, possibly pretty badly. She was knocked unconscious... And Fran... She fainted."

"Fainted? Why did she faint?" Andros asked. RJ sighed. He pointed toward the guy they'd uncovered. "Dominic... Oh no... I'm so sorry," Andros said.

"Damnit, Dom!" Kira cursed. She shook her head. "Goddamnit..." She said much more softly. A tear seemed to appear in the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away so quickly and subtly, Kris barely caught it.

"We have to find Lily and Fran before they kill them," RJ said.

"Right. We'll just-" Kira began. Then, she paused. "Who the hell are you?" She asked Kris.

"The name's Kristopher James," Kris said.

"He helped us," Casey said. "Saved us, really. He dug us both out."

"Then you're a friend," Kira said. "Thanks for helping my boys here."

"Of course."

"Did you say your last name was James?" RJ asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kris asked.

"That's my last name, too... And I'm not convinced that's a coincidence. Kris... Come with us. I think we need to figure out why the Universe pushed you our way in this exact moment."

"RJ, we can't just bring him back with us," Andros protested.

Kira put up a hand to stop him. "It's okay," she said. "He's right. It can't be a coincidence... And with what we found out about Denni, I'd rather make sure we know what's going on here."

Andros nodded. "Of course, Kira. That's a good idea. Let's go, guys."

"Wait..." Casey said. "Dom... We should... I mean..."

"We'll have Alpha teleport him somewhere safe," Kira promised. "When it's time, we'll give him a proper funeral... I'm so sorry, guys... This sucks."

"Thank you," RJ said numbly. "Come on, Casey. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can figure out where Lily and Fran are. We have to protect them... Especially now. For Theo and for Dom."

Casey nodded. "We will," he vowed.

Kris had no idea what was going on. It was obvious he'd ended up in the middle of something he shouldn't have. He shrugged, deciding to go with the flow. Whatever was going on, he was involved now. There was no turning back. He stuck his hand in his bag and felt the crystal growing warmer. Somehow, Kris knew that this was fate and he was exactly where he needed to be, even if he had no idea what was happening.


	12. Chapter Twelve

MARCO

He was in the woods, just taking a walk to clear his mind. A lot of Australians were afraid to walk through the woods because, as everyone liked to put it, every animal in the country was secretly plotting to kill you, but Marco found the woods comforting. He liked being surrounded by nature, and it was better than life in the Home for Boys that he had grown up in. For the most part, Marco was well-liked and he was rarely mistreated by the staff or the other boys, but that didn't mean the orphanage was a fun place to grow up. He was fourteen now and it still stung him that his parents, whoever they were, had abandoned him when he was born.

On days like today, when things at the orphanage were not so good for Marco, he escaped to nature until he felt better. He'd started doing that at just seven years old, and that was when he'd accidentally discovered his magic. Marco could affect trees, grass, and plants. It was a pretty cool superpower to have, even if he didn't understand where it had come from. He also had the ability to communicate with plants, and contrary to what people might think, they were great listeners. Maybe he was crazy, but more than once, the trees and flowers had told him things which turned out to be true.

The flowers were whispering to him now. Marco sensed their urgency and listened carefully. There... In the bushes... They seemed to be saying.

Marco walked toward the bushes, hoping a bloodthirsty hell beast wasn't about to jump out and try to kill him. It wouldn't be the first time, but Marco always managed to escape, usually by using his magic to keep the wild animals back long enough for him to flee. Marco could fight pretty well, but he preferred to resolve things peacefully when he could, and he didn't want to hurt the animals.

He found no hell beast waiting for him. Instead, his eyes fell upon a glowing ball of some sort. "What is that? A crystal?" He wondered aloud. He picked it up. Suddenly, he felt something watching him. He spun around and was startled to see a large bison-like creature eating grass. It stopped and locked eyes with Marco before vanishing. To Marco's great surprise, a much smaller version of the bison appeared in the ball.

"Okay... Did I just enter the world of Pokemon or something?" Marco wondered aloud.

Put it away! Hide it! Hurry! The flowers and grass and trees and bushes began frantically saying all at once. Marco could barely keep up with them as they all began to speak in a panicked frenzy. They're coming! They're coming... The unnatural one... And the others... Hide! Run!

Marco had no time to hide himself, but he put the bison in his pocket quickly. He was quite startled when three people appeared in front of him. He could tell from the body language of the strangers that this was not a friendly encounter.

"You're coming with us," the woman said in a menacing tone that told Marco it wasn't a request.

"By force, if necessary," the man in the front said. He pulled out a very intimidating sword.

Marco put on his brightest smile as he looked the one with the sword in the eye. "G'Day, Mate," he said. "I'm Marco. Let's talk about this, shall we?"

The sword was brought down perilously close to Marco's head. He barely rolled out of the way in time to escape. Marco quickly called vines out of the ground to grab the sword away from the man.

"Insolent child!" The man protested. "I shall destroy you!"

"No!" The woman said, grabbing his arm while the silent man cast some sort of spell that created a protective barrier around Marco. "We are not to kill the boy, Jaybert," the woman said firmly. "He is to be brought in unharmed."

"He is uncooperative, Alchemist," Jaybert protested.

"He is a teenager and we came here making demands. Of course he is uncooperative. Great Zell has ordered the boy be brought to him alive and well so he can explain to the child where he comes from."

Marco paused. "What are you going on about?" He asked.

"Young Man..."

"Marco."

"Marco. You are special. You have magic. We are going to bring you to someone who knows where your powers come from..."

Marco hesitated. "As much as I'd like to know that information, you guys radiate bad guy. I think I'm going to need to pass. Have a great day!"

"Enough," the Alchemist said. "Warlock, send him on."

Suddenly, the barrier began growing smaller. Marco couldn't see it, but he could feel the walls closing in on him. Panic began to overwhelm him... Marco was extremely claustrophobic. He was about to shut down completely when he found himself in a new, dark place. The space wasn't huge, but it was better than what he'd been stuck in before. "What the heck is happening?" He wondered aloud.

"Greetings, my boy!" A voice said from the darkness. A man slowly moved toward him, his power radiating off of him as light began to fill the room.

Marco nodded at him. "G'Day," he said again. "The name's Marco... And who might you be?"

The man seemed to appreciate the introduction more than Jaybert, the Alchemist, and the Warlock had. "I am Zell, the Great Wizard of Eltar. You may address me as Great Zell. It is excellent to meet you, Marco. I have been eager for this moment."

"You have?" Marco asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, my dear boy, I was there from the moment you were born. I know you are destined for great things."

"Does that mean you know who my parents are? I was raised in an orphanage... Abandoned in the woods just outside of the place. Carl, who was a brand new employee at the time, found me and brought me back there. He's been like my big brother... I'm over-sharing... Sorry."

"It's fine, my boy. And yes, I know exactly where you come from. Your father's name is Xander Bly. Like you, he has an affinity for Earth-based magic."

"Why wasn't he around?" Marco asked a bit insecurely. He'd always wondered why his parents had abandoned him.

"He had no interest in you, my boy... But I do. I would very much like to help you."

Marco felt sadness at the confirmation that his father hadn't wanted him, but he kept a casual expression on his face as he asked, "And my mother?"

"You had no mother, my boy... You were born of magic." Suddenly, flames burst from the floor. "You came from these sacred, powerful flames."

Marco wanted to question this, but he couldn't. The flames felt too familiar to him... They called to him. He reached toward them without even realizing it. A bit of fire wrapped around his wrist but did not burn him. It was oddly comforting. "Incredible..." He whispered.

"Marco... Work with me, and I promise you will not regret it."

Marco couldn't explain why he found this man so hard to trust, but something told him he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Look, Mate, I'd love to... But I should get back home..."

"My dear boy, you are home," Zell said cryptically. "You were born in this very house."

"I... I really think I should go now..."

"I think you need some time to consider your options... Serve me, as you are destined to, and be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams... Or remain in the room I am about to send you to. I am not unreasonable, Marco. I realize you need time to absorb all of this... I am merely driving my point home." He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Marco was in a different room... If it could even be called a room. The cell was completely dark. Marco reached out to get his bearings and realized he could touch the wall. In fact, he could touch all of the walls. There was barely enough room for him to sit down without hitting the crude toilet. A small sink was attached to the toilet, and it left no real room to move around.

"No... God, please don't let this be happening..." Marco whispered. He stood back up and beat his fist against the door. "Let me out!" He shouted. "Please!" He beat the door for quite a while, until his knuckles were bloody. That was what made him realize that no one was coming. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he slid back down to the floor. He had to keep his knees bent just to sit down, and he buried his face against them. He couldn't breathe. The space was too small, and he knew there was no escape.

Join me and I shall free you, Marco, Zell said in his mind.

He was more terrified than he could ever remember being before, but Marco still found the strength to firmly say, "No."

Very well. I shall check on you again tomorrow. Perhaps a night in that cell will help you see reason. Zell stopped speaking to him.

Marco was alone... And that was suddenly terrifying. No one knew where he was... He didn't even know where he was. Taking a deep breath, Marco slipped his hand into his pocket, remembering the bison. It was still there, and it looked at him sadly as he pulled the crystal out.

"You probably think I'm pathetic... But I'm scared," Marco told the bison.

The bison gazed at him sympathetically. Marco swore it could understand him. Help will come... Remain strong... The bison seemed to tell him.

A hand seemed to touch him in the darkness. Marco was confused until he heard a voice softly saying, "Never give up..."

"Who's there?" Marco asked.

"Never give up," the man said again. "You will survive this... Never give up, Marco."

"Who are you?" Marco asked. He no longer felt the man... He'd left as suddenly as he'd arrived. He's a ghost... Marco realized. He didn't know how he knew that, but he did. The ghost was gone, but the bison was still with him. As long as he had that, he would never be alone. It was comforting to him even in his panic. Still, he knew he had to hide his new friend. He slipped it back into his pocket. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was in a wide open field, but that didn't work. As the claustrophobia became overwhelming, Marco struggled to think of anything else.

Never give up, he recited in his mind. He began to repeat the phrase, trying to draw strength in the mantra. You're going to get out of here. You're going to be okay. Just breathe... Don't give up... Never give up... He kept reciting it until he eventually blacked out from sheer exhaustion.

MADDIE

She was sitting on a hill beneath a tree. The shadows beside her provided a nice cover as she examined the mysterious glowing ball she'd found. "I think it's some sort of crystal," she said aloud. It seemed to be tinged pink.

Suddenly, someone appeared beside her in the shadows. Maddie expected to see Ollie, but her brother was not the one who had arrived. She immediately hid the crystal and got on her feet, ready to kick the stranger's ass if necessary. Power Ranger or not, Maddie was a champion Martial Artist.

"Ugh! Not again..." The girl mumbled.

Maddie quickly decided the girl wasn't a threat. "Um... Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... I guess. Sorry. I can't control this stupid power..."

"Let's start over... I'm Maddie. Who are you?"

"Denni. Wait, Maddie?" She looked at her more closely. "You're the other one I needed to find."

Maddie tilted her head in confusion. "Come again, Denni?"

"First of all... After talking to my father, I know you're my cousin, so let's start there."

"Cousin?"

"My father is Conner McKnight, who just found out he's my father and also just found out he's Jason's brother."

"Jeez, Dad doesn't tell me anything," Maddie mumbled. "Okay, cool. Well, cousin, it's nice to meet you. So that explains the shadow travel. It's a Scott trait."

"It's a pain in my ass."

Maddie laughed, remembering her own experiences with trying to learn to control it. Of course, that was back when she'd still had powers... More powers than she ever should have. She missed the Scott powers, though. They'd been a big part of her, unlike some of the other Chosen abilities she'd had to give up in order to protect them. "Yeah, it can be tough at first. I never fully got the hang of it, but I got better at it before I lost the power."

"Merrick mentioned what happened to you."

"Wait, you know Merrick? As in the Wild Force Power Ranger?"

"Yep. Maddie... Did you find a crystal recently?"

Maddie hesitated. This girl was a stranger. She could be lying... But her instincts told her to trust her. "Yes," she admitted. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a Wild Force crystal. Specifically, it's the White Tiger crystal."

Maddie's eyes went wide. "I thought the crystals went missing when the team died... I'd never seen them for myself, so I didn't recognize it. Merrick should have this... He's the only one left."

"The crystals found new guardians, Maddie... Their previous guardians helped guide them to people... And Alyssa chose you."

Maddie blinked at her. "Me?" She repeated. "But... But I gave up my powers... I can't be a Power Ranger anymore because what makes me, well, me was fundamentally changed when Liza removed the powers from me."

"You can't be the Yellow Mighty Morphin Legacy Power Ranger anymore, Maddie... But who says you can't become the White Wild Force Power Ranger now?"

Maddie's eyes went wide. "I... I thought that I wasn't worthy anymore..." Slowly, a smile crept across her face. "This is awesome... I'm a Power Ranger again!"

Denni smiled back at her. "It looks that way. Look, Maddie... Merrick and Princess Shayla don't think Zell knows about the team coming back... We're like a secret weapon right now, so you can't tell anyone about this... Lido knows, but only because he saved me from Zell and explained what the crystal was to me. I'm trying to find the rest of our team... B'Danna is part of it."

"B'Danna the Rebel?"

"Yeah... She has the Yellow crystal."

Maddie paused thoughtfully. "Taylor's crystal... She died saving me and my mother. If Taylor thinks B'Danna is worthy, I am one hundred percent behind that decision."

"She's reluctant, but she's going to work with us... Once I know what we're doing, anyway. Right now, I'm sort of winging it."

"Winging it works great for some people." Maddie smiled at her encouragingly. "Here... This is my number." She wrote it down and gave it to her. "Call me anytime you need me, or even just to talk, seeing as how we're cousins. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Maddie. I appreciate that."

Maddie nodded. "No problem. So, want to meet Ollie? He can help you with the shadow travel. That kid was my saving grace when I was trying to learn to control it."

"I'd appreciate that. I keep hearing about him, but we haven't met yet."

Maddie grinned. "I'll call him now." She picked up her phone and dialed.

"What's up, Maddie?" Ollie answered.

"Hey, Twerp," she teased him. Considering Ollie filled out more every day and was very muscular, it wasn't a legitimate insult, but it still bugged him. He growled slightly, causing Maddie to laugh. "We have another long-lost relative."

"What? I swear to God, if Dad has another kid-"

"Relax, Ol," Maddie said with a laugh. "She's a cousin. Apparently, Dad didn't know he's got a brother... Actually, two, right? Because Conner's got a twin if I remember right."

"Wait, Conner?"

"Apparently. Anyway, she just arrived next to me... Via shadow..."

"Damnit. Let me guess. She has no idea how to control it?"

"Not really. Come play teacher?"

"I'll be right there."

A minute later, Ollie emerged from the shadows. Maddie gave him a quick hug before saying, "Ollie, this is Denni. Denni, Ollie."

"Hey," Ollie said.

"Hi," Denni replied. "Nice to meet you."

"So... Shadow Travel One-Oh-One... Where to start?" Ollie asked.

"Don't touch any shadows unless you're prepared to go somewhere else?" Maddie suggested.

"Yeah, you learned that the hard way," Ollie said with a smirk.

"Bite me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Ollie began explaining some of his techniques for controlling the family gift. Maddie might have been sad at no longer being able to participate in the training session, but the crystal in her pocket took away the ache that void in her heart had been causing.

I'm back, she thought with a smile. Finally, for the first time in much longer than she liked to admit, Maddie felt like herself again.

ZELL

He had gathered his Rangers of the Flame in one room. In addition to Sydney and Maya, he had turned Damon and Hunter. Damon, like his Lost Galaxy teammate Maya, had sat the last battle out. He'd been an easy target to capture and toss into the Flames. Interestingly, while he had once been a Green Ranger, his Ranger of the Flame suit was Black. Zell supposed that was because the next one he intended to turn was meant to be his evil Green Ranger.

Hunter had been slightly more difficult. Unlike Damon, Hunter had fought with honor in the last battle. The Crimson Ninja had been on a mission, deep undercover, when Zell sent Katherine to capture him. She'd actually been successful. Zell was pleased. Hunter had fought when he'd regained consciousness, but he was still too injured to prevent Zell from throwing him into the flames. His Crimson Ranger of the Flame had proven to be one of the fiercest in their training sessions, and Zell knew he'd made a good choice in turning him.

Now, Zizi arrived with the newest recruit. "You have done well, Zizanyah," Zell said with approval as he looked at the unconscious Power Ranger before him.

"It was the team from Amber Beach. It seemed only right that I be the one to capture him," Zizi replied.

"I think I shall send you for another soon... But for now, rest. You have earned it."

"Of course, Great Zell." She bowed her head respectfully before leaving the room.

"Wake up, my boy..." Zell said to his new recruit. Riley, the Green Dino Charge Ranger, began to stir.

"I... Where am I?" He mumbled.

"Welcome, my dear boy, to the Alliance," Zell said grandly.

Riley tried to sit up and realized his hands were bound to his feet. "Oh God..." He whispered, staring at Zell.

"Join my Rangers, Riley. It is an honor."

"Never!" Riley declared defiantly.

"Never? I doubt that." Zell smiled at him.

"I'm not evil, and I refuse to give in to you," Riley insisted.

Zell called forth the flames. When he tried to get closer to Riley, the boy had the nerve to spit at him. Zell jumped back in disgust.

"Great Zell! Shall I kill him for that?" Syd asked, already moving toward Riley, ready to attack him.

Suddenly, Hunter sprang into action. "Not today, assholes!" He declared. He moved to unbind Riley. "Get up. Hurry!" Hunter said urgently.

"Hunter? What are you doing here? Never mind... Thanks for the help," Riley said as he got to his feet. Relief filled his face.

"Anytime," Hunter said with a grin. Then, without warning, he shoved Riley into the flames.

Riley let out a scream as his light began to be ripped away from him. He stared at Hunter, a look of confusion and hurt on his face. He said nothing as the pain of losing everything that made him good overwhelmed him. Finally, when the flames vanished, he emerged with a blank expression on his face.

"Welcome, my boy, to the Rangers of the Flame," Zell said. Then, he slapped Riley hard, his hand leaving an imprint on his face. "Never disrespect me again," he said sharply.

"Yes, my master," Riley said tonelessly.

"Good. Sydney, escort him to his quarters."

"Of course, Great Zell," Sydney said. She guided Riley away.

"You are growing in numbers, my Rangers," Zell told the three who remained. "Soon, an attack will be warranted. For now, continue your training. Maya, Damon, work together. Your powers compliment each other well."

"Yes, Great Zell," Maya replied.

"With pleasure, Great Zell," Damon added. They walked away.

"Hunter... That was very clever of you," Zell said to the last remaining Ranger. "I am quite proud, my boy."

"Thank you, Great Zell," Hunter replied. "Riley and I met when I was weakened by Good. I knew he would trust me."

"Indeed... And your cleverness and loyalty shall be rewarded. I value your contribution here."

"The only reward I desire is power."

"A boy after my own heart. Yes, Hunter... I shall give you more power than you ever dreamed possible so long as you stick by my side."

"Always and with honor, Great Zell." Hunter bowed to him.

"Very well. Go on now. I shall call for you soon."

Hunter obediently left. Zell smiled to himself. He had turned one of Sir Ivan's beloved teammates and he had plans for the others as well. Soon, the Knight would destroy himself trying to save them, and he would no longer be in the way of Zell getting to Daphne.

She shall return to me, he vowed. They all shall.

LILY

She woke up with the headache from hell. At first, she couldn't remember what had happened. Then it all came rushing back to her. She looked around for any sign of her friends.

Dom's dead... She remembered. She couldn't dwell on that. She had to protect the others. She could grieve later. Where was she?

"Dom..." A voice whimpered. The sound of someone crying followed.

"Fran?" Lily asked. "Fran, where are you?"

"Dom... He..." Fran tried to say.

Lily followed the sound. Soon, she found Fran not too far away from her in the darkness. A little bit of light made its way into the cell as she did. The cell had bars on it, but at least it wasn't too small. There was enough room to pace around if being trapped started driving them mad. There was a small area behind a partition. Lily peaked behind it and saw a toilet and a stand-up shower. She was surprised their captors would grant them even that much privacy. She quickly turned on the water to wash some of the blood from her head and clear her mind before turning it off and returning to Fran.

"Dom's... Dom is..." Fran whimpered again.

"Fran, honey, you're in shock," Lily said gently. "Listen to me... You're safe with me. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"He's... He..."

"I know... I'm so sorry, Fran. I know exactly how this feels, and I am so sorry."

Fran looked into Lily's eyes then and whispered, "He's dead... I lost him... He's gone." She started crying, burying her face in Lily's shoulder while Lily soothingly stroked her hair. Not too long ago, she'd lost her husband. They'd left their honeymoon to help the rest of the Power Rangers. Theo had promised they'd finish it after the battle was over, but he hadn't lived long enough to keep that promise. Lily had lost everything that day. She'd offered to blow up the Machine Empire, who would kill everyone if they escaped the room they were all in. She knew it meant staying behind to detonate one of Divatox's explosives, but Theo was too wounded to survive anyway. He couldn't be moved. Lily didn't mind dying to save everyone, especially if it meant she would be with her husband. She made peace with her decision, but Theo had shoved her out of the room at the last second before blowing the device himself. The last thing he'd asked her to do for him was to live. Because of that, Lily had tried, but it hadn't been easy. A part of her heart had died that day, and she'd never get it back.

Lily knew Fran was in no shape to fight. She wasn't much for physical violence in general, and right now, she was too broken to even try. Lily would have to protect her until they could both escape. She'd keep herself focused and figure out a way to get them both out of there alive... And pray that when she did, Casey and RJ would be waiting for them, safe and sound.

RJ

He frowned as Kris confirmed what he'd already suspected. "We have the same father," he explained after Kris offered up his father's name. "He just didn't bother to mention it."

"Wait... You're Robert?" Kris asked in surprise.

RJ frowned. "Okay, so he never mentioned it to me. But yes, Kris. RJ is short for Robert James."

"I'm really sorry about Jungle Karma Pizza, RJ... It was a great place."

"We'll rebuild... As soon as we get our friends back." He couldn't think about Dominic. They'd been so close, and now he was gone... RJ couldn't even begin to process that, especially not while there was still hope of saving Lily and Fran. He refused to lose them, too.

"Right... So... We're brothers. Cool."

RJ nodded. "I guess so, Kid... How old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen... And already a Pai Zhuq Master, so don't call me kid, okay?"

"You're a lot younger than I am... Kid." RJ smirked at him. His little brother rolled his eyes in true teenager form. "Let me guess... Your spirit animal is the shark."

"Of course it is. My... Our father was very eager to teach me the ways of the shark spirit."

"So that's why he had another kid," RJ mumbled. Unlike his father, RJ worked with the wolf spirit. It was often a major point of contention between them. "Whatever. We don't talk much. I hear from him in emergencies. That's about it."

Kris dropped some of the wall that had gone up between them. "Dad's intense, RJ... But he loves you. He just sucks at showing it, but when he talks about you, I can tell." He paused. "It's nice to meet you."

RJ nodded. "Yeah, Kid... It's nice to meet you, too." He patted Kris on the shoulder, not to be condescending but to be supportive. RJ knew his dad wasn't an easy man to grow up with at times. He might be a true force of Good, but he sucked at parenting and accepting his offspring for who they were.

"I'd like to help you get your friends back."

"I appreciate that, but Zell's no joke. Pai Zhug Master or not, he'd slaughter you."

"Wow, way to have confidence in me," Kris said with a laugh.

"It's not you, Kris... It's all of us. That bastard is a homicidal maniac from another planet who has endless tricks, resources, and disposable minions in his arsenal."

"Does that mean you're not going after him?"

"I didn't say that... But we need a plan. A smart plan."

Suddenly, something popped out of Kris's pocket. The glowing blue crystal began to roll away from them. "Crap!" Kris cried out. He ran toward it.

"What the hell?" RJ mumbled. He followed his little brother and saw that the crystal was much more than he'd originally thought. RJ paled, feeling deeply haunted as he recognized it. "Kris... Where did you get that?" He demanded.

"I found it outside of the restaurant, actually," Kris replied. "I nearly forgot about it with everything else that's going on."

RJ shook his head. "That's impossible... The last time I saw it was when..."

"When what?"

"When our friend Max died. They found him with Alyssa... They were clinging to each other when the explosion went off... There wasn't much left of them to identify them, but Max had this in his hand... I assumed they returned it to Merrick afterward, but..."

"Who's Merrick?"

"The only member of the Wild Force team who didn't die in the last big battle... Literally, the entire core team was wiped out. It was horrible."

"I don't understand... If your friend died, how did this find its way to Jungle Karma Pizza?"

"The crystals are connected to Zords... They choose their guardians. Max's was the Shark... Which means it would actually make a lot of sense for it to choose you... And if one Ranger has been replaced... The others must be coming back as well!"

"Are you saying I'm a Power Ranger now?"

"Yeah, Kid, I think you are... Wild Force... Goddamn... This is incredible!" RJ laughed, suspecting Zell wouldn't see this coming.

The crystal began moving again. "What is it doing?" Kris asked.

"My guess is that it's trying to lead you somewhere."

"What should I do?"

"Uh... Follow it?" RJ suggested sarcastically. "This is your moment, Kid."

"But... This isn't my destiny," Kris argued. "Dad won't like it-"

"Kris... Take it from your big brother. Your destiny is just that... Yours. Dad doesn't get a say. No one does except for you... There's a new destiny calling. It's your choice whether or not you answer that call... So what's it going to be?"

Kris hesitated for a moment. Then, he looked at the crystal and nodded solemnly as he said, "I'm in."

RJ offered him an encouraging smile. "Good choice," he said with a nod of approval. "Go on. Destiny waits for no one. I'll see you later."

Kris followed his crystal and RJ had to admit, he was proud of the kid. Maybe we're not so different, he thought.

DENNI

She was surprised when her crystal began to float, but Denni followed it. She quickly found three others who arrived at the destination at the same time. B'Danna and Maddie were there, but so was someone she hadn't met. As their crystals floated into their hands, Denni realized his was blue.

"You have one, too," she said. "I'm Denni, and that's B'Danna and Maddie... What's your name?"

"Kris," he provided. "I know what this is, sort of... My brother recognized it. But why did it bring me here?"

"Who's your brother?" Denni asked. "We need to be extremely careful who finds out about us. We're not even supposed to tell the other Power Rangers."

"His name is RJ."

"RJ? I didn't know he had a brother!" Maddie said in surprise.

"Neither did he, until today."

"Can he be trusted?" Denni asked.

"RJ's the mentor for Jungle Fury. Mentors are wise. He'll understand why this needs to be kept a secret," Maddie vouched for him.

"Well, I've been looking for the other team members... I'd only found the girls and Merrick," Denni said. "I guess that's why the crystals brought us here."

"My brother mentioned Merrick," Kris said.

"He's on the Animarium... But there should still be one more of us here..."

"Black," Maddie provided. "Danny's crystal... If I remember right, he had the Bison."

"I wonder why he's not here..."

Suddenly, the four of them were transported to the Animarium. Denni and Maddie kept their footing easily. B'Danna nearly stumbled and drew her weapon like she assumed they were under attack. Kris fell flat on his butt.

"Okay, I'm getting used to traveling by shadow, so I know why I'm on my feet, but how'd you manage not to stumble, Maddie?" Denni asked.

"Teleporting is like riding a bike," Maddie said with a grin. "It's been a while, but it's still second nature to me."

"How the hell did we just do that?" Kris demanded.

"Someone brought us here," B'Danna said, gripping her sword and ready to slaughter anyone even remotely suspicious.

"B'Danna, put the sword away," Denni said. "I'm sure it was Merrick or Princess Shayla."

"Until I know who is responsible for that, I prefer to keep the blade drawn," B'Danna said firmly.

"Greetings, Rangers!" Shayla said pleasantly.

B'Danna had her sword inches from Shayla's throat in a heartbeat. "Bea, no!" Denni said quickly. "That's the Princess!"

"Oh, my..." Princess Shayla said as she eyed the blade. "What excellent reflexes you have." She smiled nervously as B'Danna withdrew her weapon.

"Sorry," B'Danna mumbled.

"What do you think you are doing?" Merrick demanded as he arrived, drawing his own weapon.

"Be calm, Merrick," Shayla said as she gently touched his arm. "It was simply a misunderstanding."

B'Danna stared at Merrick with hostility and mistrust in her eyes. She looked like she might attack him because she viewed him as a threat. "Merrick's on our side, B'Danna," Denni reminded her gently.

"He radiates darkness and evil," B'Danna said. "The wolf is trying to deceive us."

Merrick paused. "You are the Eltarian," he realized. He took a deep breath and put his sword away. "The wolf energy is indeed my own... The evil darkness you sense is Zen-Aku. We are linked for eternity, and for a very long time, we were merged as one. I promise you, my loyalty is not to evil."

"I have met many warriors who claimed the same before you," B'Danna said skeptically.

"B'Danna... You can trust Merrick," Maddie said. "He helped us in the last big battle... He's a good man."

B'Danna finally seemed to accept that. "My apologies. I am a warrior, and I was trained not to trust easily," she said.

"It's quite alright, B'Danna," Shayla said with a warm smile. "Now... Where was I? Oh, of course! Welcome, Rangers, to the Animarium!"

Kris stared around in wonder. "It's beautiful..." He said softly. Suddenly, the Shark Zord appeared in the water nearby. In an instant, it was gone, and it appeared in the crystal in his hand. "Whoa!"

Maddie made a similar sound as the Wild Force White Tiger Zord ran by them. Suddenly, it appeared in her crystal as well. "Amazing!" She said with excitement.

Shayla smiled encouragingly. "You may call on your Zords in your time of need," Shayla explained. Then, she passed the new team what appeared to be daggers with suns on them. Denni realized her crystal fit inside of the dagger perfectly. The others followed her lead. Denni could actually feel the power surrounding them.

"Now, your morphers," Shayla continued. She handed them each what appeared to be a flip phone from the early 2000s.

"Seriously? Do these even work?" Denni asked.

"There is great power in this device," B'Danna said as she studied it.

"I feel it, too," Kris admitted.

Maddie was silent as she held the morpher in her hands. "Maddie? Are you okay?" Denni asked.

Maddie nodded slowly before looking at Shayla. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Alyssa and the White Tiger chose you for a reason, Maddie," Shayla promised her. "You proved to be worthy under unthinkable conditions. You are a true warrior and are a Power Ranger through and through. You do not need to thank me."

"Thank you anyway," Maddie said. Denni noticed she had a tear in the corner of her eye. She hugged Shayla, who seemed to appreciate the gesture as she held Maddie almost maternally.

Merrick frowned. "What's wrong, Merrick?" Denni asked.

"Where is the last one?" He asked. "The Bison..."

"We were wondering that, too."

Shayla looked mildly concerned herself. "My spell to bring you all together should have brought him to you... Unless it couldn't reach the Bison..." She frowned. "Let me try again," she said after a moment, the smile returning to her face. She began casting some sort of spell over the fountain.

A bubble floated up like it had with Maddie and B'Danna, but this one was blurry. "Hmmm... How odd. I cannot see the image clearly," Shayla said.

Denni felt drawn to the bubble. She touched her hand to it, half expecting it to pop. Instead, it snapped into focus. They could see a boy sitting in the darkness in some sort of cell. "Is he in prison?" Kris asked.

"No... This is far worse than that," Shayla said cryptically. "Oh my... This is not good... Not at all..."

"Princess, where is this place?" Merrick asked.

"I believe it is in the building that the Great Wizard of Eltar is using as his base," Shayla admitted.

Denni was horrified. "Zell has him? We have to help him," she said.

"We cannot," Shayla replied. "He cannot know of the team, Denni. You know that."

"But... He needs us," Denni insisted. "Look at him... He looks even younger than me."

"He is fourteen years old... And the poor boy really dislikes small spaces, which it seems the Great Wizard has figured out..." Shayla sighed.

Denni watched as the last Ranger on her team appeared to be muttering to himself. Tears were in his eyes. She shook her head. "Princess Shayla, with all due respect, we can't just leave him there."

"We have no choice. I'm sorry, Denni. I absolutely must forbid it. It's too risky. When the time comes, the boy will find his way to us. We can only hope no serious harm comes to him before then."

"I can shadow travel and get him out... I'm getting better at it. My cousin gave me a crash course earlier."

"I'm putting my foot down, Denni. We must find another way." Princess Shayla looked toward the sky and added, "The Bison will protect him... Excuse me for a moment." She walked away to tend to a Zord that looked like a deer. Merrick followed her.

"This is bullshit... He needs help," Denni said.

"The Princess is in charge of the team, correct?" B'Danna asked.

"She's our mentor, yes," Denni replied.

"We have to respect the Chain of Command, Denni. She gave us a very clear order."

"She seems to know what she's talking about," Kris agreed. "But, at the same time, I feel bad for him..."

"Maddie... What's your vote?" Denni asked.

Maddie frowned. "Look, I want to help the kid, too... But Princess Shayla's right. If we run in there, Zell's going to know about this team, and we can't risk that. We need to find a middle ground."

"I can do it. If I shadow travel, he'll never even know I was there."

"He'll know," Maddie said. "But at least he'd only know you went... He wouldn't know about the team. Maybe we should let you do this."

"Not alone," Merrick said as he returned. "Zell already had his hands on you, Denni. We cannot risk that happening again."

"Merrick-" Denni protested.

"Absolutely not. You promised you wouldn't go getting yourself killed."

"I'm immortal, Merrick."

"Even immortals can die, Denni. Please... Just wait this out until we find another way."

She sighed. "Fine... For now," she agreed. Denni had no intention of waiting long. She felt a connection to this kid. She had to help him. Besides, it was cruel to leave him there when he was clearly terrified. She'd find a way to track him down on her own and she'd get him out, with or without help. Her mind was made up.

BRIDGE

He'd been a wreck since finding out that Syd... Shiny, happy, bubbly, Pink Syd... had been turned into an evil psycho killer. That was why, when he heard what Sage was planning, he insisted on being present. Sage hadn't loved the idea, but she respected him enough to let him go.

Bridge hadn't been sure that Syd would even fall for the bait. Sure, his Syd had been obsessed with shopping and manicures and things like that, but would evil Syd be the same? He was about to find out.

For the task of luring Syd into the trap, Sage had tapped Mia and Emily. The two Samurai might be fierce warriors, but they loved shopping as much as Syd did. They were loudly walking through town talking about the most amazing sale ever.

"I can't believe these deals!" Mia said.

"Look how cheap these shoes are! They're usually five times that much!" Emily chimed in.

"Amazing! And those cute tops we were looking at last week are two for the price of one!"

"I love a good BOGO sale!"

"And, look, Em! We can get our nails done at the salon right across the street afterward! They've got a major discount event going on!"

"Free pedicure with a manicure? Oh my gosh, Mia! That's incredible!"

"And they do the best work there!"

Suddenly, to Bridge's surprise, Syd actually appeared, almost as if the talk of these incredible sales had summoned her out of thin air. "Where?" She demanded.

"The mall, right over there," Mia said, pointing.

"You can't miss these deals!" Emily added.

"Thanks for the tip, Losers," Syd said. She smiled at them, although it didn't touch her eyes. She still looked pretty happy as she headed toward the mall.

"Come on," Jayden said, emerging from where he'd been lurking and grabbing Mia and Emily. "Sage said to keep you guys out of the line of fire." He ushered them away.

Bridge followed Syd from a distance until she got close to the mall. Suddenly, she spun around. "Don't you have some buttery toast to eat or something?" She demanded, rolling her eyes at the sight of him.

"Sounds good. Maybe later," Bridge replied.

"Go away, Bridge. I'm busy."

"Syd..."

"Oh, fuck it. I'll kill you and then I'll go shopping." She stunned him by lunging at him, manifesting a weapon out of nowhere and shoving it straight through his chest.

"Bridge!" Sage shouted, getting there a split second too late.

"Ugh. Not you," Syd said. "Can't a girl shop in peace?"

Sage looked at Bridge and seemed to realize how badly he was hurt. Bridge couldn't feel any pain and his vision was starting to blur. This wasn't good and he knew it. Sage knelt beside him, blasting Syd away from them with an impressive burst of power. She quickly began trying to heal Bridge.

"I told you to keep your distance," she said softly. He could tell how worried about him she actually was.

"Sorry. She felt me," Bridge apologized. He began coughing.

"Oh God... Just hold on, Bridge," Sage said soothingly. "I'll heal you."

"No... Get... Get Syd... First..." he managed to say.

"You're coughing up blood. You need my help more. Besides... We've got back-up." She smiled mysteriously.

Bridge was about to ask what she meant when he heard someone say, "Watch out!"

"Jack?" Bridge asked in confusion. As the sword came toward Bridge and Sage, she covered Bridge with her body. Jack got between them, turning intangible so the blade didn't touch him. It threw Syd off enough that she backed up for a second.

"You're using your powers? Fine! Two can play that game!" Syd said. "Fist of Iron!" She shouted.

"Not so fast!" Another voice said. An invisible force seemed to stop Syd from being able to move her fist.

"Shields? Seriously? Ugh!" Syd protested. She tried to flee.

"Shields... Sky?" Bridge asked.

"Nice try," a final voice said. Even with his blurry vision, Bridge realized that Syd was surrounded.

"Goddamnit, one of you is too many, and now there's, like, twenty! No fair!" Syd shouted.

"Z..." Bridge realized. Suddenly, he was smiling.

"We're here, Buddy," Jack said soothingly. "Just hold on."

"Who wants to do the honors?" Sky asked.

"Oh, I've got this," Z said. "SPD, Emergency!"

Syd let out a screech of protest before she was captured by the SPD containment unit. "Get it to Sage," Sky said.

Z pulled her selves together into one body before walking over to Bridge and Sage. "Thanks for calling us in, Sage... Looks like we got here just in time," Z said.

"How are you holding up, Bridge?" Sky asked.

"I think I'm okay," Bridge said. "Nothing some buttery toast won't fix." He smiled weakly.

"He lost a lot of blood, but I was able to heal him," Sage said. "You're going to be fine, Bridge."

"Thanks, Sage... I'm sorry you had to save me."

"It's okay... I'm just glad you're okay. You're part of my dad's team. He'd lose it if we lost you, and I happen to like you, too." She flashed him a kind smile. "But next time, when I suggest you sit a fight out, please do it."

He nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Since you didn't die, sure. You get one pass." She took the device containing Syd from Z. "Alright... I'm going to get this somewhere safe and rest for a little bit. Once my energy's where it needs to be, I'll start working on fixing her."

"Do you know how to let her out?" Sky asked.

"I can figure it out."

"If you need any help fixing her... Well, we're here, Sage. Syd's one of ours. We'll do anything we can to make sure she comes back from this," Jack said.

"Thanks, guys. I've got it... But afterward, Syd's probably going to be pretty messed up in the head. She'll need you."

"We'll be there," Z vowed.

"Absolutely," Bridge agreed.

Sage nodded. "Bridge, go get some rest. Do you guys mind bringing him back to the Command Center? I asked Kira to set up housing for you guys. Zordon can call her in and she can tell you where to go."

"Sure," Jack said. "Come on, Guys. Let's get out of here."

Bridge followed his team, beyond grateful to see them. When they were pretty far away from Sage, his knees gave out as his emotions overwhelmed him. "Bridge!" Z said in alarm as Jack steadied him.

"I thought we were going to lose her," Bridge said softly.

"She's okay, Bridge. Sage will fix her," Jack said.

"I know... But... She tried to kill me... Syd tried to kill me, and I can't wrap my head around that."

"That wasn't Syd," Sky said firmly. "She's just a shell of who she was."

"But she's still in there... She fell for a trap because Mia and Emily were going on about sales and manicures and shoes... She's still Syd. And I was so scared that she wasn't."

Z hugged him tightly. "She's in there, Bridge... And Sage is going to bring her back to us."

He nodded. "I'm okay," he promised. "I think it just finally sank in... I've been dealing with this on my own and it's just been... Tough."

"You're not alone anymore, Man," Jack promised. "We've got your back."

Bridge nodded, finally calming down. They had Syd captured. That was the first step. She'd be okay. She had to be.

THE NEXT DAY.

TIA

She was new to doing group projects. It was always awkward for Tia, who still had issues dealing with people in general. Thankfully, Brian was in this history class with her, and he'd immediately insisted on being in the same group as her. They had one other partner, a girl named Patti who seemed nice enough.

"So... The Salem Witch Trials," Brian said with a grin. "Great subject! Lots of drama! And a fantastic play entitled The Crucible that's more about McCarthyism in America than witchcraft."

"You're familiar with this?" Tia asked.

"It's a classic," he replied.

"I think the Witch Trials were a fascinating period in American history," Patti said. "Sorry. That sounded less nerdy in my head." She flashed them both an awkward smile.

"It's cool. I'm a major nerd," Brian said. "Not Tia, though. She's the epitome of cool."

"Hardly," Tia said dryly, but it still made her smile slightly.

"I'm socially awkward. I blame it on skipping two years of school as a kid," Patti said.

"Wow! You must be really smart," Brian said.

Patti didn't get the chance to reply as a fire suddenly broke out in the classroom. This made no sense, and it sent everyone into a panic. "Fire!" One girl screamed.

"Everyone, remain calm," the teacher said firmly. "Exit quickly." Just as he was about to reach the door, more flames appeared, blocking the way.

"Zell," Tia and Brian said in unison.

"Tia, get everyone out," Brian quickly. "I'll hold it back."

Tia didn't even hesitate. It didn't matter if there were witnesses... Everyone would die if they didn't get out of the classroom, and they were trapped. Brian used his body to block the flames, trying to keep them at bay as they sprung up in more and more locations.

"Everyone, come this way!" Tia shouted. She began to open a portal, but didn't get very far as flames sprang up at her feet. She jumped back to try to avoid them, but her pants caught on fire.

"Tia!" Brian screamed.

"I'm fine. Keep focusing!" Tia shouted back at him. She muttered a quick spell to put her pants out. Her leg hurt, but she couldn't worry about that. She had to open up a portal and get them out of there.

The ceiling suddenly caught on fire. It was becoming hard to breathe. That was when Patti screamed in terror. "Stop it!" She cried out. She began sobbing. Suddenly, a blinding light burst through the room. The flames instantly went out.

Tia and Brian exchanged a glance. The light surrounding them kept everyone in the room safe from harm as the smoke began to clear from the room. Tia looked at Patti in surprise. "Who are you?" She asked sharply.

"A college sophomore!" Patti said, apparently as shocked by these events as everyone else.

"I suspect you're a lot more than that," Brian said.

Tia wrapped her hands around Galaxia's amulet and whispered one of her ancestor's spells to wipe the memory of the last five minutes from the minds of everyone in the classroom. It would kick in once they left the room.

"You are coming with us," Tia said firmly.

The terrified girl looked reluctant to agree. "I... I think I should just go home..." She mumbled.

"Patti, that was no natural fire. I think you know that," Brian said. "It's okay... We have magic, too. You saw I can control fire. Tia was trying to open a portal when you did whatever it is that you did."

"I didn't do anything... I just panicked. Things like this just happen around me sometimes..."

"Wait... This has happened before?" Tia asked. She softened her tone, gently guiding Patti and Brian from the classroom as everyone recovered from their shock. She knew her spell would take care of the issue of having witnesses to all of that.

"Once," Patti admitted. "When I was twelve, I was a freshman in high school. It was, like, the third week of class and I was still pretty terrified... I was really young and the kids were so much bigger than me... But one day, this kid came in, and he had a gun... I was in the cafeteria and he started shooting... I was so scared... I panicked, and I remember hiding under the table and crying, just praying it would stop and everyone would be safe... And all of a sudden, there was this light, like what happened today. I thought I imagined it, until I saw it again today. But only two kids got shot, before the light came, and they survived... Even though the police said their injuries should have been fatal. One of them was a friend of mine. She was right next to me when she got shot, and I saw all the blood, and that's when I really freaked out and the light came."

"It seems that you create a shield when you're frightened, Patti," Tia said thoughtfully. "Possibly the strongest shield I've ever seen."

"But... I'm nobody, Tia... I'm just a seventeen-year-old girl... I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm not completely certain either... But we will figure it out together. Brian and I know some people who may be able to assist with that. Come with us, Patti. You'll be safe with us." To show Patti that she was, in fact, not alone in having powers, Tia opened up a portal.

"It's safe," Brian promised. "And kind of fun. Come on." He stepped into the portal, then extended his hand toward Patti.

Patti cautiously took Brian's hand. He pulled her through the portal. Tia stepped through right behind them and they were suddenly in the Grant house. "Tia, Brian... Welcome," Caius said, not looking surprised. "I'm pleased to see you made it here safely."

"You had a vision?" Brian guessed.

"I did. And you must be Patti, correct? I'm Caius. Don't worry, Patti, You're safe here. This is my house."

Patti nodded. "Okay... Thank you," she said nervously.

"Caius, what is going on?" Tia asked.

"Zell set the fire, but you already figured that out," Caius replied.

"Was he trying to kill us? Because, hello, I'm fire proof. That was a pathetic attempt," Brian said.

"Zell was not after you or Tia today, Brian. The fact that you were there probably worked against him."

"I do not understand. If this was not an attempt on our lives, what was he hoping to accomplish?" Tia asked.

"I believe that Zell was searching for Patti."

"For me?" Patti squeaked in surprised.

"Yes, Patti. He knew someone with your unique gift would be in that building today... He was trying to draw you out with that attack, just as he set Quin's entire village on fire in search of the one person who would not burn. The question is, why was he searching for you? How does he know you exist? Who are you really?"

"I'm Patti... Patricia Ann Ward. That's all there is to me."

"Tell me more about yourself... Your history, your family..."

"My parents are awesome people. They're super supportive of everything I do. They adopted me when I was a newborn. My birth parents loved me, but for whatever reason, they couldn't take care of me. For my safety, and my happiness, they put me up for adoption."

Caius looked a bit haunted and Tia thought of his own history. He'd been forced to give Caleb up for adoption to protect him, and it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"Do you know who they were?" Tia asked. "Perhaps there is a clue to why Zell is after you in your history."

"No," Patti admitted. "My parents didn't know them. They said a stranger brought me to them... A mysterious man they called the Phantom. It always sounded a bit like a fairy tale. I thought they made it up..."

"The Phantom..." Tia repeated. "Do you think it could have been the Phantom Ranger?"

"Anything's possible," Brian said. "We should ask him."

"That is an excellent idea," Caius agreed. "But first... Have a seat. I'll put on tea. The three of you have been through a traumatic experience. You need to calm down a bit. And Tia... Please let me examine your leg."

"It's fine," Tia said. She trusted Caius very much, but she wasn't comfortable letting a man look at her legs, even if that man was her mentor.

"Will you allow Tanya to examine it? She's a nurse, after all. I know you're burned, Tia. You need to treat the wound."

She sighed. "Very well," she agreed. "Tanya may examine me."

"I'll call her." He headed off to make the tea and the phone call.

"Are you okay, Patti?" Brian asked.

"I guess so... It's just... It's all a bit weird, you know?" She asked.

"Welcome to Angel Grove. We specialize in weird." He smiled at her, and Patti visibly relaxed. Brian had that effect on people.

The tea was brought to them shortly after, and within ten minutes, Tanya arrived. She led Tia into one of the bedrooms for privacy. "Okay, sweetie... Roll up your pants," Tanya said gently.

Tia did as she was told. The injury looked angry. "That's pretty nasty, but it could be worse," Tanya said. She started treating the wound. "You'll be okay, but I wouldn't blame you if you asked one of the healers to finish taking care of this for you."

"I shall be fine," Tia replied.

"I know... And, let's be honest, Taylor will probably heal it the second he realizes you got hurt. Just relax, sweetie. I know this hurts."

"I can handle pain, Tanya."

"I know you can." She finished treating the wound. "Okay... Just stay off it as much as you can for now and let it rest. You'll be fine in no time."

"Thank you," Tia said. Suddenly, for reasons she couldn't explain, Tia desperately missed her mother.

Tanya seemed to sense the vulnerability in her. She sat beside her and wrapped Tia in a hug. "I'm here any time you need me, Tia. You know I love you."

"I know... And I am grateful for all you do for me and my siblings, Tanya."

They left things there. Tia returned to the others and finished her tea, hoping they'd be able to figure out what had truly happened soon. Zell didn't do things like this for no reason. Patti had powers, and Zell was after her. That meant that Tia and Brian needed to make sure she stayed safe, no matter what. Tia vowed to do everything in her power to accomplish this.

AUSTIN

He wasn't exactly surprised when he got the call from Lee. He simply turned to his wife Kaylen and said, "Kay... Lee called. It's time."

"So they finally made it back?" Kaylen asked.

"Yeah, and apparently, there's a problem... An old enemy came back, too."

"What? Who? Not Divatox, right?"

"No... It's Jaybert, Kay. Zell brought him back."

"Terrific. Just let me get my bat."

Austin laughed as Kaylen grabbed her trusty baseball bat. "Just you and a bat against the world, huh, Darlin'?" Austin teased her.

"Damn right." She kissed him. "Let's go."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Darlin'?"

"What?" She paused. "Oh, right... The offspring. Oi! Kids! Get in here!"

Their daughter and son appeared. "Pack a bag," Kaylen told them.

"Are we going on the road again?" Cameron, their son, asked.

"Sort of," Austin said. "We're heading to Angel Grove."

"What's in Angel Grove?" Their daughter Connie asked.

"Monsters," Kaylen said bluntly. "And your parents need to go slay them, so pack fast."

"Fine. Don't tell us," Connie said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Cam. I'll help you pack."

"Really, Kay?" Austin asked as the kids walked away.

"What? She doesn't know it's the truth."

Austin laughed. "So... This is it..." He said nervously after a minute.

"Hey... Don't worry," Kaylen said. "We've got this."

"Darlin', we've got thirty years on the sidelines. I'm not sure we know how to be Power Rangers anymore."

"Remember what Cassie and Lucas always said? 'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger,' right? It'll come back to us. Besides, we're still in great shape."

That was true. Kaylen was a natural athlete and was constantly training. Austin was a professional musician and had to stay in shape because the world demanded that of celebrities. He could still throw down in a fight, but he chose not to. Austin didn't like giving in to his temper and worked hard not to. Besides, someone had to stay out of jail to post bail money in case Kaylen got arrested for assaulting idiots. He laughed at the thought, relaxing a bit. He loved his wife dearly, but the woman had one hell of a temper when you got on her bad side.

A little while later, they got in the car and began the three hour drive to Angel Grove, California. Austin was relieved to be reuniting with his team. He took a deep breath and told himself they would come out of this okay. They'd survived their big battle... They'd survived the labyrinth of fear that Laby had trapped them in, which was especially hard for Austin. He'd seen himself turning into his father, the abusive bastard who'd murdered his mother. Only Kaylen had been able to snap him out of the illusion. In hindsight, that had probably been the day Austin decided to change his last name. He'd made it official when he married Kaylen, taking her last name of Carter as a proclamation that he would never become that monster as he disowned even his surname, the last link they'd shared.

Kaylen took his hand as he drove for the last twenty minutes of their journey, somehow knowing he needed to feel her there. She always knew. There was a bond between the two of them that Austin couldn't explain. He smiled at her as they parked outside of the hotel.

"Okay, Kids, we're going to check in and then we need to go to a meeting," Austin said. "You guys are free to explore, but please stay together."

"We will, Dad," Cameron promised.

"Sure thing," Connie added.

"And Connie... No hitting innocent people with your bat," he said firmly. He knew how much like Kaylen his little girl was. Of the siblings, she was the tougher one, while Cameron preferred strumming a guitar and writing music just like Austin did. He also knew they took very good care of each other, so he wasn't worried about leaving them alone for a bit.

"You take all the fun out of things, Dad," Connie said with a laugh.

After they checked in and left their things in their room, Austin and Kaylen headed to the spot Lee had told them he'd be waiting in. It was a park, and Lee was already there... And he wasn't alone.

"Cassie!" Kaylen cried with uncharacteristic excitement.

Cassie and Lucas turned toward them. They looked puzzled for a split second before Austin tipped his hat toward them. "Miss Cassie... Lucas..." He said pleasantly.

"Austin!" Cassie cried. "Kaylen! Oh my God..." She flung her arms around them both.

"Damn, it's good to see you guys!" Kaylen said.

Lucas hugged them both next. "It's good to see you, too," he said.

Suddenly, someone else came toward them. She smiled at them sweetly. "Sorry if I'm late," she said apologetically. "I dropped Roxy and Lia off at the Reservation with Ronnie and the kids."

"Hannah? Oh my God, look at you!" Cassie declared. She pulled Hannah into a tight hug.

"I missed you, too, Cassie," Hannah said as she hugged her back. When Cassie finally released her, she looked at Lucas and said, "Lucas..."

Lucas stunned every last one of them as tears formed in his eyes. He pulled Hannah into his arms. "You're beautiful," he said softly. Austin understood why Lucas reacted so strongly. He'd done the unthinkable and changed Hannah's destiny... She'd been destined to be murdered by her foster father, a fate her foster sister would share a decade later. Lucas had saved the lives of both girls by killing the monster who'd been meant to kill them. Seeing that Hannah had, in fact, grown up to be happy and a good person was probably very emotional for him.

Hannah smiled at him. "I'm happy... Thanks to you," she told him honestly.

"Okay," Lee said. "So, that's everyone except-"

Suddenly, Austin sensed trouble. It seemed the others did as well, because they all turned around to face a team of what appeared to be Power Rangers. "Um... Are they friends of yours, Guys?" Austin asked.

"I don't think so..." Lucas said.

"I don't know those uniforms..." Cassie added.

"They're new," the Ranger in Yellow said. "I like this a lot more than my old one."

"Definitely an upgrade," the one in Black said. He pulled out an impressive weapon.

"Oh, great. We're back together for ten seconds and we're already under attack," Lee said.

"And without morphers," Hannah said with a frown.

"Who needs a morpher? I've got my bat," Kaylen said stubbornly.

"We've got this, guys," Cassie said. "Shift into Turbo!" She immediately morphed.

"Time for Time Force!" Lucas chimed in, morphing as well.

"Did anyone else get nostalgic watching that?" Austin joked lightly. He eyed the other team of Rangers, trying to figure out what they might be plotting.

"Get ready to die," the Green Ranger said pleasantly.

"Wait... Riley?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"Your presence here is unwelcome, Wildcats," the Red Ranger said menacingly.

"And Hunter?" Lucas added.

"We are the Rangers of the Flame! You shall meet your end now!" Said the Red Ranger... Hunter, apparently.

"The Flames... Oh, shit... This is an entire team of turned Rangers!" Cassie said in horror.

"Look who finally caught up!" The Yellow Ranger taunted her.

"Who are the other two?" Lee asked.

"I don't know their voices," Cassie said. "They're familiar, but I can't place them..."

"They aren't familiar to me," Lucas said with a frown.

They didn't have time to keep pondering as the Rangers of the Flame attacked. The instincts of battle came back to Austin easily, and it seemed that everyone else reacted quickly, too. Even Hannah, the gentlest of them, was holding her own. Then, the evil Rangers broke out more weapons.

Austin was pretty sure they were screwed. That was when something unexpected happened. "Do you hear that?" Kaylen asked.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked.

"Look!" Lee cried, spotting the source of the noise first.

"Well, ho-ly shit, y'all!" Austin said. "It's our Zords."

Sure enough, the Wildcat Zords came racing toward them. In the lead was the Blue Jaguar. "Hey, Guys... Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice said from inside of the Jaguar. "I thought you all might miss our friends here."

"Serena!" Hannah cried with a grin.

"Perfect timing, Darlin'!" Austin added.

"Oh, and... I figured we'd need these, too," Serena said. Suddenly, something flew through the sky toward them.

"Are those...?" Kaylen asked.

"Oh, hell yes!" Lee replied. He looked at the rest of them. "Looks like it's time to break out the old catchphrase... Go, Go, Wildcats!"

"That is music to my ears!" Cassie said.

"Go, Go, Wildcat! Lynx!" Austin said. It was insane how natural it felt to morph again, even after all this time. "It's good to be back in Green..."

"Go, Go, Wildcat! Leopard!" Kaylen shouted. "Fuck yeah!" She declared as she morphed into her Yellow suit.

"Jaguar's already morphed," Serena said.

"Go, Go, Wildcat! Cheetah!" Hannah cried, morphing into the Pink Wildcat Ranger.

Finally, Lee said, "Go, Go, Wildcat! Lion!" He morphed into their Red Ranger and suddenly, Austin felt like no time had passed.

They each got into their Zords. It was like being reunited with an old friend. "Hey, Buddy," Austin said to the Lynx.

Suddenly, the Rangers of the Flame looked uncertain. "They have Zords? No one said anything about Zords!" Yellow protested.

"Should we keep fighting?" Riley asked.

"I say we run," Black said.

"No," Hunter said firmly. "With Syd gone, as the Crimson Ranger, I am in charge of this team. We don't quit until I say we do."

"But... They have freaking Zords, Man!" Riley objected. "And I can't call my old one anymore."

Hunter frowned. "You're right. We're no longer connected to the old Zords... We need new ones. Let me speak to Great Zell. He will set this right. Come! We need to regroup." He looked at the Wildcats and added, "This isn't over. We will destroy you. Your team was never meant to exist."

"Neither was yours," Lucas replied sharply.

The Rangers of the Flame vanished in a flash of fire. "Well, I'll say this for them," Austin mumbled. "They sure do know how to make an exit."

As they exited their Zords and dropped their morphs, Serena smiled at them. No one hugged her. They knew better. Serena was autistic and despised physical contact, so unless she initiated it, none of them ever did. Now, Serena walked toward Lucas and Cassie. "It's been thirty years," she said. "I suppose a hug once every three decades is acceptable." She awkwardly opened her arms.

Cassie grinned, and even Lucas smiled. They hugged her quickly. "You saved our asses, Serena," Kaylen told her. "You know, again."

Serena suddenly perked up. "Oh! I almost forgot. I brought someone with me," she said.

"You mean besides the Zords?" Lee asked.

"Yes." She turned toward her Zord. "Come on out."

Suddenly, someone Austin hadn't seen in thirty years emerged from Serena's Zord. "Alpha!" Hannah cried in delight.

"Hello, Rangers!" Alpha Three greeted them. She seemed to get a bit emotional as she said, "Look at all of you! Together again! Oh, how wonderful this is!"

"I recall Cassie and Lucas mentioning that there were several Alphas here already, and I thought Alpha Three could stay with them for a while," Serena explained.

"I would be happy to lend my energy to the efforts," Alpha Three agreed.

"Of course. Do you need us to bring you there?" Lucas asked.

"Not at all. I'll simply send my fellow Alphas a signal and they'll bring me to them. See you all soon!" She must have done what she'd said, because she vanished shortly after.

"Well, this has been an eventful reunion," Cassie said with a laugh. "I'll say this for you, Wildcats. You still don't do anything small."

"Give us a break, Cassie," Kaylen said. "We were teenagers in the 1980s. It was impossible for us to do anything without a little bit of extra drama."

"Totally," Lee agreed with a grin.

"Rad," Cassie said, smiling at them brightly. "Well, now that the drama's over for the moment... Is anyone hungry? Lunch is my treat."

"Oh, no," Austin said firmly. "It's been thirty years, Miss Cassie, and a Southern Gentleman never lets a lady pay. Lunch is my treat."

"Our treat," Kaylen corrected him. "We'll take it from the joint account."

"Okay. Our treat," Austin agreed. "Come on. Let's catch up, y'all."

"Before you get killed by Kira," Kaylen teased him.

"Why would Kira kill him?" Cassie asked.

"Well, Miss Cassie, I sort of became a producer in addition to topping the Billboard charts myself," Austin explained. "And I produced Kira's last album... And I didn't exactly her that I was a Power Ranger, because telling anyone would have endangered the time line."

Cassie started laughing. "Oh, Austin... Good luck with that!" She said. "Do yourself a favor and wear some seriously powerful earplugs and headphones when you tell her, or she'll destroy your eardrums with her Ptera scream."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Sure thing."

They headed to get food together and Austin hoped Cassie was exaggerating. Of course, he knew Kira, so he was pretty sure the threat was legitimate.

Oh, Boy, he thought. This may be my scariest mission yet.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

LIZA

The bird that appeared before her began speaking excitedly. Hurry! Come with me! Lido requires you! It said.

"Hmmm... Lido doesn't usually go out of his way to contact me," Liza said aloud. "Okay. Is he home?" The bird chirped in the affirmative, so Liza nodded. "I'll be right there." She opened a portal and found her way to Lido's hut.

"I got your message," she said casually as she entered the house.

"Hello, Liza," Lido said. "You are actually here for Denni."

"Denni... Conner's daughter, right? Hi, nice to meet you. What's up?" Liza asked the girl who sat on the cot in the hut.

"Liza... Lido says you're really powerful with magic," Denni said.

"I'm a Campbell Sorceress, so yeah. Why?"

"Zell gave me two powers when he had me... The ability to heal pretty much instantly, and apparently, immortality. They're useful, and I'd like to keep them, but I don't want them to be under his control. Do you think you can break his spells and then recast them yourself? I'd rather be tied to someone I can trust, and Lido suggested you."

Liza considered this. "I can remove the powers for sure. Power extraction's one of my stronger skills. As for giving them back... I can cleanse the instant healing and give that back without an issue... Immortality's not a power, though... Not exactly. I'd have to make you immortal myself."

"Can you do that?"

"Well, I mean... Xia turned a horse immortal, so how much harder can it be to do it for a person, right? Sure. I'll figure it out."

"Liza... This is very intense magic. Are you certain?" Lido asked.

"I'm certain that Denni having powers Zell has control of is a very bad idea. I'll find a way," Liza promised.

Five minutes later, she started the magic. She was easily able to extract the instant healing, and it wasn't as hard as she'd imagined it would be to strip the immortality from Denni. However, when she pulled the last of it out, something attacked her. Liza was flung against the wall by an invisible force. She hit her head hard.

"Liza!" Denni cried in alarm as Liza started having a seizure.

The next thing she knew, Lido was holding onto her. "Owwww..." Liza mumbled. She put her hand to her head and came away with blood. "Ugh. Asshole."

"Are you okay?" Denni asked.

"He booby-trapped the spells. I'm fine... Just sore."

"Liza... Take a break," Lido said firmly. He began tending to her head injury. He called in Tedius, who quickly healed the bulk of the damage.

Her head was killing her, but she knew she needed to finish what she'd started. After about an hour of rest, Liza cleansed the instant healing ability before transferring it back to Denni. Then, the bigger part of her work began.

Xia, guide me... She thought. She hoped her ancestor would give her the strength to pull this off. She knew Zell wouldn't see losing control of Denni's powers coming, and that was important. She could do this...

It took everything she had, but Liza was able to restore the immortality to Denni. Right after she did it, her nose began to bleed. "Ugh..." Liza groaned. "That's never a good sign..." She mumbled to herself.

"Liza... You must rest," Lido said firmly. "Stay the night. You cannot return home like this."

Liza sighed. "You're right. Okay, I'll crash here tonight... I just need a good night's rest and I'll be fine. I burned myself out a little bit."

"The nosebleed is a really bad sign, right?" Denni asked.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. Really. I just overdid it. Don't worry about me."

"Thank you, Liza. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help."

"No problem."

"I will have Kizzie bring you back to the main house," Lido said. He began speaking to a bird, presumably telling it to get Kizzie. Liza wasn't paying much attention. She yawned, resting her head on Denni's shoulder for a few minutes.

At some point, she must have slipped into unconsciousness, because she woke up in the main house in a bed. "Feeling better, Luv?" Kizzie asked. "Here, drink some tea. It will help."

"Thanks, Kizzie," Liza said softly. She drank a bit of tea and it made her feel significantly better. "I'll be okay now."

"Rest up, Luv. Captain Smith sent word to Tanya that you were safe but needed to remain with us tonight. You'll feel much better in the morning." She pulled the covers up over Liza. It was oddly soothing. Liza drifted off into a peaceful sleep shortly after finishing her tea.

THE NEXT MORNING.

PRINCE PHILLIP III

It was a beautiful morning. Prince Phillip gazed out his window longingly, but he couldn't go outside. He had official business to tend to. A Prince's work was never done.

Phillip was about to start looking at the next pile of paperwork when he sensed something in the air. The energy was incredibly powerful, and he recognized it. "Impossible..." He mumbled, but even as he denied it, he knew it was true.

"My Prince?" His chief adviser, Harrison, asked in confusion.

"Harrison... Take everyone you can from the castle and exit through the back passageway," Phillip said very softly. "Be as quiet as possible so you are not discovered."

"Prince Phillip... That passageway is only used when we are under direct attack. In fact, most castle personnel do not even know of it."

"I believe we are about to be under a very serious attack. Please do as I say and get everyone out. I am trusting you, Harrison."

"But, my Prince... You must come with us."

"I cannot do that. Get my family out of here and every member of the staff you can find. That is a direct order, Harrison. Stop wasting time and be quick about it."

Harrison paled at his tone, understanding this was urgent and there was no changing his mind. "Yes, Sir," he said. He quickly informed the staff who were in the room. They looked at Phillip in confusion as they were forced from the room.

Please keep them safe, he prayed. Then, he headed in the opposite direction of where he'd sent them, toward the energy he'd sensed.

He could call in his team, and perhaps he should, but this was a direct attack on Zandar's soil. Besides, although he trusted Sir Ivan above all of his other men, he knew he'd be putting him in mortal peril if he called him in now. Zell had tried to turn Sir Ivan evil. Since that had failed when Andie had jumped into the flames to save Ivan, he'd most likely grown to despise him even more, especially since Ivan was dating Andie.

Phillip walked into the room he knew Zell had entered and held his head high as he looked at him. "Forgive me," Phillip said sharply. "We were not expecting guests today."

"Greetings, Prince Phillip," Zell said pleasantly. "Please excuse my turning up unannounced. I have simply come to collect something and then I shall be on my way."

"To what does Zandar owe the pleasure of your sudden visit, Great Zell?" Phillip knew enough about Zell to understand that he valued formalities. He responded to respect, even from his enemies. Perhaps Phillip could keep this from turning deadly if he remained calm and kept him talking.

Zell smiled and Phillip knew he'd charmed him. "Finally, a man who keeps things civil. You have great honor, Prince Phillip. I do hope you will continue to cooperate. I would hate to have to harm you."

"Perhaps if you explain why you have come, we can discuss things."

"I have come for the boy."

Phillip looked at him in confusion. "What boy?" He asked.

"There is a young man among your staff who I left in the Crown's care intentionally some time ago. I have come here personally to ensure he is returned to me unharmed."

"Pardon me, but I thought you cared very little about harming others."

"Sometimes in war, it is necessary to harm others... However, this boy is very important to me, and the truth of the matter is that I could not entrust any of my Alliance members with such an important task."

"It is terribly difficult to find good help these days," Phillip said lightly, trying to figure out who it was Zell might be after. There were not many children who worked in the castle, but perhaps boy was not literal. After all, everyone in the palace was young compared to Zell.

"I knew you would understand. Now, tell me, where is the boy?"

"I can think of no one who fits your description, Sir. I do apologize that I couldn't be more helpful. Now, if you will kindly go on your way, I have business to oversee."

That was when he saw someone moving nearby. He had a sword at the ready and looked like the fiercest of knights, but Phillip knew better... The sixteen-year-old boy was merely a servant of the Royal Family of Zandar. He had been ever since he was old enough to help out. The orphan had been left outside of the palace the day he was born. Unable to locate his family, the King had decided to raise the boy within the walls of the palace, allowing him to be brought up by the other servants. There were many servants living within those walls, so Phillip had never paid much attention to the boy, but he knew who he was. He hadn't even considered that Edmund might be the child Zell was looking for.

"Ah, excellent, my dear boy. You have come to us," Zell said, sensing the boy as well.

Edmund did not allow being discovered to lessen his courage in the slightest. He gripped his sword expertly, having been taught to wield it by the bravest Knights of Zandar as he grew up. "Step away from the Prince," Edmund said firmly.

"Your loyalty is admirable, my boy. What is it you are called?" Zell asked fondly, not moving away from Phillip.

"I am Edmund, soon to be Sir Edmund, Knight of Zandar, and I will defend the Crown with my life!"

"Of course you will, my boy. Yes, you are an excellent specimen. Your life has been about honor and loyalty to Zandar. I can show you so much more, my dear Edmund. I believe you shall be of great service to me, and I shall not make you wait for a title... You will be my brave and fierce Knight of the Flame. My top defender and warrior."

"I fight for Zandar. Not you."

"Only because that is all you have ever known... I know where you come from, Edmund. You are very special... And I have come to bring you home."

"This is my home," Edmund said sharply. "And no one threatens the Prince of Zandar on my watch!" He charged at Zell, prepared to battle him.

Zell vanished and reappeared behind Edmund. The boy stared at him in surprise. "Edmund, get behind me," Phillip instructed.

"No, my Prince. I must defend you!" Edmund protested.

"Why are you still here? Surely Harrison did not leave you behind."

"I was caught up in the evacuation when I realized you were missing, Sir. I came back to protect you. It is my duty, as a loyal servant and future Knight to protect the Royal Family of Zandar."

Phillip sighed. "I admire your courage, Edmund, but I had hoped to keep all of my people safe today."

"Your safety is far more important than mine. I shall gladly sacrifice myself for you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Give me the boy, Prince Phillip, and you may walk free. I have no quarrel with you and shall not harm you," Zell said.

"I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to harm one of my people, Sir. I am certain you understand that," Phillip said.

"I do, of course," Zell replied. "It is unfortunate that we must do things this way." He began gathering energy.

"Stay behind me, Edmund. On my order," Phillip said as Edmund tried to move to protect him. "And speak of this to no one...Pachysaur! Power Ranger, Graphite!" He morphed.

"My Prince!" Edmund cried in surprise.

Zell quickly attacked. He did not hold back on Phillip as he did, and Phillip was barely able to dodge the blows. He took two hard hits to the chest before getting knocked from his morph.

"Prince Phillip!" Edmund cried in alarm. Courageously, he stepped in front of Phillip.

"How fitting that you should be willing to sacrifice yourself for the Prince of Zandar... Just like your father," Zell said.

Suddenly, it clicked. The boy is Sir Ivan's son! Phillip realized. It shouldn't have been possible, but considering the way Zell jumped in and out of the time line...

"Come with me and I shall spare the Prince, my boy," Zell said.

"No, Edmund," Phillip said. "You must not trust him."

"I don't," Edmund said, not lowering his sword.

Zell sighed. "Edmund, my dear boy... You are making this unnecessarily difficult. You have my word, I shall spare Zandar and its Prince if you simply return home with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and I won't let you harm Prince Phillip."

"You shall understand in time, dear boy..." Zell began raising energy again and Phillip knew without a doubt that he was going to die.

I must protect the boy, he thought. He is Ivan's son, and I refuse to let any harm come to him. If it means I meet my end, then I will have died with honor.

Phillip took a deep breath and used his body to shield the boy from the incoming spell.

ANDIE

She was sitting comfortably beside Ivan in the training space, taking a break and resting her head on his shoulder when she felt it... Isobel, she realized. Her less complicated past life was trying to take control of her body. She'd learned the hard way that things turned out worse when she fought things like this, so she gave in. This enabled her to keep full awareness of what was happening.

"Prince Phillip is in peril," Isobel said softly through her body.

Ivan looked at her as she pulled away from him. "M'Lady?" He asked.

"Ivan... My love..." Isobel said.

"Isobel?" He asked in surprise.

"The Prince is in danger. There is no time to waste. I must protect him." Isobel began to cast a powerful spell on Prince Phillip. Protecting the Royal Family had been her purpose in life, and apparently, she still considered it her job.

"Isobel, my love... What do you sense?" Ivan asked.

"Andie? Are you okay?" Darcy asked as she came over.

Isobel didn't answer her as she began casting two more spells at once. Andie had never felt so much magic fly out of her in such a short amount of time, but then again, Isobel rarely took her body hostage. It was usually Daphne, who was much more timid. Isobel turned to Ivan and said, "Forgive me, my love, but this body's blood does not qualify..." With that, she cut Ivan's hand with a dagger she'd pulled from the nearest training station. "Blood of Zandar, protect thy Prince!" She cried. Andie could feel how much stronger the spells became.

"Ah... Isobel?" Darcy guessed.

"Indeed," Ivan said, not fighting Isobel as she touched his blood to the ground, using it to draw a protection seal of some sort. Andie was mildly horrified, but at least it was a small cut. Ivan would be fine, but that didn't make it any less disturbing.

"Okay, I'm a little afraid to ask, but... What the hell is going on here?" Kira asked as she joined them.

"Prince Phillip the Third is in mortal peril. He will perish if we do not get him out of Zandar now," Isobel said.

"My boy Phil?" Kira asked in alarm. "Oh, hell no! What do we need? A portal? I'll get Liza and Tia over here-"

"Not the sisters," Isobel said firmly. "Zell is in the palace. He'll see them coming and act even quicker. Besides, I believe he has warded against traditional portals as a precaution. We need something... Unexpected."

"Zell is in Zandar? In the flesh?" Ivan asked in horror.

"Yes, my love... He seeks a boy... An orphan who works there. Our Prince is trying to protect the boy, but he is gravely injured." She shook her head. "I must create a pocket realm... One which will transport them once they are safely inside."

"Isobel... You've only done that once, and it nearly killed you," Ivan said.

"But it saved our King. I had no regrets."

"But Izzy-"

She put her index finger to his lips to silence him. "I love you, Ivan... But you must allow me to do this. It is their only chance."

"You are remarkably stubborn, M'Lady."

"Is that not what you love most about me?" She offered him a slightly mischievous grin.

He smiled sadly. "Indeed... Please be cautious, M'Lady."

"Isobel... Are you sure you can do this without killing my sister?" Darcy asked.

"I shall do my best not to harm Andie's body," Isobel promised. "Now... Everyone, kindly stand back."

EDMUND

He'd been certain they were going to die. Then, a strange energy had formed around them. "What's happening?" Edmund asked in confusion as Zell's magic failed to hit them.

"I sense..." Prince Phillip paused, his eyes going wide. "An army... The fallen Knights of Zandar from over the centuries."

"Incredible!" Edmund declared. "It's as if they are surrounding us... But how?"

"It's a Shield of Souls," the Prince replied. He let out a sigh of relief. "Andie... She must have realized what's happening here. She's trying to protect us."

"Andie?" Edmund repeated. "The one who stayed here recently with Sir Ivan? She has magic?"

"Yes... She's the reincarnation of one of the Mages of Zandar. She was Sir Ivan's beloved then, too."

Zell was growing furious as his magic failed to touch his target. "Who dares to stand against me?" He demanded. Then, he seemed to sense it. "Daphne..." He said the name in a creepy way, like just the thought of this Daphne person was a drug he was desperately addicted to.

"Was Daphne the Mage?" Edmund asked the Prince.

"Our Mage was named Isobel, actually," Prince Phillip said softly. "Daphne is an even older past life of Andie's... She was his wife."

Suddenly, a pocket of air popped up behind them. A door appeared and swung open. "What's that?" Edmund asked in confusion.

"Apparently, it is our ride. Come, Edmund... The Shield is starting to crack under Zell's assault. We must hurry," Prince Phillip said.

Edmund helped him to his feet. The first few spells Zell had flung at him had taken their toll. Prince Phillip was bleeding badly and his legs were barely able to hold him up with how hurt they were. Prince Phillip had to lean on Edmund just to walk the short distance to the door.

"No!" Zell screamed just as the door slammed shut behind them.

It was dark inside the room or whatever they'd entered. The Prince fell to his knees as his legs gave out on him. "Prince Phillip!" Edmund cried in alarm. He knelt beside him, hoping to find a way to stop the bleeding. The room began to tumble onto its side and continued rolling.

"Hold on!" Prince Phillip cried, grabbing onto Edmund's hand before he could get sucked away from him.

Finally, the doorway popped open again. Unfortunately, it was right beneath them, and they fell through the opening. They landed on the floor of an unfamiliar room. Edmund looked up in alarm as a bunch of people surrounded them.

"He very hurt," a strange man said urgently. "Need healer."

A girl Edmund vaguely recognized as Andie suddenly collapsed into Sir Ivan's arms. "Yeah, well, the healer needs a healer, too," a woman said. "Pierce, help Andie. Sage isn't here, so... Taylor! Help my boy Phil, would you? Thanks. He's not looking so Prince-like."

"On it, Kira," a boy Edmund assumed was Taylor replied.

Kira came over with him. The man who'd spoken strangely and two others did as well. Sir Ivan looked torn between holding onto Andie and going to the Prince.

"I've got her, Ivan. Check on Prince Phillip," the one Kira had called Pierce said.

"Thank you, my good Sir Pierce," Ivan said before heading toward the Prince. "My good Prince... Are you well?"

"I have been better," Prince Phillip admitted.

"Phil, my boy, what the hell happened?" Kira asked. "And, Kid... Who are you?"

Edmund was stunned at the casual way Kira addressed the Prince. He hesitated. "It's alright, Edmund," Prince Phillip said weakly. "You can trust Lady Kira. She's in charge here."

"Are you the Queen of this land?" Edmund asked.

Kira cracked a huge smile then. "Well, not officially, no," she said with a laugh. "I just give everyone orders and try to keep them from getting killed."

Edmund nodded. "I am Edmund, humble servant and future Knight of Zandar."

"Current," Prince Phillip said.

"Pardon?"

"Current Knight. Your courage today showed me you are more than worthy of the title, despite your age. Sir Ivan was quite young when he became a Knight and he's the most celebrated one in our history."

Edmund was stunned. "Th... Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't."

"Prince... Okay?" The strange man asked.

"I shall be fine, Koda, my friend. Worry not," the Prince replied.

"You gave us quite a scare, Prince Phillip," a man with an accent said.

"Please accept my apologies, Chase. I should have called in the team, but I was worried Zell would go straight for Sir Ivan."

"I would gladly fight that fiend again! Especially for you, my Prince," Ivan said.

"I know... But I also know it's personal for him. I refused to risk you. Besides, he's been killing Power Rangers left and right. I could not risk the team." He looked at the young girl who stood with Chase and Koda.

"I can handle a fight," she said. "We all can, and I've been training to catch up with the rest of you."

"I do not doubt your skill or courage, AJ... But I refused to risk your life today."

Kira shook her head. "Next time, call for help," she said softly. That seemed to betray how scared she'd been for the Prince. He looked ashamed.

"My apologies, Lady Kira... For making you worry."

She squeezed his hand. "We've lost enough," she told him. Then, she looked at the others. "Chase, it's time to call Tyler. Zell tried to kill my boy Phil and... Sorry to announce this here but Cassie only told me a little while ago... He turned Riley. We need to get everyone here so we can protect them."

"Riley?" AJ repeated softly. Koda automatically pulled her closer to him.

"The fiend!" Ivan proclaimed.

The door suddenly burst open. A boy and girl came in. The boy looked white as a sheet. "Troy? Nessa? What's wrong?" Someone asked.

"Jayden..." Troy said to him breathlessly. "Guys, Dino Charge is in serious danger." He paused, seeing the Prince. "Damnit... I'm too late."

"Troy, breathe," Nessa said. "He's alive. Taylor's got him. He'll be fine."

"What's going on, Troy?" Chase asked nervously. "You say my team is in danger. What else did you find out?"

"I finally got through to..." Troy paused. "To James." Several people tensed or looked upset, including the Prince.

"What did he tell you?" Jayden asked since no one else seemed willing to speak.

"He has been trying to warn Tyler... Zell's made it his mission to destroy that team in particular. He turned Riley... I don't think Tyler and Kendall know he's gone yet. And he went after Prince Phillip, obviously... He has plans to destroy or turn every last person on that team."

"Why's he got such a hard-on for Dino Charge?" One of the guys asked. Kira smacked him on the back of his head like it was a reflex. "Ouch!"

"There are kids here, Conner," she pointed out. "And that's a dumb question."

"Why is it dumb?" He took a step back. "And don't hit me for asking that."

Another man raised his hand. "May I?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out, Trent... Before Kira knocks Conner out," another said with a laugh.

"Thank you, Ethan... Okay, so, Dino Charge is Sir Ivan's team... Zell hates Sir Ivan because he's dating Andie, who he creepily considers to be his... He thinks Sir Ivan stole the woman he loved away from him. Therefore, Zell wants to destroy the people Sir Ivan loves the most," Trent explained.

"Oh... Yeah, that makes sense," Conner said.

"My team is in peril because that fiend has a quarrel with me," Sir Ivan said in horror. He shook his head. "I must protect them."

"We must protect them," Kira corrected him. "And that includes protecting you. Okay... Chase, call Tyler. Have him bring everyone to Angel Grove. Kendall, Zenowing... Hell, bring Keeper, too."

"Zenowing won't come. He's... Stubborn," Chase said. "He gets pretty busy on his home planet."

"I don't give a fuck if you have to go to his planet and drag him kicking and screaming. He's coming. Zell's after all of you. He's part of that."

"I'll have Tyler talk to Keeper. I'm sure he can get through to him," Chase said. He hurried off to make the call.

"Do you feel better, Phillip?" Taylor asked.

"Indeed. Thank you," Prince Phillip replied.

"Good. I need food."

"Taylor, Food Station. Dino Charge, stay. Pierce, keep working on Andie. Everyone else, back to work," Kira said.

Everyone followed her orders. Ivan turned to Edmund. "I wish to congratulate you on your courage, Sir Edmund," he said grandly. "Good lad. Zandar owes you a debt for protecting our Prince."

Edmund couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you, Sir Ivan. It is an honor to properly meet you. I have seen you visit the castle, but we have never interacted."

"The honor is mine, Brave Sir!" He shook Edmund's hand. Suddenly, a spark of magic burst between them. They quickly jumped away from each other.

"What was that?" Edmund asked.

"Sir Ivan... There is something we must discuss," Prince Phillip said. "Edmund, please stay with the rest of my team. Help yourself to the food station. You must be famished."

Edmund couldn't deny this as his stomach growled. "Yes, my Prince," he said. He bowed to him. The Prince guided Sir Ivan to a more private area and Edmund wondered what they might be discussing.

IVAN

He took a good look at Prince Phillip to reassure himself that Taylor had fully healed him. "Are you certain you're well, Prince Phillip?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Taylor's good at what he does, and Andie's magic reached us in time," Phillip promised. "Ivan... We need to talk."

"Of course. What is on your mind?"

"It's about the boy... Edmund."

"A brave warrior indeed! He shall make an excellent Knight. He reminds me of myself as a lad."

"There's a reason for that."

Ivan looked at him in confusion. "Alright... And that reason is...?"

"The boy is yours, Ivan. You have another son."

Ivan stared at him, unable to comprehend his words. "That's not possible, Prince Phillip... I have not lain with a woman in centuries! Isobel bore my only child long ago, and I never met the boy." His heart ached at his own words. He hated that his beloved had been forced to raise their son alone, believing Ivan to be dead.

"Zell must have employed time travel. The boy was likely born recently."

"I have been faithful to Andie... And we have not crossed that particular line. I respect that she is not ready."

"I believe you... But Zell admitted the boy was yours. He made a comment about Edmund's father sacrificing himself to save Zandar's Prince, too... I do not know details, my dear friend, but I can tell you this. Edmund came to us as an infant, abandoned on the palace steps. My father took him in and the servants raised him. He is fiercely loyal to my family and to Zandar... And he shares some of your mannerisms and features, but I never realized that until I made the connection."

Ivan felt as if all of the air had been stolen from his body. He struggled to come to terms with what Phillip was telling him, knowing he wouldn't lie about this. "I... I have a son..."

"Yes, Ivan... And he's a wonderful boy. I believe he will make you proud. He stared Zell in the face and defied him. He is as courageous as his father."

Ivan nodded. "Does he know?"

"I didn't tell him and I don't think he understood what Zell was implying... We can run his DNA against yours to be sure, but... I know he's yours, Ivan. There is no doubt in my mind."

Ivan took a deep breath. "Then I shall raise the boy with honor... But what shall I tell Andie? Who is his mother?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the DNA results will tell us something. As for Andie... Tell her the truth, Ivan. That is all you can do."

Ivan knew he was right. "M'Lady will understand... I hope."

"The girl flung herself into the Flames of Evil to save you, Ivan. Trust me, this won't make her run from you."

They returned to the others. Caius immediately approached them. "I sensed you would have need of this device," he said. "The boy comes from unknown origins like Denni, correct?"

"Denni?" Phillip asked.

"Daughter of Conner. Lido rescued her from Zell," Ivan explained. "No one had any knowledge of her existence prior."

"Ah. So there is more than one child he has placed throughout time... Yes, Caius, we require a DNA test," Phillip said. "Edmund... Please come here."

Edmund hurried to them. Ivan stared at the boy, searching for something. He realized quickly that the boy had his eyes. His features were similar to Ivan's and even the way he carried himself was familiar.

"Yes, my Prince?" Edmund asked.

"Caius needs to take a sample of your DNA... It's very important. Will you allow it?" Phillip asked.

"I suppose that's fine..." Edmund said nervously.

"Thank you, Edmund. I promise it will be painless," Caius said. He quickly gathered the sample before placing it inside of his device. It began beeping urgently almost immediately. "It is a perfect match. There is no doubt."

"For me?" Ivan asked softly.

"Yes, Sir Ivan. The match is exceptionally strong."

"What's going on?" Edmund asked.

Ivan looked into the boy's eyes and sighed. "Edmund... It would appear that you are, in fact, my son," he said.

"Your son?" Edmund repeated. "But... You were trapped for hundreds of years inside of a monster and only resurfaced recently... I know the legend. How can I be your son?"

"Zell manipulates the time line. You were most likely somehow conceived recently... And I have no idea how. None of that matters currently. You are my son, and you fought with great honor today. I am incredibly proud of you, Edmund... I shall protect you from that fiend with all that I possess. As for the rest... We shall figure that out as we go."

"My father... Is Sir Ivan? The Sir Ivan?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," Phillip replied.

"That's awesome!" Edmund grinned. "I always thought my parents were peasants who couldn't afford to keep me or something... This is much cooler."

Ivan found himself smiling, too. "And my son saved the Prince of Zandar at great risk to his personal safety. I suspect you and I are much alike, Edmund," he said.

Vida came toward him. "Andie's coming around," she informed him.

"Ah... M'Lady..." Ivan said. "Edmund... If you'll excuse me briefly..."

"Of course," Edmund said. "Wait... What should I call you? Sir Ivan? Just Ivan? Father? Dad?"

"I suppose any of the above would be acceptable... But... I must admit, it is sort of nice to have someone call me Dad... I had a son, long ago, who I never got to meet. It is nice to get a second chance at being a father, even if the circumstances are complicated." He offered Edmund... His son... A smile before going to check on Andie.

She had just started to sit up in Pierce's arms. Darcy was stroking her hair gently. "M'Lady... Are you well?" Ivan asked as he knelt beside her.

"Weak..." Andie mumbled.

"You need food," Dustin said practically. He smiled at her kindly. "Come on, Andie... Or Isobel? Or Daphne? Or... Is there another option?"

Andie managed to return the smile. "It's Andie," she said with a slight laugh. "Isobel drained all of her energy and most of mine with those spells."

Ivan helped her to her feet. "My good Sir Dustin is correct, M'Lady. You require sustenance," he said.

Andie looked at his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry about your hand... I couldn't stop her from cutting you." She looked ashamed.

Ivan laughed. "Worry not, M'Lady. 'Tis a minor wound. Besides... This is hardly the first time Isobel's done that to me."

"Seriously?"

"Our connection was quite powerful, Andie... And when things were truly dire, a bit of my blood could add incredible power to her spells. She did not do it often... Only when she was left with no choice... But to save the Prince, she needed blood from Zandar, and although Isobel was from Zandar, you are not. It's fine, M'Lady. I would gladly shed a bit of blood to protect Prince Phillip. Now... Eat." He motioned toward the plate of food Dustin had gathered for her.

Andie began to eat. After a minute, she looked more stable. She frowned as she studied Ivan. "He's yours, isn't he?" She asked.

"Pardon?" Ivan asked in surprise.

"The boy Prince Phillip saved. He's yours. That's why Zell went in person instead of sending minions after him."

Ivan sighed. "Yes, M'Lady. It does seem the boy is somehow my offspring. I assure you I have not lain with a woman since Isobel. Please forgive this revelation-"

"Ivan..." She kissed him, effectively silencing his ramblings. "I know you would never cheat on me, and I know how Zell's mind works. Whatever happened, this isn't your fault. I'm not upset with you... I'm just glad the boy is safe. Was he hurt? Was Phillip?"

"The Prince was gravely injured. Taylor had to heal him, and it took a bit... He is fine now. As for Edmund... He appears to have remained unharmed. He bravely fought to protect Phillip. In fact, the Prince has announced Edmund has gained the title of Knight. He's probably the youngest Knight of Zandar since me."

Andie smiled at him and his heart melted. "You must be very proud."

"Indeed. I only wish I understood how he came to exist and why Zell was determined to abduct him."

"We'll figure it out, Ivan." She kissed him again before she resumed eating. Ivan kept an arm wrapped protectively around her side, unwilling to let her go. He knew how much power Isobel's spell had taken. To cast a Shield of Souls around someone from such a great distance was draining enough, but transporting them via pocket realm could have killed Andie. He was just grateful that Andie was alright now.

As she finished eating, Ivan said, "Would you like to meet my son?"

"I'd like that very much," Andie replied with a nod.

Ivan took her arm and led her to Edmund and Phillip. As Phillip embraced Andie and thanked her for saving them, Ivan hoped that whatever Zell was plotting, they could defend against it.

DUSTIN

Kira took his hand and led him away from everyone else. They ended up in the back room of the training facility. "Dus... We need to talk," she said softly.

"Sure... What's going on?" Dustin asked, worried there was more bad news coming. He knew that look on Kira's face.

"I mentioned Riley being turned... But Cassie and Lucas gave me another name, too... And you need to know, but I wasn't sure how to tell you."

Dustin took a deep breath. "Just tell me, Kira. It's okay," he promised her.

"It was Hunter, Dustin... Zell turned Hunter."

Dustin felt the blood drain from his face. "Hunter..." He repeated.

"I can call Cam and Blake to verify he's missing, but yeah... Lucas recognized his voice."

"He was... He had a mission. Blake was supposed to be checking in with him every couple of weeks or so... Zell must have... He must have found him alone... Caught him off-guard..."

"Dustin, breathe... Please. I'm sorry. I hate that I had to tell you that."

"He turned him... He turned Hunter..." Dustin couldn't stop the panic that was overwhelming him suddenly as images of Tori and Shane, dead within minutes of each other, flashed through his mind. He'd watched both of his teammates die, and now Hunter had been turned evil...

"He'll be okay, Dustin. We'll get him back. Being turned is better than getting killed, right? Turned, we can fix... Dead, not so much."

"My team..." Dustin mumbled. He looked at Kira and suddenly couldn't continue to hold back everything he'd been holding back since the last battle. The tears started streaming down his cheeks and he sank to his knees on the ground.

"What's going on?" Dustin heard someone ask.

"I just delivered some pretty shitty news, Jayden... And I think I sent my boyfriend into shock," Kira replied.

"Not in shock... Just... Can't breathe..." Dustin mumbled.

"Get him out of here. I'll cover the rest of the training session. He obviously needs time," Jayden said.

"Thanks, Jayden," Kira replied. "Come on, Dustin. Let's go somewhere more private."

"Tori... She... And... And Shane... And now... Now Hunter..." Dustin mumbled as his chest tightened even more. Why couldn't he breathe? What was wrong with him?

"Hunter? Oh no, is he...?" Jayden asked.

"Turned, but alive," Kira said.

Jayden let out an audible sigh of relief. "It could be worse then. We'll get him help, Dustin. Just hang onto that, okay?"

"He turned him... He turned Hunter... My team... It's falling apart again... The core team's gone and now the rest of them are following... I can't... I can't breathe... I..." Dustin rambled.

"Dustin, you're having a panic attack," Kira said gently. "It's okay. You're going to be okay... Just breathe... Try to ground yourself to me... And let's get you out of here."

He couldn't process her words even though he heard them. He'd never felt this panicked before. Normally, Dustin was pretty easy-going. Losing his team had been hard, but he'd survived it because he'd had no choice. Now, he was broken and he couldn't figure out how to fix himself.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm okay... I... I'm okay..." Dustin insisted.

"Dus... You're not okay," Kira said.

"I have to be! He needs me, the kids need me, you need me... Everyone needs me. I have to be okay... I..." His chest was still tightening. "I can't breathe..." He was crying harder now.

Suddenly, he heard the strangest thing... A soothing voice singing softly. "Oh... Why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now... Don't be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side, too... When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do... Nothing you confess could make me love you less... I'll stand by you... I'll stand by you... Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you..." A brilliant light filled the room and Dustin could feel himself very slowly calming down. His chest was gradually opening back up and air was starting to make its way into his lungs properly again. His heart began slowing down to a normal rate.

"Tammy..." He whispered.

"So if you're mad, get mad. Don't hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now. Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry, too. Well I'm a lot like you. When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose, let me come along, cause even if you're wrong, I'll stand by you..." Tammy continued to sing. Dustin realized Kira's voice had joined in, harmonizing perfectly with Tammy, and that soothed him even more. Tammy's light continued to touch his heart and Kira's voice provided the same comfort it always did.

"I'll stand by you... I'll stand by you... Won't let nobody hurt you... I'll stand by you. Take me in, into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you... I'll stand by you. And when, when the night falls on you, baby... You're feeling all alone, you won't be on your own... I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you... I'll stand by you..." They continued singing until the song reached its end.

Kira wiped away a couple of tears which remained in Dustin's eyes. "That was a hell of a song, Ladies..." He said softly.

"And we meant every word," Kira replied.

"Are you feeling calmer now?" Tammy asked gently.

He nodded. "Thank you, Tammy... I needed that." He pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back before releasing him into Kira's arms.

"Take the rest of the night off, Dustin. You've more than earned it," Jayden said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I lost it," Dustin apologized.

"Dustin... We're all total basket cases," Tammy said. "It was your turn to have a meltdown. It's been overdue, honestly."

"She's right, Dustin," Jayden said firmly. "You're more than entitled to freak out once in a while. You don't always have to be strong. We're all here for you."

"Always," Kira added firmly.

"Thanks, guys... I think I'm okay... But I'll take the time off anyway. I don't want the kids to see my eyes all red and make them worry about me," Dustin said. "Kira... Are you coming with me?"

"Of course I am. Come on... I'll find something dorky to do that'll cheer you up," Kira said.

"You know me so well." He managed a small smile before he let Kira take him away.

SAGE

She'd journeyed into the Underworld undetected. It was easy enough to find Amareese. The Eltarian Sorceress was wrapped in an embrace.

"Be careful, my love," the man holding her said. "This battle shall be your most dangerous fight yet."

"I know, my darling," Amareese said. "But the children need my help... Laby needs me... And my boy... The child I never met... He is caught up in the middle of all this as well."

"You find that boy, Ama... You deserve to meet your kin."

Amareese looked up then. "Hello again, Sage," she said pleasantly. She looked incredibly sad, but also fiercely determined. "This is my husband, Flekt."

"Nice to meet you," Sage said politely. She knew nothing about Flekt except that Jaybert had murdered him and he was their Chapter's tactical guy, but she was fairly certain if Amareese loved him, he was trustworthy.

"Likewise," Flekt replied. "You take care of my Ama, Sage. I am told you are a fierce warrior with great honor. I expect her to return to me eventually, a long time from now, in roughly this condition."

"I'll do everything I can to protect her," Sage promised.

Flekt turned to Amareese. "Make that bastard pay, Amareese."

"I promise to make you proud, my love," she replied. She kissed him.

"I love you," Flekt said so softly, Sage almost didn't catch it.

"And I, you. Always," Amareese replied. "I am ready, Sage."

"Good," Sage replied. She led Amareese away from Flekt before saying, "So, your body was most likely either burned when the Base burned or turned to ash after the fact. That means I had to basically craft a new one for you from those remains... It's not easy. I am working with someone I trust... I summoned the ashes, and I pulled a form together, and he has been healing it and keeping it viable... But we won't know if it worked until I try to put your soul inside of it. All of this could be for absolutely nothing..."

"It's not," Amareese said. "I have great faith in you, Sage. I know this will work. I feel it."

Sage suddenly understood why Laby had been so attached to this woman. Her words filled her with strength. It was almost like it had been before, when Sage had trained with her mother. The constant encouragement and faith in her abilities...

But my mother is dead now... She's just an ancestor, Sage reminded herself.

Amareese seemed to somehow sense her distress. She put a gentle hand on Sage's arm. "You have great pain in your past, Sage. I can see that... Turn it into something more. Sometimes, it is our pain that brings out our greatest strength."

Sage nodded. "Thank you, Amareese. I'll be alright." She looked at the dark road ahead of them. "We have to follow this path. I'm sort of doing this without permission."

"Your mother didn't agree to this?"

"She doesn't know. But that's okay. I can do this on my own."

"Of course you can. You have great strength within you." She smiled at her warmly. Sage instantly felt at ease. Her own mother might not believe in her, but Amareese did. That helped somehow.

They moved quickly through the path. Finally, they reached the exit. Sage wrapped herself around Amareese and jumped through. Sage slammed back into her body hard.

"Whoa! Steady, Sage," Amos said gently. He touched her shoulder with one hand, touching Amareese's body with the other.

Sage put her hands over Amareese's heart and forehead. "Come on, Amareese... Wake up. Breathe..." After a minute of nothing, Sage was certain she'd failed. Then, she felt Amareese's chest slowly start to rise and fall. Her pulse gradually grew stronger. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"See?" She said softly. "I knew you could do this."

Sage hugged her with relief. Then she hugged Amos for good measure. "Oh, how nice!" Amos said pleasantly. "You did well, Sage."

"I'm just glad this worked," Sage said. "We're on Reservation land. No one will detect you here. You can stay until you're used to being in a body again, then we will figure out what else needs to be done."

"Thank you, Sage... I'm sure I'll be fine in a bit... Did you tell Laby I was coming back?" Amareese asked.

"Not exactly... I wanted to make sure I could pull it off first. Getting his hopes up would only hurt him. He went and saw the Rebels briefly, but he's mostly staying with me and avoiding everyone. I'll talk to him later."

"I hope my return can bring him some peace... He deserves that much."

"O-kay, time to move our friend here to your uncle's house," Amos said suddenly.

"If I take her to Uncle David's, the Goddess of the Underworld will realize I took her," Sage said.

"David promised he will keep her hidden for a bit. He knows how to block Casey."

"Wait, he knows what I did?"

"He told me this morning, before you arrived, that he'd sensed your plans... And he blocked Casey from catching on and stopping you. David believes Amareese needed to return as well. Also, Casey appeared to him trying to drag him into your fight. He told her in no uncertain terms that he supports you in this situation."

"Uncle David's on my side?" Sage repeated.

"Of course he is. He adores you, and Casey's overstepping her boundaries by interfering in your path as a Shaman. Now, come! David has prepared food for us, and all three of us need it."

Sage didn't argue. Not only was she exhausted, but she was also starving. She and Amareese followed Amos to her Uncle David's house and Sage tried not to stress out over the fight with her ancestor. If David supported her, it meant she really was on the right path. That was enough for her.

DENNI

She'd spent hours figuring out how to really control her powers. Now, Denni was ready to go after her missing team member. First, she traveled to the Animarium. She appeared right beside Merrick.

"Denni?" He asked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I need a favor," Denni said.

"A favor?" He repeated.

"Yeah... I need you to distract Princess Shayla."

"From what, exactly?"

Denni found it hard to lie to Merrick. "I'm going rogue," she admitted. "I'm rescuing our teammate."

"Denni-"

"You can't talk me out of this. He's fourteen and he's scared to death. It's cruel to leave him there... But if you help me, I'd have an easier time pulling this off."

He sighed. "Swear to me you will be careful."

"I promise."

"Very well. I can buy you an hour or two. Go on. Be safe."

She hugged him, which seemed to surprise him. Merrick awkwardly returned her embrace and Denni could tell he didn't get hugged very often. "Thank you," she said. "I'll be back before you know it." She headed into the shadows, hoping she'd be able to pull this off without too much trouble.

MARCO

He had cut his hands up badly trying to claw his way out of the impossibly small room. It didn't matter. He'd gotten nowhere. The walls were solid and so was the door. His panic had led to hopelessness, but he knew he couldn't give up... That voice had been pretty insistent about that.

Marco pulled the Bison out of his pocket again. It stared at him sadly before moving its head slightly as if to indicate something...

Grow something, it seemed to be saying. You can escape.

"I can't grow anything... I'm too weak and I'm nowhere near soil or anything that can help me," Marco mumbled.

The crystal somehow fell from his hand. Marco quickly grabbed it and slid it back into his pocket before realizing that there was a crack in the floor where it had landed. He touched the crack, tracing it and realizing that something was underneath the tile... Dirt.

"I'm in a basement," he realized. "Which means there's dirt beneath this place... Maybe actual ground I can grow something from." He touched the dirt, desperately praying it would connect him to the power of Earth... And he felt the slightest hint of his powers beginning to stir.

He closed his eyes and willed a vine to grow from the earth beneath him. It worked, springing up and quickly covering the wall closest to him. Marco stood up and carefully avoided the thorns attached to it as he whispered, "I need a tree I can climb... One that can grow tall enough to break through the ceiling without killing me in the process." He'd never attempted such a precise act before, but he had no choice now.

Slowly, a tree began to come up beneath him. He cautiously grabbed onto a strong branch and didn't let go as the tree broke through the ceiling. Another dark room was above him, so he continued to grow the tree until they'd broken through three floors. Finally, he saw light... A window.

Marco hopped out of the tree and looked out of the window into the moonlight. He was on the ground level, which meant his cell had been really low beneath the earth. He chose not to focus on that because it made the claustrophobia kick back in.

Desperate to be free from small spaces, Marco opened the window and climbed outside. He'd only made it a couple of feet when he heard Zell calling after him. "A wonderful display of your talents, my dear boy! Well done! Come back inside now and we can discuss your gift," he said.

Marco was terrified Zell was going to lock him right back up, but he still wouldn't give in to him. "No thanks, Mate," he said. "I'm going home."

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from the shadows. Marco let out a startled cry, certain Zell had found him, and tried to attack the one who'd grabbed him. She didn't let go, and suddenly, they disappeared into the darkness. He wanted to cry until the darkness vanished and they were suddenly in some sort of beautiful forest.

"What... What is this place?" Marco managed to ask.

"Welcome to the Animarium," the girl said. "You're safe here. Zell can't find you."

Marco took a deep breath. "Great... The name's Marco. What do I call you?"

"Denni."

"Alright, Denni... Not that I don't appreciate the save, but can you tell me what's going on here?"

"You found a crystal recently, right?"

"I did..."

"It's the Bison Crystal. The Bison chose you to protect it, Marco... I have one, too... Mine's a Lion. And there are others... When we realized you were missing, Princess Shayla searched for you and I saw that Zell had you... I couldn't just leave you there. He kidnapped me, too. I know what he's capable of."

"He told me he knew who my parents were... But apparently, my father wants nothing to do with me."

"That's probably not true. My dad didn't know about me until recently. His name is Conner, and I've actually known him for years."

"He said my father had no interest in me... Some bloke named Xander Bly."

"Xander... I think he's one of Kira's friends. Zell's a liar, Marco. Chances are that your dad has no idea you exist."

"You mean... He didn't just abandon me in the woods?"

"Probably not..."

"Denni... Do we have to stay here? Can we go somewhere else? Just until I get my head on straight? I don't feel safe here."

"The Animarium's really safe, but... Okay. I think I'd rather avoid Princess Shayla for a little bit longer anyway. She's going to be mad I went against orders and went after you."

"She didn't want you to go after me?"

"She was worried I'd get captured again... But I couldn't leave you. I feel connected to you, Marco. And you were terrified."

"Yeah, so much for being brave... I'm sort of extremely claustrophobic."

"I know. It's okay. Everyone's got things that scare them. Come on. I'll take you to Lido. You can trust him. He's the one who rescued me, and he lives in the woods."

"That sounds like heaven right now."

She took him back into the shadows. He felt safer this time, and they quickly ended up in a new wooded area. Marco touched the ground, feeling instantly comforted by the soil. He quickly created a path of flowers around Denni.

"Whoa... Neat trick," Denni said appreciatively. She touched the flowers and smiled. "Is that how you got out? Did you use vines to climb out or something?"

"I grew a tree in the middle of the place, actually. I think it's a nice addition," Marco replied.

"Nice. The place needed some redecorating." She grinned at him. "Come on. You'll be safe here, too. Lido seems pretty confident that Zell won't cross him on his turf."

As soon as Marco reached the hut Lido apparently lived in, he felt safer. Then he saw the rather intimidating man who must be Lido. "G'Day, Mate..." Marco said with his best smile. "I'm Marco. Pleasure to meet you..."

Lido stared at him with a frown. "Denni?" He asked.

"Lido... This is my friend Marco. He's part of the new Wild Force... And I just got him away from Zell," Denni explained.

The very intimidating man looked at Marco with mild interest. "You are injured," he observed. He immediately began to examine Marco's hands. Marco recoiled as he touched him.

"Lido won't hurt you, Marco," Denni promised. "He's got herbs to heal injuries. He can help."

"Sorry... It's just been a rough day... Or days... I'm not even sure how long he had me in there," Marco admitted.

"How did you get these wounds?" Lido asked as he began to patch him up.

"I beat my hands on the door... Tried to claw my way out... I don't like small spaces, and that cell was so small, I couldn't even lay down..."

Lido looked horrified by the idea of that. "This part of the woods is protected, Marco. You may sleep outside beneath the stars if you like. He cannot cross the barrier. I will show you the safe areas."

"That sounds wonderful, actually," Marco admitted. "If I don't have to spend another minute trapped indoors for a while, I'll be very happy."

"I'll watch over you while you rest," Lido promised.

"I'll stay with you," Denni said quickly. "It'll be like camping..."

"You don't have to," Marco said just as quickly. "I'll be okay."

"Marco... You shouldn't have to be alone."

"I'm used to it, honestly. I grew up in a home for boys... An orphanage, essentially."

"You're not an orphan, though. You don't have to be alone anymore... And until we can introduce you to your father, I'll stay with you."

"His father?" Lido asked.

"Xander Bly... Another Power Ranger who probably has no idea his kid exists," Denni explained.

Lido frowned. "What is he plotting?" He asked.

"Who? Zell?"

"Yes. Why is he collecting the offspring of various Power Rangers? What is he after?"

"He said I come from flames... And I sort of believe him, because the way they touched me felt... Familiar," Marco said.

Lido stiffened. "The Flames... Denni, when Kira tested you, your result was purple... And as I said, it felt like you were the Flames. Marco feels similar... What he says makes sense," he said.

"Maybe to you, but I'm a tad confused," Marco admitted.

"If you were born of a Power Ranger parents and the Flames somehow, it would explain the purple result... As well as the power levels you have displayed, Denni."

"Marco's powerful, too. He has Earth magic. He can make plants grow," Denni said.

"I can talk to them, too... I understand them," Marco said.

"Zell is creating children from the Flames... I did not think it was possible... But why aren't you evil?" Lido wondered.

"Should we be?" Marco asked.

"These flames are literally the Flames of Evil. One touch can rip away all the good a person possesses... Yet neither of you are evil."

"You mean... You don't think I have a mother?" Denni asked.

"I believe you and Marco were both born from the Flames, Denni," Lido replied. "What that means, however, is beyond my understanding."

"So let's figure it out tomorrow. Marco, you look like you haven't eaten in a while. Lido, do you have anything we can feed him?"

"Of course." Lido excused himself to gather whatever it was he intended to feed them.

"Denni... Are you okay?" Marco asked.

"Yeah... It's just... I had a mother, I think. I remember her less every day. And now, I'm not even sure if she existed at all. Everything I believed about myself is a lie," Denni said. "It's a lot to handle, but I think I'm okay. I just want to figure this all out."

"So... I guess we're sort of like siblings, right? If we both come from these flames?"

"I guess so... We're connected, that's for sure. Shayla couldn't get a clear visual of you, but as soon as I touched the image, it snapped into focus. And I could feel you... I knew I had to help you."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled at her. "And thanks for staying with me, Denni. I like to act like I'm totally fine, but I have to admit I'm pretty freaked out right now."

"Understandably." She squeezed his hand and it was comforting. "Look, whatever the hell's going on with all of this... You're not alone. We're in this together."

He smiled wider. "That's good enough for me," he said. Life might have just flipped completely upside-down, but he was out of the small cell and he had just discovered that there was still hope his father might care about him. Things were looking up.

THE NEXT DAY.

CALEB

He was sitting in history class when the sad-looking woman locked eyes with him. Caleb could tell she was a spirit immediately. She used her index finger to beckon him to follow her. He considered ignoring her, but she looked so desperate... Besides, spirits rarely went away when he ignored them.

"May I use the restroom?" Caleb politely asked his teacher. Since Caleb was never one to cause trouble, the teacher gave the pass to him.

Caleb quickly ducked into the hallway, following the woman as she rushed around the corner. She led him to a stairwell no one ever really used. Caleb sighed. Of course, he thought. Still, he followed her. Someone might be in trouble, and he didn't get the feeling she was trying to hurt him.

"Um... Hi," Caleb said lamely once he was inside. "Did you need some help?"

"They're coming," the woman said urgently.

"Who is?" Caleb asked.

"It is unnatural... A perversion of life... To bring back such evil forces at the cost of innocent lives... First, the girl... His daughter... Then, the one who works with demons... Vizu... Now... Now! He must be stopped! If they return... All may be lost!"

"Okay... Try to focus. Who are you? "

"Marilyn... Marilyn Cranston."

Caleb was stunned. "You're Josh's mom?" He asked.

She smiled sadly for a moment, slightly calmer. "Josh... My sweet baby boy..."

"Josh is my friend. I want to help you, Mrs. Cranston, but I don't understand exactly what you're trying to tell me." He felt odd calling her Mrs. Cranston, considering he'd been at Kimberly and Billy's wedding, but he figured that was the most polite way to address her. "You mentioned Kat... And I assume the one working with vizu was that Jaybert guy... But who else is he trying to bring back?"

"New Jersey... New Jersey! The monsters!" She was screaming now, back in her panic.

Caleb was more confused than ever. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. What does this have to do with New Jersey?"

"They slaughtered them!" She was sobbing now and clutching her head. "She tried to warn me... The vizu... The good one... I wrote it all down, but... But I didn't understand... And then, they came for me... I didn't understand... But I remembered after I died... And now, they're here, and it's all coming true... All of it... My baby... Don't let them hurt my baby!"

"Josh is safe, Mrs. Cranston. He's got an army of protectors, and he's tough on his own."

"Everything is not as it seems. He has traitors hiding amongst you."

"If you're talking about Dax, Nick, and..." He took a deep breath and tried again. "And Katie, we already know."

"No... There are others. Of course, some of his Alliance is not as loyal as they claim either. He'll discover that eventually... Nothing is as simple as it appears... Vitella! You must warn Vitella!"

"I don't know who that is."

"Only she can restore order to the Rebellion... They have split between sides, and only she can unite them again. She must return or the Rebels will destroy each other."

"Why do you want to help the Rebels?"

"Just as all others this battle has called forth, they have a part to play. It is vital that they do this."

Several new spirits suddenly appeared. Caleb was nervous now. Their energy was too much for him. One woman who looked like a warrior approached him. She was blue, as were the two men with her. "You must alert them, Boy!" She ordered.

"Vianca is correct. He will slaughter them all!" One of the men said.

"Who are you?" Caleb asked nervously.

"Zikos, of the Rebellion of Eltar. Tactical expert of the New Jersey Chapter."

"Wait, there's a New Jersey Chapter? The Rebels call themselves the New York New Jersey Chapter."

"We were once two Chapters," the second man said sadly. "Caleb... You must listen to us."

Caleb studied him. "You say my name like you know me," he said.

"I am Rupi. I once, in my grief, sided with Zell against the Rangers and Chosen... Against my own Chapter. I am here to make things right. Please, Caleb... You must warn Captain Smith. Tell him Rupi said they're coming back. He will understand."

"Who are they?" Caleb asked again.

"The ones who caused the Chapters to merge." His words sent a chill down Caleb's spine. He knew how serious this was now.

Caleb turned toward the two silent spirits. They gave off the vibe of a mother and daughter, and the girl was definitely a teenager. They weren't blue, but they felt a bit like Eltarians, too.

"Who are you?" Caleb asked gently.

"I am called Carolena," the older woman said. She had a bit of an accent and looked Hispanic. She pronounced her name "Cah-ro-lay-na."

"I'm Marie," the girl said. Unlike her mother, she had a subtle New York accent. She smiled at Caleb, clearly trying to put him at ease. "Tell my father what we said, Caleb. They are all in danger."

"Who's your father?" He asked.

"This is taking too long! It will be quicker to show the boy," Zikos said.

"Zikos, no!" Rupi protested, but before he could interfere, Zikos grabbed onto Caleb.

"It is necessary," he heard Vianca agree before she touched him, too. The combined energy of the two deceased Eltarians was too much for him. All of the heat drained from his body instantly. Three other Eltarians joined in, more spirits he hadn't seen. Caleb collapsed onto the floor, falling down what he assumed was a flight of steps. He knew he'd hit his head, but he couldn't react to that as the spirits continued to grab at him.

"Stop this! You'll kill the boy!" Carolena said in horror. "Jazov, R'Dian, Feygah, you know this is not the way!"

"He must understand!" Zikos insisted.

Caleb couldn't breathe. All he could feel was death and agony. These Eltarians had been brutally slaughtered by three of their own. Caleb caught some facts even as he fell into darkness... The leader of the New Jersey Chapter had attempted a hostile take-over against Captain Smith, wanting to control both states. Captain Smith and Kizzie had been the only survivors... And Rupi and Tedius had stood against their leader's uprising with two others from their Chapter. The other two had been Vianca and Zikos. They'd died horrible deaths as they tried to do the right thing. They were good people, but unfortunately, they'd just pushed Caleb too far.

"He can't breathe!" Marie cried in horror.

"Find the boy help," Carolena said. "Everyone, release him this instant!"

He felt Marie leave. Then, a new voice said, "If we all release him, he will fall into the Underworld... He is too overwhelmed by our energy."

"Which is why none of you should have touched him, Feygah. Eltarian energy is too powerful, let alone the energy of so many at once," Carolena said. "Give the boy to me. Leave, all of you."

"But Carolena-" Feygah protested.

"I can anchor the boy. Leave before even I cannot hold him here."

As the others released him, Caleb felt himself vanishing into the darkness. Carolena barely had a hold on him. "Stay with me, Caleb. Stay strong. Help is coming," she told him.

Caleb had a terrible feeling that it wouldn't be enough. His body began seizing violently and he stopped being able to think or process anything.

DORA

She was just minding her business in study hall when she saw the teenage girl staring at her. She looked alive at first, but her clothes were a pretty clear indication that she was either a spirit or she seriously needed a new wardrobe.

"You can see me?" She asked. Dora nodded subtly. The spirit sighed with relief. "Come with me! Please! Caleb is in terrible danger."

Now she had Dora's full attention. "What's wrong with my cousin?" Dora asked.

"Too many spirits... He is losing the fight to stay out of the Underworld. Come. I'll show you where he is... It's the stairwell in the back of the building. No one will find him in time."

Dora grabbed her bookbag and ran from the room, ignoring the strange looks she received. She knew somehow that Caleb didn't have much time. She sent a quick text to Caius and Thorn as she ran that read simply, Caleb. Back stairwell. Help.

When she arrived, it was worse than she'd feared. Caleb lay at the bottom of a flight of stairs. His flesh was too pale, and he was bleeding from his head. He wasn't moving now, but judging from the pool of blood near his head being smeared like something had been moving over it, she suspected he'd had a seizure.

"Get away from him, Bitch!" Dora snapped at the spirit who touched him now.

"I am grounding him," she argued. "He was overwhelmed by the others, but someone had to keep him here."

Dora realized she was trying to help. "Shit... This looks really bad..." Dora mumbled.

The door to the stairwell opened above them. "Caleb? Dora?" Thorn called.

"Down here!" Dora shouted.

He appeared with Caius right behind him. "Caleb... Oh God, what happened?" Thorn asked.

Caius tensed beside him. "There were too many spirits here... They feel Eltarian. The energy must have been too much," he said. He knelt beside his son before looking at the spirit still holding him.

"Release him, please," he said softly. "I cannot touch him until you do, or I may go along for the journey."

"Good luck," she said softly. "Tell my Capitan we are with him still." With that, she vanished with the girl who'd brought Dora there.

"He's not breathing," Thorn said, his voice trembling. He immediately started performing CPR while Caius held his son's hand. Dora watched in horror, praying her cousin would be alright.

For too long, Caleb lay motionless. "He's so cold..." Dora said as she touched his arm. "I don't even know how long he's been down..."

"He's lost... He was plunged deep into the Underworld... The spirit who anchored him kept him from being destroyed by the overload of energy, but he can't find his way back because this is a part of the Underworld that's foreign to us both... I believe it mainly holds Eltarian spirits," Caius said softly.

"Mom... Please help him..." Thorn whispered. "Please." He resumed CPR.

I cannot bring him back, my Tadpole, Casey said. Thorn was too upset to hear her, but Dora could hear her clearly. I must not interfere in the journey of a Grant.

"That's bullshit!" Dora declared.

"What?" Thorn asked.

"Dora, she has rules she must follow," Caius said, but his own frustration was obvious to Dora.

"She's the one who runs the Underworld! If she wants to break a rule, she can. Look at what happened with Zeke. She was attached to the kid, so she gave him the choice to return and sent him back. Why won't she help Caleb?" Dora demanded.

"Please understand that Caleb is very dear to me... He is like my son... But I cannot interfere," Casey said, showing herself now.

Thorn tensed. "Mom?" He whispered. "I feel you... I know you're here. Please, Mom... Please guide him back. He's lost, and I'm not a Shaman. I can't follow him... "

"My poor Tadpole..." Casey said as she sighed. "It pains my heart greatly to see you grieve..."

"Then help my cousin!" Dora insisted. "I know you can."

"The Grants are a unique case, Dora. I must not interfere." Casey was no longer manifested, but Dora knew she was still watching.

Thorn resumed CPR, desperately trying anything that might work. "Thorn... He is too wounded for that to be enough," Caius finally said gently. "The fall severely injured his head. We need a healer."

Thorn pulled out his phone, tears in his eyes, and typed a message. Dora read it as he hit send. All it said was 911.

Approximately thirty seconds later, Sage teleported into the stairwell. She took one look at Caleb and cursed. "He'll be okay," she promised her twin. Then, she started to heal him.

As Caius continued to hold Caleb's right hand, Thorn took his left. Dora stroked his hair, careful not to touch his injury as Sage worked on healing it.

"His head is healed... I need to go after him," Sage said.

"Mom said we can't interfere..." Thorn said softly. He was still crying.

"The Goddess of the Underworld doesn't get a say in this," Sage replied. "She's just our ancestor, and I'm stronger than she is."

"Sage..." Thorn's voice cracked with emotion. "Just be careful."

"I'll be okay," she promised him. "And I'll bring him back to you. Every single time." She hugged him before saying, "I need you to anchor me. Can you do that, or should I call Troy or Koda? Or maybe Zedd?"

"I can do it," Thorn promised. He took her hand. With her free one, Sage touched Caleb's chest. She instantly went into a trance.

"Do you think it'll work?" Dora asked.

"It's Sage," Thorn said firmly. "She doesn't know how to fail."

THORN

Sometimes, when Thorn anchored his twin, he could see exactly what she saw. This was one of those times. As Sage headed into the Underworld, Thorn could clearly see their mother. It was a shock, but the need to protect Sage kept him from losing his focus.

"You must not do this, Sage," their mother said firmly. "But I'm glad you're here. We need to talk."

"I'm not asking permission," Sage replied harshly. "Go away."

"Sage Park, you will listen to me! Caleb is a Grant. He must make this journey himself, and you are not stealing another soul from this Underworld!"

"He's not just a soul. This is Caleb."

"It doesn't matter. In this place, all souls are equal. Caleb is no more significant than any other soul in my domain."

Thorn felt like he'd been slapped. How could their mother say that? She's not Mom anymore, he thought.

"You can't just waltz in here and take a soul any time you feel the urge, Sage," she insisted. "I brought him here because I knew you would follow. It was the only way to bring you here, so I sent the Eltarians to deliver their message, but Caleb must find his own way back."

Thorn was in shock. Had his mother just confessed to sending a bunch of spirits to overwhelm and possibly kill Caleb? She'd known what would happen. How could she?

Sage glared at her. "You are unbelievable! You'd hold Caleb hostage here just because you're pissed off that I resurrected Amareese? How petty can you be? Caleb is Thorn's soulmate, Mom! You saw what happened when he lost him for one day... What do you think will happen if he loses him for good?" Sage snapped.

"The Sorceress belongs here, Sage. You stole her, and a price must be paid," their mother said. "You must learn lessons which are difficult if you are ever to reach your true potential as a Shaman."

"Not today," Sage replied. She banished their mother with impressive power.

Thorn struggled to process what had just happened. Their mother had done something he'd never expected, and it broke something in him. She'd crossed an unthinkable line in using Caleb as a pawn in her war with Sage. He knew then that, no matter what happened, he could never fully trust her again.

Sage continued on her journey, deeper and deeper into the Underworld. She paused when she found a spirit she seemed to know. "Flekt," she said.

"Sage. The boy you seek is this way," Flekt replied. He pointed to the left.

"Thank you, Flekt," she said. She hurried in that direction and found Caleb almost immediately. He was surrounded by images of dead Eltarians. Some images contained flashes of a battle. Thorn recognized Captain Smith, Kizzie, and Tedius. Their grief was evident as they looked at dead loved ones.

"Caleb! Ground to me," Sage called to him.

Caleb was screaming as vision after vision overwhelmed him. "Sage? Where are you?" He shouted as he heard her voice.

"I'm here, Caleb. I'm with you. Just try to focus."

"I can't breathe..." He whispered, his fear obvious. That broke Thorn's heart because the first time Caleb had died, his throat had closed up as he struggled to breathe.

"It's okay, Caleb... You're going to be okay," Sage promised. She finally reached him and held onto him for dear life. "Let's go home."

They raced back through the Underworld until they reached the exit. With a start, Thorn's sight returned to his own body. Sage awoke with a slight gasp. Caleb was suddenly desperately gasping for breath and struggling to sit up.

"Have a nice nap?" Dora asked lightly, but her concern showed in her eyes.

"Caleb..." Caius said with relief. He pulled him into his arms. Caleb was trembling violently as Caius wrapped him in his jacket. Thorn pulled off the warm black sweater he wore over his white t-shirt and pulled it down over Caleb until he was wrapped in its warmth. As Caius tried to comfort Caleb, Thorn took a step back.

"Thank you," he said to Sage softly.

"No big," Sage said with a casual smile.

"I heard her, Sage... I saw everything, and I know what she said... What she did..." He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Thorn. I know how close you were to her. I didn't want you to have to see what she's become."

"She gambled with his life... She knew he needed help... She knew the Eltarians would overwhelm him, and she still sent them... And then refused to help him find his way back, just to try to back you into a corner so you'd go back to being her obedient daughter... Yes, Caleb has the power to return from the Underworld, but he was lost, and she... She used him as a bargaining chip. I can't forgive that... I just... I can't." He had tears in his eyes.

"I know... Neither can I. Caleb's family. You don't do that to family, especially not when the fate of the world hangs on the Chosen being whole. If Caleb hadn't come back... I just can't believe she'd take that risk."

"I love you, Sis," Thorn said softly before releasing her. He pulled himself together. He knew he needed to be strong for Caleb.

As Thorn knelt beside Caleb, Caius moved back. "Sage... I cannot begin to express my appreciation," he said.

"It's Caleb," she said. "No one needs to thank me." She stood with him, and Thorn stopped paying attention to anyone except Caleb.

"Caleb... Thank God you're back..." He said softly.

Caleb looked at him with tears in his eyes. "They were so broken..." He whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thorn asked soothingly as he held his boyfriend.

"It was so senseless... They slaughtered their friends just for power... They murdered his wife and daughter... Brutally... And if he hadn't murdered the girl so quickly, he'd have done even worse to her... She was sixteen, Thorn! And she died just because those monsters wanted power..."

"Who were they, Caleb?"

"New Jersey... They tried to overthrow New York... And nearly wiped out both Chapters."

"Wait... As in Captain Smith's Chapter?"

"Only two Rebels survived from each Chapter, so they unified them into one... I don't know how he did it... How could he go on after that?"

"Who? Captain Smith?"

"Yeah... It... It was his wife and daughter who died. They were the two who tried to save me today... Them, and Rupi... Captain Smith's wife, Carolena, anchored me while Marie, their daughter, ran for help. I guess that's how you guys ended up here. I can't remember that clearly."

"Marie found Dora, who texted me and Caius when she found you. I texted Sage after I realized how bad this was."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you guys. Every time I think I'm getting the hang of this power, something tries to kill me."

"It's not your fault. This was deliberate."

"I don't think the spirits were trying to hurt me, Thorn. They just wanted me to warn the Rebels... But I got overwhelmed by their combined energy. Rupi tried to stop them before they touched me, but they were determined... And more showed up... And then I fell."

"They didn't hurt you on purpose... My mom did." He whispered the last part because it was too horrible to say aloud.

"What? Casey wouldn't hurt me, Thorn. She can't send me back, but she always tries to encourage me and help me figure out what I need to do to return."

"She's mad at Sage... And she knew Sage would go after you... My mother planned this." Thorn felt tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Caleb. First my aunt, now my mom... I just... I don't understand this."

Caleb suddenly seemed to forget his own pain and wiped away Thorn's tears with his thumbs. "Thorn... If there's one thing I know about your mom, it's that there is always a reason for her actions, even if they seem cruel to us. I don't blame you for any of this, and I'm not mad at Casey. I'm sure she knew I'd find a way back eventually."

"That doesn't excuse her gambling with your life. How can you be so calm about this? Why aren't you furious with her?"

"Because, Thorn... She gave me you," Caleb said. "No matter what else she does, she's your mom, and I'm grateful she brought you into the world... Not to mention Sage, who has saved my life a number of times now. Your mom may be doing things that aren't so great, but she always believed in us, Thorn... So I believe in her. She's got a method to her madness, and she'd have found a way to help me if it came to that."

"Did I ever tell you you're absolutely perfect? Any other guy would run from my family's track record."

"Most guys would run from a boyfriend who randomly dies or goes into a coma every time a spirit gets too close to him. We're even." He pulled Thorn closer, snuggling into his arms. "Mmm... Warm..." He mumbled.

"I love you," Thorn whispered.

"I love you, too," Caleb said. "Just don't let me go."

"Never," Thorn promised. He kissed the top of Caleb's head before tightening his embrace.

LILY

She had spent most of their time in captivity trying to keep Fran calm. Her friend no longer seemed to be stuck in severe shock, but her depression was powerful and it broke Lily's heart. Lily tried to keep Fran focused on coming up with escape plans, but none of them were very practical given their current circumstances. There just weren't many options available to them.

"Casey and RJ will come for us," Lily promised Fran. "I know they will."

"If they survived..." Fran whispered.

"They survived," Lily said firmly. Any other option was unacceptable. Casey was like her brother, and RJ had been her rock since she'd lost Theo. They had to be okay.

Suddenly, the woman Katherine had called Felina appeared in the cell. "Your presence has been requested," she said coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Lily said.

"You don't have a choice."

"We'll see about that." Lily assumed a fighting stance, ready to do whatever was necessary to take this bitch down.

Felina sighed and moved with impossible speed, grabbing Fran by the throat. Fran let out a startled cry and Felina began to squeeze harder, until Fran couldn't make any noise at all. "I am not to cause you harm, Lily," she said. "Your friend, however, is insignificant. Katherine brought her on a whim. The Great Zell may want her for now, but I'm sure he won't really care if I dispose of her. Cooperate, or she perishes here and now."

"Don't fucking touch her, you bitch!" Lily cried.

"Do as I say, Lily. It is your only choice." She squeezed harder and Fran's eyes began to roll around unnaturally in her head. She was seconds from blacking out.

"Stop! Just... Just stop," Lily said. "Let her go. I'll go with you."

"Excellent choice." Felina released Fran, tossing her aside like trash.

"Lily... Don't..." Fran managed to get out. Her voice was hoarse.

"I'll be okay, Fran," Lily promised her. "Just stay here. I'll protect you."

Fran was crying as Felina grabbed Lily's arm roughly and dragged her from the cell. It slammed shut behind her, trapping Fran inside. They moved through the darkness until they reached a room that made Lily shudder. The evil radiated from inside in a way that was unlike anything Lily had ever felt before. Felina shoved her through the door before following her inside.

Lily was stunned to see several people in the room. Hunter and Riley looked at her with cold, dead eyes. Two others who seemed to be Power Rangers shared the expression. Katherine watched her with a creepy smile on her face. In the center of the room, Zell watched her curiously.

"Lily, my dear... It is so lovely to have you here," he said pleasantly.

"Go to Hell," she said sharply.

"I know you have suffered greatly, my dear girl... I feel your pain even as you try to hold it back. I can help you, Lily. I can ensure that you never feel that pain again."

"I'm not interested."

"You have such potential. I have seen what you will become, my dear, and you will be so stunning... So incredibly powerful and beautiful... I look forward to helping you embrace your destiny. Join me, Lily... Join my Rangers of the Flame... You shall be my most incredible creation yet."

"I'm not joining your club, Zell. You can forget that."

"My dear Lily... You do not understand your potential... You are weighed down by useless emotions, like love and grief... You can be so much more..."

"Love is everything, Zell. That's why you're so empty inside."

"Love is weakness... But I can relieve you of that weakness, my dear girl. You will understand soon."

"You don't get to decide my destiny. That's my choice."

"Not anymore."

Before she could see it coming, flames shot up around Lily. She was trapped immediately. Still, she fought. "No," she said firmly. "This is not my path. I'm not your puppet." Even as she felt her light being torn from her violently, Lily forced her mind to stay focused. With the speed of the Cheetah... Jungle Fury Yellow... She recited to herself. Remember, Lily. Remember the light. Remember the love... Remember Casey, and RJ, and Fran... And Dom... And... And Theo... Always...

Anguish filled her heart as she thought of everyone she loved and everything she'd lost. She held onto it for dear life, clinging to the love in her heart until suddenly, even that was gone. She could no longer feel love or her usual grief. Instead, she felt only emptiness and pain... And rage.

She turned toward Zell as she thought of her friends. The power began to flow through her, and she embraced it, liking the darkness she was feeling. She was strong... Stronger than she'd expected to be... She looked at Zell and saw all of the Rangers who'd died in the big battle to save Tommy. She saw Dominic moments before he'd been crushed to death. She saw Jungle Karma Pizza burning around her. She saw RJ and Casey, hurt and possibly dead. And then, she flashed back to the bigger battle. She saw Theo, fatally wounded because King Mondo and Queen Machina had left him for dead. The Machine Empire had to be stopped. The Machine Empire, who had only been brought back to life because Zell helped Divatox revive them... And then, she saw Theo's face. She couldn't love him anymore. She would never be able to feel love again... So the grief she'd been feeling for so long was suddenly stripped down to the emotion she'd tried to repress and deny for all of this time. Anger. Rage. And it was all because of one man.

"You..." Lily hissed.

"Lily, my dear... You are positively glowing with power! Emerge from the flames and join us," Zell said with a huge smile on his face.

"You did this... It was all because of you! You are the reason I lost everything!" She shouted.

Zell actually took a step back. That made Lily crack a smug smile as she realized he was nervous. "Lily... I know you are not used to feeling such rage. It looks good on you, though. You can put it to good use. Allow me to tell you who your targets are."

"You... Don't get... To tell me... Shit," Lily said firmly. Suddenly, she grabbed the sword that Hunter had at his side. She shoved it straight through Zell's chest before he could register what was happening. She stabbed him several more times, with a cheetah's speed, moving too swiftly for anyone to stop her.

"My Lord!" Felina cried in horror. She quickly tried to approach Lily, but Lily shoved her back with a wave of her hand. Apparently, she now had telekinesis. Felina hit the wall with a satisfying crack.

"Stop her!" Katherine cried in horror.

"Should I destroy her, Great Zell?" Hunter asked.

"No... No, stay back," Zell said weakly. "I shall survive, but none of you will if you cross her. She was meant to be the strongest of you."

Lily laughed as she said, "I am the strongest of you."

"I don't understand... The flames should have turned her," Katherine said.

"Oh, they did," Lily informed her. "But that doesn't mean I'm joining your stupid club. I'm not your Goddamned puppet, Zell... And I promise you this... You're going to watch everything you consider yours burn." She snapped her fingers and teleported away from them. She was outside of the building now. "Fran..." She mumbled. "Shit. Oh well. She'll have to fend for herself for a bit... I'll come back for her when I can." She didn't care about Fran... Not the way she had, anyway... But Zell wanted to use her, and Lily was determined that Zell was never going to get anything he wanted ever again.

"So I'm evil now... Where am I supposed to go?" Lily wondered aloud. The answer came to her easily enough. "Onyx it is." With a nod, Lily teleported to Onyx. She immediately slaughtered the closest ten monsters. The surviving monsters stared at her in shock. "So, hi, I'm taking over your little planet. You can join me, or you can end up like your friends. Who's ready to answer to a new Mistress?" She asked casually.

Most of the monsters immediately sank to their hands and knees in submission. "Welcome, Mistress," one of the braver ones said. "We are at your service."

"Good. I'm..." She hesitated, deciding she didn't want to go by Lily. It was too flowery and pretty and good. That wasn't who she was anymore. "I am Mistress Cheetah. And we're about to have a lot of fun together."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

ZELL

He'd made a terrible mistake. Zell would typically never admit to such a thing, but this had been... Unexpected. Lily had indeed taken to being evil, just as he'd seen. The powers she'd been entrusted with suited her, but the last thing Zell had expected was for her glorious rage and hatred to be directed at him.

It's Zedd all over again, he thought. When he'd tricked Zedd into turning evil, Zedd had figured out too late that Zell was actually the cause of the vision he'd seen. As soon as he was free from the flames, he'd attacked Zell, and when Galaxia had shown up, he'd literally stabbed Zell in his back to send her a message that Zell couldn't be trusted. Although he'd believed Galaxia was still clueless to his true motives, she'd understood and warned the other Chosen. That had ultimately led to Zell's temporary demise.

Zell hadn't been able to control Zedd. He'd been destined to be the strongest of the Chosen, and turning him had been Zell's way of preventing that, but Zedd had simply become an unstoppable force of evil who absolutely despised Zell with everything he had. Now, it seemed, history was repeating itself with Lily.

She is not of Lord Xylon's line. She'll never gain the sort of power Zedd did, Zell told himself. Of course, he couldn't know that for sure. Xylon had been an incubus from a large and powerful family. His brothers reproduced often and there was no telling if, somewhere along the way, their offspring had crossed into Lily's family tree. He hadn't considered the possibility, so he'd never bothered to look into where Lily came from.

"You're nearly healed now," the Alchemist said as she continued patching up the many stab wounds Lily had given to him. She had ordered the others to leave so she could help him privately.

"Thank you, Eva Leigh," he said. "You have such a way with medicine..."

"You require energy to finish healing yourself. It is a pity your battery is no longer with us."

"Raffitty surprised me. I believed his will to survive to be too strong for him to leave us." He sighed. "Bring the child to me."

"The child?"

"Mora. She has had time to recover her energy. I shall drain her."

"Do you intend to kill her?"

"Not today. Mora is still of use to me... However, I need the energy only a child can possess to give me strength."

"Of course, Great Zell."

"Eva Leigh, my dear... How is Felina?"

The Alchemist paused. "You care?" She finally asked.

"Of course I care. Felina is by far my most loyal Alliance member. She was injured while trying to protect me."

"She lives. Her head was gravely injured, and her spine took a fair amount of serious damage, but the Warlock is working on healing her with some of my potions." Zell knew the two Eltarians shared a psychic link and she was getting the update directly from him. "She is conscious. The first thing she did was try to find you, but the Warlock stopped her from trying to move. He knew it would only further damage her spine. She is calmer now, but still asking after you."

"After my energy returns, I will go to her. It will calm her to see for herself that I am well."

"I shall fetch Mora." The Alchemist left. She returned shortly after with a terrified Mora behind her.

"Great Zell?" Mora asked in a small, frightened voice. "Is... Is my punishment over?" He hadn't let her out of her room since she'd tried to help Kimberly escape.

"Mora, my dear... I require your assistance," Zell said.

"O-of course, Great Zell... Do you need me to make you a monster? I believe I am strong enough again."

"Indeed you are... Come here, my dear." He opened his arms to her.

Mora looked nervous and Zell realized she was smarter than he gave her credit for. Still, with the Alchemist blocking the exit, Mora really had no choice. She walked toward him. That was when Zell pulled her close to him.

The first thing he did was forcibly kiss the girl. It was the easiest way to gain quick access to her energy. Mora struggled against him, trying to pull away. She was deeply repulsed by anything as grown-up as kissing and he knew that. He didn't care. Mora was exceptionally powerful, and he needed access to that power. He deepened the kiss, hungry for her power. His hands naturally began to wander over her body.

"Enough," the Alchemist said. "She is a child, Zell. You made your point. She is too frightened to dare fight you now. Surely a teenager or adult would be more gratifying to handle your sexual needs."

He was surprised by her reaction, but he knew she was right. Mora would be completely obedient now. "Of course. Forgive me, Mora... I am weak from an attack, and I require your energy."

Mora was in tears. She looked at him with terrified eyes and nodded. "Take it," she said with a shaking voice. "Just, please, don't do that again."

"Of course, my dear." With that, Zell touched her forehead and stole all but the slightest piece of her life force. Mora collapsed on the floor and Zell felt significantly stronger.

"Eva Leigh, kindly put the girl back to bed," Zell said.

"Of course, Great Zell," the Alchemist replied. She picked Mora up, carrying her like a rag doll back to her bedroom.

Zell stood and walked to the room he knew the others were gathered in. Felina was in tears when she saw him. "My Lord..." She whispered.

Zell immediately went to her. He took her into his arms and comforted her. Although he was not the sort to randomly hug his minions, Felina currently reminded him of the terrified, broken six-year-old she'd been when he met her. He'd protected and comforted her then, and he did it again now. He'd made Felina into the powerful warrior she'd become. He knew the scared, horribly abused little girl who still lurked deep beneath the surface. "I am well, Felina. The Alchemist repaired the damage," he told her.

"I tried to stop her, Great Zell... I... I tried to reach you," she said desperately.

"Hush, my dear. You did well. I appreciate you coming to my aid. Lily is far stronger than even I anticipated, and her betrayal was unexpected."

"I shall find a way to destroy her for you."

"No, my dear Felina. You are far too vital to me. I cannot risk your safety."

"I... I am?" She looked at him with sad eyes desperately seeking his approval... The eyes of the broken, unloved child he'd rescued.

"Of course, my dear. You are not like the others. You are important to me." He greatly valued her loyalty and her power, but he didn't specify that. It wasn't what she needed to hear, and he saw no harm in indulging her a bit with hints of affection. That always kept her calm and obedient.

Felina relaxed significantly in his arms then. "Allow me to finish healing you," he said. "The Warlock did well, but I need you ready to complete an assignment soon."

"Of course, my Lord..." Felina said eagerly.

He mended the last of the damage to her spine since her head was already healed. "Now... My Alliance... We must act quickly. The son of the Knight slipped through my fingers. I fear I must be cautious how I approach him now, but I will get all of the children soon. Marco escaped with the help of Denni. The children simply do not understand who they are meant to be. They are young. They'll understand eventually. Still, there are three I have not retrieved yet. The youngest must stay where he is for now. I will send for him in time. The two remaining girls must be brought here urgently, before anyone else can get to them. Katherine, you know where the Lightspeed Ranger's daughter was left. You are to take Zizi and bring her here. There can be no room for errors. If you fail, there will be consequences. This is far too important. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Father," Katherine said. She eyed Zizi and frowned. "I could do this alone."

"No," Zell said firmly. "I sense a great disturbance where she is. It's dangerous. You need Zizi with you on this. She has training in stealth. I do not want either of you to be noticed by the wrong people."

"I can get us in and out of any environment without an issue," Zizi promised.

"I know, my dear girl. You have already proven to be quite an asset to the Alliance."

"What about the other girl, Great Zell?" Hunter asked.

"Ah, yes. My Pink Legacy... Her situation is complex. Felina, I only trust you with this mission. I believe your skill set will be quite useful in liberating the girl."

"Of course, my Lord," Felina replied.

"Liberating?" Maya asked. "Is she in prison or something?"

"Prison would be simple. I'm afraid Kendrix's daughter has found herself locked away somewhere far worse," Zell replied cryptically.

"I shall retrieve her, Great Zell," Felina vowed.

He nodded. "Allow me to give you her location... Then, you three may go on your way. Rangers of the Flame, I must insist you remain here. I am seeking a new Blue Ranger for your team, but until then, I have others in mind to turn as well."

"You're going to turn someone else after how Lily reacted?" Damon asked with a frown. "That seems like a bad idea."

"It is a bad idea," Maya agreed.

"Enough," Zell said, silencing them. "When I require your opinions, they shall be given to you. Do not question me."

Maya and Damon immediately shrank. "We're sorry, Great Zell," Maya said quickly.

"We were just concerned that it could happen again," Damon added.

"Only one other entity reacted to the flames like that, and it was Zedd. It is an uncommon occurrence and will most likely not happen again. Trust that I know what I am doing."

"We do," they replied in unison.

"Good. Boom, Blast, take the Rangers of the Flame and help them train for a bit... Kindly refrain from blowing any of them up. We already lost Sydney, and Lily has gone rogue."

"Sure, that'll-" Boom began.

"Be so much-" Blast added.

"Fun!" They finished in unison.

Zell dismissed them and sent Katherine, Zizi, and Felina on their way. Bax watched him with a bored expression on his face. "Anything for me to do?" He asked.

"Not just yet, Baxzon. I'll have an assignment for you soon enough," Zell replied.

Bax shrugged. "Very well. I'll go find a way to occupy myself for a bit." He walked away and Zell knew he was off to wreak some sort of havoc. It didn't matter. He could let the boy have his fun, within reason. Zell had far more important things to concern himself with at the moment.

TAYLOR

He was trying to test his limits. He didn't risk doing it around the Chosen. If he accidentally hurt any of them, Taylor would never forgive himself. So he practiced alone, generally in the backyard, whenever he could. He misfired and felt some of the energy he'd gathered backfire and burn his hand.

"Ouch! Shit..." Taylor mumbled, shaking his hand in the air to shake off the excess energy. Winnie let out a concerned cry.

"You zigged," Tye said softly.

Taylor looked up in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"You've been moving the energy in zig-zag lines... You zigged when you should have zagged." She showed him what she meant by moving her hands the way he had been.

"You're right," he mumbled. "Thanks, Tye. What are you doing out here?"

Tye shrugged. "It is my backyard, too," she reminded him with a sad smile.

"Of course it is... But you don't usually leave the inside of the house."

She looked up toward the sky. "It's a nice night."

"Are you okay, Sis?"

"Yes... But you're not."

"Sure I am."

"Taylor... You miss him."

"Him who?"

"Josh."

"Why would I miss him? I just saw him at training earlier."

"And when's the last time you guys were alone?"

Taylor shrugged. "Josh gets busy. He gets tunnel vision when he works on stuff."

"That doesn't mean he should ignore you."

"He's not ignoring me. He's just got a lot on his mind. We talked at training."

"Hello and goodbye don't count."

"It was more than that." Tye gave him a look that said she was basically calling bullshit. "I asked how he was doing and how his research was coming and he said everything was fine."

"Did he bother asking how you were?"

Taylor sighed. "You don't get it, Tye. He just... He's dealing with a lot right now."

"He's being a jerk and you don't deserve that."

"I don't deserve him. So if he needs space once in a while, I'll give it to him."

"Stop putting yourself down," Tye said firmly. Winnie made a sound of agreement. "You do deserve love, Taylor. More than anyone I know. And the way Josh is treating you isn't okay. Stop making excuses for him."

"When the heck did you become so chatty?"

"When my brother started hurting himself because he feels like he did something to make his boyfriend pull away from him."

Taylor looked down at his arms. His sleeves still covered the cuts he'd made earlier. "How the hell did you know?" He asked in surprise.

"Taylor... I always know when you're hurting." She wrapped him in a tight hug. "Please stop doing that to yourself... I love you. I don't like seeing you in pain."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Tye... I really try not to do it anymore."

"I know. That's why I'm so worried by the fact that you did."

"It's just... Everything is out of control. I can't help Josh and he's barely talking to me. Rangers keep dying or getting turned evil... Dustin broke, and that's really scary... There are all these kids popping up that no one knew about, and... And despite the fact that Zell obviously made sure they existed for some evil plan or another, their parents... Their parents love them and accept them anyway."

Tye looked at him sympathetically. "I get it," she said softly. She paused, then waved her hand in front of them. A spiral of yellow light appeared in the air and surrounded them, wrapping them in its embrace.

"Tye, how did you do that?" Taylor asked in wonder.

"Campbell magic," she said shyly. "Since I only feed off of magic, either from you or Tia, and you both connect directly into powerful magical lines, my magic gets stronger every day."

"Is Tia teaching you?"

"No... I'm teaching myself. Before... When we were first born, he tried to teach me some things. I picked it up quickly... But after... I acted like I lost the powers... I haven't told anyone else I have magic... I was too scared they'd try to use me for power."

Taylor knew "he" was their father. He nodded. "Well, you know you can trust me... Show me what you've learned."

Tye nodded and began moving her energy spiral around. It danced before Taylor's eyes, and the excited smile on Tye's face was refreshing to see. Taylor found himself smiling back at her. She created an arrow. It headed toward Taylor, which alarmed him a bit, but instead of pain, he felt a burst of energy as the arrow shot through him. It was an incredible power boost.

"Tye... This is really cool," he told her honestly.

Tye beamed at him, clearly pleased with herself. "I kind of wanted to show someone, but..." She let the sentence trail off.

"Trust issues. I know. It's okay, Tye. We all have them."

"I think Tessa has magic besides the succubus genes, but she's really scared of it."

"I'll get her to tell me. Tessa can't keep secrets from me."

"Don't push too hard. Tessa's still skittish."

"You're not exactly a social butterfly either, Sis," he reminded her gently.

"I'm trying, Taylor... Really. Nikki's been helpful... You were right about her. But I have a long way to go before I'll be able to handle most social settings."

"You've already come a long way. You actually have conversations now."

"With a few people..."

"You know, getting to know everyone might help."

"I can't... Kenny, especially. I can't face him after what I did to him."

"Tye... Kenny doesn't blame you. He's not mad. He's a great guy and I know he doesn't want you beating yourself up for it."

"He was waiting, Taylor... And I took that choice away from him just so I could steal his power coin."

"Look... If Thorn and Caleb can forgive me, Kenny's not going to be mad at you."

"I'm mad at me."

Taylor sighed. "Look... I hate myself for what I did, too... But it was about protecting our mother, and protecting you and Tessa... It was about survival. We didn't have a choice."

"I did choose... I didn't hurt Zeke... And I paid for it..." She started trembling.

"Tye..." Taylor pulled her into a hug, pouring soothing energy into her and hoping it would help.

"Sorry," Tye said with a sigh. "I don't think I'll ever be the person I was before... I can't go back."

"Just be you, Tye. That's good enough."

His phone began to ring. He hoped it would be Josh, but it wasn't. Taylor sighed before picking up. "Hey, Ollie. What's up?" He asked.

"Can you meet us in the park for an unplanned training session?" Ollie asked.

"Sure," Taylor said. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Are you okay?" Ollie asked with concern.

"Yeah... Just emo drama. You know me... I'll be there in a few, okay?" He hung up before Ollie could push him for a better answer.

"Chosen duty?" Tye asked.

"Yeah... Will you be okay? I could call him back-"

"No. You need to train. It will make you guys stronger and help you fight your enemy. I'll be fine," she promised. "Be safe, Taylor." She kissed his cheek before sending him on his way.

CALLIE

Life on Onyx was usually a little crazy, but the arrival of Mistress Cheetah had sent the planet into genuine chaos. Several monsters had tried to resist her rule. She'd slaughtered them with little effort. Most of those who remained were too terrified to cross her. Callie would have been in awe of Mistress Cheetah if not for one thing... She had done something Callie could not forgive.

Callie had grown up on Onyx. The day she was born, she'd been left inside of a bar on the planet of villains. A cloaked figure had left her there and no one knew who it had been. That could have proven disastrous. Children were often used as currency on Onyx, and they ended up eaten, slaughtered for sport, or sold into slavery. Some types of slavery were worse than others. Callie, however, had been lucky.

The owner of the bar was an Eltarian named Gwodizan. He'd been sentenced to death for High Treason after trying to assassinate the Mayor. Gwodizan had staged a botched escape that seemed to result in his death. After that, he'd moved to Onyx to start a new life. He kept his head down, providing a neutral space for the other inhabitants of the planet. Gwodizan was no joke and everyone knew he'd slaughter them if they broke the rules of the space.

Gwodizan had killed the monsters fighting over the abandoned baby in his bar and claimed her for himself. No one dared to argue. He decided to raise Callie as a warrior and a sidekick of sorts. She was meant to be his heir, as he had no children of his own. He protected her until she was old enough to do it herself, and he tried to be as nurturing as a force of evil could be. He'd proven he genuinely cared for her when Mistress Cheetah had arrived on Onyx and begun slaughtering the nearest monsters she could find. Gwodizan had jumped in front of Callie, shielding her with his body, and it had cost him his life.

She'll pay, Callie vowed. I will destroy her in every possible way. The bitch will regret the day she decided to take over my home! And only then will I grant her the mercy of death.

"Oh, my... There's more carnage here than usual," a woman with an accent said.

"What the hell happened here?" Another girl asked. "This is Gwod's place, but I can't feel him..."

"You know the bar owner?"

"Sure. Best place to get a drink on Onyx. Besides, he's Eltarian. There aren't many of us who visit Onyx."

"Who the hell are you?" Callie snapped as she jumped from the shadows and pressed a blade to each of their throats.

The one with the accent cursed. The other remained calm. "It's Callie, right?" She asked. "I'm a friend of Gwod's... Zizi, daughter of Zydia of Eltar. This is Katherine, daughter of the Great Wizard of Eltar."

Callie lowered her weapons. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Well, a drink would be nice, to start. Is Gwodizan here?"

"He's dead," Callie said coldly.

"Dead? Damnit! I left the kid with the owner," Katherine said.

"You left the baby here?" Callie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. My father was certain the bar owner would protect her until it was time to retrieve her."

"Oh, he did protect her," Callie said. "She grew up to be quite the warrior."

"Well, where is she?"

"Katherine... She's the kid," Zizi said. "Obviously." She shook her head. "Gwod was good people. He got a raw deal on Eltar. How'd he die?"

"The new villain in town... Mistress Cheetah," Callie explained. "She showed up yesterday and started slaughtering monsters at random so she could prove she was in charge or whatever. She's strong. None of them stood a chance."

"Lily!" Katherine and Zizi said in unison.

"That must be the danger my father detected," Katherine added.

"Lily?" Callie repeated.

"Yesterday, a former Power Ranger turned evil. Her name was Lily. She gained an enormous amount of power and attacked our leader and arguably his strongest follower," Zizi explained. "Then, she fled... And it appears she came here."

"I'm going to stop her... I'll make her pay for what she's done," Callie vowed.

"Callie, come with us," Katherine said. "My father was there the day you were born. He has any answers you may seek, and he can help make you stronger by unlocking your true potential. If you come with us, you'll gain enough control of your powers that you may be able to destroy her."

Callie hesitated. "Why should I trust you?" She asked.

"Are you telling me you trust the people here?" Zizi asked gently. "Callie... Gwod loved you, and he was my friend. I promise, I will protect you. Besides... Earth can't be any worse than this place, right? What have you got to lose?"

Callie sighed. Zizi was right about that. "Okay, fine," she said. "I'll go with you as long as I get to slaughter that bitch."

"It's a deal," Zizi said. She shook Callie's hand. Magic sparked between them. Callie stared at her, suddenly unsure of why she felt so familiar. "I feel as though I know you," she said.

"I was around a lot when you were growing up, but we never officially met," Zizi said. "I guess you saw me around."

"You say your father was there when I was born," Callie said to Katherine. "Where are my parents?"

"Your mother was a Power Ranger named Kelsey. She was part of a team called Lightspeed Rescue. She died recently. Your father, however, is more complicated... You were born from a magical fire, Callie," Katherine explained. "And my father controls the flames. There were six of you. He had to hide you throughout the time line to protect you, but the time has come for you to come home."

Callie looked around at the empty bar. Onyx had been her home for her entire life, but without Gwodizan, it no longer felt that way. "Home..." She repeated. She sighed, then grabbed Gwodizan's favorite sword. Zolo, the immortal Hell Cat Gwodizan had raised from the time she was a kitten suddenly came toward them. She rubbed her head against Callie's leg and let out a timid meow. Callie looked from Zolo to Zizi and Katherine. "Can I bring my cat?" She asked. It seemed only right that Callie take care of Zolo now that Gwodizan was gone.

Katherine stared at Zolo in confusion. Zizi bent down and scratched Zolo behind her ears. Zolo purred. "Of course you can," Zizi said kindly.

"My father might object," Katherine said with a frown.

"Zolo's an Eltarian hezkan. Basically, a Hell Cat. She might look like a poor defenseless little kitty, but she can transform into a large demonic animal who can slaughter enemies at a simple command. Trust me, Great Zell will be pleased we brought her with us," Zizi insisted.

Katherine eyed the cat skeptically. "I hate cats..." She mumbled.

"Your nickname was Kat, wasn't it?" Zizi asked.

"That was before Father awakened me... When I suffered under the delusion that I was a force of Good." She said this with disgust. "Besides... I spent a good chunk of time as a cat when Rita enslaved me. I associate them with the weak creature I used to be."

"Cats are the best. You're just bitter," Zizi said.

"The cat comes or I stay," Callie said firmly.

"Ugh. Fine," Katherine said. "Just hurry up and grab anything else you need so we can get out of here."

Callie summoned her personal bag of weapons and armor. "Let's go," she said, scooping Zolo up in her arms. She followed Katherine and Zizi away from the only home she knew toward a new beginning.

LILY/MISTRESS CHEETAH

She was enjoying having minions fawn all over her. She could certainly understand why the bad guys kept them around. They might be idiots, but sometimes, it was nice having toy soldiers to order around.

"Mistress Cheetah..." Minion Six said. "Your tea, as requested." He knelt and bowed his head humbly before he handed the cup to her.

She tasted it, then nodded with approval. "Excellent work, Minion Six," she said indulgently. "You may rise, and leave with your life."

Minion Six stood, blushing. "She knows my name!" He said with a grin.

"She gave you a number, not a name, you blithering imbecile," another minion said. He didn't have a number yet.

"I do not believe we've met," Mistress Cheetah said.

"We have not. I am Xanti, sole surviving brother of Lord Xylon."

"Xylon... Zedd's father?" She asked with mild interest.

"Indeed, Lord Zedd is my nephew. I have not seen the boy in centuries. He banished me here after discovering I still lived."

"Why did he banish you?"

"I was his youngest uncle, but no less a threat to him than the others. After he overthrew my brother, I plotted to seek revenge. I'd tortured him as a boy and would be damned if I let him be in charge now... But just as I was prepared to destroy him, the ungrateful brat drained me of all my power and banished me here. He could have killed me, but he preferred to let me live with the knowledge that he had stolen everything from me without so much as breaking a sweat. I was Xylon's favorite brother... I could have ruled his empire, but Zedd made sure it would never happen."

"He's good now, you know. That empire is up for grabs."

"I am aware. Mistress Cheetah... I sense something in your energy. Do you understand why the minions drool all over themselves trying to please you?"

"Because I'm powerful? Or maybe because they want to live?"

"Yes to both, but there is more. You are a succubus. The minions are drawn to the power. I suspect it was dormant until very recently, but it is gloriously awake now. The power you possess could only come from the strongest of lines... I believe you are my descendant. Your human blood previously diluted your succubus genetics, but whatever freed you restored you to your fullest potential."

"Wait... So Zedd is my cousin?" She laughed.

"Three or four times removed, but yes."

"Amazing. So, tell me, Xanti... Why do you stand before me now?"

"You should know your true potential, Mistress Cheetah. I'd like to help guide you."

"I don't need you to guide me... No offense, but I don't trust anyone."

"A wise decision on Onyx. I would like to serve you, Mistress."

"Then serve me. On your knees, Xanti, until I say otherwise."

To her amusement, he knelt. He bowed his head and said, "You are a beautiful credit to my line. I am honored to serve thee, Mistress Cheetah."

She laughed again. "You may stand, Xanti. Since you have a blood tie to me, you can serve as a magical adviser of sorts, but never forget which of us is in charge here."

"Of course, my Lady."

"Good. Now, to begin my plans..."

"What plans, Mistress?" He paused, a devious smile creeping across his face. "Is it a plot to conquer the Earth?"

Mistress Cheetah rolled her eyes. "Taking over the Earth is tired," she said. "Literally every villain tries it and no one ever succeeds. No, I have a better idea... We are going to conquer Eltar."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Eltar? Zordon would slaughter us in a second, Mistress!"

"Actually, he won't," she replied cheerfully. "You see, I used to be a Power Ranger until Zordon's father shoved me into the Flames of Evil and awakened the power lurking within me. I refused to be that bastard's puppet, so I attacked him before I came here."

"The Great Wizard?" He asked in shock. "You attacked him and survived?"

"Yeah. So?"

Xanti stared at her in awe. "Incredible... You are truly the most extraordinary being I have ever encountered."

She grinned. "I know, right? The dumb bastard didn't see that coming!" She laughed again before turning serious. "My point is, Zordon won't attack me, Xanti. He will blame himself for what his father did, and no matter the risk, he'll try to save me. He'll do everything in his power to try to bring back Lily... But he can't. Lily is dead, and has been since long before Zell got his hands on me."

Surprisingly, Xanti seemed to understand. "What did the Great Wizard do to you?" He asked.

"He took everything from me... My husband, my future, my destiny... So when he stole my light, too, I decided to find a new destiny... And I like this one. I'm going to take everything Zell considers to be his and destroy it. Starting with Eltar, the world he lost control of."

"It's poetic, really. You do know he'll try to destroy us for this, correct?"

"He can try... But he won't succeed. We will have an army of Eltarians enslaved to follow our orders, and we will rise up and ultimately take over the entire universe... Including Earth."

"My Lady, you are a force to be reckoned with... I shall stand proudly by your side in this war."

"Good, because we're going to win. Come on... Let's start gathering my minions so we can plan out every piece of this. We will do this the intelligent way and leave no room for errors."

"Most villains simply launch attacks..."

"I'm not most villains. That's why we're going to win." She smiled at him before leading him on the search for worthy foot soldiers.

LUCY

She had gotten used to her unusual family dynamic, even if "family" was still a strange concept for Lucy. She kind of liked her brothers. Ollie had rescued her from the hell she'd grown up in, and she'd always be grateful to him for that. He also tried really hard not to push her to be anyone except who she was. He never made her call the woman who'd given birth to her and died before Lucy could meet her "mom." He accepted that, to Lucy, Becky was a stranger and always would be. He'd also been the first to tell her that it was okay if she didn't like their father, Jason. He never made her feel bad about it.

Robby was a ball of evil cuteness and he greatly amused Lucy because, like her, he had no filter and was always honest. She treated Robby as her very mischievous sidekick most of the time. Vinny was extremely quiet and possibly more traumatized than Lucy was because watching Becky die had broken him so thoroughly, but he was sweet and kind, and he was younger than her. She felt affection for him because he never stressed her out.

Luke was her twin. They'd hit a rough patch early on, but now she was close to him. He literally completed her, and he understood her in ways the others couldn't. They got together often and practiced magic, something Lucy still hesitated to use at times. Before Ollie had rescued her, she would get tortured for using magic, even by accident.

Maddie was the only sister she knew of, and she wasn't so bad. They didn't see each other much, but when they did, it was fun. Maddie never stressed Lucy out. After all, she was an outsider in the family, too. She kind of understood why it was so hard for Lucy to accept the family that kept shoving themselves at her.

Lucy was slowly starting to sort of tolerate Jason. She considered him a big dummy, but she believed he meant well. They were very slowly starting to understand each other, but Lucy still didn't want to live with him. She didn't belong there.

No, Lucy belonged with Sellie. Initially, the lawyer had taken her in on a temporary basis to get her away from the Scott men, who were all driving her nuts. She'd actually admitted to Billy, her tutor, that she would rather be in foster care than stay with Jason. Billy had asked her to consider other options, and Sellie had stepped up to help her.

The "Avenging Attorney" was not a typical lawyer. Sellie wore jeans and nerdy t-shirts, kept her hair in pigtails, and was a proud geek. She was funny and she never pushed Lucy, so they'd gotten along great. One day, Lucy had slipped and called Sellie "Mom." The word had never meant much to her since she'd never had one, but it felt like that's what Sellie was to her. She took care of her, protected her fiercely, and made her laugh. She tucked her in at night and held her while she slept if she had bad dreams. She was everything Lucy had come to understand a mother was supposed to be. She'd been scared Sellie would get mad, but Sellie had hugged her and promised it was okay if she called her that. Lucy had taken to calling her "Mama Sellie" after that, or just "Mom" if she was especially upset.

A few weeks earlier, Lucy had asked Sellie if she'd consider legally adopting her so she could really be her mom. Sellie had seemed touched by the request. She had talked to Jason and he'd agreed that it was for the best. He'd started to understand that being with Sellie was better for her. Lucy was grateful he hadn't tried to fight her on this, although she knew Sellie would have won. Sellie never lost. It would be official soon enough, and Lucy Scott would finally become Lucy Klein.

"You okay, Luce?" Luke asked.

"I'm good. Just distracted," Lucy replied with an apologetic grin. "What should we do next?"

"Watch Thor: Ragnarok with Sellie?" Luke suggested with a laugh.

Sellie had the movie on while she worked on some paperwork. She had her hands full trying to get legal custody of Denni to Conner. She had also been told by Denni that she'd most likely have a second case to handle as another Ranger found out he had a kid. Luckily, there was no need for Sellie to handle Sir Ivan's son. The Prince of Zandar had promised to handle all of that as soon as he could get in touch with the people of Zandar. It was amusing to Lucy that Sellie had come to Angel Grove just to help Liza with her legal situation but had ended up staying, first to help the other Campbell children, then to help Rocky with little Lilly, and ultimately to help all of the kids in bad or complicated situations. In the end, Sellie had decided to stay in Angel Grove as the unofficial lawyer for the Power Rangers. Lucy was grateful she had stayed.

"Okay... A break might be nice," Lucy agreed. She sat beside Sellie on the couch, curling up and resting her head on Sellie's shoulder. Luke sat on Lucy's other side.

Valkyrie had just captured Thor when Lucy sensed something. It seemed that Luke and Sellie did, too, because they tensed. "Lucy... Take Luke and go to your room. Luke, seal the door," Sellie said.

"We're not leaving you," the twins said in unison. They didn't do that often, but when they did, it made Lucy smile. It was nice to be so in sync with someone, and it was happening more and more frequently as the twins spent time together. She appreciated knowing Luke was with her on this one.

"I'll be fine. Go," Sellie insisted.

"Come with us," Luke said. "I can keep us safe."

"Luke, I appreciate that, but if I'm with you, whoever is here will just attack your energy until they can get through to us. Trust me, that's what their plan is. I'll hold them off. Call Sage and have her bring help. I can handle them for a few minutes."

"Mama Sellie..." Lucy tried to argue.

Sellie hugged her tightly. "Protect each other. I love you. Go. Please," she said.

The door burst open, knocking all of them back. "Run!" Sellie told the twins.

The man and woman who stood in the living room radiated power and darkness. Lucy was still trying to get back on her feet as Sellie addressed them. "You know, it's awfully rude to turn up unannounced," she said. "You could at least introduce yourselves."

"I am the Alchemist," the woman replied coldly. "This is the Warlock. I assume you have heard of us."

Sellie crinkled her face as if thinking about this. "Nope, doesn't ring any bells," she lied. "Then again, Zell has so many minions. Who can keep track, right?"

She's trying to make them mad so they focus on her, Lucy realized.

The Alchemist and the Warlock surrounded Sellie, ignoring the twins. "We have to help her," Lucy said softly as Luke helped her to her feet.

"Hey! Assholes!" Luke called, trying to distract the intruders.

"The twins..." The Warlock said.

"Ignore them," the Alchemist replied. "You know his plan. He does not want us to approach them unless necessary. This one must be captured. She is tied to many and will be an asset as a hostage."

Suddenly, Lucy understood what was happening. These people weren't after the twins. "They're after Sellie," she whispered aloud in horror.

"Not on our watch," Luke said. He tried to fling magic at them. Lucy followed his lead.

The Alchemist sighed in annoyance. "Go on. Do what you must," she told the Warlock.

He tried to cast a spell, but a dagger flew through the air at his head. He barely ducked out of the way in time. No one had touched the dagger.

"Luke? Did you do that?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"No... You?" Luke replied.

"I don't think so..."

Suddenly, the couch launched itself at the Alchemist. It knocked her to the floor and landed on top of her. A basketball hit the Warlock in the head, causing him to clutch it in pain.

Sellie waved her hand and the Warlock flew into a wall. Luke and Lucy stared at her in shock. "Sellie has powers?!" Luke asked.

"I didn't know about them," Lucy said.

"Guys, go! Call for help!" Sellie said urgently.

They might have listened but the Alchemist suddenly appeared behind Sellie like she hadn't just been squished by a couch and put a blade to her throat.

"Mom!" Lucy screamed. She was panicking. The only parent she recognized was about to be ripped away from her. The lights began flickering and sparking as Lucy freaked out.

The Alchemist and Warlock vanished with Sellie in their clutches. "No!" Lucy screamed.

"Come on," Luke said, grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Huh?" Lucy asked between tears.

"I'll open the door to wherever they went and we'll follow them."

They got through the door in seconds. Sellie was trying to defend herself as the Alchemist dragged her through the pocket realm. The Warlock seemed to be leading the way. "He didn't say anything about the lawyer having powers," the Alchemist was mumbling. She turned to Sellie. "You were meant to be an ordinary human... Regardless, here we are. Telekinesis and telepathy seem to be your talents, correct? You tried to get into our minds."

"That's not all I can do," Sellie said.

"You've locked off another talent, correct? I believe the teleportation ability is latent... Hmmm... That combination is familiar."

"She's a Tomorrow Person," the Warlock provided. "We have encountered their kind before, in the realm most of them are from." He paused. "She does not often use her gifts. That may be why the Great Wizard did not know."

"Stay out of my head, Warlock... Or you won't like what happens," Sellie said sharply. "You two are hiding a secret... A big one... And even if I can't pull it out of your heads, I know someone who can. Someone who, by the way, won't be happy you kidnapped me. Actually, I know a few someones who'll take offense to this and will be happy to tear your minds to shreds as they look for answers."

"Who's she talking about?" Luke asked softly. They were still hidden from view and were far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Stephen, for one... Her boyfriend. He's the leader of the Tomorrow People, but Sellie never told me she was one of them... He comes by to see her sometimes. He's a nice guy. Then there are the wrestlers who owe her favors... Some of them are really powerful telepaths," Lucy explained. Technically, Sellie was the best lawyer the WWE had, but she hated working for the very corrupt McMahon family and had been slowly doing less and less for them, refusing to do more than telecommute once she settled down in Angel Grove. When her contract was up, she'd already decided she was done. She wanted to focus on helping abused kids, although she'd probably still help out her friends on the indy wrestling circuit when they needed it.

"Do you think any of them can help?" Luke asked.

"Stephen's really powerful and can manipulate time... Not like Zell, but he can freeze it or slow it down. It doesn't affect other Tomorrow People, but it does affect everyone else... But Sellie might get mad if we call him. He's tough, but he's younger than her, and she's protective of him," Lucy replied.

"How young?" Luke asked.

"Not creepy young or anything. He was eighteen or nineteen when they met... I think he's in his early twenties now. But with all the craziness he's been through, he grew up fast." Lucy paused. "If Sellie wanted him here, she'd have called him. When she lets him, he can hear her thoughts no matter how far apart they are."

The Alchemist suddenly threw a potion at Sellie's feet. It knocked her out instantly. Lucy was about to scream, but Luke covered her mouth. "She's breathing," he pointed out. "She's okay." He let her go after Lucy nodded to indicate she understood. She knew they had to keep their distance for as long as possible, but it was hard. She was terrified for Sellie. What was going to happen now?

THE WARLOCK

"We can't risk making errors here," The Alchemist said firmly. "She is too important. If we end up having to harm her, that will complicate things."

"Eva... The time is coming," the Warlock said.

"I know, Maizon... And we will be ready."

"He is coming to rely on the spy too heavily. How does he not see her true intentions?"

"His own arrogance betrays him and makes him foolish, and Zizanyah excels at what she does. Zydia trained her well. And soon enough, I suspect Laby will show himself. He will be planning to betray him as well, but he won't see it coming. Now, more than ever, we must remain guarded."

"Mora is going to go rogue if he continues to push her. The girl is frightened, but not foolish."

"It would serve him right. After all she did to save him..." She shook her head. "He has not changed, Maizon. He still prefers young, vulnerable girls."

"Eva..." He paused, putting a gentle hand on her arm.

"I'm okay," she replied. "Just furious. Mora may not be an actual child, but she has both the mindset and the physical form of one. When we agreed to provide her a sanctuary so they could lay low as Zell recovered, it was not so that bastard could add her to his forced harem."

"He has Felina. You would think that would be enough. She's loyal, experienced, and eager to please him, and she has such striking beauty. Why go for a little girl?"

"He desires to manipulate and control those around him. He finds powerful children appealing because it gives him a thrill to make them submit to his will. It has always been that way... Serafine... Daphne... Felina... There were many over the years."

He nodded, knowing what she wasn't saying. He squeezed her hand before pausing. "Alchemist... We are not alone," he said.

She turned around and cursed as they both spotted the twins. "Kill them," she said. "It's the only way." She drew her weapon and summoned the Golden Army.

The girl raised a shield, protecting them from the soldiers. The Alchemist frowned. "They're too strong," she mumbled. "I'll need to try another approach."

"Alchemist... Go," the Warlock said. "Take the lawyer to the Base. I shall be right behind you."

She didn't fight him, taking the unconscious Sellie but leaving behind the army. "Children... Your determination is admirable... However, I cannot allow you to escape." He began casting a spell which created an intricate series of interlocking pocket realms behind them. The girl's shield trapped them there until the portal to the realms sucked them in. No matter what door the boy opened now, they'd still be stuck. The Warlock knew the children would be lost, and it would be impossible for them to escape. Satisfied, he continued on his way back to the Base.

FRAN

She was terrified. Where had Felina taken Lily? Was she okay? Was she still alive? A million horrible scenarios ran through her mind. What never occurred to her, however, was that her own safety might be an issue. Fran was too busy worrying about everyone she cared about.

The door to the cell opened. Fran was hoping to see Lily. Instead, a man came in. He smirked at her and she knew instantly he wasn't trustworthy. "Fran, right? I'm Bax," he said charmingly.

"Where's Lily?" Fran found the courage to ask.

"Never mind that. I'm here to get to know you." He got too close to her.

Fran backed up. She kept doing that as he continued to move closer, until her back was against the wall. "Get away from me," she said firmly.

"Come now, don't be like that. I'm bored. You and I are going to have some fun."

"Get a hobby, Pal. I'm not interested."

Bax slapped her hard across the face. "Shut up, Bitch," he said harshly.

Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Fran wasn't much of a fighter, but Dom had tried to teach her a couple of moves. She debated trying them, but as he pinned her hands above her head, panic overwhelmed her. Then, she was hit with grief. Finally, anger won out.

"No. You don't get to touch me," she said firmly, stomping hard on his foot like Dom had taught her.

Bax cursed. "You're going to regret that," he informed her. He slammed her against the wall. Fran felt her head hit it. Before she could react, he threw her onto the floor. He was on top of her in seconds, tearing at her clothes. Fran kept struggling, trying to free herself. Finally, he stopped to pull out a blade. He cut her arm and said, "You're going to obey me now, Bitch." He continued to pin her with his body as he began to cast a spell.

Suddenly, he was ripped off of her by an invisible force. He hit the wall and cried out in pain. Fran looked up to see who had saved her, expecting to see Lily or maybe a telekinetic Power Ranger. Instead, someone else stood in the doorway.

She placed an unconscious woman on the ground before glaring at Bax. "That is not why this woman is here, Baxzon," she said harshly.

"Mind your business, Alchemist," Bax replied. "This doesn't concern you."

The Alchemist pulled out a golden sword so swiftly it seemed impossible. Fran wondered where she'd pulled it from as she pressed the tip of the blade against Bax's throat. A small drop of blood came out. "She is the Great Zell's prisoner, not your sex toy. If I catch you in here again, I shall destroy you. Are we clear?"

He gulped, which made another drop of blood escape. "We're clear," he managed to say.

"Good. Be gone from here." She lowered her sword. Bax ran from the room.

"Thank you..." Fran whispered.

The Alchemist looked vaguely surprised. "Do not mistake this act for kindness, Human," she replied coldly after a moment.

"Fran..." She said with an awkward smile. "I'm Fran."

The Alchemist looked at her like she had six heads. Finally, she pulled out a cloth and touched it to Fran's mouth. "You're bleeding... Fran." She wiped the blood from Fran's mouth. Then she touched Fran's torn shirt. It began to mend itself, stitched back together with golden thread. She stopped the bleeding on Fran's arm as well.

"I really do appreciate what you did," Fran said. "Before we were taken, they... They killed the man I love." Her chest ached, but she needed to keep talking. Right now, this woman was the closest thing Fran had to someone she could trust in this place, and talking to her normalized the situation. "I don't want anyone else to... To do that with me... My heart and my body are Dom's."

The Alchemist watched her like she was trying to understand why she kept talking to her. Finally, she waved her hand. A tray of food appeared. "Eat. You'll need your strength."

Fran nodded. "Alchemist... Where is Lily?" She asked after taking a couple of bites. The food was unlike any Fran had ever seen, so she figured it was Eltarian, but it was actually pretty good and she was starving. She'd kill for a slice of RJ's pizza right about then.

The Alchemist looked like she was going to ignore her, but then she said simply, "She lives." With that, she left the cell, locking the door behind her.

Fran ate a little more until she heard the unconscious woman groan. "Damnit..." The woman said.

Fran got closer to her and recognized her as she spotted her long brown pigtails, glasses, and Groot t-shirt. "Sellie?" She asked in surprise. Sellie had been one of the only other "civilians" involved in the big battle. She'd protected the kids, keeping the ones too little to battle with her while everyone else raced to save Tommy.

"Fran... You're alive," Sellie said as she sat up.

"Yeah... So, judging from your reaction, you guys know what happened at Jungle Karma Pizza... They took Lily. The Alchemist told me she's alive, but that's all I know... And the last I saw everyone else, they were trapped and the restaurant was burning..." She struggled not to panic.

Sellie put a comforting hand on Fran's arm. "RJ and Casey are safe. They're in Angel Grove."

Fran started to cry with relief. She flung her arms around Sellie, who held her. "I was so scared we'd lost them, too..."

"I'm so sorry about Dom, Fran. He was a great guy."

Fran nodded, taking comfort in Sellie's arms as her grief hit her again. Sellie didn't say anything until Fran finally pulled away, calmer.

"Well, this sucks," Sellie said. "I might have to cave and call in a friend of mine... Or several. I don't want to involve them in a fight against Zell, but I have to get us out of here."

"What friends? The Rangers?"

"No. He's expecting them. I might have to call in Michael... He can open portals, and he's a telepath. But I don't want to risk him... He's got a creature to protect... And I know that by now, Randy and Colby probably know what happened, which means Dean and Joe know, but I don't want them to get involved... Colby and Randy have a psychic link to a parallel life of Andie's. If he hurts them, he'll get to her. It's too dangerous... Joe's still recovering... And Dean... Well, I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to, but I'd rather he stay safe, too."

Fran had no idea who Sellie was talking about. "Who are these people?" She asked. "And why does one have a creature?"

Sellie laughed. "Michael's raising a kid he calls his creature. She's no ordinary child. I helped him get custody of her, even though I was her father's lawyer. It's a long story. Anyway, all of the people I mentioned are wrestlers. They're from my other life, so to speak. And I know they're going to want to help... But they're used to battling Chaos and the McMahons... Zell is another category, and other than Randy and Colby, Dean's the only one who kind of has some idea about what he's really like. He's friends with Sage because he was close to her mom."

"So, if they can't help us, who can?"

"Stephen might be able to, but I'm afraid to risk him... If I could get word to Sophie, she'd be our best option. She's stolen people away from Zell's minions before, and she might stand the best chance of getting us away from Zell himself. I know she fried Felina when she tried to save Logan."

"Logan?"

"At the time, he was part of the Eltarian Rebellion, but he's actually human. The Rebels kidnapped him when he was a teenager with amnesia. Sophie tried to help him, but his programming made him go back to them. He's fine now, though. He's part of the newest Ranger team."

Sellie was rambling a bit, but Fran was grateful for the conversation. Besides, she'd passed time with Lily by plotting their escape, so this was familiar. "So, is there a way we can contact Sophie?"

"I'm not sure yet... But hopefully," Sellie replied. "So, what happens here? Do they just leave us alone or what?"

"Mostly... The Alchemist left me food... Would you like some? I didn't eat all of it. I can't identify it, but it's not bad."

"I'm good right now, but thanks. I guess they don't want us starving to death? Takes all the fun out of torturing us, right?"

"The Alchemist saved me... This guy, Bax... he tried to..." She stared at her shoes. "Anyway, she stopped him. She took care of an injury I had, and then she fed me... I don't know... I mean, she's supposed to be one of the bad guys, but it seemed like she wanted to help me."

"She's definitely one of the bad guys. Evil radiates off of her and her buddy the Warlock... But there's something they're hiding... I couldn't pull it out of their heads, but some of the friends I mentioned earlier would be able to get it with some effort. My telepathy's not what it should be... I don't let myself use it much."

"You have supernatural powers, Sellie?"

"A couple... But I prefer not to use them. They're more trouble than they're worth about ninety percent of the time."

"No wonder you're so good with all of the crazy stuff the Power Rangers deal with."

Sellie laughed. "Honey, I work for the McMahons. Supernatural drama and bullshit has been a core part of my job for a long time. You have no idea the sort of weird shit I've seen working with professional wrestlers. I learned to accept things without questioning whether or not they should be possible a while back."

"I wish I had super powers... Then maybe I would have been able to do more than scream and faint when we were attacked..."

"You do have a super power, Fran... Your heart is incredibly strong and pure. That's part of what makes you valuable to an asshole like Zell. You're also brilliant, and that's nothing to sneeze at. Intelligence is hard to come by sometimes."

Fran smiled at Sellie's kind words. "Thanks... But it might be nice to have the ability to, like, turn bad guys to dust with a snap of my fingers or something."

Sellie laughed. "I'm going to call you Franos," she decided. "Like Thanos, but smarter."

Fran started laughing, too. That was a strange sensation. Dom was dead. Jungle Karma Pizza was destroyed. Lily was in trouble, and Fran was kidnapped and stuck in a cell where some creep had just tried to violate her... But that comment had been funny, and it made things almost seem normal for a minute. It was an incredibly nice relief to laugh for just a little while. Should she feel bad about it? She wasn't sure, but she knew she needed the outlet.

Sitting together, Fran and Sellie found comfort in each other's company while they tried to figure out a plan that might actually work.

XANDER

He was standing in the woods waiting to find out why Kira had summoned him there. She appeared a few minutes after he arrived with the boy who'd turned out to be Sir Ivan's son, Edmund. He smiled at them both. "G'Day, Kira... Edmund. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Xander... We need to talk," Kira said with a sigh.

"Is something wrong? You look stressed."

"Well, for one, my boyfriend's freaking out and the only thing I could really do for him was recall Cam and Blake to Angel Grove, which could backfire because it puts them where Zell can easily find them... But I had to. Besides, we need them. They know Hunter better than anyone, and since it seems like Hunter took Syd's place as the leader of the evil Rangers, we need all the help we can get dealing with him. But that's not why you're here, Xander."

"So, what's going on then?"

"You know how Edmund here is Sir Ivan's son? And how Denni is Conner's? Well... There's at least one other kid we found out about."

Xander nodded, following her. "Okay. Are we going on a rescue mission? Is he or she okay? Did you need my help finding them?"

Kira shook her head. "Why do the guys always need it spelled out for them?" She asked.

"Wait... Kira, what are you getting at?"

"Okay, there's no time to be gentle. Xander, you have a son. Zell had his hands on the kid and locked him a small cell, which was pretty cruel because he's apparently severely claustrophobic... Denni somehow found out about him and rescued him... He has Earth magic just like you, and it's time you met. Congrats. You're a father."

Xander blinked at her for a minute. "I... I have a... A son?" He repeated.

"Yeah. So, come on and introduce yourself like you love doing."

He nodded numbly. Then, he asked, "Is he alright?"

"He's traumatized... He's only fourteen, even younger than Denni. But staying here in the woods with her and Lido seems to have helped calm him down."

"Right... Let's go," he said with determination.

They walked closer to the hut and found Lido and Denni outside with a handsome young man who Xander knew must be his son. He took a deep breath. "Hey, Kid... Get over here," Kira called.

Denni brought the boy closer to them. Xander stared at the boy in wonder. He was about to introduce himself when the boy said, "G'Day... I'm Marco." He flashed them a smile Xander recognized. He knew he didn't need a DNA test to prove who this boy was to him.

"The name's Xander," he said, finding his voice. "And, um... Apparently I'm... Well... I'm your father, Marco."

Marco looked a little nervous, but he nodded. "Nice to finally meet you... Dad?"

"Dad, yeah... We'll go with that, I guess..." He gave Marco a reassuring smile and said, "I always wanted kids... I just figured I'd be there for their entire lives... So, we've missed enough time... Let's get some quality time in! Fancy a trip to the zoo or something? Or... Music! Do you like music? I love music... I work at a record store... I could get us concert tickets or... Something. Do you have any hobbies? I-"

"Xander!" Kira said, putting her hand on his arm to get his attention. "You're rambling. Breathe."

"Right. Sorry..."

"Wow," Edmund said. "And I thought meeting Sir Ivan was awkward..."

"I guess it was easier with Conner because we already knew each other," Denni added. She was laughing slightly at Xander's reaction to Marco.

"It's okay," Marco said quickly. "And I do like music... All kinds, really... As far as hobbies, I like being outdoors." He paused. "Look... You didn't know about me, right? You don't have to cram a lifetime of memories into a day, but hanging out together sounds great..."

"Great! Have you eaten today? I can take you out for lunch," Xander offered.

"Lunch would be a nice start," Marco agreed.

"Okay, before you guys run off... Denni, Marco... This is Edmund," Kira said. "He belongs to Sir Ivan, from the Dino Charge team. He's from Zandar, and Zell went after him personally, so we have reason to believe he's high on Zell's list. I think it's important you guys all look out for each other."

"We will," Denni promised. "We're sort of like siblings, in a way... Zell told Marco he was born from the Flames, and Lido thinks I was, too. I'm guessing all of us only have one physical parent." She extended her hand toward Edmund and shook it. "Welcome to the madness, Edmund."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Edmund said.

"Great to meet you, Mate," Marco added, also shaking his hand.

"Alright, Marco... Go on with Xander. You guys should get to know each other," Kira said. "Lido, do you mind if I stick around for a bit so Denni and Edmund can spend some time together?"

"That is fine," Lido said. "I have to gather some herbs anyway. I'll leave you to it." He walked away.

"Not the friendliest fellow, is he?" Xander remarked.

"He's been through a lot," Kira reminded him. "Go on, Xander... Good luck."

"Thanks," He said. He gave her a hug before putting a friendly hand on Marco's shoulder and guiding him away.

SHARON

She was staring at the ceiling. There wasn't much else to do in her room in the hospital, especially when she was restrained to the bed. Sharon spent a lot of her time heavily sedated, but today, she was more coherent. She hadn't had an incident in two weeks, so they'd finally allowed her to remain conscious. If she managed not to cause any trouble, she'd be allowed to get out of the bed and actually move around a little bit until the next time... Because, no matter what she did, there was always a next time. She just wanted to grab a book and read. At least that killed the time, and Sharon loved reading. Fiction, non-fiction, whatever she could get her hands on, she'd read it. The doctors said she was highly intelligent, and because of it, they often gave her new material to read.

Sharon had been a legal ward of St. Dymphna's Psychiatric Hospital since the age of ten. From the moment she was born, Sharon had been different. Her parents had found her abandoned on the streets of a small town in the Irish countryside. They'd taken the infant into their home and raised her as their own after being unable to find her family. Although Sharon's mother had been loving and wonderful, her father had never fully warmed up to her. When she was seven, the "gifts" she'd been born with had reached a new peak and she'd accidentally sent a blast of energy at her mother during a sneezing fit due to a pollen allergy. Her mother had been thrown into a car and had died on impact. Her father had witnessed the events and blamed Sharon, deeming her a witch. Still, he'd brought her home, and they'd buried her beloved mother.

That was when the abuse had begun. Her father had always been emotionally abusive, but he began beating Sharon if she used her gifts or if anything bad happened that he could somehow blame on her. Most of it had nothing to do with her, but that didn't matter. Soon enough, he'd decided to make Sharon into his new wife, forcing her to cook, clean the house, and satisfy needs she'd had no business satisfying as a child. When she was ten, Sharon had been driven to her breaking point. Her father was convinced she was evil, and he used this to justify what he was doing to her. Sharon finally proved him right when she stared at him, begging whatever force in the universe might be listening to her to kill him so he'd stop hurting her. His heart had exploded in his chest.

The superstitious neighbors in their small town decided Sharon really was a witch. No one would take her in, and the authorities soon convinced her to confess to killing her parents. They decided she was severely mentally ill because she insisted she had powers, and they locked her away in the psychiatric hospital, never to see the light of day again.

Sharon's doctors still swore she was having "episodes" whenever her powers manifested. No one believed she really had them, so she must be suffering from a severe psychiatric condition. They kept her heavily medicated, and sedated her whenever things happened that she could not explain. She had gotten used to it, and after nine years in this place, she had accepted that this was her fate. She longed for companions and attached herself to the few doctors who showed her the slightest bit of kindness and the patients around her.

Her door opened slowly. Sharon was expecting one of the usual nurses or attendants to come and check on her, but she didn't recognize the woman before her. "Restraints? How barbaric..." The woman mumbled. She removed them quickly as Sharon watched her in confusion.

"Are you a new doctor?" Sharon asked nervously as she sat up. She grabbed her glasses from the table beside her bed and looked at the woman now that she could see clearly. Her features were striking and dark and Sharon was sure she'd never seen her before but she was oddly familiar to her.

"I'm not a doctor, Sharon," the woman said. "My name is Felina, and I'm here to help you."

"Help me... Right. So, if you're not a doctor, what's your job?"

"I don't work here. I used certain talents to talk my way in here and get past security. I have come to free you from this prison, dear."

"But... I belong here... Felina. I'm sick."

"Why do you think that?"

"I believe I have magical powers... But that's madness."

"It's not madness, Sharon."

"Please don't mock me. I know I'm mentally ill... And it makes me do horrible things..." She stared at the floor, ashamed. "I killed my parents... My mother was an accident, but my father... He kept hurting me... Doing things I don't like to talk about... Because I'm evil, or at least, that's what he said... And I had to stop him... I didn't mean to, but I couldn't take it anymore..." She felt tears in her eyes.

Felina seemed to soften. She put her index finger on Sharon's chin and tilted her face up until she was looking into her eyes. She looked at her, first with sympathy, and then with determination. "You are not mad, Sharon. You have incredible, beautiful gifts."

"Magic isn't real."

"Isn't it?" Felina waved her hand and suddenly, she held fire in her hand. It began to dance as Sharon watched it in shock, taking the form of a woman. Felina then said something in a strange language and things began appearing out of thin air... Sharon's room was transformed into a tropical rainforest, complete with a waterfall. It began to rain, but she didn't get wet. Lightning flashed around them, but hit nothing.

"Am I hallucinating?" Sharon asked softly.

"No, Sharon. You're not hallucinating, and you're not insane. I promise, I can explain everything. I know where you come from. I can bring you to people who will cherish your gifts and help you."

"Why would you take me in? No one wants me... They're all afraid of me because of what I did."

"The monster who raised you was not worthy of the life he possessed, Sharon. You did what you had to in order to survive. Monsters like that do not deserve to be mourned. I can take you somewhere so much better than this place. You deserve that peace, my girl. Please, allow me to help you."

There was something in Felina's eyes that told Sharon she understood her in ways she wasn't saying. "Okay," she said after a moment. "I'll go with you."

Felina smiled at her. "Stand at my side, Sharon. You are stronger than you think, and I will help you find that strength again."

Sharon nodded and took Felina's hand. She felt safe with her, even though she knew Felina was powerful and could hurt her if she wanted to. For the first time in her life, she felt understood, and that was incredibly comforting. As Felina opened up some sort of portal before her eyes, Sharon clung to her like a small child, knowing she'd be safe as long as she held on tight. She took a deep breath as they began to walk through the portal, leaving the hospital behind.

OLLIE

He was with the Chosen when his phone began to ring. Seeing it was his father, he picked up. "Hey, Dad. What's up?" He asked.

"Is Luke with you?" His father asked.

"No, I'm training with the Chosen... Why?" Ollie asked.

"He was supposed to come home a little while ago... I left him with Lucy and Sellie earlier. He's not picking up his phone, and you know that's not like Luke. And Sellie's not picking up, either."

Ollie had a terrible feeling. "I'll shadow travel to Sellie's and see what's up. Meet me there."

"Maybe you shouldn't go alone, Ollie."

"I'll be fine. It's the fastest way to get there. Just have the Alphas teleport you."

"Alright. Be careful, Ol. I'll be right there."

Ollie hung up. "What's wrong?" Tammy asked knowingly.

"I'm not sure yet... Luke didn't go home on time and Dad can't get him or Sellie on the phone... He's worried, so I'm going to go check it out," Ollie replied.

"Want me to go with you?"

"You should stay and train. I'm sure it's nothing."

"You're a shitty liar, Ollie. You're worried. Let me help. Luke's family."

He finally nodded. "Okay." He turned to the rest of the Chosen. "Something came up, Guys. I need to go for a bit, and Tammy's coming with me."

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked.

"Luke's MIA... Hopefully it's nothing and Dad's just being paranoid."

"We can help you look for him if you want," Angie offered.

"Yeah... If something did happen, you might need us," Brian added.

"They're right. It's better if we stay together," Caleb said. Although he was still weak from an encounter with a bunch of dead Eltarians he wasn't saying much about, he seemed to be doing better now.

"Guys, really, it's fine," Ollie insisted.

"Ollie... You should accept our help on this," Tia said respectfully.

He sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. You guys can come, too. Let's go." He was about to shadow travel when Tia opened a portal. "Right. That's easier than trying to move all of you myself. Thanks, Tia."

"Of course," she replied.

They arrived at the apartment and found the door partially open. The Chosen exchanged worried glances before his father teleported in. "You brought the team?" He asked.

"They insisted," Ollie explained.

"Be careful, Kids," he said.

"Guys... I feel magic here," Angie said. "A lot of it."

"I sense it, too," Tia admitted.

Ollie took a deep breath before opening the door the rest of the way. The apartment showed signs of a struggle, but Sellie, Lucy, and Luke were nowhere to be seen. "Damnit... Where are they?" Ollie asked.

"Someone opened a portal out of here," Tia said. "I can feel the energy lurking over here..." She walked to the source. "Yes, the people who attacked went through here with Sellie." She looked horrified. Sellie had done a lot for the Campbell siblings.

"And the kids?" His father asked.

"They did not use this portal," Tia said.

"Jason..." Angie said softly.

He looked at her. "What is it, Angie?" He asked.

"Luke opens doors. If the kids saw Sellie get kidnapped, they'd never stand back and let it happen. They probably followed them."

"She's right, Dad," Ollie said. "Lucy considers Sellie to be her mom. There's no way in hell she'd just let someone take her away."

"Damnit... This is bad. They could be anywhere... Tia, can you figure out where the portal led?" His father asked.

"I can reopen it," Tia said. "That's dangerous, because we don't know where it will take us, but they're children. The risk does not matter in this case. Luke and Lucy need us... And I would like to help Sellie if I can."

"Let's go," Tammy said with determination.

"Guys... This could be really dangerous. I can't ask you to risk your lives," his father said firmly.

"You're not asking, Jason. We're volunteering," Taylor pointed out. "And considering Sellie's involved in this, Tia, Angie, and I aren't going to take no for an answer."

"He's right. Besides, this is part of our job, right? We're supposed to stop Zell. We can't hide forever in the safety of the training center," Angie said.

"Lucy and Luke are only twelve. I'd help even if they weren't related to Ollie," Caleb added.

"I love a good battle," Brian chimed in. He summoned his sword to prove he was serious. It burst into flames before settling down to a gentle orange glow.

"They're stubborn," Ollie said with a laugh.

"I see that," his father said with a sad smile. "Okay, Kids. Let's do this. Tia... Open the portal, please."

Tia nodded, opening the portal after a moment. Without hesitating, the Chosen and Ollie's father stepped through. It didn't take long to realize they were alone. "No one's here," Brian said.

"They went through another portal," Tia said. "But not all of them... I sense... A different portal... The twins..." She frowned.

"Where are my brother and sister?" Ollie asked.

"I believe it was the Alchemist and Warlock who took Sellie... And the Warlock creates portals and pocket realms... The children... They are trapped in an endless loop of such realms..." She paused. "They are lost, Ollie. And because these are no ordinary portals, I cannot just follow them. If we went through the original portal, we would also become lost."

"We can't just leave them there," his father said.

"No... But we need magic I do not possess... A way to make sense of these labyrinths. Perhaps Lido's bond with Zuzu would help... I am not certain." She sighed. "I am sorry. I wish I had better news to offer."

"It's not your fault, Tia," Angie said. "Do you know where Sellie is?"

"Unfortunately, I believe the last portal they used goes straight to Zell's base. If we go through, we will become trapped there, too. We need a better plan," Tia replied.

"We'll find one," Taylor said.

"I could go through the shadows and find them," Ollie said. "I know I can't do that for Sellie because if I end up at Zell's base, he'll know I'm there and trap me... But maybe I can get to my siblings."

"It's too dangerous, Ol," his father said sadly. "We need to come up with a plan so everyone stays safe."

"Dad, they're lost... We can't just leave them there."

"We won't. We just need to take a little time to figure out how to get them back."

"He's right, Ollie," Tammy said. "Running in blind is pointless. Besides, I think they're safe. If the Warlock was just trying to get rid of them so they could get away with Sellie, the twins probably aren't in immediate danger. They might be scared, but they're tough kids, and they have each other. They'll be okay."

Ollie sighed. "Okay... We'll go back and we'll figure out a new plan." He was worried sick, but he knew that the others were right. Getting himself lost or trapped wouldn't do anyone any good.

Tammy slid her hand into his, comforting him instantly. He was grateful she was there, or he might have lost it. Luke was the brother he was closest to. He'd been through a lot lately, but the kid always tried to hold everyone else together despite his own issues. Ollie couldn't stand the thought of anything bad happening to him, and Lucy was his baby sister. They'd only just gotten her back. He wasn't willing to lose her again. Somehow, they'd figure this out and find the twins... Ollie just prayed they managed to do it before Zell found them first.

KENDALL

The Dino Charge team had made their way to Angel Grove together. The reunion had been a bit tense, but soon their concern for Riley had chased away the awkwardness. They put everything else aside to search for their teammate. Chase had even apologized to Tyler for not listening to him. Zenowing was furious he'd been ordered to come to Earth, but Keeper had convinced him it was for the best, and he cooperated, too.

It was late, but Kendall couldn't sleep. She needed to get some air, and she stepped outside of the house they'd been set up in. She took several deep breaths and tried to calm her mind. James was dead. So was Shelby, and even if Kendall had greatly disliked the girl, it was still a source of pain for her team. That mattered to her. Now, Riley had been turned evil. Sweet, dorky, gentle Riley... Kendall actually liked Riley, and she was horrified that he'd been stolen away from Amber Beach and she and Tyler hadn't even noticed he was missing at first.

Suddenly, she felt eyes on her. Kendall was nervous. She was about to run back into the house when someone appeared in front of her. "Miss Morgan..." Riley called to her.

"Riley?" Kendall asked.

"I had to run away... To warn you... He's after the team, Miss Morgan," Riley said urgently.

"He turned you," Kendall said cautiously. "I know you're under his control, Riley."

"I'm fighting it... As best I can... I still care about the team, even if I can't feel it the way I did... Please, Miss Morgan... You have to listen to me. He's going to kill you guys."

Kendall thought about what he was saying. It was true that when Zell turned people by force, they tended to have some small piece of themselves that they clung to. Riley could be telling the truth. Maybe his love for his team was strong enough. After all, Zedd had warned the Chosen of Zell's betrayal after he was turned... But Zedd had willingly given up his light. That was different.

"Let me get the others, Riley... We can help you. Sage can reverse the effects of Zell's spell," she said.

"No, Miss Morgan, there's no time! Please... He has my brother. He'll kill him, just to get control of me..."

Kendall froze. Riley was extremely close to his big brother. Zell would do that sort of thing... But he could still be lying. "Riley, we'll help you. I promise. But you have to let me get the oth-"

"He has Tyler's mom, too."

Now, Kendall didn't know what to do. It hadn't occurred to them when they left for Angel Grove that Zell might target their families... But that was exactly the sort of thing he'd think to do if he wanted to manipulate them into giving themselves up to him. Tyler had already lost his father, which had broken him... And he'd still been a good leader and fought until the end of the battle to make sure they accomplished their mission with as few losses as possible... Then, Shelby had sent him a text ensuring he'd be the one to find her after she killed herself. The poor boy had turned up on Kendall's doorstep in the middle of the night hysterical. She'd been unable to do much more than hold him as he cried. She couldn't let anything happen to his mother. Tyler had always been so upbeat and positive and happy... She refused to let him face any more pain.

"Okay," she said. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Come closer. Please. The property is warded and I can't get onto it because of the magic."

She nodded, slowly approaching him. There wasn't much he could do to her out here, even if this was a trap. "Where is Zell keeping them?" She asked him.

"At home," Riley said with a laugh. "Gotcha."

Kendall stepped backward toward the safety of the house, but someone popped up behind her and she slammed into their chest. "Not so fast, Kendall," he said.

"Hunter," she said as she recognized his voice.

A woman laughed and said, "Yay! Let's get out of here."

"Not yet, Maya," Hunter said. "We're doing this here before she can get away. She's smart. We can't risk her finding a way out of this."

"Here? Her team's in the house a few feet away," another person pointed out.

"They're asleep, Damon," Riley said. "We made sure their dinner was drugged, except for Miss Morgan's."

Kendall cursed. "Of course... I thought they fell asleep awfully fast," she mumbled. She stared at the evil Rangers defiantly. "If you think I'm just going to let you kill me, you're wrong."

"Kill you? Oh, come on, Miss Morgan... We'd never waste a mind as brilliant as yours," Riley said.

Kendall felt sick as she realized what they must be planning. Death would have been better. "No," she said. "I won't give in to that."

"I said the same thing. We're all wrong in the end... But you'll like it. I promise."

"It's kind of fun doing this with them sleeping so close," Maya said with a laugh. "Like one huge 'fuck you' to the Power Rangers."

"She's right," Damon said. "Great Zell's got big balls to do it this way."

"He's not afraid of those pathetic Power Rangers," Hunter said. "They're nothing compared to him."

Suddenly, flames sprang up. Kendall saw Zell appear from the shadows. "Hello, my dear," he greeted her.

Kendall swallowed nervously. "You won't get away with this," she said firmly.

"Don't worry, my dear. You're going to be a wonderful addition to the Rangers of the Flame." Zell smiled at her.

Kendall struggled and broke free of Hunter's grasp. She tried to run. She nearly made it, but that was when someone grabbed her from behind and flung her into the fire. She looked up in horror and realized Riley was grinning at her, making it pretty clear he was the one who'd done it. The incredible feeling of betrayal was overwhelming enough, but the pain of having her light ripped from her was worse. She screamed in agony as she tried to fight it, but she knew it was a losing battle. After a few minutes, it stopped hurting, and she suddenly felt incredible.

"Amazing..." She whispered.

Zell smiled again. "Emerge, my dear," he said.

She stepped out of the flames and examined herself as they vanished. "It doesn't burn," she commented.

"Not in the traditional sense, no," Zell agreed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... Incredible," she admitted. "Like there is nothing holding me back anymore."

"Excellent. Rangers of the Flame, welcome your newest teammate... The Purple Flame Ranger."

"Yeah!" Maya cheered. "It's great to have another girl on the team again."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Morgan," Riley said pleasantly. "Do you forgive me?"

She laughed. "Forgiveness is for the weak... However, considering you freed me, I suppose I can tolerate your betrayal." She offered him a cold, calculating smile.

"She's perfect," Hunter said with a grin.

"This definitely went better than last time," Damon agreed.

"Do you prefer your formal title, my dear?" Zell asked. "I know your name is Kendall, but I also realize nearly everyone called you Miss Morgan in your previous life."

"Miss Morgan is fine," Kendall replied. "And what do I call you? Master?"

"Great Zell will do," he said with a smile. "Come, Miss Morgan. Let us bring you home."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As mentioned in Legacy Rangers, Sellie's actually an OC from my wrestling fanfic account, and I do have a series of fics that are supernatural in nature that she's part of, which is why she knows all these wrestlers with supernatural powers. As for The Tomorrow People, it's an awesome series that was sadly cancelled after one season. It's on Netflix if you're curious. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know this fic has been a lot of building up and bringing in more and more characters, but I promise it's all going to come together and build to something huge. As always, thanks for the support! See you soon!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

CALLIE

When she'd arrived on Earth, Zizi and Katherine had set her up in her room. It was reasonably large and very comfortable. She was told to rest and that she could meet the Great Zell later. She hadn't been able to sleep at first, but then the Alchemist had appeared. Callie knew the Alchemist and the Warlock. Neither was shy about visiting Onyx for ingredients, and no one dared cross them. Their reputation was too infamous. Even Gwodizan had not dared to get on their bad side. Luckily, they had seemingly respected him enough that they never caused trouble in the bar.

The Alchemist had offered Callie a brew she'd made. It had calmed her enough that she was finally able to fall asleep. She woke up with Zolo curled up beside her, which was comforting. The bathroom attached to her room was fully stocked with supplies. The strawberry-scented bath products were quite different from what Callie was used to on Onyx, and the shower she took was much more luxurious than she'd ever known showering could be. She'd never eaten or even seen a strawberry before, but they apparently smelled amazing.

She was about to leave the bathroom when the second door to the room opened. It connected to another bedroom, and a girl with pale skin turned bright pink as she realized Callie was already in the bathroom.

"Oh! I'm so sorry... I didn't know anyone was in here," she said, awkwardly staring at her feet.

"It's fine. I was done anyway," Callie replied. She studied the girl. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a very messy ponytail. Her glasses were slightly crooked, and she watched the girl nervously adjust them. On Onyx, this girl would have been easy prey for anyone. Since she was clearly no threat to her, Callie decided to be nice. "I'm Callie."

The girl smiled awkwardly, oddly excited that Callie had continued to address her. "Oh! I'm Sharon. It's very nice to meet you, Callie. Is that your room over there? I guess we're neighbors."

"Yeah, I guess so... Have you been here long?" Callie asked, wondering what the nervous girl was doing in a place like this.

"I'm not sure... Felina gave me something to cleanse my system of all the medication and I passed out... My head's much clearer now, though."

"Felina? The Eltarian Sorceress?"

"I... I guess? I didn't ask her a lot of questions, but she does have magic..."

Callie nodded. "Felina's powerful. My guardian knew her before he fled to Onyx. They were in the Rebellion together. He mentioned her often."

"Rebellion?" Sharon asked.

Callie shook her head. "Sharon... Why are you here? You don't seem to be involved in any of this."

"Felina took me from St. Dymphna's. She said I belonged here."

"Is that a church or something?"

"No... It's a hospital."

"Are you sick?" She recalled Sharon saying Felina had detoxed her from medication.

"I thought I was... It's a place for mad people... But Felina showed me real magic, and told me I have a gift... This is the first time I've been out of there in nine years."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"They locked you up in a loony bin at ten? Harsh."

"I killed my parents... The ones who raised me." She looked ashamed.

Suddenly, Sharon had become a lot more interesting. "Really? How?"

"My Ma... She was an accident," Sharon said softly. "I'd always had powers, but I was growing and they were getting stronger... I was still little. I have terrible allergies, and I had a sneezing fit... I lost control and this energy blast burst out of me. It hit her, and she flew through the air into a car... I never would have hurt her. I loved her... It was an accident."

"I believe you... But what about your father?"

"He hurt me... He started doing it all the time after my Ma died. I couldn't stand it anymore, and I begged the universe to kill him so he couldn't hurt me anymore... His heart burst in his chest. He'd always sworn I was evil, and... He was right." She looked broken.

Callie wasn't the sort to get attached to people other than Gwodizan, but there was something about this girl that made her want to protect her. "It sounds like he deserved what he got, Sharon," she said.

"That's what Felina said."

"Look, why don't you wash up and then come into my room? We can talk more."

"Alone?" Sharon's eyes went wide.

"Most people shower alone, yeah."

"I just... Where I was, that wasn't allowed." She was trembling.

Callie felt sorry for her. "Would you feel better if I stayed and talked to you from here while you showered?"

Sharon was visibly relieved. "Would you mind?" She asked.

"Nah. It's no big deal. I have nothing else to do right now anyway." She sat and made small talk while Sharon showered. When she emerged, she quickly dried herself off and got dressed. It wasn't long before the girls were summoned.

"Callie. Sharon. I would like for you to meet the Great Zell," Katherine said grandly as Zell entered the room. It was clearly set up for some sort of ritual.

"Welcome home, my dears!" Zell greeted them pleasantly. His energy was even more intense than Callie had imagined it would be. He radiated more power than Callie had ever felt in her life.

Several people came in then. "Rangers of the Flame, welcome," Zell greeted them. "I want you to meet Callie and Sharon."

"Hi, Girls," one said. "I'm Riley. That's Miss Morgan, Hunter, Maya, and Damon."

"Hey," Callie replied casually.

"It's nice to meet you all," Sharon said sweetly.

Maya visibly paled and was staring at Sharon. "Kendrix..." She whispered.

"Maya? You okay over there?" Zizi asked.

"She... She looks so much like Kendrix..." Maya whispered.

Damon suddenly stared at Sharon, too. "Damn... It's uncanny... Like she's a fucking ghost..." He mumbled.

"Who's Kendrix?" Sharon asked softly.

"Your mother, my dear girl," Zell replied. "And their former teammate."

"You know my mother?" She smiled at them.

"We knew your mother. She died. Twice, actually. Sorry, Kid," Damon replied. Sharon's smile vanished.

"Damon... That was harsh," Maya said.

"So? We're evil. Hello?"

Maya approached Sharon cautiously. She looked at her closely before gently tucking a lose strand of Sharon's hair behind her ears. "Your mother gave her life to save another Power Ranger... It was absolutely horrible... She was incredibly brave, Sharon... And she was my best friend," she said softly.

"Damon said she died twice?" Sharon asked nervously.

"After we beat our big bad, somehow, her life force was restored to her... But a couple of months later, there was a fire in her lab, and she died again. No one knows how or why it started, but she didn't make it out. It broke my heart..."

"When you still had one to break," Damon chimed in. "We were all crushed... But it doesn't bother us now. Right, Maya?"

"Right..."

Callie could tell Maya was lying. She might be evil, but her love for her dead best friend had been pure and the trauma of losing her horribly twice had obviously been very strong. It seemed that it still lingered just enough in her heart that seeing Sharon was affecting her. Zell seemed to notice, too.

"That's enough for now... I want the girls to stay with me. Rangers, go on your way," he said.

"Of course, Great Zell," Hunter said. He practically dragged Maya away. The others willingly followed his lead.

"Now, my dears... This may be a shock, but you were both born of magic," Zell said. He summoned fire from the floor. The flames reached toward Callie and Sharon. They wrapped around them. The sensation was oddly soothing. Callie felt power filling her.

Sharon seemed calm for the first time. The same sense of peace Callie felt from the flames was obviously hitting her, too. "Embrace your power, my dears," Zell said. "It is your birthright."

"But... It hurts people," Sharon protested softly.

"Sometimes, we must hurt others. It is inevitable. However, you, my dear girl, are glorious. You can be so much more than you are right now. You can learn to control it, Sharon... And Callie, you can learn to become even stronger than you are now. I know your true potential."

"Look... I don't have anywhere else to go anyway," Callie said. "Katherine and Zizi promised me revenge on Mistress Cheetah if I came, so here I am. I'm already in. I don't need your sales pitch."

"Excellent. And you, my dear?" He asked Sharon after rewarding Callie with a pleased smile.

She looked at him nervously. "I don't have anywhere else to go, either," she admitted. "Anywhere is better than the hospital. And... And those people were friends of my birth mother's. They're the only link I've ever had to her."

"So you're in?" Callie asked.

Sharon nodded. "Yes... I'm in."

"I am so pleased, my dears," Zell said. "Now, I want you to watch something very important. I normally do these rituals alone, but I want you to understand the incredible power you were born from." He paused. "Alchemist! Bring forth the ingredients. Katherine, Zizanyah, Felina, Warlock, you may stay as well." The remaining people he hadn't named left the room.

The Alchemist opened up a pocket realm and pulled three people from inside of it. They all looked appropriately terrified. Two were men and one was a woman. They were magically restrained by golden bonds.

"D'Dellah, Gifted Sorceress of Eltar... Mazrek, brave and noble member of the Eltarian Guard... Ezran, Gentle yet Powerful Magician of Eltar... I welcome you to my home!" Zell said grandly.

Mazrek glared at him defiantly. "Why have you imprisoned us here?" He demanded rather bravely.

"Regrettably, I am in need of something vital you three possess," Zell said.

"We won't help you," Ezran said firmly.

"We know what you are," D'Dellah added.

"It is such a shame no one ever sees the grander picture," Zell said with a sigh. "Rest easy, my friends, for your sacrifice shall not be in vain." With that, he manifested a sword and slashed Ezran's throat with impossible speed. He proceeded to hold him over the fire so his blood could pour into it.

D'Dellah screamed. Mazrek struggled against the golden restraints, but he could not free himself. Callie watched in mild amusement. She hadn't watched a human sacrifice in a while. She wondered what Zell was planning. She noticed Katherine and Felina seemed excited. The Alchemist and the Warlock looked almost bored. Zizi's face had turned hard and unreadable. Callie saw the slightest hint of guilt in her eyes, but it vanished quickly.

Sharon had covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Callie knew it was hard to handle that level of savage violence if you weren't used to it. She slipped her hand into Sharon's free one, squeezing it reassuringly. This seemed to give Sharon the strength to calm down. She held on tight as Zell slashed D'Dellah's throat next. Again, he poured her blood into the fire before tossing her aside. Finally, he repeated the act with Mazrek.

The flames suddenly grew stronger. Three forms began to appear within them. "A life for a life," Zell said. He began speaking in Eltarian. Thanks to Gwodizan, Callie understood the general meaning of his spell.

"Dark being, return! Return from the flames! Be restored!" He recited the words three times, and each time, a new physical form appeared in the flames. Finally, the forms became solid and distinct. Zell had raised a ton of energy and as the fire grew stronger, so did Callie. She suspected Sharon felt the same effects.

"Awaken!" Zell cried out.

The three shells suddenly opened their eyes in horrifying unison. They lay there breathing for a moment before sitting up. They looked at each other, clearly confused. Felina looked haunted as she stared at them, but she said nothing. Callie had a feeling something major had just happened.

FELINA

"Who has summoned us here?" One of the newly resurrected Eltarian Rebels asked. New Jersey... Felina thought. Why on all of Eltar would he bring those three back? She watched Micah, the leader of the fallen chapter, and tried to understand what Zell had been thinking.

"Felina? Is that you?" Neighbelle asked. She smiled darkly. "Did you bring us back?"

"No," Felina said firmly. "I did not." She looked at Zell with confusion in her eyes but did not question him aloud.

"Micah, of Eltar... You showed a glorious ability to do whatever it takes for power in the past," Zell said. "Neighbelle, my lovely Sorceress, you would stop at nothing to reach your goal... And Estos... Your desire for power was stronger than even your tie to your brother. I respect that mentality greatly."

"Great Zell?" Neighbelle asked in surprise. She immediately dropped to her knees and bowed her head. "You live! And you have brought us back. Tell me, how much time has passed?"

"It's been over fifty years, my friends," Zell informed them.

"Fifty years?" Estos repeated in shock.

"I have brought you here to seek revenge against the three survivors."

"Three?" Micah repeated.

"Rupi lost his life defending me. The others stand against me. I decided you would be the best solution to that problem... Will you stand with me, my friends?"

"Yes," Micah replied firmly.

"Of course," Neighbelle added.

"I want them to pay," Estos agreed.

"Then it is settled! Welcome to my Alliance. Alchemist, Warlock, kindly show our friends to their quarters," Zell said.

He soon dismissed everyone else as well. Felina hung back. Zell looked at her with an indulgent smile on his face. "Felina, my dear... Was there something on your mind?" He asked.

"My Lord... First, you brought back Jaybert... Now, three of the most infamous Rebels in our history... You continue to resurrect Eltarians who show they deeply lack any loyalty. I do not understand why you would choose them... Pardon my curiosity. I know it is not my place to question you," she said with no confrontation or challenge in her voice.

"It's quite alright, my dear. You always were a curious girl," he said kindly. "Their loyalty is to power, Felina... And with several Rebels gathering in Angel Grove to stand against me, I must be prepared. These fallen Rebels are the only ones who might be able to catch Captain Smith and his pet Campbell Sorceress off-guard."

"Kizzie's not of the Campbell Sorcery line," Felina said. "She simply shares the last name, but her father denied any connection to the heritage."

"Oh, my dear Felina... Have you not learned that humans lie easily? He may have denied his bloodline, but her father was very much a Campbell Sorcerer. I know that horrid line well and can spot all of Galaxia's descendants. Did you truly believe a woman of only half-Eltarian decent would be so powerful? Kizzie's magic comes from two incredibly strong lines... She simply does not know it."

Felina's chest felt tight. If Kizzie was truly Galaxia Campbell's descendant, then Zell would stop at nothing to destroy her... And Kizzie had once been her friend. In fact, Felina still considered Kizzie to be one of the few genuine friends she had left. It was true that Kizzie would never betray Captain Smith and the Captain had taken a firm stance against Zell, but Felina had hoped she would never have to face Kizzie in battle. Kizzie being from Galaxia's line did explain a few things, however. The day Neighbelle, Micah, and Estos had slaughtered the others, Kizzie had been guided by an unidentified and mysterious ancestor who gave her a power boost that kept her alive long enough for Tedius and Rupi to save her. She'd unlocked unimaginable power in Kizzie, and through that she'd been able to kill Estos and ultimately Neighbelle. Captain Smith had ended Micah's life, a fitting punishment for the monster who'd killed his wife and daughter.

Damnit, Felina thought. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I should have realized that," she admitted.

"Come, Felina," Zell said pleasantly. "We have work to do."

KIZZIE

Something was going on. Captain Smith had withdrawn a bit the day before, and Kizzie couldn't be sure why. He occasionally did that when he needed time to process information that would lead to a battle. Kizzie knew something big must be coming.

She was levitating several feet off the ground as she meditated when she sensed the last thing she expected. It hit her so hard, she fell to the floor with a hard thud. She barely registered the mild pain this caused as she felt out to see if what she'd sensed had just been in her head.

"Kizzie? Are you okay?" B'Danna asked, running into the room at the sound of Kizzie hitting the floor.

"Get Captain Smith," Kizzie said. "Urgently."

B'Danna didn't question her order. She hurried off and returned with Captain Smith. Tedius was right behind them. "Kizzie, what's wrong?" Captain Smith asked.

"Sir... I sensed something impossible... A magical signature that should not be present in this place or time," Kizzie said.

Captain Smith lowered his head. "I had hoped we had more time," he said softly.

She stared at him. "It's true then? She's... She's back?"

"Who's back?" B'Danna asked.

"Neighbelle." Kizzie practically spat the name of the traitor out.

Tedius turned white as a sheet. "No..." He whispered in horror.

"It's true..." Captain Smith confirmed. "Yesterday, the Chosen boy, Caleb, came to me. Our fallen friends visited him... The poor boy was so overwhelmed it nearly killed him... But the moment he was functional enough, he contacted me. They warned him that they were coming back."

"They?" Tedius asked. "Surely they are not all back..." He shook his head.

"Zell intended to resurrect all three. If Neighbelle is back, the others are as well."

"Not for long!" Kizzie declared. She began gathering power.

"Kizzie... Stand down," Captain Smith said firmly.

"But Sir-"

"Kizzie... Zell has set a trap. Just as with Jaybert, we must not fall for it."

"I owe them for what they did, Sir! I shall slaughter them once and for all for everything they took from you!"

"My dearest Kizzie, please listen to my words... We cannot take the bait... And I refuse to risk any of your lives. We will not allow the past to repeat itself. I am unwilling to lose any of you."

"They were your family... I must avenge them."

"They were your family, too, Kizzie. You are as much my kin as they were, and I refuse to watch you perish. We will set this right, but not without a plan." He pulled Kizzie into his arms, instantly calming her rage. Kizzie let most of the energy she'd raised go.

"I'm sorry, Sir..." She said softly.

"It's alright, Kizzie... I understand and share your rage and pain..." He sighed. "The boy had another message for us. We must find Vitella."

"Vitella?" Kizzie asked in surprise. "She hasn't been seen in well over a century... I think she's been undercover since around the time B'Danna was born."

"You are correct, and only Garron knew her location... Laby knew how to reach her thirty years ago, but who knows if she's still in that location? Unfortunately, I need to speak to Garron."

"But he's been dead for months," B'Danna said.

"Yes... Which is why we must summon his spirit."

"I can manage that," Kizzie said.

"I know... Are you up to it, or do you need time?"

"We have no time to waste. If the spirits say we need Vitella, then we must find her at once," Kizzie said. "I can handle Garron."

"Tedius... Get some rest," Captain Smith said. "You have had a terrible shock."

Tedius nodded numbly. He walked away. "Will he be okay?" B'Danna asked.

"Tedius is now all that remains of the New Jersey Chapter," Captain Smith said. "This is difficult for him... However, I believe with a bit of time, he will face this as the rest of us must. Now, B'Danna, if you wish to leave before we summon Garron, you may."

"I'll stay... In case you need me," B'Danna replied.

"Very well. Let us begin."

Kizzie set to work. Her skill with summoning the dead was moderate at best, but she'd known Garron well, and Captain Smith had known him even better. Like Vitella, Garron had been a founding member of the Rebellion. The two of them had saved Captain Smith's life and recruited him to the Rebellion when he was still a teenager. Even when they disagreed on morals, Garron had always shown a fondness and deep respect for Captain Smith.

Garron appeared easily enough. He didn't look happy. In fact, he scowled at them. "If it isn't the cowards," he said.

B'Danna seemed to take the most offense to this. "Says the man with no honor," she replied.

"I have no honor? Your entire Chapter fled from battle!"

"That was not cowardice, Garron," Captain Smith replied calmly. "You were battling innocents."

"Innocents? Those children killed me!"

"Actually, as I understand it, they tried not to. You left them with little choice in the matter," Kizzie said.

Garron was about to reply when Captain Smith interrupted him. "Vide piel virit. Bizzeh mada alebastes!" The mantras got Garron's attention and he was clearly listening now. "Garron, I am truly sorry about what happened to you. However, the Rebellion needs you now," he said.

Garron hesitated. "The entire Rebellion, or just your Chapter?" He finally asked.

"All of us," Captain Smith said. "We need a founding member to step in... And there is only one of you left."

"Vitella..." Garron said. He sighed.

"Yes. We require her coordinates and a way to reach her. It is extremely urgent."

"She remains deep undercover on KO35. She infiltrated their government over a century ago and has been handling the corruption there."

"I thought there was no corruption on KO35," B'Danna said. "Especially after they were chased off their home planet."

"That is a common misconception, B'Danna of Eltar... However, Vitella found that the corruption ran so deep and was so well-hidden that the only way to correct the issue was from the inside. She slowly but surely weeded out most of the trouble over the last century and a half, assassinating anyone she had to... Her mission is essentially complete, however, she remained to ensure KO35 did not immediately fall into chaos in her absence."

"How do we reach her? What is her cover identity?" Kizzie asked.

"I am aware this is a big if, but if you can track down Laby, he knows how to reach her."

None of them told Garron that Laby was back and actively in Angel Grove. They knew Garron could only be trusted so much, and although it was normally unlikely he'd do anything to harm Laby with their long history as friends, they couldn't guarantee he wouldn't run to Zell with the information in exchange for an offer of resurrection.

"Thank you, Garron. We will try to locate Laby," Captain Smith said.

"If the boy will respond to anyone, it is you, B'Bodian," Garron replied. "Good luck, and farewell." He gave Captain Smith the Rebellion salute.

"Farewell, Old Friend," Captain Smith replied, returning the salute. Kizzie and B'Danna automatically did the same. After a nod from Captain Smith, Kizzie released Garron's spirit and sent him back to the Underworld.

B'Danna spoke first. "I'll call Laby," she said.

"Thank you, B'Danna. I would appreciate that," Captain Smith said.

She nodded and hurried off. When they were alone, Captain Smith dropped his stoic exterior. He looked deeply worried and exhausted.

"Sir..." Kizzie said with concern. "Are you alright?"

Captain Smith tried to offer her a reassuring smile, but Kizzie knew him well enough to spot the pain in his eyes. "I miss them," he admitted softly.

"I know you do, Sir. There is not a day that passes that I do not think of them as well."

He nodded before putting a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "We have work to do," he said after a moment. Kizzie followed him, not daring to push him further.

ANGIE

She was at Kenny's house for dinner with the Hart-Cranston Clan. Kimberly was busy cooking. Billy was helping her. Dr. K and Ziggy were a few feet away as Ziggy worked on preparing a couple of side dishes. Kenny and Angie headed to the living room to watch television and keep Billie occupied while her parents were busy. Josh was upstairs, probably hiding in his bedroom again.

"Kenny... I'm worried about Josh," Angie admitted as she played with Billie. She'd gotten really attached to the baby, and the baby seemed to love her. She kept her tone pleasant for the sake of the little one.

"He's been withdrawing into Josh World, I know," Kenny said. "He barely even talks to people unless they corner him. He's not even hanging out with Taylor."

"Yeah... Taylor's seemed pretty down lately. I think he thinks he did something wrong."

"He didn't... This is just Classic Josh. I just wish I knew what he was so focused on."

"My mom," Josh said from the stairs, making them both jump. Angie reassured Billie everything was fine with a bit of baby talk.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"I'm focused on my mom," he repeated. "I'm trying to figure out why she died."

"Josh... Your mom was sick," Kenny said gently.

"Yes. With an Eltarian disease. Contrary to popular belief, my dad isn't crazy. My mom was murdered. So you can stop talking about me behind my back."

Kenny looked hurt. "Josh, I never called Billy crazy."

"You didn't have to. The look on your face says you think the same thing about me."

"I do not," Kenny said firmly. He stood up and cautiously approached Josh. "Josh... Come on. Talk to us. We're worried about you."

Josh shoved Kenny hard, knocking him into the nearest wall. Kenny looked stunned. Angie gasped as Josh began to hit him.

"Josh! Stop it!" She cried in alarm. Billie started crying in her arms. Angie tried to soothe her while desperately trying to figure out what to do.

"Josh, what the hell?!" Kenny asked as he tried to defend himself without hurting Josh.

Josh wasn't saying anything now, and his hits became even more aggressive. Angie was about to resort to using magic to separate them when Billy, Kimberly, Doctor K, and Ziggy ran into the room.

"Josh! What's going on?" Billy asked. He quickly tried to get between the boys. Josh shocked Angie by rounding on his father, throwing him across the room with impressive strength.

Kimberly approached Josh, who looked like he was going to hit her next. "Mom!" Kenny cried as he jumped between them.

Josh hit Kenny so hard he left him bleeding. "Kenny!" Angie cried in horror. "Ziggy, take Billie and get out of here," she said, handing the baby to Ziggy.

Ziggy didn't argue, apparently realizing the baby needed protection more than anyone else did. As soon as he was gone, Angie raised energy, letting her magic spread through the room in purple and green spirals. "Josh, I don't want to hurt you," she said firmly. "But I will if it means protecting everyone else."

It was hard for Angie to say that. Josh had been her first friend in her entire life. She loved him... But he was going too far.

"Shut up!" Josh shouted. Now, he focused on her. He ran toward her, ready to attack.

"Angie, look out!" Kenny shouted. He was too hurt to get to her.

"I don't understand... Did Zell get to him?" Kimberly asked as she tried to tend to Kenny's injuries.

"Shut up! Shut up! You're making my head hurt!" Josh screamed. He grabbed Angie before she could react and wrapped his hands around her throat. Josh was a lot stronger than people realized.

"Angie!" Kimberly cried.

Billy finally managed to get back on his feet. He grabbed Josh and forced him to release Angie. She gasped for air and struggled not to collapse. Billy tried to restrain Josh, but that only made him panic and fight back harder. It was looking really bad when, suddenly, Josh collapsed to the floor.

Angie saw Doctor K standing over him. She'd been hidden by her struggling brother and father because she was small. Now, she held a device as she looked down at Josh.

"K... What did you do?" Kenny asked.

"I injected him with a sedative. Nothing else seemed to be working. He'll wake up in a few hours. Now..." She held the device over Josh. Nothing happened. "He hasn't been turned. This is something else," she said after a minute. "Who needs medical attention?"

Angie tried to swallow. It hurt. "Me," she croaked out. At least he hadn't crushed her vocal chords.

Doctor K looked over her injuries. "That looks pretty bad... You'll need to rest your voice for a bit, and your throat is already starting to bruise, but you'll be okay. I'll give you something for the pain and to reduce the swelling." She turned to Billy. "You're banged up... Let me look over your injuries," she said.

"Kenny first, please," Billy replied softly. "I'll move Josh to his bed."

"Okay... And call Sage, in case this is magical and not scientific."

"Yes... That's a good idea," Billy agreed. He scooped up Josh like he was much smaller than he actually was and headed toward the stairs. That was when they heard a strange sound.

Something squeaked maliciously... If squeaking could qualify as malicious. "What the...?" Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly... Move very, very slowly and bring me a mirror," Doctor K said steadily. "No one look at that creature... I believe it is a vizu."

"What? How the hell would that thing have gotten in here?" Angie asked.

"That's... Not Sunny..." Kenny managed to say. The Stone Warriors had introduced Sunny to them at training.

"No... Apparently, it's her evil cousin," Billy said.

Kimberly pulled a compact mirror out of her pocket and handed it to Doctor K. She opened it and shoved it in front of the vizu. The creature screamed before vanishing.

Doctor K let out a sigh before saying, "Alright... That explains Josh's behavior. He must have made eye contact with it. The problem is, we have no way of knowing how long the effects will last."

"I was under the impression that madness caused by a vizu is permanent," Billy said softly.

"We need the Eltarians on this one," Doctor K said practically. "If there is a known cure, they should have that answer." She looked at Billy. "Go put him in his bed. Be careful, in case there are any other vizu in the house. Bring Kimberly's mirror with you, just to be safe."

"That would leave you all defenseless," Billy pointed out.

Kimberly excused herself. A moment later, she returned from one of the bathrooms with a large mirror she'd pulled off the wall. "We'll be fine," she promised. "Take care of Josh, and we'll figure out who to call for help."

Billy took the compact before carrying Josh up to his room. "Josh is going to be okay... Right?" Kenny asked weakly.

"I hope so, Kenny," Doctor K replied. She began looking over his injuries. Angie watched as she started to stitch him up. She inched closer, wanting to help. "No, Angie. You need to recover. Nothing is fatal. Kenny will be fine. He'll be sore for a few days at worst. The injuries are bad, but nothing will do permanent harm."

Kenny offered her a brave smile. "I'm okay, Ang," he promised. "Take care of yourself."

Angie reluctantly backed off. She sat to the side trying not to completely freak out. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Kimberly asked knowingly.

Angie realized she was visibly trembling. She shook her head slowly. Kimberly wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "Do you want me to call your mom?" She asked.

Angie hesitated, then nodded. "Okay," Kimberly said, taking a deep breath. "I'll invite her to stay for dinner. I mean, we still need to eat, right?" She laughed to herself. "I never thought I'd see the day I invited Rita Repulsa to a family dinner."

Angie managed to smile slightly. Kimberly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Angie's mother. Her mom loved texting. Emoticons amused her greatly. Sure enough, she sent back a cat with hearts in its eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Kimberly asked. Angie nodded. A minute later, her mother teleported into the house.

"Kimberly! Thank you for the thoughtful invitation," she said cheerfully. Then, she got a look at Angie. "Oh, my poor baby... Here, let me help." She began healing her, and Angie quickly began feeling better.

Angie tried to talk when her mother was done. Her voice was hoarse, but it no longer hurt to speak. "Thanks, Mom," she said softly.

"Of course. Pinky, you're next!" Her mother said. She sat beside Kenny and started healing him.

"Rita... We had a vizu in the house. That's what we think happened... Josh was the one who attacked. He'd never do this," Kimberly explained.

"He looked into its eyes?" Angie's mother asked in horror.

"We think so... Can your magic reverse the effects?"

"Nothing reverses that, Kimberly... I'm sorry... But... Maybe Zordon might know something! Let me text him..."

Shortly after, the Alphas teleported Zordon into the house. "You believe Josh has been driven mad?" He asked urgently.

"It seems that way," Doctor K replied. "There's no other logical explanation for his behavior short of head trauma, and he showed no signs of that. Excuse me. I should let Ziggy know it is safe to return with the little one." She moved away from the rest of them. Angie suspected Doctor K was more upset than she was letting on. She was attached to Josh, even if she didn't show it.

"Where is he?" Zordon asked.

"K sedated him after he attacked all of us," Kimberly replied. "Billy took him upstairs."

"This is very bad..." Zordon said softly. "I have only heard of one entity ever curing the madness a vizu causes... And he's been missing for thirty years. He also joined the Eltarian Rebellion, but I don't believe he is evil. From what I understand, he did a great deal of good for Cassie's team of Rangers. Unfortunately, in both the previous timeline and the new one, he dropped off the face of the Earth in 1989 after his Chapter of Rebels was slaughtered."

"Do you think he would help us if you found him?" Kimberly asked.

Zordon hesitated for only a moment. "If I asked, yes. I believe that he would. Laby was once a very close friend of my family's. He watched over my mother and I when he could, and he was extremely close to my aunt. It is possible Lido may know where he is, although I can't promise that. If Laby doesn't want to be found, there is no way to track him. I shall contact Lido..."

"Have dinner with us first. Kimberly cooked," Angie's mother said cheerfully.

"I couldn't impose."

"This is a family dinner, Zordon. You're family," Kimberly said. "Besides, Billy will probably want to talk to you about Josh's situation."

Zordon finally nodded. "I should have the Alphas bring Josh to the Command Center anyway. Vizu induced psychosis comes and goes, but there is no telling what he'll do in a delusional fit. Once he wakes up, we need to keep him locked in a cell until we can be certain he is no threat to himself or others. I'll have the Alphas prepare it."

"Well, that's flashback inducing," Billy said from the stairs.

"What do you mean, Billy?" Angie asked.

"Well, Angie, there was an incident when we were younger where Kimberly and I were turned into violent punks after consuming a beverage we thought was water. We had to be contained in a similar manner."

"Oh, ugh! Don't remind me! My clothes and hair were the absolute worst," Kimberly recalled in disgust. "And don't even get me started on the state of my nails! Total cringe!"

"Yeah, there was that... And the fact that we were evil," Billy said with an adoring smile as he looked at her.

"I can't decide which was worse... That, or the time we switched brains," Kimberly said with a laugh.

"You two really need to tell us stories of your Ranger days more often," Kenny said as he cracked up.

"Sorry for providing so many stories like that, by the way," Angie's mother said, blushing slightly.

"We're not mad at you, Rita," Kimberly said quickly. "You couldn't help it, and we know you've changed."

Ziggy returned with the baby, saving them from any potential awkwardness. Billie was watching him with absolute adoration, and he returned the expression. He's great with kids, Angie thought. I wonder if Doctor K wants to have children one day.

"Okay... Let's head into the kitchen and have dinner," Kimberly said, scooping Billie into her arms. It was clear she hated letting her out of her sight for long. The others followed Kimberly's lead and sat down for dinner like this was a perfectly normal evening.

This is normal for us, Angie realized. Hang out, get attacked, stop a crisis, resume everyday activities. Their lives might be strange, but Angie loved being part of this world. She wouldn't trade it for anything. She just hoped they'd find a way to cure Josh. The alternative was too horrible to consider.

LABY

He held his new communication stone in his hands. Laby hadn't kept the one from thirty years ago because he didn't want to talk to anyone, but they were easy enough to make with the right materials and a basic spell to activate them. A communication stone was the only way he could reach Vitella. To do it, because of the way she'd spelled her stone, he needed to know her approximate location. Thanks to Garron's spirit, he knew she hadn't moved in the last thirty years.

Taking a deep breath, Laby silently begged his hands to stop shaking. He could do this... Captain Smith rarely asked Laby for anything, and this involved the bastards who'd killed his family. Laby had promised him when it happened that he'd do anything he could to help him should he ever need it. He intended to keep that promise.

He focused on what he needed to before tapping the communication stone twice and saying firmly, "Vitella!"

The stone hummed to life, vibrating as it tried to connect. For too many seconds, nothing else happened. After two minutes, Laby was certain Vitella wasn't going to answer him. Still, he waited. Vitella was deep undercover, and she probably wasn't expecting anyone to try to reach her. He knew he had to give her time to get away if she was in public.

After ten minutes, Laby was about to give up completely. He nearly severed the connection when he suddenly saw a face appear in the stone.

"Laby?" Vitella asked in surprise.

"Hey, Vitti," he greeted her as a thousand emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Laby had always been close to Vitella. The only surviving founding member of the Eltarian Rebellion was a lovely woman. When the Rebellion was founded, Vitella had been a lot like the Flower Children Laby met in the 1960s. She firmly preached peaceful resistance to the corruption on Eltar. She was against any violence whatsoever, the complete opposite of her brother. Laby's parents had been on the side of peaceful resistance as well, while Garron had been more prone to violence. Because three of the five believed peaceful protests were enough to bring about change, the Rebellion remained completely peaceful. They fought for the innocent, but with words, not acts of violence.

That had changed after a peaceful protest ended in a brutal slaughter of about half of the Rebels, including Laby's parents. Of those in attendance, Laby was the only survivor. He'd been horribly injured, even getting shot in the head, but his immortality had kept him alive. Felina had discovered him among the dead and done her best to help him. Since Vitella had been pregnant, she'd stayed home and sent her brother and husband to the protest in her place. Her brother, his wife, their toddler daughter, and her husband were all killed. When Garron, Laby, and Felina had broken the news to her, she'd miscarried in her grief. Laby spent the night by her side, watching over her. In the morning, Vitella had woken up, chopped off most of her beautiful hair that usually had flowers in it, and proclaimed to the Rebellion that peaceful resistance did not work. That was the day everything had changed for the Rebellion.

"Laby, it's been such a long time! How are you?" Vitella asked.

"Oh, you know... Still crazy."

"I was starting to think you didn't like me anymore," she teased him.

"I went off-grid for thirty years, Vitti. It wasn't you, I promise. I didn't contact anyone."

Vitella looked concerned. "What happened, Laby?"

"Garron didn't tell you, did he?" He sighed. "My Chapter doesn't exist anymore, Vitti. B'Danna is with Captain Smith, but no one else is still... They all..." He couldn't say it.

Vitella softened. "Oh, Laby... Your grief is clear. What became of the others?" She asked gently.

"It was Jay... He... He was working with a vizu and he went insane... He slaughtered them all... B'Danna and... And Draze survived, but Draze... He died earlier this year. Captain Smith brought them into his Chapter."

"My Gods... Jaybert killed them?" Vitella repeated in horror.

"Yes... So I killed him... But now... He's back, Vitti. And we've got an even bigger problem. I know Garron told you about New York and New Jersey... Micah, Neighbelle, and Estos are back, too."

"Who the hell is resurrecting dead Rebels?" Vitella demanded. "And traitorous ones, at that."

"It's Zell, Vitti. He returned, and he's been recruiting Rebels."

"What?! The Great Wizard of Eltar is exactly what the Rebellion stands against. Why would any of us work with him?"

"Well, some he resurrected... Others had nowhere else to go. Boom and Blast are with him."

"Please tell me Garron didn't join forces with him!"

Shit, Laby thought. He hadn't thought about the fact that Vitella wouldn't know about Garron's death. "Vitti... Um..." He sighed. "The twins joined Zell after their Chapter perished. Travis and Macy died in a poorly planned attack on the Eltarian Government. They assassinated the Mayor, the Prime Minister, and others... Including school children. That was when they lost Draze, too."

"Children?" She repeated in horror.

"Morda and Garron died in the next big battle. I'm sorry, Vitti. He's gone."

She paused, not showing any emotion. Then, she said, "I see... Go on, Laby. Tell me the rest."

"Zydia died the same day as Garron. Rupi was overcome with grief and joined Zell... He didn't survive. Raff... Raff lost most of his Chapter. Lido left the Rebellion, and so did the kids. I think at least one of his members died... But Raff and Felina fled. They went to Zell. Ultimately, Raff walked away, but it was too late. His only option was death, so he had someone kill him..." Laby's chest ached.

"So much senseless loss of life," Vitella said softly, shaking her head. She sighed. "And Felina?"

"She's still with him. You know how loyal she is to him. The moment she knew he returned, she was on his side. I'd like to save her, but Felina never sees reason where he's concerned." He paused. "He has the Alchemist and the Warlock, too."

"Damnit... They're extremely powerful and pack a punch. Throwing Felina into the mix just adds that much more power... He's building an army."

"Vitti... We need you. The Rebels are divided, and you are the only founding member we have left. No one else can unite us."

Vitella nodded. "Give me a few hours. I have someone here I trust completely. He can continue my work and keep corruption out of KO35's government. I'll come to Earth as soon as I tie up a couple of loose ends."

"Thanks, Vitti."

"The Rebels are my family, Laby. And with Garron gone, this responsibility is mine alone. You don't have to thank me." With that, she severed the connection.

Laby took several deep breaths. Vitella was coming back. Maybe she could whip the Rebels back into shape. In the meantime, Laby realized he was going to have to stop hiding. The time to fight was coming.

This is what you've waited for, he told himself. The tightness in his chest didn't go away. Laby sighed and headed toward the house the Rebels were staying in. The last thing he expected was to see Daphne.

The girl stood in front of the house with Lido and Zuzu. She was talking to Zuzu sweetly as he perched on her outstretched hand and hopped closer to her face so he could rub his face against it. She smiled, and there was no denying who she was, especially as Lido watched her with a peaceful smile of his own.

Laby was going to turn around and leave before she could see him. That was when he heard a voice ask softly, "Laby?"

He spun around, realizing he knew the energy. It didn't change the fact that looking into her eyes was a shock. "Hey, Sera..." He said softly. He hadn't expected to ever speak to her again. He actively avoided her incarnations because it was too painful to see her when she would have no idea who he was... But this girl knew him.

"Oh my Gods..." She said before flinging her arms around him. "You're here! How?"

He paused. "How much do you remember, Ser... Darcy?" He asked, remembering her current name.

"About you? Everything." She wouldn't let him go.

"You're going to be disappointed in me, Darcy... I'm sort of one of the Eltarian Rebels."

"No shit, why else would you be hanging out in these woods?" She let him go and rolled her eyes. "Laby... I could never be disappointed in you. I know that, no matter what you've done, you've had reasons."

"How much of you is Sera?" He finally asked.

"Enough. I have all of her knowledge and am re-learning how to use my magic... And I feel how much she loved you, Laby... Right now, I'm more Sera than Darcy."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. For failing you."

"Don't even start."

"I know the truth, Sera. I knew it from the second it happened. Ash would never have hurt you. I would have killed Zell myself, but I didn't have the power back then... Or the homicidal instinct. I learned to kill as part of the Rebellion. And now, I've come to make him pay."

"Laby, don't fight my fight for me."

"It's my fight, too. He took everything from me!"

"Everything?"

"You... Then your siblings... Then my new family..." He sighed. "I lost my parents in the slaughter that turned the Rebellion violent. The Rebels took care of me, and eventually, I ended up in a Chapter here on Earth. I had a family again. I had friends. And Zell knew they were going to be slaughtered and didn't warn us, even though he sent his minion back in time to us. He let them die... Even... Even her..." He was crying and panicking and couldn't seem to stop. "She was innocent..."

Darcy wrapped her arms around him again. "Who was she?" She asked.

"The daughter of the Chapter leader... An absolute angel on Earth... Her name was..." He shook his head.

"It's okay, Laby. Tell me. Please."

"T.... Ti... T-Tiffani," he forced himself to say.

"You were in love with her."

"I fell for her... I don't know how it happened. One minute, I was helping raise the kid, and the next... She was a teenager, and she kissed me, and... It just clicked."

"That happens."

"She was fifteen, Darcy. And her father slaughtered her in the most brutal way possible. I didn't get there in time to save her... I made it just in time for her to bleed out in my arms while I sent her mind into a beautiful hallucination that would give her some kind of peace instead of all that pain... I... I..." He couldn't breathe as the flashback hit him hard.

Darcy kissed his forehead, whispering soothing words to him as he cried and trying to pull him back. For the first time in a long time, Laby felt their connection. He would always be tied to her. She'd cast so many spells on him over the years as she learned to control her magic, they shared a powerful link.

Laby looked at her with tears in his eyes. She wiped them away gently. "It's okay, Laby. I'm sorry I left you, but I'm here now," she said. He knew it was Serafine speaking now. Darcy had moved back to let her through.

"Sera..." He whispered. And then, Laby let go of everything he'd been keeping inside for all of that time. His grief for Sera was the first pain he'd ever really known. It was an old wound he knew would never heal... But she was with him now.

"I love you," she told him. "And I'm going to help you, Laby. I promise."

"You can't face him. He'll try to kill you again..." His voice trembled slightly.

"My siblings and I faced him recently. We won. And we'll win again."

"But... But Daphne... She's so gentle, Sera. She always sees the good in people."

"There is no good to see in him, and Andie knows that, even if Daphne doesn't. My sister has grown stronger in her later lives. Andie has been through many difficult things, and Isobel is exceptionally powerful and has a love she is devoted to with all that she possesses. They give Daphne the strength she needs to resist him."

"I can't lose you guys again... I really can't."

"You won't, Laby. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are Daphne and Ash."

"You can't know that, Sera! Everyone dies!"

"Laby..." She paused.

"Everyone. Every. Single. Person I love. They all die on me, usually in horrible ways, often right in front of me... But I survive. Even if I get shot, stabbed, blown up... I always survive because I'm immortal... So I have to watch everyone else die. No one is safe." He was starting to cry again, his PTSD seriously kicking his ass.

"Laby... I'm so sorry for everything you have been through," Sera said. He knew that she somehow knew all of his grief now. Sera always knew.

"Darcy! Are you ready?" Andie called, snapping Laby out of his thoughts. As Andie and Lido came into view, Lido paused. He automatically steadied Andie, who tripped over something in the grass. Her eyes shined as she smiled at him with appreciation.

My God, it's like we're back on Eltar, Laby thought. Daphne had always been a bit on the clumsy side. It was kind of endearing, and Lido had a talent for keeping her from getting hurt.

Andie stared at him for a moment before she whispered, "Laby?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said. He paused before asking, "And are you Andie or Daphne?"

"Sometimes, it's hard to tell," she replied with a shrug. Then, she walked toward him and gave him a hug that reminded him very much of Daphne. "It's so good to see you... Where have you been in all of this?"

"That's a long story, Birlina," he said automatically. It hurt him that the nickname slipped out, but it also felt right to use it. She smiled up at him with the same loving, trusting eyes she'd had as a child on Eltar.

"Birlina... You called me that all the time... It means... It means Little Bird, right? You also called me your 'Little Daphne Bird'."

"You were like a curious but nervous, fragile baby bird. I always figured that was why Lido took such a liking to you." He smiled at her. "Even as you got older, you reminded me of that."

"Laby... I was going to come find you," Lido said seriously.

"I was on my way to see you guys anyway," Laby said, shifting his focus. "I called Vitti. She's coming."

"Captain Smith will be pleased," Lido said. "That is not why I needed to see you, though... The young Power Rangers are in danger. Zordon has reached out. One of the Legacy team has come into contact with a vizu. He attacked his step-brother and best friend, among others."

Laby paled. "A vizu... Here?" He asked.

"Yes. We believe someone sent it after the boy. He wouldn't have gone and summoned it... Unless he did it accidentally. He's been looking into his mother's death, and it seems she was exposed to a vizu as well, but not a vengeful one. It may have been Sunny."

"Sunny isn't evil. She wouldn't hurt anyone," Laby said. He might hate all of the evil creatures on principal, but Sunny was different. He'd found her as cute and amusing as Sera and her siblings had.

"She didn't go mad, at least not in life. She had visions. It seems she was killed because she was a prophet. The boy, however, is clearly in trouble. Laby... Zordon asked me to try to 'track you.' I told him I would attempt to locate you... I dislike lying to him. I owe him more than that."

"I'm sorry, Lido," Laby said. "I never meant to put you in that position... But if Zordon knows I'm here, so will Zell."

"Maybe not. He's much stronger than he was as a boy, and even then, Zordon could keep Zell out of his head."

"I don't know about this..."

"The boy is young and has been through a lot in his life. He needs help. He's very important to a number of others, and he's innocent in this."

"Laby..." Darcy said with Sera still very much in her eyes. "It's time for you to stop hiding."

Laby sighed. "Alright," he said. "I'll try to fix the kid."

"Come. I shall bring you to Zordon," Lido said.

"Will you come with me?" Laby asked Darcy.

"Sure. Andie, you should come, too," Darcy replied.

Andie hesitated. "Zordon gets uncomfortable when I'm around him," she replied softly.

"The two of you need to get over that, and the only way you can is if you're around each other more often," Darcy said practically. "We're doing this."

Andie nodded. Together, the four of them headed toward what would very likely be an awkward situation. They arrived at a house that seemed to be out of a movie. It was large and beautiful, with a garden in the front that would make most people jealous.

Darcy rang the doorbell. The woman who answered it smiled at her. "Hi, Sweetheart," she said warmly. "I wasn't expecting you and Andie to join us. Are you hungry? I have leftovers."

"We're good, Kimberly, but thanks," Darcy replied. They followed Kimberly into the house.

A girl with lavender hair and a boy whose upper body was seriously muscular sat together on the couch. Nearby, a young woman stood watching them with a smile on her face. It took Laby a minute to realize who she was.

"Is that... Rita Repulsa?" He asked in surprise.

"She's good now. Her soul was cleansed of Zell's flames when she saved her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend from being killed," Darcy explained. "That's them on the couch, Angie and Kenny. Kenny is Kimberly's son."

Laby nodded. There were others present, and Darcy quickly made introductions. "Laby, that's Billy, Kimberly's husband and Josh's father, Doctor K, and Ziggy," she said. "Guys, this is Laby. He's here to help Josh."

"Then you're welcome here," Billy said. He looked exhausted and worried, which made sense considering his son was in danger of losing his mind forever.

"Where's the kid?" Laby asked.

"Upstairs in his room," Kimberly said.

"I'll show you where it is," Darcy said. She took Laby's hand and led him upstairs.

They found Josh in his bedroom. They also found someone else. For a moment, Laby's breath caught in his chest. He stared at Zordon and was positive he was about to sentence him to life in prison only because death was off the table.

"Labyrinth..." Zordon said. Then, he stood up and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you for coming," he said softly.

"It's, um... It's good to see you, Zordon," Laby replied.

"It's good to see you, too, Laby. Please... Come closer to the boy. I will wake Josh when you're ready."

"First, what do we know? How long was his exposure? Where did the thing come from?"

"No one's sure."

"Super. A challenge." Laby sighed. "Wake him up. I'm as ready as I'll ever be... But, Zordon... I haven't tried to cure madness in thirty years or so. It might not work." Laby was worried he'd lost the ability, given the fact that he'd refused to use most of his powers while he'd been in hiding.

"You're willing to try. That's more than enough. I have faith in you, Laby."

"Still?" Laby asked before he could stop himself.

Zordon softened. "Yes, Laby. Still."

Laby nodded. "Come on, Kid. Nap's over," he said.

Zordon did something that brought Josh out of his sleeping state. Josh immediately tried to attack him. "Whoa. Ambitious kid," Laby said. He jumped between them and looked at Josh, catching his eyes. He focused, connecting their minds so he could see just how bad the damage was. He sent Zordon and Darcy out of the room so he could work.

It was worse than he'd thought. Josh's mind was compartmentalized on its own, and the vizu had locked off his access to most of his sanity. The kid had clearly been through hell to build so many walls in his own mind. Laby cautiously explored them, needing to connect to the truth if he hoped to help him.

When he was done seeing Josh's memories, Laby was furious. No kid should have to live through a quarter of what he'd been through. He forced himself to ignore the trauma and focus on physical issues. Josh had suffered a severe head trauma a few years earlier, and if he got hit in the head the wrong way, he'd black out and hit a blind rage. The violent episodes were what the vizu had fed on, making sure Josh was nothing but that anger.

"You're more than this, Kid," Laby told him. "Stay with me..." He pulled forth Josh's trauma, forcing the boy to get stuck inside of it. He had no choice. He had to reconnect Josh with his past. He made sure to show Josh his joy, too. His friends, successful battles as a Power Ranger, his father working with him on scientific projects, anything that brought him peace. Laby tried his best to help Josh heal from some of the things which had nearly broken him.

Finally, after more than two hours, Josh was back in control of himself. He looked at Laby and nervously asked, "Who are you?"

"Johnny Doe," Laby replied. "Let's leave it at that. You're okay now, Josh."

"Oh God... I... I attacked Kenny... And Angie, and Kim, and my dad..."

"Josh, breathe. Look, Kid, that wasn't your fault. You were driven mad by a vizu. Do you remember how you ran into the thing?"

"I... I was reading my mom's journal," Josh said. "And I heard a strange sound... So I looked up, and I saw it... I realized what it was and tried to look away, but it pounced on me and forced me to look into its eyes..." He was trembling.

"It's okay, Josh. It's gone now. They banished the little bastard."

Josh nodded. He leaned closer to Laby, probably still hypnotized enough that he didn't question having a stranger so close to him. Laby comforted him until he was calmer. "Try and rest, Josh," he said soothingly. "You can see everyone later."

"My dad... I... I can't face him, but..." Josh began.

"But you need him here. It's alright, Josh. I'll get him for you, I promise. He can stay and watch over you tonight. You should be fine, and I'll stay here while you sleep so you can finish processing all of this. I promise you'll feel better in the morning." He stood. "I'll be right back with your dad."

He headed downstairs and saw everyone waiting and watching him. Laby felt mildly self-conscious like an awkward teenager, but he covered it well. He grinned at them and said, "Kid's okay, but he needs sleep... And he's asking for you, Billy. Everyone else can see him in the morning, but I cleared the issue out. He won't be attacking you guys again."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kimberly said with relief. "Are you hungry, Laby?"

"Starving, actually, but I promised the kid I'd stay with him and help him get through this tonight... He's kind of traumatized, but he'll be alright by morning."

"I'll make you a plate to go." She headed off to the kitchen.

Laby had to admit, he liked her. It was nice to have someone taking care of him again, but at the same time, it was kind of strange. It made him miss Amareese, but he tried not to focus on that.

As Laby waited for the food, Billy went upstairs to see his son. Laby figured it was okay to give them a couple of minutes alone. When Kimberly returned with two plates piled high with incredible items, his stomach growled. Laby couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. He might not be drinking anymore, but he wasn't taking care of himself the right way, either. He knew he needed to get it together and stop that soon, or he'd be useless against Zell.

"You're a Goddess, Kimberly," Laby told her. "Thank you." He took the food and headed upstairs, ready to spend the rest of the night watching over Josh.

OLLIE

He sat with his father and Sage as they struggled to come up with a plan that might actually go somewhere. So far, nothing had been good enough. Ollie had insisted the Chosen go back to their lives until they knew what they were going to do.

Suddenly, Sage's doorbell rang. Sage got up and answered the door. Her mother's friend Dean stood on the other side. "Hey, Sage," he said. "Colby figured out what's going on and called me... And I brought some help." He stepped aside to reveal two more people. Ollie recognized one.

"Sophie," he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Dean said there was trouble, and we might need to get around Zell's minions. I'm good at that," Sophie said.

"And your friend?" Ollie asked.

"My name is Stephen," the man replied. "I'm Sellie's boyfriend."

Ollie exchanged a glance with his father. Neither of them had known Sellie had a boyfriend. Ollie was slightly ashamed he hadn't thought to ask. Maybe they'd been taking Sellie for granted.

"So, we're here to fuck up some bad guys and get my girl back... And the kids, too, because fuck people who hurt kids," Dean said. "Do we have a plan, or can I just start stabbing assholes with my fork?"

"As amusing as that would be, I think we need a plan," Sage said. "But now that you guys are here, I'm starting to come up with one."

"Great. What is it?" Sophie asked.

"First of all... Stephen, I sense great power in you," Sage said. "I know what Dean and Sophie can do. What's your deal?"

"I'm telepathic... And telekinetic... And I can teleport. Oh, and I can mess with time, too," Stephen said.

"Wait... We can use that," Ollie said. "If he can freeze the pocket realms, they may stabilize enough that Tia can open a portal specifically to Luke and Lucy so we can go after them."

"Sage... Will that work?" His father asked.

"I think it might, actually," Sage said. "So that gets us a way to save the twins... Now... Sellie."

"I still stand by my suggestion," Dean said. "Zell wouldn't know how to handle me. I'm a lunatic."

"You are, but so is he... But, I think Sophie should be able to get in. The problem is, Zell's surrounded the property with a labyrinth, so everyone who enters becomes trapped and lost," Sage explained.

"My portals short out electronics... What if they could short out magic, too? Maybe the energy they give off can temporarily short out his labyrinth," Sophie suggested.

"I like it... But we can't risk your lives or Sellie's on a maybe... We need to be sure," Sage said.

"So let's do a test run. If someone casts a spell, I can see if I can break it by opening a portal."

"I'll do it," Dean said. "That way, if anything goes wrong, no one else gets hurt."

"I don't want you getting hurt, either," Sage said.

"I trust Sophie with my life. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm hard to kill."

Sophie shrugged. "Let's do it," She said. "Um... But not here. I don't want to short out all of Sage's electronics."

"My caveman will be pretty upset if he can't watch his novellas," Sage agreed.

"Um... Should I even ask?" Stephen asked.

Sage laughed. "Probably not."

They all moved to a new location. Ollie watched in fascination as Dean cast some sort of shield. Sophie opened a portal of fire and everything went dark. Dean let out a yelp. "That stung," he said with a laugh. "Let's go again... I'll try something bigger."

This time, Dean summoned what appeared to be some pretty dark magic. "Bring it, Sophie," he challenged her.

Sophie opened another portal. Ollie watched it closely. "I've never seen portals made of fire before," he said. "It's like she's got Brian and Tia's powers combined."

"Sophie's unique," Sage said. "And she's gotten really good at what she does."

They kept this up until Sage said, "Okay, enough of Dean's magic... Try mine."

Sophie nodded. "Let's do this," she said.

Sage and Sophie went back and forth with Sage creating increasingly difficult spells and Sophie knocking all of them at least slightly off-track.

"It's not perfect," Sophie said, "but it's definitely enough to get me in and out without an issue."

"Great. Take me with you. I'll watch your back," Dean said.

"Not tonight," Sage said. "You both need to recharge first. We'll do this first thing in the morning."

"I could go after the twins tonight," Stephen offered.

"Are you sure?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah. I'm good... If you can get your friend Tia to join us."

"Let me call her quick." Ollie walked away and called Tia, who immediately agreed to help. She showed up via portal shortly after. Dean and Sophie had left to head back to Sage's and rest.

"How may I assist?" Tia asked.

"We need you to open a portal to the pocket realm loop," Ollie said. "Stephen here can freeze time, and we're pretty sure he can freeze the loop so we can go after my siblings."

Tia nodded. "Very well. Are you ready now?"

"If you are," Stephen said. "I can't help Sellie yet, but her entire life is about helping kids, and she's adopting Lucy... She'd want me to help the twins if I can."

Tia closed her eyes and focused. Then, she opened the portal into the realm which contained the pocket realms. The others went through the portal before it closed. Ollie's chest felt tight. "We're sure this will work, right?" He asked.

"No... But it's the best plan we've got," Sage said.

"It will work," Tia said firmly. "I believe we will find your brother and sister tonight, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that belief is correct."

"Thanks, Tia... I trust you," Ollie said.

Tia nodded before looking at Stephen. "You must freeze it as I open it," she said.

"I'm ready," Stephen promised.

Tia opened the next portal. Stephen focused and suddenly, Ollie lost track of what was happening.

LUCY

It was cold in this realm. Lucy wasn't used to things like snow, but they were surrounded by snow and darkness and ice now. She clung to Luke as she shivered.

"S-so c-c-cold..." Luke mumbled.

"We'll b-be o-okay, Luke," Lucy said. "We'll get o-out o-of here..."

Luke tried again to open a door. This time, nothing happened. He frowned. Lucy shared his expression. Their powers hadn't failed, they just hadn't been able to escape.

She was starving. She wondered how long they'd been trapped there. She shivered and Luke moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up.

"Luke... I... I'm sc-scared," Lucy admitted.

"Me, t-too," he replied.

Suddenly, the air seemed to change. A portal opened up in front of them, but it froze halfway through. "Tia!" Luke cried, spotting her. Tia looked like she was struggling against something. She didn't move.

"Um... I think she's frozen," Lucy said, already feeling warmer as air from outside of the realm made its way in.

"They all are," a familiar voice said. "But I'm not... And they'll unfreeze as soon as I let go of time."

"Stephen!" Lucy cried in relief. "Luke, come on! We need to get out of here! What Stephen does only lasts for so long."

Luke was still shivering. He followed her lead, clinging to her as she led the way out of the realm. They barely made it through the portal before it slammed shut behind them. Tia, Ollie, and Jason sprang back to life. Sage looked like she'd been moving the entire time.

"Ollie!" Luke cried. He ran to their brother. "Sage, Dad... You guys came for us!"

"Of course we did," Jason said. He looked at Lucy. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Where's Mama Sellie?" Lucy asked Stephen.

"Zell has her," Stephen said numbly. Lucy knew he was trying to be brave for her sake, but she could tell how upset and worried he was.

"We have to get her back!" Lucy cried.

"We will. We have a plan in place," Sage reassured her. "Dean and Sophie are back at my place resting. They tested out a theory today. Tomorrow, they're going to rescue Sellie."

"Can we help?" Lucy asked.

"Not this time, Kiddo," Stephen said. "The less people involved, the easier it will be for Sophie and Dean."

She nodded. She understood when he put it like that, even if she hated knowing Sellie was in danger and she couldn't help.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe," Ollie said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm cold... And starving," Lucy said.

"Ditto," Luke added.

"Lucy, would you be okay with crashing with Jason tonight?" Sage asked.

Lucy frowned. "Do I have to?" She asked.

"You can't stay at your place alone," Sage said. "But I figured you wouldn't mind spending the night with Luke."

"I guess... Just for tonight." Lucy had to admit, she wasn't ready to be away from Luke after everything that had happened.

"Great. I'll order food for everyone," Sage said. "Come on. Let's get out of this realm so we can relax for a little while. I think this has been enough excitement for now."

"Amen," Ollie agreed. They headed out of there and Lucy was really relieved to be safe. Still, her heart ached. Sellie... Her mom... was missing. Lucy didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost Sellie.

"You won't find out," Stephen promised. She'd apparently been thinking too loudly. "I won't let anything happen to her. They'll have to go through me."

She tried to take comfort in his words. Lucy knew how much Stephen loved Sellie, but would that be enough to keep her safe from whatever Zell had planned for her?

MORA

She was finally starting to regain consciousness. Mora thought she was imagining it when she heard a familiar sound. "Mora... Mora, do you read me? Over..." A voice said.

"Sprocket?" Mora mumbled in confusion. She pulled out her hidden communication toy from under her pillow. "Sprocket, is that you?" She asked.

"Mora! Yes, it's me. I've been trying to reach you for days."

"I've been unconscious..." She sighed. Her entire body ached, and her heart ached even more. "How are you calling me, Sprocket?"

"I found this in the old base... I was hoping you still had yours."

"Sprocket... I'm scared..." Mora said softly.

"Scared?" He repeated. "What's wrong?"

"It's... It's Great Zell... He hurt me, Sprocket... Really badly... Because I got scared and technically helped Kimberly when she tried to escape. He punished me... And he..." She shook her head. "He's awful! I was wrong about him. I'm so scared, Sprocket... He's going to keep hurting me, I know it..." She felt tears in her eyes. "He stole my energy... And the way he did it... I'm just so frightened..."

"Mora, my friends can help you..."

"They hate me. They'll hurt me, too." She started to sob harder. "I actually miss that sourpuss Emperor Gruumm... I want to go home!"

"SPD is here. They can send you back... If that's what you really want."

"Anything is better than this! What do I have to do?"

"When you can get away, come find me... I'll bring you to them, and if you help us, we'll protect you. I promise."

"How do I know they can be trusted?"

"They took me in, Mora. I had no one else, but Greg and the others take really good care of me. They're good people."

"That's the problem. I'm a villain, Sprocket."

"So was I, but they helped me anyway. They're pretty forgiving."

"Of you maybe... But I saved Great Zell's life... And I helped lure Tommy Oliver into a trap... They're not going to be so quick to forgive me."

"Do you think they'll do anything worse than what Zell's doing?"

"No... So I guess I'll see you soon." She disconnected the call before taking several deep breaths. Sneaking out wouldn't be easy, but she'd find a way. Mora knew she had to get out of that house. Zell didn't trust her anymore. That meant her days were numbered. This was a simple matter of survival, and Mora was very good at surviving.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

BRIAN

Boredom had driven him to go for a walk in the woods. Brian began thinking about his mom, his dad, and his two little sisters. They were back in Korea, while Brian was on his own in the United States. Although he'd always wanted to live in America, he missed his family terribly. He called them, but probably not enough. Brian decided to call them as soon as he had a reliable cell signal.

He started making his way out of the woods when he smelled smoke. Concerned, Brian immediately headed toward the source. What he discovered was a boy who looked around his age standing over a burning mass on the ground. Brian could feel the magic he was using, and it was clearly dark. With horror, Brian realized the mass on the ground was a corpse. Without stopping to think, Brian put the fire out. He could clearly see that the victim had been a teenage girl. The parts of her that hadn't started to burn yet were covered in bruises, cuts, and other obvious signs of torture.

The boy turned to him and glared. Flames flashed in his eyes."Neat trick," Brian commented casually.

"You..." The boy hissed. Then, he laughed. "Imagine my luck to have one of the Chosen stumble across me disposing of my toy..."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Brian asked.

"You are Chosen Gold."

"I go by Brian, actually. And you?"

"You probably know me as Nine, but call me Bax... At least until I kill you. Great Zell will know my worth then!"

"Nine... Wait. You're the asshole who put his hands on Liza? Oh, you have so got to go!" Brian summoned his Chosen armor, knowing he'd need extra protection to face off against one of Zell's minions.

Bax was no pushover, but given that Liza seemed genuinely afraid of him, Brian wasn't surprised by that. As Bax flung spells at him, Brian did his best to dodge them and attack back with blasts of fire. Bax changed his tactic, throwing in some serious Martial Arts moves Brian hadn't expected.

Brian could fight. His mother was a skilled Martial Artist and she'd taught all of her kids the basics. Brian might be goofy, but he still had that discipline drilled into him when it mattered. He took a deep breath to center himself before countering one of Bax's attacks.

Bax cursed in surprise. He attacked again, this time with a kick aimed at Brian's chest. Brian grabbed his leg in mid-air and flipped Bax onto his back. Frustrated with Brian's apparently unexpected skill, Bax shifted back to using magic. Brian barely dodged the spell, back-flipping away just in time.

Back on his feet, Bax set the area around them on fire. Brian immediately shifted his focus to putting the fire out, saying, "Smokey the Bear says only I can prevent forest fires!" He kicked Bax hard in the chest as he finished his sentence.

As Bax struggled to catch his breath, Brian kicked him again. Then, he summoned his sword. "Fuck this..." Bax mumbled. Suddenly, he vanished into thin air.

"Whoa! That's cheating, you chicken!" Brian called after him. He took a minute to catch his breath before sending his sword away. Brian looked around the woods to make sure all traces of fire had been extinguished. Then, he knelt beside the dead girl.

"I'm sorry," Brian whispered. If he'd gotten there sooner, maybe he could have saved her. He couldn't be sure how long she'd been dead. Seeing her semi-charred remains, Brian was hit with an unwelcome flashback.

The plane was on fire. Men, women, and children burned around him. He covered his mother and the flames on her went out. He clung to her for dear life, not knowing how he'd done it, and got her out of the plane. Then he ran back inside to see if he could save anyone else. It was too late. They were all dead.

I failed them, Brian thought. Just like I failed you. He sighed, grabbing her bag which had only partially been consumed by flames. He found her cell phone. Turning on the screen, he saw the girl smiling back at him with a puppy in her arms. Her student ID was tucked into the phone. "Abigail Godfrey... Angel Grove High... Freshman..." He read aloud. He felt tears in his eyes. "You were still a baby..." He whispered.

A text message came through as he held the phone in his hands. Abby, where ARE you? It demanded. The contact said Dad. Brian began to cry harder as he realized Abby would never be able to answer that text.

Suddenly, a comforting hand touched his shoulder. Brian looked up to see Caius standing beside him. He didn't ask how Caius had known where to find him, figuring a vision had sent him there.

"I'm sorry, Brian," Caius said soothingly. "But trust me, you did everything you could... And thanks to your intervention, we can return the girl's body to her family and give them a small bit of closure."

"Abby," Brian corrected him.

"Abby?"

"We can return Abby to her family."

"Abby," Caius agreed, understanding now.

"A real hero would have been able to return her alive..."

Caius looked at him sympathetically. "Brian... There was no way to save Abby. She was dead before Bax even brought her to the woods. Bax is growing restless because Zell has given him nothing to do since right after he recruited him. He is not a patient boy. He tried to target Fran, but someone interfered... I didn't see that clearly. Bax targeted an innocent to find an outlet for his psychotic need to harm others."

"And I just happened to stumble across him?"

"No. I don't believe in coincidences. I think Zell knew what Bax was up to and put it in his mind to destroy the evidence here. I think Zell was hoping that either Bax would succeed in hurting you or that being unable to save the girl would break something within you... You must not let this break you, Brian. You are stronger than that."

"I don't feel strong right now, Caius... She was younger than Tammy."

"I know... And it sickens me what he did to her... But you truly did all you could."

"I feel like I failed her... Like I failed the people on the plane."

"Oh, Brian... You are so like Quintus..." Caius sighed sadly. "He never got over losing the people in his village, or the people in his son's mother's village. Yet he always wore a smile..."

"Everyone expects me to be happy and carefree, so that's who I am... Most of the time, it comes naturally, but... Sometimes..."

"Sometimes, it's difficult," Caius finished for him. "Quin was the same way. Your ancestor felt it was his duty to smile and make others laugh. But, Brian... Sometimes, it's okay to break. The Chosen are destined for difficult paths, but none of you are alone. You have each other, and you have me. You even have an army of generations of Power Rangers, which is something we never had. You have support. Try not to carry your burden alone... And remember... The Chosen's greatest strength comes from trauma, grief, and suffering. Everything you're feeling will only make you stronger, but you have to process it first."

"If suffering and trauma makes us stronger, we should be unstoppable by now." He flashed Caius a grin to let him know he was actually feeling a little bit better.

"Indeed," Caius said, smiling at him sadly. "Why don't you head home, Brian? I'll make sure Abby is taken care of and returned to her family."

Brian nodded. "Thanks, Caius."

"Of course."

Brian headed back home. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Bu!" His mother answered cheerfully.

For once, Brian didn't complain about the use of his legal name. "Hi, Mom," he said. "I just wanted to call and check in and tell you I love you... I miss you guys."

"We love and miss you, too, Baby," she replied. "I'll probably be coming soon... I want to meet my Goddaughter."

"You're... You're not flying, right?" Brian asked nervously.

"No, Bu... I'll have the Alphas teleport me... I think that's for the best until Zell's not an issue anymore."

"Me, too!" Brian said with relief. "Mom... I can't wait to see you."

"Is everything okay, Sweetie?"

"It's just... I really miss you. But I'm okay," he promised.

"Good. Hang on, everyone else wants to talk to you, too."

Brian relaxed as he talked to his sisters and his father. Everything felt familiar and safe, and it was good to connect with his family and talk about things other than battles and saving the world. Between the pep talk from Caius and that, Brian felt much more like himself. He knew now he could face whatever the bad guys threw his way.

TIA

She'd found a fairly secluded spot on the beach to practice her magic. Tia needed to focus, and Tessa and Imani were being a tad too distracting. Since Tanya was home, she insisted Tia take some time for herself.

She'd cast a pretty powerful attack spell when she felt someone watching her. Tia flung the spell in the direction of whoever it was. He cursed.

"Bitch!" He shouted. "Of course, you're a Campbell, so I should have expected that."

"How do you know me?" Tia demanded.

"I'd know the Campbell line anywhere, Chosen Yellow... But I also know you from Great Zell's hit list."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Bax, but your slut sister calls me Nine."

Tia reacted quickly, punching him square in the mouth. "Do not ever call Liza that again," she said harshly.

"Why not? It's true. I'm Nine, but she's probably on ex number twenty-seven by now. Maybe more."

Tia glared at him. He clearly wasn't very bright. She hit him with a spell that knocked him back several feet. "Disrespect my sister again and I will break your jaw," she informed him.

"You Campbells sure do like to make threats."

"It is not a threat when I am fully capable of following through... It is a warning."

He laughed. "Sure, Yellow. Keep telling yourself that, but poor little Liza couldn't handle me, and neither can you..."

"You will find my sister and I are quite different."

"Yeah, I can see that. At least Liza knows how to have a good time... I bet I can fuck that stick out of your ass-" He tried to grab her arm.

Tia hit Bax with a powerful attack, knocking him down hard. "No one touches me without my consent," she said firmly. Do not fear him. You are not the frightened girl you were in Africa... You are stronger than that by far, she told herself.

Bax looked stunned for a moment. He returned to his feet. "Fucking Campbell bitches..." He mumbled.

Tia summoned another attack, but someone flung a shield up to protect Bax. "Seriously, Bax? You struck out with the fire starter, and now you went after the one with the strongest magic? You are such a fool! I don't know why I'm bothering to save your ass," the girl who'd cast the shield said as she held it steady.

"Fuck off, Zizi. I had the bitch handled," Bax said sharply.

"Yeah, sure, it looks like you had her right where you wanted her," Zizi replied, rolling her eyes.

The energy of the beach shifted as more people arrived. Tia recognized the Alchemist and the Warlock. She didn't know the other three, but they radiated the energy of Eltarian Rebels.

"All this effort for one girl? It hardly seems necessary," one quipped.

"That is Galaxia Campbell's Chosen heir," the Alchemist said firmly. "Do not dismiss her as a helpless child, Neighbelle."

"A Campbell, eh? Oh, this will be fun!" Neighbelle began gathering energy. Tia braced herself for whatever the Sorceress had up her sleeve.

The spell was exceptionally strong. Even Tia's shield was not enough to deflect all of it, and she let out a scream of pain as some of the attack still hit her. The pain didn't stop Tia from fighting back, however. She quickly flung a counter spell at Neighbelle that knocked all of the Eltarians onto their backs.

"Oh, she's good," Neighbelle said with a psychotic laugh. "But I'm better." She cast another spell. This time, Tia felt the air leave her body, and no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't draw a breath. Choking, she dropped to her knees.

Enough of this, Tia thought. She clutched both Galaxia's amulet and the one containing the Chosen power boost in her hands. A blast of energy burst from her, knocking everyone back. Tia quickly opened up multiple portals, flinging most of the Eltarians into separate ones. Even the Alchemist and Warlock were flung through portals, although Tia knew they'd find their way out the quickest.

Neighbelle remained. She looked at Tia and nodded. "Impressive. I underestimated you, Little One... But don't worry. I won't make that mistake again," she said.

Tia was stunned at what she had done. She'd never opened up multiple portals at once before. In fact, it was only a rumor that Galaxia had possessed that ability. Most of the family had come to believe this is was merely a folktale to emphasize how powerful the Matriarch of the Campbell line had been. Apparently, it wasn't just hype after all. She looked down and realized with shock that her talisman had shattered... She'd absorbed the duplicate powers.

Neighbelle was regrouping and gathering energy for another attack. Tia knew she was still in over her head. She braced herself for the next attack, ready to deflect as much as possible. When it came, Tia quickly levitated into the air to get out of its path. She then kicked Neighbelle in the head. Neighbelle let out a cry of surprise as she stumbled backward.

Tia prepared for another attack. That was when something burst through her. She crashed to the ground. The pain told her she'd been shot. She looked up and saw who had shot her. She realized in horror that she knew the uniform.

"Time Force..." She registered softly. The Red Ranger held the gun steady on her, ready to shoot her again. "Wes... What are you doing? Has he turned you?" Tia asked weakly.

The Red Ranger did not respond. Instead, he fired again. Weak from blood loss, Tia put up a magic shield that deflected the bullet. He tried again, and again, the bullet missed its mark. He grew more frustrated.

"I do not wish to harm you, Wes... But I will if I must," Tia said firmly.

"It's cute how she thinks you will surrender to her pathetic threats," Neighbelle said with a laugh.

He fired again. With Neighbelle casting magic against Tia's shield, it began to fail. Another bullet tore through her. Tia had nothing left... Except for one thing.

Tia touched her blood to the ground. "Blood to blood, I call thee here!" Tia cried. "Campbells from across the land, hear my plea! Come to my aid!"

The army of creatures from the sea who suddenly appeared in the water and on the beach told Tia that Imani had responded in the safest way possible and sent her friends to help. She could feel a power boost from both Tessa and Tye, who had direct ties to her magic.

"What on all of Eltar...?" Neighbelle asked at the sight of the animals.

A shark swam right to the shore, snapping at Neighbelle, who jumped back several feet where there was no water.

"Tia!" A voice called. She looked up and was relieved to see Taylor running toward her. Liza was right behind him.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister, Bitch!" Liza shouted. She focused on Neighbelle. "Wes? When did you get here?" Liza asked as she prepared an attack. "Whatever. Get Tia out of here, would you?"

"No, get away," Tia said weakly.

"Liza... That's not Wes," Taylor said. "Not unless his entire energy signature changed."

"Of course it's Wes. Look at the uniform." She cursed. "Zell must have turned him!"

In response, the Red Ranger attacked her. "Liza!" Tia cried out.

"I don't think so, Dick!" Taylor said. He grabbed him and shot energy at him at close range, knocking him to the ground. His suit was smoking. Tia knew his chest was going to be burned even with the suit to protect him. She was surprised his morph didn't fail. "Time for Time Force to go the fuck to sleep," Taylor said. He reached for the helmet. Tia knew if Taylor could touch him, he could drain his life force enough to knock him out.

Neighbelle attacked Taylor before he could pull off the helmet. "Taylor!" Liza and Tia screamed in unison.

Liza was on her feet again. She prepared to attack Neighbelle. "Liza, no!" A voice shouted. Someone jumped in front of all three Campbell siblings. She spread her arms out protectively and a powerful shield wrapped around all of them.

"Kizzie..." Neighbelle hissed.

"If you attack her now, the spell she just cast will only absorb your efforts and become ten times stronger," Kizzie explained to Liza. Then, she glared at Neighbelle. "Same old parlor tricks, Neigh? I'm almost disappointed."

"I'll see you dead, you wench!" Neighbelle screamed.

Before she could attack, both Neighbelle and the Red Ranger vanished. Tia knew Zell had pulled them out of there.

"You alright, Luv?" Kizzie asked Liza.

"Nothing I can't handle... But Taylor's hurt, and Tia 's losing too much blood... I think Wes shot her, " Liza replied frantically.

"That wasn't Wes," Taylor insisted. "He felt a lot like him, but... Not."

"Zell must have turned him. You know that changes someone's energy," Liza said. "Now, shhh... Worry about yourself, Taylor. You're really hurt."

"Tia's worse. Save her. I'm fine," he said stubbornly.

"I could call Tedius for your brother," Kizzie said. "But there's no time to waste with your sister. I need to heal her myself." She sat beside Tia. "Luv... This is going to hurt," Kizzie warned her.

"It is fine... I can feel the bullet is still in me," Tia said.

"One, yes. The other went through clean. Don't worry, Luv. I'm good at removing bullets." She set to work, first patching up Tia's original wound. She stitched it shut before she began using magic to heal it. Tia gasped in surprise.

"Impossible..." She whispered.

"That one's set... Now for the tough one. Here, Luv... Bite down on this." She manifested a towel. Tia followed her instructions, too stunned by her realization to protest. The bullet was removed quickly, and soon, Tia was healed.

"Thank you..." Tia said softly as she studied Kizzie's features carefully.

"No problem, Luv... Happy to help," Kizzie replied casually.

"Kizzie... How did you end up here?"

"It was the strangest thing... I just had this incredible urge to come to this very spot rather suddenly. I certainly didn't expect to find that traitor here, though."

"I cast a spell..." Tia said softly. "A spell to call my blood line."

"Wait... The last time I did that, Kizzie showed up, too," Liza said, catching on. "Kizzie... Are you a Campbell?"

"In name only," Kizzie replied. "My father denied any actual blood tie to the line. I asked as a child."

"But, your magic..." Liza began.

"My mum was an Eltarian Sorceress. That is where my powers come from. My father had no magic."

"My spell didn't call those who shared my family name, Kizzie... It called my blood," Tia said. "Your father-"

"Lied to me," Kizzie said with a sigh. She shook her head. Then, she looked at Galaxia's amulet. "This belonged to her, right? Galaxia Campbell?"

"It did," Tia confirmed.

"May I?" Kizzie reached toward it. Tia allowed her to touch it. "Yes... That explains it."

"What explains what?" Liza asked.

"The last time I saw Neighbelle, an unidentified ancestor claiming to be quite old came to me... She lent me power and helped me survive long enough to defeat that traitor. I assumed she was from my mother's line, however this amulet shares her energy. You are correct, Tia. Apparently, I am of the infamous Campbell Sorcery line. I suppose my father was trying to protect me... I already had so much power from Mum and we were living in the Burning Times. As it was, Mum was burned at the stake... And I would have followed suit had Captain Smith not rescued me."

Tia was horrified by this story. "That is tragic... Although I am surprised your father would deny his heritage. We are taught to be proud of our bloodline," Tia said. "Surely after you were saved he could have told you?"

"He passed right after we lost Mum... Died in his sleep of a broken heart."

"Oh yeah, he's a Campbell," Liza said with a laugh. "When we fall in love, it's the most intense thing in the world. We're very ride or die. In it forever. Hell, I think the only reason losing Zedd didn't destroy Xia was that he was still alive and she held onto that."

"That's true," Tia said softly. "Even of our mother..." She rarely spoke of her mother. It hurt too much. Still, her mind couldn't help but make this connection.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked in a near whisper.

"When my father died, Mama was pregnant with Mani... Mama was so devastated by her grief, she stopped functioning. She sank into a deep depression. She wouldn't get out of bed most days, and even when she did, she would just sit and stare off into space. When Mani was born, I was the one who took care of her while our mother grieved. Mama refused to hold her or tend to her. She ignored her, or she'd look at her and cry. I think Mani reminded her our father was dead, and Mama could not handle that. I raised her for the first two years of her life. After that, Mama came back to us."

"How could anyone ignore Mani? She's so cute and bouncy and happy..." Taylor asked. "Didn't she love her?" He added softer.

"Postpartum Depression," Liza said. "It can make a mother go nuts. They either feel disconnected from their kid or they can't love them or they just can't bring themselves to take care of them... With all the hormonal changes after giving birth, and the fact that she'd lost the love of her life, she went over the edge. Mani is lucky she had Tia... A lot of mothers with postpartum depression go fully nuts and either abandon their kids or straight-up ki-" Liza caught herself too late.

"Kill them..." Taylor finished for her quietly.

"Taylor, I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking," Liza said.

"If giving birth once can give someone this thing, and a woman with a history of it is forced to give birth repeatedly, back to back with no real breaks... It would come back, right?" He managed to ask. "Is... Is that why she couldn't love us? Why she... Why she tried to ki...?" He shook his head. "I need to go."

Tia wrapped her arms around her brother. "Taylor, what our mother did is not your fault. You did nothing wrong," she told him. Taylor often needed to hear that, but he was especially vulnerable now. Tia couldn't help but be annoyed at Liza's thoughtlessness, but she tried not to be too angry with her impulsive sister.

"I was born, Tia... And that was enough." He freed himself from her arms and began to walk away.

"Taylor, wait!" Liza called.

"Let him go, Liza. You have done enough," Tia said. Realizing that had been harsh, she added, "I know you did not mean to upset him. He will be alright... He just needs space."

"But he's hurt..." Liza said softly.

"He is healed enough," Kizzie said. "I sensed where this was heading and sent him some energy. His abilities kicked in and sped up his healing process."

"Thank you, Kizzie," Tia said. "I suppose we should get to know one another, since we are related."

"She should meet the rest of the Campbell Clan," Liza suggested. Her usual confidence had diminished significantly, but she was trying to act normal. Tia couldn't be mad at her then. It was clear she regretted her thoughtless words.

"Oh? Is it more than the three of you?" Kizzie asked.

"You haven't met the little ones. Imani's hilarious. You'll love her... And Tessa's shy but a complete sweetheart."

"You forgot to include Tye," Tia said. "If Kizzie is to meet all of us, Tye is included."

"Tye doesn't like being around people," Liza said. "She's too traumatized."

"I think meeting Kizzie would be good for her. She is clearly a strong woman Tye can look up to."

"Why thank you, Luv," Kizzie said in surprise. "I did not think you would feel that way about an Eltarian Rebel."

"From what I understand, your Chapter has honor... And it is clear to me you are a good person. I would not trust you with my sisters if I did not believe that."

Kizzie looked genuinely humbled. She smiled at Tia in a way that reminded her of portraits of Galaxia from her happiest moments. "Well, then, I would be honored to meet your sisters," Kizzie said.

Tia nodded. She began to walk, motioning for Kizzie and Liza to follow her. She knew in her heart it was urgent to bring this long-lost Campbell home.

TAYLOR

He hadn't made it far before he started crying. Taylor couldn't breathe as panic overwhelmed him. He finally sat down on another part of the beach and pulled out a blade.

Just this once, he told himself. To take the edge off so I can breathe again. Then I'll stop. He knew that probably wasn't true, but he lied to himself anyway.

Taylor pressed the blade to his arm. He had only drawn a drop of blood when a portal popped open and someone fell onto the beach. He dusted himself off and looked at Taylor with mild interest.

"The Warlock..." Taylor realized aloud as he stood up. He put the blade away quickly and braced himself for a battle.

The Warlock raised an eyebrow at Taylor's reaction. "Relax, Boy. At present, killing you serves no purpose. I would gain nothing."

"Bragging rights to your master is usually enough to motivate the others," Taylor said skeptically. "And it's Taylor, not Boy."

"I am my only master," the Warlock said harshly. "The one you speak of is more of a business partner." He paused thoughtfully. "Even if I did plan to kill you, would that not be easier than doing it yourself?" He eyed Taylor's wrist. "Such a tragic waste of blood... I could think of many uses for the blood of such a powerful incubus."

"Not interested, Freak."

"Poor boy... Unloved and abused... But there is hope... If you do not throw it all away and harm yourself... If you embrace your true power."

"What are you babbling about?"

"You are far more than an unloved boy, Incubus... And one day, you will do incredible things, if you only embrace that potential."

"Is this when you try to tempt me to the Dark Side by offering me cookies?"

"Light and Dark do not matter, Boy. Our choices do."

"For a guy who never talks, you suddenly have a lot to say."

"I only speak when I have something important to share." He smiled at Taylor darkly. "Good luck, Boy." With that, he vanished.

"Taylor," he said. "What is so hard about calling me Taylor?" He sighed. That experience had certainly been unexpected and he had no idea what to make of it.

He sighed again, wondering why one of the bad guys had felt the need to tell him he shouldn't hurt himself. Shouldn't he want Taylor to be weaker? His words had not been kind or even comforting. Mostly, they'd annoyed him... And yet, Taylor knew the Warlock was right. He had to stop cutting himself. Why make himself easier prey for Zell and Company? That was just stupid.

Taylor pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" Nikki answered cheerfully.

"Nikki... Um... It's Taylor," he said.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Nikki asked knowingly. It was strange the way she used terms of endearment for him... Sometimes, Nikki was more maternal toward him than his own mother had ever been, and he barely knew her.

"I think... I mean, if you're not too busy, could I... Could we...?"

"I'm never too busy for you, Taylor. You're the reason Zedd brought me to Angel Grove in the first place. Why don't you swing by my office? I'm just finishing up with Tommy. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Nikki," Taylor replied. He hung up. Knowing he couldn't change his mind now, Taylor began heading away from the beach and toward the center of town where Nikki's office was. Her main office was in Briarwood, land of the Mystic Force Rangers, but she'd been staying in Angel Grove ever since the big battle that had cost too many lives and left a lot of people behind with survivor's guilt and grief and had opened up a smaller office in town. Becoming the official therapist of the Power Rangers, the Chosen, and the occasional monster who'd had a change of heart meant business was booming. Taylor suspected Nikki wouldn't be heading back home anytime soon.

PATTI

Laying low had seemed like a good idea to Patti after everything that had happened with the fire at the college. Now, however, she had been promised answers. "Patti?" A voice called softly.

Startled, Patti jumped and turned to look toward the sound. A Power Ranger stood before her fully morphed. That was kind of an impressive sight. Patti had only ever seen the Power Rangers on the news before now. "Yes..." She replied nervously.

"Look at you... All grown up..." He said in wonder.

"I'm sorry... Do I know you?"

"Only briefly, when you were an infant... I'm the Phantom Ranger. Patti, I know you're pretty confused about all of this, but I'll try to explain... You are a very special girl. You come from a sacred crystal that was hidden on Earth for a long time before a man named Bradley Drew found it in an hour of great need. Bradley was a high school principal, and his students' lives were in peril. Bradley's heart was so pure, he was able to absorb the crystal into his body and use it to saves the lives of his students and staff. A brilliant, blinding light burst from inside of him and shielded them all from harm. It also knocked the people trying to hurt them clear across the property," he explained before pausing to let her process all of that.

"So, he had the same power I apparently do?" Patti asked.

"Yes... And he held onto it until he met a woman named Dimitria. Dimitria is not from Earth, but she is a powerful force of Good. She was being held hostage inside of a necklace by her sister, Divatox. Because Dimitria had a connection to the sacred crystal, Bradley was able to free her from the necklace. The two were still trapped and knew they might die at any moment. They clung to each other, and took comfort in each other... And Dimitria became pregnant. The pregnancy advanced quickly, and within hours, she was in labor. By the time my dear friend Cassie and her team of Power Rangers found her, she was about to give birth. Cassie and the young Rangers fought off Divatox, who was determined to murder the child before she could draw her first breath. Cassie's co-mentor Lucas worked with Bradley and delivered the baby, and the moment she was born, the crystal's light filled the room. It destroyed Divatox as soon as Cassie shoved her into it. The Rangers and the baby were safe, and Dimitria and Bradley were rescued."

"So this Divatox woman was killed by a baby?" Patti laughed at the visual. "Okay, then what happened?"

"Bradley took the baby home... Dimitria had business to attend to. Bradley named the baby Krista Marie Drew, but he knew there could be no record of that. As it turned out, a very evil being named Zell had sent Divatox back in time to prevent the baby's birth. There was a prophecy that she would possess a pure energy Zell could never drain because it was untaintable. That baby would grow up to do a lot of good, and Zell didn't want her to exist to spoil any of his plans... That meant the baby would never be safe if she remained in 1989 with her father. So, as much as it broke his heart, Bradley entrusted his daughter to me and asked me to hide her in the future. I brought the child to myself in 2002 and left instructions to find her a safe, loving home so she could grow up and be ready to fight when the time was right."

"2002..." Patti repeated. The year she'd been born, or so she'd thought.

"Patti... That child was you," he told her gently.

"Me... So you really are the phantom my parents mentioned..." She shook her head, overwhelmed. "Phantom Ranger... What happened to my birth parents?"

"Well, Dimitria went on to mentor the Turbo Rangers in the 1990s... But I don't know what happened to her after that. Alpha Six might know... I'll ask him later. As for your father... One of Cassie's Rangers needed a guardian, and Bradley was hurting after being forced to send you into hiding, so he adopted her. He was as happy as he could be, but I know he missed you deeply... Which is why I've been eager to do this..."

"Do what?"

The Phantom Ranger motioned toward someone Patti couldn't see. As he came into view, he looked distinguished but sad. He smiled at her awkwardly before saying softly, "Krista..."

"I sort of go by Patti now..." She replied just as awkwardly. "But... I kind of like Krista." She paused. "And you're Bradley... Or... Or Dad? I already have a dad, but... But I always wanted to know about my birth parents... I'm rambling, sorry."

Bradley shook his head. "Don't apologize," he said softly. Then, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much, sweetheart..."

Patti felt like she knew him. His hug was very comforting. She hugged him back, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. As she felt tears in her eyes, the strange light burst from her, embracing this man who was actually her father. It felt right in a way that made it impossible to deny it was all true.

"I'll give you some privacy," the Phantom Ranger said. Somehow, Patti knew he was smiling beneath his helmet as he walked away.

"You grew up so beautiful..." Bradley said sadly. "Not a day has gone by in the last thirty years without me thinking of you... The Phantom Ranger tells me you're seventeen, but I don't know much else... I'd love to know more." He guided her to a bench.

"Well... I grew up about six hours away from here. My parents... The ones who raised me... They're great people. Mom's a second grade teacher and Dad's the guidance counselor at her school. He's always got a ton of advice because of that." She laughed awkwardly. Bradley smiled at her encouragingly. "I've always been happy and loved... I'm kind of a nerd and love learning new things. I skipped two grades... Fourth and eighth... So I'm a sophomore in college."

Bradley nodded in approval. "A girl after my own heart," he admitted. "I was a high school principal for a few decades before I retired. What are you studying?"

"I'm sort of pre-pre-med. I'm on the track that leads to the full pre-med program, but they don't let sophomores declare a major."

"What sort of medicine are you interested in?"

"All of it, really... But I want to be a surgeon... I want to help people, and surgeons can do so much good."

Bradley looked incredibly proud. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful doctor, Kri... Patti."

"You can call me Krista if you want to," Patti said shyly. "I like the name... It feels right. Maybe I'll change it back one day, but for now, it's a nice nickname." She paused. "Do I have any other family? The Phantom Ranger said you adopted a daughter..." It stung a bit that he'd adopted some other girl but given her away, but considering what she now knew, Patti understood why he'd had to send her away. She was glad he'd had someone to take care of while she was gone.

He smiled. "Ah, yes... Hannah, your sister. She's wonderful. You'll love her. She's married to Roxy Savers, another former student of mine. They adopted a daughter, and her name is Lia. I have a sister, Nancy, who I'm very close to. She and her husband have two children, Kaylen and Claire. Kaylen's in town now... Like Hannah, Kaylen is a retired Power Ranger."

"Whoa... My cousin and sister are Power Rangers?" Patti repeated.

"Yes. So is Kaylen's husband, Austin. They have two children. Your cousin Claire is a surgeon, so I think the two of you would get along well. She is also involved in politics. She's got a daughter who's in college now."

Patti smiled. Suddenly, she'd gone from being an only child with just her mom and her dad to having a bunch of new family members. This would be interesting. "Can I meet them? Or would that be too hard to explain?"

"They all know about you, except for the kids. I'm sure they would love to meet you... I know I've been longing for the day you finally came home..."

"This has all been pretty insane," Patti admitted, "but I'm glad I got to meet you... I always felt like part of me was missing, but when you hugged me... It fell back into place. Is that weird?"

"My connection to the crystal is still very strong... And you are the manifestation of that crystal. Your birth delivered the crystal into the world in a form that could truly help it one day."

"Dad... Am I human or just an illusion created to hide the crystal?" She found the courage to ask.

"You're human, Krista. You're very much alive, and you have your own thoughts, emotions, and ability to make choices."

She nodded. "So I'm a freak, but I'm still human." She laughed sadly.

"You're not a freak, sweetheart. You're absolutely wonderful. You are a blessing this world desperately needs... And I love you very much. I have from the moment I saw you."

She relaxed then, looking at him with misty eyes. "Really?" She asked.

"I promise... I loved you dearly and knew I'd do everything in my power to protect you... And I still will."

"And... My mother? Dimitria?"

He sighed. "Dimitria was unlike any woman I ever encountered. In mere hours, I fell for her deeply... However, we could never be together. She had a different path to walk."

"Did she love me?"

"Of course."

"Dad... Honestly. All I keep hearing about, even from the Phantom Ranger, is how much you loved me."

"Dimitria loved you, Krista. I promise you that. It was clear on her face the first time she held you... However, she knew the only way to protect you was to send you into hiding. It took some convincing on her part... I desperately wanted to keep you... But she made me understand why I had to let you go." He looked sad at the memory, and Patti was filled with a need to make him smile, so she hugged him automatically. It worked, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Dimitria was not an easy woman to love... She's quite different from other entities. She speaks in riddles... She can be terribly frustrating... But she's absolutely beautiful, both outside and in... And as hard as I tried, I never found anyone else who compared to her."

"Where is she?"

"I wish I knew... She was in Angel Grove in the 1990s, mentoring Cassie's Turbo team. She visited me while she was here, a few stolen moments between their battles, and I was incredibly happy for the time we had together... However, around the time that Turbo left to become part of the Astro, or Space Rangers and continue the fight, Dimitria left due to a battle on Eltar. She went there to assist with that fight... And I never heard from her again."

"She just... Vanished? Do you think she survived?"

"I think I'd feel it if Dimitria was dead... I can't guarantee that, but we are deeply connected because of you... However, I don't know why she vanished. Perhaps she had other missions, or perhaps she simply wished to live out the rest of her days in peace... Either way, I sadly have no means of contacting her."

Patti nodded, trying to take all of that in. Finally, she said, "So... Now what happens?"

"Now... If you are open to it... I would like to buy you lunch."

She smiled. "I'd like that. A lot." She touched his arm and said, "None of this makes logical sense, but being around you... I feel calm."

"I feel that as well." He smiled back at her as they headed away and Patti tried to process the fact that, for the first time, she was going to share a meal with her birth father.

LUCAS

He was surprised when Kira called and asked him to meet up with her. He was also worried. He hurried to the designated destination. "What's up, Kira?" He asked when he spotted her.

"Lucas... Have you talked to Wes recently?" Kira asked.

She looked entirely too serious. A million thoughts raced through his head. Was Wes hurt? Was Jen, or someone else from the team? Had one of his teammates been killed? "Not in a couple of days," he said with no emotion in his voice. "I checked in with him when Cassie and I got back, but we've only spoken once since. Why, Kira? What's going on?"

Kira sighed. "Okay, so here's the thing... Tia got attacked on the beach earlier."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, now. Kizzie healed her... Tia did one of those spells that summons Campbells for help, and as it turns out... Kizzie's a freaking Campbell. But that's not the point. Anyway, before that, Tia was doing pretty well holding her own. She sent a bunch of the Alliance Bitches through portals... Not one portal, but separate ones, which is awesome, but I digress. Only one remained, until someone else showed up... A Power Ranger... In a uniform she recognized."

"Who was it?"

"The Red Time Force Ranger... And he shot her. Twice."

"What? What do you mean Wes shot Tia?"

"Twice," Kira reminded him. "The kids think he must have been turned evil like the others... Well, Liza and Tia do. Taylor was pretty insistent that it didn't feel like Wes, but obviously if he was turned, his energy would change... The uniform said pretty clearly that it was Wes, and Taylor admitted the energy was similar to his, just different."

"Shit..." Lucas mumbled.

"My sentiments exactly. But we'll add him to the list of Rangers we need to kidnap and fix, and-"

"No... I mean, shit, what if it's worse than that?"

"Worse than Zell turning Wes? How, exactly, is that possible? Other than him killing him?"

"Did they ever see him out of his morph, Kira?"

"No. Taylor tried taking off his helmet and, according to Liza, a resurrected, evil Eltarian Sorceress nearly killed him when he did."

"Even if they had seen him... They look enough alike..."

"Lucas? Care to fill me in? I'm lost."

"What if it's not Wes, Kira? What if it's Alex?"

"Alex? As in your boss, Alex? Jen's ex-fiance, descendant of Wes?"

"Exactly."

She stared at him like he had three heads. "Okay... So you think Zell went to the future to turn Alex evil? Why? I mean, he's not even really active in things... He didn't even come during the last battle, he just sent all of you. He's a manager... He manages. He rarely gets his hands dirty. Why would Zell think to turn him when he could just grab Wes from right here in this time?"

"He didn't turn Alex," Lucas said softly.

"But you just said-"

"I said it was Alex, not Wes. I never said he was turned."

"Why would Alex come back in time just to shoot Tia? In a Time Force uniform, no less?"

"He's been acting strangely... Messing with records, trying to lock Jen and the others out... Sage and the Phantom Ranger paid them a visit just to get their access back and try to decrypt the files Trip had... Alex is insanely jealous of Wes. He thinks Wes turned Jen against him. Framing him would be pretty damn satisfying to him."

"Okay, but... Are you saying Alex is evil?"

"I'm saying Alex is power hungry and that could have been used to influence him... I think he might be working with Zell."

"On a scale of one to ten, if you're right, how screwed are we?"

"Eleven. Alex is really smart, and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. He let us all think he was dead... Even Jen, his own fiance... Just so he could manipulate us into doing what he wanted us to do." He shook his head. "I have to warn them. They have no idea they're in danger."

"Wait... We don't know for sure that this is Alex, but if it is... He's probably watching them. If you call and blurt this out, he'll know he's busted and might attack them."

Lucas sighed. "You're right," he said. "I'm going to have to get creative." He forced himself to remain calm and tried to think outside of the box. Finally, he thought, What would Cassie do? After all, Alex would never expect Lucas to take the crazy, out-there road when he could just make a phone call and inform them that they were in danger.

He began typing a message and hoped they'd figure out what he was trying to tell them before it was too late. Help me out, Guys. I got teased for being on High Alert... My Defense was that even Tennessee Williams once said "We have to distrust each other. It is our only defense against betrayal." Liza says he's just a downer, but I think that's a Warning people need, right? I need to make them Understand. What do you think? Anyway Let's Explain why I'm right to Xia's descendant! Angel Grove awaits your response.

The message was long and rambling, like something Cassie would send, but he hoped his team would notice the wording and what he capitalized and understand what he was trying to say. It might be their only hope. He looked at Kira. "Get Liza. I need her on standby. If they can get away, they may need a portal to be opened to get them here quick, and I think she might be able to open a portal through time."

"On it," Kira said. She hurried off. Lucas took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't going to be too late.

TRIP

He stared at the message from Lucas in confusion. "Katie? Come here for a second?" Trip called.

Katie joined him. "What's up?" She asked.

"Lucas just sent me a really weird message... I think it means something else. Can you help me figure it out?" He asked quietly.

Katie looked it over. "Okay... Let's see... High Alert is capitalized. So is Defense... So he's warning us to be on alert, right?" She asked aloud.

"Yeah! And the quote seems important... Is he telling us not to trust each other? But... I do trust you guys," Trip said with a frown.

"No... He's telling us there's someone we can't trust... Someone who betrayed us..."

"More Ranger traitors? Oh no..."

"He mentions Liza specifically... But why?"

"I'm not sure... Warning is capitalized... So he's stressing that this is a warning, and one we need... We need to understand, because that has a capital, too..."

"Right... But why the hell did he capitalize Anyway, Let's, and Explain?" Katie wondered.

"ALE... He wants us to drink? No, that can't be right..." Trip shook his head.

"Wait... Xia's capitalized, but it's a name, so I ignored it... What do you get when you add X to Ale?"

"Very sick. You should never mix drugs with alcohol-"

"No, Trip! A-L-E-X... It's Alex! Lucas is trying to warn us that Alex betrayed us."

"Oh! Right... And he's telling us... To get to Angel Grove?"

"Exactly! Probably via portal, because that's our only shot right now, hence why he used Liza's name. We need to warn Jen..."

"Come on. I know where she is." He quickly sent Jen a message. Evil germs floating around. I think we're all infected... Our own bodies will betray us! Be careful. I'll come find you soon with a way to fight it. Listening to A Little Extreme Xylophone right now.

"A little extreme xylophone?" Katie asked.

"I had to spell out Alex, and nothing starts with X. It's not my fault," Trip said with a shrug.

She shook her head and laughed. "Jen's smart. She'll figure it out. Come on, let's hurry."

Trip agreed. He had a feeling they didn't have much time.

JEN

She was looking over a file when Alex stumbled into the record room. He pulled the door shut. "Jen... I need your help," he said.

She frowned, but didn't argue. "You're hurt," she observed. "What happened?"

"A fight got ugly. I'm okay, but I took some hits... My chest..." He unbuttoned his shirt and revealed a nasty burn.

"Alex! Oh my God... That's really bad," Jen said. She immediately grabbed some supplies from the first aid kit that was kept in the desk of the records room. She began to disinfect the injury. Alex winced. "Sorry. I know it stings, but it'll help."

"I know... Keep going, it's fine," Alex said. "And thanks, Jen."

She nodded, focusing on taking care of him. She may not like Alex much these days or even trust him, but she still cared about what happened to him. Some habits were hard to break. As he breathed in and out shallowly, she knew how injured he actually was. "Who did this to you, Alex?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just some punk kid who thought he was tough," Alex replied.

Her phone vibrated. She glanced at the screen as she gathered more supplies. She understood immediately. Damnit, she thought. Alex betrayed us and I'm stuck in a room with him. Breathe, Jen... Just pretend nothing's wrong. She kept her face calm as she turned toward him and continued patching up his injury.

Alex winced again before gently grabbing her arm. "I appreciate your help, Jen... Especially since I know you're suspicious of me," he said calmly. He didn't let go of her arm, and instead, he tightened his grip.

"Alex, what are you talking about? Let go. You're hurting me," Jen said.

"Your jaw locked and you bit your lip. You're deep in thought and got news but don't want anyone to know... But those two things are your tells, Jen, and I know you too well not to notice them."

"You don't know me at all, Alex," Jen said firmly. She pulled her arm free. "What's going on? Tell me the truth."

"The truth is that everything would have been fine if you'd just kept your nose out of things... But no. You're too obsessed with my ancestor. Well, he won't be an issue anymore!" He flashed the Red Time Force morpher in front of her eyes... The morpher Wes still had in his possession the last time she'd seen him.

"What did you do?" Jen demanded. "Where's Wes?"

"I'll never tell." He laughed before reaching for his gun.

Jen kicked his chest right where the burn was. He didn't see it coming, and he cursed in surprise as he doubled over in pain. He recovered quickly and chased after Jen, who'd made a run for the door. He tackled her to the ground, restraining her so she couldn't escape.

"Not so fast, Jen!" He said. "I need to make you forget this conversation ever happened."

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"I don't want to kill you, Jen... I still love you, you know... Even if you hate me. But I can't get you back if you know what I've done... Especially to Wes. I know you won't forgive me."

"Alex, be reasonable... If something happens to Wes, it will change your future."

"Not really. The kid I descend from was already born. I'll be fine either way."

"Please, Alex... Don't do this. You're not evil."

"Then tell me you love me, Jen."

She stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Tell me you love me! Tell me Wes doesn't matter. Tell me you will obey me."

"That last part isn't love, Alex. It's control, and it's not okay. I'm not going to sit back and let you order me around... At least not in a relationship. Not anymore."

"Then I have to do this, Jen. It's that simple. You're my property, and I'm getting you back."

Jen was filled with fresh rage. She bashed her head against his, knocking him off of her. She saw with mild satisfaction that a thin line of blood trickled down from his mouth where the hit had connected. "I'm no one's Goddamned property, Alex. And the next time you so much as hint at that, I'll shoot you myself."

"No you won't. You don't have the nerve to shoot me. You still care about me."

"I did... But if you hurt Wes, you're right. That's over."

Suddenly, Alex moved with impossible speed and grabbed her from behind. Jen reacted quickly, flipping him over her shoulder before he realized she'd moved and forcing him onto his back on the floor. "You're working with Zell," she said flatly. "You never had powers like that before."

"Zell made me a good offer. We're temporarily cooperating because we share a common enemy... And he understands needing to remind his lover where she belongs," he said.

Jen was disgusted and horrified at the same time. Just as he tried to attack again, the door to the records room was suddenly ripped off of its hinges. It flew through the air toward Alex and hit him, knocking him away from Jen. "It was locked," Katie said with a mock apologetic shrug.

Jen nodded at her. "We have to go," she said.

"I think Lucas has Liza ready for us," Trip said.

"Great. Come on, Guys." She grabbed onto them and they fled from the records room. They jumped into a transport unit, which would make the jump into the past significantly safer. A portal opened up and they sped through it. Only when they landed did Jen begin to shake.

"Jen... Talk to me," Katie said gently.

"I think he did something to Wes... We have to find him," Jen said softly.

"We will," Trip promised.

They got out of the ship and were greeted by Liza, who looked exhausted, Lucas, and Kira. Lucas immediately hugged them.

"I missed you guys so much..." Lucas admitted.

"We missed you, too," Katie replied. Trip nodded enthusiastically. Jen hugged Lucas a little tighter to show she was in agreement.

"Hey, Guys," Kira said. "It's good to see you here safe and sound... Were we onto something, or is Lucas paranoid?"

"It's true... Alex is a traitor," Jen said. The words were hard to say, but she couldn't deny it. He'd admitted it to her.

"Great. I'll spread the word... Now, we just need to figure out why he had the Red Time Force morpher."

"I think he attacked Wes... Hid him somewhere. He must have taken it from him when he did."

"Fantastic. I'll add finding Wes to my To Do list. In the meantime... Hang tight with Lucas for a bit. I'll get housing set up for you ASAP, and I'll have Dustin get you guys some food. You're probably starving."

"I'm not hungry..." Jen replied.

"Jen... You have to eat," Katie said. "You need your strength."

"She's right," Kira said. "I'll be back in a little while, okay? Just try to relax. This space is protected, so Alex can't just show up here. You made it. You're safe. We can figure the rest out later."

"On that note... I need a nap," Liza said.

"Come on, Kid. I'll give you a ride back home," Kira said, guiding the girl away.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucas asked. He noticed the bruise forming on Jen's arm and immediately looked homicidal.

"He looks worse," she promised him with a sad smile.

"I hope you kicked his traitorous ass."

"I did... And I'm just getting started."

Lucas sighed. "I'm just glad you understood my message."

"It took some teamwork, but Katie and I figured it out," Trip said with a smile. "So, how have you been, Buddy? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I've been okay... The Wildcats are here with us. It was pretty incredible to see them all grown up... I'm still getting used to it."

"And Cassie? How is she? Are you guys still all smoochy?"

Katie stepped in before Trip could keep going. "Take a breath, Trip," she teased him. "And Lucas and Cassie's relationship is none of our business."

"She's right," Lucas said firmly. "But Cassie's fine. Thanks for asking."

They caught up on each other's lives. Jen wished she could focus on the small talk, but she had too much on her mind. Alex was evil. Alex. She'd suspected he wasn't fully trustworthy, but she'd never thought he would betray them fully. And Wes was missing and didn't have access to his morpher. She closed her eyes and tried not to imagine Wes trapped somewhere horrible, waiting for whatever torture was about to be unleashed on him.

He'll be okay, she told herself. He has to be.

ARES

He knew as soon as they arrived what they'd walked into the middle of. Ares wanted to run, or to tell his family to get the hell out of there, but he knew that would only alter the future he'd seen... And if he changed things, they could turn out even worse. Ares knew what he had to do. He was ready.

"What just happened?" Caleb asked as the walls seemed to close in around them.

"I fear we have walked straight into a labyrinth," Caius replied. He looked nervous, but he kept his tone calm. "Do not worry. Stay together and we can fight whatever is about to come for us."

"How the hell did four people with freaking visions of the future not see this coming?" Dora asked with a frown.

Ares remained silent. He'd known this was coming, of course, but by the time he'd realized where they were, it was already too late. "Brother..." Caius called softly. "We must continue on."

Ares nodded. "Of course," he said. "Dora, darling, don't concern yourself with such details. Visions rarely work the way we want them to."

"Tell me about it! Ugh... What the hell good is our family party trick if we can't do it on command or when it would actually be useful?" Dora asked.

He smiled at her sadly. "I think we have all wondered that over the years." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Dora... I always will."

"Dad, why are you being so sentimental? Is something wrong besides the obvious?"

"I always told you that before riding off into battle. This is no different."

She nodded, but he could tell she was worried. Ares forced himself to keep walking until the labyrinth suddenly ripped them all apart. He could hear the others, but he couldn't see them. "Caius? Uncle Ares?" Caleb called. "Dora?"

"I'm here!" Dora shouted. She sounded far away.

"Stay vigilant and try to find each other!" Caius called.

Ares took a deep breath before pulling out his sword. He headed toward the sound of his brother's voice, knowing the battle was about to begin.

CAIUS

He knew they were in trouble, but he still didn't expect what happened next. It was rare that Caius was caught completely off-guard, but the appearance of Zell in the middle of the labyrinth did the trick. He stared at his old enemy, not even sure how to process the fact that he'd suddenly arrived.

"Hello, Caius," Zell said pleasantly, as though they were old friends reuniting for a bit of tea.

"Zell..." Caius said.

"I know you have been cursed with the terrible burden of unending life, my dear boy," Zell said. "I had to do it, to ensure that your son would be born. Now, however, I have no further need of you... So, my dear Caius... I have come to set you free."

Caius took a step back in surprise. He didn't have time to do anything else as Zell ripped away the immortality Caius had been cursed with for so long. It hurt more than Caius could process. He had never felt such physical pain before in his life, and he screamed in agony.

"Ah... Music to my ears," Zell said with a smile. "And now... I release you from your mortal coil, dear Caius... Enjoy being reunited with your lost love and the fallen Chosen..." Zell shoved a sword straight through his heart.

Caius couldn't even scream. He fell to his knees, clutching the sword in his chest. Blood covered his hands. Caius knew if he removed the sword, he'd bleed out instantly. Of all of the ways he'd imagined finally dying, this had not been one of them.

"Dad!" Caleb screamed as he ran toward him. Zell vanished from sight, but Caius knew his Alliance members were still around.

Caleb had never reflexively called him that before. Especially since Caleb's adoptive parents had been slaughtered, Caleb had strictly called him Caius. Caius felt the slightest moment of peace and even joy as he heard the word, but that fell away as Caleb knelt beside him sobbing. His tears fell onto the sword. "I'll call Sage..." Caleb said. "Or... Or Taylor... Or Zedd... Someone can heal you..."

"He's immortal," Dora pointed out as she joined them. "He'll be fine."

"No," Caius managed to say. "He... Zell took it back... The immortality... He broke the curse..."

"No!" Caleb sobbed. He flung himself over Caius, refusing to let him go. Caius could do nothing to comfort his son and it broke his heart. "I can't lose you, too... I won't... I won't lose another father... Please..." He whispered frantically.

Suddenly, Ares appeared. "Dora... Take this talisman," he said, putting a necklace over her head. "It should free you long enough for you to find an exit and get help."

"Dad... I can't just leave you guys here. Uncle Caius is in bad shape. Come with me," Dora said.

"Please, Dora... You must go. I love you, sweetheart, but I need you to listen to me."

Dora finally nodded. She hurried off, promising to return shortly. Ares knelt beside Caius, careful not to hurt Caleb. "Brother... You must listen to me carefully," Ares said.

"Of course," Caius said weakly.

"My time came millennia ago... You are still meant to be here. You must protect the children, Caius... Protect the Chosen, especially your son... And protect Pandora."

"Ares-"

"Protect them with all that you possess... I know now why I am alive again, Little Brother... I was always meant to do this." Ares suddenly sliced his hand open.

"Ares, what are you doing?" Caius asked in horror.

"What I was given, I freely give to Thee," Ares said. He pressed his bloody wrist to Caius, letting their blood mix together. "Blood to blood, my eternal life force I give to Thee..." Ares looked into his eyes.

"Ares, no!" Caius cried in horror. "You cannot do this! You cannot leave me again! This is not the way!"

"This is the only way, Brother," Ares said sadly. "And I have known that since the day you all saw Katherine return... This was what I saw... And I have made my peace with my decision. This is the right choice."

"Please... Don't," Caius whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I love you, Little Brother. I always will. Be strong. Protect the children. Do what you were meant to do." Ares took a deep breath and stood up. His knees were shaking.

Caius screamed as his new immortality began. The energy shot through him painfully. "Dad! Are you okay?" Caleb asked.

Caius couldn't speak, so he simply nodded to let his son know he wasn't dying on him. Instead, he slowly began to heal. Caius struggled to pull the sword out of his chest. He finally got it out and the wound immediately began to heal, but too slowly. Caius knew he wouldn't be able to get to his brother in time.

A split second later, a spear shot through the air. It went straight through Ares. Caius screamed in grief as his brother fell at his feet dead. He'd lost him... Again. He could not stop the tears which began to flow from his eyes.

Caleb stood up and stared at Ares in horror. He recovered quickly, grabbing a stray sword and fighting off the monsters that came toward them now. Dora reappeared. At first, she didn't see her father, and she immediately set to work helping Caleb. Then, she noticed him. She said nothing, but began attacking harder, screaming in her fury. She fought with the rage of a Goddess scorned.

Somehow, Caius suddenly knew Dora's mother had been an aspect of Freya. He was positive his brother had placed the thought in his head. He couldn't process things enough to say anything as his niece and son fought to try to slay the monsters. When none were left, the spell shattered, and the labyrinth vanished.

Dora knelt beside her father. "Asshole," she mumbled. She looked at Caleb. "It wasn't a way to get out.... It was just a simple protection charm. He just didn't want me here to witness his death." She tore the necklace off of her neck and nearly threw it. Instead, she clutched it and began to cry. Caleb gave her a tight hug.

"Dad... Dad, are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"I am still bleeding... The immortality has not taken fully yet..." Caius admitted.

Caleb immediately pulled out his phone and dialed a number. With the spell broken, it worked. "I need you... My dad's hurt," he said with a shaking voice.

A minute later, Sage teleported in front of them. She took one look at the carnage and asked, "What did I miss?" Then, she saw Ares. She was about to kneel beside him when she seemed to realize it was too late. "Oh, Gods..." She whispered. "Dora, are you okay?"

"I don't even know anymore," Dora admitted. "But I'm not injured."

Sage nodded. "I'll have your father teleported somewhere safe for now," she said softly.

"Thanks," Dora replied numbly.

"Caleb, take her to Thorn. He'll patch you up and you'll both be safe with him. I'll meet you after I help Caius."

"Okay," Caleb said softly. "Take care of him." He hugged her.

"I will," Sage promised.

Caleb took Dora and left, even though it was obvious he didn't want to. Sage sat beside Caius. "Oh, Caius... I am so sorry about Ares..." She told him.

Caius wanted to respond, but he'd forgotten how to speak. His grief was too extreme. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It had been a long time since he'd gone this far over the edge.

"Caius... Do you want me to call anyone? Zordon? Zedd?" Sage asked. He shook his head slowly. "Okay," she said. She began to heal him, not saying anything else as she mended his injuries. Only when that was done did she begin to explore deeper. Caius could feel her energy in his mind, trying to soothe him. It was comforting...

For once, Caius didn't allow himself to stop and think. He pulled Sage closer to him, trying to focus only on her. He couldn't look at his dead brother. He couldn't process the fact that he'd lost him again. He was still crying, but he forced himself to wipe away his tears as he moved his face closer to Sage. He needed to feel her... He needed to connect to her and remember that he was still alive...

He kissed her, pressing his lips against hers and trying to lose himself in her energy. It felt like the air returned to his lungs by force. He might have pulled away, but then, the last thing he expected happened... Sage kissed him back. She pushed her lips harder against his, seeming almost as desperate as he was for that connection. He hadn't felt like this in a long time... Too long.

Caius had loved Julia, but even she hadn't connected with him on this level. Only one woman had ever been able to make him feel this incredibly lost and found simultaneously... And that had been Rose. Sage's ancestor. A rational part of Caius tried to stop himself. Sage was Rose's descendant. What if he was only kissing her because he missed Rose? She looked so much like her... But he knew that wasn't the case. Caius had stopped seeing Rose when he looked at Sage a while ago. Sage was someone else... Someone even stronger, and someone who made his heart whole again...

When they finally broke the kiss, Caius felt his tears return. This time, he allowed Sage to comfort him with her energy as she wiped away his tears. "Thank you..." He finally whispered.

"Anytime," she replied softly.

She helped him to his feet. Caius looked at his fallen brother again and took a deep breath. "I know he had to do this... He's right. I was meant to be here. He wasn't... The children need me... But that doesn't make it any easier to accept," he admitted.

Sage waved her hand and Ares vanished. Caius knew she'd sent him somewhere safe, just as she'd promised Dora she would do. "My mother knew she was going to die when she went after the Power Coins," Sage said. "She still did it... Because it needed to be done... But it destroyed something in me... Something I'll never get back. I understand how you must be feeling."

"I know you do." He managed to offer up a very sad smile.

"Come on," she said gently. "We're getting out of here." She held his hand and it gave him strength as they walked away from the last battlefield his brother would ever fight upon.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who have not read Aura Mackenzie's Avengers fics (which you should totally go do), Sophie is the daughter of Hawkeye and is married to Captain America. These are details that will help make the beginning of this chapter make more sense. As stated previously, Sophie belongs exclusively to Aura, but she kindly lets me borrow her from time to time so Sophie can come play in Power Ranger land. And if you're a wrestling fan, although I never explicitly stated it in the other fics, yes Dean is Dean Ambrose, a.k.a. Jon Moxley. What can I say? Sage and Thorn's mother kept interesting company when she was alive. Okay, enough chatter. Enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

SELLIE

Her body ached. Her head was the worst, but all of her bones were sore. She'd endured a pretty savage beating from Micah and Estos. Sellie was pretty sure Micah was a sociopath, while Estos seemed to be more of a faithful lackey. Apparently, Tia had pissed them off, and they'd taken their frustration out on her and Fran.

Sellie had done everything in her power to protect Fran from harm. She'd deliberately used her quick wit and natural snark to piss off the Eltarians, causing them to focus much of their attack on her. She was okay with that because it meant Fran was safe.

Fran sat beside her now, cleaning her cuts with water and a towel. After finding Sellie half-dead and Fran screaming in terror, the Alchemist had stepped in and made Micah and Estos leave them alone. She had healed Sellie enough that she'd survive and advised her not to piss off the Alliance again. Then, surprisingly, she'd taken care of Fran. She had calmed her down before patching up her injuries and insisting she eat and take care of herself.

Enough time had passed that Sellie thought it must be the next day, but it was hard to tell from their cell. Suddenly, she sensed something familiar. The lights went out, plunging them into darkness.

"What's going on?" Fran asked nervously.

Sellie smiled. "I think the cavalry just arrived," she replied. She forced herself to move closer to Fran even though it hurt.

The energy of the entire building changed. "The barrier spells are failing," Sellie realized aloud.

"What? How?" Fran asked.

"Sophie must have fried the existing spells with a fire portal... I didn't really think of it, but spells run on energy and have electrical impulses... She shorts out electronics."

She could hear panic coming from outside of their door. "What's happening?" Someone asked frantically. She sounded like a scared little girl, but it wasn't Mora.

"Stay with me, Sharon," another girl replied.

"Callie, I'm scared," the girl admitted.

"I'll protect you. Stay right here."

"I don't understand... What just happened?" Zizi asked. Sellie had learned her name when she fed them that morning.

"I don't know..." The Alchemist responded.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zell demanded. "Warlock, rebuild your labyrinth at once!"

"He cannot, my Lord," Felina said. "Whatever shattered the spell was too sudden and powerful. It knocked him unconscious."

Suddenly, Sellie heard someone loudly singing along to a song she recognized. Her smile grew significantly larger.

"What... The actual... Fuck?" Callie asked.

"Hands... Touching hands... Reaching out... Touching me... Touching yoooooou! Sweet Caroline... Ba, ba, ba! Good times never seemed so good! I've been inclined to believe they never would!" The voice sang.

"Um... Sellie... Is that a friend of yours, or should I be scared?" Fran asked.

"That's Moxley," Sellie said with pride.

"Moxley?"

"In WWE, he's Dean... But on the indies, he's Mox, and that is so much better."

"So... This is good?"

"Oh yeah... Trust me, Zell won't have any idea how to handle Mox."

The door to the cell swung open as Dean finished singing the song. Sellie flung her arms around him. "Sweet Caroline, huh?" She teased him.

Dean shrugged. "Hey, a wrestler needs his entrance music... It was either that, or the Captain America theme song in honor of Sophie," he said with a smirk.

"Where is Sophie?" Sellie asked.

"Checking the area for anyone else we should be rescuing while we can." He looked at Fran. "Team Us?" He asked.

"One hundred percent," Sellie confirmed. "Fran, Dean... Dean, Fran."

"Hi," Fran replied awkwardly.

"Sup?" Dean replied with a nod.

"Dean! We gotta go!" Sophie called.

Dean led Sellie and Fran into the hallway. Most of the Alliance had fled, but the Warlock was collapsed on the floor. The Alchemist stood over him protectively. She didn't move to attack them, so Dean quickly moved past her. Sellie and Fran followed his lead.

Sophie greeted them with a grin. "Thanks for the save," Sellie said, hugging her quickly.

"Anytime," Sophie replied.

Sellie spotted someone nearby. "Scott?" She asked in confusion. The Red RPM Ranger looked like he was half-dead.

"Hey, Sellie," he said. His voice was hoarse. He'd obviously been tortured.

"You were on Corinth... When did you come back?" Fran asked suspiciously. Sellie couldn't really blame the girl. She'd been through too much.

"I got a message supposedly from Doctor K saying the team needed me... That it was urgent. I raced to the coordinates and was attacked as soon as I arrived. It's been... Days? Maybe even weeks," Scott said.

"He's going to need medical attention," Sophie said. "I did the bare minimum because we didn't have time for me to do more." They continued forward. "I couldn't find anyone else. If they're here, they moved them," Sophie explained as she prepared to open another portal. She disappeared around a corner.

An arrow shot through the air. It hit Dean as he jumped in front of Sellie. "Dean!" Sellie cried in alarm as it knocked him down to the floor. She looked up to see the person who'd shot the arrow.

"Bax..." Fran said nervously.

As he fired another shot, Sellie used her telekinesis to make him miss. "Sorry, but you're so not Oliver Queen," she said firmly. As he tried again, she made the arrow fly into his foot. "You're not Clint Barton, either," she informed him as he screamed in pain.

"Damn right he's not!" Sophie said as she reappeared. She pulled out her own archery equipment and fired an arrow directly into Bax's chest. He let out a scream as he stumbled back and pulled the arrow out.

"Got any special arrows for immortals, Captain Hawkeye?" Sellie asked.

"Let me see what I can come up with," Sophie replied.

"Mother fucker seriously shot a fucking arrow at me?" Dean asked, recovering from his surprise and pulling it out of his shoulder like it was nothing more than a splinter. He began laughing and declared, "Bitch, I'm from CZW! You have no idea who you're fucking with." He proceeded to shove a fork right into Bax's neck.

Fran stared at this in shock. Scott started to laugh and ended up coughing up blood. Sellie hurried to his side to keep him from collapsing. "It's okay, Scott. Lean on me," she said. He nodded as he coughed again.

Dean automatically started pulling out wrestling moves, taking Bax down to the floor. He pulled his fork out of Bax's neck before pulling him into a submission hold. He didn't even blink as an arrow shot straight through Bax's forehead. It lodged itself there, dead center.

"And that's how you shoot a mother fucking arrow, Bitch!" Sophie declared.

"Sophie! Language," Sellie teased her.

With Bax unconscious and down for the count, Sophie laughed at Sellie's comment before she tried to open another fire portal. This time, Zell appeared in their path. Felina stood behind him nervously. "I see you're not crispy anymore," Sophie quipped. "Let's fix that."

"Felina... Go," Zell said. "I will handle this wretched child."

"But... My Lord..." Felina said.

"All is well. Go on."

Felina fled quickly. Fran cowered behind Sellie, who was still keeping Scott upright. Dean and Sophie stood in front of them protectively. "Sophie Rogers..." Zell said. "Your reputation proceeds you, my dear girl. To think, a child could accomplish so much..."

Sophie zapped him with a nice dose of electricity. "Stop calling me a child," she said sharply. It was true that Sophie was on the young side, but she'd been a legal adult for a bit now.

Zell laughed. "Apologies, my dear. You are much younger than I."

"Everyone is younger than you," Sophie pointed out casually.

"This is not your battle, yet you keep putting yourself in the middle of my affairs."

"Protecting the innocent is my battle, and Sellie is a friend. You messed with the wrong person."

"Normally, I would try to recruit someone as skilled as you, however, I can already foresee that would not end well for me."

"That's the smartest thing you've said so far."

"My dear, I cannot allow you to leave with my guests."

"Guests?" Dean repeated. "You make it sound like a vacation or something. Tournament of Death at DJ Hyde's barn is more relaxing than this place. Of course, I find ultraviolence relaxing, but most people don't."

Zell looked at Dean like he could not figure our what he was. "Insect..." He mumbled. He waved his hand and Dean flew into a wall.

Sophie reacted quickly, zapping Zell with more electricity. While this initially seemed to give him a power boost, as she continued the assault, it became clear he was struggling a bit with the sudden overload of energy.

"Is Dean okay?" Sophie called over her shoulder.

"Fran... Check him," Sellie said gently.

Fran knelt beside Dean. He mumbled something. Fran looked back at Sellie. "He said..." She blushed slightly. "He said 'mother f-er's gonna meet my fork...' Only, you know, he didn't censor it."

Sellie laughed. "He's fine," she told Sophie.

Zell was trying to fight back against Sophie's attacks, but he was too overwhelmed by the power. He couldn't filter it.

"He needs the energy tube!" Someone shouted. "Maya, get the Alchemist. She can call it forth."

"I'm on it," the Yellow Ranger standing in front of them said before running off.

The Crimson Ranger who'd spoken looked to the others. "Stay together and do not let them escape!" He said.

"Hunter... My readings indicate that this girl is the one who shorted the systems out, both electronic and magical. She poses the biggest threat," the Purple Ranger said.

"Kendall?" Fran asked in a soft, horrified voice.

"That's Miss Morgan, Fran," Kendall replied harshly.

"Oh, shit..." Scott mumbled. Sellie shared his sentiments.

"Maybe we shouldn't be using our names," the Black Ranger said.

"You're paranoid, Damon," the Ranger Sellie recognized as Riley said. "It's not like they're going to live long enough to escape and tell anyone anyway."

"You asshole!" Damon said, attacking Riley.

"Boys!" Kendall said, getting between them. "This is not productive."

Sellie hadn't met any Rangers named Damon or Maya, but she filed the names away for later. If they were former good Rangers like Sellie suspected, Kira's master list would tell them which team they'd come from.

The evil Rangers turned their attention back to the fight. Hunter was preparing to attack Sophie, who had to keep her energy focused on Zell. Dean was back on his feet, and he attacked Hunter, tackling him to the ground. When Damon tried to follow that attack up, Sophie took a second to knock an arrow.

"Sophie, don't kill him! I think all of these Rangers were turned. He can't control his actions right now," Sellie said urgently.

Sophie shifted her bow before releasing the arrow. It tore through both of Damon's legs, piercing his suit and causing his morph to fail.

"Damn, Soph! Your arrows pierce through morphs?" Dean asked. "Badass!"

"That was an electrical one. The Morphin' Grid runs on an electrical current. It's science," Sophie said with a shrug as she resumed focusing on Zell.

It stunned Sellie when Riley attacked her. Scott fell from her arms as Sellie was knocked to the ground. Riley wrapped his arms around her throat and started strangling her.

"Sellie!" Fran cried in alarm.

Suddenly, to Sellie's great surprise, Fran slashed at Riley's arms with something. He screamed in agony, pulling back and releasing Sellie. He clutched his arm and screamed, "It burns! Miss Morgan, help!" He sounded like a frightened child as his morph failed.

Kendall ran to Riley to examine his wounds. "How curious... It appears that the blade had some sort of toxin on it... A chemical compound made with unknown ingredients. We need to clean the wound right away before it spreads." She dragged Riley away.

Sellie looked at Fran, who clutched her weapon in her hands. "Is that...?" Sellie asked as her eyes went wide.

"A solid gold pizza cutter? Yes," Fran said.

"Where did you get that?"

"It appeared in my hands... I think the Alchemist must have sent it to me," Fran said softly.

"Why would she give you a super-powered pizza cutter as a deadly weapon against her allies?"

"Well... I'm not very good with weapons or fighting, but I'm great at making pizza," Fran said thoughtfully.

"Okay, fair point, and I've honestly heard of stranger concepts for superheroes, but... Why does she keep helping you?"

"I honestly don't know... But I'm grateful."

Scott let out a groan of pain. Sellie rushed to his side. Fran stood over them with her pizza cutter held in front of her like a sword or a crucifix, daring anyone to come near them.

"Scott..." Sellie called softly. She could see that he was still losing blood.

"Tell... My team... I'm sorry..." Scott said weakly. He had another coughing fit, and more blood came up.

"Guys! Scott doesn't have much longer!" Sellie called frantically.

As Maya returned with the Alchemist, the energy tube came into sight. "I could destroy it," Sophie said.

"Don't," Dean said. "She's right. Scott's going to die. We have to go. Besides, you can't keep interfering. You and I are outsiders. We're only allowed to do so much."

"I don't care about the rules-"

"Soph... Scott's dying, and I'm too weak to save him," Dean said. Hunter had made Dean bleed a lot, and while the extreme wrestler could handle a lot of blood loss, his own unique powers wouldn't work with how much he'd already lost.

Sophie seemed to realize how serious things were. With a sigh, she withdrew her energy from Zell. The shock of it knocked him to his knees. As the Alchemist, Maya, Hunter, and Damon helped Zell into his energy tube, Sophie opened a fire portal. Sellie and Fran half-carried Scott to it before going through. Dean followed them, and Sophie came through and closed it.

The first thing Sellie heard was, "Hey, Beautiful." She felt arms wrap around her.

"Stephen..." She sighed his name, finally home.

"You guys look like hell," Kira said.

"Kira!" Fran cried in relief.

"Hey, Fran. Are you hurt?" Kira asked.

"Not seriously, but everyone else is except Sophie."

"It's nothing I can't walk off," Dean said quickly. "Sellie's hurt, though, and Scott's going to die if he doesn't get help fast."

Sage walked in as if on cue. "Scott?" She asked in alarm. "Where did you guys find him?"

"He was locked up at Zell's base," Sophie explained. "It's obvious he was there for a bit and was tortured."

Sage was already healing Scott. "Was anyone else there?" Kira asked.

"Not that we could find," Sophie replied.

"No signs of Lily, Kendall, or Wes?"

"Kendall's been turned," Sellie replied sadly. "Lily was gone before I got there... The Alchemist didn't tell Fran much, but we know she's still alive. As for Wes, no... There was no sign of him."

"Alex turned on Time Force and stashed Wes somewhere... We have absolutely zero leads. I was hoping he was with Zell and the Moron Patrol."

"Kira... Have you ever heard of Power Rangers by the names of Maya and Damon?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah... They were from Lost Galaxy... Karone's team. When I called them, only Karone and Leo showed up. Why?"

"They're with Zell. They're part of the evil Rangers."

"Oh, Mother of Fucks!" Kira declared.

"Are you okay?" Fran asked.

"I won't be if I have to tell Karone about this. She'll definitely go full-on Astronema on whoever tells her."

"Have Andros do it," Sage said. "He's probably the only one who can get through to her."

"Good call," Kira said. She sighed. "Okay... So... We need to track the only other living member of the team... Kai. He may be in serious danger."

"Go handle that, Kira," Sage said. "I can take care of Scott, and I'll call Troy to help Sellie."

"I'm okay," Sellie insisted. "But the twins-"

"They're safe," Stephen promised. "Tia and I worked together to save them. They're with Jason."

"Lucy willingly stayed with her father?" Sellie asked in surprise.

"She stayed with Luke. She accepted that meant tolerating Jason."

"Thanks for rescuing them," Sellie said, giving him a kiss. She felt safer already.

"It was all I could do to help. Besides... Lucy's going to be my step-daughter one day."

"Stephen... Is it the concussion, or did you just propose to me?" Sellie asked in shock.

He grinned at her charmingly. "That depends on your answer," he teased her.

She kissed him again before resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll have to talk to Lucy first. If she's not comfortable with it, I can't... I love you, but Lucy has to come first."

He gave her a reassuring kiss on her head. "You wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with if that wasn't your answer," he told her.

Everything was completely insane, but Sellie was good with crazy. Still, everything began to hit her at once as she realized she was truly safe. The things the evil resurrected Eltarians had put her through, the fear she'd had for the safety of the twins, the fact that she'd had to stay strong to help Fran do the same... It was too much.

Stephen sensed her distress. "We'll be back," he told the others before teleporting away with Sellie still in his arms. They landed on their feet just as Sellie began to cry. Stephen held her tighter, stroking her hair and making soothing sounds as she broke down.

When she was finally calmer, Sellie pulled away and looked into his eyes. He handed her some tissues with a sad smile on his face. "Sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay," he said. "I know you stay strong for the whole world, but you don't have to be strong for me, Sell."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Sellie took several deep breaths. "I'm okay now," she said.

"Okay. Let's head back." With that, they returned to where everyone else was.

Sage was healing a very stubborn Dean when they arrived. Scott looked at them and smiled weakly. "How do you feel?" Sellie asked him.

"I'm okay," he said. "Sage is really skilled with healing. Kira called Doctor K, so my team knows I'm here. Thanks for your help earlier."

"Anytime," Sellie replied.

They were home. They were safe. Sellie kept repeating this to herself as the night continued on.

THE NEXT DAY.

ZELL

It had taken all night for Zell to filter Sophie's attack out of himself and into the energy tube. He was only just beginning to recover when he emerged. Felina sat by the energy tube, looking like she hadn't slept all night.

"My Lord... Are you well?" She asked softly.

Her complete devotion pleased him. No other underling had remained to see if he had survived, but he could always count on Felina to remain at his side. "Worry not, my dear Felina... I have recovered," he told her soothingly. He gently ruffled her hair with the same mild affection he'd used when she was still a child. "You need rest, my dear."

"I am well enough... Please, allow me to take care of you."

He nodded. "Very well. I must go into a deep meditative state, my dear. Watch over me while I do this."

"Of course." They moved to Zell's private quarters. He sat on his bed before motioning for Felina to join him.

"My guests are gone," he said. "I must bring others here... Those closest to my enemies... The people they love... Josh for Taylor, Kenny for Angeline, Thorn for Caleb..."

"Thorn is the twin brother of the young but exceptionally powerful Mystic, Sage," Felina pointed out cautiously. "If you go for the boy, she will unleash a wrath unlike any we have previously known."

"Yes... You are correct, however, this may become necessary. I must destroy the son of Caius... Because of Ares, I failed to destroy Caius himself, but the loss of his son will accomplish this for me."

Felina nodded. "Who else, my Lord?" She asked.

"Liza." He hissed her name. "I have plans for that one."

"Of course... Will there be others?"

"Eventually... However, right now, my other focus is gathering the children... The last of the Children of the Flame must be brought to us... And it is time for my son to return."

"Your son?" He knew she'd automatically thought of Zordon. It was only natural. There had been a time when Zordon and Felina were exceptionally close, when both were still quite young. His eldest son had been Felina's first friend.

"Not Zordon, my dear. Lachlan is a very special boy, and it is time he return to me."

"Of course, my Lord. The boy belongs here, with us."

"Indeed. Now, watch over me. I must begin."

Zell sent himself into a deep trance. He found the boy easily enough. With a gentle nudge, Zell was able to send Jared into a trance of his own. "That's it, my boy... Now, I need you to do something for me..." With full control of Jared's mind, Zell was able to make him walk into the room the very first Alpha resided in. "Ah, yes... Return my old friend to me..." Zell said. He pushed the thought into Jared's mind to rewire the ancient robot. Since Jared had helped his father and Zell's wretched daughter Anise reprogram Alpha to begin with, the boy knew the technology and how to manipulate it.

Alpha, to his credit, realized immediately that something was wrong. Unfortunately for him, he could not stop Jared from reprogramming him. Within moments, Alpha was back to Zell's most loyal companion.

"Have Alpha bring you to me," Zell instructed. "And well done, my boy." This one was exceptionally intelligent. Zell could definitely use that to his advantage. He just needed to ensure that Katherine didn't interfere. Her obsession with tormenting the boy's father might become an issue if she got her hands on the boy.

As Zell became aware again, he looked at Felina and smiled. "Retrieve the girls for me," he said. "Their brother shall be arriving shortly."

"Of course, my Lord," Felina replied. She ran off to do as she was told.

Zell smiled to himself, certain everything was going to fall back into place.

JARED

He had been having the strangest dream. That was especially strange because he'd been awake before it began. As he finally snapped out of the dream state, Jared found himself standing outside of a huge house with no memory of how he'd gotten there.

Alpha Prime was at his side. "Alpha... Where are we?" Jared asked.

"We're home, Jared," Alpha replied pleasantly. "It is time you meet the greatest being in all the Universe, the benevolent leader of Eltar."

"The leader of Eltar? As in Zordon? Or Anise?" Jared asked in confusion. While his father still kept him out of everything, he'd told him that much.

"No... I mean their father, Zell, the Great Wizard of Eltar. He is my oldest friend."

"You're taking me to meet Zordon and Anise's dad?"

The door opened and Alpha didn't respond. Instead, he greeted the woman at the door with surprise. "Hello, Felina! How wonderful to see you again."

Felina radiated a scary and intense vibe, but she actually smiled at the sight of Alpha. "Alpha! I had wondered when Great Zell would call you home... Welcome... I see you have brought the boy to us."

"Jared, this is Felina. She is an old family friend to Zell," Alpha explained. "I have known her since she was a little girl on Eltar."

"Nice to meet you," Jared said politely.

"Come inside. We have been waiting for you," Felina said. She led them into the house.

It was a lot creepier inside. Despite the sun being up, the house seemed dark. Jared felt uneasy. As they entered a room, Jared relaxed slightly at the sight of two teenage girls. They seemed ordinary enough. The blonde chewed on her fingernails nervously before adjusting her glasses. She looked up as Jared got closer.

"He's younger than I expected," the second girl said. She had darker features and seemed much more dangerous. Jared's guard went back up. "What are you, ten?"

"I'm twelve," Jared said in annoyance.

"Hi," the blonde said nervously. "I'm Sharon."

"I'm Jared..."

"Callie. Sorry about the crack about your age," the other girl said. "It's just, Sharon's nineteen and I'm seventeen, and I was under the impression we were all teenagers. You're still a kid."

"Jared will be quite the asset to us, I assure you, my dear," a man said as he grandly entered the room. Jared took a step back without even realizing he was moving.

"Zell!" Alpha cried in delight.

"Alpha, my old friend... Welcome home," Zell said. He looked at Jared. "And Jared, my dear boy... It is so wonderful to see you. I have not had the chance since the day you were born."

"The day I was born?" Jared repeated. Curious despite his uneasiness, he asked, "You were there?"

"I was indeed. You are part of something extraordinary, my boy... In a way, Callie and Sharon are your sisters."

"My sisters? So... You guys are my mother's children?" He couldn't help but be curious now. He'd always had his dad, and that was all he needed, but his mother's identity had remained a mystery. Part of him longed to know who she was.

"In a way..." Zell waved his hand and fire burst from the floor. Jared knew he should be afraid, but the flames seemed to be calling to him. He leaned in closer and felt them wrap around him. They felt incredibly familiar.

"I don't understand..." Jared said softly.

"I believe that you do, my boy. You are highly intelligent, after all." Zell paused. "Jared... You were born of magic. The man who raised you is indeed your father, and you come from his DNA... But these flames served as your other parent. You, Callie, Sharon, and three others came from these flames. That is why I consider you siblings."

Jared couldn't understand how that was scientifically possible... But he'd been left on his father's doorstep as a baby, and his father wasn't the sort to reproduce... "The flames must have functioned like a test tube..." He said. "You sort of cloned us from our parents, or at least their DNA, and you grew us inside of the flames... So they were an incubator, too."

"Precisely, my boy!" Zell declared with a smile.

"Why, exactly, am I here, Mr. Zell?"

Zell looked at him indulgently. "My proper title is Great Zell, however, I appreciate you trying to address me respectfully," he said. "Jared, you are destined for a great path. You belong here."

"What about my dad?"

"Your loyalty to your father is admirable... He is sick, correct?"

"He's fine... Just a little different than most people."

"He can be so much more, my boy... I can free him from the trauma and pain he suffers from... The crippling anxiety... The flames you were born from shall be his salvation. They will remove all of his struggles and make him stronger."

That was a tempting offer. Jared loved his father and hated to see him suffer... But somehow, he knew this charming man could not be trusted. Something was very wrong here.

"Really? You'd help him?" Jared asked, playing along. Instinct made him guard his thoughts as he spoke to Zell.

"Of course, my dear boy! You deserve to have your father be cured."

"What happens now?" Jared asked.

"Now, Callie and Sharon show you to your room. Go on, my dears. The door is across from Callie's."

Callie shrugged. Sharon offered him a kind, awkward smile. Jared followed them, positive that he had to keep up the appearance of loyalty or Zell would target not only him but his father. You'll get out of this, he told himself. Just breathe. Smile. Play along.

JUSTIN

He realized as soon as he woke up from a medication-induced deep sleep that the house was entirely too quiet. Struggling to shake off his groggy state, Justin scolded himself from giving in and taking the medication, but for some reason, he'd had a panic attack as soon as he'd woken up that morning. He'd asked Alpha Prime to look after Jared so he could rest.

"Jared? Where are you?" Justin called. He began checking the usual spots... Jared's bedroom, Alpha's favorite room, the kitchen... No one appeared to be home. His chest grew tight, but Justin forced himself to ignore his growing panic.

"Alpha! Alpha Prime, come in!" Justin said into the device which instantly connected him to the robot. There was no response. "Alpha, answer me!" Justin said desperately.

He raced through the house again. There was still no sign of his son or Alpha. Finally, Justin grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number.

"Hey, Justin. What's up?" Cassie answered cheerfully.

"Jared's missing!" Justin blurted out.

"What? But your house is the most secure place in Angel Grove! Anise protected it herself, and Sage added extra security measures after the fact."

"Alpha Prime's gone, too." His chest ached. He was struggling to keep his breathing steady.

"Okay... Breathe, Justin. I'm on my way. We'll find them."

Within moments, he heard the coded knock on his door. He opened it and pulled Cassie inside quickly. She hugged him tightly.

"I tried to reach Prime. He's not responding," Justin told her. "It's Zell, right? It must be..."

"We don't know that, Justin. Don't panic yet."

"He kills kids, Cassie..." Justin whispered. "He killed Jodi... What if...?"

"Jared's alive, Justin. I guarantee you'd feel it if he wasn't. We'll get him back."

"He's innocent, Cassie. I sheltered him... I tried to protect him so he didn't end up in the middle of this mess... I failed him! And now, Zell's taken him and he has no idea what monsters like that are capable of, and Kat... Kat's back... And she could... She might hurt him... And Jared doesn't know who she is! I... I tried to protect him, but I screwed up! He doesn't know what they'll do to him! I-"

"Justin!" Cassie said firmly. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look into her reassuring eyes. "Breathe. You're starting to turn blue, and not in the Power Ranger sense." He forced himself to take a deep breath. "Good. Now, listen to me. I won't let anything happen to Jared. I'm going to do everything in my power to get him back... He'll be okay. I need you to try to stay strong right now, okay? Jared is your son. He's brilliant, and he's one tough kid. I promise you if anyone can survive being kidnapped by them, it's Jared. And Alpha won't let anyone hurt him. If they're together, Jared is safe. Okay?"

Justin nodded slowly. "We need to track Prime," he said.

"The other Alphas can do it. I'll talk to my girl Three."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" She stared at him in surprise.

"I'm coming with you to the Command Center... And I'll go wherever I need to after we have some answers."

"But, Justin... This is dangerous."

"This is about my son. He is twelve years old, in danger from monsters, and I am the only parent he has. I'll be damned if I abandon him when he needs me the most. I am not my father," Justin said firmly.

Cassie looked at him with admiration. She nodded, "Right on," she said. "Let's rock this." She led him outside before pressing a button on her communicator. "Beam us up, Alphas," she said. Almost immediately, Justin felt the tingling sensation that came with being teleported. They arrived at the Command Center a moment later.

"Alphas... My son is missing, and so is Prime. Please track Prime for us," Justin said humbly.

"Yo, yo, yo, it's my boy Justin!" Six declared. "Anything for you," he added.

Two minutes later, the Alphas erupted into a chaotic chorus. "Ay-yi-yi! " Five and Twenty-Six declared in unison over and over.

"Yo, yo, yo, this ain't right..." Six cried.

"Despair! Chaos! All is lost!" Three ranted. "This is a disaster of epic proportions! A catastrophic event! An apocalypse!"

"That one's impressively dramatic, isn't she?" Justin asked.

"You have no idea," Cassie replied. "Alphas, calm down and tell us what's wrong!"

Most of them were too busy panicking, but Three pulled herself together. "Alpha Prime has been rewired... And his programming resembles that which he had when he was loyal to Zell. In tracking him, we discovered he vanished near the approximate area where the Alliance has their base of operations. He appears to have brought the boy there... Prime is a traitor!"

"He is not in control of his own actions," Zordon said as he entered the room. "I fear my father manipulated Jared into rewiring Alpha Prime."

Suddenly, rage filled Justin. "This is your fault!" He shouted, running toward Zordon. He tried to punch him, but Cassie caught his hand in mid-air.

"Justin! This is not Zordon's fault," she said, not letting go of Justin's hand.

"You made a terrified eleven-year-old kid into a Power Ranger and now my son is mixed up in all of this, too!" Justin argued.

"Technically, that was Rocky, but I'm not saying you should go hit him either," Cassie said lightly.

"Rocky was seriously injured and high on painkillers!" Justin snapped. "Zordon should have seen the error in his thinking and prevented it from going any further!" He ripped his arm away from Cassie and swung at Zordon. This time, he hit him, and as he did, he released everything he'd been holding back for years. Justin sank to his knees and started crying.

"Should I lock him in a cage, Zordon?" Three asked.

"That won't be necessary, Three," Zordon said softly. "Justin is correct." He knelt beside Justin and handed him several tissues.

Justin looked up at him and felt ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"No, Justin... I'm sorry," Zordon said firmly. "Although you surely possess one of the strongest, purest hearts I have ever encountered and were a fine Power Ranger, you were far too young. My error in judgement caused you to suffer greatly, and that is something I can never undo... However, I give my word that I will not rest until your son is returned to you safely."

Justin nodded slowly. "Thank you..." He said softly. For so long, all Justin had wanted was an apology. Now that he'd gotten one, he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

Cassie squeezed his shoulder. She didn't say anything, and she didn't have to. The comforting, reassuring touch was enough.

We'll get him back, Justin thought. We have to. He would not let Jared end up going through the sort of things he had. He'd worked too hard to protect him from that.

MICKY

His life was slowly getting better. Angel Grove High wasn't so bad. The other Rangers had started to earn his trust, and he had Liza back in his life. Tommy was actually taking therapy seriously, and little by little, he was taking a larger interest in Micky that no longer seemed so forced. Micky wasn't ready to let him in yet, but he appreciated that he was making an effort.

Then, there was Lachlan. With everything that had happened, Lach was spending as much time around Micky as possible. It made Micky happy to be with him, and he fell for him a little bit more every day. Lach didn't know that, but Micky was content to remain friends as long as it meant he could be around him.

They were just hanging out in the park laughing when Lachlan's face got very close to Micky's. The laughter stopped and Micky sucked in a sharp breath. He'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life. After an awkward moment, Micky pulled away as casually as possible.

Lachlan sighed. "Micky... Can I tell you something in confidence?" He asked.

"Of course you can," Micky replied.

"Right... Here goes then... Micky, I'm... Oh, bloody hell, why is this so hard? I already did this back home after all... It should be quite simple, but... It's actually a bit harder..."

"Lach... You can tell me anything. I promise I'll still be here for you."

"Right then..." Lachlan took a deep breath. "I'm gay... Everyone knew back home, but I haven't come out here yet... It's hard enough being the new kid without being the new gay kid..."

Micky was beyond relieved to hear Lachlan's confession. He gently touched Lachlan's hand before he said, "Lach... So am I..." He couldn't say the words I'm gay aloud. He just wasn't ready for that... But this was close enough.

Lachlan's eyes widened a bit before he smiled. "I was sort of hoping you'd say that... Because... Well... I sort of have a huge crush on you..." He blushed and stared at his sneakers.

Micky was nervous, but he leaned in closer before tilting Lachlan's face up so they were looking into each other's eyes. Then, before he could talk himself out of it, he kissed him.

The kiss was intense. Lachlan's magic rushed into Micky and called forth his own. Nothing had ever felt so right before. Instead of pulling away to break the kiss, Micky deepened it. Lachlan responded shyly at first before relaxing. Micky had never felt so alive before.

Suddenly, several monsters attacked at once. Micky and Lachlan were startled out of their kiss. Of course, Micky thought. "Lach, stay behind me!" He said. He hit the button on his communicator. "Guys, there's trouble at the park... The more secluded area, by the ravine. I think I need backup," he said.

"Thorn and I read you... We'll be right there," Sage replied.

"I'm on my way," Liza chimed in.

"I'm in detention... Be there as soon as possible..." Zeke replied softly.

"Gymnastics... I'll get there as soon as I can sneak away," Kenny added. There was no response from Josh.

"Oh shit!" Micky said as a monster got too close and he kicked it in the chest. "It's Morphin' Time! White Tigerzord!" He morphed.

Lachlan stared at him. "Impressive..." He mumbled.

Micky began fighting off the others as Sage, Thorn, and Liza arrived. They quickly morphed and joined the fight.

An eerie cackling sound filled the air. "Power Rangers? How odd... I was not expecting to run into you here... I only came for the boy. Hand him over and you can all live to morph another day." A woman said.

"Who the hell is that?" Micky asked.

The woman showed herself fully. She wore a solid black crown atop her head and a cheetah-printed dress that had armor strategically built in to protect the important areas. A half-mask covered her face. It was the eyes and nose of a cheetah.

"You may call me Mistress Cheetah," she informed him. "Now, who is this mysterious White Ranger? Because poor little Katie is dead and gone." She reached toward him. Micky wanted to recoil, but something about her energy stopped him. She caressed his arm before going for his helmet.

"Back off, Bitch!" Liza said harshly. She grabbed Mistress Cheetah's arm and ripped it away from Micky. Mistress Cheetah freed herself from Liza's grasp easily.

"Well, if it isn't Liza Campbell! Look how far you've come! For a replacement Ranger, you really are doing well." She laughed before trying to touch Liza.

"Your succubus parlor tricks won't work on me," Liza said firmly. She clutched a necklace Micky knew Zedd had recently given to her. It seemed to react to Mistress Cheetah, glowing as she got too close.

"Ah... That was made by my kin..." She said with a laugh. "Relax, Liza. I won't hurt you kids... Not if you give me the boy. I sense Zell's blood in him... I need to destroy him. In the long run, this will protect you."

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Liza demanded.

"Oh, sweetheart... I know all of you. Thorn and Sage are busy battling my underlings... Where's the rest of the team? Let me guess... Kenny has gymnastics, Josh is lost in a project, and Zeke has detention, right? Bless their hearts." She laughed again. "At least they aren't here to get hurt."

Liza hesitated for a moment. In that time, Mistress Cheetah tried to grab Lachlan. Micky moved in front of him again. "You're not taking him anywhere," he said.

"Oh my... Young love..." Mistress Cheetah said. "I didn't expect that... It's beautiful, isn't it? Until it destroys you... Until you find him, left for dead, and you try to stay with him but he pushes you away to save the world by sacrificing his fucking life! And in a single instant, with one explosion, everything is gone and your heart is ripped out!"

"Oh my God..." Sage whispered in horror as she and Thorn got closer and heard her words. "Lily?"

"No, Sage... Lily is dead," she replied. "I am Mistress Cheetah!" She looked from Micky to Lachlan and shook her head. "Treasure your time together, Boys. It all ends too soon." Turning to her minions, she said, "Come! This fight no longer serves me. Let's go." She snapped her fingers and everyone vanished.

Zeke teleported in fully morphed just in time to see them vanish. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "Guess I missed the party?"

Sage sighed. "We have a serious problem," she replied.

"Okay, seriously... What the actual fuck?" Micky asked. Everyone else dropped their morphs, so he followed suit.

"Sage... We have to tell RJ and Casey..." Thorn said softly.

"Guys... I'm still lost," Micky said.

"This new super villain, Mistress Cheetah, is a Power Ranger," Sage explained. "Lily, from Jungle Fury... The last time Fran saw her, she was being dragged off to Zell. He must have turned her."

"What?! Holy shit!" Zeke said in horror.

"You mean she's a Ranger of the Flame?" Micky asked.

"I don't think so... I think Zell turned her and it backfired... Lily must have resisted. She couldn't stop herself from being turned, but she kept a clear enough head not to be a mindless slave to Zell. Basically, Lily went rogue, Zedd-style," Sage explained.

Liza clutched her necklace. "She said her kin made this... And she's a succubus... Holy shit..." She mumbled.

"Wait... Lily's related to Zedd? How?" Zeke asked.

"We need to talk to Zedd," Sage replied. She pulled out her cell phone, walking away. A minute later, Zedd appeared.

"You said it was urgent?" He asked Sage.

"Zedd... Are you related to Lily from Jungle Fury?" Sage asked without preamble.

Zedd paused. "Not that I'm aware of, but I do come from a rather large family line... I suppose it's possible," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she just pulled a you... It seems like Zell turned her, but she went off on her own."

"She's calling herself Mistress Cheetah," Liza added.

Zedd's eyes went wide. "I still have contacts on the wrong side of things... Mistress Cheetah is a new villain who appeared out of nowhere and slaughtered everyone who stood in the way of her essentially declaring herself the Queen of Onyx... She's got an entire planet of evil minions worshiping at her feet." He said as he shook his head before actually laughing. "Well, she's certainly ambitious, I'll give her that. What's that saying? Go big or go home?"

"Should you be laughing right now?" Micky asked.

"Probably not," Zedd admitted. "It's just that, when I turned evil, I stole my father's empire from him after a little while... Lily took over an entire planet on her first day out. I'm kind of impressed."

"Zedd... Lily's hurting. She lost her husband before they could even finish their honeymoon and she watched Dominic die... And she probably thinks Casey and RJ are dead, too. Zell stole her light. She has nothing left to lose as far as she's concerned. What's her next move?" Sage asked.

"Zell took everything from Lily... If she's anything like me, which she certainly seems to be, she's going to try to take away what belongs to him."

"Which is why she was after Lach," Liza said. "But she backed off when she saw the way Micky tried to protect him."

Zedd looked at Micky and Lach curiously. He smiled mysteriously. "What she felt between them reminded her of what she lost... And a small part of her that's still Lily wanted to protect that."

"What are you talking about?" Zeke asked.

Micky paused, looking at Lachlan. He sighed. "This doesn't leave this park, alright?" He asked.

"Of course, Dude. What's going on?" Zeke asked.

"Lach and I... We... Um..." Micky couldn't say it.

It was Thorn who broke the awkward silence. He put a comforting hand on Micky's shoulder. "It's okay, Micky," he said. "I used to have trouble admitting it, too... But then Caleb died in my arms, and I swore I'd never deny what he meant to me again. I know how hard it can be to tell people."

Liza smiled at him encouragingly. It was clear Sage already knew. Zeke seemed to suddenly catch on. "Oh! Dude, really? I feel dumb for missing that, but it's totally cool. I'm happy for you guys," he said. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Micky was a bit mortified by all of the attention. Lachlan squeezed his hand. "You don't have to say it, Micky," he said kindly. "But it's clear you have a great support system here when you need them."

"I couldn't tell people back home... Only Liza knew," Micky said. "I guess I don't care if you guys know... But please don't tell Tommy."

"Uncle Tommy won't judge you," Thorn said. "I was afraid of that, too, but he basically just adopted Caleb as his other nephew. He's been really supportive."

"It's different with me... I'm his kid, and one he didn't know about... So not only is he stuck with me, but I'm not... I'm different. He won't be able to deal with that. Tommy's barely starting to interact with me. I can't throw this at him."

"It's your story to tell, Man," Zeke said. "Just know that you've got friends who love and support you exactly as you are."

"Thanks, Zeke. Really," Micky said. He had expected Zeke of all people to be an idiot about things. That had been harsh, especially since Zeke had been the first person in Angel Grove who wasn't related to him to try to befriend him. He knew now that Zeke was a genuinely good guy and was grateful for his friendship.

"You're in great company, Micky," Liza said. "Thorn and Caleb are totally relationship goals and are the cutest gay couple ever. Taylor's not one for labels, but I'd call him pansexual. I don't think he sees gender as a thing that matters in relationships. I can't really say what Josh is, but he's crazy about my brother. Scott's super gay, Van's bi, Hannah's a lesbian... You know I'm bi."

"You are?" Zeke asked. "But you're always talking about hot guys..."

"I'm just as girl crazy, but guys get uncomfortable when a girl objectifies them, so it's funny to not hold back on them," Liza said lightly with a laugh. "There might be others I'm forgetting... The point is that the Power Rangers embrace diversity. You aren't a freak here, Micky. And no one's going to judge you."

Micky sort of wanted to cry, but he managed not to. He simply nodded instead. "Thanks for always sticking by me," he said.

Liza grinned. "Kids like us have to stick together. I'll always have your back, Micky." She hugged him.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened. The woman who emerged was unmistakable. "Felina..." Sage said. Zedd automatically moved protectively in front of her and Liza.

"Morphin' Time?" Micky asked.

"I'd say so," Thorn said. Several more Alliance members appeared.

"Hell yeah! I didn't miss the fight after all!" Zeke declared with a grin.

They began to morph as random monsters attacked. "Mora's creations," Zedd explained.

"Silly children... I merely came to ensure the safety of the boy," Felina said casually. Then, she tapped her wand to the ground. Other bad guys began to arrive.

Backup arrived quickly. Kenny arrived with Noah. "Where's Josh?" Micky asked.

"He's having confidence issues," Kenny replied. "Noah's filling in for a bit."

"Hey," Noah said cheerfully before calling on the Mighty Morphin Blue power.

The Stone Warriors appeared with Sir Ivan and the Ranger Guard, although Pierce and Logan were missing. Micky vaguely remembered Sage mentioning they were off trying to help someone but would return soon.

"Somebody call for an ass kicking?" Nessa asked cheerfully.

"We have this won! Just give up!" Bax said. Micky wanted to slaughter him on sight.

"Don't count your ducks before they quack!" Mena retorted, kicking his leg out from beneath him.

"Chickens, Mena," Nessa corrected her with a laugh. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"Same difference," Mena said with a shrug. "Come on. We have bigger birds to fly!" She motioned toward the other bad guys.

Nessa was laughing too hard to reply. "Bigger fish to fry," Greg said helpfully. "But you were close!"

"It's kind of adorable that Zordon's genius cousin struggles with American idioms," Micky said with a laugh.

"Zordon's cousin... Doesn't that make her my cousin as well?" Lachlan asked.

"I guess it does," Micky agreed. "Stay behind me, Lach. This could get ugly." Lachlan did as he instructed.

The Earth suddenly opened up beneath Lachlan. He fell into the hole. "Lach!" Micky screamed.

As the Earth began to close up, Micky knew Greg hadn't caused this, which meant Felina had. She started laughing as Micky tried to dig into the ground.

"Don't worry... He's perfectly safe," Felina told him.

"What did you do?" Micky demanded.

"I returned the boy to his father."

Micky's chest felt tight. Lachlan was in horrible danger and there was nothing he could do about it at the moment because the battle waged on.

FELINA

She knew Zell would be pleased. She'd managed to capture his son with relatively little effort. She remained at the scene because nearly everyone there was high on his list.

Katherine showed herself, quickly running toward the Legacy Rangers. She cornered the Pink one, and Felina paid close attention. "Hello, Kenny," she said almost sweetly.

Kenny stared at her in shock. "Kat..." He said softly, his eyes still locked on her face.

"It's alright, Kenny. I'm not going to hurt you," Katherine told him. She gently reached toward him. The boy was too frozen by shock to react. Katherine did something Felina did not expect... She wrapped the boy in her arms. "You haven't eaten... And you're exhausted... But you still came to help your team."

Kenny seemed to realize he was in danger. He tried to free himself. "Kat... Let me go," he said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Kenny. I can't do that... But I don't want to hurt you. I was always rather fond of you... You're the sweetest boy, and you're so loyal... Unlike my brat daughter."

Kenny tensed. It was clear that Katherine's daughter was still a sore subject for him. "I said let me go," he repeated. Another moment of struggling freed him. He stood his ground, but Felina knew how this would end. This boy did not have it in him to harm Katherine. No matter what she was now, he remembered the woman she'd appeared to be before. He was far too gentle to be able to bring himself to attack her.

"Kenny!" Zeke shouted. He raced toward his friend, ready to help.

"Zeke! How are you?" Katherine asked. "How's your dad?"

"Don't you dare mention him, you traitorous bitch!" Zeke shouted. He didn't even hesitate as he flew through the air to kick her away from Kenny.

That one is much more than they give him credit for, Felina realized. Most teenagers would have reacted to this situation exactly as Kenny had, but Zeke seemed to have an inner strength that was a bit unexpected.

"Zeke, Kenny, hang on! We're coming!" Thorn called.

"Get away from them, you bitch!" Sage added. It didn't surprise Felina that Sage appeared unshaken by her aunt. She wasn't like the others.

"My niece and nephew! How nice," Katherine said. "Sorry, but I can't stay and chat. Send your dad my best!" She snapped her fingers and Kenny vanished.

"Kenny!" Zeke cried in shock.

"What did you just do?" Sage demanded.

"You'll never find him," Katherine said with a wicked smile. "He's mine now."

"Like Hell!" Sage retorted. She was about to attack when Katherine vanished, too. Felina knew Zell had pulled her out of there.

Other Alliance members arrived. Micah, Neighbelle, and Estos attacked the stunned Legacy Rangers, demanding their immediate attention. As the Rangers of the Flame arrived, Felina saw them head straight for the Stone Warriors. Riley and Kendall zeroed in on Sir Ivan.

"Hello, Sir Ivan," Kendall said cryptically.

Realization and horror dawned on Sir Ivan's face. "Miss Morgan?" He asked in shock.

"Correct," she replied coldly.

Scott was the first to reach the Knight's side. "No, Sir Scott!" Sir Ivan said quickly as the Black Ranger prepared to attack. "Do not harm her! This is not her fault."

"Let me knock her out and maybe Pierce can help her when he gets back," Scott said. "I mean, he saved Vida... But if he can't, Sage has more experience and totally can."

"Not a chance, Airhead!" Riley cried. He laughed at his own joke. "See what I did there? Because his element is Air? Seriously? No one? Whatever, it was funny." He attacked before Scott could react and knocked him back several feet.

"Scott!" Chelsea and Van cried in unison. Felina shook her head, remembering that Vancello had switched sides and betrayed the Rebellion for that boy. She ignored them as they raced to check on him. Riley focused his attack on the three of them, so they weren't an issue anyway.

Kendall seemed quite focused on Sir Ivan. She attacked again. He barely dodged the blow. "Miss Morgan, please see reason!" He begged.

"I always see reason," she told him coldly. "Great Zell's plan has a few technical flaws, but overall, it has merit. With my help, his probability for success is significantly higher."

"M'Lady, listen to me! This is not who you are."

"It may not be who I was, Sir Ivan, but it's who I am now... And I like it. So let's settle this like enemies..." She attacked him, landing a hit to his chest.

"Kendall..." He said urgently, his desperation clear. Felina was fairly certain by the way Kendall tensed that he rarely, if ever, called her that.

Embrace the darkness that lives where your heart once did, Felina instructed her silently. She made sure Kendall's evil radiated at its fullest potential. The Purple Ranger of the Flame literally glowed with power. Glorious, Felina thought. Zell had done an impressive job with that one.

Kendall attacked Sir Ivan again. "Fight back!" She shrieked.

"No, M'Lady..." Sir Ivan replied firmly.

"Fight back!" She screamed again, sending a shot of energy through him that made his entire body shake.

"Ivan!" Andie screamed.

"Stay back, M'Lady!" He managed to reply. He turned to Kendall. "Kendall...I shall not fight you... Ever. For I know who you truly are, and to cause you harm would be terribly dishonorable."

Kendall only grew more furious. The Alchemist tossed her a golden sword, which she immediately shoved through Sir Ivan's chest.

Zell wants to kill the Knight himself... Felina thought with a frown. Still, his suffering and the screams of his pathetic little Pink Ranger amused her. She supposed she could allow it to go for for a little while longer.

Kendall laughed and pulled the sword out. The knight began losing blood much more rapidly. Kendall moved on to other targets. She quickly tried to impale Allie with the sword, but it didn't hurt her.

She didn't get the memo about the former tulpa, Felina thought. Allie was essentially indestructible. Felina watched Kendall recover quickly, impaling Mena next.

"Mena!" Allie shouted. She knelt at the girl's side. Greg rushed over to them. It was clear he was deeply distressed. Kendall knocked Greg and Allie back with a blast of energy, moving closer to finish Mena off.

"Enough! Go on your way," the Alchemist said. "We have acquired the boy. Leave the rest for now." She stopped Kendall from removing the sword.

How odd, Felina thought, filing that away for later as the Rangers of the Flame fled. The other attacks began winding down as well.

"Ivan..." Andie cried softly, finally free from her own fight. She ran toward him. Felina stepped between them.

"Hello, Daphne," she said harshly.

"Felina... Please..." Andie replied softly, the desperation clear in her eyes.

"I'm afraid you're going to need to bid your love farewell, Daphne," Felina taunted her.

"I'll go with you!" Andie blurted out.

"Pardon?" Felina asked.

"If you let me save Ivan and Mena... I'll go with you."

"You're making the same mistake again, Daphne? Do you recall what happened the last time you made such a bargain?"

"I do remember... I saved the lives of the only decent family I've ever had. And it was worth it."

"And now you barter for your beloved knight? Love is weakness, Daphne!"

"No. Love is strength." Andie stared at her defiantly.

"Aren't you afraid?" Felina taunted her.

"Yes," Andie replied softly, stunning her. "I am afraid. I'm terrified of what will happen if he gets his hands on me again... But I won't let that stop me from helping people."

She was so much like Daphne in that moment, it hurt Felina a bit. She shook off the pang of nostalgia and glared at Andie. The Knight was going to die. Zell would be angry. Felina knew she had no choice. Still, she took advantage of the circumstances. "Give me your binding oath," Felina said. "If I allow you to save them, you will come with me without a fight. No tricks."

Andie was about to agree when flames surrounded Felina. "Not this time," Darcy said firmly.

Felina groaned internally and began looking for ways to break free from the ring of fire. It tightened every time she tried.

Andie was already kneeling beside Sir Ivan. Felina could see the tears in her eyes, but she also saw determination. "You can't die, Ivan," she told him. "If you do, we lose Kendall for good. She won't recover from killing anyone, but especially not a member of her own team. So you have to survive, okay?" She begged him. She continued to heal him. "Besides... I love you," she added very softly.

The Knight groaned softly. Then, he opened his eyes. "M'Lady?" He asked in confusion.

"Shhh... You're going to be okay now... I stabilized you and you're not losing blood anymore, but I need to help Mena before I finish healing you."

"Go, M'Lady... I love you," he told her. It made Felina sick. They were so disgusting.

"I love you, too," Andie replied before hurrying to Mena. "Greg... Let me help her," Andie said gently.

"She's really hurt, Andie," Greg replied numbly.

"I know... We need to pull the sword out."

"No! She'll bleed out!" Greg cried in horror. Allie was crying beside him while Freddy stood over them all, silent and protective, daring anyone to try and cross them.

"Greg... I can do this," Andie promised him. "But I need to do it quickly."

To everyone's apparent shock, the sword was pulled from Mena's chest. "Well, go on, then," Nessa said, motioning toward Mena with the weapon she'd just removed from her best friend's chest. "Save her already."

Andie set to work immediately. Slowly but surely, Mena began to heal. She looked at the others in confusion. "Well that certainly took the wind out of my boat," she mumbled.

"You mean it took the wind out of your sails, but close enough," Nessa said with obvious relief. She pulled the younger girl into her arms. "Don't scare me like that, Mena!" Felina knew Nessa was as tough as nails, but she'd still lost her entire family in the attack on Eltar. It was understandable that she'd be upset by her friend being so close to death.

Suddenly, Darcy let out a cry of pain. The flames around Felina went out. She saw Darcy lying on the ground bleeding, a golden spear in her side. If someone healed her quickly, she would survive, but she couldn't fight with how much blood she was losing. The Alchemist stood over her.

"Go on, Felina. Get the girl for Great Zell, and we will be on our way," the Alchemist said.

"I thought you left," Felina said.

"I merely made the others who were not needed leave... Less people means less chances of screwing things up. He will be pleased if you bring his wife to him."

"Why not do it yourself then?"

"Because pleasing him means little to me... But it means everything to you. We may not have come here for the girl, but the opportunity is too good to pass on. She is in a weakened state from healing her friends. She cannot fight you."

Felina saw the way Andie stumbled toward her gravely injured sister. She knew the Alchemist was correct. Greg was close behind her, although it was clear he hadn't wanted to leave Mena's side. Ash's loyalty to Serafine was too strong and had won out.

Felina quickly opened a portal and shoved Andie through it, jumping in before Greg could reach them and sealing the entrance. Andie lost her balance and fell. Felina automatically reached out to steady her. It wouldn't do for her to bring Daphne to Zell injured.

They appeared directly in front of Zell. Lachlan stood cowering in a corner. Kenny lay unconscious in Katherine's arms. She was stroking his hair and didn't even seem to realize this.

Zell stared at them in surprise. "Well done, Felina, my dear," he said with pride. He moved in front of them, seeming to forget everything else. "Daphne... Finally, you have returned to me..."

Andie, to her credit, met his eyes with her own and tried to stand her ground. "Zell..." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. Andie tensed. "Let go of me," she said.

"Never again, my sweet Daphne... Never again," he replied, taking her from the room without so much as looking at Felina on the way out.

ZEKE

Things were not looking good. Lachlan had been literally swallowed by the earth, Kenny had been kidnapped by Kat, and Felina had disappeared with Andie. "Damnit!" Thorn cursed as the bad guys vanished. Angry Thorn was never a good sign.

"It's gonna be alright, " Zeke said. "They took our friends, but they're still alive. We'll get them back."

"Aunt Kat has Kenny," Thorn pointed out.

"Okay, yes, the psycho kidnapped Kenny, but he's resourceful. He'll find a way to get through this."

"I screwed up..." Sage said.

Zeke was surprised. "No, you didn't," he told her.

"I did... But that's not important." She moved toward Greg, who knelt over Darcy looking panicked. Zeke and Thorn followed her.

"She... She's hurt..." Greg managed to say.

Sage went all Super Shaman, flipping the switch. "I know... It's okay, Greg. I can help her," she said soothingly. She began healing Darcy while still keeping Greg calm. It was impressive.

"Andie... Where is she?" Darcy finally asked.

"Darce..." Greg began. He shook his head, tears in his eyes.

Darcy understood. She held him as she said, "I have to go after her."

"We'll come up with a plan," Zeke said practically.

"No," Sage said.

"No?" Zeke repeated.

Sage sighed. "I'll go after them... It will take work and a little time, but I'll do it. You guys need to keep the others safe." She took a deep breath before removing the Dragon Shield. "Zeke... It's time," she said.

"Time for what?" Zeke asked.

Sage put the shield over his suit. It radiated power and felt... Right somehow. "Time for you to be the leader of the Mighty Morphin Legacy team... You've earned this, and I need to go after Kenny."

Zeke stared at her in shock. "But... My dad never led the team. That's not my legacy," he said softly.

Sage put the Dragon Dagger in his hands. "You were always meant to lead this team one day, Zeke. I know you can do this."

He hugged her. "Thank you," he replied softly. "I'll do my best to prove I deserve this."

Sage nodded. She quickly hugged Thorn. "I'll be back as soon as I can... Look after Caius... He needs me right now, but I know he'll understand why I had to do this."

"I will," Thorn promised. "Be safe."

Sage teleported away. Zeke realized his team was watching him, along with everyone else. "Okay, guys... Let's head to training."

Zedd looked at Liza. "Go on ahead. Someone needs to tell Zordon about all of this, and it shouldn't be any of you," he said.

"Good luck, " Liza said, giving him a quick kiss before sending him off. Zeke had a feeling Zedd had the hardest job of any of them.

Liza opened a portal. "This way, guys," Zeke said, motioning for everyone to head through. Sir Ivan hesitated at the entrance.

"I have to go after her," he said.

"Not this time, Ivan," Darcy said. "Zeke is right. We need a plan... I want to run after her, too, but we'd just be running into a trap. Besides, you're not fully healed yet."

Ivan looked like he might cry, but he stood tall and took a deep breath. "You are right, Lady Darcy... However..."

"However, they took Andie and they turned two of your friends. I get it, Ivan... But we need to do this the right way or we'll just end up captured, too." She took his arm and guided him through the portal.

"That shield looks good on you," Liza said with a smirk.

"Thanks," Zeke said. "Let's go." He headed into the portal. Liza followed right behind him. Everyone was staring at him. Zeke realized he was still morphed. "Hey, guys," he said casually, dropping the morph.

"Nice look, Zeke," Jason said with a nod of approval. Suddenly, Zeke knew he was truly ready for his new role on the team. He just hoped everyone else was going to be alright.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

ANDIE

When Zell brought her into a bedroom, she immediately thought the worst. She tried to prepare for a fight she knew she could not win, especially in her weakened state.

"This room shall be yours, my darling," Zell told her. "At least, until you choose to move into mine."

Andie stared at him. "That's not going to happen," she said sharply.

"I understand you do not see it now, but I promise you shall." He smiled at her with obvious desire and a bit of affection in his eyes. It made her skin crawl. "Is the room to your liking? I can make changes if you prefer something else..."

Andie was stunned he was acting as though she was there by choice. "Prisoners don't usually get a say on things like how their cell is decorated."

"You are not my prisoner, Daphne. You are my wife, and I want you to be happy here."

"I'd be happy if I was home."

"You are home. At last."

She sighed. She tried to step away from Zell and ended up stumbling. He easily steadied her. "Easy, my dear one... You are still weak," he said gently.

She looked up at him and saw the adoration in his eyes. For a moment, Daphne became overwhelmed. Andie knew that even in that life, she'd been hopelessly clumsy, and she realized Zell had often had to catch her when she stumbled. A small part of her was hit with Daphne's love for the man she'd thought he was.

Stop that, Andie scolded her past self. He murdered you. That's not love. He's a monster.

She clung to Ivan, willing Isobel to push Daphne back. She felt her mind grow stronger. She pulled away from Zell and said, "I'm fine."

"Sit, my darling... Please," Zell said, motioning toward the bed.

That was the last place Andie wanted to sit. Still, her legs were threatening to give out on her. She sat down in the chair that was in front of a dresser complete with a mirror instead.

Zell moved toward her, but didn't comment on her small act of defiance. "This dresser is an antique... I had it refurbished for you, and asked Zizanyah to stock it with suitable clothing. I do not know what girls of this time like to wear, after all, and I want you to be comfortable," he told her. "When you feel a bit stronger, you may shower over there and change." He motioned toward a bathroom in the corner. "I shall have someone retrieve you for supper. Until then, please try to get some rest." He kissed her hand, making her feel sick inside. Then, he left her alone.

Andie stood and tried the door. It was locked. "It was worth a shot," she said with a sigh. At least the room was large, and it was certainly comfortable. Andie moved toward the bathroom. It had no visible escape routes, but it was also large and comfortable. If she didn't know the truth, she'd have thought she was inside the home of a perfectly normal wealthy person.

She could not deny that she was exhausted. She caved and sat on the bed. The mattress was the most comfortable thing she'd ever sat on. Knowing she needed to get her strength back, Andie allowed herself to drift off to sleep. She prayed her nightmares wouldn't be too horrible for once.

ZORDON

He'd sensed that something was very wrong. This was confirmed when Zedd appeared at the Command Center. "Zordon... We need to talk," he said gently.

"What did my father do now?" Zordon forced himself to ask.

"Okay, first of all... A lot happened today. Let's start at the beginning... Lily resurfaced."

"Where is she?"

"Apparently, Onyx."

"Onyx?!"

"He turned her, Zordon... But it backfired. She went rogue. She took over Onyx and is calling herself Mistress Cheetah."

Zordon stared at him. "How did she resist him after the Flames?"

"Yes, about that... It's highly possible that Lily is related to me... I assume we are cousins of some sort. Also, her succubus genes have awakened."

Zordon was at a loss for words. "I never suspected Lily was a relative of yours," he said.

"Nor did I, but here we are... And she's really rather impressive. Moving on... After Lily aborted her attack on the Legacy Rangers, Felina showed up, as did the others. Felina captured Lachlan and sent him to your father."

"My father has Lachlan..." Zordon sighed. He had been trying to accept that he had a younger brother, but since they hadn't spent any time together, Lachlan was more of an abstract concept to him than a reality. Still, he knew what his father could do to the boy if he got his hands on him. Lachlan was barely older than Zordon had been when the abuse had been at its worst.

"Yes... And there is more."

Zordon took a deep breath. "Tell me," he said.

"Katherine was there and she managed to abduct Kenny..."

Zordon was struggling to keep control of his emotions. Curse this teenaged vessel, he thought. "We must retrieve Kenny as soon as possible. Katherine holds much hostility toward his mother. There is no telling what she'll do to Kenny."

"Zordon..."

"There is more?"

"I'm sorry..." Zedd sighed. "The Stone Warriors and the Ranger Guard were involved in the battle... As you know, Kendall was turned. She gravely wounded Sir Ivan... As well as Mena..."

"My cousin? Where is she?"

Zedd put up a hand to calm him. "Andie healed them both. Unfortunately, she had to leave Sir Ivan wounded so she could save Mena, but he is not in mortal danger from his injuries anymore. Mena is fully healed and with the others at training."

Zordon nodded. "I see. Is that all?"

"I'm afraid not... Felina tried to force Andie to agree to go with her in exchange for saving the others. Darcy managed to trap Felina, so Andie was able to save them without sacrificing herself, but the Alchemist wounded Darcy severely. She's fine. Sage saved her... Before giving Zeke her shield and the Dragon Dagger and putting him in charge so she can focus on saving Kenny and hopefully the others..."

"I knew that would be Zeke's path one day. Sage is wise. I trust her judgment."

"Zordon... There's one other thing, and it's very bad."

Zordon braced himself. "Has another Ranger been killed?" He forced himself to ask.

"No... But when Felina was freed, she managed to abduct someone..." Zedd sighed, then looked Zordon in the eye. "It was Andie."

Zordon felt like his head was going to explode. A burst of energy knocked Zedd back several feet as Zordon shouted, "He has my mother?! Again?!"

Zedd had been knocked down, but he quickly stood up and dusted himself off casually. "I'm sorry, Zordon. It happened too quickly. Greg was just a few feet away and even he couldn't reach them in time."

"I'm going after her," Zordon said firmly.

"No, you're not. You know I cannot allow it. Just as we had to stop Sir Ivan, and just as Darcy and Greg cannot go. We need a plan... And we must trust Sage. If anyone can get to them, it's Sage."

"I cannot sit back and wait while that monster has my mother!"

"Zordon... Don't make me call Anise."

"She'd go with me!"

"No. She'd agree with me that we need a plan first. Please, Zordon... He put you through so much, and he killed you the last time you met. He won't hesitate to do it again, and we need you... I refuse to lose you, Brother."

Zordon sighed, forcing himself to calm down. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to knock you down... And you're correct."

"Don't worry about that. I'm fine... And the others will be fine, too. We'll get them back."

"'We'll get them back' is becoming our mantra with how frequently we say it... That needs to change." He sighed. "My father is winning, and every time we manage to gain a victory, he does something even worse... I cannot stand it anymore, Zedd..."

Zedd gently touched his arm. "Zordon... We will defeat him, and this time when we destroy him, it will be for good. Do not give in to this despair and lose hope... We can do this."

Zordon nodded. "Thank you, Zedd. I suppose I was already upset... I am worried for Caius. He grieves deeply, and he is shutting the world out."

Zedd nodded. "Yes, I noticed that... But you know Caius, Zordon. This is just his process."

"This is not the first time someone gave their life in exchange for his, Zedd. It's harder for him because of that."

"We shall get him through this, just as we helped him mourn Rose."

Zordon had gotten Caius through a lot of his grief as, one by one, the people he loved passed away. Caius had taken comfort in the fact that Eltarians had remarkably long life spans even if they weren't immortal. Even as he lost everyone else, Zordon remained. Losing Xia had been the hardest. She lived a long and incredible life, but she was mortal. All mortal lives ended eventually.

Zordon flashed back on Galaxia's funeral. Zedd had shown up, hidden beneath a cloak, but they recognized him. That day, despite Zedd being evil, the three had grieved together. Zordon had even tried to comfort Zedd before helping Caius process his deep and overwhelming grief.

"Zordon... Are you alright?" Zedd asked.

"Yes... Just thinking too much," Zordon replied. He refused to mention the flashback. That day had been hard on Zedd and he didn't want to upset him.

"You often do." Zedd offered him a smile. "Things will work out, Zordon. He has made a terrible mistake in turning Lily... The last time he made such a serious error, it began his downfall. Have faith... Just like Raven and Quin used to say."

"Zedd... Do you ever feel like we're teenagers again making the same mistakes?"

"Well, you are a teenager again, if we're being technical, and I became immortal at seventeen, so-"

"I don't mean that... It's just... I feel like history is going to repeat and we can do nothing to stop it." He sighed. "I miss our friends so much, and looking at their descendants... All I want to do is protect them. I want to lock them away where my father will never find them. They've already been through so much..."

"The Chosen draw their strength from pain and trauma. You know that is the path they must walk."

"Why? Because my father abducted six of the seven originals immediately after they each suffered a significant trauma? Why should we let him dictate their paths?"

Zedd looked at him sadly. "It's a horrible thing, to be certain... But, Zordon... None of us would have been even half as strong if he hadn't done that... In trying to break those destined to defeat him, he actually turned us into warriors."

Zordon knew he was right. It was still difficult to accept. "The first generation existed in another time, when teenagers were basically adults... Brian and Tia may be adults, but the rest are still children in so many ways."

"Yes, especially Tammy... Even Ollie is still just a boy... But trauma has made them grow up quickly. I worry for them, too, but the best thing we can do is be here to guide them. Speaking of which... Sage has asked me to lead Chosen training for a bit while Caius grieves for his brother. I'll be calling them together later, after Ranger training is over."

"Has he given any thought to the funeral?"

"He wants to do it on the Reservation. Sage spoke to Amos and David about it. They were working out the details the last I heard."

"I figured he might go that route... I shall check on him later and see if he needs anything... We cannot let him sink too deep into grief. Caius has been known to get lost there, and my father will use that against him."

"Tell him to call me if he needs me. I'll be there immediately."

"I will... Update me right away if anything more happens."

"Of course." Zedd gave Zordon a quick hug before heading out.

Zordon took a deep breath. His little brother was in danger. His evil sister had Kenny. His father had his mother and she was likely still weak. Rangers were dying left and right and others were being turned evil. Alex was a traitor. The Rebellion of Eltar was divided and he was relying on some of them to help him and not betray the good guys. Things just kept getting more and more out of control. He knew he needed to believe things would turn out alright in the end, but it was becoming harder by the minute.

VITELLA

It had taken a while for Vitella to make her way to Earth. She arrived with Rayne, a young Eltarian she'd recruited to the Rebellion on KO35. Rayne was brilliant and made an excellent lieutenant.

"Angel Grove," Rayne said, pointing to a sign. "We're here."

"We need to call a meeting... Are there any strong portal lines nearby?" Vitella asked.

Rayne used a scanner to check. "Yes. There's actually a perfect set of potential portal lines we can use to set up a hidden meeting space."

"Excellent... Let's go." They headed to the location, which was deep in the woods. Vitella set to work creating a space no one but the Rebels would be able to detect or get anywhere near. Even Zell would not be able to find them.

"Time for the Bat Signal?" Rayne asked. She'd gone to Earth on several missions in the last forty or so years, and like a proper Rebel, she'd engrossed herself in as much of their pop culture as she could. She'd then explained much of it to Vitella, in case she ever needed to go to Earth. Vitella understood the reference.

"Exactly," she said. She closed her eyes and projected a symbol into the sky. Only Rebels would detect it among the clouds. It was the official seal of the Rebellion, a symbol only she or Garron could have cast. As soon as they saw it, the Rebels would touch a portal and be instantly transported to the meeting place.

The first person to arrive was someone unfamiliar. The woman was quite beautiful and wore a fashionable red dress and stiletto heels. She flashed Vitella a grin and said, "Hey, Vitti."

The impish grin gave it away. "Laby!" She cried, hugging him.

"Shhh... I'm incognito. I don't want Felina and crew to spot me, so I'm still cloaking my energy."

"Your secret is safe with me," Vitella promised. "I'm glad you came."

Laby hid in the back of the crowd as the others arrived. Many, Vitella recognized. Others were new faces. Some faces were missing and Vitella knew they must be dead. Every Rebel currently on Earth would have been summoned by the spell.

"Rebellion of Eltar!" Vitella greeted them. "Bizzeh mada alebastes!"

"Bizzeh mada alebastes!" They replied in unison.

"For any of you who do not know, I am Vitella, Founding Member of the Rebellion. I recently learned of the passing of Garron. I am deeply saddened by this loss, as well as the others we have suffered. However, I have come today not to discuss this, but to ask you all to stand united. It is my understanding that the Great Wizard of Eltar has returned. My friends... My family... I implore you to see reason and know that he is not our ally. The Rebellion of Eltar stands against government corruption in all its forms, and Eltar's Great Wizard is exactly what we have vowed to destroy."

"Well, he resurrected us, so excuse us if we're loyal," Micah said casually.

"Micah of Eltar, after the crimes you have committed, I am stunned you would show your face today," Vitella said sharply. "To betray one Chapter of the Rebellion is to betray us all. And you may not speak of loyalty, for you know nothing of it."

A few people cheered this. Vitella recognized the Florida Chapter and offered them a smile. Boston cheered even louder. One man stood. It was Chaz, the leader of the Chapter which alternated between Australia, New Zealand, and Germany, moving their base as needed. "I did not bow when a dictator took over Germany, and I certainly shall not bow to another monster trying to take over the world," he said firmly. Several of the Rebels nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Chaz... My friends... If you stand with Zell, you stand against the Rebellion. I officially declare that we are standing with Zordon and the Power Rangers. Any of you who wish to resist him shall be welcomed with open arms, despite any of your past actions. The time has come to declare your side... I shall give you a few minutes to consider your options. Thank you." Vitella stepped down from her podium and politely acknowledged the Rebels who came to greet her.

"Vitti, Luv! It is wonderful to see you," Kizzie said.

Captain Smith led his Chapter in offering the Rebellion salute before smiling at her. "That was an inspiring speech. I hope they will listen," he said. "As for the New York New Jersey Chapter, we stand firmly by your side."

"It's so good to see you, Captain Smith! I wish I could have reached out to you before... I am certain the traitors will remain loyal to Zell," Vitella said. "Thank you for respecting this space and not attacking them on sight. We will make sure they face the consequences of what they have done... I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Vitti," he replied stoically.

The Florida Chapter approached them. "Hello, Vitti! Glorious to see you," the leader, Remo, said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see all of you again as well," Vitella replied.

"We stand with the Rebellion, of course. Only a fool would work for the Great Wizard."

"Damn right!" Vezza said. She was one of the few female Chapter leaders and was in charge of Boston. "Don't worry. Boston's on board and ready to fight the good fight."

Nigel of London and Andru of Scotland joined them. "The United Kingdom Chapters stand with the Rebellion," Nigel told her.

"Right! Let us at the Great Wizard... We'll show that cunt what we Scottish can do!" Andru echoed.

Rayne laughed. "You've been stationed in Scotland way too long," she said. "Vitti, I think Andru's forgotten he's Eltarian."

Vitella laughed, too. "Yes, Andru certainly has assimilated well... Of course, he's been here for five thousand years or so," she said.

"Eltar kicked me out. Scotland embraces misfits like me," Andru said with a shrug.

"Do we have a plan of action?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah... We kick the cunt's ass and call it a day," Andru said casually.

"If only it were that easy, Luv," Kizzie said with a sad smile.

"Kizzie! Get over here an' give me a kiss, Lass!" He opened his arms and Kizzie indulged him, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

A stoic man with two swords at his back approached. He bowed to her respectfully. "Vitella... Tokyo stands with you," he said.

"Thank you, Kyoko," Vitella replied.

"Seoul shall join the fight as well," Chung informed her.

Azzerwu, or Wu as he was called, hesitated. "Shanghai respectfully requests more time to consider our options," he said.

Vitella took a deep breath. "Very well, Wu... I trust you to choose wisely," she said. He respectfully bowed his head and returned to his chapter. "Everyone who has answered is free to leave. I shall be in touch soon."

Captain Smith and his chapter remained in a corner. Lido was with them, but he left on his own. Vitella knew he was on their side. Seoul, Tokyo, Shanghai, Australia/New Zealand/Germany, London, and Scotland began to leave. Laby, still in female form, slipped out quietly. Micah took Neighbelle and Estos and left. Jaybert followed them immediately.

No one noticed the woman dressed in a cloak except for Vitella. Rayne followed her eyes and asked, "Who is that?"

"Someone I was told should be dead..." Vitella said as she recognized Amareese. "She must be hiding for a reason. I trust her. She's on our side."

Amareese nodded and lifted her head enough to offer them a quick smile before she vanished into a portal.

The Alchemist and the Warlock stood watching Vitella. She approached them cautiously. "Alchemist... Warlock... I am pleased to see you," she said. "It has been a long time."

"Vitella... Always a pleasure," the Alchemist said. The Warlock respectfully nodded in agreement.

"I heard the two of you were working with Zell... Is that the truth?" Vitella asked.

"We stand with the Alliance," the Alchemist confirmed.

"I don't understand. The two of you are much smarter than that. Why would you align yourselves with him?"

"We are following the path we must, Vitella... However, we hold no ill will toward you. Good luck." With that, the Alchemist led the Warlock away.

"Bonjour," L'teia greeted her with a warm smile. She kissed each of Vitella's cheeks before saying, "Paris stands with the Rebellion."

"Merci," Vitella replied with a smile.

Two others stood before her. "I'm sorry, Vitella," Niko said. "My Chapter requires more time to discuss this matter."

Vitella was not surprised. The Greek Chapter liked to take their time making decisions, especially important ones. "I understand, Niko. Please reach out to me as soon as you decide," she replied.

"Of course." He walked away and vanished with his Chapter.

"Rome also requests an extension," Tutty told her. "I apologize, but it seems we cannot currently come to a unified decision."

"Very well," Vitella replied. Tutty saluted her before leaving with his Chapter.

"Vitella!" Two voices cried in unison.

"It's such an honor-" The woman said.

"To finally meet you!" The man finished.

Vitella turned toward the twins and offered them a warm smile. "You must be Boom and Blast... Garron spoke very highly of you both," she said.

The twins both had small tears in their eyes at the mention of their former Chapter leader. "We're all that's left..." They said in eerie unison.

"I know what became of Las Vegas... I'm so sorry for your losses. I know you were the two youngest members. This must have been difficult for you." She recalled Garron saying the twins were around a hundred and fifty or so years old. They'd been born around the same time B'Danna and Draze were. Garron had recruited them when they were only sixteen after discovering their love for weapons and explosions.

"Vitella... Ma'am..." Boom said hesitantly.

"Or Madame... Or..." Blast added.

"Vitti's fine," she told them. "There's no need to be formal."

"Vitti..." They said in unison.

"You said you'd welcome anyone," Boom began.

"Despite any past actions and choices?" Blast finished.

"I did, and we will," Vitella said, not sure if the unpredictable twins were taking this in the direction she thought they might be.

"Vide piel virit," the twins said very softly, reciting the I am loyal mantra.

Vitella nodded. "Then you are welcome," she promised just as softly.

"He'll kill us," Boom whispered.

"Without a second thought," Blast added. "We thought Garron-"

"Would have wanted us to stay with Raff, but-"

"Raff's dead... And we've done everything-"

"That the Great Wizard's asked, but-"

"We don't want to anymore..." They finished in unison.

"You don't?" Vitella asked. "Why the change of heart?"

"He's becoming unstable," Boom said more seriously than Vitella expected her to be capable off. Garron had always described the twins as a bit flighty and whimsical , seeing the universe from their own unusual bubble.

"He does things that make no sense," Blast added.

"He resurrects traitors..."

"And he can't control Lily."

"Right! Lily's going to blow us all up-"

"Kaboom! And he's too arrogant-"

"To see it coming."

"Garron wouldn't stand with him if he saw him like this..."

"And we may be part of the Alliance, but-"

"We're Rebels first," they explained in unison.

"Bizzeh mada alebastes," Vitella said.

"Hail to those who resist!" The twins translated in unison.

"If you stand with us, I will gladly accept you as representatives of the Las Vegas Chapter... We'll reclaim the territory. I will call in Stone to lead. He's been stationed on Eltar, but I believe it is time he take control. If anyone is a worthy successor to Garron, it is Stone. For the time being, I shall arrange a sanctuary for you so the Great Wizard cannot find you."

"Yay! We quit!" Boom declared.

"Woo-hoo! Suck it, Not-So-Great Wizard!" Blast added with a huge grin.

Vitella smiled at them kindly. "Rayne, please cloak them until we can get them set up properly," she said.

"Of course," Rayne replied. "Come on, Twins." She led them away.

Vitella turned and saw a boy staring at her with a cocky smirk. "What are you offering?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Vitella asked.

"The name's Baxzon... You can call me Bax. I'm a member of Great Zell's Alliance. What are you offering if I leave?"

Vitella frowned at the arrogant child. "Forgiveness of your pasts acts, if you vow to stand with us," she replied.

"Yeah, sure, but what else?"

"The chance to do the right thing."

"Pass... Unless you sweeten the deal. He gives us certain perks when we join him... And he resurrected me... So, again, what are you offering to get me to switch sides?"

"Young man, I don't make those sorts of bargains," she said firmly. "If all you want to know is what we'll give you for joining our side, you do not belong with us."

He rolled his eyes. "Your loss, Bitch."

Suddenly, someone grabbed Bax by his throat. The boy made choking sounds as the hand squeezed tighter. "Apologize," a man said. Vitella recognized Bartello, one of the oldest surviving Rebellion members.

"What?" Bax croaked out.

"Apologize for disrespecting our last remaining Founding Member, pathetic creature," Bartello elaborated.

Bax started to say no, but the hand tightened again. "Fine..." He gasped. The hand released slightly. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice raw.

"Go on your way, you insignificant gnat," the man said.

"Adios, Asshole," the person standing beside him added. Vitella grinned as she recognized Bartello's younger brother, Zee.

Bax looked homicidal, but he left quickly. A girl who looked quite a bit like Zydia followed him. Vitella knew that must be her daughter, Zizi. Captain Smith had sent word that Zizi was undercover in the Alliance.

"Vitti... It's been a while," Bartello said with a charming smile.

"Vitti!" Zee said with an adorable grin on his face. No matter how long the brothers had been alive, Zee still acted like a child.

"Barty... Zee... It's so good to see you both," Vitella said honestly. Not many people who'd know Vitella before the Rebellion had changed from a movement of peaceful resistance to the warriors they had become were still alive. It was nice to see these two in particular.

"I figured I should give formal notice that Barcelona stands with the Rebellion," Bartello said. "We shall never stand with that monster."

"Thank you, Barty. Really." Only a handful of people got away with calling Bartello "Barty." He tolerated it from his baby brother, the only family he had left, and from Vitella and Laby. It was possible they were the only ones still alive who could use the nickname and survive.

"Did you expect otherwise? We hate the fucker," Zee reminded her.

"Zeenazene, what have I told you about that mouth of yours?" Bartello asked disapprovingly.

Zee cringed at the use of his proper name. "That it's fucking filthy?" He joked.

Vitella couldn't help but laugh at the frustrated expression on Bartello's face. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"Love me?" Zee suggested, giving him another adorable expression.

Bartello shook his head. "I do," he said. "If I didn't, I'd have killed you millennia ago."

"You two have not changed in all this time," Vitella said with a laugh. "Don't." She spotted someone remaining behind. "Excuse me," she said politely.

Felina stood in another corner, arms across her chest, looking at Kizzie. Vitella approached her. "Felina... It's been quite some time," she said.

"It has, Vitti," Felina replied softly. "I did not expect you on Earth."

"With Garron gone, the Rebellion needs me... Felina-"

"You know where I stand, Vitti... So do not bother asking."

"You can choose another path, Felina. It's never too late."

"You always were an idealist."

"Felina-"

"I have done far too much to turn back now."

"Felina, please... You are one of my oldest friends. You saved my life and tried to save my child... I wish to help you."

"I don't need help."

"He is a monster-"

"Vide piel virit! I am loyal!"

"Yes, Felina... You are... But what about loyalty to yourself?"

Felina hesitated for just a moment. "I owe him everything, Vitella," she said softly.

"No, Luv, you don't," Kizzie said, joining them.

"Kizzie..." Felina said.

"Felina, Luv, listen to reason. We are your friends. We'll help you," Kizzie insisted.

"After all I have done, I doubt that."

"You were following the orders of the man you've been forced to view as your savior... But, Felina, Zell shall be your damnation."

"I am already damned, Kizzie." She shook her head. "You side with Zordon, but I handed his mother off to the man he despises more than any other."

"We will forgive every past misdeed you have committed if you stand with us now," Vitella said firmly.

Felina almost looked like she wanted to believe that. Instead, she said stubbornly, "Do not make promises you cannot keep, Vitella... I am a traitor to the Rebellion."

"Felina, nothing you did is considered being a true traitor-"

"I drove Raffitty mad!" Felina blurted out.

Vitella hesitated. Kizzie stared at her in surprise. "What do you mean, Felina?" A new voice asked softly.

Felina turned to face Captain Smith. She hesitated slightly before apparently deciding it was too late to turn back now. "You saw for yourself the ways in which Raffitty changed as time went on... He was once a good man... One who despised child abusers and rapists more than anything... Yet he raped Allie, justifying it by telling himself a Tulpa could not refuse because they are not real. He hesitated yet stood by Garron after he and Zydia authorized and even celebrated the slaughtering of school children during the attack on Eltar. He was once a brilliant tactician, yet he began making one foolish choice after another... He could not help himself, Captain Smith... You see, repeated, careful exposure to vizu wore away at his sanity."

"No... Felina, you didn't..." Kizzie said in horror. "After everything that happened with Jaybert, how could you?"

"As you all know, when I was a girl, I learned to control the demonic creatures. Like Belladonna, I possessed the rare title of Vizu Queen... Not in the way Jaybert dubs himself a Vizu King, but in truth. The Great Zell insisted I learn to do this. I never understood why... Not until he returned. He was not yet strong enough to come to me, but he sent me a clear message... I was to drive Raffitty mad... To force him to push everyone away until he was completely isolated and felt he had no choice but to turn to Zell. I delivered him to Zell to become his battery... I am the reason he is dead!"

Vitella sighed. "Felina... Yes, handing your Chapter Captain over to that monster is the act of a traitor... However, I believe that you had little control over your own actions. Your loyalty to Zell goes back to your childhood. You cannot help yourself," she said.

"I make my own choices, Vitti... And I choose Zell. Always."

"He fought..." Captain Smith said softly. "And ultimately walked away."

Felina looked almost remorseful as she faced him. "He fought," she confirmed. "Even as he did horrific things, Raff questioned himself. He was horrified by his own actions, but could not stop himself... I turned him into the very sort of monster he despised the most."

"Thank you, Felina."

She stared at him. "Pardon?"

"Thank you... For telling us the truth. I could not understand what happened to my oldest, dearest friend... Finally, I have the answer. It may not change the outcome, but at least I know that none of this was Raff's fault." He turned to Kizzie. "It is time for us to leave now, Kizzie."

"Of course, Sir," Kizzie said quickly. She paused for a moment. "Felina... It is never too late to change your path," she said firmly before following Captain Smith.

"She's right," Vitella said. "If you leave his side, the Rebellion of Eltar will welcome you back with open arms. I promise you this."

"I can't, Vitti... I'm sorry."

"Then the next time we meet, it shall be as enemies," Vitella said sadly.

"I know this," Felina said with her own sadness. Vitella understood that Felina had resigned herself to the fact that she was doomed.

"Good luck to you, Felina," Vitella said, giving her a hug. Felina stiffened in surprise before hugging her back. "Bizzeh mada alebastes."

"Bizzeh mada alebastes," Felina replied softly before Vitella released her. Felina offered up the Rebellion's salute before touching a portal line and vanishing.

God help her, Vitella thought. She prayed Felina would change her mind, but knew the chances of that were slim.

ANDIE

She woke up feeling significantly stronger. She was surprised to see someone standing over her bed, and she jumped back, ready to fight. "I'm sorry," the girl said quickly. "I didn't mean to startle you... Great Zell asked me to help you get ready for dinner." She paused, nervously adjusting her glasses. "I'm Sharon... And you're Daphne, right? His wife?"

"First of all, my name is Andie," Andie replied firmly, trying to remind herself of that fact. "Second, no. I'm not his wife. I'm only sixteen... But a long time ago, in a past life, yes... I was his wife, Daphne."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Sharon said awkwardly. "He told me... Never mind."

Andie realized how out of place this girl actually was. "Sharon... I'm sorry I snapped at you. Who exactly are you?"

"I'm one of the Children of the Flame... There are three of us here. Great Zell is taking care of us. He had Felina rescue me from the hospital... They thought I was mad."

"Children of the Flame?" Andie repeated.

"Yes... Great Zell created us in the fire, from one Ranger parent and the Flames."

Andie gasped. Edmund... She realized. That's how Edmund, Denni, and Marco were born. "Who is your mother?" She asked.

"Her name was Kendrix... She died a long time ago."

Andie thought about the stories she'd heard from other Rangers about their teams. "Kendrix... The Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger before Karone," she registered aloud.

Sharon nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "So, anyway... You should get ready. He likes punctuality."

"Sharon... Why did he send you to bring me to him?"

"He's very protective of you, Miss Andie... He doesn't trust anyone else not to hurt you, but, well, I'm not a violent person... As long as I don't lose control of my powers, that is. The magic on this room should protect you from any misfirings I might have."

"Zell wants to protect me?"

"Of course... You're his... I mean, you were his wife." Sharon smiled at her awkwardly. "Please get ready... I don't want to upset him."

Realizing Sharon wasn't a bad person, Andie quickly slipped into the bathroom and showered. It made her feel better, and it gave her a few minutes to clear her head. She dried herself off and got dressed. The clothing wasn't actually that bad considering a sociopath had ordered someone to pick the items out. It was comfortable and fairly functional, and she had selected a pair of blue jeans and a pale pink sweater. She slipped her sneakers on, ignoring the dresses and gowns that were also in the room. Andie pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and prepared to face whatever was coming next.

Sharon led her to an impressive dining room. The table was enormous and had several people seated at it. Zell walked in right behind her and pulled out a chair. "Sit, my darling," he said.

Andie reluctantly sat down. Zell sat in the next chair, which was at the head of the table. "Welcome, Guests! I do hope you enjoy this meal," he said grandly.

Kenny sat next to Katherine. He looked weak and exhausted. Lachlan sat looking terrified. He was with a girl that Sharon eagerly sat beside and a boy Andie knew must be Jared. He looked nervous, but did not appear injured. Zell waved his hand and food appeared on everyone's plates.

Andie knew Zell wasn't interested in poisoning them. That was not his style. She also knew if she didn't eat, she'd get weaker, so she cautiously began to eat as Zell encouraged everyone to do so.

Kenny stared at his plate, refusing to move. "Kenny, eat, sweetheart," Katherine said.

"No," Kenny said firmly.

"I can tell you haven't eaten in over a day. Go on. It's Earth food. There's nothing to worry about," Katherine insisted.

"I'm not hungry," Kenny said, refusing to budge.

"Nonsense. You're starving. Here," Katherine said. She took his fork and lifted some food onto it.

"Kat... I said no," Kenny said.

Katherine sighed. "You poor boy... Your former coach and your bastard father made you so prone to anorexic fits... Please eat, Kenny. I promise it's not poisoned or drugged. The others are eating and are fine."

"I'm not hungry," he said again.

"Kenny-"

"You know me. I can't eat when I'm stressed. I'm really stressed. If you want me to eat, send me back home, and let me take the others with me."

Andie had to admire his attempt. "I can't do that, Kenny," Katherine replied. "But I really do want you to take care of yourself. A boy needs to eat."

Kenny still didn't move. Katherine stopped trying to convince him. Everyone else ate as Zell attempted to make some form of pleasant small talk. It was the strangest, most awkward, and possibly most terrifying "family dinner" in history. Andie remained silent, desperately trying to make sense of this insane nightmare she was trapped in.

"Lachlan, my boy... Please tell me about yourself. Now that we are reunited, I want to know everything about you," Zell said pleasantly.

"Well, um... I just moved to California. I enjoy reading... I'm quite good at school... I am not one for sport, except football... British, not American... I'm gay... Figured you might as well know that, seeing as how you're apparently my father and all..." Lachlan said awkwardly.

"How interesting... I had not anticipated that detail... Well, to each his own. I'm sure you'll find a suitable partner to help you rule the world one day."

Well, at least it's nice to know he's not homophobic, Andie thought to herself, nearly laughing at the absurd thought.

"Um... Thank you?" Lachlan replied.

"Of course, my dear boy. Now... Felina. I understand those of you from the Rebellion gathered today?" Zell asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Felina replied a bit nervously from his other side.

"What became of the twins?"

"They defected, my Lord... They were promised protection and forgiveness if they sided against you. We all were."

"I see... The rest of you declined the offer?"

"Yes, my Lord. Our loyalty is to you."

He patted her head affectionately as though she were a dog. "Very good. Thank you, my dear... I appreciate those of you who have remained by my side and promise you shall be rewarded." He paused. "Did anyone seem open to joining us?"

"There were three Chapters who refrained from declaring a side... The Chinese, the Greeks, and the Italians," Felina explained.

"Excellent. Reach out to them. I would like to meet with them."

"Of course..."

Zell smiled pleasantly at Andie. "Are you enjoying your meal, my dear one?" He asked.

Andie stared at her plate, refusing to reply. "Daphne... You look so lost... This is your home, my darling. What can I do to put you at ease?" Zell asked.

"This isn't my home," she replied softly.

"Of course it is... You are my wife. I shall grant you anything you desire, Daphne."

"I desire my freedom."

"In time, my dear... Until then, I suppose you need a sense of purpose... Yes, I shall find you one very soon, my darling. Do not worry."

She had no idea what that meant but was pretty sure she didn't want to know. Zell perked up suddenly and asked, "Now... Who is ready for dessert?"

Kenny looked at Andie and mouthed, What the fuck? She shrugged, not entirely sure why Zell was acting like this was all perfectly normal and they were one big happy family. She'd known he was psychotic, but this reached a new level.

It continued for a bit as they ate the sweets he'd manifested. Kenny still refused to eat anything. One of the items Zell placed in front of Andie made her pause. She looked at the familiar, sweet fruit he'd carefully carved up and plated. "Your favorite dessert, my darling," he said. "I had Maizon grow it in the garden in the hopes of serving it to you when returned to me," he added softly.

Daphne became overwhelmingly aware as Zell looked into her eyes. He reached toward her gently and tried to stroke her cheek. That was when panic overwhelmed Andie and she jumped away from him. She stood up and said sharply, "Don't!"

Kenny looked like he was ready to jump to her rescue, but Zell didn't attack her. Instead, he frowned. "I'm not trying to harm you, my dear... Why are you so frightened?" He asked. He seemed genuinely confused.

Andie shook her head and ran from the room. "Everyone... Remain here and enjoy your dessert," she heard Zell say, playing the perfect host. Then, he came after her.

Since there was no way to find the exit, Andie ducked into a room and tried to hide. She knew it was pointless, but she needed time to calm down. She curled up in a ball in the corner and struggled to breathe. She didn't even know if it was her own panic or Daphne's anymore.

To her surprise, Zell did not attack the moment he found her. Instead, he entered the room cautiously. "Daphne..." He called softly. He approached her as though he were approaching a frightened child. He knelt down beside her, careful to give her some space after wrapping a blanket around her.

Andie stared at him in surprise. "Do not be afraid, my sweet Daphne," he said gently. "Tell me what I did to frighten you so."

"I don't like to be touched," Andie said.

"Yet your gift requires you to touch someone in order to heal them..."

"That's different... I can put my issues aside to help people."

He smiled at her. His eyes had light in them. She hadn't expected that. "You always put the needs of others before your own, my darling," he said fondly. "You are still so beautiful... To your very core." He paused. "Why do you fear touch, my dear one? What happened in your young life that causes you to flee from the simplest gesture of affection?"

Before she could stop him, Zell touched her head. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. As he looked into her eyes, Andie knew he was seeing something else. Slowly, his eyes began to show rage. When he finally looked away, he closed his eyes and whispered a spell she could not hear.

The room seemed to turn colder. Andie knew something major had just been done. Zell opened his eyes and looked at her. "Never again..." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Andie forced herself to ask.

"The foster families... The swine your father called friends... The drug dealers... None of them shall ever harm you again."

Andie stared at him. "What did you do?" She whispered.

"I destroyed them... Every last monster who dared to lay a hand on you is dead. They paid the price for their vile acts."

Andie was horrified. She felt sick. Her chest ached. "No..." She whispered.

"How dare they touch you?!" Zell demanded. "They sealed their fate the moment they did!"

"This isn't what I wanted!" Andie cried.

"Of course it's not, my dear one... You are far too gentle... However, it is what you deserve."

"Murder is wrong," Andie protested. "No matter what a person has done."

He looked at her with something close to love in his eyes. "You are so terribly forgiving, my Daphne... You need someone to protect you from those who mean you harm. As a child, you had Bella and Ash... But later, you had me. And now, you have me again."

"You claim you want to protect me from harm, but... You murdered Daphne, Zell! I'm not her. I reincarnated because I died, and that happened at your hands!"

He looked almost remorseful. "Oh, Daphne... You shall never know how difficult that was for me... I never wanted to harm you, but you left me little choice... I very nearly loved you. You were the weakness I could not afford, but it haunts me... To this day... I miss you, my dear one."

She wanted to call him a liar, but she could see in his eyes that on some level, he did miss Daphne. That was why he was so desperate to get her back.

"If you want me to trust you... Undo what you just did," Andie said softly. "Go back in time and stop yourself from killing them."

"I wish that I could grant your request, Daphne... However, their fate was just. I must protect you... I had to destroy them for what they did. You'll understand one day."

"Zell... Please," she begged. She hated begging that monster for anything, but he'd just killed a lot of people in her name. The guilt was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry, my dear... Truly... But this is for your own good." He touched her and Andie could see their faces. She could hear their screams as they died in various unexplained ways. She knew they'd hurt her, but that didn't mean they'd deserved this fate.

Andie began to cry. She couldn't stop as the guilt completely consumed her. She barely noticed as Zell stroked her head in an act meant to comfort her. When it failed, he scooped her up in his arms. Andie was too exhausted to fight as he carried her to her room and put her on the bed.

Zell covered her before saying softly, "I had to, my dear... For you." With that, he left the room.

OLLIE

He watched as the other Chosen trained hard. Caleb had taken time to stay with Caius, but everyone else was present. Zedd wasn't a bad mentor, and he'd done it before, but it was clear everyone was distracted by their concern for Caius. Because of this, Zedd had suggested they test their limits with their magic for a bit.

Ollie dipped in and out of the shadows, speeding up the process and attacking with his sword without hurting any of his friends. After nearly an hour of this, he took a few minutes to check on his team.

Tammy was trying to aim her light and use it as a weapon. They knew Raven could attack demons and evil things with his light, but for the most part, he'd used it to comfort and inspire the others. Tammy tended to do the same, but the death of Ares had prompted her to go into Full Battle Mode. She was back to trying to become fiercer and more dangerous to their enemies. Her light nearly blinded Ollie as she sent it toward a target. He realized how much stronger it had become since she'd absorbed her duplicate power.

"Good work, Tammy," he said encouragingly as he moved to safety.

"I can do better," Tammy insisted. He knew better than to suggest she take a break.

Brian played with fire, attacking targets one second and making the flames dance or take on humorous forms the next. "You've gotten really good at this, Brian," Ollie informed him.

"Practice makes perfect," Brian replied cheerfully.

Tia was alternating between casting spells, using portals, and levitating. Ollie watched as she hovered in the air before attacking a target. He was impressed by her discipline and how far she'd come. Since absorbing her duplicate power, Tia had begun combining her magic. She could cast, open portals, and levitate at once when she tried to, and her spells had grown significantly stronger.

Taylor was accepting some professional tips from Zedd. Although Taylor had proven to be an impressively powerful incubus when he'd drained Zell in battle, he was still learning the full extent of his powers. Every day, he gained a little more confidence. Now that he'd absorbed his duplicate powers, he visibly glowed with energy, and it was important he learn to control it properly before he tried to use it in battle.

Angie was casting spells left and right. She was currently making the trees march into battle. "Does that kill them? Pulling them from the ground, I mean?" Ollie asked.

"No," Angie replied. "They're enchanted. Once they've served their purpose, they go back to their original spots and reattach to their roots." She demonstrated.

"That's pretty cool, Angie," Ollie said. He was impressed. Angie had always had strong magic, but ever since she'd absorbed her duplicate power, she was a hundred times more powerful.

Some leader you are, Ollie thought. Almost everyone else had absorbed their duplicate powers. Brian, Caleb, and Ollie were the only ones who hadn't. Ollie was surprised because both Brian and Caleb had faced instances where they could have been killed, but for whatever reason, the power had held off on fully bonding with them. Ollie hadn't really been in a situation where he'd needed the power boost yet, but he'd hoped he was training hard enough to unlock it. Apparently, Dimitri didn't think he was ready yet.

Angie sighed and hesitated before casting a new spell. "Are you doing okay, Angie?" Ollie asked.

"No... I'm worried sick about Kenny... And I want to go after him, but I know we can't," Angie replied honestly. "It's killing me."

"I know... We'll get him back, Ang... Him, Andie, and Lach."

"Kimberly's ready to run in herself. Billy practically had to sit on her to stop her... And Josh still won't come out of his room. He's not even going to school. I don't know if they told him Kenny's missing."

"Sage is on it. She'll find a way to save them. You know she won't stop until she does."

Angie nodded. "I know... It's just so hard to sit back and do nothing when I know Zell has them... Especially since it's Katherine that took Kenny. He won't hurt her... Which means she can hurt him."

Ollie pushed away the flash of Katherine and what she'd done to him. He was good at putting his own issues aside when the team needed him. "Kenny is tough, Angie, and he's resourceful. He'll get through this."

"I know... I'm just a bit of a neurotic mess right now," Angie said with a slight smile. "Thanks for reassuring me."

"Anytime."

Ollie went back to training. A little while later, Zedd ended the session. Ollie grabbed Tammy and said, "Let's go get dinner."

Tammy smiled at him, but it wasn't as bright as usual. "Sure," she said. "Food is good."

Ollie led her to her favorite spot in Angel Grove. They ordered food and sat patiently waiting. "So, Tam, what are we doing for your birthday this year?" Ollie asked. Tammy loved celebrating birthdays, especially her own.

"Training," she replied with a shrug. "The bad guys won't stop attacking and plotting just because I'm turning fifteen."

"Okay, but what about after?"

"Nothing."

"But, Tammy, you love birthdays."

"I'm over it."

Suddenly, Ollie understood what she wasn't saying. "This is your first birthday without your dad," he realized.

"It's fine," Tammy said quickly.

"Tam... I get it," Ollie reminded her. "My mom died right before my fifteenth birthday. I didn't want to do anything, either... Especially since Dad was being such an ass at the time. No one but you and Luke even remembered it was my birthday, which was why Sage had Dustin throw me that party afterward... And it helped, Tammy. As much as I wanted to vanish into my grief and disappear, knowing the Power Rangers and the Chosen were there for me made a huge difference. This year, I let myself celebrate my sixteenth birthday. It's what she would have wanted."

"Look... I know you guys are here for me, and I appreciate it... But I really miss him, and it's just not the same now... I want to get excited about my birthday, but Dad's gone, and so many other Rangers are, too, and our friends are missing, and some people are being turned evil, and Caius is grieving his brother, and I don't think it's right to ask everyone to act like none of that is happening just because it's my birthday." She paused before adding, "It's selfish."

"Tammy, you're so important to all of us. We love you. Your birthday marks an incredible thing because it brought you to us. You are literally our light. I'm sure everyone wants to celebrate that. It's not selfish."

She smiled at him sadly. "You're sweet for trying so hard, Ollie... But it's not a big deal. I don't need to have a party this year."

It was still bothering Ollie how defeated Tammy was when he got home. He called his uncle for advice. "Hey, Kiddo, what's up?" Lee asked.

"Uncle Lee... I want to do something special for Tammy. She's having a hard time and she deserves to smile," he explained. "I remember you telling me about how you and Aunt Ronnie finally became official... You acted all goofy and over-the-top and sang to her, right?"

"Well, I didn't do the singing... I'm tone deaf, remember?" Lee asked with a laugh. "But I pretended to sing while my friend Austin serenaded her. It was pretty epic, actually."

"Tammy really loves One Direction. They're special to her... And I made fun of them all the time until she told me they remind her of her dad... Anyway, I want to try something... Can you and your friend Austin help me out?"

"Kid, you're a boy after my own heart. Of course I'll help, and Austin's a hopeless romantic. I'm sure he'll agree, too."

"Thanks, Uncle Lee."

"Any time, Ollie."

They hung up and Ollie hoped his idea would help Tammy's smile return.

LABY

He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Darcy coming toward him. Her eyes were desperate in a way that meant something catastrophic must have happened. Lido stood over her protectively, making Laby even more concerned.

"Darcy... What's wrong?" Laby asked.

"Laby... He has my sister..." Darcy replied.

Laby's chest felt tight. "Tell me everything," he said.

"There was trouble... The Legacy team called for backup, and we went with the Ranger Guard. Things started off okay, but then they got his son... Lach."

Laby froze. "They have Lachlan..." He repeated. He hadn't told her who Lachlan was to him. He has Amareese's son... You promised you'd protect that kid, and now the bastard has him...

"Yeah, which is bad enough... But then, his bitch daughter Katherine took Kenny, from the Legacy team... And all hell broke loose because Kendall from Sir Ivan's team is currently evil and she tried to kill several people, including Ivan. Being the sort of man he is, Ivan refused to hurt her, and she shoved a sword through him... Then she went after Allie, which didn't work because Allie used to be a Tulpa and is still basically indestructible. She shoved the sword through Mena instead. Needless to say, my sister immediately tried bargaining with Felina to save them. She offered to exchange herself if Felina just let her heal them, but I trapped the Witch Bitch and prevented that. Anyway, Andie healed Ivan enough that he'd survive and then healed Mena, because she was in worse shape. Before she could do anything else, I ended up getting attacked. The Alchemist impaled my side, but she wasn't aiming to kill me. I think she just wanted to free Felina." Darcy sighed. "Andie came running to try and save me, with Greg not far behind her, but before she could reach me, Felina grabbed her and jumped into a portal. There was nothing we could do... And now that monster has my sister and I can't just run in after her because I know it's a trap and they'll be ready for me."

Damnit, Felina, he thought. Why do you keep making all the wrong choices? Laby looked into Darcy's eyes and took a deep breath. "Your sister's going to be fine, Darcy," he said gently.

"I know that... Andie's tough... But..." She shook her head. "The things he could do to her before we get her back... I just... I can't stop thinking about her being trapped with him..."

"She's going to be fine because I'm going in after her," Laby said firmly.

"Laby, no. You can't!"

"I have to." He paused. "Look, I've been waiting for a sign that it was time to go in undercover and see just how bad things are at their base... This is a hell of a sign. As far as he's concerned, he's got Daphne back. There's no telling what he'll do. It's time to set my plan in motion."

"What's your plan?"

"Winging it," he said with a smirk.

"Laby-"

"I'll be okay, Darcy. Zell never knew how to handle me... It's part of why he pushed me out of Sera's life as much as he could... But he wants me on his side, and he's arrogant as all hell. He knows I have literally nothing left to lose, so he'll assume I really do want to work with him." He looked into her eyes again. "I'm not going to let him hurt your sister ever again. I promise. Let me do this."

Darcy nodded before flinging her arms around him. He was hit with so much of Serafine's energy, he nearly started to cry. Instead, he just held her. "Be careful," she said softly.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

"When do you plan to do this?" Lido asked, reminding Laby he was even there.

"As soon as possible... I just need to take a little while to get my mind focused and keep him from reading me," Laby replied. "Lido... Can you see anything?"

"She's upset," Lido said. "It's what made me connect to her and realize he had her to begin with. She managed to stay somewhat calm when she was initially taken, and the wards on the property blocked me slightly, but not fully... When it happened, she connected to me, and as soon as I could focus, I went in search of Darcy."

"When what happened?" Laby asked.

"Andie has been through much trauma in her life... Often at the hands of adults around her, or older teenagers... When Zell realized the extent, he slaughtered them all. Much like Daphne, Andie is a very gentle girl. She does not believe in punishing people with death, no matter how evil they may be. She despises that sort of act. She even tried to spare Garron's life when he was actively attacking her team. To know such an act was committed in her name..."

"Devastated her," Laby said, understanding. "Classic Daphne... The poor girl..." He sighed. "That's probably only the beginning of what he'll put her through psychologically, which is why I have to get her out of there as soon as possible. I'll try to get the others out, too. Where's your brother, anyway?" He asked Darcy.

"Greg's with Mena. Anise is really trying to figure out what the Alchemist and the Warlock did on Eltar while the Counsel Building was under attack. There's no record of them directly killing anyone or even participating in the attack, yet they showed up to join the Rebels that day. It's suspicious. Anyway, Mena has this gift where she can find literally anything, even if she's not sure what she's looking for, so she agreed to help. It's better anyway... She's blaming herself for Andie getting kidnapped, but it's not her fault at all. Anyway, Greg opened a portal to Eltar and went with her to keep her safe," Darcy explained.

"It is suspicious, actually," Laby agreed. "They're two of the smartest people I've ever met and they're extremely powerful. There's no logical reason for them to be working for Zell... And as far as joining in on that attack, they're not big on group activities. Their participation with the Rebellion has always been minimal at best. They were definitely up to something."

"If anyone can figure that out, it's Mena and Greg... And it's a good distraction for the two of them."

Laby nodded. "I'm going to start getting ready. I'll be in touch when I can, but obviously, I have to be careful. If you need me, I'll sense it and come find you."

"Laby... Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Relax. I'm immortal, remember?" He grinned at her. "Sera mixed so many spells into my energy, not even Zell could figure out how to undo what she did. I'll be fine."

"I love you, Laby," she told him. "Thank you for doing this." He could see Serafine looking at him through Darcy's eyes.

"Anytime," he replied. He hesitated, then added softly, "And I love you, too, Sera..." He turned and walked away before anything distracted him. He knew he had precious little time to waste.

PIERCE

He knew before Darcy contacted him that something was wrong. He looked at his phone and saw the text message asking, When will you guys be able to come back?

What's wrong? He sent back.

He has Andie.

Those three words sent chills through his entire body. He looked at his brother. "Logan... We have to go back to Angel Grove," he said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked in confusion.

"Zell's got Andie."

"Shit... Well, we were pretty much done here, anyway. I'm ready when you are."

Pierce nodded. "Can you go tell everyone we're heading back? I'll find you in a few minutes."

"Of course." His brother left him alone.

Pierce walked outside and sent a text back to Darcy. We'll be home tonight. Stay strong. Call me if anything else happens.

He began walking, finding himself naturally drawn to the lake nearby. He touched the water and was startled when his reflection seemed to grab his hand. The image changed to that of another person.

"Pierce..." The man said softly.

"Holy fuck... Am I hallucinating, or...?" Pierce managed to ask.

"Pierce, listen to me... We have very little time... Sage managed to bring me high enough in the Underworld that I could reach out to communicate, just once... You must pay attention."

"Okay... Sure," Pierce said nervously.

"I am Elgan, of Eltar... Father of Rey, Grandfather of Mena... And brother of Zell."

Pierce stared at him. He took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was to come. "Alright... I'm listening," he promised.

"History is a cycle, Pierce... It repeats."

"Not always."

"Not if we learn from it... But some lessons are difficult to accept." Elgan paused. "Your brother's destiny shall lead him away from the light, Pierce."

"Look, I know we're supposed to be the new set of brothers and all, but Logan's not Zell," Pierce said firmly.

"Zell wasn't always the way he is now either... I loved my brother with all that I had. He raised me from the time I was seven, after we lost our parents... And I didn't find out until I was well over a century old that he'd been the one to murder them while they slept." Elgan hesitated. "I never wanted to believe that my brother was capable of such unspeakable evil, Pierce, just as you do not wish to believe it of Logan. I am not saying your brother will end up the way mine did... But I am trying to warn you that he is on a path which creates monsters, and without help, he stands to become the next Zell."

"That's bullshit... Logan's not evil. Raffitty brainwashed him and made him into a killer, but he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He doesn't care about power. He's not like Zell at all."

"With the right nudge, he may find himself leaning more toward the darkness daily. And my brother is very determined to give him that nudge. Please, Pierce... If your brother should turn, you are the only one who can save him. I know I ask too much of you, but only love can prevent someone from becoming what my brother became."

"He has a girlfriend... Chelsea. They're connected. She gets through to him, even when I can't."

"My brother had Daphne... And perhaps, if she and I had existed in his life at once, we could have saved him. Unfortunately, that didn't happen..." He tightened his grip on Pierce's arm slightly. "My brother murdered me for power... He thought if he killed me, he would control it all. He took everything from me... But the smallest bit of power remained within me. I am but a shell of who I once was... I barely exist in the Underworld, and the only reason we are able to communicate now is because Sage found a way to move me safely... I held on long enough to tell you what you needed to know... But now I feel myself slipping away, fading into nothing."

"How can I help? There must be a way..."

"There is no way, my friend. My brother destroyed me far too thoroughly... It is time for me to give you the only thing I have left."

"Elgan... No. There's got to be another way."

"There is not, and I accepted that long ago. You will need this power, Pierce... You must not blindly trust your brother. Do not make my mistakes... But don't give up on him, either." Elgan gripped him even tighter and Pierce felt energy pouring into him. The power was weak at first, but as it connected into his own energy, it grew impressively quick.

Elgan looked at him from the water, his eyes peaceful but still sad. "Good luck," he said softly. Then, as the last of the light he cast within the water floated up toward Pierce and vanished, so did his image. Pierce knew that Elgan no longer existed in any realm.

He became unexpectedly overwhelmed. Tears filled his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. "History won't repeat," he said firmly. "I'll save him... I'll save my brother."

TRENT

With three more people missing, everyone was freaking out a bit. To prevent Kimberly from running off after her son, or any of the other Rangers from trying to go rogue on their own rescue missions, Kira had volunteered to have the Dino Thunder team keep an eye on things as Sage prepared to set her plan in motion. No one knew what Sage was plotting, but seeing as how she'd made Zeke the official leader of the Legacy team for the time being and had asked Troy to pick up all of her Shaman duties around Angel Grove, Trent figured it was going to take some time. Meanwhile, Kira was assigning everyone tasks to try and keep them out of danger as much as possible. Dino Thunder was responding to any hints of unusual activity which might indicate trouble was coming. Denni, Marco, and Edmund had decided to see what they could do together, and since Denni tended to stay close to her father when she wasn't disappearing on them, that meant the three kids were with them now.

"Do you guys feel that?" Denni asked suddenly.

"Feel what?" Conner asked.

"Yes," Marco and Edmund said at the same time.

"Someone's coming," Denni said. She looked toward the trees.

Suddenly, three people emerged. "Jared..." Kira said, motioning toward Justin's son.

"Okay... So he's on our side, right?" Trent asked. "Who are the other two?"

"Oh, look... Someone to play with," Katherine said as she appeared. "Kids... meet Dino Thunder, my pathetic ex-husband's attempt to become a Power Ranger again because he was having some sort of early mid-life crisis or something... Hi, Guys! How have you been?"

"So which one do we kill first?" The dark-haired girl with Jared asked.

"There'll be time for that in a bit, Callie," Katherine said. "Jared, Sharon, stay close... And all of you, watch yourselves. They have powers that go beyond just being Power Rangers."

The girl she'd called Sharon looked nervous. Still, she moved in front of Jared protectively. There's no way that kid's evil, Trent thought. We need to help her.

"It's just Kat," Kira said softly. "We can take her. Just stay together and brace yourselves..."

"They're like us," Denni said.

"What?" Conner asked. "What do you mean, Denni?"

"They have the same energy... The Flames..." Marco said before she could reply.

"We all come from the same place," Edmund agreed.

"So there are five of these kids running around?" Ethan asked.

"No... not five," Denni said. "The little one is one of us, too."

"Jared?" Kira asked, her eyes going wide. "Of course... Well, that would explain where he came from, anyway..."

"Okay, we need a plan," Trent said. "They're gathering energy over there." He pointed toward Katherine and the kids. It was obvious Katherine and Callie, at least, were preparing for a fight.

"How's this? Morph, aim for the bitch, and try not to hurt the kids?" Kira suggested.

"I like that plan," Conner agreed.

"I feel a little weird attacking Mrs. Oliver," Ethan admitted.

"Ethan, look at her," Kira said. "That's not the woman we used to know. She's got blue skin and blood red eyes, for shit's sake."

"Okay. Valid point."

"Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!" Conner said. Everyone automatically assumed the proper stance. "Tyranno Power, Red Ranger!"

"Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!" Ethan added.

"Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!" Kira cried.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent chimed in.

"Dino Rangers!" The team finished in unison. They stood together, morphed, when an army of golden soldiers suddenly appeared behind Katherine, Callie, Sharon, and Jared. They marched toward Dino Thunder and Denni, Marco, and Edmund. "Okay... We might need a new plan," Kira admitted.

Conner looked at her and they seemed to communicate without speaking. Dino Thunder still worked well as a team even after all this time, and Conner and Kira had always understood what the other was thinking in battle. Kira headed left, while Conner began speeding around the army, trying to trap them in an enclosed space. Trent took the soldiers on the right after Kira nodded in his direction. Ethan went straight down the middle. Since he had skin that was basically impossible to penetrate, it was safer for him to do that than any of the others.

Denni took the lead automatically with Marco and Edmund, keeping them close to her. She slipped in and out of the shadows, sneaking up behind soldiers like she'd been doing this her entire life. She was clearly trying to make her way toward Katherine, but because she was protecting the two other kids, she couldn't use the shadows to move too far ahead.

Jared initially seemed to be helping Katherine and the others. He was armed with a thick electrical wire of some sort that he used to create a barrier around them, but as soon as there was an opening, he set up the wire to trip Katherine. She fell over it pretty quickly and Jared immediately ran toward Kira.

"Stay behind me, Kid," Kira told him. "Everything's going to be okay."

Callie was glowing with fire. It seemed to burst from her very being, and there was no denying how powerful the girl was. Ethan was heading toward her, so Trent focused on Sharon. She panicked as he got close and suddenly, Trent flew through the air.

"Oh! Oh, no, I... I didn't mean to do that..." Sharon mumbled. She waved her hands frantically, which made Ethan and Conner both join Trent in the air. That was impressive since Conner had still been running in circles. He froze in the air now, slamming hard into the energy that had burst from Sharon and lifted them to begin with.

"Seriously?" Kira asked. She ran toward Sharon, knocking her onto her back. Trent, Ethan, and Conner fell to the ground in unison. Their morphs failed as they hit the ground.

"Ouch..." Ethan mumbled.

"Shut up. At least your skin's tougher than ours," Conner pointed out. "I'm going to be bruised for a month."

"Guys... They're coming back," Trent pointed out as more golden soldiers appeared.

"We're so screwed..." Ethan mumbled.

"Not yet," Kira said. "Ethan, stay close to Jared. You don't need your morph to protect yourself from harm, so you can cover him if it comes down to it. Conner, speed through the lines of soldiers instead of trying to trap them in a circle... See if you can get close to Kat... Trent, cover him. No matter what happens, watch his back, and swoop in as needed... Morph again as soon as you guys are recovered enough. And I'm going to try and get to the other two kids... See if we can get them to come with us... If they're the children of Rangers, they need to be rescued. They probably don't understand what they're doing."

"That Callie chick seems to understand pretty well," Conner argued.

"We still have to try," Kira said firmly. "Ready? Go!"

Everyone set to work on their official tasks. Trent noticed Ethan moving swiftly to get Jared out of harm's way. Marco was summoning plants and vines like it was nothing, and they attacked the soldiers who tried to get too close to him or the others. Edmund was swinging his sword with precision Trent had never seen in someone so young, parting the sea of soldiers with his skill. Denni ended up face-to-face with Callie. Trent was tempted to watch them because he could tell whatever came next would be impressive, but he knew he needed to keep an eye on Conner.

As Conner tried to make his way through the soldiers, one managed to knock him down despite his speed. He was stunned for a moment, a sitting duck. That was when Trent noticed Katherine teleport behind Conner and lift up a sword.

He didn't stop to think... There wasn't time for that. He heard Denni scream, "Dad, watch out!" Trent was already in motion. He jumped between Katherine and Conner just in time for the sword to come down and go straight through his chest.

KIRA

For a split second, everything seemed to stop. "Trent!" Conner screamed as he seemed to realize what had just happened. Trent fell to the ground beside him.

Katherine stood with her sword dangerously close to Conner. Kira let out the strongest Ptera Scream she'd ever unleashed. Everyone was knocked down. The golden soldiers cracked and shattered into pieces, littering the ground around them.

Kira ran toward Trent, not caring about anything in that moment except reaching him. She knelt beside him, desperately willing him to be okay. "Trent..." She said softly.

Trent blinked at her, his eyes barely focused. "Take care of your daughter," Trent said softly to Conner. Then, he looked back at Kira. "I'm sorry... I... had to..." He whispered. He closed his eyes. They didn't open again. There was too much blood and his chest was too still. Kira felt tears in her eyes as she pulled Trent into her arms and began rocking him.

"Please..." She whispered. "Please, no..."

Conner stared at Trent, biting his lip to fight back tears. Ethan joined them. He was openly crying. He held Jared against his body, shielding the young boy's eyes from the horrible sight in front of them.

The Dino Thunder team needed a moment to grieve... But that wasn't how battles worked. Callie and Katherine began getting back on their feet. Callie helped Sharon stand back up. Sharon watched Kira with horror in her eyes.

"Sharon... Come on. We have to finish this," Callie said firmly. "Grab Jared."

"He's... He's dead," Sharon said softly. "And... They're hurting... They loved him..."

"Sharon... Forget it. Just stay behind me," Callie said.

"Handle her," Katherine said. "I've got the boy." Before anyone could stop her, Katherine teleported in front of Ethan and grabbed Jared. He let out a cry of protest before they both vanished.

"Damnit!" Conner cursed.

Callie looked like she might attack, but Denni moved between the Dino Thunder team and the two remaining girls. "Screw it," Callie mumbled. She grabbed Sharon's hand and both girls vanished.

"Dad..." Denni said.

Conner pulled Denni closer to him, hugging her as he finally failed to stop his tears from falling. "Take the boys and go get help," he said softly.

"I'm not leaving you," Denni said firmly.

"Kira... We have to go," Conner said gently.

"No," Kira replied.

"They could come back with reinforcements, Kira... Please."

"No! I'm not leaving him!" She clung to Trent tighter.

Conner sighed. "I'll go," Ethan said softly. "I'll take the boys and call Dustin."

"Tell him to bring Jayden, too," Conner said.

"Come on," Ethan said to Edmund and Marco.

Edmund had lowered his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, Lady Kira," he said gently. Marco remained silent, looking lost. Ethan took them and walked away. Kira barely registered any of this.

"Kira..." Conner said gently. He finally sighed again before kneeling beside her. He removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Kira hadn't realized until then how badly she was trembling.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, with Trent in her arms, Conner by her side, and Denni standing over them protectively, ready to face any trouble that should arrive. Finally, she heard a familiar voice say sadly, "Oh, Kira..." She knew it was Jayden.

"Honey... I'm so sorry..." Dustin said, kneeling on the side of her that Conner hadn't claimed.

"Let me take him, Kira," Jayden said.

Kira suddenly felt panic consume her. "No!" She said. "No one touches him!" She clung to Trent tighter, determined to protect him.

"Kira... He's gone," Dustin said. "I know how much that hurts, but-"

"No... No, he needs me... I can't leave him..."

"She's in shock," Jayden said.

"Kira, please... Let us help," Dustin said desperately.

She stopped responding to him. She couldn't let Trent go. If she did, it would become real, and she couldn't face that this was reality.

Suddenly, she felt someone else join them. "Merrick?" Denni asked in confusion.

That didn't make any sense. Kira shook her head. None of this made any sense.

"Kira." Merrick said gently.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't explain what she felt in that moment, but she knew Merrick understood. The man had lost his entire team. Twice. Merrick knelt beside her. "It's okay, Kira. You can let him go now."

"No... I... I can't leave him..." Kira insisted.

"We won't leave him, Kira," Merrick promised. "I'll carry him somewhere safe."

"Merrick..." Her voice cracked with emotion.

"I know," he promised her. "Let him go, Kira. I'll keep him safe."

Somehow, Kira forced herself to release Trent. Then, she began crying harder. She was fairly certain she'd never be able to stop. Merrick gently stroked her hair twice before he took Trent into his arms and stood.

Too broken to do much more than cry, Kira didn't move. "I've got her," Conner said softly. He scooped her up into his arms like she was a little girl. Kira didn't have the strength to protest.

She didn't really process much as Conner used his powers to speed away with her in his arms. Ethan met them outside of a house. She only registered where they were when the door opened and someone stood on the other side.

"Kira?" Tommy asked in alarm. "Are you hurt? Guys, what happened?"

"I screwed up, Doc O..." Kira whispered, using her old name for him instead of calling him Tommy like she'd been doing ever since she'd snapped at him. In that moment, she didn't care how mad she'd been at him. She couldn't hold on to that rage anymore. It didn't matter now. Nothing did, because nothing made sense at the moment.

"What? What's going on?" He asked. "Kira, please... Someone... Tell me what happened."

No one spoke for a moment, so Conner finally said, "We lost Trent."

Tommy's face showed grief instantly, but to Kira's surprise, he quickly recovered. "Give her to me," he said to Conner gently.

Conner allowed Tommy to take Kira into his arms. "You didn't screw up, Kira," Tommy said soothingly. "Whatever happened, it isn't your fault."

Kira was too exhausted to argue. She simply rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to cry as he carried her up to her room. He sat her on the bed. Kira didn't move, so he took off her shoes gently and proceeded to tuck her into bed. Tommy sat down in a chair by her bed and held her hand. He didn't leave her side as she cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm still not over Trent. That hurt to write, both because I happen to love Trent and because writing broken Kira breaks my heart... Seriously, the only death I've written in this series so far that hurt worse than this was Zack's, which actually made me cry like a baby. Let's just take a moment here to process this one...

Alright. Deep breaths... On with the story.

KIRA

For just a moment, she forgot. Kira woke up confused as to why Tommy was holding her hand and looking like he hadn't slept. Then, it hit her like a bus. Trent was dead.

"You stayed..." Kira said softly. It hurt a bit to talk. Her throat was probably raw from crying.

"You needed me," Tommy replied gently.

She managed to offer him a sad smile as she sat up. "Thanks... Doc O."

"Anytime, Kira." He squeezed her hand before finally releasing it.

"Where's Dustin? This is his room, too..."

"He crashed in my room. He knocked on the door late last night to check on you and I told him to feel free."

"And the boys?" She tried not to think about the fact that one of "the boys" was no longer part of the equation.

"They're still here... Also, Denni and Merrick came by after you fell asleep... And Hayley's here, too."

Kira nodded. Then, she paused. "Denni..." She said. "Of course."

"What about Denni?" Tommy asked.

"Before he..." She sighed. "He took an attack meant for Conner, and before he... Trent told Conner to take care of his daughter... And he told me he had to do what he did... I get it now."

"Oh, Trent..." Tommy said, catching on.

"He lost his parents... He didn't want Denni to go through the same thing he did," Kira said, shaking her head. "That sweet, thoughtful, noble asshole..."

Tommy sighed. "He was always a good kid... Even when the bad guys were using him, he wanted to do the right thing."

The smell of food surprisingly made her stomach growl. There was a knock on the door. Kira stood up, smoothing out her clothes and knowing she must look like a train wreck. She opened the door to reveal Hayley, whose eyes were red from crying. Hayley still managed to greet Kira with a warm smile.

"Hey, Sweetie..." She said, opening her arms to pull Kira into a tight hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, considering... I mean, I'm halfway functional," Kira replied.

"What about you, Tommy?"

"I'm not going to lie... This one really hurts... But we can't let Trent's sacrifice be in vain... So I'm going to be here for the rest of the team," Tommy replied. "He would want us to keep fighting."

Suddenly, there was a noticeable shift in the energy of the house. "What was that?" Kira asked.

Troy appeared in the doorway. "I lifted Mom's spell," he explained. "I actually only came by to see if you guys needed anything, but Conner told me how Uncle Tommy handled the situation, and I just heard what he said.." He turned to Tommy. "Mom left me in charge of deciding when to take you off of house arrest, and all of that told me that you're ready."

Kira managed to smile. "Looks like Doc O is finally back," she said.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said to you, Kira," Tommy said. "You're an amazing leader... Much better than me."

"Everyone's allowed to have a nervous breakdown once in a while," Kira said. "Just don't morph into an asshole again and we're good." She paused. "I guess I had my nervous breakdown last night."

"I can help you process it if you need me to," Troy offered.

Kira smiled at him kindly. "I appreciate that, Troy... But I'm okay. I'm hurting. A lot. And I'm furious... But I know we need to keep fighting, and I know everyone's counting on me. If it gets to be too much, I'll lean on Andros, and on Jayden and Dustin... But I won't let what that bitch did break me. Trent wouldn't want that."

"You are incredibly strong, Kira," Merrick said from the doorway. "I deeply respect that about you."

"Thanks, Merrick," Kira said. "And thank you for your help last night..."

He nodded. "Of course... I brought him to the Command Center. He is safe there."

She bit her lip as tears tried to ambush her. Kira won. "I appreciate everything you did. I... I guess I'll plan the funeral..."

"We'll plan the funeral," Hayley said firmly. "Together."

Kira nodded. "Okay," she said.

"Okay, Boys... Out," Hayley said. "I'm going to help Kira get ready for breakfast."

The males in the room left obediently. Hayley sat beside Kira and began brushing her hair for her. She politely didn't stare at Kira's shirt, which was stained red with Trent's blood. Kira realized she still had dried blood on her arms from holding him.

"Come on," Hayley said gently. "You need to shower." She guided Kira to the nearest bathroom and helped her peel off the shirt that was stuck to her flesh. Hayley stayed as Kira got into the shower. She began to wash the dirt and blood from her flesh and her hair. As the water in the bathtub began to become tinged pink, Kira began to cry. She allowed the water to wash away her tears as it also took away the last bits of Trent's blood.

By the time she emerged, Kira felt slightly better. Hayley wrapped her in a fluffy bathrobe and guided her back to her room. Kira stripped the sheets from her bed, knowing they were destroyed, and Hayley automatically made her bed for her with clean linens as Kira got dressed. By the time she was done getting dressed and brushing her hair again, Kira looked more like herself.

"Come on, Sweetheart," Hayley said. "Jayden's been cooking breakfast all morning."

"Great. I'm starving," Kira replied with the strongest smile she could manage. She followed Hayley downstairs and was greeted by everyone else. Seeing how much food Jayden had prepared, she laughed and said, "Jeez, Jayden, maybe you should change your name to Kimberly! Thanks for cooking." She began preparing a plate for herself. After a moment, she realized everyone was staring at her. "What?" She finally asked.

"Are you okay, Kira?" Jayden asked.

"Nope. But life goes on and so does the battle. If you guys expected me to wallow in grief and stop functioning long-term, you don't know me at all."

Dustin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kira smiled, feeling grounded. "I'm sorry I was a hot mess last night. Thanks for trying so hard to help," she said.

"You did it for me," he reminded her. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dus... Now, breakfast..."

They all sat together eating, united by grief and the determination to keep fighting. Kira relaxed as opportunities to make sarcastic comments presented themselves. She was still heartbroken by Trent's loss, but she wasn't alone, and she knew she had to laugh or she'd cry. She clung to her Ranger family and knew she would find the strength to get through this.

TAYLOR

News had made its way through the Power Ranger Phone Tree that Trent had been killed by Katherine. Andros had handled notifying everyone, allowing Kira time to process her grief. No one was handling the news very well. Dino Thunder was one of the only teams who hadn't lost a single member in the last big battle. It was hard to accept that Trent was gone.

Josh still hadn't returned to school. Billy had asked Taylor to respect the fact that Josh needed space, but he couldn't stand not seeing him when he knew he was in pain. He knocked on the door now and was greeted by Kimberly. She had Billie in her arms, and Josh suspected she was refusing to let go of the baby she still knew was safe while her first born was missing.

"Hi Taylor," she said kindly.

"Hey, Kimberly," he replied politely. "How are you holding up?"

"Not well," Kimberly admitted, "but I'm trying. This little one needs me, and Kenny needs me to be strong for him, too."

Taylor nodded. "Listen, Kim..."

"You want to see Josh," she guessed.

"Yeah... Is it possible? Just for a few minutes?"

"Honestly, nothing else seems to be helping. He's retreated so deep into his own head... We haven't even told him about Kenny and the others, let alone about poor Trent..." She sighed. "I think it might do him some good to see you, sweetheart. Go on up."

"Thanks, Kimberly," he said gratefully. He raced up to Josh's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Taylor opened it and stepped inside before closing it.

Josh was lying on his bed. Tears streamed down his cheeks at the sight of Taylor, but he said nothing.

"Josh..." Taylor said gently. He sighed before getting into the bed behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and began sending soothing energy toward him.

"I'm sorry..." Josh whispered.

"Shhh... You have nothing to apologize for," Taylor said. "The vizu made you attack everyone."

"No... I'm sorry to you," Josh whispered. "I pushed you away because I was so obsessed with finding out what happened to my mom... Even after you begged me not to... I hurt you... And not because of a vizu."

"It's okay," Taylor said quickly. "You were stressed. I get it. It's fine-"

"Taylor, stop. Please... Stop making excuses for me. There is no excuse for the way I've been treating you."

"I shouldn't have been so clingy. You just needed time-"

"Don't blame yourself for my actions. I was wrong, Taylor. I'm sorry. I... I love you."

Taylor melted and found himself holding Josh tighter. He rested his chin in the spot between Josh's neck and shoulders. "I love you, too," he said. "And I forgive you, okay? As long as you don't do it again."

"I won't," Josh promised. "I missed you... And with everything going on in my head, the only thing that made sense is how much I needed to see you... To apologize and fix this."

Taylor wanted to just live in that moment. He had Josh back. Everything would be alright... Except it wasn't, and as much as he didn't want to risk hurting him, he knew Josh needed to know the truth.

"Josh... Some stuff happened while you were locked in this room..." Taylor said gently.

Josh sighed. He rolled over to face Taylor. "It's okay... Tell me," he said.

"Zell took a few hostages... Your team got attacked, so they called for help. Noah was there, since you couldn't be... Anyway, the Ranger Guard and Stone Warriors showed up... It's a long story, but all you need to know is that they got Lachlan, and Andie..." He hesitated.

"Oh, no... Zordon must be freaking out."

"Kind of... But, Josh, um... Kat was there... And..."

"Did she kill someone?" Josh asked in horror.

"Not then, but yeah, actually... Last night."

"What? Who?" He looked terrified.

"It was Trent... And no one's really dealing with that..."

"How's Kira? And Tommy?"

"I'm not sure yet. They're still at home... Kira apparently went all Ptera Scream on them, though, and the bad guys ended up running." He paused. "Josh... Before that... Kat kidnapped someone."

Josh braced himself. "You're hesitating... You're afraid this will upset me... It was someone from my team, wasn't it?"

"She took Kenny, Josh. I'm sorry."

Josh paled significantly. For a second, Taylor was worried he might faint, so he sent him some energy. "Kenny... She... She took my brother..."

Josh didn't often call Kenny that. He was his step-brother and his Godbrother, and Josh was too technical not to use the correct terms...That told Taylor how scared he actually was.

"Yeah... But Sage is on it," Taylor replied quickly. "She sort of left Zeke in charge of the team so she can focus on the rescue mission."

"Zeke?" Josh asked in surprise. Then, he nodded. "Zeke is the Red Ranger. It makes sense."

"Are you okay, Josh?" Taylor asked gently.

To his surprise, Josh kissed him softly. Taylor's heart nearly exploded at the sensation of Josh's shy, sweet kisses. He realized how scared he had been that he'd never feel them again. "I am now," Josh said in a whisper before he pulled away. "I want to freak out and shut down again, but Kenny needs me... I wasn't there when he needed me before. Noah's a great guy, but he's not actually part of my team. I'm the son of Billy Cranston. I'm the Mighty Morphin Legacy Ranger. My team needs me... And I refuse to let them down again."

"I'm proud of you," Taylor said.

Josh actually smiled at him. "Thanks... So, what is the plan?"

"Kira had all of us on assignments, mostly to keep us from doing something stupid like running after the hostages blind. I think Andros is in charge right now, and he's very no-nonsense. I'm sure he'll have us continue doing things Kira's way until she comes back."

"She won't leave him in charge for long. Kira's really tough. She will face this and keep fighting," Josh said confidently. "She may have come to Angel Grove just to fight the Golden Monkey, but look at everything she's done for us since."

Taylor knew Josh was right. "When's the last time you ate, anyway?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure... It's been a blur..."

"Come on... I think Kimberly's been cooking ever since Kenny was taken. I skipped breakfast to come straight here, so let's eat." He was relieved when Josh did not attempt to object. Instead, he slipped his hand into Taylor's and let Taylor lead him downstairs.

LABY

He was as ready as he'd ever be. Laby took a deep breath before putting on his cockiest smile and walking straight through the baby labyrinth the Warlock had created. He proceeded to ring the doorbell.

The door opened slowly and Laby already knew who was behind it. Felina stared at him in surprise. "Laby?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Sorry I'm late to the party," he said casually. "It seems my invitation got lost in the mail." He watched her stare at him for a few more seconds before he grinned. "Hey, Felina... It's good to see you." He pulled her into a genuine hug.

Felina returned the hug after a moment. "Laby, we have all been terribly worried for you, but... What in all of Eltar are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I've come to join the party. It was fun drinking New Orleans dry for the last few years, but I'm dying to know what kind of liquor Zell keeps in his basement."

"You don't drink anything but soda," Felina pointed out.

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, Felina! That was thirty years ago. A lot can change in three decades."

"I know what happened destroyed you, Laby, but..." She sighed. "Before you come in, there is something you must know."

"It's okay, Felina," he said. "I know Jay's back. That's sort of what alerted me to all of this." It was a believable cover story. He knew even she wouldn't question it.

"Felina... Who is at the door?" The Alchemist asked.

Laby grinned, making his way into the house and manifesting popcorn and horror movies from the 1980s in his hands. "It's not a party without cheesy movies," he said practically. "And it seems like this is the cool place for Rebels to be."

The Warlock appeared behind the Alchemist. Both watched him in confusion. "By the way, Warlock... You call this a labyrinth?" Laby asked with a laugh. "Not bad for an amateur, I guess, but maybe you should stick to magic you're better at and leave labyrinths to the pros."

Neither answered him as someone else said in surprise, "Laby?" Suddenly, the girl ran toward him, flinging her arms around him.

"Zizi? Jesus Christ, you're all grown up, Kid!" Laby said, recognizing her after a moment.

"I got worried when I didn't see you at the meeting."

"Oh, I was there... I shapeshift, remember? I wouldn't miss Vitti's return for the world."

Suddenly, amusement appeared on Felina's face. "The attractive young woman in the stunning red dress and heels... Of course," she said. "You have not changed that much, Laby."

"What can I say? I look good as a woman." He grinned at her.

Bax appeared and offered up a cocky smile. "Hey, Laby. How's tricks?" He asked casually.

"Oh, you know... Same mischief, different day," Laby replied just as casually. He'd never liked the little bastard, but he knew how to play nice when necessary.

Suddenly, he felt Zell. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to face the monster he wanted to destroy more than any other. "Labyrinth! Welcome, my boy!" Zell proclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey, Zell," Laby replied, keeping his tone steady and carefree. He faced him, looking into his eyes and holding his gaze until Zell looked away. Laby didn't know if he could affect Zell's mind with his eyes the way he could with other people, but it seemed Zell did not want to test the theory.

Zell did not demand Laby use his title. That was probably because Laby had never really bothered to before. Zell knew Laby wasn't one for being formal, and it would be a waste of his energy to try to force the issue.

"I had hoped we could be reunited, my boy. How have you been?" Zell asked.

"Drunk," Laby admitted. Confessing to such vulnerability was good. It might make Zell underestimate him. He shrugged. "It was a rough few decades... But now the Rebels are getting the band back together and I can't miss the party of the millennia, right?"

"And... You have chosen to join my Alliance?" Zell asked cautiously.

"I don't know yet... But I have chosen to at least hear your plans. I'm sick of surviving slaughters, and I know this side is where the power is... Besides, what the hell do I have to lose anymore, right?" He laughed. "So, who's watching movies with me? You got a TV in this place, Zell?"

Zell shook his head, but he was smiling fondly. "Ah, Labyrinth... You are a breath of fresh air in this place."

"So, that's a no, right? No big. I'll create a labyrinth with a TV and a DVD player." He grinned at Felina. "What do ya say, Felina? Wanna watch Freddy slaughter a bunch of teenagers with me?"

Felina shook her head. "No, my dear," Zell said. "Go ahead. I think it will be good for you to catch up with your old friend."

Felina looked stunned. "Of course," she said.

"Great! Come on," Laby said. "I'll create my own bedroom and we can watch it in there." He led her away.

Creating his own labyrinth within the Warlock's was not the easiest magic, but it was simple enough for Laby. Only once he was certain it was sealed did he pop the first DVD into the player.

"Laby... What the hell are you up to?" Felina asked.

He finally dropped the act. "I'm here to help, Felina."

"You came for Daphne."

"Yes... But I also came for you."

"I do not require your help, Laby."

"Felina... You are massively in over your head. He looks like he's winning right now, but he's making stupid mistakes. I know you know that. You're not a stupid woman, Felina... You just make bad choices when it comes to him."

"Laby..." Felina sighed, surprising him. "I never should have brought her here."

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes... His madness has simply increased, and he is so obsessed with winning her affection..." She paused. "Why were you honest with me? You have him fooled. I'll only betray your intentions to him."

"No, you won't. Because on some level, you want me to do it. You want Andie out of here... And you want someone to help you."

"I told you, I do not need help."

"And I told you, a long time ago, that you would always have one friend on Eltar. We're on Earth now, but that is still true. I'll be here if you let me, Felina. I promise."

"Be quiet already. You are distracting me from the bloodshed." She motioned toward the movie.

Laby smiled to himself, knowing he'd gotten through to her, even if only slightly. He passed her some popcorn as he settled in beside her, relaxing as they watched one of his all-time favorite films. He was especially amused as she criticized how stupid all of the characters were behaving.

"You know, Felina... I'd forgotten how funny you can be when you unleash your savage, snarky side," he said pleasantly when the movie ended. "Are you up for another?"

Felina looked at him. She seemed torn. Finally, she replied, "I suppose watching one more film will not do any harm."

Laby grinned. "That's the spirit!" He eagerly popped New Nightmare into the DVD player. "This one is my absolute favorite horror film ever."

Felina paid close attention to the film. Laby continued to laugh at her colorful commentary. It was even more entertaining with her company. He'd had to watch that one alone because it was released in the early 1990s. Isolated or not, Laby had refused to miss out on the newest Freddy movie.

When the film ended, Felina prepared to leave Laby's little sanctuary. Just before he unlocked it, Laby said, "Hey, Felina?"

She turned to face him. "Yes?" She asked.

"He knew."

"What are you talking about?"

"Back in 1989... When he sent Deevs back in time to us... He knew what would become of the Chapter." He paused. "He knew Jay would kill everyone... And he didn't warn us. He knew they'd all die... Including Am..." He took a deep breath and tried again. "Amareese."

Felina, who was already quite a pale woman, paled more. "No... He could not have... He..." She shook her head.

"He knew, Felina. There is no way he wouldn't have looked into what happened to us before he enlisted our help. Remember, he has back-up plans for his back-up plans' back-up plans."

She looked at him, the grief for their fallen friend clear in her eyes. "He... He must have had his reasons. Everything he does has a purpose. He must have known that preserving the time line was more important."

"Sure, that's one theory... But if keeping that outcome was so important... Why would he have resurrected Jay?"

Felina was silent. He could tell he had gotten through to her. "Food for thought," he said casually. He unlocked the labyrinth. Felina walked away without another word.

KENNY

He was growing weaker by the minute. He considered giving in and eating something, but he was too stressed out. He knew he wouldn't hold it down. Exhaustion took control and he blacked out. His mind immediately delivered a nightmare. He was reliving the night his father had tried to kill him and his mother. Merkhet had turned him into a minotaur named Achilles, and if Billy hadn't shown up and decapitated him, Kenny and his mother would probably both be dead. To make it even scarier, his father's attack had left Kenny paralyzed, and the only reason he'd recovered was that Angie had used her magic to heal his spine.

He woke up trembling as someone covered him gently. At first, Kenny forgot where he was. "Mom..." He mumbled.

The Australian accent snapped him out of it. "It's alright now, Kenny... It was just a bad dream," Katherine said soothingly.

Kenny jumped away from her. "Don't be frightened," she said. "You're safe now."

"Safe? I'm being held hostage in a house full of evil psychopaths," Kenny replied.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, sweetheart." Katherine stroked his hair like she had done when he was a little boy. It was not uncommon for Kenny to spend the night in Katie's room growing up, and even then, he'd been prone to nightmares. Kat had always been a comforting presence when he woke up sobbing in Katie's arms.

Katie... He thought. His heart hurt. Katie might have had her flaws, but she'd always protected her "nerds." Kenny had been her best friend. Zell's influence had brought out the worst in Katie, ultimately making her betray them all and even try to kill Kenny, but he still missed the girl she'd been before.

He didn't realize he had tears in his eyes until Katherine gently wiped them away with a tissue. "Kat..." He began.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here," she told him. "You need food... Please come eat something."

"I... I can't."

She sighed. "I'll fix you, Kenny... Make it so I can take care of you."

"Just let me go home... My mom needs me."

She smiled. "You are such a loyal son... Katie never loved me like you did... You were always the sweetest little boy... Kimberly doesn't deserve you. That whore took everything that should have been mine!"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

Katherine laughed. "Well, now, it's time for me to take back what should have been mine all along... Let's see how Kimmy deals with it when I take her son!"

"I'll never be yours, Kat."

"Oh... But you will, Kenny." She laughed again before flames appeared in the room.

"No!" Kenny said firmly, standing up and moving back quickly. "I won't let you turn me!"

Katherine paused. "No... If I turn you, you'll lose what I like most about you...But if I simply cast my spell... Yes, this will work out nicely!" She seemed to draw energy from the flames as Kenny raced toward the door. It wouldn't open.

Katherine grabbed him by his temples and he felt a strange sensation come over him. His head hurt. Images began flashing through his mind... His father, hitting his mother. His mother, trying to smile through her pain and cover it up. He had to protect her, no matter what. He remembered his father hitting him, and his mother finally finding out. She'd broken his father's nose then and left him to keep Kenny safe. He listened to the soothing cadence of her words, telling him he was safe now in her Australian accent. He saw her bringing him to stay with her father. Grandpa Zell would keep them both safe until they were strong enough to fight against the Power Rangers and the Chosen who wanted to cause them harm. Kenny had to protect his mother, no matter what.

"Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine," he replied.

"Good. Come on downstairs. I'll make us something to eat."

His stomach growled. "Great," he said. "I'm starving... I can't remember the last time I ate." He followed his mother downstairs, feeling better already just knowing they were together.

CALEB

The funeral for his uncle had been very small. His father hadn't wanted to do anything elaborate. They'd held it on the Reservation. The remaining Grants had stood with David and Amos. Zedd and Zordon had insisted on being present as well. Caleb had asked Thorn to come. Because his father wanted to keep things private, he had not invited the Chosen. He knew his father felt like he had to keep up a strong facade for the Chosen, and right now, he just needed to be allowed to grieve. Troy had come to assist with the ritual, and Sage had taken a couple of hours out of her isolation to be there. Her presence seemed to soothe his father.

Now, they were home. His father was still clearly depressed, but he was trying to pull himself together. Dora was focusing all of her energy on rage. She'd been punching anything she could. It reminded Caleb a bit of how Gia had handled losing Emma and Orion. More and more cats showed up by the hour, surrounding the house.

"Seriously, what's with all the cats?" Thorn asked curiously. He'd stayed with Caleb after the funeral had ended.

"They follow Dora," Caleb replied. "They always have, but now that she's upset, it's like every stray in California is making its way to her."

"I'm gonna need to buy more cat food..." Dora mumbled. One of the strays she'd previously adopted jumped into her arms while the others took turns rubbing up against her legs.

"They are a symbol of your mother," Caleb's father said, making them all jump. He hadn't really spoken much since Ares had died.

"My mother... Great. I still have no idea who she is."

"Your mother was an aspect of the Norse Goddess Freya... She is a powerful warrior. The cats protect you because they serve her."

"Did you know that this whole time, Uncle Caius?" Dora asked.

"No... Your father told me after he perished. You must learn to embrace Freya's powers, Dora. They shall protect you. I have a number of books on the Norse. You should look them over." He walked back toward his room.

"He's so not okay," Dora said.

"I know," Caleb agreed. "At best, he's going through the motions. He cleans. He makes sure we're fed but he doesn't eat. I don't think he's sleeping. He checks on both of us to make sure we're doing okay but won't talk about how he is feeling... I'm worried about him."

"I know Sage wanted to use her gifts to help him process his grief, but with Kenny and the others getting kidnapped, she can't do it yet. I could talk to Uncle David and ask him to help," Thorn offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Caleb said.

"Caius will be okay, Caleb," Thorn promised. He kissed his forehead. Caleb relaxed slightly. Everything would be okay eventually. He had to believe that.

ANDIE

She still felt like her heart was broken. As both Andie and Daphne felt guilty and depressed, Isobel took control. "What has occurred is horrific, to be certain, but this is war. In war, innocents suffer, however, we must continue to be strong, Ladies," she said firmly. "The only way to protect the innocent is to continue to fight and to survive." She began looking around the room for anything she might be able to use as a weapon. Unfortunately, she found nothing.

"There must be a way..." She began pacing around the room, trying to think of ways to escape. "I could wait until he opens the door and ambush him... No, he would likely know my plan before I could attempt it... My magic is strong, but I do not have the proper tools to craft a powerful enough spell and he would just absorb it as an energy boost if I tried... I would kill for a bow and arrow right now..." She sighed. "Andie, I know you are upset, but please try to get it together. I need you to summon your weapon. It is attached specifically to you, as the part of our soul who is a Power Ranger. I am a skilled archer, but that means nothing without a weapon."

It hadn't occurred to Andie that she should summon her bow. Andie had been too weak at first, and when her team called their weapons, it took a decent amount of energy. Still, their weapons literally came from their souls, and that meant Zell couldn't prevent her from summoning her bow long-term unless he kept her injured.

"I'm an idiot..." Andie mumbled, finding strength in Isobel. "Why didn't I think of that?"

You are not an idiot, Andie... You are a traumatized teenager who has been abducted by a monster. It is completely understandable if you are not thinking straight currently, Isobel reassured her, stepping back to grant her full control again.

Andie closed her eyes and focused. Her stone was still in her pocket. In theory, she could try to morph, but she suspected the magic on the property would prevent it from working. She held the stone for strength anyway as she called her weapon.

She gasped as she felt the weapon appear in her hands. Andie opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay... Now what?" She asked aloud.

Don't miss? Isobel suggested.

"I'm you, Isobel. I never miss." That was true. Isobel might have been as much of a klutz as Andie and Daphne, but when it came to archery, she could hit a target blindfolded.

She waited for someone to open the door. Thankfully, it was Zell, not Sharon. Andie didn't want to hurt her. She was hidden in the bathroom, and she knocked an arrow before opening the door, pulling it back, and firing it straight into the center of Zell's forehead.

Zell cried out in both surprise and pain. Andie used the opportunity to run past him. She continued to run until she found her chance. She spotted Bax and Zizi. She shot Bax in the chest immediately. He'd made it clear he was immortal during the bizarre family dinner, so she knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt and slow him down. She aimed the bow at Zizi.

"Take me to Kenny and Lachlan and get us out of here," she said, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

Zizi stared at her in surprise. "You know, he said you were gentle," she said lightly.

"Daphne is gentle... But I'm. Not. Her." She had to remind herself of that.

Zizi nodded. "I'm not afraid of dying," she said. She quickly added, "Vide piel virit."

Andie paused, seeing something in Zizi's eyes as she recited what Andie recognized as the loyalty mantra of the Rebellion. She's on our side, she realized in surprise. She quickly guarded the thought in her mind before Zell could pull it out of her head and discover Zizi's betrayal.

"Get us out and I'll spare you," Andie said, still trying to sound scary but nodding slightly to let Zizi know she understood.

Zizi attacked Andie, trying to grab her weapon. Andie sent it away, allowing Zizi to "capture" her. Andie could feel Zell recovering and coming straight for them.

"Ajitez feritz monheyn liit. Domez vritax adimaz liambu," Zizi whispered. Andie knew she was speaking Eltarian. What startled her was that she understood her words completely. Daphne seemed to be translating for her. The boys are down the hall. The fake child will help.

Andie was about to reply when Zizi added in English, "Attack me. Now."

She hated the idea of hurting her new ally, but Andie knew it was the only way Zizi could help her without giving herself away. Andie immediately threw Zizi off of her. She summoned her weapon again and aimed it at her, shooting her in the leg where it wouldn't kill her. Then, even though her instinct told her to heal Zizi, she ran down the hall.

Andie found Lachlan easily enough. "We're leaving," she told him. She figured the fake child must be Mora. If Sprocket was right about her, Zizi was correct. She'd help them. Lachlan asked no questions as he followed her.

They didn't find Kenny, but they did find Mora. She cowered at the sight of the weapon. "Please don't hurt me..." Mora said with a whimper.

Andie immediately lowered her bow. "I won't," she promised. Evil or not, Andie couldn't hurt a kid... Even if the kid was supposed to be an adult and had been the one to lure Vida into the trap that got her turned evil. Her fear was obvious, and Andie knew she needed to help her, not hurt her.

"You're Sprocket's friend, right?" Andie asked.

Mora lit up. "Oh, yes! Sprocket's my best friend, other than Cindy Sunshine, of course." She presented the doll before hugging her tightly.

Lachlan looked confused. "Friend or foe?" He asked her.

"It varies," Andie replied. "Mora... We need your help. If you help us, I'll get you to Sprocket. He lives with Greg now."

"I tried to help Kimberly... And he tortured me," Mora whispered.

Andie felt horrible for the girl. She could see in her eyes that things had been bad. "It's okay, Mora. If you help us, we'll protect you," she promised.

Mora took a deep breath, then nodded. "Sprocket trusts you," she told Andie. "So I'll trust you, too."

"Do you know where Kenny is?" Andie asked.

"I saw him with Katherine earlier. Great Zell doesn't let her play with me anymore since I helped Kimberly, so now she's playing with him instead."

That sounded beyond creepy. Andie hoped Kenny was safe. "Let's find him," she said. They accomplished this a few minutes later, with Zell hot on their trail.

"Kenny, come on! We're leaving," she said.

"Where are we going?" Kenny asked. Something seemed off...

"Home," Andie replied.

"We are home."

Andie stared at him. "What did Katherine do to you?" She asked. For a moment, she feared he'd been turned, but she didn't feel the flames on him.

"My mom? Nothing, of course. She'd never hurt me."

"Your... Your mum?" Lachlan repeated.

"Katherine wants a child," Mora explained. "An obedient, loyal one, unlike Katie. It was supposed to be me, but her father took me away..."

"Great, so she's evil but has a psychotic need to mother a child?" Andie asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much," Mora said with a shrug.

"Kenny... We have to leave," Andie said urgently.

"Guys! He's coming!" Jared said as he ran toward them.

"Come on. I'm getting us out of here," Andie said.

"Is that a real bow? Cool! Can you teach me how to shoot one?"

"When we're back home, sure... Assuming your dad is okay with it. Jared, follow Mora. Lachlan, go with them."

"I can't just leave you here, Andie... That man's a bloody lunatic!" Lachlan objected.

"I have to help Kenny. Jared and Mora need someone older to help them, Lach... I'll be okay."

"Right..." Lachlan said reluctantly. "Let's do this, then..."

Suddenly, Lachlan fell unconscious. "Lach!" Andie cried in alarm.

"He's just sleeping," Kenny said. "Grandpa Zell would never harm his son."

Andie refused to think about how strange it was to hear anyone refer to Zell as "Grandpa." Instead, she tried to figure out a way out of this. Her escape plan would have worked, but with Kenny under Katherine's control, it was another story.

Zell appeared before them. "Guys... Run!" Andie told Jared and Mora.

"We can't just leave you here," Jared protested.

"Mora, get him out of here," Andie said firmly. Jared was just a kid... If she could only save one of the hostages, she knew it needed to be him. She turned around and faced Zell, her weapon ready. She felt Mora and Jared flee and knew they'd made it out of the house. At least her actions had saved someone.

"Daphne..." Zell said in the scariest tone Andie had ever heard him use. "You and I must talk." He grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Kenny didn't seem to notice how rough Zell had grabbed her.

When they were alone, Zell struck her hard across the face. "How dare you attack me?" He demanded.

Andie hadn't expected that. It woke Daphne up full-force. She stepped backward, touching her face where he'd hit her. Daphne looked at him through Andie's eyes and he hesitated. "Daphne... I..." He began. Then, he shook his head. "You made me have to do that."

"Zell..." Andie said softly, trying to push Daphne back a bit.

"Why did you do this, Daphne? What did you hope to accomplish?"

"I want our freedom, Zell. None of us belong here."

"Why won't you stop fighting me?" He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her violently. "You belong to me! You are my wife! How can you continue to defy me?" He was still shaking her. She could feel his hands digging into her flesh. It hurt like hell, but she'd been through worse. He finally released her, flinging her toward the wall. Andie hit it hard. He pinned her there with his body and tried to kiss her.

Andie's instincts kicked in. She stomped on Zell's foot, forcing him to back off a bit. He didn't like that. He wrapped his arms around her throat and panic hit her hard. He'd strangled Daphne more than once the night he killed her. He released her just before she could pass out and slammed her back against the wall harder. Then, he began to beat her. As much as she wanted to fight, he was too strong. Still, she tried in vain to defend herself.

"Zell!" A voice said harshly. "Calm your ass down before you kill that poor girl. You're trying to make her love you again, right? This is not the way."

Laby, Andie registered. Laby's here...

Zell hesitated, but finally released her. "Oh, my dear... My darling... My sweet Daphne... What have I done?" Zell asked as he looked at her, crumpled and bloody on the floor. "I am so sorry, my dear... I lost my temper. You are only a teenager... I should expect some level of rebellion from you." He shook his head. "Thank you, Labyrinth. Stay with her for a bit, won't you?" Andie felt him leave.

"Andie... Holy shit..." Laby said in horror. "I'm so sorry, honey..." He tried to touch her. Andie automatically recoiled. Laby sighed. "It's okay now, Little Bird... You're safe. I won't let that fucking bastard touch you ever again." He caught her eyes and suddenly, Andie felt calmer as the spirals danced to life.

"Laby..." She whispered.

"I'm here, Andie... And I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can... But right now, you're too hurt. I'm a lot of things, but sadly, a healer isn't one of them." Laby gently began cleaning up the blood on her face.

"Step aside," the Alchemist said.

"No offense, but she's scared to death," Laby said. "I'm not just handing her off to you."

"The Great Wizard has instructed the Warlock and I to heal the girl. I have a potion to ease her pain," the Alchemist said as the Warlock appeared beside her. "Move aside unless you prefer to leave her suffering."

Laby shifted, staying close. The Alchemist gave Andie a potion. "Drink this," she said. "It will help."

Andie was reluctant, but Laby nodded. She forced herself to accept the drink. It tasted bitter yet sweet, like the Alchemist had added honey to make it easier to drink. As soon as she did, she began feeling better. The pain significantly lessened. The Warlock silently set to work and Andie began to heal.

"What did you do to anger him?" The Alchemist asked.

"I shot him," Andie replied. "With a bow and arrow."

The Alchemist looked surprised but mildly impressed. To Andie's shock, the Warlock actually laughed quietly. "Good for you," he said softly.

Andie stared at him. "Did you just...?" She asked. Laby started laughing, too.

"I am not mute, Andie. I simply speak when I have something to say."

"You called me Andie..."

"Is that not your name? Besides, you certainly are not Daphne. She never would have done that." He went back to healing her in silence.

"You are braver than I expected, Andie," the Alchemist admitted. "I highly recommend you not try that again, however. His wrath is a powerful thing, and Labyrinth may not always be able to protect you from it." She looked at Laby and it was clear she didn't trust his loyalties.

Laby shrugged. "Look, she's Sera's baby sister. Regardless of which side I'm on, I won't just sit back and let him hurt her," he said. "Besides, he claims he wants her to love him again. He'd have regretted killing her."

The Alchemist waved off his words. "Not a single one of us except Felina is truly loyal to him," she said. "We all joined the Alliance with our own motives and he knows this. That is the nature of evil, after all. Just remember which side you stand with when it counts."

Andie felt significantly better physically. Emotionally was another story. The Warlock moved away from her. "Take her to her room," the Alchemist said to Laby. "She must rest to fully recover. The Warlock's magic works best on those who are dark, and she is anything but. The worst of her injuries are gone, however she still has some less critical wounds that shall require time to heal."

"Thank you, Alchemist," Laby said. He waited for the other two Rebels to leave before he scooped Andie up in his arms.

"I can walk, Laby," she said stubbornly.

"Your body is still trembling, Andie. Your legs will give out on you if you try." He carried her toward her room. "I'll get you out of here as soon as I can... I'm tempted to try it now, but then Zell would catch on to me, and I have to get Lachlan out of here, too. Not to mention Kenny."

"Katherine put a spell on him. He thinks he's her son. It's why he refused to leave."

"I can cure madness, but it's hard when it's from a spell... He might not be mad, just confused. I'll see what I can do." He reached her room, but couldn't open the door.

Sharon nervously stuck her head out of her room. "Other than Great Zell and Andie, I'm the only one allowed inside," she said softly. She opened the door with ease. "Can you walk, Andie?"

Andie nodded. "Yes," she said. She looked at Laby. "It's okay. Put me down."

"I'd rather stay with you," Laby said.

"Zell won't allow that," Andie told him. "It's alright, Laby. I trust Sharon." Daphne's instincts kicked in and she kissed his cheek.

Laby nodded and reluctantly released her. She was shaky but managed not to fall as she walked into her room with Sharon. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and saw that her clothes were covered in her blood. A lot of the visible injuries were gone, but she knew bruises had formed where he'd gripped her shoulders. She sighed before awkwardly getting undressed. Sharon was about to politely look away when she saw the bruises and gasped.

"Are you okay?" She asked Andie.

"I'll be fine," Andie replied.

"Did... Did he do that to ya?" Sharon's Irish accent was much more pronounced as she became visibly upset.

"Yes," Andie replied softly.

Sharon gently reached toward one of the bruises. She shook her head. "He's a right scumbag for that... My Da used ta hurt me like that... I'm sorry... " Sharon sighed. "He's no' who he pretends ta be, is he? What we're doin' here... It isna' right..." She was close to tears.

"It's okay, Sharon. He's good at fooling people," Andie replied.

"Last night, Katherine killed someone... A Power Ranger," Sharon said softly.

Andie's chest tightened. "Who?" She forced herself to ask.

"His friends called him Trent."

Andie covered her mouth in horror. "Oh God... Poor Kira... She must be freaking out."

"Is she the lass with the scary scream?"

"That would be her."

"She broke down... I... I felt awful watching her. I know what it is to grieve that deeply... I just wanted to undo it somehow... The wee lad, Jared, had tried to escape to Trent's friends, but Katherine got him back in the confusion. Poor thing... He's a sweet lad, and he's so clever."

"Jared's safe. I sent him away with Mora. They escaped."

Sharon looked both relieved and sad. "He's my brother... But it's better he be away from here, where it's safe."

"Sharon... Do you want to leave this place?"

Sharon hesitated. "I hate the things he's done, Andie... But I have nowhere else to go, and I don't want to return to the institution."

"We could help you, Sharon... Karone was really close to your mom. She'd help you, which means her brother Andros would, too."

"Do ya really think they'd help me? Even after I became part of the Alliance?"

"You didn't know any better. They got you out of a bad situation."

"Felina seems to understand me... I told her that I killed Da... With my powers. I didn't mean to, but he just kept hurtin' me, an'..." She was shaking and her accent got stronger again.

Andie put a comforting hand on Sharon's arm. "I get it," she said. "My dad was awful, too." Suddenly, Daphne's knowledge of Felina's history hit her. Her father was a monster, too... I wanted to help her. We took her in, but Zell wouldn't let me keep her... He said it was not appropriate for us to raise the poor child. Her adoptive parents were lovely, but it was still hard to let her go, Daphne told her.

Andie looked at Sharon. "Felina had a rough upbringing, too. I have my issues with her, but I think she sees something in you she wants to protect... Something that maybe reminds her of herself," she said. After a moment, she said, "When we get out of here, we're taking you with us."

Sharon looked terrified, but she nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

Andie squeezed Sharon's hand lightly in a silent promise. One way or another, she'd protect that girl until they were safe.

MORA

She was positively petrified, but Mora knew they needed to keep moving. Only once she was certain Zell wasn't coming after them did she sit down for a minute. "Do you need to rest?" Jared asked.

Mora had pulled out her sketchbook. She began to draw a new masterpiece. "Not exactly," she said. "I'm getting us some help."

Jared watched her draw in confusion before a monster sprang to life from the page. "Whoa! Neat!" He cried.

"He's lovely," Mora decided aloud. "Hello, Friend. Your purpose is to protect us at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the monster replied.

"Good. Bring us to a safe place where we can hide."

The monster led them deep into the woods. When he stopped moving, she pulled out the device that connected her to Sprocket. "Sprocket... Come in, Sprocket! Do you hear me?" She asked.

"I read you loud and clear, Mora!" Sprocket replied.

"Sprocket, I need help... I escaped with Jared, but Andie and the others are still trapped... Andie said if I helped you guys, you would help me, too."

"Of course we will. Where are you?"

Mora gave him the coordinates her monster supplied her with. "We'll be there soon, Mora," Sprocket promised. "Just stay hidden until we get to you."

A short time later, to Mora's shock, her monster's head rolled toward her feet before she could even process that he'd been attacked. Jared let out a cry of surprise as Mora stared at it in horror. Then, she saw Lady Eleanor, holding her sword.

"That seems a bit harsh..." Mora mumbled. "He was only meant to protect us."

She spotted Sprocket with Greg and, to Mora's great surprise, the entire SPD team. "Sorry," Greg said with an apologetic shrug as he saw her looking at SPD. "My Gram insisted they be here."

"This girl is a wanted criminal, Gregory," Lady Eleanor said firmly. "She must face her punishment, and she belongs in the future anyway."

"Sydney? Are we still friends?" Mora asked nervously.

Syd softened a bit. The rest of her team looked at her in confusion. "I know Mora's a psycho, but... Well... Zell's put the girl through a lot," Syd replied nervously.

"It must be the Flames talking," Sky said. "Sage only fixed her a few days ago, before she ran off to prepare."

"Don't you dare hold that against me, Sky!" Syd protested. "I may not have been myself, but it wasn't my fault, and I know this much... Mora was terrified of Zell, but she was also in the middle of everything. She might be really useful to us."

"SPD does not negotiate with criminals," Sky insisted stubbornly.

"Really? Did you forget how Jack and I joined the team?" Z asked.

"I mean... She's not wrong, Sky," Jack chimed in.

"Sage gave the order to detain Mora until she could be destroyed," Sky said firmly. "She was the one who tricked Tommy into getting abducted. As far as Sage is concerned, the blood of the dead Rangers is on her hands."

Mora shrank at his words, leaning against Jared. "Destroy?" Jared asked. "Mora saved me, guys! Without her, I'd still be trapped."

"Young Man, this is more complicated than you understand," Lady Eleanor said.

"Please don't talk to me like I'm just a dumb little kid. I'm not," Jared said firmly. "Mora helped us. She would have gotten Andie, Lach, and Kenny out, too, but Kenny's under a spell. Andie told Mora to take me and run because Kenny delayed us and Zell showed up."

"Was Kenny turned?" Bridge asked in horror.

"No. Katherine wants a child," Mora said softly. "A loyal one. So she chose Kenny. She messed with his memories, and he thinks she's his mother."

"Why should we trust anything you say?" Sky asked.

"She's not lying about Katherine," Syd said. "The woman has lost her marbles... And what she's pulling with Kenny, she tried to pull with Mora. She had the kid calling her 'mom.'"

"I appreciate that she's not lying about Katherine, but we still need to follow orders. Sage is right. Mora's responsible for what happened during the big battle," Jack said. "Without her, Tommy never would have been kidnapped."

"Actually, Tommy gets kidnapped all the time," Bridge pointed out quietly. "They would have found a way with or without her."

"Please... I'll tell you guys everything if you will just protect me from him," Mora whispered. "He... He frightens me."

"As well he should," Lady Eleanor said harshly. "This is what you get for siding with him to begin with."

Mora felt tears in her eyes. Sprocket looked at her apologetically. "Lady Eleanor, please don't hurt her... I promised we would help her," he said.

"Please... He's going to kill me for trying to help Andie escape..." Mora said. "Or... Or worse..."

"Mora... Did he...?" Syd asked in genuine horror, unable to complete her question.

"He tried to," Mora admitted in a shaky whisper. "He... He made me kiss him..." She felt like she was going to be sick. "The Alchemist stopped it from going further, but he drained all my energy..."

Jared touched Mora's cheek, wiping away a tear. She looked at him sadly. "Thanks," she said softly.

Lady Eleanor frowned. "While Zell's actions are certainly not appropriate and I do not condone them, they do not excuse your own," she said firmly.

"I know that," Mora said, unable to bring herself to look at her.

"Gram... Maybe we should hear what Mora has to offer before we just sentence her to die," Greg said gently.

"Gregory, the things this abomination has done-" Lady Eleanor began, making Mora flinch.

"Gram... Please. She made bad choices, but she's trying to make the right ones now..." Greg paused, looking at Mora. "Is Andie okay?"

"She was when we left, but he was really angry... I can't promise he didn't hurt her," Mora admitted.

"Tell us everything you know... Describe every inch of that property and tell us who's there and what we need to know to stop them... And I'll talk to Sage and see if I can convince her to spare your life."

"Gregory-" Lady Eleanor objected.

"Gram, Andie sent her to us. She trusted her to bring Jared to safety. That's good enough for me." He looked nervous to be confronting his grandmother, and Mora couldn't blame him. That woman terrified her.

Lady Eleanor seemed surprised by Greg's words. She sighed. "Very well. Tell us what you know, and perhaps we shall plead your case to Sage," she said.

"I will," Mora said. "I'll tell you everything, I swear!"

Her promise was unable to be fulfilled as someone appeared. Mora's eyes went wide at the sight of Callie. She looked around, but there was no sign of Sharon.

"Alright," Callie said. "Your little outing's over. You're both coming home."

"That's not my home," Jared said bravely.

"Shut up, Kid. You're coming back with me."

"Please... I can't go back there," Mora whispered. She wished desperately that Lady Eleanor hadn't destroyed her monster.

"You don't get a say. You're part of the Alliance, Mora. That's for life," Callie said.

"You're not taking them anywhere," Syd said. She stepped in front of Mora and Jared, ready to fight.

"Damn right," Z said, joining her. "You want the kid... Or kids... You'll have to go through us."

"And who, exactly, are you?" Callie asked.

"SPD," Sky and Jack said in unison. Bridge pulled out his morpher to prove it.

"SPD? Seriously? Whatever. You guys aren't even from this time... And I know what Zell did to you, Sydney. You're worthless."

Syd looked like she might attack her, but Sky held her back to keep her from taking the bait. Z jumped between them and said, "No one talks about my girl like that."

"There's one of me and, what, nine of you here? Ten if you count the bucket of spare parts?"

"My name is Sprocket, and I find your words offensive," Sprocket objected.

She ignored him. "Those odds are hardly fair... I mean, there really aren't enough of you to present a challenge."

"Oh, really?" Z asked. Suddenly, she was everywhere as she split off more clones than Mora had ever seen before. "How's that?" The clones asked in unison.

Callie laughed. "Neat trick... But it won't do much." Suddenly, she began to attack. Her magic was insanely powerful and SPD wasn't prepared for it. Even Lady Eleanor seemed surprised by how much of a punch the girl packed, although she remained calm and continued to fight.

"Just give up the kids and we can be done here," Callie said.

"Not a chance, Bitch!" Syd declared.

Callie sighed. "Fine. We'll do this the fun way." She proceeded to launch several attacks at once. Jack and Sky were knocked through the air until they vanished from sight. Mora knew they were still in the same realm, but they'd landed pretty far away and were probably hurt. Callie radiated flames as she launched a fire attack on Z. It hit the original so hard, her clones all merged back into her main body. Syd was fending off some invisible attack.

"Syd! There's nothing there!" Greg shouted. "It's an illusion!"

"Get it off! Get it off!" Syd screamed.

"I've got her," Sprocket said. "You guys keep fighting." He stood in front of her, trying to keep Callie from getting any closer to her. Sprocket might not be able to break the illusion, but he could at least keep Syd physically safe from harm.

Lady Eleanor nearly shoved a sword through Callie, but Callie released a blast of energy that sent her flying backward. "Gram!" Greg shouted.

"I'm fine," Lady Eleanor replied. "Stand your ground, Gregory!" She sounded fairly far away.

"Callie, stop it!" Jared begged her. "Please don't do this. You don't have to work for that psychopath."

"We share a common enemy, Kid. He's going to help me destroy the bitch," Callie replied. "He's not mad at you, Jared. He thinks you're just a kid who's easily influenced. He just wants you to come back home."

"We're never going back there," Jared said firmly.

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the earth and nearly swallowed Callie. She barely jumped back in time. She turned toward Greg and glared at him. "You want to play, Four Eyes?" She taunted him.

"I won't let you hurt them," Greg said. He prepared to open another hole. Callie flung fire at him.

The fire hit him directly, but he didn't burn. "What the fuck?" Callie asked aloud. "Fine! I'll do this another way!"

"Of course..." Greg mumbled. "You were born from his flames... And Darcy, Andie, and I are immune to them."

"Does that mean she can't hurt him?" Jared asked Mora.

"No. It just means the fire magic she uses won't work on him. Callie has other methods..." Mora replied.

Sure enough, Callie switched tactics. She manifested a set of throwing knives out of thin air and began throwing them at Greg. He was able to create holes and dive into them, escaping most of the hits, but Callie was determined to hit him. She finally figured out a pattern to his movements and one of the knives landed in his shoulder. Greg cried out in pain and she threw a knife into his side. His injury was serious, but not fatal. Something in Callie's eyes told Mora that was about to change.

Without stopping to think about what she was doing, Mora handed Cindy Sunshine to Jared. "Take care of her for me," she said. Then, she ran in front of Greg as Callie threw a knife that was headed straight for his chest.

Mora knocked Greg to the ground. The knife landed in her chest instead. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Greg! Mora!" Sprocket cried in alarm.

Callie was about to attack again when someone suddenly appeared from thin air. The girl tackled Callie to the ground. "I don't think so," she said firmly.

"Denni..." Callie practically hissed.

"Hi, Sis," Denni replied calmly.

The two girls began to battle as Mora's vision blurred. "Mora... Oh man, Mora, please... Don't die," Jared said softly as he knelt beside her. He offered Cindy Sunshine to her, and Mora embraced her best friend, taking comfort in her presence.

"Gregory... Are you alright?" Lady Eleanor asked.

"I think so," Greg said. "Bleeding, but... I don't believe she hit anything vital."

Lady Eleanor began patching her grandson up. "You've lost a decent amount of blood... You'll need to be healed, but you are going to be fine, Gregory." She hesitated before looking at Mora. "Mora... Thank you... For saving my grandson," she said a bit awkwardly.

"Is she dying?" Sprocket asked sadly.

"Her wound is surely fatal," Lady Eleanor replied. "Without a healer... She stands no chance of survival."

The last thing Mora heard before she blacked out from blood loss was the sound of someone else arriving.

DENNI

She hadn't wanted to leave her father or Kira, but she sensed trouble and had shadow traveled to the source. It didn't surprise her to see Callie in the middle of it. What did surprise her was how much damage the girl had managed to do on her own. Even Lady Eleanor had been injured slightly, and she was a decent distance from the others.

Knowing Callie was about to kill everyone she possibly could, Denni had stepped in. Now, the two girls struggled against each other. It was strange because Denni could feel their connection through the flames. She wanted to get to know her, to help her walk away from Zell, but at the same time, she knew she had to stop her. All of the Children of the Flame had incredible power within them, but Denni sensed that she and Callie were the most evenly matched in battle.

Callie stabbed Denni in the chest with a knife. It hurt, but as soon as Denni pulled it out of her chest, she healed from the injury. Callie stared at her in confusion before trying again. Denni rolled her eyes. "Did you not realize that doesn't work on me after it failed the first time?" She asked.

"What the fuck are you?" Callie asked. "Even immortals suffer injuries... They just don't die from them."

"I'm immortal, but I also heal instantly," Denni said casually. "He made me into the ultimate weapon... I guess he didn't expect to lose control of me."

Callie seemed angry at this. She tried to attack Denni with a spell. Denni was able to deflect the energy and send it back toward Callie. It fell apart, not harming either girl. Callie went for a physical attack next, grabbing Denni by her arm and twisting it hard behind her back. She tried to restrain her. Denni slipped into one of the shadows, taking Callie with her. She moved back out of it, leaving Callie completely disoriented. Callie stumbled and released her. She tried to sweep Denni's legs out from under her, but Denni flipped through the air and kicked Callie's head like it was a soccer ball. Callie let out a cry of protest and pain as she fell to the ground.

Denni tried to restrain her. Part of her hoped she could get through to Callie and convince her to walk away from Zell. She managed to lock her into a perfect submission hold, but suddenly, Callie vanished.

"Coward!" Denni shouted, knowing Zell had summoned Callie back to the safety of his base. She stood up and realized everyone had gathered around two figures on the ground. She headed toward them, hoping the worst had not come to pass. She didn't want to consider that anyone else might have died. Trent was bad enough.

Don't think about him right now, she scolded herself. She needed to keep a clear head, and Trent's death had upset her. Watching Ethan, Kira, and her father grieve was breaking her heart, and in the short time she'd known him, Denni had gotten attached to Trent. Besides, he'd sacrificed himself to save her father. That was a debt Denni would never be able to repay.

TROY

He'd been surprised when his mother sent him a message. Find Greg. Save Mora. She has earned that much. Find out what she knows and send her back to jail in SPD's future, where she belongs. Love you.

Immediately, Troy had focused his energy on finding Greg. It hadn't taken him long. He saw everyone gathered around two people. Greg looked hurt, but he was aware and Lady Eleanor was trying to tend to his injuries. Mora, on the other hand, looked like she was about to die at any second. She wasn't conscious.

"Troy... Have you come to finish her off?" Sky asked.

"No," Troy said. "I've come to save her life."

"What?" Bridge asked in surprise.

"On my mother's order..."

"Sage changed her mind?" Syd asked.

"Mom is connected to you, Syd," Troy explained. "She just restored your light, so she can see things when you're in trouble sometimes. It happens with Zedd, too. Whatever Mora did here today proved to Mom that her life was worth sparing." He set to work on healing Mora, willing her not to die even though she was very close to losing her life.

"She saved Greg's life," Jared said. "And that was after she rescued me from Zell's place." He looked at Troy. "You can really help her?"

"Yes," Troy replied. "I'm a healer, Jared. I'll do everything I can for her, and then I'll try to help anyone else who needs it."

"Don't bother," a new voice said. "We're here to help."

"Pierce..." Greg said softly. "Amos..."

"Hang in there, Greg. I'll heal you," Pierce promised.

"Guys... Z's really hurt," Jack said.

"I've got her," Amos said. "Healing that one is more complicated due to the nature of her powers and the way in which she was injured. Stay with Greg, Little Fish."

Pierce had Greg healed pretty quickly. Troy was impressed with how strong he'd become. Amos had Z up and moving shortly after. It took several tense minutes, but Mora finally opened her eyes. She looked up at Troy in confusion. "I... I don't understand..." She said softly.

"Your death sentence has been reversed, Mora," Troy told her. "My mother decided you have proven you deserve another chance."

"Thank you for saving me, Mora," Greg said.

"You defended me," Mora said. "That was kind... And you've taken such good care of Sprocket."

"We can't let you stay here, Mora. Do you understand that? After you tell us what you know, we'll have to send you back to the future... In SPD's custody," Troy said.

"I understand," Mora replied. "And it's still a lot better than going back to him." She shook her head. "He makes me miss Emperor Gruumm so much..."

"Then it's settled," Sky said. "Start talking, Mora."

And so, she did. Slowly but surely, Mora told them everything she knew. She listed every Ranger of the Flame. She told them what had happened to Lily. She told them any weaknesses she could think of, and she explained who each of the Alliance members were. She also told them that not everyone was as loyal as they appeared. She took out her sketch book and drew out a fairly detailed map of the base.

"The labyrinth will make it impossible for you to navigate," she said. "You need one of the Alliance on your side... Sharon will probably help you. I think she wants to leave... And I suspect that Zizi is not on his side... She might help, too."

"Thank you, Mora," Troy said. "Is there anything else?"

"One thing," Mora said. She looked at him carefully before saying, "It's not going to be as easy as you all think."

"What do you mean by that?" Lady Eleanor asked.

"He isn't just here... He's spread himself throughout the time line. He split off parts of himself, like he did when he sent Divatox back in time, and each part must be dealt with before you can fully destroy him. He doesn't know that I know that, but I saw him cast the spell that did it. I can't tell you where he is, or when he is, or even how many aspects of him there are scattered throughout the time line... But I can tell you that if you don't take them all out, he will only come back stronger."

Lady Eleanor tensed. "Damn him..." She mumbled. "Of course he thought to pull something like that."

"We'll find him," Denni said. "And when we do, we'll destroy him until there's nothing left."

Troy nodded. "I'll tell Mom. She needs to know this... And we'll figure out a plan," he said. He wasn't looking forward to that, or to having to tell his mother that her aunt had convinced one of her best friends he was her son and turned him against everyone else. Still, Troy knew he had to do it. If his mother didn't have all of the facts before going into that house, she might not make it back out.

Don't think like that, he scolded himself. Your mom's tough. She's got this. Still, it was impossible not to worry. Troy had already lost so much... That was part of why he understood what his mother was doing. If it had been his teammate who'd been kidnapped, he'd have done the same exact thing.

"Mora... It's time," Syd said gently.

Mora nodded. "I know," she said. "Can Cindy Sunshine come with me?"

"Of course she can."

"Okay... I'm ready," Mora said softly, clutching the doll in her arms.

Being the only active Red SPD Ranger in the current time, Bridge pulled out his confinement card. "Mora... Guilty or innocent?" He asked. The card immediately found Mora guilty. Bridge clicked the button and Mora was instantly captured. She looked back at them from the card, still clutching her doll, and offered up a sad smile.

"Will she ever be released?" Troy asked.

"For now, she's not getting out of there... But maybe one day," Sky said. "Her sentence was for life, but that could change... Maybe we can reevaluate things and take her recent behavior into consideration..."

"Whatever happens, Mora will return to the future, where she belongs," Jack said. "Alright, guys... Let's send her back."

Troy watched the SPD team walk away, presumably to send the confinement card into the future to Dr. Kat Manx. At least one bit of order had been restored. He knew Mora was in good hands. It was time to set another thing right. He looked at Jared. "Come on, Jared," he said. "Let's get you home to your father."


	20. Chapter Twenty

JUSTIN

He had somehow forced himself to keep functioning. Justin knew that not only had Zell abducted his son, but Katherine had kept him from escaping. Zell was bad enough, but he was terrified of what Kat would do to his son. Justin, more than anyone, knew exactly what Kat was capable of.

He was outside on his own. That was something Justin didn't do. He sensed danger and wasn't sure if it was his paranoia. When an army of golden soldiers appeared, Justin knew the threat was real. Cackling sounded through the air. He was searching for a way out of this mess when, suddenly, something unexpected happened.

"Storm Blaster?" He asked in disbelief. The blue car was made from alien technology and was a sentient being. It was also an old friend of his. It honked in greeting, driving between Justin and the golden soldiers.

Storm Blaster opened its door and launched something at Justin as more golden soldiers arrived. Katherine appeared and cackled again. "Hi, Justin!" She said cheerfully. "Did you miss me?"

Justin felt fear threatening to overwhelm him, but he picked the device up anyway. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. There was no other choice. His son needed him, and he had to survive long enough to help him.

"Shift into Turbo!" He cried.

He morphed for the first time since he'd been a kid. It felt strange, but it also felt right. Katherine stared at him in disbelief. "Impossible! Zordon only restored Cassie's powers!" She objected.

"It looks like someone else restored mine," Justin said.

"You hate being a Power Ranger! You blame it for everything you went through!"

"Actually, I did, but I was wrong, Kat. You were the cause of most of it... But I'm through being afraid! I'm not a scared little boy anymore, and you messed with my son! That was a big mistake!"

"You're not a Power Ranger, Justin. You're just my pet."

"I am a Power Ranger, Kat. True Blue, remember? And the thing is, no matter how much I tried to fight it, once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

"You'll fail! You're all alone, Justin!"

"Not so much, actually," a voice said.

Justin looked behind him and spotted Andros, fully morphed. Zhane stood beside him, also morphed. "Perfect timing, guys," Justin said.

"Justin?" Cassie asked as she teleported in.

"Back in blue," Justin confirmed.

"Blue always did look good on you," she said with a huge grin. Then, she added, "Shift into Turbo!" Justin felt an odd sense of peace as his former teammate morphed. They might be the only two Turbo Rangers left, but they still had each other.

The Golden Army was still trying to attack. Cassie suddenly noticed the car. "Is that Storm Blaster?" She asked in shock as it mowed several of the soldiers down.

"Yep," Justin said fondly. "It seems he's still got my back."

Katherine tried to attack. Justin dodged the blow and shielded Cassie from another one. Cassie recovered and sent a kick straight at Katherine's chest, knocking her back. "You dare to attack me?" She demanded. "I made you what you are, Cassie! Don't forget who wore that suit first!"

"Yeah... But I wore it better," Cassie replied, attacking again.

Justin watched in odd fascination as the two Pink Turbo Rangers, past and present, faced off against each other. They were fairly evenly paired, but Cassie was better at the Martial Arts side of things. Katherine resorted to magic.

"Cassie, look out!" Andros screamed.

Cassie dodged a spell. "Cheater," she said. "Let's even these odds." She nodded at Andros. Somehow, he seemed to understand. Andros mumbled something into his communicator. Ten seconds later, Karone appeared.

Katherine visibly paled. She nearly looked white like she'd been before Zell brought her back. Cassie laughed. "Now it's a party!" She declared.

Cassie launched a new physical assault. Karone began using magic to keep Katherine from doing any harm with hers. Justin had to focus on battle as the Golden Army went after him again. Andros and Zhane stood on either side of him. "We can take them," Zhane said confidently.

"Do you have a plan?" Andros asked.

"Nope," Zhane replied cheerfully.

"I do," Justin said. He explained it quickly. Then, they set it in motion. Zhane and Andros summoned their Galaxy Gliders, with Zhane flying left over the Golden Soldiers and Andros flying right. They swooped between the soldiers, weaving their attack and strategically taking out every enemy in their path. Justin held down the middle, remembering his intense Martial Arts training and using it to kick, punch, and fight his way through the ones Andros and Zhane did not attack. Since the air attack had grabbed their attention, the soldiers were caught by surprise by Justin's ground-based attack. Soon, the entire army lay fallen on the ground.

Katherine was still battling Cassie and Karone. "That's a whole lot of Pink on Pink violence over there..." Zhane commented.

"Should we help?" Andros asked.

"The girls have this," Zhane said.

Suddenly, another person showed up. The girl looked nervous, but she moved in front of Katherine to protect her. That was when both Cassie and Karone froze in shock.

"Kendrix?" Cassie asked quietly.

"Oh my God..." Karone whispered.

"You knew my mother?" The girl asked.

Karone's hair suddenly turned bright red and short. "Kendrix didn't have a daughter," she said sharply. "Impostor!"

The girl nervously stepped back. She was visibly trembling. Katherine cowered behind her at the sight of Karone's sudden transformation.

"Karone... Chill with the Astronema. You're scaring the kid," Cassie said softly.

"That is not a kid! She is lying!" Karone insisted.

"Karone, I know Kendrix meant a lot to you, but-" Andros began.

"Don't bother finishing that sentence! This impostor is protecting that traitor! She has to die!"

"Whoa, isn't that a little extreme?" Cassie asked. "Kendrix literally died to save my life. I loved her, too... Unknown kids have been popping up everywhere. Shouldn't we give her a chance in case she is her daughter?"

Karone held a sword to the girl's throat. Katherine ran in the confusion. The terrified girl looked like she might cry. "P-please... I don' want ta hurt anyone..." She said nervously. Justin noticed her accent was getting stronger.

"What's your name, Honey?" Cassie asked.

"Sh-Sharon..."

"Karone... Put the sword down before she has a heart attack," Zhane said gently.

"If this is a trick-" Karone began.

"Then you get to kill her and tell us you were right... But look at her. This girl isn't here to hurt us."

Karone reluctantly lowered her sword. Andros cleared his throat and motioned toward her hair. Karone took a deep breath and returned to normal.

"Sharon... Tell us the truth. Who are you?" Andros asked.

"I'm one of the Children of the Flame," Sharon said nervously. "There are six of us. We were born in the Flames with the DNA of one parent... My Ma was Kendrix, but I never met her... Great Zell sent Alliance members through time to create us... Someone was sent to my Ma before she died... I'm not sure which time, though... Maya and Damon said she died twice."

Karone's hair briefly flashed purple and Astronema-styled at those words before returning to blonde. Cassie looked like she wanted to cry... But Justin couldn't focus on that for the moment because he suddenly understood. "Jared..." He said softly.

"Is he okay? Mora took him and ran," Sharon said with concern. "Andie told me she got them out but couldn't free herself... Great Zell roughed her up something awful for that..." She shuddered.

"Mora has my son?!" Justin demanded.

"I don' think she'd hurt him," Sharon said quickly. "Mora's scared of Great Zell. She wanted to be free from the Alliance..."

"And what do you want?" Karone asked suspiciously. It was clear she was trying not to shift back into Astronema.

"I just want to have a home..." Sharon replied softly. "Great Zell gave me that... But-"

Before she could finish speaking, she vanished. "Zell pulled her out," Andros said.

"Guys... We have to help her," Cassie said.

"She's loyal to Zell," Karone snapped.

"I don't think she is..." Justin said softly.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared on Storm Blaster's hood. Cassie and Justin instantly focused on the figure who looked at them. "Rangers... Please... Find me..." The woman said.

"Is that...?" Andros asked in shock.

"Dimitria," Cassie and Justin replied in unison.

"Justin... If this message is playing, then you are finally ready... Remember, Rangers... The answers lie within," the hologram said.

"What's going on? Why did she send this message? Where has she been?" Justin demanded.

"She just said the answers lie within," Zhane said lightly.

"Yeah... Dimitria was never one for giving straight answers," Justin admitted with a sigh.

"So she's missing..." Andros said.

"Seriously?" Cassie demanded. "We just saved her, like, ten seconds ago!"

"What?" Justin asked.

"Divatox kidnapped her in 1989. Part of what Lucas and I did on our mission included rescuing her," Cassie explained. "And now, she's been kidnapped again. She's going to need to change her name to Tommy Oliver soon!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"But Divatox is dead... So who would have the power to kidnap Dimitria?" Justin asked nervously.

"You mean besides Zell? I don't know... But not many people would have a reason to, unless they're morally offended by riddles," Cassie replied.

"Well, shit..." Zhane said. "I guess we'd better find her."

Andros sighed. "It could be a trap..." He said.

"Other than Zordon, only Dimitria could have sent Storm Blaster with my morpher," Justin said. "And I know Zordon respected my choice to walk away from all of that."

"Yeah... Speaking of that..." Zhane said, motioning to Justin's Turbo suit.

"The bad guys messed with my family," Justin replied. "It was time to stop hiding and to stand and fight instead."

"I'm so proud of you, Justin," Cassie said, giving him a hug. "And look... You finally grew into your suit!" She laughed.

Justin shoved her playfully, but then even he started to laugh. "It only took a couple of decades..." He mumbled.

"Guys! Is everything okay? You're morphed," Troy said, causing Justin to look up. He spotted the person beside Troy and almost cried with relief.

"Jared!" He cried.

"Dad?!" Jared asked in disbelief.

Justin took off his helmet. He didn't shrink, which was new. Cassie seemed to have the same thought as she smirked at him after taking off her own helmet.

"Aunt Cassie?!" Jared asked, still stunned.

Justin pulled Jared into his arms. "Are you okay?" He demanded.

"I'm fine... But you left the house! And... And you're a Power Ranger! I mean, Zell told me you were, but... But you weren't active, right?"

"I wasn't... But I am now. Did he hurt you? Did... Did Kat?"

"Katherine never got near me except when I tried to escape... She brought me back to Zell, but he kept her away from me. He didn't trust her around me. Zell didn't hurt me, Dad. I'm a little freaked out, but I'm totally fine."

"Troy, how did you end up with Jared?" Andros asked.

"Mora called Sprocket for help. It's a long story, but her actions made Mom decide to spare her life, and she gave us some information before surrendering to SPD and being sent back to the future where she belongs," Troy replied. "Why did you guys morph? And how did Justin get his powers back?"

"That is also a long story," Andros replied. "But I think we're safe to drop our morphs now." He powered down, so everyone else followed his lead.

Storm Blaster honked impatiently. "Sorry, Buddy," Justin said. "Jared, I'd like you to meet an old friend... This is Storm Blaster."

Jared's eyes went wide as he saw that no one was driving the car. "Is it a robot?" He asked with the same excitement Justin had in his eyes when he'd first seen Storm Blaster.

"Storm Blaster is a sentient being," Justin explained. Mischief lit up his own eyes as he asked, "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Is that even a question?" Jared hopped into the passenger side.

Justin smiled as the car automatically strapped a seat belt across his son. Then, he got into the driver's seat. "Okay, Storm Blaster... Let's have an adventure," he said. His own seat belt locked into place and the car's doors closed before they took off. For the first time in a long time, Justin relaxed.

SHARON

She knew Zell was angry with her. He smiled too much, and it did not touch his eyes. "Sharon... It has come to my attention that you are questioning your place in my Alliance," he said coldly.

"I am loyal to you, Great Zell," she said nervously. "You sent Felina to rescue me from that horrible place... You gave me a home."

"Yet you are unhappy here."

"I'm not unhappy... I just... I don't like to hurt people, Great Zell... And I watched Katherine murder someone."

"He was a Power Ranger. They would kill you in a heartbeat."

"But... I don't think they would... I met more of them today, and... They didn't hurt me."

"Karone was ready to destroy you, Sharon, my dear... You are still so innocent... You do not understand the way the world works yet, or that people lie about their true intentions. Trust me, they were going to harm you. That is why I pulled you out."

"But if they can lie about their true intentions, who is to say that you aren't?" She asked practically.

Zell grew visibly furious. In an instant, the switch flipped. He stared at her and a blast of energy burst from him. It knocked her back several feet, hard against the wall. Her head was fuzzy, and she felt blood dripping down the side.

"Hey! Back off of her!" Callie protested. Sharon had no idea where she'd come from. Callie planted herself between Zell and Sharon.

Suddenly, Zell returned to the seemingly gentle, benevolent man he pretended to be. In a soft voice, he said, "Oh! Forgive me, my dears... That sometimes happens when I channel too much energy."

Callie did not move. "Leave Sharon alone. She's still trying to figure things out, okay? If people show her kindness, of course she trusts them... She grew up starved for affection. She's still loyal, Great Zell," Callie said firmly.

"It was an accident, Callie, my dear," Zell insisted.

"Bullshit. You can fool everyone else, Zell, but I grew up on Onyx. That was no accident, and she didn't deserve it."

His jaw locked slightly at the fact that Callie had not used his title, but he took a breath after a moment and seemed calmer. "I know you have seen much, Callie, however I assure you, I meant no harm. I lost my temper for a moment. My sincerest apologies. Now, kindly go fetch Felina. She can heal the girl."

"Fetch her yourself. I'm not a dog, and I'm not leaving you alone with her right now."

"Your loyalty to your sister is admirable," Zell replied. "Very well. In a show of good faith, I shall do this your way." He left after that.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked Sharon.

"I... My head's fuzzy..." Sharon admitted. "But thank ya, Callie... I think that was almost much worse."

"You're smart, Sharon, but you don't get how psychos like that work. You can't go pissing him off unless you can defend yourself, and... You're not ready for that. You have to play along and pretend you trust him. Okay?"

"Callie... We could leave, right? Go somewhere else... There are people who would help us."

"Nowhere in the universe is safe from Zell... But I'll protect you, Sharon. I promise."

Sharon nodded. It hurt. Felina appeared a minute later. "Go join the others," she told Callie.

"I'm not leaving her," Callie said firmly.

"I'm here to heal her. I have no reason to harm her. Go," Felina said again.

"It's okay, Callie. Felina won' harm me," Sharon promised.

Callie nodded and left them. Felina knelt beside Sharon. "Oh, Sharon..." She said softly. She sighed, then wiped away some of the blood on Sharon's head with a cloth. "You mustn't anger him, Sharon... Do you understand? Keep your head down."

Felina began to heal her. This helped clear her head a bit. She saw the obvious concern on Felina's face. "Ya look shaken up, Felina," she said softly. "It's no' just concern for me, is it?"

"You were quite injured... You have been through enough pain in your life. Why add more?"

"Everyone seems to think you're a cold, unfeeling lass... But ya care about me."

"I do not care about others, Sharon. That is a weakness I cannot afford. The truth is, you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Another weak, frightened, abused little girl Great Zell rescued. A girl he helped grow into a fierce warrior. I believe you shall grow fierce one day as well."

"Me?"

"Yes, Sharon. You." Felina looked incredibly sad.

"Felina... Were you that girl?" She guessed.

"A very, very long time ago." She sighed. "Rest now, Sharon. I shall bring you some food later." She led Sharon back to her bedroom before tucking her in and walking away.

ANDIE

She wasn't eager to face Zell. She was still covered in bruises. Still, when her door finally opened, she was relieved. She was feeling incredibly claustrophobic being unable to leave her room.

Kenny greeted her and she almost cried with relief. Brainwashed or not, Andie was pretty sure Kenny wouldn't hurt her. He saw the bruises and the smile vanished from his face. His eyes filled with concern as he demanded, "Who hit you?"

"Zell did," Andie replied.

Kenny looked confused. "That's impossible," he said. "My grandfather loves you. He would never hurt you."

"Kenny... He's not your grandfather, and he's incapable of love."

"It's the attack talking... You're confused because of the trauma... Let me help." Kenny ran off, closing the door. He returned with an ice pack a few minutes later. "This will help bring down some of the swelling." He tried to touch it to her jaw. Andie flinched. Kenny softened even more. "It's okay, Andie... I won't hurt you," he promised.

"I don't like to be touched," Andie explained softly.

Kenny nodded. "I get it. Neither does..." He paused, confusion appearing on his face as he passed the ice pack to her.

Andie put the ice pack against her jaw. It helped a bit. "Neither does who, Kenny?" She asked patiently.

"Josh... But... But Josh is a traitor..." He shook his head.

"No, Kenny... Josh is your brother. Your mom married his dad... And you're best friends."

Kenny was trembling. "We were best friends... But my mom isn't married to Billy... She just left my dad..." He shuddered.

"Your dad can't hurt you anymore, Kenny... He's dead. Do you remember?"

"Dead? But... How?" Kenny asked softly.

If there was one thing Andie understood, it was how complicated emotions could be when your father was a monster. "He got turned into a minotaur, Kenny... He attacked you and your mom, and Billy killed him to save you both."

"Billy? Billy killed someone?"

"To save two people he loves very much."

Kenny looked even more confused, like he couldn't understand her words. Then, he seemed to calm down and Andie knew either Katherine or Zell was in his head. "No," he said softly. "The Power Rangers are traitors... They work for my uncle Zordon... And he betrayed my grandfather. They're evil."

"Kenny, you're a Power Ranger. So am I."

"Of course we're not. We're loyal to Grandpa Zell. He is the greatest force of Good in all the Universe."

Andie sighed. "Kenny..." She touched his arm, focusing on his very soul, hoping her affinity for Spirit could help him remember the truth.

Kenny pulled away like she'd slapped him. Andie knew that whatever Katherine had done to him, it would be complicated to break. "I'm supposed to bring you to our next meal," he said tonelessly.

"Kenny... Where's Sharon? Why did he send you?" Andie suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Sharon is confused. The Power Rangers nearly captured her. Grandpa Zell is helping her."

"Bring me to her," Andie said. "Please." She knew that Sharon was in horrible danger.

"They are not to be disturbed. Go on, get ready. I'll wait here." He motioned toward the bathroom. Andie sighed, knowing she had no choice but to play Zell's game for now. She grabbed fresh clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. She'd have to hope that Zell valued Sharon enough that he wouldn't hurt her.

When Kenny finally led her to the dining room, Sharon was missing. Desperate, Andie looked at Callie. "Is Sharon okay?" She asked.

Callie seemed surprised. "Felina's taking care of her," she said with a shrug. "She'll be fine."

Andie had noticed Felina seemed a bit gentler around Sharon. She believed she would not hurt her. She couldn't dwell on it as Zell entered. "My dear Daphne..." He said. "To make up for our disagreement, I have a surprise for you."

Disagreement, she thought. Is that what he calls it?

"Come in, my dear!" Zell called grandly.

To Andie's great surprise, a little girl walked into the room. She had dark tan skin, long black hair, and big, innocent eyes. She looked at Andie nervously. "Daphne, this is A'Vah. A'Vah, this is your mother."

"Yes, Father," the little girl replied. "Hello, Mother." She curtsied politely.

Andie was stunned. "Zell, what's going on? Did you kidnap a child?" She demanded.

"I did not abduct the girl, Daphne. The poor dear was abandoned in the woods. She'd been living there for over a year. I had an associate retrieve her and bring her to me. We shall raise her together, my dear."

Andie was speechless. Laby looked like he thought Zell had lost his mind. She didn't disagree. A'Vah looked nervous. She chewed on her bottom lip a bit before asking, "Tuti?" She pronounced it too-tee, with an accent and emphasis on the first part.

"Ah, yes... The Chexlee," Zell said. "Your friend is well, A'Vah. Vrell miraz schozah." Andie realized his translation had been in Eltarian.

"Chexlee. That's an eagle-like bird from Eltar... Zell, is A'Vah an Aviary?" Andie asked in surprise.

"Indeed, my dear... The very first Aviary Eltar has seen since Lido. Naturally, she was feared and shunned."

Looking at the sweet child, Andie could not understand how anyone could fear her. "She's just a little girl... How could they abandon her?" She wondered aloud.

"Worry not for our dear daughter, Daphne... She has a family now," Zell replied. "And raising her gives you the purpose I know you long for... A'Vah, frez mano retticeh."

A'Vah obediently sat beside Andie and looked at the plate of food which appeared in front of her. She tried to pick some food up with her hands.

"Manners, A'Vah. Use the fork, my dear," Zell said.

A'Vah toyed with her fork, picking it up awkwardly before poking the food with it. She frowned when she couldn't get food onto it. Andie automatically scooped food onto the fork and raised it toward A'Vah's mouth. She looked at Andie gratefully before opening her mouth to accept the food.

The kid was helpless. Andie knew she had to protect her, even if that meant playing Zell's latest game. She fed A'Vah before feeding herself as everyone made awkward small talk. Lachlan looked unharmed as he sat watching Zell. Andie was relieved he hadn't been punished for trying to run.

Bax strolled in casually. "Sorry I'm late," he said with a shrug.

Zell was visibly angry. "Baxzon, where were you?" He demanded.

"I went to see Alex," Bax replied. "He was passing through on his way to his prisoner. Since he has not checked in since Time Force caught onto him, I assumed you would want an update."

"I did not ask you to do that."

"You rarely ask me to do anything, so I took it upon myself. If I show initiative, perhaps you'll take me seriously."

"Your time shall come, Baxzon. Be patient." Zell paused. "Did you find anything out?"

"Yes. Alex has been hiding throughout the time line. He knows his ex will have notified his people of his betrayal, so his own time is no longer safe for him. He is still loyal and awaiting instruction from the Alliance."

"Excellent... However, do not take such liberties again, Baxzon. Wait for orders."

"Right, right. Sorry."

"I do not like your tone, Baxzon." Zell was speaking softly, but his threat was clear. Andie tensed automatically. A'Vah looked terrified. She stared at Andie with big, frightened eyes. Andie automatically pulled the child into her lap and held her. She made soothing shushing sounds. A'Vah held onto her tightly, clearly still frightened. Andie found herself humming a strangely familiar melody.

"Is that...?" Laby asked in surprise. He looked incredibly sad.

Andie began singing a foreign song. "Ezkaba sherra, ezkaba shey... Bizzebah uomo, domino dey. Letimaz tomos, lomino ey..." She knew the meaning in her mind. Rest easy, darling, rest easy dear. Nothing shall harm you this day... The glowing light shall protect you.

"What song is that?" Zizi asked.

"Ezkaba sherra... The most famous Eltarian lullaby," Laby said. "You've never heard it?"

"You knew my mother, Laby... Did you really think she was the lullaby type?"

"Fair point. Anyway, Sera used to sing it to Daphne all the time... And Daphne sang it to Zordon."

"Indeed she did," Zell said with a peaceful smile on his face. "Every night."

A'Vah seemed deeply comforted by the song, and Andie found herself singing it through a second time. She ignored how much this seemed to please Zell, focusing only on the child. A'Vah fell asleep in her arms.

"Poor dear... She is exhausted. Kenny, please escort them back to their room," Zell said. "I added a bed for our daughter, my dear." He smiled at Andie.

Andie nodded. "Fine," she agreed. It was obvious A'Vah needed rest. She carried the sleeping child toward the bedroom.

"Let me carry her," Kenny said. "You're still hurt."

"She's sound asleep... I don't want to wake her," Andie said softly. "It's okay. She weighs almost nothing."

Kenny nodded. "She's really cute," he said. "I think... I think I wanted a little sister..." He shook his head.

Andie wanted to tell him he had a little sister, but she knew it was pointless. She smiled at him kindly. "So help me protect her, Kenny."

He smiled back. "Of course," he said. He opened the bedroom door and held it so Andie could step inside. She saw the smaller bed beside hers and a small dresser that probably had clothes for the girl. She set A'Vah down and covered her. The little one didn't so much as stir, but she curled up in a ball. She seemed anxious as she slept.

Andie didn't know she was doing it until she cast a small spell. Suddenly, a stuffed teddy bear manifested. "You can do magic?" Kenny asked in surprise.

"Not much... But Isobel and Daphne can," Andie said. She was just as stunned as Kenny. She put the teddy bear into A'Vah's arms. A'Vah automatically snuggled it, seeming to calm down a bit.

When Kenny left, Andie watched A'Vah sleep for a minute before thinking, I guess she's just one more person we need to rescue. She promised herself that, no matter what, she would keep the little girl safe.

THE NEXT DAY.

TAYLOR

He had somehow convinced Josh to go to the Youth Center with him. A new girl was working at the counter, and Taylor sensed something in her energy. "She's Eltarian..." He whispered to Josh.

"Is she one of the Rebels?" Josh whispered back.

"I don't know... I've never seen her before..."

The new girl approached them with a smile. "What can I get for you?" She asked.

Taylor decided to try and figure out if she was a friend or a foe. "Hey, you're new, right?"

"Yeah, it's my first day," she replied.

"What an unusual spelling of Charlie," Josh said, apparently reading her name tag. Taylor looked at it, too. Charleigh... He read. If his dyslexia wasn't acting up, he was pretty sure that wasn't how the name was spelled, but he could be wrong.

Charleigh laughed. "It's short for Charlotte Leigh," she explained. "No one really calls me that."

"It's pretty, though... I'm Josh, and this is Taylor."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, what brings you to Angel Grove?" Taylor asked.

"My dad got a new job. He's the Headmaster of the new Air Force Academy."

Taylor wondered if her father was Eltarian, too. He was very suspicious of her story. After all, it was a little too convenient that a new Eltarian had shown up in town. He tried to remember the Rebellion's mantras. "Busy mada alebastes?" He asked aloud.

She blinked at him. "I'm sorry?" She asked.

"It's bizzeh," Josh said. "But you were close."

"Okay, so my Eltarian sucks... What are you really doing on Earth, Charleigh?" Taylor asked.

Josh looked stunned at his bluntness. You think he'd be used to that by now, Taylor thought.

"Taylor, I have no idea what you're talking about," Charleigh said politely.

"He's joking," Josh said quickly, shooting Taylor a look that said play along.

"Oh... Okay, so, are you guys going to order anything?"

"I'll take an avocado shake," Josh said.

"And for you, Taylor?"

"Strawberry banana," Taylor replied.

Charleigh smiled. "Coming right up!" She walked away to blend their shakes.

"Taylor, I don't think she's lying," Josh said. "She has no idea she's Eltarian."

"How?" Taylor wondered.

"I don't know, but it's obvious she didn't understand what you said. Maybe she's adopted."

"It can't be a coincidence that she's here," Taylor said. Still, he didn't push her any further after that. When he and Josh finished their shakes, they left the Youth Center. They didn't get very far before trouble arrived.

The Golden Army surrounded them. "Josh... I know you're having issues, but I really need you to morph right now," Taylor said. "Can you do it?"

Josh took a deep breath. "It's Morphin' Time!" He declared. "Triceratops!"

Seeing Josh back in action made Taylor smile. He closed his eyes, summoning his Chosen armor. Together, they battled back-to-back. Taylor and Josh actually worked well together. They were both able to anticipate what the other needed without voicing it aloud. Still, things were getting bad.

"We need backup, and fast," Taylor said.

"Zordon, we're under attack about three blocks East of the Youth Center. It's just Taylor and me against the Golden Army. We need help," Josh said into his communicator.

"We shall alert the others," Taylor heard Zordon reply. A chorus of panicking Alphas could be heard in the background.

Suddenly, Taylor spotted a new threat. The Alchemist showed herself, and the Warlock was right behind her. Both looked ready to kick things up a notch or twenty. "Oh, shit..." He mumbled. "We are so screwed."

The Golden Army multiplied. It was as if the soldiers had cloned themselves. They approached from every angle, and soon, the attack knocked Josh out of his morph. Taylor's armor failed as he took several hits at once trying to get to Josh. The soldiers kept coming. Taylor knew there was no way out of this ambush. He shielded Josh with his body as the soldiers all moved in for the kill at once.

CHARLEIGH

She'd just finished her shift at work. Charleigh was walking toward her new home when she heard a lot of commotion. Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked toward the sound. What she saw startled her.

"It's... It's some sort of army..." She realized aloud. Then, she spotted Josh and Taylor, the only people aside from her father that she sort of knew in Angel Grove. They were trapped in the middle of the army. It was very clear they were about to be killed.

Charleigh reacted quickly, attacking the Golden Soldiers. She kicked one and it fell apart instantly. Considering they appeared to be made of solid gold, this stunned her, but she kept going. More and more soldiers fell apart. She still hadn't reached Josh and Taylor when several of the soldiers moved to stab them with golden swords at once.

"No!" Charleigh screamed. "Stop it!"

The soldiers stopped mid-motion, frozen like statues. Charleigh stared at them in confusion before saying, "Get away from them!"

The soldiers moved in unison away from the boys. "Charleigh... How are you doing that?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know! I guess they're made to take orders?" Charleigh replied.

"They've never listened before," Josh said.

Several people arrived. They wore strange suits Charleigh had only ever seen on the news before. "The Power Rangers..." She said in awe. The soldiers refocused their attack on the new arrivals.

A woman who radiated an intense, dark power came toward them. She waved her hand and sent Josh and Taylor flying backward in unison. "Who are you?" She demanded of Charleigh. "How did you command my army?"

"I don't know... Why were you attacking two defenseless teenagers?" Charleigh countered.

"They are not defenseless, Foolish Girl! They are a Power Ranger and a member of the Chosen. State your business here, Eltarian."

"Okay, people keep dropping that word around me, but I have no idea what it means."

"Do not play games with me, Child!" She grabbed Charleigh by the throat and lifted her into the air. Charleigh was certain she was going to die when she felt her necklace pop out from under her shirt. The woman dropped her in surprise and stared at her. "Where did you get that?" She demanded.

The man who'd been watching all of this came closer now and also stared at her. "E... Alchemist," He said, seeming to catch himself. "Is that...?"

"Answer me, Child!" The Alchemist demanded.

"I... It was my mother's. Her friend gave it to me after she died," Charleigh replied quickly.

"Charlotte Leigh?" The Alchemist asked softly.

"How do you know my name?" Charleigh demanded.

"Impossible..." The Alchemist shook her head. Then, she looked worried. "You should not be here, Charlotte Leigh. It is not safe for you." She reached toward her cautiously, touching the locket. "Do you understand what is happening here?"

"I already told you I don't."

"You are not human. You were born on Earth, but your parents were from a planet called Eltar, as are we. You have sorcery, as did your mother... However, you also possess a very rare, very special gift which she did not... Alchemy. That is why my army responded to you." She sighed. "Tell no one of this, Charlotte Leigh. It shall put you in great peril." She turned to the man. "Warlock, please tend to her wounds." She walked away.

The Warlock knelt beside Charleigh. "Your mother was a brave woman," he said.

"You guys knew my mom? And you think she was some sort of witch?"

"Sorceress, not witch. She was also a member of the Rebellion of Eltar." He began healing her with magic.

Holy crap, I fell into a comic book, Charleigh thought. What was going on? How did everyone have magic? Had her mom really had super powers? Sure, she idolized Captain Marvel because the character reminded her of her mom, but that had always been without supernatural powers. It seemed her mother might share more in common with the character than she thought.

"My mom was a fighter pilot in the United States Air Force. She died on a top secret mission when I was five. She wasn't a sorceress, or an Eltarian, or anything else."

"Charlotte Leigh-"

"It's Charleigh," she said cautiously. For some reason, she trusted him.

"Charleigh... Your mother was extraordinary... But she was betrayed. You need to understand you are not safe here. Keep her locket. It possesses a powerful protection charm we cast ourselves... And find her armor. Your father would have kept it. Listen carefully... A powerful spell was cast to make the Rebellion forget you and your father. The Alchemist was unaffected, which shielded me from the effects as well... Now, however, your powers have awakened. The spell shall soon be broken for the others. You must learn to control your gifts or you will perish." He gently cleaned up the last of her injuries. "Go on, Charleigh. Tell your father what happened today. He can assist you." With that, he vanished. So did the Golden Army and the Alchemist.

"Pity. We got here a little late," a girl said. "I was looking for a good fight."

"See if anyone needs medical attention, B'Danna, and alert Tedius," a familiar voice said.

"Of course, Captain," B'Danna said.

Charleigh looked at him in surprise. "Uncle Cap?" She asked.

Captain Smith stared at her. "Charleigh? My goodness, look at you! You look so much like your mother... What are you doing here?"

"Dad just got a new job. He's the Headmaster of the new Air Force Academy here. He was going to call once we settled in. What are you doing out of New York, Uncle Cap?"

"Did you just call Captain Smith 'Uncle Cap'?" Taylor asked as he and Josh reached her.

"No one ever called him by a first name, not even my parents. I actually thought his name was Captain when I was little," Charleigh said with a laugh. "He's an old family friend."

"But you didn't know you were Eltarian?" Josh asked.

"No... But the Alchemist and the Warlock said it, too... So what's going on?"

Captain Smith frowned. "They should not have recognized you," he said.

"They said they knew my mom... Uncle Cap, please, tell me the truth."

He sighed. "Let me call your father. Then, I promise, the three of us will talk."

Charleigh nodded. She trusted Captain Smith... But this entire situation was pretty crazy. She hoped it would start making sense soon.

FELINA

She watched as Andie sat with the child. She sang the lullaby and played with the girl and smiled at her. A'Vah spoke almost no English and even her Eltarian vocabulary was limited. As Andie communicated with the girl in Eltarian, Felina knew Daphne was helping her remember the language. Andie was incredibly patient with the child, doting on her as any mother would.

"I suppose you'll throw her away when you tire of her as well," Felina finally snapped.

Andie looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"As if you don't know, Daphne."

"You know I'm not Daphne. You've used my name before."

"You might as well be. You are speaking nearly fluent Eltarian. You dote on the child as if she is your own."

"She's a kid, Felina. She needs someone. As for speaking Eltarian, it's just sort of coming back to me as I go. She doesn't know much English at all."

"You nurture an abandoned girl who is not your kin... The last time you did that, you threw her away like trash."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you made Zell give me away, Daphne! You didn't want the burden of raising someone else's child!"

Andie looked like she'd slapped her. That was when her eyes shifted. They looked horrified at her words. "Felina..." she said softly. Felina realized it was no longer Andie speaking. For the first time in millennia, she'd come fully face-to-face with Daphne herself.

"You took me in... Trained me... Showed me kindness... And then you simply abandoned me to strangers! Strangers who could never understand me!" Felina felt millennia of rage and pain rushing to the surface.

"I never sent you away, Felina," Daphne said. "I wanted to keep you... I loved having a little girl in my home... Zell insisted it was inappropriate for us to keep you. He found you a kind family... Still, letting you go was incredibly difficult for me."

"You are lying! Zell never would have sent me away. But he did it to appease you! No matter how hard I try... No matter how loyal I am... He only sees you. It will always be you!" She screamed. She had tears in her eyes. Felina had not truly cried in millennia. She could not stop now.

Daphne got closer to her. She gently reached toward her. "You were a sweet, innocent little girl," she said. "I wanted to raise you, Felina. I cared for you deeply."

Part of Felina desperately wanted to accept Daphne's comforting presence... The last stubborn shard of the fragile, frightened child she'd once been... Felina shoved Daphne away from her instead. She turned and ran from the room, unwilling to let Daphne see how vulnerable and weak she had become.

Felina was still crying as she ran toward her room. Instead of arriving there, she found herself in Laby's personal labyrinth. He looked at her and said, "I thought you might need a friend... Want a soda?"

She shook her head. "You wrecked your makeup," he said as he passed her a tissue. "You're still gorgeous, though, so don't worry."

Felina blew her nose. Laby began cleaning her face with a wet cloth. He smiled. "You pull off the natural look well, Felina," he said soothingly. "So... Do you want to talk about it?"

Felina surprised herself as much as Laby when she said, "He'll never love me, Laby... No matter what I do... I'll never be good enough... I was simply a placeholder, and he has her back now... He doesn't need me anymore."

"He needs you, Felina... You're his most loyal minion... But you don't need him. You can be so much more than this." He hugged her, and Felina allowed it. "He can't love you... You're right... Because he can't love anyone."

"He loves her."

"He's obsessed with her. That's not love... And yeah, she gets closer than anyone else... She's Daphne. All of Eltar loved her... But if he truly loved her, he wouldn't have been able to kill her."

"I just... I wanted to be everything to him, the way she is. I have done everything he ever wanted... Killed, manipulated... Betrayed." She shook her head, more tears falling. "I turned Raff into a monster on his order... We did not always get along, but Raff was still the closest thing I had to family for all that time... I cared about him, Laby... And I respected how hard he fought against things like rape... But I summoned a vizu, repeatedly, to drive him mad. I set it in motion in the past, and it just grew... He continued to lose his mind... To lose the things which made him Raff... He began abusing Insu, which he'd never intended to do. The vizu made him take his rage out on her, even though he loved her dearly. And later... He raped Allie, brutally, using his power to make her feel it all... I never thought he would go that far... I never intended for him to hurt Allie, or Insu... He turned into the thing he hated the most because of me."

Laby should have been angry, but he didn't attack her. Instead, he asked, "After everything that happened in Tiger's Bluff... You exposed him to a vizu?" He sighed. "We all make bad choices, Felina... I'm just glad your Chapter was luckier than mine."

"It was all for nothing... Even now, he does not care for me..." She sighed as fresh tears began to fall.

"Okay... It's a movie night," Laby declared.

"What?" Felina asked.

"You're staying with me today. We'll watch movies and eat unhealthy food and drink a ton of soda. It'll help relieve the stress."

"He'll be angry-"

"He can kiss my ass. You're one of my oldest friends and I want to spend time with you." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Laby... Thank you," she said after a moment. "For still caring about me, even with all I have done."

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily," he said cheerfully. "Let's watch some assholes get slaughtered by a murderer trapped in what is essentially a My Buddy doll." He popped Child's Play into the DVD player.

She sat beside him on the couch, focusing only on his company and the bloody horror movie. Felina had to admit, it was comforting to be in Laby's sanctuary. It was the one place where she could show weakness without fear of judgment or punishment.

THE NEXT DAY.

MERRICK

He loathed funerals. Merrick had seen too much death in his long lifetime. Still, he stood stoically in the back of the cemetery in Reefside. Sage had come out of her seclusion to pay her respects. Everyone on their side who was currently in Angel Grove had taken the trip, including the Rebels, who kept a respectful distance from the others. Due to this, B'Danna naturally gravitated toward him. No one was paying enough attention to find it odd they were together. The secret of the new Wild Force team was still being guarded, so they needed to be careful.

"Are you holding up alright?" B'Danna asked him.

"I did not know him well, but I know he was a good man... His death alone might not have brought me back before I was summoned... However, Kira's grief was so powerful, it reached me even with how far I was. It saddens me deeply to see her in such pain," he replied.

"What's your tie to Kira?"

"During the last battle, it was Kira who sensed the slightest slither of life still within me... I looked dead. I nearly was dead... She came up with a brilliant way to save me, even though it was madness. She asked Sage to summon a very powerful, very evil entity I was tied to for a long time... Zen-Aku... And she asked him to save me. I do not believe most others would have tried something so risky. Zen-Aku and I have remained connected, and we do help each other, but he could have betrayed the Rangers. I was weak and could not have stopped him. Luckily, he simply saved me and moved on." Merrick paused. "Afterward, Kira was by my side. She and Sage both checked in on me as the Rangers grieved our fallen, but Sage had her hands full with her son's nearly crippling depression, so she could only do so much and I would not ask for her help. It was Kira who encouraged me to mourn and to reach out to her if I needed anything. She checked in on me even after I left. She is very dear to me."

"Denni thought you sensed she was in danger and that's what brought you here."

"That was only part of it, but yes, I also came out of concern for Denni and Marco. As much as I fight the idea of being on yet another team, you all need my guidance. You are still so young."

"They are young," B'Danna said.

"By Eltarian standards, you are not much older than they are, B'Danna. However, I will grant you that your understanding of battle and war is far more than what they possess. You are no naive child. I worry most for Marco..."

"He'll be okay. We'll keep him safe."

Merrick nodded. The service began and they both fell into a respectful silence. Hayley spoke of what a kind, brave person Trent had been, and how he'd been her favorite employee as a teenager. Ethan rambled about their adventures as a team and tried to slip in sarcasm every once in a while to lighten the mood. Conner broke down in tears and couldn't finish his eulogy, so Denni ended up pulling him into her arms and leading him back to the crowd. Tommy had tears streaming down his cheeks as well, but he kept speaking, telling everyone how special Trent had been to him. The two had understood each other because of the whole formerly evil Power Ranger bond.

Kira had her guitar when she walked up for her turn. She took a deep breath and said nothing before she began playing her guitar. Merrick watched her closely, feeling her pain as she performed.

"Oh, oh... Yeah, yeah... I was thinking of your smile, and everything we held dear, oh... If I saw you again, I'd ask, why'd you have to go and play the he-ro? You'd say, you know that's just what we do. Yeah, we hug and we kiss and we laugh and we live and when the time comes, we must fight... Gotta do what's right... Do what's right... In my heart, I know it's true, but it's hell being here without you... I miss you... I mi-i-i-i-i-i-iss you... So I screamed to anyone who'd hear, and I broke down in tears, and I know you're no longer here, realizing all my worst fears... I'm mad but I understand... I'm shattered, but I'll be alright... I don't need anyone to hold my hand... There's still a battle to fight... Yeah, we hug and we kiss and we laugh and we live and when the time comes, we must fight... Gotta do what's right... Do what's right... So I'll just say this as your swan song plays... I'll never forget you or those better days... I know in my heart you will always stay. A bond like ours never goes away... And I love you... Yes, I love you... Always..."

She finished with a few final strums of her guitar. Without a word, she returned to her previous spot beside Conner, Ethan, Hayley, and Tommy as the mourners applauded. Dustin held her from behind.

Even B'Danna looked emotional. Merrick studied her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"That song..." B'Danna shook her head. "It could have been about Draze... I understand what Kira is feeling."

Merrick had never seen the Eltarian warrior look so vulnerable. He reached toward her and squeezed her hand for a moment. B'Danna looked surprised, but she nodded. She understood that Merrick also knew what it was to grieve so deeply.

After the funeral, the Rangers gathered to eat together. Kimberly had insisted on cooking and there was enough food to feed an army, which Merrick supposed was what they were.

"Hey, Merrick," Maddie greeted him with a warm smile. Zeke stood beside her and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello Maddie... Zeke," Merrick replied politely. It was strange to pretend the new Wild Force team did not exist, but they kept things cordial in public and trained in secret during whatever stolen moments they could find. Merrick trusted the other Power Rangers, of course, but he knew it was vital to protect the secret.

"It's good to see you, Merrick," Zeke said. He offered him a quick smile of his own. Merrick knew Zeke had a hard time with Ranger funerals because he, like Merrick, had nearly been one of the dead during the last big battle. Unlike Merrick, who had been so close to death it was nearly impossible to tell he was still alive, Zeke had actually died, but Casey had given him an option to go back, and he'd accepted her offer. In a way, Merrick and Zeke understood each other because of this.

Merrick watched everyone and sensed something in the wind... Trouble was coming. Soon, something major was going to happen, and they needed to be prepared. He wondered what it was he was sensing and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" Maddie asked, noticing the change in him.

"I'm not sure yet," Merrick admitted. "I sense... Something. I can't be certain what it is."

Maddie shifted gears impressively fast. Her inner warrior was in charge now. "Is there trouble nearby?" She asked.

"I don't think so... Not yet, anyway... Sometimes, I just sense things in the air. I'm sure it is nothing we need to worry about in this moment. Excuse me." He nodded at Maddie and Zeke respectfully before walking away. Suddenly, Merrick was positive it was a good thing he had returned to Angel Grove. He had a feeling the other Rangers were going to need him sooner rather than later.

FELINA

Zell was displeased with her. That was evident as soon as he cornered her in her room. "You have been having doubts, Felina," he said firmly.

She stared at him in surprise. "Never, my Lord," she said quickly.

"What have I told you about lying to me?" He demanded.

"I... I am sorry, my Lord... However, I am loyal... You know this."

"You have been pulling away from me... In fact, after I sent you to care for Sharon, you had a powerful reaction to what I had done to her."

"It was not disloyalty, my Lord," she promised. "I was simply a bit bothered by the attack... Sharon is..." She sighed.

"Sharon is much like you were when I saved you. I know."

"She reminds me of that weak, frightened child, my Lord... I suppose a part of me feels the need to protect the girl."

"I understand, my dear... However, your disloyal thoughts have not been limited to Sharon's treatment... You have been questioning my decisions for quite some time... And now... You have considered abandoning me."

"No... No, of course I haven't!" She was panicking now. She'd been having her doubts, certainly, but Felina knew she could never leave Zell. She was too loyal to him, and she had no idea who she was without him.

Without warning, Zell grabbed Felina by the throat. His grip was tight as he began to choke her. She struggled automatically, so he tightened his hold even more. In theory, there was only one entity in the world who could kill Felina and it wasn't Zell, but he'd given her the immortality to begin with. He could easily strip it from her. As everything began to go a bit dark, Zell loosened his grip. Felina struggled to breathe. Zell allowed her to regain some of her senses before he started to choke her all over again.

Never in all of the time she had been loyal to him had Zell been so physically violent toward her. While he easily turned on the others, he had always treated Felina gentler. He had rescued her from unspeakable abuse when she was too young to fend for herself, and it seemed he never fully got past viewing her as a helpless child. Now, however, she was facing the sort of torture he reserved for those who angered him the most.

As Zell again allowed her to breathe before strangling her again, something unexpected happened... Someone attacked him.

"Get the hell off of her!" A voice shouted.

Someone had jumped between Zell and Felina. The person used the shock of this to forcibly shove Zell away from Felina. He reacted by trying to attack Felina again. The person did not allow this, and she kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall backward.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

Felina stared at the person who'd saved her from her "savior." She could not believe what she was seeing. It was Andie.

"Felina... Are you okay?" Andie asked more urgently.

Felina couldn't figure out how to speak. Her throat hurt and she was in shock. She nodded slowly. Andie stayed between her and Zell as he began to stand up.

"You dare to lay a hand on me?" Zell demanded. His rage radiated off of him. Felina was positive he was going to slaughter both of them. To her surprise, Andie shielded her from another attack with her own body.

"How could you, Daphne?" He demanded. He grabbed Andie by her hair and pulled her harshly away from Felina. She could hear Andie struggling against him as he dragged her off somewhere.

"Andie..." Felina croaked out. Her body was still in a state of physical shock and she couldn't go after her. Even if she could have, it would only have made things worse for the girl.

She saved me... Felina thought in confusion. After everything I have put that girl through, she still saved me... Daphne wasn't lying... She didn't throw me away... It was him...

Something about this realization gave Felina the strength to fight. She slowly stood up, trying to gather her senses. That was when Laby came running toward her.

"Jesus Christ... What did he do to you?" Laby asked. He tried to examine her, but Felina pulled away.

"Andie..." She croaked out.

"What?"

Felina used some of her magic to heal her throat. It would probably be bruised for a bit, but she could speak easier. "He has Andie, Laby... She... She tried to help me. She saw him attacking me and got between us."

"Shit... Where did he take her, Felina?"

"I don't know... If I did, I'd tell you."

He nodded. "I believe you. Look, get somewhere safe. It looks like it's time to plan our great escape."

Felina nodded and walked away, desperately trying to make sense of why the girl she'd tormented for the better part of the last year would suddenly be going out of her way to help her.

LABY

He knew things were bad now. Laby tried not to panic as he reached out to the energy he'd recently detected. Sera... Keizos... He hesitated before adding, Celestia... If you guys are really out there... We need help. Immediately.

The existence of another aspect of Serafine didn't surprise him. Daphne and Serafine tended to reincarnate in multiple places at a time. Different pieces of their souls ended up in different places. Keizos and Celestia, however, had come as a shock. Celestia had been Laby's cousin. She and Keizos had been murdered, probably by Zell, shortly after Daphne died. He hadn't seen either of them in a while because Celestia's parents had distanced her from him after the scandal of Serafine's death, not wanting to be even vaguely associated with her or Ash. Still, when Celestia died, he'd felt it. He'd already been psychologically broken, having lost not only Sera and Ash but their baby sister, so he didn't really have to ability to react at the time, but her loss had devastated him even further. He'd snapped, letting out a cry of grief but being unable to explain to his parents why he had become even more upset.

Officially, on paper, Keizos had murdered Celestia and then killed himself using his own dark magic. Keizos had always been feared by the superstitious people of Eltar, while Celestia had been revered as the "Star Princess" of prophecy. Together, they could lead anyone out of the darkness and back into the light. Celestia's mere existence inspired joy in people, including the clinically depressed Keizos. He'd been deeply devoted to her, and Laby knew damn well he'd have hurt her about as much as Ash would have hurt Serafine, but there was no way to prove Zell was lying. Everyone on Eltar had easily believed him.

Now, for the first time in a long time, Laby felt their souls, and they were walking the Earth. He knew if anyone could get past the labyrinth the Warlock had on the property, it was Keizos and Celestia. He also knew the aspect of Serafine who was with them was older than Darcy and had quickly learned to control all of Serafine's powers... Ones Darcy didn't even know she had yet. Zell would not see an aspect of Serafine who lived in another realm coming, and he certainly wouldn't expect her to bring Keizos and Celestia with her.

"Please work..." He mumbled. If they didn't come, he'd have to get everyone out on his own. He made a mental checklist of everyone he knew would need to be rescued. Andie... Lachlan... Kenny... Sharon... A'Vah... Felina... He debated adding Callie to the list, but the girl seemed pretty content to stay with the Alliance for now. He also knew there was a good chance that, even with everything that had happened, Felina would refuse to join them.

Laby felt a subtle disruption in the magic of the labyrinth. Suddenly, three people appeared. "Hi, Laby," the aspect of Serafine said. "I'm Scarlet. These two are more Keizos and Celestia than their reincarnations right now, so just call them that."

He nodded at her. "Thanks for coming," he said. "I definitely need backup. Things just got serious... He's taken Andie... Who happens to be Daphne."

Rage flashed on Scarlet's face. "I've got her. Round up everyone we're bringing with us, Laby. I'll do my best to distract him... And I'll destroy this place if I have to. Keizos, Celestia, help him get everyone together. Laby will fill you in on whatever you need to know."

Keizos nodded. Celestia looked at Laby and smiled. "Hey, Laby," she greeted him.

Laby almost burst into tears. Instead, he reminded himself that they were in a very serious battle and he needed to focus. "Hey, Little Cousin," he replied. His voice shook a bit, but he kept most of his composure.

"Let's go," Keizos said. Laby nodded and led them down the hall in search of the people they needed to find.

THE ALCHEMIST

The protection spells were starting to shatter, and the Alchemist knew trouble was coming. "We have to leave immediately," she told the Warlock. "This structure will not hold." She could already feel the building reacting to the magic begin tossed around. Their latest base of operations was about to be destroyed. She began sending all of her belongings into a pocket realm to be retrieved later. The Warlock followed suit.

They stopped in the hallway as they heard Felina speaking to someone. "What are you doing here? You're not from this realm," she was saying.

"I came to help... Look, Felina, I know your story," a woman replied. The Alchemist realized she was an aspect of Serafine almost immediately. "I've communicated with you in dreams, but you never remember... I'm Scarlet, and my soul is Serafine. You have to come with us when we leave or he'll kill you."

"I cannot," Felina said firmly.

"Felina-"

"I cannot face them... The other Rebels... Or Andie... Not after what she just did for me. Save her, Scarlet. Please."

"I intend to."

"I do not understand why she saved me... Why she would do something so foolish! She knew he'd attack her for such an act, yet she still interfered... For me... And now, he's going to hurt her."

"I promise I'll help her... But Felina, let me help you, too."

"Worry about the others... And, please, take Sharon with you. The girl will not survive long if she remains with the Alliance."

"Laby's getting everyone he can together. I'll get her out of here."

"Thank you... Be careful."

"You can't stay here, Felina. This building will come down by the time I'm done here."

"I am leaving... I shall remain on my own."

"That's a start... But I'd really prefer you go to the Rebels before he finds you."

"I am rather good at surviving on my own, and it will take time for the Alliance to find each other. He will assume I am caught up in surviving and escaping and not question where I am for a time."

Scarlet seemed to realize she couldn't waste any more time arguing. "Just get to safety. Alright?"

"Felina has betrayed him..." The Warlock said in surprise as Felina walked away.

"It is about time she think for herself," the Alchemist said.

"Should we alert him?"

"No. It took Felina a long time to get here. Let her have her moment. It is not our concern. Come... We must hurry."

"Are we leaving the others?"

"Yes. They must fend for themselves now. We will find those who survive when it is safe."

Together, the Alchemist and the Warlock fled.

ANDIE

She had never seen Zell quite so furious before. He slammed her against the wall a few times and her head started to hurt. Her vision was blurry. He began choking her, and panic kicked in again.

Isobel... I need you to get between me and Daphne, Andie thought. Isobel was going to be the calmest one in this situation and she needed a clear head.

Isobel had almost gained control when Zell kissed Andie hard on her lips. This brought Daphne back toward the surface. Andie felt sick. She tried to get away from him, but she couldn't. Zell pinned her arms above her head with one hand and began tearing at her shirt with the other.

"No!" She shouted. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

"You are my wife, Daphne! It is time you remembered your place!" He shouted in response.

Andie spit in his face because it was the only thing she was physically capable of with the way he had her pinned. This angered him enough that he slapped her. She'd been hoping for that response. It meant he'd let her hands go. Andie shifted and kicked him hard in the groin again. He screamed and recovered too quickly this time. He punched her hard in the face, and she was certain he'd shattered her cheekbone. He slammed her head against the ground before pinning her down on the floor.

This, unfortunately, triggered a violent flashback. Suddenly, Andie knew every detail of the night Daphne had died... The night Zell had strangled her repeatedly, beaten her, and done even worse in front of their six-year-old son.

He raped her... Andie realized with horror. Sure, Zell had called it something much more romantic than that as he insisted they should "be together" a final time before he had to kill her, but Daphne had tried to fight him. She hadn't wanted this anymore than Andie did now. And Zordon... Poor, innocent little Zordon, had been forced to watch it all...

I am not dying today, Andie insisted stubbornly in her head. This mantra had saved her life before, when her father had tried to kill her, and again when she'd faced mortal peril as a Power Ranger. She would not give up, no matter what... And she had no intention of giving in and letting Zell take what he wanted from her without one hell of a fight.

Even with her fighting, Zell was making progress. He'd torn her shirt open. He was struggling with the zipper of her jeans. Andie kept kicking and fighting, the panic of an abusive childhood fueling her will to survive and escape. She was severely injured and the more she fought, the worse her injuries became, but she'd managed to keep him from accomplishing his goal so far. Finally, when he managed to unzip himself, she knew she was out of time.

She was certain she'd lost the fight when a loud sound filled the room. Andie felt incredible heat... Something was on fire.

Zell screamed in pain and jumped away from her. Even in her shock and panic, Andie realized his pants were smoking. Someone had set him on fire. Looking up, she realized it hadn't been someone, but something.

Dragons? She thought in confusion. It must be the concussion...

"Did you miss me, you son of a bitch?" A woman demanded.

"Belladonna..." Zell hissed.

Andie was even more confused now. This woman wasn't Darcy, yet she felt very much like Serafine. She knew Zell wasn't wrong about who she was. Daphne seemed to recognize her, too, and her emotions suddenly overwhelmed Andie. She curled up in a ball on the floor, in too much pain to do much else, and struggled to focus on what was happening around her.

"It's Scarlet, actually," the woman corrected Zell. Scarlet was clearly a badass. In a lot of ways, she reminded Andie of Darcy with how she carried herself, but it seemed her magic was a lot stronger. Considering Darcy packed a hell of a punch, that said a lot.

The dragons were setting everything on fire. Scarlet was casting spells to keep Zell from being able to do much of anything. He grew more and more frustrated and seemed to forget Andie was even in the room. He was too busy trying to counter all of Scarlet's magic.

While the dragons kept him distracted, Scarlet knelt beside Andie. "Holy shit... That bastard..." She mumbled. She reached toward Andie. Andie automatically recoiled, not wanting to be touched, even by someone who felt like Serafine.

A girl Andie didn't know suddenly appeared. "Let me calm her," she said. Then, she approached Andie. Much to Andie's surprise, she didn't feel threatened, and as the girl touched her arm gently, it instantly soothed her. "It's okay... I'm Celestia. Daphne knew me... I was one of Lido's only other friends... And Laby is my cousin."

Andie nodded slowly, trying to process all of that. She couldn't find words, especially since Daphne was extremely close to the surface now.

"Please let Scarlet heal you, okay? You'll feel much better when you do," Celestia said patiently. Again, Andie nodded. "She should be okay now," Celestia told Scarlet.

Scarlet was a bit gentler this time. "It's okay, Daphne," she said soothingly. It was clearly Serafine in control of her body. "You're safe now, Baby Sister... I will not let him harm you again."

Recognizing Serafine, Daphne took control. She began sobbing hysterically in Scarlet's arms. "Sera..." She managed to choke out.

"Shhh... I'm here. It's alright. Let me heal you."

"He... He tried to... To..." Daphne couldn't say the words.

Scarlet seemed to notice her torn shirt then. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around Andie. "It's over. You're safe. I won't let him hurt you," she said.

"He did it before... He... He made Zordon watch as he..." Daphne became hysterical again. "He was just a baby!"

"Shhhh, Daphne..." Scarlet said soothingly as she healed her. Soon enough, although she was still in pain, Andie felt a bit better. She knew the concussion was healed and the worst of her injuries were gone.

"I'm sorry," Andie said softly, gaining control over her body again. "The attack... It triggered Daphne out. I swear I'm not a total mess most of the time."

"It's okay," Scarlet said. "Your name is Andie, right? I'm Scarlet, and I'm here to help. Laby let us know there was trouble." She looked at Celestia. "Get her to Laby. I'll find you guys in a few minutes."

Celestia nodded. "Come on, Andie," she said.

Andie stood. Her legs were shaking, but she found the strength to walk anyway, knowing they had to get out of there.

ZELL

The dragons had done an enormous amount of damage. His precious base of operations was going to be destroyed and there was nothing he could do to stop it at this point. He'd have to find a new one and start over.

The aspect of his Bella who called herself Scarlet continued to attack him with magic. She'd stopped briefly, and Zell hadn't noticed because of the dragons, but now he realized Daphne was gone. "Damn you, Bella!" He shouted.

"That's not my fucking name, Asshole!" She shouted back.

"This is not your fight! You are from a different realm!"

"Well, Zell, seeing as how you like to skip through the time line and cross into other realms for fun, I'm evening the odds. You were expecting Darcy, a teenager... I decided to come play instead."

"You can only interfere so much. The Universe will not allow more."

"I don't need to interfere more. This is enough. She's safe. They all are." With that, she fired off another spell, knocking him back and stealing a good chunk of his energy. He was rapidly bleeding out precious energy and he knew he could no longer stay and fight. "Damn you..." He mumbled again. Then, he fled, using a small amount of energy to ensure some of the more important Alliance members escaped safely. He still needed them, after all.

The Alchemist and the Warlock had already escaped on their own. He couldn't detect Felina, so he assumed she must have escaped as well. Micah, Neighbelle, and Estos were valiantly trying to defend the base, so he teleported them out of the house. He didn't know where they would end up because he was too hurt to control it, but he knew they'd survive and find their way back to him. Jaybert was still safely at his other property, away from all of the chaos. Zell hadn't wanted to risk having him in the house around Laby. He quickly found Katherine and sent her to safety, knowing the others had Kenny and he wouldn't be able to get him back. He detected Bax, who was pinned beneath a heavy sculpture. He was literally helpless and would perish if not rescued, immortal or not. Zell was about to interfere when he sensed Zizanyah near Bax. She hesitated for a minute before seeming to realize Bax couldn't survive on his own. With a sigh, she moved the sculpture off of him. Zell was impressed with her strength, and also with her loyalty because he knew she disliked Bax quite a bit. He used some of his energy to get the two of them out of the house safely.

The Children... He thought. He could feel Sharon and Callie together. Sharon was panicking. Callie was trying to find a way out of the house with her. He was going to save them both when they vanished from his radar. Either Callie had found a way to escape, or someone had interfered. He hoped it was the former. He didn't want the children ending up in anyone else's clutches.

He had very little energy left. The Rangers of the Flame were still in the house panicking and trying to find a way to escape. "How unfortunate," Zell mumbled. He didn't want to waste the last of his energy saving the Rangers. "I shall make new ones later," he decided practically. With that, he vanished outside of the time line so he could recover.

KENDALL

She was desperately trying to find an escape route for the Rangers of the Flame. "We cannot leave. Our orders are to protect this place in a crisis," Hunter argued with her.

"Hunter, the entire building is going to collapse," Kendall pointed out. "If we stay, we're all going to die."

"Great Zell will rescue us," Riley said.

"I don't think he will this time," Kendall argued.

A piece of the roof came down toward Maya. She jumped back, but still got injured as it landed on her shoulder. "Another half a second and it would have been your head," Damon commented.

"Hunter, there is no time to argue," Kendall insisted. "We need to leave. Now."

"We're going to die," Maya said as Kendall tried to patch up her shoulder. "Great Zell has abandoned us! I don't feel him anywhere!"

"I'm sure he'll save us any second now," Hunter insisted.

It was Felina who appeared in front of them instead of Zell. "Felina... He left you behind as well?" Kendall asked in surprise.

"You are not safe here, Rangers of the Flame," Felina said instead of answering her. "Go on." She opened up a portal. "Find him when it is safe."

"Yes! See? We're saved," Riley said. He and Hunter led the way out. Maya was struggling to walk, so Damon helped her through the portal. Finally, Kendall headed toward it, but Felina grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Not you," Felina said.

"What? Have I done something to offend Great Zell?" Kendall asked.

"I couldn't risk trying to keep all of you from him... But he won't question one Ranger of the Flame not escaping," Felina said.

Kendall stared at her. "Are you going to kill me, Felina?" She asked.

"No, Miss Morgan," Felina said with a sigh. "I'm going to save you." She dragged Kendall along with her as she hurried down the hall.

Laby stood with several others. Kendall took a head count. She didn't know three of the people present. Andie was there looking like she was trying not to go into shock. The tiny Aviary, A'Vah, was clinging to her hand in fear. Sharon sat beside a very unconscious Callie. Kenny was also unconscious. Lachlan stood over him protectively.

"What's going on?" Kendall demanded.

"We're leaving, Kendall," Andie said softly.

A new portal opened. "This is the best escape route," Felina said. "He will not be able to detect you if you exit through here."

"Felina? You've betrayed Great Zell?" Kendall asked in shock.

"No," Felina said. "I've just made my own choice for once."

"Felina... Come with us," Laby begged.

"I can't, Laby," she said stubbornly.

"Please, Felina..." Andie said.

Felina couldn't even look her in the eye. "Go. Be safe. Do not concern yourselves with me." She opened up another portal on the other side of the wall and walked toward it. She waited for them to go through the first one.

"I will not betray Great Zell!" Kendall insisted.

One of the strangers touched her arm. "Miss Morgan... My name is Celestia," she said. "This is Keizos. We're going to help you... I know you don't want to be Zell's puppet. Let us work with you and I believe we can fix you."

"I don't need to be fixed," Kendall said firmly.

"Kendall... You aren't evil," Andie said. "I know you. You're my friend... You're Ivan's friend. Please let them help you. You're too smart to work for Zell. You know his plans are flawed... And deep down, you know this isn't who you are."

Kendall tensed. "Okay," she said after a moment. "They can try."

"That was surprisingly easy," Laby said.

"Kendall's nothing if not practical," Andie explained.

"Hurry," Felina said. "I cannot hold that portal for long."

Andie and Laby both looked pretty upset to leave Felina behind, which surprised Kendall. Still, they headed through the portal. When they reached the other side, Sage was waiting for them. Kendall was ready to attack when Celestia touched her arms again.

"Relax," she said soothingly.

"Hi Sage," the unidentified woman said. "I'm Scarlet. I figured you might be the best one to help your friend here." She motioned toward Kenny.

"Is he hurt?" Sage asked.

"No. I used a spell to knock him out so he wouldn't resist coming with us. He's fine, but he sort of thinks he's Katherine's son," Scarlet explained.

"That bitch," Sage mumbled. "I've got him... I've been saving up a ton of energy to go in and rescue everyone, but it seems like I ran out of time and you had to interfere... Thank you, by the way. I'll use the energy to help Kenny... I'll find a way to break the spell."

"Great. I'm only staying long enough for Keizos and Celestia to fix Kendall, then I need to get them back home."

"How did you guys get your hands on Kendall?"

"Felina."

"Felina?"

"She finally turned on Zell," Laby said. "But she refused to come with us."

Andie was shivering. "Sage... Since Kenny's still unconscious, would you mind calling Sir Ivan for Andie? I think she needs him right now," Scarlet said.

"Sure. He'll come in a heartbeat," Sage said. She pulled out her phone to make the call.

"Come on, Miss Morgan... Let's get started," Keizos said.

"There was a prophecy about us that said we'd lead the people of Eltar out of the darkness and into the light in their darkest hour," Celestia explained. "We think we might be able to reverse the effects of Zell's flames."

They set to work. Sage watched them with interest. At first, Kendall automatically resisted their efforts, but soon enough, she could feel her mind shifting. It was almost as if she was being led out of the dark void the flames had filled her with into the light. Her entire body seemed to react. Finally, her mind was clear. Kendall felt tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"It worked..." Sage said in awe. "That was so easy! How did you manage it?"

"It's what we were meant to do," Celestia replied. "Miss Morgan... Are you okay?"

Kendall nodded slowly. "I believe so..." She said.

"She's not even hysterical," Laby said with surprise. "Don't they usually freak out at first?"

"Kendall's not the freaking out type," Sage said, "but yes, this is usually an emotional process."

"I'm upset by what I did," Kendall admitted. "Horrified, really... But I know it wasn't my fault. I had no control over my actions because I wasn't myself... And somehow, I feel at peace about it."

"It's you, isn't it?" Laby asked Celestia. "You still cure Depression."

"I guess not much has changed," Celestia said with a smile.

Laby pulled her into a tight hug. "I was afraid to admit to myself that it's really you... But no one else could have done that, Little Cousin." He sighed. "Don't get killed on me, okay? I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised. He seemed to take comfort in her words. Kendall tried to relax as she processed everything that had just happened.

"Come on, guys," Scarlet said. "It's time to go." She took Keizos and Celestia and left.

IVAN

He spotted Andie as he arrived and it was like he could suddenly breathe again. He immediately ran to her. "M'Lady... Oh, Andie... I was so worried..." He said frantically. He looked her over and saw that she'd been injured severely. He suspected it had been worse than he thought and that many of her injuries had been healed. "I shall slaughter the fiend for harming thee!"

"Ivan... I'm okay," Andie said softly. "Just... Just hold me, okay?"

"Forever and always, M'Lady," Ivan promised. He pulled her into his arms, and they both relaxed slightly. He clung to her, taking in her scent and forcing his mind to process that he was truly holding her again as she leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. He knew it soothed her to do that, so he didn't say anything for a minute.

Kendall hesitated before slowly approaching them. "Sir Ivan..." She said softly.

He stiffened. "Miss Morgan..." He replied cautiously.

"I'm myself again, Ivan... And I'm terribly sorry for what I did to you."

Ivan relaxed then. "No apologies are necessary, M'Lady. I am well, as are you now, and that is all that matters."

Kendall looked relieved to hear those words. Ivan was simply thrilled she'd made it back from the darkness of the flames. Then, he thought of something. "Miss Morgan... Where is Riley?" He asked.

"He's still with them," Kendall replied sadly. "Felina could only risk saving one of the Rangers of the Flame. For whatever reason, she chose me."

"I am grateful for even that much, although I am confused as to why Felina would help you... She is a wretched woman who attacks us at every opportunity and-"

"Ivan... Stop," Andie said softly.

"M'Lady?" He asked in confusion.

"I saved her life tonight," Andie replied. "Zell was choking her... I couldn't just leave her in that situation."

"Your heart is far too kind."

"I saw more of Felina than we ever have before, Ivan... She's not what we think she is. Zell's been grooming her since she was a child... I think she has Stockholm Syndrome."

"Pardon?"

"It's when someone is being abused or held against their will but they come to side with their captors in order to survive. Anyway, she helped us tonight. I know it sounds crazy, but Felina's on our side."

"Then why is she not here?"

"She's afraid to join us... But I know she'll do the right thing now, Ivan. I'm sure of it."

"You always see the good in people, M'Lady... Even when there is none to be seen."

"Ivan... She's right," Kendall said. "Zell left the Rangers of the Flame to die today. Felina saved us... And specifically got me help so I could be fixed. For all the evil she's done in the past, tonight, she was a hero."

Ivan sighed. "That is difficult for me to believe... But I shall try." He pulled Andie closer to him. "I am just grateful to have both you and Miss Morgan back."

Kenny started to stir. He immediately tried to attack Sage, who was stunned but reacted quickly, putting him back to sleep. "This is going to be a long process," Sage said with a sigh. "I'm taking him to the Reservation. There are places there where it will be safe to let him wake up so I can fix him."

"Was he turned as well?" Ivan asked in horror.

"No... Kenny's under Katherine's spell," Andie said. "He thinks she's his mother."

"Guys... Can we go home now? My parents must be worried sick," Lachlan said.

"I sort of put a spell on them so they wouldn't realize you were missing," Sage said apologetically. "But sure, go on home. I have to take Kenny, like I said. I'm glad you're safe, Lach. Micky's been flipping out, by the way. Even in my seclusion, I could feel him."

"Come on, Kid," Laby said. "I'll take you home."

"I should return to the team," Kendall said.

"They shall be relieved you see you," Ivan told her. "Allow me to take you back safely." He turned to Andie. "M'Lady... Would you prefer to remain with me or to see your sister?"

"I think I need to spend some time with you," Andie admitted. "Isobel needs to be closer to the surface, and you bring her out... Daphne's emotions are making it hard to function. I'll call Darcy and let her know I'm okay. She can tell the others... As long as you don't mind?"

"Never," Ivan said grandly. In all honesty, all he wanted was to keep Andie beside him and never let her out of his sight ever again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The character of Scarlet belongs to Aura MacKenzie. Celestia and Keizos are two people featured in Tales from the Rebellion. If you want to know their backstory in more detail, read the one-shot called Eclipse. It's the seventh story in the fic. Also Charleigh's mother's story can be found in chapter twelve of that fic, Betrayal. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit I kind of loved writing the battle of the Pink Turbo Rangers, LOL. I'd love to see that in real life. Anyway, there's plenty more to come! See you soon.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

SAGE

She'd been working on trying to break her aunt's spell all night while Kenny slept. The problem was, his mind literally seemed to turn off entirely when he was not awake. He had no dreams. He didn't even seem to have any subconscious awareness. It was almost like Kenny ceased to exist when he wasn't awake. Even a Shaman couldn't reach someone if they didn't exist.

"Time to wake up, Kenny," Sage said with a sigh. She lifted her spell. Kenny slowly began to stir. "Morning, Sunshine," Sage said dryly.

"Sage... Stay away from me!" Kenny cried, jerking away from her.

"Kenny, relax... I'm not going to hurt you," Sage said gently.

"You're all traitors! I know the things you've done! You killed all the Rangers who wouldn't work for that monster Zordon!"

Sage was confused, but at least Kenny was talking. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"The fight at the hotel... When it came out how evil Zordon was and that he'd betrayed my grandfather... The Rangers served Zordon, and anyone who tried to join the Alliance was slaughtered... Nick... Dax... Your own twin murdered Katie!"

Sage was stunned. Kenny hadn't really been able to say Katie's name since she'd betrayed them. "Thorn had to, Kenny. She tried to kill you."

"You're so full of crap! Katie was my best friend, Sage! She would never hurt me. And I was powerless to do anything but watch her die because of the Power Rangers!" His pain was clear, and Sage knew that part wasn't from the spell. Kat had allowed him to keep his grief with severely altered memories.

"Best friend... Don't you mean sister?"

"No... We were as close as siblings, but you know Katie was Tommy's daughter." He spat out Tommy's name like a curse word. "She was your cousin, Sage! How could you let your brother kill her?" Kenny had tears in his eyes, but he somehow didn't let them fall.

He has to feel it, Sage realized. All of the confusing emotions Katie's betrayal and death brought out in him... It's a deep pain. It might snap him out of this if I can just hit the right nerve. It seemed cruel, but it might be the only way to save him.

"Katie was Tommy's daughter... But she was Aunt Kat's, too," Sage said.

"What game are you playing? Tommy married Kimberly after she stole him from my mother." He had no emotion as he said Kimberly's name. If anything, he seemed completely detached from it, like he didn't know who she was.

"Kenny... Kimberly is your mother. You're extremely close to her. You protect her whenever you can, and she loves you so much that she left Mark the second she found out he hit you and not just her."

"Stop trying to trick me! Kimberly is not my mother. She's Tommy's wife, and she's evil just like he is. Your Shaman tricks won't work on me."

"I'm not trying to trick you, Kenny. I'm trying to help you." She reached toward him. Kenny immediately reacted defensively, doing a tumbling pass to escape from her. She did not let this deter her as she tried again to reach him. Kenny continued to use his natural agility to evade her, moving quickly anytime she tried to get near him. He managed to get off of Reservation land, which Sage knew was too dangerous. She had to bring him back, and fast. He continued to throw impressive gymnastics tricks as he fled further. He did not attack, however, and Sage knew her friend was still in there. He doesn't want to hit a girl, she thought. He's fighting Aunt Kat's mind control, even if only slightly... Maybe if he sees the ones he loves the most, it will break her hold on him fully.

"Alphas, teleport Kimberly and Angie to my location immediately," Sage said into her communicator. A frantic chorus of nervous Alphas responded. Moments later, the two appeared.

"Sage, what's-" Angie started to ask. "Kenny?" She finished as she spotted him.

"Sweetheart!" Kimberly added with tears of relief in her eyes.

"Stay back!" Kenny shouted at Kimberly. He didn't look into her eyes.

"Baby, it's me," Kimberly said in confusion.

"Aunt Kat put a spell on him," Sage explained. "He thinks she's his mother and that you're married to Uncle Tommy. I'm hoping that seeing you snaps him out of it."

"How interesting," a voice said with a cackle. Lily, or Mistress Cheetah, appeared before them. "So Zell's bitch daughter mentally kidnapped a Power Ranger from his mother? Well, that won't do at all. Let's see if I can help jog his memories." She snapped her fingers and an army of monsters from Onyx appeared.

"Shit," Sage cursed. "Guys... It's Morphin' Time." She immediately added, "Dragonzord!"

Kimberly quickly morphed into her Ninjetti form. Angie did not summon the Chosen armor. Instead, she ran straight at the biggest monster, using her magic to try to fight it. She didn't destroy it, and as Angie nodded at Lily, Sage understood... In her own twisted way, Lily's monster attack was actually her attempt to help them, and Angie was going to work with it.

Kimberly delivered a series of swift kicks to an especially ugly monster. She flipped through the air, landing gracefully beside Sage, who was trying to hold off three monsters at once. With Kimberly beside her, the scales quickly tipped back in their favor. However, as they took down the three, several more appeared.

"I could do this all day," Lily said with an evil smirk. She moved her hand, sending Kimberly flying through the air, then casually moved toward her.

"Kim!" Sage screamed. She would have run to her, but she was suddenly surrounded by monsters. Sage kicked at them, twisting her body through the air as she battled the increasingly large army of monsters. She managed to do a fair amount of damage and they didn't get many hits in on her, but she still needed to get by them to get to either Kimberly or Angie.

Kimberly was going hand-to-hand against Lily. Surprisingly, Lily didn't resort to magic to give herself an advantage, but that didn't mean she wasn't still incredibly dangerous. Sage had to admire Lily's skill in battle. She just wished it wasn't being used against Kimberly.

As the biggest of the monsters sent Angie flying into a tree, Angie hit her head. She was a sitting duck as it moved toward her, ready to deliver a killing blow. Sage tried to find a way to reach her friend, but monsters kept coming.

Suddenly, Sage saw something which made her smile. Kenny walked up behind the monster and jumped into the air to tap on his enormous shoulder. The monster spun around and Kenny immediately jumped and kicked it in the face. It let out a cry of protest as it stumbled backward.

"You shouldn't hit girls, Asshole," Kenny said sharply before he attacked the monster again. He kicked it in the head, the stomach, and even the groin, but it wasn't until he kicked it right in the chest that the monster collapsed and turned to dust.

Angie stared at Kenny for a moment. He knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Your head is bleeding. Here..." He tore off part of the bottom of his shirt and used it to apply pressure to the cut on Angie's forehead.

"Thanks, Kenny," Angie said softly, looking at him with both love and hope in her eyes. He smiled at her, his own affection for her clear even if he didn't understand it.

"Our work here is done," Lily said. "Underlings! Come. We have somewhere to be." She snapped her finger and vanished with her monsters.

"Kim, are you okay?" Sage asked.

Kimberly nodded. "Are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." Sage moved closer to Kenny and Angie.

"Stay back! Don't you touch her!" Kenny said fiercely.

"She's hurt, Kenny. I can heal her," Sage pointed out.

"No. You're evil. You'll hurt her."

"Kenny... Do you know who I am?" Angie asked.

"Yeah... You're Angeline, from school... I... I remember helping you before... When Rito attacked you," Kenny said. He seemed confused by his memory. "I flashed back on it when that monster was getting ready to kill you."

"You did," Angie said with a sad smile. "You saved my life that day, Kenny, and you didn't even know me." She winced in pain as Kenny checked her head injury. It was still bleeding.

"Kenny, Angie needs help," Sage said.

"I'll call an ambulance," Kenny said stubbornly. "I don't trust you with her."

"Kenny, Sage only wants to heal her," Kimberly said. "Sweetheart, please... In your heart, you know you can trust her."

"Shut up! You're the worst of the bunch, Kimberly."

Kimberly looked heartbroken. "Baby... Please... Try to remember..." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Kenny hesitated as he saw this. "That's not fair," he said. "Don't cry."

"Sorry... Postpartum hormones make it harder to control my emotions," Kimberly said with an apologetic shrug. Her tears got worse.

"Please don't cry, M... Kimberly." The near-slip was enough to make it clear Kenny was fighting harder. He grabbed his head in pain, screaming as if it was going to explode.

"Kenny!" Angie cried in alarm.

Kimberly reacted before anyone else could move. She wrapped Kenny in her arms, holding him tightly and refusing to let him go. "Shhh, Baby... It's okay... You're safe... It's going to be okay," she said. "I love you, Kenny. I'm not leaving you like this."

"M... Ma..." Kenny couldn't say the word, but it was clear how hard he was trying to. "I'm scared," he whispered. "Nothing makes sense... It hurts so much when I try to think..." He whimpered as the pain obviously increased.

"Let Sage help you, sweetheart," Kimberly begged him.

"I don't know who to trust!" He shouted, pulling away from Kimberly.

"Do you trust me?" Angie asked.

Kenny looked into her eyes. He nodded and whispered, "I do."

"Then let Sage help you. I promise you'll feel better after she does. I trust her, Kenny... With my life."

He was crying now. "But... Thorn killed Katie. That really happened, right?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"It did," Angie said sadly. "Katie betrayed us, Kenny... She killed Mike and Mentor Ji, and she was going to kill you, but Thorn stopped her. He hates himself for it. It broke something in him... But she wasn't Katie anymore, Kenny. She became someone else... A monster." Angie started to cry, too. "I hate it... Katie was the one who convinced Tommy to let me crash with him so I didn't have to go back to the group home. She trusted me, welcomed me with open arms even though I was the Sorceress... She was my friend, and I was just as stunned as you when she betrayed us... But it happened, Kenny."

He shook his head. "I can't remember... I mean, I can see her dying, but it's not the way you tell me it happened... She was trying to protect me... And Thorn killed her in cold blood."

"No, Kenny. You know Thorn. He's gentle and kind, and he would never do something like that unless he had no choice." Angie paused. "Kenny... Let Sage help you. I promise I won't let her hurt you."

Sage took the opportunity to heal Angie's head. "Thanks," Angie said with relief. "See, Kenny? She's not evil. Please trust me enough to let her try to help you."

Kenny sighed. "Okay," he said reluctantly. This made him clutch his head in pain again. "The headaches every time I try to question things aren't subtle... And Andie said my grandfather beat the hell out of her... I thought she was confused, but someone did it, and no one else in that house would dare to touch her..." He winced as the pain hit again. "I couldn't believe her... My mind refused to process her words... And if I try to resist my reflex thoughts, I feel all this pain, like my head is going to burst... Something is wrong with me."

"Sage can fix you, honey... I promise," Kimberly said.

He nodded. "Go ahead," he said.

"I need to bring you back to the Reservation and put you into a meditative state," Sage said. To Angie and Kimberly, she added, "Guys, this might take a while. You should go home."

"I'm not going anywhere," they replied in unison. They exchanged a smile.

"I promised I'd keep him safe," Angie said.

"He's my baby boy... I'll never leave him," Kimberly added.

"Okay. Follow me. It's going to be a long day," Sage said.

Angie manifested a picnic basket behind them. It floated after them. "Snacks," she said with a grin. "A good Sorceress comes prepared."

Sage laughed and led the way back to the Reservation. With any luck, she'd have Kenny back to normal in no time.

SHANIECE

She had been searching for answers to her mysterious origins for well over a century. Born in 1893 in a peaceful village in Africa, Shaniece had been raised by members of the Campbell Sorcery line. They'd sensed their blood in her veins, but even the incredibly powerful Campbells could not figure out where the seemingly abandoned infant had come from.

Like the rest of her family, Shaniece possessed great powers. She could communicate with animals and cast powerful spells. She was a gifted healer. Shaniece also had powerful visions, a gift that was not considered to be a Campbell trait. The family assumed the gift came from her father, as the protective Campbell energy surrounding her had always seemed female in nature.

It wasn't until Shaniece was a teenager that they realized she seemed to stop aging. This caused the family to study her energy more thoroughly, and they realized that her father's bloodline appeared to be Eltarian. Her family encouraged Shaniece to look into the other half of her heritage, and sometime in the 1930s, she had met a man from Eltar who helped her go to the distant planet. She'd lived on the planet for nearly a century, falling in love with the people and the culture. The Eltarians had embraced this "lost child" and helped her learn to thrive in their society. No one was ever able to figure out who her father had been, but the people of Eltar became her new family.

Very recently, Shaniece had had a vision of a battle in a town on Earth. The vision had involved members of the Rebellion of Eltar. For reasons she could not explain, Shaniece was drawn to one in particular. He'd died a painful and shocking death at the hands of the Power Rangers, and while it was clear this man was one of the bad guys, Shaniece had felt grief at his loss. She had come out of the vision with the need to find the town and pay her respects.

It had taken months for her to figure out where this town was. She hadn't wanted to ask anyone, especially with the attack on the Counsel Building so fresh in everyone's minds. The Rebellion was a sore subject and Shaniece didn't want to upset anyone. Eventually, she had found Stone Hallow, California, and she'd begun to investigate the town. She had not been on Earth in a long time, and it had changed, but she had been raised speaking English in addition to her village's native dialect, so she was able to understand everything going on around her. Shaniece was skilled at blending in.

As she approached the location from her vision, Shaniece felt a chill shoot through her. The buildings on the property were partially in ruins. The battle had included explosions and other destructive elements that had taken the homes disguising the Rebellion's base of operations down. It was almost like a spell had kept outsiders away, and no one had touched the property since the surviving Rebels had fled, leaving everything behind.

Shaniece saw the large hole in the ground where the Power Rangers had washed away all of the spells the Rebel she inexplicably grieved had had on himself, including his immortality. Although the Rangers had tried to save him from drowning, he'd been too gravely injured from the battle and had died from his wounds. Shaniece touched the ground where he'd perished and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Why do you affect me?" She asked aloud.

A flash of a vision hit her then. The same Rebel was in an office at the Counsel Building. It seemed to be long ago. The Guard surrounded him. He begged them to spare a woman who was oddly familiar to Shaniece.

She has Campbell blood, she realized. She'd felt this woman's energy before, protecting her...

As the man surrendered with no resistance, a Guard fired off a shot. The Campbell woman was dying. The Rebel screamed for her, calling her Nika, and flung the Guards off of him so he could race to the woman he clearly loved.

"I... I had to..." The Guard who'd shot Nika said. Somehow, Shaniece suddenly knew he was the woman's own father. "It was as if a powerful force compelled me to."

"She was working with a deadly criminal," a Senator said. "Your actions were justified."

The Rebel grew furious then. His heart was breaking, but he embraced his rage. After using his jacket to try to slow the bleeding, he gently set his beloved down. "Justified?" He demanded. "She was no threat! Neither of us were! But now? Now, I am a threat!" With that, he grabbed the gun from Nika's father and began to fire upon the unprepared Guards. With bullets to the head, they died immediately and without time to register any pain. Only when he shot the Senator did he go for a slower wound, wanting the man who'd given the order that had escalated things to suffer.

Nika used the very last of her life force to protect someone she identified only as "she" and "her." She then told the Rebel she loved him before dying in his arms as he begged her not to leave him.

The Rebel shot her father in the head as her father again expressed horror at his own actions. He then remained there, holding his dead love. When other Rebels arrived, he softly confessed that Nika had been pregnant. Then, he vowed his revenge. One day, he would make the corrupt government of Eltar pay for everything they had stolen from him.

With a start, Shaniece returned to the present. "He lost everything," she whispered in horror. "While it does not excuse what happened at the Counsel Building, I think I understand now why this man turned into such a monster..." She sighed. "Rest now... You are reunited with your wife and unborn child beyond the veil."

A noise startled her out of the moment. Shaniece realized she was not alone. It is too late to run... Play along. Heal him slowly and he shall spare your life, a guiding voice said urgently. Somehow, although she had never heard her before, Shaniece knew the voice belonged to Galaxia Campbell, her famed and celebrated ancestor.

What's happening? Shaniece asked her as every nerve in her body was suddenly on high alert.

He will kill you to save himself unless he sees value in your continued existence. Help him, but not too much. Lie to him. Tell him you must do it slowly. If he realizes a Campbell is willingly helping him, he will want to keep you as an ally. Guard your mind and do not trust him under any circumstances.

With that, Galaxia left her mind. A figure slowly came toward her. He was leaking power. The hole in his energy field was large. He had burns across his chest, which he had tried to treat himself, but it was clear he was unable to do it properly in his current state. He was covered in blood and dirt, and he looked like he'd just survived the apocalypse.

She knew who he was. The Eltarians spoke of the Great Wizard in hushed voices, but she'd still learned enough over the years to know this wounded but still powerful being could be no one else. His eyes widened as he spotted her. "Hello, my dear," he said with an eerie smile.

"You are terribly wounded," Shaniece said with fake concern. "Allow me to heal you and mend your wounds properly."

He looked surprised. "You would assist me?" He asked.

"Certainly, Great Wizard."

"You... Are Eltarian," he said in surprise.

"Half, yes. Come closer, Great Wizard." She began to cast a healing charm.

"Tell me, my dear... Are you a Campbell?"

"Indeed. My name is Shaniece Campbell..."

"You know who I am, and are both a Campbell and an Eltarian, yet you help me?"

"I have come here in search of the Rebellion of Eltar. I seek to join them in their efforts, and they are working with you. Are they not?"

"Some of them are, yes..." He paused to study her. "They left this place after a slaughter... I came in search of my most loyal companion, Felina. This was once her Chapter's base... However, she is not here."

"Does the house have supplies? Your injuries are quite severe. I can only heal so much at a time, but I can treat them properly with medical supplies."

"Yes. Follow me, and thank you, my dear."

"Of course, Great Wizard, Sir."

"You may call me Great Zell."

She nodded. They reached the building in the best condition. Supplies, both medical and magical, were scattered around a room. "That is one of Lido's burn ointments," Zell said, pointing to a jar.

Shaniece automatically began applying the burn ointment to the angriest of Zell's wounds. The gash across his chest looked like it had been from some sort of animal, but somehow, it had turned into a burn. "What did this to you?" She asked as she began to cover the wound in gauze before bandaging it.

"Dragons," Zell replied. "It would appear that I have underestimated my dear Bella... I shall not make that mistake again."

Having lived on Eltar, Shaniece knew dragons were real, however it was rare anyone could properly summon them. "She must be very powerful."

"Indeed, my dear. On Eltar, only Talon surpassed her when it came to working with these creatures. Not only could he summon dragons, he could transform into one."

Shaniece had to admit that sounded pretty impressive. "Perhaps you need him on your side," she said lightly.

"He was, once. Talon and his brother Stone were two of my most trusted advisers on Eltar. They were nearly as gifted as my brother and I were, although they were younger. Unfortunately, Talon betrayed me... I had to put him down. I know not what became of Stone... He spent much of his time in seclusion after that... I think he may have joined up with the Rebellion eventually. I should look into that. He makes a powerful ally, but a deadly enemy. I must know where he stands."

Shaniece knew of only one Eltarian named Stone. He was a stoic man who radiated much power. His magic was dark and sometimes frightened the other Eltarians, but he was known to be a good man. He was a respected elder in the community, and he kept to himself unless needed. Shaniece was certain he was the man Zell was looking for, but she could not imagine him as a member of the Rebellion of Eltar. It seemed impossible given his reputation.

"You need time to rest," Shaniece said as she finished tending to his wounds. "These will not heal overnight and I can only do so much... The hole in your energy field is smaller, but not fully patched yet."

"Thank you, my dear. This place is safe for now. Only Lido ever returned to the property after the last battle, and he is in Angel Grove currently... No one shall look for us here, except perhaps for Felina... And I hope she does."

"Why do you want her to find us?"

Zell frowned slightly. "I fear I frightened her yesterday," he replied. "I suspected her to have doubts and I reacted harshly... I only meant to make her understand her mistake, but I may have taken it too far... I must have Felina by my side. It is vital."

"Why is she more important than your other followers?"

"That is not your concern, my dear... You simply need to know that I require her to be here, where she belongs. Besides, Felina cannot survive without me. Frightened or not, she shall return when she is well enough."

"How do you know?"

"She did what I could not... She saved my Rangers of the Flame, at great risk to herself. I had a vision of their escape at the last possible moment. Only Miss Morgan failed to escape with them. Unfortunately, Felina was still trapped in our former base with her when the others made it to safety... I cannot feel Miss Morgan as I did before... She may have perished, or the Rangers have saved her... But Felina..."

"Is she dead?"

"It is highly unlikely. I cast the immortality spell on her myself long ago, at the height of my power. It is not easy to break. She can die if wounded severely enough, but it is nearly impossible unless the right person kills her... And he was not present last night. Wherever she is, she is alive. She may be gravely injured, however... If she has not turned up by the time I am recovered, I shall find her and heal her myself... That should calm her and keep her loyal." He paused, his exhaustion clear despite his best efforts to hide it. "Come... There are bedrooms down the hall which were not destroyed. I shall take Raffitty's, and you may have Felina's for now."

The rooms were remarkably well-preserved considering the damage to the property. Shaniece helped Zell settle into the master bedroom before heading to the one beside it. She could have run once he fell asleep, but she knew it was important she stay. For whatever reason, Galaxia wanted her there.

Felina's bedroom was quite impressive. Her bed was large and comfortable and had a canopy with black dressings like it belonged to some gothic vampire princess. A stunning chandelier hung from the ceiling, although there was no longer any electricity to power it. Candles filled the room, and Shaniece used a simple spell to ignite them so she could see better. There were supplies for every possible spell Shaniece could think of and some she couldn't. There were not many decorations, but one stood out to her. It was a photo of several people.

Shaniece studied the photograph. A man with long, dark blonde hair stood at the center beside a stoic -looking man in a Military uniform. On the soldier's other side was the man whose death she'd seen. He smiled proudly. On the blonde's other side was a strikingly beautiful woman. In front of her was a teenage boy who grinned impishly and seemed to be doing his best to make the others crack a smile. In front of the soldier stood a gorgeous woman. Somehow, Shaniece knew she was a Campbell. A woman with a warm smile stood at the end, watching the impish one with obvious affection.

She flipped the photo over. In delicate calligraphy, someone had written, Felina, Laby, Raff, Captain Smith, Kizzie, Garron, and Amareese... Stone Hollow, 1985. Although Felina showed no obvious emotion in the photograph, Shaniece could tell she'd cared for these people. After all, this photo was the only sentimental object she appeared to have owned.

"You are an enigma, Felina of Eltar..." Shaniece mumbled. She put the photo back where it belonged and tried to settle down enough to sleep. She knew she'd need her strength for whatever was coming next.

ANDIE

Ivan had managed to keep most of her nightmares away. Waking up safe in his arms had helped significantly, and Andie was much calmer than she'd been the night before. "Ivan, I should wake up A'Vah," she said.

"Ah, yes... I shall prepare a grand breakfast for our littlest guest," Ivan said with a smile. He had not questioned who the child was or why Andie had insisted on bringing her with them. Ivan seemed to understand that Andie simply wasn't up to answering such questions. He'd set up a cot for her to sleep on right next to his own bed. Since Andie and Ivan had not passed the kissing stage of their relationship, it wasn't like they'd get up to anything inappropriate anyway, especially not with what Zell had nearly done to Andie.

Ivan kissed Andie's forehead before slipping out of the room. Andie was still sore, but she felt a lot better than she had the day before. Scarlet had healed the worst of the damage. She was mostly just bruised now.

"A'Vah... Wake up, sweetie," she said gently. "Vrizzan mek l'tarr," she added. Somehow, she knew the phrase meant come back from the stars, an Eltarian expression to let children know it was time to stop dreaming and get up.

A'Vah slowly opened her eyes. "Hello, Mother," she said.

"You can call me Andie," she said gently.

"An...dee..." A'Vah sounded out. Andie smiled at her encouragingly.

In Eltarian, she said, "We are going to meet my friend today... Lido. He talks to birds, just like you."

A'Vah seemed to understand. She smiled with nervous excitement. Andie knew that taking the young Aviary to Lido was for the best. He was the only one who would understand her fully. Scarlet had promised to come back to ensure they made the journey safely, and both Andie and Daphne desperately wanted to see Lido. Andie knew he was worried about her.

She helped A'Vah get ready to face the day. She then got herself ready while A'Vah sat patiently waiting. When a bird flew onto the windowsill, A'Vah stood up excitedly and ran toward it. The tiny robin seemed just as excited to see her. Andie watched in fascination as the bird and the little girl communicated in silence. A'Vah giggled. She put her hand on the window, obviously wanting to play with the bird, so Andie opened the window and let it in.

She really is cute, Andie thought as A'Vah smiled and interacted with the robin. She genuinely hoped that Lido would be able to help the sweet little girl. Andie cared about her, even if she recognized that Zell's decision to have a teenager raise her was ridiculous. She wanted to make sure A'Vah was happy and safe wherever she ended up.

Ivan knocked on the door. Andie opened it. His eyes fell on A'Vah and the robin. "The girl is an Aviary?" He asked in surprise.

"She is," Andie confirmed. "Zell said she was abandoned in the woods, like Lido. He had his 'associates' bring her to him so he could... Well, give her to me, I guess. He wanted me to raise her. He said it would help me find a purpose, because apparently being a mother was everything to Daphne... But I'm sixteen, and even if I'm not just going to abandon the kid, I'm not mother material."

"You shall make an excellent mother one day, M'Lady," Ivan told her. "Not only was Daphne good with children, but so was my Isobel." There was sadness in his eyes. Andie knew Ivan still struggled with the knowledge that Isobel had raised their son alone after he vanished.

"I wouldn't know how to be a mother... My mom was an addict... I nearly died trying to save her from an earthquake once because she'd blacked out... And she..." Andie shook her head, trying to clear the memory of passing out from exhaustion when she was ten and waking up to discover her mother had overdosed. "I know my mom loved me, but she was very sick... I took care of her, not the other way around." She didn't even touch on her father. The circumstances of his death still bothered both Andie and Ivan on some level.

Ivan didn't say anything, instead opting to hold her. He knew by now that, sometimes, that was all the comfort she needed.

A'Vah suddenly looked up at them. "An...dee?" She asked.

"Yes, A'Vah?" Andie asked.

In Eltarian, she said what Andie vaguely translated to, "My friend is hungry."

"We'll give your friend something to eat. Breakfast is almost ready, right, Ivan?" Andie asked. She didn't even realize she'd said this in Eltarian until she noticed Ivan blinking at her in surprise.

"M'Lady... When did you learn to speak another tongue?" He asked.

"Daphne's knowledge of Eltarian came back to me... And A'Vah barely speaks Eltarian, let alone English." She stared at her feet, embarrassed. "I asked if breakfast was almost ready... A'Vah says the bird is hungry, and I'm guessing she's too shy to tell me she's hungry, too."

"Remarkable... It is fine, M'Lady. Do not be ashamed of this new knowledge. It is useful."

"I try to be more Isobel around you than Daphne... You didn't know her."

"I simply want you to be Andie, M'Lady... And that includes elements from both Daphne and Isobel. I love all of you."

Andie finally met his eyes. "I love you," she said softly.

He smiled. "And, to answer your question, yes. Breakfast is nearly ready. I'm sure we have crackers in the cabinet for the robin."

They moved to the kitchen with the robin happily flying around A'Vah. When she sat down, it perched on her shoulder, which seemed to delight A'Vah. Andie relaxed as Ivan grandly presented food to them. A'Vah fed crackers to the robin as Andie alternated between feeding her and feeding herself. Ivan watched her with his usual level of adoration in his eyes and Andie reassured herself that she was safe. They all were...

Except Felina, she thought with a pang of guilt. Once, Andie had despised Felina. She had gone out of her way to torment her and had even tried to kill her. She'd gotten Andie's father out of jail, made him part of the Rebellion, and granted him some powers so he could either destroy Andie or recruit her to their side. Those events had made it necessary for Ivan to kill her father to save her life. Felina had also kidnapped her, bringing her to Zell this most recent time. At the base, Andie had seen the spirit of poor, terrified, desperately sad Stanny, the boy she'd saved only to have him meet his end at Zell's hands, apparently because Felina had chosen him specifically. That discovery had broken something in Andie. Stanny had watched her silently, looking like he wanted to protect her but didn't know how to. She suspected he was still with her, although she didn't see him currently. On top of all of that, it had come out during their battle in Stone Hollow that Felina had been the one to cause the crash which killed Greg's parents. She'd been trying to kill Greg, who was only two at the time, because she knew he was Ash and would be a threat to Zell one day if he was allowed to grow up.

Felina might have done all of that, but thanks to her outburst over A'Vah, Andie understood her now. In some ways, Felina had been Zell's victim more than any of them. And somewhere, deep down, there was still a little bit of good in her. That had been proven when she saved Kendall.

We'll find her, Andie promised herself. We'll protect her from him.

RAFFITTY

Being dead was not so bad, really. In death, his mind was finally clear, and he couldn't understand what had come over him. You deserved to die, he told himself. After what you did to Insu, and Allie... And to everyone else you hurt... Bob must be so ashamed of me.

Seeing Zell sleeping in his bed, Raffitty grew angry. In his frustration, he flung several books at Zell's head. The monster was so wounded, he slept right through the assault.

"Yeah, because that's effective," a voice said. Zydia stood beside him rolling her eyes. Death had not changed Zydia in the slightest. "Ghostly temper tantrums will only give him more energy to feed off of, you fool."

"Zydia... You should leave this place before he consumes you, too," Raffitty said.

"As if you care, Raff. You just want to take the property back for yourself... You left. You went with him. And apparently, it didn't end well for you. Why are you back here? Just leave it to me. We were fine here without you."

When Raffitty had found his way to his Chapter's base, Zydia hadn't been the only spirit there. Although he'd hoped to find Garron, he'd found the dead foot soldiers instead. Zydia, in true Zydia fashion, had taken over as commander of the army of foot soldiers. Raffitty didn't know what her intention was. Perhaps she was just lonely in death and had needed a purpose, or maybe she bossed them around to keep them from doing things which might irritate her. Either way, she was clearly enjoying being in charge of so many souls.

"I felt a disturbance on the property... It triggered me back here... He absorbed the energy of half of the foot soldiers, Zydia... There's nothing left of their souls. He'll go for you eventually," Raffitty said.

"And if he gets near me, I'll destroy him!" Zydia insisted. "Or maybe I'll just ask him to resurrect me. I was going to go to him before I died anyway. Garron changed his tune on things and convinced me."

"Where is Garron?"

"I think he moved on when he died... Like he found peace or whatever. Asshole... He could have told me how to get out of here first..."

"You're stuck," Raffitty realized.

"No shit, Sherlock. Jeez, Raff, did you get dumber?"

"Zydia... Do you know about Rupi?"

Zydia tensed. "What about my brother?" She asked harshly.

"He followed Zell, too... And got gravely injured to protect Zell, who then left him for dead even as I begged him to save him. Zell decided Rupi wasn't worth the energy after he'd 'served his purpose' and he left him to die."

Zydia stared at him. "What?" She demanded.

"He's dead, Zydia. And Zell might as well have killed him himself."

Zydia radiated with a powerful rage. Suddenly, two of Raffitty's swords flew through the air, impaling Zell's chest. Zell let out a surprised cry of pain as he woke up. He pulled the swords out, cursing in Eltarian, too weak to realize how he'd been attacked.

"Nice... But it won't kill him," Raffitty pointed out.

"No... But it hurt like hell," Zydia said with an amused grin.

The Sorceress who was staying in Felina's room rushed into Raffitty's bedroom. "Great Zell? How did this happen?" She asked. She immediately started trying to stop the flow of blood from his chest.

Zell might have answered, but the sound of explosions filled the base. "What's happening?" The Sorceress asked.

"This base is haunted by those who perished here," Zell explained.

"And the dead foot soldiers from the attack on the Counsel Building," Zydia said, rolling her eyes. "They followed us back here apparently."

A voice wailed in the distance. The sound was heartbreaking, especially as Raffitty made out a distinct word... "Vancello..."

"Tegus..." Raffitty realized aloud. "You didn't tell me he was here."

"All he does is wail and cry out for his kid. He's useless. I tried to snap him out of it, but he's stuck on repeat... He keeps reliving his death, loudly. The guy gives me a headache," Zydia replied coldly.

"Maybe I can help him... After all I did to his son..." Raffitty shook his head. Vancello had been a good kid. His only crime had been falling in love with a Power Ranger. He was only part of the Rebellion because of his father, who Raffitty had recruited in his deep grief for his wife. Raffitty had become convinced that torturing the teenager would make him see reason and bring him back to the Rebellion. He'd nearly killed him, and Tegus had ultimately helped his son escape, along with the Power Rangers. He'd refused to leave with them, too loyal to the Rebellion to fully betray them. He'd been killed by one of Boom and Blast's explosions soon after when they realized he was technically a traitor. "It's my fault he's here."

"Be my guest. I'd love to find a way to shut him up," Zydia said with a shrug.

Raffitty headed toward the sound of the explosions. There, stuck on a loop, was his former tactical expert. He'd trusted Tegus deeply and knew he was a good man. "Tegus... My friend... Please try to focus," Raffitty said gently.

"Vancello..." Tegus wailed.

"Vancello is safe, Tegus. He survived. He lives with his Power Ranger and the boy's father now."

"Vancello..."

"Please hear me, my friend..." Raffitty tried again, this time speaking in Eltarian. Tegus still appeared not to hear him.

"I told you he's useless," Zydia said as she appeared.

"He needs to see Van for himself... Then, perhaps, he will be at peace."

"So the kid's alive?"

"Yes... It is my understanding that Zordon made him a Power Ranger."

"Jeez, Zordon hands out powers to anyone these days... You get a morpher! You get a morpher! Everyone gets a morpher! Who is he, Oprah Winfrey?"

Raffitty shook his head. He ignored Zydia and looked at Tegus. "I shall free you from this, Tegus. You have my word I shall find a way," he vowed.

"Yeah," Zydia said sarcastically. "Good luck with that."

MENA

She couldn't stop thinking about what she and Greg had discovered on Eltar. It had been extremely difficult for Mena to step into her father's office. When magic had been used to rebuild the destroyed Counsel Building, all offices had been restored to more or less their previous state. Out of respect for the former Prime Minister, Anise had chosen to occupy a different office, leaving his untouched aside from the occasional dusting spell.

As they tried to figure out what the Alchemist and the Warlock had been up to while the other Rebels were slaughtering everyone, Mena's eyes had begun to glow white. That meant her power was working, and she'd followed it to her father's office with Greg beside her. She tried focusing on the task at hand and did her best to ignore the memory of her father lying fatally wounded and ordering Mena to lead the survivors to safety, leaving him behind. Finally, Mena had realized that a book was missing.

She hadn't understood at first. The book could only be accessed by those with the bloodlines of Prime Ministers past and present. Mena could access it, for example. She considered that Zell could have taken it, given that her father was apparently his nephew and there was a blood tie, but that didn't feel right. She was positive the Alchemist and the Warlock had stolen the book, but how? And, possibly more importantly, why?

Anise had confirmed she didn't have the book, so Mena and Greg had returned to Angel Grove. Mena had proceeded to hack the Eltarian Government's records, searching through file after file for clues. She knew Anise would have granted her access for this, but Mena had been hacking those files for a few years and knew the back roads better than the main access points.

She was going through the files for Moriazan, the Prime Minister before her father. His daughter, Ember Jada Leigh, had been killed in combat while serving in the Eltarian Air Force on a mission on Earth. A proud member of the Guard, "Jada" had been respected, if a bit outspoken against corruption. While that sounded like someone who would have done well with the Rebellion, Jada was definitely dead, and she was significantly younger than Mena suspected the Alchemist was.

Mena stumbled across a much older file. This one held a portrait of a young girl who vaguely resembled Jada but had blue eyes instead of green ones. She had long blonde hair and was rather pretty. There was something familiar about her. The caption read, Eva Leigh, daughter of Moriazan... Missing...

Suddenly, an impossible thought occurred to Mena. "If you turned her hair and eyes dark and aged her just a bit, this girl could be the Alchemist..." She realized aloud.

She quickly ran toward one of the unsanctioned portals between Earth and Eltar. She could have just asked Greg to teleport her to Eltar, but Mena felt like she had to do this alone. It was official Prime Minister family business, after all, and Moriazan did not like to be disturbed by just anyone.

She'd met the former Prime Minister a couple of times growing up. He was a kind, well-respected man, but after losing Jada, his health had deteriorated. He rarely left his residence, and every meeting she'd been present at had been at his home. Mena found it easily now, and she only hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. A housekeeper answered the door.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"I wish to speak to Moriazan," Mena said respectfully.

"He is too ill for visitors. I am afraid he is not long for this world," the housekeeper said in a hushed tone.

"Please, I will not stay long... Tell him Mena is here to see him... Daughter of Rey." It was hard to say that last part without getting emotional.

"Miss Mena?" The housekeeper asked, her eyes going wide. "Forgive me, Miss. I did not recognize you. I am terribly sorry about your father. Come inside. I will ask if he shall see you." She rushed off.

Mena took a moment to compose herself. When the housekeeper returned, she motioned for Mena to follow her.

"Mena of Eltar, Daughter of Rey... Such a blessing to see you safe and well," Moriazan greeted her warmly. He looked deathly pale and was terribly thin, but he still smiled at her.

"Thank you for seeing me, Moriazan," she said kindly.

"What brings you here?"

"Forgive me, Sir, but I am here to speak with you about your daughter."

"My Ember..." He sighed sadly.

"Actually, Sir, this is about your other daughter... Eva Leigh?"

He tensed. "No one has spoken of Eva since well before you were born... How did you learn of her?"

"Research, Sir... I know this is difficult, but can you tell me anything about her?"

He took a pained breath before saying, "Of course... My sweet Eva... She vanished long ago, I'm afraid... Gone without a trace. It devastated me... My heart only began to reignite when Ember was born... I lost them both entirely too young... Eva was very special, you know. She had very strong magic... Sorcery."

"Could she do anything more rare than that?"

He smiled sadly. "She was shy and afraid to tell people, I think, but I knew... My Eva was able to turn anything she desired to gold. The power is exceptionally rare."

"She was an alchemist..." Mena whispered.

"Indeed. May I ask why you are so interested?"

"Curiosity," Mena lied. She couldn't decide if it was crueler to let a dying old man believe both of his daughters were dead or to tell him one had turned evil. She was fairly certain he couldn't handle the strain of the latter news.

"You've always been a bright, curious girl," Moriazan said with an affectionate smile. "It is no wonder your father was so proud of you... Rey was a good man. Such a tragedy what happened that day..."

The attack your daughter was part of, Mena thought. On the surface, she continued to smile.

"Mena... I have something for you," Moriazan said.

"For me?" She repeated in surprise.

"Yes... There is a golden key sitting in my top drawer... It unlocks Eva Leigh's bedroom... Her belongings remain there, exactly as she left them, protected by a powerful preservation spell. I never solved the mystery of what became of her, and it haunts me to this day. You have a gift for finding things... I believe you may be able to solve this mystery for me. Will you do me this kindness, Young Mena?"

She knew she should refuse, but access to the childhood room of the Alchemist might prove extremely valuable. Besides, Mena wanted to help bring Moriazan closure. Perhaps if she understood how the Alchemist had turned into a monster, she could ease his pain a bit even by telling him the truth.

"I shall do my best," Mena promised. "I am honored." She retrieved the key. Somehow, she knew which door to open. The room was a time capsule, throwing Mena into the past. Everything remained in perfect condition, abandoned long ago yet eternally awaiting Eva Leigh's return.

There were some magical tools as well as chemicals Mena knew had been used for alchemy. The keepsakes in the room were that of any young maiden on Eltar. Eva Leigh had been just over two hundred years old, which classified her as just barely older than a teenager by Eltarian standards. She had portraits and other artwork decorating nearly every inch of the room. Mena realized in surprise that she recognized the signature which appeared on each piece.

"Elgan..." She said softly. "My grandfather... Brother of Zell..."

A professional portrait hung in the room. She recognized Elgan beside the blonde she now knew had been Eva Leigh. On her other side was a young man who strongly resembled the Warlock, only he didn't look as harsh and evil. The three looked to be the closest of companions as they smiled, each man with an arm wrapped around Eva.

"They were friends with my grandfather?" Mena asked aloud. It was impossible, yet there was no denying the love between the three. She sighed. "Okay, Powers... Help me find whatever I need to in order to understand this..."

Her eyes began to glow white. Mena followed the energy until she found a golden trunk. Inside were several spell books and notebooks. Most contained scientific equations and results of experiments, but she realized one was something else.

"She kept a journal..." Mena said as she realized what she had in her hands. This book could provide the key to putting an end to all the trouble the Alchemist caused... Yet it seemed wrong to read it.

"Nessa would do it," Mena said with a laugh. Still, that didn't mean she should. Mena tucked the book back in its hiding place. "Not yet," she decided. "I'll only cross that line if left with no other choice."

She decided she had already learned a lot for one day. Mena took a picture of the shocking portrait and left the room, locking the door behind her. Moriazan had passed out from exhaustion, so she politely said goodbye to the housekeeper before leaving and heading back to Earth.

KIRA

She walked toward Andros, who she'd asked to meet her along with Jayden and Dustin. They weren't all of Team Leadership, but they were currently the four most active leaders, especially with Sage stepping back to help Kenny.

"Guys... It's time," she said as Jayden and Dustin arrived.

"Kira... Are you sure?" Andros asked cautiously.

"According to all accounts, Zell got his ass kicked yesterday. The Alliance's base was destroyed and they all scattered. They're at their most vulnerable right now, so if ever there was a time to call everyone back to Angel Grove, it's now."

"That's a sound strategy," Jayden agreed.

"How can we help?" Dustin asked.

"I'll make the calls... But I need you guys to help get everyone settled in as quietly as possible... I'd rather not draw attention until we're ready to fight," Kira replied. "And this time, participation is not optional... Staying out of things might get people killed."

"So, who's not here?" Dustin asked.

"Let's see... The original teams straight through my team are all here," Andros said. "That includes the Wildcats. As for Lost Galaxy, Karone tried to contact Kai, but she couldn't reach him. We're not sure where he is... But we know Zell turned Maya and Damon."

"So, number one on the list is Kai," Kira said.

"Lightspeed Rescue is here... So is Time Force, minus Wes and Alex, and we know Alex kidnapped Wes," Jayden said. "Merrick's here..."

"I'm here... And so are Cam and Blake," Dustin said. He didn't mention Hunter. No one called him on it.

"My team's obviously here," Kira said. "SPD is here, minus Doggie and Kat... I think I'm going to ask them to come. We could use the help, and they're safer with us than on their own. Mystic Force's core team is here, but we may need to call Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, and Clare in..."

"What about Jenji?" Dustin asked.

Kira shrugged. "Sure, Jenji can come, too, as long as the kitty's litter box trained. Okay... Mack and Tyzonn are here... Casey, RJ, and Fran are here and Lily's an evil overlord or whatever now, but we'll work on fixing that as soon as we can... RPM's all here since Scott was rescued..."

"The Samurai Rangers are ready, as always," Jayden promised. "With my sister as an added bonus."

"Mimic Force is here... Dino Charge is present except for Riley, who is presumably still with Zell... I'll have to call in Ninja Steel, but they finished their big fight, so I'm sure they're ready. The Legacy kids are here... And both generations of Chosen... With Andie rescued, the Stone Warriors are all here... And the Ranger Guard. Our non-Rangers are all here and ready if we need them... I think that's everyone?"

"Not everyone... What about the Rebels?" Dustin asked.

"They're here, too," Kira replied.

"Not all of them... Maybe they should call the rest of their people in, too."

"No way," Andros said firmly. "We can't trust them."

"Andros... They've proven they aren't what they seem," Kira pointed out.

"I'll agree that Captain Smith and his people are trustworthy, but the rest of them are strangers... And trust me, they have done a lot of damage across the galaxy."

"We'll ask Captain Smith to call on the ones he deems trustworthy. We need the numbers," Jayden said.

"And if they betray us?" Andros asked.

"Then we let your sister go Full Astronema on them to teach them a lesson," Kira said lightly. Andros looked horrified. "Relax, Andros. I'm kidding. The Rebels seem to police their own well, and I trust Captain Smith. If something does go wrong, we can turn them over to Lady Eleanor. She is still legally authorized to deliver swift Eltarian justice as needed, right?"

"She's going to hate the idea of working with them," Andros said. "And I'm not convinced she's wrong."

"We need them, Andros. Other than Zordon, Zedd, and Caius, the Rebels know Zell better than any of us."

"We have the Stone Warriors. Most of the Rebels came around after Zell... The Stone Warriors were his family."

"Are you hearing yourself right now, Andros?" Kira demanded, making him look at her in surprise. "You want to put that kind of pressure on kids? The Stone Warriors are a bunch of sixteen-year-olds who have been through hell. Zell kidnapped Darcy, Greg, and Andie before, and he damn near killed Andie this last time... He murdered those three in the past. And they may remember a lot, but they aren't the people who knew him anymore. His fucking daughter killed Scott and Greg and they had to be resurrected. She also nearly killed Chelsea. She maimed Darcy pretty badly, and the girl woke up to find out her best friend and brother were dead and her boyfriend might kill himself trying to save them. Those kids have fought like hell, and I will be damned if we put extra pressure on them because you're biased against the Rebels."

"I am not biased," Andros said, the hurt clear in his voice. "I just know the things they have done."

Kira softened slightly. "Andros... Did you ever question why they did those things?"

"There is no justification for some of the crimes they've committed."

"I'm not saying their actions were always justified... But maybe they're at least understandable. Anyone can make bad choices in the heat of the moment, but they want to help us now... That's what matters... We're united against a common enemy... One none of us can fight alone."

"I just... I find it difficult to trust a bunch of anarchists."

"They're not anarchists," Dustin said casually. "They stand against corruption... It's just that a lot of governments are corrupt... But they support honest, moral people in government." He paused, noticing they were all looking at him in surprise. "What? Kizzie and I had a long talk at one of the training sessions they came to. I was curious what they were really about."

Andros sighed. "It's your call, Kira. I trust you. I will back your decision," he said.

"Thanks," Kira said. "I'm sorry I was harsh earlier... It's just, with everything that's happened, I genuinely think we need their help... And, no matter what, I don't want to put this all on the kids."

"You're right," Andros replied. "I wasn't thinking... They come across as very mature at times, but they're some of our youngest Rangers. It's not right to put everything on their shoulders and expect them to tell us how to stop him. And... Perhaps I am a bit biased against the Rebels. I should not judge them all on the actions of a few."

"Alright, now that that's settled... I have some calls to make. Prepare the others and tell them not to let their guard down... This isn't over yet," Kira said.

"We're on it," Jayden promised.

"Let's do this," Dustin added. "Step one... Housing." They each set to work on their tasks.

LIDO

The very last thing he had expected was for Andie to show up at his hut with Sir Ivan, Darcy, another aspect of Serafine, and a tiny creature in tow. The child looked at Lido and immediately lit up with excitement. He knew instantly that, somehow, she was an Aviary.

"Andie... I am grateful you have returned to us safely," Lido said. "Who is this child?"

"Lido, this is A'Vah," Andie explained. "Zell found her abandoned on Eltar and brought her here in some misguided attempt to give me a child to mother... Which is all sorts of creepy... But she's a sweet kid, and she's an-"

"Aviary. Yes, I can tell that much... She was abandoned?" His own memories stirred within him. He felt sympathy for the child immediately.

"He says she was, and I think he was telling the truth about that."

Zuzu hopped over to A'Vah and inspected her curiously. She smiled, playing with him, which made Lido smile. "Zuzu likes her," he said.

"Tuti..." A'Vah said sadly.

Lido knelt beside the girl. "You are missing your friend," he observed. She nodded. "Zuzu... Find Tuti. Tell him A'Vah is here and is looking for him. Go now." He sent Zuzu away.

"Do you mind that Scarlet had me bring her here?" Andie asked.

He figured Scarlet was the other aspect of Serafine. "Of course not. I am the only Aviary you know... I suppose it is logical you'd bring her to me."

"Can you protect her? At least until we find another option? No one else will understand her the way you do," Scarlet said, speaking for the first time.

"I will protect her," Lido promised.

"Good... Darcy, I need to speak with you for a few minutes. Come with me?" Scarlet asked, leading her away.

Ivan played with A'Vah while Andie talked to Lido. "You were hurt," Lido said. "And frightened."

"I was," she admitted. "I'm okay now, Lido... Scarlet healed me, and I made it out alive."

"He hurt you... Again..." Lido shook his head. "I promised to protect you from him."

"Lido... I'm okay," Andie said seriously. "Don't worry so much. You had to stay away. It was a trap. It's better you didn't come."

He nodded, but it still bothered him. He held her close, determined to protect her now from any invisible threats.

DARCY

Standing outside of the hut, Darcy talked to another aspect of her soul. That was too weird to think about, so she refused to focus on it. "Darcy... I had Andie bring you with us so I could warn you... Your memories aren't right," Scarlet said.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked.

"Serafine's memories... The fact that she had 'many' boyfriends but only her relationship with Zell reached the intensity it did... It's wrong, Darcy. Sera had exactly two boyfriends and only one lover before Zell... Her second boyfriend, Talon... And their connection was stronger than anything, including her connection to Zell."

Something about the name hurt Darcy. She recoiled as if she had been slapped, but whatever it was vanished before she could register it. "I don't understand... Why would Sera's memories be wrong?"

"Zell was in her head... I don't know how, but he convinced her to leave Talon for him... She loved Talon with everything she had, Darcy... The guy could literally transform into a dragon. He was awesome, and they were so close... You have to remember him, Darcy... And his brother, Stone. It's important."

"I'll try," Darcy promised. She wasn't sure how to access these hidden memories, but she could tell she needed to.

"I wish I could fight this fight for you... But Zell's right, as much as I hate to say it. I can only do so much in this world. This is your battle... And you need to be ready for it."

"I've been preparing."

"Keep it up. I promise you can do this... But you need full control of Sera's powers. You need to work with Laby. He'll help you unlock them."

"Laby's so fragile when it comes to Sera... He still misses her."

"He'll help you... Even if it hurts. It'll be good for him. Maybe it can bring him some closure."

"I'll talk to him," Darcy agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," Scarlet said. "Take care of Andie and Greg."

"Always."

"Good. I need to go back to my home... But you needed to understand what was going on. The false memories could prove dangerous."

"I appreciate your help... And thanks for rescuing my sister."

"Our sister," Scarlet said with a grin. "And anytime... If I see Zell again, I'm castrating him for what he did to her."

"I like you," Darcy said with a laugh.

"Same here. Be safe, Darcy. And good luck." With that, Scarlet left. Darcy headed back inside and saw Ivan fussing over the little one.

"He's great with kids," Darcy mumbled. She wondered if Ivan and Andie would have kids one day. We just need to survive long enough to find out, she decided with determination. She'd find Laby later, after spending some time with her sister, and she'd figure out the full extent of Serafine's powers. Hopefully, that knowledge would give her an advantage when it counted. Zell might be gravely injured, but she knew he'd come back sooner than anyone wanted to think about. She was damn well going to be prepared when he did.

ZIZI

They had been stuck for a little while before they'd managed to find an opening in the portal. Zizi and Bax tumbled out together now. Bax automatically wrapped his arms around her and absorbed the impact with his back, a gesture that was uncharacteristically sweet of the jerk.

Zizi got to her feet and offered him her hand. Bax stood up and dusted himself off. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. You?" Zizi asked.

"I'll live... Thanks to you." He offered her a genuine smile for once. "That was insane. What the fuck just happened? I mean, there were actual dragons in the base!"

"It was an aspect of Serafine... One who's not a teenager. She apparently has her powers fully unlocked. I guess Zell fucked up by kidnapping Serafine's baby sister."

"Great. Now what happens? Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea, Bax. I was too busy trying to get us out of there to pay much attention to where we were heading."

"Come on... Let's explore." He offered her his arm. Zizi reluctantly took it. They'd be less conspicuous if they looked like a couple out for a stroll.

Zizi looked around. "Temples..." She said, pointing toward structures in the distance. "Bax, I think we're in Athens."

"Greece? How the hell did we land in Greece?" He asked.

"No idea... Everything was falling apart around us, and even Zell's magic went haywire... There was no real way to tell where we were going to end up with him in such bad shape... But, the good news is, there are Rebels in Athens."

"We're part of the Alliance, Zi. We can't just ask the Rebels to help us. Vitella said-"

"We're still part of the Rebellion... And what other choice do we have?"

"Well, since we have no way to contact the Rebels yet, let's get a room. There's got to be a hotel around here somewhere..." He looked around uselessly, like he expected a hotel to manifest out of thin air.

Zizi rolled her eyes. She marched toward a man and used her best Southern drawl to ask, "Excuse me, Mister, but my boyfriend here got us lost and he's just too darn proud to ask for directions. See, we're not from around here... Obviously," she giggled, blinking at him innocently. She knew he was charmed as soon as he smiled at her.

"Ah, young lovers from... America, yes?" He asked.

"Yes Sir! We're from Savannah, Georgia... It's great, but nothing like this place. It's beautiful here! Anyway, we're sort of backpacking across the world without too many plans... Seeing where life takes us, you know? I don't suppose you can point us in the direction of a nice hotel?"

"Of course! Right down the road is a beautiful hotel called the Athens Estates. It is the finest hotel in all of Greece... Always booked! Maybe you will get lucky and they'll have a room available. Just follow this road for half a mile."

"Thank you, Mister!" Zizi said. "Come on, Sugar, let's go," she added to Bax.

Bax smirked at her as soon as they were out of sight. "Sugar, huh?" He teased her.

"Oh, shut up. Lesson Number One of Infiltrating Earth... No man can resist a Southern Belle in distress," she said.

"What's Lesson Number Two?"

"Play dumb. Men like to believe they're smarter than women, so they tend to underestimate a charming woman... It makes it a lot easier to get what you want."

"Kind of down on men there, Zi."

"They're my mother's rules... But that doesn't mean she was wrong. It wasn't easy for her to gain power or respect in the Rebellion. Back when she joined, women never rose above the rank of Lieutenant. She was the first to accomplish it."

"Your mom was a fucking legend, Zizi."

"My mom was a fucking sociopath... But yeah, she did accomplish a couple of pretty badass things in her time."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"It's hard to love someone who can't feel the emotion herself."

"She loved Rupi."

"She tolerated Rupi... She felt obligated to take care of him because he was her baby brother and he didn't have anyone else. She basically raised him... But that bond came from before."

"Before what?"

"Just... Before." Zizi closed her eyes, refusing to let herself wonder if her mother had been as different as Rupi claimed before she'd lost everything. Rupi had been blindly loyal to his sister, so it was hard to say for sure.

"Check it out... Nice," Bax said, pointing to a gorgeous hotel.

"Not bad," Zizi admitted.

They walked into the hotel. As they reached the front desk, Bax turned on the charm. "Hello, Darlin'," he said with a fairly convincing Southern drawl of his own. "We're tourists... From America!" He grinned at the front desk clerk stupidly, playing the part of a foolish redneck pretty well.

The woman working at the front desk smiled at them. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am! We'd like to know if you have any vacancies."

She nodded. "We have exactly one room available... The honeymoon suite, so to speak! I assume that will do?"

"Absolutely!"

She nodded, accepting the credit card Bax offered to her, then put them in the system and handed them a room key. Bax took it and offered her a final smile. He motioned for Zizi to follow him.

"No way. I am not sharing a room with you," Zizi said firmly.

"Come on, Zi. They only have one room," Bax said. "You saved my ass... You can't hate me that much."

"I saved your life because you were completely defenseless and it wouldn't have been right to leave you there... I'm not my mother... But that doesn't mean I like you."

"Alright. You're welcome to sleep on the street." He smirked at her.

Zizi sighed. "Fine. But we're not sharing a bed, and if any of your anatomy makes its way toward me uninvited, I will cut it off."

Bax laughed. "You are your mother's daughter. I'll behave, Zizi. I promise."

They reached the room. Zizi immediately manifested a second bed. "That's better," she said. She looked around. The room really was beautiful, with décor themed to Greek mythology.

"Not bad," Bax said, looking at their surroundings. "You can shower first, since I assume you don't want to shower together."

"Ever the gentleman, Bax," she said, rolling her eyes. She headed into the bathroom, ready to wash away the blood and ash on her body. She'd kept a glamour up to prevent the locals from seeing what they really looked like, but she had to admit, she'd been dying to clean up.

Clean up, get some rest, then find the Greeks, she thought. Zell's hurt... But eventually, he'll expect us to join him again. She knew she needed to make use of this small window of time before she had to go deep undercover again.

KENNY

He felt like he was dying. The more Sage tried to get into his mind, the more it attacked him. He screamed as the pain increased. Still, Kenny couldn't turn back now. He had to know if they were telling him the truth.

Finally, Sage connected to him fully. Kenny suddenly felt everything shifting in his mind. Things came back to him in a frantic rush. Growing up with Kimberly, not Kat, as his mother... His father, pushing him along with his coach in gymnastics and keeping him from resting or eating... His father hitting him, over and over, when no one was there to see it... His mother, covering up the fact that he was hitting her, too... Becoming a Power Ranger and finding out the truth about his mother's past... Katie, taking on his father to protect him and then running away to Japan to be with Jayden while the criminal charges blew over... His friends, the Power Rangers, fighting at his side... Losing his Power Coin to Tye and losing a lot more so she could steal it... Getting his powers back at the cost of Casey's life... Saving Angie... Falling in love... Watching Rita sacrifice herself to save him and her daughter... Kat possessing Katie... Tommy getting kidnapped... Rangers coming from all over just to help save him... His mother marrying Billy... The big battle and all of the lives which were lost... Katie, trying to kill him...

He sobbed hysterically, unable to deal with all of the emotions hitting him... Especially as he thought about Katie. She'd been his protector and best friend for so long... And then, she'd lost her mind and turned evil, betraying them all. He couldn't breathe.

"Kenny... Stay with me," Sage said urgently.

"She tried... She... She said..." Kenny said softly before letting out a whimper.

"I know, Kenny... I know how much this hurts... But you have to remember. Once you do, you'll break my aunt's spell."

"Katie..." He sobbed, his voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry, Kenny... I know how much you loved her... But Katie hadn't been Katie in a while by the time she betrayed us."

He stared at Sage with tears in his eyes. "Sage... I remember," he said softly. He was drowning in his emotions, but his mind was becoming clear. Reality was coming back to him. He wanted to hug her, but he remembered he was in a meditation and had no control over his body.

"That's it, Kenny... We're almost done here," Sage said.

"My mom... I... I have to apologize..."

"Shhh... Kim's not mad, Kenny. She understands you were under a spell. Just stay with me... Remember the rest..."

Kenny suddenly saw what happened after Katie's betrayal. He remembered everything, including his mother going missing and Billie being born.

"Billie..." He whispered. "Oh my God... I have a baby sister..."

"You do," Sage confirmed. "And she's the cutest thing ever."

"I have to be myself again... I have to protect her..."

"You will, Kenny. You're a great big brother."

"Help me, Sage... Please..."

"I'm already doing that," Sage said. "You're doing great, Kenny... Your mind is healing, and Aunt Kat's spell is broken... She doesn't have a hold on you anymore."

Kenny hugged her in relief, an odd sensation in his astral form. Still, it was comforting. Moments later, he returned to awareness in his body. Sage looked exhausted but was smiling at him warmly. He hugged her for real before turning toward his mother.

"Mom... I'm so sorry," Kenny said desperately.

"Don't you dare apologize for this," his mother said. She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much, Kenny... I'm sorry Kat did this to you."

"You're the best mother anyone could ever have, and I can't believe I let that... that bitch convince me I was hers."

"Kat's magic is powerful, Kenny... I'm just grateful they didn't turn you. Being evil isn't fun."

He looked at her questioningly. "How would you know?"

She smiled mysteriously. "Let's just say that Jason and I had an adventure with Divatox after we were technically retired... But it all worked out alright in the end."

"So I haven't heard all of your stories yet?"

"Definitely not... But maybe I'll tell you soon."

He smiled before turning toward Angie. "Ang... Thank you," he whispered. He hugged her next. "You saved me."

"I just trusted you not to let a monster hurt me," Angie said. "You did the hard work."

"I love you." He kissed her. Angie kissed him back, visibly relaxing as he held her close.

When he finally pulled away from Angie, Kenny looked at Sage. "So," he said, "what did I miss?"

"Zeke's in charge," Sage said with a grin.

"Zeke, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, it's about time."

Together, they walked toward David's house, where dinner and the safety of his sanctuary of a home waited for them. Kenny was back, but that didn't mean he was ready to jump back into things. He needed a day or so to recover. In the meantime, it was nice to be somewhere safe, with three of the people he loved more than anything.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was a bit of a transitional chapter as things are briefly calming down for everyone. I promise there will be more action coming soon as the story continues, the Rangers and other Rebels come to Angel Grove, and the Alliance rebuilds itself.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want to read the backstory of Jeirmi and Eloise, check out Tales from the Rebellion, Chapter Ten, Timeless. A lot of the newer characters mentioned in this chapter who are from Eltar tie back to the Rebellion stories, including Stone and the people he mentions. I'll do my best to give brief recaps so you understand what's going on even if you didn't read those stories. On a similar note, if you read Go, Go, Wildcats, you're about to see some familiar faces...

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
ALEX  
He watched his prisoner as he began to stir. Blood was caked onto his body, head, and hair. Bruises and cuts covered nearly every inch of exposed flesh, and there were more underneath his shredded t-shirt. Wes raised his head slowly before trying to fight against the ropes binding him to the chair.

"It's no use, Wes," Alex taunted him. "You try every day, and you never get anywhere. Even if you could loosen the ropes, you're still handcuffed.

"Alex, why are you doing this?" Wes asked. "What did he offer you to make you betray the team?" 

"In exchange for my services, I get to destroy you, Wes. After all, you destroyed my entire life. It's only fair."

"You've lost your mind..." Wes mumbled, shaking his head.

Alex punched Wes in his side, making his already severely wounded ancestor cry out in pain. He began to beat him again, taking out all of his rage with his fists. Only when Wes passed out did Alex step outside of the prison.

Zell sent a communication to him using the technology Alex had given him. "My dear boy, I have need of your services," he said.

"Of course, Great Zell," Alex said. "What can I do for you?"

"I fear that a problem has fallen into the time you're in. His name is Jeirmi, and he is an Eltarian with the power to walk the time line. I had trapped him outside of it, but it seems my current injured state causes a ripple in that place and he has found his way back into time. You must find him and prevent him from encountering the Rebels."

"Sure, that's easy enough. I'll just trap him with Wes," Alex said.

"He is wounded. Keep him that way, or he will use his power to escape."

"No problem."

"Remember, my boy... Be careful. If anyone from that time suspects why you are there, you will fail as the one who came before you."

"I won't fail, Great Zell. I know the rules of time travel, remember? Besides, she was a fool."

"She was, but at the time, she had earned the opportunity to prove herself. Do not make her mistakes, Alex."

As Alex began to search for Jeirmi, he had a bad feeling. He spotted a pretty, bouncy teenage girl with blonde hair crossing the street. She looked perfectly ordinary as she cheerfully chatted with her ditzy friends. It was clear she was incredibly popular. She didn't seem to have a care in the world. Then, suddenly, she looked up as if she sensed something.

"Sorry, guys," she said casually to her friends. "I've gotta motor."

"I thought we were going to the movies," one of her friends protested.

"I just remembered that there's something I'm supposed to be doing... Family stuff," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay. We'll catch you later, I guess," the friend said. She walked away with the other girls.

The blonde began walking quickly toward an alley. Alex decided to follow her. That was when he realized he'd screwed up.

A man lay motionless on the ground. His head was bleeding. "Oh my God!" The girl cried. "Mister, are you okay? This looks, like, really bad..." She seemed to realize the man was unconscious then. She immediately pulled some sort of kit out of her bag. She started taking care of his wounds before pulling out a stone of some sort. She tapped it twice before saying firmly, "Laby."

Shit! Alex thought.

"What's up, Tiff?" Laby responded through the stone.

"Laby, there's a man in an alley... He's really hurt... And he's Eltarian," Tiffani said.

"Eltarian? Do we know him?" Laby asked.

"I don't recognize him, but you know a lot more Eltarians than I do," Tiffani pointed out.

"I'll track you and be right there. Hang tight, Beautiful."

Kill the girl and take Jeirmi, Alex thought. He knew he couldn't do that, however. Tiffani was meant to die a few months later, horrifically, at the hands of her father. Alex couldn't risk killing her early. He considered abducting her, but he knew Labyrinth wouldn't stop until he found her, and Alex had already been warned that he couldn't take Laby in a fight. He would just have to watch them and see what happened next.

Laby arrived a short time later. He froze when he saw Jeirmi in the alley. "I'll be Goddamned..." Laby mumbled.

"Laby? Do you recognize him?" Tiffani asked.

"That's Jeirmi... He and his girl Eloise vanished on Eltar a long time ago... We all assumed they were dead. They could run through the time line, and Zell hated people who could do that. I wonder if Ellie's nearby... Did you see a hyperactive redhead around?" Laby asked.

"No, just this Jeirmi guy."

Laby nodded. "He's pretty hurt. We need to get him to Mama Ama."

"Should we be moving him? I think that's too risky."

Laby considered this. "You're right. Call Ama and tell her to meet us here."

A short while later, the Sorceress Amareese appeared. "Oh, dear... He is injured," she mumbled before setting to work on healing him.

Laby pulled out his communication stone and said, "Jaybert!"

"What is it, Laby?" Jaybert answered.

"Jay, I think we've got a problem," Laby said. "A time traveling Eltarian I thought was dead just popped back up... Tiff found him. He's seriously injured, but Amareese is working on healing him now."

"More time travelers? Was the man we captured not enough?"

"We don't know for sure that he's from another time, Jay. It's not like he gives us any answers when you try to torture them out of him..."

Alex realized they were talking about the Phantom Ranger, although they wouldn't discover his true identity for a few more months.

"His energy feels wrong in this time," Jaybert said. "Regardless, bring the Eltarian to me. If he is a friend, we will help him regain his health and send him to Garron. If he's not, we will keep him prisoner."

"We will not," Laby said firmly. "Jeirmi's a good guy, Jay. I'm sure he landed here by accident because of how injured he is. There hasn't been so much as a trace of him or Eloise since they vanished when Zell was still around. He's probably responsible for this."

"You believe the Great Wizard attacked them?"

"I think he wanted them both out of the way and was too arrogant to consider they might survive his attack."

"Laby... I do not think it is wise to make an enemy of the Great Wizard," Jaybert said cautiously.

"He's dead, Jay. What could he possibly do to us?"

Alex knew Laby knew better than that. Given his abilities, Zell could easily come from the past and kill them. He also knew Laby probably suspected Zell would come back one day, but might not be willing to consider it. Laby was more traumatized than possibly anyone else Alex had ever heard of. Alex figured that happened when someone was immortal and kept having to watch everyone he loved die. He had no idea what would become of Laby after the slaughter in a few months. The shapeshifter had completely vanished from the grid. No mention of him could be found in the files for the next thirty years until he resurfaced in Angel Grove.

Suddenly, a girl cried out in alarm, "Like, watch where you're driving in that sad excuse for a car!" She shouted.

"Oh, no..." Tiffani whispered. She clearly recognized the voice.

Alex moved so he could see who was talking. A girl sat in the middle of the street covered in dirt. "Ugh! Grody to the max..." She mumbled.

A boy extended his hand to her, causing her to look up. "Lee!" She cried in relief, allowing Lee Scott to help her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Ronnie? I saw what happened from down the block," Lee said.

"I'm okay now," she replied with a smile. "My hero."

Lee laughed. "I'm no hero, Ronnie," he said.

You will be, Alex thought. Lucas and Cassie would be arriving any day now and Lee would become the leader of the Wildcats. Alex had to leave Tiger's Bluff and 1989 before that happened.

"Like, I'm so sure, Mr. Humble," Ronnie teased him.

"Did you bother to get his license plate?" A girl asked dryly as she arrived with a boy and a girl Alex recognized.

B'Danna and Draze, he registered. The punk rock girl looked too much like the fallen cheerleader for Alex not to realize she must be Ronnie's twin sister, Roxy.

"Like, I was kind of busy trying not to die, Rox," Ronnie replied, flipping her hair in frustration. "He came speeding like he was trying to hit me or something."

Roxy shook her head. "What an asshole... Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine... Just covered in dirt..." Ronnie sighed.

"Maybe I should take her home... Bea, do you mind if I bail?" Roxy asked.

"It's fine," B'Danna replied. "There's something I need to handle anyway."

"Cool. Later, Dave," Roxy said as she and Lee walked away with Ronnie.

Seconds later, a knife was pressed to Alex's throat. "Choose your words very carefully, Time Traveler," B'Danna said. "Why were you watching us from the shadows?"

Alex hadn't thought she'd noticed him. It took him a moment to recover from his shock. In that time, Draze gently said, "Beatrice..." He was sticking to her cover name.

"Answer me," she demanded, but she pulled the knife away from his throat.

"I'm Alex," he said. "I'm here on a mission from the Great Wizard of Eltar."

"Then you're no friend of ours," she replied sharply.

"You don't dress like you're from the past," Draze commented. "The Great Wizard has been dead for millennia."

"Here's probably here to clean up Zell's mess," Laby said as he stepped out of the alley. "You should walk away, Friend. Because there's no way in hell I'm letting you get anywhere near Jeirmi."

Alex knew he was in more trouble than he could handle. He hit the panic button on his communication device. It automatically teleported him back to Wes.

"Shit... Shit, I just seriously screwed up!" He said in a panic. What was he going to do? If he failed as Divatox had, Zell would kill him. "I'm out of time," he decided aloud. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Luckily, Alex was a hell of a good shot.

He took his gun and went in search of Bradley Drew.

SAGE  
She was finally heading home from the Reservation and had nearly made it. The last thing Sage expected was for a person to fall out of thin air and land at her feet.

She couldn't stop to ponder what the hell was going on because the girl was bleeding severely. Sage immediately began to heal her throat, which had been slashed open. She sensed something in her energy and realized the girl was pregnant, although she probably didn't know that yet. Sage took care to ensure the baby was safe as well.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. "Holy smokes! Sage!" She cried.

"Um... Do I know you?" Sage asked in confusion.

"Not yet, but you will," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm Eloise... Eloise Loren Parker. My friends call me Ellie."

"Okay, Eloise or Ellie... Who slashed your throat?"

"The Great Wizard."

Sage tensed. "I thought Zell was still too injured to do this sort of harm..."

"Oh, he probably is," Eloise said. "He slashed my throat several millennia ago and tossed me into the realm outside of the timeline like trash. Rude, right?"

Sage took a deep breath, trying to follow what Eloise was saying. "Okay... So, how do you know Zell?"

"Well, see, I was raised on Earth in the 1920s... I was totally a flapper. The thing is, I'm half-Eltarian, and I had the power to skip through the timeline. That's how I met... Oh my gosh, where is Jeirmi? Or when? What if he did this to him, too? I have to find hi-"

"Ellie, slow down," Sage said soothingly.

"Jeirmi... The love of my life... He was with me when we saw Zell kill a prophet. He hadn't realized we were on to him until then. Anyway, Jeirmi and I had been trying to stop him. We knew what the future held, here in Angel Grove... There were hardly any survivors... We traveled there by accident. You were there, along with Laby, Lady Eleanor, and a few others... The last of those willing and able to fight. Everyone else was dead, evil, or missing."

Sage stared at her. "What?" She asked softly.

"Zell won. Some guy helped him become unstoppable... Logan, I think you guys called him."

Sage felt like her heart stopped for a second. "Logan... Pierce's brother Logan?"

"I guess so. Zell convinced him to turn evil, and they destroyed Angel Grove. Probably the rest of the world, too. We didn't have much time to explore." She paused. "Do you have any food? I'm starving. Being stuck outside of the timeline bleeding to death without dying for several millennia makes a girl hungry!"

Sage was overwhelmed, but she couldn't deny there was something charming about this hyper girl who'd been suffering for millennia and somehow seemed fairly unscathed by the entire ordeal.

"I'll bring you somewhere safe," she promised.

"But Jeirmi... I need to find him," Eloise said.

"There are Eltarians here. Some of them are pretty ancient. They might have answers about Jeirmi."

"Oh! Is Laby around? Or Lady Eleanor? They both survived the apocalypse when we were in the future. Maybe they can help me!" She merrily skipped ahead, so Sage began leading her in the right direction.

"Both of them are in town. Lady Eleanor stays with her team of Power Rangers, the Ranger Guard."

"The Ranger Guard?" Eloise paused. "That's impossible. By this point, I think only Stone is still alive... If I remember our travels correctly."

"Zordon gave the morphers to a team in this time. He found them after the Stone Warriors had their big battle... Zell had hidden them."

Eloise visibly paled. "Oh, no..." She said softly. "This is bad, Sage. Very, very bad. Those morphers were meant to stay lost." She shook her head. "We have to warn them... They're in horrible danger."

"Explain what you mean, please," Sage said. "I'm pretty attached to that team. In fact, my son's girlfriend is their leader."

"You have a son who's old enough to date a Power Ranger... Time travel?" Eloise guessed.

"Exactly. What danger are they in, Eloise?"

"There were prophecies about them. The first predicted who they would be. The details probably match up with the current team, or they wouldn't be able to use the morphers... But after that prophecy was discovered, Zell made sure they could never be whole. He killed poor Crissy, who was the gentlest thing... He literally stole all of her life force so she could never reincarnate. She used to make tulpas. Her boyfriend apparently stopped speaking after she died, not that he spoke much before that..."

"Allie and Freddy..." Sage said softly as an impossible thought came to her. "The whole team might not be reincarnations of the originals, but... Freddy and Allie were the most surprising people Zordon chose. Freddy's an ordinary guy... He's a hell of a bass player, but as far as we know, he's not Eltarian and has no powers. It was his strong heart and willingness to do anything to protect the others that earned him his spot... But Allie..." Sage shook her head. "I had wondered how a tulpa could become real. Her sister, who made her, gave all of her power to Allie so she could become real, but it started happening before that. Allie started changing after she met Freddy. What if Freddy somehow connected to Crissy's boyfriend and Crissy attached a slither of herself to her boyfriend? And then, when Allie met Freddy, maybe Crissy was able to latch on to the supposedly empty vessel so she could come back?" She shook her head.

"Whoa... That's intense, but I'm following. Who else is on the team?"

"Mena, Zordon's cousin, is the Blue Ranger. She's the reincarnation of Ash's girlfriend from Eltar."

"Medira... Who was the Blue Ranger on that team." Eloise nodded. "Great. She's actually meant to have that morpher, so she's probably the strongest and safest one on the team. Stone's alive, so whoever got his morpher probably wasn't meant to. Stone is powerful enough to rival Zell... If his little brother Talon had survived, Zell probably would have been destroyed by them."

Sage sighed. "I have a feeling that's Logan's morpher. He's from the current set of brothers from the prophecy about Zell and Elgan. He's also the older one. He has fire powers like Zell."

"Fire was Talon's thing. Stone has water magic. I'm surprised Logan's morpher even works for him."

"His younger brother is the one with the water magic. He's actually pretty gifted. He's a Shaman, too... A baby Shaman for now, but he's pulled off some pretty impressive things, and he's only going to get stronger."

They arrived at the house Lady Eleanor was set up in. It was attached to the house where they'd set up the Stone Warriors so Greg and his grandmother weren't too far apart.

The door opened and Lady Eleanor stepped out onto the porch. She nodded at Sage before her eyes went wide.

"Eloise?" She asked.

"It's me," Eloise confirmed.

"Eloise Loren Parker, where have you been? Eltar declared you legally dead millennia ago!"

"The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Eloise said with a straight face. "Ah, Paul McCartney... The best thing about the 1960s was definitely the music!"

Lady Eleanor began to examine Eloise closely. "You have been healed," she observed.

"A certain not-so-Great Wizard slashed my throat and stuck me outside of the timeline. I only just found my way through," Eloise explained. "It was like there was this massive hiccough in that realm, and then suddenly, I fell through. Unfortunately, as soon as I did, I almost died. Thank God I ran into Sage!"

"Zell was critically wounded by dragons," Sage explained. "That must have been what freed you."

"Lady Eleanor... Where's Jeirmi?" Eloise asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, Eloise," Lady Eleanor replied. "Jeirmi also vanished that day. I do not know what became of him."

"I need to find him... He could be hurt," Eloise said softly. Sage knew she was worried it was more than that.

"First, you need food," Sage reminded her.

"Right. I forgot about that..."

"Come inside, dear," Lady Eleanor said. "I'll make you something to eat." Lady Eleanor might be the scariest woman on Earth or Eltar at times, but she was still a grandmother.

"Thanks," Eloise replied as she and Sage followed Lady Eleanor into the house. "We need to talk anyway... About your Rangers."

"The children? What is it?" Lady Eleanor asked.

"They're in danger. Those morphers are cursed. You have to warn them. They could die, or worse! Especially since one of them turns evil in the future and helps Zell destroy the world and-"

"Cursed? Evil? Eloise, slow down and explain."

Eloise told Lady Eleanor what she'd told Sage. Lady Eleanor cooked as she listened in silence. Finally, she said, "I was worried Logan would become a problem for us."

"You were?" Sage asked in surprise.

"Logan likes to pretend he was never Neptune, and for Mena's sake as well as Nessa's, I allow it... But I am well aware of what the Rebels trained him to be."

"And what was that?" Eloise asked.

"An assassin," Lady Eleanor replied. "A very talented one who never missed a mark. On their order, he even killed the Prime Minister... Mena's father. It is difficult, but I have given him the benefit of the doubt. I see his intentions are good and he feels remorse for the things he did while under their control... However, it would not be difficult for Zell to use the turmoil Logan refuses to face against him." She sighed. "Please understand, I trust Logan is worthy of being a Power Ranger, and he wants to atone for his past actions, but that doesn't mean Zell wouldn't be able to send him back to that dark place."

"Logan has Pierce and Chelsea to keep him from turning evil," Sage said. "He's not as vulnerable as Zell might think."

"Sure, but... He turns evil in one version of the future, Sage. Something must happen to the people keeping him from losing himself to the darkness," Eloise said. After a pause, she added, "Stone struggled against his dark side, too. I'm sure he can help Logan. Do you know how to reach him?"

"Stone is an elder on Eltar," Lady Eleanor said. "He still lives in seclusion in the mountains, coming out only when the people of Eltar are in dire need of his assistance. I suppose I can ask Anise to contact him."

Suddenly, a bit of knowledge flashed through Sage's mind. He's part of the Rebellion and no one who's not suspects him, she realized. That was pretty impressive. She didn't get the sense that he was evil, and Sage was slowly realizing that most of the Rebels weren't. They were simply fed-up with a corrupt government who slaughtered them if they tried to speak up. She couldn't blame them. If she had been Eltarian, she probably would have joined, too. As horrible as some of their actions were, it seemed like they were understandable at times.

"I know what became of the intended Guardians," Lady Eleanor said after a minute. "Cristalia's energy was completely destroyed. Zell claimed she tried to create a power that was too powerful for her and had destroyed her own energy. I believe Allie and Cristalia are the same person. As a tulpa, Allie made the perfect vessel for Cristalia's energy to find a way back. Freddy, bless him, reminds me deeply of Zerry. I believed he was his reincarnation, or at least a descendant. Now, however, I think it's more that Zerry is attached to him somehow. I have not told the boy. I believed that a destiny too tragic to bear. No one knows what became of Zerry, but I suspect he may have taken his own life in his grief. I could not doom Freddy to such a burden. Mena is Medira reincarnated. That much has been confirmed. She died in her sleep from a rather suspicious illness. Van is much like Ley. Watching him with Scott is like watching Ley and Mahk back from the dead. I believe their spirits attached themselves to the boys. They must be protecting them. Both of them were part of the Rebellion, and were killed in the protest..." Lady Eleanor looked a bit pale. She didn't elaborate.

"Protest? Like the hippies would hold? Or union workers? Oooh, what happened?" Eloise asked excitedly.

"A young woman was executed for High Treason. The earliest incarnation of the Rebellion of Eltar took issue with it. They staged what was meant to be a peaceful protest. I was not present, but they turned violent and the Guard was forced to take action. Over a hundred lives were lost. It was a horrible waste, and for what? It was a senseless slaughter, and the Rebels only turned more violent after that," Lady Eleanor explained.

Sage had a feeling that the official version of events was not the full story. She could feel the souls of those Rebels. They'd died horrifically, in a storm of bullets. None of them had been armed, and the protest had truly been peaceful. That event had cost Laby his parents. It had taken the lives of innocent men, women, and children, and it had been the event which sparked the Rebellion becoming violent.

"Lady Eleanor... The Guard lied," Sage said.

Lady Eleanor, to her shock, did not attack her for that comment. "The events of that day never sat right with me," she admitted. "Matthew and I would never have followed that order. I believe that is why Mayor Freyst kept us occupied elsewhere that day."

"This is better than a Shakespearian drama," Eloise said, eating up the story.

"Back to the Ranger Guard... The final one to perish was Eltara," Lady Eleanor said. Now, she looked even more haunted. Sage could feel millennia of grief coming off of her.

"Who was she?" Sage asked.

"Eltara of Eltar was the fiercest, most passionate young woman I have ever met. She was raised by the Guard after being abandoned on the steps of the Counsel building. I was never given the opportunity to train her, but I knew what a brave warrior she was. She did fight at my side in a few battles, and I was quite impressed with her. In some ways, B'Danna reminded me of her when she was a young girl on Eltar. I think that is part of why I got so involved in her training. That, and I knew something was wrong at home, but the girl refused to let me help her..." She shook her head. "Eltara, unknown to the Guard, joined the Rebellion. I do not know what caused her to do that, but she was involved in a horrible slaughter. She killed many that day... She assassinated several members of the Guard, the very people who had raised her... Until she had to face me. I demanded to know why she had done such a thing, and she told me the ones she'd killed had been corrupt people who hurt her as a child, and likely others. I believed her... Something in her eyes was too honest for me to doubt. I convinced her to lower her weapons so I could help her be cleared of the charges, but someone saw her beside me and the fool killed her. I tried to save her, but there was nothing I could do."

Sage had never seen Lady Eleanor look so haunted. There's more to this, she thought. For whatever reason, Eltara was important to Lady Eleanor. Sage filed that information away for later, deciding it might benefit her to track Eltara's spirit down and ask her why.

"Who is she connected to on your young team?" Eloise asked.

"Nessa," Lady Eleanor replied. "And sometimes, that girl reminds me of Eltara so strongly, I nearly forget they are not the same person."

"Is she her reincarnation?" Eloise asked.

"I do not believe so... Nessa shares many traits with Eltara, but as with Van, I think it is because Eltara's spirit latched on to the girl."

"What about Stone? How is he?"

"As I said, Stone is alive and well on Eltar. He shows himself as needed, but often remains alone. He was never the most sociable, and after he lost his brother, he seemed to decide to remain in seclusion whenever possible." Lady Eleanor shook her head. "Logan fears his darkness just as Stone, like you said. He is also a loving older brother who would do anything to protect the younger one."

"If they are not all the same souls as the original Ranger Guard members, they weren't meant for those morphers, Lady Eleanor. They're in terrible danger."

"I believe the children are meant to be a team of Power Rangers. Zordon is not wrong about that. They function best as a unit."

"I never said they weren't supposed to be a team... But maybe Zell made sure they were given the wrong morphers. Maybe their real powers remain hidden somewhere."

Sage felt the truth in Eloise's insane claim. "I'll talk to Mena. She has the power to find things. If anyone can find the morphers they're meant to have, it's Mena," she said.

"Lady Eleanor... Call your team," Eloise said. "They need to know this before it's too late."

"Very well," Lady Eleanor agreed as she set food down in front of both Eloise and Sage. "Eat. I'll tell the children to come here at once." She walked away.

"I have a bad feeling..." Sage admitted aloud. She knew everything was about to come to a head. "I've got to handle something, but I'll be back later." With that, she left to head home, meditate, and try to figure out what was going on.

NESSA  
The members of the Ranger Guard were on their way to their mentor when someone appeared in their path. "How lovely... Someone to kill," she taunted them.

"Who the hell are you?" Nessa demanded.

"I am Neighbelle, Great Sorceress of Eltar!" The woman declared.

"I find that Eltarians who refer to themselves as great are typically the opposite," Nessa replied casually. "What is it you want from us?"

"Oh, nothing much. You simply have something which belongs to us."

"Nessa, step back," Van advised softly.

"Why?" Nessa asked.

"Neighbelle's one of the traitors from New Jersey. Raff told me the story of what happened to Captain Smith's family. Neighbelle played a huge part in it. She's powerful. Her magic rivals Kizzie's at times."

"Kizzie is weak," Neighbelle said. "I'll destroy her soon."

"That's unlikely," Logan said.

Neighbelle smiled at him. "Look at you! Such a lovely specimen," she said. She reached toward him.

Nessa grabbed Neighbelle's arm before she could touch Logan's face. "Hands to yourself, bitch," she said. She snapped Neighbelle's hand at the wrist, breaking it cleanly and causing Neighbelle to scream in pain. She clutched it before beginning to heal herself.

Two others showed themselves then. "Hello, Children," one said. "Just give us what we want and no one will get hurt."

"Micah and Estos..." Van realized aloud. "Where Neighbelle goes, so do they. They're the other two traitors."

"Yes, I am Micah," the one who'd already spoken said. "It is nice to know my reputation proceeds me. If you know our tale, you know how dangerous we are. Surrender the boy and survive."

"What boy?" Mena asked softly.

"The only one of you our Great Wizard would have any interest in... The Assassin."

Logan tensed. "I don't do that anymore," he said firmly.

"You're not getting anywhere near Logan," Nessa said. "You'll have to go through all of us."

"Oh, goody," Neighbelle said. "I was hoping you'd say that." She cast a spell and sent it straight at Nessa. Allie jumped in front of her, absorbing the blow and taking no damage from it.

"It's not going to be that easy," Allie said sweetly.

"How did you do that?" Neighbelle demanded.

"I'm a superhero. I can do anything," Allie replied, smiling at Freddy. He smiled back at her. That was when Estos stabbed Freddy through his back. The sword came out of his chest.

"Freddy!" Allie shrieked. She immediately summoned one of her healing tulpas. Kneeling by Freddy's side, Allie sobbed as she held his hand.

"Are you okay, Big Man?" Nessa asked as the tulpa started healing Freddy. He gave her a weak thumbs up in response.

"Guys... I think we'd better morph," Van said.

"I concur," Mena replied. They quickly began to morph. Allie morphed but stayed by Freddy's side. He was still too injured to morph.

"Your pretty suits won't save you," Neighbelle taunted them. She began flinging magical attacks at them in quick succession. Nessa deflected as many as she could.

"Van, cover Freddy and Allie," she instructed.

"On it!" Van said, hurrying to their side. As Estos got too close, an army of tulps surrounded them and began to fight with Van. Allie didn't so much as look up or break a sweat.

"Amazing," Nessa mumbled with a grin.

Micah went straight for Mena. He hit her with a savage attack, doing obvious damage, but Mena fought back and stood her ground. Micah went in for what would surely be a fatal blow. Logan jumped in front of Mena, knocking her to safety before Micah's sword could impale her. She hit the ground hard and her morph dropped, but she didn't appear to be overly injured. She clutched her ankle in obvious pain and Nessa knew it was either sprained or broken. Logan's suit absorbed the hit from Micah's sword, sparking slightly, but his morph held.

"Careful, Logan," Nessa said as she helped Mena back to her feet. "I don't think that's a good sign." Mena leaned on Nessa, unable to put weight on her right foot.

"I'm okay," Logan promised, moving closer to them.

"Not for long," Micah said as he moved in for another kill strike.

Nessa met his sword with her own after quickly shifting Mena's weight to Logan. "Get Mena out of the line of fire," she told him. "I've got this."

Logan followed her orders and began quickly and carefully moving away with Mena. When he seemed to realize this was slowing him down, he scooped Mena up in his arms and carried her to safety.

"Stay here," he said loudly as he set her down beside Freddy, who'd finally recovered enough to morph. Even as she battled Micah, Nessa noticed that the healing tulpa had used up all of its energy and faded, but the warriors were still there. "Allie's tulpas and the others will keep you safe."

"We've got her," Van promised. "Go help Nessa."

Nessa was meeting every one of Micah's swings with one of her own. He never managed to get a hit in. If Estos and Neighbelle weren't still a threat, Nessa might have told Logan to just stay safe with the others, but she knew she needed backup.

Logan went straight for Estos before Estos could lunge at Nessa. He battled him impressively well. Estos was clearly a tactical expert in the Rebellion, but Logan had been trained as the fiercest assassin of the group. Nessa might not like to think about that, but it did come in handy in a fight. Logan easily kept Estos from getting the upper hand.

Nessa finally knocked Micah to the ground. He was seriously injured as her sword pierced his shoulder. He looked at her in shock before fleeing to safer ground.

Logan was about to make Estos flee, too, when a bolt of lightning struck at his feet. Neighbelle laughed as she summoned a storm. A second bolt hit Logan's morpher. His morph failed and Nessa watched in horror as he was electrocuted.

"Logan!" She cried. She ran to his side. So did Van, leaving Freddy to protect Allie and Mena.

Logan stared at her with cold, dead eyes. His facial expression was blank. "Logan? Are you hurt?" Nessa asked.

Logan responded tonelessly. "Who is Logan?" He asked.

Van tensed. "Nessa... Step away," he said softly, clearly trying to sound calm.

"Van, what the hell is going on?" Nessa asked.

"That's not Logan," Van replied. "It's Neptune."

"What?"

"They used to electrocute him to keep him under their control. The shock from the lightning hitting the morpher must have triggered the programming."

"But Doctor Hope broke his programming!"

"She did, but she didn't erase the trauma. His PTSD probably kicked in. Just... Don't get too close to him." Van dropped his morph. "Neptune, it's Van. Do you remember me?" He asked gently.

Logan... or Neptune... Looked at Van. "Vancello. I am ready for instructions," he said tonelessly. "Where is Raffitty?"

Nessa stared at him in shock. "Well, shit... This is bad," she mumbled.

"Neptune, listen to me... Raff isn't here to provide any orders," Van said.

"Felina then."

"She's otherwise occupied."

"Your father?"

Van looked crushed. Nessa's heart broke for him. "He's not here either," he finally replied. "Captain Smith is in town. Let me bring you to him."

"Captain Smith is a traitor, Neptune," Micah said, causing Neptune to look at him.

"Captain Smith would never betray the Rebellion," Neptune replied firmly.

"Don't listen to him, Neptune. This man is a traitor and so are his friends," Van said.

Neptune looked a bit twitchy, like he wasn't sure who to believe. "I need Raff," he said. "Get me Raff."

Micah gave what Nessa recognized as the Rebellion salute before saying, "Bizzeh mada alebastes!" He looked deep into Neptune's eyes and said, "Raffitty is dead, Neptune. Captain Smith betrayed him. These people are lying to you. They helped him do the horrible deed."

"No. Raffitty cannot die."

"Captain Smith knew the way... Feel out for him, Neptune. You'll know he is dead."

Suddenly, Neptune paled. "Traitor!" He shouted, attacking Van before Van could react. He flung him against a tree and began to choke him.

"Stop!" Allie cried, running toward them. "Logan, don't!"

Neptune ignored her. Allie dropped her morph. "Neptune... It's me... It's Allie. Don't hurt Van!" She said as she tried to force her way between them.

Neptune tossed Allie aside like a rag doll. He didn't seem to even register what he'd done.

"Allie!" Freddy cried. He ran to her and helped her to her feet, ready to join the fight. Mena was still being protected by Allie's tulpas, so Nessa knew Allie hadn't been seriously injured. It was nearly impossible to do real harm to Allie in general, but it was still reassuring to see.

Nessa pulled out her sword. She put it to Neptune's throat. "Back. Off," she said harshly as Van looked like he was going to collapse.

Neptune released Van to round on Nessa. She'd been expecting that, and she did everything she could to avoid his attacks.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," Nessa said firmly, "but if I have to, I will."

Neptune responded by manifesting a gun out of thin air. He aimed it at her steadily, sizing her up.

Nessa refused to so much as flinch. She held her sword just as steady, ready to strike if needed and trying to figure out how to disarm him. "Guys... Call Captain Smith. Right now," she said, not taking her eyes off of Neptune.

Neptune moved so swiftly, no one saw it coming. He fired the gun at Van, hitting him in his side. Van bit back a scream as he sank to the ground. "I don't miss," Neptune said harshly, making it clear he had intentionally spared Van from an instant death. "Don't come after me." He began to walk away.

Nessa wanted to stop him, but she needed to stop Van from bleeding out. She focused on putting pressure on his wound.

"Neptune, don't," Allie begged him. "Don't leave us. I know you're confused. We can help you."

He hesitated for just a moment. In that time, Neighbelle made her move, sending more lightning his way. His morpher sparked again, and this time, the shock of it was worse. Neptune was left trembling and whimpering.

"How dare you traitors attack him?" Estos demanded of Freddy, ironically the only member of the team with no magic. Nessa realized too late what his tactical mind had come up with. He watched with satisfaction as Neptune fired a shot at Freddy.

In a terrifying instant, Freddy fell to the ground for the second time that day. The shot had hit his chest. There was too much blood and Nessa knew that, this time, Freddy was going to die.

"Freddy... Oh my God, Freddy..." Allie whispered in shock.

"You bastards are going to pay for that!" Nessa shouted. After making sure Van was able to keep pressure on his wound, she stood with her sword at the ready.

"Neptune, come with us. We can bring you to Garron. He'll protect you and heal you," Estos promised.

"Don't listen to them, Neptune! They're the ones who killed Captain Smith's family!" Allie cried, heartbroken as she held onto Freddy and tried to save him, but also determined to save Logan. "They're working for Zell! You know Raff didn't want any part of that. And Garron's dead."

"Garron cannot be killed. You are liars... You are an impostor," Neptune told Allie.

"I'm me, I swear."

"Allie calls him Uncle Raff."

Allie shook her head. "He lost that right when he attacked me... But I promise, I'm Allie." She used her coat to try to stop the bleeding from Freddy's chest. He looked at her sadly, clearly knowing how seriously he'd been injured.

Mena had somehow managed to limp over to them on her damaged ankle. She stared at Neptune now. "Logan... Listen to me," she said. "You are not Neptune anymore. Neptune is dead. You are Logan, formerly Frankie, Pierce's brother."

"Pierce..." Neptune whispered. For just a second, Nessa thought Mena had gotten through to him.

A final jolt of electricity shot out of the morpher and straight into Neptune. His face returned to its vacant expression. "I await instructions," he said.

Micah showed him the Rebellion salute again. Then, he said, "You are to come with us. I am Micah, Captain of one of the Chapters of the Rebellion of Eltar. I will bring you to Raffitty."

Neighbelle opened a portal before anyone could react. Nessa rushed after them. She managed to knock Estos to the ground, but Neighbelle, Micah, and Neptune vanished into the portal. Estos pulled out a gun and aimed it at Nessa, but before he could even attempt to pull the trigger, she impaled him with her sword. She pulled it out swiftly, leaving him dead in seconds.

"Oh, God..." Mena whispered in horror as she seemed to realize they'd just lost Logan.

"Well, that went horribly..." Nessa mumbled. "Van, are you doing okay?"

"I... I think..." Van mumbled weakly. "Freddy..."

Mena sat beside Freddy as Allie held him tightly. Nessa knelt in front of him. The coat was soaked through with his blood. "Freddy..." She whispered. She had no words. Finally, she looked to Mena. "Call Greg. Have him teleport Andie and Pierce here. Maybe they can still save him." She was determined not to lose Freddy.

Mena immediately contacted him. Thirty seconds later, he arrived looking panicked. "Oh my God..." Andie whispered in horror. She and Pierce rushed to Freddy's side.

"What happened?" Pierce asked.

"After," Nessa said firmly.

Working together, they tried to heal Freddy. As his eyes started to become unfocused, Pierce said, "Don't you dare."

For a split second, Freddy stopped breathing. Allie let out a cry of despair. Mena tried to comfort her, but it was impossible.

"Andie... Heal Van," Pierce said.

"Pierce-" Andie began to protest.

"He's dead. But he didn't cross because he heard me say not to... You can't heal death, Andie... But I can heal his spirit until that heals his body. Hope's not lost yet, but Van's bleeding out, too. Go."

Andie nodded. She knelt beside Van and began to heal him. Thankfully, his wound was easier to repair. "He wasn't trying to kill me," he said softly, clearly still in shock. "He's still in there."

"Who is?" Andie asked gently as she finished patching him up.

"Van, not yet," Nessa said as she examined him to make sure he was okay. "Let Pierce try to fix Freddy first."

Van nodded, seeming to understand. If Pierce realized what was going on with Logan, he'd be distracted, and Pierce was Freddy's only hope now.

"He's alive... He's alive," Allie insisted. When she'd saved Insu from dying, that tactic had worked for her, but it didn't seem to be fixing Freddy now.

"He'll be okay, Allie," Mena said soothingly. "Pierce is good at what he does."

"Mena... How bad is it?" Greg asked. He seemed to be looking around for someone. Softly, he added, "Where's Logan?"

Mena shook her head. "It's very bad," was all she said in response.

Too many tense moments later, Freddy inhaled sharply and tried to sit up. "Easy, Buddy," Pierce said soothingly. "Don't move too quickly just yet."

"Freddy! Oh my God, are you okay? Are you... Are you really back? Say something!" Allie begged him as she wept.

"Ouch..." Was all Freddy offered in response. Allie flung her arms around his neck, sobbing harder before frantically checking his chest to reassure herself he was no longer injured.

Nessa released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank God..." She mumbled.

"Okay, now someone tell us what the fuck is going on," Pierce said. He paused before he added, "Where's my brother?"

"Pierce..." Mena said softly.

"Answer me, damnit! Where is Logan?"

"Logan isn't home right now," Nessa said, seeing no way to handle this besides being blunt. "His morpher got struck by lightning and electrocuted him right back into thinking he's Neptune."

Pierce stared at her in shock. "Where is he? What happened?" He demanded.

"He's alive," Nessa said. "That's what matters. As far as where he is... The Rebel traitors, Micah, Neighbelle, and Estos, kidnapped him. Well, Estos tried, but I managed to stop him." She motioned toward his corpse. "Unfortunately, Van was seriously injured, Mena's ankle is broken or something, and you saw what happened to Freddy, so with Allie trying to help him, that pretty much left me... The other two got away with him. They convinced him they'd take him to see Raffitty."

"Raffitty's dead," Andie said softly.

"He is, but they told Logan that before we could, and they claimed Van helped Captain Smith do it. He shot Van, not to kill him, but to stop him from being able to follow him. That's why his wound wasn't as serious as Freddy's."

"He used to see me and Allie as surrogate younger siblings," Van explained. "Especially me. On some level, even without his memories, he missed having a little brother to look after." He looked at Pierce apologetically. "That's probably why he didn't just outright kill me. I know he could have."

"We have to go after him," Pierce said.

"We don't know where they went. That portal could have led anywhere," Nessa pointed out.

"We'll find him. I just got him back. I'm not losing him again," Pierce said firmly.

"I never said we'd just give up," Nessa replied. "He's a part of my team. There's no way I'm abandoning him."

"Even if he's Neptune now?" Greg asked.

"Especially then... He needs us more than ever. And he needs you, Pierce... And Chelsea. When no one else gets through to him, Chelsea always does, and he still feels your connection. Mena brought your name up and nearly snapped him out of it, until he got shocked again. If anyone can save Logan from becoming Neptune again, it's you and Chelsea."

"We should call my Gram," Greg said. "She needs to know."

"We were headed to her when this happened. She said she needed to speak to us urgently. Even money says it has something to do with what just happened."

"Someone should call Captain Smith," Van said. "He can decide what to do with Estos. I think if anyone deserves to make that call, it's him and his Chapter."

Lady Eleanor suddenly came running toward them. She looked them over before her face turned unreadable. "Children... Where is Logan?" She asked.

"Two of the evil Rebels took him and fled. The third is over there," Nessa said, pointing to Estos. Lady Eleanor saw the shape he was in and nodded at Nessa with approval.

"I was worried with how long you were taking to reach me," Lady Eleanor explained. "Children... Rangers... We must talk."

"You don't seem surprised that we lost Logan," Mena said quietly.

"I am not... I simply wish it hadn't happened. Come back to the house. I will explain everything." She paused, noticing that Mena was putting her weight on Greg. "Are you injured, Mena?"

"It's just my ankle," Mena said quickly. "Nothing life-threatening."

Andie turned toward her. "Let me heal you," she said.

"You poured a lot of energy into Freddy before you healed Van. You're going to burn yourself out. This is nothing. I'll be fine."

"Mena, please. An injured ankle is easy to heal. It will take very little effort, and the reward of having you be okay is worth it."

Mena sighed before nodding. "Very well," she said. "Thank you, Andie."

Andie nodded. A minute later, Mena was able to put all of her weight on her previously injured foot. "Thanks, Andie," Greg said softly.

"Anytime," Andie replied.

They followed Lady Eleanor back to their current base of operations. No one was entirely sure what to expect, but the perky redhead who greeted them was not anywhere on the list of educated guesses.

"Hi! I'm Eloise! It's nice to meet you all," she said pleasantly.

"Um... Gram?" Greg asked.

"Eloise is Eltarian," Lady Eleanor explained. "She has a unique gift to travel through the timeline at will. For a very long time, Zell had her stuck outside of it, but she returned to us today. She is the one who explained this dire set of circumstances to me. Please, sit down."

Lady Eleanor explained what had happened. "So, you're saying we're not Power Rangers?" Allie asked sadly after she was finished.

"You are Power Rangers," Lady Eleanor said firmly. "However, we believe you were meant to be part of a different team. The fate of the original Ranger Guard changed, and those morphers were not meant to ever be used. That is why Logan's morpher failed him tonight, when he needed it the most. You children were lucky you weren't all killed."

"So, then, where are our morphers?" Nessa asked.

"I was hoping that Mena could help us figure that out."

Mena paused thoughtfully. "I suppose I can try," she said. "My power should help me find them fairly easily, as long as they're on Earth... If I don't find them, I can also check Eltar."

"Until they are located, please do not morph," Lady Eleanor said. "I am very concerned that the other Guard morphers will betray your team as well."

"What happens if we get attacked?" Allie asked nervously.

"We fight," Nessa said with a shrug. "We don't need powers to be Power Rangers, guys. We're still a team, and we're still fierce. We've got this."

"I promise I'll find the new morphers as soon as possible," Mena said.

"Nessa's right. We can still do this," Van said. "All of us know how to fight. We'll be fine."

"But Freddy... Without a suit to protect him, he's vulnerable. He's human," Allie said.

"Zordon always says my superpower is that I have a strong heart," Freddy reminded her softly. "That's still here, beating strong, thanks to Pierce." He nodded at Pierce appreciatively as Nessa laughed to herself about the fact that he'd probably just used his word quota for the week to reassure Allie.

"I couldn't let you die. Chelsea would have slaughtered me, and Scott wouldn't have stopped whining until I found a way to fix you," Pierce said with a shrug. It was clear how upset he was, but he didn't say anything else.

"What do we do about Logan?" Greg asked gently, looking at Pierce.

"Right now, nothing," Lady Eleanor replied. "We can't run in blind. We do not know where the traitors took him, nor do we know what their intentions are, but if he is with Zell..." She sighed.

"We're screwed?" Eloise suggested helpfully. "I mean, I saw the future where Zell gets his hooks into Logan, and it's not good. Jeirmi and I spent a lot of time trying to prevent it from happening."

"My brother isn't evil. He won't help Zell," Pierce said firmly.

"Okay, sure, but right now, it seems like he's not your brother. He's Neptune."

"We brought him back from that before. We can do it again."

"I get that he's your brother, but he might help destroy the world, Pierce. You need to accept that if we can't save him, we'll have to stop him."

Pierce glared at her. "You don't know anything about my brother, so shut the fuck up!" He slammed his fist on the table so hard that it shook.

Eloise let out a squeak of surprise. "Sorry," she said. "I should be more sensitive."

"Whatever. You guys can sit here and obsess about this, but I'm going to do something about it," Pierce said before storming off.

"Pierce!" Greg called, about to run after him.

"Let him go, Gregory," Lady Eleanor said. "He needs to process this in his own way."

"But if he goes after Logan, he could be killed. I can't just let him leave, Gram."

"Call Darcy. I'm sure she can talk some sense into the boy."

"I'll call her," Andie offered. She stepped away to do it.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Eloise said. "It's obvious how close they are."

"The Rebels stole Logan from Pierce for six years, and during that time, both of those boys endured hell. Logan was brainwashed and turned into a killer. Pierce was severely abused and neglected. He is quick to anger because of his past, but he's a good boy. I wish I could have spared him from this," Lady Eleanor said.

"Greg... Come with me. I want to search for the morphers right now. The sooner I begin, the sooner I'll find them," Mena said.

"Alright," Greg agreed. "Gram, are you guys okay here?"

"We are safe in this house. I will protect my Rangers from harm," Lady Eleanor promised. "Be careful, and do not stay out past your curfew, Gregory."

"Gram!" Greg blushed with obvious embarrassment, causing Nessa to laugh and Mena to smile at him sweetly.

"I promise we shall return in a timely manner, Lady Eleanor," Mena said kindly. "Come on, Greg. Let's go."

As they left, Nessa looked at the rest of her team. "We'll get through this," she promised them confidently. "And when we get our true morphers, we'll be even stronger than before." She wished she believed everything would work out fine, but Logan was missing and thought he was the assassin he'd been on the worst day of Nessa's life. She wasn't sure what that meant, or how Logan would cope if he came to his senses and realized what he'd done to his team. It will be fine, she told herself. Things will be back to normal in no time. She desperately clung to the comforting words even though she wasn't sure she believed them. 

PIERCE

He had no plan. He simply knew he needed to find his brother and save him. "I'm coming, Logan," he said softly.

"Little Fish..." Amos said from behind him.

"You're not stopping me, Amos," Pierce said, not turning around.

"I was not planning to try," Amos said, surprising him.

"Aren't you supposed to talk me out of doing stupid things?"

"Why, when it is so entertaining to watch?" Amos teased him. He moved beside him, walking with him. Turning serious, he said, "I know what has happened, Little Fish... I had hoped we would be able to avoid this fate."

"You knew this was coming?" Pierce demanded.

"No. I knew it was possible. I also know that not all hope is lost. Your brother is still in there, Pierce. Do not give up on him yet." It was rare Amos used his real name, so he knew that this message was an important one.

"I won't ever give up on Logan," Pierce said firmly. "He's my brother... And I fought too damn hard to get him back to lose him now."

"Good. It is your bond which may save him... However, not yet."

"Not yet?" Pierce repeated.

"You must prepare, Little Fish. When you see your brother, he may be in Zell's clutches. This will be the most difficult battle of your life."

"I've faced that fucker before. If he thinks I won't find a way to destroy him, he's mistaken."

"I know what you are capable of... More than you do, Little Fish. I also know you still need help to reach your full potential. You are young."

"Everyone is young to you, Amos. You're ancient."

"This is true. However, it is irrelevant." Amos paused, turning Pierce to face him. "Listen carefully, Little Fish... Zell needs Logan on his side. He wants the power he can never unlock... And if he gets Logan, he will try to have Logan recruit you so he can finally control it all. He does not yet know that the final slither of Elgan's energy lives now within you."

"You noticed that?"

Amos gave him a very sarcastic look. "I will not entertain that ridiculous question with an answer, Little Fish. It is not as if we have just met." He shook his head. "The point is, Zell will see that eventually, and if he cannot control you, he will destroy you."

"He can try."

"He can succeed. Do not be too confident, Little Fish. You are surely powerful, but Zell has many ways to destroy a person. They are not all physical. Emotional death is just as bad."

"He can't do that," Pierce said softly. "My father already did."

"You are not dead inside, Pierce. You have been damaged by your past, but it does not define you. You've proven that again and again as I've watched you grow, especially since becoming a Power Ranger."

"You have to encourage me because you're my mentor."

"Not true! I could simply whack you with a stick and tell you to stop being so foolish! However, I am quite fond of you, my Little Fish... And I hate to see you in such pain." He put a comforting hand on Pierce's shoulder. "I am proud of the man you are becoming, Little Fish. I always will be."

"Amos... What if I really lose him this time?" Pierce asked, allowing himself to be vulnerable for just a moment. He suddenly felt like the same traumatized ten-year-old who woke up to find out that his big brother was dead.

Amos pulled Pierce into his arms. It was comforting and safe in a way he'd never experienced with his father. He felt tears threatening to fall, but he didn't let them.

"I won't let that happen, Little Fish," Amos promised. "No matter what, I'll find a way to bring your brother back to you."

When Pierce was calmer, Amos released him. "Now... Your fiery love is close. Go to her. It will help," Amos told him. With that, he walked away, cheerfully humming to himself.

Pierce turned around and spotted Darcy. "Pierce... I heard. Are you okay?" She asked, hurrying to him.

"No," Pierce admitted softly. "But I have to be... He needs me."

"He does. But you don't have to do this alone, Pierce. I'm here. The team is here."

He nodded. "I know... Did anyone call Chelsea?"

"Not yet. Andie called me, and I came after you. Scott doesn't know either."

"You should call them, Darce. Besides, until we find him and fix this, Chelsea's in danger."

"Do you think he'd hurt her?"

"Logan? No. Not ever. But Neptune might."

"He fell in love with her as Neptune, not Logan."

"She made him Logan, Darcy. She gave him a reason to become a better person than Neptune was. Without those memories..." He let the sentence trail off.

"Chelsea's still Chelsea. She's stubborn. She'll get through to him if she gets near him, just like she did before."

"Darcy... I'm scared," Pierce admitted in a whisper. He rarely said things like that out loud.

"I know," Darcy said soothingly. She kissed him to reassure him. "We'll get him back," she promised. "Come on. Let me take you back home. I know you fixed Freddy, and I know your energy's probably non-existent right now because you need rest."

He didn't try to argue. He was starting to feel the weight of his efforts and was too weak to protest. Together, they headed back to where they were staying. Darcy brought Pierce to his room and curled up beside him, stroking his back soothingly until he finally passed out from exhaustion. 

DARCY

She finally made her way outside after Pierce was safely resting. She sent a message to Laby, asking him to come over. She figured Captain Smith should know what was going on. She waited on the porch for him to come.

Suddenly, Darcy sensed something in the air. She couldn't explain what it was, but she felt overwhelming power approaching her. Worried it might be Zell, Darcy tensed and prepared for a fight. She quickly realized, however, that Zell was not the source of the energy.

"Hello?" She called into the shadows. Someone was lurking nearby, but she couldn't figure out who it was. That was when she spotted someone in the distance. "Who's there? Show yourself," she said firmly.

He turned around slowly. The first thing Darcy realized was how familiar he looked, although she couldn't be sure why. He was incredibly handsome, but had an intense stare that was highly intimidating.

No, Serafine whispered in her mind. You're not ready...

Unexpectedly, the flashes of memory hit her like a freight train. Darcy gasped as she found herself staring at a man who had once been incredibly dear to Serafine's heart. She saw everything quickly and was overwhelmed by the emotions that raced through her with each image.

Serafine was learning magic... She was working with an equally handsome and exceptionally charming guy who turned into a dragon before her eyes. She saw herself kissing him, and doing more with him. Then, suddenly, she left him for Zell, with no idea why she suddenly couldn't stop thinking about the Great Wizard... The guy continued to mentor her and be there for her, insisting he only wanted her to be happy, even if it meant she wasn't dating him anymore. Zell tried to push them apart, but part of Serafine held onto him for dear life... Then, there was fire... A horrible, huge fire that brought a building down on his head. "Talon!" Serafine screamed, desperately trying to run to him. The man who stood in front of Darcy now wrapped strong arms around Serafine and prevented her from reaching Talon, protecting her from harm and telling her that his beloved little brother Talon was dead. Her heart broke and a part of her shattered that would never be repaired.

"Stone?" Darcy whispered in surprise before all of the emotions overwhelmed her and she fainted.

LABY

He arrived just in time to see Darcy hit the ground. Laby ran toward her. "Darcy!" He cried in alarm. He pulled her into his arms and checked to see if she was injured, but she seemed to be fine. Then, he looked up and realized what had happened. "Oh, shit... Hey, Stone," he greeted his old friend casually.

"It appears I made an error in coming this way," Stone said. "My apologies."

"It's not your fault... This is Darcy." Laby paused. "She's Serafine's reincarnation."

Stone suddenly seemed to understand. "Oh dear... Poor Sera," he said softly. "Let's bring her inside and see if I can help her come around."

Laby carried Darcy into the house. Stone followed him. Laby sat on the couch holding Darcy. "It's okay, Darcy," he said soothingly. "Come on... Wake up, honey." As he did this, he felt Stone send some healing energy Darcy's way to try to soothe her emotions.

Darcy's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Laby in confusion. "Laby? What happened?" She asked.

"If I had to guess, Sera overwhelmed you," Laby replied. "Are you okay?"

"I think so... I..." She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "I remember..." She whispered.

"What do you remember exactly?"

"Everything... Stone, Talon..." Her voice cracked. "My God, her grief was so powerful... It broke Zell's hold on her and woke her up to everything else." She looked at Stone and added, "She loved him... She loved him so much. She hated herself for leaving him."

"I know," Stone said reassuringly. "It wasn't your... Her fault... Darcy."

"She loved you, too, you know... You were family to her," Darcy continued.

Stone actually looked moved by this statement. "She was my kin as well," he replied. "I believe that my brother would have married her if he'd had the chance... And, if you remember him, you know he never believed in settling down."

"What are you doing here?" Darcy finally asked.

"Good question," Laby chimed in.

"Vitella has asked me to take up Garron's old position," Stone said awkwardly.

"Vegas? Sweet deal!" Laby replied.

"Wait... You're part of the Rebellion?" Darcy asked.

Stone nodded. "Try not to judge me too harshly, Ser- Darcy. It was the only path I could walk at that point. They were formed to combat the corruption on Eltar, and given what that monster did to my brother and everyone else, fighting corruption seemed like a good purpose for me."

"I understand," Darcy promised him. "Besides, I've gotten to know a bunch of the Rebels. They're actually pretty awesome."

"So, Vitti wants you to form a new Vegas Chapter from scratch?" Laby asked.

"Not exactly. The twins have renounced Zell and asked to be forgiven. They stand with Vitella and the Rebellion. Vitti doesn't want them left unsupervised."

"Good call. Those two are fun, but boy are they trouble when no one's around to tell them to stop blowing shit up." Laby laughed to himself. "Who else will be in the Chapter?"

"Are you looking for a new home?" Stone asked.

"Never," Laby replied firmly. "I'll stand and fight with the Rebels, but I'm never settling down with a Chapter again."

Stone nodded. "I understand. I was very sorry to hear about what happened to them, Laby. It was truly horrific what Jaybert did."

Laby felt himself starting to shake slightly. "Yeah, well, he's b-back now, so..." He began. "It... It doesn't matter. I-I'll handle him. It's m... M-My job."

"Laby..." Darcy said gently.

"I-It's fine. I've got t-this..."

"Laby, you're stuttering."

"N-nervous habit," he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It only happens when you're upset. You used to do it as a little kid, but Sera helped you get control over it..." She hesitated. "It started coming out sometimes again after she died, didn't it?" 

"Only once in a while," Laby said, forcing himself to breathe and speak carefully. She knew him entirely too well. He couldn't lie to her, even if he wanted to. Laby had begun stuttering again when he was overwhelmed after Serafine and Ash died, and it had gotten worse after Daphne's death. By the time Celestia had died, he'd basically stopped speaking. When he tried to speak again, he found ways to do it without stuttering as long as he wasn't talking about the things that hurt him. The stutter had returned briefly after the Rebels had been slaughtered during the protest, and again, he'd had to overcome it. He'd been okay for the most part until his Chapter had imploded. Losing Tiffani, Amareese, Flekt, and even Jaybert had broken him severely, and for the most part, he still couldn't talk about them without the stutter returning.

"It's okay," Darcy said soothingly. "Sera always found the stutter kind of endearing. Maybe I can help you get control over it again. You'll be smooth-talking your way out of trouble again in no time." She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

Laby almost started to cry, because that was just such a Sera-like thing to do and say, but he managed to control his emotions. "Thanks," he said softly. He turned to Stone, breathing and speaking steadily. "So, you didn't answer me. Who else is coming to the party?"

"Ace and Wynter, at Vitella's request," Stone replied. "And the Sisterhood at mine."

Laby's face lit up with excitement. "The girls? Are they here? I haven't seen them in ages!"

Darcy seemed to realize who they were talking about. "How are they?" She asked. "Are they alright? Sera was so worried about them..."

"Sera adopted those girls... They were devastated when she died, and they were still so young," Stone replied. "They had a few rough years... Aylane, especially... But they're doing much better now. After the Brothers of Legend realized how dangerous Zell had become, they sent the girls to me so I could hide and protect them. They remained safe in the mountains with me until the Rebellion began. They joined as well."

Darcy smiled. "I'm glad they're okay," she said. "The Brothers were always smart about things like that."

"Yes... Bartello and Zee are still around. Bartello runs Barcelona. Zee is his Lieutenant."

"The others..." Darcy sighed. "They didn't make it?"

"Zell systematically wiped them out with a series of 'freak accidents.' He shoved gardening sheers through D'Dodi's eyes and told everyone it was a gardening accident... D'Dodi was inside of his house, yet people accepted it."

"Yeah, that was pretty impressive," Laby said with a shake of his head. He'd been close to the Brothers of Legend. "Eltarians believed anything that asshole told them."

"They believed my brother, who was essentially fireproof, died in a fire," Stone said. "So yes, Laby, you're correct about that." He took a deep breath before moving on. "He claimed Tante fell victim to the spirits he communicated with. All of his life force was stolen from him. When they found him, a look of horror was frozen on his face, and he was..." He paused.

"Was what?" Darcy asked softly. Serafine had always had a soft spot for Tante, who was one of the gentlest people on all of Eltar.

"He was clutching the talisman Sera gave him for protection," Laby provided, since Stone didn't seem to want to say it to her.

Darcy looked like she might cry. "Poor Tante..." She whispered.

"The twins battled to the end. The house was half frozen and half engulfed in flames... There was nothing left of them physically. Zell claimed that Zydo took his own life, and Mydo died trying to save him."

"My God... That son of a bitch..." Darcy said.

"He tried to kill Barty," Laby said. "He didn't realize how hard it is to kill an incubus. He brought his house down on him, but Barty escaped. He healed, took Zee, and went into hiding until long after Zell was destroyed." He paused as Darcy took all of that in. Then, he asked, "So, Darcy, why did you have me come by, anyway?"

"Oh! I forgot with all of this," Darcy said. "I need you to tell Captain Smith there's a problem. Logan's been captured... Technically, he went willingly, but the ones who betrayed Captain Smith's Chapter have him."

"Back up. What happened?"

"He got electrocuted and they think it triggered a PTSD episode... He turned back into Neptune. He doesn't seem to remember being Logan."

"Super. Well, if I can get to him, I can clear his mind and help him."

"The problem is, we have no idea where he went. Captain Smith needs to know."

"I'll talk to Cap, no problem. How's your boyfriend handling this?"

"Pierce is having a hard time. He's asleep right now. He burned himself out because Logan killed Freddy and Pierce brought him back."

"Never a dull moment around here. Welcome to the fun, Stone," Laby quipped.

"Indeed," Stone replied.

"Call the girls. I want to see them," Laby continued. "I'm going to go talk to Cap, but I'll be free in a bit."

"Of course. They're in Las Vegas setting up the house. I'll have them take a portal here. Would you like me to bring Wynter and Ace as well?"

"Sure. The more the merrier. I haven't seen them in a damn long time, either." Laby figured now that everyone knew he was back, he might as well see his oldest friends. He might not want to get attached to anyone anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't still enjoy a good party. 

KAI

He had been surprised when he received Kira's message. The voicemail hadn't been clear, but the text she sent had been a bit alarming. Still, when given a direct order to get to Angel Grove or "face the consequences," he hadn't ignored her. He arrived after dark and headed toward the address he'd been given.

"Well, look who finally showed up!" A voice said cheerfully.

Kai spun around and spotted Damon. "Hey! How have you been?" He asked. He hadn't seen Damon or the others in ages.

"I'm great," Damon replied. "So's Maya. Girl, get over here and see who I found!"

Maya emerged from the shadows. She looked nervous as she watched Kai. "Hey," she said. "It's been a long time, Kai."

Kai hugged her. Maya tensed, which confused him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"We've been through a lot," Damon said.

"I figured, if Kira was calling us all to Angel Grove with no option to say no, that something major was going on. Where's Karone? I'm worried she's going to kill me when she sees me, considering none of us were here when Leo..." He sighed. It bothered him terribly that Leo had been killed in the last big fight and he hadn't been there to try to help.

"Karone's busy," Damon replied. "Come on, Kai. We'll take you to where we're staying." He led the way. Kai and Maya followed him. That was when they arrived at a building that looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"What is this place?" Kai asked.

"Your prison," Maya said with a smirk. She shoved him through the door. Suddenly, Kai was transported into a small cell. Maya and Damon appeared outside of it a minute later. They were both laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that! You'd think Kira would have warned him!"

"I guess he doesn't matter enough," Damon said.

"Guys... What the heck is going on?" Kai asked.

"Oh, we're evil now," Maya explained. "Great Zell freed us from the burden of being good with his flames. Maybe he'll do that for you, too. Either way, we noticed your arrival and figured he'd want us to intervene and keep you from reaching the other Power Rangers."

Kai's eyes went wide with shock. "Are you serious?" He demanded.

"Very," Damon said. "So, sorry, Buddy, but Karone's not the one you need to be afraid of." He laughed again before walking away with Maya, turning out the only light and leaving Kai in darkness. 

NEPTUNE

He looked at his new surroundings. The hotel didn't seem to be open for business, but it was quite large and rather nice. Neighbelle pointed to a comfortable-looking couch in the lobby. "Have a seat, Neptune," she said.

"Where is Raff?" Neptune asked nervously. Something felt off about this place.

"He'll be along eventually," Micah said quickly. "This is our current safe house. We were hunted, you see. The property we were staying on was destroyed by dragons."

"Dragons?" Neptune repeated.

"Yes. This is comfortable, however. We rather enjoy hotels." He smiled wickedly, and Neptune wondered what that was about.

Neighbelle choked on her own laughter, trying to hold it back. "We used to run a hotel," she explained. "We have many wonderful memories there."

Neptune knew they were keeping something from him, but he didn't have the energy to find out what it might be. He was exhausted. "I need to recharge," he mumbled.

"Neigh, feed the boy and then set him up in the nicest room," Micah said. "You need to rest, Neptune. You have been through an ordeal."

"I have?" Neptune asked. He couldn't really remember much.

"Don't worry. You're safe here. Everything will make sense soon," Neighbelle said soothingly. She hurried off, presumably to find him some food.

"I want Raff... Please call him," Neptune said nervously. He felt incredibly frightened suddenly, although he wasn't sure why.

"Shhh... He's a busy man, Neptune. He'll come when he's ready." Micah waved off his request. "You can enjoy yourself here. The rooms are luxurious, and there are a lot of great perks... Look," he said, motioning for Neptune to follow him. "Through here is the gym. It's got some great equipment." He opened the door to show him before moving down the hall. "This is the office. It's got computers and internet access, which I find is quite useful." Again, he showed him the room. Finally, he led him to the last room in the hallway. He opened the door. "And this is-"

Neptune froze as Micah tried to pull him inside. "No," he said softly.

"Neptune? What's wrong?" Micah asked.

Neptune stared at the enormous, fancy pool. It was filled with water, and panic threatened to completely consume him. Neptune stepped back away from the pool, tempted to slam the door shut.

"I... I dislike water," Neptune replied nervously.

"You're afraid of it," Micah said in surprise.

"I nearly drowned as a teenager. Raff saved me. That is my first memory."

Micah nodded sympathetically. "That's horrible. I'm sorry, my friend. Don't worry, I'll keep you away from the pool now that I know."

"Thank you," Neptune said softly. 

They arrived back at the couch as Neighbelle appeared with food. Realizing he was starving, Neptune began to eat. He paused as a random and unexpected craving hit him. "Do you have any cheese fries?" He asked.

Neighbelle looked at him with disgust. "We don't keep things like that here," she said.

He nodded, disappointed for reasons he didn't understand. "This is fine. Thank you," he said quickly.

Micah excused himself to talk to Neighbelle. Neptune listened to them talk while pretending to be absorbed in his meal.

"He's perfect," Neighbelle said. "Great Zell will be pleased with us."

"If we find him," Micah mumbled.

"He's obviously busy recovering, but we'll find him. I'm going to try to track Felina soon and see if she can lead us to him."

"Do you think he can turn the boy?"

"I'm certain of it."

Realizing his new allies weren't allies after all, Neptune took a couple more bites of food before slipping out of the hotel and into the night. Neither one seemed to notice. "I need to find Raff," he said aloud. He walked toward a gas station. Inside were maps, and he grabbed one and looked up his location before studying the map to figure out where he should go. "Home," he decided. "I'll go back to Stone Hollow and find Raff. He will explain all of this to me." Determined, Neptune began to head toward Stone Hollow on foot. It was a bit of a journey, but he had no idea where his car was. It didn't matter. He would go home and everything would make sense again. Still, he couldn't shake the sense that he was in horrible danger.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

CAPTAIN SMITH  
He stood over Estos with an urn in his hands. Staring at the face of the man he'd once considered a friend, Captain Smith was overwhelmed with memories.

"Sir..." Kizzie said softly.

Taking a deep breath, Captain Smith recited the burning spell that turned remains to ash. The ashes were quickly swept into the urn.

"What happens now?" B'Danna asked.

"We bring the remains to Sage. She has agreed to keep them on the Reservation, as she did with her cousin, so that Zell may never attempt to resurrect him again," Captain Smith replied.

"What about Neptune?"

"We must do everything in our power to help bring Logan back to his senses. That boy was practically Raff's son. I will protect him with all that I possess."

"I spoke with Allie earlier. The poor dear is terribly traumatized by all of this, but it seems their team is recovering well enough," Kizzie said. "Disturbingly, it appears that the morphers they use are not truly theirs, so Mena has gone in search of the real set."

"It is a miracle they survived," Tedius said softly. He stared at the urn. "The threat they faced was significant."

"I don't think anyone warned them about Marinessa," B'Danna said with a small grin. "The girl took out half of the attacking Rebels at the Counsel Building on her own."

"Nessa is certainly impressive," Captain Smith agreed. "And I am quite appreciative that she eliminated Estos for us."

"He was great at the tactical side of things, but Micah and Neighbelle are the true threats," Tedius said.

"Give me five minutes alone with Neigh and she won't be a problem anymore," Kizzie vowed.

"I'd buy tickets to that show," B'Danna said with a laugh.

Captain Smith's mind wandered once again as the others talked. He saw Carolena's face is his mind. He recalled her beautiful, reassuring smile and how it gave him strength. He remembered the way she'd call him Capitan. He missed her terribly, even after all this time. Then, his mind turned to Marie. He could not allow that. It hurt too much to remember what had become of his daughter.

He took a deep breath to compose himself. "Sir, how are we to find Logan?" Kizzie asked softly, drawing his focus back.

"I suppose we can try a tracking spell, although I fear it shall not be so simple," Captain Smith replied.

"B'Danna, Tedius, return to the house," Kizzie said. "We shall join you in a bit."

"Of course," B'Danna replied, quickly leading Tedius away.

"Sir... I realize how difficult all of this must be for you," Kizzie said gently. "Tell me, how can I help?"

Captain Smith gently touched her cheek. "The fact that you are able to stand by my side helps immensely, Kizzie," he told her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sir," she vowed. Softer, she added, "You can talk to me, Sir."

He nodded. "I know." He sighed. "I suppose all of this has reopened old wounds. I miss them, Kizzie... It still hurts to know how I failed them."

"You didn't fail them, Sir... Just as you reminded me I didn't. You couldn't have known what was coming. None of us ever suspected they would betray us. We trusted them. They were our friends."

"Part of me hopes to find them again... Every day, I see proof of reincarnation before my eyes with the Stone Warriors, and I wonder if part of Carolena's soul has returned."

"It's quite possible, Sir... And if she has, I am certain she'll find her way back to you eventually."

"As lovely as that would be, it terrifies me," he admitted softly. "I do not think I could survive losing either of them again." He looked away from her, worried she'd see the tears that desperately wanted to escape from his eyes.

"If we find them, Sir, I promise to keep them safe this time... No matter what." Kizzie put a gentle hand on his back. "As I wish I could have done before."

Captain Smith pulled her into a tight hug. "I am thankful every day that you survived, my dearest Kizzie," he told her. "Do not ever regret that you were the one to remain. You all shared my heart, and your survival kept it beating."

"Thank you, Sir," she said softly.

They took a moment to grieve together before both composing themselves. "Now... Let's get this to Sage," Captain Smith said, holding the urn a bit tighter in his hands. Estos was dead. Ensuring this remained the case was of the utmost importance.

ZEKE  
Being the team leader was pretty awesome. Zeke was great at the basic stuff. Helping the team focus at training when they were having issues, keeping everyone's spirits up, and making sure they were all doing okay were things that mostly came naturally to him. He had yet to have an opportunity to lead them in battle, however. That was about to change.

He was walking through the park with Lilly, his sister/daughter. Zeke tried not to focus on how that had happened, just like he tried not to think about their mother. She had been evil, but not in the super villain way. Instead, his mother had been a different sort of monster who'd never paid any attention to her son unless she was using him for things no little boy should know about. She was dead now because, in his fear and pain, Zeke had accepted Katie's offer to kill her. He didn't know if that made him a bad person, but he couldn't change the past. Instead, he focused on the present.

"What's that?" Lilly asked, pointing at something in the distance.

Zeke followed her finger and saw three people dressed in black body suits and blue masks moving closer to them. Behind them were impressive machines that looked like they were ready to open fire any minute on the innocent people in the park.

"Shit!" Zeke cursed. Lilly giggled, but thankfully didn't repeat the word.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked as she realized something serious was happening.

"Lilly... I need you to close your eyes, okay? And just trust me," Zeke said. He kept his tone calm to avoid scaring her.

"Okay," Lilly agreed. She closed her eyes.

Zeke used his communicator to say, "Alphas, something's about to go down in the park. I need backup, and I need you to teleport Lilly to my dad. He's at his Dojo."

"Ay-yi-yi! We're on it, Zeke," Alpha Twenty-Six replied. Moments later, Lilly was sent to safety.

Josh and Thorn arrived first. "What's the situation?" Josh asked.

"Eltarian Rebels," Zeke said, motioning toward them. "And I have a feeling they're not friendly."

"Should we morph?" Liza asked as she and Micky joined them.

"There's only three of them," Micky said. "We can take them, right?"

"Did I miss anything?" Tommy asked as he arrived.

"Their machines look pretty dangerous. I think it's Morphin' Time," Zeke said.

Micky shrugged. "White Tigerzord!" He cried.

"Allosaurus!" Tommy said.

"Mastodon!" Thorn added.

"Pterodactyl..." Kenny called a little shyly as he appeared just in time. He morphed, so Zeke knew he was ready even if he seemed nervous.

"Welcome back, Bro!" Zeke said. "Does this mean you're in charge again?"

"Nope. It's still you, Zeke," Kenny replied. "As it should be. I just stepped up to help while you needed time."

"It's good to have you back," Josh said with a smile. Then, he added, "Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Liza chimed in.

Zeke finished it up by shouting, "Tyrannosaurus!"

The Rangers ran into battle. The three Rebels proved to be more dangerous than they appeared. The one who seemed to be the leader kept barking orders in a language Zeke almost understood, but not quite.

"It's not Spanish, but..." Zeke mumbled.

"They're speaking Italian," Josh provided helpfully.

"Which means they're an Earth-based Chapter," Liza said.

"If I remember my notes correctly, Rome has a Chapter of Rebels," Josh said. "I suppose they chose to work for Zell."

"Not all of us," the leader said. She laughed. "And we speak English, too." She paused. "Allow me to make introductions. I am Arabella, former Lieutenant of the Rebellion of Eltar. Tutty, the Captain of the Rome Chapter, did not agree with my decision to go where the power was. Luckily, Katrice and Gabritto are tactical experts and saw the logic to my argument."

"You'd think tactical experts would realize Zell likes to kill his minions for sport," Zeke said casually.

"Only the ones who fail him," Arabella argued. She was arrogant, but Zeke detected a slight moment of nervousness at his words.

They had no time to debate this as the one Zeke assumed was Katrice fired upon them with a massive gun she pulled out of thin air. Zeke dove in front of Liza, knocking her to the ground and taking the hit. Thankfully, his morph held and deflected the bullets.

"Zeke! Are you okay?" Liza asked.

"I'm good," Zeke promised, allowing her to help him back to his feet.

Annoyed, Katrice removed her mask. Her long, platinum-blonde hair looked odd against her overly tanned skin. Her eyes were black. Like her soul, Zeke quipped to himself. She scowled at him and he wondered if she was telepathic or if she just had a serious case of Resting Bitch Face.

Gabritto removed his mask as well. He was kind of enormous and looked like the sort of guy who worked as an enforcer for the Mafia. His dark features probably fit in well in Italy. Zeke wondered if they were actually blue-skinned like many Eltarians or if they had the paler skin that was only tinged slightly.

Stop going all ADHD, Zeke scolded himself. The amount of blue in their natural skin tone is beyond unimportant right now.

"Do not worry, Katrice. I will handle the pest," Gabritto said in a deep, overly masculine voice.

He even sounds like a Mafia guy, Zeke thought with a laugh. Did Eltar have its own Mafia, or had this guy just researched Italian customs by watching The Godfather one too many times?

Gabritto pulled out a very impressive-looking weapon. Zeke didn't wait to find out if it was the morph-breaking kind. Instead, using his natural speed and agility, he began moving in an unpredictable manner. His ADHD-induced impulsiveness might be a problem in school, but in battle, it was kind of like his own personal superpower.

Gabritto cursed as he failed several times to hit Zeke. He was so focused on trying to catch him, he didn't see the blur of green coming at him until it was too late. Sage teleported in right on his shoulders and used her momentum to pull him down by his neck with her legs.

"Hurricanrana. Nice," Zeke said with a laugh, thinking it looked an awful lot like the wrestling move. "Great timing, Sage."

"Sorry I'm late," she replied. "I was in a ritual taking care of something for Captain Smith and I didn't get the call right away."

"You know you just wanted to make a cool entrance," Zeke teased her.

Gabritto was slowly recovering from his shock. In the meantime, Arabella had rounded on Micky and Thorn. She began attempting to cast a spell, making Zeke realize her official role in her Chapter was probably as a Sorceress.

"I don't think so, Bitch!" Sage declared, rushing forward to protect her brother and cousin. She kicked Arabella in the chest, knocking her back several feet and breaking her concentration on the spell.

Kenny, Josh, and Tommy tried to battle against Katrice, but she hit them with a powerful grenade before Zeke could reach them. Tommy shielded the teenagers with his body the best he could as he seemed to realize they had no time to escape. The explosion was huge, and for a horrifying second, Zeke couldn't see his teammates. Then, he spotted Kenny, unmorphed and moving slowly.

"Kenny, what's your status?" Zeke asked through his communicator.

"I'm okay. Just scratched up. Tommy's unconscious, but he's alive. The injuries don't look fatal, but they're really bad," Kenny said. "Josh is in a full-blown panic attack. I need to get them both out of here."

"Alphas, get Josh and Tommy to the Command Center," Zeke said.

"Yo, yo, yo," Alpha Six replied. "We've got this, Zeke. Teleporting in three... Two... One..."

He reached Kenny as Josh and Tommy vanished. "Are you good to stay?" Zeke asked him.

"Yeah... I just need another minute before I can morph again," Kenny replied.

"Sage, call in Noah. We need the Zords and Josh and Tommy are both down for the count," Zeke said. They needed the Triceratops to form the Megazord, but they could just use the original formation if Tommy's Allosaurus wasn't available.

"On it!" Sage promised.

About a minute later, Noah arrived already morphed. "Hey, Guys," he said pleasantly before ducking out of the way of an attack from Gabritto.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" Zeke called. The team summoned their Zords. Kenny finally morphed again as they jumped into them.

The Zords immediately targeted the machines. Most of the weapons attached did little to no harm to the massive Zords until Katrice shouted, "Uniciti!" The twin machines joined together into one gigantic killing machine.

"Megazord time!" Zeke decided aloud.

The team merged their Zords together. "So, I'm late to the party," Noah said quickly. "Who are these guys?"

"A bunch of assholes," Zeke said as an explanation.

"They're Eltarian Rebels from Rome who defected to the Alliance," Liza replied more thoroughly.

"Rebels have Zords now?" Noah asked.

"They're not Zords. They're just meticulously-built machines that were weaponized," Sage explained from the Dragonzord.

A cannon attack shook the Megazord severely. "Hang on, Guys!" Zeke shouted.

"Is everyone okay?" Micky asked from the White Tigerzord.

"We're good, but the Megazord's sparking," Zeke observed. An idea flashed into his mind. "Hold on to your butts, everybody!" He proclaimed before taking full control of the Megazord. He steered it until it was directly in front of the enemy's machine. "On my count, jump out! One... Two... Three!" He watched the others start to leave the Megazord. Then, he turned it until it was nearly on its side and let it drop.

The twin machines broke apart and were damaged beyond repair from the weight of the Megazord.

Zeke was ejected from the Megazord. His morph failed instantly.

He could hear the Rebels cursing before Arabella motioned for them to leave. She opened up a portal and they fled.

"What the hell was that?" Liza demanded as she tried to help Zeke to his feet.

"An elbow drop," Zeke replied. He rubbed his shoulder, which was sore but not as injured as it could have been with all things considered. "You know, like in wrestling."

"Are you okay?" Sage asked as she began healing his injuries.

"I'm good. Is everyone else?"

"We're fine," Noah confirmed.

"Only you would try a wrestling move in the Megazord, Zeke," Thorn said with a laugh.

"It was kind of awesome," Micky added.

"You did great," Kenny said. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, guys... Let's go to the Command Center," Zeke said. "I want to check on Tommy and Josh."

No one argued. When they arrived, Tommy was still unconscious on the healing bed. Josh was calmer. Billy stood nearby, looking over Tommy's vitals, and Zeke assumed that seeing his father had calmed Josh down.

"Sorry, Guys," Josh said softly as he looked at Noah. "Seeing Tommy get hit by the explosion just... Sent me back there."

"It's okay, Josh," Zeke reassured him. "We get it."

"How's Uncle Tommy?" Sage asked Billy.

"He'll be okay. He had a pretty severe injury to his chest and lost a lot of blood, and he took a serious blow to his head, but the healing bed is working. He's stable," Billy promised. "There shouldn't be any long-term damage."

Micky looked pretty upset as he watched Tommy from a distance. Zeke took his hand and guided him closer to the healing bed. "See this?" He asked, motioning toward a holographic display on the side of the bed. "That's his heartbeat. It's steady and strong."

Micky nodded. "I'm fine," he said softly.

"You're worried. And that's normal. But I promise, Tommy's going to be fine."

Micky nodded. "Thanks. I know things are weird with me and Tommy, but..."

"But he's still your dad. I get it."

Tommy groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. "The kids..." He mumbled.

"Easy, Tommy," Billy said firmly as Tommy tried to sit up.

"The kids. Where are they?" Tommy asked.

"We're here, Tommy," Kenny said quickly. "We're okay."

"Did we win?"

Zeke was vaguely reminded of Katie, whose reaction would have been identical. He smiled sadly, trying to separate the person he'd loved so much from the monster she'd become. "Yeah, Tommy," he said. "We won."

Tommy managed to smile at that. "Good. How long am I stuck here?"

"The damage was serious, but you're recovering well," Billy replied. "A few more hours of intensive healing and a good night's sleep should have you back to yourself."

"Right. Thanks, Billy."

"You took that hit to save my sons, Tommy. No thanks are required," Billy said.

Zeke noticed Kenny smile in surprise as Billy claimed him so casually. Impressively, Josh didn't seem to mind. He squeezed Kenny's shoulder supportively.

"Nice leadership today, Zeke," Billy said. "From what I saw on the viewing globe, you did an excellent job."

"Thanks, Billy," Zeke replied with a grin. Nothing had ever felt quite so right before. His dad had never led a team, but it seemed like Zeke had been born for the role after all.

CHELSEA  
She knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her core. The second she saw Pierce's face as she arrived at the house, she knew she was right.

"What happened to Logan?" She asked without preamble.

"That bitch Sleigh Belle or whatever the fuck her name is struck his morpher with lightning," Pierce replied. "It misfired and kept electrocuting him, and he thinks he's Neptune again. I have no idea where he is."

"I'll fix him," Chelsea said. "I got through to him before. I'll do it again. I'll go search for him."

She was about to take off running when she noticed someone staring at her. "Take a picture. It'll last longer, Asshole," she said sharply.

"Forgive me..." The man said softly. "You... You remind me of someone."

"Who is this guy?" Chelsea asked Pierce.

"No clue. I just woke up," Pierce replied.

"His name is Stone," Laby provided as he and Darcy came into the living room. "And you look a lot like Avona. You act like her, too, actually... Just with that New York edge added in."

"And Avona would be...?" Chelsea asked.

"Someone who perished several millennia ago. Excuse me. I must go meet the Sisterhood," Stone said. He hurried off.

"Was it something I said?" Chelsea asked.

"Zell murdered Avona shortly after Talon died," Darcy said numbly. Chelsea could tell she was trying to hold Serafine back. "She was the love of his life."

"Super. I look like his dead love. Fun times," Chelsea said.

"Her parents had another kid eventually. You probably descend from her sister. I'd bet money on it," Laby said. "She was just as spirited as Avona, and she looked just like you."

"Wait... You think I'm part Eltarian?" Chelsea asked in disbelief.

"Barely. The sister ran off to Earth as a teenager. No one ever saw her again. I'm sure the Eltarian genes are massively diluted by several generations of people reproducing with people from Earth. But yeah, Chelsea... I think you have a little bit of Eltarian blood in you."

Chelsea shrugged. "Whatever. That's cool, I guess."

Laby laughed. "The fact that you reacted so casually to that bombshell makes you seem even more like Avona... Which is good."

"Why's it good?"

"Stone struggled with darkness. He still does sometimes. Avona was his off-switch. When nothing else got through to him, she did. The Sisterhood keeps him in check now. No one can resist Annabrooke's smile, and Aylane's a super powerful telepath, so when he's really over the edge, she can help stop his rage. Since he basically helped raise the Sisterhood, he's got a soft spot for them."

"The Sisterhood? What are they, nuns?"

"They had no families. Well, Aylane had parents, but they were in prison. They met in an orphanage, and they were ostracized because they had rare and strong magic. They became sisters without blood, hence the name," Laby explained patiently. "Sera sort of adopted them, at least as far as their magical training. Talon helped... He was Stone's little brother. And, well... Much like your boys Logan and Pierce, Stone and Talon possessed powerful magic that could rival Zell and Elgan. People were sort of afraid of them, but Talon's charming personality won them over. Stone mostly kept to himself. He still does, in fact... But he's part of the Rebellion."

"You're saying they were like me and Logan?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah, except they were sort of the opposite. Talon was younger, but he had the Fire magic, like Zell and like Logan. Stone's element is Water, like Elgan and like you."

"Logan's nothing like Zell," Pierce said harshly.

"Hey, chill out, Pierce," Chelsea said. "Laby wasn't comparing their personalities. He just pointed out they have the same primary power."

Pierce took a deep breath. "Right. Sorry."

"I get it," Laby reassured him. "Being compared to that asshole is a major insult. But Chelsea's right. I was referring to his powers. I hardly know Logan, but he's probably more like Stone than any of the others. He seems to keep to himself."

"He's been through a lot," Pierce said softly. "And right now, he has no idea who he is..."

"We'll find him," Chelsea said firmly. "Don't worry. I'll get through to him."

"He needs you, Chelsea," Laby said. "Just like Stone needed Avona. I can tell he has to fight against his dark side... Be his light."

"Always," Chelsea vowed. She paused. "Pierce... Is this going to be a legal problem for you? I mean... He's your guardian."

"For now, we're all here under the cover story of the bullshit exchange program Allie and Insu came up with. As long as I'm staying in this house, I should be fine... But if social services has reason to think Logan's an unfit guardian, I'll have to stay with Amos. They can't touch me on Reservation land."

"You can't go back to Stone Hollow, Pierce. You need to be here, with the team, where it's sort of safe," Chelsea said. She tried not to think about what had happened the last time they'd all been in Stone Hollow. Then, suddenly, an idea flashed through her head. "Wait, Stone Hollow!" She shouted.

"What about it?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"Logan thinks he's Neptune. Neptune is trained to return to the Rebels. He's probably headed for their base!"

"I feel so stupid for not thinking of that..." Pierce mumbled.

"Don't feel bad, Pierce. We can't all be geniuses," Chelsea teased him. "I'll go after him-"

"You will not," Darcy said firmly.

"But, Darcy-"

"It's too dangerous. We'll tell Captain Smith. Neptune trusted him."

"He trusted me, too. Before he was really Logan."

"He did, but right now, he doesn't remember that. Do you still have Dr. Hope's number?"

"Yeah," Chelsea replied.

"You call her. Ask her to be on standby in case we need her help. Laby, please ask Captain Smith to help us with this."

"He agreed to help earlier. After his Chapter collected that asshole's remains, they started the search. I'll update him," Laby promised.

"Good. Hopefully Chelsea's right and they can find him and bring him back to us."

Chelsea wanted to protest, but she knew Darcy was right. Running straight into a trap was probably a pretty bad idea. They had no idea whether or not Logan was still with the Eltarians who'd kidnapped him. Laby might think Chelsea descended from an Eltarian, but that didn't mean she could take on a Sorceress with homicidal tendencies. Sure, she'd taken Felina in fights before, but she suspected this bitch would be different.

She's just from New Jersey. You can totally take a Jersey bitch, Chelsea thought. Still, she resisted the urge to test that theory. For now, her team needed her to stay in Angel Grove. She had to believe that Logan would find his way back to her.

NEPTUNE  
He was starving. He'd been traveling for hours without stopping to rest. He reached in his jacket pocket and discovered cash. He knew he should head straight to the base, but the promise of one restaurant in particular was too much to resist.

"Toddy's..." Neptune read the name aloud. Everything in him was screaming to go inside, but he was pretty sure he'd never been there before. Still, he walked into the restaurant and sat down to order food.

"Cheese fries," he mumbled. "Finally... Why can't I stop craving these things?"

"What'll it be, hun?" The waitress asked cheerfully.

"Cheese fries," he replied. "And... A Toddy's Double with all the fixings."

"And to drink?"

"A chocolate milkshake."

"You've got it." She smiled.

A young woman slipped into the booth. "I'll have two of what he's having," she said.

Neptune stared at her in confusion. "My treat," she added. "I'm starving, and I'm about to work up even more of an appetite."

The waitress left to get their order. "Who the hell are you?" Neptune demanded. The girl made him nervous for reasons he couldn't understand.

"I'm Sophie Rogers. We met before, but I'm guessing you don't remember that," she said.

A slight flash of memory hit, but the strange device in his pocket electrocuted him and it was gone.

"Easy there, Sparky," Sophie said. "First thing's first... Hand over the morpher, or that's going to keep happening."

"Morpher?" Neptune asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the thing in your pocket. It's misfiring and attacking you."

"How do you know me?" He asked skeptically. He took out the morpher, but did not hand it to her.

"I tried to help you before. The Bitch Witch, Felina, was trying to electrocute you because you were starting to remember your brother, Pierce."

"Pierce..." The morpher zapped him worse this time.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Sophie mumbled. She grabbed the misfiring morpher, flipped it over, and disabled it impressively fast. "Let's try this again. I'm a friend, Neptune. I have powers... And I'm going to pull the excess electricity out of you."

"I have to return to the base. I must find Raff..."

Sophie sighed. "Neptune... I'm sorry, but Raffitty is dead. I know you can feel that... But I can help you. I promise. I tried to before, but when you asked to leave, I had to let you go."

His chest ached, but on some level, he'd already known. Something simply didn't feel right. Still, he couldn't quite understand it.

"There is only one way for Raff to die," he said softly.

"Yes, Neptune," Sophie told him gently. "When Raffitty got involved with Zell out of desperation, Zell revealed he intended to drain him continuously to fuel himself. Raff's power to absorb the gifts of others was extremely useful to Zell because he could steal those powers from him. He realized Zell would become unstoppable, so he betrayed him and found you."

"Me..." Neptune wanted to scream. "I wouldn't kill Raff... I... I couldn't."

"You had to. It was the only way to protect everyone else." She paused, watching him as the truth sank in.

"Raff... What did you make me do?" He whispered in horror. No. No, no, no, I can't have killed him... I have to stop this... He thought.

Suddenly, Neptune felt himself falling. He saw someone standing with him. "Hello, my dear boy," the man greeted him. "I am so pleased to see you here."

There was nothing physical around them. Electrical lines seemed to flow everywhere, but none of them touched them. It was somehow simultaneously blindingly light and completely dark in this place. Nothing made sense and nothing remained stable for more than a moment at a time.

"Where are we?" Neptune asked.

"This place is not a place," the man replied patiently. "It exists outside of time and space. Most cannot find it, and even fewer can navigate it properly."

"How am I here?"

"You and I share the gift to navigate this realm as we desire. I can feel you have been here before, yet you have kept it a secret from everyone. Not even your brother knows you figured out how to do this. It is good you protected that secret, my dear boy. If they knew you had unlocked this power, they would try to stop you." He paused. "You are quite distressed. What has happened?"

His concern seemed genuine, but there was something about the man Neptune did not trust. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Zell, Great Wizard of Eltar. I believe the better question is, who are you?"

For some reason, he couldn't lie to him. "I am Neptune, Assassin for the Rebellion of Eltar. I come from the Stone Hollow Chapter."

"Oh, my... What a gift this is..." Zell said softly. "What is it that troubles you so, my boy?"

"I was told that I..." He lowered his head in shame. "That I killed Raffitty, my Chapter's Captain. I wanted desperately to change that, and then, here I was."

Zell nodded sympathetically. "You did not recall your powers because of whatever set you back to Neptune... However, your desire to save Raffitty brought you to this place."

"You mean... I can stop it from happening?"

"You can, my dear boy... But you shouldn't." Zell paused before continuing. "Raffitty lied to you. Your name is not Neptune. He gave you that name after rescuing you from the sea. Prior to that, you were called Franklin. I believe you went by... Frankie. Yes, that was it. More recently, you began to use your middle name to identify yourself... Logan. That name gives you great power and has helped you truly find yourself. I believe it has become your true identity. Raffitty was using you, my dear boy. He knew you were meant to kill him, and he intended to end your life before the prophecy could come to pass, but when he saw the broken, abused boy you were, he saw himself in you. He decided to keep you brainwashed, away from your family, and turn you into a soldier."

Neptune frowned. "Raff rescued me. He did what he thought was best for me."

"He made you a murderer, my boy. He lied to you. I promise you this... If you agree to stand at my side, I will tell you the truth, and only the truth." Zell paused. Something about his words was soothing and deeply tempting.

"The truth..." Neptune repeated.

"I can help you become who you are meant to be, Logan. Everyone in your life is trying to hold you back, but I wish to help you reach your full potential." Zell looked into his eyes. "Allow them to fix your mind, my boy. You'll need to do this willingly, and you cannot make that choice with your memories clouded by electricity and brainwashing. When the time is right, come find me."

"If you're so powerful, why don't you fix me?" Neptune challenged him.

"That is an excellent question, my dear boy. The truth is, I am but an echo of myself, left in this place in case of an emergency. I am perhaps the weakest of the aspects hidden throughout time and space. With the fact that I sense my main self is gravely wounded, I currently possess no true power of my own."

"You admitted weakness... I could destroy you right now, couldn't I?"

"Yes, Logan. I have no doubt in my mind that you could easily kill this aspect of me where I stand."

"Yet you told me it was possible."

"I promised to tell you the truth."

Neptune nodded. "You did." He paused. "Raff really lied to me?"

"Yes. For six years."

"You're not one of the good guys. Eltar calls you a monster."

"I am not what I claimed to be, however, good and evil are illusions, Logan. I am simply not afraid to seek power. At least with me, you know what you are getting, my boy. There shall be no more lies or deceptions."

"You lied to the entire universe."

"Yes... But I shall not lie to you."

Suddenly, a portal opened, knocking Zell and Neptune both back. Sophie looked at Zell and said, "I doubt that, Zell."

"The soldier's wife..." Zell mumbled in annoyance.

"And the archer's daughter... But I prefer Sophie." She sent a huge, terrifying jolt of electricity through Zell. He screamed in pain, unable to absorb that much power at once, and vanished. Neptune was certain he hadn't escaped.

"You killed him," he said in horror.

"Only that itty, bitty piece of him. He was weak. I've done that to him before and it usually just wounds him and knocks him on his ass for a bit... Did he hurt you?"

"No," Neptune replied. Flashes of Sophie electrocuting him filled his mind. "That's why I was afraid of you..." He whispered. "You did that to me." He began backing away from her in terror.

"Okay, yes, I electrocuted you... But I was trying to help you," Sophie said. "You were so close to remembering being Frankie, but Felina was shocking you to make you forget and to activate the programming. I was trying to target the programming and short it out so they couldn't activate it anymore. It worked on Bucky."

"Bucky?"

"My best friend, the Winter Soldier."

"You're... You're talking about comic book characters," he realized.

"Actually, we're real. We just live in another realm... But you're familiar with us?"

"Van likes the movies... I've watched a few with him, but I don't like that one... The electrocution and programming scenes are difficult to watch."

"Considering that's what the Rebels did to you, that's understandable. Look, I'm Captain America's wife, and Hawkeye's daughter. I'm not in the movies."

"I'm so confused right now..." Neptune mumbled.

"I know you are... So let me help you."

Allow them to fix your mind, Zell's words echoed in his head.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "You don't have to electrocute me, do you?"

"Not this time. My friend Doctor Hope broke the programming with magic. It's still broken. This is probably PTSD-induced. It happens to Bucky sometimes, too. I need to pull the excess electricity out of you," Sophie explained.

That sounded good. Neptune nodded. "Go ahead."

"Not here. There's too high a risk of us running into other Zells. This place is his domain."

"How did you find me?"

"My portals can send me through time thanks to some complications. It wasn't easy to get to this place, though. It doesn't exist in a traditional way. I pretty much had to focus on you and use that to get here." She offered him her hand. "Come on. Let's go back to Toddy's. The food should be getting to our table any minute now."

Neptune went with her. They arrived about twenty blocks away from the restaurant. "My portals short out electronics," Sophie explained. "We'll take that." She motioned toward a motorcycle.

"Why didn't that short out?" Neptune asked.

"I know how to protect my tech," Sophie replied. She handed him a helmet. "Get on."

"Don't you need a helmet?"

"I have enhanced healing. A head injury won't do much to me, but if it makes you feel better..." She pulled out a second helmet and put it on. "Steve insists I wear it, too, when he's with me." She revved the engine before Neptune climbed on the back of the motorcycle. Then, she took off speeding as he held onto her for dear life.

They made it to Toddy's in record time. The waitress brought their food over seconds later. As they sat down, Sophie took Neptune's hands in her own. He could feel the excess electricity leaving his body through his hands. Soon, he felt better.

"Eat," Sophie said. "I'm starving, and you need your strength."

In a flash, everything hit him at once. Logan... Because that was who he was, and he remembered that now... felt sick. "Oh God... I shot Van..." He whispered in shock. "And..." He covered his mouth in horror.

Freddy... Oh, God, please don't let Freddy be dead, he thought. He was pretty sure Van would have survived his wound, but he'd been aiming to kill when he shot Freddy.

"Neptune, breathe," Sophie said.

"Logan..." He said softly.

"Good. Breathe, Logan. You're going to be okay."

"But my team... I hurt them... I even hurt Allie."

"I'm sure Allie's fine. She can't get seriously hurt, remember?"

"But I hurt Van... And... And I think I killed Freddy..." He felt tears in his eyes. "I'm a monster... I'm still a threat to them..."

"No. You're not. Your trauma, coupled with this apparently cursed morpher, did those things. You'd never willingly hurt your team. Now, eat. Toddy's fixes everything, remember?"

"Not this." He shook his head. "I killed Raff... I killed the Prime Minister... I killed Freddy... Neptune isn't dead... He's just been sleeping."

"Logan... Stop. Neptune was brainwashed and tortured. Frankie was just a scared, abused kid who was trying to save himself and his baby brother. You're not either of those people anymore. You're Logan. You're Pierce's big brother. You're Chelsea's boyfriend. You're a Power Ranger. You're a good person." She paused. "Now, eat your cheese fries before they get cold."

Logan obediently began to eat. The food was comforting, but it didn't undo everything else he was feeling. He barely noticed when the door to the restaurant opened until he heard a voice say, "Sir! He's here!"

Logan looked up and spotted Kizzie and Captain Smith making their way toward his table. "Mrs. Rogers," Captain Smith said, nodding his head respectfully.

"Captain Smith," she replied. "You can just call me Sophie."

"Tell me... Neptune? Are you alright?" Captain Smith asked.

"Logan," Logan corrected him softly.

"Excellent news! Thank you for your assistance, Sophie."

She waved off his gratitude casually. "It was the least I could do," she replied. "Join us. The food's great, and I'm buying."

"We'll happily join you, but I insist on paying," Captain Smith said.

"I'm guessing arguing would be pointless here?"

"You are correct," Kizzie said with a smile.

Sophie shrugged. She flagged the waitress down so Captain Smith and Kizzie could order food.

"So, Luv... Do you want to talk about it?" Kizzie asked gently.

"Freddy..." Logan said. "Is he...? I killed him, right?"

"The boy lives," Captain Smith reassured him quickly. "Your brother was able to revive him."

Logan let out a sob of relief. "Oh God... Is he okay?"

"He's a strong lad," Kizzie said. "He's more worried about you than anything from what I understand."

"And Van? I hurt him..."

"Vancello is fine as well," Captain Smith replied. "Andie made certain he made a full recovery."

Logan nodded. "They're okay..." He whispered.

"Your morphers appear to have been tampered with, Logan. Lady Eleanor sent Mena in search of the true set. These belonged to another group, and it seems Zell has cursed them. It's a miracle none of you were killed."

"You mean this isn't supposed to be my morpher?"

"No. That morpher was meant to belong to an Eltarian named Stone. He possesses great power... He and his brother could have rivaled Zell had Talon survived... But his magic is based in Water. It is quite surprising this morpher ever worked for you."

"What happens now?"

"Now, we will return to Angel Grove. Mena's gift should enable her to find the true morphers, but for now, you must surrender this set. These morphers are a danger to your team."

Logan looked at the morpher that had caused all of this trouble to begin with. "Happily," he said. "I don't ever want to touch that thing again."

"I'll take it to Lady Eleanor," Sophie said. "It should be kept with the rest of the set so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

They finished eating as Logan pondered how the hell he was supposed to face his team after everything he'd done. He ignored the soft voice in the back of his head saying, when you're ready, come find me.

ZIZI  
Greece really was beautiful. Zizi was almost tempted to stay and explore, but she knew they needed to find the Rebels. As soon as night began to fall, she headed toward their last known location.

Elysium was an absolutely stunning structure with classical Greek architecture. It looked like the Gods themselves would party there. "Whoa... Nice," Bax said as they walked through the archway at the entrance and took in the scene. "The Greeks have style."

"Thank you," a voice said, making them both jump.

"Dezzanna!" Zizi said as she spotted the Greek Chapter's top Sorceress. She quickly kissed each of her cheeks.

"How are you, Zizi? I see you brought a friend as well," Dezzanna replied.

"This is Bax," Zizi explained. "He's..."

"With the Alliance?" Dezzanna guessed. "Don't worry, Zizi. We were already informed of your loyalties. After all, they are the same as ours."

"You're working with Zell?" Bax asked in surprise.

"As a collective Chapter, we have decided to back the Great Wizard of Eltar," Dezzanna confirmed. "We have had dealings with Zell in the past and find working with him to be mutually beneficial. In fact, we recently procured a child for him."

So that's who brought A'Vah to him, Zizi realized. "So, this club is quite the hotspot, huh?" She asked.

"Elysium is wonderfully popular with locals and tourists alike, but it's nothing compared to Olympus... That's exclusively for the wealthiest and most elite members of Greek's high society. It's on the rooftop, in an enclosed glass dome. Everyone wants to be granted access, but only the best are allowed inside. And then, of course, there's our underground club, the Underworld. People only learn about it by word of mouth and, officially, it doesn't exist."

"Is it as illegal and fun as it sounds?" Bax asked.

"In the Underworld, all of your darkest fantasies are realized. No one is judged and they're welcome to feed any hunger they may have, be it alcohol, drugs, gambling, bondage games, or torturing the willing."

"Any fantasy?" Bax asked.

"We do enforce a strict policy of banning anyone under the age of twenty-one from attending that club," Dezzanna clarified. "The Rebellion does not endorse child abuse and neither do we. Other than that, we believe that trustworthy consenting adults should be free to do whatever they like and we offer them a sanctuary... For a price."

"Let me guess... That club makes the bulk of your money," Zizi said.

"Actually, Olympus does. The wealthy will pay any price to prove how easily they can throw money around. The Underworld provides an excellent cover for the Rebellion, however. We can conduct illicit affairs out in the open and are connected to a great number of willing informants. The number of corrupt politicians and businessmen who frequent our business is astonishing, and they have no idea that we are patiently hunting them."

"I'm kind of impressed," Zizi admitted. "I know a lot of Chapters run businesses as a front, but I've never seen one that literally created a business just to lure out their targets."

"It's quite efficient," Dezzanna agreed. "And they just keep lining up, begging to expose their nasty little secrets to us. Come. Let me show you." She led them down eight staircases, each growing darker until they were lit only by torches. Dezzanna knocked on a door in a very specific pattern. The door swung open.

"Hey, Dezz... New meat?" The man at the door asked before spotting Zizi. "I'll be damned... Zydia? I heard you were dead," he said in surprise. "And you're blonde now? Hot!"

"She is dead," Zizi replied. "I'm her daughter, Zizi."

"Little Zizanyah?" He asked in surprise. "Look at you, all grown up. I'm Kiddius, but you probably don't remember me. You were practically a toddler the last time I saw you. Anytime you've come through here undercover, I've been busy running tactical missions. Welcome... to... the Underworld," he finished dramatically.

"Hi. I'm Baxzon," Bax introduced himself. "Also part of both the Rebellion and the Alliance. You can call me Bax."

"Ah, yes, yes! Welcome! It's always nice to meet new friends," Kiddius said.

"I was hoping to find Niko or Phestian to discuss offering our friends sanctuary until we can join them with the Great Wizard," Dezzanna said.

"The Captain is busy entertaining a few lady guests, but Phestian's right over there." Kiddius pointed to a man who was tending the bar.

Dezzanna led Zizi and Bax to the Lieutenant of the Greek Chapter of the Rebellion. He looked up at them in surprise. "My Gods... It is like looking at a ghost," he whispered. "Zizanyah... If it is possible, you have grown even more beautiful than your mother was. I am truly sorry for your loss. She was a remarkable woman."

Zizi normally would have replied with sarcasm, but Phestian's grief was too genuine to insult. Few men had possessed the nerve to romantically pursue her mother, who'd declared love a weakness she would never allow herself to experience, but it was clear this man had developed feelings for her. As far as Zizi knew, he'd never acted on them. That was probably better for his sake.

"She was one of a kind," Zizi replied politely.

"And to lose poor Rupi as well... He was a good soldier, far more clever than anyone gave him credit for."

Zizi felt an unexpected wave of emotion wash over her. "Yes... My uncle was a genuinely good man. His loss still hurts," she admitted.

"Apologies... I might call you 'dear,' but if you're anything like your mother, you'd pull a knife on me if I dared to." He chuckled at the thought. Her mother had done that often, especially to Garron. "Instead, may I offer you a drink?"

"Now that sounds good," Zizi admitted.

"Hell yes," Bax agreed. "We need drinks after the last few days we've had."

Phestian began pouring drinks for them. Zizi downed hers in one straight shot. Phestian grinned as he refilled her glass. "You are like Zydia," he said.

"I don't know about that, but I can definitely drink like her," Zizi replied. She downed her second drink and allowed him to pour her another.

Bax grinned. "Now it's a party," he declared, downing his own drink.

"As you know, the Great Wizard's base was destroyed," Dezzanna told Phestian. "These two fortunately found their way to us. I was hoping to offer them sanctuary in our city until we are ready to join with him."

"Of course," Phestian said. "This girl is Zydia's daughter, Dezzanna. I would offer her sanctuary even if she was not working for the Great Wizard." He smiled at her kindly. "As for her friend, if he is on our side, he is welcome to stay. Niko and I agreed to help any Alliance member who should need it."

"Excellent. I'll prepare two rooms for you."

"We can share," Bax said cheerfully.

"No thanks. I've had enough of sharing a room with you," Zizi said. "Thanks, Dezzanna. I appreciate your help."

"Of course, Zizi," she replied. "Take good care of them, Phes." She walked away.

"Another round?" Phestian asked.

"Hit me," Bax said.

Zizi whacked the back of his head very hard. "Ouch!" Bax cried, putting his hand to his head before he looked at Zizi. He started laughing. "Okay... I walked into that."

"You did," Zizi confirmed with a grin. She had to admit, when Bax laughed in such a carefree way, he seemed a lot less evil. She wondered if he had some small shred of good trapped inside of him, desperate to escape.

Probably not, she decided. Bax had done too many evil things to be considered redeemable... Yet it was times like this when he seemed like a normal boy. He was a fool, to be certain, but was he truly pure evil? She couldn't be sure sometimes, but it hardly mattered. Bax would have to be put down just like Zell unless something drastic changed his choices.

THE NEXT DAY.   
MISTRESS CHEETAH  
The time had come. Mistress Cheetah and her minions had finished preparing. It was now or never.

"On my order," she instructed them. She raised her favorite sword before declaring, "Now!"

The army of minions rushed through the portal. They were massive in number and had a large variety of powers between them. Not only was all of Onyx behind Mistress Cheetah, but monsters had come from across the galaxy in the hopes of joining her ranks as word of her power spread. Some simply hoped to have a powerful new leader to serve. Others hoped she would protect them from Zell. She chose only those who proved worthy and loyal, slaughtering anyone who dared to take her tests and fail.

The people of Eltar were unprepared. They panicked at the onslaught of monsters. "Take as many of them alive as you can," Mistress Cheetah instructed her minions. "Some may join us. Others shall make excellent hostages when the time comes to negotiate."

"Negotiate, Mistress?" Minion Six-hundred-and-three, according to his name tag, asked.

"Yes, Six-oh-Three," she replied. "I wish to enslave the population of Eltar beneath my reign. If they have innocent people to protect, they are more likely to surrender."

"Ah! Of course! How clever!" He praised her.

"Run along now. I have work to do," she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. She turned toward the man who approached her now.

He was clearly a soldier. Everything about the way he carried himself screamed that fact. "State your demands," he said firmly.

"My demands?" Mistress Cheetah repeated. She laughed coldly. "What I demand is that the people of this planet kneel at my feet in surrender!"

"Eltar shall not give in to such ludicrous demands."

"Oh... Pity," she replied. "I suppose we'll just have to leave then." She turned around before snapping her fingers. Lightning struck the man straight through his heart. He fell at her feet, dead.

Gasps could be heard from the gathering crowd. Some screamed and began to run. Mistress Cheetah smiled to herself. "Time to play," she said cheerfully. Her minions began to chase after the terrified Eltarians. Mistress Cheetah headed straight toward the closest target. The building was large and she could feel the energy of many people inside. When she opened the front door, a terrified woman met her there.

"Please..." The woman whimpered.

"What is this place?" Mistress Cheetah asked.

"This is a school," the woman replied with tears in her eyes. "There are children here... Innocent little ones who have done nothing to you..."

Mistress Cheetah looked around. She realized there were rooms full of children nearby. "You appear to be telling the truth," she said. "Good. Continue to do that and we will not have a problem."

"Are you... Are you going to hurt us?"

"Not today." Mistress Cheetah called over Minion Seventy-Seven. "Your magic is powerful. Cast a charm upon this school so that no one may enter or leave the building."

"Are we going to blow it up?" She asked eagerly.

"No. My quarrel is not with the children or their teachers. Besides, when we take over this planet, they'll make excellent minions."

"Of course, Mistress." The minion began casting a spell.

Mistress Cheetah looked at the woman at the door. "Go tell everyone I have spared your lives in exchange for your loyalty. The spell will ultimately be broken so you can leave the building when it is safe."

Gratefully, the woman nodded. She ran to the nearest classroom. "Come, Seventy-Seven," Mistress Cheetah said when she had finished casting the spell. They moved on from the building. 

Moving through town, Mistress Cheetah was met with two kinds of Eltarians. Some immediately ran in a blind panic or dropped to their knees begging for their lives to be spared. Those were the ones she left unharmed. Then, there were those who attempted to fight back. She slaughtered them as easily as she had slaughtered the disobedient monsters on Onyx. Corpses littered the ground. She was pleased by the bloodshed.

"When will our first assault end?" Xanti asked.

"After we breach and take control of the Counsel Building," Mistress Cheetah replied. "There's some distance between us and that building so far. Have as much fun as you like along the way." She laughed before slaughtering several members of the Eltarian Guard as they raced toward them. One after the other, they fell.

"Our intelligence says that Eltar's new Prime Minsiter is Anise, sister of Zordon and daughter of Zell. She will not be easy to defeat, and she is unlikely to surrender."

"Anise despises her father as much as I do. She may see things my way... And if she does not, then I look forward to facing a worthy opponent. Now... I need to find a way to feed my energy." She looked at one of the new Guards approaching. "Yes, he'll do," she decided. She grabbed the Guard by his face and kissed his lips hard. She despised kissing random victims, but it fed her succubus genes and gave her power. He was trembling as she sucked every ounce of his life force from his body. When his heart stopped, she tossed him aside casually.

"Are you sated?" Xanti asked.

"For now," she replied. She began moving through town again.

"You are glorious," he said as he followed her. "I am truly honored to call you my kin."

She smiled wickedly. "You'll feel that even more once we fully take this planet as our own." She was on an energy high from the life force she'd stolen. Everything was working out quite nicely. She struck down her next target as the woman dared to aim a sword at her. More terrified Eltarians fled at the sight of that, and she knew they would be easy to rule over so long as they understood how ruthless she could be. 

ZORDON

The chorus of panicked Alphas shouting all at once got his attention. "Alphas? What is the problem?" Zordon asked in concern.

"Zordon! Aye-yi-yi! We are receiving multiple distress calls from Eltar. It seems the planet is under attack," Alpha Five explained.

Zordon turned toward the viewing globe. Sure enough, a massive attack was underway on his home planet. "Is it my father?" He asked in horror as he took in the scene.

"I don't believe that it is," Alpha Three replied politely. "The army comes from all over the galaxy, but I believe that the leader is a female... Behold the viewing globe!" She finished dramatically, pulling up an image of the one leading the slaughter.

Zordon's heart broke as he realized what was happening. "Lily..." He said softly.

"Zordon, the people of Eltar need immediate assistance," Alpha Twenty-Six said. "What shall we do?"

"We must send aid... My sister is powerful, but the people need help right away and she can only get to so many of them at once." He made a quick list of Power Rangers he trusted with the mission.

Moments later, the Alphas teleported them in. Andros, V, Zhane, Karone, Troy, and Gia had been natural choices, since they'd gone with him to Eltar the last time it was under attack. Although Nessa had not been on the list since she could no longer morph, she was also present. So were Cassie and Lucas.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked Cassie to join us," Andros said. "After all, I consider her part of my team even if her current powers are from Turbo."

"Of course. I welcome your help, Cassie," Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon, Cassie replied.

"I would like to help as well," Lucas said. "This is too important for me to sit on the sidelines."

Zordon knew Lucas had volunteered not only to do what he felt was right but to ensure Cassie remained safe. "I have no issue with that. You and Cassie have proven you work well together," Zordon replied. "Thank you all for coming."

Gia was beaming as she asked, "When do I get to beat up some monsters?"

Zordon managed a small smile at that. "Rangers... Eltar is under attack from Mistress Cheetah and her army," he explained. "Please, use care. Mistress Cheetah may be evil, but Lily is not. If we can bring her back alive, I believe she can still be saved from my father's magic. Her will is incredibly strong. She is the only Ranger of the Flame who was able to resist him."

"We'll do everything we can to bring her home safely," Troy promised.

"Thank you," Zordon said. He turned to Nessa. "Nessa, it is admirable you have come, however, I cannot allow you to go on this mission when you cannot morph."

Nessa paused thoughtfully. "If that's your only issue, Zordon, I'd like to respectfully point out that I couldn't morph the last time Eltar was under attack, either. I wasn't even a Power Ranger... Yet I took down half of the attacking Rebels on my own. I don't need powers to help, Zordon... Eltar is my home. I should be there to defend it," Nessa said. "I am prepared to do whatever I must to assist, even if it risks my safety."

He sighed. He knew she was right. "Very well, Nessa. Your decision is courageous, but please be cautious. I do not want anything to happen to you on this journey."

"I'll be cautious for once in my life," Nessa promised. "I just want to help."

"We'll keep her safe," Troy vowed.

"Zordon... Might I make a suggestion?" Alpha Three asked.

"Of course, Three. What is it?" Zordon asked.

"Call on some of the Rebels. That's the last thing Lily would expect for you to do, and they know the ins and outs of Eltar better than anyone."

"I am still uncertain which Rebels can be fully trusted," Zordon said after a moment.

"Captain Smith's people are trustworthy. I know that he and Kizzie went after Logan, but I believe the boy is safe now. Call on them, and I am certain they will assist us."

Zordon nodded. "You are correct, Three. No one would see that coming. Go ahead and bring them here."

To his surprise, Captain Smith's Chapter arrived with company. Lido and Laby stood together with a few people Zordon did not recognize and one he did. "Stone?" He asked, his eyes going wide.

Stone looked at him stoically. "Hello, Zordon," he greeted him respectfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"You are quite wise, Zordon. I know you don't need me to answer that question."

"You're one of the Rebels..." He shook his head. That was quite possibly the last thing he'd expected, but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"We want to help, Great Sage," one of the women with Stone said sweetly. "I am Annabrooke, of Eltar, and these are my sisters, Leela, Aylane, and Jessa. We'd have brought Wynter and Ace as well, but someone needed to stay back and ensure the twins do not cause any trouble while we are away."

"Good call," Laby said with a laugh.

"We assumed you might need the extra help, Zordon," Captain Smith said. "It is clear you already know in your heart that Stone is a good man. The Sisterhood are part of his Chapter, and they were exceptionally close to your aunt, Serafine. You can trust them."

"I don't have time to doubt you," Zordon said with a sigh. "Eltar needs immediate aid." He hesitated, looking at Lido and Laby. "This is very dangerous... And she may target you both because of my father's connection to you."

"What's she gonna do? Kill me?" Laby joked lightly. "Don't worry, Zordon. I'll protect everyone else."

Lido looked at Zordon seriously. "I was not part of the previous attack on Eltar," he said. "It grieves me deeply that innocent children were slaughtered. Had I been there, I would have stopped Zydia and Garron from attacking the children. I could not help then. Allow me to make a difference now."

Zordon and Lido hadn't had many interactions since Lido had been saved from his father's spell. The man had been like an uncle to him when he was a boy. In truth, at times, Lido had been in his life more than his own father had. He missed him deeply, but he couldn't bring himself to be around him much because he reminded him of his mother. That pain was one Zordon still had difficulty facing. "Of course, Lido," he replied.

"Yo-yo-yo, are we gonna beam these guys up, or what?" Alpha Six asked impatiently.

"Yes... We must send help now. The portal is open outside of the Command Center. Please, assist the people of Eltar, and get to my sister as soon as possible," Zordon said. He desperately wanted to go with them, but he knew that wasn't going to be possible. He was needed on Earth, especially if his father was still on the planet.

ANDROS  
It wasn't easy to look at the damage Lily had done on Eltar. Innocents had been slaughtered. Body parts littered the ground. The level of destruction was heartbreaking. Still, Andros knew the relief mission needed a leader, and that role naturally fell to him.

"Stay in groups," Andros instructed everyone. He was surprised when Captain Smith nodded at the Rebels.

"Andros of KO35 is in charge of this mission," the Captain informed them. "Heed his instructions." Respectfully, he added, "If that's alright with you, Stone?"

"Zordon trusts him, and his reputation is a powerful one. I believe Andros is more than competent to lead today," Stone replied.

Andros hadn't expected such respect from the Rebels. He recovered from his shock quickly. "Thank you, Captain Smith... Stone..." He said. He took a deep breath, realizing it was not only the Power Rangers he was leading. "Alright... Nessa, Troy, I want you guys to focus on search and rescue... Um... Captain Smith, are there any of your group best suited for that role?"

"Tedius is a healer, first and foremost. His skills are at your service," Captain Smith replied.

"Aylane's a telepath and an empath. She should be able to sense survivors," Stone added.

"Of course," the one Andros assumed was Aylane replied with a respectful nod of her head.

"I'm also about to call in more help," Stone said.

"More help? Who?" Andros asked.

"Some of the most trustworthy Rebels," Stone replied. "Plurri's one of the strongest healers I've ever met. Vagris and Rhanna are gifted warriors. They were once part of Zell's Elite Counsel, as was I. I would trust them with my life."

Andros hesitated. "Andros," V said softly. "Give them a chance. Look around. We are in no position to refuse help."

Andros sighed. "Alright. Is there anyone who's not part of the Rebellion that we can call? Why didn't Zordon send Lady Eleanor with us?"

"My team's in danger right now and they need her," Nessa replied. "If Logan attacks, she's their best defense besides Pierce, and no one wants to put that on his kid brother... Besides, Lady Eleanor might just kill Lily if she sees what she's done. I love and respect that woman to death, but she's deeply frustrating when she decides someone has to be punished. Justice is black and white to her. She doesn't often budge on that."

"That's an excellent point," Andros admitted. He and Lady Eleanor shared that trait in common, but he was trying to learn to give people second chances. After all, his own sister had been evil once.

Andros spared a look at Karone. She was taking in the carnage left in Lily's wake, but so far, she hadn't morphed into Astronema. He noticed her staring at a building that had been destroyed. She began digging through the rubble.

"That poor girl..." Karone said softly.

"What is it, Karone?" Andros asked.

"This building was destroyed very deliberately and thoroughly... It was personal for Lily, so I wanted to figure out why," Karone replied. She picked up the fragments of a destroyed sign. "It was a wedding chapel."

"So?" Zhane asked.

V whacked him on the back of his head. "Think, Brother," she said.

Suddenly, Zhane seemed to understand. "This was about Theo..."

"She's been turned evil, but Lily's still in there," Karone said sympathetically. "And even though she can't process it like she would have before she was turned, Lily is hurting. Badly." She traced the letters of the sign before sighing. "This could just as easily have been me... We need to help her, guys."

"We will," Andros promised. "Back to assignments... Um... Rebels, what are your specialties?" He asked awkwardly.

"I'm Leela, and I have air magic," one of the sisters said. "I'll focus on search and rescue. I'm good at things like that. Jessa should, too. Her visions may help us find people we'd otherwise miss."

"I'm happy to help," the one Andros assumed was Jessa replied.

"I'd like to fight... If you'll let me?" Annabrooke said to Stone.

"Annabrooke is telekinetic... And, more importantly, she's pyrokinetic. She's the youngest of the Sisterhood, but she packs a punch," Stone explained.

"Okay. We could use the firepower," Andros agreed.

"I work best in battle," B'Danna volunteered.

Andros knew that about her. "Having seen your skill with a sword, I agree," he said.

"My magic is at your service. I can battle with the best, and I can heal in an emergency," Kizzie said.

"Great. Captain Smith, I know you're a warrior," Andros said. "Lido is as well." He paused. "Um... Laby, I'm not sure how to classify you," he admitted.

Laby laughed. "I'm in a class of my own. Stick me in the heart of the fight. I have all sorts of tricks that can be useful. Besides, I'm no healer, and... I'm not big on search and rescue," he replied. The look in his eyes told Andros Laby had seen entirely too much death in his time.

"Alright. Gia, you're coming with the fighters," Andros said.

"Just point me at the monsters," Gia replied with a grin.

"Cassie, Lucas, I want you guys helping with search and rescue. Lead everyone you can to safety. Zhane, Karone, V... You guys are with me and the fighters."

"Team Asskicking. Got it," Zhane replied cheerfully.

Andros ignored him. "Let's move out," he said.

"Apologies... Am I late to the party?" A man Andros didn't know asked. He hadn't even sensed him coming. "Someone forgot to invite me."

"Trerry. Welcome," Stone said. A slight smile played at his lips. "I wasn't sure if you were on the planet."

"No matter... Now, let me see if I got everything... This crazy Mistress Cheetah woman is trying to take over Eltar, just like she took over Onyx, because she wants to destroy Zell, who turned her evil? Sounds like that backfired. It also seems like she'd make one hell of an ally, but she's bent on gaining power... Which makes her Zell, the Sequel. So, do we kill her, imprison her, or do I just force my way into her mind and shatter his hold?" Trerry asked casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

"It's not mind control," Laby said.

"Holy shit! Laby? Where in all of the universe have you been hiding, you crazy bastard?" Trerry asked. He pulled Laby into an embrace.

"I drank New Orleans dry for the last five years," Laby replied. "Before that, Texas... Vegas... Ireland... Scotland... Anywhere with a nice supply of booze, really."

"You're literally the only person who could hide from me," Trerry said with a laugh. "I know why you ran. Are you doing better now?"

"Nope, but it was time to stop drinking so I could fight."

"Laby... Who is this guy?" Andros finally asked.

"Oh, right, sorry," Laby said. "Trerry's one of the Rebels. He hates Zell about as much as I do, and he's never been one of the bad guys. You can trust him, I promise. He's best classified as a telepath, but his mind is a lot more complicated than that."

"Warrior, search and rescue, or what?" Zhane asked since Andros was still trying to process all of that.

"A little of both," Trerry replied cheerfully. "Don't worry. I'll go where I'm needed. Speaking of that... If Zell's on Earth, then that's where I'm heading next."

"I'm sure Vitti will be fine with that," Laby said. "For now, let's kick these bitches off the planet."

"Sounds great," a new voice said. Three people had arrived. "We're ready to fight, Stone."

"Good. Do what you will to the minions, but try not to hurt Mistress Cheetah. She's a Power Ranger trapped under Zell's control," Stone replied. "Everyone, that's Vagris. With him are Rhanna and Plurri."

An extremely cheerful-looking man waved at them. "I'm at your service. If anyone is wounded, send me to them," he said.

A much less-perky woman nodded at them. "Just tell me whose ass I should kick," she said. She paused when she spotted Laby. She proceeded to punch his shoulder extremely hard.

"Ouch!" Laby objected. "Hello to you, too, Rhan."

"Where were you? We were worried about you, you little shit!" Rhanna replied. Then, she pulled Laby into a tight hug. "I missed you."

"Sorry," Laby replied as he hugged her back. "I was off having a nervous breakdown. Call it a thirty year bender... But I'm back now."

Rebels are strange, Andros decided.

"Alright... Let's go," he said aloud. Everyone followed his lead. The fighters took out the attacking minions. Gia cheered enthusiastically every time she destroyed one.

"I like this one," Rhanna said with a laugh.

"Guys... There are survivors hiding in this building," Aylane said. "As well as some dead. They need healers."

"Search and rescue, head inside. I'll come along and assess if you need more help," Andros said. "Everyone else, keep going. We need to get to the Counsel Building to help Anise." He followed the rescue team into the building.

At the sight of a dozen or so dead members of the Eltarian Guard, Nessa visibly tensed. She wasn't ready for this, Andros realized.

"Marroz..." Nessa said softly as she looked at one of them. "He was part of the Guard since before I can remember... He was a friend of my father's... A good man."

"Nessa..." Troy said softly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"And that's Trina... His wife..." She pointed to another Guard. Looking at the body next to them, she covered her mouth in obvious horror. That worried Andros because Nessa never showed emotion like that. "DJ..." She whispered, staring into his still-open eyes which were staring back at her blankly. After a moment, she gently closed his eyes and forced herself to look away.

"DJ?" Troy repeated, probably thinking that was an odd name for an Eltarian just like Andros was.

"D'Jarren... Their son... He was twenty-one. He joined the Guard shortly before the attack on the Counsel Building..." Nessa replied, her voice still nearly a whisper.

"Duck!" Jessa shouted, knocking Andros to the floor. A shot rang out seconds later.

"That would have hit me..." Andros realized. He reached for his weapon.

"Don't!" Aylane said quickly. "She's just a frightened child."

Sure enough, Andros saw a young girl peaking out from behind a wall. Her face was blank, possibly from shock, but she held the gun steadily on them.

"Leighzee?" Nessa asked. She walked slowly toward the girl.

"Nessa, don't," Troy said.

Nessa didn't get too close. "Leighzee, it's Nessa, sweetie. We're not going to hurt you. We came to stop the bad people," she said soothingly, as though she were approaching a wounded animal in the woods.

"Nessa, who is this girl?" Andros asked.

"Her name is Leighzee Vreg. She's barely thirteen. The first two Guards I pointed out were her parents. DJ..." She sighed. "DJ was her older brother."

"He was important to you," Troy guessed.

Nessa looked into his eyes and said, "He was my first boyfriend, years ago... It was an act of teenage rebellion on my part, because he was older than me and my father didn't approve... We broke up because I never really stayed in relationships for long... You're actually the longest one, so congrats, Champ... Anyway, DJ and I were still good friends. He grew up into such a great guy. This... It just shouldn't have happened. Not to them. They were good people."

"Leighzee," Andros said gently. "Can you lower that gun, sweetheart? You don't need it now. You're safe."

Leighzee gripped the gun tighter, aiming it at Andros. She fired off another shot. This time, it was Cassie who knocked Andros to safety.

"Thanks, Cassie," he said softly.

"No problem," Cassie replied casually. "You may want to work on those reflexes a bit, Team Leader," she teased him.

"I'm not used to dodging bullets from a kid," Andros pointed out.

"Okay, enough of this," Aylane mumbled. She stared at Leighzee. After a moment, Leighzee lowered the gun and placed it on the ground at her feet. She proceeded to kick it toward Lucas, who picked it up. "She's in shock. I can try to bring her out of it, but she's not going to be okay."

"Did you just make her do that?" Andros asked in surprise.

"Stone told you I'm a telepath. Why are you so surprised?" Aylane asked.

"Bring her back into awareness," Nessa said softly. "We can't leave her here, and she won't be safe if she's not aware. I'll try to calm her down."

"I can help," Troy offered.

"Save your strength, Troy," Nessa replied. "You'll need it to heal the others. She doesn't look injured. Her pain is emotional, and while a Shaman can help with that, so can a friend."

Aylane shrugged and after a minute, Leighzee snapped out of her trance-like state. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she started whimpering for her parents. Nessa immediately pulled the girl into her arms. "It's over now, Leighzee," she said soothingly, shielding the girl from the bodies of her family members.

"Nessa?" The girl asked in surprise.

"Yes. I came back to Eltar to help. I'm so sorry for what you're dealing with, Leighzee. I know this pain... Far better than I like to admit."

"They're gone... My parents... My brother... The woman and her army... They killed them..."

"I know, sweetie. And I know how hard that is to face... But you have to be brave now, Leighzee. It isn't safe out there. We need to send you and the other survivors where it is safe."

"Where will we go?" Leighzee asked softly.

"Earth," Andros said. "We're going to send you to Zordon. He'll make sure everyone is protected until it's safe to return here."

"There are others... In the room," Leighzee said, pointing toward a dark room.

Andros led the others toward it. About fifteen or so people were there. Some were very seriously wounded, but they were all alive. "They need healers," he called.

Tedius quickly set to work on healing the nearest injured person. Plurri ran forward, apparently taking that as his cue. "Oh, my..." He said softly as he looked at their injuries.

"You! It is the traitor from the Counsel! Someone, arrest him!" One of the survivors shouted.

Aylane rolled her eyes. "And here we go again... Alright, everyone, relax," she said firmly. All of the survivors suddenly seemed to fall into a dream-like state.

"Traitor?" Andros asked.

"He didn't do it," Leela said quickly. "The true traitor among the Elite Counsel was Zutan. He framed Plurri for his crimes, which included covering up all of the horrific things Zell did. Stone tried to fight to clear Plurri's name, but Zutan had planted very compelling evidence against him. After many years of appeals, Plurri was sentenced to death. The Rebellion rescued him."

"Technically, Vagris rescued him," Jessa clarified. "Rhanna, Stone, and the others showed up shortly after Vagris freed him from the prison."

"Regardless, Plurri is innocent. He'd never hurt a fly. He's the sweetest creature in the universe," Leela insisted.

As Andros watched Plurri healing others, he noticed the man literally radiated light. "There's no way he's evil," he decided aloud.

"Should we open a portal and send the survivors to Earth?" Jessa asked.

"Wait," Stone said as he appeared in the room. "I came back to see if you needed assistance," he explained.

"There's no danger here... Just a bunch of terrified, traumatized survivors," Andros replied.

"Send Marinessa with them."

"Nessa came here to help. She won't want to leave," Andros said.

"Andros... Respectfully, I ask that you listen to me," Stone said calmly. "Marinessa is quite powerful. She's impressive, and she's a true warrior. She reminds me very much of my fallen friend Eltara... However, she is still young. Whether she shows it or not, she is heavily traumatized by the events of the last attack on Eltar. She is a warrior, to be certain, but she is also a teenage girl. Even one as fierce as she has proven to be can only handle so much, and I see the state she is in now. She comforts the child, and it gives her a bit of peace, but her own grief is clear to me. Have her escort the survivors back to Earth. She can protect them in an emergency, and this will get her away from all of the carnage sooner. Spare her that pain before she does something foolish in her grief."

Andros looked back at Nessa. She still held Leighzee, but she was staring at DJ. It was clear she was fighting back tears, and while he was positive she'd win that fight until she was alone, he knew Stone was right. The girl shouldn't be there. He headed toward her. "Nessa... I need you to bring the survivors back to Earth. They need someone to protect them in case anyone tries to follow you," he said gently.

To his great shock, Nessa didn't even attempt to argue with him. "I shouldn't have come," she admitted softly after releasing Leighzee into Cassie's comforting arms and taking a couple of steps away from them. "I know I am needed here... And I do want to help... I thought I was ready, and that it was my duty, as the daughter of a former Senator, to offer my aid to those who needed it... However..."

"It's hard for you to see all of this," Andros said sympathetically. "I understand, Nessa. My own planet fell into a similar state. I've watched people I love die, and been powerless to stop it." He tried not to dwell on the images flashing through his mind.

"How do you face it at times like these? I mean, I was fine when the attack was happening... Because someone had to be, and Mena was still there, and she was in danger... There were innocent people to fight for, and that kept everything else at bay... But right now, it's... It's harder. I don't understand it."

"It's harder because you thought it was over. You survived something impossible, and now, you're facing something similar... That boy, DJ... You clearly loved him."

"Aside from Mena, he was my dearest friend on Eltar. He was too young... It's not fair, Andros."

Andros felt an incredible amount of sympathy for Nessa in that moment. "You're a lot like me, Nessa," he said. "When things get hard, you fight back, and you don't quit until it's safe to break down, when you're all alone... You're tough. You're a true Red Ranger. But sometimes, it does get to be too much. When I thought Zhane was going to die, I snapped so badly, I shut the whole world out. Sometimes, even in battles, I freeze up because of flashbacks. No one notices anymore, mostly because they're distracted by Karone's hair changing colors as she freaks out."

Nessa cracked a slight smile at that. "Well, it is an interesting party trick," she joked lightly.

"My point is that my PTSD doesn't come with magical changes to my appearance, but it's still there. I hide it the best I can, but it pops up at the worst times... And sometimes, I screw up, because I'm too stubborn to realize I need to get myself out of a situation. You actually realize now that you're in over your head, and you admitted it. That's really good."

"I've got a team to lead. Everything's going crazy with us right now. I can't afford to go getting myself killed when they need me the most just because I'm too stubborn to admit I'm not okay." Nessa sighed. "I'll protect them with all that I possess. Get me every survivor you can and I'll guide them back to Earth."

"There are about fifteen in that room, and I'm going to check in with the others and see if they found anyone else. We'll send you in a couple of minutes."

Nessa nodded. "Okay. I'll let Troy know I'm heading back with them. Thanks for not judging me." 

"I'll never judge you, Nessa. And you didn't do anything wrong. Honestly, we should have realized it was a bad idea to bring you into the middle of all of this. You'll do much better leading the survivors to safety than you would do remaining here." He offered her a quick smile before returning to check on the survivors.

Within minutes, Zhane arrived with twenty more survivors. Some would need to be healed, but none looked like they were suffering from fatal wounds. "Are you ready, Nessa?" Andros asked.

"Totally," Nessa replied. "Go on and open the portal."

"This way," Leela said. She led them toward the exit. Then, she activated the portal.

"Impressive," Andros said as he watched it spring to life.

"We have portals scattered all throughout Eltar," Jessa explained. "The Rebellion set them up ages ago so we'd be able to come and go as needed. They're mostly unsanctioned ones that only we know about."

"Not true," Nessa said with a laugh. "Mena knows where a ton of them are. Finding things is sort of a hobby of hers, and she was very good at finding the portals she shouldn't know about. It came in handy during the last attack... She knew how to get everyone out quickly."

"Be safe," Troy said softly. He kissed Nessa quickly.

"You, too," Nessa replied seriously. "I'd better see that sexy ass of yours back on Earth soon."

Troy blushed, which made Nessa smile. Then, she led the survivors through the portal and vanished as it sealed shut.

"They'll be fine," Aylane said. "That's one of the safest portals we've got."

Andros nodded. "Come on. We've got to keep going," he said.

As they moved deeper, they began encountering more of Lily's minions. Some were easy to handle. Others were far more dangerous. Andros found himself cornered with V and Zhane. "We're toast," Zhane said. "There's too many of them."

"Don't be so quick to surrender," V scolded him. "We can still get out of this." She pulled out a couple of impressive new weapons and tossed one to each of them.

Andros fired his weapons at a repulsive monster that looked like a giant preying mantis. It exploded, making a very big mess as its guts sprayed everywhere.

"Yuck! Party fowl!" Zhane objected. He shot a similar creatures, but ducked out of the way of the mess it made.

"Get down!" V shouted. Andros and Zhane both ducked out of the way as she shot an enormous toad. It croaked before turning to dust.

It seemed like they had won. V moved away from Andros and Zhane, heading toward the others. Andros was about to do the same. "Andros!" Karone suddenly screamed in horror. He looked up and saw a fireball headed straight toward him and Zhane, but there was no time for either of them to get out of the way.

He braced himself for the fireball to hit him. Instead, it hit a blur that dove in front of them. "B'Danna!" Kizzie cried in alarm. She ran toward the fallen Eltarian. "Luv.... Just hold on..." She sent an attack toward the monster who'd sent the fireball. It screamed as it began to twitch violently. Moments later, it burst into flames and perished.

B'Danna lay motionless on the ground. There was blood everywhere, and she was severely burned. "Bee Dee..." Laby said softly. "Oh, shit... B'Danna of Eltar, don't you dare do this to me," he whispered as he looked at how severely she'd been injured.

"She's not dying today," Tedius said firmly. He set to work trying to heal what looked to be a fatal wound.

"Kizzie... Help him," Captain Smith said softly.

"Of course, Sir," Kizzie said, shifting her focus from attacking nearby threats to healing her wounded friend.

Andros was still in shock. He stared at B'Danna, shaking his head. "She... She saved us," he said.

"She totally did," Zhane agreed.

"But why would she? She doesn't even really know us... She's... She's an Eltarian Rebel..." He couldn't process it.

"B'Danna respects nothing as much as the Chain of Command," Captain Smith said sadly. "I told her that you were in charge here. If nothing else, that makes you a superior officer, and she will always do whatever must be done to protect those in charge." 

"Is she...? I mean... Will she survive?" Andros finally managed to ask.

"Let me see if I can help," Plurri offered as he joined them.

"She doesn't easily trust men," Tedius said.

"At least she'll be alive to distrust me if I heal her. Please... Let me do what I can."

"Go on," Captain Smith said. "Please... She is quite dear to me."

Plurri joined Tedius and Kizzie in their efforts. Soon, B'Danna's flesh began to slowly heal. The burns were severe, but Plurri's power seemed to be doing the trick.

Laby looked like he was going to have a complete meltdown. "Don't d-die, Bee Dee," he said softly. "Please... P-please don't die..."

"Laby... Just breathe," Cassie said gently. She went as far as to rub his back soothingly, which Laby didn't seem to object to as he continued watching B'Danna with tears in his eyes. Cassie's actions surprised Andros, but then he remembered that Cassie had told him Laby tried to help all of them when they were in the past. Even though he'd trapped them and was technically fighting against them, in the end, he'd done everything he could to make things right. It was clear how bad Cassie felt for him now, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Is he going to be okay to stay here and help us?" Lucas asked.

"Laby is stronger than you think," Stone replied. "Once B'Danna is recovered enough that he knows she's safe, he'll be able to continue fighting."

"I was wrong about you all," Andros said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Captain Smith asked.

"Part of me couldn't accept that wanted criminals who were part of such a seemingly ruthless, violent movement could be good people... That you'd help us, and not betray us in the end," Andros admitted. "But B'Danna just sacrificed her safety to protect me and my best friend. She saved our lives with no ulterior motive... And you all clearly care for her deeply... Evil doesn't love, but it's obvious you do."

"I'm pleased you've come to accept us, Andros, but I understand why it was difficult for you," the Captain replied patiently.

B'Danna groaned as she started to regain awareness. "Bee Dee..." Laby whispered.

"She's going to be alright, Luv," Kizzie reassured him. "She's already regaining her strength. Give her a few more minutes and she'll be able to be moved."

"B'Danna...." Andros said softly. He looked into her eyes as she slowly sat up with help from Tedius.

"Are you alright?" B'Danna asked as she found her voice.

"We're fine, thanks to you..." Andros said. "You're incredibly brave. I can't begin to figure out how to thank you."

"It was the right thing to do," B'Danna said, shrugging his words off. She bit back a wince as the action visibly hurt. "I'm just pleased you're safe."

V looked at her with respect in her eyes. "You are quite the warrior, B'Danna of Eltar," she said with a kind smile. "Thank you for saving these two fools I love so much."

B'Danna nodded respectfully. "Now, Luv, you need to rest," Kizzie said.

"I suppose insisting I stay and fight would be futile?" B'Danna asked.

"Quite."

"Noted. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, Captain Smith."

"You have done more than you know, B'Danna. Without your intervention, the Red and Silver Space Rangers might have been lost to us forever, and that would have been a tragedy indeed. I am proud of your actions today. Go rest now. We shall need you strong for the next battle," Captain Smith replied.

Laby flung his arms around B'Danna and Andros realized just how deeply traumatized he actually was. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what, exactly?" B'Danna asked.

"For not dying..." For just a moment, Andros noticed Laby was sobbing softly against B'Danna's shoulder, but he pulled himself together quickly.

"I'm sorry, Laby," B'Danna said gently, seemingly to understand how badly she'd frightened him. "I didn't mean to freak you out... I just acted on instinct. I promise I'm okay now."

"Stay that way. That's an order from a superior officer," he said firmly.

B'Danna rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sir," she said lightly.

"I'll bring her back to Earth," Cassie offered. "After all, she used to be my student. I guess I still feel responsible for her. Bring me back afterward if you need my help."

"Take care of her," Andros said softly. He gave Cassie a quick hug. "We'll send Lucas if we need you."

Kizzie tapped a seemingly random spot in the air. A portal sprang to life. "Jeez, those things are everywhere," Zhane said with a laugh.

Cassie helped the still-shaky B'Danna walk toward the portal. They vanished seconds later. Andros silently vowed to do whatever he could to protect the Rebels going forward.

Suddenly, a message came through to Stone. He looked at it before frowning. "Eloise... How unexpected," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Andros asked.

"A certain acquaintance of mine who enjoys traveling through time recently resurfaced, apparently in Angel Grove... And she just informed me that the woman causing all of this trouble is a young succubus who is only just coming into her power."

"Alright... What does that mean for us?"

"Eloise suggested I call in an old friend of mine..." Stone was already sending a message. "He's on Earth, in Barcelona."

"You don't mean...?" Laby asked. He was calmer now that B'Danna was safe, just as Stone had predicted.

"I do."

Laby laughed. "This should be fun," he said.

Andros was pretty lost, but considering B'Danna had just convinced him to trust the Rebels, he decided not to argue. He would force himself to sit back and see where this was heading. 

ANISE

There was panic in the Counsel Building. Anise was evacuating people one corridor at a time, but some refused to leave. "We are loyal to you, Prime Minister," one of the Senators said.

"We will fight to the end to protect Eltar," Sabree, the current Mayor of Eltar, added. He'd taken over after Mayor Freyst was murdered by the Rebellion. Sabree was a good man who shared Anise's view on politics and wanted to make Eltar a better, more accepting place.

"I appreciate the loyalty," Anise said, "but you all need to go somewhere safe. Get to Earth. Zordon will protect you."

"We cannot leave," Sabree insisted.

"Guys... Some of you are survivors of the last attack on Eltar. I know you're traumatized. I can't leave you here, in the middle of this, knowing how hard it is for you. Please... Go. I can do this on my own. The person attacking us is under my father's spell. She needs help, and I'm hoping I can get through to her, but I won't risk your lives. Please go."

The Mayor sighed. "I respect your decision, Anise... However, if you need anything, please call me back here. I am prepared to do whatever I must."

"Thank you, Sabree," she replied. She sent Sabree and the Senator through the last portal that hadn't been used. With no one else left in the building, Anise began preparing for war.

She pulled out her best weapons. Anise had a rather large collection of swords, but she also had crossbows, daggers, guns, and every other weapon one could dream of. Over the millennia, she'd learned to work with all of them and was skilled in battle. She'd fought with countless Kings, politicians, and warriors to help the justified parties win. She was no stranger to a good fight, but that didn't mean she wanted to engage in this one.

"I can't kill her," she said aloud. "It's not her fault my father turned her into a monster. I have to save her... She's important to Zordon, and she's innocent in all of this."

As the door to the Counsel Building blew open, Anise knew she was out of time. She stood her ground, waiting for Lily to come to her.

The woman who walked into her office was surrounded by minions. Anise studied them, trying to figure out where they all came from. Some were surely from Onyx, but others didn't look like monsters. They could pass for ordinary people. Clearly, Lily had been busy.

"Hello, Anise," Lily said with venom in her voice. "Or should I say, Prime Minister?"

"Anise is fine," Anise replied casually. "How have you been, Lily?"

"I am Mistress Cheetah," Lily corrected her. "And I have come to take over this planet. Pledge your allegiance to me, or perish. Either one is fine by me."

Anise rolled her eyes. "Really? That's the best you've got?" She asked. She noticed one of the minions moving closer to her and swiftly took his head off with her sword, not even looking at him.

A couple of the minions squeaked in fear. "Calm yourselves," Lily said harshly.

"Look... I don't want to hurt you," Anise told her.

"I doubt that. Your father certainly wanted to."

"My father and I don't get along, remember? I hate him just as much as you do. Probably more, actually."

Lily seemed to consider this for a moment. "Then join me, Anise," she said grandly. "Together, we can destroy him, once and for all."

"I don't think that's going to work out," Anise replied. "Why are you trying to take over Eltar?"

"Zell once ruled Eltar," Lily explained. "He lost it, and he can never have it back... It will be fun to see how furious he becomes when he realizes that I possess what he cannot. Eltar will be mine to rule!"

Anise was mildly impressed by Lily's logic and determination. "Okay, I get that," she said. "The thing is, I can't let you take over Eltar, Lily. There are a lot of innocent people here who I have sworn to protect."

"Stop calling me that. Lily is dead. Your father took everything from her," Lily continued. "He killed her friends... He stole her light... And he is the reason that Lily lost the man she loved." She paused thoughtfully. "But that's alright. I am Mistress Cheetah, and I am going to take everything from him!" She laughed. "I can't exactly take away the person he loves, because he doesn't love anyone... But the closest thing to that would be to kill his precious Daphne. Imagine how that would break him!" She continued laughing.

Anise was not finding Lily's train of thought amusing. "Listen, Bitch... I'll put up with a lot from you because my father's magic made you bat-shit crazy," she said, "but don't you dare threaten my mother."

"Why do you care? Daphne's dead thanks to your dear old dad. I'd be going after her current incarnation, and why should she matter to you? You don't even know her. She's a Power Ranger now, right? One of the newer ones... She wasn't at the last battle, but she's one of Vida's baby Rangers from what I've heard. I bet I could kill her easily."

Anise felt her rage boiling toward the surface. She wanted to destroy Lily and be over with it, but she knew Lily was baiting her. She was trying to make her attack. For whatever reason, Lily wanted this fight to happen, and Anise couldn't give in to it.

Lily raised a sword in the air. Sighing, Anise raised her own. She knew she had no choice but to fight the girl, and she'd have to be careful not to kill her. They began to battle and Anise realized Lily was quite skilled. She also wasn't holding back.

Anise had been fighting with a sword a lot longer than Lily had. She quickly knocked Lily off of her feet. The minions surrounded her. Anise began taking them out one by one. She stabbed some, decapitated others, and used magic to blow a few of them up without so much as breaking a sweat. Soon enough, all of the minions Lily had brought into the building were dead. That left only the ones who were still running around Eltar causing trouble. Anise would deal with them later. Right now, she needed to handle Lily.

Rage filled Lily's face. "Now I have to replace them," she growled. "It's so hard to find good help these days." She lunged to Anise with her sword in front of her. Anise managed to dodge the attack, but she knew Lily wouldn't stop any time soon.

Using an enormous amount of energy, Anise took a risk. She summoned two people from Earth to the Counsel Building and prayed she'd made the right decision.

"Lily?" Casey asked softly.

Lily tensed at the sound of his voice. She tried to fall back into attack mode, but then RJ said, "Lily, sweetheart, what are you wearing?"

Lily turned around to face them. "Lily is dead," she said harshly. "I am Mistress Cheetah."

RJ shook his head. "Your evil villain name is the name of your animal spirit with Mistress in front of it," he pointed out. "You're still very much Lily."

"Lily... Talk to us. Please," Casey said gently.

Lily visibly softened for a split second. "Casey..." She said. Then, she turned cold again. "You both survived. How unexpected. Fran and I weren't sure. Get off this planet or you won't live much longer."

"Lily, what are you trying to do here?" RJ asked.

"That's simple. I'm taking over Eltar. Those who survive will join my army of minions. We're going to destroy Zell."

"A worthy goal," RJ said practically. "Unfortunately, your method isn't the best. Come home, Lily. We'll help you."

Lily moved so quickly, no one saw it coming. She slapped RJ across his jaw, knocking him back several feet with the force of the blow. "Stop. Calling. Me. Lily," she said firmly.

"That's your name, Honey," RJ pointed out as he rubbed his jaw.

"Lily is dead! She's gone! Get over it."

"Lily's standing in front of me."

She hit him again, this time making his head snap backward. "RJ, back off," Anise advised.

"I can't do that. See, I'm this girl's mentor, and when my students lose their damn minds, it's my job to bring them back from the brink of insanity." He looked into Lily's eyes and said, "I know you have better control of your emotions than most people, Lily. Your training makes you very good at resisting Zell's influence. Now, use that... Embrace your cheetah." He motioned toward her ensemble. "I mean, your wardrobe clearly has, but now it's time for you to connect back to your animal spirit."

Lily pulled her sword out and pressed it against RJ's throat. "Walk away, RJ... Before I spill your blood all over Anise's carpet," she said harshly.

"Lily, stop!" Casey cried in horror. "Think about what you're doing! What would Theo say?"

Lily suddenly turned all of her rage toward him. "Don't! Say! That! Name!" She snapped.

Casey realized he'd hit the right nerve. "I know it hurts, Lily. It's supposed to hurt."

"It doesn't hurt! It makes me angry!"

"You're allowed to be angry about what happened. It wasn't fair. You guys were on your honeymoon, and you left to join the fight because that was your duty as Power Rangers... And then, you lost him."

"Shut up! Shut up, you stupid asshole!" Lily shrieked. She turned her sword toward Casey, and for a terrifying moment, Anise was positive she was going to kill him. She got ready to interfere, but hesitated when Casey began to speak again.

"He loved you, Lily... He did what he did to save your life, and to save a lot of other people, too," Casey said gently. "Theo loved you with all he had. He was a hero... And he would want us to save you from this."

Lily pulled her sword back. "Get out of here," she said tonelessly.

"Lily-"

"I said go! Just leave."

"I'm not leaving you, Lily... Neither of us will do that."

"He's right," RJ said. "You're stuck with us."

"Then I'll leave!" Lily declared. She moved toward the exit. She nearly made it out of the office when she encountered a very firm set of abs in the doorway. Lily's eyes fell on them and seemed to get stuck there.

"Hello, Young Succubus," the owner of the abs said. "Pardon my intrusion, but you need to stay right here."

Lily couldn't seem to look away from his body. She didn't try to leave the room. The man entered and Anise realized how incredibly handsome he was. She also realized something else. "You're an incubus," she said. "A powerful one."

"Greetings, Prime Minister," the incubus said. "My name is Bartello. I'm here to help. This is my brother, Zee." He motioned toward the man who followed him into the office.

"Nice to meet you," Zee said. "I heard you're Zordon's twin we all thought was dead. I'm glad that wasn't the case." He smiled at her with a child-like glee that instantly put Anise at ease.

"You guys got here just in time. She was about to make a break for it," Anise said.

"Stone called us in. Well, really, he called me in, but where I go, Zee usually follows," Bartello said. "Stone was informed that Mistress Cheetah, or Lily, was a very newly awakened succubus and would most likely be unable to fight my energy."

Lily was still staring at his abs. She reached toward them to touch them. Zee started laughing. "Wow, she's hooked," he joked. "Like a junkie who's just discovered their new favorite way to get high."

"Can you break my father's spell on her by any chance?" Anise asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't break that sort of spell," Bartello replied. "However, I can keep her calm and distracted so that you can get her to people who can."

"If we can just call upon her cheetah spirit, she may be able to free herself," RJ said. "She needs to be in a sacred place where she can focus."

"If we try to move her, the minions will stop us, won't they?" Casey asked.

"Most of them are dead from what I saw," Bartello said. "The ones who aren't fled once they realized they were going to lose this battle. Minions like those are not the most loyal. Their fear always wins in the end."

"Hey, you... Mr. Six Pack... Can you keep her focused on those ridiculously toned abs of yours long enough for us to get her back to Earth?" RJ asked.

"I can ensure she's distracted until you reach Earth," Bartello replied. "Once she's there, you'll need to trap her so she can't escape. It will take work to bring her back from this, but the first step is definitely bringing her back to Earth."

"Great. So we're in agreement. Let's do this."

Bartello nodded. "Forgive me," he said softly. Then, he pulled Lily into a passionate, deep kiss. Lily didn't resist him. Anise knew it was wrong to let Bartello do that to her when Lily would not have kissed him were he not an incubus, but she could tell he didn't want to hurt her. It was simply the only way to keep her from trying to flee.

Soon enough, Lily was left in a trance-like state. "She'll be like this for a bit," Bartello said. "A new succubus needs time to adjust to her powers. The energy I just poured into her is too much for her to process quickly. Bring her wherever you need to go, but hurry."

"We should bring her to Sage," Casey suggested. "Between the two of us and her, we should be able to find a way to get through to Lily and restore her light."

RJ nodded. "That sounds like a plan," he said. "Anise... Do you need anything else?"

"No. Go on and bring Lily home. Take care of her... And let the survivors know they can come back when they're ready. I don't feel any threat here now," Anise replied.

RJ scooped Lily up in his arms. "Come on, Sweetheart," he said. "It's time to go home, because you are seriously grounded."

As RJ and Casey disappeared with Lily, Anise sighed. "Thanks for the help, guys," she said to Bartello and Zee. "I take it you're part of the Rebellion?"

"We are," Bartello admitted.

"Great. Well, if you were ever charged with anything, you're officially pardoned... You did good work today."

"There are no official charges against us, but thank you for the gesture. Come, Brother. We must return to Earth now."

"Alright," Zee agreed. In an instant, the brothers vanished.

Anise took a deep breath. "Alright... Time to clean up the mess Mistress Cheetah's army left behind," she mumbled. It was going to be a very long night. Anise hoped she wouldn't find too many dead Eltarians, but she knew there was a good chance that wouldn't be the case. She contacted Zordon.

"Are you alright?" He asked immediately.

"I'm fine," Anise said. "RJ and Casey have Lily. She's sort of in a daze right now, but that won't last forever. They're bringing her to Sage."

"Thank goodness she's alive... I was worried someone would kill her for what she's done."

"I almost did when she threatened our mother."

"What?" Zordon asked sharply.

"She's trying to destroy our father's life because he destroyed hers... And she realized going after Andie would do that."

"I must warn her-"

"She's not a threat right now, Zordon... And I'm sure she won't get away from Sage. Mom should be safe."

"She wasn't... Our father put her through hell, Anise... And she's trying to be brave, but I know she's traumatized."

"Mom's strong, Zordon... Especially this aspect of her. Andie is no pushover."

Zordon took a deep breath. "How much damage did Lily do on Eltar?" He asked.

"It's pretty bad... She and her minions killed a lot of people... Most were members of the Guard, or just people who dared to stand against her. Anyone who ran or surrendered, she left alive. I received word that she stumbled across a school and instead of killing the kids, she protected the property and trapped them inside. Lily's still in there... Casey was getting through to her. I believe she can be saved. As for Eltar... I'll do what I can to help the people recover. I wish no one had died, but they did... I have to accept that. My job now is to make sure the people of Eltar survive this and life goes on as best it can."

"If you need anything, please ask. I hate that we're apart from one another, but the least I can do is offer that much."

"I'm good for now, but I'll call you if I need anything. I love you, Zordon."

"I love you, too."

Anise disconnected the call. She took a minute to compose herself before heading out of the building to face the damage Lily and her army had done.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

JEIRMI  
He awoke with the worst headache he'd ever had. For a split second, he couldn't remember what had happened. Then, it all came flooding back.

"Eloise!" He gasped. "Ellie... Ellie? Are you here?" He tried to get off the bed.

"Whoa! Easy there, Friend," a boy said as he gently stopped him from getting off the bed.

"Eloise... Is she here?" Jeirmi asked desperately. The last time he'd seen the woman he loved, Zell had slashed her throat and tossed her into the place outside of the time line.

"I'm afraid not... You were badly hurt, Jeirmi. Our youngest Rebel, Tiffani, found you and called for help."

"How do you know me?"

"Laby identified you. I'm Draze, a friend of his."

"Laby's here?" Relief flooded through Jeirmi. At least he knew someone in this strange place.

"Yes. I'll get him for you. Just stay on the bed. You're healed, but you need time to adjust." Draze left to find Laby.

A couple of minutes later, Laby entered the room. He had a pretty young blonde girl with him who smiled at Jeirmi reassuringly. She placed tea in front of him before handing Laby a strange can of some sort of beverage labeled coca-cola.

"Thanks, Tiff," Laby said, which told Jeirmi this must be the girl Draze said had found him.

"Should I leave you guys alone?" Tiffani asked.

"That might be better. Thanks, Beautiful." Laby gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, causing the girl to practically glow with happiness. She left the room smiling.

"It's damn good to see you, Jeir," Laby said.

"Laby... What year is it? And where on all of Eltar am I?" Jeirmi asked.

"That's the thing, Jeirmi... You're not on Eltar. This is Earth."

"Earth..." Jeirmi repeated. "How long have I been gone?"

"A long time... It's 1989, Jeirmi. Several millennia have passed." He motioned toward the cup of tea. "Drink some tea. You were dehydrated when we brought you here. Mama Ama hooked you up to saline to help, since magic can't really heal dehydration."

"Who's Mama Ama?"

"Amareese, this Chapter's Sorceress. She takes care of all of us, so I call her Mama Ama. She's great."

"Chapter? Laby, what is this place?"

"Welcome to the Rebellion of Eltar," Laby said grandly. "We fight corruption in the government. We started with Eltar, but we've branched out."

"You joined the Rebellion?"

"You know about the Rebellion? We're after your time."

"I saw them every once in a while as I journeyed through the time line. They're dangerous criminals, aren't they?"

"Some of us... But there are a lot of good people in the Rebellion, Jeir. Your sister and best friend included."

"Wynter and Ace?" Jeirmi asked in shock.

"They're on Eltar, but yeah, they're part of the Rebellion."

"You're not really one for starting revolutions, Laby... How did you get involved in all of this?"

"My parents were Founding Members... I hung around just because I needed to be close to them... I still wasn't handling losing the siblings." He didn't name them, but he didn't have to. Jeirmi knew which siblings he meant. "I might never have gotten overly involved at all, but then our government ordered the slaughter of a hundred and fifty peaceful protesters... My parents included." Laby stared at his feet. "I was the only one who walked away."

"My God, Laby... I'm so sorry," Jeirmi said in horror.

"Yeah. Me, too." Laby shrugged. "That's what happens when you're immortal. I don't even know how many bullets were in me by the time I blacked out... Felina saved me." He downed his drink like it was liquor, but Jeirmi knew Laby didn't like to drink alcohol. This strange beverage still seemed to comfort him. "Anyway, this isn't about me. What happened to you, Jeirmi?"

"It was the Great Wizard... He's corrupt, Laby."

"We know," Laby reassured him. "He's also been dead for millennia. Zordon destroyed him."

"Zordon... Incredible." Jeirmi shook his head. He knew Zell would be back, but he also knew he could only tell Laby so much without destroying the time line. "He realized we caught him in the act of 'disposing' of a prophet. He knew what Eloise and I could do... So he slit her throat and tossed her outside of the time line. He attacked me... It's blurry, but I think I hit my head... And then he tossed me into the other end of the void." He took a deep breath. "I have to find her, Laby. She's dying."

"How can I help?"

"I need to track her. I... I can't lose her, Laby."

"I get it."

"The blonde? Tiffani?" Jeirmi guessed.

Laby's eyes went wide with shock. "Tiff means the world to me, but she's only fifteen, and she's my Chapter Head's daughter. I helped raise that girl. I would never cross that line."

"You're fifteen, too," Jeirmi reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but... I mean... I'm immortal. It's different."

Jeirmi could tell just by how Laby had looked at Tiffani that he was lying to himself. He might never have looked at her like that before, but his feelings were changing.

"Well, if not her, then who?" Jeirmi asked.

"You know who, Jeir," Laby said sadly.

"Ah. Sera... Of course. Forgive me," Jeirmi replied. Their love had been deeper than romance. They'd been best friends connected on a spiritual level. He should have realized that was who Laby was referencing.

"Anyway... I'll help you find Ellie, Jeir. Just tell me what you need."

"Food... I'm starving, and if I try to jump through time like this, I'll collapse."

"Your wish is my command! Follow me." Laby led Jeirmi to a large dining room. Tiffani sat at the table flipping through some sort of publication. The pages were filled with pretty people in what Jeirmi assumed were stylish clothes.

Draze was also at the table, sitting beside an intense-looking girl who was playing with a set of throwing knives. She polished one before flipping it through the air and catching it. She tossed a second one and let it impale the table with a loud thud.

"Ugh! Do you, like, have to do that at the dining room table, B'Danna?" Tiffani asked as she jumped nervously. "It's totally freaking me out!"

"Oh, I totally do," B'Danna replied, mocking her tone as she rolled her eyes. "If you don't like it, go read that trash in your room."

"Why couldn't you be a normal teenage girl?"

"First of all, I'm not a teenager."

"You are by Eltarian standards."

"Second, I have a brain and it's not rotted by hormones. That's why."

"Be nice, Bea," Draze said patiently. "She's not trying to say you're stupid, Tiff," he added.

"No, I'm not," B'Danna replied. "I'm just sick of the general stupidity of the teenagers of this planet. I hate high school." She looked up as she noticed Jeirmi and Laby. "Look who's finally awake..."

"He's hungry. Lunch is on me. What do you guys want?" Laby asked.

"Pizza," the three teenagers universally agreed.

"What is... pizza?" Jeirmi asked.

"Oh, I am so glad you asked, my friend!" Laby said with a laugh. He picked up some sort of device and began speaking into it.

"How are you feeling now, Jeirmi?" Tiffani asked sweetly.

"I'm better, thank you," he replied. "I suppose I owe you a debt for finding me and getting me help."

"Of course you don't. It was the right thing to do," Tiffani said, waving off his words with her sparkling blue fingernails. Looking into her eyes, Jeirmi saw that there was more to her than she let on. Playing a carefree teenager might come naturally to the girl, but he sensed a hidden strength to her. She was not as ditzy as she wanted people to think.

Amareese, her husband Flekt, and their Chapter Head, Jaybert, joined them for lunch. Jaybert eyed Jeirmi suspiciously the entire time. Finally, he said, "Your love is in the future, about thirty years from now."

"Jay... How'd you know that?" Laby asked in confusion.

"Garron called. He had a vision," Jaybert replied. "It is urgent we get Jeirmi out of this time as soon as possible."

No one questioned this, but Jeirmi did. Something in Jaybert's tone told him he was lying. "Thank you, Jaybert," he said. "I appreciate your help."

When they separated, Jeirmi followed Jaybert. What he discovered made him gasp softly. Jaybert was speaking casually to a vizu... And to someone else.

"Kill him before he can escape, Jaybert," Zell was saying. "Jeirmi is a dangerous threat to us all."

"I understand..."

"As for what else I require of you... I am sending someone back in time to try to prevent something important. Her name is Divatox. She will most likely fail... However, in the unlikely event that she succeeds, she will require your assistance."

"If you know she will fail, why send her back?"

"I need her to guard something for me. I'm sending it with her. That is her true mission, although she does not know this. She must hide it securely in the past, where no one will seek it. Her death shall ensure it remains hidden by her own life force."

"You plan to kill her?"

"If she fails, I will not have to. However, should she succeed... Yes. I shall destroy that slither of her soul to ensure these items remain hidden. She must become the gatekeeper, and only her sister will be able to get past that gate."

"What are they?"

"That is not for you to know, my boy."

Jeirmi caught a glimpse of the future as they spoke. A ridiculously dressed woman he assumed was Divatox stood holding a box. It was elaborately carved with ancient Eltarian markings. The box radiated with power.

Back in the present, Jeirmi sensed someone coming toward him. He barely dodged an attack from Jaybert.

"You insane monster," Jeirmi cried. "You're working not only with a vizu, but with Zell? I will tell Laby of your betrayal!"

"You would not dare upset the time line, Jeirmi," Jaybert replied. "The slightest change could be devastating."

"I don't care. Laby has no idea how much danger he's in."

"I won't harm Labyrinth. He shall fight at my side. I have seen this."

"That is unlikely. Jaybert, you're not thinking rationally. Your mind is clouded by that vile creature!"

"My mind is perfectly fine, Jeirmi. Now... To handle you..." He tried to decapitate him. Jeirmi attacked him with a defense spell that sent him flying backward. "You have Sorcery? Excellent," Jaybert said. He began to cast a spell.

Jeirmi knew Jaybert's magic was not overly strong yet. Whatever he needed to do to gain more power, he hadn't succeeded yet. Jeirmi could handle him.

They battled back and forth for a short time. The office was sealed magically and Jeirmi knew no one could hear them struggling. He sent his strongest attacks at the traitor, hoping to buy himself a chance to escape. If he could move forward in time slightly, he could warn Laby and his friends what was coming.

As he geared up for another attack, a sword pierced his flesh. Jeirmi let out a cry of agony as he looked down to see the sword impaling his side. He knew the injury was severe.

The office door swung open, causing Jaybert to look up in surprise while Jeirmi stumbled a few feet back.

"Can I have some money to go to the mall? I, like, totally need new shoes," Tiffani said before taking in the scene before her.

"Tiffani... Run... Get Laby," Jeirmi croaked out. Her blood tie to her father must have given her the power to get by the seal on the room.

Tiffani stared at her father. "What's going on?" She asked.

"He attacked me, Daughter. I defended myself," Jaybert lied smoothly.

"Like, oh my gosh... Really? Are you okay?" Tiffani asked in horror. Jeirmi felt devastated, knowing he was not going to make it now. More importantly, if he died, who would save Eloise?

Tiffani frantically checked her father's injuries. She touched his blood with horror in her eyes before whispering, "Dormizez arlow."

To Jeirmi's shock, Jaybert collapsed unconscious on the ground. Tiffani rushed to Jeirmi's side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Jeirmi stared at her in confusion. "You attacked your father..." He whispered.

"It's just a sleeping spell combined with a mild memory charm. He'll forget everything that just happened in this room... Oh my gosh, Jeirmi, that looks really bad... I'll get Amareese-"

"No. There's no time, Tiffani. Your father is a traitor. He's working with the Great Wizard of Eltar and with a vizu. You're all in danger."

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Suddenly, time flew by him for an instant, and Jeirmi knew Tiffani's fate. "Oh God... Tiffani, you have to leave. Your father will kill you."

She paled a bit even as she tried to stop the flow of blood coming out of him. Then, she took a deep breath. "Why does he do it?" She asked.

"You die protecting a girl... Veronica."

"Ronnie?" She shook her head. "Jeirmi... Let's say I'm making the choice to leave. What happens if I do? Can you see it?"

Jeirmi focused. With his injuries, flashes of time hit him uncontrollably. "Yes," he admitted.

"If I leave, what happens to everyone else?"

"Laby goes with you... And..." He sighed. "They die, Tiffani. All of them. Your Chapter, Ronnie, someone called the Phantom Ranger, and a group called the Wildcats. Laby needs to be here, but the need to protect you makes him walk away..."

"But if I stay... They survive?"

"Some of them. But... You die a horrible death."

She had tears in her eyes, but she nodded. "Then I'll stay. I'll drink a potion to help me forget, and I'll see this through to the end... To protect my family."

"Tiffani... You can choose a different path."

"And if I tell them the truth and we confront my father sooner, what happens?"

Jeirmi saw the alternate time line in his mind. In it, Jaybert still slaughtered everyone except Laby, who killed him instead. "There's no stopping this," he said with a sigh. "Even if we warn Laby, Zell will interfere and make sure you all die. He wants Laby vulnerable. But if you leave, you can survive..."

"At the expense of others who aren't meant to die," Tiffani said. "I can't do that, Jeirmi. Playing with the time line is too risky. I won't damn others to a worse fate just to save myself. I need to be here. If... If I'm meant to die, then I should."

Jeirmi looked at her with respect. "I can see why he loves you," he said.

"Why who loves me?" Tiffani asked.

"Laby," he replied with a small smile.

Tiffani brightened at that. "I knew there was hope," she said with a laugh. She looked at his injury and her expression turned serious. "Don't take the sword out. You'll bleed out faster. Let me stabilize you."

"How?"

Tiffani pulled a medical kit out from beneath Jaybert's desk. She started to pack gauze and bandages into his wound around the sword.

"You're remarkably calm, Tiffani," he said softly.

"I'm not the greatest fighter. First aid is something I'm good at. This is how I contribute in emergencies," she explained.

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Can you make a jump without killing yourself?"

"I can try."

"Okay. Good luck, Jeirmi. Go save yourself so you can save the woman you love."

He smiled at her. "Take care of Laby for me. He's a great guy."

"I will." She kissed his cheek. "Go on. You're running out of time."

Jeirmi knew she was right. Closing his eyes, he stepped out of the time line. He aimed for a date that called to him three decades later. With the last of his energy, he jumped back into time and prayed he'd live long enough to find his love.

JAYBERT  
He was sick and tired of waiting for Zell's return. His newest vizu friend had told him Zell was still recovering from the attack on the base. Although he could no longer summon the vizu who'd worked with him in the 1980s thanks to Laby locking it in a tiny labyrinth made of mirrors, Jaybert found this new vizu to be a decent companion. The visions it granted seemed to be accurate. That was why, when Jaybert saw Tiger's Bluff in his mind, he knew he needed to return.

The last thing he expected when he returned to the town he'd once called home was to find a familiar and unwelcome face lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Jeirmi..." He mumbled. "I wondered what became of you... How did you sustain such deadly injuries?" He looked at the weapon in his side. "I do believe that is one of my swords... How curious. I don't remember stabbing you..." He noticed the way the wounds were packed. "Tiffani..." He snarled. "Curse that weak child of mine! She must have interfered..."

He examined the wounded time traveler. "I suppose it's time to finish you off," he said. "Great Zell will be pleased if I end your life."

He was about to pull the sword out of Jeirmi when his vizu squeaked in warning. Jaybert looked up and saw two teenagers approaching. One was clearly Eltarian. Her blue skin stood out against her bright red hair. Her eyes were glowing white.

"We're close... I can feel it," she said to the boy who walked with her.

"Mena... Something's wrong," the boy said as he visibly tensed.

"What is it, Greg?" Mena asked. Her eyes stopped glowing and focused on trying to see in the darkness of the woods.

Jaybert realized who the teenagers were now. He'd heard people referring to Ash's current incarnation as Greg. Mena was Zordon's cousin, the daughter of Rey, Eltar's former Prime Minister.

He decided he might as well kill a few of Zell's enemies for him. "Hello, Children," he said, stepping out of the shadows.

Greg automatically stepped in front of Mena protectively. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Jaybert, of Eltar," he replied casually.

"Jaybert... The one who killed Laby's Chapter of Rebels?" Greg asked in horror.

"They were my Chapter. I was in charge, not Labyrinth," Jaybert corrected him.

"You monster..." Greg whispered.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jaybert chuckled before manifesting a sword.

Mena automatically took a step back. Greg, to Jaybert's surprise, pulled out a sword of his own. "Stay behind me, Mena," he said.

"It's adorable how you protect her... Sadly, it is for nothing." Jaybert kept his eye on Greg's sword as he lunged straight for Mena. He was startled as he fell through a hole in the earth.

In a rage, Jaybert let out a cry of pain and frustration. "You'll pay for that," he told Greg.

"Keep talking and I'll fill in the hole," Greg replied.

"You're bluffing. You're not a killer." Jaybert closed his eyes and levitated out of the hole. "But I am." He quickly flung a spell at Greg.

"Greg!" Mena cried, knocking him to the ground and absorbing the blow. She began to twitch violently on the ground.

"Mena! No!" Greg shouted. He knelt before her protectively, raising his sword.

"It's not your fault, you know... You're just a boy," Jaybert said. "You simply haven't the power to protect her from me. You're helpless and cannot save her."

Something changed in Greg's eyes. "Never again..." He said in a voice that was distinctly different from his own. Then, the earth began to shake. Holes opened up around Jaybert, leaving him nowhere to run.

"How are you doing this?" Jaybert demanded.

"I'm not," Greg replied. "Ash is."

The earth continued to shake. Jaybert could hear people in the houses closest to the woods panicking. "Fool! You'll bring the whole town down!" Jaybert cried as he struggled to remain on his feet.

Greg seemed to realize he was right. Instead of stopping, he called the earthquake closer, keeping it to the woods alone. Jaybert hadn't expected the boy to have that sort of control.

Magic was his only hope of survival. Jaybert began trying to focus despite the shaking to cast a powerful spell on Greg, or Ash, or whoever he must to put an end to this earthquake.

GREG  
"The earth is shaking! What great fun!" A new voice that was inappropriately cheerful said.

"Hold onto your asses, Lads!" Another chimed in.

"Or you'll fall on them and I'll laugh mine off," a third added.

Fifteen strangers approached as a group. Greg was highly confused, but he continued focusing on trying to control the earthquake despite his injuries.

The owner of the second voice was a rather large, rather round man with an amused grin on his face. He looked at the severely wounded man Jaybert had been standing in front of and laughed. "Well, I'll be Goddamned... Jeirmi of Eltar! There are some surprises left in this world." He laughed.

Greg looked at the man in horror, realizing he was Eloise's missing love. He's going to die, he thought. That wound is too severe... Maybe Pierce or Andie can help...

"He appears to be in quite a state," the cheerful man said with a bit of concern, although he was still smiling.

"Amello, it had better be you," the third man said to another. "He's mortally wounded. No one else can save him." The man who must be Amello rushed to Jeirmi's side and began healing him. 

"The Circle..." Jaybert hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We were bored and fancied a trip to Earth," the cheerful man replied with what Greg suspected was an infectious grin under normal circumstances.

"It's lovely this time of year," a fourth man added.

"All the leaves are brown..." The large man sang.

"All the leaves are brown..." The cheerful one and five others echoed in perfect harmony.

"And the sky is gray..."

"And the sky is gray..."

"Happened for a walk..."

"Happened for a walk..."

"On a Winter's day..."

"On a Winter's day..."

"I'd be safe and warm..."

"I'd be safe and warm..."

"If I was in L.A..."

"If I was in L.A..."

"California dreamin'..."

"California dreamin'..."

"On such a Winter's day!" They finished in unison.

Greg stared at them in confusion and disbelief. Had they really just burst into the Mamas and the Papas in the middle of a battle? And how had they kept their voices so even as they sang while the ground beneath their feet was shaking?

That's probably not the important question here, Greg thought as he continued to stare at the unusual men he assumed were Eltarian Rebels.

"I really don't like you guys," Jaybert mumbled.

"Even Branz? Come on, Jaybert, everyone likes Branz! Even Zell," another man said. He radiated with magic and Greg sensed he was one of the group's leaders, probably along with the sarcastic one who'd threatened to laugh if the others fell. He motioned toward a guy Greg assumed was Branz, who'd been one of the ones singing.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Jaybert declared. He raised a magical attack and launched it at Greg. It didn't hit him. Instead, the more sarcastic leader stood in front of Greg and absorbed the attack. It did absolutely nothing to him.

Greg was terrified as he realized how powerful and dark that man's energy was. He protectively remained in front of Mena, shielding her as she continued to seize.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Jaybert," the man said. "A lot better."

Jaybert was obviously furious. "Some of you are on my side! Why are you interfering?" He demanded.

"Our loyalty is to Zell," the other leader replied. Greg's heart sank. Maybe these usual Eltarians had simply come to bring him and Mena to Zell themselves. "It is not now nor shall it ever be to you, a man who would not know loyalty if it hit him on the head repeatedly." He held Jaybert's gaze as he added, "We know what happened to your Chapter, Jaybert... And many of us were rather fond of them."

Several of the men seemed to unanimously decide to cast spells at Jaybert at once. His vizu squeaked in warning and tried to catch Greg's eyes.

The large man proceeded to quickly step on the vizu, repeatedly squishing its head. "Oi! Pretty boy! Got a mirror?" He asked the more sarcastic of the two apparent leaders.

"Is that even a question, Tinny?" The man replied. He manifested a large golden hand-held oval mirror and passed it to Tinny.

"Bye, bye, Bastard," Tinny said cheerfully as he shoved the mirror in front of the vizu. It let out a cry of outrage before vanishing.

"No! You'll pay for that!" Jaybert shouted. He tried to attack Tinny.

"He's kidding, right?" Tinny asked with a hearty laugh. He easily deflected Jaybert's attack.

"Well, he does suffer from vizu-induced madness," a man who'd been busying himself by playing with every single animal in the woods said practically. More animals came toward him.

"Oh, kitty!" The cheerful one cried. "Who's a cute little kitty cat?" He approached a jaguar cub who'd appeared.

"That is not a house kitten, Ling," the sarcastic leader pointed out. "It's a jaguar. Leave it alone."

"It's still cute... Aren't you?" Ling asked as he moved to pet the animal.

"Ling... No," the other leader said calmly, shaking his head and smiling kindly.

The one who seemed to communicate with the animals pet the jaguar cub in silence. As soon as Jaybert attempted to move, however, he let the cub go. It ran straight at Jaybert, tackling him to the ground and obviously ready to make a meal out of him.

Cursing, Jaybert opened a portal and vanished. The cub vanished with him. "That loser couldn't even escape properly," the sarcastic leader said with a laugh.

"Bye, Kitty," Ling said as he waved in the direction the jaguar had been in, still smiling brightly.

"Well, that was fun, Lads! Now, to handle the others..." A man who stood in a way that told Greg he was some sort of Martial Arts expert said. He'd seen Darcy and Pierce assume similar stances.

"Right you are, Davi," the other leader said.

The earth was still shaking. Greg wanted to pull back his magic, but the earthquake had grown too powerful. That was when another of the singing Eltarians knelt on the ground and calmly touched it. The earthquake stopped. The man gently touched Greg's arm. He felt instantly grounded.

"You have earth magic..." Greg said in surprise.

"I do," the man replied. "I am Hudzon, of Eltar... It is good to see you have returned to us, Ash."

"It's Greg now," Greg corrected him. "Gregory Matthew Arnold Junior, but, you know... Greg is fine."

Tinny laughed. "He must be a hoot at parties!" He joked.

"Be kind, Tinny," the leader said. "Greg... I am Maegus. Allow me to assist your friend." He motioned toward Mena.

Greg was nervous, especially since Maegus had claimed he was loyal to Zell. "No," he said. "Stay away from us."

"There's no time for this, Kid," the sarcastic leader said. "The Prime Minister's daughter is going to die if we don't break the spell. Now, if you don't care if your little girlfriend dies, fine, but we do."

"Hezzo, please, the boy has every reason not to trust us," Maegus said.

"I saved him from getting hit by a death spell. Is that not reason enough?" Hezzo asked.

"Death spell..." Greg repeated numbly.

Ling cautiously approached him. "It's alright, Friend. We are here to help," he said soothingly with the smile still on his face. "Tell me... Is Daphne safe?"

"You... You knew Daphne?" Greg asked.

"Oh yes, very well. I was one of the few friends Zell allowed her to have. I helped her smile return after she thought Anise had perished. I am Ling." He smiled at Greg cheerfully. "Actually, here... To help you keep us straight." He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Stickers that said, Hello, my name is... appeared on each of the men.

Hezzo growled. "Ling, you know I hate it when you do that!" He protested. Greg read his name tag and failed to cover a laugh as he realized it said Hezzo's name was Cranky.

Tinny snorted before bursting into the jolliest laugh Greg had ever heard. "Well, he's not wrong," he said between fits of laughter.

Hezzo rolled his eyes. He tapped the sticker and his proper name appeared.

"May I assist the Prime Minister's daughter?" A man identified as Vrennius asked.

Looking at Mena, Greg realized she was in bad shape. "Alright," he said reluctantly.

Vrennius knelt beside Mena and waved his hands over her body. The spell instantly broke. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the men with confusion.

"Greg? What is going on?" Mena asked.

"Mena of Eltar! Such a happy moment to see you alive and well!" Branz declared.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Maegus replied grandly. "We are the Circle of Eltar, a unique Chapter of the Rebellion."

"You're Rebels?"

"We got bored after Zordon killed his dear old dad and decided it might be a fun way to kill some time until he returned," the one identified as Grayzee replied.

"I'm afraid I do not understand..." Mena said.

"That makes two of us," Greg added.

"We're an unusual group of mostly strangers who came together under Maegus and Hezzo's leadership to form a secret society bent on destroying Zell," Sezzon explained patiently. "We come from all walks of life... We have Sorcerers, Wizards, and Warlocks within the same magical circle."

"Warlocks?" Greg pictured the Warlock and tensed. "Aren't Warlocks evil?"

"Yes," Hezzo replied coldly. "Well, except for Ling, but he doesn't count. He sucked at being a Warlock. His magic was incredibly strong, but he never used it to harm others. Now, I, on the other hand, slaughtered innocents for fun from the time I was an infant."

"So... You're evil?" Greg asked, trying to keep up.

"According to my destined path, yes. Extremely evil. The thing is, unlike the Great Fake who cannot love anyone like a true force of evil, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I did love exactly two people... Ling here is one of them. Zell murdered the other... And that pissed me off, so I decided to change my destiny and do the last thing he'd expect and become a force of Good. I couldn't take him alone. No one can. So I took Ling and went to Maegus and asked him to help us form the Circle. We spent the next two centuries or so plotting and working to destroy the bastard... We were finally ready when news reached Eltar that Zordon had killed him before we had the chance to."

"Rotten luck, that," Branz said.

"Ruined all our fun," Danzel added.

"So we just hung around and partied for a bit," Tinny said.

"Until we found the Rebellion. We still party, but we also pass time by helping take out other corrupt assholes who wield their power over those too weak to defend themselves," Hezzo finished.

Amello pulled the sword out of Jeirmi. He sat up with a cry of alarm and Greg was certain he would bleed out, but his wound instantly healed instead. "There's a good lad," Amello said gently. "Easy now..."

"When am I?" Jeirmi asked. It might have been an odd question, but since he was a time traveler, it made sense. "I have to find Eloise... Please, she's mortally wounded-"

"She is safe," Mena said quickly, reassuring him. "You are in the right time. Sage, our Shaman friend healed her... You would probably know her people as Mystics. Anyway, she's in Angel Grove. It's a few hours away."

"She's alive?" Jeirmi asked.

"Very much so... And she alerted my friends and our mentor to the fact that we had the wrong set of morphers... I know the right set is here, in this town, but I cannot seem to actually locate them. My power is to find things, and it never fails, but they seem to be cloaked..."

"Medira..." Sezzon said softly.

"Yes," Mena said in surprise. "I was Medira."

"I am pleased to see you and Ash have been reunited." He smiled peacefully.

"Cloaked, you say? Well, then, lead us to where you sense them and we'll break the spell," Nee said practically.

Mena nodded. Greg hesitated. "Mena... Are you sure we should trust them? If those morphers fall into the wrong hands..." He began, even though he was pretty sure the unusual men were trustworthy. It was one thing to work with them, but letting them near a set of morphers might be risky.

"I feel their intentions are pure, Greg. And I need help," Mena replied. "Besides, they've proven themselves by stopping Jaybert." Greg stopped protesting, but he clutched his stone in his hand in case he needed to morph. He felt in his gut that the Circle could be trusted, but he still needed to be prepared in case he was wrong.

MENA  
She led the way to the empty lot she was drawn to. Mena stared at it curiously. It was overgrown and looked like no one had touched it in decades.

"There is an energy here..." Danzel said nervously. "It's not much... Just an echo of a spirit not at rest. She is very angry... And she is not whole. Most of her is in another time, and as a result, neither part can cross over... Much of her was destroyed by a pure energy that struck her dead..." 

"Is she speaking to you?" Maegus asked.

"No... Echos can't interact with others... I just sense what happened here."

"Who was she?" Mena asked, although she already suspected.

"The space pirate... Divatox," Danzel replied.

Greg and Mena exchanged a glance. Mena tapped into her powers, her eyes glowing white as she felt the energy of the morphers more than ever. "They're here," she said, pointing to a spot in the ground.

"I'm on it," Greg said. He moved to dig a hole with his magic.

"I wouldn't-" Maegus cautioned. The ground sent Greg's energy back at him, knocking him through the air several feet.

"Greg!" Mena shouted in alarm.

"Do that..." Maegus finished as Hudzon casually made a bush bloom in just the right spot to catch Greg as he fell back to the ground.

Hezzo and Tinny burst out laughing. "Are you alright, Lad?" Tinny asked between fits of laughter. 

"I appear to be uninjured..." Greg said after a moment of examining himself. "Thank you, Hudzon."

"No problem," Hudzon replied with a smile.

Mena hugged Greg to reassure herself he was really okay. "What happened?" She asked.

"The morphers seem to have some sort of barrier spell on them," Greg replied. "As soon as I tried to make a hole in the earth, it attacked me."

"It's a kinship spell," Sezzon said. "A powerful one, most likely formed upon the death of Divatox. Only her kin can breach the barrier."

"Divatox has kin?" Greg asked in surprise. "Who?"

"Dimitria," Tinny replied casually. The others turned to look at him. "I might have dated both of the twins at different points in time over the years," he added with a sly grin.

"Who haven't you tried to seduce over the millennia, Tinny?" Hezzo asked, rolling his eyes.

"Mena here, for one... I don't go for jailbait... But call me in a few years, sweetheart." He winked at her.

Greg looked pretty offended, but Mena laughed. "Sorry, but my heart belongs to Greg," she told him politely.

Tinny grinned. "Of course it does. As well it should... Ash and Medira got a raw deal."

"Alright, so where is Dimitria?" Maegus asked.

"No one's seen her in ages," Tinny replied. "Tracking her down might be a problem."

"We don't need her," Danzel said softly.

"We don't?" Greg repeated.

"I can try to use Divatox... If I can summon the part of her that died in the present instead of this broken slither here... She can break the barrier."

"Go for it, Lad," Hill said. "It's our best shot of helping the kids."

"Right." Danzel took a deep breath. Mena felt incredible magic filling the area. Suddenly, a very annoyed woman appeared in front of them.

"Ugh... Not here," she mumbled. "The sight of my greatest failure... Why would you bring me back here?" She demanded.

"Hello, Divatox," Danzel said. "My name is Danzel... I know part of you is trapped here, and has been for the last thirty years. I would like to set you free."

She considered this. "You're Eltarian... The last time I worked with Eltarians in this town, they betrayed me and left me to die. Why should I trust you?"

"Those who betrayed you are dead, Divatox... Laby killed Jaybert after Jaybert slaughtered most of the others, including his daughter."

"Little Tiffani? That's a shame. She had great fashion sense." She shrugged. "Did Laby survive? He was irritating, but at least he sort of seemed to care about me occasionally."

"He survived, and then vanished for three decades... The problem is, Jaybert is back. He was here in this town, but we scared him off."

"So you're not friends of his?"

"Certainly not," Hezzo chimed in.

"Let me help you, Divatox. I can free you from here, so you can finally move on," Danzel said.

She sighed. "Move on? I'm dead. You can't fix that," she said.

"We can't," Jeirmi said suddenly. "However, Zell is using you, Divatox. Your death seems to have sealed something away from the people who oppose him... He knew when he sent you here that you had to die to achieve it."

She stared at him. "What?" She demanded. "The box... Damn him! That bastard said he was giving me a chance to survive! He promised he would reward my loyalty!"

"He lies, Divatox. I think you know that." Danzel let his words sink in.

Divatox cursed. "What do I have to do?" She asked.

"You have to renounce your loyalty to him... You must choose to set things right, Divatox."

She nodded. "He betrayed me. I have no loyalty to him whatsoever. If working with you takes away some of his power and messes up his precious plans, I'm in."

"Divatox..." Mena said cautiously, causing the woman to look at her. "I am Mena, of Eltar... Daughter of Rey, the former Prime Minister... Zell locked away my team's morphers, and he used your death to do it. I feel strongly that if you connect to me, the morphers will reveal themselves, breaking the barrier, and freeing your soul."

"Ugh... Another Power Ranger. I hate your kind... But I hate him more." Divatox sighed rather dramatically. "Fine, fine, whatever it takes..." She reached toward Mena and touched her.

Mena felt instantly cold, as though ice had been poured over her entire body. Still, she did not break the connection. She allowed Divatox to mix her energy into her own and directed it toward the location she knew the morphers were buried. "Greg... Prepare to open the hole," she told him cautiously. She focused all of Divatox's energy on the barrier. It began to take a physical form, and she could see it starting to crack.

Danzel looked at the barrier and began speaking in Eltarian. Mena recognized the necromancer's summoning spell and watched as it connected to the other part of Divatox. The broken slither seemed to slowly come toward her until it rushed into the rest of Divatox. The impact of it knocked Mena to the ground. Divatox screamed before she began to laugh.

"Finally!" She cried out in joy. She seemed almost alive again, but Mena knew she was still just a manifested spirit. That didn't stop the space pirate from trying to attack Mena, who was still trying to get back on her feet.

Hezzo threw up a barrier of ice around Mena. Danzel grabbed onto Divatox and said, "Not so fast." He whispered something.

Divatox vanished with a cry of, "You can't blame a girl for trying!"

Hezzo pulled his barrier down. Mena was shivering. Tinny wrapped his very large coat around her, which helped her warm up almost immediately.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked. Mena realized he'd successfully dug the hole in the earth.

"I'm fine," she said. She walked over to the hole and laid on the ground before sticking her hands into the earth. She had to put half of her body into the hole before she finally felt the box buried within. She pulled it up as Greg kept her from falling into the hole.

The box was bronze and had intricate symbols carved onto it. Mena read the Eltarian words inscribed on the outside. "Mythical Guild..." She read aloud. She looked at the animals carved on the top of the box and understood. These morphers were each connected to powerful creatures associated with mythology on Earth. The box glowed as Mena traced the name of her team and she knew that these were the right morphers after all. The energy was different than the Ranger Guard morphers had been, and she knew somehow that although Zell had hidden them away, he couldn't taint them. While the morphers of the Ranger Guard were made purely from Eltarian magic and energy, this new set came from Earth.

"Are you going to open the box up?" Greg asked.

"Not until I'm back with my team," she said. "We all need to be present."

He nodded, seeming to understand.

"Well, that was productive!" Maegus declared. "Alright then... Branz, Grayzee, off we go, Lads... Time to join the Alliance!"

"The Alliance?" Mena asked.

"But you said you're on our side," Greg added.

"Oh, we are, Friend," Grayzee said reassuringly.

"But Zell doesn't know that," Branz added.

Maegus smiled. Then, he approached Hezzo. "Hezz... It's time to return this to its proper owner. You know what to do," he said. He handed a ring to Hezzo. Mena could feel the power on it.

"You're trusting me with what may be the most powerful ring in existence?" Hezzo asked with a devilish smirk.

"You're the only one I can trust to make sure it is returned to him. Protect it with your life."

"I promise," Hezzo said seriously. "Good luck, Brother. Be safe."

"You as well. See you on the other side." Maegus led Branz and Grayzee away.

"So... Do you know any good spots to eat around here? I'm famished," Ling said casually.

Mena looked at Greg, still clinging to the box of morphers. "Has anyone ever told you that you guys are a bit strange?" Greg asked the Circle.

"Strange? Us? Never," Tinny said with a smirk. "Come on, Ling. I'll lead us to a nice meal. Davi-"

"I'll guide the children and Jeirmi back to Angel Grove," Davi said stoically. "Meet me there after you've all eaten." He looked at Mena, Greg, and Jeirmi. "Come along... The sooner those morphers are in Angel Grove, the better." He led the way, and Mena, Greg, and Jeirmi followed. Mena hoped they were finally back on the right path.

CALLIE

She was finally conscious. At first, she wasn't sure what had happened, but soon, the attack on the base came back to her. "Sharon..." She mumbled. She looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room. "Great. Where the fuck am I?" She wondered aloud.

"Safe," a voice responded. "For now."

Callie was startled to see Astronema standing in front of her. There was no denying who she was, even if she looked different. "What do you want from me?" She demanded.

"Look, Kid-"

"Don't call me kid. It's Callie."

"Fine, Callie... You were rescued from Zell's base when it fell apart. You could have been left for dead, but Scarlet took pity on you and made sure you got out of there alive."

"Where's Sharon?"

"Sharon's fine. She's downstairs. You're at the safe house some of us are living in. It was deemed I'd be the best one to handle you if you decided to become a problem."

"I want to see her. Now."

"You don't get to make demands, Little Girl. Not here."

"Look, Astronema-"

"Karone."

"Just let me see Sharon, alright? She's probably freaking the hell out."

"She was... We reassured her no one's going to hurt her. Mostly, she's just been worried about you. You've been unconscious for several days." Karone paused. "I'll let you see her, but you need to behave yourself, alright?"

"Fine, whatever."

"There's a bathroom down the hall. Take a shower and wake yourself up. Then come downstairs. There's food. You're probably starving."

She was, but she didn't admit that. Instead, she shrugged and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower, once again appreciating the sweet shampoo she found. This one was lavender-scented. It calmed her nerves. When she stepped out of the shower, she found fresh clothes waiting for her. She quickly got dressed before heading downstairs.

Sharon looked at her with obvious relief. "Callie! You're awake!" She cried. She ran toward her and hugged her, much to Callie's surprise. Callie relaxed after a moment and hugged her back.

"I'm fine. Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No... I was a bit scraped up, but they healed me days ago."

"We need to get out of here, Sharon. Great Zell's probably waiting for us to return to him. I can feel him..."

"Callie... What if we stay here?"

"We can't. We don't belong with these people, Sharon.... And Astronema's dangerous."

"Her name is Karone, and she's actually been quite lovely..."

"You don't know the things she's done, Sharon. Onyx was full of legends about all of the trouble she caused. She's as dangerous as Mistress Cheetah..."

"Please, Callie... They're trying to help us. They knew my mother."

"Look, I don't want to leave you here, Sharon. I could just leave and go to Zell, but you need me." 

"I do need you... Which is why I want you to stay."

"I can't."

"Callie... Please... Just... Give it a try? For me?"

Callie sighed. "Fine. But the second things go sideways, I'm getting us out of here. Do you understand me?"

Sharon hugged her again. "Thank you," she said. "Now, eat. The food's delicious."

Callie realized two people were watching them as she began to eat. "What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"She reminds me of Karone when she was still Astronema," one said with a laugh. "Sorry, Callie. We don't mean to stare. I'm Zhane. This is Andros, Karone's brother. You'll meet my sister, V, and my daughter, Zoey, later. And Ella's probably around here somewhere with Little Leo. They're Karone's kids."

"It's good to see you're awake," Andros said politely, although he seemed weary of her.

Good, she thought. At least one of them is smart. She might have agreed to stay, but that didn't mean she trusted them or was on their side. The minute she had a chance to get through to Sharon, she'd get them both out of there.

LOGAN

Returning to Angel Grove had been terrifying. Logan wasn't ready to face the team he'd betrayed, but they didn't seem to be holding it against him. In fact, everyone was going out of their way to make him feel better about what had happened.

"Freddy..." Logan said as he finally faced the final member of the team besides Mena who he hadn't seen yet. "I'm sorry... I... I didn't know what I was doing..."

Freddy shrugged. "Okay," he replied casually.

"Really? That's all you're going to say?" He asked.

"Yeah," Freddy replied. He offered Logan his hand. Logan awkwardly took it and accepted the handshake before Freddy gave him a quick "man hug."

A rather unusual girl with red hair approached him. "Hi, Logan," she said. "It's good to see you're not off trying to destroy the world with Zell." She smiled brightly.

"Um..." Logan replied in confusion.

"Oh, right! I'm Eloise. I'm here to help." She was about to leave when the front door to the house opened. Mena stepped inside first, followed by Greg.

"Mena found them, Gram!" Greg announced.

"Excellent news!" Lady Eleanor said as she joined them. "I'm pleased to see you've returned to us safely, Gregory... Mena."

Logan looked at Mena with guilt in his eyes. "Mena... I'm-" He began.

"Hush. There's no need," she promised him. "I know that was not you, Logan." She gave him a hug.

Someone walked in cautiously behind her. Eloise squeaked in surprise. "Jeirmi!" She shouted. She ran at him and flung her arms around his neck, then jumped into the air and wrapped her legs around him, too. She kissed him before sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh, thank God..." Jeirmi said softly. He held her tightly for a minute before easing her back toward the ground. "I thought... I thought I'd lost you..."

"I'm okay. Sage saved me. I fell right at her feet! How great is that, right?"

"Excuse us, please," Mena said politely. She motioned for the team to follow her into another room. Greg let them go without him, but Lady Eleanor followed. Mena presented an unusual box. "I thought we should be together when it was opened," she explained.

"Incredible..." Lady Eleanor said as she examined the box. "You are truly gifted to have found this, Mena. I can tell it was well guarded."

"When Zell sent Divatox back in time, he sent her back with our morphers. He did it with the intention of her dying. Her energy sealed this box so no one could retrieve it, but Greg and I met some Eltarians who helped us use Divatox to get the box... That's a long story I'll get into another time. Anyway, who's ready to open it?"

Nessa smiled. "I am so ready. I'd normally be the one to do it myself as the team leader, but Mena, I think you should have the honor," she said.

Mena nodded. "Here goes," she said. She cautiously opened the box. Incredible power began to flow through the room. The coins inside were each carved with a mythological creature. The team studied them for a minute before Mena cautiously took one out of the box. "The Sphinx..." She said aloud. The coin turned blue as she held it in her hands. A peaceful expression came over her face.

Nessa reached forward next. "The Chimera," she said. The coin turned red. Nessa grinned.

Van reached into the box next. "The Pegasus," he said. He stared in wonder as the coin turned yellow.

Allie reached in next. "It's the Unicorn," she said with a grin. The coin turned pink. "I love unicorns..."

Freddy reached into the box. He pulled out a coin a bit nervously. "The Gryphon," he announced. The coin turned black. He nodded, seeming to be pleased with the energy he felt.

"Logan... It is your turn," Lady Eleanor said.

Logan hesitated. After everything that had happened, was he even worthy of being a Power Ranger anymore? Having a morpher had led to all of the trouble to begin with. "I..." He shook his head.

"Logan... You're one of us," Nessa said firmly. "This is the right path."

He nodded. Taking a deep breath, he reached into the box with a trembling hand and pulled out the final coin. "The Phoenix," he said. He shook his head. Not only was it a fire symbol, but it represented so many things he personally related to he could hardly deny it was the right coin for him. It turned white in his hand.

"Children... It is time to make this official," Lady Eleanor said.

Nessa nodded. "Right. Here we go," she said. She inserted her coin into the first morpher and declared, "Mythical Guild, Chimera!" She morphed into a red uniform with a chimera over the center of her chest.

"Nice..." Freddy said with approval.

The others followed Nessa's lead, each morphing into the appropriate color and displaying their mythological creature over their chest. Finally, when it was Logan's turn, he took a deep breath. He was terrified, but he knew he had to try.

"Mythical Guild, Phoenix!" He cried out. Suddenly, the energy of the Phoenix flowed through him. It seemed to heal something inside of his heart, and finally, Logan felt a little bit of peace as he morphed.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Nessa proclaimed.

"It's good to be back," Mena agreed.

"This is different than it was before... It feels... More natural, if that makes sense," Van said.

"Yeah," Freddy agreed.

"Logan... Are you alright?" Allie asked gently.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I think I am." He smiled as the team dropped their morphs in unison.

Lady Eleanor watched them with approval. "Excellent," she said. "Now we can resume training and get back on track."

"Or, like... We can celebrate and adjust and, you know, relax for a little while," Nessa suggested. "We just got our proper powers, Lady Eleanor. Give us a day?" 

Lady Eleanor considered this before nodding. "I suppose you do need a day to adjust to being back together and having new powers," she said. "I'll make lunch." She headed off in that way that only a grandmother with a mission to feed people could.

Logan took a moment to look at his team and process everything that had just happened. They were together, alive, and still a team. They accepted him and had forgiven his betrayal. Now, he simply needed to forgive himself. Clutching the Phoenix coin in his hand, Logan prayed he would find the strength to let go of his past and embrace the future. 

CAPTAIN SMITH

He hadn't expected to walk outside of his Chapter's current home and find a bloody form on the porch, but that was exactly what greeted him. Captain Smith hurried to the man who lay there clearly nearly death.

"Tedius!" He shouted. "Someone needs assistance!"

Tedius hurried outside. Kizzie and B'Danna followed him. "Sir? What's happened?" Kizzie asked.

Captain Smith and Tedius carefully flipped the man over. "It's Wu," Captain Smith replied.

"Wu's quite the warrior... Who could have done this to him?" B'Danna asked in surprise.

Tedius was already trying to heal him. "Where is the rest of his Chapter?" Kizzie asked. "If their Captain is in this condition..."

Captain Smith had a horrible feeling he already knew the answer to that question. "The only people who stood a chance of catching Wu off-guard were his own," he said softly. "Kizzie... Contact Vitella immediately. Tell her Wu is in critical condition, and there appears to have been a mutiny."

"Of course, Sir," Kizzie said, hurrying inside to do as instructed.

"You think his own Chapter did this to him? Why?" B'Danna asked.

"The Shanghai Chapter was reluctant to declare a side... It was clear Wu wished to join Vitella and the Rebellion, but his people resisted... He would never have let them betray the Rebellion without a fight," Captain Smith explained. He looked at Tedius. "Will he survive?" He asked.

"I believe I can heal him," Tedius replied. "He is gravely wounded, but he made it to us in time."

Captain Smith nodded. He took Wu's hand in his own. "Stay strong, Azzerwu," he said.

Vitella arrived a short time later. She looked horrified as she watched Tedius continue trying to heal Wu. "You believe it was his Chapter?" She asked Captain Smith.

"I do. Wu is one of the fiercest warriors in the Rebellion. It would take much to catch him by surprise. Only those he trusted could accomplish this so thoroughly," he replied.

"He is stable," Tedius said. He looked pale.

"Go rest, Tedi," Captain Smith said. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course," Tedius replied. He stood on shaky legs. B'Danna automatically helped support him and guide him back inside.

Wu sat up slowly with a slight groan. "Ah," he said. "It worked. Good."

"Azzerwu... Tell us what happened," Vitella said gently, kneeling beside him.

"Mutiny, Vitti," he replied sadly. "I stand firmly with the Rebellion... Unfortunately, my Chapter disagreed with this choice. My Lieutenant, the Sorceress Britterra, organized an attack against me. They believed they killed me, especially after Lang and Lun were finished with me." Captain Smith knew Lang and Lun were Shanghai's tactical experts, a pair of brilliant siblings. "I used the last of my energy to open a portal and come here... It is probably best they continue to believe I perished from their attack for now. They seemed quite determined to end my life. Nedezzo hesitated, but in the end, even he went with Britterra... Which means Zell now has a powerful healer on his side, at least once they find their way to him." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Vitti. I tried to stop them."

"You did the right thing," Vitella said firmly. "In the end, your only chance of survival was coming here. I'm just grateful we didn't lose you today."

"Do you believe the others remain in Shanghai?" Captain Smith asked.

"No. I think they planned to head to Greece. Word has it the entire Greek Chapter has defected," Wu replied.

"Damn them..." Vitella mumbled. "Those fools are going to get themselves killed, along with the three from Rome who defected." She shook her head.

"You may remain here, Wu," Captain Smith said. "We offer you sanctuary. Unless you would prefer to stay with Kyoko in Tokyo or Chung in Seoul?"

"I'll stay here for now. I appreciate your offer," Wu replied. "If my Chapter is coming here, I need to remain local so I can help stand against them."

"I'll be calling in the others soon anyway," Vitella said. "I'm also going to recall some of the Eltarians not currently on Earth. The Rebellion needs to stand together as one if we are going to defeat this enemy."

"We await your instructions, Vitella," Captain Smith said respectfully. "Wu, you should come inside and rest. Vitti, if you'd like to join us for the evening, I can have Kizzie order some food."

"Unfortunately, I need to get to work on contacting everyone," Vitella replied. "Some other time, perhaps."

"Of course." He gave her a hug before allowing her to leave. Then, he turned to Wu. "Whatever you need, my friend, I am here for you."

"Thank you, Captain Smith," Wu replied. "I'm afraid I do not know what that is currently."

Captain Smith nodded. "I understand. For now, let us focus on feeding you so you can regain your strength." He led Wu inside, understanding entirely too well what it was he must be feeling.

BAX

He was definitely enjoying living it up with the Greeks. Unfortunately, he knew they'd need to find Zell eventually. Still, for the first time in ages, his head felt clear. He watched Zizi swaying to the music in the club and smiled to himself.

She's beautiful, he thought. He should have become determined to put a move on her and get her in bed, but he wasn't. It was strange, but Bax had become oddly attached to Zizi since they'd been in Greece. He didn't want to hurt her... He just wanted to spend time with her.

Suddenly, an image flashed through his mind. Bax was confused by the vision of a house on fire and a baby girl who appeared to be dead from smoke inhalation. He watched as a boy pulled the infant into his arms and used the power of Air to breathe life into her. To the boy's shock, the girl was revived.

Suddenly, the girl grew older. The boy watched her with joy in his heart, loving the little sister he'd adopted after her entire family was killed in the fire. Although he was a good person, his heart had turned darker as Zell began paying too much attention to him. He began serving him, initially believing Zell was a force of Good and feeling honored he had taken such an interest in him. Then, slowly, the truth became clear. Zell was evil, and the boy was his loyal follower.

The vision shifted again. This time, the boy, now a man, stood in a room, holding a weapon as he watched the sister he loved so much. 

"Zutan... You are frightening me," the girl said softly.

Zutan looked away from her eyes, unable to face her. He sighed. "Go, Rosemary," he said. "Leave this place... Do not return until the morning." He shoved the knife away from his body before kissing her cheek.

"Zutan?" She asked in confusion.

"Just go, Little One... I love you. That is all you must know." He sent her away, knowing he would never be as strong as Zell because the one thing he could never do was harm that little girl.

Bax found himself looking into a mirror. Zutan stared back at him and said very clearly, "Don't make the same mistakes again, you fool!" 

Suddenly, Bax snapped back to the present. He gasped in shock as too many emotions hit him at once that he couldn't understand. The only thing he knew now was that, somehow, he had been Zutan, who happened to be one of Zell's most infamous and loyal followers back on Eltar. He'd been the one to betray Talon, leading to Zell killing him, even though Talon was supposed to have been one of his dearest friends. He'd done many horrible things, the sort of things Bax often did himself... But looking at Zizi, he suddenly wished he hadn't done any of them, including the way he'd treated Liza. That made no sense... Why should Zizi get to him like that? Trembling, he stared at her.

Is it possible? He wondered. He knew what he felt looking at her now, but it made no sense. Sweet, gentle Rosemary had been nothing like Zizi, at least not while Zutan had been alive. He knew somehow that Rosemary had met a horrific end at the hands of the man she married, another of Zell's people. Maybe that had changed her and made her determined to come back strong. Rosemary had been the one thing that kept Zutan from being completely evil. She'd pulled him back from the edge a number of times... And now, looking at Zizi made Bax want to change. Zizi, who had saved his life more than once even though she obviously disliked him, almost like she couldn't help herself... On some level, maybe she was feeling their connection, too. He couldn't deny the obvious.

"Shit..." He whispered aloud.

Don't make the same mistakes again, you fool! He heard Zutan's words echo in his mind.

"Too late..." Bax mumbled. He finally understood why Zell had resurrected him, and why he kept him around even though he seemed to have no use for him. Zell didn't want Bax by his side... He wanted Zutan. And Bax knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Zutan regretted his choices in life. Bax had never regretted anything evil he'd done before, but now, he wondered if Zutan was right. He'd made evil choices at nearly every turn and he'd ended up dead at Stone's hands. Had it really been worth it?

"Bax? Are you okay?" Zizi asked as she joined him. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," he said, plastering a casual smile on his face for her sake. "I'm fine. Wanna dance?"

"You think you can keep up with me?" Zizi teased him.

"I know I can." He took her hand and led her back to the dance floor, forcing himself to ignore everything racing through his mind. If what he suspected was the truth, neither one of them would be safe.

THE NEXT DAY.

TAMMY

She was desperately trying to forget what day it was. It depressed her that she'd decided not to celebrate her birthday, but she still stood by her belief that it was wrong to ask everyone else to drop everything just to acknowledge it. She headed to training and was surprised to see that the room was dark.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared aimed toward the back of the room. Tammy looked at it confusion as music began to play. She knew that song. Still, what happened next was the very last thing she expected.

Ollie came out of the shadows, making the most dramatic entrance possible with that parlor trick. He proceeded to begin to sing along. "You're insecure... Don't know what for... You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need makeup to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough... Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you... Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell you don't know, oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful! Oh-oh... That's what makes you beautiful!"

Tammy stared at him in shock. That was when his backup came out and began to join in on the song. Brian and Caleb began dancing around him and singing backup vocals where appropriate. Tammy couldn't help but smile and her light began filling the room. She noticed the Power Rangers, the rest of the Chosen, and even the Rebels they'd come to know in the room. Her mother and brothers were there as well, along with Bulk, Lieutenant Stone, Professor Phenomenous, and basically everyone she knew and loved the most currently in Angel Grove.

"So come on, you got it wrong... To prove I'm right, I put it in a song... I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes... Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you... Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed... But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful... If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful! Oh-oh... That's what makes you beautiful! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na... Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell you don't know, oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see , you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful... Oh-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh-oh, that's what makes you beautiful!"

As everyone else began to applaud, Tammy nearly burst into tears from both joy and laughing too hard at her goofy teammates. "Oliver Zachary Scott... Did you really do this?" She asked.

"Happy birthday, Tammy," Ollie replied.

She flung her arms around him, giving him a kiss. The rest of those present proceeded to burst into an enthusiastic chorus of "Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday, Dear Tammy... Happy birthday to you!"

"You guys..." Tammy said through tears.

"We love you, Tam," Ollie said. "And everyone wanted to make sure you knew it, today especially."

"I love you guys, too," she said softly. She still missed her father more than she could express, but for the first time since she'd lost him, Tammy felt complete and genuine happiness. She knew in her heart that her father was there, too, probably laughing his butt off at Ollie's expense. She smiled at the visual, finally feeling at peace for just a little while. Ollie might not know it, but he'd given her exactly the gift she'd needed. 

THE NEXT MORNING.

IVAN

Things were nearly back to normal. Although Riley was still missing and the team was very worried about him, they took comfort in the fact that Miss Morgan had returned to them. She seemed to be adjusting well enough.

The team headed out to patrol as a unit. Andie was with them, staying close to Ivan. He certainly didn't mind. Everything seemed to be in order until, rather suddenly, a man approached them.

Ivan did not recognize him, but something seemed off about him that he couldn't quite explain. "Pardon me," the man said politely. "Would any of you happen to know where Captain Smith is residing? I've come to join the Rebels," he said.

There was nothing that seemed untrustworthy about the man. Aside from the rather harsh scar that went straight over his eye and made it clear he was half blind, the man looked like any other Eltarian they'd come across, and he was very calm as he spoke. However, Andie tensed beside Ivan, and that was enough for him.

"That depends, Sir," he said. "Who might you be?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm part of the Rebellion, of Eltar. I was looking for my old friend so I could lend my efforts to the fight against Zell."

His voice was reassuring. "Of course," Chase said. "The Rebels are-"

"Don't," Andie said sharply.

"What?" Chase asked in confusion.

"You still lie incredibly well, Jezz," she said softly.

The man turned to look at her. "Daphne..." He said in surprise. "I... I did not expect you to be here."

"Go back to hell, Jezzeff," Andie said with a lot more fire than Ivan had expected.

Ivan automatically pulled out his sword at her tone. Tyler and Chase looked like they were both ready to tell the others to morph. Koda glared at Jezzeff as he sensed he was a serious threat.

"Daphne... I don't understand. We were friends... You and I were basically family," Jezzeff said. He looked genuinely hurt. Ivan almost felt sorry for him.

"Family doesn't betray each other and get each other killed... I didn't know it then, but I feel it on you now. I know the things you did... I know you're the one who told Zell what Sera and Ash were up to! I know what you've done. I feel the lives you've taken... You killed your own best friend!" Andie cried out. Ivan realized her element of Spirit must have connected her to the information somehow. "How could you kill Vee? He was a good man... He defended you!"

"Daphne, sweetheart, I could never betray your family... Sera and Ash were two of my dearest friends," Jezzeff insisted. He reached toward her to try to comfort her. Andie began shaking violently.

"M'Lady... Allow me to handle this fiend," Ivan said as he stepped between them.

"I don't get it... What's going on?" AJ asked.

"I do believe that this man is a traitor who works for Zell," Kendall replied.

Suddenly, Katherine appeared. She smiled at Jezzeff before looking at the others. "Oh good. I'm not too late to join the fight," she said. Suddenly, an army of monsters appeared.

"Since when does Kat have her own army?" Chase asked.

"Who cares? It's Morphin' Time!" Tyler said.

The team quickly morphed. Andie did not. She continued to stare at Jezzeff, seemingly torn between being Daphne and being herself. "M'Lady... Stay behind me," Ivan said. "I shall protect thee."

Jezzeff attacked one of the monsters before it could reach Andie. Ivan was confused by the turn of events, but he didn't let that make him drop his guard. "Get your team out of here," Jezzeff said. "I'll hold her off."

It was convincing. Good God, it was convincing... But the look on Andie's face told Ivan everything he needed to know. This man could not be trusted, no matter how well he lied.

"Stay back!" Ivan commanded him. He presented his sword in front of him.

Jezzeff finally dropped the act. He smiled as he pulled out his own sword. As his team faced off against Katherine and the monsters, Ivan's duel with Jezzeff began. Ivan was stunned by how gifted the man was with his sword. He'd never faced an opponent so incredibly skilled before.

"He's Terridian's nephew," Andie said shakily. Ivan knew she was struggling to keep Daphne from taking control of her body. "You can't beat him with a sword, Ivan. No one can."

Ivan knew that Terridian had been the greatest swordsmith in the history of Eltar. If he'd trained the boy himself, that explained his impressive skill. It was rare anyone was better with a sword than Ivan, but it seemed he'd met his match.

"I shall fight with honor," Ivan declared, because he knew he needed to keep Jezzeff away from Andie no matter what else happened.

They dueled for a bit. Ivan managed to get one very good hit in, which seemed to shock Jezzeff for a moment. In that instant, Ivan looked at his team to make sure they were all still holding up alright.

AJ and Koda battled close together, handling a very aggressive pair of monsters well. Chase and Tyler were tackling a group of three monsters who kept changing their tactics and trying to defeat them. Kendall stood close to Zenowing, obviously nervous but fighting confidently with him. Prince Phillip came closer to Ivan, raising his own sword in solidarity.

"My Prince, this opponent is far too dangerous," Ivan said. "I cannot allow you to risk your life here."

"Sir Ivan, with all due respect... I am not leaving your side in this fight," Phillip said firmly.

Ivan knew better than to argue with him. Together, they fought Jezzeff. He grinned, seemingly pleased with this new development.

"A bit of a challenge. How refreshing," Jezzeff said. He proceeded to prove that fighting two of them at once wasn't really any challenge at all as he shoved his sword into Phillip. His morph failed, but it did stop the sword from piercing his flesh.

"My Prince!" Ivan shouted. He was filled with rage as he aimed his sword at Jezzeff's legs. He swept them out from beneath the surprised Eltarian and knocked him to the ground. "No one harms the Prince of Zandar!" He declared.

Jezzeff took a moment to catch his breath as Ivan held his sword perilously close to the man's throat. Then, he laughed. "Nicely done," he said. "I suppose I am a bit rusty. After all, I've been dead for several millennia."

"Dead..." Ivan repeated.

"Oh, yes. Did I forget to mention that? Garron's toddlers were sent to execute me after I killed Vee. Raffitty's apparently dead and gone, but he was never the issue anyway... It was Captain Smith who ended my life, so I thought I'd pay him a visit." He laughed before jumping up with impossible speed and trying to decapitate Ivan.

To Ivan's great surprise, his head did not roll. Instead, an arrow pierced Jezzeff's chest. He stared down at it in confusion before looking up to see who had dared to shoot him.

Andie stood beside Ivan holding her bow steadily on Jezzeff with a second arrow ready to go. "Don't. Move," she said firmly.

Ivan smiled. "Thank you, M'Lady," he said softly.

"Anytime," Andie replied.

"You're not the girl I remember," Jezzeff said as he pulled the arrow out. He bled, but it was obvious he was immortal and he began healing quickly.

"Damn right I'm not," Andie replied.

"How interesting... And unexpected," he said like he was mildly amused. "Until we meet again, Sweet Daphne," he added with a dramatic bow before he vanished into thin air.

"Are you okay?" Andie asked Ivan.

"I'm well," he promised.

"Prince Phillip?" She asked as she knelt beside him.

"It's nothing serious," the Prince replied. "I simply got the wind knocked out of me."

She nodded. "Come on. The fight's not over yet," she said. She proceeded to morph.

The fight moved quickly after that. Together, the Dino Charge Rangers and Andie were able to defeat the monsters easily. Despite this, Katherine didn't seem discouraged. "They were useless anyway," she said. "These were the few monsters from Onyx who fled while Lily, or Mistress Cheetah, or whatever the fuck she's going by now was busy attacking Eltar. They had enough sense to realize they'd never defeat Anise, let alone Zordon if he showed up, and they came to me seeking sanctuary in the Alliance. I don't need them."

Katherine zeroed in on Ivan then. "My father will be very pleased if I destroy you," she informed him.

Andie stepped in front of him protectively. "Don't take another step," she told her. "Or I'll kill you myself."

"Oh, come on, Step-Mummy. Don't be like that," Katherine said with an evil laugh. She was about to send some sort of spell toward Ivan when she suddenly tensed and looked confused. She tilted her head to the side. "I think I'll teleport to Ethiopia... I hear it's lovely..." She said in a trance-like state. Then, she vanished from sight.

"What the...?" Tyler asked what everyone else was probably thinking.

"You're welcome," a man said pleasantly as he approached them. He grinned.

"Another Eltarian... Are you a friend or a foe?" Ivan asked cautiously.

"I'm the Eltarian who just slipped into Katherine's mind and inspired her to go on vacation. The name's Trerry." He seemed very casual until he suddenly looked at Ivan and froze. "Lygus?" He whispered.

"I beg your pardon, Sir?" Ivan asked in confusion. He wasn't sure why the name sent such a chill through his entire body.

Andie looked horrified as something seemed to hit her. Ivan knew the look well. It meant Daphne had remembered something, and whatever it was had upset Andie deeply. "No..." She whispered. 

"M'Lady? What troubles you?" Ivan asked as Andie tried to back away from him. She stumbled and he steadied her automatically.

"Brave Sir Lygus... My God... It is you..." Trerry said softly, shaking his head as he watched them.

"I... I have to go," Andie said.

"M'Lady, wait!" Ivan said as she took off running.

"You should let her go," Trerry said gently. "Hey, Caveman... Follow her and keep her safe please?"

Koda nodded after a moment. "Koda protect," he promised Ivan seriously before chasing after Andie.

"My Good Sir, I do not take orders from you, especially when it comes to my beloved," Ivan protested to Trerry.

"She needs space... I'm afraid I may have accidentally upset her," Trerry replied. "Right now, she needs time to process what she just realized because I stupidly blurted that out."

"What, exactly, did she realize?" Ivan demanded.

"Let's start over... As I said, I'm Trerry... And once, a very long time ago, you were my dear, brave, noble young friend... Lygus of Eltar."

"Are you mad? I am not Eltarian. I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar."

"And long before you were Sir Ivan, you were Sir Lygus... Noble Peacekeeper and fierce protector of a certain little girl you formed an attachment to when she saved your life by healing you." Trerry paused. "Let me guess... Zell's been hell-bent on destroying you in particular, right?"

"Yes, because Andie and I are together but he still views her as Daphne."

"It's not only that, Sir Ivan... You see, although they met when she was seven and he was eleven, Lygus vowed to protect Daphne. He kept that vow the best he could and became her dear friend... And when he realized Zell was hurting the girl, he vowed to put a stop to it. Daphne tried denying it. She was fifteen and terrified... But Lygus knew the truth. He asked me and our other friend to help save the girl, but before we could... Lygus vanished. I knew what really happened to him. Zell murdered him for interfering and getting too close to Daphne. And unfortunately, I think Daphne figured that out before she died... And Andie's probably feeling her guilt and grief over that loss."

"It isn't her fault..." Ivan whispered as the horrible reality set in. He wanted to deny it, but in his heart, he knew Trerry was telling him the absolute truth... And it explained a lot, including why Zell wanted him destroyed and why Andie had risked her life to keep him from being turned evil in the flames. Daphne had promised Lygus she would protect him from his greatest fear, turning evil as his own father had. "She kept her promise..." He whispered. "And now... It is my turn to keep mine." No matter what else happened, he would protect Andie from Zell. This time, he would get things right.

"Come with me, Sir Ivan," Trerry said. "I'll help you remember, and then you can go to Andie."

Ivan nodded numbly. He'd go with Trerry and unlock his past... Then, he'd find Andie and help her process it. This was the last thing he'd expected, but he felt like a fool for not seeing it coming. He took a deep breath and decided he would not be blindsided again.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If any of you have watched Bleach, in which our beloved Johnny Yong Bosch voices the main character, you will understand this... The character of Sakura, who you are about to meet, is a soul reaper. She belongs exclusively to Aura MacKenzie. Something is coming shortly that, quite frankly, could only be pulled off by a soul reaper, which is why she's being introduced. Captain Jushiro Ukitake, Captain Unohana, Uryu, and Isane are all characters from the anime. Also, prepare yourselves for a huge reveal about the Alchemist and the Warlock that will especially interest those of you who read Stone Warriors. (Hello, plot twist!) After this chapter, the action should pick up significantly as the Alliance is about to come back together.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

ANDIE  
It was nearly impossible to keep Daphne from overwhelming her. Andie ran straight to the woods, not even knowing where she was going to go... She simply knew she had to keep running until she was as far away from Ivan as possible.

She tripped over a stone and fell to the ground with alarming force. Her head hit the ground and she could feel blood trailing down the side of her head.

"Great," Andie mumbled. "And the Golden Spaz medal goes to me... Again..." She sighed, trying to sit up.

She wasn't entirely surprised when Koda knelt beside her. "You hurt," he said. "Koda help." He tried to touch her head and Andie flinched.

"Koda... Just go," she said softly. "I'm fine."

"No. Not fine. Bleeding," Koda pointed out.

He'll kill him! He'll kill anyone who helps you! Send him away! Her mind insisted.

Andie took a deep breath, trying to force her panic back. "I'm okay, Koda. I just... I need to be alone right now," she said.

"Trerry say watch you. Ivan very worried. Koda protect," he argued stubbornly. He tried to reach toward her gently.

"Dear Lady Daphne, allow me to see you home safely," Lygus said with a concerned expression on his face as he reached toward her.

"That is not necessary, Lygus," Daphne replied politely.

"My lady, forgive me... There are new bruises today," he said softly. "And scratches on your arms... Some appear to be quite deep."

Daphne knew he was trying to hide the anger he felt at seeing her so injured. Zell had been very angry with her the night before. He'd acted like everything was fine, but when he'd escalated things to an intimate level, he'd been rough to the point of it becoming violent. He'd only eased up on her as he realized Daphne was crying silently from pain. He'd stopped then and acted like the loving man everyone thought he was, comforting her before leaving her to rest. She was still barely able to walk. Everything hurt.

"All is well, Ly," she insisted. "Do not worry for me."

"I always worry for you, Lady Daphne," Lygus replied. "Please, allow me to escort you home."

Daphne knew Zell would only grow angrier if she showed up with another man. He barely tolerated Lido being around her, and right now, even her spending time with him had angered Zell. That was why he'd been so rough with her. If he reacted like that to Lido, bringing Lygus around him would be worse. Zell seemed to be almost irrationally jealous of Lygus.

Daphne clutched the dinner ingredients she had picked up. "I must hurry home, Lygus. Thank you for your concern, but all is well."

"Lady Daphne..." Lygus said as she was about to hurry off. She hesitated, turning around to face him. "Goodbye, Daphne... Be careful."

"Of course. I shall see you soon, Lygus," she replied sweetly before rushing home.

That was the last time Daphne had seen Lygus. The next thing Andie saw was different. Daphne was older now. She stood beside an enormous abyss. She could feel something stirring from inside. Kneeling beside the abyss, Daphne realized she recognized the energy.

"Lygus?" She whispered in horror. She had searched for him often since he'd vanished. While Zell insisted Lygus had simply fled Eltar to start a life away from the stigma of his tragic family history, Daphne never fully believed it. She missed Lygus terribly, but she couldn't admit that to Zell. When Zell saw how upset she was as she sensed Lygus was not as safe as Zell claimed, he promised to search for him. He claimed he never found him.

"Is this what became of you? Did you get caught by an abyss Alaurys made by accident? I know he would not have caused you deliberate harm... Oh, Lygus... Please, do not let it be true," Daphne said softly. "Please be safe..."

She closed her eyes and touched the edge of the abyss. Suddenly, Daphne could feel the truth. Lygus had perished in that very spot the same day she'd last seen him... And it had not been an accident.

"Lygus... I'm so sorry..." Andie whispered as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Andie..." Lido said gently, making her realize he was holding her. Koda stood a few feet away, giving them privacy but not leaving.

"It was my fault..." Andie whispered.

"What was?" Lido asked. He began applying one of his herbal gels to the wound on her head gently.

"Lygus... He... He killed him for trying to help me..."

"Andie, whatever Zell did, it wasn't your fault," Lido insisted.

She looked into his eyes and couldn't fight anymore. Andie had barely been clinging to control of her body, but she fell away completely now. "I'm not Andie..." She said softly before leaning her head against his chest.

"Daphne..." Lido whispered. He held her a bit closer, trying to soothe her. "Lygus was a good man."

"He was barely nineteen, Lido... And he was determined to protect me, even though I insisted I was safe and that nothing was wrong... I was frightened, Lido... And I thought I deserved Zell's anger when I upset him. I was only fifteen... And other than you and Lygus and occasionally Laby, I was basically alone in the world. My parents wanted me with Zell. The entire planet swore I was the luckiest girl in the universe because he chose me as his lover. I didn't know what to do... But Lygus saw through my excuses. He knew Zell wasn't hurting me by accident. He swore he would protect me... And then, he just vanished. I finally figured it out when Zordon was six."

"Daphne... Is that why you were considering running?" Lido asked in surprise.

"He killed him, Lido... He killed Lygus..." She was shaking in his arms. "All because Ly loved me and wanted to protect me. I knew then we would never be safe... I was afraid for Zordon... So I went to you that day... I didn't know that Zell had already made up his mind about me... I was already out of time. I think Lygus helped me find the abyss where he perished so he'd be able to warn me, but it was too late."

"Daphne... I wish more than anything that I had taken you with me on my journey after you came to me," Lido said sadly.

"We both thought there was time..." She wrapped her arms around him. "I never blamed you, Lido. I know you tried to get back to me before it was too late."

"How did you recover this memory? What sparked it?" Lido asked.

"Trerry," Daphne replied with a sad smile. "He spotted Lygus... He's here, Lido... And Trerry blurted out his name without stopping to think."

"Damn him and his big mouth," Lido said, shaking his head. "Wait... Lygus is here? As in-"

"He has reincarnated."

Lido suddenly widened his eyes in surprise. "Sir Ivan... Of course. He is so much like Lygus... How could I have missed it?" He wondered aloud.

"He has to stay away from me, Lido... Zell's more determined than ever to destroy him... I can't be the reason he kills him again. I got Lygus killed... I won't let Ivan meet the same fate."

"Daphne... Ivan and Andie are in love. You cannot allow this memory to keep them apart."

"It is because she loves him that he must stay away... It is the only way to protect him."

"I know you're afraid, Daphne... However, Sir Ivan has stood by Andie through much turmoil. I cannot see this being any different. Their love makes them stronger against Zell."'

"How can I face him, Lido?" She shook her head. "His only crime was caring for me."

"Start by giving Andie control again," Lido said gently. "It means much for me to see you, Daphne, but it is Andie who must come to terms with this truth."

Daphne stood on the tips of her toes. Lido bent down a bit, because she still wasn't tall enough to reach his face. She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Lido," she told him.

"I love you, too..." He replied softly.

Andie regained control of her body. "Do you still wish to leave Sir Ivan?" Lido asked.

"I need time," Andie replied. "I love Ivan... But I need to process this. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course. A'Vah will be happy to see you. I left her in Zuzu's care when I sensed your distress. He will alert me if there are any issues."

Normally, Andie would have objected to using a bird as a babysitter, but she knew Aviaries were different from others. A'Vah would be safe in the care of the bird.

"Koda come too," Koda said firmly. "Protect."

"Very well, Koda," Lido replied. "You may join us."

They reached Lido's hut soon after. A'Vah ran into his arms. She paused when she noticed Andie and smiled. "An-dee!" She said in delight. Then, she noticed something. She pointed at the tears staining her cheeks. "Sad..." She said with a frown.

"I'm okay, A'Vah," Andie said quickly.

"No... Sad. Hug?" She opened her arms.

Andie pulled the girl closer and hugged her. "You taught her to say hug?" She asked Lido,

"It was one of the first words Daphne taught me," Lido replied softly. "It seemed... Appropriate."

"It's sweet," Andie reassured him.

"Andie..." A'Vah said without hesitating so much this time. "Tuti!" Excited, she pointed to a beautiful bird.

"I'm glad you found him, sweetie," Andie said with a genuine smile.

A'Vah looked at Koda curiously. "A'Vah," she said, tapping her chest. "Tuti," she added, pointing to the bird.

Koda smiled. "Koda," he replied.

"Koda, can you keep A'Vah occupied while I tend to Andie's wounds properly?" Lido asked.

The caveman looked thrilled with his new assignment. "Yes," Koda replied. He immediately began to play with A'Vah.

Andie remembered that Koda had once had a younger brother. He's great with kids, she thought.

"This may sting at first," Lido said before applying a new ointment to Andie's head.

"It's not so bad," Andie replied. The pain of a possible concussion she could handle. The pain in her heart was another story.

Daphne loved Lygus as a friend and a protector, she thought. If Zell hadn't gotten in the way, I think she would have loved him as more than that... And Lido's right. Ivan is exactly like Lygus. I have to protect him... But is pushing him away the right answer?

She sighed, pushing the thought aside. She would rest and process things before she made any decisions. 

SAKURA  
She had been a very busy soul reaper. Upon learning that a monster who should have died long ago was messing around in the world of the living, resurrecting people who were meant to remain dead, and crossing into realms he didn't belong in, she'd decided to step in. Now, she stood in the town of Stone Hollow, watching the three souls who remained at the site of a bloodbath. Everyone else had been consumed by Zell like he was some sort of hollow.

She spotted the man she was looking for. "Hello, Raffitty," she said.

Raffitty looked up in surprise. "You can see me?" He asked.

"I'm a soul reaper, Raffitty. My name is Sakura. I've come to make you an offer."

"An offer?" He repeated.

"You made a lot of mistakes while you were alive, but I know you were a good man. You were driven mad, Raffitty. Felina was exposing you to vizu regularly."

He stared at her. "Felina would never risk that. Not after Jaybert."

"It was on Zell's order."

Raffitty sighed. "Felina has such potential... As much as we clashed, she is extraordinary. I will never understand why she remains loyal to him."

"Raffitty... I know you want to make up for the things you've done. Zell has completely tipped the balance of this fight, bringing back dead, evil Eltarians. Now, I want to tip them back. One force of good was already resurrected by Sage Park... I can't tell you who it was because she's still waiting to reveal herself, but I have decided to bring back a few others. I've put a lot of thought into it... It's clear Zell wants you back. He wants to control you and use you as his own personal battery... But if I resurrect you, Zell won't be able to touch your energy or your powers. You had Logan kill you to keep Zell from using you and possibly destroying the world. That shows me that the man everyone says you were is still very much inside of you. It was selfless."

"It wasn't selfless. I didn't want to live like that. It would have been torture."

"You and I both know it wasn't just that. The idea of Zell gaining that much power scared the hell out of you. You knew he'd hurt every innocent person he came across. You wanted to prevent that, even if it meant dying. That's why you took the risk of stealing his book of prophecies and getting it to Captain Smith. I believe you want to do the right thing, Raffitty. This is your chance."

"After everything I did, I don't deserve it."

"What happened wasn't your fault. Your mind cleared upon your death, and I can keep it that way."

"Why me, Sakura? There are a lot of good Eltarians who died at his hands or because of something connected to him."

"He wants you back. I say we grant his wish... I think it would be a massive blow if I brought you back and prevented him from controlling you." She paused. "I believe you got screwed, Raffitty. And I believe you deserve a chance to make things right."

He hesitated. "Zydia and Tegus are here. They're stuck. Tegus is on a loop of his death... He's a sitting duck if Zell wants to consume his life force. He's one of mine. I recruited him myself. I failed him... I nearly killed his son... He's a good man. I owe it to him to protect him."

"I can free him from the loop. As a soul reaper, I can help him move on. He'll find peace and be safe from Zell."

"Zydia won't leave. She's claimed this place as her own and will go down protecting it. Besides... Zell killed her younger brother. She wants revenge." He shook his head. "Zydia's a pain in my ass, but I respect the hell out of her for how much she's accomplished... And Garron would want me to protect her, even if Zydia swears she doesn't need or want protection. She's stubborn, but Zell's powerful. Tough or not, even Zydia can only fight so much before he destroys her. Besides... I owe it to Rupi. His sister meant everything to him."

"Maybe I can reason with her."

Raffitty laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Just think about my offer, and I'll do my best to help your friends."

Raffitty faded away with a sad nod of his head, so Sakura went in search of Zydia. She had a feeling she'd be harder to work with than poor, traumatized Tegus.

Zydia sat on the top of a hill overlooking the entire base. She was surrounded by weapons. Sakura wondered how the spirit had gathered them all. She could tell the weapons comforted Zydia.

"Zydia?" She called gently.

Zydia didn't even look up as she sent a sword flying at Sakura. The soul reaper easily dodged the attack. Zydia turned to her and frowned.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

"My name is Sakura. I'm a soul reaper," Sakura began.

"I'm not crossing over, so don't ask."

"Zydia, you're in danger. I can feel how many souls Zell absorbed to regain his strength. There are only three of you here now."

"Let that bastard come for me. He'll regret it."

"Hear me out... I'm going to take Raffitty away from here. He's worried about leaving you behind. He's afraid Zell will destroy you."

Zydia paused. "Raff actually cares? Who knew?" She shrugged. "I'll be fine. I don't need him. I don't need anyone."

Sakura read Zydia's energy to help figure out her story. "You do need someone. You may be coldhearted, but you still have the capacity to care for some people. As much as you clashed with Garron, he became like a father to you after you joined the Rebellion."

"He became like a condescending asshole to me, not a father. I don't need a father. Mine's been dead for a long time."

"He genuinely cared for you, even if he seemed like a jerk at times. And you cared about him... Which is why you panicked when he died."

"First of all, I didn't panic. I wisely chose to get the fuck out of here when the fucking Power Rangers managed to strip all of his spells and his immortality off of him with a fucking puddle. That was pretty damn shocking and told me I was screwed if I stuck around." She paused, seeing the skeptical look in Sakura's eyes. "Okay, fine, maybe watching Garron, who I'd known since I was a teenager, get killed like it was the easiest shit in the world upset me a little. He was an ass, but he was also my mentor. I respected him." She shrugged. "It's not like it helped. The kids killed my mentor and their mentors killed me."

"Garron's not the only one you cared about... You loved your brother."

"Love is weakness. I didn't love him. But I had to protect him. Rupi was a sweet, cuddly little six-year-old kid when our parents were killed. The world would have eaten him alive... So at sixteen, I raised him, and I kept him safe, and I taught him to be strong. I built myself into a soldier and found Garron and Vitella and joined the Rebellion, and I brought the kid with me. And from there, I didn't let anything stop me from rising in rank. Garron automatically said I'd never rise above a Lieutenant because I was a woman, but I said fuck that shit, I was born to lead. I proved him wrong and became the first female Captain of the Rebellion. I took Rupi with me as my tactical expert... As gentle as he was, he had our father's gift for making weapons from the time he was little. And Garron assigned Murgano and Letez to me, neither of which viewed my gender as a reason not to serve beneath me. The rest is history."

"You miss them... Your Chapter."

"They were dumb enough to brag after I had them kill the kids. Marinessa took them out. They should have remembered their stealth training. They deserved what they got for being fools."

Sakura paused. "I know you weren't always like this, Zydia. How did you go from fighting for justice to slaughtering innocent kids?"

Zydia shrugged. "The Eltarian government slaughtered innocents with weapons my father made for them in good faith. He spoke out against the actions of the government after learning women and children died in that attack. My mother went with my father to confront the Mayor because she loved him and promised to stand by his side to the end... And that bastard, Mayor Freyst, had my parents executed for it. See? Love is weakness. It got my mother killed. They made us attend... I shielded Rupi's eyes... He was just a baby. I couldn't let him watch that... But I watched them decapitate our parents just because they'd taken a stand and tried to do the right thing." She paused. "Much later, I infiltrated the government by seducing the Prime Minister himself. I thought he might be a good man... I was foolish and let down my guard because he was pleasant to look at and I grew to enjoy talking to him... But he was no better than the rest of them."

"Did Rey do something to you?"

"It's what he didn't do. When a piece of shit sold me out and blew my cover to try and save himself from Treason charges, Rey didn't stop them from arresting me. Were the charges true? Yes... But he didn't even ask for my side of things. He told me he loved me, but he never cared about me."

"You fell in love with him..." Sakura realized in surprise.

"A lot of good it did. I was weak. I was a fool to trust him. My heart actually hurt... I hadn't let anyone in for so long but I trusted him... I became everything I hate. So I basically begged the universe to turn my heart colder and take the pain... To prevent me from ever being that weak again. When Rey finally came to ask for my side of the story, I was filled with nothing but hate. I told him he was just my assignment and that none if it had been real."

Sakura suddenly understood Zydia on a new level. "Zydia... Someone heard your plea and did it... They turned you cold and took away your ability to love... And I'd bet anything that it was Zell."

"Zell was long-dead before I was even born."

"He journeys through time. He must have seen something in you he wanted to manipulate."

Zydia looked furious as realization dawned on her. "That asshole!" She shouted. "I'm no one's fucking puppet!" Some of her weapons launched into the air. Sakura had no doubt they'd find their way to Zell.

"Zydia, you don't have to cross over, but please leave this place. You're in danger," Sakura said again.

"I can't."

"If it's because you're stuck, I can help."

"It's more than that. I heard him talking to his little Sorceress... My daughter is involved in this. She joined the Alliance, probably to take it down from the inside. I don't love Zizanyah. I can't love anyone... But I'm quite proud of her and I won't abandon her now. I need to watch over her. Zizi is good at what she does... She is mine, after all... But if Zell figures out the truth..."

"What truth? That she's a spy?" Sakura asked.

Zydia sighed. "No," she said. "That she's related to him."

Sakura suddenly understood. "She's Rey's?"

"She's mine. Rey just donated some DNA I never asked for." She shook her head. "I never told anyone except Rupi... Zizi doesn't know who her father is... She's in incredible danger."

Sakura realized that on some level, Zydia did care about her daughter. "Okay... You can stay close, just not on the property. I'll hide your energy."

Zydia nodded. "Deal. What about Tegus? He's annoying since getting stuck in his death loop, but I can't just abandon the guy. He was a loyal member of the Rebellion and a pretty decent person. Besides... He's the only one left besides Raff."

"I can help him. Tegus will be an easy fix."

"Okay. Say, Sakura... What's your plan in all this?"

Sakura smiled mysteriously. "I'm going to do something Zell believes is impossible... And it's going to tip the scales significantly."

"By bringing Raff back?" Zydia guessed.

"That, too," Sakura admitted. "But what I'm talking about is going to shake Zell up a lot more than that will."

"Intriguing," Zydia said. "If it fucks with Zell, I'm all for it. Good luck."

"You, too, Zydia." Sakura headed for Tegus, knowing she needed to get him to safety before Zell could hurt him.

Tegus sat moaning one word over and over again. "Vancello..."

Sakura's heart broke for the lost soul. "Tegus... Vancello is safe," she said soothingly. She began trying to pull information from the air about what had happened to the son he cried for.

Tegus didn't seem to hear her. She gently touched him. This snapped him out of his loop for an instant, which was the only opening she needed. "Vancello is safe. He lives with Scott now. He misses you, Tegus, but he's happy with his love."

Tegus looked at her sadly. "Vancello is alive?" He asked.

"He's alive. He made it out of here safely. You saved him, Tegus," Sakura assured him.

Tegus cried with relief. "My boy..." He said softly.

"He's going to be alright now... It's time for you to leave this place, Tegus. It's time to be at peace."

A woman appeared beside him. "My love..." She whispered. Sakura knew this had been his wife.

He began to weep. "My beloved... You're here," he whispered.

"I have been with you this entire time. Come with me, Tegus. It's time."

Sakura watched as Tegus followed his wife to the other side. She smiled to herself, genuinely happy to see the look of peace on his face as he vanished.

"Okay," Raffitty said suddenly.

Sakura spun around to look at him. "Okay?" She repeated.

"If you can get permission from three people, and you guarantee my ability to keep a clear mind, I'll let you resurrect me."

"Which three?"

"Insu and Allie, for starters... After everything I put them through, I refuse to come back if it will hurt them further."

"I think they'll agree if they know you genuinely want to be the good man you were meant to be. I'll talk to them."

He nodded. "And Logan."

"Logan feels guilty for having to kill you. He would probably be thrilled if you were alive again."

"I care for that boy... I loved him, even if I never said as much. It's true I wanted to destroy him when I found out he would be the one who could kill me... But then I met him. He was a terrified, traumatized kid with a very evil father. I understood him, and I wanted to save him from all of that. I wanted to be the father he deserved. I have no children of my own... I raised Insu and, by default, Allie, but that was as an uncle figure. It was different with Logan. We were the same in a way... I hate that I let Felina torture him to keep him under our control... I shouldn't have. He had been through enough. I told myself I was protecting him from a worse fate. And still, he remained loyal to me. Even after he knew the truth, when I asked him to kill me, he didn't want to. I hated having to do that to him, but it was the only way. Anyone else could have literally cut off my head and it would have reattached itself. Not even Lido could kill me. The powers I'd collected protected me." He sighed. "I won't come back if it will traumatize that boy. I refuse."

Sakura nodded. "I can respect that. Look, Tegus is gone, and Zydia is going to leave for slightly safer ground. Go with her for now. I have a couple of big things I need to do... I'll come find you after I speak to the people you listed, but at least you'll be safe until then."

"Alright. Thank you, Sakura," Raffitty said. "And... If they tell you not to bring me back... Please let them know how sorry I am."

"I will," she promised. She left Stone Hollow to return to the Soul Society. Sakura had two very crazy plans to set in motion, and at least one of them might be impossible, but she had to try. If it worked, she'd be giving Zell's enemies a secret weapon he would never see coming.

THE NEXT DAY.

IMANI  
She was glad school was over for the day. Imani had been getting pretty bored in class. As she waited outside for Tessa, Vinny stayed with her. Imani was totally fine with that.

Vinny smiled as Imani talked his ear off. He didn't say much, but she knew he was listening closely and waiting for the right moment to join in. Vinny was a quiet kid, but at least he was speaking again. It had made Imani sad when he'd stopped talking after he lost his mom. Only when she'd lost hers did Vinny start trying to talk again, if only to make her feel better.

Vinny offered her some candy, which she happily accepted. Imani loved sugar, and Tia rarely let her have any. It may have been because Imani was hyper enough without sugar, but Imani still thought it was unfair.

Tessa and Luke came toward them. "Come on, Vin. We need to hurry if we're going to make it to the exhibit," Luke said.

"Exhibit?" Imani asked.

"Troy is taking me and Luke to a science exhibit," Vinny explained shyly. "We're meeting him at our house. He came over to watch Robby while we were at school so Dad could still go to work.."

"How come Robby's not at school?" Imani asked.

"The Robby Monster has a stomach bug," Luke explained. "He was up puking all night. Ollie's going straight home to watch him so Troy can still take us to the exhibit."

"Poor Monster," Imani said sympathetically.

"Bye, Mani," Vinny said shyly. Imani kissed his cheek. He blushed, which made her giggle.

"Bye, Tessa," Luke said, giving her a hug.

"See you later," Tessa replied softly.

Imani took Tessa's arm. "Let's go," she said after the boys had left. She began leading the way home.

Someone approached them cautiously. The scar over his eye was kind of scary, but Imani had been taught never to judge people by their appearance. "Tessa and Mani Campbell?" He asked cheerfully.

The people who knew Imani best all called her Mani, but she did not know this man. "Yes," she replied in confusion.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Jezzeff, but you may call me Jezz. I'm a friend of Kizzie's," he said.

"You're Eltarian," Imani realized. She thought Kizzie was possibly the coolest person she'd ever met, so she let her guard down slightly. "Are you one of the Rebels?"

"I am. I came here to protect you. The Great Wizard is nearly recovered and Captain Smith saw that you were in danger and requested my help."

Tessa tensed at those scary words. Imani knew she shouldn't trust strangers, but something about this man was very reassuring. "Can you prove you're one of them?" She asked.

He smiled charmingly. "Certainly. Bizzeh mada alebastes!" He recited the mantra perfectly.

Imani nodded. "So... The bad man who rides on storms is coming?" She asked.

"Yes, but don't worry... I can protect you."

She believed him. "Okay. What do we have to do?"

"Come with me and I'll bring you home."

Tessa clung to Imani's hand. "Mani... We should call Aunt Tanya," she said nervously.

Imani considered this. "You're right," she agreed.

"Of course, Girls. Go ahead and call her if you feel you should. It's wise to be cautious of strangers," Jezzeff said pleasantly.

Imani pulled out her cell phone. That was when she noticed a text from Tanya. Kizzie told me she's sending someone to keep you girls safe. I'll see you tonight. Love you!

"We can trust him," Imani told Tessa, showing her the text.

Tessa nodded. Still arm-in-arm, the sisters followed Jezzeff. He touched something in the air and a portal sprang to life. Imani grinned. She loved traveling by portal. She quickly led Tessa through. Jezzeff followed behind them, quickly sealing the portal as they arrived in a dark house.

"Mani... Where are we?" Tessa whispered.

"You said you were bringing us home," Imani said.

"I never said whose home," Jezzeff replied pleasantly. "Goodbye, Girls." He vanished.

"Mani, I'm scared," Tessa told her.

Imani was scared, too, but she forced herself to be brave. "We'll be okay, Tessie," she promised her sister. She reached into her backpack. It's still here, she thought with relief as her hands clasped around Vinny's present.

The worst thing possible happened next. A powerful man whose energy she recognized entered the room. "Hello, my dears," he said pleasantly.

Tessa bravely tried to stand in front of Imani. "I... I know who you are," she said. Imani was stunned at this courageous new side of her.

"Do not be frightened, my dear Tessa. I have not come to cause you harm," he said soothingly. "I simply have need of your power."

"My power?" Tessa repeated.

"Yes. I am nearly healed... However, I require something you can grant me." He grabbed her and kissed her before Imani could react.

Tessa visibly panicked. Imani realized Zell was draining the energy her sister had gained as a succubus. She pulled out Vinny's present and pointed the blinding light straight at Zell. He screamed in both shock and pain and dropped Tessa onto the floor. "Tessa, run!" Imani shouted. "Get out of here and find Tia!"

Tessa was clearly too weak to run away. She couldn't stand up. Imani felt out for the energy of any animals nearby, but she couldn't sense a single one. As Zell furiously came toward her, she closed her eyes and desperately thought, Portal... Portal, portal, portal! None appeared, but Imani hoped she'd at least trigger Tia's awareness with her attempt.

Zell knocked Vinny's present away from her. The light illuminated one of the walls. Zell grabbed her arm very firmly and asked, "Now, was that truly necessary, my dear?"

"Yes," Imani said. She kicked him right in his crotch, making him release her in pain. "And so was that!"

Zell recovered quickly. He put a sword to her throat and said, "The plan shall still succeed with one... What is one less Campbell?" He drew a little blood, but suddenly, Tessa shocked both Zell and Imani by grabbing his arm. She kissed his hand, refusing to let go. Although he was much stronger physically, Zell couldn't seem to move his hand away from her.

Zell was clearly startled. "I did not think you possessed such a fighting spirit," he said. "You are Zedd's daughter." With that, he made fire appear. This startled Tessa enough that she lost her hold on him. Zell promptly shoved her into the fire.

"Tessa!" Imani screamed.

Tessa looked panicked, but nothing seemed to be happening. "How interesting..." Zell mumbled. "I was curious if the magic of the flames passed on to children born to one who was turned. Congratulations, my dear. I cannot turn you evil." He grabbed Tessa and pulled her out of the flames before slamming her head into the illuminated wall. She collapsed.

"You jerk!" Imani shouted. She grabbed Vinny's present, but Zell didn't fall for that twice and avoided looking at the light. Imani knew she was in trouble when he looked at her with a creepy smile on his face.

Just as Zell was about to reach her, a portal opened up. "Get away from them!" Liza shouted.

"Ah... Liza, my dear... Welcome," Zell said.

"I got your message, Asshole," Liza said as she moved between Imani and Zell.

"I thought you might."

"Liza? What's he talking about?" Imani asked.

"He made it clear he'd taken you and only I could portal to your location. You got me here, Zell. Now what the fuck do you want?" Liza demanded.

"You are so like her, my dear," Zell said creepily.

"Look... Let me heal the kids and we can talk," Liza said.

"I don't like that plan." He vanished and reappeared behind the still-unconscious Tessa. He cut her throat enough to draw an alarming amount of blood.

"Stop!" Liza cried, her cool demeanor shattering as Tessa's blood spilled onto the floor. "Just... Let them go," she added softly.

Zell pulled the blade away from Tessa. "I'm listening, my dear," Zell said.

"Let me heal them and let them go... It's me you're after. Make an unbreakable oath to me that you won't hurt them, and I'll surrender."

"Liza, no!" Imani shouted.

"I have to, Mani," Liza said. "It's alright. I'll be okay."

Zell nodded. He sliced his hand open and used his blood to draw a strange symbol in the air. "You have my unbreakable oath, I shall not harm Imani or Tessa," he said.

Imani could feel the magic in the air as the oath was sealed. "You may heal the children," Zell told Liza.

Since Tessa was in worse shape, Liza healed her first. Much to Imani's relief, Tessa opened her eyes and looked mostly okay. Liza knelt beside Imani and quickly healed her as well. She hugged both of her sisters before looking into Imani's eyes.

"Get to Tia," Liza said. "She'll keep you guys safe."

"We can't leave you, Liza!" Imani protested.

"Be strong, Mani. Please?"

Imani sighed, then nodded. She took Tessa's hand and fled through the portal that opened. As she did, she heard Zell say something that absolutely terrified her as the portal sealed shut behind them.

"Oh, Liza..." Zell said creepily. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day to arrive."

TIA  
It was nothing short of alarming to see Imani and Tessa come running toward her. Both girls were in tears. Tessa cried easily at times, but Imani did not. Tia knew something must be seriously wrong.

"What happened?" Tia asked.

Imani flung herself into Tia's arms and began sobbing harder. "It's my fault! I trusted him!" She cried.

"Trusted who, Mani? Tell me what's going on," Tia said.

"He's got her, Tia!" Imani managed to say between sobs.

"Got who?" Tia asked.

"Liza," Tessa said softly. "He's got Liza."

Tia felt like she couldn't breathe. "Zell has Liza?" She asked, just to make sure it was as bad as she thought and it wasn't just one of his minions.

Tessa nodded sadly. "The man, Jezzeff... He told us he was a friend of Kizzie's and that he'd come to protect us. I said we should call Aunt Tanya, but Mani found a text from her saying he was coming to help."

"Mani, let me see your phone," Tia said.

Imani handed it over as she sniffled. Tia examined it. "There is no text here... It must have been an illusion spell," Tia realized. "Girls, this isn't your fault. Tell me what else happened. How did Zell get to Liza?"

"Jezzeff brought us to him... He wanted my energy, so he..." Tessa stared at her feet. Tia, having been through a sexual assault herself knew the signs of trauma.

"Did that monster touch you?" Tia demanded.

"He just kissed me," Tessa explained quickly.

"That's not acceptable either." Tia struggled to keep her voice even and not yell, knowing how much anger frightened Tessa.

"It was scary... And I got really weak, but it also connected me to his energy... Mani used Vinny's gift to blind him and even kicked him in... Well..." Tessa blushed.

Tia realized what Tessa had avoided saying and looked at Imani with pride. "Good girl, Mani," she said.

"He hurt my sister," Imani said softly.

"He was gonna hurt Mani, so I used what he did against him... I connected right to his energy by kissing his hand and took back what he took from me, and then took a little more... I remembered what Taylor did and thought maybe I could hurt him, too, but I'm not as strong... Then he called up the fire, and I got scared and he got away from me... And he tossed me in..." She started crying.

Tia was horrified, but Tessa didn't seem evil. "It didn't work?" She asked as she held Tessa protectively. Tessa shook her head. Suddenly, Tia understood. "Zedd... Your father still had the flames in him when you were all born. The flames are already inside of you, so you're immune to their effects..."

"He knocked her out after that," Imani said softly. "I think he was going to kill us both, but then, Liza came. He'd made sure she knew she was our only chance..." She sniffled again. "She made a deal, Tia! She made him promise with magic he wouldn't hurt us again and that she could heal us, and she traded herself for us! She made us leave, and now he's got her, and it's all our fault!" She became hysterical again.

"Imani, listen to me. Zell manipulates people... Including people far older than the two of you. This is not your fault. Liza was being a good big sister and protecting you... Now, I'm going to make sure we get her back." She opened a portal and pulled her little sisters through it, bringing them to Sellie.

"Tia? What's going on?" Sellie asked.

"I'm sorry, but there is an emergency. Can you watch the girls? They have been through a trauma, and I don't want to leave them, but they're safe... Liza isn't," Tia said.

"Of course I'll take care of them... What happened?" Sellie asked.

"Zell kidnapped them... And lured Liza straight into a trap knowing she'd have no choice but to trade herself for them."

"Oh, shit... Can I do anything else to help?"

"Just keep them safe. Call Tanya and tell her what's happened. I must get my team and get my sister back."

"Good luck. Be safe," Sellie said, giving Tia a hug. Tia nodded before opening another portal and heading straight to Taylor. He wasn't alone. Josh looked at her in concern as she approached them.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Zell has Liza," Tia said because there was no gentle way to break that news.

"What? He'll kill her, Tia!" Taylor cried in alarm.

"He went for the little ones... She traded herself to protect them."

"He went after Mani and Tessa?" Josh asked in horror. "Are they okay?"

"They're traumatized, but safe."

"Let's go," Taylor said.

"I'm coming," Josh said firmly.

"Josh, it's too dangerous," Taylor protested.

"Liza's part of my team, Taylor," Josh replied. "We're going to help."

"Josh is right," Tia said with a sigh. "We aren't the only ones connected to Liza. She's part of the Legacy team, and she may need their strength to survive this. Besides, we cannot run in blind. We need a plan. Let's go to the Command Center and speak to Zordon. Our teams can meet us there."

"You two go. I'll meet you," Taylor said.

"Taylor, we need to be united right now," Tia protested.

"Tia... Someone needs to tell my dad," Taylor pointed out.

"He'll be furious... What if he accidentally hurts you?" Josh asked.

"Josh... I can handle my dad. I'm probably the only person besides Zordon who can deliver this news and live to talk about it. He won't hurt me. Go. Tell your team what happened. There's no time to waste." He kissed Josh quickly before walking away.

"Alphas... Bring me and Tia to the Command Center and call our teams in," Josh said after a moment. "It's urgent."

Tia took a deep breath as they arrived at the Command Center. The others arrived quickly. "Perfect timing! Detention just ended," Zeke said cheerfully. Then, he saw Josh and Tia's faces. "What's wrong?" He asked seriously, flipping the switch almost as well as Ollie usually did.

"Zell has Liza," Tia said.

Zordon's face turned unreadable, but Tia could sense how much her words had terrified him. He remained silent as everyone else reacted.

Brian visibly paled. "Oh my God..." He said softly.

"What?!" Micky demanded. He stared at Tia in disbelief.

"Shit," Zeke said.

"Son of a bitch..." Sage mumbled.

"As you all know, he especially hates my sister because she reminds him so much of Galaxia. We have to get her back," Tia said.

"Where's Taylor?" Angie asked.

"He went to inform Zedd of the situation," Josh replied.

"Brave kid..." Tommy mumbled.

"This is bad," Ollie said. "Liza runs her mouth. Zell will run out of patience fast."

"We'll get her back," Tammy said firmly. "Liza's not some pushover. She can handle this."

"Guys, Ollie's right... Liza will push him," Micky said numbly. "Why are we still standing here? We need to go after her."

"We need a plan, Micky," Tommy said.

"There's no time to come up with a plan! That maniac has Liza!" Micky argued.

"Look, we're all worried about Liza, but we'll get her back, Micky. We just need to be smart about it. Running into a trap won't help anyone."

Micky looked absolutely furious as well as devastated. Knowing what the boy meant to Liza, Tia gently said, "My sister is strong, Micky. She will hold on until we can find her. Have faith in her."

"I do," Micky replied. "I also know the sort of things she went through before she got here. I can't let Liza get hurt again."

Tia nodded. "We will bring her home soon," she said.

"Rangers... Chosen... You must be cautious," Zordon said. "My father will be expecting you to try to rescue her. Liza's safety is a priority, of course, however I do not want him to get his hands on any of you either."

"He's still weak," Kenny said. "And the Alliance scattered when Scarlet brought down the base. That gives us an advantage."

"Do not count my father out," Zordon cautioned him. "Even when weakened, he has great power, and if he has abducted Liza of all people, he must be confident he is strong enough to handle her."

Suddenly, Caleb started staring off into space. His eyes were unfocused. Everyone knew what that meant, and they patiently waited to find out what he was seeing.

He snapped back to the present with a gasp. His skin had paled significantly and he looked terrified. "Caleb... What did you see?" Thorn asked gently.

"They're coming..." Caleb whispered.

"Who's coming?" Ollie asked.

"The Alliance... They're coming back, bigger and stronger... He's calling them back together... There are more of them now... And there was blood... So much blood... So many lives lost..."

Caleb was trembling violently. Thorn automatically wrapped him in his jacket. "It's okay," he said soothingly. "We'll stop them."

"There's a new base... And he's gathering them there... Liza's in one of the buildings, underground I think... She's... It was bad, guys." Caleb had tears in his eyes.

Tia was terrified for her sister, but she forced herself to remain calm. "We'll save her," she said firmly. "No matter what it takes."

ZEDD  
He knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his chest. When Taylor showed up at the house, Zedd tried to brace himself for whatever news was coming.

"Dad... We need to talk," Taylor said.

"Of course," Zedd replied, leading Taylor to the couch. Sage had run off to the Command Center and Koda had yet to return home, so they were alone. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened, Dad... And you're going to freak out, but you sort of can't because we might need your help... Okay?"

"Taylor, just tell me," Zedd said urgently.

Taylor sighed. "They're safe now, but... Zell went after Mani and Tessa..."

Zedd was enraged as soon as he heard that, but he tried to cling to the fact that Taylor had said they were safe. "Were they hurt?" He asked. Tessa was his baby, the youngest and gentlest of his children, and he was rather fond of Imani as well. It was hard not to love that little girl.

"Yeah, I think so, but I didn't get too many details from Tia. They were healed... By Liza, Dad."

Zedd tensed, already knowing where this was going. "Liza..." He repeated.

"Zell has her, Dad. She traded herself to save them."

A powerful blast of energy escaped from Zedd in his rage, but he was able to send it away from where Taylor was. It put a hole in the wall behind him. He sighed, magically patching it up before Sage could come home to the mess and get angry with him.

"Where is he hiding?" Zedd asked.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure Mani and Tessa have no idea where they were." Taylor hesitated before gently touching Zedd's arm to try and soothe him. "We'll get her back, Dad. Zell can't handle Liza. She'll be okay."

Zedd wanted to believe him, but he'd honestly never been so terrified in his life. Zell had Liza... And Zedd knew exactly what Zell was capable of doing to her.

I love you, Liza, he thought. I'll find you. Don't give up. I'm coming.

He silently prayed he wouldn't be too late.

ZELL  
He'd spent a good chunk of the afternoon torturing Liza. It was the most incredible thing he'd felt in a long time. He'd wanted to do horrible things to Galaxia, but he'd known it wasn't possible. Getting to carry out his fantasies on her descendant was beyond satisfying. He'd waited for far too long, and the reward was a sweet one.

He'd left her bleeding and weak, but still capable of snarky comebacks. "I'll break you yet, my dear," he said to himself as he returned to the main building. He knew emotionally destroying Liza would be no easy task. He was looking forward to it. Currently, however, he had other business to attend to.

"Great Zell? What are you doing?" Shaniece asked.

"With your help, I have grown stronger, my dear. It is time to bring my Alliance back together. I have fixed up the underground base beneath this property which will allow us to resume our operations. Raffitty had quite a good setup here, even with the surface being half-destroyed. It shall do nicely for now," Zell explained. He closed his eyes and cast a spell to alert the members of his Alliance to his location.

"Be a dear and fetch Jezzeff for me," Zell said. "The others should begin arriving soon."

"Of course," Shaniece said. She hurried off to find Jezzeff. Zell had resurrected him at the same time he'd resurrected Bax, but no one had known. He'd instructed Jezzeff to hide until the time was right to reveal himself. He'd called him to the base in Stone Hollow ahead of the others because he knew Jezzeff's loyalty to him was unquestionable.

It wasn't long before they began to arrive via portal. Zell smiled at them, feeling stronger with each arrival. The Greeks arrived as a unit. He nodded at Niko, their leader, and ticked off the names of the others in his mind. Phestian, Dezzanna, Tutto, Kiddius, Olito, Vretton, Leetik, and Calla, their healer, he reminded himself. Calla, their youngest member, had been born into the Rebellion and raised by the Greeks, who were friends of her executed parents.

He moved his eyes to those who had arrived with them. He was excessively pleased to see Baxzon and Zizanyah. They looked well enough, and he knew the Greeks had taken care of them in his absence. Lang, Lun, Nedezzo, and Brittera from Shanghai had also arrived with them.

"Great Zell! It is an honor," Brittera said. The Shanghai Rebels bowed to him respectfully. Nedezzo looked a bit hesitant, but he bowed as well.

I'll need to keep an eye on that one, Zell thought. He remains uncertain of his loyalties.

"You look great," Zizi said. "We were worried."

"Thank you for your concern, Zizanyah. I assure you, I am well... Now... Welcome, my friends," Zell greeted the others pleasantly. He noticed that Bax was standing very close to Zizi, almost protectively. Zizi seemed to be tolerating this. How unusual, he thought. Did being on their own after nearly dying bond them somehow? Zizanyah despised Baxzon before... He decided he'd need to look into that later.

"Great Zell... I'm very relieved to see you looking so strong," Bax said. He looked at Zell with both respect and fear in his eyes. His usual cocky confidence had vanished.

Zutan, Zell thought with relief. The boy has finally begun to awaken. He smiled at Bax, deeply pleased one of his most loyal followers might finally prove to be useful again.

Arabella, Katrice, and Gabritto arrived next, pulling Zell out of his thoughts. They looked eager to see him. "Greetings, my dear Rebels from Rome!" He said pleasantly.

"Bonjourno, Great Zell," Arabella said respectfully. "We are pleased to be here."

Jaybert appeared, followed by Micah and Neighbelle. Zell frowned after a moment. "Where is Estos?" He asked.

"He perished, Great Zell. Marinessa delivered a killing blow," Neighbelle replied.

"How did he encounter the girl?" Zell asked.

"We saw an opportunity and attempted to abduct Neptune for you," Micah said, not meeting his eyes. "Neighbelle was able to short out his morpher, causing him to become confused and vulnerable to us. He attacked his team, even killing one of the boys... When we left, he was fatally wounded. Estos didn't make it through our portal in time, but we did escape with Neptune. Unfortunately, Neptune ultimately fled in his confused state, but his morpher is useless to him."

"I admire your attempt," Zell said instead of striking him dead for his failure. "It was a brave choice, however, I am not surprised you failed. Logan is no easy target. He possesses great power. Still, it seems the cursed morphers served their purpose." He paused. "Who did he kill?"

"The human boy," Neighbelle replied. "And he gravely wounded Vancello. He also attacked Alliandra, although I'm certain that did no real harm."

Zell reached out to check on the Ranger Guard's status. He could feel the morphers together in a sealed box. Excellent, he thought. If Logan's morpher was truly as damaged as Micah claimed, there was little chance of it ever functioning properly again. He was counting on that. After all, Stone was still alive. The last thing Zell wanted was to have to face Stone with even more power than he'd been born with. Stone was a formidable enough opponent without being a Power Ranger.

He realized quickly that Freddy was alive. "The boy lives," he mumbled. "I feel he perished, so one of the Mystics must have resurrected him after you left. Logan has returned to his friends, however, the damage is done. His confidence has been greatly shaken. This may yet prove to be a good thing for us."

As another portal opened, Hunter led several others into the house. Zell ticked them off in his mind. Maya, Damon, and Riley... Everyone except Kendall, he thought.

"Great Zell..." Hunter said respectfully.

"Rangers of the Flame! I am so pleased to see you have survived," Zell said.

"Felina saved us," Riley said. "But her and Miss Morgan didn't make it out with us. We're not sure if they're alive."

"We come bearing a gift!" Damon said, cheerfully changing the subject. He motioned toward an unconscious man.

"This is the other member of our old team," Maya explained. "Kai."

Zell smiled. "Well done, my dear! I fear we lost all of our captives when the base was destroyed."

As another portal opened, Zell heard, "Hello, Father."

He spun around and smiled pleasantly at Katherine. "Daughter! It does my heart good to see you. Were you hurt in the attack?" He asked.

"Not badly. I've mostly been laying low waiting to hear from you. I... I thought you might be..." She hesitated, showing the slightest bit of genuine emotion.

She cares, Zell thought in surprise. He'd been fairly certain Katherine was incapable of feeling genuine concern for others, but it seemed her time on Earth living the illusion he'd created had affected her more than he realized.

"It's alright, my dear," Zell said comfortingly. He pulled her into his arms, soothing her as he would a small child. He might view love as weakness, but he didn't mind that his daughter seemed to love him after all. He didn't love her, but he appreciated her loyalty and valued her as his heir. She wasn't Zordon, but she was still of value to him.

It truly is a shame my son lost his loyalty to me. Zordon made me very proud. He still has such potential, he thought. Zell was incapable of loving his children, but he was the most attached to Zordon. After all, the boy was his most powerful child, possibly only sharing that title with Anise, and more than that, he was Daphne's son. It truly annoyed Zell that he would have to kill the boy, but that wouldn't stop him from doing what he must. By taking a stand against him, Zordon had forced his hand.

The next portal that opened genuinely shocked Zell. As three men stepped through, he stared at them. "Maegus?" He finally acknowledged one of them in confusion.

"Hello, Zell," Maegus said pleasantly. "How have you been?"

Zell smiled then, a genuine grin as he realized who had returned to him. "I wasn't aware you, Grayzee, and Branz were on Earth. How incredibly wonderful it is to see you, my friends!"

"Great Zell!" Branz said cheerfully. "We knew you'd rise again! What a glorious reunion!"

"We remain loyal, Great Zell," Grayzee added humbly.

Zell was truly happy to have them back at his side, especially Maegus. For a time, Maegus had helped mentor him. He'd been a bit like an older brother to Zell when he was still quite young. Maegus made a dangerous enemy, but he was an incredible ally.

"Wait... You guys work for the Great Wizard?" Niko asked in surprise. "You never told us."

"You never asked, Lad!" Maegus said with a casual laugh.

"Besides," Branz added, "we really only saw you at parties. You threw some great ones, but that was hardly the time to bring it up."

"You do love a good party," Dezzanna said with a smile.

"Of course we do. Why do you think we let Vitti put us in a Chapter with Tinny and Hezzo?" Maegus asked with a laugh.

"Good times," Grayzee said.

"The best," Branz agreed.

"Does your Chapter know you've defected?" Phestian asked.

"Why so suspicious, Phes? Still miffed Hezz turned your house into an ice castle?" Branz asked lightly.

"Maybe he's still upset about the time Tinny stole Niko's girlfriend," Grayzee suggested.

"Now, now, don't feel bad, Lad," Maegus said to Niko. "Tinny's stolen women from the best of us."

Bax was smiling at this exchange. "Tinny is the man," he said. "And his parties are epic."

"That's actually why I was recruited to the original Alliance," Branz said with a laugh. "My old friend Zutan wanted to get into all the cool parties." He paused as he looked at Bax. "You know, you actually remind me of him a bit, Lad... Just more... weasel-like."

Zizi snorted, then looked at Bax apologetically. She cleared her throat, still laughing a bit and said, "Sorry, Bax."

"Zizi, Lass, come here and give me a kiss!" Maegus said.

Zizi indulged him, kissing his cheek and repeating the behavior with Branz and Grayzee. "It's good to see you, Zizi," Grayzee said. "I was so sorry to hear about Zydia." He gave her a tight hug. 

Zizi tensed. "Great Zell..." She said after a moment. "Where are we?"

Zell realized she must have suddenly sensed the truth at the mention of her mother. "This is the former base of operations for the Stone Hollow Rebels," Zell admitted. "My apologies, Zizanyah. I did not think about how this place would affect you. That was insensitive of me. I should have warned you before bringing you here."

Zizi shrugged. "No big deal. Everyone knows my mother and I were not exactly close," Zizi replied. She seemed fine, but Zell could tell no matter what she said, it did upset her to be at the site of her mother's unfortunate demise.

Maegus put a comforting hand on Zizi's shoulder. He didn't say anything, but Zizi looked at him with obvious appreciation in her eyes.

They were interrupted as Jezzeff and Shaniece joined them. Bax tensed immediately and glared at Jezzeff. They were close friends once, Zell thought. Zutan must still be upset about the girl. He watched Bax subtly make his way closer to where Zizi had moved.

I suppose he feels the need to protect her after she saved his life, Zell thought. There was only one other possibility, but it didn't make sense. Surely Zizi wasn't Rosemary. The two were nothing alike. That girl had been gentle and naive. Zizi was neither. He was positive Bax had simply latched onto Zizi because she'd shown him kindness. Zutan would have done the same.

"Hello, Jezz," Katherine said flirtatiously.

Zell raised an eyebrow at that. He knew Jezzeff was quite charming, but he hadn't expected him to charm his own daughter. He trusted Jezzeff, but did that trust extend to allowing him to seduce Katherine? There are far worse choices of suitors, he thought. It was true that Jezzeff had murdered his wife Rosemary long ago, but he'd had reason to. Katherine was gloriously evil and would never try to stop Jezzeff from doing questionable things. She'd encourage them. He had no reason to harm her.

"Katherine," Jezzeff said pleasantly. "Lovely to see you again."

"When did you two meet?" Zell asked.

"I came across Katherine while everyone was trying to recover from the attack," Jezzeff explained. "She needed a bit of healing and I recognized that she was your daughter, so I offered to assist her."

"I see. Thank you for tending to her, my dear boy," Zell said with approval. He paused. "We still await three others..."

He was concerned. The Alchemist and the Warlock could be anywhere and would surely arrive when they were good and ready, but Felina should have returned as soon as he put out his message.

I fear she may be gravely injured, he thought. I must find her quickly. He tried feeling out for her energy but couldn't sense her. He was certain she was alive, but she was thoroughly hidden. Wherever Felina was, she must be in bad shape.

"Have any of you seen or heard from Felina?" He asked.

"Not since she helped us escape from the base," Hunter replied.

"No, Great Zell," Neighbelle said, feigning concern he knew she didn't feel. "Do you think something has happened to her?"

"She must be in bad shape, or she would be here," Zell said firmly. "Perhaps she found her way to the Alchemist and the Warlock... I expect them to arrive soon. If she is not with them, I shall go in search of her myself. Felina's safety is a top priority."

"What about the kids? Where are they?" Maya asked. "Did they make it out?" She looked genuinely worried, and Zell knew it was because Sharon looked so much like Kendrix.

I may have made a poor choice when it came to letting Sharon meet Maya... She may still be evil from the flames, but she is beginning to question her loyalty to me, Zell thought. He hoped he wouldn't need to put Maya down, but if she broke free from his control, he would have no choice.

"I can feel that Callie and Sharon survived. Unfortunately, I think the Rangers have them. We'll need to get them back as soon as possible," Zell replied.

"Will the Rangers hurt them?" Riley asked.

"Of course not. They're just kids. We're the evil ones," Damon reminded him.

"I'd worry more about Callie trying to slaughter them than the Rangers doing anything to her," Hunter added. "And Sharon's like a scared little mouse. They have no reason to hurt her."

"The children are safe for now," Zell said. "Now... I have fixed up an underground area for all of you. There are plenty of rooms. Go settle in. You may explore the property, but avoid the West end. It is in horrible condition and is unsafe." Zell didn't add that he'd trapped Liza in the tunnel beneath one of the severely damaged building over there. He didn't want anyone finding her. He looked at Shaniece. "Would you mind moving downstairs as well, my dear? When Felina returns, she may desire to stay in her old room."

"Of course," Shaniece replied. "It's no problem at all. I'll go gather my things." She excused herself.

"Great Zell... Who is that?" Jaybert asked.

"Ah, yes, of course. My apologies for not introducing her properly. That is Shaniece Campbell."

"Campbell?" Neighbelle asked in surprise.

"Indeed, Neighbelle... I have recruited one of Galaxia's descendants to the Alliance. She's the one who healed me."

"Great Zell, don't you think it's a bit odd one of the Campbells would join us? They're disgustingly bound by morals."

"Shaniece has proven herself to me, Neighbelle. Do not question her loyalties."

"But, Great Zell-"

"Enough. While the rest of you hid and ran for your lives, Shaniece nursed me back to health. Even as the restless spirits lurking on this land attacked me, she remained by my side."

"Spirits?" Bax asked. He looked at Zizi like he was worried she might be upset by this information.

"Yes... The foot soldiers who lost their lives here and at the Counsel Building were lingering, as well as some others who perished here. I absorbed many of them to regain my strength. I fear the dragon attack agitated an old injury I suffered long ago that was quite similar. I needed to consume their life force to sustain myself until I healed."

Zizi's face was unreadable as she asked, "Great Zell... Was my mother among the spirits here?"

"Yes, my dear. She was quite impressive, really. Had she still been alive, she would have made an excellent ally. Zydia fought honorably in defense of herself and even the other souls... Your mother was leading them as her own personal army of the dead. I think she was a bit bothered that I came here and took away her minions. She was most likely the one who flung two swords through my chest as I slept."

"Yeah, that does sound like my mother," Zizi admitted.

"She survived, Zizanyah. I believe Raffitty was here as well. They left together recently. I have not felt them here at all today."

Zizi nodded. "Thank you for telling me that. I may not have been close to my mother, but she was still my blood."

"Come on, Lass. I'll help you set up your room," Branz said pleasantly. He linked his arm through Zizi's and led her downstairs. The others followed them.

Left alone, Zell took a deep breath. It is all coming together, he thought. Still, he was worried. If he didn't find Felina, all might be lost.

She shall return to me, he thought. Felina is the only one of them who is completely loyal to me aside from perhaps Jezzeff. She would never betray me, and she knows I value her survival. She will fight to live until I can assist her. He closed his eyes, picturing her in his mind as he vowed, I'll find you, my dear, and our reunion shall be glorious.

THE ALCHEMIST  
"Eva... It's time," the Warlock said softly.

The Alchemist was sitting beside their deepest secret. She ran a hand gently through his long blonde hair, knowing he was still too weak to awaken. "Soon," she promised him softly. "Your strength returns more every day. When the time is right, we shall release you, but only once it is safe."

"Eva... He's calling us back," the Warlock said more urgently. "If we take too long, he may become suspicious."

"It is hard for me to leave him here, Maizon," she replied. "He is still so vulnerable... And he looks so much like his father."

"I know, Eva," the Warlock said soothingly. "He is safe here. Our spells ensured that much the day he was attacked."

"If only Garron had known the true reason for our participation," she said with a sad laugh. "He would have been furious... But I couldn't leave him there, Maizon... Not him. Not the sweet, gentle boy we'd held when he was a helpless infant, before we became what we are now... Not a good man who should never have been targeted in the first place... Not his son."

"I felt the same. You know that. We did right by him, Eva," the Warlock said. "They all believe he is dead, even Zell. And now, we must continue our mission."

She sighed. "I know," she said. She stroked his long blonde hair again, hoping it comforted him in his comatose state. "Sleep well, sweet Rey," she added softly. "Eltar still has need of you, and you shall need your strength when you return."

Together, they headed out of the pocket realm where they had risked everything to hide Eltar's Prime Minister after the Rebellion had decided to murder him. He is Elgan's only son, the Alchemist thought. Protecting him is worth the risk.

They arrived at the base in Stone Hollow a short time later. "Eva Leigh, Maizon, thank goodness you have arrived safely," Zell said. He hesitated. "Is Felina with you?" He added with what seemed like genuine concern.

"She hasn't returned?" The Alchemist asked in surprise.

"No... Everyone else is accounted for. The others are here, aside from Callie and Sharon, who I believe the Rangers have abducted. We lost Estos at Marinessa's hands and Miss Morgan may have been saved by the Rangers, or she perished... I'm not certain. She was the last one known to have to seen Felina."

The Warlock looked at the Alchemist. She knew what he was thinking. Either Felina was dying or she had actually betrayed Zell. It seemed unthinkable, but the Alchemist kept the thought hidden anyway. Zell wasn't suspicious of Felina, and if she had decided to truly betray him, the Alchemist wouldn't sell her out. She was proud of the girl. It was about time.

"We'll help you find her," the Alchemist said. "If she's hurt, either of us can assist her."

"Thank you, my dear," Zell said. He wasn't suspicious of her offer, probably because he knew she tolerated Felina more than most of the other Alliance members. "Settle in quickly and then we will go in search of her."

"Yes, Great Zell," she replied. "Come, Warlock," she added, motioning for him to follow her.

When they reached the rooms they decided to claim for themselves, the Warlock looked at her. "Do you think she really did it?" He asked.

"If she didn't, she must be dead or dying," the Alchemist replied. "And if Felina has turned on him, things are going to get a lot more interesting around here."

SAKURA

She stood over the gigai in front of her. It was impressive and she was positive it would work well for what she intended. "Alright... It's time to bring you back to life... Sort of," she said.

The soul standing before her had made a lot of bad choices in his life. She knew most had been manipulated by Zell from the time he was a boy. She also knew he was not entirely evil.

Garron studied the gigai. "So... I will inhabit this shell?" He asked.

"For now. I know you are an important player in things, Garron. Zell went out of his way to control you and manipulate you from the day you were born. I know you have struggled because you want to do the right thing but he sends you down the wrong path again and again. I don't know if you can be trusted, but I'm taking a chance... And if you do anything that goes against what you're supposed to be doing, the Soul Society has control of your gigai. We'll be able to recall it and banish you back to your spirit form. Consider this to be a parole opportunity. If you prove you can be trusted, perhaps we'll bring you back for real, but until then, we will monitor everything you do."

He looked at her. "And, in this form, I will be able to help them?" He asked.

"Yes. If you make the right choices, you'll be able to help bring Zell down," Sakura promised.

"Sakura... I don't know if I can be trusted," Garron admitted.

"That's exactly why you're in this form. Don't worry."

"Many people would call you mad for allowing me to walk again... And for resurrecting Raffitty."

"Maybe I am... But I think a little bit of madness is exactly what you all need to win this fight. The Power Rangers, Chosen, and even Rebels have been playing by the rules and are losing because Zell makes his own rules. One of Zell's main advantages is he sees the future, and he's good at predicting what people will do. They need to do things he'll never see coming... Things he's positive are impossible."

"What else are you planning, Sakura?" Garron asked curiously.

She smiled at him mysteriously. "Something big. That's all you need to know. Now... Let's test this thing out." She helped Garron enter the gigai. Suddenly, he was looking at her in a form others could see. The gigai took on the appearance of his former body, as they tended to do. She smiled. "Not bad," she said. "How does it feel?"

Garron took a deep breath. "Almost like being alive," he said softly. He hesitated. "Sakura... Where will I hide? I don't want the Rebels to just come across me. It would shake a great many of them up."

"I'll keep you here in Japan for a bit. I can mask your energy so Zell doesn't detect you. Don't worry, Garron. I know what I'm doing," Sakura promised. "I did it for Felina, too."

"What do you mean?" Garron asked.

"Felina needs time to figure out where she stands on things. I hid her energy so Zell can't find her. He could be standing in front of her and wouldn't know it."

"Felina is loyal to Zell, no matter what. She always has been." 

"She's standing at a precipice, Garron... And whatever choice she makes, she's going to determine the outcome of things. I decided she deserved a chance to consider her options in peace."

She helped Garron get used to being in his new form before leading him to a safe location. "I've got something very important to tend to... You can stay here, with Uryu. He'll make sure you don't get into trouble." She pointed to the Quincy.

"Uryu..." Garron repeated. "My name is Garron. It's nice to meet you." He looked at Sakura a bit skeptically. "Are you certain this teenager can keep me from causing problems?"

Uryu frowned at him, adjusting his glasses before calmly saying, "If you step even slightly out of line, I'll shoot you full of arrows before you can blink." 

Garron raised an eyebrow at that. He had no doubt the boy was being quite literal. "Hmmm... Perhaps I was wrong to judge you, Young Man." He smiled in mild amusement. "He'll do," he added to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other," she said as she walked away. She knew if anyone wouldn't put up with any crap from Garron, it was Uryu. Confident he wouldn't be an issue, she went in search of Jushiro.

"Did you manage it?" She asked him when she found him.

Jushiro didn't look good. He was sickly at times in general, but now he looked more pale than she'd ever seen him before. "We found him," he replied. "And we did manage to recover enough of his energy to reform him." He coughed and a little bit of blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Jushiro, what did you do? I figured you'd ask for help, not do it yourself!" Sakura said in concern.

"The matter seemed quite urgent, Sakura, and there wasn't enough of him to risk moving him from the realm where we found him." He coughed more.

"I'm taking you to Squad Four. They can heal you. Where is he?"

Jushiro managed a small smile as he said, "Right here." He pointed to an unconscious soul. The soul was weak, but fully formed, which was better than what they'd initially thought was possible. She studied the soul carefully.

"He's exceptionally weak," she said, "but I think we can save him. You did well, Jushiro... Now, please get some rest. I'll bring you both to Captain Unohana so she can heal you."

She led Jushiro to Captain Unohana, who was one of the only people she could trust with the soul he'd rescued. She also carried the soul to her. "Oh, my..." Captain Unohana said as Jushiro collapsed at her feet. She sighed. "Isane, please bring Captain Ukitake to his usual bed."

"Of course, Captain," her lieutenant replied. She quickly moved Jushiro into a wheelchair and wheeled him down the hall.

"Will he be alright?" Sakura asked.

"He's done this to himself before, as you know. With rest and a bit of treatment, he will be fine. Now... This soul... Who, exactly, is he?" Captain Unohana asked.

"He's not from our world, or even from Earth. He comes from a planet called Eltar and is connected to the evil being I've been trying to counteract."

Captain Unohana considered this as she began to examine him. "He's quite weak... However, I believe, given time, I can help him grow strong. Do you intend to give him a gigai, or just to have his soul wander?"

"Actually... I'm sort of hoping to resurrect him."

Captain Unohana stared at her in surprise. "Sakura... That's going to be quite difficult. His soul is severely damaged. I suspect that, before Jushiro intervened, there was nothing left."

"You're correct... Which is why Zell won't see this coming. Captain Unohana, if we can pull this off, Zell's already deteriorating mental faculties may just shatter all together. If nothing else, it should pull the power he stole out of him."

"Why is that?"

"I believe Zell is losing his mind because when he stole power that was never meant to be his it literally began eating away at his sanity. This soul is that power's rightful owner."

"Who is he, Sakura?" Captain Unohana asked again.

"His name is Elgan... He's Zell's younger brother. Zell murdered him millennia ago in order to gain full control of the powers they were meant to share. Only a slither of Elgan remained, and recently, he gave up the last of his life force to help Pierce become stronger. I tested a theory that Elgan's energy still existed somewhere in the universe, and Jushiro was meant to find it... But he decided to try to fix him, pushing himself too far."

"Jushiro's kind heart would not allow him to do anything less. I'll ensure he recovers. As for the soul..." She sighed. "You are safe here, Elgan of Eltar... And if we can help you, we will. You have my word." She looked at Sakura. "Go on. Leave him to me. I'll let you know what his progress is."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." Sakura excused herself. When she was alone, she paused to take in everything that had just happened. Garron was walking the Earth. Tegus had crossed over and was free from repeatedly reliving his death. Raffitty and Zydia were safe. And now, Elgan had been reformed. "Not a bad start," Sakura thought aloud. "I believe I've earned a nap." She would deal with visiting the people Raffitty wanted consulted before he would agree to return another day. She was exhausted and needed a little bit of time to recover from all of the work she'd been doing before she tried to bring him back anyway. 

ZELL

Something was... Wrong. He couldn't explain what he was feeling or why it sent him into a frenzy, but suddenly, he was furious. He still hadn't been able to find Felina, which was frustrating and troubling. On top of that, whatever was bothering him seemed to be affecting his powers. He'd been misfiring all day. 

He stepped into his newest energy tube, hoping to filter out some of the power that was overwhelming him. He'd only been inside it for a couple of minutes when it shattered. 

"Great Zell? Is everything alright?" Jezzeff asked in alarm as he rushed into the room. 

Zell stepped away from the shattered energy tube, banishing it in frustration. "I don't know," he admitted. 

Jezzeff looked justifiably alarmed at that. "What happened here?" He asked. 

"My energy seems to be too chaotic right now," Zell replied. "I was trying to balance myself out with the energy tube, but it shattered from the force of what is stirring within me." 

Jezzeff frowned. "What could be causing this?" He asked. 

"I'm really not certain, but I intend to figure it out as quickly as possible. This simply will not do." He managed to form some of the rogue energy into a ball and released it into the ground. The earth shook, but nothing else happened, and he felt a bit better. "I'm going to go somewhere to take some of my frustration out. Watch over things while I'm handling this. I am trusting you to deal with any emergencies. I'll be back in a bit." 

"Of course, Great Zell," Jezzeff said humbly. He walked away. 

Zell quickly headed to the West end of the property. He walked downstairs to the tunnel he'd trapped Liza in. She was still bloody from his first attack, but she didn't seem as bothered as he would have liked. "Hello, my dear..." he said in a dark tone.

Liza looked at him with bored eyes. She didn't respond. He immediately began torturing her. He needed to get a rise out of her... He needed to make her scream or beg for mercy. He beat her, cut her up, and played with her blood. He burned her. He choked her. He forced himself on her. Liza hardly reacted at all. 

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked when he'd finished with her. 

He glared at her. Liza rolled her eyes. "Look, my father was a sociopathic evil bastard whose favorite past times included torturing me, cutting me so he could use my blood for spells, and forcing me to perform sex magic and other inappropriate things so he could use my power for himself and my bitch of a step-monster. If you think I can't handle anything you can dish out, you're sadly mistaken," she informed him calmly. 

He moved closer to her, ready to try once again to get a genuine reaction of fear from her. He hesitated before attacking her, feeling a bit twitchy as his water powers seemed to be struggling against him again. 

"What's the matter, Zell? Can't get it up? Don't feel bad. I mean, you're, what, like a quadrillian years old? Lots of men have trouble in that area as they get old," Liza said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. They make a pill for that, you know. It's blue, like you." 

He slapped the vulgar girl across her face. Liza didn't so much as flinch. "Do you feel better now, Old Man?" She asked after a moment. She rolled her eyes again and sighed in an over-dramatic way. "This is going to get boring fast."

Zell had had enough. He punched Liza in the mouth. She spit blood in his face. He quickly wiped it off. "Serves you right, Fucker," she mumbled. He punched her again. Then, he ripped her free from the restraints on the cot he'd tied her to just so he could slam her head into a nearby wall a couple of times. Only when she stopped talking back did he realize she was unconscious. He threw her back onto the cot and restrained her again. 

"I'll break you yet, you little bitch," he said harshly. It was extraordinarily rare that Zell uttered such vulgar words, but Liza Campbell was a special case. "And I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

He left the tunnel feeling calmer. He'd released enough energy as he tortured Liza that he no longer felt like he would misfire and destroy everyone in the Alliance. Whatever was wrong with him, it had passed for now. Satisfied, he cleaned himself up a bit before heading back to the main part of the base. He was ready to focus on the Alliance's mission of destroying Zordon, the Chosen, the Power Rangers, and everyone else who stood in his way.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

ELOISE  
She woke up nauseous and dizzy. Eloise wasn't a fan of vomiting, but she couldn't stop herself from getting sick. She was surprised when Lady Eleanor opened up the door and silently moved her hair aside as Eloise continued to get sick.

"Easy now," Lady Eleanor said soothingly.

When Eloise finally felt better, Lady Eleanor helped her to her feet and cleaned her up. "Ugh..." Eloise mumbled. "Thanks, Lady Eleanor. Sorry about upchucking like that... Maybe it's a delayed reaction to being stuck outside of the time line while dying for several millennia." She smiled apologetically.

Lady Eleanor looked concerned. "Eloise, dear..." She began. Then, she seemed to change her mind about whatever she'd intended to say. "Come. I'll give you some crackers and make some tea to soothe your stomach."

"Actually, oddly, I'm craving the heck out of pancakes and bacon... Do we have any?" Eloise asked.

"Of course, dear. I'll make you some breakfast."

"Oooh, and strawberries! I need strawberries in my life right now! And maybe some ice cream... Jeez, why am I starving?"

Lady Eleanor's expression turned unreadable as she led Eloise downstairs. Once there, she began cooking before excusing herself to make a phone call. Eloise savored the smell of the frying bacon until she returned. As Lady Eleanor set a plate in front of Eloise, she hesitated before sitting down with her.

Eloise immediately dug into her breakfast. "Eloise... I just spoke to Sage," she said.

"Did they have any luck with Liza yet?" Eloise asked between bites of food.

"Unfortunately, no, but that's not why I called her. I had my suspicions she could answer a question for me, considering she healed you when you arrived here."

"What question?" Eloise asked as she munched on a piece of bacon like she'd never eaten food before in her life.

"Eloise, dear... Before Zell tried to kill you, did you have any nausea, fatigue, or dizziness?"

"No, not that I can think of..." Eloise paused. "Is something wrong with me?" She thought of a million different health issues that might have been caused by eternally dying outside of the time line for millennia.

"Not precisely..." Lady Eleanor began. She offered up a small smile as she added, "Congratulations, Eloise... You and Jeirmi are going to be parents."

Eloise's mouth dropped open. She closed it quickly, trying to swallow the food she'd shoveled in before hearing those words and nearly choking. "I'm sorry, we're what?" She asked.

"You're pregnant, Eloise. Sage detected the baby as she healed you and she saved you both. She was waiting to tell you until you and Jeirmi had a chance to adjust to being here."

Eloise stared at her in disbelief. "Holy moly..." She mumbled. She touched her stomach. "You must be one tough kid, Little One..." She'd barely survived Zell's attack. It seemed impossible that she hadn't miscarried, if only from blood loss and trauma.

A new thought occurred to her. "Holy horsefeathers... How am I supposed to tell Jeirmi this right now?" She asked. She stared at her food, unable to process the news that she was honest-to-God knocked up and they were in the middle of the fight of their lives.

"Eat, dear," Lady Eleanor said gently. "You need your strength."

"Right... Everything is copacetic..." Eloise tried to convince herself. "It's Jake."

"Jake?" Lady Eleanor repeated.

"Sorry. That's Flapper slang for 'great.' It's great."

"You'll be fine, Eloise. A child is a wonderful gift, even when unplanned."

"I take it you never intended to have children?"

"No, I did not. As a warrior and the leader of the Eltarian Guard, I believed that would not be my path. However, when I learned I was pregnant with Gregory, I was determined to protect him... And I did, for too brief a time, with all that I possessed." She looked haunted, and Eloise immediately felt sorry for her. The woman might be the toughest person alive, but she'd lost her son and her husband. That would mess anyone up, even if Lady Eleanor hid it well.

Eloise leaned over and hugged Lady Eleanor. She tensed, seeming quite surprised, but then she hugged her back. "I'm alright, Eloise," she said softly. "And you shall be as well."

"I kind of wish my mom was around right now," Eloise said. Then, she paused. "Wait, Mom's Eltarian! I know that, realistically, my dad's gone by now, and I'm trying not to dwell on that, but... Mom is probably still out there somewhere."

"I'm sure it would do her heart some good to see her daughter again," Lady Eleanor said. "You should search for her, Eloise. A first-time mother needs that kind of support. I didn't have my mother, but Matthew's mother was a wonderful woman. She was extremely helpful when I had no idea what to do."

"Did you ever tell her what happened to Sir Matthew?" Eloise asked softly.

"I couldn't. She perished when our son was a teenager. It was a horrible event. The twins did not survive either." She shook her head.

"Twins?"

"Matthew's younger brother and sister, Paul and Jane. They were good people."

Eloise couldn't ignore her curiosity as she cautiously asked, "What happened to them?"

Lady Eleanor turned a bit colder then. "They were murdered," she replied. "By the Rebellion of Eltar."

"What? Why would the Rebels kill Sir Matthew's family?"

"Lara, his mother, and Jane both worked as healers. Paul was one of the Peacekeepers. The Rebels targeted a gathering of some of Eltar's upper class. Mayor Freyst was there, and I remain convinced he was the primary target, but he escaped and managed to survive. From what we were told, after the initial attack, Lara and Jane were brought to offer medical assistance and Paul was there with the Peacekeepers to help search for survivors. The Rebels attacked a second time, killing everyone who was present, including the innocents who were only trying to help."

Suddenly, Eloise fully understood why Lady Eleanor seemed to hate the Rebellion so much. "That's awful," she said. "Sir Matthew must have been devastated."

"He was. His family meant the world to him." Lady Eleanor changed the subject so quickly, Eloise nearly got whiplash. "I need to check on my Rangers and my grandson. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything, dear." She quickly left the room.

Suddenly, as she was about to start eating again, time moved through Eloise. She saw a future that didn't look too promising.

Mistress Cheetah stubbornly refused to be saved. Lily's heart was too broken. As Casey, RJ, and Sage attempted to restore her light, she was unable to accept it. Without Theo, she could never find herself again.

"Well, crap... Looks like we have a problem," Eloise mumbled.

"Problem?" Jeirmi asked from the doorway. He looked a little groggy, but he'd already showered, shaved, and gotten dressed, and he had a cup of coffee in his hands. Eloise was still in her pajamas and fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Morning, Handsome," Eloise said cheerfully.

"Good morning... What's the problem?" He replied like a dog with a bone.

"Nothing we need to worry about yet... I just need to take a little stroll..."

"Eloise-"

"Trust me, Jeir... I need to do something."

"What is it? Let me do it instead-"

"Jeirmi... You don't want to know, and you'll want to tell me no... But this is too important. I have to fix something before we have a full-blown apocalypse on our hands."

"Ellie... You're really worrying me."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "You worry too much," she said. "I'll be back in no time!" She wolfed down the last of her breakfast and chased it with juice before ducking into the timeline. Jeirmi had no time to object, but she heard him give an exasperated sigh as she vanished.

"Imagine how he'd have reacted if he knew about you," she said to the baby. "Don't worry... I'll tell him as soon as we make it back home from this not-at-all troubling, super-duper dangerous mission that, if I time it wrong, could kill us both... Man, I'm an idiot... But this needs to be done, and no one else can pull it off."

She stood by the exit, waiting to re-enter the timeline at the exact right moment. Nervously, Eloise watched the scene unfolding inches away from her like she was was watching a film.

"Theo... Oh God..." Lily whispered. "We'll get you help. Come on..."

"Lily, you can't move me," Theo said weakly. Eloise noticed he was fatally injured. He was right. If Lily moved him, he'd only bleed out faster.

"Of course I can. We're getting out of here," Lily said stubbornly.

"The room is sealed, and that's the one thing protecting everyone below it, Lily. The Cogs will kill them all. We have to stop them," Theo insisted.

Lily examined the room. "I have an idea," she said. "That pipe up there will spill a ton of water in here very quickly. It'll short the Machine Empire out... The pressure of it will probably crush them all. Divatox planted a bomb up there. I can set it off."

"That's a great plan, honey, but there's one problem... You'd have to detonate the bomb while still in the room."

"I know," Lily said.

"No... Lily, no!"

"I'm not leaving you, Theo, and I can't move you, and we need to stop the Cogs... I'm okay with this. I can do this."

Eloise's heart broke for Lily. I'd have done the same thing, she thought. That poor girl...

"No, damnit! You're not doing that," Theo said firmly.

"It's the only way, Theo!" Lily replied.

Theo sighed. He pulled her closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Lily... Do one thing for me," he said.

"Of course," she said. "Anything."

He kissed her. Then, he put his hand over the button to unseal the door. "Live," he said. He unsealed the door, shoved Lily through, sealed it again, and fired off a shot to set off the bomb.

Eloise had a split second to react after the shot was fired. She reached into the timeline, grabbed the severely wounded Theo, and yanked him out of time at the exact moment that the bomb detonated.

Theo was dying. There was no denying that. He was also stuck outside of the timeline and, like Eloise, couldn't get any worse.

"Who the hell are you?" Theo asked in confusion.

"I'm a girl who's about to be in a lot of trouble for changing the timeline... Again." She giggled. "Most people call me Ellie, or Eloise. Nice to meet you, Theo."

He stared at her in confusion. "Eloise... Am I dead?"

"You were... And it massively screwed up your wife, who sort of became an evil overlord and took over Onyx... It's a long story, Theo, but the short version is that Zell turned Lily evil, and promptly lost control of her, and she took over Onyx and tried to take over Eltar, and now she's been captured, but without you, Lily's not going to let them fix her, and that's a major threat to society and she's so heartbroken and I would be, too, and I wanna help so I jumped back in time to save you after you decided to sacrifice yourself to save everyone else including Lily, which was so brave by the way, and now here we are!"

Theo blinked at her.

"Sorry... Was I talking too fast again?" Eloise asked.

"Sort of... Did you just say that Lily is evil? That's impossible."

"Zell has these flames... When he pushes someone into them, they lose their light completely. Most become loyal to him, but somehow, Lily fought that."

"Of course she did. Her spirit is too strong for him to control... We have training most others don't." Theo paused. "I have to save her, Eloise."

"That's the plan... But first, I have to save you." She paused thoughtfully. "I'm a fair healer, but this is beyond my skill level. I need to bring you to someone who can help... Someone who can heal anything."

"Like who? Sage or Troy?"

"Nope... Sage has too much going on already with Liza missing, and Troy's been working himself too hard. I don't want to overwhelm him. Besides, the second you step back into time, you'll bleed out..." She considered her options. "Amello," she said finally.

"Who?"

"He's an Eltarian. He's insanely good at healing. Not only can he heal fatal wounds, he can cure terminal illnesses. That takes a lot out of him, so he can't do it often, but injuries are easier. He can save you. I just need to figure out where he is." She reached through time, searching for an opportunity. "There! The whole group of them is there, but if anyone can keep a secret, it's the Circle. I'll hide you in... Scotland in 1467 until it's time to bring you to Lily. No one will find you there, and I'll go back for you."

"Scotland? I thought you said he was an Eltarian."

"The Circle travels from place to place. I saw them during my travels through time, and I went to several of Tinny's parties while I lived on Eltar. They're friends. You can trust them."

Theo seemed to realize it was Scotland a few centuries in the past or death. "Alright," he said. "They save me... And then, I save Lily."

"Exactly! Hold on. It's time to jump." Eloise took his hand and pulled him toward their destination. When she found the right time, they stepped back into the timeline. Theo promptly collapsed and rapidly began bleeding out at Amello's feet.

"Oh, my..." Amello mumbled before immediately starting to heal him.

"Ellie, Lass!" Tinny said grandly. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I sort of stole a previously dead man from his destiny so he could be saved and cure his wife who was turned evil by magic," Eloise replied.

"You've had a productive day, Lass," Maegus said with a laugh.

"Interesting ensemble you're wearing, Ellie," Branz commented. "I especially love the bunny slippers."

She laughed. "I didn't have time to get dressed," she said.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Ling asked with a warm smile.

"I'd love to, but I need to get back... I'll come back for him soon. Protect him with all you've got, and don't tell anyone, okay?" Eloise asked.

"For you, anything," Hezzo replied. "Go on, Ellie. He's safe here."

"Thanks, guys." She smiled at them before heading back to present day Angel Grove.

Jeirmi was waiting for her. He looked incredibly nervous and adorably frustrated. She'd missed that. "My mission was a success," she said cheerfully.

Jeirmi wrapped her in his arms. "Don't do that, Ellie... Don't run off of me. Not after what happened. Take me with you next time. I don't ever want to be separated from you again," he said as he held her.

"There's one other thing... Um..." Eloise stared at her bunny slippers.

"Eloise... What's going on?" Jeirmi asked, clearly bracing for the worst.

"It's not bad news, Jeirmi... It's actually really amazing news. I'm kind of, sort of, a little bit pregnant." She raised her eyes to his face nervously.

Jeirmi stared at her with his jaw dropped. "Pregnant? How?"

"Well, see, when a man and a woman-"

"Eloise!" Jeirmi blushed. Eloise giggled. He shook his head. "I meant how could a baby have survived what you've been through?"

"I don't know... We've got ourselves a tough little kid here..." She paused. "Jeirmi, I want to find my mom. She should still be alive."

"Okay... So where do we look?"

"Well, in the 1920's, she was here in Angel Grove... But Eltarians move around a lot because they don't appear to age, so she could be anywhere."

"What's her name, Ellie? You never really talk about her."

"I missed her too much, so I tried not to think about her. Besides, Mom likes her privacy. She ran away from Eltar, remember? I can't even say for sure that it was her real name... But she went by Maryanne. That's not very Eltarian, is it?" Eloise laughed.

"Okay, so the first thing we need to do is figure out what name she might be living under now, and where she'd go."

"She talked about how it was easier to hide in big cities... Angel Grove was actually kind of quiet for her, but she fell in love with my dad, and this is where he was."

"Big cities on Earth... Let's see... Well, if she stayed in California, there's Los Angeles, or San Francisco..."

"She'd have to go further than that if she didn't want to risk being recognized... New York, maybe. Mom loves the Arts, and she's a big fan of the theater. I could see her settling down in New York, and it's the sort of town where no one would notice her not aging, because New Yorkers are used to weird things."

"Isn't Captain Smith from New York?"

"Yeah, that's where his Chapter is based..." Eloise smiled. "I have a photo of my parents in my locket, along with one of you... It's upstairs. I could show it to them and see if any of them know her. Talking to a New Yorker seems like the best bet."

"The best bet for what?" Someone asked from the doorway. Chelsea stood there with Logan.

"I'm sorry, but this is a private conversation," Jeirmi said a little harshly.

"A private conversation about you needing a New Yorker... Which you happen to have standing in front of you," Chelsea replied with a casual shrug. "But if you don't want my help, whatever."

"Wait!" Eloise said. "Stay." She ran upstairs and grabbed her locket, returning quickly. "Do you recognize the woman in this photo?" She asked hopefully. It was a long-shot, but so were a lot of things. It was worth a try.

Chelsea examined the photo for a moment before pausing. "I don't exactly know her, but I know of her," she replied. "She goes by Madame Matilda. She's a fortune teller in the East Village. She's got quite a reputation. I used to see her picture in the Village Voice, back when it was still around."

"What's that?" Eloise asked.

"A newspaper, sort of. They catered to the alternative crowd, but they covered a lot of political and community issues, too. Anyway, people advertised in the back all the time... A lot of them were random job listings or ads for sex workers, but psychics advertised, too."

"Sex workers?" Jeirmi repeated. "What sort of newspaper was this?"

"Like I said, it wasn't your typical newspaper. Anyway, I remember her photo because her reputation was so strong. Most of the psychics were scam artists, but not Madame Matilda."

"Chelsea... Would I be able to find a copy of this newspaper?" Eloise asked.

"The archive is probably still online. I'm not sure if the ads would be included, but you could try and Google it."

"Google?"

"It's a search engine... On the Internet..." She shook her head and pulled out her cellular phone. Eloise watched as Chelsea initiated a search for Madame Matilda in New York. Several results came up immediately.

"This is her, right?" Chelsea asked, showing Eloise a photo.

Eloise smiled. "That's my mom," she said proudly. "She was a really strong seer... Among other things. I'm not surprised she did so well as a fortune teller."

Chelsea grabbed a notebook off of the counter along with a pen and wrote down the address and telephone number listed. "Here you go. Hopefully, the information's current," she said. "Logan and I are heading out."

"Our teams are helping with the effort to search for Liza," Logan added, speaking for the first time.

"Do you need any assistance?" Jeirmi asked dutifully.

"I think we've got it for now," Logan replied.

"Thank you, Chelsea," Eloise said, flinging her arms around her.

Chelsea seemed confused by the hug, but she shrugged in response. "No big," she replied casually. "Good luck."

Logan and Chelsea quickly left. Eloise looked at Jeirmi. With a grin, she asked, "Fancy a trip to New York City?" 

ANDIE

It had taken some serious work on Lido's part, but Andie had finally agreed to see Ivan. He stood in Lido's hut now. Lido took A'Vah outside. "We'll be close," he promised before he left.

Andie nodded. "Thanks, Lido," she said softly. She looked at Ivan when they were alone. "Ivan... I'm sorry I ran off on you," she began.

"It's alright, M'Lady... Sir Trerry and I had a rather interesting discussion, and now I know why you did," he replied softly.

"He told you?"

"He did... And although I cannot recall much... I have caught glimpses of the past."

"I'm so sorry..." Andie said, trying not to cry. "He killed you because you tried to help me, and I wouldn't even let you do it..."

"You were frightened, M'Lady, and with reason. Lygus understood that, just as I do. All he wanted was to protect you. I'm so sorry that I failed..."

"You failed? You were the one who got killed, Ivan. You died years before Daphne did."

"M'Lady... It wasn't your fault. Not even slightly." He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

Andie took a deep breath. "Now I know why I jumped into those flames," she said with a sad smile.

"Indeed... You kept your promise to me, M'Lady... You saved me from the one thing I truly feared, turning evil... And I love you even more for it."

"I love you, too... But I'm terrified he's going to kill you again. This is why he hates you so much."

"I'm not afraid, M'Lady. If that's how I'm meant to die, then so be it."

"Please don't say that."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Andie... Remember, my Energem protects me in ways Lygus wasn't protected. I'm not so easy to kill this time."

"Daphne blamed herself... And when she finally figured out what happened, she was going to take Zordon and run."

"That's when she decided to leave him?"

"Yes... Because she realized what a monster he really was... And because everything else he'd done sort of fell into place for her then." She paused. "She loved Lygus as much as I love you, Ivan... She just didn't understand that until it was way too late. She was so blinded by everything with Zell, and she thought that's what love was... But it wasn't. The way Lygus treated her... The way she felt about him... That's love."

"I found you again, M'Lady..."

"Yes, as Isobel... And she lost you, too. I don't want this to be the third time I lose you, Ivan. I don't think I can handle going through that again."

"They say the third time is the charm, correct? Let's prove that right! I shall not leave thee, M'Lady." He kissed her lips this time, and Andie relaxed slightly. "Don't push me away, Andie... It shall not work. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, you are stubborn," she said with a slight smile. "That's how we ended up together in the first place. I wasn't exactly on Team Ivan in the beginning."

"Indeed! However, I rather enjoy a challenge," Ivan replied with a smile of his own. "No more running away... Are we in agreement?"

"Okay," Andie replied. "We're in this together... And we'll be stronger for it."

"Precisely!" He paused. "Will you return home now?"

"Yeah... I'm ready to go back home. Just let me say goodbye to Lido and A'Vah."

"But of course! How is the little one?"

"She's good. Lido's got her speaking more English, and her Eltarian's even better. I think she's happy here."

"Good. And how does Lido feel about his tiny guest?"

"I think he's getting attached to her. She's good for him. I'm glad they have each other."

They walked outside so Andie could say goodbye. She gave A'Vah a tight hug and promised to return soon. When she hugged Lido, she said, "Thank you for stopping me from doing something incredibly stupid."

"You would have come to your senses eventually," Lido replied. "However, I'm always happy to be here for you, Andie."

He bent down so she could kiss his cheek. Then, Ivan took her arm. Together, they headed home. 

KEVIN

The Samurai Rangers were training harder than ever. Kevin didn't mind that. He knew how important it was to remain prepared for the coming battle. Besides, Spike needed the extra training time to catch up with the rest of the team.

Lauren had stuck around, to Kevin's surprise. He was pleased to have her there. Her levels of focus and discipline were impressive, and she made an excellent mentor for Spike. The more time Kevin spent with Lauren, the more attached he became. He wasn't the sort to form strong personal attachments because training had always come first, but he admired Lauren, and he was coming to realize how much he enjoyed their conversations. Lauren probably understood him better than the others. He was starting to wonder if there might be more to his feelings than he was admitting to himself.

They were out searching for clues as to where the Alliance might have set up their new base of operations when they got attacked. Three Eltarians wearing full armor came toward them. They had two massive machines with them.

"It's the Italians," Jayden said. "Be careful, Guys. From what Zeke told us, they're pretty fierce, and their machines are deadly."

"Should we use our Zords?" Kevin asked.

"Not yet... Let's see where they're planning to take this before we show them our own secrets. These particular Eltarians don't know us."

"What should we do, Jayden?" Emily asked.

"Emily and Antonio, stay close to me and hold the center down. Mia, Spike, take the left. Kevin, you're with Lauren. Stay right."

Kevin immediately headed right with Lauren by his side. The leader, whose name if he remembered correctly was Arabella, went for Jayden, Emily, and Antonio first. The female, Katrice, took on Mia and Spike. That left the rather intimidating-looking man... Gabritto.

Gabritto came toward Kevin and Lauren with one of the machines. Kevin immediately morphed as he sensed the rest of his team doing the same. Lauren followed suit. As Gabritto came at them with unnatural strength and far too many weapons, they worked together to hold him off.

Magic filled the air. At first, Kevin thought it was just Arabella, who was known to be a Sorceress, but he quickly realized someone else had joined them. His magic made Arabella's even stronger as they teamed up against Jayden, Emily, and Antonio.

"We have to help them," Kevin said to Lauren.

"Jayden said to hold down the right. We need to trust him," Lauren said. "If he needs backup, he'll let us know."

The man working with Arabella laughed as he launched an attack against Antonio. Kevin watched in horror as Antonio's morph failed and he began to twitch on the ground. "Antonio!" Jayden and Emily shouted in unison.

Gabritto came at Kevin while he was distracted. Lauren jumped in front of him, blocking the attack with one of her own. Kevin stared at her in wonder. "Thank you..." He said softly.

"No problem," Lauren replied.

"Let's finish the boy off," the man said.

"Not yet, Jezzeff... I'm having so much fun," Arabella protested. "Let's play with him a bit... Break his mind as well as his body..."

"Great Zell instructed us to get this done quickly," Jezzeff reminded her. He pulled out a sword as Jayden tried to attack him. Without even looking at Jayden, he deflected the attack and nearly impaled Jayden. Emily pulled Jayden to safety just in time. "You three are wasting time," Jezzeff continued as though he hadn't even noticed Jayden's attempt.

"Who is he?" Kevin asked.

"Trouble, clearly," Lauren replied. "Come on." She led Kevin behind some trees so they could regroup as Gabritto busied himself with preparing his machine for an assault.

Kevin looked toward the others. Mia was still morphed, but Spike wasn't. He was bleeding from the head, but the wound didn't appear to be too serious. He stood in front of Mia bravely, ready to absorb Katrice's attack despite being unmorphed as Mia was preparing to attack Katrice. Kevin knew they were in trouble and that if Spike got hit, it might just kill him.

"What should we do, Lauren? I humbly defer to you," Kevin said respectfully.

"I want you to summon as powerful an attack as you can using Water... Aim it at his tank. I think that, combined with a strike from my sword, should short the entire thing out," Lauren replied.

"That's clever," Kevin agreed. "I'm ready when you are."

Lauren took a deep breath and nodded. "Go!" She said.

Kevin began preparing his attack. He'd never focused so hard in his life. As he released the water toward the tank, Lauren hit it hard with her sword, which was radiating with the essence of Fire. The tank immediately began to spark. Seconds later, it exploded. Gabritto was flung into the air. He landed hard, his body visibly burned.

"Gabritto!" Katrice cried in alarm. She ran toward them, leaving Spike a chance to recover from her attack as Mia checked his injury. "I'll kill you, Bastardo!" Katrice shouted at Kevin. She had her sword raised and her machine was coming toward them.

"Think you can pull that off again?" Lauren asked.

"I can try..." Kevin said. The truth was that the attack had taken a lot of his energy, but what choice did he have? He began to raise a second attack.

Just as Kevin was about to release the attack, a sword was shoved through him from behind. He hadn't even sensed Jezzeff moving, but he stood over him now.

"Kevin!" Lauren shouted. She raised her sword, ready to fight against Jezzeff.

Jezzeff raised an eyebrow at Lauren. "Oh, my... How brave you are, Miss Shiba," he said in an oddly polite tone. "I'm not here to harm you, Lauren Shiba. Zell doesn't currently have any interest in whether you live or die. I am merely trying to protect these imbeciles before they get themselves slaughtered by your friends. Cease your attack and allow me to send Arabella, Katrice, and Gabritto home and no further harm shall come to you." Something about his words was deeply convincing, but Kevin chalked that up to the amount of blood he was rapidly losing.

"You just impaled one of my friends, so forgive me if I don't trust you," Lauren replied.

"I didn't hit anything vital... This time. If you agree to a ceasefire, I'll allow him to escape with his life. If not, I'll finish him off before you can even attempt to strike me with your sword."

Lauren took off her helmet and stared him in the eye. "Jezzeff... I don't believe a word you say," she said firmly. She put her helmet back on and began to fight against him with her sword. Lauren was good, but Jezzeff was unlike any swordsman Kevin had ever seen.

Realizing a sword fight was not one she could win, Lauren quickly began casting Kanji after Kanji. Most were fire-based attacks, but some were shields. As Kevin began to feel the bleeding slow down, he knew she'd also cast a healing Kanji. She fired off one after the other, not stopping.

"Lauren, you'll kill yourself if you keep this up!" Kevin cried in alarm. Even she only had so much energy to spare before she collapsed, and Jezzeff was healing almost as quickly as she was injuring him. It wasn't until a drop of Jezzeff's blood landed on the ground beside Lauren that Kevin realized what she was going to do.

Lauren removed her helmet again and carefully set it aside before she touched the blood and used it to draw another Kanji as she looked Jezzeff in the eye again. This attack connected directly with Jezzeff's body, causing fire to burst from within him. He screamed in agony as he burned.

"I can't beat you with a sword," Lauren said as she panted from her efforts, "but you can't beat me when it comes to the magic of the Samurai."

Jezzeff stared at her in shock. "Touche," he said as it began to downpour. The rain put out the fire. "Well done, Little Samurai. You have my respect, Lauren Shiba. I hope we meet again." With that, he vanished, taking Arabella, Katrice, and the severely wounded Gabritto with him.

"You're incredible!" Kevin declared. He was fully healed now and he knew it was entirely thanks to Lauren that he'd survived at all. Lauren smiled at him before she suddenly collapsed into his arms.

"Lauren!" Jayden cried. "Is she hurt?"

"She used an enormous amount of power to defeat Jezzeff," Kevin said. "I think she'll be alright with some rest. Is Antonio okay?"

Antonio offered Kevin a weak thumb's up and a smile as he leaned on Jayden and Emily to help him walk. "A healing Kanji will fix him in no time," Emily said.

"How are you feeling, Spike?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I'm alright. A little embarrassed Mia had to save me, but I'm used to her being tougher than me," Spike said with his trademark nervous laugh. He was holding a cloth to his head where he'd gotten injured.

"Kev, can you handle carrying her back?" Jayden asked.

"Of course, Jayden. It would be my honor," Kevin said. He carefully shifted Lauren so he could move easier while he held her.

"Samurai Rangers... Victory is ours... For now," Jayden said. "Let's count our blessings, because that was almost really bad. This Jezzeff guy is no joke, and we weren't prepared to handle him. We need to consult with the Eltarians and find out everything we can about him as soon as possible. Let's go." He began walking again, still supporting Antonio and Emily as they moved.

They'd survived, but Jayden was right. If Lauren hadn't managed to pull off a bit of a miracle, they wouldn't have. She was the bravest person Kevin had ever met. I've never had a crush before, he thought. Was that what this was? He'd always been too busy training to think about girls, but Lauren wasn't just an ordinary girl. As he carried her back to their current home, he found himself studying her face and smiling to himself. Looking at her gave him a sense of peace. He liked that feeling. He wasn't sure what any of this meant for him, but for now, just having her close was enough.

BAX

He had never been good at following rules. Bax stood in the one place Zell had told them all to avoid, convinced he must be hiding something important there. As he snuck inside, he was stunned to discovered a girl covered in blood and bruises. It was clear she'd been tortured, but she was still taking shallow breaths. She's a fighter, he thought.

"Come to... Take your turn... With me?" The girl asked between labored breaths.

Bax froze. "Holy shit... Liza?" He asked softly.

"Obviously," Liza replied with enough of an edge to her sarcasm for him to know it really was her.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Bax asked in horror.

"Exactly what you're probably here to do... Go ahead... It doesn't matter... I won't scream, or... beg, or cry... Not for you... Not for him... Not for... anyone," Liza said firmly.

Suddenly, the true horror of everything he'd put Liza through came back to him. "Liza..." He said softly. "I'm sorry." He moved a few strands of bloody hair out of her face.

"Bullshit," Liza spat.

"Look, I know I did unforgivable things to you, and you didn't deserve them. You were still basically a kid... But I've been an evil asshole for as long as I can remember, and until extremely recently, I didn't care."

"Like you do now?"

"I do, because I remembered something... Something from a very, very long time ago... I know this is the wrong path, Liza, but I can't figure out how to get off it. I'm in way too deep... But I want to help you."

Liza paused. "Right.... Then... Let me... Go..."

"I wish I could... He'd know the second I tried, and you can't get out of here in the shape you're in anyway. You need a healer, and I'm not great at that... I can only do the basics, Liza... But..." He paused before he began to send Air into her lungs. Zell had taught Zutan to steal Air from the lungs of his enemies, but Zutan had always possessed the ability to send it into the lungs of others. It was even easier because Bax knew Liza's energy extremely well. He inflated her lungs fully, willing them to heal themselves. After about a minute, Liza's breathing began to even out on its own.

She stared at him. "Why did you do that for me?" She asked. "What are you playing at? I'm completely vulnerable right now. I can't do much to protect myself because I'm so injured. You could have had your way with me or even killed me... But you fixed my lungs instead."

"I told you... I want to help you, Liza. I owe you that much and more than I can ever really do... But this is a start. I know I put you through hell. I'm sorry. If I could heal the rest of your body, I would, but Air is sort of my thing."

"I remember... You were a hell of a kisser because of that. It was like you'd suck the air out of my lungs and then breathe it back in with this massive intensity... I won't give you any other compliments, but even I can't deny that was an interesting experience."

"Listen to me, Liza... I'll find a way to get you help. I'll get word to them somehow... In the meantime, try not to piss him off."

"My existence pisses him off, Nine."

"Fair point... But I'm sure your charming way with words doesn't help."

Liza actually managed a weak smile. "You're not wrong. Whatever. I always figured my mouth would get me killed one day."

"You're not going to die. I'll make sure they find you before that happens."

"Promises, promises..."

"I'm sure they're looking for you. Zedd's probably strong enough to save you."

"Zedd would be walking into a trap. I know damn well I'm bait for him. Why do you think I won't reach out and let him know where I am? Zell's going to kill him the minute he shows up." She paused. "What changed... Bax?" She asked, cautiously using his real name.

"I remembered my past life... A life in which I was basically Zell's bitch and I made all the wrong choices and the one person I cared about more than anyone else in the world ended up dead."

"You cared about someone other than yourself? Or did he kill you?"

"He didn't kill me. I got myself killed.... Because Zell would have done it anyway, so I provoked someone into doing it before Zell could. But because I died, that bastard moved in on her."

"Her?" Liza asked with obvious interest. Even half-dead, Liza couldn't resist the promise of good gossip. "So this is about a girl? Did she break your poor little non-existent heart?"

"She was my sister, not my lover. I saved her life when she was an infant and my family adopted her... And when I died, Jezzeff moved in on her and preyed on her in her grief. They got married, and he ultimately killed her. I tried so hard to save her, but I couldn't... And I can't let it happen again, Liza. I just... Can't."

Liza paused. "You have changed," she said after a minute. "Keep this up and I just might have to learn to tolerate your existence. Micky won't like that."

Bax tensed slightly at the mention of Micky. He'd massively underestimated that kid the last time they'd faced off and he'd ended up dead. He didn't want to repeat that. Besides, he couldn't die. Not yet. Not as long as Zizi was still in danger.

"Go on, Bax. Get out of here," Liza said. "If he finds you with me, he'll kill you before you can blink."

Bax sighed. "I feel like shit leaving you here like this... But there's nothing else I can do."

"Exactly. So go. I'll be fine, Bax. I'm always fine," Liza said with confidence Bax knew she didn't feel. The unshakable Liza was terrified, but she'd never admit it.

He didn't know what he could possibly say in that moment, so he left. When he was safely off the grounds they were using as their base, he sighed. "I have to get word to someone without Zell realizing it... That's going to be nearly impossible," he said aloud. There were very few entities who Zell couldn't easily read. A name occurred to him. "No way... I can't. He'll kill me on sight!" He objected.

Going to him will prove how desperate you are, and he'll see that, Zutan thought in his mind. He's the only one who can help that Zell won't see coming, and he can get word to Zedd. Besides... He can help us. He can put us on the right path. He was our friend once.

"Damnit..." Bax mumbled. "I am so screwed." He knew he had no other choice. He went in search of the last person he should be looking for. 

STONE

He was sitting with his Chapter trying to relax in front of the fireplace. Something felt terribly wrong. "He's gaining power," he mumbled.

"No kidding," Jessa said. "I don't have to be a Seer to know that."

"What do you feel, Stone?" Leela asked.

"His Alliance grows stronger every day... They're radiating with power," Stone replied.

"Should we head to Angel Grove?" Annabrooke asked.

"Not yet... However, we need to be ready to go at a moment's notice. This could escalate very quickly."

"Does that mean-" Boom began.

"We can-" Blast added.

"Blow some of his allies up?" The twins finished in unison.

Stone shook his head. They really were like two hyperactive toddlers with an unhealthy fondness for explosives. "No," he said simply. They pouted in unison but didn't protest.

"Stone... Do you know who else he's brought back?" Aylane asked a bit nervously.

Stone guessed why she was concerned. "He can't bring him back, Aylane," he promised her. "Not without resurrecting the rest of the Twelve, and only three were loyal to him. That would be a very bad plan, especially since we know two of them came to regret becoming his allies."

"Yes. Two of them..." She repeated softly.

Aylane had been forced to kill her fiance, Kenton, when she realized he was responsible for the deaths of most of his closest friends. She'd stopped a monster, but at far too high a cost. Only Aylane and Bartello were supposed to know the truth, but Stone had figured it out over the years. Killing Kenton had taken a significant amount of power. Between that and her grief, Aylane had lost the baby almost no one had known she was carrying. Stone had kept that secret for her and had never called her on it.

"Don't worry, Lanie," Annabrooke said cheerfully. "If there's any sign of that asshole, we'll kick him straight back into the millennia he belongs in!"

"Guys... Someone is hurt," Wynter said suddenly. "I sense... An unusual life force outside."

"Unusual?" Ace repeated in concern.

"Yes... I sense damage, but not the sort I can heal... I'm... Confused by this."

"Let's go check it out," Ace said. He stood up.

Stone nodded. "I'll go with you," He said. "The rest of you, stay here until I tell you it's safe."

Stone and Ace walked outside of the house. At first, they saw nothing. Then, Stone noticed the smoke. "Quickly," he said to Ace as he moved toward it.

The massive heap of parts looked like it was completely destroyed. It was on fire, and probably had been for quite some time, yet it hadn't melted. "I suspect this was stuck outside of the timeline at some point," Stone said as he looked it over. "The energy feels... Unusual, like it's traveled through time and space."

"What is it, Stone?" Ace asked.

"The damage is severe... It's hard to say for certain."

"Why would Wynter think a bunch of pieces of metal could feel pain?" Ace wondered. "She's rarely wrong when she senses this sort of thing."

A very weak moan came from one of the pieces. Stone was startled to sense someone looking at him. "It's alive..." He mumbled. "And it feels... Familiar. It's just so damaged, I can't recognize it..." He sighed. "Ace... Call Bartello and ask him to portal here immediately. He may be the only one who can help us with this."

"I'm on it," Ace promised, running back toward the house.

The air seemed to shift once Stone was alone with the destroyed machine. He sensed someone else watching him and spun around. That was when he noticed a bunch of leaves floating in the air. They danced in spirals around him before blowing away.

For a split second, Stone thought he was about to face the very last person he wanted to see. Instead, a different Eltarian moved into his line of sight. One look in his eyes told Stone that he was exactly who he'd suspected to begin with.

"Zutan..." He whispered.

The boy he assumed was Zutan's reincarnation put his hands up in surrender. "I just came here to talk, Stone," he said quickly.

"I have nothing to say to you," Stone said firmly.

"I need your help, Stone... Please... I'm desperate."

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Zutan."

"I sort of go by Bax now, but I'm sure you don't care... Stone... Please... You're the only one who can help me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I had the nerve to face you and ask?"

"You sold Talon out to that bastard! You're the reason I lost my little brother! Do you really think I'll help you now?" All of his rage was coming back. A storm was forming in the sky.

Bax looked terrified as the storm began to get out of control. "Stone, please... It's not about me. It's about Liza. Please just listen to me."

Stone hesitated. "The missing Power Ranger?" He asked.

"Yes. She's also my ex girlfriend, but that's not why I'm here. I know where he has her, Stone, but I can't help her. She's severely injured. Even if I freed her, she can't escape in that condition, and if I try to move her myself, he'll stop us."

"Why would you want to help her?"

"Because... I fucked up, Stone. I fucked up so bad... Again. But I remember who I was now... And why I have to fight him. I don't want to work for him anymore, Stone, but he's so deep in my head... In Zutan's head... I was just a kid when he got to me and convinced me to be his puppet, and I betrayed everyone I loved. Everyone except Rosemary... I couldn't do it. He wanted me to kill her. I let her go and I told you what I'd done so you'd kill me instead. If I was dead, I couldn't be forced to hurt her."

Stone froze. The storm got worse as he struggled not to give in to his rage. He was overwhelmed by other emotions that were equally distressing. You killed him, his mind shouted at him. You killed Zutan, the youngest of you, instead of trying to find out why he'd betrayed you all. You didn't do it quickly... You beat him to death, slowly, painfully, and kept going even after he was dead. You nearly destroyed Eltar with a storm. You're about to do the same thing to Earth! You're a monster! He's right! He was still a kid when Zell turned him into this! You should have saved him, but instead, you killed him!

The storm continued to rage out of control. It cleared the last of the smoke from the area. Stone was about to snap completely.

Stone, stop it! Avona shouted in his mind. You don't have to give in to this. You are not your darkness, and you are not a monster.

Yes I am... I killed him... I killed Zutan... He thought.

He provoked you because he knew he was dead anyway, and because he was afraid he'd hurt Rosemary. You did what you had to do. Please, my love, calm down, Avona begged.

It's all happening again... We can't escape from this cycle... It's just going to repeat... Stone thought in a panic. He hadn't been this overwhelmed in a long time. Lightning rapidly began striking in a circle around him.

Stone! A new voice shouted. Knock it the fuck off!

Stone opened his eyes and was stunned to see a dragon coming straight toward him. It opened its mouth and fire came out, scorching the ground at Stone's feet. That made Stone stop for a moment and stare in shock.

"Oh, fuck..." Bax mumbled. "Tell me that's not Talon..."

"It's not Talon," Stone said softly as he finally managed to stop the storm. "Just a friend of his." He gently pet the dragon's nose. It bumped its nose against his hand a couple of times before taking off and flying away. Stone felt tears in his eyes. He turned away from Bax. That was when a smaller dragon approached him. The baby dragon blew a puff of smoke toward Stone, making him smile sadly. "Thank you, Little Brother," he whispered. "I'm okay now. You don't have to send anyone else." The baby dragon nodded at him before hopping toward Bax. It flew into the air and blew several puffs of smoke in Bax's face, making him have a coughing fit that knocked him onto his butt. Then, it did something that surprised Stone. The baby dragon hopped into Bax's lap and curled up there, apparently deciding to take a nap.

"Talon... What on all of Eltar are you trying to say?" Stone asked softly.

You already know, Brother, Talon replied. Help him. If you give him a chance, he just might get it right this time. And if he doesn't, you have my full permission to kill him all over again.

He killed you, Talon, Stone protested.

No. Zell did that, remember? Zutan was just too naive to realize Zell was using him the entire time... He made bad choices, Stone... But the kid's trying to make the right ones now, and he's a lot better as an ally than an enemy. The last time I suggested giving him a chance, he saved an infant's life. I wasn't wrong then, and I'm not wrong now.

Do you really want me to forgive him? He betrayed you... He killed Adina! He framed Plurri for all of it!

I don't want you to forgive him, Stone. I just want you to give him a chance to prove that the sweet, dorky, slightly pathetic kid we used to know is still in there somewhere. Zell destroys everything he touches... Don't let him win this one. Save Zutan. If there's anything still worth saving in there, find it, and help him.

Stone sighed. "Very well," he said softly.

"What?" Bax asked as he looked at the tiny dragon in his lap with a mixture of fear and affection for the cute little creature.

"I'll help you... For Liza's sake. However, if you betray us again, what I did the last time will be nothing compared to what you'll face this time."

Bax nodded. "Thank you," he said softly. "I don't deserve it."

"No, you don't... But perhaps you might eventually. Tell me where Liza is. I'll get help to her immediately."

"She's beneath a mostly abandoned building at our base of operations... In Stone Hollow, where Raff's Chapter of the Rebellion used to live. I think Zedd's the only one who can help her, but I couldn't go to him directly without Zell figuring out what I was up to."

Stone nodded. "I'll make sure Zedd knows where she is," he promised. "As for you..." He sighed. He began to cast a shield around Bax's mind. "Zell won't be able to read anything beyond the surface thoughts I'm about to have Aylane plant in your head. If you truly want to change, you now have the free will to prove it."

Bax actually had tears in his eyes. That stunned Stone. "Thank you, Stone," he said softly. "And I'm sorry... About Adina... And Talon... And everything else I did."

Stone nodded. "Time will tell if that's true. Go now. Aylane doesn't have to be near you to do this. You'll be safe to be around Zell in a couple of hours, after I've had a chance to speak with her."

Bax carefully shifted the dragon out of his lap. It continued to nap on the grass as Bax left. Ace returned a minute later, forcing Stone to focus as he spotted Bartello right behind him.

"Bartello, thank you for coming so quickly," he said.

"Of course. What can I do for you, Stone?" Bartello asked.

Stone pointed to the pieces on the ground. Bartello examined them for a moment. "Oh, my..." He said softly. "I believe this may be what remains of Alpha Prime."

"No one has seen him since the Blue Turbo Ranger's son was abducted by him," Stone said. "He didn't return with the boy."

"He must have been at the base when Scarlet attacked," Bartello said. "I'd say this damage was done by a mix of dragons and being trapped beneath the rubble as the building collapsed... My guess is Zell tried to send Alpha out of time but couldn't help him or control where he ended up... He probably flew forward and landed here."

"Is he dead?" Ace asked.

"Technically, Alpha's not actually alive... He's a machine," Bartello said. "However, he's nearly completely fried. He can register he's damaged, but he can't function enough to do anything about it or even communicate properly."

"Can he be fixed?"

Bartello looked the robot over. "I believe I can fix him, if I have the right technology... The repair is going to be quite extensive."

"He's working for Zell," Stone said.

"Alpha Prime is loyal to Zordon and the original Chosen... He just doesn't remember that. Chances are that the boy reprogrammed him while Zell had control of his mind. I'm positive Prime would choose differently if he had a choice. If I can repair the physical damage, I can work on repairing the damage to his programming and help him remember which side he's on."

"Bartello's not just an incubus. He has an affinity for technology," Stone reminded Ace. People tended to forget about that. "He's the best chance of getting Alpha Prime back online and back on our side."

"Ace, do me a favor and call my brother. Have him bring me my tools," Bartello said.

"Sure," Ace said, hurrying off.

Once they were alone, Bartello turned to Stone. "Are you alright, Stone?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Stone lied.

"Stone... I've known you for a very long time. I consider us good friends. I think you know you can tell me the truth."

"Zutan has been reincarnated... As a boy called Bax."

"Baxzon? The annoying little Rebel who was foolish enough to disrespect Vitella?" Bartello shook his head. "It figures. Zutan was a cocky little cretin, too."

"He says he wants my help... He told me where Zell is holding one of the Power Rangers. He asked me to help him stay on the right path this time."

"What did you say?"

"Initially, I damn near wiped out Nevada with my outrage... Then, my brother asked me to help him."

"Talon wants you to help the bastard who betrayed him?" Bartello asked in surprise.

"He always had a soft spot for Zutan... And he believes that his new incarnation genuinely wants to make better choices... So I agreed to help, assuming he proves he's worthy. The moment he steps out of line, it's over."

"How can I help?"

"Just focus on fixing Alpha Prime for now. If you succeed, and if Bax is somehow telling the truth, that will be two allies of Zell's we've taken from him."

"Two more, you mean. After all, you have the twins," Bartello said with a slight laugh.

"Yes, I certainly do." Stone shook his head. "They're not so bad, really. They're overzealous when it comes to blowing things up, but they're not bad kids. Garron nurtured their killer instincts a bit too much, but there's hope for them. They're also smarter than they seem. They're brilliant with weapons."

"Garron wouldn't have taken them under his wing if they weren't," Bartello replied.

Ace returned with Zee and the tool kit. "Oh, cool!" Zee said, looking at Alpha Prime. "Looks like we're staying for a bit, huh, Barty?"

Bartello rolled his eyes. "Go keep the Sisterhood company, would you? You're too distracting and I need to focus. This is delicate work," he said.

"Family reunion!" Zee said cheerfully, running back into the house.

"That boy has energy for days," Ace said with a laugh.

"Days? Try millennia," Bartello replied. "I would never want to see him lose that, though," he added fondly. "He's hyper and distracting, but I adore him anyway."

"Come, Ace. Let's leave Bartello to his work," Stone said. "We should prepare something for everyone to eat, and I need to get in touch with Zedd." He led Ace back to the house, trying not to question whether or not he'd made the right choice about Bax. Only time could answer that question now.

ZEDD

He was going out of his mind trying to find Liza. Everything in him was screaming. He knew she was in horrible danger, but there was nothing he could do until he figured out where the hell that monster had hidden her.

The last thing he expected was to receive a phone call from an unknown number. "What?" He answered angrily.

"Greetings, Zedd," a voice said. "This is Stone, of Eltar."

Zedd was confused. "Well, that's a surprise... Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm calling to help you. Someone provided me with information you need... Your girlfriend's location."

"What? Where is she? Who found her?"

"A member of Zell's Alliance is having doubts... And while he may have lied to me, I don't believe he did. She's at Raffitty's old base in Stone Hollow. Do you know the location?"

"Stone Hollow... How did we not think of that?" Zedd asked. "That's probably where Felina went. And yes, I know it."

"Good. Judging from how distressed my source seemed, I suspect she's in very bad shape. I also suspect Zell is expecting you. Please use caution, Zedd."

"I will. Thank you for this, Stone." He hung up, not knowing what else to say. Nothing mattered now except getting to Liza.

Zedd grabbed his sword and the very armor that had once been melted into his flesh. Sage had saved it when she'd regrown his skin, and it gave him courage now. He was about to run into the lion's den. He needed all the courage he could find. Liza needed him to be strong.

It was surprisingly easy to get to the base. No one was waiting for him. He knew that didn't mean anything. Zell would come the moment he sensed him there. Still, Zedd continued to the building where he faintly sensed Liza.

As soon as he entered the area where he sensed Liza was hidden, a dozen spells shot toward him. Zedd dodged most of them, although one connected, sending him flying into a wall. It didn't hurt too much, and he was able to get back on his feet after a minute.

"I knew you'd come," Zell said with a cruel laugh. "Even after all this time, you are terribly predictable, my boy."

"I'm not your damn boy," Zedd snapped.

"Such hostility. Are you angry with me, Zedd?" Zell asked with another laugh.

"Where is she, you son of a bitch?" Zedd demanded.

"You mean my little pet? Oh, she's just beyond that door. I think you'll find I've taken very good care of her."

Zedd didn't take the bait as he sensed something about Zell's energy. "You're not in your true form," he said.

"Very good, my boy! That's correct, Zedd. Unfortunately, I had something more important to attend to, so my main form is elsewhere. I'm a lesser form, but don't think that means I can't destroy you. Trust me, I can." He smiled sadistically. "Just like I've destroyed your precious little Campbell."

Zedd felt his rage threatening to overwhelm him. He took a deep breath before coming up with a plan. "Don't you talk about her like that!" He shouted. Zell watched him in amusement, which was what Zedd had been counting on. If Zell focused on his outbursts, he wouldn't see the strike coming... "I'll kill you if you touch her!"

"Your words are brave, yet meaningless, Zedd. You can't hurt me."

"Really? I did it before, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"You caught me by surprise. I won't be that foolish again."

"I'm not just a scared kid anymore, Zell!" Zedd declared. "In fact-" He shoved his sword through the side of a very stunned Zell. "I'm pretty sure you'll be fooled again after all." He pulled his sword out, shoving it into Zell again and drawing a significant amount of blood.

Zell howled in pain. "You'll pay for this! I'll kill you both!" He shouted.

Zedd grabbed his arm and drained as much of his life force as he could in one shot. Zell paled significantly as his energy poured out of him. "Not if I kill you first, you fucking asshole," Zedd said with a sarcastic smile on his face. He let Zell go so he could raise his sword again, bringing it down against Zell's neck and swiftly decapitating him.

As Zell's head rolled onto the ground, Zedd looked at the stunned expression on the severed head's face and said, "You really need to stop underestimating me." He kicked Zell's head away from him just because he could. Then, he ran to the door. It was sealed, but with so much of Zell's energy flowing through him, Zedd easily broke the spell. He raced into the room, but froze when he spotted Liza.

She was lying motionless. She was still breathing, but she was covered in too many injuries for Zedd to count. As he looked at her face, his heart stopped for a split second. "It was you..." He whispered in horror as realization dawned. "My God... It was never Xia... It was you!" Lying in front of him was the exact vision Zell had shown him millennia ago to convince him to allow the monster to turn him evil to save his beloved Galaxia from an unspeakably horrible fate.

Zedd broke down in hysterical tears as he knelt beside Liza. He stroked her hair gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Liza..." His tears continued to fall, landing on Liza's forehead and cheeks.

Liza's eyes slowly fluttered open. To Zedd's shock, she smiled at him. "I knew you'd save me," she said weakly.

"Liza..." He said softly.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"Perhaps I should heal you first so we can get out of here."

"Zedd... Please," she said, desperation in her eyes. "I... I need to feel you."

Zedd already knew what had happened to her. As an incubus, he sensed that sort of thing easily. Still, it broke his heart to realize how close to breaking her Zell had gotten. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Liza responded immediately, kissing him back hard and passionately, not holding back as she tried to lose herself in his arms. As he continued to kiss her, Zedd began healing Liza. He could feel how severely Zell had beaten her and how much her body had broken down. He healed everything he sensed, not breaking the kiss even for a moment because he desperately wanted to take all of her pain away.

The physical wounds were healed after a couple of minutes. The emotional ones would take longer, but looking into Liza's eyes, Zedd knew she was strong enough to survive this. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied. She took a deep breath. "Now... Let's get the fuck out of here."

He scooped her up in his arms. They both knew she was perfectly capable of walking at that point, but that didn't matter. She was perfectly happy to be in his arms, and right now, he needed her there as much as she needed to be there.

As soon as they were off the property, Liza looked at Zedd. "Where to?" She asked.

"My room," he said.

"Sounds good, Handsome," she replied. She opened a portal.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Zedd asked with concern.

"As long as I don't have to keep it open for long," Liza replied. She laughed as she added, "So hurry up."

Zedd dutifully carried her through the portal. He proceeded to place her on the bed and examine her for any injuries he might have missed. "Zedd..." She said softly.

"I know," he replied, not needing her to ask. He carefully undressed her, gently caressing every inch of her flesh as he made sure she was fully healed. She pulled him on top of her, and things continued from there. Only when they were done did Liza finally begin to cry.

"It's okay," he said softly. "It's over, Liza. You're safe."

"I know," she said through her tears. "I knew I would be, because I knew you'd find me." She looked at him. "I'd really like a shower. Will you stay with me? Just outside? I'd invite you in, but then I wouldn't get any real showering done," she added with a slight laugh. Beneath that, he could see her fear.

"Of course I'll stay with you," he replied. "Always."

Liza showered. She sat with him in the kitchen as he prepared some food. Cooking was still soothing to him, even after all these millennia. He made sure she ate before carrying her back to his bed. It was barely after dark, but she was exhausted, and so was he. Zedd curled up beside Liza, holding her until she fell asleep. Zedd couldn't sleep, but he stayed with her, just as he'd promised he would. 

SAKURA

It was time to attempt the impossible. Elgan's soul had recovered as much as it could without access to his proper powers. He looked fairly healthy and kept a peaceful smile on his face. "Are you ready, Elgan?" Sakura asked.

He nodded slowly. "I am," he replied stoically.

"Good. Close your eyes and hold on tight." She began the ritual that was meant to grant him a brand new body that looked identical to the one he'd had before. The body formed easily enough. The tricky part would be making it draw breath and getting Elgan inside of it.

It took several minutes before the body was ready to actually be inhabited. Sakura gently pushed Elgan inside of it, hoping this would work. No one had ever attempted something this complicated before in the Soul Society, but there was no turning back now.

"Breathe, Elgan," Sakura said softly. "Come on... Breathe... Just breathe..."

Just when she was starting to truly worry, Elgan's chest began to rise. It fell and rose again until he began breathing evenly. "My God... I think it worked!" Sakura cried in excitement.

"Did you have doubts?" Captain Unohana asked. She'd come along to assist where she could.

"I did," Sakura admitted, "but not many. I was fairly certain this would work."

Elgan's eyes slowly began to open. He smiled at her as he cautiously sat up. "It appears to have been a success..." he said softly. "I must say, it's odd to have a physical body again after all this time..."

Sakura smiled brighter than she had in ages. "Welcome back, Elgan of Eltar," she said. "I'd like to keep you here until you adjust, but I think I need to bring you back into your realm. I'll stay with you and shield you so no one stumbles across you before you're ready."

"Thank you, Sakura. For everything you have done," Elgan said kindly.

"Are you ready to face your brother? I know this isn't easy for you, given what he did."

"I love my brother," Elgan replied. "I always will... But he has become something that cannot be allowed to continue to terrorize the universe. If I can restore balance by agreeing to return, then it is my duty to try."

"Then come on," Sakura said. "It's time to return to your realm."

KIZZIE

The air seemed thick with magic. Kizzie knew something was going on. "Brace yourselves," she said to the people gathered on the beach around her. The Stone Warriors, Sir Ivan and the Dino Charge Rangers, the newly re-branded Mythical Guild Rangers, B'Danna, Tedius, Vida, Chip, and the rest of the Mystic Force team and their companions, looked at her in alarm. "There's something coming," she explained. "I sense it in the air."

"I feel it, too," Mena said with concern. "She's right."

"What is it?" Chip asked.

"Magic, Dummy," Vida said with a playful smirk. "Seriously, though, what are they up to?"

"I think the Alliance is close by... And they're about to summon a great deal of power," Kizzie said.

"Should I alert Captain Smith?" B'Danna asked.

"He's with Charleigh and her father. Their safety is very important to him. I don't want to disturb him unless it's absolutely necessary," Kizzie replied.

The earth began to shake violently. "Greg? Are you doing this?" Scott asked in alarm.

"It's not me," Greg replied.

"Incoming!" B'Danna shouted as a magical assault came straight toward them. She knocked Greg, Scott, and Van out of the way just in time.

"Neighbelle..." Kizzie said, practically hissing her name. "Everyone, Neigh's magic is powerful. Be careful! Shield yourselves if you can, and don't engage her."

Sure enough, Neighbelle appeared. She smiled at Kizzie sadistically. "Hello, Kizzie, dear. Out for a stroll, are you?" She taunted her.

"Back off, Neigh. You can't handle all of us alone," Kizzie replied.

"Maybe not... But I'm not alone."

Micah, the Alchemist, the Warlock, Brittera, Nedezzo, Lang, Lun, and the entire Greek Chapter of the Rebellion stood behind her. At least a few of them had some serious magic on their side. They began launching attacks before Kizzie could even shout a warning to the others.

"Daggeron! Watch out!" Madison shouted. She dove in front of him, taking a nasty hit from Brittera.

"Maddie!" Vida shouted.

"I'm okay, Sis," Madison replied. She was injured, but it didn't look too serious. "I had to protect my future husband." She motioned toward the ring on her hand.

"That's a heck of a way to tell us you got engaged!" Vida said in shock. "What the hell, Madison?" 

"Awww, congrats, Maddie!" Chip said cheerfully.

"Yay!" Clare added enthusiastically. "You guys are so cute together!"

"I ship it!" Chip chimed back in as he dodged an attack from Lang and sent lightning at him in return.

"You ship everyone," Vida said, rolling her eyes as she kicked Lun in the chest.

"Thanks. We can celebrate later," Madison replied.

"I'll buy the champagne!" Xander announced as he wrapped vines around the weapon Micah was trying to fire and yanked it away from him. "Nice... Thanks, Mate. I think I'll keep this. The name's Xander, by the way..."

"This truly is a wonderful occasion," Udonna said as she used magic to shield Madison from another attack from Neighbelle.

"Congratulations," Leanbow added as he attacked Micah to keep him from getting to Xander.

"Thanks, everyone," Daggeron said. He looked happier than Kizzie had ever seen him before.

"When did you even have time to propose?" Vida asked.

"We were walking along the beach earlier and he dropped to his knees and the next thing I knew, he had a ring in front of him," Madison said with a big smile on her face.

"That's lovely, but perhaps we should discuss it later, Luv?" Kizzie suggested. "Congratulations, both of you."

The battle continued. Ivan and his team were struggling to hold off the Greeks. Andie was trying to heal anyone she needed to on the North side of the beach. Darcy and Greg stood together, with Mena, Nessa, and Pierce close by trying to help. Chelsea and Logan were battling side-by-side to the South. B'Danna was with the Dino Charge team, dueling against Niko directly. She was doing beautifully. Kizzie nodded with approval as the young warrior held her own against a Chapter Captain. Scott and Van stood with Freddy and Allie near the edge of the water.

Focusing her energy on joining the magic of everyone present, Kizzie cast a powerful spell that knocked all of the Alliance members into the ocean. "Damn, Kizzie... That was impressive," Nessa said with approval as the earth stopped shaking.

"Thanks, Luv," Kizzie said. She paused. "Everyone, stand your ground! This isn't over yet."

The Power Rangers, Clare, Tedius, B'Danna, and Kizzie braced themselves for another attack. At first, none came. Then, a storm began moving in. At the same time, Kizzie noticed the water rapidly rushing out to sea.

"Bloody hell..." She mumbled. "Everyone, get to higher ground!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?" Allie asked.

"It's a tsunami," Kizzie said, pointing at the water as it began to build back up in the distance.

Logan froze in absolute horror at her words. "Chelsea, get him out of here," Kizzie said. "Everyone needs to run, now! I'll hold it off as long as I can."

"Kizzie, no! That's suicide!" B'Danna protested.

"B'Danna of Eltar, I am a superior officer and I'm giving you a direct order. Get these people out of here," Kizzie said firmly.

"Kizzie..." She shook her head. "Be safe. Please." She hugged her tightly.

"I'll do my best, Luv... Tell Captain Smith I had no choice."

B'Danna began leading the others away from the beach. Chelsea couldn't get Logan to move as he watched the incoming water.

"He's in bloody shock... It's his water phobia," Kizzie said.

"I've got him," Van said. He picked Logan up and carried him fireman-style away.

As everyone began to flee, Kizzie focused all of her energy on the incoming tsunami. It was enormous and she knew there was no way she could stop it for long. "Please just give me the strength to give them time to get away," she said softly. If she put up a strong enough barrier, she could probably stop it from completely wiping Angel Grove off of the map, but a lot of people were still going to die, including her. At least it would be an honorable death.

Casting the strongest barrier spell she had, Kizzie attempted to turn the tsunami back into the ocean, hoping against hope that she had enough strength to hold off the worst of the damage.

PIERCE

He looked back at Kizzie and knew what he had to do. "Darcy... Go without me," He said.

"What? Pierce, no," Darcy protested.

"I have to help her."

"If you go back there, you'll die."

"If I don't, everyone will die," Pierce argued. "Kizzie can't do this alone, Darcy. Water is my element. I've got at least a decent chance of being able to stop this thing."

"Pierce, it's too dangerous! I refuse to just leave you here."

"Our friends are in danger, Darcy. Our team needs their leader. It's okay. I'll be alright. I just need you to believe in me."

"I do. You know I do."

"Then trust me. And help them get my brother out of here." He kissed her.

"You'd better not die on me, or I'll kill you," Darcy told him.

"I love you, too," Pierce replied.

"I'll tell you that when you come back to me."

"Deal."

With one last hesitation, Darcy allowed Pierce to leave. He ran back toward the water. Kizzie was doing a great job, but her nose was bleeding. She looked like she was going to collapse under the entire weight of the tsunami she was trying to hold back. He slipped his hand into hers, gripping it tightly. Kizzie looked at him in surprise as their magic joined together and intensified.

"I'm with you," Pierce said firmly. "We can do this."

Kizzie nodded. "Thanks, Luv," she said.

Pierce was stunned as a hand slipped into his free one. He looked to his left. Madison stood beside him. "I figured you might like some help," she said. "My magic's not as strong as yours or Kizzie's, but it's pretty darn powerful, too."

Pierce nodded. He was even more surprised as someone else joined them. Kevin took Madison's free hand. "I was walking on the beach to clear my mind," he said. "I've been here for a bit, and I sensed trouble, so I came to help."

Smiling, Pierce said, "We've so got this."

At first, it seemed to be working. The invisible wall Kizzie had created was stronger than ever, and the tsunami simply struck it and moved upward toward the sky instead of forward. Then, something changed. Zell appeared beside Neighbelle, levitating above the ocean thanks to her spell. He looked completely unstable in ways Pierce had never seen before.

"What's wrong with him?" Madison asked as she noticed this, too.

"His magic... It's trying to leave him," Kizzie said in confusion. "Some of it is trying to escape."

"What? Why?" Pierce asked.

"Because it never belonged to him to begin with... It's Elgan's powers!"

"Why would they try to escape now?" Kevin asked.

"Is it because of me? I mean, Logan and I basically have Elgan and Zell's powers," Pierce said.

"I think it's something else... It's almost as if... As if it senses its true host. I don't understand it," Kizzie said. "The problem is, the magic is tainted by Zell's energy. It needs to be cleansed."

As soon as Kizzie said this, a thick spiral of water escaped from the barrier and headed straight for Madison. Somehow, it cut her. Madison screamed in pain. "What's happening?" Pierce demanded.

"The magic's trying to purify itself... It needs a sacrifice of pure energy to restore it to what it was meant to be," Kizzie said in alarm. "Once it's cleansed, Zell won't be able to use it to hurt anyone ever again... Madison was hurt before she joined us... It went for the most injured person, the one it viewed as the weakest link."

"It's killing her! We have to do something!" Pierce said as Madison screamed.

Kevin looked at Madison. "Madison, stay with me," he said. "Listen to me... You're going to make a beautiful bride."

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I saw the proposal. I was nearby..." He smiled at her in a calming way. "Stay strong, Madison. You're going to be survive this. You're going to be fine." Before anyone realized what was happening, Kevin pulled out a blade.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Madison asked in horror.

"Tell my team I'm sorry," he said before he slashed open one of his arms.

"Kevin! Kevin, no!" Madison screamed, but it was too late. The water that had been attacking Madison instantly switched to attacking Kevin instead. Kevin held his head high, refusing to scream even though it was clear he was in pain. As the water slammed into his body, he collapsed.

Madison was crying, but she continued holding Pierce's hand, her will to fight even stronger now that Kevin had sacrificed himself to save her. Pierce could feel the energy of the magic changing. As horrible as that had just been, it seemed to have worked. Only Neighbelle's magic was still directly attacking them.

The storm raging around them got worse as Zell lost complete control of his own powers. That strengthened the tsunami. "We can't hold it much longer!" Pierce said.

"Then we'll fight to the very end," Kizzie said with determination. Her nosebleed was getting worse.

Pierce was positive they were all about to die when something extremely unexpected happened. Someone took Kizzie's hand. Pierce followed her gaze as Kizzie looked up at the person who'd joined them. Felina stood gripping her hand firmly in her own.

"We can still do this," Felina said.

"It's damn good to see you, Luv!" Kizzie said.

As Zell collapsed and fell into the water, some of the others who'd been floating nearby dove after him to save him. "Get him out of here!" Neighbelle shouted. "He needs to recover. Get him to his energy tube."

"We've got him," Niko said. The Greeks and several of the others vanished, taking their unconscious leader with them. The Alchemist and the Warlock hesitated for a moment before they vanished, too.

"Neigh... Do you need me here? I've got your back," Micah said.

"I can handle this," Neighbelle said. "Get to safety and make sure those idiots take care of him."

Micah vanished seconds later, leaving only Neighbelle, the storm, and the tsunami behind. "Think you can stop me, Kizzie?" Neighbelle taunted her.

"I think the odds just got significantly better," Kizzie replied.

"We'll see about that!"

"Let's end this bitch," Pierce said.

"For once, we agree, Green Ranger," Felina said.

"Felina? Is that you? Where the hell have you been?" Neighbelle demanded. Then, she seemed to realize what was happening. "You? You betrayed Zell? Wow! I didn't think there were any surprises left in life, but I was wrong!"

"And you'll never get the chance to tell anyone about it," Felina said. She strengthened her magic.

Pierce was blown away by how powerful Felina actually was. He realized he'd never seen Felina at her full strength before. As Kizzie lent her more strength, Pierce followed suit. Madison joined them.

You can command the rest of it, his mind told him. He understood why. The magic that had killed Kevin had once been Elgan's. Now that it was purified, it would respond to him, at least temporarily, because part of Elgan was inside of him. Taking a deep breath, he reached toward the extra magic. It gave him a power boost unlike any he'd ever felt before.

Felina looked at him in surprise. "Not bad, Green Ranger," she said with a nod of approval. "Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully... Wrap all of that energy up at the barrier. Use it to strengthen the block you've all created. Blue Ranger, I need you to help him. Your magic is gentler, and it will help to calm what he commands."

"Of course," Madison said stoically.

"Kizzie... You know what to do," Felina continued.

"Absolutely," Kizzie agreed.

"On my count... One... Two... Three!" Felina shouted.

Pierce unleashed all of the power he'd tapped into. Madison's power joined his, forming an incredible shield that reinforced the barrier. At the same time, Felina and Kizzie turned the tsunami back toward Neighbelle.

"Impossible! You can't take control of my storm!" Neighbelle shouted.

"Kizzie's stronger than you on her own," Felina reminded her. "Imagine her natural power levels with mine added in and try that argument again."

"You're supposed to be on our side! You're his most faithful! He'll do anything for you, Felina! How could you betray him?" Neighbelle demanded.

"I haven't betrayed him," Felina said. "I simply decided I wasn't going to let another of my friends die because of him." She raised Kizzie's hand into the air. Then, they both raised their free hands up, causing Kizzie to let go of Pierce. That was probably better, as the two Sorceresses released an attack that would have most likely made Pierce and Madison collapse if they'd still been touching them.

Neighbelle screamed as the weight of the entire tsunami slammed down upon her. Her screams stopped abruptly and Pierce knew she was dead for good this time. Kizzie nearly collapsed as the storm vanished and the ocean grew significantly calmer.

"We did it..." Pierce whispered in shock.

Madison looked at Kevin and began to cry. She pulled his body into her arms. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much..."

"I'll get him back to the Samurai team," Pierce promised. Years of both Martial Arts training and football practice had made him strong. He knew he could carry Kevin's body without too much trouble.

"He was incredibly brave," Kizzie said softly.

"I feel like this is my fault..." Madison said sadly.

"There was nothing any of you could have done," Felina said, stunning Pierce as she apparently decided to try to offer Madison some comfort. "Someone would have died no matter what. The boy nobly chose to rescue the Mystic Force Ranger. The Samurai are all about honor. They'll appreciate why he had to sacrifice himself."

"You saved us, Felina," Pierce said. "If you hadn't shown up, we would have lost." He paused before adding, "Andie was right about you."

"I did what I had to in the moment. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Luv, stay with us. Please. Captain Smith would welcome you with open arms, especially after you just saved my life," Kizzie said.

"I'm sorry, Kizzie. I can't," Felina replied. "Not yet. I just... I need time to figure things out. I only came to make sure you didn't get yourself killed out there. You're one of the few friends I still have. I'm not ready to lose you."

Kizzie hugged her tightly. "Our door is always open, Felina. Use it. Please."

Felina nodded. Then, she opened up a portal and vanished. "It was more than that, right?" Pierce asked. "She didn't just do this for you."

"She knew it was the right choice," Kizzie replied. "And she's finally starting to think for herself... She's just not ready to officially change her allegiance yet, but trust me... Felina's on our side."

"Considering what just happened, I'd have to agree with you," Pierce said.

"We should go now," Madison said softly, looking at Kevin.

"You're right," Pierce said. He lifted Kevin up and began to carry him, not sure how to break this horrible news to the Samurai team. They'd already lost so much.

Pierce, Kizzie, and Madison walked in silence until they reached the others who'd been on the beach. "Pierce!" Darcy cried. Then, she seemed to realize Kevin wasn't just unconscious. "Oh, God..." She whispered.

"He saved my life," Madison said. She proceeded to start crying again. Daggeron pulled her into his arms. Vida stroked her back soothingly.

"Then we owe him a great debt," Daggeron said softly.

"He isn't the only one," Pierce said.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked.

"Felina helped us. If she hadn't shown up, we'd all be dead."

"Felina?" Andie repeated. "Is she alright?"

"She looked okay, and her power's definitely stronger than ever. She didn't stick around, but Kizzie thinks she's on our side now."

"Kizzie... Are you sure?" B'Danna asked.

"Felina's a tricky one to read at times," Tedius added.

"She helped me kill Neighbelle, Tedi," Kizzie said softly. "Trust me... She's on our side."

"Neighbelle's dead?" He repeated.

"Crushed beneath the tsunami, full-force... There's nothing left of her body to resurrect, and because the magic inside of the tsunami was her own, it destroyed her when it attacked her... There's not even a slither of her soul left. I don't feel her at all anymore."

"It's only Micah now..." Tedius said softly.

"They'll all be gone soon, Luv," Kizzie said soothingly. "For good this time."

"I need to bring Kevin back to his team," Pierce said to Darcy. "Vida, take your sister home. She needs to rest."

"Of course," Vida said. "I've got you, Sis."

"Come on. We'll go together," Darcy replied.

"Sir Pierce... Allow me to assist you," Ivan said.

"You don't have to, Ivan," Pierce said.

"I've had to deliver this sort of news many times myself, often with a fallen friend on my shoulders just as you carry this brave soul now. I know the burden you face. I insist on helping you with this."

Pierce nodded. "Okay," he said. He wasn't really sure how to face Jayden and his team anyway. Having someone with experience there might not be a bad thing.

"M'Lady..." Ivan began.

"Go on," Andie said. "They need you. I'll see you later." She hugged him.

As Pierce, Darcy, and Ivan continued walking, Pierce filled them in on the details of what had happened. It was the most depressing walk of Pierce's life, but he had to stay strong. He owed Kevin the dignity of bringing him home to his team, and if Kevin could sacrifice his life to save Madison, the least Pierce could do was hold himself together long enough to inform the people who'd meant the most to him.

JAYDEN

He knew something was very wrong. He could feel it in every inch of his soul. "Jayden, what's going on?" Emily asked him softly.

"Something happened..." He replied.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet, Em... But it's bad."

The doorbell rang. Emily jumped. Jayden took a deep breath before standing up and heading to the door. Sir Ivan stood in front of the door. There were people on the steps behind him, but Jayden couldn't quite see them.

"My good Sir Jayden... I'm afraid we have come with rather distressing news," Ivan said.

Jayden braced himself for the worst. "What happened?" He asked.

"Perhaps you should sit down..."

"I'm fine. Tell me," Jayden said.

"Jayden... You should really sit down," Darcy said, peaking out from behind Ivan.

"Jayden? Who is it?" Emily asked.

Jayden sighed. "Come in," He said to Ivan and Darcy. He walked back inside and took a seat beside Emily.

"Is the rest of the team here?" Darcy asked from the doorway.

"Guys! Get in here," Jayden said. "Everyone's here except for Kevin. He said he needed some time to think. He's probably down at the beach."

The rest of the team hurried into the room. "What's going on?" Lauren asked as she noticed the serious look on Darcy's face.

"We have news, and it's bad," Darcy said.

"We're ready," Jayden said. "Please tell us what's going on." He had a feeling he knew where this must be going, but he didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true.

"There was an attack on the beach," Ivan began. "Neighbelle, the Sorceress, triggered a tsunami with an earthquake and some of her other magic. Most of us were ordered to flee, but those with an affinity for Water remained behind to assist Kizzie in trying to stop the tsunami from destroying Angel Grove."

Jayden was positive he was right now, but he couldn't process it. He looked at the others, who still hadn't caught on. Then, he saw his sister, and he knew that she suspected the same thing he did. "What happened?" Jayden forced himself to ask.

"Pierce, Madison, and Kevin were giving it everything they had," Darcy said. "But..." She sighed. "I'm so sorry, guys..." She looked at the door. Pierce walked inside. He was carrying Kevin.

"Kevin!" Emily cried. "Is he... Is he hurt?" Jayden knew she suspected the truth but couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"What can we do?" Spike asked. Then, he noticed Mia was crying and shaking her head. "Mia? What's wrong? I know it's scary, but he'll be okay... I mean... It's Kevin. He's fine, right?"

"Not this time, Buddy," Antonio said as tears formed in his eyes.

"He died a hero," Pierce said softly. "Zell lost control of the magic that should have been Elgan's. In order to purify itself, the magic needed a pure source of water magic... A sacrifice... It attacked Madison because she was hurt. Kevin..." Pierce paused, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "Kevin sacrificed himself to save her life."

"Of course he did..." Lauren whispered. She was holding back tears, trying to be strong for everyone else, but Jayden could tell how devastated she was.

Numb, Jayden took Kevin from Pierce. He gently carried Kevin to his bedroom. He laid him down on the bed. "You died a hero, like a true Samurai," he said. "We will honor your memory and return you home as soon as we can." He knew the others were watching from the hallway, so he kept a brave face on. He couldn't stand to look at Kevin's body any longer. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Emily had collapsed onto her hands and knees. Antonio was trying to comfort her, but even he could only do so much. Mia was sobbing in Spike's arms. Lauren stood, strong and brave as always. "Thank you for bringing him home to us," she said stoically.

"Of course," Pierce replied.

"If you guys need anything, we're here for you," Darcy added.

"It has been an honor to fight alongside this brave young warrior," Ivan said. "I offer you my most heartfelt condolences in this time of grief."

"Thank you, Sir Ivan," Lauren replied.

Jayden knew he should say something, but he had no words. Kevin was dead. Kevin. Another member of his team had perished, and Jayden hadn't even been there to try to stop it from happening. His chest hurt, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about everyone else he'd lost. Mike... Mentor Ji... His father... And even Katie.

Emily was still sobbing, and that was what snapped him back into the present. Jayden took her from Antonio's arms. "Come on," he said softly. He led her to her bedroom and helped her clean her face off. He tucked her into her bed, covering her and stroking her hair until she cried herself to sleep.

When he was sure she was out cold, he left her room. Mia had passed out on the couch in Spike's arms. He watched her with affection in his eyes, but Jayden could tell his own grief was overwhelming him, too.

"Will you be staying tonight?" Lauren asked Jayden.

"I think I should go back home," Jayden replied. He couldn't break down in front of his team. They looked to him for strength. He needed to be allowed to grieve on his own.

"I understand," his sister replied. "I'm so sorry, Jayden. I know you were close to him."

"So were you," Jayden said as he hugged her. "Where's Antonio?"

"Right here, Buddy," Antonio said from the kitchen. He stuck his head out and tried to smile. "What do you need?"

"Watch over Emily tonight. She's having a rough time," he said.

"Of course," Antonio replied seriously.

"I'll be back to check on you guys in the morning... I just need a little time to process this."

"We understand, Jay. Take all the time you need," Antonio said. He gave him a hug.

"Thanks," Jayden replied. He left the house and headed back to his own. When he finally reached the front of the house, he found Kira and Dustin waiting outside.

"We heard," Kira said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jayden lied.

"If you need anything-" Dustin began.

"I don't. Thanks." He walked inside. He was grateful that Tommy and Micky weren't home as he hurried upstairs and closed the door to his bedroom. Once inside, Jayden slammed his fist on his bed. He was tempted to burn everything down, but he resisted the urge. Instead, he looked at the photo on his desk of the original Samurai team with Mentor Ji. Now, three of the people in the photo were gone forever. As the weight of that truth finally sank in fully, Jayden collapsed onto his bed and began sobbing softly into his pillow, knowing this was the one place where he didn't need to be strong for everyone else.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
ZIZI  
She watched the energy tube closely. Zizi wasn't sure why it had happened, but somehow, Elgan's half of the powers had abandoned Zell. Now, the Alliance members were taking turns guarding the energy tube as Zell struggled to re-balance himself. He was mostly unconscious, but she could feel his mind racing constantly. He was completely unstable and having constant misfirings that only the energy tube could keep from harming others.

"Zizi... You must be exhausted," a voice said sympathetically. Jezzeff joined her, smiling at her charmingly.

"I'm okay, Jezzeff," she replied.

He waved his hand and manifested two cups of coffee. "Sugar and milk?" He asked as the cups floated in the air.

"Sure," Zizi said with a smile of her own.

He snapped his fingers. Zizi watched milk and sugar pour themselves into the cups. Then, one floated toward her as Jezzeff took the other. He took a sip. Zizi was fairly certain he had no reason to poison her, so she cautiously took a sip from her cup. She had to admit that the caffeine soothed her.

"Nice trick," she told him.

"I learned to conjure millennia ago. My closest friend taught me a few tricks. He was far more gifted at it, but I gained a better grasp of it after he perished," Jezzeff replied.

"How did he die?"

"I killed him." He paused. "I suppose I could have lied, but we're on the same side here, right? I never wished to harm Vee, but Great Zell made it clear it was the only way to stay on the necessary path."

"You killed your own best friend?" Zizi whistled. "That's commitment." Internally, she was horrified by how casual Jezzeff sounded as he confessed to his crime.

"It was necessary," Jezzeff said with a shrug.

"I get it. My mother wasn't the mushy sort. She'd have done the same thing." Unless it was Rupi... I think... Zizi added silently. Her mother's only hint of humanity tied back to Rupi, and no matter how awful she had been, Zizi was pretty sure hurting Rupi was the one line she wouldn't have crossed.

"Are you alright, Zizi? You look like your mind wandered a bit," Jezzeff said with apparent concern.

"I'm fine," Zizi replied. "Just thinking about my uncle. I miss him." She wasn't sure why she'd admitted that, but she didn't see the harm. Everyone knew she'd loved her uncle, even Zell.

Jezzeff looked sympathetic. "That must have been a difficult loss so soon after your mother. She was quite gifted, you know. I was always impressed with her. Rupi was a lovely young man as well. Gifted and loyal... It's tragic how things ended for them." He reached toward her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zizi was surprised by how soothing his touch was.

For a split second, an image flashed in her mind. She was in Jezzeff's arms, sobbing. "He's gone, Jezz... Zutan has perished," she said softly as he held her.

Zizi jumped back from him. "Zizi? Are you well? What's wrong?" Jezzeff asked.

"I... I don't know," Zizi replied. She took a deep breath. "I think you're right about me being exhausted."

"Allow me to take over here. Go and rest. You'll feel better after being away from this for a bit," Jezzeff said soothingly.

I'm so sorry for your loss, Rosemary, dear... If there is anything I can do to help you through this, please let me know, Jezzeff said soothingly.

His arms felt incredibly safe. Her brother was gone, but she wasn't alone in the world. She had Jezzeff. She'd always been fond of him, and he was being so sweet to her now... She snuggled against him, desperately seeking comfort in her extreme grief. A part of her had died... The very person who had brought her back to life against all odds... The boy who'd stubbornly refused to listen when his older, wiser friends and co-workers told him she was already gone and nothing could be done... The boy who'd insisted his parents take her in because he had saved her life and she had no one else to care for her...

Jezzeff sensed her distress and held her closer. "I am here, darling Rosemary... I cannot fill the void you feel... However, I grieve by your side. He was a dear friend of mine," he said softly.

"I feel so lost..."

"I know... Allow me to help you find your way through this tragedy." He stroked her hair soothingly as Zutan used to do when she was frightened or sad. She wept in his arms, desperately clinging to him as though he were the only light in a world of darkness.

Zizi tensed as the vision ended. She looked into Jezzeff's eyes and saw the same concern he'd worn in her vision. What's going on? She wondered. Who was Rosemary? And why do I feel like all I want to do is let Jezzeff hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright? I'm losing it.

"Zizanyah..." Jezzeff hesitated before gently reaching toward her face and brushing some of her hair out of the way. She was trembling. "Zizi, what is it? What troubles you so?" He asked.

"I... I'm a bit cold," Zizi lied. She was usually better at that, but the shock of his touch had nearly made her gasp.

Jezzeff automatically pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. The gesture was so unexpectedly kind coming from one of Zell's minions, Zizi didn't know what to think. She was still trembling. Jezzeff pulled her closer, holding her to try to warm her up. "You're still trembling quite violently... Are you feeling ill? Perhaps I should walk you back to your room. Do you need me to call on the Alchemist? She has an immense amount of medical knowledge... She is the closest thing to a proper doctor the Alliance has. I am certain she can assist you."

Zizi barely heard him as she lost herself for a moment in his embrace. It was extremely comforting, and yet, she was terrified. What was going on? Why did his arms feel so familiar? She couldn't form words to offer up a proper response because of how confused her mind was becoming, so she simply allowed him to hold her.

Suddenly, a vase flew through the air straight at Jezzeff's head. Snap out of it, Zizanyah! A voice shouted.

Mother? Zizi thought in surprise as she gained enough awareness to pull Jezzeff out of the way of the attack.

"What was that?" Jezzeff asked in shock as the vase shattered against the wall that his head had been in front of.

Zizi stared at the shards of the vase in confusion. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes... Thank you. That would have given me quite the headache," Jezzeff said with a slight laugh. "Your reflexes are impressive, but... I do not understand how that just happened."

"It was the ghosts," Shaniece said from the door. "Great Zell and I thought they were all gone, but it seems one of them has returned. I heard the crash and hurried here... Are you both alright?"

"We're fine," Zizi said. She was still confused, but she'd heard her mother clearly. There was no denying who had launched the attack at Jezzeff.

"I'm fine. You're still a bit shaky," Jezzeff pointed out. "I really must insist you let the Alchemist look you over. You may be coming down with something."

"Earth's illnesses don't usually affect me," Zizi replied. "After all, I have an Eltarian immune system."

"There are many people here from Eltar, Zizi," Jezzeff said practically. "Any one of us could have brought an illness back with us... There are also people who were on other planets who have been making their way here, such as Maegus, Grayzee, and Branz. I understand the three of them have traveled all over. Who knows what they have been exposed to? Please humor me and allow the Alchemist to evaluate your health." He still looked genuinely concerned.

Zizi sighed. "Alright," she agreed. "But who's going to watch over our fearless leader? He's still basically comatose, and the misfirings are getting worse," she said.

To prove her point, Zell misfired again, zapping the glass of the energy tube so hard it actually left scratches on it. Jezzeff frowned. "Shaniece... Please bring the Alchemist here. We may need her help on more than one point," he said.

"Of course," Shaniece replied. She hurried off.

"Sit down, Zizi," Jezzeff said gently. He motioned toward a chair. Zizi decided it was better not to protest since her legs felt a bit unstable. He helped her sit down.

Zell misfired again. This time, a slight crack appeared in the glass just as the Alchemist and the Warlock returned with Shaniece.

"That's problematic..." The Alchemist said, looking at the energy tube. She shook her head and walked closer to it, examining it. "Everyone, stand back."

The Warlock moved everyone back. He didn't ask why Zizi didn't stand up, but moved her chair back for her. Once he had them all at a safe distance, he nodded at the Alchemist.

The Alchemist touched the energy tube. Zizi watched in mild fascination as it began turning to solid gold. A window remained as pure glass so they could still see inside. "Warlock..." The Alchemist called.

He walked over to her and touched the window, not needing to be told what she wanted him to do. He reinforced the glass, ensuring it would not easily shatter by adding several layers to it.

"That's impressive," Shaniece said with admiration. "Will it work?"

"It should hold for a while... I can't promise it will last long-term. I would have encased the entire tube in gold, but then we wouldn't know if he fell into further distress," the Alchemist explained. "This should protect us for now, and hopefully, he'll awaken before even this fails us. Once he does, I shall create a door so he may emerge."

"Alchemist... If it doesn't trouble you too much, I require your assistance for one other thing," Jezzeff said.

"Of course, Jezzeff. What seems to be the problem?" The Alchemist asked.

"Zizanyah isn't feeling well. She's been trembling, even after I put my jacket on her. I am concerned she may be ill."

The Alchemist looked at Zizi. "Alright, I'll examine her. Come, Zizanyah. We shall do this in private," she said firmly. She took Zizi's arm and helped her stand up, guiding her away. When they reached Zizi's room, the Alchemist helped her sit down before closing the door. "Is trembling your only symptom?" She asked.

"I... I'm not sure," Zizi replied.

The Alchemist shrugged. "We'll run a variety of tests then." She pulled the supplies she needed out of thin air, a trick she used often. Zizi knew the Warlock had created countless pocket realms for her to store things in that she could access whenever she needed to. The exam started off fairly normal. She didn't have a fever. Her glands were not swollen. Her throat, ears, and nose were clear. Her blood pressure, oxygen levels, and blood sugar were all in the ideal range.

"Hmmm... None of the traditional physical symptoms are an issue," the Alchemist said. "Unless... One moment." She manifested a needle and pulled out some blood, putting it into a tube before adding a chemical compound. She paused. "Ah... You are not pregnant, either."

"Of course not. I've been with the Alliance. I'm not exactly sleeping around," Zizi pointed out.

"I was simply ruling out the logical causes. Besides, the way Baxzon and several of the other men here fall all over themselves around you, you certainly have options," the Alchemist said practically.

"I also have taste," Zizi said.

The Alchemist actually cracked a very slight smile at that comment. Zizi was pretty sure she'd never seen that woman smile before. It softened her features a bit. "Fair enough," she said with a nod.

"Alchemist... You are here as a medical professional right now, right? Can I... Can I confide something in you without worrying about you betraying me for your own benefit if the opportunity arises?"

"Probably not," the Alchemist replied calmly. "Not one of us can trust the others, Zizanyah. I am certain you're wise enough to know that. However, you really don't have any other choice if you want my assistance. I cannot help if I do not have all of the facts. So, go ahead."

"I appreciate the honesty... And you're right," Zizi said with a sigh. "I was talking to Jezzeff and I started having these... Flashes."

"What sort of flashes?" The Alchemist asked. "Visions?"

"No, not visions," Zizi said quickly. "I don't see the future." One of her powers was, in fact, being a Seer, but Zizi wasn't dumb enough to let that slip. Everyone knew how Zell felt about Seers. Zizi wasn't trying to end up having an unfortunate accident. "It was more like... A memory? I don't know. I've never met him before, but..."

Why are you trusting her? You know the Alchemist is evil, Zizi thought. Unfortunately, she was desperate, and although she knew a lot of the people in the Alliance well, she didn't really trust any of them fully. Normally, she would have trusted Maegus and his buddies, but even they seemed completely loyal to Zell. She couldn't be sure they wouldn't betray her in the end.

"Go ahead, Zizanyah. I can sense your distress. That is highly unlike you, so for now, this shall remain between us," the Alchemist coaxed her.

Fuck it, Zizi thought.

"No one knows how old you and the Warlock are, but even if you weren't around for this, you tend to know things... Does the name Rosemary mean anything to you?"

The Alchemist looked at her in surprise. "Yes," she replied. "Rosemary was the sister of Zutan, a member of Zell's Elite Counsel. The boy had the powers of Air, and when the child's entire family perished in a fire, he literally breathed life back into her and managed to revive her after everyone else had given up. The story made him a bit of a legendary hero on Eltar. His family adopted her."

Zizi was shaking again. The Alchemist had just confirmed some of the information that had popped into her mind during the vision. "Did she have a connection to Jezzeff?" She asked.

"You might say that," the Alchemist replied darkly.

"What was it?"

"Jezzeff married the girl. He helped her through her grief after Zutan perished in a storm and they grew quite close after that. Rosemary perished decades before Jezzeff did. Veevrant moved in with Jezzeff to comfort him... They both joined the Rebellion. Veevrant was Jezzeff's closest friend. Garron ordered Jezzeff executed after he murdered Veevrant in his sleep. The Rebellion does not condone turning on each other, after all."

A chill ran down Zizi's spine. Her chest hurt. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like hands were wrapping around her throat and cutting off her entire air supply.

"Zizanyah... Breathe, Child..." The Alchemist said in confusion. When Zizi still couldn't manage it through the blind panic suddenly overwhelming her, the Alchemist shouted, "Zizi! Focus." She shoved a golden talisman into Zizi's hands.

The sense of being strangled vanished. Zizi struggled to catch her breath. She was still panicking, unable to make sense of what was happening. As the Alchemist reached toward her, Zizi launched an attack as a reflex.

The water which manifested in the air built a wall around Zizi. The Alchemist jumped back in surprise. She watched closely as the water began dancing in spirals around Zizi. Forcing herself to calm down, Zizi began releasing the energy, which caused the water to dance around the Alchemist as well. It became almost playful as it surrounded her.

The Alchemist didn't seem to be breathing as she watched the water. She hesitated before reaching toward it. Upon touching it, she gasped in surprise. The water wrapped around her, almost as if to hug her, before it vanished. She was soaking wet.

"Sorry," Zizi said softly. "I guess I lost control for a minute there. Here... Let me dry you off." She automatically began calling the water back, effectively drying the Alchemist's clothes.

The Alchemist was staring at her now. "Elgan..." She whispered.

"What?" Zizi asked.

The Alchemist shook her head. "Who is your father, Child?"

"It's well-established that I don't know," Zizi reminded her. "My mother refused to tell me."

"Do not lie to me!" The Alchemist snapped. "You're Rey's, aren't you? Zydia was assigned to the Counsel Building once, not long before you came along... The Prime Minister has two daughters, not one."

She wanted to lie, but she knew the Alchemist wouldn't believe her if she did. I'm so fucked, Zizi thought. This was the last thing she wanted Zell to find out... But how had the Alchemist figured it out?

"How could you possibly know that?" Zizi asked softly.

"Because I've seen that magic before. I know it, and it knows me..." She shook her head. "Damnit! What the hell were you thinking joining the Alliance? He'll kill you if he discovers the truth of your heritage, you foolish child!"

Zizi was surprised by her reaction. "No offense, but why should you care about what happens to me?"

"I don't," the Alchemist lied.

"Now who's lying?" Zizi pushed.

"You come from Elgan's line... Your blood is precious." The Alchemist shook her head. "You have to leave this place, Zizanyah. It is only a matter of time before he learns the truth. You won't be safe here."

"I can't leave."

"I know you are not loyal to him. The Warlock and I have known that since the day you arrived. You are very good at what you do, but the simple truth of the matter is, Zell left your uncle to die. You would never work for him after that, nor would your mother. Your story made no sense, but Zell's ego kept him from seeing that. He believes everyone wants to become his minion because he is some great savior and leader... When the truth is, he's a monster."

Zizi was stunned by the venom in the Alchemist's words as she spoke about Zell. Hearing a woman who slaughtered innocent people just to make golden weapons out of their flesh call Zell a monster said a lot. "I'm here to try to stop him," Zizi admitted, realizing there was no point in lying to her anymore. "But why are you here? You and the Warlock are strong, and you're too smart to work for him. You know what he is, and you obviously hate him... And you don't need him. There's nothing he can do for you that you can't do on your own. So why are you part of the Alliance?"

The Alchemist sighed. "For the same reason you are, Zizanyah... We're here to stop him... And no one must know."

"Then why did you admit it to me?"

"Because you are the Daughter of Rey... And the granddaughter of Elgan... And if there is anyone in this universe I can trust with the truth, it is you." She shook her head. "You must guard this secret with all that you possess, Zizanyah. It is vital he never know the truth, or all of this shall have been for nothing."

"All of what?"

"The slaughters. The dark magic... Becoming evil."

"What?" Zizi asked in shock. "Are you saying you turned evil to stop Zell? How does that make sense?"

"Once, a very long time ago, the Warlock and I did not exist. Instead, there were two children... Maizon and Eva Leigh... An abused little boy and the rather lonely Prime Minister's Daughter... And Elgan brought light into both of their lives. They were good... Pure good. Innocent, and kind... And even in the face of horrible things, they remained that way... Then, that monster murdered his brother in cold blood, stealing his power and life force and destroying the man they loved so much in a quest to take over the entire Universe. Eva Leigh and Maizon were weak in comparison to that monster, however, they wanted to avenge Elgan... So they came up with a plan to gain powers Zell would never expect... And they gave up everything they believed in to do it. They sacrificed their light to put an end to his darkness... And the Alchemist and the Warlock were born."

"Holy shit..." Zizi mumbled.

"So you see, Zizanyah... Everything we have done... Every evil act to gain power, every murder, every unspeakable crime we have committed was to stop that son of a bitch, and I refuse to let the plan fail when we're so damn close."

Zizi nodded. "He can't read my mind," she promised. "My mother was an expert at locking down her thoughts, and I'm just as good at it. I can help you guys... Just tell me what I need to do."

"Stay out of our way. That will suffice." The Alchemist paused. "Do you think you were Rosemary? Is that what the vision told you?"

"I told you I don't have visions."

"And I told you not to lie to me. I won't betray you, Zizanyah... I can't. Just as I won't harm Mena."

"Alright, fine. Yes, I have visions... That's sort of how I screwed up Zell's plans for the Children of the Flame." She had officially decided to trust the Alchemist, as insane as that was. "I broke in on the spell and gave them a choice."

"Ah... I had wondered why they had free will," the Alchemist said with a nod. "Nicely done."

"I'm still confused, but... What I saw did feel like a memory," Zizi admitted. "How did Rosemary die?"

"No one knows for certain. Records show she simply stopped breathing in her sleep. Jezzeff was devastated, or so he claimed. It's hard to say for sure. I'm sure you've noticed how well he lies."

"Part of me wants to trust him... To give in and just let him comfort me... Which is not like me at all."

"You must not trust that man, Zizanyah."

"I think my mother agrees with you... She threw a vase at his head and yelled at me to snap out of it."

"I see Zydia has not changed, even in death." The Alchemist nodded. "Your mother was wise, Zizanyah. You should heed her advice on this."

"I don't get it... Zell said the spirits had vanished. Shaniece backed up his claim... Why would my mother come back?"

"Because you were in danger, of course."

"Yeah, but her sense of self preservation was stronger than anything. She's never been maternal. Why would death change that?"

"Perhaps it did not... That doesn't mean she won't feel the need to protect you. After all, Zizanyah... You are Zydia's legacy. You are how she will live on in this world."

"I'm nothing like my mother," Zizi said sharply.

"On the contrary. I have known your mother for quite some time, Zizanyah... You are very much like her in many ways. You are smart, stealthy, and stubborn, to name a few." She paused. "You have the best parts of Zydia inside of you... And I believe the parts which come from your father are what led you down a better path... Zydia wasn't always as evil as she became in the end, you know. There was a time when she wouldn't have harmed innocents unless she had absolutely no choice."

"Killing the children at the Counsel Building was my mother's idea, right? Garron was an asshole sometimes, but I know he didn't think that up on his own. She was the sort to see them as bargaining chips instead of innocent little kids."

"I cannot say for certain. The Warlock and I did not witness that pointless slaughter."

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done it yourselves?"

"Not without reason. I've killed people of all ages, Zizanyah. When I say we turned evil, I freely admit I mean that in every possible way... However, there is always a purpose. I despise senseless slaughter."

"Why didn't you take their bodies for parts if it was such a waste?"

"I gathered the fallen foot soldiers. They were better specimens for me to work with. The children may have been especially pure and potent, but I did not agree with what happened to them, and their collective trauma probably tainted them anyway." She shrugged.

"Alchemist... You and the Warlock never claimed credit for any of the murders that day."

"We did not."

"So... What is it you were doing there?"

"That is not something you need to know, Zizanyah, and I will not lie but I also will not answer your question."

"It was worth a shot." Zizi flashed her a grin.

"You should rest... Gather your strength... And do your best to stay away from Jezzeff, since he clouds your senses."

"Thanks. Will you tell him it's just extreme exhaustion or something? So he leaves me alone for a bit?"

"Certainly." With that, the Alchemist collected her supplies and left the room.

Zizi shook her head. "Jesus Christ..." She mumbled. Of everything she'd imagined for the possible origins of the Alchemist and the Warlock, that had never been on her list. She curled up on her bed, trying to sort through everything she'd just learned.

"Mother... If you're still around... Thanks," Zizi said softly. "I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot of help to keep my head on straight when it comes to Jezz for a while until I sort out the memories and understand what happened." She wasn't sure why it felt so natural to shorten his name. She suspected Rosemary had often used the nickname, and that others had generally called him that as well, but now everyone seemed to call him Jezzeff.

There was no response from her mother, but Zizi sensed she'd heard her.

MAEGUS

There was great chaos among the Alliance members. They were breaking off into smaller groups, fighting for power now that Zell was in no shape to lead. "I say we take a vote," Shaniece suggested diplomatically.

"A vote? Come on, People! I should be in charge. I have the largest number of people here who answer to me already," Niko argued.

"That doesn't mean you should lead. I've shown I have what it takes to do whatever is needed to get things done," Micah countered.

"And your entire Chapter's dead except for Tedius now," Branz pointed out helpfully. "Great leadership, Micah. Really. Spectacular!" He applauded for effect.

"He's right, you know," Grayzee said with a laugh. "I think you're disqualified."

"Shut up. We don't even know that Neighbelle's dead for certain," Micah argued.

"She is. I've seen it," Jaybert said quickly. "Kizzie and the others somehow turned the tsunami around and crushed her with it. I don't know where they found the power, but I know that much... Anyway, while we're discussing possible leaders, I have enormous power and possess Zell's affinity for visions. I should lead us."

"Yes, you have visions because a vizu induced them in you... And he also induced madness. Your entire Chapter's dead except for Laby, who killed you and probably only survived because he's immortal, so, again... You should be disqualified," Branz said.

"You forgot B'Danna, but I'd still have to agree," Grayzee chimed in. "I propose a new rule... If you betrayed the Rebellion Chapter you were in charge of and got most of them killed, you are automatically disqualified from leading the Alliance in Great Zell's absence. All in favor?"

Several people agreed. "That's most of us, then," Maegus said. "Rotten luck, Lads. Maybe next time," he added cheerfully.

"We do need a leader, though," Niko pushed. "And, seeing as how not only is my entire Chapter still alive, but they are loyal enough to have followed me here, I think I am an excellent candidate."

"You are indeed, Lad," Branz said. "Your Chapter is full of brilliant ideas and has a proven track record... You turned your cover into a way to lure the corrupt people straight to you, which was efficient and clever... And you throw the best parties next to Tinny. However, it's not a true vote until others run against you. So, who else thinks they'd make a good leader?"

"I humbly submit myself into the running," Arabella said. "I was able to come join the Alliance without resorting to slaughtering those who did not wish to follow, and Katrice, Gabritto, and I have launched several attacks against the enemies of the Alliance since our arrival."

"You didn't slaughter them because you are a coward," Britterra said. "My Chapter was not afraid to do what we needed to follow Great Zell. We killed all those who opposed us!"

"Pity, that. Wu was a great man," Maegus said sadly. "If only he had chosen differently and joined us..."

"I should lead! I stood up for what was necessary!" Brittera continued.

"None of you should lead!" Katherine argued suddenly. "I am his daughter! This Alliance is my legacy! No one else has a right to be in charge!"

"Oh, Kitty Kat... No one thinks you should be in charge, I'm afraid," Branz said.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped.

"Katherine... He's correct. You don't have the sense to lead," the Alchemist said as she joined them. "Anyone who suggests otherwise is a fool."

"How dare you?!"

"You would lead us all straight into the grave. None of us have time to waste even entertaining the idea of you being in charge. Now, let us move on."

"Are you running for leadership, Alchemist?" Grayzee asked.

"Certainly not, although I'd do a far better job than anyone else here. I simply have no interest in being responsible for you imbeciles."

"My friends..." Jezzeff said softly. Everyone turned to look at him. Jezzeff could be as soft-spoken as Zell at times, and the cadence of his voice was sometimes nearly as soothing. Maegus was impressed. It was almost uncanny. The boy had certainly learned a lot from his master.

Realizing he had their attention, Jezzeff said, "It is clear we need a leader who can keep a cool head in an emergency. Many of you are certainly qualified, however, I think it is clear who Great Zell would choose to lead in his unfortunate absence. I am certainly not as powerful as our Great leader, however, I hold his mission closer to my heart than any of you. Like Jaybert, I possess the ability to see the future, although mine is a natural gift awakened by trauma when I was young." He pointed to the scar over his eye.

Maegus knew the story. Jezzeff had gained the ability to have visions after his mother blinded him in one eye. It seemed the universe had given him another way to see because she'd cruelly taken his physical sight from him.

Everyone was nodding as they listened to him. They don't even realize he's hooked them, Maegus thought. In so many ways, the student had become the master. Jezzeff was nearly better at this sort of thing than Zell was now. It was becoming clear that Zell was psychotic and unstable, even to his most loyal followers. Jezzeff, however, had turned into a brilliant sociopath over the years and it was obvious his mind was clear. His cool, rational words and his sympathetic tone were terrifyingly convincing.

He should have been a politician, Maegus thought.

"If you give me the chance, I can lead us to greatness," Jezzeff promised. "When Great Zell returns, he will reward us gloriously for all we shall accomplish together while he is gone." 

Make the Alliance Great Again! Maegus thought with a smirk. He shook his head. Jezzeff was good.

"Jezzeff makes the most sense," Katherine said suddenly. "If none of you will follow me, at least I know someone decent would be in charge."

"Nonsense! Jezzeff was never a Captain in the Rebellion or anywhere else in his life. He's always been a follower," Niko argued. Apparently, his desire for power kept him from being completely charmed by Jezzeff's pretty words.

"I'm with Niko," Bax said firmly. "No offense, Jezz, but you're not qualified to lead us. You're a great loyal little soldier, but that's not what we need right now." That was unexpected. Maegus hadn't thought Bax, of all people, would be able to resist Jezzeff's charms.

Niko smiled at Bax. "Thank you, Bax, for seeing reason," he said. He looked at his Chapter. "I assume you all stand with me."

"Niko... Jezzeff has been part of Zell's Alliance longer than any of us," Phestian said softly.

"Phes! You're my lieutenant! You can't possibly think he would be a better leader than I am!" Niko said in anger.

"That's not what I'm saying. However, in this case, I think his qualifications-"

Niko didn't let Phestian finish speaking. Instead, he shoved him against the wall. "How dare you?" He demanded.

"Niko! Stop!" Dezzanna said in horror. She tried to get between them. Niko shoved her away. She stumbled, but Branz caught her before she could fall.

"Easy, Lass," he said gently, helping her regain her balance.

"Niko, enough." Maegus said firmly. 

"No! This is between this traitor and me!" Niko protested.

"Phestian is no traitor. Look to Jaybert and Micah for that role," Grayzee said. "Come to your senses, Niko. You do not want to harm him."

Niko hesitated. That was when Maegus realized Jaybert was waving his hand in the air suspiciously. He calmly walked over to Jaybert and snapped his hand at the wrist.

Jaybert let out a cry of pain. "Ah! What the hell, Maegus?" He demanded.

"Stop trying to force him to give in to his emotions," Maegus said calmly. "It's impolite and I cannot allow you to make things worse." He looked at Niko and said, "Go on, Lad. Let poor Phes go now. You may not be the most trustworthy bunch when it comes to most things, but one thing is true about the Greek Rebels... You are fiercely loyal to each other. You won't hurt him because he is part of your family."

Niko sighed. He released Phestian. "Apologies, Phestian... My emotions suddenly ran very high," he said. He looked at Dezzanna. "Dezz... Forgive me. I should not have laid a hand upon you."

Dezzanna nodded before walking over to Jaybert. She brought her foot down hard on his with an angry, "Hmph!" Then, she calmly walked away as Jaybert cried out in pain for the second time.

Maegus could't help but laugh at that. "Well done, Lass," he said fondly.

"I still say I deserve to lead," Niko said stubbornly.

"Niko, I am certain your intentions are in the right place, however, if even Jaybert can control you-" Jezzeff began.

"Don't you dare accuse me of being unfit," Niko snapped. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can make you wish that I could."

"Go ahead and try, Niko. Trust me, you cannot do anything worse than what I survived as a boy."

"Is that a challenge? Consider it accepted!"

"This is why we need a woman in charge," Arabella said firmly. "You boys waste your time and energy on the pettiest things."

"I'm a woman as well, and I feel I'd be far better at leading than you," Brittera chimed in.

"Please! Zizi would be a better leader than you, and she's practically still a child!" Arabella snapped.

"Why not Zizi? She's Zydia's daughter. That's enough of a resume to impress me," Bax said.

"Zizi's not even here," Brittera shouted. "She's sick or something. Leaders don't get sick!"

"Are you kidding me? I recall you sobbing for days as if you were dying the first time you caught Eltar's common cold!" Arabella argued.

"Shut up, you wench!" Brittera raised a spell. It radiated with red magic. She sent it at Arabella, who sent her own spell back in response. That one was a furious shade of dark grey and looked like a thick cloud of smoke. Their spells were about to collide in mid-air and possibly kill everyone in the room when Maegus shook his head and stepped in-between the spells. He put a hand up in front of each one and made a fist. The spells died in place, vanishing instantly.

"There shall be no vote," Maegus said calmly. "I was part of the original Alliance before most of you were born. I helped train Zell when he was still a boy. I was trained by the Three themselves, and that means I know more types of magic than most of you could ever dream of. I have far more experience than any of you, and I may in fact be the oldest one here. I am in charge."

"Who the hell declared you King?" Niko demanded. He tried to attack him.

Maegus snapped his fingers. Niko vanished. Dezzanna screamed. "Niko! What have you done?" She demanded of Maegus.

"Relax, dearest Dezzanna," Maegus replied calmly. He snapped his fingers again and Niko reappeared. He was uninjured but looked genuinely terrified. "Now... Does anyone else wish to challenge me?"

Even Jezzeff looked nervous now. "I think you made your point quite well," he said after a moment. "I concede. Maegus is more than qualified to lead us."

"Ah! That's settled, then," Branz said cheerfully. "Shall we have some drinks to celebrate?" He waved his hands and a fully stocked bar appeared in front of them.

"Hell yes! Now, that's what I call magic," Bax said with a grin.

As everyone else decided to take advantage of the offer of drinks, Maegus took a deep breath. Taking control of the Alliance hadn't been part of the plan, but it certainly benefited them. Hezzo would be proud, he thought with a laugh. If he was in charge, he might actually be able to systematically break down the Alliance one minion at a time.

BRIAN

Things were getting a little strange. Pretty much everyone Kira had called had shown up. Power Rangers and mentors alike had come to town. Doggie Cruger was, by far, the most unusual of these. Brian had never seen a talking dog before, but who was he to judge? He vaguely wondered if the Commander played fetch on his days off.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice asked.

Brian spun around in surprise. "Mom!" He cried. He flung his arms around her.

"I missed you, too, Bu," she said warmly.

"I didn't think you were coming! You didn't fly, right?"

"I'm still not too eager to try that again," she replied. "The Alphas teleported me here after I made sure your father can handle your sisters on his own for a while... I don't know when I'll be going back."

"I'm really glad you're here, Mom..." He sighed.

"What's wrong, Bu? Talk to me."

"Liza got kidnapped... Zedd brought her back, but... I really like Liza, and I know her pretty well, and she's telling everyone she's fine, but I don't believe her. I wish we'd been able to protect her from him."

"Oh, sweetheart... I know how hard it is when you can't protect your friends from evil..." She hugged him tighter. "But Liza Campbell is one tough girl. She'll be okay."

"It's just... With everyone coming back together, this is starting to feel real, you know? He's back... We're about to enter the final fight... The big one... Bigger than the last one, and look how much we lost last time..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm okay." He plastered a big smile on his face.

"It's normal to be scared right now, sweetheart. We all are," she said sympathetically. "But what makes us Power Rangers... Or, in your case, Chosen... Is the fact that we keep fighting no matter how scared we get, because we know it's the right thing to do."

"Which is why everyone's back, even though things didn't go great the last time..."

"And we have even more help. Kira told everyone it's not optional this time, right?"

"Yeah... I think everyone's here now... Except for Kai from Lost Galaxy. He still hasn't shown up. Karone's pretty pissed about that." He sighed. "Did you hear about Kevin?"

"The Samurai? No. What did I miss?"

"No one's completely sure why, but Zell's brother's powers abandoned him during the last fight. Apparently, the powers needed to be purified with some sort of sacrifice... The power tried to go for Madison from Mystic Force because she was already hurt... From what we've heard, Kevin slashed his arm open to get the power to attack him instead... He didn't survive, but he saved Madison's life."

"Oh my God... Oh, poor Kevin... That team has already lost so much..." She shook her head, muttering a soft prayer in Vietnamese. "How is Jayden holding up?"

"He's Jayden, so, naturally, he's thrown himself into training. He won't talk about it."

Suddenly, Brian heard a strange sound coming from nearby. "Mom... Do you hear that?" He asked.

"I do," she confirmed. They both began walking quickly toward it, entering the edge of the woods. That was when they saw something very strange, even for Angel Grove.

Several rocks sat in a spiral on the ground. There was a reddish substance on them that Brian was certain was blood. The rocks radiated with heat, and the blood was smoking. In the center of the spiral was a strange form that seemed to be growing larger by the second. It was cloaked in shadows.

"Rise, my old friend!" A female voice declared.

Brian searched for the source of the words, but it was nowhere to be seen. Cackling filled the air. "Arise, arise, arise!" She continued gleefully.

"Bu... We need to get out of here," his mother said softly.

"Mom-" Brian protested.

"Take my hand. I'll have the Alphas teleport us out."

"We can't just leave. What if someone is in trouble?"

Suddenly, the form turned into a man. At first, he was still basically a shadow. Then, he emerged completely solid. Brian's eyes slowly took in the sight of the exceptionally muscular figure. He couldn't seem to look away from the man for a moment.

The man smiled before motioning with his index finger to Brian's mother. To Brian's shock, she began walking toward him, entranced.

"Mom! Mom, stop," Brian said.

She didn't seem to hear him. As she got dangerously close to the spiral, Brian sent a fire attack at the man. It was deflected as soon as it hit the spiral. "Oh, shit... We're in trouble," Brian realized.

The man grabbed onto Brian's mother. He tried to run after her and felt someone grab him by the arm. "Not so fast, Little Boy," the cackling woman said. He couldn't see her full face behind the hair that hung over it, but the one eye peaking out from beneath her hair was filled with nothing but evil.

"Who are you?" Brian demanded.

"Who am I?" She cackled in response. "I'm the Witch! The Witch, the Witch, the Witch!" She continued laughing. Brian didn't get the joke.

"Um... Okay... Good for you," he said. "Can I have my arm back now?"

"Silly boy... It's my arm now."

"That's not really how that works," Brian said lightly. "Sorry, but I'm sort of attached to it."

"You're going to stay with me, my little pet... And we're going to watch every nasty thing my friend does to your mommy."

"I won't let him hurt her!"

"Oh, it won't hurt. At least, not at first... But he does like to wake them up before he kills them."

Brian struggled to free his arm, but the Witch's grip was unnaturally strong. As he looked at his mother, he realized what the man was.

The man stroked his mother's arms gently. She seemed completely under his spell. "He's an incubus..." Brian said in horror. "And not the friendly kind..."

"Such a smart boy! Yes, he's an incubus... And not just any incubus. You are looking at the first of his kind! He's the strongest incubus in existence."

"I... I thought Zedd and Taylor were the strongest..."

"They're powerful... But they're just imitations of this perfect specimen. He'll drain your mommy nearly dry, and then he'll wake her up to slaughter her. He gets off on the fear, you see. It's going to be so fun to watch!"

"Mom! Mom, snap out of it! Wake up!" Brian shouted.

The Witch cackled. "Two for one! I love it when people suffer!"

"No!" Brian shouted as the incubus kissed his mother passionately. He had to stop this... He had to find a way to get past the Witch so he could rescue his mother. He tried to burn her hand, but she just cackled some more and the fire went out before it could even fully ignite.

"I know who you are, Chosen... Don't you think I researched what your powers are? I know exactly what you're capable of. More than you do, probably. You're just Quintus rebooted, after all."

Brian knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes. With his free hand, he grabbed onto the talisman around his neck. It shattered in his hand as the duplicate powers rushed into him. Suddenly, Brian's entire body seemed to burst into flames, but he didn't burn. Instead, the Witch ignited.

"You know, on this planet, bad witches get burned," he informed her as she screamed and struggled to put herself out. He ran toward his mother. The Witch's spell had shattered, so he was able to reach the incubus. "Don't you fucking touch her, you asshole!" He shouted.

"So much power..." The incubus mumbled. He tossed Brian's mother aside, no longer focused on her. She seemed to snap out of things then.

"Mom, run!" Brian shouted. "Get Taylor and Zedd!"

"I'm not leaving you," she argued stubbornly.

"Just go! Please..."

The incubus pulled Brian closer to him. Brian tried to set him on fire, and it would have worked, but the incubus kissed him hard. Brian was straight, but that didn't matter as the incubus worked his magic. He was suddenly completely entranced.

"Bu! Brian!" His mother cried desperately. He heard her, but she sounded so far away...

As the incubus continued feeding on Brian's life force, something strange happened. He was certain his magic should be growing weaker, but the opposite seemed to be happening. The fire was burning stronger than ever. 

The incubus jumped back, startled. "You can turn into flames?" He demanded. "How unusual..."

"What?" Brian asked. He realized the man was right. Brian was very much on fire, but he wasn't burning. Instead, his very flesh seemed to have become fire itself. "That's new..." He mumbled. If Quintus could do it, Caius had certainly never mentioned it to Brian.

The fire seemed to be clearing his mind nicely, and Brian held onto the sensation, praying he'd survive long enough to get out of there. He moved closer to the incubus, who suddenly wasn't so interested in touching him anymore. Brian grabbed his arm and watched as the incubus quickly began to burn. His body turned to ash. 

"Damnit... I worked hard to secure that vessel, but I suppose it wasn't strong enough," the Witch said. "I'll find him another soon... And when I do, you and your mommy will be the first ones to perish." She cackled and vanished into the night.

"Ah, fuck," a voice said. "The Witch is here? That's not good."

"Laby?" Brian asked.

Laby looked at the flames that were Brian and his eyes went wide. "Um... You okay there, Kid?" He asked.

"Yeah... But I don't know how to turn this off. This mode wasn't in the instruction manual when I found out I have powers."

"Try breathing through it," his mother suggested.

"I can't," Brian said. "My energy's all out of whack because he fed on me."

"What happened?" Laby asked.

"That psycho witch lady summoned some sort of incubus. He decided to try and make my mother a snack, but changed his mind and made me the main course instead."

"If an incubus triggered the reaction because he threw your energy out of balance, you might need an incubus to fix you... I could call Bartello."

"No... Call my friend Taylor. Him and his dad can help me."

"Bartello's the strongest incubus I've ever met."

"Yeah, and I'd like to get out of this without turning into a drooling mess. I heard about Lily."

"He knows what he's doing, but fair enough, I guess. I understand why you'd be uncomfortable with a stranger right now. How do I find Taylor?"

"That's easy... Turn around," Taylor replied.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"Brian... Why are you on fire?" Taylor asked instead of answering.

"Incubus. A big, bad, powerful one. Can you help get my energy under control?"

"I mean... Maybe, but... I usually have to touch people to affect their energy. That's kind of hard when your entire body is made of fire."

"I don't think it'll hurt you... If I don't want it to."

"Then I really hope you don't secretly hate me," Taylor said with a nervous laugh. He reached forward, touching Brian's arm. He exhaled as he seemed satisfied that he wouldn't catch on fire. Then, he closed his eyes and began working his magic.

Slowly, Brian's energy calmed down. The blind panic seemed to fall away and his heart rate returned to normal. He looked at Taylor gratefully as the flames vanished. "That's better..." Brian mumbled.

"Let me guess... You absorbed your duplicate powers?" Taylor asked.

"Yep."

"Ollie's going to be jealous. It's just him and Caleb who haven't now." Taylor paused. "Hi, Trini. Welcome back."

"Thanks, Taylor," she replied before hugging Brian tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Bu!"

Brian hugged her back. "You either... A monster almost killed you, Mom! You've been back in Angel Grove for, like, fifteen seconds! That's unacceptable!"

"Well, thankfully, you were there to protect me." She kissed the top of his head. Brian relaxed, knowing she was alright, and praying the incubus hadn't been able to take much of her life force.

"Taylor, how did you know I needed help?" Brian asked.

"I didn't," Taylor replied. "I sensed something... Strange. It was like the energy of the incubus drew me here... He was powerful like I've never experienced before. I couldn't stay away, no matter how much I tried."

Brian hesitated. "Taylor... Can you tell if an incubus did serious damage to someone?" He asked.

"Mostly, yeah," Taylor said. He seemed to know why Brian was asking. "May I?" He asked Brian's mother. She nodded. Taylor took her hand in his and closed his eyes. "He stole some of her life force," he admitted, making Brian's heart ache. "I think I can reverse the damage, though. It wasn't that much." He didn't even wait before he started pouring energy into her.

After a minute, Brian's mother seemed to literally glow with energy. Taylor, on the other hand, looked visibly pale. He collapsed at her feet.

"Taylor!" Brian cried in alarm.

"That kid doesn't feed enough, does he?" Laby asked. He shook his head. "He's just like Bartello... Stubborn and always taking care of everyone except for himself. Don't worry. I'll get him to someone who can help."

"Are you going to... violate him or something?" Brian asked.

Laby actually laughed. "I can't believe you just asked me that," he said. "No, Brian, I'm not going to molest your friend. There are other ways to help a weak incubus. My friend Zee has tons of energy to spare. The guy is like a walking battery pack. I'll call him and see if he can portal here and help Taylor out."

"Thanks, Laby," Brian replied.

Laby picked Taylor up and carried him away. Brian took his mother's hand. "Ready to go see everyone else?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd say so," she replied. Together, they walked toward the training facility, where Brian knew everyone would be waiting for them. 

SAGE

It had been a long couple of days. Liza was home, safe and sound, but Sage knew she was badly shaken up. She mostly stayed close to Zedd, although she didn't push Micky away. He was clinging to her desperately, almost like he was terrified if he let go, she'd vanish.

Zedd and Liza sat on Sage's couch now. Liza rested her head on his shoulder as he held her. Micky stood over the couch protectively, arms across his chest, like a bodyguard. Koda sat on the floor, watching the television as it played one of his favorite shows. For once, he wasn't bugging Zedd to translate the novella into English, but he seemed to be following along fine on his own. "Do you guys need anything?" Sage asked.

"We're fine," Liza said automatically. She snuggled against Zedd a little more closely as if to reassure herself of that fact.

Sage gave her the space she clearly needed and didn't call her on the fact that she wasn't quite okay yet. Liza had literally just survived hell, and it had taken a toll on both her and Zedd. Still, she was strong, and Sage knew Liza would come out of this tougher than ever. She just needed a little time to adjust to being safe again. Maybe when she was ready, Sage could help her process what Zell had put her through. It wouldn't be easy to witness, but Sage figured she owed it to Liza to try. She was her friend and her teammate, after all.

As Sage walked into the backyard, she sensed someone watching her. She looked around, but saw no one. "Whoever is here, you probably don't want to have this fight," she said. The property was extremely locked down magically, but that didn't mean no one could walk along the edges lining it.

The energy she sensed seemed to hide itself then. It nearly vanished, but she could still almost feel it. It was almost like it had slipped into a...

"Labyrinth..." Sage said aloud softly. "Laby? Is that you?" She asked louder.

There was no answer. The energy was gone almost as suddenly as it had appeared. Concerned, Sage pulled the communication stone Laby had given her out of her pocket and tapped it twice. "Laby!" She said firmly.

It connected a moment later. "Sage? Is something wrong?" Laby asked in surprise.

"You're not in the woods behind my backyard by any chance, are you?" Sage asked.

"Um... No... Should I be?" He asked.

"I sensed an energy, and it vanished, like a labyrinth swallowed it up. You're the only person I know who can do that so smoothly."

"Thanks for the compliment... The warlock can create labyrinths, but I sort of doubt he'd be able to make one that strong so close to your house. Do you think it was him?"

"I'm not sure. It... It almost felt like... You, Laby. It felt like you."

"I have no idea why. I'm on the other side of town. I asked Zee to come meet me at Captain Smith's place. Taylor needed an energy boost."

"Is he okay?"

"I think he will be... Zee just got here."

"What happened?"

"Brian and his mom... Um... Trini, right? Anyway, Brian and Trini had a run-in with an incubus. Brian's okay... His Chosen powers multiplied or whatever and he discovered a new party trick... But the asshole fed on Trini. Taylor fixed her life force but knocked himself out."

"How's Trini?"

"She's okay... Brian's pretty freaked out, but the kid did good."

"Thanks for the update. Take care of Taylor."

"I will. Be careful, Sage. If I figure out how my energy was suddenly on your property, I'll let you know."

They ended the communication. Sage wondered if the energy was still out there watching her. If it was hidden in a labyrinth, it might be hard to tell, but her senses were stronger than most. She decided to go investigate, figuring if things got bad too quickly she could just summon the Dragonzord.

As she walked through the woods, Sage tried to feel for anything that seemed off. She knew every inch of those woods, so that shouldn't be too difficult. She could feel something when she closed her eyes, so she focused on that, turning toward it before opening them.

A young golden retriever sat on the ground looking up at her innocently. Sage hesitated. "I know you're not a dog," she said after a moment.

The puppy rolled onto its back, looking harmless and playful, as if enticing her to pet it. "I'm not falling for that, no matter how cute you come across," she informed it.

The dog whimpered slightly. Then, it ran into the woods. "Wait!" Sage called. She was still convinced this hadn't been a random stray animal. She chased after it, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, Sage was startled when a fox ran by her in a flash. She stared at it, still trying to figure out where the dog had vanished to. It wasn't until a bird flew by her head and fled high into the trees that Sage was positive she understood what was going on.

"You're a shapeshifter," she said. "Just like Laby."

Instead of giving in and admitting she was right, the bird flew away. Sage might have thought she was crazy, but she knew better by now. "I think we have a problem," she mumbled. Was this new shapeshifter a friend or a foe? It seemed only time would tell on that one, but Sage made a mental note to try and find out. She'd gotten a good sense of the shapeshifter's energy. Maybe she could find him or her in their dreams. It was worth a shot.

"You can't hide from me," she said. "I'm a Shaman."

"You tell him, Girl," a voice said.

Sage jumped. She felt an incredibly dark, powerful energy behind her and stared at it. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded. It wasn't the shapeshifter.

"Relax," he replied. "I come in peace. Um... Bizzeh mada alebastes and all that?"

She exhaled. "You're a Rebel."

"Every day of my life, but especially now." He smirked at her. "Hezzo," he added, shaking her hand.

"Sage."

"I know who you are, Lass. Your reputation precedes you."

"Great. What can I do for you, Hezzo?"

"Nothing, really. I was just strolling through the woods, but it seemed like a good idea to introduce myself."

"Okay, I appreciate that. Which Chapter are you from?"

"They call us the Circle."

"Ah... The ones who freaked Greg out."

"Poor lad. How's he holding up?" Hezzo asked with a chuckle.

"He's fine."

"Good to know." He shrugged. "I thought you should know that they found Prime."

"What? Who found him?"

"Stone, technically, but Bartello's working on fixing him from what I've heard."

"They should have called me. I know that technology. I should be working on him."

"Bartello's what you people would call a technopath. He has an affinity for working with all technology, and he knew Alpha Prime the first time he was around... But he's having trouble. The poor thing's a mess. He was pretty thoroughly destroyed, and Bartello says he's got some kind of magic on him that's making it tricky to repair him. Every time he makes progress, something misfires and fries him all over again."

"Get Bartello in touch with me... Actually, have him come to Angel Grove. I'll hide him and Prime in the Zord bay my team uses and we can fix him together."

"You know Bartello's an incubus, right? A very powerful one?"

"I'm not affected by incubi. I live with Zedd, and I saved him, so I'm quite familiar with the energy."

"Okay... But you've still got eyes, Lass... And Bartello likes walking around without a shirt, especially when he's working with tools. Fair warning." Hezzo winked at her.

Sage laughed and rolled her eyes. "I appreciate your concern. Send him my way. I'm sure I can help him get Prime up and running in no time."

Hezzo nodded. "Good luck to you, then. Nice meeting you... My friends and I will see you around." He walked away.

Sage took a deep breath, mentally adding repairing Alpha Prime to her To Do list. That task was too important to risk leaving to anyone else. And somehow, while she was doing everything else she needed to do, she'd also find time to track down the mysterious new shapeshifter and get some answers.

LEX

That had been entirely too close. Lex frowned as he shifted back into human form upon landing on the property he'd been told to go to. Zell's last message had said he'd know when to show up, and that had been true. He'd woken up with an overwhelming need to leave Eltar and head to Stone Hollow, California.

He looked over the base, which was half-destroyed, and wondered why Zell would choose such a lousy location to hide out. "Whatever... I guess he's got different taste than the Mayor," Lex mumbled aloud. Mayor Freyst had always lived an elaborate life, flaunting his wealth in the face of everyone on the planet.

Lex sighed. He still missed the Mayor. It wasn't that he'd been a great guy or anything. He'd never been especially nice... However, he'd rescued Lex from the streets of Earth when he was still just a lonely, scared, homeless teenager who'd run away from an abusive orphanage, and he'd changed his life. He'd set him up on Eltar, getting him a job and taking care of him until he'd been able to stand on his own. He'd worked at the Counsel Building, close to the Mayor, and he'd at least known his existence meant something... That was, until a few months earlier, when Eltar had been attacked by members of the Rebellion.

"Use your powers, Boy. Get out of here," Mayor Freyst said.

"Come with me. I can protect us both," Lex protested.

"I'll be fine. Go on."

"I can stay and fight with you. Let me help." 

"Lex... Please. This isn't a fight you should be present for, but I must defend this building. We cannot allow the Rebellion to win."

"But Mayor Freyst-"

"My boy... You are far too important to risk," the Mayor said, surprising him. "Go into a labyrinth, and no matter what you see or hear, you must not reveal yourself. Do you understand me?"

Lex didn't want to hide, but the Mayor kept pushing until he did. He sealed himself in a labyrinth in the Mayor's office. That was when the rather infamous Rebel, Raffitty, walked into the office.

Lex watched in horror as Raffitty savagely beat the Mayor to death, covering his mouth to keep from screaming. He wanted to help him, but the Mayor had been quite clear... Even after it was obvious the frail old man had perished, Raffitty continued to beat him. Lex sobbed quietly, unsure of what to do because, once again, he was completely alone in the world.

Another man Raffitty called "Bob" came into the room and convinced him to stop beating on the dead Mayor. He finally coaxed him from the room. Even then, Lex remained in the labyrinth. When some parts of the building became little more than rubble and it was clear the Rebels had finally left, Lex tried desperately to find the Prime Minister. After all, Rey was a good man. If there was any chance of saving him, he had to try. Shifting into the form of a mouse so he could get into even the smallest places, Lex struggled to find any sign of him, but there was none. When the rescuers showed up, Lex had to leave. He found out later that Rey had perished as well.

He might have given up, but one of the messages Zell had left throughout time for the Mayor now found its way to him. Do not give up. When the time is right, return to Earth. You will know how to find me, it said.

That was how Lex found himself here now. He took a deep breath, not even sure what he was doing. The Mayor had told him over and over again that one day, they would work with Eltar's Great Wizard directly. It was his duty to see it through to the end, even if the Mayor was gone.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded.

Lex turned around to face the woman staring daggers at him. "Call me Lex," he said. "I'm here to join the Alliance."

Her face turned harder. "Is that so?" She asked. Then, she cackled. "So am I! Let's be fast friends, shall we?" She linked her arm through his like a psychopath.

Lex pulled his arm free. "Don't touch me," he said.

"Aw, does someone have issues with personal space?" She taunted him. "Relax, Lex. I'm the Witch. I assume you got a message from Zell? I'm his biggest champion. His antics entertain me. I'm not a minion, mind you, but I did promise if he ever really got into a bad situation, I'd come help... So here I am." She motioned toward the area that wasn't so destroyed. "Come along," she said cheerfully before hurrying toward it.

"This guy keeps bizarre company," Lex thought out loud. Shaking his head, he walked toward the rest of the base.

The man who met them at the door was one Lex recognized. He ran with a group that threw amazing parties whenever they came to Eltar. "Lex, my boy! It's lovely to see you here," Maegus said. He surprised Lex by pulling him into a hug. "Welcome, welcome! To what do we owe the honor?"

"Maegus? You're part of the Alliance?" Lex asked in surprise.

"Since it began. So, you've come to join us, I assume? Splendid! Come on in. Branz is fixing everyone drinks." Maegus paused. "And the Witch? Well, this is a surprise! No one's seen you in over a century! How have you been?"

"Sorry I missed so many good parties," the Witch said. "How's Tinny? And Hezzo? Are they here, too? I'd love to catch up." The way she said it was terribly creepy.

"I'm afraid they're not part of the Alliance... At least not yet. One never knows where the wind will blow those two."

"Oh well... That's fine," the Witch said, walking past Maegus without a care in the world. Lex politely waited until Maegus motioned for him to follow him inside.

"Wow... This is a lot nicer than I expected from the exterior," Lex said as he looked around.

"Some of it was preserved," Maegus explained. "And the rest... Is underground and restored. Come on. We stay down there, where we can't easily be detected." He led him underground. The Witch had already found her way there and sat at the bar, doing shots of tequila.

"Should she be drinking?" Lex asked.

"Probably not, but I don't think any of us want to try to stop her. I'm afraid that one's a few screws short of a full toolbox. She's had bats in the belfry for millennia."

"Yeah, the Witch definitely doesn't play with a full deck," Branz chimed in.

"Nutty as a fruitcake," Grayzee agreed.

"Stark raving mad," Maegus finished up.

"Hi, Lex! Good to see you, Lad!" Branz said warmly, giving him a hug.

No one on Eltar knew the truth about Lex's abilities. Mayor Freyst had made it clear to him that he had to hide the more rare ones. As far as people were concerned, he was a fair Sorcerer and little else. It was better that way. Otherwise, they might guess the truth about his heritage, and the Mayor had insisted that would be very bad news for him.

He was welcomed by the others without much of an issue. Lex didn't know who most of them were, but he suspected they might have once been part of the Rebellion of Eltar. The Mayor had warned him they generally couldn't be trusted but that some of them might come to their senses and join Zell's Alliance. Since Lex wasn't one for liquor, he had Branz serve him Coke. It had been way too long since he'd had a nice, cold can of soda. Eltar had sugary beverages, but nothing hit the spot quite like this.

"I'll set you up with a room," the Alchemist said as she joined him while he was enjoying his drink. She looked at the Witch. "Will you be requiring one as well?" She asked a bit harshly. It was clear the Alchemist and the Warlock were not fans of the Witch. Lex couldn't really blame them. She was one creepy bitch.

"I'll sleep in the woods," the Witch replied. "Better than lying here with you dogs and catching fleas!" She cackled again before downing another shot.

The Alchemist glared at her, narrowing her eyes in a way that made Lex want to run for cover. "Easy, Alchemist... You know it's best not to anger her," Maegus said softly.

She paused before saying, "Very well. Just keep her away from the rest of us. I don't know why she's here, but she wasn't invited."

"I find that the Witch tends to invite herself," Maegus said. "Trust me, I'm not thrilled she's come to join us either, but I do sense Great Zell wants her here. Until he returns, I'm afraid we must accept her presence."

"Come, Lex. I'll bring you to your room," the Alchemist said.

"Thanks," Lex replied. He followed her nervously. When they reached the room, she paused.

"What can you contribute to this fight, Lex?" She asked.

"I've got decent sorcery," Lex said awkwardly. And I build labyrinths, and I can shapeshift, he added silently.

"That isn't good enough. Great Zell recruits people for a number of reasons... What is unique about you?"

"I never met the guy, so I couldn't tell you why he wants me. I'm just an orphan who was raised on Earth until I was sixteen."

"An orphan. Interesting. Yet you are Eltarian?"

"The Mayor found me and told me my parents were Eltarian. He says my father abandoned me. My mother died when I was three. I saw it, but trauma sort of makes it hard to say what happened for sure. I think I imagined most of it."

"I see. Well, there must be something in your heritage that drew him to you. Do not waste this opportunity, Lex. If you prove useless to us, there are consequences."

"Noted. Does this place have a television? Now that I'm on Earth again, I'd love to catch up on what I've missed."

"Is that truly your concern right now?"

He shrugged. "I get bored easily. I'll settle for some good books. I like to read, although I sort of have a short attention span."

The Alchemist seemed to decide she was finished with him. She walked away, closing the door behind herself. "Wow. She's friendly," Lex mumbled with a laugh. He sat down on his new bed, stretching his legs out and putting his arms behind his head. "Not too bad," he decided. He supposed he could get used to this. He just hoped he wouldn't be stuck there without answers for too long. 

MISTRESS CHEETAH

She was finally starting to come out of the state she'd been stuck in. Mistress Cheetah's head was fuzzy. She looked at her surroundings before realizing she was restrained to a bed. "Hey! Let me the hell out of here!" She shouted.

The door to her prison cell opened. It might look like a nice, comfortable bedroom, but Mistress Cheetah knew she was indeed a prisoner. The person who walked into the room sent her into an instant state of rage.

"Hey, Lily," RJ said. "It's nice to see you awake and aware."

"You! How dare you imprison me like this?!" She shouted.

"Good morning to you, too. I'm good, thanks. How have you been?" RJ asked casually.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Yes, this is nice weather we're having."

"Stop that! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just filling in the nice things I know you'd be saying if your head were on straight."

"You can't keep me here. I have powers!" She tried to free herself. The restraints held firmly. She screamed in frustration.

"You have powers. We have Anise. You aren't getting out of here anytime soon, Sweetheart, so you'd better get used to it... Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless you let us save you."

"There is no saving me because I do not want to be saved! I am Mistress Cheetah!"

"Okay... Lily."

"When I get free, you will be the first one I slaughter."

"Sure thing, Lily. Sounds like fun."

"Ugh! You are incredibly frustrating!"

"That's what my ex girlfriends say, too."

Suddenly, she had an idea. "Fine," she said. "If you truly believe you can somehow save me, go ahead and try."

He paused to consider this. "Nice try. Really. But I'm not going to fall for that," he said after a minute.

"Goddamn you, RJ! You want to save me, right? So just do it!"

"I wish I could, Lily. You have no idea how badly I do... But it's going to take more than just me." He paused. "Guys! Come on in!"

Casey walked into the room first. Lily rolled her eyes. Fran was right behind him. "Lily! You're awake!" Fran cried. She ran toward her.

"Not just yet, Fran," RJ said, putting up a hand to stop her from touching Lily. "This is still Mistress Cheetah we're dealing with... But I was hoping, with her connection to the team, that Casey and I could reach her spirit and pull her back... And you're a comforting presence and a good friend, so I think you need to be here, too."

"Lily... I know you're in there," Casey said gently.

"Lily is dead, Casey. She has been ever since that day," Mistress Cheetah replied harshly.

"You're not dead, Lily... You're just in so much pain... I know how much you loved him, and I'm so sorry... We all miss Theo... But-"

"Shut up! Don't say his name! Don't you dare!" Rage filled her entire body. She struggled against the restraints. Finally, one of them broke. She struggled to free herself from the other one.

"I guess that means it's time? I mean... Anise said the spells would only hold until it was time to save her, right?" Fran asked.

"She did, but we don't have our backup plan... Fran, call Sage. Fast," RJ said.

Fran ran off to do that. Mistress Cheetah stood up and began calling on her powers to attack RJ. She hit him with as much power as she could.

"Ouch! Jeez, Lily, that was a little much..." RJ mumbled as he doubled over in pain.

"Lily, stop it! Please! We can help you. We're here. We love you," Casey said.

"Love is for the weak!" Mistress Cheetah shouted. "It just destroys you in the end!"

"Lily-"

"Get out of my way, Casey."

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine! Be an idiot!" She sent a small attack at him. It wasn't enough to do any real harm, but it did send him into a wall, where he remained pinned so she could run by him and escape from the house. Fran dropped her phone in surprise as Mistress Cheetah ran past her. She made it all the way to the front porch before something stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Lily?" A voice asked.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Theo?" She whispered. It couldn't be true. Someone was obviously playing a cruel joke on her.

"It's me, Lily..." He looked into her eyes, but Mistress Cheetah quickly looked away. It was too painful, and she couldn't identify what exactly she was feeling.

"No! I will not fall for such illusions!" She declared.

"Lily, look at me. Please."

"Go away! You're not real!"

"Honey... I'm here. I'm real. I swear on everything we have."

"We have nothing! You're dead! You shoved me through a door and you died, Theo!" The rage was building, but so was something else. She couldn't quite touch it... She felt the pain, but not the emotions that should have been attached to it.

"I'm so sorry, Lily... I had to... I had to save you. I was dying either way, but that didn't mean I had to take you with me."

"You left me! You left me, Theo! You promised you'd be mine forever, and then you left me!" She was furious.

"I know... But someone interfered, Lily. Someone saved me."

"No! I know you were dead! It's been months and you never came back! You couldn't have survived! The explosion went off seconds after you closed the door!"

"There's a girl who can time travel, like Zell does. She pulled me out of the time line, Lily. She got me to some friends of hers, and one is an insanely powerful healer. He saved my life, and then they drank a potion so they'd forget I was ever there... This way no one would find out and try to stop me from making my way back to you."

"Your way back?" She repeated.

"I'm here, Lily. I'm alive... And I came back for you."

Mistress Cheetah was crumbling to pieces as Lily screamed and tried to claw her way back into control. She wanted to remember how to feel... She wanted to love him again... But she couldn't. Her light was gone, and so was her ability to love. Zell had stolen everything from her.

She screamed. Lightning struck a tree and it burst into flames. Mistress Cheetah screamed again and the earth began to shake.

"Lily! Lily, stop, honey! I'm here! I'm right here, and I'm never leaving you again!" Theo shouted.

RJ, Casey, and Fran stood in the doorway. "Th- Theo?" Fran managed to ask. She promptly fainted into RJ's arms.

"I'll be damned..." RJ mumbled as he caught her.

"Theo... How?" Casey asked softly.

"You see him?" Mistress Cheetah asked. "You all see him?"

"He's here, Lily... Right in front of us," Casey confirmed.

She was trembling as she finally allowed herself to look into Theo's eyes. "You're not just in my head... And you're not an impostor..." She mumbled.

He touched her cheek gently. She allowed him to. "I'm not an impostor," Theo promised, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm here, Lily... And I don't know all of the details of what happened to you, but whatever happened, we'll get through it together. I love you."

She felt like someone had shoved a sword through her heart. She screamed in anguish, thrashing against an invisible enemy to make all of this disappear.

Theo pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly and refusing to let go of her no matter how much she fought. She felt his jaguar spirit wrapping around her. "With the stealth of a jaguar..." He whispered, "I will always protect you. I will fight by your side, today and always, in good times and bad, through sickness and health... I will honor, love, and cherish you with every ounce of my soul."

The wedding vows came back to her in a flash. For the first time since she'd been turned, Mistress Cheetah felt the cheetah spirit truly flowing through her. She hadn't lost her animal spirit after all... It had simply been forced to watch from a distance while the darkness consumed her.

"With the speed of a cheetah, I will run by your side... Fighting every battle with you, today and always, in good times and bad, through sickness and health... I will honor, love, and cherish you with every ounce of my soul," she whispered shakily.

"Lily Chilman-Martin... You are my heart and my strength, and I'm not losing you," Theo said firmly.

Lily... Because no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she was still Lily... Looked up to see that RJ and Casey both had tears in their eyes. She wished she could cry with them, but she was still evil.

"You can't love me anymore, Theo... Because I'm evil now, and there is no turning back," Lily said softly. "And I can't love you or anyone else ever again."

"You can come back from this, Lily. I know you can. You're stronger than anyone else I've ever met," Theo insisted.

"I've done unforgivable things. I took over Onyx by slaughtering anyone who dared to oppose me. I killed innocent people on Eltar. I destroyed everything good I came across."

"Everyone has bad days once in a while." He flashed her a slightly awkward smile.

"Theo... I'm evil."

"Because of a spell, Lily. And spells can be broken."

Looking into his eyes, Lily could almost hope... "How?" She asked. "How do we break this spell? How do you cure me?"

"Sage can do it," Casey said.

"But I think we might be able to do it, too. If you connect with your spirit... If you allow the Cheetah to fully merge with you... I think you can push the evil right out of you, Lily," RJ said. "If we can keep you focused, I think you can heal yourself."

"No one's ever come back from this without a Shaman," Lily protested.

"Kendall Morgan did. There are these two people who were able to literally just guide her... And she brought herself back with their help. They showed her the path to the light and one of them helped her cope with what she'd done, and she healed herself. I really think this will work, Lily," RJ insisted.

"What if you're wrong? What if we fail?"

"Then we keep trying until we don't fail," RJ said like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're here, Lily. We're not going anywhere. You're not alone. You just need to remember who you truly are inside... Remember the cheetah... Remember the strength of your heart... Remember being a Power Ranger... Remember being Lily."

Lily nodded. She took a deep breath. "Remember..." She repeated. She exhaled and closed her eyes before she said, "With the speed of a cheetah... Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

It was slow at first, but soon, she could feel the cheetah struggling to take full control of her energy. The darkness inside of her was incredibly powerful, but the cheetah fought against it, trying to chase it out of her soul. She'd never felt such an intense rush of power before. Then, she felt something else. It felt like her heart was being ripped from her body all over again. Her grief was overwhelming. Not only did the pain of losing Theo hit her, but the pain of losing Dominic, and the pain of having her light ripped away from her, and the pain of knowing every horrible thing she'd done as Mistress Cheetah slammed into her. She couldn't breathe.

"I can't do it!" Lily screamed. "I can't! It hurts!"

"You've got this, Lily," Casey said firmly.

"It's too much! I can't! Just kill me!"

"Yeah, that's a hard no on that one, Lily. Sorry," RJ said.

"Lily... You can do this," Casey said again. "We're here. We've got you."

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" She shouted.

"I know it hurts..." Theo said gently. "But I'm here, Lily. I'm here, and Casey's here, and RJ's here, and Fran's here... Sort of... And we love you, Lily. We all love you... I love you."

Love, Lily thought. That was what was missing. She felt pain, and grief, and horror at what she'd done. She was mad, hurt, and so devastated... But the other emotion... The one she was so desperate to touch... It was love.

"I... I love you, too," Lily whispered. And suddenly, that washed over her stronger than any of the other emotions. "I love you," she said again. Her cheeks felt moist. Lily was stunned to realize she'd begun to cry.

Theo pulled her closer, kissing her. To feel his lips against hers when she'd been certain she never would again was too overwhelming. Lily broke down, and the last of her resistance shattered. She lost herself in the kiss, feeling his energy washing over her.

Don't feed on him. His life is precious. You can't take even one second of it, she thought. She focused instead on the happiness she knew he felt at having her in his arms. Somehow, Lily naturally fed on that, not touching any of the energy keeping Theo alive.

When he finally released her, Lily felt much more like herself. "Feel better?" RJ asked. "Here." He tossed something at her head. Lily caught it.

"A Snickers bar?" She asked.

"You were cranky," RJ replied with a smirk.

She laughed, and it actually felt good. Somehow, Lily knew she'd beaten the spell. She would feel better if she let Sage cleanse her just in case, but she was positive she had somehow saved herself, with a little help from the people she loved the most.

"Who saved you? I have to thank her," Lily said.

"Her name's Eloise. She's a little quirky, but seems nice enough. We can find her tomorrow. She left me because she's pregnant and said her husband or boyfriend or whatever would be furious if she put herself in danger again," Theo replied.

"I don't understand. Why did she save you?"

"She saw the shape you were in, and the future you were headed toward, and she decided to change it... By saving my life, but not in a way that would alter the time line in any way, shape, or form. It was actually pretty clever."

She looked at RJ and Casey. "I'm so sorry for how I acted," she said softly. "I never would have attacked you in my right mind."

"We know," Casey promised. "We're just glad to have you back."

Theo looked at them and asked, "Is Fran okay?"

"She'll be fine," RJ said, glancing at the porch swing where he'd carefully placed her. "We just didn't expect you to come back from the dead, Kid... But I'm damn glad you did."

"Same here," Casey said. He rushed toward Lily and Theo and flung his arms around them both before shifting to just Theo. "It's amazing to see you."

"It's good to see you guys, too... Where's Dom?" Theo asked.

Casey tensed. RJ actually looked like he might cry. Lily's heart ached, but she was relieved to be able to feel it the way she should for once.

"Jungle Karma Pizzeria was attacked... The restaurant didn't survive... And neither did Dom," Casey said softly.

"Oh, God... I'm so sorry, RJ... Oh, poor Fran... This is horrible..." Theo said.

"We'll rebuild the restaurant assuming we all survive this next big fight," RJ said. "We can't rebuild Dom, but... Well, we'll kick a whole lot of ass in his name."

"That's the best way to honor his memory," Lily said softly.

Theo pulled her into his arms again before picking her up. She squeaked in surprise. "Is there a room in this place for me?" He asked.

"Lily's got a room," RJ said with a smirk. "I assume she's willing to share it."

"Definitely," Lily said, wrapping her arms around Theo's neck.

Theo smiled. "Then it's time for me to carry you over the threshold, Beautiful." With that, he began to walk toward the house. He walked up the stairs and inside. RJ patted his back encouragingly as he walked by.

As Theo carried her upstairs, Lily relaxed in his arms. Looking into his eyes, she knew that no matter what else happened, things were going to be okay. Somehow, she'd make up for all of the harm she'd done. And no matter what, she would make damn sure she helped put a stop to Zell once and for all.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
BARTELLO  
He was pleased with how far their work had come. Alpha Prime was fully reassembled and nearly reprogrammed. "You're very talented, Sage," Bartello said. "Thank you for helping me figure out what was wrong."

Sage smiled at him. "No problem. Alpha Prime is important to all of us," she replied. "Are you ready to find out how successful we were?"

He nodded, waiting for her to reboot Alpha Prime. After a moment, he came to life. "Sage? What is hap-?" Prime began. His eyes fell on Bartello. "Bartello of Eltar! What a surprise to find you here! I thought you perished long ago."

"Hello, Alpha," Bartello replied. "Tell me... What is your opinion of Eltar's Great Wizard?"

Prime seemed to frown. "He betrayed us all... He is a horrible, evil man..." He paused. "He was the one who killed your brothers and apparently failed to kill you, wasn't he?"

Bartello flinched a bit at the casual mention of his brothers. Four of the five were dead, after all, and time had not made that any easier for him to face. "Yes, Alpha... It was Zell," he said softly.

"I fear something was wrong with me... I assume you and Sage fixed me?"

"We did," Sage confirmed. "Jared was tricked into reprogramming you to bring him to Zell."

"Jared? Aye-yi-yi! Did he hurt him? Oh, Justin will never forgive me, and rightfully so!"

"Jared's safe," Sage said quickly. "He escaped. He's back with Justin. You were badly damaged when a second incarnation of Serafine attacked the Alliance's base. Stone found you and called Bartello in to help."

"Stone? Stone is here?" Prime nodded. "Good. Zell's afraid of him, you know. His power levels pose a threat to him. The Eltarians used to believe Stone would overthrow Zell one day and destroy Eltar."

"Really?" Sage asked.

Bartello laughed softly. "Oh, yes. That belief was quite popular on Eltar. That's why Stone lived in the mountains, away from most people."

"From the little I know about him, he's a respected Elder now."

"People came to trust Stone when he and Talon began working on Zell's Elite Counsel. After Zell's fall, Stone earned their trust even more as he worked to fix a lot of the harm Zell had done. Zordon also vouched for him. After all, his mother was very close to Talon and Stone. She viewed them as older brothers in a way."

Sera would have married Talon, he added silently. They were family to Daphne. He tried not to think about Serafine or Daphne. He missed them both horribly, along with their brother, but losing Sera had been especially hard for him.

"Bartello..." Sage said softly. He looked at her. "Are you alright?" She added.

The Mystic was quite good at reading his emotions. He took a deep breath. "Yes... Just thinking too much, I suppose. My apologies," he replied.

"Alpha, now that you're fixed, go ahead and return to the Command Center. After they catch you up, you should go see Justin and Jared. I'm sure they miss you," Sage said.

"Yes, Sage. Of course," Prime replied. "Thank you for your help." With that, he teleported away.

"Is there anything more I can do for you, Sage?" Bartello asked politely.

"No, but if you'd like to talk, I'll listen," Sage replied.

"You are quite kind, but I'm fi-"

"Don't try to lie to a Shaman," Sage said with a slight laugh. "You aren't fine."

"I manage... I have for millennia."

"You don't have to do it all on your own."

"I have Zee to lean on."

Sage didn't push him, which he appreciated. Instead, she smiled at him politely. Bartello nodded at her before using the incubus version of teleportation to head back to Las Vegas to collect his brother.

Zee met him in front of the Las Vegas base. He looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Bartello asked.

"You're not going to like it..." Zee began.

"Zeenazene, just tell me," Bartello replied.

The fact that Zee didn't flinch at the use of his full name told Bartello everything he needed to know. This was bad.

"Reyes called a few minutes ago," Zee said urgently. "Carina's missing."

Bartello's chest felt tight. He tried not to react emotionally, but he knew Zee saw through it. "How long?" He asked.

"Three days. Tra'dai thinks it was a setup... It's awfully coincidental that we got called away because Alpha Prime just happened to land at Stone's place. I mean, of all the places, he landed in Las Vegas?"

Bartello slammed his fist against the outer wall of the base. "Goddamnit!" He cursed. Zee would normally have made a snarky comment about Bartello's use of foul language considering Bartello always lectured him about that, but he remained silent. "Of course it was, and I fell for it!"

"Someone knew Stone would have to call you, and with the Sisterhood here, it was only logical I'd follow." Zee sighed. "I'm sorry, Barty. But we'll find her. I told everyone here what was going on and they promised to help. I was just about to call you when you showed up."

"Did Reyes give any details?"

"Carina went out to the market. Reyes, Tra'dai, and Mya each got a message from her that she'd run into someone from her past and she'd be away for two days. They all tried to get details, but she never replied again. When she didn't return last night, they realized something was wrong. They searched, but she doesn't seem to be anywhere in Barcelona."

"Someone from her past..." Bartello thought about that. He'd known Carina for a long time. On Eltar, her name had been Cazza, but she'd changed it after being assigned to join Bartello's Chapter on Earth as the Chapter's Sorceress. Carina suited the beautiful, gentle young woman better anyway. Although Bartello kept everyone but Zee, Stone, and the Sisterhood at a distance, he cared for Carina deeply. It was hard not to when she tried so hard to take care of him even when he pushed everyone away.

He knew Carina had grown up in the same village he had, but she'd been born after he and Zee had gone into hiding. It was long after Serafine, Ash, and even Daphne were gone. Zell had fallen. Who did she know that might want to hurt her? He wondered. Come on, Bartello, think. You know her.

It came to him out of nowhere. "Son of a bitch..." He mumbled.

Zee cracked a smirk at that before he asked, "What is it?"

"Jezz! It's Jezz, Zee. She used to think he was extremely charming, and he helped mentor her in sorcery when she was very young. She always trusted that silver tongue of his. She'd go with him if he asked. Fucking Jezzeff has her!"

"Whoa... The rest I can ignore, but you just dropped the F-bomb! How bad is this, Barty?"

"Her faith in Jezz was strong. Even when Garron had him assassinated for murdering Vee, Carina wanted to believe he'd gone mad in his grief over Rosemary. She wanted to believe Jezz could be redeemed. She'll fall for his lies."

"Will he hurt her?"

"It's hard to say... He might, if he thinks that would benefit him more than manipulating her will. Carina's matured a lot since then... She's stronger. He won't react well if she fights him."

Zee hesitated, looking very much like the scared kid he'd been millennia ago when their brothers had started dying. "What do we do, Barty?" He asked softly. "What's the plan?"

"We call Hezzo... Because I do not believe for one second that Maegus, Grayzee, and Branz are actually traitors to the Rebellion... If Hezzo can get word to them that Jezz might be abducting people without any clear orders from Zell, they may know where he's likely to hide Carina."

"According to the Circle, they were original members of the Alliance, long before the Rebellion formed their Chapter."

"Zee... You've met them. They're a bunch of goons who party too much, but they're not evil, or stupid. They're spies."

Zee nodded. "You're right. It's worth a shot, but Hezzo told Vitti they defected to the Alliance. If he is lying to Vitti, why would he tell us the truth?"

"Hezzo owes me." Bartello and Hezzo had a complicated friendship, and he often wanted to kick Hezzo's ass, but in an emergency, Bartello knew he could trust him. Besides, if Carina being abducted didn't count as an emergency, what did?

CALEB  
Caius was still mourning Ares, but he'd pulled himself together. He almost looked like his old self as he resumed training the Chosen full time, although Caleb noticed he'd lost weight and there were bags under his eyes.

It was just the seven Chosen and their mentor that day. Zedd was with Liza, not letting her out of his sight much if at all, and Rita had practically kidnapped Zordon to help him relax for a little while. Caleb agreed that was a good call. Zordon had been entirely too stressed with everything going on lately.

"Caius, look what I can do!" Brian declared. He proceeded to close his eyes. Flames shot up around him. Soon, his flesh seemed to turn into fire.

"Holy crap!" Ollie cried in surprise. "That's what you were talking about?"

"Now that's a power boost!" Tammy added.

"Are you alright, Brian?" Tia asked with concern.

"I can't completely figure out how it works... Thinking about that creep attacking my mom triggers it, but then I have trouble turning it off," Brian replied.

"How extraordinary," Caius said. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"So Quintus couldn't do this?" Brian asked.

"He never displayed this particular skill... Perhaps he didn't know..." Caius shook his head.

"Dad... Are you okay?" Caleb asked softly.

"I wonder if Quin had possessed such a talent if it could have saved him... I think too much for my own good," Caius replied.

Caleb wasn't sure how to comfort him. Brian saved them from the awkward silence as he reminded them, "Guys... I don't know how to turn this off."

Taylor sighed. "Here we go again," he said. He reached toward Brian, easily touching him and calming his energy down.

"I see we'll need to work on helping you master this new skill," Caius said as Brian returned to his usual form.

"That might be a good idea," Brian agreed with a grin.

Caleb noticed Angie standing a bit far away from the others. She was staring at Brian, but the look in her eyes was all Caleb needed to know something was wrong. He'd seen PTSD in Josh's eyes often enough to recognize it in his other friends.

"Angie... It's okay," he said soothingly. "You're safe."

"He was on fire..." She whispered.

"It didn't hurt him, Angie. Brian's fireproof."

"He was on fire... Like... Like I was..."

Caleb looked at Caius, who nodded knowingly. Caleb gently guided Angie away from everyone else. When they were alone, he hugged her.

"You're safe, Angie, and so is Brian," he said gently. "It's just an expansion of his Chosen powers."

Angie took a deep breath. She was trembling. Caleb cautiously reached toward her. She allowed it, continuing to breathe deeply until she seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Angie, it's completely understandable why that would freak you out. You have every right to be traumatized by what happened to you," Caleb said patiently.

"I thought I was over it... I mean, after Bulk and I rescued Kim and Billie, my confidence came back, and I absorbed Morgana's powers, so I thought that meant I was okay."

"Trauma doesn't just vanish because you find a way to keep going. Trust me..." He tried not to think about his parents, but he couldn't help it.

Angie hugged him, which surprised him. "I know you understand trauma, Caleb," she said. "I wish you didn't."

He offered her a reassuring smile. That was when bullets rang out. Caleb automatically covered Angie with his body. Two bullets pierced his chest.

"Caleb!" Angie screamed. She immediately began gathering magic, shielding Caleb and trying to attack their hidden enemy at the same time.

Caleb was rapidly losing blood. Two men they didn't know showed themselves then.

"Hmmm... We each hit the boy once, so I suppose we're tied," the first man said. "Let's eliminate the little Sorceress as a tie breaker, Micah."

"Excellent idea, Niko," Micah replied. "Who knew hunting Chosen could be so much fun?"

"Stay back!" Angie shouted.

"Or what, little one? You'll attack us? Do it, Angeline... Surrender to your power and show us what you're capable of!" Micah encouraged her.

"Angie... Don't take the bait," Caleb said weakly.

Angie looked torn. "I don't know anything about Niko, but Micah's on the Rebellion's Most Wanted list... He's a serious threat," she replied nervously.

"Just keep shielding us... They're trying to trick you into using evil magic."

Angie knelt beside him, keeping the shield up. "You need a healer," she said. The trembling in her voice told Caleb how bad he was hurt, but so did the familiar sense of death calling him back to the Underworld.

"Save your strength. I'll be okay," Caleb lied. He was probably going to die, but hopefully he'd be able to fight his way back. After all, he was a Grant.

As Niko and Micah launched a stronger attack, the darkness seemed to swallow Caleb whole. The world of the living faded away and he was lost in the Underworld. This time, not even Casey greeted him.

ANGIE  
She tried not to panic as Caleb's eyes closed and didn't reopen. His chest was no longer rising and falling, and he was entirely too still.

"Caleb... Please wake up..." Angie whispered. Usually when Caleb "died," a strong sense of his energy lingered, tethered to his body. Angie didn't feel that now.

He's not dead... Not really... He'll be back, Angie told herself.

"One down... Six to go," Niko said with a laugh. He flung a spell at Angie. It nearly pierced the shield.

Angie could feel her rage taking control. The temptation to use her magic to harm the two Alliance members was strong, but she knew that was what they wanted. They thought they could turn her evil. She had to prove them wrong.

"Guys!" Ollie called as he appeared with the others right behind him. He summoned his sword as easily as if he'd simply taken a breath. Brian followed suit with his own sword, manifesting fire in his free hand. Tammy pulled her sword out the old fashioned way, assuming a battle stance. Tia began to levitate.

"You okay, Ang?" Taylor called as he took in the scene.

"I'm fine, but Caleb's down!" Angie replied.

Caius rushed toward them. He knelt beside Caleb as Tia began strengthening Angie's shield with her magic.

"Caleb..." Caius said softly.

"Is he in the Underworld?" Taylor asked.

"Yes... But he's detached completely from his body," Caius said grimly.

"What does that mean?" Brian asked.

"He is dead," Tia said because no one else would answer him.

"So? Caleb dies a lot, right? He'll be back... He just needs a healer," Brian insisted.

Tia shook her head. "Unless Caleb finds a way to reconnect his soul to this plane, he will not return," she explained.

"So let's call Sage or Troy or any other Shaman and send them after him," Taylor suggested.

"It won't work," Caius said quietly. "Caleb needs to absorb the duplicate power... However, to activate that power, he must die... Truly die, as he did the first time he came into his powers."

"We can't help him? I mean, the first time, Sage saved him, right?" Tammy asked.

"The duplicate powers work differently... They test you before allowing you to absorb them. I fear that the Grant legacy is demanding Caleb do this on his own to prove he is truly worthy of the extra power."

"But why? The rest of us got our powers when we needed them the most," Angie said.

Caius looked deeply pained as he replied, "I still live... Which means the universe is uncertain which of us is meant to have this extra power. It demands an extra show of strength to earn the honor."

"Caius, even you needed a Shaman to return when your soul was fully disconnected from your body," Ollie said. "Can Caleb do this on his own?"

Caius sighed. "He must," he replied. "There is simply no other option. Either Caleb returns to us and claims the power, or the power chooses me and leaves him trapped in the Underworld for eternity."

"Eternity?" Angie repeated.

Two spells hit the shield at once, shattering it and knocking Angie and Tia to the ground. As they tried to recover, Niko and Micah advanced on them, leaving no more time to worry about Caleb's fate.

OLLIE  
Knowing Caius was too distracted by Caleb's situation, Ollie immediately switched into Team Leader Mode. "Brian, flame up or whatever it is you just learned to do," he said. "Tammy—"

"I've got your back," Tammy promised without needing to be asked.

"Good. Tia, Angie, back us up with magic. Taylor, try and mess with the energy of their spells. See if you can weaken them."

Taylor shrugged. "Okay, I guess... Next time they launch a spell, I'll try to intercept it and hope I don't die... Because, depending on what sort of spell it is, it might not be as easy as it was the last time," Taylor said. Ollie knew Taylor had absorbed a spell before and converted it into pure energy, the day he'd absorbed his duplicate power. Hopefully, he could do it again.

They set to work. Brian looked at Caleb and seemed to use his emotions about that to trigger his new party trick. Angie and Tia clasped hands, combining their magic into a terrifyingly powerful force to be reckoned with. Ollie and Tammy ran toward their enemy, ready for a fight.

One of the men smirked at them. "Look, Niko... Toddlers with swords," he said.

"Don't underestimate them, Micah," Niko replied. "They might surprise us." As he was saying this, he shot a spell right at Tammy.

Taylor jumped in front of them, absorbing the spell into himself. He dropped to the ground and began struggling violently against an invisible force. Suddenly, he stopped struggling and went motionless. For a second, Ollie thought his plan had just killed Taylor, but then Taylor stood up. His eyes were glowing blood red. Taylor put up his hands and sent the spell back at Niko.

With a scream of pain, Niko hit the ground. He was bleeding from several places.

"Holy shit," Taylor said as his eyes returned to normal. "Not only can I mess with the energy of spells, I can redirect them, too! Also... That spell was seriously evil... I've never felt anything that dark before. Taking it in as just energy was really messing me up, so I sort of... Spit it back out at him, I guess. I held the spell and flung it back at him exactly as it was when he cast it."

"Thanks for the save, Taylor," Tammy said gratefully.

They turned toward Micah, who was inching backward away from them. He backed straight into the still-flaming Brian and gasped.

Brian wrapped his arms around Micah, holding him tightly against his body until Micah's flesh started to burn.

"Screw this!" Micah cried. He vanished in an instant.

"Brian... Did you just try to hug a guy to death?" Tammy asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Brian replied, smiling. "I mean, clearly that man needs more hugs in his life!"

Ollie was the first to realize Niko had gotten back to his feet. In an instant, his sword was pressed against Niko's throat. "You really don't want to try anything stupid right now," Ollie said harshly.

"It wasn't a complete loss," Niko said coldly. "We still killed your little friend."

Ollie nearly impaled Niko for the comment, but Tammy touched his arm. "Don't," she said. "You're better than that."

Niko used the opportunity to vanish. Ollie looked at the others. "Brian, you can turn it off now," he said.

"Actually, I can't. I still have no idea how this power works," Brian replied. "Taylor seems to be the only one who can deactivate it."

Tammy walked toward him. She began singing softly. Soothing light flowed around Brian, visibly soothing him. He slowly calmed down, his flames dying away until he was just Brian again.

"She's like Black Widow in Age of Ultron..." Brian said with a laugh. "You know, telling Hulk, 'Hey, Big Guy... The sun's getting real low...' Thanks for de-Hulkifying me, Tammy."

"No problem," Tammy said with a grin.

Ollie looked toward Caius and saw he was holding Caleb close to him, clutching his hand and whispering something over and over again. "What's he doing?" Angie asked.

"Praying," Ollie replied. He didn't have to hear what Caius was saying to know that was exactly what he was doing.

Sage and Thorn appeared then. Thorn had tears in his eyes. Sage watched Caius carefully. "It's a very old prayer for the dead that Shamans use," Sage supplied. "It's meant to guide them safely on their journey. It's a source of comfort because it guides their spirits to their next life... But in Caleb's case, Caius is trying to guide him back to his body."

"Sage! Are you here to break rules and rescue him?" Brian asked hopefully.

"I wish I could," Sage said with a sigh as she watched Caius. "You know I'm fine with breaking all the rules, even the sacred Shaman ones, if it means protecting the people I love... Unfortunately, as I'm sure Caius already told you, Caleb has to do this on his own... Which is bullshit, and I'm not okay with it, but I understand what the consequences are... I faced them myself. The Universe will just test him again if he fails this time, or it will find a way to cut him off from his powers entirely and just kill him. Caleb is sort of on a Shaman's journey, like I was. The first time, when I got knocked into the past and ended up having Troy, I failed... I reached out to my father to get me help and bring me back. The second time, when I resurrected both Rocky and Caleb, I got stuck in the Underworld. Trust me, it was worse than the previous test. The Universe can be extremely cruel when it's trying to make someone stronger. I can't damn Caleb to a worse fate because I want to save him, even if it kills me not to run into the Underworld and help him."

"Caleb's not a Shaman, Sage," Ollie pointed out.

"No... But in a lot of ways, both he and Caius are similar to Shamans. They work with the dead. They have the power to walk the spirit realm. They can journey into the Underworld and return to tell the tale. That sort of power doesn't come without a price. In the case of the Grants, they have to die and find a way to come back. The reason Zell couldn't steal the Grant power from Maddie was because she hadn't died, so it was completely inactive. The rest of you inherited active powers, because even though a few weren't active when Zell targeted her, he woke them up. The Campbell one was especially strong because Liza used it briefly to give herself the power to extract and store them. To activate Maddie's power, Zell would have had to kill her, which he nearly did... But nearly isn't good enough to activate the Grant power. It's all or nothing."

Thorn slowly began walking toward Caleb and Caius. The others followed him in silence. Ollie's chest ached as Thorn dropped to his knees beside Caleb and took the hand Caius wasn't holding. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop crying, and said, "You can do this, Caleb. I believe in you. I love you... Fight your way back to me. I'm here. I'm right here, Caleb." Then, he began speaking in the same language Caius was using, saying the words in unison with him.

"Thorn knows Shaman prayers? I thought he wasn't involved in this stuff," Taylor said in confusion.

"He's not involved, but he was still raised by a Shaman," Sage replied. "She taught us both this prayer when..." Sage sighed, looking at her feet.

"When what?" Ollie asked since no one else seemed to know what to do with Sage suddenly turning silent.

"When Josh's mother was dying. Our mother tried so hard to save her... She hated seeing Billy in so much pain. She asked me to try to help her, but even my energy couldn't do much... Thorn and I sat with her, praying over and over, but she still died... She-" Sage paused.

"Sage? What is the matter?" Tia asked.

"There was something around her... An energy..." Sage frowned as she seemed to be trying to remember what she had witnessed as a child. "I was still so young... I didn't fully understand my abilities yet... But I saw someone... And his face is on the edge of my mind, just out of reach..." She looked at Tia. "Can you ground me?"

"Of course," Tia replied. She took her hand and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to center herself.

Sage closed her own eyes and began to focus. Ollie wasn't sure what was happening, but he could feel it was important. Sage was on the edge of information they needed.

Sage's eyes flew open in shock after a minute. "Oh my God..." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Ollie asked.

"The energy... It was the Warlock! The Warlock killed Josh's mother... He infected her."

"But why? Why would he target a random mortal?"

"We already figured out that she probably encountered a vizu, which was very likely Sunny. Darcy told us how helpful Sunny was on Eltar, so she's probably the one who somehow returned the medical records and the journal to Josh. Sunny doesn't show people her eyes because she doesn't want to hurt anyone, but we do believe she briefly showed them to Marilyn so she could try to warn her of what was to come. We'd assumed the vision was the reason she was killed, but what if we're wrong?"

"Then why else would the Warlock kill her?" Tammy asked.

"I think we need to figure that out... I'll talk to Josh and see if he and the Eltarians ever finished decoding his mother's journal," Sage replied. She took a deep breath. "But first..." She knelt beside her brother and began to recite the prayer along with him and Caius.

"He'll come back to us," Tammy said firmly.

"He'll come back to us," Ollie agreed. If they believed it hard enough, maybe they could be a light to guide Caleb back from the darkness. 

CALEB

He had only been this cold once before... The first time he'd died. Caleb struggled to see, but there was only darkness around him. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He called. No one responded. "Casey? QB? Jason?" He paused. "Dimitri? Morgana, Raven, Xia, Quintus? Anyone?" He sighed. It seemed like he was truly on his own this time.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was walking rapidly toward him. Then, they were running. Caleb knew he was in serious trouble. He braced himself for an attack, but still wasn't prepared when something dropped on top of him, knocking him to the ground. It began tearing at him, trying to shred him.

"You belong with us!" A creepy voice hissed.

"No I don't," Caleb replied.

"You should not walk the realm the of the living! You are dead! You are like us!"

Caleb desperately tried to fight off the soul attempting to tear him apart. "Get off of me!" He shouted.

A second soul arrived, and a third, then another, and another, until Caleb lost count. They were all trying to tear him apart. "You belong with us!" They shouted in unified whispers.

"Mom! Dad!" Caleb screamed. If anyone might be able to hear him and help him, it was the parents who had raised him.

You can do this, Caleb, his mother's voice called softly in his mind. He barely heard her, but barely was enough.

Don't fear it, his father added. You know what you are capable of.

"Don't fear it... Don't fear it... Embrace it..." Caleb told himself. He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't... He couldn't breathe at all, just like when he'd been dying the first time. He couldn't breathe!

As panic threatened to overwhelm Caleb, he heard a new voice in the darkness. "It's time to let go, Caleb... Be at peace. I can guide you to a safe place if you just let go," Casey said.

"Let go?" Caleb repeated.

"Just let go. It's alright, Caleb. You'll be safe with me."

He shook his head. "Casey would never tell me to just give in and die..."

"My sweet boy, you have suffered so much... You deserve to finally be at peace." She appeared to him then, the only light in the darkness.

"Casey..." He whispered, comforted by her familiar, kind smile.

"Stay with me, Caleb. Take my hand, and I promise you'll be safe." She reached toward him.

Caleb automatically reached toward Casey. The sensation of spirits trying to tear him apart stopped. He was hurt, and badly, but he knew Casey could help him. He had nearly grabbed her hand when he noticed a strange darkness in her eyes. He pulled back quickly.

"No... You're not Casey," he said firmly.

"Of course I am, sweet Caleb," she said gently. "Please, Caleb, come with me."

"If I go with you, I'll stay dead."

"Yes... You'll finally be at peace."

"The Chosen need me. If we aren't complete, we'll fail. I can't die, Casey. If I die, Zell wins."

"There are others who can fight him, Caleb. This should never have been put on teenagers. It is unfair that the Universe is demanding this of you."

"The Power Rangers are usually teenagers when each team's big battle happens, too," he pointed out.

"Zell is not some random monster with a bad plan to conquer Earth, Caleb. He's far more dangerous than Rita or Lord Zedd or any of the others the Rangers have had to face. This isn't a fight, Caleb; it's a slaughter, and you're being led straight to it!"

"Then I'll die with honor," Caleb said. "That's what makes us heroes, Casey... We don't let fear stop us from doing the right thing."

"There's no honor in dying! There are adults who can fight this battle, Caleb... Ancient Eltarians whose purpose it is to stop him. Zell is Eltar's problem. He should never have been yours."

"He became our problem the moment he formed the original Chosen. We're meant to be involved."

"I know your heart is in the right place, but this isn't the way, Caleb. Let the Eltarians handle their monster. That is as it should be."

Caleb looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Casey... But I can't leave my team," he replied. "I won't walk away from this fight."

He turned away from her, ready to run in whatever direction she was not. "Caleb, wait!" Casey shouted. "Don't do this! I'm begging you!"

"I have to," he replied. "It's the right thing to do... No matter what you may be telling me, I know that in my heart."

She suddenly reappeared in front of him. "I won't allow you to leave my Underworld."

He stared at her in shock. "You'd force me to stay here?"

"If I must, yes. You're a teenager, Caleb. You aren't ready to make this sort of choice. You don't understand the consequences."

"Actually, I do." He shook his head. "I'll fight my way out of here if I have to."

Casey sighed. "I was hoping to avoid this... I'm sorry, sweet Caleb... But I cannot allow you to leave." With that, she grabbed him by his shoulders.

Caleb suddenly felt the sensation of being unable to breathe again. He struggled to free himself from her grasp. Her hands wrapped around his throat. She began to strangle him, and he realized with horror that it wasn't his breath leaving him... It was his life force.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he had no choice. I'm sorry, Casey, he thought. Then, he reached out to the energy around him. Giving in to his instincts, he touched the void of darkness and death surrounding him. He felt spirits grabbing onto him, and this time, he didn't fight them. Instead, he embraced their energy, taking it into himself and becoming stronger.

I... Am not... Afraid! He declared silently because he couldn't get words out as Casey strangled him. The power of the spirits filled his entire being. He used the energy to force Casey off of him, sending her flying into the void with an enormous amount of force. She vanished in the darkness and he knew it was over.

Caleb began coughing and tried to catch his breath. It returned to him. He could feel his body, fatally wounded. The bullets had done an enormous amount of damage to him. He could see the wounds on himself even though he was just a soul now.

"Noble Spirits of the Underworld... Lend me just a little bit of your strength," he said softly. "Please help me heal my soul enough that my body can be healed as well."

Hundreds of spirits seemed to flow through him at once. He should have been terrified, but now, he felt only comfort in their presence. He wasn't alone. He had an army at his side, and they were eager to help him.

The bullet wounds vanished. He felt significantly stronger. He smiled. "Thank you," he said. "Now... Could one of you point me toward the exit?" He added lightly.

A spirit appeared in front of him. She smiled sweetly. "Hello again, Caleb," she said.

"Marie," he said in surprise as he recognized her. "You're Captain Smith's daughter."

"You remember... Come with me, Caleb. You're ready. I'm allowed to guide you now." She extended her hand toward him.

Unlike when Casey had done it, Caleb knew there was no threat this time. He took Marie's hand and allowed the girl to guide him gently out of the darkest place he'd ever been.

"Marie... Why did Casey do this to me?" He asked softly.

"The Goddess of the Underworld has changed," Marie said sadly. "She is influenced now, by a darkness that should not be here... Caleb... He walks the Earth, but part of him did not return."

"What do you mean?"

"A small shred of the Great Wizard remains here, and it has affected this realm. He taints everything he touches, even this place. Our Goddess believed she could defeat him, and on her own, she might have been able to correct this problem... Unfortunately, she called upon a power that was not meant for her, and she could not handle it... Being vulnerable, part of his evil forced itself into her own soul when she tried to destroy him. As she absorbed it, she was tainted like I have never seen before... I do not know if she can be saved from this darkness... It is part of her now."

"Part of Zell is inside of Casey?" Caleb repeated.

"Yes... It is no longer sentient enough to be called the Great Wizard... It is Casey, however, she is guided by his desires. Her quest for more power so she could spare the children by defeating the Great Wizard herself caused her to become just evil enough for him to influence her." She paused. "You and your friends can no longer trust her, Caleb. You need to understand that."

He nodded. "I do... I wish it wasn't true, but considering she just tried to kill me for good, I know you're telling the truth." He sighed. "Thank you for helping me, Marie. I wish I could help you, too."

"I'm alright. I've been dead since 1964, Caleb. The only thing I need is for my father to finally find happiness again."

"I'm not sure I can make that happen."

"I believe in him. He'll get there on his own eventually... He just needs to let himself find love again." She hugged him tightly. Her touch was unexpectedly warm. Most spirits made Caleb incredibly cold, but Marie's touch was comforting. "This is where I must leave you," she said softly. The path ahead was much lighter, and Caleb knew he could get out on his own from here.

"Thank you, Marie," Caleb said again. He began walking down the long corridor, knowing he was on the right path. As he got closer to the end of the path, he started to feel his body.

Soon, he could hear three voices speaking in a language he didn't recognize. He knew the voices. Caius, Thorn, and Sage were calling him back. "I'm coming," he promised.

He felt himself slam into his body. He wasn't waking up. Suddenly, he heard Marie. "Give it just another minute, Caleb," she said soothingly. He realized that, somehow, Marie was healing his body.

"Something's happening!" Tammy said.

"He's healing," Ollie added. "Is Sage doing that?"

Sage, Thorn, and Caius were still praying over him and didn't seem to hear any of this. Caleb knew they were locked in a trance as they focused on trying to guide him back.

"It's not Sage," Taylor said. "I feel... Someone else..." Caleb could practically see Taylor frowning as he tried to figure out what he sensed. "The energy's familiar, but not... Kind of like... Captain Smith, merged with Darcy, but not quite..."

Caleb could see Marie's face in his mind. "Darcy?" He repeated. "Is your mother an aspect of Serafine?"

Marie smiled at him mysteriously. "Not exactly... It's complicated." She put a finger to her lips. "Shhh.... It's not time for that yet, so don't tell anyone."

He was confused, but he trusted Marie, so he nodded. "I won't," he promised.

"Good. Now, it's time to wake up, Caleb. Be safe." She kissed his cheek before vanishing.

Caleb's chest began to rise and fall. "He's breathing!" Angie cried in relief.

A moment later, Caleb opened his eyes. Sage smiled at him, the relief clear in her eyes. Thorn pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Caleb breathed his scent in before looking at Caius, who was even paler than usual and looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm okay, Dad," he promised. He hugged his father.

Brian and Tammy grinned at him. Taylor nodded at him in acknowledgement. Angie was crying. Tia looked like she'd been holding her breath the entire time he'd been down. Ollie laughed in relief. "You had us a little freaked out there, Caleb," he said.

"Sorry, Guys," Caleb said.

"Hey, look who joined the club!" Brian said cheerfully, motioning toward Caleb's talisman.

Caleb realized what had happened. "It shattered," he said.

Taylor turned to Ollie. "Guess you're next, Fearless Leader," he said with a smirk.

"You're just a late bloomer," Tammy teased Ollie.

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Or maybe I just end up in near-death situations less often than the rest of you," he replied.

"Are you okay, Caleb?" Angie asked.

"I'm fine," he promised. He paused, taking a deep breath. "Sage... Thorn... I need to talk to you guys."

"Of course," Thorn said.

"It's okay, Caleb. You can tell us in front of everyone. They need to know, too," Sage said.

"You know?" Caleb asked.

"I have an idea of what this might be about."

He nodded. "Okay... So, when I first ended up lost in the Underworld, I was alone. Then, I got attacked by a ton of spirits... I'm not sure who they were or what they wanted, but they tried to tear me to shreds... Which really hurts, by the way. Anyway, I reached out for my parents, because I didn't know what else to do, and they just told me not to be afraid and to embrace it... Like in the big battle, when Zell cast that illusion spell on all of us and we got stuck in our worst fears. Before I could manage that, I sort of flashed back on the first time I died, and was panicking, and then... I saw Casey." He paused. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to have to tell his boyfriend and a girl he considered his own sister that their mother was infected with evil and might not be able to be saved, but he knew he had no choice.

Sage's face fell, like he'd already confirmed what she suspected. "Go on," she said.

"She offered me her hand... She told me if I just let go and went with her, the pain would stop and I'd be safe."

"Let go?" Tammy repeated. "You don't mean that literally, right? You just mean let go of fear or something?"

"No... I mean let go of life, Tammy."

"She told you to die?" Taylor asked in confusion. "Why would Casey do that? She's one of the good guys... She's a Power Ranger, and a badass Shaman, and the freaking Goddess of the Underworld... She sent Rita back, even after everything she'd done while she was evil. Why would she tell you to die?"

"Because she wants the Chosen to fail." Caleb sighed.

"Wait... What?" Ollie asked. "Why would Casey want that?"

"I didn't understand it at first, either," Caleb admitted. "She tried to make it sound like she was helping us. She said Zell shouldn't be our problem, because he's Eltar's problem, and we should let the Eltarian adults handle him."

"Well, we do have an abundance of those around since the Rebels started showing up, but it's not their job," Ollie said.

"The last time someone outside of the Chosen took down Zell, it was Zordon, and that's why Zell was able to come back... Zordon was never meant to kill him," Tia added. "This is our destiny."

"I think everyone has a part to play in his destruction," Angie said. "We're meant to kill a key part of him, though... The part the Chosen were supposed to destroy the last time, maybe the strongest part of him. He's fragmented throughout time, remember? So there's probably pieces for everyone, but that doesn't mean we're supposed to sit the battle out."

"That's part of what's going on," Caleb said. "He's fragmented... And Marie told me something I didn't know."

"Marie?" Brian asked.

"Captain Smith's daughter."

"Ah... That explains why I felt energy similar to his... But what about Darcy?" Taylor asked.

"Don't worry about that right now. It's not what we need to focus on," Caleb said quickly. Taylor looked at him questioningly, but he didn't ask anything else.

"When I refused to listen to Casey, she... She told me she wouldn't let me leave," Caleb said. He couldn't look at Thorn and Sage as he said it.

"What? My mother did what?" Thorn demanded.

"She grabbed my shoulders and I couldn't breathe... And when that wasn't quite enough to stop me from fighting against her, she started to choke me."

"Choke you? Who is she, Zell?" Taylor asked. "That's his fetish. I mean, that's part of how he killed Daphne and Serafine, right? And who knows how many others?"

"She choked you..." Thorn repeated softly, like he couldn't process the words.

"I'm sorry, Thorn... I hate that I have to tell you this," Caleb said. "And, Taylor... You're onto something."

"Was it actually Casey, or did Zell find a way into the Underworld to attack you?" Tammy asked.

"It's complicated... I ended up letting go of my fear and embracing the spirits... Because Casey was actually destroying my life force."

Thorn's hands balled into fists. His rage was clear, and Caleb knew Angry Thorn was not someone who could be allowed to get out of control. Caleb pulled Thorn into his arms. "I'm okay," he promised. "Please just listen, okay? This is important."

"She tried to destroy you, Caleb!" Thorn cried. "My mother..." As Caleb held him tighter, Thorn let go of his anger and started crying instead. "How could she?" He whispered.

Caleb kissed away his tears. "I'm so sorry," he said softly.

"No... I'm sorry. I'm sorry my mother hurt you... Again... And my aunt killed you... And..."

"Thorn... Stop," Caleb said.

Thorn took a deep breath as Sage rubbed his back. "Let him talk, Thorn," she said. "We need to know."

He nodded. "Go on..." Thorn said.

"The spirits gave me the strength to fight back. I managed to send her deep into the Underworld, away from me. The spirits helped me heal my soul, which was pretty seriously damaged between Casey's attack and the attacking spirits from when I first got there... And when that was done, I saw Marie. She's a really sweet girl, and her energy is soothing... She helped guide me out, and I asked her why Casey would have tried to kill me... I couldn't really believe it had happened." He sighed.

"What did she say?" Sage asked.

"When Zell used me to resurrect himself, a part of him stayed in the Underworld. That fragment was messing everything up and affecting the souls. Marie says he taints everything he touches, and he was tainting the Underworld, too. Casey must have realized he was there, and she decided to try to destroy him herself... To spare us, I think. I genuinely believe she was trying to do the right thing and protect us, but she tapped into some sort of power she wasn't supposed to use... It was never meant for her, but she didn't care. Her need for that power actually made her vulnerable, and when she destroyed that part of Zell, the energy was absorbed into her soul... He's tainted her with evil, and his desires are affecting her choices."

"Wait... Casey's possessed? How does a dead person get possessed?" Taylor asked. He paused. "Sorry," he added to Sage and Thorn.

"Don't be. She is a dead person," Sage said. "She's just our ancestor. She's not our mother anymore."

"She's not exactly possessed... It's more like part of Zell's energy became part of Casey," Caleb said. "I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Casey's a horcrux!" Tammy said suddenly.

"A what?" Taylor asked.

"Horcrux... Like in Harry Potter. Honestly, Taylor, we really need to catch you up on the classics. Josh hasn't introduced you to Harry Potter yet?"

"Josh prefers comic books... I've seen all the Marvel and DC movies," Taylor replied defensively.

"We're so having a marathon later... But, anyway, in Harry Potter, Voldemort, the bad guy, creates horcruxes. They're pieces of his soul that help keep him immortal. He has to kill someone to make each one, and then a piece of his soul is hidden in something else. Most are inanimate objects, like a diary or a locket... But one is inside of a snake, and one is inside of Harry. And those fragments of his soul can actually affect the object, animal, or person they're inside of. Zell's affecting Casey."

"It's not exactly the same, but I think that's the easiest way to describe it," Sage said. "I understand what's going on... By absorbing part of Zell into herself, she turned herself evil. She's not completely bad, but she's not herself anymore. She's tainted, and his desires influence all of her decisions."

"So, how do we fix her? Does anyone have a basilisk fang?" Brian asked lightly.

"This isn't a movie, Brian," Tia pointed out. "And I doubt it will be so simple."

"I don't think we can fix her," Sage admitted. "She's a Shaman. If she doesn't have the strength of will to cleanse herself of his influence, there may not be any hope."

"But if we destroy all the other parts of Zell and that one still exists..." Ollie began.

"Then he's not really destroyed," Tammy finished.

Sage sighed. "If we can't cleanse him out of her, then there's no choice... I'll have to destroy her," she said.

"You? You can't destroy your own mom, Sage!" Ollie objected.

"Actually, I think I'm the only one who has enough power to do it," Sage replied. "Look... I knew something was wrong with her. I accepted it might come to this a while ago."

"You sound like Xia," Caius said sadly, speaking for the first time in all of this. "She said that about her mother when we met her."

Thorn looked like he was going to start crying again. "That's everything I know about what's going on," Caleb said, taking Thorn's hand. "Come on... Let's go for a walk." He would have stayed with Caius, but Thorn looked so broken, he just wanted to help his boyfriend. His father nodded and he knew he understood.

As Caleb and Thorn walked away, neither spoke. Thorn clung to his hand like he was desperately clinging to a life line. Caleb knew the feeling.

CAPTAIN SMITH

He was a bit surprised when Hezzo showed up at the house. "Hello, Hezzo," he said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, there's something I can do for you," Hezzo replied. He pulled out a ring. It was oddly familiar to Captain Smith, and for reasons he didn't understand, he desperately wanted to grab it out of Hezzo's hands and cling to it for dear life. He managed to control himself and refrain from doing that.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"Maegus gave this to me," Hezzo explained. "It once belonged to the very first Wizard on Eltar... His name was Tylan, and he was one of the Three... You know the myth, I'm sure... Three incredibly powerful Wizards, the first of their kind, who lived in seclusion in the woods but came out to help whenever Eltarians faced a crisis until one day, they just... Didn't."

"Every Eltarian child has heard that story," Captain Smith replied. "They say it is just a story and these Wizards never existed, but if I accept that they did for a moment... Why would Maegus possess such an artifact?"

"Because, my friend... Maegus was one of their students. In fact, he was the very last person we know for certain completed his training." Hezzo paused. "Some time after they vanished, Maegus went in search of them, because he knew that they had been training Zell. He found them, long-dead... They were each murdered by that bastard. Tezzos was killed in their home, and all of his life force was stolen from him... It seems likely that, if he managed to come back, he'd have a hole in his energy and not last long at all. We had some theories on who he might have come back as, but we're not positive... M'Gah was brutally murdered. He choked and stabbed her because she fought like hell... She was a tough one. We think it was the first time he used that method to kill anyone, long before he used it on poor Serafine and Daphne. We believe we know exactly where she reincarnated. As for Tylan... He was too powerful for Zell, and Zell knew it, so he did what he always does when faced with a genuine threat... He dropped a building on him. Tylan was one of the most powerful beings ever to exist on Eltar. His magic was legendary. Maegus found him and realized he still had this ring... Somehow, Zell missed it, and that's good. It's probably the most powerful ring in existence. Tylan's wife, Kenna, infused it with magic. It connected them so they could literally access each other's powers in an emergency, and even after he lost her, he never took it off."

"Kenna... The first Sorceress," Captain Smith recalled. Thinking about Kenna made him smile. As a child, he'd been enchanted by the tales of her life. "I always loved the stories of her adventures. She was quite heroic, and I always envisioned her as the most beautiful woman in existence."

"Aye, that she was," Hezzo said fondly. "She died when I was quite young... Also murdered by Zell, which means he time traveled, because he was still just a kid when she was killed. We're actually the same age. Anyway, he never would have had the power to catch her by surprise and kill her at that age. Hell, I'm surprised he pulled it off at all." He paused. "Captain Smith, there's a reason you're so drawn to Kenna. You were married to her."

Captain Smith stared at him in disbelief. "That's not possible," he said.

"I told you we believe Tezzos and M'Gah returned... So did Tylan. This ring belongs to you, Captain." Hezzo handed it to him.

Captain Smith wanted to protest, but the ring felt right in his hands. He examined it before slowly sliding it onto his hand, right above the wedding band he still wore. It automatically adjusted so it fit perfectly in that spot. The ring began to glow with light, and power surged through Captain Smith. He suddenly saw flashes of memories that were not from his lifetime.

A beautiful redheaded woman, saving his life... Kissing her... Loving her... Kenna, he thought. Then, he saw others... A young girl, being attacked by men... A boy, standing beside him, helping save the girl who appeared to have powers like their own. Standing up in court, vowing to raise the girl and ensure she did not grow up to be evil... Calling her name... M'Gah... He looked into her eyes.

Kizzie, he realized. Dear God, M'Gah is Kizzie...

Then, he saw a strange boy with great power... Zell... They taught him until they realized what he truly was. They told him he was meant to train as a Sorcerer, which was his birthright and heritage, and they could no longer train him as a Wizard. It was true, but it wasn't the reason. They knew he was evil. They realized he'd killed Kenna, and his own grandfather, and even his parents... They could not save this boy. He was already a monster.

Grief filled him as he felt Kenna die... And then Tezzos, and M'Gah... And finally, the boy came for him. Kenna's spirit came to him as he struggled to survive and told him he had to let go... That fighting would only prolong his suffering, and it was his time... That they'd return one day and defeat this monster together...

Captain Smith dropped to his knees. He was overwhelmed with Tylan's grief, and it combined with his own. He thought of Carolena and Marie. He had lost them, just as Tylan had lost everyone he loved...

Hezzo put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry," he said. "Maegus held on to the ring until it was time to get it back to you... He's undercover, Cap. He's not actually evil, but he used the connection he had to Zell as a boy to lie his way into the Alliance. He didn't turn on you, I promise... And he gave me the ring so you could remember."

"I thought my powers came from my mother... She taught me Sorcery as a boy... But after she perished, I stopped using them. My father despised magic. He wanted me to be a soldier and nothing more, so that is what I became. I only use magic when I absolutely must, and most people have no idea I have it. It's how I killed Jezzeff. He didn't know I had magic, so he never saw it coming. Even his visions didn't warn him. I had wondered why my magic was so abnormally strong... After all, I use it so rarely. It should be weak... Only Kizzie knows I have powerful magic. In emergencies, she's seen me use it. She keeps my secret. Raff knew, because he saw me use it on Jezzeff, but he promised not to tell anyone."

"We thought Raffitty might be Tezzos... His power to absorb the gifts of others was something Maegus expected Tezzos to return with because of how damaged his soul was... But the more we think about it, the more wrong that feels... We think it was Garron."

"Garron?" Captain Smith asked in surprise. He forced himself to get back on his feet, even though he was shaking a bit.

"He was stillborn. Zell literally breathed life into him. As he grew up, he was weak and sickly... He didn't start to get stronger until after his sister died. He became determined, and suddenly, he began gaining power. I think the trauma of losing her actually unlocked the same gift Raff had... He absorbed the powers of others. That's why he was able to help Raff learn to control his gift."

Captain Smith nodded. "It makes sense..." He sighed. "What am I to do with this knowledge?"

"Kick ass?" Hezzo suggested. "You need to master your magic, Cap. We need the First Wizard on our side."

"But I'm a Sorcerer by birth."

"Maybe... Maybe not. By the time you were born, Wizards had become superstitious because the Great Fake claimed he was a Wizard and the term seemed tainted. No one wanted to be associated with it. Maybe your mother's line was actually a Wizard line, but they started calling themselves Sorcerers. Most of them did. Maegus is one of the few who still proudly uses the term Wizard, and even in the Rebellion, they list him as a Sorcerer. Several of the Circle members are actually Wizards."

"He never completed his training... Yet he tainted an entire group of magicians," Captain Smith said, shaking his head. It bothered him deeply that Wizards refused to embrace their heritage because of that monster.

"Cap... M'Gah is-"

"Kizzie. I know. They're exactly alike. Kizzie even calls me 'Sir.' Besides, I'd know her eyes anywhere."

"You need to tell her."

"I will, as soon as she's a bit stronger... She's still recovering from Neighbelle's attack. It took a lot out of her to fight the tsunami by herself for as long as she did before the others joined her."

"Give her a kiss for me." Hezzo paused. "Will you be alright?"

Captain Smith sighed. "I have to be," he replied. "There simply isn't another option."

Hezzo nodded. "Too right... Anyway, I'm going to meet with Bartello. There's trouble. One of his Chapter members went missing."

"Can I assist?"

"Normally, I'd say yes, but I think you need some time. Process this, and then help Kizzie do the same. We're going to need you both soon."

Captain Smith nodded. "Very well. Good luck."

Hezzo left, and Captain Smith tried to begin to process everything he'd just remembered. He looked at the ring on his hand and felt tears in his eyes. "Oh, Kenna..." He whispered. And then, suddenly, he saw her face in his mind. Slowly, it shifted, until he was looking at Carolena.

He couldn't breathe as pain overwhelmed him. "You were Kenna..." He whispered. "My God... You came back to me and I lost you again..." The tears fell now, something he almost never allowed.

"Sir?" Kizzie called from the door. "Are you alright? What's happened?"

He shook his head, unable to speak as the grief became far too much for him to bear. He pulled Kizzie into his arms, holding her tightly and sobbing into her hair.

"Sir... It's alright... I'm here," she told him, gently rubbing his back and he continued to hold her. "You can talk to me."

"Not yet," he said softly. "Just... Remain with me. I need you here right now, Kizzie."

She nodded. "Of course, Sir."

He held the girl who was basically his daughter, just as M'Gah had been to Tylan, and he knew that everything was about to change. He'd thought he understood the battle they were facing, but now he knew it was so much more complicated than he'd known. They were in for the fight of two lifetimes.

He silently made a vow in that moment. This time, we'll be ready.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The character of Angel belongs to Aura MacKenzie. Thank you, Aura, for allowing me to use her. Also, there's some potentially triggering content involving talk and flashbacks of child abuse. Just a head's up. Enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
MAEGUS  
He was quite surprised by the arrival of a new Alliance member. That was because he knew her well and she was fully aware that he, Grayzee, and Branz were spies.

He found her with her arms wrapped around Gayzee's neck, sitting in his lap like she didn't have a care in the world. "Maegus, look who's blessed us with her presence," Grayzee said. "Angel's come to join the Alliance."

Maegus covered his shock well. "It's been a while, Lass," he said to the girl whose real name was definitely not Angel. He forced himself to think of her only as that so no one would suspect anything. "What are you doing here?"

Branz was glaring daggers at her, not because he hated her but because he loved her and was worried. "Angel" was his niece and Hezzo's granddaughter. Hezzo didn't keep track of his offspring. No one in the Circle did except for Hudzon. It was safer for the children if they didn't know their fathers. Hezzo had formed an attachment to his granddaughter, however, and he was going to be furious with her when he realized what she was up to.

"I decided to come play for the winning team," Angel replied casually.

"You might have called first, Lass," Maegus replied with a forced laugh. Whatever Angel was doing, she hadn't filled them in beforehand.

"Surprises are more fun." She smiled at him wickedly, playing the part of an evil Alliance member well.

"Welcome to the Alliance, Angel," Shaniece said politely. Maegus still wasn't sure what Shaniece's role in things was. It was clear to him the girl didn't have a shred of evil in her. She seemed to play hostess more than anything. A Campbell Sorceress was too powerful to sit around pouring tea and taking care of everyone else's basic needs. It made no sense.

"Thanks. So, when's the next party?" Angel asked lightly.

"Branz?" Grayzee asked. "What's on the agenda today?"

Branz glared at Grayzee as if to say, getting my niece out of your lap, for starters. Aloud, he said, "Oh, you know... Same old, same old. Wreak havoc all day, open bar all night."

"Sounds like fun," Angel replied with a smile.

Jezzeff eyed her skeptically, his suspicion clear, but when he spoke aloud, he was as charming and patient as ever. "It's always lovely to have new faces join our cause," he said. "Great Zell will be pleased."

The Witch glared at her before cheerfully saying, "Watch out for Jaybert. If memory serves, he rather enjoys mating with teenagers." She cackled as she added, "I'm just kidding! He doesn't pursue anyone in that way anymore. His love for his vizu is much too strong and enduring for him to waste his time on people." She skipped away merrily.

Bloody mental, that one, Maegus thought, shaking his head.

"So, Angel... Fancy a cup of tea?" Grayzee asked lightly.

The Alchemist and the Warlock eyed Angel suspiciously. "I suppose you'll be needing a room," the Alchemist said after a moment.

"Sure, for my stuff, but I'll probably spend most of my time with Grayzee," Angel replied.

Branz couldn't seem to keep the annoyance out of his eyes, so he stood up and said, "I've got an errand to run. See you all in a bit." He walked away.

Good lad, Maegus thought. Don't blow your cover over this.

"So, how old are you, Angel?" Micah asked. "The Witch is right about you looking like a teenager."

"None of your business," Angel said with a dark grin. "It's rude to ask a lady's age. I'm legal by both Eltarian and Earth standards, but that's all you need to know."

Angel was immortal. Her mother had cursed her with immortality to keep herself from killing the girl for her power. Hezzo's daughter had given in to her dark side, but she loved her daughter enough to protect her. She was still technically a teenager, just barely past the legal age on Eltar, but she'd been alive for much longer than that.

"Yes, the Circle has a firm rule about not messing around with jailbait," Grayzee added cheerfully. He smiled at Angel before adding, "Let's go catch up, Lass." He stood with her arms still wrapped around his neck and carried her to his room.

"That was a bit obnoxious, throwing their private affairs in our faces," Micah said with a frown.

"Jealous, Lad?" Maegus asked with a grin. "Don't worry. Somewhere out there is a girl who's hopelessly attracted to sociopaths that's just waiting for you to notice her."

He noticed the small patch of ice spreading across the wall across from him. It melted almost as soon as he spotted it. "Well, that's enough excitement for now. Later, Friends," Maegus said cheerfully before heading to his room.

He cast a quick privacy spell before pulling out the scrying mirror that connected directly to its twin. The mirrors could only be activated with the blood of their owners. "What's the matter, Hezz?" He asked the owner of the other mirror.

"Bartello called. Carina's missing. There's reason to believe Jezzeff took her," Hezzo replied.

Maegus frowned. "Zell has no issues with Carina that I'm aware of. She was born after his fall and she's not the sort to cause trouble for him, so unless Jezz took her to get at Bartello, I can't see a reason for Zell to have given the order."

"Maybe he didn't. The last we heard, Zell was in rough shape from losing Elgan's powers."

"He still is. The Alchemist sealed his energy tube in solid gold, but he's still misfiring. Honestly, he could kill us all at any second. I gave the order for everyone to stay away from him until further notice. Only the Alchemist, the Warlock, and I are allowed to check on him."

"Maegus, why endanger yourself? Let the Alchemist and the Warlock handle him."

"For one, being Zell's dear mentor, it would look suspicious if I didn't. For another, I sort of took over the Alliance the other day."

Hezzo laughed. "Getting power hungry, Maegus? Hanging out with me must be having a bad effect on you!"

"I didn't plan on it, Hezzo," Maegus informed him. "With Zell in distress, the others started fighting over who should be in charge. Between Niko and Jezzeff battling over why they each deserved the honor and Arabella and Britterra damn near killing the lot of us as they flung spells around like beads at Mardi Gras, I really had no choice. Someone had to take charge."

"Yeah, Arabella and Britterra hate each other even more than Felina and Zydia did. They've always competed with each other... Anyway, I'm impressed, Maegus. Really. How'd they take it?"

"They protested a bit at first, so I banished Niko from existence for a bit."

"You snapped him out of existence?" Hezzo laughed harder. "Oh, I love it when you do that!"

"It was only for a minute," Maegus said innocently, making Hezzo's laughter even worse. "Back on topic... I'll do my best to locate Carina. The base is fantastic underground, but there are a ton of places above ground in disrepair. No one goes there. Jezz could easily hide her in the ruins."

"Thanks, Lad... By the way... I returned the ring."

Maegus took a deep breath. "How did he take it?"

"He was doing okay until he remembered Kenna and the others. The grief was a lot for him, but Cap's one strong son of a bitch. He'll pull through and help us."

"I have no doubt of that. Thanks, Hezz. I've been waiting to return that ring to its proper owner for far too long."

"Get back to me the second you know about Carina. Bartello's going to go homicidal if we lose her."

"Look after him, Hezz. You know he doesn't take care of himself when he's upset."

"I know. Stay safe, Maegus."

"Hezzo... One other thing..."

"What's up?"

"We have a new Alliance member... She calls herself Angel."

Maegus could feel Hezzo's rage through the mirror. "She did not up and join the Alliance without telling us!" He said. The mirror started frosting over with ice on both ends.

"Easy, Lad. You don't want to shatter magical mirrors. Seven millennia's bad luck and all that," Maegus said.

"I'm gonna kill that kid!"

"No you're not," a cheerful voice said patiently. "You love her and trust her and you'd never hurt her. Whatever she's up to, I'm sure she has her reasons. Come on, Hezzo. Let's get a snack." An arm came around Hezzo's shoulder.

"Good man, Ling," Maegus said with a laugh as the frost and ice vanished.

"He's just cranky because he needs to eat," Ling insisted. "Then we'll go check on Bartello and Zee."

Hezzo grumbled something. "Talk to you later, Lads," Maegus said. He ended the communication.

Left with no other choice, Maegus began exploring the base in the hopes of finding Carina.

JOSH  
Sage had told him the truth about his mother and the Warlock. It might not have been practical, but Josh wanted answers, so he went in search of the Warlock.

Based on the little they knew about the Warlock, Josh figured he spent his free time in the woods. He seemed to like Earth magic and had a talent for growing plants that shouldn't exist on Earth. Thanks to Zedd rescuing Liza, he also knew the base was in Stone Hollow.

"Taylor... I need you to do something for me," he said.

"Anything," Taylor said with a smile. As hard as he'd tried not to neglect Taylor, it kept happening, and it was clear he was grateful for the attention now.

"Use your incubus powers and bring me to Stone Hollow."

Taylor looked confused. "Okay, but... Why?" He asked.

"There's something I need to do."

"The Alphas could teleport you-"

"They won't agree to this... But it's about my mom."

Taylor suddenly caught on. "Josh, you can't just go confront the Warlock," he said.

"Look, I'm doing this. Either you help me, or I ride my bike there."

"It's two hours away by car, Josh. It would take forever to bike there."

"I'm doing this, Taylor. He killed my mother."

"Josh, you're basically the smartest person I know, but this is a really dumb idea."

"Forget it! I'll do it myself," Josh said in anger. He tried to walk away.

Taylor touched his arm gently. "Josh..." He sighed. "I'll go with you."

Josh was relieved. He took Taylor's hand. Seconds later, they traveled incubus-style to Stone Hollow. Taylor closed his eyes. "He's this way. He's alone," he said.

"How do you know?" Josh asked.

"The Warlock's got a really distinct energy. Come on. If the Alchemist isn't with him, we've at least got a shot."

They found the Warlock in the woods, just as Josh had expected. He was tending to some of the plants and didn't seem to notice them.

"What's the plan?" Taylor whispered.

Josh marched into the open and declared, "You killed my mother! Tell me why!"

"Josh! I'm the stupid and impulsive one in this relationship," Taylor cried. "There can't be two of us!"

The Warlock stared at them in surprise. "I've killed a lot of people, Boy," he said harshly. "Please be more specific."

"Marilyn Cranston," Josh said with tears in his eyes. "Why did you kill her?"

The Warlock considered this. "I don't recall her name," he replied casually. "My apologies. I'll be sure to grow some flowers on her grave."

Taylor stepped between them. "He was only seven when you killed her, Warlock. He has a right to understand why," he said bravely.

"Ah, Young Incubus. We meet again," the Warlock said. "Leave this place before you force my hand. It's not safe here for little boys playing heroes." He waved his hand dismissively, going back to tending to the plants.

Why didn't he attack us? Josh wondered. He doesn't want us to find the truth. I'll make him talk!

Josh thought about it, but he didn't morph. He knew that would be escalating a fight, and that broke one of Zordon's number one rules. Instead, he demanded, "What could an innocent woman have done to make you kill her?"

"She discovered our presence the same way the Blue Wild Force Ranger did. She found the flowers in my garden. She wouldn't leave it alone, and she became a problem for us. She got too close... So she was eliminated."

Josh was suddenly filled with rage. How could this monster brush off killing his mother so easily?

Without stopping to think, Josh ran toward the Warlock. He easily sent Josh flying into a tree with a wave of his hand before Josh got anywhere near him. The impact hit the worst possible spot on the back of his head and Josh lost control.

"Josh!" Taylor shouted. Josh didn't register anything but rage. The head trauma he'd suffered when his house blew up sometimes triggered this response if he hit his head the wrong way. He couldn't control it as he lost all awareness of what was happening. He unleashed his rage on the Warlock.

THE WARLOCK  
He hadn't expected any of this. The Warlock had genuinely gone to the woods to calm his mind by being in nature for a bit. He might be evil, but his fondness for herbs, plants, and nature had never fully left him.

He hadn't planned to attack the boys. He figured sending little Josh Cranston into a tree would make the incubus take him and run. Instead, Josh flew into a homicidal rage the Warlock hadn't known he was capable of and tried to attack again.

Josh got in a few good hits as the Warlock tried to figure out what to do. Taylor tried to get between them, but when reasoning with Josh proved useless, he joined in the fight.

The Warlock had no choice. He'd have to eliminate the problem. He began to raise a powerful spell. As he fired it off, Taylor cried, "Josh, look out!" He dove in front of it, absorbing the spell.

Taylor was clearly trying to redirect the spell, but the energy was more than he'd dealt with before. The Warlock sent another spell at him, and that sent Taylor into a seizure.

Josh was still trying to come at him. The Warlock raised another powerful spell, this one meant to kill instantly.

Suddenly, a solid wall of water formed around the boys. The wall began spinning around them, seeming to dance as it protected them from harm.

"Elgan..." The Warlock whispered. No one else had such a distinctly playful yet powerful way with Water magic.

"This is not the way, Maizon," Elgan's voice said softly. "Killing these boys will damn them all to fail."

"How is this possible?" The Warlock asked. "He destroyed you..." He shook his head. Had Elgan's spirit somehow returned when his powers were taken from Zell? Was this the ghost of his old friend or a horrible, cruel trick?

A hand touched his shoulder. The Warlock spun around to attack, but froze when he saw something impossible. Elgan stood in front of him, very much in the flesh.

He tried to form words but was at a loss. Finally, he asked softly, "Am I dreaming? I don't dream anymore, except for the occasional nightmare."

"I'm really here, Maizon," Elgan replied. He pulled him into a tight hug that shocked the Warlock and made his heart ache.

"Elgan... Dear God, Elgan... I don't understand..." He said.

"No one must know, Maizon. Not yet. My brother cannot find out until it's time."

"This is why the power left him... Its true owner has returned!" He shook his head. "Elgan, please... I must tell Eva."

"Only in a safe place... A realm where no one can find you, when it's time." He paused. "Let the boys go, Maizon. This won't help anything."

"He attacked me. I had no choice," the Warlock said, unable to meet Elgan's eyes.

"Maizon... My friend..." Elgan said gently. "I know what led you both down this path. I understand, and I'm not angry. Perhaps I can help you find your way back to the light."

"There is no light for us now, Elgan... But seeing you here is enough to bring me some small shred of peace."

"Go on, Maizon. Let the boys go. It's not their fault. The Power Ranger boy with the eyeglasses has a history of head trauma. The incubus was trying to protect the one he clearly loves. They aren't a threat now. My water shield calmed the Power Ranger down."

The Warlock nodded, pulling his spells back so Taylor stopped seizing. As Elgan lowered the water shield a bit and hid from sight, the Warlock saw that Josh was holding Taylor and sobbing. 

"I'm sorry," he kept repeating. "I'm so sorry, Taylor."

Taylor looked shaky as he clung to Josh. "It's okay... I'm alright," he said. He kissed Josh to reassure him.

The Warlock knew Taylor wasn't strong enough to escape. He opened a portal for the boys. "Go back to Angel Grove," he said. "Do not return here."

Taylor took Josh's hand. "Come on," he said.

"What if it's a trap?" Josh asked.

"It's not. I can feel it." Taylor led him through.

The Warlock waited for Elgan to reappear. He didn't, but water wrapped around the Warlock before vanishing. He didn't understand how it was happening, but he knew it was real. Elgan was alive, and everything was going to change.

JEZZEFF  
He was in the woods when he heard the cackling. "What's that, Jezz?" Carina asked nervously.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," Jezzeff reassured her. "Please excuse me, darling Cazza." He kissed her hand before leaving the hut Lido had abandoned when he followed Serafine, Ash, and Daphne to Angel Grove.

The Witch stood outside smiling at him darkly. "Are you making progress, Jezz?" She asked.

"Of course. She resisted at first... Her loyalty to Bartello is quite strong... I simply reminded her that her loyalty to me goes back further... The programming is still in her mind."

"Of course it is. We planted it deep in her subconscious when she was still small. She can't defy your orders. So, will you be screwing her for old time's sake, or has she gotten too old for you?"

Jezzeff glared at the Witch. "I don't appreciate the implications of your tone, Witch."

"Oh, was I too subtle? My apologies! You like touching little girls in their no-no parts. Is that why you killed poor little Rosemary? You groomed her, bed her, and even married her, which surprised me, but then you murdered her. Was she getting too mature for you?"

"Zutan told me I couldn't have her, so I made her mine when he died. It's quite simple. She was beautiful, and she made a good companion, but then she tried to leave me. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing his sister gained her freedom."

She smiled. "And it's that logic that makes me like working with you, Jezzy-wezzy. You're stronger than he is. You never possessed the ability to love."

"I loved Veevrant."

"Lie to everyone else, Jezz, but don't bother lying to me... Or to yourself. You appreciated his loyalty and friendship, but you never loved him. Or Rosemary. Or Serafine, Ash, and Daphne."

"They were my family."

"And Serafine wasn't interested in satisfying your needs... But you found a way to satisfy those urges for a Veritez girl in the end!" She cackled like his actions as a boy greatly amused her. "That's why I noticed you, Jezzy! You were a curious young boy and you took advantage of the opportunity in front of you, and that level of defiance was impressive. I knew you had what it took. I had to coax him... You did everything on your own!"

A small smile played at his lips as he remembered the first time he'd given in to his dark urges. The memory still excited him. The best part was that Zell had never figured it out. He believed Jezzeff to be the loyal little dog, never making his own choices. It was mostly true back then, but he'd slowly grown more independent, and once Zell was gone, there was nothing holding him back. The Witch had popped up occasionally and helped him reach his limitless potential.

"We shouldn't discuss this here," Jezzeff pointed out. "Someone might hear us."

"They're coming, by the way... For the girl. Hezzo's involved now. I haven't seen my Hezzikins in forever!" She cackled again.

If Jezzeff hadn't already known the Witch was insane, the fact that she'd just called the most infamous and feared Warlock in Eltar's history Hezzikins would have proven it.

"When?" He demanded.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Whenever they get here, I suppose!" She skipped away.

"Idiot..." Jezzeff mumbled. He headed back to Carina, knowing he had to finish what he'd started before anyone tried to rescue her.

MENA  
Something was calling to her. Find it, something whispered. Find the book.

"What book?" Mena asked aloud.

Zutan's book. Find it. Free Plurri!

She was confused, but Mena trusted her instincts. She headed toward a portal she knew led to Eltar. That was when she ran into Davi.

"Mena of Eltar, Daughter of Rey... I am here to accompany you on your quest," Davi said with a formal bow.

"How did you even know I had a quest?" Mena asked in confusion.

"Because, Prime Minister's Daughter... A friend of mine has asked me to go with you. She is the one who sent the request to you."

"Who is she?"

"She has many names... One of which is Angel. It came to her attention that Zutan kept a journal detailing his actions. He left it for his sister to find. It's been missing for millennia. This is dangerous. Angel insisted I come along to protect you."

Mena could feel her eyes glowing white. "Mission accepted, I suppose. Let's go," she said.

They headed to Eltar. Mena followed her instincts until they found themselves in Mayor Freyst's old office. It made her uncomfortable to be in there, but she kept searching until she found an ancient-looking book that called to her. She opened it and smiled triumphantly. "Found it!" She said, seeing Zutan's name on the first page.

Suddenly, Davi knocked her to the ground. Mena gasped as she realized a spell had launched itself at her. The bookshelf behind her was smoking.

"Oh my... That looks like it would have stung. Thank you, Davi," she said.

"Of course, Young Mena. My pleasure," Davi replied. He helped her to her feet.

Mena clutched the book. "I suppose we should bring this to Anise..."

"Yes, Anise needs to see it. She can pass it along to the Counsel of Elders. Plurri's case is very old and the charges are very serious. She won't have the power to pardon him without them."

They headed to Anise's office. She looked up at them curiously. "Prime Minister," Davi said humbly. "We've not had the pleasure of meeting... Davi of Eltar, escorting Young Mena."

"Formalities aren't my thing," Anise said casually. "Call me Anise. What's up?"

"I have evidence for you which I found in Mayor Freyst's former office," Mena explained. She presented the book to Anise. "The journal of Zutan of Eltar... Our sources say it's a confession of his crimes. It should exonerate Plurri."

Anise looked mildly surprised. "Well, that's impressive," she said. She took the book from Mena and opened up to a random page toward the back. As she skimmed it, she nodded. "This should do the trick."

"It's enough?" Mena asked hopefully.

"If we can verify it's Zutan's handwriting, I think so. We should have some samples in the really old part of the archives," Anise said. "Just the page I read was a confession to him killing Adina, one of the Elite Counsel members, in a staged car accident. It was on my father's order, and it's clear he was conflicted about doing it... I hope it's all that juicy. Anyway, one of the charges against Plurri is that he killed Adina. Her wife, Rhanna, came out and spoke up for Plurri to insist he was innocent, just like Stone did, but no one listened. Even now that he's on the Counsel of Elders, Stone maintains that Plurri is innocent. The others still mostly believe Zutan's version of events, and back then, Stone didn't have any say over judicial hearings. Even when the Elders officially came together to form the Counsel, not enough of them were willing to give Plurri a new trial."

"But with this new evidence..." Mena began.

"I can demand he get a new trial," Anise confirmed. "As long as it's authenticated, this journal is admissible. No one knows where Plurri ended up. There have been occasional sightings, but no one's caught him since he escaped from prison. If we clear his name and pardon him, he won't need to hide anymore."

Mena smiled. It felt like she was on the right path.

"Freyst spelled the office against this book being discovered," Davi said. "You may wish to dismantle any remaining traps he set."

"Even from beyond the grave, that man is a thorn in my side..." Anise mumbled. "Why did he even have this?"

"Its last known location was with Rosemary, sister of Zutan. We believe Jezzeff, her husband, must have discovered it and gotten it to Freyst."

"That bastard must have been working for my father all along..." Anise shook her head.

Mena was startled. "I know the Mayor had some questionable policies... He disagreed with my father often... However, to accuse him of working for the Great Wizard is..." She hesitated.

"Treason? Yeah, I'm trying to get those censorship laws overturned. It shouldn't be considered Treason to call out corruption, even in the highest offices. In fact, it's important to call it out. The original Eltarians set up laws to prevent conflicts and wars, but times have changed. Our laws need some updates, and the new Mayor agrees with me. We just need to convince the Counsel of Elders to allow the laws to be changed. Aphell's a stubborn bastard who hated me long before I took office."

"Why's that?" Mena asked.

"He doesn't think anyone with a blood tie to my father should be trusted with power. To be fair, it's no secret my great-grandfather, the first Prime Minister, went batshit and retired before killing himself when my father was four."

"I'd rethink that suicide bit, Lass," Davi said casually.

"You think my father killed him?"

"He does love time travel... And Prime Minister Windzor was a good man before he went mad. He would have recognized the evil in his grandson and tried to stop him."

"Fair point... Why not? He's a mass murderer who killed his own parents. What's a grandfather after that?" Anise shrugged. "Anyway, my great-grandfather was bad enough, but then my father happened. That's too much evil. Aphell is very strict on his morals. There's no grey area. Two members of the Yizak line abusing power is unacceptable, so he thinks the whole line is evil. He tried to strip the entire family of our status as one of the four Founding Families of Eltar and ban us from holding the office of Prime Minister. He even opposed Rey taking the job, but Moriazan overrode him and named Rey when he retired. Aphell didn't even want any of the Yizaks on the Counsel of Elders, but Hanry is extremely well-liked. The people overrode him, insisting all four families should be represented in addition to three others who best represented the diverse community of Eltar."

Mena knew Hanry had been her grandfather's older cousin, but she hadn't known at the time that Zell was her father's uncle, so she'd never thought about that meaning he was related to Zell, too. Her father had been extremely close to Hanry, turning to him whenever he needed guidance.

"Aphell always did seem a bit hostile toward my father," Mena admitted.

"I think he may be a bit miffed that his family has yet to hold this office," Davi said lightly. "Windzor named Kelzo, a member of the Farmell line, as his successor. When Kelzo perished unexpectedly, the people of Etar chose Moriarty Moriazan of the Vretiz line to lead, and Moriarty named Rey, another Yizak. The Treygan line has never been selected to fill the Prime Minister role... And when we unfortunately had to name a new Prime Minister, it was yet another Yizak descendant who was selected."

Mena tried not to think about her father, but she couldn't stop herself from getting slightly emotional.

Anise looked at her sympathetically. "Come here, Little Cousin," she said, pulling Mena into a hug. It helped a bit.

Mena forced herself to calm down. Something began nagging at her. "I have to find something..." She said suddenly, walking away quickly.

Davi and Anise followed behind her. Mena arrived in her father's office and began searching, her eyes glowing white again. She followed the energy that was calling to her before finally touching a solid gold box that was hidden behind one of the portraits. She opened it up, looking over the contents.

A crystal encased in a golden shell vibrated in her hands. She put it back in the box. There was also a scroll.

"What on all of Etar...?" Davi wondered aloud.

Mena unrolled the scroll. It was written in an ancient dialect of Eltarian. "This may take me a bit to translate," she said.

"May I?" Davi asked.

Mena shrugged and handed it to him. Davi began to read it aloud in English. "Blood of my heart, which now lies in the ground, be safe always under my watch. This crystal shall protect you as it did your predecessor. Keep it close, and know that in your hour of greatest need, help shall arrive. -E.L.M."

"E.L.M?" Anise repeated. "Elm? Like the tree?"

E.L.M... Eva Leigh Moriazan... The Alchemist, who would have protected her father, but why protect mine as well? Mena wondered. Suddenly, a powerful rage overpowered her grief and confusion.

"Well it didn't work, did it?" She demanded. She was tempted to smash the crystal into a million pieces, although she suspected the golden shell would prevent that. She felt tears in her eyes as she grabbed the crystal.

It began to vibrate again before it started to glow. "Mena, Lass, perhaps you best put that down," Davi suggested with concern in his voice.

The glow became stronger, filling the room with light. Suddenly, Mena could see what had happened.

Her father sat at his desk. The Counsel Building was under attack. He was trying to set the Counsel's emergency plans into motion, activating all of the security protocols as quickly as he could.

The door to the office opened. Logan... No, not Logan, Mena corrected herself. Neptune...

Neptune entered the office. Her father stood up calmly, looking as dignified as the Prime Minister should, even in the face of mortal peril. "What exactly is it you are seeking today?" Her father asked.

"Justice, Prime Minister," Neptune replied coldly before pulling the trigger.

Mena began to scream, but the vision wasn't over yet.

A powerful light filled the room. Her father's wound was fatal, but the energy went straight to it. The blood flow slowed down. Mena knew the crystal was trying to give him time to survive until help could arrive.

Suddenly, Mena saw herself enter the office. "Father!" She shouted. She sprang into action despite her shock, grabbing the jacket off of the back of the door and using it to try to stop the bleeding. The bullet was in the center of his chest.

If the crystal hadn't activated, he would have died before I ever got there, Mena realized. Neptune was the deadliest assassin the Rebellion had next to Lido. He didn't miss.

"It was Neptune," her father said.

"I'll make him pay!" Mena said. "Father... Father, please stay with me..." She applied more pressure.

"Mena... My daughter... You must go..."

"I will not leave you!"

"You must! You are the only one who can get everyone to safety... Take the unsanctioned portal in the basement. I know you know where it is hidden. Please... No one else can save these people, Mena. I'm counting on you... I need you to do this."

"Come with us!"

"I cannot, my dear daughter... I will only slow you down in this condition."

"I don't care!"

"Mena... Please. You can save these people, and it is your duty as my daughter to do that."

Mena was sobbing, but she nodded. He was right. Everyone would die if they didn't get out of there. "I'll come back for you with help," she promised.

He squeezed her hand weakly. "Mena... Get to Zordon... On Earth. He will help."

"Are you sure? He hasn't seen me since I was little."

"There's no time to explain. He is my cousin, Mena. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but it was for your safety." He coughed up blood. Mena struggled not to panic. "Zordon will protect you, Mena. He is the only one who can help you now. Take as many people as you can and go to Earth."

"Father..."

"Go now, my sweet girl. Make me proud, like you always do."

Mena watched as she forced herself to leave the room. Her father lost consciousness seconds later. She was trembling as she realized she was about to watch her father die.

Suddenly, two others entered the room. They were cloaked in shadows. "Hurry, Maizon," one said. Mena recognized the voice of the Alchemist. "He does not have much time, even with my crystal. He is about to perish."

She grabbed a book and opened it in front of the Warlock. It was the book that had gone missing from Mena's father's office. The Warlock began casting a powerful spell. The fatal wound slowly began to close. It didn't heal, but no more blood flowed.

He's gone, Mena thought as her father's chest stopped rising and falling. Her heart broke all over again.

"He has perished," the Warlock said.

The Alchemist put her hands over the hole in his chest and Mena watched in surprise as his blood turned to gold. "This shall preserve him. Come, Maizon. We must hurry before the others wonder where we've gone."

The Warlock opened up a pocket realm. Mena watched in confusion as her father's body vanished inside. Then, the Alchemist and the Warlock calmly left the office.

"Mena! Lass!" Davi cried urgently, snapping Mena out of the vision. She was on her hands and knees sobbing. She couldn't breathe and felt faint. "Head between your knees, Lass... Easy... Easy now..." He said soothingly.

Following his instructions, Mena slowly calmed down. "Mena... What just happened?" Anise asked gently.

"You didn't see it?" Mena asked.

"See what?"

"I... I saw my father. I watched him as he..." She shook her head.

"Oh, Lass..." Davi said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Mena. That must have been horrible for you," Anise added.

Mena thought about telling them what had happened to his body, but she decided against it. For whatever reason, that vision had been meant for her. She knew she needed to get answers on her own.

"Come on, Lass. That's enough for one day. Let's get you home," Davi said.

Mena didn't argue. She wanted answers, but she was in no state to go looking for them yet. She decided she'd pay another visit to Moriazan soon.

LEX  
He'd been staying in his room, which he'd sealed as a labyrinth, as much as possible. Lex had set up a television and manifested movies when he wanted to watch them to pass the time. He avoided the Witch and others unless Maegus called a meeting.

When someone knocked, he was expecting Maegus. He hid the television, unlocked his labyrinth, and saw someone new instead.

"Can I help you?" Lex asked.

"Lex, right? I'm Angel. Maegus sent me," she explained. "He's a little worried since you won't come out much, and since I'm here, he asked me to talk to you."

Lex shrugged. "Come on in," he said.

She sat beside him. "So, why are you hiding?" She asked.

"I'm not here to party or mess around. I'm here for the Great Wizard. I'll come out more when he's back."

"Lex... You're freaked out. Why?"

"The Witch creeps me out," he replied casually.

"As she should... But you're hiding from everyone." She paused. "You can talk to me, Lex."

"Sure. Because everyone in the Alliance is so trustworthy."

She laughed. "Fair enough... But I'm here to help, Lex. You trust Maegus, Grayzee, and Branz, right?"

"More than the others, at least."

"They trust me..." She paused. "Let me tell you a secret. I'm not who they think, Lex. I'm here to help, but not them... And I don't think you want to be here."

He knew he couldn't trust the Alliance, but Angel seemed different. "I'm here for Zell," he said.

"But why?"

"Because it's what the Mayor wanted. It was always the plan, and I owe it to him to see it through."

"The Mayor's dead, Lex. You can make your own choices."

"I owe him. He saved me."

"Saved you how?"

"I was an orphan. My mom died when I was really young, and my dad never wanted to be saddled with a kid. I lived in an orphanage for a few years before I got sick of it and left when I was eleven. Then, I lived on the streets."

"How did you just leave?" Angel asked a bit suspiciously.

Crap, Lex thought. "I walked out," he replied casually. She didn't need to know he'd shapeshifted into an adult and left through the front door.

"Right... So you were on the streets?"

"Until I was sixteen. That's when Mayor Freyst found me and brought me to Eltar. He said I was a lost Son of Eltar and he took care of me. He set me up and made sure I had everything I needed. It was a good deal."

"So your parents are Eltarian?"

"Yeah. My mom was Lavinia Lexington. She was living on Earth with me when she died."

"Who's your father?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Lex... The reason Maegus can't sense what you're doing in here is because you make labyrinths, isn't it?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, there's a spell for that. The Warlock is good at it, too," he said.

She paused as she seemed to realize something. "You shapeshifted so you could leave the orphanage..."

"I never said that-"

"Son of a bitch..." Angel mumbled. "You're Laby's son, aren't you?"

He wanted to lie. The Mayor had told him it was vital no one ever found out who his father was. Still, he knew he was busted. Angel clearly wasn't an idiot.

"Yeah," he said. "But no one knows, and it's better that way. He's a creep... A wanted criminal... One of the Rebels."

"Laby's a good guy, Lex. You should give him a chance."

"He's immortally a kid and didn't want me. I don't want him, either. I don't need a father."

"Lex, you can't be here. It's too dangerous... And I guarantee your father has no idea about you, or he'd have been in your life. Family is really important to Laby. Everything you've been told is a lie."

"I know he's a wanted criminal. His file on Eltar is huge. He's been connected to a lot of the Rebellion's attacks. He's a piece of shit like the rest of those terrorists."

"Laby's only part of the Rebellion because his parents helped start it, back when it was peaceful. Freyst ordered the slaughter of the peaceful protestors. Laby's the only one who walked away. He's immortal, but he had so many bullets in him it took them a while to heal him. He watched both of his parents die. They shot his mother through him. They also shot a three-year-old he tried to shield, and emptied a few clips into his head to take him down. He's eternally fifteen, and he'd already lost his best friend, her younger brother and sister, his cousin, and a lot of others he cared about. Somehow, he kept going. He's watched almost everyone he loves die, but he knows he'll never be able to die and be with them again. The last time he broke, he spent thirty years drunk, but as soon as Zell resurfaced, he sobered up and got his ass to Angel Grove to join the fight because it was the right thing to do. You should know his history before you judge him."

Lex hesitated. "I guess it's good I'm not attached to many people," he said softly. "Mayor Freyst made me immortal not long after I got to Eltar. It's got to suck watching everyone you care about die... Just watching the Mayor die shook me up." He shook his head. "I'm sixteen forever... One year older than my father. Maybe I can try to cut him a little slack. Do you really think he didn't know? The Mayor-"

"The Mayor lied. A lot. Not as much as Jezzeff, but who does? Anyway, I know Laby. He's a friend of my father's. He never would have left you alone."

Lex sighed. "I want to believe that, but..."

"Lex, trust me. Whatever Zell wants you here for, it's nothing good. He's always wanted Laby on his side because he can't control him and he's powerful. He'd make a strong ally, and the powers you two share are rare. Zell is out to use you. So was the Mayor."

"Story of my life... I can't believe I fell for it." He shook his head. "I'm a fucking idiot. I knew some of the things he ordered me to do were... Well, questionable, to say the least... But he swore the Rebels were monsters and we had to stop them. Then I get here and join the Alliance, and most of the members are part of the Rebellion. I heard screams as those monsters slaughtered kids who were on a field trip... Innocent little kids who did nothing to deserve to get gunned down by a bunch of terrorists... They killed the kids, they killed Senators, Clerks... I was a Clerk. They killed my co-workers, who were the closest thing I had to friends. I tried to get to the Mayor to save him, but there was no time. He made me hide... Made me leave him exposed and stay in a labyrinth... He told me not to come out or scream, no matter what, and I watched as that maniac Raffitty beat him to death... I had to bite my arm to keep from screaming. It was so brutal, and so unnecessary. The Mayor was old and frail. His health had deteriorated seriously in those last few months. He was dying already, and he was due to retire in a month or so. There was no reason to kill him, especially like that. He wasn't a threat."

"Trust me when I tell you that Raff owed the Mayor that and worse. Freyst was the monster, Lex, not Raff."

Lex struggled to keep his thoughts straight. Loyalty to the Mayor had been drilled into him, but he knew he was not a kind man, even if he had protected him. "I believe you," he said sadly. "I just don't know how to process that I've been constantly lied to since the 1990s."

"Let's start by getting you out of here. I can open portals. I'm going to bring you to Laby."

"But... I mean... He shouldn't have to be stuck with me," Lex protested. "He's had enough shit happen in his life."

Angel opened the portal. "That's for him to decide. Come on." She took his hand, dragging him into the portal. They landed in front of a teenage boy with slightly untamable brown hair and green eyes.

"Um... Hey, Stranger," he said lightly to Angel. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Laby, Lex. Lex, Laby," Angel said. She paused. "Laby, we need to talk. Did you know a woman named Lavinia Lexington?"

"Vinnie? Yeah, she's a friend. I haven't seen her since a couple years before my nervous breakdown... She's a Chapterless Rebel, so she wanders from place to place, going where she's needed. I'm not sure where she is right now..." He said cautiously. "Is she... Is she okay?"

My mom was a Rebel, too? Lex thought. Holy shit... So the memories I have of her being slaughtered are probably accurate after all. It was obvious Laby was expecting a bad answer. "She died a while ago," Lex replied.

Laby tensed. His grief was clear as he said softly, "Oh, Vinnie... N-not you, too..." He shook his head. "H-how?"

"I thought I imagined it, but someone killed her. I... I saw everything. I was really little."

"You're her son?" Laby guessed.

"Yeah. I, um... I hid from them. They couldn't find me."

Laby froze then before looking at Angel. She nodded. Laby's eyes went wide. "Holy shit... Y-You're mine?" He asked.

"How'd you figure that out?" Lex asked.

"It was a labyrinth you hid in, right? Oh shit... The energy Sage felt b-behind her house... I'm an idiot! It n-n-never occurred to me that I might h-have... Have h-had a..." He shook his head. "Goddamn..."

"Look, forget it. I'm not a little kid. I don't need you to be around. I'll just-"

"Lex... Hold on," Laby said. "Just... Just give me a m-minute here, okay? I didn't expect this, but... But you're here. And... And you m-might be in d-danger-"

"Laby... Breathe," Angel said gently.

"I w-was always scared to have kids because I knew I'd have to w-watch them die, like everyone else... And I didn't know if I c-could handle that... But I'll find a w-way to deal. You're here... And you n-need me..."

"He's immortal, Laby," Angel said quickly. "Like you. I mean, not quite as immortal as you because no one can duplicate what Serafine did, but immortal enough that there's a really good chance he won't die on you."

Laby took several deep breaths before he tried to speak again. "Sorry to hear that, Kid. Immortality's a bitch," he said. Lex knew he must be calmer because the stutter was completely gone. "And I'm sorry about your mom. She was a great girl. If I find out who was behind it, I'll make them pay."

Lex nodded slowly, but he wasn't sure what to say. "So... What brings you to Angel Grove?" Laby asked after an awkward minute.

"I joined the Alliance... But I'm rethinking that now," Lex replied.

"Good idea. Those assholes are mostly trouble," Laby replied. "And nothing good comes of working with Zell. He kills his people when he has mood swings."

"I joined, too. Don't tell my father," Angel said with a mischievous grin.

"And be responsible for him drowning everyone on Earth and Eltar? Yeah, pass. Your secret's safe with me," Laby said with a laugh.

"Now, you two get to know each other," Angel said. "I need to get back before they get suspicious."

"Be careful," Laby said. He hugged her.

"See you soon," Angel promised. She vanished into a portal.

"So... What now?" Laby asked awkwardly.

"Junk food, massive amounts of soda, and a horror movie marathon?" Lex suggested casually.

"Holy shit, you are my kid," Laby said with a laugh. "Come on. I'll take you back to where I'm staying." He offered Lex his hand.

Nervously, Lex took Laby's hand. Together, they headed back to the latest place Lex would be calling home. He was scared, but at this point, he figured he had nothing left to lose.

ALEX  
He watched as Zell paced nervously around the room. "Something is wrong," Zell said.

Alex looked over at Wes, who was unconscious and barely alive. "Everything looks good to me," he said.

"Not here, Alex... In 1989 everything is as it should be... However, in the future... Something is wrong with me. I sense a great disruption in my energy field, but I'm certain if I go to the future and use my powers, something horrible will happen to me."

"I can look into it... Let me just pull up Time Force's records..." He began typing on a device. He hesitated when he saw that his access was denied. "She locked me out? That bitch!" Alex cursed. 

"There is no need for the language, Alex," Zell said. "Your ex, Jennifer, is quite clever. You shouldn't use such a disrespectful, crass term to describe her."

"I can hack in. I'll use Trip's access- Damnit!" Alex thew his hands up in frustration as that failed, too.

"They know your tricks, Alex. You taught them well. You should be proud of them." Zell sighed. "I'm terribly tired... I need to figure out what's wrong with my energy... Many aspects of me are hidden throughout time. If I don't risk one, I may never find the truth."

"I can go to the future for you."

"No, Alex. I need you here. It is vital you keep Wes prisoner and keep an eye on Bradley Drew. He and Dimitria must not meet."

"Of course, Great Zell," Alex said. "I still think I should just kill him, though."

"The Wildcat team has formed and Cassie and Lucas have arrived. We can't risk you running into Lucas. Watch Bradley for now. We'll figure the rest out when the time comes."

"Yes, Great Zell. I understand," Alex agreed.

Zell slipped into the time line, vanishing from sight.

Enraged at Jen daring to stand against him, Alex turned his rage on Wes as he began to stir.

MAEGUS  
The last thing he expected was for Zell to appear in front of him. He sensed the Water powers within him and knew this Zell was from a different point in time.

"Maegus... Something is wrong," he said. He looked very nervous.

"Yes, Lad, I'm afraid it is," Maegus confirmed. He was probably the only one who could get away with calling Zell lad so casually. "We are not sure how, but you lost Elgan's powers. You nearly drowned... We lost Neighbelle that day. The entire ordeal left you terribly out of sorts. You are currently in your energy tube, which the Alchemist had to encase in gold for your protection as well as ours."

Zell frowned. "I cannot allow this future to come to pass. I must find a way to prevent it..." He shook his head, touching his chest as if to reassure himself Elgan's powers were still within him. "My brother must remain with me," he said softly.

Maegus watched him for a moment. On the surface, it seemed obvious why Zell didn't want to lose all that power, but his choice of words had been curious. Having Elgan's powers keeps part of Elgan alive for Zell, he realized. On some level... In some way... He misses Elgan.

He knew Zell was incapable or love or even remorse, but when it came to Elgan, the pain ran deeper than the rest. He'd killed his parents, his grandfather, countless members of his family, his lover, and his wife, but Maegus suspected killing Elgan had been the hardest thing he'd ever done.

He was saved from having to say anything as Jezzeff walked into the room. "Great Zell?" He asked in confusion. "Have you returned to us at full strength?"

"I came here from 1989, Jezzeff," Zell replied. "I sensed something was wrong in this time. I do not know how long I can safely remain here without risking consequences for myself."

"Hey, Jezz, I have a quick question," Maegus said casually, seeing an opportunity.

"Yes, Maegus?" Jezzeff asked.

"Did you abduct one of Bartello's girls? I hear he's looking for Carina. If memory serves, she was a student of yours back on Eltar when she was still a wee lass."

Jezzeff was clearly caught off-guard. "I brought her here, yes," he replied calmly after a moment. "It wasn't an abduction. I simply asked her to come with me. Cazza is an old friend. I thought she would make a wonderful ally for us."

"You brought someone that is close to Bartello here?" Zell asked. "Bartello is not someone we should be crossing yet, Jezzeff... Especially not while I am in a distressed state. I only learned he survived recently, and that simply tells me how much of a threat he truly is. I didn't understand what an incubus was capable of back then. I learned much more with Zedd." He frowned at Jezzeff. "I did not give you orders to do this, Jezzeff. What exactly are you up to?"

"I did it for you, Great Zell," Jezzeff replied. "Cazza is fiercely loyal. She's an ideal ally, and she knows all of Bartello's secrets. She will be of great use to us."

Zell shook his head. "Send her back, Jezzeff. I don't want that sort of trouble here. Not now."

"But, Great Zell-"

"That's an order, my boy. Unless you plan on defying me, you'd best hurry up and get the girl. Bring her here. I'll have Maegus return her to the Rebellion."

Jezzeff kept his face unreadable, but Maegus could tell how angry he was. Still, he calmly replied, "Of course, Great Zell. You know best. Forgive my impulsiveness." He left to retrieve Carina.

Zell looked at Maegus. "Tell me, Maegus... What has happened in my absence?"

"There was a bit of fighting between the Alliance members as to who should lead while you were unable to. I took charge to keep the others from killing each other."

"Very good," Zell said with a nod. "I can think of no one better suited to lead in my absence. I trust your judgment, Maegus. Please take care of my people until I can return."

"Of course. I'm honored to do so." Maegus bowed his head humbly.

Jezzeff returned with Carina by his side. She looked nervous and a bit lost. "Are you alright, Lass?" Maegus asked gently.

"I'm well," Carina replied.

"Come along, Lass. I'll bring you home to Bartello now." He took her arm and gently guided her away. As soon as they were away from the base, Maegus opened a portal. It took him straight to Trerry.

"Maegus! Good to see you!" Trerry said cheerfully. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need you to read Carina's mind, Trerry," Maegus explained. "Go deep. Jezzeff took her, and brought her to the Alliance. I think he might have messed around in her mind. See if you can find anything before we return her to Bartello?"

"Of course," Trerry said, turning more serious. He looked at Carina. "How have you been, sweetie?" He asked as he started to do his thing.

They engaged in casual small talk as Trerry explored her mind. His own complex mind allowed him to hold a conversation even as he focused intensely on someone's thoughts. Finally, after a while, he looked at Maegus.

"Jezz did a number on her," he said softly, leaving Carina in a bit of a daze as he talked to Maegus. "He's been grooming this girl to be loyal to him since she was a little kid. He did other things, too, and I want to take over his mind and leave him a drooling mess for eternity because of that, but I'm trying not to overstep what you asked me to do. I'm doing my best to break the programming now. I think I can have her mind clear within the next few hours, and then it should be safe to take her back to Bartello."

"Great. Thanks, Trerry," Maegus replied.

"So, did you find her, or what?"

"No, actually... I asked Jezzeff about her in front of Zell... The Zell who was hiding in 1989, apparently, who still has Elgan's powers. He told Jezzeff to let her go because messing with Bartello wasn't wise right now."

"It's not wise ever," Trerry said with a laugh. "Don't worry. I'll get her back to herself in no time, Maegus. Go back to Zell."

"Will do. Thanks, Lad."

"Anytime." Trerry sent Maegus on his way.

When Maegus returned, he heard Zell and Jezzeff talking. He hid in the shadows, sensing he needed to listen.

"You can't trust them, Great Zell. They're conspiring against you," Jezzeff said firmly.

"That's ridiculous, Jezzeff, my boy. They may be a bit unconventional, but they've proven their loyalty to me on countless occasions."

"I'm positive they're not trustworthy, Great Zell. I'm concerned for your safety."

"I appreciate that, but I trust Maegus unconditionally, and he trusts them."

"They could have fooled him," Jezzeff said, clearly smart enough to know that if he dared to speak against Maegus, Zell would turn on him.

"Branz, perhaps. Everyone likes Branz... Even I like Branz. He could have convinced Maegus he was on my side, and I'm certain he'd have had no difficulty convincing Zutan, who was the one who brought him in... Grayzee, however, would never be able to fool Maegus. If he says that man is trustworthy, then he is."

"I'm only trying to look out for you, Great Zell."

"I know, my boy. Your loyalty to me has never been questioned before... However... To an outsider, it might appear that you brought this girl in to be loyal to you. That is concerning. You seem to be gathering your own forces."

"Of course not, Great Zell... Her loyalty was to you. I made certain of that."

"I must return to the past now, Jezzeff... Just remember who is in charge here, and follow Maegus in my absence."

"Yes, Great Zell. I will."

Maegus felt Zell leave. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he headed straight for Grayzee's room, sending Branz a telepathic message to meet him there. Angel was already inside.

"What's wrong?" Branz asked.

"Jezz is on to us, Lads," Maegus explained. "He doesn't have proof, but he's suspicious, and he just told a fragmented piece of Zell as much."

"Did Zell believe him?" Grayzee asked.

"No. He decided I'm above reproach, and therefore, you must both be as trustworthy as I think. Anyway, he didn't stay long... He was worried about losing Elgan's power and becoming unstable like the rest of him is."

"We could fix him..." Angel said softly.

"You're insane," Branz said.

"You knew that, Uncle Branz," she said with a laugh. "Seriously, though... If the four of us fix his energy and stabilize him, he'll be grateful, and it will make him even less suspicious of you guys. I think the four of us together can pull it off."

"Fixing him is the opposite of what we should be doing," Grayzee said.

"No, she's right... He's unstable and even the energy tube is failing. The Alchemist's magic is starting to crack," Maegus said. "He'll destroy all of us if he isn't stabilized soon, so we might as well be the ones to do it."

"This is madness..." Branz sighed. "As always, Lads, I'm in."

Grayzee looked at Angel before nodding. "Me, too," he agreed. "Might as well, right?"

"Right then, Lads... And our dear Angel," Maegus said. "Let's prepare." 

THE NEXT DAY.

ANDIE

She found herself drifting into a strange dream. A girl looked at her with extremely sad eyes. "You must remember," she said. She was speaking in a very ancient dialect of Eltarian, but Andie understood her despite this.

"Remember what?" Andie asked.

The girl gently touched her chest. "The truth, Andie. Your mind is filtering information. It was taken from you, but you must remember, before it is too late... You aren't safe, and you need to understand... He wasn't always the monster you know... But Jezzeff was."

"Who are you?" Andie asked.

"I am Oralee... But you aren't ready for that yet. I'm sorry you have to face even this much... Forgive me, but there isn't any more time to spare."

Suddenly, the dream shifted, and she found herself on Eltar. She was looking at Daphne's parents, Tiktah and Aliese. They were ignoring Daphne as usual while she tried her best to earn their affection back.

Zell stood close by. He watched as Tiktah and Aliese hurried to get ready to go out. "Thank you again for looking after her today, Great Zell," Aliese said with a smile.

"Yes, this trip was unexpected, but it's an important festival," Tiktah added. "We simply must attend."

"Of course," Zell replied. "It's no trouble at all. Enjoy yourselves. You have earned it after the unfortunate events of the last year."

They barely waved to Daphne before rushing out of the door. Daphne looked at the door as it closed. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Daphne? What has you so distraught, Dear One?" Zell asked curiously.

"It... It is nothing, Great Zell," she said softly.

"Call me Zell, my dear. You're practically family, after all."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist." He reached toward her. Daphne shyly took his hands. "Now... Tell me what troubles you, dear one."

Daphne couldn't help but sniffle as she said, "It's really nothing ... I'm certain they just had more important things to think of... They just... Forgot."

"Forgot what, my dear?" Zell asked patiently.

"Today is my eleventh birthday... Sera and Ash always came back for my birthday, no matter what they were doing... We spent it together as a family..." She started to cry then, unable to stop herself.

Zell looked startled. "Oh, my sweet Daphne... I am so terribly sorry..." He said softly.

"It is not that important..."

"Of course it is! Your birth was a blessing upon Eltar. I didn't realize they would forget..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, my Dear One."

"It is not your fault," Daphne said. "They love me... They just have much on their minds since..." She sniffled again.

"Don't cry, my darling... I can't stand to see you in tears." He pulled her into his arms and held her, rubbing her back soothingly. "I am going to make you a promise, my darling Daphne... Every year on your birthday, no matter where or when I am prior to the start of the day, I shall make certain to be at your side. You will never spend a birthday alone."

"You don't have to do that... Zell," she said, hesitating before using his name without his title as he'd told her to do.

"Yes, I do." He kissed the top of her head. "You have lost so much, my dear one... I can spare you this pain."

He took her hand once more and brought her to one of the most beautiful places on Eltar. It was a flutterfize sanctuary. Andie realized the giant creatures were very large butterflies. They were more colorful than Earth's butterflies and reminded her of Alice in Wonderland. With Zell by her side showing her the beautiful creatures and leading her to what seemed to be a zoo of some sort on Eltar, Daphne relaxed and almost forgot how incredibly lonely she was.

The dream shifted again, moving later in time. Daphne was twelve. "We're off to the banquet at the Mayor's house," Tiktah said. "I trust things will be fine here."

"Yes, Tiktah. Don't worry. Daphne and I will have a great evening," Jezzeff replied.

"We decided to attend the Society Gala on the other side of Eltar as well. It's a bit of a journey. You don't mind, do you, Jezz dear?" Aliese asked.

"Of course not. It's my pleasure to look after Daphne while you and the Great Wizard are all away," Jezzeff said pleasantly.

"You aren't coming home tonight?" Daphne asked sadly.

"The Gala's a very important event, Daphne. We need to put in an appearance," Tiktah replied.

"We'll be home late three nights from now," Aliese added. "Don't wait up." She checked her reflection quickly before taking Tiktah's arm and hurrying out of the house.

Daphne had tears in her eyes that she tried to hide. "What is troubling you, Sweet Daphne?" Jezzeff asked.

"Tomorrow is... Never mind. All is well," Daphne replied.

"Tomorrow makes two years since we lost Sera," Jezzeff remembered. "Oh, Daphne... You poor thing..."

"I just thought we could spend the day together... To honor her memory..." She sniffled.

"You and I shall do something together," Jezzeff promised. "After all, Sera and Ash were like family to me."

"I miss them..." She started crying, feeling safe being vulnerable in front of Jezzeff.

"I know, sweet Daphne... As do I." He held her as she cried, soothing her until she fell asleep in his arms. At some point, he carried her up to bed.

To Andie's horror, Jezzeff didn't leave the room. Instead, he watched Daphne for a minute before saying softly, "I wonder what it would be like... Zell enjoys her company... If I'm careful not to go too far, he'll never suspect..."

He crawled into the bed beside her, and that was when the true horror began. Daphne woke up as she felt him touching her. Terrified and confused, she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Jezz?" She asked softly.

"Shhh, Daphne. All is well," Jezzeff replied.

The flashes sped up. Every time Zell was away and her parents found more important things to do than raise their daughter, Jezzeff took things a little further. He kept testing the boundaries.

Daphne was scared and felt betrayed. Jezzeff was practically her older brother. How could he do that to her?

Zell came home one day after an especially bad night. By then, Daphne was thirteen. Jezzeff had committed all except the most intimate of acts against her. He was rough with his hands as he did whatever he wanted to, hurting her and not seeming to care as she sobbed. She couldn't stand it anymore.

She ran into Zell's arms, holding him tightly. "Daphne, my dear one... What troubles you so?" Zell asked as he held her. His concern was obvious and genuine. He saw the tears forming in her eyes and gently wiped them away.

"I just... I have missed you," Daphne replied, making herself even smaller in his arms. It was true that Zell did those things and even more with her, but he never hurt her. He was gentle and soft-spoken and took care of her. If it was a choice between the two, she knew Zell was the one she was safest with. Besides, Zell had recently announced their relationship to the world. It must be okay... Jezzeff kept things hidden and reminded her how furious Zell would be if he found out she'd been so intimate with Jezzeff.

"I missed you, too, Darling," Zell said. He kissed the top of her head soothingly.

Daphne couldn't tell him. She was too afraid of making him mad.

Two months later, she couldn't stand it anymore. After the worst night yet, Daphne was left trembling even as she woke the next morning.

"He's going to realize what's happening," Jezzeff said with a frown. "It was fun while it lasted." He violated her a final time before forcing a potion down her throat that made her forget everything he'd done to her. Daphne would only remember him as the surrogate big brother she and her parents trusted unconditionally.

Andie was swatting furiously at something as she awoke. "M'Lady! M'Lady, 'tis I! You are having a nightmare," Ivan said frantically.

Andie couldn't make herself stop. She jumped out of the bed and ran toward the door, stumbling and falling onto her knees as she struggled to breathe. She was much more Daphne than Andie then.

"Andie... M'Lady, you're safe. I promise you," Ivan insisted gently. He didn't get too close to her. He'd seen her have flashbacks before and knew better.

"Zell..." She sobbed.

Ivan looked angry then. "What did that fiend do to you?" He demanded.

"Zell... Safe..." She whispered.

Ivan seemed to become confused. "M'Lady..." He began.

"Make him stop... Please..." She whimpered.

"Zell cannot harm you here, M'Lady," Ivan said.

"No... Not Zell... Jezz... Jezz, stop! Please! You're frightening me!"

Rage flashed on Ivan's face, but he quickly put it aside. Gently, he knelt beside her. "Lady Daphne..." He said softly. "Jezzeff isn't here. You are safe."

"Scared..." She whimpered.

"Be not afraid, Lady Daphne," he said. "I shall protect you from harm."

She looked up at him then, taking in her surroundings for the first time. "Lygus?" She asked softly.

Something in Ivan changed. He nodded slowly. "Yes, Lady Daphne... I am with you. So you see, no harm can come to you here, for I would never allow it."

Daphne started crying all over again. Ivan began moving toward her slowly. She didn't react, so he gently pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest.

"Lygus... I'm so sorry..." She said.

Ivan gently stroked her hair with one arm, still holding her with the other. "You have nothing to apologize for. 'Tis not your fault, M'Lady. It never was," he said soothingly.

"I love you..." She whispered.

"I loved you then, and I love you now... And I'll love you always, M'Lady," he said.

Daphne touched her hand to his chest. "It beats... Your heart is strong..." She kissed his cheek. "It must remain that way. Swear to me, Lygus. Swear you will not leave me."

"Never, M'Lady. You have my word. I shall not perish at that fiend's hands this time." He looked into her eyes. "You kept your word to me. You saved my heart. You jumped into the flames to keep me from turning evil. Thank you, M'Lady... Please know that we shall fight together this time, and we shall succeed."

Daphne seemed comforted by his words. Exhausted, she finally left the surface, allowing Andie to regain control.

"Ivan..." Andie said softly.

"M'Lady... Are you alright?" Ivan asked.

"No," she admitted. "Jezz molested her... Right under Zell's nose. Her parents were too self-involved to notice anything was wrong and he was the one they usually left her with if Zell was away." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I lost it. Again." She realized Ivan had a tiny cut on his arm. Horrified, she asked, "Did I-?"

"It happened while I tried to wake you. Don't fret, M'Lady. 'Tis nothing to be concerned by. 'Tis merely a scratch."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing. None of this is your fault." He pulled her closer to him.

Andie kissed his lips, needing to feel him. He understood, letting her keep all of the control as he kissed her back. After a few moments, Andie was much calmer.

"M'Lady... I must admit, it wasn't just me speaking to Lady Daphne," Ivan said softly.

"Lygus is waking up in you?" Andie asked.

"I have had some dreams... But here, facing Daphne... It was like I was not fully in control. Lygus desperately wanted to comfort her."

"You get used to it," Andie said. "Sort of... Try not to fight him, Ivan. If you fight, you'll only lose control. The main thing Darcy, Greg, and I learned is we have to work with our past selves. Believe it or not, sometimes they come in handy."

"I shall take your words to heart, M'Lady," Ivan said seriously.

Ivan pulled her closer to him again. She leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Keep your promise, Ivan. Don't die on me."

"You forget, M'Lady, that I possess what Sir Lygus did not... My energem makes me almost impossible to kill. I can be seriously injured or even maimed, for certain, but unless my energem abandons me, I cannot die."

Andie paused. "But what about James?" She asked gently.

Ivan looked upset, but bravely answered her despite his grief. "Miss Morgan seems to believe that when Venjix caused the weapon to misfire, it altered the energy field of the energem enough to make it briefly stop working. She's since recharged it and it remains unclaimed... In the end, it couldn't save Sir James, and I wonder if that is why it refused to select a new Ranger. As you know, the pink energem chose a new Ranger after abandoning its former selection." He still couldn't say Shelby's name. Even though a few months had passed, Andie knew that wound was too fresh for him.

She hugged him, knowing he needed the comfort. Ivan relaxed in her arms.

Remember the truth, Oralee whispered in her mind. Only then will you understand and be able to do what you must. There is more to come.

Andie had assumed the "truth" she needed to remember had been about Jezzeff. Now, she realized there was more she didn't know.

Great, she thought sarcastically. I can't wait.

ZELL  
He was weak and couldn't think straight. His energy was still out of control, but slowly, he felt it starting to calm down.

"Keep it up, Lads! We're nearly there," Maegus said. He sounded very far away. "Angel, keep that flowing... It's helping."

Who is Angel? Zell wondered.

"I'm on it," a girl replied.

"Almost got it! One more trick ought to seal the deal!" Branz said. "Ready... One... Two... Now, Grayzee!"

Lightning struck the energy tube. It shattered a small window, and Zell realized the rest was wrapped in gold.

He was too unfocused to communicate, but he felt the lightning feeding energy into him. He embraced it, needing the strength.

"It's working," the female he assumed was Angel said. "Go get the Alchemist so we can let him out."

"Right," Branz said.

"Hold on, Lad," Maegus said through the hole where the glass had been. "You're going to be fine soon."

Some time later, the Alchemist and the Warlock joined them as Branz returned. "We'll need to build another energy tube. This one's destroyed," the Alchemist said. "Warlock... Read his energy. Is it safe?"

"Yes," the Warlock replied. "He's stable."

The Alchemist removed the gold around the energy tube. Zell looked at his surroundings.

"Welcome back, Great Zell," the Alchemist said. The Warlock bowed his head respectfully. They excused themselves.

"Zell, Lad! You are a sight for sore eyes," Maegus said. He offered Zell a friendly hug. Most people would never dare to hug him, but Maegus was different. Zell appreciated the gesture.

"I'm pleased to be back," he said.

"The four of us balanced you out," Maegus explained. "This is Angel, our dear friend. She's come to join our efforts, and spend a bit of quality time with Grayzee." He smirked.

"Ah, I see," Zell said. "Welcome to the Alliance, Angel."

"Thank you, Great Zell. I'm happy to be here," Angel replied sweetly. She hung off of Grayzee like an accessory. The girl seemed harmless enough, just another pretty face to entertain the eternal lady's man Grayzee for a bit, but Zell decided to keep an eye on her until he knew more. He was aware that looks could be deceiving.

"You look well, Great Zell," Grayzee said.

"Downright spiffy," Branz added.

"Thank you, my friends. I appreciate your help. Now... Branz... I have an assignment for you," Zell said.

The others understood they were dismissed. They walked away. "What can I do for you, Great Zell?" Branz asked cheerfully.

"I need you to collect someone for me. Do not try to harm the child... Just use your charms to lure her here."

"A child, Zell?" Branz repeated.

"She is called Patti. I believe you'll find her at the learning institute the two eldest Chosen attend. Despite my best efforts, she exists, and she needs to be here, where I can keep an eye on her."

He could tell Branz wanted to ask his intentions, but he refrained. "Lure a college girl here. Sure," he said confidently.

"She's younger than the two Chosen are... Still a child on this planet. You'll know her by the energy she gives off. It is the purest light to exist in a human vessel."

"I'll have her here by noon," Branz promised.

"Good. Go on. I should check in on the others."

Branz left, and Zell headed off to see what his other Alliance members were up to. The knowledge the aspect from 1989 had gained was hitting him and it had raised some concerns. Jezzeff was suspicious of Branz and Grayzee, but they'd just helped save him from what he refused to openly admit might have been his destruction. Jezzeff was running off doing things on his own, without Zell's permission. Something wasn't right within the Alliance, and he knew he'd need to test his people if he wanted to figure out where their loyalties truly were.


	30. Chapter Thirty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, Daisy and Poppy belong to Aura MacKenzie. Second... There's a lot of backstory in this chapter. It's included because as I've figured out a lot of the history of the Eltarians, I realized it's helpful for understanding the story and how everyone ended up at this point. I've also finally come to understand Zell's history and why he is the way he is, and I want you guys to understand him, too. It sort of puts a new spin on this story. I have lost all control over the direction of this story, LOL. It's basically just telling itself, and I'm just along for the ride. I'm really excited to see where things go next! With that said... Enjoy!

CHAPTER THIRTY  
PATTI  
Things had sort of started feeling normal again. Patti's parents had been excited when she introduced them to Bradley. She'd been mildly concerned that they would be hurt she'd let her biological father into her life, but they honestly just seemed to want to know more about him.

Her new big sister, Hannah, was a pretty awesome person. Hannah's wife, Roxy, was the coolest person Patti had ever met, and their daughter was pretty cool, too. With Roxy came her twin sister, Ronnie, and her bucket full of kids. Her husband Lee was the uncle of Tia and Brian's team leader, Ollie. Then, there was her cousin, Kaylen, and her husband, Austin, and their kids. Her cousin Claire wasn't in Angel Grove, but Patti had talked to her and her parents on the phone. That was a whole lot of family to adjust to after only ever having her parents, but Patti liked it. She felt like she was finally part of something bigger.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a lot of noise on campus. A large group was gathered on the Grand Lawn. They held up signs and chanted loudly.

"What do we want?" A girl with glasses demanded.

"Justice!" The crowd replied.

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

"What do we want?"

"Expulsion!"

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

"Ay-yo! Ay-yo!"

"No always means no!"

"No matter how his story went-"

"Drunk girls cannot give consent!"

"What do we want?"

"Justice!" The crowd replied.

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

"What do we want?"

"Jail time!"

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

It continued until a new chant began. The girl with the glasses sipped some water as a boy led the next part.

"Hey..." Patti said awkwardly.

"Hi!" The girl replied cheerfully. Her smile was surprising given how intense she'd seemed a minute before.

"I'm a student here... What's going on?" Patti asked.

"A student at this school named Larry Sokol raped a drunk girl in her dorm last month. He's rich and his daddy has the cops in his back pocket. You know how it is... Anyway, he got the charges dropped and the university is standing by the asshole. We're here to demand they expel him, get the case reopened, and that this prick does jail time. We came from all across the country to support this girl. I'm from Nevada, which isn't as impressively far away as some of the other states people have come from."

"Wow... That's amazing. How long did it take to organize everyone?"

"Two days."

"There are, like, three thousand people here!"

"I work fast." The girl grinned.

"You did all this?"

"Yep! I'm Stephanie." She offered Patti her hand.

"Patti." She shook Stephanie's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Patti. I'm big on speaking up for the voiceless. I've been involved with protests for feminist rights, the environment, the LGBTQ community, Black Lives Matter, and a whole bunch of other things, but rapists really piss me off, so I organized this one myself."

"You're awesome. I've always wanted to attend a protest, but wasn't sure how to get involved."

Stephanie grinned at her again before handing her a sign that read EXPEL RAPIST SCUM! "I also grant wishes," she joked. "Welcome to the good fight!"

Patti smiled as she joined the protest. She was getting really caught up in things when a man approached her and Stephanie.

"This is quite an event," he said with a charming smile. He looked at Stephanie as he added, "I hope they give him the maximum. Terrible crime, rape."

Something about him immediately put Patti at ease. "Are you a graduate student?" She asked.

He laughed. "Oh, Lass... I'm a tad older than that," he said.

"You don't look a day over twenty-five."

"Let's just say I've got good genes. Now... You're Patti, correct?"

"I am... But how did you know that?"

"My friends call me Branz. I believe you know some of them... Brian and Tia."

"Oh, sure! We have a class together. They're great. In fact, we're project partners. How do you-?" She paused her nervous rambling as she realized Branz must be involved in the same battle she'd been caught in the middle of.

Branz smiled charmingly, soothing her nerves. "A mutual acquaintance of ours asked me to come get you," he explained.

Stephanie looked at him skeptically. She frowned and adjusted her glasses like she was trying to figure him out. "Hang on," she said. "No offense, but Patti clearly doesn't know you. Why should she go anywhere with you based on such vague information?"

Branz looked genuinely surprised by her response. Then, he laughed. "Oh, I like you!" He declared. "It's good of you to look out for her, Lass."

"Are you Scottish or something? You keep saying lass. It's Stephanie, by the way."

"You're a pistol, Stephanie," Branz said, still smiling. "And I'm not originally from Scotland, but I lived there for a while." He paused. "She's right, you know. You can't be too careful around strangers, Patti... But I'm not looking to harm you. This is actually about keeping you safe."

Looking into his eyes, Patti trusted him. Stephanie, however, asked, "Safe from what, exactly?"

Branz sighed. "An interplanetary battle between the forces of good and evil, but you're not going to remember that. Sorry, Lass. You're just going to accept that this is for the best." He snapped his fingers.

Stephanie visibly relaxed. Her face seemed peaceful and her eyes were distant, like she was daydreaming. "Did you just put a spell on her?" Patti asked in shock.

"A very minor one. It'll wear off as soon as we're gone. I didn't want to hurt her... She's a real firecracker. I meant it when I said I like her. I just need to get you out of here, Lass. You're in danger."

Patti was nervous then. "Okay," she agreed. "Where are we going?"

"Stone Hollow. I'll explain more later." He offered her his hand. His easy smile helped calm her nerves and she accepted it. Together, they left the protest. As soon as they were out of Stephanie's direct line of sight, she rejoined the protest.

He was telling the truth, Patti thought with relief. Stephanie's fine. You can trust him. She followed him off the campus and through a portal.

Only when she felt a strong sense of danger did Patti realize she'd made a mistake. Branz looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Lass... Don't worry. Just do what he says and he'll have no reason to harm you," he promised, but he didn't sound too sure.

The man who entered the room eyed her with interest. He was intimidating, powerful, and blue. Patti knew who he must be.

"Zell..." She whispered.

"Welcome, my dear," Zell said grandly. "Branz, you may leave us."

"Of course, Great Zell," Branz replied. He left, and Patti was suddenly terrified.

Zell looked her over. "You truly are still just a girl..." He mumbled. "Do not blame Branz, my dear. He was simply following orders. And he is correct... If you cooperate, I have no reason to harm you."

"Cooperate? Are you...?" She hesitated. "Are you talking about... About sex?" She managed to ask. Patti was very much a virgin and had no intention of letting an overgrown Smurf be the first one to touch her.

Zell shook his head. "Your body is mature, but you are still quite innocent... Trusting and naive. It's the crystal within your being, my dear. It is pure."

"So... Is that a no, or...?"

"I do not violate children, my dear. You are as innocent as a little girl."

She decided not to be offended. Patti was pretty sheltered, and if that kept her safe, she could deal with his comments.

She thought about what she knew of Eltar's history. She'd been reading anything and everything that her new family could get for her. That was how Patti dealt with stress.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "But wasn't your wife younger than me when she had Zordon?" She immediately regretted her habit of nervously rambling and covered her mouth with her hands.

Zell looked angry, but he didn't attack her. "Daphne was different," he said after composing himself for a moment. "Our relationship was complex, and is not your concern... However, since you pushed it, her body had begun to mature before I ever touched her, and I still hesitated. I gave in to my needs when she was especially distraught. I hadn't intended to, but I kissed her, and I supposed after that I began to slowly progress things. I never set out to harm her... I simply couldn't resist her after that kiss. Daphne affects me in ways others do not."

Way to victim blame, Patti thought. She managed not to voice that aloud.

Zell looked a bit haunted. He shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry," Patti forced herself to say. "I didn't mean to blurt that out. I was just confused. You're supposed to be a monster, but you're saying you don't harm children."

"I am not innocent of harming others, Patti. I have taken what I wanted from powerful women and mature teenage girls before. I once even lost my wits and attacked an adult trapped in a child's body, telling myself since she was technically an adult, it did not matter. The Alchemist made me see reason and realize she had the mind and body of a little girl, and I'm honestly relieved that she did. I realize your mind is also innocent, and I would gain nothing from trying to take you by force. You are safe from that. I despise those who prey on actual children. I genuinely value purity and innocence, and you have both."

Patti was surprised and pretty confused by his words given everything she'd heard about him, but his tone seemed genuine. Then again, she'd trusted Branz and ended up kidnapped, so maybe her judgment wasn't exactly reliable.

Zell shook his head. "This room has all you need, my dear. A warm bed, a shower and toilet, and a few changes of clothes. You may not leave, but you should be comfortable. I'll send Shaniece with food throughout the day. You are my prisoner, Patti, but you are safe for now. I see no reason to be cruel as long as you behave."

She panicked as she realized she was about to be locked in a room with nothing to distract her from the fact that she'd technically just been abducted by aliens.

Zell seemed to sense her distress. "What do you do to calm yourself, my dear?" He asked.

"I... I read," Patti managed to reply past her overwhelming fear.

"Ah, yes. An intellectual, like your parents." Zell nodded. "Very well. I rather enjoy reading myself." He waved his hand. A pile of books appeared. "A selection from the base's library. Tell Shaniece when you are done and I'll have her bring you more."

With that, he left, and Patti was more confused than ever. Despite knowing she was trapped, Patti's curiosity got the best of her, and she began going through the books. They covered a variety of topics. Some were from Earth. Others were clearly not, but there was a book that translated Eltarian to English there as well.

"Homework," Patti mumbled. "At least I'll be nice and distracted by learning a new language."

STONE  
He was surprised when Hanry contacted him. "What can I do for you, Hanry?" Stone asked.

"The Counsel of Elders needs you back on Eltar, Stone," Hanry explained.

"Is there a crisis?"

"Not precisely... The Prime Minister has presented us with compelling new evidence on a case you're especially interested in... Plurri's."

Stone was startled. "What new evidence?" He asked.

"The journal of Zutan of Eltar has been recovered. Anise read through it and says it's one long confession to everything Plurri was charged with, among other crimes."

"Hanry... This is incredible news."

"I thought you'd be interested," Hanry said with a laugh. "The handwriting has been verified, but Aphell is still disputing the validity of the journal. Anise ordered the case re-opened, but Aphell intends to stall as long as possible. We need you here, Stone. You have been Plurri's biggest advocate since the beginning."

"I'll make arrangements for my affairs on Earth to be handled for a bit," Stone replied. As far as Hanry and the rest of Eltar were concerned, Stone was on Earth investigating the return of the infamous Great Wizard to prepare the people of Eltar for any threats that might be directed toward them.

"I look forward to seeing you soon," Hanry said. He ended the communication.

Stone hurried into the Las Vegas base. "Ace... I'm needed on Eltar," he explained.

"Is something wrong?" Ace asked.

"Anise has been given new evidence in Plurri's case. She ordered it reopened, but Aphell is resisting."

"Of course he is... Corrupt old bastard..."

"We don't have proof Aphell is corrupt. He's very careful to cover his tracks," Stone reminded him.

"There's proof," Boom said softly.

"Oh?" Stone asked, surprised she'd spoken on her own. He hadn't even noticed her and Blast as they entered the room.

"He was one of Mayor Freyst's best friends," Blast chimed in, also completing his own sentence.

"Keeping questionable company isn't exactly enough proof to speak against the head of the Counsel of Elders," Stone replied.

"He's a bad, bad man," the twins said in eerie unison.

Stone felt a chill run through him. "What do you two know?" He asked.

"How to-" Boom began.

"Blow stuff up!" Blast finished.

Stone sighed, knowing they wouldn't offer up anything helpful. "As my Lieutenant, Ace is in charge in my absence. Follow his orders, and please try to stay out of trouble."

"Stone... Will they really free Plurri?" Boom asked in a small, nervous voice as he was about to leave. She sounded more like a child than someone who was over a century old.

"If the evidence is convincing enough, possibly," Stone replied, not sure why she was so interested.

"Finally..." She said.

"Maybe he can start searching for Grace!" Blast added excitedly.

Stone froze, staring at him. "How did you know about Grace?" He asked a bit harshly. Plurri's twin sister had been part of Zell's Elite Counsel. After Adina had a vision of Zell killing Grace because of her affinity for walking the time line, Plurri and the others had insisted she hide in time, cloaking her from even Plurri. No one knew where the beloved, kindhearted girl had vanished to, and they'd told Zell she got lost in time while on a mission. She was assumed dead. Zell had figured out the truth too late to stop them, and as far as Stone knew, Grace was still safe. How was it possible the twins possessed any knowledge of her?

Blast cowered slightly in fear as Stone's power radiated around him. "Plurri told us, Stone," Boom said as she stepped protectively in front of her brother. "Because we're twins, too."

"You know Plurri?" Stone asked in surprise.

"We know you, too. You did something for me once," Blast said softly. "As an Elder. Garron asked you to help."

"I don't understand... Why wouldn't I remember this?"

"You modified your memory to put us at ease... Because you had to hear our true names, and Garron taught us not to tell anyone we didn't completely trust what they were... But Plurri trusted you, so we did, too."

Stone hadn't known the twins were so well-spoken on their own, or that there was more to them than explosions and mild psychosis. He realized that in the time since he'd come to Earth, he hadn't given them much of a chance to show him who they really were.

"Plurri is very dear to me," Stone said. "Apparently, you share that trait with me."

"He's a good man, Stone," Boom said.

"The greatest," Blast added.

"So make sure he's cleared, okay?" They finished in unison.

Stone offered them a sad smile. "I'll do my best," he promised. He turned to Ace. "Please tell Wynter and the Sisterhood what's happening and that I'll return as soon as I can."

"Of course," Ace said. "Good luck, Stone."

With that, Stone headed to Eltar. He headed straight to the Counsel of Elders building. He walked inside to find the other Elders waiting for him.

Aphell Treygan, as the eldest, was the head of the Elders. He was harsh on criminals and firm on his views. The first-generation Son of Eltar was known for being unyielding. He wasn't exactly well-liked, but he was respected as an Elder, and he had done a lot to make sure any bad people on Eltar were punished for their crimes.

Jinnifer Farmell, known to her friends as Jinny, was a force to be reckoned with. The first-generation Daughter of Eltar made history as the first female Peacekeeper and, later, as the first female member of the Eltarian Guard, where she'd earned the shocking rank of Captain. She was the toughest woman on Eltar and was Lady Eleanor's mentor. Jinny was no joke and didn't tolerate anyone's nonsense. It seemed only natural that she'd be the only female on the Counsel of Elders. Stone had a great deal of respect for her.

Hanry Yizak was revered on Eltar as the most unbiased man on the entire planet. The second-generation Son of Eltar was known to be extremely fair and to treat everyone with respect. At this point, most people tended to forget that he was Zell's cousin, born one year prior to Eltar's Great Wizard, although Aphell liked to make a point of reminding them of the Yizak family's dark history.

Karlton Vretiz was the Elder who descended from the last of Eltar's Founding Families. He was the younger brother of the former Prime Minister, Moriarty Moriazan Vretiz. The second-generation Son of Eltar had always been a bit shy but deeply respectful. The majority of the Vretiz family had perished in a horrific fire that tore through their village shortly after Moriazan was chosen as the new Prime Minister. Only Karlton and his brother had survived the fire. Both brothers had gone on to have families. Moriazan had fathered Eva Leigh, and millennia after Eva vanished, he'd fathered Ember Jada Leigh. Jada had been killed in action and Eva Leigh's mysterious disappearance had never been solved. Karlton had been blessed with a beautiful wife and daughter. They'd been killed in a tragic house fire sometimes after the rest of the family had perished. It was strongly suspected that Zell was behind their deaths, but no one had been able to prove it. Despite this, Karlton was very close to Hanry, not holding his bloodline against him unlike Aphell. After losing his wife and daughter, Karlton had withdrawn, and he didn't tend to socialize. Now that his brother, the last member of his family, was dying, he'd withdrawn even further. He was stoic and often silent, but he was a good man.

Then, there were the three who had not come from the Founding Families. Bezzy Betez was a first-generation Son of Eltar and was a bit of a clown, always laughing and bringing others joy. He was known as the Sacred Light of Eltar and was quite well-liked. People used to underestimate the playful, child-like Elder until they realized how unbelievably powerful and frightening his Sorcery was. Everyone adored Bezzy, who could even get Aphell to laugh on occasion.

Pasha Teeno was a third-generation Son of Eltar. He was also a Warlock, but was generally a good man. He was the rare breed of Warlock who wasn't out for power. He tended to make controversial decisions and was the quickest to pardon convicted criminals. Aphell despised Pasha, possibly as much as he despised Hanry. Pasha was known to attend Tinny's parties and was rather fond of Ling and Hezzo. Stone suspected he was a secret sympathizer for the Rebellion. Of everyone besides Stone, he'd been the Elder most vocal about pardoning Plurri.

Stone was the youngest Elder on the Counsel. He'd been absolutely stunned when the people of Eltar nominated him. Everyone had feared him for so long, and suddenly, they wanted to put him in a position of respect and great responsibility. He'd humbly accepted after Hanry coaxed him into it. Aphell wasn't thrilled to have Stone on board, but he grudgingly accepted his presence because the people had insisted the only surviving Brother of Prophecy deserved the position.

"Stone," Aphell said coldly. "How good of you to join us."

"Of course he's here. He's always been firm on his stance that Plurri is innocent," Jinnifer pointed out.

"Stone... The handwriting in this journal matches samples of Zutan's handwriting exactly," Pasha said. "However, that's apparently not enough for our dear leader, Aphell. Would you kindly verify its authenticity? You knew Zutan of Eltar better than any of us."

Stone took the journal, forcing his hands to remain steady as he opened it to the first page. He started to read it.

I have never found much meaning in my existence. My parents pay me little mind, and although Great Zell selected me to be part of his Elite Counsel, they all treat me as a child. I have served no real purpose there... Until today.

The entry went on to detail the day Talon had insisted they give Zutan a chance to prove himself and the boy had rescued Rosemary after the rest of them wrote her off as lost forever. The entry ended with the touching words of the innocent boy Zutan had once been.

I finally know my purpose! My life had little meaning before, but now, I have a sister. I vow I shall protect her with all that I have, always.

Stone skipped ahead a few entries. The first certainly seemed authentic, but everyone on Eltar knew Zutan and Rosemary's story. Anyone could have written it. He chose another entry to read. 

I am devastated. Sweet Alita, age eleven, has perished. I tried so hard to help her. She was terrified when I found her, beaten and brutalized in the woods. She begged me not to leave her there even to seek assistance. She was ashamed and did not want anyone to learn what became of her.

I sent a message to Talon and Stone in desperation, hoping they could save her. Those two can do ANYTHING together. They came, and they brought Plurri. He and Stone worked together to try to heal her as Talon kept her warm, but Alita still perished in my arms as I wept, uselessly. I hate myself for being unable to save this sweet, innocent child. Who could do such a thing? I refused to let her go until Stone took her from my arms as Talon tried to comfort me.

Even Plurri looked sad, but he still tried to smile for us and told us she was at peace now. Plurri ALWAYS smiles. I envy his strength. I do not understand how he always finds the light in the darkest of situations.

We had to report her demise to Great Zell. He was horrified by her condition and the obvious trauma she had suffered. I have never seen him look so angry. He agreed to respect her wishes and hide the truth from the public. Besides, Eltar is a peaceful place. An act such as this will cause panic.

I am sorry, Sweet Alita. You did not deserve such an end. I hope Plurri is right and you suffer no more.

Stone closed the book. He remembered that day and what had happened to Alita. It had broken all of their hearts that they couldn't save that poor child. He also recalled Zell's reaction. For the briefest of moments, he's lost his composure at the sight of her small body, beaten and violated in ways no child should endure. Zell never showed things like rage. He was nearly always soft-spoken and calm. It had startled Stone as much as it had startled Zutan, and even Zell hadn't seemed to fully grasp his own reaction. It was why, even millennia later, Stone knew Zell hadn't been the one to kill the girl.

Stone's chest was a bit tight as he said, "It's authentic. The entry I just read is something only five people knew about. No one else could have written this."

"How do you know?" Aphell asked.

"I'm one of the five who kept this secret. The others were Zutan, the Great Wizard, Plurri, and my brother."

"Plurri could have forged it to clear his name."

"You're kidding, right?" Pasha asked. "Honestly, Aphell, why do you refuse to consider that Plurri might be innocent after all?"

"Because he's a stubborn old man who doesn't like to admit to being capable of making an error," Jinnifer replied. "To be fair, we are all a bit stubborn at times. Now... Stone, if you say it is authentic, I'm inclined to trust that. All in favor of moving forward?"

"Aye," Stone, Hanry, Pasha, Jinnifer, and Bezzy said.

"All opposed?" Jinnifer asked.

"Aye," Aphell said.

Jinnifer looked at Karlton. "Are you abstaining?" She asked.

"No, I am not," Karlton said after a moment. "Plurri's case had much compelling evidence, however, this journal lends support strongly to the argument that Zutan of Eltar framed him for his own crimes. We cannot try Zutan, as he has long-since perished, however, justice must still be served. The only way to ensure that is to reopen the case and thoroughly examine all of the evidence. Keeping an innocent man on the Most Wanted list is hardly a good use of our resources."

Aphell glared at him. "Very well," he said. "We shall address this matter some time in the future."

"With all due respect, Aphell, the matter has waited long enough," Hanry said softly. "It is our duty to proceed swiftly."

"He's right, Aphell," Bezzy said pleasantly. "The proof is here. We were mistaken. Plurri is innocent."

"He's not innocent until a trial clears his name," Karlton reminded them. "Let us see justice done."

"Two days," Aphell said reluctantly. "Gather your witnesses by then." He stood up. "We are adjourned." He left the room.

"He's pissed," Pasha said with a laugh.

"You and your colorful language," Jinnifer said with a smile.

"He's right, though. Aphell is especially upset about this case," Bezzy agreed.

"Well, he was fond of Zutan," Stone remembered. "Actually... He was fond of Jezzeff, too."

"Wasn't everyone?" Pasha asked. "That silver tongue of his could make a pyrokinetic purchase fire."

"He told even prettier lies than Zell," Bezzy agreed.

"Come, my friends. I'll buy everyone dinner," Hanry offered.

"Notice he only made that offer after Aphell left us," Pasha said with a laugh.

"Oh, hush, Pasha," Jinnifer said. "You know Hanry treats Aphell with nothing but respect."

"That doesn't mean he wants to hang out with him."

"Thank you for the kind offer, Hanry," Stone said, effectively silencing Pasha. They left together shortly after and Stone tried to allow himself to hope justice would finally be served and Plurri would be free, but hope was hard for him and had only gotten harder after Talon and Avona had died. He settled for promising himself he'd fight for Plurri harder than ever until his friend was finally cleared of all charges.

ANDIE  
She was sitting on the porch trying to relax when she felt the familiar presence of Oralee. Suddenly, she saw the girl in her mind.

"You need to know the truth, Andie... He wasn't always like this," Oralee said gently. "I'm so sorry to do this, but there is no more time. He needs to know... It's the only chance he has."

"I don't understand..."

"Zell is in horrible danger, Andie... And he needs to know the truth, or he shall never believe it."

"Why should I care about Zell being in danger?" Andie demanded, although she did care. She cared deeply. It was probably because of Daphne. "He does nothing but harm innocent people and destroy lives."

"If those who betray him win, things will be worse. The threat they pose is different, Andie... And he's going to need us."

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not helping Zell. This is obviously a trick and I'm not stupid enough to fall for it."

Oralee looked at her sadly. "I'm you, Andie," she said. "I was your first incarnation on Eltar... Over two centuries before Daphne came along."

Andie wanted to scream. "Another past life? No thanks. I've met enough of those," she said.

"I promise I'm better adjusted than Daphne. She died once, at the hands of a man she loved who could never truly love her, in an absolutely horrific manner. I died two hundred and twenty-three times because the boy he was long before that happened wanted so desperately to save me. I found a way to adjust and keep my sanity because I knew I had to warn him what she was doing."

"Two hundred and- Jesus Christ, are you serious?" Andie asked.

"He loved me, Andie. He truly loved me, because he still could back then, but she slowly manipulated him... She enjoys cruel games, and she's not the lunatic she pretends to be."

"Who is she?" Andie asked.

"The Witch. You need to know the truth, Andie. She came for me. She came for Daphne. She'll come for you, too." Oralee hesitated. "Are you ready to remember?"

"No," Andie admitted, "but I'll do it anyway. I tried fighting remembering Daphne and even Isobel, and it just made everything worse. Show me."

Oralee gently took her hands. Just like that, the memories flowed into her mind. Andie didn't know it, but her body was writing everything down in Oralee's own words as she began to remember her oldest past life yet.

She saw Zell as a small child. He radiated with light and was extremely comforting to her. Oralee was his neighbor and dearest friend. When Zell was seven and Oralee was six, he enchanted a ring of flowers so it would always fit her and would never die. Then, he slid it onto her finger and asked her to marry him. She'd agreed, and he eagerly ran around declaring to literally everyone he met that he would marry her one day and that he would always protect her.

As they grew, they were genuinely happy children. Oralee was extremely clumsy. I just can't seem to escape from that trait, Andie thought with a brief flash of amusement. It vanished as she watched young Zell steady her, keep her safe, and lovingly patch her up when she still managed to get hurt.

She saw Oralee at nine years old. A strange girl watched her from the shadows, hiding behind her long black hair. She scared Oralee, who told Zell. He calmed her down, but when they returned home with their families, she felt her watching her again. Zell didn't dismiss her as being paranoid, instead promising to protect her.

The girl stood over Oralee's bed, declaring she was a problem and they were going to play a game. She called herself the Witch. She beat the hell out of Oralee, leaving her for dead. When Oralee regained consciousness, the house was on fire. She ran to her parents, but they were dead in their beds. The Spirit affinity Andie knew so well awoke and the child heard her dead parents telling her to survive. She fell down the stairs, managing only to think Zell's name before blacking out.

Zell saved her life and, as an act of kindness, put the fire out so her parents could be recovered and buried. Oralee stayed with his parents until the funeral, but then her uncle took her in.

The Senator was thought to be a great man, but he tortured his niece in private. The abuse she suffered was horrible and familiar. Looking into Oralee's uncle's eyes, Andie felt sick.

"My father..." She whispered. "My father was the reincarnation of her uncle..."

In addition to physical abuse, the Senator sexually abused his niece. Andie's father had never done that, and Andie understood why when she saw Zell pull the truth from Oralee's mind. He was furious, but unlike when he'd realized Andie's history, Zell listened when Oralee begged him not to kill her uncle. Instead, he made him impotent, basically magically castrating him and making it impossible for him to ever violate anyone again.

This made her uncle angrier. The physical abuse became even more violent. Zell tried to appeal to a Junior Senator named Raimus to help Oralee. Raimus agreed to search for proof and tried to keep Oralee away from her uncle as much as possible.

In the end, she still died. She was twelve years old when she knocked over her drunk uncle's alcohol and he attacked, savagely killing her.

Andie began screaming. History had nearly repeated itself when she was thirteen and her father had tried to kill her for the exact same reason.

I'm sorry, Andie... I know this is hard for you. We can take a break, Oralee promised.

Andie looked at the journal in her hands, having no idea where it had even come from. She knew this book was important and needed to be completed. She also knew this was just the beginning of the story. "No," she said with determination. "I'm okay. I can do this. Tell me the rest."

She slipped back into the memories. Oralee showed her Zell, rushing to try to save her and discovering she was already gone. He held her and screamed as he felt anguish and agony unlike anything he'd previously experienced in his thirteen years of life. "I shall save you, my dear one... At any cost," he vowed. Andie realized Zell only ever called Oralee "my dear one" or "my darling" until he met Daphne. Then, he'd given her the nickname as well, and he'd used it with Andie, too. It was his way of showing she was special to him, while everyone else got the far less intimate and more condescending "my dear boy," "my dear girl," or "my dear" followed by their name.

This powerful grief unlocked Zell's ability to travel through time with his body. He'd previously only done it in dreams. He went back, determined to save Oralee.

The day got stuck on repeat. Zell trapped Eltar in an endless time loop, resetting the day every time Oralee perished. She began to die in increasingly strange ways. Sometimes, it was her uncle who killed her. Others, she fell victim to her own clumsiness.

I'm always telling Darcy that's how I'm going to die, Andie thought with a laugh.

There were also several bizarre accidents. Those seemed to happen when Zell got close to actually saving Oralee's life. Andie knew somehow that it was the Witch killing Oralee on those days.

One day, Zell seemed to do everything right. It was nearly midnight when a spear flew through the air and went straight through Oralee's chest. "No!" Zell shouted. "I can't lose you again!" He held her in his arms, openly weeping as she slowly bled out. "Please don't leave me, Ora..."

Zell can cry? Andie thought in shock.

He could then, Oralee replied.

"Zell... Don't cry," Oralee said. She wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you."

"Ora... My dear one... I have tried to save you so many times... But you keep perishing. Why do I have this power if it cannot save you?"

He was pale, trembling, and visibly weak. "Zell, if you keep this up, you will perish, too," Oralee said as she realized the truth. "You are hurting yourself. Please stop. Let me go."

"I can't," he sobbed. "I cannot lose you, Ora. You are my heart. I... I love you, Oralee."

Andie was stunned. Zell never used the word love unless declaring it a weakness. At most, he said people were dear to him.

"I love you, too," Oralee told him. "This is only hurting you, Zell. I don't want you to suffer this way. If I am meant to perish, you have to let me go."

He cried harder, holding her close as she bled out in his arms. "Why?" He demanded. "Why does nothing work?"

"Love makes you weak..." The Witch mumbled. "You're meant to be strong. You can't save her, Zell. The Fates are conspiring to keep her away from you. They will always take her in the end." She whispered the words in his mind, repeating, "Don't let them take her from you. Keep using your powers. Embrace what you are. Save the girl... Over and over and over until you get it right." 

Suddenly, Andie understood that the Witch knew Zell's misuse of his powers was turning him dark. Elgan and Oralee had always been able to pull him back from the edge, just as Stone had Talon and Avona to do the same for him and Logan had Pierce and Chelsea, but the constant cycle of losing Oralee over and over again was breaking Zell, and every time he abused his powers, more of that darkness Oralee and Elgan kept at bay was seeping in.

Knowing now that the Witch was trying to turn Zell into a monster, Oralee became determined to stop her. She found a way to remember what was happening, in dreams. At first, she had horrible nightmares of her previous deaths, but she didn't understand that they were real and she'd experienced them all. Still, she was nervous for the entire day. That day ended with Oralee getting stung to death by dozens of flying insects, causing her to become terrified of them. That fear had carried over, and even Andie was afraid of any bug that flew near her.

The next morning, that demise was added to the list of deaths in her nightmares. She died several more times before she realized the girl who'd killed her parents was behind some of her own deaths and was always watching, waiting to see what Zell would do to try to save her next.

Oralee called the Witch to her and demanded answers. The Witch appeared with a cackle and said, "You finally figured it out!"

"Why are you doing this?" Oralee asked.

"You keep him too human, Oralee," the Witch replied. "You're meant to perish, but he's managed to change that a few times, and I cannot allow him to succeed. For Zell to follow his dark path, he must embrace the cursed magic. He will never do that if he has you."

"You mean to turn him evil?" Oralee asked in horror. Her sweet, gentle, thoughtful best friend, the boy she loved, could never become a monster. It seemed impossible, yet she could tell the Witch believed it was going to happen.

"He's meant to be, but he has free will," the Witch explained. "He's choosing to be good for you, and now, he has developed emotions like love and joy. He cries because losing you takes those away. He can't be what I want if he's around you because you soften his heart. You weaken him. So, you have to perish."

There was no cackling now. The Witch was perfectly lucid and extremely terrifying. She was neither insane nor unstable, and she had put a lot of thought into creating her perfect monster.

"I won't let you do this to him," Oralee said. She was terrified of the Witch, but that didn't matter. She had to protect Zell.

"You can try to stop me. It will be terribly fun that way," the Witch replied. Then, she shoved Oralee through a window to her next death.

The day began again. Oralee didn't remember everything, but she woke up with one determined thought. "I am not dying today," she declared.

My God, Andie thought. That's where that comes from... Those words had saved Andie's life more than once, giving her the strength to fight against impossible odds.

Every day, Oralee became more determined to stop what was happening. She was nervous and constantly fearing for her life, but she continued to fight to survive. Zell became increasingly obsessed with saving her. He did everything he could. His heart broke more every time he failed, but he never gave up, and the Witch kept pushing him to try again. She insisted the Universe was trying to take away what was his, warping his love for Oralee into an obsession with protecting what belonged to him. Her voice was all he could hear, and the powers continued to turn him darker with every use.

One day, Oralee remembered the truth. She awoke knowing the Witch was trying to turn Zell evil and she planned to warn him. Before she could, the Witch snapped Zell's father, L'Telgo, out of the time loop. She made him see what Zell was becoming and then killed Oralee before she could warn Zell. Zell's parents ended up binding his time travel ability and making him forget Oralee so he would finally let her rest in peace and release the planet from its time loop.

Zell felt a sense of loss he couldn't understand because he no longer remembered Oralee. One day, the Witch told him what his parents had done, insisting they'd done it just to hold him back. She swore they were trying to keep Zell and Elgan from their destinies. She pushed him to ask Elgan about Oralee. Being only seven, Elgan told Zell the truth about who she was and that she had died. Zell believed the Witch, and she convinced him his parents had to be dealt with. That was when he killed them.

"I promised to return to him to try to help him find the light," Oralee explained. "I failed to save him as myself... Even as Daphne, I failed him. That wasn't Daphne's fault. He really did nearly love her, but the Witch got in the way at every turn then, too. She manipulated him into hurting her, making him do things he never would have done... She pushed him until he believed the only choice he had was to kill Daphne because he nearly loved her. He was too far-gone by then. She never had a chance. The tragedy is that once the Witch got involved in his life, neither did Zell." Oralee hesitated. "You can reach him, Andie. I know what he's done. I know he's a monster now... But he wasn't always, and that boy I loved is buried deep inside of him. He can't remember me, so he can't connect to who he used to be... But you can save him, Andie."

Andie felt tears in her eyes. "He was just a kid..." She said softly. "But now... He's beyond saving, Oralee. I'm sorry, but after everything he's done, no one can save that monster."

"Maybe not... But you can save him from Jezzeff and the Witch. They're working together, and they're about to start a war... One that won't leave any survivors."

Andie sighed. "What can I do?" She asked.

"To start, get this journal to Stone Hollow. Make sure it reaches a girl called Angel. She'll get it to Zell, and when he sees the truth, written in my own words, maybe he'll listen."

Andie snapped out of the vision. She took several deep breaths. Oralee wasn't like the other past lives. She asked before she just demanded control. She helped Andie see things while still trying not to overwhelm her. And, although she was twelve and therefore the youngest of the bunch by far, she possessed an understanding of what was at stake that neither Daphne, Isobel, or even Andie herself seemed to. "I'll try," she promised Oralee, knowing she'd hear her. "Not for the Zell I know, or the one Daphne married... But for the boy he was when you were still alive." 

BARTELLO

He was sitting at the table, drinking tea, when he started to feel a bit off. "I probably need to feed," he mumbled aloud. He hadn't been taking care of himself properly with everything that was going on. He'd remained at the base while Zee, Tra'dai, Reyes, and Mya went off on a mission, choosing to stay behind to make sure Carina was alright. She'd been pretty shaken up since Trerry brought her back to Barcelona. He'd declared her mind free from influence, and Bartello had welcomed her home with open arms.

He stood up, figuring he'd try to boost his energy in ways that weren't traditional for an incubus, but he nearly fell down. His legs felt weak, and the world was spinning. It happened so suddenly, he had to grab onto the table to steady himself.

"Something's wrong..." He realized.

His chest felt tight, and suddenly, he couldn't breathe. For the first time in a long time, genuine fear took control of him. D'Dodi... He thought desperately, reaching out to the eldest of his brothers. When he'd still been alive, D'Dodi had always known what to do in any situation they found themselves in. He had a way of making Bartello feel like everything would be fine no matter what. Now, his name was the only comfort Bartello could think of.

As Bartello crashed to the floor, he managed to grab his communication stone from his pocket. He tapped it twice before saying the first name he could think of that wasn't Zee. He refused to panic his baby brother. "Hezzo!" He cried.

The stone came to life. Bartello could hear Hezzo calling, "Bartello? Bartello, what's wrong?" Then, he heard nothing as he blacked out, unable to breathe. 

HEZZO

He realized Bartello wasn't responding. Hezzo looked at Ling. "Fancy a trip to Barcelona?" He asked.

"That sounds lovely. Should I pack my dancing shoes?" Ling asked cheerfully.

"There's no time to pack. You can buy new ones while we're there... Bartello's in trouble. Come on." He grabbed Ling and opened a portal, heading straight for Bartello's base of operations.

Carina stood over Bartello with a blank expression on her face. "Damnit..." Hezzo mumbled. He prepared to attack her with a spell that would either kill her immediately or leave her in a coma.

"Hezz... Don't," Ling said softly. He got between them, refusing to move so Hezzo could attack the traitor. Looking into Carina's eyes, Ling calmly said, "You're very tired, Carina... Sleep now."

Carina curled up on the floor beside the seizing Bartello and immediately fell asleep. Ling scooped her up in his arms and carried her from the room, presumably to her bed. Hezzo didn't have time to worry about that as he knelt beside Bartello.

"Stay with me, Bartello," he said urgently. He tried sending energy into Bartello. When that failed, he kissed him hard, willing the incubus to feed. Bartello didn't respond and continued to seize. "Damnit!" Hezzo shouted in frustration.

"I'll call Amello. Maybe he can heal him," Ling said as he returned. He did it as Hezzo continued trying to stabilize Bartello.

Amello came, bringing Sezzon with him. "It's a poison," Sezzon said, analyzing the situation quickly. He immediately closed his eyes and Hezzo knew he was mentally going through a list of everything he could think of that might reveal what the poison was. Sezzon was constantly reading and full of knowledge. Sometimes, it came in handy.

Amello immediately tried to heal Bartello. He started looking pale too quickly. "Mel, stop," Hezzo said. "He's going to kill you. He can't control himself, and your life force is going straight into him. We've got ourselves a rabid, feral incubus."

"What do we do, Hezz?" Amello asked weakly.

Hezzo wished he knew the answer to that. "I've never seen Bartello this bad," he said. "And trust me, I've seen this boy in pretty rough shape over the years. The first time we met, I had to save his life... But this... It's different. He's not healing. There's a hole in his energy field."

"Hezzo, we need to call Zee," Sezzon said. "He needs to be here."

"Bartello called me, Sezzon. That means he's trying to protect Zee from this," Hezzo argued.

"I understand that, but Zee is essentially a ball of energy who can help sustain him and possibly comfort him... And Zee is Bartello's only living brother. If we can't figure this out, he deserves a chance to say goodbye."

"No one is saying goodbye," Hezzo said stubbornly. "Bartello's not fucking dying, Sezzon, so put that thought right out of your head and start being useful or get the fuck out and send me someone who will."

"I meant no offense, Hezz," Sezzon said gently. He put a comforting hand on Hezzo's shoulder.

Hezzo sighed, forcing himself to stop raging for two seconds and not snap at his friends. "Sorry, Lad," he said. "It's just... This is Bartello. I've known this kid since he was still practically a baby incubus."

"I know, Hezzo. It's fine. You should call in Vitella. Bartello's been part of the Rebellion forever, and she'd want to be here. Besides, Vitti has an extensive knowledge of plants. She might be able to figure out what the poison is made of."

That wasn't a bad idea. Hezzo nodded. "Ling, call her... I'm still trying to keep Bartello stable," he said.

Ling did as Hezzo requested. A short time later, Vitella arrived, just as Zee made his way home with the rest of the Barcelona Chapter.

"What happened? I can feel him... I know something's wrong with Barty," Zee said frantically.

"Carina," Hezzo said, practically hissing her name.

"It's not her fault, Hezz. It's obvious Jezz planted something in her head," Sezzon pointed out.

"Where is she?" Mya asked.

"She's in her room. Ling put her to sleep. She won't wake until he decides to allow it," Amello explained.

"I'll go stand guard over her," Tra'dai offered. He hurried off.

"Oh, Bartello..." Vitella said with concern. She shook her head. "How long has he been this way?" 

"He called me a while ago," Hezzo replied. "All he managed to do was activate the call before he blacked out. He didn't even say anything, but we found Carina standing over him."

"He looks bad..." Reyes said with concern as he watched Bartello on the ground.

"He is," Hezzo said. "You guys need to stay back. He'll feed on anyone who gets too close. He can't control himself right now."

"There's a hole in his energy field..." Zee said. He knelt beside him. "I'm staying here. I can keep feeding him energy. Reyes, Mya, go help Tra'dai. You shouldn't be here right now."

"But, Zee-" Mya protested.

"I'm the Lieutenant. I'm in charge when Bartello can't be. Go," Zee insisted. "I'll take care of my brother."

Mya and Reyes followed his orders. Only when they were gone did Zee show any emotion. "Barty..." He whispered, his fear obvious.

"He'll survive this, Lad," Hezzo said gently. "Bartello's one of the strongest entities I've ever met." 

"You can't leave me, too, Barty," Zee said softly. He began pouring energy into his older brother, desperately trying to save the last big brother he had left. He might be a Lieutenant of the Rebellion, but in that moment, Zee was every bit the terrified teenager he'd been on Eltar.

They stayed there all night, with Zee refusing to sleep even though his powers were stronger when the sun was up and it was clear he was exhausted. Hezzo froze Bartello, slowing his pulse to slow the spread of the poison. It helped, but only slightly. Vitella grew more and more frustrated as she tried to analyze the poison.

"I've never seen this compound before," she said. "It's clearly meant specifically for an incubus, but it's not from Eltar, or Earth, or KO35. If it were, I'd have recognized it by now." She shook her head. "Stay with us, Bartello... We're not going to give up on you, so don't give up, either," she added softly.

The twins who showed up in the middle of the morning refused to take no for an answer when Hezzo and Zee tried to send them away. Through exceptionally complicated means, Hezzo and Bartello had both technically fathered the girls with their mother, and although Hezzo generally refused to get to know his children, he was pretty attached to those two. "He needs us," Daisy pointed out. "Poppy and I know his energy better than anyone."

"He wouldn't want you to get hurt," Zee said.

"He's dying, Uncle Zee! Don't make us sit back and watch our father die! If we have to, we'll take him out of here before you can stop us and-"

"Daisy! Don't you dare threaten me," Zee said firmly. "I'm trying to do the right things here, okay? But Barty's the only big brother I have left, and I'm in charge of the Chapter, and I have to do what he'd want me to do and also what's best for everyone else, and right now I feel like I'm about fifteen years old and useless, so please don't come in here making demands and complicating things. Vitella is working on analyzing the poison."

"She's taking too long!" Daisy argued.

"Hey! Don't disrespect Vitti," Zee objected.

"Vitti's great at what she does, Lass. Go easier on her," Hezzo said.

"Nonsense. She's right. I'm getting nowhere. If these girls can help, let them," Vitella said. 

"You heard her," Poppy said with her usual mischievous grin. Of the two, Poppy was much more out of control. She was every bit Hezzo's child, with Bartello's power levels as a succubus. Daisy was usually calmer, but seeing one of her fathers in distress had clearly pushed her over the edge and made her take action.

The twins used their unusual magic to freeze the poison in Bartello's energy field before extracting it. They managed to get it into a vile so Vitella could continue trying to analyze it while Bartello recovered. It took a few hours, but the twins finally managed to get Bartello to a place where Hezzo could risk unfreezing him.

When he finally regained consciousness, Bartello seemed to realize the twins had shown up. "This was too risky," he said. "Zell doesn't know about you, at least not much. I can't risk him hurting you two."

"We're fine, Dad," Daisy said. 

"Yep. We're peachy," Poppy said. She was eyeing Amello, Sezzon, and Ling with appreciation in her eyes.

"No dry-humping my friends, Lass," Hezzo said with a laugh. "They're too old for you."

Poppy pouted before wandering down the hall. Hezzo hoped she wasn't going to try to mount Reyes or Tra'dai. The girl was out of control, and she'd just expended a lot of energy to help Bartello. He decided not to worry about it, because he knew he didn't actually want to know if she went there. Poppy and Daisy were legally adults, so he needed to accept that Poppy could technically do whatever she liked.

"You could have been killed... I could have hurt you..." Bartello rambled.

"Dad, stop," Daisy said. "Just say thank you."

"Thank you, but-"

"Stop. The thank you was enough." She smiled at him innocently.

"Where's Carina? I need to check on her."

"No way! You're staying away from her until we know what the hell is going on."

"What's going on is Trerry fucked up and missed something," Hezzo said. "Which never happens, so it's concerning. But I agree with the kid, Bartello. You're staying away from Carina until we know it's safe. She's asleep. Ling's keeping her that way. She's perfectly safe."

"My Chapter needs to see that I'm okay-" Bartello argued.

"Uncle Zee can tell them," Daisy pointed out.

Bartello suddenly seemed to focus more. "Zee..." He said softly.

Zee looked at him, trying to wipe away the tears that were in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine, Zee," Bartello said.

"Barty... You can't do that to me, okay? You can't go nearly dying on me... I... I already lost you once. I can't do it again."

"Technically, he never died," Hezzo said.

"Hezz... Have some sympathy for the lad. He thought his last brother was dead for a bit while Bartello recovered in secret," Sezzon reminded him.

"You scared me, Barty..." Zee said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Zee. I didn't mean to," Bartello replied. He was still weak, but he hugged his younger brother tightly, trying to comfort him.

"So, what do we do about Carina's situation?" Amello asked Hezzo quietly as the brothers clung to each other.

"Well, this can't mean anything good... Jezzeff clearly sent her in as a weapon, but I have no idea how he hid it from Trerry. I mean... No one can hide anything from Trerry if he's determined to find it. Trerry can even read Zell's mind. Jezz is powerful, but not that powerful," Hezzo said.

"The real question is, did Jezzeff do this on his own or on Zell's command?" Sezzon asked.

"Jezzeff's a puppet. He always does things on Zell's order," Amello said.

"Perhaps... Or perhaps there's something we aren't seeing, Lads..." Sezzon considered this for a moment. "I feel like there's a bigger picture here... And we need to find it quickly."

Hezzo couldn't argue with that. He knew something big was coming. He could feel it in his entire being. He just wasn't sure what it was, or how they were supposed to prepare themselves for it. 

ZELL

He didn't expect Angel to come toward him that day, but he greeted her pleasantly anyway. "Hello, my dear," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"It's actually what I can do for you, Great Zell," Angel replied. She produced a journal.

"What is this?" Zell asked, genuinely curious.

"This journal came to me from Andie, Zell. She risked a quick teleportation trip to Stone Hollow just to get it to the Alliance... For you."

"For me?" Zell repeated. "What could Daphne possibly be up to?" He wondered aloud.

"She told me you need to read it... That you'll understand when you do. I didn't read it, so I have no idea what it says."

Zell was intrigued, so he opened the journal and began to read the words written on the page. He felt something he couldn't quite identify as he read the story of a girl who claimed to know him when he was a child... A girl he couldn't remember, yet he could sense the truth in her words.

"Oralee..." He recited her name aloud. He felt like he should feel something, but he couldn't connect to it. He continued reading, trying to understand whatever message Daphne had left for him.

It was reading about the Witch's involvement that made his anger flare. "She couldn't possibly have planned all of this..." He mumbled.

"Zell... Andie was pretty insistent that the Witch is a threat to you," Angel said.

He looked at her. "Was she concerned?"

"I think that she was, actually."

He considered that. He continued reading, knowing he should feel grief but feeling only lost as he read to the very end. The details about the Witch coaxing him to kill his parents were accurate. She hadn't told him to do it, but she'd insisted they were holding him back, and she'd sent him to Elgan for verification. That conversation had changed everything in his life. Once he'd killed them, there had been no turning back.

He knew he looked vulnerable as he turned to Angel, but he didn't try to hide it. It would have been a waste of time and effort. "Thank you, Angel," he said softly. "I appreciate you giving this to me."

She looked surprised by his reaction. "Of course, Great Zell," she said.

"Excuse me," he said. He clung to the journal as he walked away from her. He kept walking until he found himself near the ocean. He stood on the edge of the land, watching the water ebb and flow.

For the first time in a long time, Zell felt something he didn't understand. He ached because something was missing from his core, and it wasn't just about power. "Elgan..." He whispered to the ocean. "Right now, I wish you were here with me more than anything."

He shook his head. It wasn't just Elgan he missed terribly. Reading the journal had reminded him of the close bond he'd shared with Hanry and their cousin Lee. Hanry had always known what to do to make Zell feel better about things. Lee had been born just three days after Zell, and they'd been fairly inseparable until a girl had come between them. She'd chosen Lee, and that made Zell angry, even though he didn't actually love her. He'd murdered Lee, throwing his beloved cousin off of a cliff and not even caring.

"Lee... You deserved better," he said softly. "I was arrogant and didn't understand why she chose you when she could have had me..." He shook his head.

"And to you, sweet Oralee... I cannot remember you," he said sadly. "My father's magic was too strong. However... I see so much of the girl you described on the pages of this journal in my Daphne... It is no wonder I became so attached to her... Why I nearly lo-" He stopped himself from finishing the thought aloud. "No," he said. "Love is weakness."

Looking at the ocean, he thought of Elgan again. He'd loved Elgan, and he couldn't deny that, even to himself.

"He makes you weak, Zell," the Witch had told him. "You'll never be able to come into the power you deserve as long as he is alive. Why do you still hesitate? You were meant to kill him when he matured and his power was ready."

"How dare you? He is my brother!" Zell demanded.

"I'm here to help you become what you're meant to be, Zell," she said. "You know that. Now, do what must be done and there will be no stopping you ever again!"

She'd continued pushing him for quite a while before Zell had finally given in. He spoke to the ocean now, as if Elgan could hear him somehow even though he'd been destroyed for millennia. "She coaxed me into killing our parents... And even you... My brother, who I'd raised from the time you were seven... She pushed me to take what I desired from Daphne, even though I knew she was too young... Her body had begun to mature, but she was still so innocent... The Witch was the one who convinced me I should give in to those urges. I listened because she'd been guiding me for so long... And because once I kissed her, I simply couldn't resist her any longer. It was like something I needed desperately had come back into my life... Like she was my salvation. I didn't understand... I didn't remember Oralee... I still don't... But Daphne was my missing piece. Without you in my life, she was the only light I had left... And twelve years after I met her, the Witch convinced me to kill her because she was making me weak..." He paused. "Twelve years! That's exactly how long I had Oralee in my life, too." He knew suddenly that there was no way that was a coincidence. The Witch loved her games. Zell just hadn't known he'd been playing one for all this time.

He thought every decision he'd made had been his own... But now, he realized that just as he'd manipulated every choice Garron and Felina made in their lives, the Witch had manipulated his.

"I am not some puppet to be controlled," he said firmly. "I am Zell, Great Wizard of Eltar! How dare she do this to me?" He would see to it that the Witch was punished, and soon, but for now, he needed to clear his mind.

Suddenly, a flash of information came to him. He saw Daphne, terrified and not willing to let him into her mind. He slipped in anyway, needing to know why she was so upset. Jezzeff, she thought. I can't let him find out... I don't know what he'll do...

The universe quickly supplied him with the rest. He realized with both horror and disgust what Jezzeff had put his sweet Daphne through. Filled with rage, Zell went in search of Jezzeff, forgetting entirely about clearing his mind. He saw him in the woods and immediately shoved him against a tree.

"Great Zell! What is the problem?" Jezzeff asked in a bit of shock. "Have I offended you in some way?"

"Daphne," Zell said, filling the word with more than enough meaning.

Jezzeff's eyes went wide for a moment before he said, "What about her, Great Zell? Is something wrong?"

"I know what you did, you vile monster!" Zell shouted. It was exceptionally rare that Zell raised his voice, but this seemed like the right time.

Jezzeff continued trying to act innocent. He was quite good at it, but Zell knew the truth. "I would never harm Daphne," he insisted.

"Don't bother lying to me, Jezzeff. You know I see right through you. How could you touch her? How could you harm that innocent child?" He was yelling at Jezzeff, but in some ways, Zell was yelling at himself, too. At least he'd been gentle with her at first. He knew Jezzeff hadn't bothered.

"I... I'm sorry," Jezzeff said. "I was a foolish, curious boy. I just wanted to know how it would feel to... I... I'm sorry." He wasn't. Zell knew that. He was, however, quite afraid of what Zell was going to do to him.

He could have stripped him of his immortality and killed him on the spot, but he remembered the pain on Daphne's current incarnation's face when he'd killed the ones who'd harmed her. He knew that wasn't how she'd want him to handle this situation. Suddenly, Zell remembered what Oralee had written about how he'd handled her uncle. "Yes," he decided aloud. "That's fitting."

He cast the spell easily. Jezzeff doubled over in pain as Zell let him go. "I expect you to learn from this, Jezzeff, my boy," he said. "Remember your place, before I take even that much away from you." He tossed him aside like the trash that he was and went back to the ocean. Only once he was there did Zell allow himself to feel lost again. 

TAMMY

She had a lot on her mind. Tammy was wandering through the woods when she heard laughter. "Look! It's the glow-in-the-dark kid," someone said.

Tammy spun around and saw three of the Rangers of the Flame staring right at her. "Great," she mumbled. "Just my luck." She was tempted to summon her Chosen armor, but she decided that might be premature. 

"Good one, Damon!" Riley said cheerfully. "Hi, Tammy!" He added like they were just old friends running into each other by coincidence. He still looked goofy and harmless, and she found it hard to believe that the sweet Dino Charge Ranger was evil.

"What should we do with the little lightning bug?" Hunter asked.

"We could abduct her and bring her to Great Zell," Damon said.

"Or you could kiss my ass," Tammy suggested helpfully.

"Our just beat your ass," Hunter said. "Riley... Kill her."

"Me? Why me?" Riley asked. He looked genuinely conflicted as he glanced at Tammy. She realized some part of him was fighting against the flames. Riley was still very much in there.

"When you're smiling... When you're smiling... The whole world smiles with you... When you're laughing, when you're laughing, the sun comes shining through..." Tammy began to sing out of nowhere. When she thought of Riley, he always had a smile on his face, so it seemed appropriate now.

"What's she doing?" Hunter demanded.

"Make her stop!" Damon whined. He cowered like her voice and her light were both hurting him horribly.

"But when you're crying, you bring on the rain. So stop your sighing, be happy again. Keep on smiling, cause when you're smiling, the whole world smiles with you..." Tammy continued to sing, getting deliberately louder. Her light was filling the area. Hunter and Damon flinched away from it, but Riley reached toward it, like he desperately wanted it to touch him.

She continued to sing. "Riley, kill her now!" Hunter demanded.

Riley got closer to her, and Tammy was worried he might listen to the order, but she kept singing anyway. That was when Riley grabbed her. He pulled her close to him, tilting her head at an odd angle. He pulled out a weapon and held it to her throat. Tammy refused to stop singing. That was when Riley whispered, "Stomp on my foot."

"What?" Tammy asked.

"Stomp on my foot. Do it. Now," he insisted.

Tammy followed his orders. Riley dramatically cried out in pain, acting like she'd hurt him much more than she actually had, and Tammy understood. He was letting her go. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, knowing she had to get out of there and trying not to worry about what would happen to Riley when Hunter and Damon realized what had actually happened.

"I'll save you, Riley," she promised. "I'll make sure we find a way to rescue you." 

RILEY

He was confused. He knew he was evil, but Tammy's light had affected him. It gave him hope that maybe he didn't have to stay that way after all. On some level, Riley didn't like what he'd become. And so, he'd let her escape.

"You idiot!" Damon cried. "You can't even kill a kid? What good are you?"

Hunter didn't initially go for words. Instead, he punched Riley hard in his stomach. "You'll pay for that lapse in judgment, Riley," he said. He hit him again, and again, until Riley ended up on the ground curled up in a ball and trying to protect his side. Hunter began kicking him. Damon joined in.

The attack went on for a while. Riley was losing blood and knew he'd be bruised all over his body by the time he got back on his feet. For now, standing up seemed impossible, so he remained where he was. He was trembling and coughing up blood by the time Hunter and Damon were finished with him.

"Stay here and think about your choices, Riley," Hunter said harshly.

Damon kicked him again for good measure before he followed Hunter away. Riley finally screamed in pain, knowing it was safe because they were no longer present to get angrier with him.

"It was worth it," Riley told himself. "Tammy's just a kid... And her light is so comforting... I can't kill her. I can't take that away from the world. I don't have light anymore. It's not for me... But when she's around, I can almost feel it again... She has a gift and needs to be protected."

It was Maya who appeared next. She knelt beside him with a towel. "Shit, Riley... They did a real number on you," she said. She began cleaning him up. Riley allowed it, too weak to protest even if he had wanted to. Maya was gentler than Hunter and Damon, and Riley was pretty sure she wouldn't hurt him. After a little while, he felt a bit better. "Come on, Riley. Let's go back to the base. We shouldn't stay away for too long."

"Maya... Do you ever think we shouldn't be doing these things?" He asked softly.

"What else would we do?"

"I don't know," he admitted. With no idea what other choice he could make, Riley followed Maya out of the woods and back toward the portal that would lead them to Stone Hollow. 

THE NEXT NIGHT.

ZELL

He was about to head back to the base when something made him stop outside of it. He spotted Angel and Grayzee on the ground. There was a lot of blood, and Grayzee cried out in pain as Angel hovered over him. "Traitor!" Zell cried. He attacked Angel immediately.

"Zell..." Grayzee groaned weakly. He'd lost too much blood. Zell knew what death looked like after causing so many over the years. Grayzee didn't have much time.

"All is well, Grayzee," Zell said. "I shall send you to someone who can help." He opened a portal directly to Shaniece, knowing the Campbell Sorceress would heal his mortally wounded ally.

Kill her. Kill the girl. She attacked Grayzee, his mind told him.

Zell continued attacking Angel. He had no intention of stopping, but suddenly, a soft voice began speaking in his mind. She sounded very distant, but somehow, her thoughts still reached him.

Zell... You are hearing a voice other than your own. Listen to yourself. Ignore the other voice, the girl said urgently. Don't give in to this. They're trying to trick you!

Oralee... He realized.

I know you don't remember me, but I know you, Zell... And this isn't you. Don't listen to them. Think for yourself! Please, before it's too late...

Somehow, Zell forced himself to stop attacking Angel. He looked at her. "Forgive me, my dear... My temper got away from me," he said. He began to heal the unconscious girl. Slowly, she started to come around. "What happened?" He demanded.

"We were ambushed," Angel said weakly as she eyed him nervously, like she wasn't sure why he'd stopped attacking her.

"By who? The Rangers and company do not do that, so unless it was Rebels..."

"No... I'm not sure who it was. I can't remember the details... I just know Grayzee was hurt, and I was trying to heal him when you showed up and got the wrong idea."

He let that comment go. "Grayzee is safe. I sent him to Shaniece. He'll survive."

Angel looked visibly relieved. She does care for him, Zell realized. It wasn't an act. Perhaps Angel was exactly who she claimed to be.

"Come, my dear. Rest for the night. I'll have the Alchemist heal you the rest of the way," he said.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but what made you change your mind?" She asked.

"You have Oralee to thank for that," he said softly. "She reached out and made me realize my voice was not the only one I was hearing in my mind. I suppose she wanted to help you because you gave her journal to me."

Angel looked surprised. She didn't question him as he guided her back to the base. The Alchemist met them at the door. "Oh my," she said as she looked at Angel. "Come along. I'll get this cleaned up in no time."

Left alone, Zell began trying to figure out what had happened. Whoever had attacked them, he suspected they were closer than he thought. "I cannot trust any of them," he decided. "I need to test them all." He paused before heading to the one person he did know he could trust.

"What can I do for you, Zell?" Maegus asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Grayzee was attacked. I know you will want to check on him, so go ahead and do that, but then I need you to run an errand for me."

"Attacked?" Maegus looked justifiably alarmed. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"I'm not yet sure who was behind it, but he was in rough shape. I sent him to Shaniece."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll check on him and then do whatever you ask... Go on, Lad, tell me."

"I need you to go to Eltar," Zell said. He had tossed this decision around all day, but now, he knew it was the right one. "Retrieve my in-laws for me."

"Tiktah and Aliese?" Maegus asked in surprise. "Of course, but... May I ask what for?"

"I need to see them, Maegus," Zell replied. "There's something I need to do."

Maegus didn't ask anything else, perhaps because he saw something in Zell's eyes. Regardless, he nodded. "Of course, Lad. I'll have them here tomorrow."

"Don't bring them to the base. Find a hotel and keep them there until I can meet you. I fear we have traitors among us, Maegus."

"Traitors?" Maegus repeated.

"Yes... The Witch is playing games, and she's not alone. I intend to find out who is responsible, but whoever they are, they were involved in the attack on Grayzee and Angel."

"Angel was attacked as well? Is she hurt?"

"She was... And I made it worse. I thought she'd attacked Grayzee. I healed most of the damage and left the Alchemist to do the rest."

"Right. At least you sorted that out. I'll go check on Grayzee, inform Branz of the situation, and head off to Eltar." With a nod, he walked away.

Zell took a deep breath. All is well, he told himself. You'll figure things out and restore order.

JEZZEFF

Slowly but surely, Jezzeff had begun recruiting allies for himself. Carina had been programmed to be his puppet, but the others were there of their own volition, and he convinced more of them every day. Micah had come easily at the promise of more power. Britterra had joined him for much the same reason, bringing Lang and Lun with her but leaving their healer out of things for the time being. Katherine fell for Jezzeff's pretty lies easily, and she was definitely coming around to his side. He knew she'd be working with them any day now. And then, of course, there was the Witch. She was his greatest ally, and had been for a long time.

"Is the girl dead?" Jezzeff asked another of his allies.

"She survived," Obsidian replied. "I was deep in Zell's mind, but someone got through to him and made him realize it. I lost control of him."

"It's alright. We'll get another chance. Zell's mental state is declining rapidly. It shouldn't be hard to push him where we want him to be, especially with a telepath as strong as you on our side."

"Jezz... It was like a shield of light went up in his mind. This girl, whoever she is, might be a problem for us."

"Then we'll deal with her like we handle all of our problems, Obsidian. We'll destroy her."

"Right..." Obsidian looked nervous. The Eltarian boy was a hundred and fourteen and looked like a seventeen-year-old high school student. He was still young by Eltarian standards, so Jezzeff understood his hesitation.

"You have great power, Sid. You belong with the winning team." He paused. "Is Carina's mind still guarded?"

"Of course. Maegus took her straight to my father, but he couldn't get past what I put around the programming. He'll never find it."

Jezzeff smiled. He'd discovered Trerry's son's existence by chance while looking for possible allies. Trerry had no idea he'd fathered the boy. As far as he was aware, Trinity was his only biological child. He'd never see Obsidian coming. He made for an excellent secret weapon.

"How much do you think Zell's figured out?" Obsidian asked after a minute.

Jezzeff realized the boy knew exactly what Zell had done to him. "I can't be certain... The only thing he brought up was my history with Daphne. He never suspected me of betraying him before, and I think he still assumes I'm just a confused boy who was manipulated by the Witch. It's probably why he allowed me to live and didn't strip away the immortality. Zell still sees value in my continued existence. He thinks he can bring me back to his side."

"Are you sure? I could read him-"

"Don't. It's too risky, Sid. He may realize you're in his head if you do that too often." 

"You said my father could do it."

"He can... But he doesn't do it much, either, and sometimes, Zell notices. It's a risk you don't need to take right now. My priority is protecting you, Sid. Zell doesn't know you exist, and we need to keep it that way."

Jezzeff had a plan. He and the Witch had been working on it for quite some time, since long before Zell had resurrected Jezzeff. They'd always known he would return, and the Witch wanted to see if Jezzeff could become the bigger threat. She enjoyed games, and this one was the most exciting one she'd ever played. Now that Zell had crossed him so harshly, Jezzeff intended to be the winner no matter what.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

ELOISE

She'd been in New York with Jeirmi for a few days, but she hadn't had any luck finding her mother. The address she'd listed as her business no longer seemed to be accurate. Eloise was about to give up hope entirely when she saw the last person she expected.

"Grandma Grace?" She asked in shock.

The distinct red hair and kind smile she always wore gave it away. The woman who looked back at Eloise should have died decades before from natural causes, but she hadn't aged a day. If anything, she looked younger than she had then. Eloise had thought her paternal grandmother just had good genes, but...

"You're Eltarian!" Eloise realized aloud.

"Ellie?" Grace asked in surprise. "My God... Is it really you?"

Eloise put her questions aside as Grace pulled her into a tight, warm hug. Her grandmother had always given the best hugs, and Eloise naturally snuggled against her, feeling like a little girl again.

"Holy moly..." Eloise mumbled. "Wait, if you're still here, does that mean that my father-?"

Grace looked sad then. "No, my sweet girl," she said. "Your father was half-Eltarian, although he never knew that. I had to keep it from him for his protection. Unfortunately, he passed away several decades ago."

Eloise felt tears in her eyes. Jeirmi put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Was it painful?" She managed to ask.

"He was killed on impact. He never felt a thing," Grace reassured her. "I miss him every day, just as I've missed you, my sweet granddaughter..." She paused, looking at Jeirmi. "And who is this handsome young man?" She asked.

"Oh! This is Jeirmi, my fella. He's a looker, right? A real catch!" Eloise winked at Jeirmi, making him blush. Both she and her grandmother laughed.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you, Jeirmi," Grace replied.

"I'm honored to meet you as well," Jeirmi said humbly. He tried to shake her hand.

Grace hugged him instead. "I'm not so formal, Jeirmi. That's my daughter-in-law. She's not big on physical contact with strangers."

"Is Mom here?" Eloise asked.

"We live around the block," Grace replied. "Come on. I'll bring you to our place."

The East Village townhouse was lovely. There was a garden on the roof that Eloise could see from the ground below and enough space for a lot of residents. "Is it just you guys here?" Eloise asked.

"Well, us and Lola. You'll meet her shortly," Grace replied. She let them into the building.

Another redhead looked up in confusion. "Bringing guests over without notice, Sis?" She asked.

"Sis?" Eloise repeated.

"Eloise, Jeirmi, this is Lola Freyst," Grace explained. "She's Mayor Freyst's daughter, although he never knew that, thank goodness. Your mother rescued her from the prison she was born in and trained her."

"Eloise?" Lola asked, her eyes going wide. "Well, today just got a lot more interesting!" She stood up, coming closer to them. "M'Telda's going to be relieved to see you, Kiddo. I'm not related by blood, but the three of us live as sisters here in New York. It's easier to explain than the truth. Anyway, I'm glad to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"M'Telda?" Eloise repeated.

"That's your mom's real name, honey. Sorry, was I not supposed to spill that?" Lola asked. "Oops, too late now, I guess."

"She reminds me of you," Jeirmi said with a laugh.

Suddenly, Eloise felt the familiar sense of her mother. She spun around to see her standing in the doorway. Her mother dropped the grocery bags that were in her hands and stared at her.

"Eloise..." She whispered.

"Mom!" Eloise cried, flinging her arms around her mother's neck.

Her mother had tears in her eyes. "My sweet daughter... Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Everything's Jake, Mom. I mean, it wasn't, but it is now, and-"

Her mother stared at her for a moment. "You're pregnant! Explain yourself, Young Man." She turned a cold eye to Jeirmi, actually making him take an unconscious step away from her.

"Easy, Mom. Relax. I'm insured," Eloise said.

"Insured?" Jeirmi repeated in confusion.

"Engaged," Eloise translated with a laugh. Jeirmi had picked up a lot of her slang from the 1920's, but there were still terms he didn't know. "So sure, I'm knocked-up, but I promise his intentions are genuine, Mom. He's on the level."

Her mother didn't look convinced. "I know why you vanished, Eloise... I know it wasn't just to hook up with some boy, but to stop that monster..." She shook her head.

"You have the sight?" Jeirmi asked.

"And how!" Eloise said with a laugh. "I could never keep anything from my mom. She always knew what I was up to." She paused. "But Mom... What do you know about Zell?"

"I know everything about Zell, Eloise," her mother replied. "I have since before he was ever born."

"What? Mom, how old are you?"

She sighed. "I am M'Telda of Eltar... The Mad Sorceress, who vanished long ago."

Jeirmi's eyes went wide. "What? You're the Mad Sorceress?" He repeated in shock.

"Intimidating future mother-in-law, huh?" Lola joked.

"Holy moly..." Eloise mumbled. "Mom, you're a legend on Eltar!"

"The truth is complex, my darling," her mother explained. "The short version is that I was born to two very powerful people... The First Wizard and the First Sorceress on Eltar... And I had to hide in a different time to keep myself safe from the threat which was coming. The visions began when I was ten or so... I did not know who the evil man was, but I knew I would never be safe. My parents aged me with magic, finished my training as both a Sorceress and a Wizard, and let me assume my life among the general public. No one knew who my parents were or where I'd come from. They knew only that I worked with vizu, and they assumed it drove me mad. I was never mad... I just knew the truth. My mother was a Vizu Queen, and so am I. They do not affect me. I ultimately fled here, to this planet, and lived my life away from the threat. I met Grace two centuries ago, when she popped up on Earth. Realizing who she was hiding from and that she had also traveled through time to do it, I decided to trust her. She was the first person I let in, and we bonded deeply. We kept in touch, and after much time passed, we ended up living in the same town. I met her son, and although I never expected it to happen, I fell in love with him. It was the first and only time I fell in love... Your father was my heart, Eloise, and once you were born, so were you."

Eloise took a moment to take all of that in. "This is incredible..." She said softly.

"Incredible is the fact that you finally found your way back to me," her mother said. "I always hoped you would, but the future was never clear, and I couldn't feel you..."

"Zell sort of tried to bump us off," Eloise explained. "I have no idea how this little one survived." She touched her stomach, rubbing it protectively. "But when I came back out, a Shaman healed me, and Jeirmi ended up a little further in the past but found his way back to me. Laby and his friends saved him."

"Drago..." Her mother said softly.

"Who?" Eloise asked.

"Never mind that. The important thing is you're both here, and your child is healthy." M'Telda smiled to herself before gently touching Eloise's stomach.

"I'll make us something to eat," Grace offered.

"Nonsense. They're in New York. Let's order take-out!" Lola suggested. "Give them a taste of the City." She looked at Eloise. "You're pregnant, so you get to choose. What's your preference?" She gave Eloise a bunch of take-out menus.

As Eloise looked over the options, Jeirmi leaned in close to her, holding her from behind and reading along with her. She felt incredibly safe in his arms and relaxed. She'd lost her father, but her mother was still there, and shockingly she still had her grandmother as well. Grace had always had a way of making Eloise feel like everything was going to be fine.

You still have your family, she thought with a smile. You still have a chance to have them in your life. Everything's going to work out. Your mom is the Mad Sorceress!

Eloise paused. "Wait... So does that mean I'm both a Sorceress and a Wizard?" She asked suddenly. She was excited by the thought.

No one questioned her random realization. Eloise's mind was as hyperactive as she was and she always bounced from subject to subject.

"By blood, yes... By training, you are neither," her mother replied sharply. "I taught you some very basic Sorcery as a girl, and I'm sure you picked up more on Eltar, but trust me, you haven't even scratched the surface of what you're capable of. Don't advertise that, Eloise. Almost no one is both a Sorcerer and a Wizard. No one even knew that I was." She hesitated. "Zell will stop at nothing to receive the training he never had because my father, Tezzos, and M'Gah stopped teaching him as a Wizard. Very few people possess that knowledge. To be a Wizard was one thing, but to be trained by the Three was quite another."

"But... You'll train me, right?" Eloise asked.

"In time, yes. You are my daughter. This is your birthright... But not until after the baby is born, Eloise. It's too dangerous."

"I can wait," Eloise said. "I'm patient."

Jeirmi coughed to cover up a laugh at that blatant lie. No one called him on it. 

MICKY

He had been training around the clock. The physical release helped ease some of his tension, and Micky knew he needed to be prepared for what was coming. The monster who'd attacked Liza was still out there. She claimed Bax had helped her, and Micky had no idea how to feel about that. It seemed impossible that Bax could ever change and want to be a better person, but Liza was no longer calling him "Nine." She seemed to trust him slightly more. Micky didn't like that idea.

He was in the park with Lachlan, practicing Martial Arts while Lachlan worked on his laptop. The explosion that came in their direction threw both of them off. Micky reacted quickly, diving in front of Lachlan to protect him from the next attack. The bombs were detonating quickly, but none had actually reached them yet. They cleared the area around them.

"What's happening?" Lachlan asked in fear.

"I don't know," Micky said. "Stay behind me... Whatever this is, they wanted to scare everyone else away from us." He couldn't find anyone launching the attacks, but they continued.

Suddenly, a woman in all black came toward them. She smiled wickedly before casting a powerful spell. "She's a Sorceress," Micky said. "We have to get out of here, Lach!"

A man jumped between them and the woman, drawing his sword smoothly. He raised it, using it to deflect the woman's attacks. "Leave these children alone, Britterra of Eltar!" He said. "I shall not allow you to cause them harm."

"So... He's a friend?" Lachlan asked.

"I have no idea," Micky said. "But I'm pretty sure he's Eltarian, so let's say it's safe to assume he's a Rebel."

"I am," the man said. He deflected another attack before sending one of his own at the woman. She screamed dramatically before vanishing.

The man turned toward them. That was when Micky saw the scar over his eye. "Shit," he said. "He's no friend, Lach... That's Jezzeff."

"You've heard of me," Jezzeff said in surprise.

"I know all about you," Micky said harshly. "You're the fucker who kidnapped Mani and Tessa to lure Liza into a trap." He pulled out Saba, not entirely sure if he was allowed to morph and kick this guy's ass yet but not entirely caring either.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Boys. I've come to protect you. The Great Wizard is quite intent on harming his son."

"You're lying. That's what you do."

"I assure you, I only want to help. The Great Wizard has lost his senses, and he's acting rashly."

"That's true enough," Lachlan said. "The creepy, demented family dinners he was hosting kind of proved it."

"Britterra is one of his Alliance members," Jezzeff explained. "She came here to hunt you down for him."

"You're further up Zell's ass than anyone else," Micky said. "Why should we trust anything you have to say?"

"I'm not what you think," Jezzeff said. He sounded pretty convincing, but Micky knew better than to trust him. "Zell is a danger to all of Eltar, and now to Earth as well. He wants to destroy Lachlan because he knows he cannot control him. I can protect you from him, Lachlan."

Lachlan hesitated. "Do you really think he'll kill me?" He asked.

"Yes. He already has Zordon to worry about, and Anise as well. He won't risk a third threat from his kin... Only Katherine has proven to be loyal to him."

"Lach, don't listen to this asshole. The Eltarians say if his lips are moving, he's lying," Micky pointed out. He was charmed by Jezzeff's tone and words, too, but he was clinging to the knowledge that they could never trust him.

"I understand your hesitation, Micky," Jezzeff said. It surprised Micky that he knew his name. He'd clearly done his homework. "I wouldn't trust me either. However, in light of Zell's recent actions, I see that I made many mistakes in my life. The only way I can repent is to try to do what is right now."

"Maybe we should give him a chance, Micky," Lachlan said softly. "So many people who are supposed to be evil have proven they can change. Look at Zedd and Rita..."

"They were under a spell. This is different," Micky said.

"I was under a spell as well," Jezzeff said. "Zell took my conscience from me after he killed Serafine. When I went to him, I never expected him to kill her and frame poor Ash... Ash was my dearest friend aside from Vee... He was like a brother to me. I only thought I was protecting them from their own mistakes and that Zell would make them see reason. The guilt of Serafine's death was too much for me, so he took it away."

Micky hesitated. Jezzeff sounded sincere, and that certainly seemed like something Zell would do with a minion who was walking the line between good and evil. If it was true, maybe things hadn't been Jezzeff's fault. Maybe they had it all wrong...

"How old were you?" He asked. "When Zell made you evil, I mean."

"He took my conscience when I was seventeen. Ash and I were the same age," Jezzeff replied. "I was still just a boy. I didn't understand what was going to happen. I believed Zell to be the greatest force of Good in all the universe."

"Maybe we can fix you... My cousin's really good at undoing what Zell does. If you regret the choice to turn evil, maybe she can restore your conscience."

Jezzeff seemed to consider this. "You believe your cousin can save me from this life of darkness and evil?" He asked.

"I believe that my cousin can do anything. She's proven it more than once."

"She must be incredibly powerful. I'd like to meet her."

"I can arrange that... In a neutral place, with safety precautions, of course."

"I understand. That's only practical, given my history." Jezzeff looked genuinely humble and remorseful for his actions. He turned toward Lachlan. "Will you allow me to protect you, Lachlan?"

"How?" Lachlan asked.

"Join me. Fight at my side. I have formed a new group... My Guild is meant to protect those Zell seeks to destroy. If you join us, we can keep you safe. We stand a very good chance of defeating him, Lachlan. I just need you to come with me. Micky can come as well, if you would feel safer," Jezzeff replied.

Lachlan looked at Micky. "What do you think? Should we trust him?" He asked.

"Not until Sage clears his head," Micky said.

Jezzeff nodded. "I understand," he said. "And now, I know what my next move must be."

In one swift motion, before Micky even registered that he was moving, Jezzeff shoved a sword through his side. Micky was stunned as blood began pouring out of his mouth.

"Micky!" Lachlan screamed. "No! What have you done? Why would you do that to him?" He demanded.

"I can save him, Lachlan," Jezzeff said. "If you agree to come with me."

"Lach... Don't..." Micky said weakly. He was dying, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Jezzeff take Lachlan anywhere.

Lachlan had tears in his eyes as he sat on the ground and pulled Micky into his arms. "Don't die on me, Micky... Please..." he sobbed.

"It's okay," Micky said, even though that was a ridiculous thing to say. He wanted to comfort Lachlan. He hated seeing him cry.

"I love you," Lachlan said, shocking Micky. Before Micky could even react, Lachlan looked at Jezzeff. "Okay," he said. "I'll go with you, but you have to heal him first."

"Lach, no... Please..." Micky begged him.

"I'm not letting you die," Lachlan insisted. He released Micky, standing up. "Heal him and I'll go with you."

Jezzeff nodded. "You made the right choice, Lachlan," he said. He stood over Micky, beginning to cast a spell. Suddenly, Jezzeff hit the ground and began screaming.

Micky stared at Jezzeff in confusion, not understanding why he was suddenly on fire. His flesh burned away faster than it could heal, and Lachlan stood over him, shooting more fire out of his hands. After a minute, he stopped burning Jezzeff so he could check on Micky, who was still in complete shock.

"You're losing too much blood... There's no time..." Lachlan said desperately. He held his hands over Micky, and for a moment, Micky thought he was going to set him on fire, too. Instead, a strange light began to glow around his body. "Please don't die... Please, Micky... I can't lose you." 

Micky could feel his body starting to heal. He stopped bleeding, and the pain eased. "Lach... How are you doing all of this?" He asked.

"I don't know... I guess I just... Panicked," Lachlan replied as he held him. "I love you. I'm not ready to lose you."

Micky finally felt strong enough to sit up on his own. He looked at Lachlan before kissing him, not caring who might see them or what they might think. "I love you, too," he said softly. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Jezzeff began to stir, his flesh already mending and looking almost like Lachlan hadn't touched him at all. "We need to hurry up and get out of here," Lachlan said. "He'll be on his feet in no time."

As they stood up, they were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of explosives. "Not so fast, Boys," Britterra said. She motioned toward two others. "Meet Lang and Lun, formerly of the Shanghai Rebels. Trust me, you don't want to cross them... And your pyrotechnics are a bad idea, Lachlan. They'll only set off these explosives and take you both down."

"Micky..." Lachlan said nervously.

"Screw it... It's Morphin' Time!" Micky declared. "White Tigerzord!" He morphed instantly. He touched his communicator to say, "Alphas, I need backup now!"

"Aye-yi-yi!" Came the chorus of responses.

The rest of the Legacy Rangers showed up seconds later. They immediately morphed at the sight of Micky already in his White Ranger form.

"You doing okay, Micky?" Tommy asked as more explosions went off. The team began fighting, but as usual, that didn't stop their banter.

"Yeah, I'm great. I mean, Jezzeff turned me into a Micky-kebob, but Lach suddenly learned how to heal, so I'm fine. Oh, and Lach set him on fire. That might be significant," Micky replied as he knocked Lachlan out of the way of a bomb. 

"Sounds like we missed a lot," Kenny said as he kicked Lang in the chest.

"Yeah, well, I saved the big battle for you guys. I'm generous like that," Micky quipped.

"Are you sure you're good to fight, Micky?" Liza asked. She sounded nervous, and Micky realized this was the first big fight she'd been in since getting tortured. He moved closer to her, worried she might be in over her head.

"I'm good if you are, Liza," he promised.

"You know I'm good. Let's kick some Alliance ass."

"They're not really in the Alliance... Jezzeff started his own group. He called it a Guild."

"Great. Let's kick some Guild ass... Nah, doesn't sound as good. I like alliteration," Liza said.

"Kicking Guild ass sounds like we're fighting a bunch of nerds in a roleplay," Zeke said with a laugh as he knocked an explosion back at Lun, who barely dodged it in time to escape from harm. 

"They're not worthy of that status," Josh said. "Guilds have honor." He hadn't flown into a panic attack yet, but Micky knew everyone was worried he would with all of the explosions going off. He was mildly impressed as Josh grabbed one of the explosives, reprogrammed it in seconds, and tossed it at Britterra's head. It went off, knocking her back just as she was trying to cast a spell, but it didn't kill her.

Sage and Thorn teamed up to attack Lang and Lun, disarming them and knocking them through the air into the park's lake with identical kicks. They high-fived each other before rejoining the fight, shifting their focus to Britterra, who no longer looked quite as confident with the entire Legacy team standing against her.

"Teenagers!" She shouted. "I despise them!"

"We're not too fond of you, either, Lady," Zeke informed her.

"Who are you calling a teenager?" Tommy added, making Micky burst out laughing.

"You're young at heart, right, Uncle Tommy?" Sage teased him.

"Absolutely," Tommy agreed with a laugh.

Suddenly, blood shot out of Lachlan's mouth. It hit Micky in the face and it took him a minute to register what had happened. "Lach!" He cried in horror.

Jezzeff stood over Lachlan, ready to pull the sword which impaled him out. "Enough," he said. "Zell's boy dies today." He started to pull out the sword.

"No!" Liza shouted. She began casting a spell against him, leaving him paralyzed and unable to yank out the sword.

"It won't last," Sage said. "He's strong, Liza. Just hold him like that until I can help Lach."

With all of the Rangers distracted by Lachlan's situation, Britterra was able to launch an attack. She flung it straight at Liza's head. "Liza!" Micky shouted in warning. "Look out!"

Liza saw the spell coming and put up a very basic shield. "Bitch, please," she said. "I'm a Campbell." She flung the spell right back at Britterra, knocking the Sorceress unconscious with little effort.

Micky and Sage both knelt beside Lachlan. Jezzeff was starting to twitch, and Micky knew he'd break through Liza's paralysis spell soon. "We don't have enough time," Micky said. "We need to get him out of here."

"You're right," Sage said. "Alphas! Bring Micky and Lachlan to the Command Center."

"Aye-yi-yi! Right away, Sage!" Alpha Twenty-Six replied.

"Hold him steady, Micky. Don't let the sword shift. He'll be okay. Zordon can save him," Sage promised.

Micky held onto Lachlan, praying he could keep him safe long enough to get him some help. As they teleported away, he hoped his team would be okay without him. In that moment, he knew Lachlan needed him more than they did. 

SAGE

"What game are you playing, Jezzeff?" Sage demanded. "Why would you try to kill Zell's son?"

"I was trying to eliminate an issue," Jezzeff replied as he slowly continued to break through Liza's spell. "I did not expect the little Campbell to react so quickly. That was my error."

"Lach never did anything to you. Why is he an issue?" Thorn asked.

"I want Zell to lose something important to him," Jezzeff said coldly. "Lachlan seemed like a good choice. Zell may not be the ideal father to most of his children, but he does view them as his property and therefore, he doesn't want them destroyed. Lachlan is his last hope to defeat Zordon, as Katherine has already proven she's not strong enough. Don't get me wrong... The girl is a killing machine, and she's quite stunning, but she's not very bright. Anise would never harm her twin and stands with him against their father. Only Lachlan has the potential to be what Zell desires."

"Lach won't work for Zell," Kenny pointed out. "He made that clear when Zell kidnapped all of us."

"Zell's not ready to give up on the boy yet... Which is why eliminating him will upset him."

"Why are you trying to piss Zell off? I thought you were his favorite butt boy," Zeke said.

Jezzeff scowled at him. Instead of answering, however, he suddenly sprang back into motion. He tried to attack Sage, but she was ready for him. She kicked him hard in his chest, sending him backward several feet.

"Nice try, Jezzeff," she said.

Jezzeff took a look at the Legacy team, considering them before bowing grandly. "I look forward to our next meeting," he said. Then, he vanished. The still-unconscious Britterra vanished as well, and Sage assumed Lang and Lun had gone with them.

"You better run, Bitch!" Liza shouted after Jezzeff.

That was when the cackling began. Sage braced herself for another attack. She felt Kenny tense beside her. Thorn, Tommy, and Zeke assumed fighting stances. Liza looked around for the source of the cackling. When nothing happened, Liza asked, "Are we good?"

Suddenly, all of the trees surrounding them were ripped up by their roots and flung into the air. "Look out!" Sage shouted as the trees started to fall toward them.

"Guys, teleport, now!" Zeke shouted.

They collectively hit the button on their morphers that brought them to the Command Center. They landed ungracefully in a pile on the floor.

"Rangers! Are you alright?" Zordon asked in alarm as their morphs all failed at once.

"Some cackling cunt tried to squish us under a bunch of trees," Liza explained. "Cackling cunt... See? Alliteration rocks."

"Was anyone hurt?" Zordon continued, ignoring Liza's vulgarity. Sage suspected he'd finally gotten used to Liza.

"We're okay," Thorn said. "We got out of there just in time."

"How's Lach?" Sage asked.

"He'll survive," Zordon replied. "He's gravely injured, but Micky was able to keep him stable long enough for me to treat his injuries. The sword is out and his wounds are healing. It may take a little bit of time."

"At least he's got his big brother to look out for him," Tommy said with a smile.

Zordon looked uncomfortable. "I will do my best to ensure Lachlan heals as quickly as possible," he said. "Excuse me."

"Wow... Do you think he's jealous of the new baby?" Zeke joked.

"Shut up, Zeke," Thorn said, surprising Sage and everyone else with his harsh words. "This is hard for Zordon. His father is a monster, and so is Aunt Kat, and now he's got a younger brother and doesn't know what to make of him yet. He's probably afraid to let him in considering what my aunt turned into."

"Sorry. You're right. I'm an asshole," Zeke replied. "Consider my attitude checked."

Sage grabbed Josh as she suddenly sensed something in his energy field. She took him aside. "The Warlock, Josh? Seriously?" She demanded. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that he killed my mom and I wanted to know why," Josh said. He sighed. "It was dumb... I know. I'm sorry. And the worst part is, I dragged Taylor along and he ended up in bad shape. He's okay now, but he almost wasn't. If the Warlock hadn't inexplicably decided to let us go, I don't know what would have happened."

Sage shook her head. "I blame myself," she said. "I shouldn't have told you until we had more answers. I know it's hard for you to deal with this. Just don't go running off and doing anything that stupid again, alright?"

"I won't," Josh promised. 

"Good. Are you sure Taylor's alright?"

"He went home to recharge his energy. I checked on him afterward and he was fine."

She nodded. "Alright. Let's get back to the others." She knew no one was leaving the Command Center until they were sure Lachlan was in better shape. 

MENA

She'd returned to Eltar to see Moriazan and to take another look around Eva Leigh's room. Moriazan was in even worse condition this time, and Mena knew he'd perish soon. She sat in Eva Leigh's room and began reading the journal she'd previously refused to explore. It was an invasion of privacy, but considering the Alchemist had stolen her father's body, she figured reading her diary was an acceptable way to get some answers. Besides, her powers had led her to the book. She was supposed to read it. She'd just been morally opposed to it before.

A lot of the entries were things Mena could relate to. Eva Leigh had been the Prime Minister's Daughter. It was an important role on Eltar, and Mena understood their shared experiences. Other parts surprised her. She preferred to call herself simply Eva, because Eva Leigh sounded too similar to "evilly" and that bothered her. As she explained her history, Eva revealed that when she was especially young, she had been shy and people barely noticed her. It was Mena's grandfather Elgan who befriended her when she was five years old and, being two years her senior, helped her find her way in the world. Eva had comforted Elgan when he discovered that his parents had died in their sleep. She had been determined to help him through his grief even though she was still so young. They'd soon added Maizon to their lives, and the three had been inseparable in the same way Mena and Nessa were. They formed a little circle of magic, calling themselves a coven and keeping it a secret.

One day, a line had been crossed... Sensing Eva's great power, Zell had taken advantage of her trust in him and done what he always did to powerful young women. Mena's heart broke as she realized the still underage Eva blamed herself and worried that Elgan would hate her for what his older brother had done. She never told him, but Maizon figured it out. He was her support system as she tried to cope with her trauma, and he vowed to protect her from Zell from that day on.

Eva became prone to nightmares after that day. Elgan often comforted her as she grew older, but he never knew his beloved brother was the cause of them. Meanwhile, Eva worried about Maizon, whose mother was horribly abusive. Maizon intentionally hurt himself when his pain got really bad, like Taylor tended to do, and he had even considered suicide a few times, but Elgan and Eva always brought him back from the edge.

Over time, Eva had fallen in love with Elgan. Mena was stunned to realize that their bond was that powerful, but Zell had insisted Elgan marry the woman he chose for him, tearing them apart. It broke Eva's heart and she swore she'd never love anyone else. She politely refused to marry the man her father had chosen for her. Moriazan took it in stride, saying they could discuss it later and not forcing her into the arranged marriage.

Mena's hands began to shake as she read the final entry in the journal. It detailed every moment of her grandfather's death, which Eva had witnessed without anyone realizing it. She'd been left in a state of shock after Zell murdered his brother, until Maizon found her and tried in vain to save Elgan's life. It was far too late. That day, Eva Leigh and Maizon decided to become the Alchemist and the Warlock because only if they became more than they were would they be able to defeat Zell and see justice done for the boy they'd loved so much.

"My God... They turned themselves into monsters to try to stop him," Mena whispered. "She left her father behind so she could become a force of evil that might be able to stand against Zell when the time was right..." She shook her head. "Why would she take my father's body? What purpose could that have served?" She had tears in her eyes. Mena had the answers to questions she hadn't thought to ask, but she still didn't understand why they'd stolen the Prime Minister's body or what they might have done with him after the attack ended.

Wiping away the tears, Mena tucked the journal back into its hiding place. "If only Ash and Sera had discovered this..." She said softly. "It would have proven he was the monster they suspected him of being." She tried not to think about that. There was no point in dwelling on what might have happened if things had played out differently.

Mena waited for the former Prime Minister to awaken before she left. She smiled kindly at him. "I'll get the answers for you," she promised him.

He took her hands in his trembling ones. "Thank you, Mena," he said. His breathing was shallow, and he looked like he was going to black out again.

"Rest now. I'll return soon." She left his house and headed back to Earth. She closed her eyes. "Lead me where I need to go next," she said softly. She had to trust that she was on the right path and her powers would lead her exactly where she should be.

When she arrived at the destination she felt drawn to, she discovered the last thing she expected. The Alchemist stood gathering herbs in the woods. She knew it was a bad idea to just approach the Alchemist, but she'd been led there for a reason.

As the Alchemist was about to leave, Mena cried out, "Eva! Eva Leigh..."

The Alchemist tensed before turning toward her. She looked as intimidating as ever. "I think you've mistaken me for someone else," she said coldly.

"I... I know who you are, Eva," she said nervously.

"Eva Leigh is dead," the Alchemist replied. "She's been missing for millennia." She turned around to leave.

"Tell me what you did with his body!" Mena demanded.

The Alchemist looked at her again. "Whose body?" She asked.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. My father. I know you tried to save him, even if I can't understand why... But you took his body. Why would you do that? Where is he? I want to give him a proper burial. He deserves that."

"I used him for parts," the Alchemist said harshly. "Now, leave this place, Child. I have no interest in continuing to speak to you." She began to walk away.

She's lying, Mena realized. Whatever the Alchemist was up to, she hadn't treated her father's body as a source of supplies.

"Your father is dying, Eva," Mena said very deliberately. The Alchemist froze. Mena knew she'd hit a nerve. "He's dying, and he has no idea what happened to you. He asked me to try to find you because of my powers... He still loves you, Eva, and he's worried about you. He desperately wants to find you before he perishes."

"He's better off never knowing what became of his daughter," the Alchemist said sharply.

"You owe him this! It is your duty, as the Prime Minister's Daughter, to be at his side in his hour of need. He believes both of his daughters are dead and it's breaking his heart, Eva. He deserves to know what happened to you. He has a right to understand. And you have a chance to see him before he dies! Do you understand what that means? You can see him, and say what you need to say, and give him the closure he deserves. You have an opportunity that I'd do anything for, Eva! Don't you dare waste it!"

Yelling at the Alchemist wasn't the smartest thing Mena had ever done, but she was furious. This woman had a chance to make things right and say goodbye to her father, something Mena would never have, and she was refusing to do it.

To Mena's great surprise, the Alchemist didn't attack her or summon her Golden Army or do anything else threatening. Instead, she sighed. "How much time does he have left?" She asked.

"Not much," Mena replied. "He looked like he could perish at any moment. I'm sorry... I know you loved your father, Eva. You were a good daughter to him... Be that girl again, just for a day. Do it for both of you."'

The Alchemist closed her eyes. "Mena... Don't give up hope," she said.

"What do you mean?" Mena asked.

"I lied about Rey." With that, she vanished, not letting Mena ask any other questions.

Mena had no idea what that meant. "He must still be in one piece..." She said aloud. She hoped that after the Alchemist handled her business with her own father, she'd finally return Mena's father to her. "I love you, Father. I'll ensure you receive a proper burial and funeral rites..." She nearly cried at her own words, but she held herself together. They'd already held a funeral for him, of course, but having his body present would make laying him to rest even harder to endure. Still, Mena had to know what had become of him. She owed it to him to find out the truth. 

STONE

He was surprised by the turn of events things were taking. The more Stone and Jinnifer talked, the more they realized Aphell might be involved in something inappropriate. When Daisy contacted him, they discussed it briefly. Stone trusted the girl and needed a fresh point of view on things from outside of the Counsel of Elders.

"Aphell was close to the Mayor, and we know he was basically the epitome of evil, right?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," Stone agreed. "He also liked Zutan and Jezzeff, and he is very firm on his belief that Plurri's case shouldn't be reopened."

"Maybe he was part of the original Alliance, too."

"No... Aphell hates the Yizaks, especially Zell. Even if he was involved in something horrible, I don't think it was with Zell. He's too jealous of the Yizaks to ever work with one of them willingly unless absolutely required to."

"Fair enough... But maybe he and the Mayor did something we can actually investigate."

"It's a shame Raffitty's no longer with us. He did an enormous amount of investigating on the Mayor. I'm positive if there was something to find, he'd have discovered it."

Daisy got quiet for a minute. "Let me look into something, Stone. I'll be in touch when I know more."

"Alright... On a similar note, I was informed that Laby just discovered he has a son. The boy was basically raised by Freyst for a while. He might know something useful. See if he'll talk to you."

"Sure. I'm on it." She ended the communication and Stone hoped that her investigation would lead somewhere informative. If Aphell truly was involved in corruption, they needed to know. 

DAISY

She wasn't sure how she knew the truth, but Daisy was positive Raffitty wasn't as dead as he was supposed to be. She reached out to his energy and found him, very much alive and hidden away from the rest of the world.

"Hi, Raff," she said. "I'm Daisy. I'm Bartello's. And Hezzo's."

"I'm not even going to ask," Raffitty said with a laugh. "How did you find me, Daisy? I've only been back for a couple of days, and I'm still adjusting to that. I'm regaining my strength before I let anyone know I'm alive."

"I followed your energy because I need to ask you something... Do you know if Mayor Freyst involved Aphell in anything illegal?"

Raffitty raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean like the fraud? Or the embezzling? Or maybe you're talking about the interplanetary sex trafficking ring?"

She stared at him. "Wait... What? Are you serious?"

"Aphell's as dirty as they come, Daisy. He and the Mayor had a circuit of kids they used to trade around... The unwanted ones... Kids in orphanages, kids who were abandoned because they had powers that scared people... Kids in prison. That's where it started, in the prisons."

Daisy didn't know a lot about Raffitty's history, but his tone made his meaning clear. "You're speaking from experience?" She asked.

"My father threw me in jail when I was a kid because I stood up for myself after he'd been beating the crap out of me constantly. The man branded me with his cuff links. He was evil, and I was a fragile kid. I was gentle and a little on the scrawny side." Looking at Raffitty's impressive physique, that was hard to believe, but Daisy didn't question him. "I didn't do well in jail. The inmates knew I was the son of a Senator, and they loved torturing me. I was beaten, and worse, until three of the Rebels who'd been sentenced to life in prison met me. They helped me get stronger and learn to fight, and they ultimately introduced me to Garron, who got me released. Before that, I endured several years of hell at the hands of my father's best friend, the Mayor. He beat me, tortured me, knowing damn well I couldn't stop him. I was vulnerable and completely at his mercy. He could have helped me, but he became my own personal tormentor instead. And Aphell... Aphell would come visit, and he'd do worse than that."

Daisy now understood why Raffitty had beaten the frail old Mayor to death. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. It made me stronger. As much as I hated him, the Mayor made me who I am. He forced me to turn into someone who wasn't just a victim. The point is, I spent several millennia investigating the son of a bitch and his nearest and dearest friends. I've got a pretty thick file hidden in the underground library at the base in Stone Hollow. There was even more in my office, but obviously, that was destroyed when the base got blown up."

"So the corruption goes all the way up to the head of the Counsel of Elders... Wow, no wonder the Rebellion is a thing."

"The others are clean. Stone's one of us. Jinny's pretty great actually, and Hanry's the least corrupt man I've ever met. Bezzy and Pasha are relatively harmless. In fact, Pasha's been really helpful in getting some of us pardoned over the years. Karlton keeps to himself. He's not corrupt, he's just broken."

"Raff... Will you testify about Aphell?"

"I can't let people know I'm back just yet, and the Elders would just arrest me on sight or have me executed. They know I was the one who killed the Mayor and was part of the attack that day. I won't last ten seconds in front of them."

"Fair enough... But if I go retrieve the evidence-"

"Zell took over the base. It's not safe."

"I have a friend on the inside." She smiled.

"A friend, huh?"

"Maegus, Grayzee, and Branz, so it's actually three friends. I'm sure Maegus can get me the information I need. In the meantime, I'll check the Mayor's office."

"How do you expect to get in there?"

"I've got my own parlor tricks. Thanks for your help, Raff. I appreciate it." She left, heading for the next person she needed to find.

Lex sat outside of a house drinking a can of Coke. Daisy could tell just from his energy that he was Laby's kid. "Hi," she said. "I'm Daisy. I need to talk to you about the Mayor."

"Um... What about him?" Lex asked nervously.

"I need you to testify about whether or not you know anything he did that might show he was a bad person, especially if it involved Aphell. Stone sent me. He's friends with Laby."

"I know who Stone is..." Lex said. He stared at his feet.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Yeah. But not like everyone else is... Stone sort of has reason to hate me."

"He does?" Daisy was confused.

"There was this party on Eltar, when I was first brought there. The Mayor sort of set the Rebellion up. I didn't understand at the time that it was wrong, but... Well, a lot of people died, and they were innocent. I was pretty freaked out but what could I do? I locked them all in there on the Mayor's order. I thought we were targeting bad people... But women and kids died and I knew that wasn't right. It was too late to stop it at that point. Anyway, Stone and his friends tried to help, and they attacked my labyrinth, so it attacked back... Stone got a serious head injury and his friend Vagris nearly drowned because he got hurt badly and Stone misfired and flooded part of the mansion. They arrested the Rebels for the crime, even though Stone tried to explain they were innocent. The Mayor killed one of them, but the others ultimately escaped from prison. Considering Stone's apparently a Rebel, which I didn't know, I'm sure he's pissed about what happened to them. Laby told me one of them... Calix, I think his name was... Was never quite the same after that. He stopped smiling, which is apparently a big deal. And all of that is my fault."

"I doubt it's your fault," Daisy said, somehow picking up on Lex's history. "You were manipulated, Lex. Stone will understand that. But I need you to testify about the party... The truth should be known so the Rebels can be cleared, and everyone needs to know the Mayor was corrupt."

Lex sighed. "I can't... They'll arrest me."

"I won't let them, okay? Stone will make sure they hear what you have to say and let you go."

"Laby's going to hate this."

"Probably," Daisy agreed. "I'll calm him down."

That was easier said than done. "You want my kid to go to Eltar to talk to the Counsel of Elders? They'll arrest him!" Laby protested.

"It'll be okay, Laby. He needs to do this so the truth can come out, but I'm sure Anise will pardon him. I hear she's been pardoning you left and right for your past crimes as she comes across them." She smirked at him.

"Darcy told me part of Sera attached itself to Anise when she was born, probably to protect her. I guess Sera's being a bad influence. Good to know she still has my back," Laby said with a laugh.

"I'll make sure Lex gets back to you safe and sound, okay?"

He sighed. "Okay. But if they try to hurt him, I'm going to rip them new assholes."

"That's fair." She took Lex's arm. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Lex testified for over three hours, telling the Counsel everything he knew. Aphell objected to most of what he said, trying to pin all of the Mayor's crimes on him because clearly the boy was a criminal just like his father. As he ranted and raved, Daisy froze his butt to his chair so he couldn't keep standing up in his outrage. That got a laugh out of Bezzy and Pasha, and Anise had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from cracking up. Even Hanry and Jinnifer looked mildly amused.

Daisy left them alone for a short time to find what she could in the Mayor's office. The evidence wasn't hard to locate once she started looking, and sure enough, the Mayor had left some pretty damning things there. There were financial records, coded messages, and documents with Aphell's name on them. Daisy presented them to Anise with a smile.

Anise looked over the documents with the current Mayor of Eltar before nodding. "Okay... We have enough evidence here to start an investigation," she said. "Go on home for the night, Daisy. You can come back tomorrow. I need to talk to the others."

Daisy knew she couldn't protest. Technically, she had no right to be there. "Okay. Keep me posted, and call me when Lex is ready to come back home," she said. She left the office, hoping things would be handled quickly now that Anise had evidence in her hands. 

LEX

He was nervous now that Daisy was gone, but he forced himself to appear calm. Anise resumed the meeting. "Aphell, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the building. We have sufficient evidence to support investigating your activities. You aren't under arrest, but until this investigation is complete, you're being suspended from the Counsel of Elders."

"How dare you?" Aphell demanded.

"We'll put it to a vote," Jinnifer said. "All in favor of suspending Aphell pending the results of this investigation..."

"Aye..." The entire rest of the Counsel voted.

"This is clearly a coup! The Yizaks are trying to force me out of my position!" Aphell objected.

"We are doing no such thing, Aphell," Hanry said calmly as he opened the door for Aphell to leave. "Unfortunately, with the evidence we have, we're required to investigate this matter. I'm certain you understand why you cannot be involved in that investigation."

"I'll have you all removed from your positions! The entire lot of you will be thrown in prison!"

"Goodnight, Aphell," Hanry relied politely. "Get home safely." He closed the door in Aphell's face. 

"That was beautifully handled, Hanry," Jinnifer said with a laugh.

"I can't believe he's such a corrupt monster..." Bezzy said, shaking his head.

"I can," Pasha replied.

"Lex... We need to detain you so we can ask you more questions about these crimes you were a witness to," Stone said after a moment.

"You're arresting me?" Lex asked in horror.

"No, we're detaining you. There is a difference," Stone explained.

"Stone," Hanry said, "I don't think that's necessary-"

"We need all of the evidence we can get," Stone said. "This boy may be the only one who possesses that information. Besides, it's not safe for him now. He testified against both the Mayor and Aphell. He'll be in danger the moment he leaves this office."

"He's right," Bezzy said. "Just stay for the night, Lex. You'll be safe here."

"There's a room with a cot you can sleep in. You may not leave the building, or the floor we're keeping you on, for security reasons," Stone said. He led Lex to a room before Lex could fully process what was happening. "There's a restroom down the hall if you need it," Stone said before shutting the door.

Lex looked around. The walls were stark white and had no decorations on them. The cot in the center of the room was the only furniture. It had a single white blanket on top of a white sheet with a white pillow that didn't look overly comfortable. Lex sighed.

"I'm not under arrest? Yeah, right..." He shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this." He was a bit claustrophobic, and he already felt like the walls were closing in on him. He curled up on the cot, trying not to lose his mind in the cell he'd been sentenced to for the night.

He couldn't sleep. He felt tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall as he was reminded of the orphanage and the ways they'd punish him when he misbehaved. He'd slept on uncomfortable cots more than once in that place, in rooms just like this one. Lex felt a bit like a little kid, terrified and trapped.

Hours passed before Daisy appeared in the room. "Come on. We're getting out of here," she said. 

"What?" He asked.

"I just found out they locked you in this place... That wasn't part of the deal. You're coming with me. My dad owns a ton of pubs on Eltar. No one will find us if we stay in one of the abandoned ones. He's even sending Tinny to us with food. I'm sorry, Lex. They weren't supposed to do this."

He hugged her in relief. "Thank you," he said. He was shaking and he knew that she noticed.

"No problem." She led him out. They walked out of the building as Stone watched with disapproving eyes.

Hanry seemed much more supportive. "Be safe," he said.

"We will be," Daisy promised. With that, they headed to freedom.

Somewhere along the way, they ran into Maegus. Lex was positive he'd attack him for leaving the Alliance, but instead, he just looked at him in surprise. "It's alright, Lad," Maegus said. "I'm not here for you."

"Did you find the information I asked you for, Maegus?" Daisy asked.

"I did... And now, I have business to attend to."

"Business?" Lex asked.

"Zell has requested a reunion with his in-laws. I'm going to retrieve them and bring them to Earth. It might be a bit of a task... I'm a local celebrity in the village. Everyone tends to stop me and want to talk to me."

"I'll get them," Daisy said. "Bring Lex to Hell House. I'll meet you there."

"Hell House?" Lex repeated.

"It's the name of the pub," Daisy clarified with a laugh. "Don't worry."

"Thanks, Lass. That would be a great help," Maegus said. "Tell Tiktah and Aliese Maegus is requesting to see them. They'll come."

"I will," Daisy promised. She headed off.

Left alone with Maegus, Lex was nervous again. "Relax, Lad. I promise you're safe," Maegus said. "Come on. Hell House isn't that far."

By the time they arrived, Tinny was already there cooking. "Maegus, Lad! Good to see you!" He said, giving him a hug. "And Lex. Welcome. I've got a ton of Earth food, since I hear that's your preference. I figured if Laby would eat or drink it, you might, too."

"Thanks, Tinny," Lex said. He looked at the decor. Demonic artwork and other creepy things covered the walls. "Cozy... I can't imagine why this one closed down," he said dryly.

Tinny laughed heartily. "It mainly catered to the Warlocks and Eltar's darker patrons," he explained. "The rooms above the bar are comfortable, though, and because we were told you'd appreciate it, I've provided a television and a supply of horror movies."

"Tinny... I love you," Lex informed him.

"I get that a lot," Tinny said with a wink. "Thank Daisy. She pulled all of this together for you as soon as she heard they'd detained you. She also handled telling your father... Let's just say that he's not happy. Laby trusts Stone. He respects him... But tonight, he's cursing his name for pulling this stunt."

"Really?" Lex asked in surprise.

"Your dad might be new to having a kid, Lad, but he's already attached. It's classic Laby. No matter how much he tries not to let people in, he starts to care about them very quickly."

Lex tried to process that. He had to admit, Laby wasn't what he'd expected. They hadn't spent much time together yet, but he was willing to give him a chance based on what he'd seen so far. The idea that his father might actually care about him meant more to him than he cared to admit.

He was saved from his thoughts as Daisy returned. The two people with her looked at Maegus curiously. "Hello, Maegus," Tiktah said. "This lovely young woman tells me you wanted to see us. We came, despite the late hour."

"Tiktah. Aliese." Maegus shook Tiktah's hand and kissed Aliese's cheek. "It's always good to see you. There's something important we must do... On Earth."

"Earth?" Aliese repeated in surprise. "Maegus, we've never left Eltar before."

"First time for everything," Maegus said cheerfully. "Come with me. I promise it will be worth it."

"Of course. How could we say no to you?" Tiktah asked.

Lex found the entire ordeal a bit strange. "Tinny," Maegus said. "Lex, Daisy. Goodnight." He led them away.

"What's up with those two?" Lex asked.

"Theory is that Zell put a spell on them millennia ago so he could ultimately prey on their youngest daughter," Tinny replied. "I have no idea why Maegus is bringing them to Earth, but I'm sure there's a reason. They actually used to be pretty great people. Maegus genuinely liked them. They just became empty shells, only caring about their reputation and parties and things... Aliese is still gorgeous, though." He finished cooking as he said, "I'll leave you two to it then. Goodnight!" He activated a portal and left.

"Wow... That was conveniently placed," Lex remarked.

"My father has portals all over his pubs, just in case of an emergency," Daisy explained. "Come on. You've earned some relaxation." 

OLLIE

He was having a nightmare, or so he thought. He quickly realized he'd accidentally shadow traveled in his sleep again. He hadn't really had a slip since his powers had first unlocked after Kat died.

The woods were radiating with evil. Ollie had never felt anything quite like it. He watched as a woman stood over a fire, her hair covering most of her face as she chanted something in a language he didn't understand.

The body next to the fire was obviously beyond saving. Whoever she'd been, she was dead now. Ollie saw the way the woman's throat had been slashed and she'd been cut open right down the center of her body. He also noticed that her skin was blue, but he couldn't see her features. The blood was too fresh for the blue tinge to be an affect of being dead for too long. Whoever he was looking at had been Eltarian.

"Rise, my friend! Feast on the souls of the innocent once more!" The woman dancing around the fire proclaimed. She poured what looked like several buckets of blood into the fire as she cackled, apparently having a grand old time.

A form began to appear in the flames. Ollie watched in shock as it turned into a body. After several minutes, it opened its eyes and proclaimed, "Witch... This vessel is excellent."

"I revived him just for you! I thought you might enjoy his form."

Ollie suddenly realized whose body the entity was inside of. "Oh my God..." He whispered in horror.

"He's deliciously evil... And an incubus. He isn't really here anymore... However, his body still craves exactly what I do. Tell me, Witch... Who was he?"

The Witch cackled again. "Tanner, Son of Lord Zedd and Aisha Campbell."

Maddie, Ollie thought. I have to warn my sister! And Taylor. Holy shit... This is bad, this is bad, this is really fucking bad...

He was about to run when the entity in Tanner's body turned toward the shadows that were hiding him. "Witch... We are not alone," he said.

"Oh? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The Witch called. In a split second, she appeared in front of Ollie without him seeing her move. "Hello there, Little Chosen One!" She said with a cackle.

Ollie summoned his sword automatically. "Back off!" He said, assuming the best stance he could think of to try and get out of this situation.

"You're adorable. That sword won't hurt me, Chosen Red," she informed him. "Nothing can hurt me. Relax. I'm not going to kill you yet." She stroked his cheek with her cold, bony index finger, making him recoil from her touch.

"Who is this child?" The entity wearing Tanner asked.

"Oliver Scott, son of Jason Lee Scott, descendant of Dimitri Scott of the original Chosen," the Witch explained. "He's powerful, but has no idea of his true potential, much like his ancestor."

"He'd make a delightful meal..."

"Now, now, Banlo... That's naughty! We need this boy alive. He's one of the balances. You know if the Chosen are not whole, they'll fail. I like an even playing ground. I want to see what happens when Zell has to face them all. Don't ruin my fun."

"Can't I just have a little snack? I'll leave him alive," Banlo replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ollie demanded.

"My apologies, Boy... I am Banlo, the First."

Suddenly, Ollie understood. "The first incubus... The one who attacked Trini."

"She was one of many conquests, yes." He touched Ollie, making Ollie's head fuzzy.

Ollie! Listen to me! Dimitri said in his mind.

Dimitri... Help me... Ollie thought, desperately trying to cling to his ancestor's energy.

Stay focused. Remember your training. Martial Arts will help you here... Clear your mind. Focus only on the battle ahead. Do not let his touch affect you.

He's an incubus... Probably the most powerful one ever... I don't know how long I can fight his energy, but I'll try. Ollie began breathing deliberately, focusing his mind and remembering everything his father had ever taught him about Martial Arts and meditation.

You know, now would be a great time for my damned talisman to shatter, Ollie thought.

It isn't time yet, Ollie. You don't need it. You can do this on your own, Dimitri said. Be patient and focus.

Ollie forced himself to keep focusing. Soon enough, he sensed the First about to touch him. Without looking at him, he caught his hand in midair. He snapped it at the wrist, breaking it instantly. The First cried out in rage and pain. He tried to attack, but Ollie used his own momentum against him, flipping him onto his back.

Run, Ollie. Go! Dimitri instructed.

Ollie knocked the Witch onto her back instead. She looked stunned for a moment at the fact that he'd actually pulled that off. He put his sword to her throat even though she'd claimed it couldn't hurt her. "The body... Who is it?" He demanded.

The Witch cackled in response. "Very impressive, Little Boy," she said. "You surprised me... Very well. You've entertained me enough to earn that much. She was Joree of Eltar... Bring her name to the Eltarians, Little Boy. They'll know what to do from there." She cackled again.

Ollie, go. Now! Before the incubus gets to his feet! Dimitri warned him.

Faced with no other choice, Ollie dove into the shadows. He ended up in Maddie's bedroom. She jumped in surprise, grabbing a pair of heels and flinging them at Ollie's head before realizing who was in the room with her.

"Ollie? What the heck is going on?" She demanded. She'd obviously been fast asleep.

"Sorry, Maddie. It's an emergency," he explained.

"What happened? Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

Ollie realized she was right. "I'm alright," he said. The cut wasn't very deep. "I shadow traveled in my sleep, Maddie... And you're in danger."

"Me? What's going on?"

"Remember the Witch we've been hearing about? She revived a dead body so the first incubus could inhabit it, and... Maddie..." Ollie sighed.

"Just tell me, Ollie," Maddie said, obviously nervous.

"It's Tanner, Maddie. Tanner's body is alive."

To his surprise, Maddie didn't look scared. "I guess I'll just have to kill it again, then," she said with a shrug.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I already faced that fear. I don't let fear control me, remember? I'm over it. Tanner can't hurt me anymore. I know his weaknesses, and I already know I'm tougher than he is."

"Maddie, this incubus is the real deal. He's stronger than Taylor... Probably even stronger than Zedd. I came here to warn you so you wouldn't be shocked by seeing Tanner and freeze long enough for him to hurt you."

"I appreciate that you're so worried about me, Little Brother," she said affectionately. She hugged him. "I'd be more worried about his siblings. We need to warn them. Luckily, they live here, too."

"I'll handle Taylor. You handle the girls?"

"Sure."

Ollie paused. "Maddie... The Witch killed someone to pull this off. She said her name was Joree. She was Eltarian. Does it ring any bells?"

"No, but there are, like, a ton of Eltarians walking around Angel Grove. I'm sure one of them will know who she was."

"I feel like she chose her intentionally... She was too amused by the whole thing..."

"One step at a time. It's the middle of the night. Text Dad and tell him you're safe, then crash here with me. We can talk to everyone in the morning. After that, we'll talk to the Eltarians and figure out who Joree was."

Ollie nodded. "Okay," he agreed. He didn't have his phone on him, so he took Maddie's and sent a quick message to his father. It's Ollie. I was sleep traveling. I'm okay. I'm at Tanya's with Maddie. I'll check in tomorrow. Then, he moved to curl up in the chair by Maddie's bed.

"Don't even, Dork," Maddie said, rolling her eyes. "I've got a sleeping bag and some extra pillows."

She retrieved what Ollie would need to be comfortable for the night before insisting on tucking him into the sleeping bag. Ollie fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted from his journey and everything he'd witnessed. Thankfully, he managed not to shadow travel as he slept. He needed to rest. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

TAYLOR  
It was the middle of the night when Taylor woke up feeling like something wasn't right. This seemed to be confirmed as he heard his father's voice coming from downstairs.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry for the hour, but this is an emergency," his father was saying.

"Dad?" Taylor asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'll leave you two-" Tanya began.

"No, Tanya. This concerns Maddie as well," his father said.

Tanya tensed. Taylor had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Taylor... It's come to my attention that Zell's little minion, the Witch, has gone rogue. She brought the First back again, and this time, it was in the body of an incubus," his father explained.

"No..." Taylor said, shaking his head. "Don't say it, Dad..."

"It's Tanner, Taylor. I don't think he has any awareness left. Maddie destroyed his essence and it hasn't returned... But his body is back."

"Damnit! Don't we ever get a fucking break?" Taylor demanded.

"Zedd... Do you think he'll target Maddie?" Tanya asked.

"He might. Tanner was obsessed with her because she kept escaping from him. That obsession might transfer to the First."

"Does the First have a name?" Taylor asked dryly. "Besides Asshole, I mean."

"We don't say it," his father said. "Even my father was terrified of him. The First is stronger than us, Taylor. He's a different kind of incubus. We're royalty, but he's the original... He's basically our king."

"Fuck that. I was born into a democratic society. I don't answer to some so-called king."

"You don't understand, Taylor. He made my father and his brothers, and used only a fraction of his strength to do it. Your sisters, you, and I are powerless to resist his orders. He'd make puppets out of us, and because of how powerful we are, he's very likely to come looking for us to boost his energy. I'm not immortal anymore, and neither are any of you. He'll drain us to death to make himself unstoppable."

Taylor had never seen his father look so scared, except perhaps when Liza had been kidnapped. It made him start to feel fear, too. "What do we do?" He asked nervously.

"I'm taking all of you to the Command Center. I already contacted Zordon, and he agrees it's the safest place for us."

"What about Angie? She's not a succubus. Is she in danger?"

"Everyone is in danger from him, especially the women of Angel Grove. He's a predator. I think Angie should stay with Rita for a bit. The First won't like what happens if he tries to cross her, especially when it comes to Angie. I'll bring you, Tye, and Tessa with me... And Liza. I can't leave her alone with him on the loose. Liza has some natural immunity to me, but she won't be able to defend herself against him. I feed on magic. He'll go straight for her life force." Zedd looked at Tanya. "I can bring Maddie along if you like. Zordon is worried about her, too."

"Let that bastard target my daughter..." Tanya mumbled. Then, she sighed. "No, you're right. I can't risk it. I'll go wake her up."

"I'll go for my sisters," Taylor offered. He woke Angie, Liza, and Tia first, heading straight to the Sorceress Wing of the house. "Guys! Get up! It's an emergency!" He said loudly.

The three of them emerged from their rooms. Tia looked like she was wide awake. Angie looked groggy. Liza looked like she'd been having nightmares.

"What's going on?" Tia asked.

"Tanner's body is alive and possessed by a super evil incubus whose name my dad won't say," Taylor replied.

"Tanner?" Angie asked in alarm.

"Dad says it's not really him... Maddie apparently did a good job of getting rid of the asshole... But the incubus in his body is, like, scary strong on his own, and being in the body of another royal incubus makes him even stronger."

"What's the plan?" Liza asked.

"Dad's taking me, Tye, and Tessa to the Command Center, along with Maddie, and you, Liza. He wants you to go to your mom, Angie. So, basically, I think the plan is to hide and hope for the best?"

"I think that's best for now. Hurry and get Tye ready," Tia said. "I'll wake Tessa and Mani up and explain what's going on."

"Tessa's gonna freak. She's terrified of Tanner," Taylor said.

"I'll help soothe her before I send her to you," Tia promised. "Liza, Angie get dressed."

"Not that I mind Zedd bringing me along, but do I get a say in this?" Liza asked.

"Dad's worried about leaving you alone, Liza," Taylor explained.

"Fine... But I'm only willing to hide for so long. My team needs me."

Taylor nodded before looking at Angie. "Are you okay, Ang?" He asked.

"The day I helped rescue you guys, Tanner... He ratted me out as a traitor to my parents, and then our father tried to..." Angie was shaking slightly.

"You know Dad would never hurt you, Angie," Taylor said, automatically sending soothing energy into her.

"I know," Angie said, "but Tanner would... And this incubus likes power. I'm the infamous Sorceress born to Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Everyone knows my magic is powerful."

"Your mom will keep you safe, Angie," Taylor promised. "And I'm sure this is temporary. Dad will think of a better plan soon."

Angie took a deep breath. "I'm okay," she promised. "I'm just not thrilled with this. Go get Tye."

Taylor headed upstairs. He found Tye sitting on his bed, her knees to her chest. "You know?" He asked.

"I'm not going," Tye replied.

"Tye-"

"No! I refuse to stay in that place with him. I still don't trust him enough, Taylor. I can only see him for a little while at a time."

"I know, Tye, but this is an emergency."

"No... No, no, no..."

"Tye, it'll be okay. I'll be with you the whole time. No one will hurt you."

"No."

He sighed in frustration. "I'm not going without you," he said firmly.

"Then stay."

"Tye, this incubus apparently makes Dad look like a toddler." He knew he had to make her understand. This was too important.

"Then we'll go somewhere else..."

"There's nowhere safer than the Command Center, Tye. We have to do this. Please stop arguing with me." He had to fight the urge to yell or tell her she was being an idiot. He had never lost his temper with Tye, but he was getting close now. He understood why she didn't trust their father, but this wasn't the time to be stubborn.

"I said no, Taylor. Go if you want. I can't."

Taylor wasn't sure what to do. Tye wouldn't budge and he knew it. "What about Sage? Would you let her hide you?"

Tye hesitated. "How?" She asked.

"She could leave you on the Reservation. Nothing gets onto the Reservation without permission. You'd be safe there."

"Maybe," she finally agreed. Taylor grabbed his phone and dialed her number, forgetting how late it was.

"What's wrong?" Sage asked. She sounded completely alert, so Taylor knew she hadn't been asleep.

"The short version is that my asshole brother's body was resurrected without him in it and is currently possessed by the incubus who attacked Trini," Taylor said.

"Great," Sage said. "What do you need?"

"Dad's put his foot down and he's hiding us. Tye won't go with him... Would you be able to take her to the Reservation and protect her?"

"Of course. I'll call Uncle David and make arrangements."

"Thanks, Sage." Taylor was relieved. He hung up. "Okay, Tye... Sage agreed. You'll stay at the Reservation."

"Why can't we all stay there? Together? Let him go stay with Zordon," Tye protested. 

"Tye... I think I need to be where Dad is right now." His instincts were screaming that at him, even though his heart wanted to stay with his sister. "We're stronger together. I don't want to leave you-"

"Then don't. Stay with me at the Reservation."

"I can't, Tye. Dad needs me."

Tye stopped speaking, looking hurt. It made Taylor want to cry and scream at the same time. "I love you, Tye... But Dad and I are at the top of this asshole's hit list. He goes for power... Other than him and, from what I've heard, that Bartello guy, we're the strongest incubi walking the Earth. We aren't safe apart."

Tye wouldn't look at him. Taylor sighed. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He gathered a few of his belongings and shoved them into his backpack. "I love you, Tye," he told her again. She still didn't respond. Defeated, Taylor went downstairs, hoping Tye would understand after she spent a little time on the Reservation.

"Where's Tye?" Liza asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Not coming. I got her to agree to let Sage take her to the Reservation as a compromise," Taylor replied numbly.

"She'll be safe there, Taylor," Angie said, giving him a hug.

His father sighed. "At least you found an alternative for her," he said.

Taylor was surprised as Maddie appeared with Ollie. "When did you get here?" He asked Ollie.

"About an hour ago. Maddie insisted I crash... I came to warn you guys, but Zedd told you before I could," Ollie explained. "I saw everything. They killed an Eltarian. I'm bringing her name to Captain Smith at a real hour."

"Why not go to Lady Eleanor?" Tia asked. "She is still an authority figure on Eltar."

"I thought about it, but Lady Eleanor's really got it in for the Rebels. I don't know who this poor lady was. For all I know, she was part of the Rebellion and Lady Eleanor will celebrate her death."

"She's an honorable woman. She would never celebrate a death, although I do agree she tends to be a bit biased against the Rebels. I trust your judgment, Ollie. Do what you think is best," Tia said.

"Captain Smith has honor in spades, and he's a total badass. I trust him to handle this," Ollie said.

The doorbell rang. Tanya vanished and returned with Rita and Sage. "Come on, Angie, sweetheart," Rita said warmly. She wrapped her arms around her daughter before releasing her and turning to Zedd. "Stay safe," she said softly. She kissed his cheek.

"I will," Zedd promised. He hugged her quickly.

"See you later, guys," Angie said, leaving with her mother.

"We should head out, too," Taylor's father said.

Imani suddenly had tears in her eyes. She flung her arms around Tessa and began panicking, which was very unlike her. "Don't go... Something bad's coming..." She said between sobs.

"It's okay, Mani," Taylor said soothingly. "He won't come here if we leave."

"No... Something bad's going to happen. I feel it. I don't want you guys to leave!" Imani insisted.

"Mani, it's not safe for them here," Tia said gently. "Zordon will protect them."

"Please don't go... I won't see you again!"

Taylor felt a chill go up his spine at her words. Sage seemed to realize something was genuinely wrong, too. "Zedd... I think you should take Imani with you," she said softly. "She's terrified to be away from her siblings."

"Would that be alright with you, Tanya?" He asked.

"Of course," Tanya said.

Tia hugged Imani tightly. "Please keep her safe, Zedd," she said.

"With everything that I possess," he promised her. That seemed to satisfy Tia.

As his father made sure everyone else was ready, Tia released Imani into Taylor's arms. He scooped her up and held her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He'd never seen her so worked up before.

Taylor looked at Sage. "Take care of Tye... And thanks again," he said.

"I will, and there's no need to thank me," Sage replied. "Go on. I'll go get Tye." She headed upstairs.

Liza opened up a portal. "All aboard for the Command Center Express," she said lightly.

"Later Bro. Bye, Mom. See you soon," Maddie said, hugging Tanya quickly before stepping into the portal.

Everyone else followed her. Taylor couldn't shake the feeling that Imani's fear had been justified even as they arrived safely at the Command Center.

ANGEL  
Sometimes, Angel hated her gift. She had a talent for knowing random information, but what she'd learned this time was not good. The first thing she'd done was sneak away to warn Zedd to take his kids and get somewhere safe. Now, she had news she needed to break before the Witch could start a bigger war.

She looked at Treygott and sighed. Zell's uncle was the last surviving member of his generation of the Yizak family line. His father, Windzor, had been killed by a time traveling aspect of Zell when Zell was only four years old, although all records said the first Prime Minister of Eltar had taken his own life. Treygott's older sister, Jenzelle, had been killed by Zell before he'd even been born, the day Hanry and Helene were born. Zell had saved Hanry, who'd been stilborn. Finally, Zell had killed his own father, L'Telgo, the oldest of Windzor's children.

"Can I help you?" Treygott asked.

Angel decided to just say what she had to. "There's no easy way to say this, Treygott... It's about Joree."

Treygott tensed. "My daughter is on a mission for the Guard," he replied.

"Something happened, but it had nothing to do with her mission..."

"Who exactly are you?" Treygott asked.

"Call me Angel... Treygott, I'm sorry, but Joree was killed."

"It's starting again..." He whispered.

"It wasn't Zell."

"It's always Zell," he said coldly. By the haunted look in his eyes, Angel knew this man had lost entirely too much at his nephew's hands.

"It was the Witch, to resurrect an evil incubus called the First. I think she wanted everyone to assume it was Zell to make you attack him."

He shook his head. "She works for him."

"It seems she's gone rogue, along with Jezzeff."

"Jezzeff? He was always at Zell's side."

"He went into the evil business for himself. He's deadly, and no one's completely sure what he's capable of."

"And... And you're certain the Witch killed... My daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, Treygott. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for informing me. I must tell Tazzan before he hears it from someone else... And I should inform Hanry."

"I'll handle Hanry. I need to see another Elder anyway. Go be with your son."

Treygott left. Angel headed for the Counsel of Elders. She encountered Hanry outside. "Hanry... I need to speak with you," she said. "My name is Angel... And this is about your cousin."

Hanry looked defeated as he asked sadly, "What has he done now?"

"It's not about Zell," Angel clarified.

"Oh? My apologies... I feel his energy all over you."

"It's not what you think... Hanry, something happened to Joree. It's not known yet, but I found out and came here to tell you before the Witch could pin it on Zell. She's gone, Hanry. The Witch killed her."

Hanry's face fell. "Oh my... Not Joree..." He whispered. He turned away from her as his emotions started to overwhelm him. She quickly realized Hanry was crying.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she said.

Hanry took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. "Apologies..." He said. "This is unbecoming of an Elder."

"Hanry, you're allowed to grieve," Angel said.

"As an Elder, people look to me to lead. They expect me to keep my emotions under control." He took another deep breath. "Thank you for informing me, Angel. Do my uncle and cousin know yet?"

"I told Treygott. He said he'd go tell Tazzan."

"Very well. I should inform the others what has happened and go to my family. Excuse me."

Hanry left and Angel headed into the Counsel of Elders Building after giving Hanry time to break the news. She marched into their meeting once Hanry left.

"Stone! We need to talk," she said.

Stone looked mildly horrified she'd crashed a meeting of Elders. She smirked at that. Stone was left with no choice but to follow her outside.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, I need your help," Angel explained. "I sort of infiltrated the Alliance, but things got messy-"

"You did what?!"

"I don't need the lecture. I already got it from Hezzo and Uncle Branz. Things went sideways, Stone. Jezzeff and the Witch are conspiring against Zell."

"Hanry just told us about Joree. The Witch wasn't following Zell's orders?"

"No. She did it to resurrect the First."

Stone's eyes went wide. "I need to warn Bartello."

"I'll do it after I do one other thing... Stone, you need to get back to Earth. Things are about to get crazy. They need you. But first... I need you to use water magic to clear my mind. Grayzee and I were attacked and can't remember anything."

"Attacked? Are you hurt?" He showed a rare sign of concern.

"I'm fine."

"Let me help you. I'm your father-"

"You and I are still not okay, Stone. I just need you to cleanse my mind."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Now's not the time." She hesitated. "I know you're trying. One step at a time. Prove you can change and maybe we can talk again. For now, just do this for me and then hurry back to Earth."

Stone set to work. Soon, Angel's mind felt clear, but she still had no memories. "It's not a spell," Stone said. "Try Trerry. If the memory exists, he can find it."

"Noted. I've got to go." She hurried away from the father who frustrated her endlessly and quickly returned to Earth to face her hardest task yet...

Zell stood in what had become his office at the base, pacing. "Something is wrong..." He mumbled.

"Great Zell... I've come by some information," Angel said. "The Witch has made a move."

He nodded. "What did she do?" He asked.

"She sacrificed someone to resurrect the First. His vessel is Tanner, Son of Rita and Zedd."

He took a deep breath. "That's dangerous. He's a threat when his vessel isn't a dead incubus."

"There's more..."

"Go on."

"The sacrifice... It was Joree, Great Zell."

A burst of power came from him, but it didn't attack Angel. Instead, it hung there for a moment before escaping into the open. Angel heard thunder.

"I see..." Zell said softly. "Joree has perished. How unfortunate. She was my youngest cousin, you know. Tragic. I shall deal with the Witch when the time comes." He shook his head. "If you'll excuse me, Angel."

He walked away. Angel hurried to find Maegus, Branz, and Grayzee. "We have a problem," she said. "Joree's dead."

Maegus looked understandably upset by the news. "Zell?" He asked.

"No, the Witch. She sacrificed Joree to bring back the First. I think Zell's actually upset about it."

"Pissed off he didn't get to do it himself, is he?" Branz asked.

"No," Grayzee said. "I feel the storm he's brewing... That's his way of grieving, Lad. He didn't wish her any harm."

"Horrible news... She was a great lass," Maegus said.

"Zell's a mess. He's vulnerable," Angel said.

"Then we'll protect him," Maegus decided.

"That's the opposite of what we're supposed to be doing," Branz pointed out.

"Hezzo will hate it," Grayzee added.

"Zell's the lesser of the evils," Angel said. "Maegus is right. We need to keep him safe."

"Then it's settled," Maegus said. "Until further notice, we protect Zell from Jezzeff and the Witch."

"So much for our plans," Branz said with a laugh. "Let's get to work."

"I need to warn Bartello first. Cover for me?" Angel asked.

"Of course. Go on," Maegus said.

Angel opened a portal to Barcelona. Bartello sat alone looking anxious. He was twitching a bit. Angel sighed. "You know," she guessed.

"I feel him. He's walking the Earth," Bartello confirmed.

"You need to take care of yourself. Feed regularly, and make sure your Chapter is safe."

"I'll send them back to Eltar. Carina's still unconscious, but the other three can take care of her. I'd send Zee, but I know he won't agree to leave me."

"Go on. Take care of them and then take care of yourself. Don't you dare come near California until you do. I'd help, but-"

"But you need your strength and you can't help me without Zell getting suspicious. I know. Go on." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be okay."

Angel nodded, knowing she'd done all she could. She headed back to the base in Stone Hollow to get some rest, realizing she'd need it.

STONE  
By the time he reached Earth, he could feel the out of control storms rampaging through California. Stone detoured there instead of heading straight to Las Vegas.

The rain was pouring down in sheets. Strong winds whipped it around like a hurricane was coming. Thunder shook the entire state. Lightning lit up the sky constantly.

Stone focused and tried to take control of the energy fueling the storm. He began to calm it, but almost instantly, it flared back up in another spot. Stone took control again, stopping lightning from striking a nearby home. He pulled some of the storm's energy into himself before heading straight for Zell.

He hadn't been face to face with Zell in millennia. He forced himself to remember that he was no longer the boy on Zell's Elite Counsel. He was an Elder of Eltar. He could do this.

Zell spotted him, but instead of attacking, he simply seemed to strengthen the storm as he turned back to face the water. Stone used the energy he'd taken from the storm to launch an attack, knocking Zell backward a bit with the force of it.

With a sigh that almost seemed like resignation, Zell took some of the storm's energy for himself before attacking Stone. The two went back and forth exchanging spells for a minute. Stone had never battled Zell directly before. To say it was an intense battle of wills was an understatement. Each spell grew stronger, but both of them continued to deflect each other's attacks. The trees and plants around them weren't as lucky.

Perhaps Vagris can sneak in a visit to regrow them, Stone thought as he dodged another attack. He flung his strongest spell yet at Zell. This one managed to make contact with his enemy.

Zell was knocked down by the impact. The energy of the storm grew more furious. The lightning got worse. Stone took control of the storm again, calming it as much as he could.

Zell got to his feet. Lightning struck in a circle around him, giving him a power boost, and Stone braced for an attack. Instead, Zell looked at him in an almost defeated way, flung up his hands in frustration, and walked away.

Stone thought about attacking him. Zell was clearly vulnerable. This might be Stone's chance to make him pay for Talon, and Avona, and Sera, Ash, and Daphne, and everyone else he'd killed.

This is not the way, he scolded himself. There was no honor in attacking Zell when he was walking away. Honor was what made Stone different from Zell. He refused to give in to his darkness. He focused on stopping the storm instead, and finally succeeded.

ZELL  
He had put things off long enough. Zell needed to correct a choice he'd made millennia ago. He arrived at the hotel and quickly found the room Maegus had given him the key to.

Tiktah and Aliese had not changed much physically since the last time he'd seen them. Emotionally, they were the same vacant shells his spell had turned them into. He'd had Jezzeff slip them a potion to make saving their damaged reputation all that mattered after their eldest daughter had died. Zell had been instantly drawn to Daphne and wanted her to himself, but he'd known her parents would have kept him away from her.

I never meant to hurt you, my dear one... I only meant to put distance between you, not push them out completely, Zell thought. He recalled the way Daphne had broken when they forgot her first birthday without her older siblings. It had made Zell's chest ache for the child. He never felt much empathy for others, but Daphne had been different.

"Great Wizard..." Tiktah said in surprise.

"Tiktah. Aliese. You both look well... I come here today as your son-in-law," Zell began.

"Thank you, Great Zell," Aliese replied automatically. Their loyalty was part of the spell, of course.

He looked at them a bit sadly. "It is high past time to set this right," he said. "Have a drink with me, my family." He pulled out three glasses. His filled automatically before he poured them both drinks from a wine bottle. He'd kept that wine for millennia, hidden from sight in a pocket realm. 

They raised their glasses before drinking the potion. As their faces grew confused, Zell said, "It was never your fault, my friends. You loved your children fiercely. You have had no control over yourselves for millennia... Be free now. When you are ready, go to your children. They live again, on this planet, and it is only right you should be reunited." He left before they could focus enough to react. Zell had somewhere else he needed to be.

He knew exactly where his older cousin would be. Hanry stood in the meadow they'd played in as children, looking at the tree whose branches Joree used to swing from. She'd been a hyper, playful child who enjoyed adventure. She had only been two years older than Elgan. Zell had doted on the youngest girl in his generation, just as he ultimately doted on Elgan.

Hanry had tears in his eyes. Unable to stand seeing the cousin he cared so deeply for in such pain, Zell did something he hadn't done in millennia. He enchanted the dragonflies to dance around him, their wings glistening as though they were covered in glitter.

As they flew around Hanry, he turned in surprise. "Zell?" He whispered. He'd done this frequently when they were children, to cheer up Joree and, he suspected, Oralee. That felt right, even if he couldn't remember her.

Zell looked at his cousin for the first time since the truth had come out about him. He managed a sad smile before nodding at Hanry in acknowledgment. Then, he walked away, leaving his cousin to grieve and hoping he'd given him some small shred of peace.

CAPTAIN SMITH  
He was quite surprised when Ollie turned up at the house. "Good morning, Ollie," he said pleasantly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, maybe... The Witch killed someone last night... An Eltarian," Ollie explained.

Captain Smith tensed, bracing himself for bad news. "I see. Go on," he said stoically.

"I managed to get the woman's name out of her. She called her Joree. Does that mean anything to you?"

He took a deep breath. "Joree of Eltar was a decorated member of the Eltarian Guard. She helped train me when I was still a boy. She was also Zell's younger cousin." He shook his head. "This is a tragic loss indeed."

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize you knew her personally."

"It's quite alright. I will alert those who need to know. I have some connections in the Guard."

"Old friends?"

"No. New ones. The Rebellion has members in the Guard."

"That seems ironic..."

"What better way to prevent corruption than from the inside?"

"Fair enough. Is there anything I can do, Captain Smith?"

"You've already done it. Thank you for coming to me with this information, Ollie. Be safe. If the Witch is out there doing things on her own, trouble will surely follow."

Ollie left. Captain Smith walked into the house and pulled out his communication stone. He tapped it twice before saying, "Truth!"

The young woman who answered his call was fierce. She was also going to be directly affected by this news. "Captain Smith... What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I have unfortunate news... Joree has been murdered," he explained.

Truth inhaled sharply but kept herself composed, truly the perfect soldier even while in distress. "Was it him?" She asked.

"No. The Witch seems to have done this on her own."

"I'll inform the people who need to know."

"Truth... Watch over Kora. If the Witch is hunting down Yizaks..."

"Most people forget we're from that line," Truth said. "I can trace my lineage in the Guard back to my grandfather. They tend to forget his mother is Hanry's only daughter. Don't worry, Captain Smith. I can take care of my sister as well as myself."

"I know you can." He let it go, knowing Truth was extremely skilled in battle and Kora was extraordinarily clever. If anyone could take care of themselves, it was the two of them.

When he ended the communication, Captain Smith informed his Chapter of Joree's demise and the rest of the situation he'd been made aware of in the last day or so. B'Danna seemed to immediately grasp what he wasn't saying.

"If the Alliance is at war with the Guild, no one will be safe from the carnage, on Earth or on Eltar," she said.

"My friends... We must step up to defend those who need it the most," Captain Smith said gravely. "No matter how impossible the choice may seem."

Kizzie's eyes widened. "But, Sir... You can't possibly mean..." She let the sentence trail off.

"Our goal remains the same. We will protect the citizens of Angel Grove and the surrounding area from the great evil threatening them... Unfortunately, I believe that for the time being, that means protecting Zell and those who are genuinely loyal to him."

"That's madness!" B'Danna protested. She cleared her throat before adding, "Sorry, Captain... I didn't mean to disrespect the chain of command by questioning your judgment. It's not my place, and it's not my call to make. I'll do whatever you deem best. Forgive my insubordination."

"Nonsense, B'Danna. We are a team. I value your opinion as much as any other," he replied calmly. "Besides... It is madness. It just also happens to be the only strategy that makes sense."

"How, exactly, does it make sense?" Tedius asked softly.

"Zell's the devil we know. It's well-known that the Witch has never been trustworthy, and you are all aware that I'm the one who put Jezzeff down. I saw the evil in his soul that day. No matter what happens, those two cannot be allowed to defeat Zell. Things will only get worse."

"Worse?" Tedius asked even more quietly. He shook his head. "How is that possible? How can things be worse than they already are?" He bowed his head, trying to hide the tears Captain Smith knew were forming in his eyes. "Excuse me. I need a bit of air." He walked out of the room.

"Tedi-" Kizzie tried to object.

"Let him go, Kizzie," Captain Smith said. "I'm suggesting we protect the monster who killed the man he loved. His reaction is justified." He shook his head. "That monster took everything from so many people... He took Rupi from us, and he might as well have taken Raff himself as well. He harms women, children, and other innocents to gain power. He resurrected the three people who took my wife, my daughter, and my friends from me... I do not have any fondness for him... I simply realize there needs to be a temporary truce between our sides if we are to succeed in our greater mission. There are many more innocent lives at stake if Jezzeff and the Witch overthrow Zell."

"I'll keep an eye on Tedius until he's calmer," B'Danna offered. She hurried after him.

"Kizzie... We need to talk," Captain Smith said. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Of course, Sir," Kizzie said.

He sighed. "I recently received some news..." He reached toward her, letting Tylan's ring touch her hand. She gasped as recognition slowly dawned in her eyes.

"Bloody Hell..." She mumbled.

"Do you remember?" He asked softly.

"That bloody little bastard killed me... He killed us all," she replied.

"Kizzie... Tylan, Tezzos, and M'Gah trained Zell hoping to save him from what he became. We stopped training him because we thought it was too late after he killed his parents, especially when we realized he'd time traveled and killed Windzor and..." He hesitated.

"Oh, Sir..." Kizzie said. She hugged him. "Kenna was Carolena, wasn't she?"

"Yes..." He refused to get caught up in that grief again. "It was too late to stop him then... But we have a second chance, Kizzie. No matter what, we cannot fail this time. One way or another, we'll put a stop to this evil."

"What's our first move?" Kizzie asked.

"We need to tell Lido what happened, and the rest of the Rebellion. I'll make sure Bartello has been informed as well."

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Bartello's strong. He can handle this. And he has all of us supporting him."

"Sir... About Tezzos..."

"Hezzo and Maegus believe he was Garron."

"Then we are incomplete."

"Indeed... However, we must carry on and finish what we started, Kizzie. Too much depends on it."

"Of course, Sir."

He paused. "Kizzie, we do have one other ally... It's become fairly obvious to me. There's really no change in him, but I'm certain he's unaware he ever had a past life."

Her eyes went wide. "Laby..." She realized. "The only other shapeshifter in the history of Eltar until the discovery of his son. Bloody Hell, he's Drago!" She hesitated. "Sir, if he's Drago, then..."

"Kenna initially reincarnated as Serafine. Yes, Kizzie."

"So, Darcy..."

"Is a child. I won't put this on her. She has enough to deal with."

"Oh, Sir... You've been so lost without your wife..." Kizzie shook her head. "I know this must be difficult, seeing her with someone else."

"My wife was Carolena. Tylan's wife was Kenna. Darcy is neither, and she's still a teenager. She belongs with Pierce. They need each other. My only feelings toward her are that I want to keep her as safe as possible in all of this."

Kizzie nodded. "Of course, Sir. And we shall do exactly that."

A knock at the door surprised them both. Captain Smith followed Kizzie as she opened it. As he saw who was on the other side, Captain Smith froze in shock.

"Raff?" He managed to ask.

"Hey, Bob," Raffitty said with a grin. "Mind if I come inside? I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"How in all of the worlds are you here?" Kizzie asked, looking like she didn't want to believe it just yet. Captain Smith knew the feeling. Still, they let him into the house, closing the door.

"A Soul Reaper decided you guys might still need me. It took some convincing on her part, but I agreed to return," Raffitty explained.

Captain Smith was afraid to believe he was really standing there, but he hugged him anyway. That was when he realized it wasn't a trick. "My God, Raff..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bob. For everything. I made terrible choices out of fear and, apparently, a bit of vizu-induced psychosis. My mind is clear now, and full of regret, but I'm here... And I humbly ask if you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Captain Smith said. "That's not who you are, Raff. You are the man who sacrificed himself to steal a book of prophecies from Zell and who gave his life to prevent him from becoming too powerful to stop. You are a good man. The rest... It doesn't matter now."

Raffitty looked like he might cry. For just a moment, Captain Smith was reminded of the frightened, traumatized young boy he'd been when they met. "Thank you, Bob."

"We're in this together, Raff. We always have been, and we always will be," Captain Smith said.

"Kizzie..." Raffitty began.

"Oh, just come here and hug me already, you bloody fool," Kizzie said. Raffitty hugged her tightly. "It's good to have you back, Luv," she said softly.

"Laby's going to be excited to see you... He was quite saddened by your passing," Captain Smith said.

"Laby's back? Where was he?" Raffitty asked.

"Drinking the world dry of liquor," Kizzie quipped. "He's sober now, though."

"Laby doesn't drink."

"He learned a new trick."

"There's a lot we need to catch you up on, Raff," Captain Smith said.

"I'll put on tea," Kizzie offered. She rushed off to go do that.

"Nice place you have here," Raffitty said. "It's not exactly what you're all used to, though. This is hardly the penthouse."

"I'm a Military man, Raff. I'd be fine sleeping with a rock and the earth beneath me. However, my Chapter deserves a bit better. This suits us well for now. We'll return to the penthouse eventually," Captain Smith said. "There are extra rooms. You're welcome to stay with us."

"I'd like that... I know you can keep me on the right path, and besides... I miss you."

"I miss you, too." He patted Raffitty's shoulder. "Welcome back, Old Friend."

For the first time since Tylan had begun to unlock in him, Captain Smith felt a bit of peace.

BARTELLO  
He sensed trouble in his very core. Aside from Zee, his Chapter was safely on Eltar with instructions to go to Vagris and Rhanna for protection.

"I'm going to Angel Grove," Bartello informed Zee.

"You mean we're going to Angel Grove," Zee corrected him.

"Zee-"

"I'm not letting you do this alone, Barty."

"Fine, but if I give an order, you follow it, understood?"

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

They activated a portal that brought them straight to Angel Grove. Following his instincts, Bartello found his father standing with another familiar face.

"Oh, shit... Isn't that Mistress Cheetah?" Zee asked.

"Lily." Bartello sighed. "She's a powerful young succubus. I should have realized he'd target her. She's too new to her powers. She stands no chance." He looked at his brother. "Follow my orders, Zee. I mean it."

"I will," Zee promised.

As his father pulled Lily toward him, Bartello saw the blank look in her eyes and realized he'd already fed on her a bit. He couldn't allow him to do it again.

"Back away from her!" He commanded.

His father looked up at him. "Bartello..." He hissed. "Angry I'm feeding on your leftovers? I taste you in her energy."

"Leave the girl alone. She's barely a succubus."

"She's got royal blood, my son... And a passionate soul. She was strong enough to defy Zell's flames and become her own evil entity. I like this one. She'll feed me well."

"Not as well as I will."

His father raised an eyebrow at that. "You'd trade yourself for the girl?" He laughed before kissing Lily deeply.

Bartello ripped his father off of Lily. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, shocked by the sudden broken contact.

"Zee! Take her and go!" Bartello instructed.

"But, Barty, I can't leave you-" Zee protested.

"That's an order, Zeenazene!"

Zee sighed, scooping Lily up in his arms. "Be safe, Barty," he said before disappearing into a portal. Bartello knew Zee would be able to safely regenerate Lily's energy.

His father attacked then. He was stronger than he'd ever been before. His body was that of a royal incubus, and he'd fed on a royal succubus. Bartello was strong, but he wasn't prepared to handle this.

They struggled for a bit before his father got the upper hand. He slammed Bartello's head against a tree, drawing blood and leaving Bartello seeing stars. Things were about to go in the worst possible direction when someone interfered.

"Leave that boy alone!" She said firmly.

His father moved away from him as Bartello tried to figure out why her voice was so familiar.

"You..." His father hissed.

"I helped kill your original form. I'll destroy you again, Banlo!"

"How dare you use my true name?!"

"How dare you harm your son?" She cast a powerful spell.

His father fled in an instant. As Bartello continued to lose blood, the woman knelt beside him. He was shaking violently.

"Shhh... All is well, Bartello," she said soothingly. "You're safe now, Sweet Boy..."

She began to heal him. Her long blonde hair fell into his face and he finally looked up at her. "Aliese?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. All is well, Bartello. You are healing nicely."

"How are you here?" He asked in confusion.

"Zell released us from his spell. I don't quite understand everything that happened, but I sensed you were in danger and that was more important than sorting out my issues."

Tiktah appeared then, too. He offered Bartello a hand to help him to his feet. "Tiktah..." Bartello said softly.

"It's good to see you, Son," Tiktah said kindly. He'd called all of Bartello's brothers son, a term of affection he'd also used for Talon, Stone, Laby, Lido, and Lygus. If you were important to Tiktah's children, you were family. Bartello recalled how much it had meant especially to Talon, who couldn't remember his own parents, and Lido, whose family had abandoned him. Hearing Tiktah call him that now made Bartello feel like a child again, safe and loved.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Aliese said gently. She began walking, and Tiktah followed her while supporting Bartello. He was quite surprised when they ended up in a hotel room.

"Maegus brought us here," Tiktah explained. "It's apparently paid for the month, and since we've never been to Earth before, we decided it is the safest place for us until we can figure out what to do next. Of course, Zell knows we're here, but I don't think he'll be bothering us."

Bartello recalled that Tiktah had never called Zell son, not even while he was dating Serafine. In fact, he'd encouraged Talon not to give up hope that Sera would come to her senses and return to him. By the time Zell married Daphne, Tiktah wasn't showing that sort of affection toward anyone anymore, so even as his son-in-law, he never earned the term of endearment.

"Aliese... How did you stop my father the first time?" Bartello asked.

"It was Jezz, technically. He ran a sword through him... I just put a spell on the sword to strengthen the one Jezz had cast," Aliese explained.

"Jezzeff..." Bartello shook his head. "He wouldn't have had the power. It had to be your magic that banished him from Eltar." He paused. "You can't trust him, guys. Jezzeff is a power-hungry monster. He tells a great lie, but-"

"Jezz? He would never harm us. He was practically our son," Aliese protested.

Tiktah tensed. "My love... The wine. Jezz was the one who brought it to us to help us grieve... He poured the glasses himself... And suddenly, we changed. The last thing I remember doing freely was toasting to honor our children... Then my mind became clouded. The memories are a blur, but I know we were unkind to our sweet Daphne..." He had tears in his eyes. "Oh, Daphne... Our poor girl..."

Bartello tried to soothe him with his energy, having fed off of Aliese's magic enough to do that much. "It wasn't your fault. You had no reason not to trust him."

"We failed her. We failed all of them."

"Tiktah, my love... This isn't going to help," Aliese said gently. "We can regret the past all we want, but Zell said our children have returned. We have a chance to do right by them now. We must be strong for them."

Bartello was amazed at how calm she seemed. "Most in your situation would break from the weight of their past," he said.

"We do not have that luxury, and it helps no one. The past cannot be changed without violating the laws of nature and magic... However, the future depends on the choices we make now. We must make the right ones. That is all one can do in this situation."

"I married a wise woman," Tiktah said with a laugh, pulling Aliese into his arms smoothly as he'd done thousands of times before Zell had changed them. He kissed her cheek as he held her from behind, making them both smile.

For a moment, it felt like millennia hadn't passed. It was as if they were back on Eltar, and Serafine was still alive, and everything was perfectly fine. Then, Bartello remembered reality. He remembered losing Serafine, and then being powerless to save Ash from being executed, and everything he'd lost after that. He remembered watching his brothers die. His chest ached as he failed to save anyone except Zee. He remembered being powerless to save Daphne from her clearly abusive relationship. He remembered how much it had broken his heart when Zell killed her just as he'd done to Sera.

"Bartello..." Aliese said softly, gently touching his arm and pulling him back from the deepest, most broken parts of his mind.

Sensing Bartello didn't want to discuss what was on his mind, Tiktah smoothly asked, "So... We're famished. Maegus left us proper currency to get by, but we know nothing of Earth's native foods. Will you assist us in making an appropriate selection, Bartello?"

Bartello was grateful to have a task to focus on. "Of course," he said. He began explaining the food of Earth to Tiktah and Aliese, keeping him from thinking about anything else for a bit. 

ZELL  
He sat in his former home. It looked almost as he'd left it, remarkably preserved considering how long it had been abandoned. Zordon had never returned after his time on Earth, staying on his own in a different village instead when he needed to be on Eltar. Zell felt Ash's current incarnation's energy as well as Rey's daughter's, but he didn't worry about that too much. It was only natural Ash would have found his way to his sister's former home.

Zell looked through some of the items in the main room. For a moment, he pictured what it had looked like before. He automatically started a fire in the fireplace, remembering how a warm fire had always soothed Daphne and reminded her of her sister.

He saw flashes of Daphne reading to Zordon in front of the fire. He heard her singing as she cooked, or as she tried to chase away their son's bad dreams. He remembered holding her at night, especially when she was sad, stroking her hair until she drifted off to sleep. He remembered kissing her, not in the moments when he felt possessive and needed to control her, but those other times, when nothing pushed him except how much he adored her.

"I didn't nearly love her..." He admitted for the first time in his life. "I did love her... And because the Witch kept insisting that made me weak, just like my love of Elgan did... I destroyed her."

Zell didn't know what he was feeling, but he hated it. He hurt, and he hadn't hurt like that since he'd lost Daphne. He allowed himself to remember, forcing himself to think clearly and separate the Witch's voice in his head from his own.

Slowly, he began to realize just how much the Witch had manipulated his choices. She'd tried pushing him to take things to an inappropriate level with Daphne, but he'd resisted. Then, he'd met a Warlock named Zarrello and he'd stopped resisting his urges. He'd tried to be gentle with her until his jealousy or rage got in the way. Then, he'd lose all rational thought and Daphne would get hurt. Only her tears ever snapped him out of that state. The one time even that failed was the night her life came to an end.

"Daphne... My darling... My dear one... What have I done to you?" He asked in horror.

He found himself staring at the spot where he'd slaughtered her. Zordon had been found in that spot days later, curled up on her body and refusing to leave her. Their neighbors had sent word to Zell through the time line that he needed to return. He'd tried to comfort his son, but he couldn't even comfort himself.

He'd killed Daphne. Daphne! Killing her sister and executing her brother had been one thing... He could tell himself it had been necessary... But Daphne had never done anything to deserve the end she'd met. Knowing what he'd done drove him further into the darkness. Killing Elgan had been the worst thing he'd ever done, and he had resisted for as long as he could, but he'd still done it. Feeling Elgan's power within him had helped him cope with that loss... But Daphne was gone, and all that remained of her was Zordon. Anise was more like Bella had been, fiery and dangerous, with the potential to be just like Zell one day if he trained her right. Zordon was pure of heart like their mother. He was Zell's last connection to her. He was determined to comfort their boy as he suffered through the grief Zell had caused him.

He was still staring at the spot where she'd died, unable to look away. "Did I make any of my own choices in life?" He wondered aloud. "Oh, Daphne... My dear one... How could I have betrayed you?" Knowing about Oralee, even if he couldn't remember the girl, made it even harder to know what he'd done to his wife.

He continued staring at the spot even as Angel arrived. "Great Zell..." She said after a moment of watching him. "Pardon the intrusion, but I was worried you might need assistance."

He nodded after a moment. "This was a mistake," he said softly. "I must return to Earth."

Angel offered him her arm. He took it, and followed her through a portal back to Earth. After an awkward silence, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I honestly don't know the answer to that today," he admitted. "Thank you for coming after me."

"I came to Eltar to stop your little cousin from becoming a big problem."

"Tazzan?" He guessed. Tazzan had been born extremely premature and was still exceptionally small. He was also full of attitude and despised Zell, who he'd always seemed to know killed his older brother Lee.

"Yes... He was ready to attack when he sensed you on Eltar."

"He doesn't have the strength. Tazzan is sickly. That's my fault."

"I know, but his health issues don't stop him from raging. He would have tried to attack and you'd have been forced to kill him."

"I tried that once. Before he was born. I went back in time to push his mother down the stairs... The Witch insisted Tazzan couldn't be born. It was a pathetic attempt... I don't think I really wanted to kill him. After all, I'd taken care of him as a child."

"She attacked him tonight, Zell. She tried to crush his heart. I helped him... I didn't think you'd want another of your cousins to die at her hands."

"Is he well?" Zell asked.

"Yes... I got him stable and healed him. But she said she was going to finish what she started. She was the one who wanted him dead, not you. That's probably why you barely tried."

"Thank you, Angel... It's becoming clear you are one of the only ones I can trust." He paused. "How do you feel about kidnapping someone?"

Angel stared at him as he abruptly changed the subject. "Kidnapping who?" She asked.

"My youngest son... Lachlan. I had him with us, but Scarlet rescued him." He sighed. "It's not for anything bad... Jezzeff tried to kill him recently. If they had not gotten him to Zordon, he'd have perished. I must protect him. I do not trust his safety to the likes of Tommy Oliver."

"I can't blame you. I'll do it, if you keep him somewhere safe. The base is full of potentially untrustworthy Alliance members."

Zell considered this. "Lido's hut. It's got extra protection on it, and I cleared Jezzeff and the Witch's energy out of there. I'm going to guard the base against them with magic. Jezzeff should be easy enough to block. The Witch will be more complicated."

"I'll help."

"Rest first." He studied her. "You're weak, Angel. Saving Tazzan clearly did a lot of damage to you. I sense you need to recover. I can guard the base against them."

"I know where there's an artifact that can help keep the Witch out... Something that belonged to her. Give me an hour to get it, then I'll rest."

Zell hesitated. "I'm concerned for you," he said. "I don't want you to burn yourself out."

Angel looked genuinely surprised by his words. "Thank you... But I can do this, I promise. I'll rest after, and first thing tomorrow, I'll get Lachlan for you."

He finally nodded. "Be safe," he said. He watched her leave.

Once he was alone, Zell set to work on laying base spells to keep Jezzeff and the Witch from returning to the property.

THE NEXT MORNING.   
JEZZEFF  
He'd watched from a distance as Sage brought Tye to the Reservation. He'd stood close by all night, trying to figure out how to lure the girl out. An opportunity came when he saw a young girl walking toward the border of the land just before the sun rose.

"Excuse me," he said softly. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor... I found out that my ancestor was part of your tribe. I'm trying to reconnect with my heritage. I was told Sam Trueheart could help me. Could you point me in the direction of his house?"

"Sure," the girl said cheerfully, easily falling for his words. She was still too young to know better than to trust a charming stranger. "Sam's house is right down the main road." She led him onto the property. Jezzeff knew the magic protecting the Reservation was powerful, but it wouldn't view him as a threat. That was because he belonged there. He hadn't exactly lied about that. Jezzeff's father had been half-Eltarian, but he'd also been half Mystic. His grandfather had been a member of that very tribe, a detail even Zell didn't know.

The land felt powerful to him. Jezzeff liked what he felt. He decided he might need to start visiting the land of his heritage more often.

Zell told me my power is limitless, he remembered. Perhaps this is the key to unlocking the rest of my potential.

He focused on the mission at hand. Just as he'd hoped, Sam wasn't home. Jezzeff could feel Tye inside the house, just as his vision had told him she'd be. Sage had apparently decided only an Elder of the tribe could protect the girl.

He knew the house would be magically guarded, so he had the child who'd escorted him ring the doorbell. "Sam! Sam, it's Pixie," she said. The name suited the hyper girl. Her innocence called to Jezzeff. He considered making the girl his new pet, but remembered he had something more important to do.

The door opened, revealing Tye. She looked at Pixie before saying, "Sam's not home."

Before she could sense him, Jezzeff cast a spell to make Tye faint. "Are you okay?" Pixie asked in alarm as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh, my!" Jezzeff said as he rushed to Tye's side. "Come help me, Pixie, my dear." He looked into her eyes, using magic to control her mind. "When you awaken from this state and are asked who is responsible, you will tell them it was Zell." He released her. Pixie stood motionless, unaware of her surroundings.

Jezzeff shifted his focus to Tye. "Awaken," he said. Tye slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him with terror. "I'm sorry, Tye. It's nothing personal," he said gently. "This is simply the next step that must be taken."

Tye was gathering magic. He realized she was going to try to fight him. He touched her face where her scar had once been. "My mother was cruel to me, like your father was to you. I understand you, Tye.... And now, allow me to end your suffering." He slashed her throat in one swift motion, enjoying the way her blood felt on his hands before he tossed her aside like a toy he'd tired of.

Her eyes were wide. He heard a single thought in her mind as she bled out... Taylor!

Her last desperate attempt to get help played right into Jezzeff's plans. He left, freeing Pixie from his spell as he vanished, knowing she'd do what he'd instructed. 

TAYLOR

Taylor! The single word woke him from a dead sleep.

"Tye..." Taylor whispered. He knew something was wrong. He didn't stop to tell anyone where he was going as he left the Command Center and followed his sister's energy.

He found her in a pool of blood outside of a house. A young girl was screaming, "Help! Someone, help us!"

Taylor knelt beside Tye, pulling her into his arms. "Tye! Tye, wake up... Please wake up..." He sobbed. He tried desperately to heal her, but nothing happened.

Incubi need to touch life to heal... We can't heal the dead, he thought. She isn't healing because she's dead. Tye is dead.

The words kept repeating, but he couldn't make sense of them. He tried again to heal her, but he could no longer feel her energy. He felt cold.

"Step aside," a voice said to Taylor. He didn't move. He couldn't.

"Sam! Sam, help!" The girl begged.

"What happened, Pixie? Who did this?" Sam asked.

"Zell," Pixie replied. "It was Zell!"

Taylor felt rage consume him. Zell had murdered his sister. He felt sick as he realized Zell would only target her to get at him.

"Nonsense. That monster cannot get onto our land," Sam said. He touched Taylor's shoulder gently. Taylor flinched away from him. "Let me see if I can help her, Taylor," Sam said soothingly.

Taylor knew Sam was a powerful Shaman. Maybe it wasn't too late for Tye. He forced himself to let Sam touch Tye, but he wouldn't let go of her. He had to be her anchor. He had to guide her back...

Sam shook his head after a moment. "She's gone. Casey welcomed her into the Underworld. I'm sorry, Taylor. It was her time."

"Bullshit!" Taylor shouted. "Fix her! Bring her back or find me someone who will! She's not dead! She's not!"

"Taylor..." Another voice said gently. David stood beside him. "Taylor, I'm so sorry. I don't understand how this could have happened. This is sacred land. Outsiders can't just show up and kill people."

"Well he did!" Taylor shouted. "He killed her when you were supposed to keep her safe and your sacred land didn't fucking protect her!"

Looking into David's eyes, Taylor saw genuine pain and sympathy. He suddenly understood that no one would be able to save his sister. He couldn't breathe. He clung to Tye's body, using his incubus power to teleport away with her. He took her home, putting her in her bed and covering her as if she'd simply fallen asleep.

"You're safe now, Tye," he said softly. "I love you, and you're safe, and no one will ever hurt you again." He curled up in the bed beside her, sobbing as he held her.

After a while, Taylor couldn't stand it anymore. He thought about grabbing a blade and hurting himself. He thought about attacking Zell with no plan and no will to continue living. He finally decided to go with a third option.

Taylor kissed Tye's forehead before teleporting to Josh's bedroom. Josh woke up and spotted Taylor in the corner.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Josh asked as he put on his glasses.

"Josh..." Taylor said, his voice cracking with tears. Then, the floodgates opened. He began sobbing hysterically, his body shaking from grief and hysteria.

Josh was startled, but he pulled Taylor onto the bed, bringing him beneath the covers with him. He held him tightly. "Shhh, Taylor... It's okay," he said soothingly.

"It's not okay," Taylor said between sobs. "It never will be again." He said nothing else as he choked on his tears, his grief too powerful for words. He couldn't bring himself to explain what had happened. That would make it real, and Taylor still wasn't ready to accept that, so he just kept sobbing in Josh's arms until his throat was raw and he couldn't draw in any air.

"Taylor, you're having a panic attack," Josh said. "Just try to calm your breathing. Focus on me, right here, right now. Nothing else." He rubbed his back in rhythmic circles, making soothing sounds as he tried to calm Taylor down. Finally, just as Taylor was positive his grief was going to kill him, Josh kissed him.

Taylor felt a rush of energy flowing into him. He stopped himself from feeding on Josh but allowed the kiss to continue. It drove oxygen back into his lungs. He desperately clung to Josh, his only lifeline. When Taylor finally broke the kiss, he was able to breathe slightly, but the pain was still there. Still unable to voice what had happened aloud, Taylor cried himself to sleep in Josh's arms, giving in to the sort of exhaustion only genuine complete devastation could cause.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Keilah belongs to Aura MacKenzie. If you want to understand what happens with Kira in this chapter better, read Chapter Twenty-Five of Tales from the Rebellion, Heartsong. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
TIA  
She sensed that something was terribly wrong. Cautiously, Tia headed up to the attic, where Taylor and Tye each had a room. She headed to Tye's and saw a form in the bed. Most people would have assumed Tye had snuck back home and gone to sleep, but Tia knew that wasn't the case. Tye was too motionless and Tia couldn't feel her energy.

She forced herself to walk over to her sister's bed. Tye was dead, and had been for a while. The horrific scar on her throat told Tia the First incubus had not killed her. The way Tye was covered and cared for made it obvious who'd brought her home.

"Taylor..." Tia mumbled. She shook her head, gently stroking Tye's head. "Rest easy, Little Sister. May your journey know no more pain." It was rare that Tia cried, but now, she felt tears in her eyes. "He shall pay for this." She left the room, carefully closing the door, grateful the younger kids weren't home to see what had happened.

This first thing Tia did was call Taylor's phone. Someone picked up, but it wasn't her brother. "Tia? It's Josh," he said.

"Josh, I'm looking for my brother. It is urgent," Tia replied.

"He's here with me. He's safe, but he was hysterical when he showed up. He burned himself out and passed out in my bed. What's going on, Tia?"

Tia took a deep breath. "It's Tye, Josh... She's dead, and I think Taylor found her."

"Dead?" Josh repeated. "Oh God, Taylor... No wonder... But... What happened? Was it Zell?"

"She was at the Reservation. Zell should not have been able to get to her... Perhaps she got scared and left the protected land..."

"Are you okay? Can I do anything to help?"

"Take care of Taylor. There are others I must call."

"I can tell Kira to pass it along to everyone who's not related to you."

"That would be helpful, yes... Give me an hour to inform my family first. Thank you, Josh."

"Of course... I'm so sorry, Tia."

"I appreciate that." Tia hung up, knowing Taylor was in safe hands. The next thing she did was head to the Command Center.

"Tia! Have you seen Taylor? We can't find him," Liza said.

"Taylor is with Josh. He is safe for now," Tia replied. "Liza... Gather the others."

Liza tensed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just... Get the others. I prefer to get this out at once."

Liza hurried away and returned with Zedd, Maddie, Tessa, Imani, and Zordon. "Tia! You came!" Imani said cheerfully. She and Tessa wrapped her between them in a tight hug.

Zordon looked like he somehow knew the truth. Tia wondered if he could read people the way Zell could. His face turned very somber as he waited for her to speak.

Zedd looked nervous. "Tia... What's the matter?" He asked.

"Something has happened," Tia began. "I do not know all the details yet, but I found Tye back at the house, in her bed... Taylor brought her home."

"But it's not safe for her there," Imani said in confusion.

"Mani..." Tia sighed.

Zedd looked devastated and Tia knew he understood. Liza covered her mouth in horror before wrapping her arms around him.

Maddie shook her head. "No," she said stubbornly. "No, everyone, calm down. You're jumping to conclusions."

"She's gone, Maddie," Tia said, causing Tessa to cling to her tighter, trembling as she started to cry.

"Oh my God... Oh my God... Where's Taylor?" Maddie asked as the truth sank in and tears formed in her eyes.

"He's with Josh. He showed up at his house hysterical, and I told Josh what happened when he answered Taylor's phone."

"I don't understand," Imani said. "Did the incubus hurt Tye? Will she be okay?"

Tia took another deep breath. "Tye is gone, Mani," she explained again gently. "She's with Mama now."

Imani started sobbing then, and Tia held her and Tessa briefly before Liza and Maddie pulled the little ones into their arms.

"Thank you for telling us, Tia," Zedd said numbly. Tia knew he was keeping himself calm so he didn't frighten Tessa. He immediately excused himself.

Zordon looked at Tia. "Tia, if there is anything you need..." He began gently.

My mother, Tia thought. I need my mother, the one who wasn't evil and insane. Aloud, she simply said, "No... I must inform Tanya, Caius, and Angie."

"Leave that to me. You need time to process this, too. I can ask Rita to tell Angie while I contact Tanya and Caius."

"This is my responsibility as the eldest-"

"Tia..." Zordon looked sympathetic. "Take care of yourself. Worry about the others later. I shall inform those who need to know."

Tia nodded, too exhausted to argue. She left the Command Center and began to walk, not sure where she was going. On autopilot, she ended up in front of a house and rang the doorbell.

Brian opened the door. He greeted her with his usual warm smile, but quickly turned serious. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"He killed Tye," Tia whispered. Then, she felt her legs give out as her adrenaline wore off. Brian caught her and kept her steady.

She couldn't stop herself from sobbing as he held her. There, in Brian's arms, she did not have to be strong for once. He began stroking her hair soothingly and softly saying comforting phrases she barely heard as she leaned her head against his chest and focused on the sound of his heart beating.

"Tia... What can I do to help?" He finally asked softly.

"Just be here. Don't let me go," Tia was surprised to hear herself say.

"Never," Brian promised.

Neither of them spoke until Tia was calmer. Then, as she finally found the strength to stand on her own and release Brian, he said, "Come in. We're alone. You can just sit and do whatever you need to for now without worrying about anyone else needing you to be strong."

"How did you know?" She asked in surprise.

"Because I know you, Tia," he said with a sad smile.

Suddenly, Tia did something completely out of character and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you," she said softly.

He looked at her in surprise. Seeing the concern and unconditional love in his eyes, Tia did something even less in character and leaned in toward his lips. She was nervous, and she hesitated, but as Brian's breath caught in his mouth when she got close, she decided to stop overthinking things for once and kissed him.

Tia had never chosen to kiss a boy or touch one so intimately before. Brian reacted quickly, kissing her back and gently guiding her lips to a slightly more intense place. He took it slow, seeming to realize Tia was extremely new to this, and waited for subtle cues from her before deepening the kiss a little more.

When they broke the kiss, Tia looked into his eyes, feeling lost. What if he was using her and would leave now that she'd kissed him? What if he pushed things further than she was willing to go? What if he hurt her like Nick had? What if...?

Stop it, Tia, she scolded herself. It's Brian. He's incapable of hurting you. Trust him. For once, let someone in!

Brian smiled at her shyly. "Are you okay?" He asked a little awkwardly.

Tia nodded. "Brian..." She sighed. "I am confused... I have never..."

"Tia, it's okay," Brian reassured her. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You don't even have to kiss me again. That could be the one time we kiss and I'll be able to die happy. I love you, as a girlfriend or a friend. I'll be whatever you need me to be."

His eyes were genuine and Tia knew he meant it. "I have issues trusting others," she said.

"I know. And that's okay. You're entitled to those issues. But I'm here for you, Tia... Always, in whatever way you need. I promise I'll stand by your side no matter what. In fact, you'll get sick of m-"

She cut him off with another kiss. Brian let out a soft moan of surprise before immediately relaxing into the kiss. Tia didn't know much of anything, but she did know that in her grief, the one she'd gone to for comfort was Brian. His arms were like a sanctuary, and kissing him was more comforting than she'd thought possible.

I like this feeling, she thought. I like not doing the responsible thing for once. I like feeling Brian beside me like this.

She settled into his arms then. Brian didn't try to kiss her or demand to know if they were a couple now. He seemed perfectly content to just hold her. Tia knew that, as long as she was in his arms, she was safe.

TRERRY  
He'd been alerted to the fact that Stone's darkness seemed to be a bit too dominant by Aphell's great-granddaughter, Keilah. Despite her connections to the very corrupt Elder, Keilah was trustworthy, a quality she had no doubt inherited from the grandfather she'd only recently been allowed to meet, Hanry. Considering Aphell despised all members of the Yizak line, he'd hidden her existence from Hanry's son, Ryce, and everyone else. Keilah had asked Trerry to look into Stone's mind and ensure no one was interfering with him.

When he approached Stone, Trerry could sense how dark his thoughts had turned. "Stone... Something's wrong with you," he said cautiously.

"I'm perfectly fine, Trerry," Stone insisted.

"No... Someone's pushing you toward the dark. Let me help you." He pulled Stone's consciousness into his own mind before Stone could object. At first, everything seemed to be alright. However, Trerry soon realized Stone had debated attacking Zell while Zell had his back turned to him.

"There's no honor in that... You've always been honorable," Trerry said. "Stone, I think the Witch is messing around in your head."

He tried to grab onto Stone's thoughts so he could clear the Witch out, but Stone stunned him by attacking, sending lightning through Trerry's mind.

The pain was unbearable. No one had ever been able to attack while Trerry had them trapped in his mind. He couldn't think straight as more lightning struck him. Suddenly, it was silent. Never in Trerry's existence had it been quiet inside of his head. He always heard the thoughts of everyone around him. Before he could think about what that meant, Stone attacked again, knocking Trerry into a seizure and causing him to lose all awareness. 

TRINITY  
She knew something was seriously wrong with her father. They were deeply connected. Trinity rushed to Earth, not caring about her orders to stay on Eltar, and found her father seizing on the ground.

Enraged, Trinity sent a powerful telepathic attack straight at Stone, knocking him unconscious immediately. She knew it had probably hurt like hell, but she didn't care at that moment. "Father... Dad... Stay with me," Trinity begged. Her father's eyes were bleeding. He was still seizing. She was terrified. Trinity had never seen him like that before.

Some time passed before help arrived. "Holy fuck, what happened?" Hezzo demanded.

"Trinity... Allow me to assist," Amello said softly. He knelt beside her father, trying to heal the damage Stone had done.

"Stone went off the deep end," Trinity said.

"Keilah sensed trouble and sent us to help," Hezzo said. Although Keilah was reluctant to trust most Rebels, she trusted the Circle because Hill and Amello had saved her life when she was a newborn. "She's sending Talon to help get Stone in check."

"That's where I come in," Laby added as he joined them. "Serves the jerk right anyway... I'm still mad at him about Lex." He created a labyrinth before pushing Stone's unconscious form into it unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes. "Only Talon and Avona's spirits can get through. I'll let him out once I'm sure he's thinking straight again."

"Amello... Is it as bad as it looks?" Trinity asked softly.

"Yes, Trinity, I'm afraid it is... However, Trerry is healing, and the seizure finally seems to have passed," Amello replied.

Her father opened his eyes then. "Dad!" Trinity cried in relief, hugging him. He didn't speak, but he managed to return the hug. "Why isn't he speaking?"

"Give him time, Trinity. He'll recover eventually," Amello promised. "His mind is a bit fried, but I think I reversed the bulk of the damage."

Trinity couldn't hear her father's thoughts for the first time in her life. She wanted to cry, but she forced herself to remain calm instead. "You'll be okay, Dad," she said softly. "And we'll either fix Stone or beat some sense into him."

"Someone needs to tell the Sisterhood and the rest of Stone's Chapter what happened," Laby said.

"Bartello's taking charge of Las Vegas for a bit. His Chapter is safely on Eltar, so he agreed to help when Keilah sensed trouble," Hezzo replied. "It keeps him safer from the First, too. Stone's base used to be Garron's. It is locked down impressively well."

"Good. Come on, Trinity," Laby said. "Let's get your dad somewhere safe." He helped support her father as they walked away. Trinity prayed her father would be back to his old self soon. She'd never been so worried in her life.

HANRY  
Although he was technically taking time off from actively participating on the Counsel of Elders to grieve his cousin, Hanry was still doing paperwork. He sat staring at a cluster of files now, frowning. His mind refused to focus. He was still confused about Zell, who had shown up on Eltar purely to comfort him. It had been hard for Hanry to accept that his younger cousin was evil, but he'd had no choice. Now, he was acting like the boy he'd once been... A boy Hanry still loved dearly.

On top of this, his previously unknown granddaughter had recently introduced herself, defying Aphell's orders, and poor Joree was dead, and everything seemed to be turning on its side. It was a lot to process.

"Prime Minister... I move for an immediate warrant to be issued for Aphell's arrest," a voice said firmly. This got Hanry's attention, so he stepped out of the office to investigate.

"I thought the Counsel was taking time off because of Joree," Anise said in confusion.

"Given all of the charges coming to light against Aphell, I believe it to be a risk to public safety to leave him walking free," Karlton said.

This surprised Hanry. Of all of the Elders, Karlton seemed to have the most tolerance for Aphell, and he rarely got overly involved in these matters directly.

"What else came up?" Anise asked.

"There are accusations that he may be responsible for the unsolved murder of Jinnifer's son millennia ago, in addition to the abuse allegations, and I took the liberty of examining the journal of Zutan of Eltar more closely, and in it, Aphell is implicated in several crimes which were previously blamed on the Great Wizard... It seems Zutan learned a lot while working at the Counsel Building and overheard multiple conversations between Mayor Freyst and Aphell in which he bragged about several horrific acts. We'll need to investigate those claims, of course... However, killing Jinnifer's son alone would be enough to warrant his execution," Karlton explained. "And the witness to that crime who has come forward is Keilah, his great-granddaughter."

"And my granddaughter," Hanry said, revealing his presence.

"Hanry." Karlton acknowledged him with a nod.

"Karlton," Hanry replied politely. "Anise."

Anise took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm positive Aphell should face charges, so I'll happily issue the warrant. If he's found guilty, execution is definitely on the table," she said. She pulled out a device and quickly typed in a code.

They talked politely as they waited for news. Twenty minutes later, Hanry was quite surprised as Keilah walked in with Aphell, who was unconscious yet walking. "He tried to flee when he heard about the warrant," she explained. "He can't hide from me." She looked at Anise and cheerfully said, "I volunteer to be the executioner."

"Keilah..." Hanry said softly.

"He's a monster, Grandfather... And I want to put him down," Keilah explained.

"Let's convict him first before we select an executioner," Anise said. "Even scumbags like Aphell are allowed a trial. Thanks for bringing him in."

"No problem... I need to go to Earth for a quick trip. Stone fried Trerry, but I think I can help him." 

"Stone did what?" Hanry asked.

"Trerry was trying to help... It seems like Stone's being influenced. Amello healed Trerry, but he's still not okay. He just started speaking again, but his powers are down. He can't hear anything telepathically. Needless to say, he's a little freaked out, so I offered to help."

"It sounds like we need to proceed without Stone for now," Karlton said. "Will we be investigating him as well?"

"Not yet. He's locked in a labyrinth right now," Keilah explained. "I'm hoping his brother can get through to him and knock the Witch out of his head."

"Stone's gone rogue. This is just what we needed," Anise said, shaking her head. "Whatever. He's contained. The Elders can function as a unit of five for now... If you're ready to return, Hanry?"

"I shall do my duty to Eltar," Hanry promised solemnly.

"Then it's settled. Excuse me." Anise guided Aphell's unconscious body away.

Hanry sighed before giving Keilah a hug. "Be careful," he said.

"I will. See you soon, Grandfather... Karlton." With that, Keilah left to head to Earth.

"Well... Seeing as how Aphell has been captured... Would you like to have some tea?" Hanry asked Karlton politely.

"Next time," Karlton replied. "I need to tend to family business."

"Of course." Hanry knew that meant Karlton was going to visit his dying older brother. He would not try to stand in the way of that. "Send my regards to Moriarty."

"I will," Karlton replied. As he walked away, Hanry could feel the weight of his friend's grief. He wished he could ease his pain, but there was nothing anyone could do for his brother. It was an awful situation. Honestly, no one was sure how Moriazan Moriarty was still alive with how ill he had become, but he seemed to stubbornly be holding on for the time being, giving Karlton just a little bit longer with his beloved older brother.

THE NEXT DAY.

IVAN  
He was standing with Andie when he sensed trouble. "Stay behind me, M'Lady," he said, automatically drawing his sword.

He searched for the threat and tensed when he realized the Rangers of the Flame were approaching them. Andie also tensed, and Ivan knew her hands were wrapped around the stone that strengthened her powers and enabled her to morph.

The rest of Ivan's team came running. Even the normally reluctant Zenowing was present. "We got your message," Tyler said. "What's going on?" Then, he noticed the Rangers of the Flame.

"I sent no message," Ivan said.

"They set a trap," Kendall realized aloud.

"How screwed are we?" Chase asked.

"Quite, I fear," Prince Phillip said.

"He's right. There's no telling who else is lurking. They never travel alone," Andie said.

"Then we shall fight with honor, my friends," Ivan declared.

"But we won't," Hunter said sadistically as he grabbed AJ, their newest and youngest team member. Damon restrained her as Hunter pulled out a sword.

"Unhand her, you fiend!" Ivan shouted.

AJ surprised him as she stomped on Damon's foot and forced him to release her. She ducked out of the way as Hunter swung the sword at her. She proceeded to take a running jump and swing herself from a light post, kicking Hunter in the head.

"Yes! That's my girl!" Chase proclaimed with pride. His young ward had come a long way since joining the team.

AJ released the light post, landing perfectly on both feet. "And she sticks the landing!" Tyler said with a laugh. It had taken Tyler a bit longer than the others to accept that there was a new Pink Ranger on their team so soon after Shelby's death, but now he looked as proud of the girl as Chase.

Koda's face was full of rage. "AJ okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Koda," she promised.

Koda nodded before running straight at Damon and tackling him to the ground. "No pick on girl," he scolded him before they began to struggle.

"Hey, Miss Morgan," Maya said as she snuck up behind her. "Long time no see! Traitor!" She attacked swiftly, but Kendall was ready for that. She dodged the blow before kicking Maya hard in the stomach, forcing her away.

"I don't want to hurt you, Maya. I know there's still good in you. It isn't your fault you're under his control, but I won't let you harm my team either," Kendall said in warning.

Maya let out a scream of rage before attacking again. Kendall sighed and said to her team, "I think it may be best if we morph."

"It Morphin' Time!" Koda agreed as he got to his feet. Quickly, the team morphed. Andie followed their lead.

"Hi guys," Riley said cheerfully. "Miss me?" He quickly set off an explosive that knocked everyone back. An army of monsters appeared and began to attack them.

Suddenly, a storm rolled in. There was no way it could have been natural as the previously cloudless sky opened up and rain poured down hard. "What the hell?" Tyler asked.

"It must be Zell," Chase reasoned.

Lightning began striking all around them. As some areas began to flood, Andie lost her footing and slipped. Ivan steadied her. "Stay close to me, M'Lady," he said.

Koda jumped in front of AJ, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her to safety as lightning struck a tree behind her and knocked a heavy branch down right where she had been standing.

Chase cried out in alarm as a sword hit him hard. His morph failed, and he cried out in pain as Hunter shoved the sword through him. "Chase!" AJ screamed as his morph failed and blood began coming out of his chest.

Tyler tried to get to him, but Andie stopped him. "Keep fighting," she said. "I'll heal him."

"I shall cover you," Ivan said to Andie. "Cover the others, Sir Tyler."

Tyler nodded and set to work. The lightning continued to strike. Suddenly, it struck all of the Dino Charge Rangers at once, sparing only Chase. They were unharmed, but their morphs failed in unison. Only Andie remained morphed.

"The energems were shorted out," Kendall realized aloud. "We have to get out of here. They need to be recharged, and Keeper may need to reactivate them. Chase's is the only one that might still work currently."

"So we can't morph?" AJ asked.

"No. Right now, we're disconnected from the Morphing Grid."

"Guys, go," Andie said. "You're in danger. I'll get Chase out of here." She was already healing him, but Chase had obviously been severely injured. It would take a little while longer.

"M'Lady, I shall not leave you," Ivan said firmly. "Morphed or not, I am prepared to fight."

"The energems keep you from dying. Chase is the only one who's still protected. Go, Ivan."

"You have no such protection."

"Zell won't let them kill me. He wants Daphne back, which means he needs me alive. I'll be fine."

"What if they capture you?"

In a way that reminded him deeply of Isobel's stubborn nature, Andie said, "I'm a Power Ranger, too, Ivan. I can defend myself." She continued healing Chase. That was when Ivan heard a scream of pain.

He looked up to realize Tyler had been impaled. Unlike Chase, he'd had nothing to protect him from any part of Damon's attack.

Andie looked at Tyler in horror. "Chase..." She said softly.

"Go. I'm protected," Chase said weakly. "Tyler's not."

Andie nodded before heading straight for Tyler. Clearly realizing the others couldn't leave now because someone had to protect Chase, Andie stopped trying to push the issue. She knelt beside Tyler and began healing him. She worked quicker than she had with Chase because Tyler was bleeding out much faster. She looked a bit pale.

"She can't do this alone... It's going to drain her, especially if anyone else gets hurt," Kendall said.

Ivan immediately pulled out his phone and was relieved to see it still worked despite the lightning strikes. He dialed a number.

"What's up?" Vida answered.

"Lady Vida, my team is under attack. Our energems are powerless at the moment, and Chase and Tyler are gravely injured. Andie is healing them, but I think we require assistance," Ivan explained.

"We're on it. Hang tight," Vida said.

About a minute later, Vida, Chip, Darcy, Greg, Pierce, Scott, and Chelsea appeared. "Reinforcements, as requested!" Vida said cheerfully.

Chelsea immediately began absorbing the lightning to keep it from harming the others. Chip joined her in this before it could overwhelm her. Pierce raced to Chase and started healing the rest of his injuries as Andie continued to work on Tyler. The others set to work on battling the army of monsters.

Hunter grabbed Prince Phillip and held a sword to his throat as he restrained him. "One false move and Zandar loses its heir," he said harshly.

Ivan sprang into motion. "You shall not harm the Prince!" He declared. "Release him at once!"

"Sure... If you hand over your energem."

Ivan hesitated. He hadn't expected that. He knew he had no choice, as a Knight of Zandar, but to protect the Prince at any cost. With the position Hunter had Prince Phillip in, there was no way to save him except to cooperate with his demands. Ivan started to reach for his currently powerless energem.

Suddenly, someone jumped between Ivan and Hunter. "Take mine," Zenowing said.

"Zenowing, no!" Kendall protested.

Hunter laughed. "Well, an energem is an energem, right?" He shrugged. "Hand it over."

"Release the Prince first," Zenowing said firmly.

"Why would I do that? Then you'll be free to try something dumb like going back on our deal."

"I cannot allow you to do this, my Good Sir," Ivan said.

"Sir Ivan... This is my part to play." Zenowing said. "The universe still needs you. Forgive me." He knocked Ivan back, catching him by surprise as he hit him. Ivan stumbled and fell beside Andie.

Zenowing handed his energem to Hunter. "Now, release the Prince," he said.

"Very well. A deal's a deal," Hunter said. He tossed Prince Phillip down a steep hill before taking his sword and decapitating Zenowing in one swift motion.

AJ let out a scream of horror. Koda wrapped his arms tighter around her, shielding her eyes from the sight as he pressed her face to his chest protectively. Prince Phillip had managed to climb back up the hill and looked on in absolutely shock.

"No!" Kendall shouted. She tried to move toward Zenowing, but Darcy stopped her, gently touching her arm.

"It's a trap," she reminded her gently.

"Right..." Kendall composed herself, ready to resume the fight.

Ivan was still staring at Zenowing in shock. He couldn't seem to snap out of it. His teammate was dead, and he'd sacrificed himself for Ivan. That much, he was certain of. Zenowing had known they were going to kill whichever Ranger gave up their energem, but he'd done it anyway, to save the Prince and keep Ivan alive.

"Ivan..." Andie said gently. "I'm so sorry... But this isn't over."

He nodded, forcing himself to take a deep breath. "Right you are, M'Lady," he said.

Tyler sat up. "Thanks, Andie," he said gratefully. Then, he saw Zenowing. Grief flashed in his eyes for a moment before leadership took over. He stood. "Guys! Watch each other's backs. Prince Phillip, stay with Ivan. Koda, keep AJ with you. Miss Morgan, you're with me. Chase, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good to go," Chase promised.

"Don't morph... The last thing we need is for your energem to get fried, too, just because we reminded them it still works. Keep it safe."

"With everything I've got."

"Good. Work with Koda and AJ."

Chelsea and Chip had redirected the lightning toward the army of monsters who now frantically tried to dodge their attacks. Vida and Scott had taken to the air, and both were launching attacks from above. Pierce raced to Darcy, prepared to fight at her side now that Chase had recovered. They began using their Martial Arts expertise to battle the few monsters who'd escaped from the lightning.

Greg created a hole in the ground at Hunter's feet. This effectively took the leader of the Rangers of the Flame down as he struggled to claw his way out of the hole.

"He's strong, athletic, and resourceful. He'll get out pretty quickly," Kendall warned him.

"Then I'll just keep making more holes," Greg said with a slight grin.

Riley headed straight for Ivan, Prince Phillip, and Andie. He looked ready to kill them. "Sir Riley... I do not wish to fight you," Ivan said desperately.

"You have no choice!" Riley said. "No one has a choice! This is just how things are now!"

"He's fighting," Andie said softly. "He's trying to break free..." She moved in front of Ivan.

"M'Lady, be careful!" Ivan cried in alarm.

Andie seemed to be acting on instinct. She reached toward Riley gently, looking deep into his eyes. "This isn't you, Riley. This isn't what you want... Let me help you."

"You can't! He made me into this!" Riley cried.

"I can heal... And I have a Spirit affinity... Maybe I can reverse it."

"M'Lady... Is it possible?" Ivan asked in surprise.

"There's only one way to find out. Riley... Will you let me try to free you from the flames?"

Riley hesitated. "Do you really believe you can?" He asked.

"I do... I feel it in my core. I've never felt this before, but as I connect more to Daphne, and Isobel, and... Someone else, my Spirit affinity is getting a lot stronger."

Ivan realized she was referring to Oralee, but she obviously didn't want the still-evil Riley to know about that. Ivan suddenly felt hope that she might actually be able to do it as he felt her power flowing.

"Do it..." Riley whispered. "Please, Andie, fix me... I don't want to be stuck like this anymore."

Andie took his hands in her own. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, the sun seemed to shine down upon them more than ever. Ivan realized the sunlight was radiating from within Andie. She moved her hands over Riley's heart and Ivan could see the light touching him. At first, Riley screamed in protest, but suddenly, Ivan's teammate began to cry.

"You did it..." Riley whispered. He flung his arms around her. Then, his energem appeared a few feet away from him. "I'm back!" He cried in delight. Riley moved toward the energem, but before he could reach it, Damon shoved a sword through his chest and kicked the energem down the hill.

"Riley!" Andie cried. She looked incredibly weak, but she still headed toward him. Ivan followed her. They each knelt on one of Riley's sides. "I... I'll heal you," Andie said with stubborn determination.

"M'Lady... You have expended too much energy already," Ivan said sadly as he realized Andie would kill herself if she tried to heal anyone else.

"I have to try," Andie insisted with tears in her eyes.

"You... already... saved me," Riley said weakly, offering her a sad smile. "My light is back... I'm not evil... I'm me... That's all... I could ask... Thank you, Andie."

"Pierce!" Andie cried in desperation. "Pierce, we need your help!"

Pierce was struggling against an especially fierce monster. He tried to get away, but the monster increased its efforts. "I'll be there as soon as I can!" Pierce promised as the monster nearly decapitated him. Darcy knocked him to safety, kicking the monster in the chest just in time. As Hunter got back to his feet, he delivered a kick straight to Pierce's head. Pierce went down hard as Darcy tried to hold off the monster and Hunter at once. Pierce stood back up, but it was clear he'd been seriously injured as he clutched his head in pain.

Ivan knew Pierce wasn't going to be able to help anyone for a while.

Riley's eyes were beginning to cloud over. "Sir Riley... My brave friend..." Ivan said sadly, his grief unbearable. "It has been an honor to know you and to fight at your side."

"I'm glad... we're... friends," Riley said softly. "Keep... Fighting..."

Andie tried in vain to heal him, but nothing happened. She began looking even weaker. She was trembling severely as tears streamed down her cheeks and she continued to try to save Riley's life. Ivan wrapped his arms around her. "M'Lady... You'll only harm yourself, and I cannot lose you, too," he said gently.

Riley closed his eyes, and Ivan knew it was over. He'd lost two teammates within minutes of each other, but at least Andie had saved Riley from the flames before he'd died. Ivan felt tears falling down his own cheeks as he held Andie.

As Ivan took a moment to grieve, Hunter suddenly teleported in front of him. He raised his sword and tried to bring it down on Ivan's shoulders, but Ivan moved out of the way. He used his own sword to meet Hunter's next attack.

"Guys!" Greg shouted as he was knocked through the air by an invisible force. He flew over the steep hill's edge.

Scott reacted quickly, throwing air beneath Greg to catch him before he could fall and break his neck. "You good, Dude?" Scott asked.

"I believe so, thanks," Greg replied as he gently landed back where he'd been before the attack.

Ivan heard the faintest cackle. Suddenly, that same invisible force sent him flying several feet backward into a tree. He heard something snap as he hit it and realized it was his spine. He couldn't move as the battle continued around him.

To Ivan's horror, Hunter turned his attention toward Andie. She was trying to reach Ivan when he saw Hunter kick her in her back, knocking her to the ground.

"M'Lady!" He cried in alarm. He wanted desperately to reach her, but he was still unable to move.

Hunter continued his assault, but Andie wasn't going to sit back and take it even if she was weak. She summoned her bow and quiver, firing an arrow straight into Hunter's right shoulder, which made him drop his sword. Ivan knew Andie wouldn't shoot to kill, especially not when the target was a Power Ranger who'd been turned evil by Zell, but she could at least injure Hunter to buy herself some time to escape.

"Bitch!" Hunter shouted.

"Kill her, Hunter. Kill that meddling little brat for me!" A disembodied voice said. The cackling gave away the identity of the one pushing this new agenda.

"The Witch..." Ivan said, operating on knowledge he didn't know he possessed. The Witch tormented the children of Eltar as we slept. That's why you know her voice, someone said to him. She was in our nightmares.

Our nightmares? Ivan thought. Then, he understood. Lygus... You're Lygus.

Reach out for Trerry, Ivan. He can hear you, I promise, Lygus instructed. We must save Daphne.

Desperate and lacking a better plan, Ivan closed his eyes and thought, Trerry... I require your immediate assistance... And bring warriors and a healer.

Hunter was furious and taking his rage out on Andie. She'd fired two more arrows into him, but when Damon joined Hunter's efforts, she had to shift her focus onto him. Damon howled in pain as an arrow pierced his left leg, taking him down.

Hunter used the distraction to slam Andie's head against the ground. He was already healing from her attacks and he wasn't holding back on her. He picked his sword back up.

"Hunter! You can't kill her!" Maya shouted just before he brought the sword down. She grabbed it in midair and tore it away from him.

"What the hell, Maya?" Hunter demanded.

"Great Zell will slaughter us if you hurt her. He wants her alive. What's come over you?"

"She weakens him, Maya! Felina was right about that. I'm doing this for his own good."

Trerry appeared with three others. "Oh, shit..." Trerry mumbled. "Calix, get to Ivan. Trinity, help me get the Witch out of their heads. And Lia... Have at it."

Lia grinned wickedly. "With pleasure," she said. To Ivan's great confusion, she sliced her palm open. As her blood hit the ground, a deep hole opened up around the Rangers of the Flame. Damon fell in immediately. Maya jumped away with a squeak. Hunter ran to escape from the abyss.

Calix knelt beside Ivan. "Hello, Sir Ivan," he said pleasantly. "You probably don't remember me, but I was the son of one of your best friends when you were Sir Lygus. Now... This is pretty bad. Your spine is snapped in half, but don't worry. I'll have you running around saving the day again in no time!" The boy was insanely cheerful given the circumstances, but his energy was soothing, and Ivan simply nodded as Calix healed him.

Maya clutched her head in pain as Trerry and the girl Ivan knew from their previous conversation was his daughter, Trinity, worked their telepathic magic on her. She threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to do anything else. Please stop!" She begged. They exchanged a glance before seeming to mutually agree to release her.

Lia opened a new abyss beneath Hunter's feet. He couldn't escape from this one, and Ivan knew there'd be no climbing back out. She's just like her father, he thought fondly, not really understanding the information but knowing Lygus was impressed. Ivan felt a bit panicked at how deep the abyss appeared to be. We may have died in an abyss, but Alaurys never would have harmed us. That was all Zell. His daughter won't harm us either. Relax, Ivan. Let Calix heal you.

After a few more moments, Ivan felt better. Calix helped him to his feet. "Thank you, Good Sir," he said.

"Of course... Now, for the others." Calix headed for Andie. Ivan followed him.

Andie automatically recoiled from Calix and clutched her bow, ready to attack. "M'Lady, he's here to help," Ivan said gently.

Andie's head was badly injured, and she didn't seem to understand his words. Trinity hurried over to them. "You're safe now... Be calm. Put down your weapon. Let Calix heal you. Everything is fine," she said calmly. Andie visibly relaxed, setting her bow gently aside, and when Calix touched her again, she allowed it.

"Thanks, Trin," Calix said with a grin. "I think getting shot with an arrow would have hurt."

A new abyss opened up, and all of the monsters fell into it. Chelsea ran full speed away from it to escape, taking Chase with her, but Chip and Tyler fell in. Scott quickly sent Air to the rescue, levitating them out of the increasingly deep hole.

"Thanks, Scotty-Boy," Vida said, the relief clear on her face as Chip emerged safely.

"Appreciate the save!" Tyler said as he seemed to realize he was no longer falling.

Andie began to heal, much to Ivan's relief. He knew she'd be okay physically. Emotionally was another story.

Suddenly, the energy changed. Andie tensed in Ivan's arms. "Zell..." She whispered.

Zell appeared, and he looked angrier than Ivan had ever seen him before. "How dare you act without orders?" He demanded, grabbing Maya's arm because she was the only one of his minions not trapped in an abyss.

"I told Hunter not to go after her!" Maya said frantically.

Hearing this, Zell glanced at Andie. Ivan wanted to attack him on sight but thought better of it, holding Andie protectively instead. As Zell approached, Ivan tried to prepare for a fight.

"Are you alright, my dear one?" Zell asked Andie gently as though no one else was there.

Andie was trembling, but she looked him in the eye as she nodded. "I'm healed now," she replied.

He nodded, seemingly satisfied. Then, he looked at Ivan's fallen friends. "You killed one of your own?" He demanded of Maya.

"It was Damon, Great Zell... Riley betrayed us," Maya explained.

"I see. Go back to the base, Maya. I shall return shortly with Hunter and Damon and we will discuss punishment."

Maya fled. Zell looked into the first hole, turned to Lia, and said, "You have your father's skill, my dear."

"Don't you dare mention my father to me, you murderous motherfucker!" Lia shouted. She cut her hand again, clearly ready to try to trap Zell in an abyss, too. Ivan was impressed by the girl's ambition.

"Lia, no!" Trinity said firmly.

"He killed my parents, Trinity!" Lia replied.

"Lia..." Trerry said gently.

Lia glared at him, but she didn't create a new abyss. With Lia no longer threatening him, Zell somehow levitated Damon out of the hole. He followed this up by getting Hunter out of the other abyss before he vanished with them both.

"So... That just happened," Calix said.

"Is everyone okay?" Trerry asked.

Ivan took a head count. Kendall was uninjured but visibly upset. Chase and Tyler had not taken anymore serious blows. AJ was shaking but safe. Koda had a minor cut on his arm that he didn't even seem to notice. Chelsea, Scott, Greg, Vida, and Chip had walked away with a few minor injuries. Darcy had a gash on her arm that probably needed attention and Pierce still had a head injury.

Calix healed Darcy easily, smiling at her reassuringly. He turned to Pierce, but a new voice said, "You have done enough. Let me tend to my Little Fish."

"About time you showed up, Old Man..." Pierce mumbled to Amos.

"Sorry, Little Fish. I was working on something and it took me a bit to get here from where I was," Amos replied.

"And where were you?"

"Not here, of course!"

Pierce rolled his eyes. "I give up. Just fix my head before it explodes please."

Amos began healing him. Darcy looked at Andie and asked, "Are you okay, Sis?"

"No," Andie replied softly. "I brought him back, Darce... I reversed the effect of the flames on Riley... He was okay. His energem even reappeared... But..." She shook her head, then looked at Ivan. "I'm sorry, Ivan. I tried."

"Do not apologize, M'Lady," Ivan said sadly. "Sir Riley was right. You brought him back. You gave him that peace before he was taken from us."

"But-" Andie protested.

"Andie... He's right," Kendall said firmly. "As someone who was part of that group... Death is nothing compared to the empty state being forced to turn evil leaves one in. Your actions helped Riley touch the light again. That's more of a gift than you can ever understand. Thank you for helping him, and for healing those you could."

Andie had tears in her eyes, but she nodded, not arguing. Ivan knew her heart was breaking. "I love you, M'Lady," he told her softly.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

"Let's get everyone out of here now," Amos said gently.

"Amos... Is there any hope of...?" Darcy began to ask, looking at Riley and Zenowing.

"I fear not, Lady of Fire... But I promise, their remains will be protected and treated with dignity." He cast a quick spell and they vanished. "They are safe now... When a plan is made, I will release them to their loved ones."

Ivan knew it was truly over then. Devastated but determined to be strong, he took Andie's hand and led the way to safety.

TAYLOR  
He'd woken up thinking it had all been a horrible nightmare. Then he realized he was in Josh's arms, and he knew it was real. Tye was dead. He'd failed her. He had stubbornly gone back to sleep. He was exhausted and weak, but he wouldn't feed, so he had slept through the previous day entirely. Now, he was awake again.

"Taylor... I know what happened. Tia called," Josh said soothingly. "What can I do?"

Taylor didn't answer him. Instead, he left the room and locked himself in the bathroom. He threw water on his face. It did nothing to calm him down. He stared at his reflection, only seeing the person who'd let his sister down. He grabbed one of the razors from the cabinet, freeing the blade and holding it in his hand like it was his salvation.

Do it. Bleed out. No one will care. You're a worthless failure! He told himself.

He didn't hear Josh knocking on the door or pleading with him to let him in. He wasn't sure how long he stood there debating doing something extreme, but he had a feeling a lot of time passed.

Suddenly, the door was kicked in. Kenny stood on the other side with Josh and Doctor K. "I would have just picked the lock, personally," Doctor K said to Kenny with a shrug.

"Taylor..." Josh said nervously as he noticed the razor blade. "Put down the blade... Please."

"I failed her..." Taylor whispered. "I'm useless... Worthless... Just like my mom said... And now, Tye's dead..."

"Taylor, this isn't your fault," Kenny said.

"Leave me alone. Just let me go."

"I can't do that, Taylor," Josh said firmly. "I love you."

"You shouldn't. Everyone I love ends up dead." He was shaking as he lowered the blade toward his wrist.

Suddenly, Taylor felt something prick his neck. Everything started to turn fuzzy as his legs gave out beneath him. "K!" Josh said in horror as he steadied Taylor.

"Oh, relax, Josh. It's just a mild sedative... Barely enough to help him sleep," Doctor K replied. "Call Nikki and his father. He needs some adults to support him right now, not just you, Josh. He'll be fine with some help, but this is a lot for him."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, K," Kenny said with a slight laugh.

"Josh..." Taylor whimpered.

"I'm here, Taylor. I'm not going anywhere," Josh promised. That was the last thing Taylor heard before he blacked out.

KIRA  
The news of two more dead Power Rangers in addition to the loss of poor Tye was a bit much for her. Kira informed everyone who needed to know before leaving Andros and Jayden in charge of handling things for a bit.

"I need air," she explained. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." She proceeded to go for a walk in the woods.

Dustin hurried after her. "I thought you might like some company," he said. "Are you okay?"

"This sucks, Dus... And I feel like things are more complicated than we realize... Like everything we think we know is wrong somehow," she explained.

"Just tell me how I can help."

"Honestly, I'm not sure if you can... I think I just need to be alone to clear my head."

Dustin didn't look hurt, to her relief. "Okay, but if you need me, call. I'll be there."

"I know. I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you, too," he said with a goofy smile before he left her alone.

After several minutes, Kira began to feel uneasy. "Dustin..." She mumbled, certain he was in danger for reasons she couldn't explain. She turned around and started running in the direction he'd walked in.

"How fortunate I am to find you alone," a voice said in the distance. "The beloved mentor of the the young Rangers."

Jezzeff, she thought as a chill ran through her. She didn't know how she was so sure it was his voice, but her blood seemed to turn cold as she heard him speak.

"Um... Do we know each other, Man?" Dustin asked.

"Not yet... I suspect you have heard of me, however. I am Jezzeff, of Eltar," he replied, confirming Kira's worst fears.

"Look, Man, I'm not looking for trouble-" Dustin began. Then, he let out a cry that was followed by a thud.

Kira finally spotted them. Dustin lay unconscious, his head beside a rock and bleeding. Jezzeff pulled out his sword and raised it. Kira was too far away to reach them in time, so she did the only thing she could and unleashed a powerful Ptera scream.

Jezzeff was knocked away from Dustin. He dropped his sword and covered his ears before getting his bearings and looking up at her. "The Siren!" He said.

"Siren?" Kira repeated. Before she could say anything else, Jezzeff grabbed his sword and slashed her throat. She'd barely even realized he was moving before the blade sliced her flesh.

Kira's eyes went wide. She sank to her knees, clutching her throat and desperately trying to stop her blood from rushing out of her wound. She knew she was about to die, and Jezzeff seemed to be casting magic.

"We can't have the Wolf Prince ruining this," he said.

Wolf Prince? Siren? What the fuck is going on? Kira thought. She was in pain and shock, but she refused to stop fighting. She wouldn't give Jezzeff the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Besides, Dustin was still in danger, and he was defenseless in his unconscious state. She had to stay strong for him.

Jezzeff sent a new magical attack at her, then stabbed her side with his sword. Suddenly, just as Kira was certain she was completely and totally screwed, the energy of the woods changed. As Jezzeff raised his sword again, presumably to finish her off, someone jumped in front of her.

"Not her!" He said firmly. "I won't allow this to happen again." He sent a blast of energy at Jezzeff, knocking him back hard.

Jezzeff stumbled, but managed not to fall. He bowed in apparent acceptance of his defeat before vanishing.

Kira's savior knelt beside her. "Oh, my dear girl..." He mumbled.

Kira stared in shock at the very last person she'd expected. Zell.

Oh, great, Kira thought. Zell stopped Jezzeff so he can slaughter me himself. This is turning out to be a super day...

"Do not be frightened, my dear," Zell said gently. "I shall not harm you." He stroked her hair twice soothingly before he put his hands over her throat. To Kira's great shock, she began to rapidly heal.

She stared at Zell, blinking, unsure of what to say. Finally, she settled on, "Zell... Nice weather we're having, right?" Her voice was slightly hoarse, but she felt significantly better.

He offered her an unexpectedly charming smile before he said, "Indeed... Allow me to assist your companion." He quickly waved his hand over Dustin's head. It healed, and he began to stir. "Return to your home and rest. You shall make the journey safely," Zell said.

Dustin stood and began walking away in a trance. "Did you just Jedi Mind Trick my boyfriend?" Kira demanded.

"He will be fine, I promise. He shall remain cloaked by my magic until he is safe. You require more healing, and he would not have given me the chance to do it."

Oddly, for reasons she could not explain, Kira believed him. "Can you blame him?" She asked. Then, she sighed. "Okay... I'll bite. Why are you helping me?"

"That's complicated," Zell replied. "Just know that I mean you no harm, dear girl."

"Says the guy who keeps killing people."

"I am a murderer, yes. I am everything they say I am, my dear... But I am not a threat to you, and I never will be." He looked at her fondly.

"I'm confused," Kira admitted.

"I know. My apologies... Now, let me finish healing your injuries." He set to work, and soon, Kira's side was fully healed.

"Thanks..." She finally said. It felt odd to thank Zell for something, but he had just saved her life. She paused, deciding to ask one of the millions of questions racing through her mind. "Zell... Why did you kill Tye? She was just a traumatized kid. She wasn't part of this."

He looked at her in confusion. "Zedd's daughter? I didn't," he replied. "I wasn't even aware she had perished."

Kira studied him for a moment before deciding she believed him. "Then who killed her?" She asked.

"It must have been Jezzeff or the Witch. They are no longer part of my Alliance... I cannot imagine what they hoped to accomplish from the murder of a girl who posed no serious threat to any of us... Unless they intended to frame me."

"That's exactly what they're trying to do," Kira realized. "Clever bastards... Well, I won't let that happen. I'll clear your name on this one before the Chosen go getting reckless and attack you without a plan."

"I appreciate that, my dear. Now... Are you feeling better?"

"I am."

"Return home. You are cloaked. No one will be able to detect you until you are safe." He paused. "Find your brother."

"Brother? I don't have a brother," Kira said in confusion.

"No... But Anya did. The Wolf Prince needs you, my dear. You are strongest together." He paused. "I did not recognize you before, but it seems quite obvious... You have returned, dear Anya... And your brother must have as well." With that, Zell left. Kira started walking home, not sure what else to do.

"Fuck my life..." Kira mumbled. "Let's see if I'm following... Zell, and apparently Jezzeff, seem to think I'm a reincarnated Eltarian who people called the Siren... Her brother is the Wolf Prince and is probably here, too... And Zell's not the big threat after all... Also, he just saved my life..." She shook her head. "I'll take Mind Fucks for five hundred, Alex..."

"Jeopardy references? Uh-oh," Ethan said as he heard her approaching and talking to herself. "What's wrong?"

"Everything we think we know," Kira replied casually. "How was your day?"

"I don't suppose you're going to explain?"

"When it finally makes sense to me, I'll make it make sense to the rest of you. For now... Just know that Jezzeff tried to kill me today and nearly succeeded. Everyone needs to be on their highest alert. If Jezzeff or the Witch approach, don't engage them... Just run. Teleport. Escape however you can until we have more information. Tell everyone. I need a nap." She walked away, too exhausted to keep talking when she was still trying to process things.

THE ALCHEMIST  
She hadn't been to her childhood home in millennia. It felt strange to look at the building now. The Alchemist took a deep breath and walked to the front door. She immediately put the housekeeper to sleep with a spell before entering.

Her father lay in bed looking far older and more fragile than when she'd seen him last. It hurt in ways she couldn't quite identify. The Alchemist was not capable of love or grief anymore, but rage was what both usually translated to now.

"Father..." She said softly. She touched his hair lightly.

His eyes fluttered open. She was certain he would recoil, not recognizing her. Her appearance had changed drastically when she became evil, her soft features turning hard and her blonde hair turning black. Instead, he asked weakly, "Eva? My Eva... Is it... Is it you? Have you finally returned to me?"

"Yes, Father," she said soothingly. "I apologize for staying away for so long."

"You're home now. I knew you would find your way back..." He had tears in his eyes. He started coughing. Blood came up.

The Alchemist pulled out a golden handkerchief and cleaned up the blood that had escaped from his mouth. "Shhh, Father," she said softly.

"My Eva... I... never... gave up... on you..." He began coughing again.

"I love you, Father," she said. She couldn't feel love anymore, but she knew it was still true on some level, and he needed to know. "I left because I had to... Not because of anything you did. I'm going to stop him, Father. I'm going to stop Zell. And then, this will all have been worth it... However, I never meant to cause you such pain." She paused. "I met Ember Jada Leigh... She was a wonderful girl. You raised her well, and you should be proud."

"My Ember..."

"She didn't perish when you thought she did, Father... She survived the Guard's assassination attempt. I helped train her for a time... She fell in love, and she was happy, Father... And when she truly perished, she left behind a daughter... Charlotte Leigh is strong and clever, and she possesses alchemy, just as I do."

"Charlotte Leigh..." He repeated. "I have a granddaughter?"

"You do. And I promise she will be safe. I will protect that girl with my life. I couldn't save Jada... I will not fail her daughter."

"Eva..." He touched his trembling, too-thin hand to her cheek. "Thank you... For returning. I love you, my sweet girl... I always will." He began coughing again.

"I love you, Father," she told him, finally understanding. The only reason her father had survived for so long was because he'd been waiting for her to return. "Rest, Father... All is well." She kissed his forehead, like he'd done to her when she was a little girl. "It's alright. You can rest now."

He closed his eyes. Moments later, his chest stopped rising and falling. Knowing he was gone, the Alchemist stood up. She wiped away the single tear that had somehow formed in her right eye. She hadn't cried in millennia, so that confused her. Carefully, she covered her father properly before leaving the house, knowing she would never return again.

As soon as she made it outside, the Alchemist let out a shriek of rage fueled by grief. She sank to her knees, unable to breathe. The ground beneath her began to turn to gold. That was when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Eva..." The Warlock said gently.

She looked at him with pain in her eyes. "He has perished..." She said softly, almost sounding like the little girl she'd once been.

"I am so sorry, Eva. He was a good man." He offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. "Eva... There is something I must tell you... But not here."

She nodded, following him into a pocket realm. "What is it, Maizon?" She asked before sensing they were not alone.

"Hello, Eva," a voice she never thought she'd hear again said.

The Alchemist stared at the man in front of her in complete and utter disbelief. She did not dare to speak. Finally, the Warlock said, "It's truly him, Eva. Elgan has returned to us."

Completely overwhelmed, the Alchemist broke down. Finally, the tears that had wanted to fall escaped, and she couldn't seem to stop crying. Elgan pulled her into his arms, and they felt exactly as they had before everything had changed. For the first time in millennia, the Alchemist felt more like Eva Leigh than the monster she'd become. She wept openly in the arms of the man she'd loved so deeply, not understanding how any of this was possible.

"I'm here, Eva," Elgan said soothingly. "Let me comfort you as you comforted me when my parents perished..." He continued to hold her, stroking her hair and back soothingly.

"Elgan..." She said softly, her voice cracking.

"I'm here for you, my beautiful Eva."

"You still think I am beautiful?" She asked in surprise.

"You shall always be beautiful to me, Eva."

"How can you stand to look at me after all I have done?"

"I understand why you chose this path... And I love you, Eva. I always will."

She spoke no more as she buried her face in his chest. She'd lost her father, the last piece of Eva Leigh that still survived, but minutes later, she'd gotten Elgan back. The Alchemist didn't know which way was up anymore, but she knew one thing for certain. Elgan was alive, and he and Maizon had come to her in her hour of deepest need. Whatever happened next, she would not have to face it alone. That was a comfort she had not known she needed.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There are some big (actually kind of huge) revelations coming in this chapter regarding a certain crazy old Shaman. If you want the full backstory, read Chapter Twenty-Six of Tales from the Rebellion, entitled Haven. Also, the more I'm writing this fic, the more I realize it's getting bigger and bigger... It's already very long, and I don't think the story's ending any time soon. With Zell's new inner conflict and everything that's coming out, the story took on a whole new direction, and I think it's going to continue for a while. So, there may be a final sequel coming, after the major plot points of this fic and Zell's arc are resolved. It's that, or this fic is never going to end, LOL. We'll see, but I think that's the direction things are heading in. If that is the case, then this fic should be wrapping up sometime in the near future.

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

CALLIE  
She had finally come up with an escape plan. The Rangers were distracted and grieving. It was the perfect opportunity.

"We're leaving," she said to Sharon in the dead of the night.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Sharon asked in confusion. She sat up in her bed and pulled on her glasses.

"It's time to blow this place, Sharon. I'm sick and tired of our prison guards."

"This isn'a prison, Callie. They're good people. They've taken care of us."

Callie packed a bag of essentials for her as Sharon protested. "We need to get back to Great Zell. That's where we belong, not playing house with these goody-two-shoes morons."

"But... I like them, Cal... They knew my ma."

"So did Maya and Damon. They were her best friends."

Sharon seemed to consider this. "I just hate ta run off on them when they've been so hospitable..."

"So send them a fruit basket or something... But we don't belong here, Sharon. I stuck around to keep you safe, but this is our chance. We need to go. Now."

Sharon sighed. "Okay," she agreed.

Callie was relieved. "Good. I packed enough clothes and supplies for a few days while we search for the new base."

They snuck out while everyone was fast asleep. It was easy... Too easy. Callie kept her guard up.

Sure enough, they ran into trouble moments later. "Going somewhere?" Astronema, or Karone, or whatever she wanted to call herself asked.

"Just felt like taking a stroll," Callie replied dryly.

"Stroll's over. Get your ass back to the house."

"Eat shit."

"Callie!" Sharon said in horror.

"Watch your mouth, Little Girl," Karone said sharply.

"Don't call me that," Callie said.

"Then quit acting like one. Knock off the temper tantrum and go back to the house."

"You kidnapped us. That doesn't mean we have to respect you."

"We took you in after our friends rescued you. A little gratitude might be in order."

"Miss Karone, o' course we're grateful," Sharon said nervously.

"You are. This brat's not, and frankly, I'm sick of her teen angst bullshit. You think you're a big badass, Callie? Guess what... I was the biggest evil in the galaxy for a while. Trust me, you don't even come close. You're just a scared little girl beneath all that rage. I know. I was the same way." 

"Fuck off. You don't know me," Callie said angrily. In her rage, fire began to spring up from the ground.

"Cal, stop," Sharon said. "Please. That will only make this worse."

"You should listen to her, Kid," Karone said.

Suddenly, several others showed up. "Callie... Just come on home, honey, and this will all be over," Cassie said gently.

"That place is not our home!" Callie shouted.

"Sharon, you know we care about you," Cassie continued. "Help Callie see that, too."

"Don't try to confuse her!" Callie said, throwing fire at Cassie.

Lucas pulled Cassie out of harm's way with impressive reflexes. She smiled at him appreciatively. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Lucas replied. He pulled out a weapon and aimed it steadily at Callie. "I don't want to hurt you, Callie... But I will if you try anything like that again."

"Assuming he beats Karone to the punch," Zhane said with a laugh. Karone shoved his shoulder, which only made him laugh more.

"Callie, let's just go back," Sharon said nervously.

"No. They can't keep holding us hostage," Callie said firmly. "Stay behind me. I'll protect you."

"They don' wan' ta hurt us, Cal," Sharon insisted.

"You trust too easily. It's not your fault."

"And you don't trust at all... Which isn'a your fault, either." She offered Callie her hand. "Maybe it's time we both work on our trust issues."

Suddenly, an attack came from behind them. "Look out!" Zhane cried, but it was too late. Fire flew straight at Karone's head. Karone had no time to react, but Zhane managed to knock her to safety, absorbing the blow.

"Zhane!" Cassie cried in alarm. His shirt was on fire and he was screaming in pain. Lucas pulled off his jacket and covered Zhane, trying to put out the flames, but the damage had been done. Zhane wasn't moving, and the burns Callie could see on his neck and face were severe.

Karone's hair turned purple. She looked like a terrified little girl at the sight of Zhane so injured before her hair changed to short and red. Her rage was obvious as she glared at Callie.

"You!" She hissed.

"I didn't do that," Callie mumbled to Sharon. At least, she didn't think she had. Maybe she'd misfired, but it seemed unlikely. "Sharon, we need to run, now."

Sharon looked at Zhane in horror. "We have ta help him, Cal," she said.

"Help him?" Callie asked. "Astronema is about to destroy us. We need to run and pray we get away in time."

"Zhane... Zhane, hang on, okay? You'll be okay," Cassie insisted, her voice shaking. "Just stay with us... We'll fix you..."

Karone, now fully in Astronema Mode, flung a magical attack at Callie and Sharon. Callie jumped in front of Sharon, shielding her from harm and absorbing the attack. It hurt like hell, but she survived it, and she recovered quickly. She might not heal as fast as Denni, but she was still very hard to take down. She flung an attack at Astronema, knocking her backward and giving herself a chance to catch her breath.

"Come on. Run!" She told Sharon, not willing to stay and finish this fight. She knew she'd lose against a raging Astronema. She still had no idea who'd injured Zhane, but to anyone else, it looked like she'd done it. Astronema was out for blood.

They tried to run, but an attack came at them from behind. Sharon stumbled, falling so hard her glasses flew off her face. Callie was furious now. "You attacked us when we weren't even looking at you, you coward?" She demanded as she gave Sharon her glasses back. She flung a ball of fire at Astronema, who deflected the attack.

"It wasn't Karone," Lucas said urgently.

"No, it was Astronema," Callie said, rolling her eyes and flinging another ball of fire at Astronema's head. This one nearly hit her. Astronema flung an attack back that Callie barely dodged.

"No! You don't understand, Callie!"

"Shut up!" Callie shouted, aiming for his head with her next attack. He barely ducked out of the way in time.

"Lucas!" Cassie cried, finally looking up from Zhane, still with tears in her eyes. Her sorrow and fear mixed with anger now. "You did not just try to kill my boyfriend!"

"I'm okay," Lucas promised. "She missed me."

Callie aimed for him again. This time, she deliberately singed his shoes. "Talk shit like that again, Asshole," she said as he hopped away from the flames.

Cassie pulled out her morpher, ready to use it. "Cassie... Don't," Lucas said. He looked at Callie like he was approaching a wild animal who'd been cornered. "Callie, listen to me," he said cautiously. "Someone's messing around. Karone didn't attack you when you tried to run, just like I don't believe you flung the attack that hit Zhane. There are other forces at play, and they're trying to turn us against each other."

"I'm already against you," Callie said. "Let us leave. No more games, or I'll roast you all like pigs."

"Okay... You can go. Just stop attacking."

"Tell that to Astronema."

Astronema seemed to take offense to that. She raised an attack. "Karone! Calm down. You're not helping," Lucas said.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Astronema snapped at him.

"Don't take offense. He does it to everyone," Cassie said lightly.

"We're leaving," Callie said firmly. She began to lead Sharon away. Another attack was launched.

Furious, Callie retaliated with her strongest attack yet. She aimed for Cassie, because she was the closest.

"Cal, no!" Sharon cried.

Callie unleashed the attack. To her absolute horror, Sharon dove in front of Cassie, putting her hands out. She stood in the center of a ring of fire, somehow holding it back but clearly rapidly losing the fight to keep the spell at bay.

"You don' have ta do this..." Sharon said. "Be better, Callie... I know you can be. I love you, my sister." The magic suddenly overwhelmed her and she was soon engulfed in flames.

"Sharon!" Callie cried in horror. She desperately tried to pull back the attack, but she could no longer control it. "No... No! It wasn't supposed to be you..." She felt tears in her eyes. She sank to her knees staring at the ashes that were all Sharon had left behind.

"Oh God..." Karone whispered, suddenly blonde and looking like she might cry.

"No... No, God... Not again..." Cassie sobbed. She became a hysterical mess, sobbing in her boyfriend's arms.

"What have I done?" Callie whispered. "She was my sister..."

"It's not your fault," a voice said. "They tricked you."

Callie looked up. "Katherine?" She asked.

"I'm here, honey." Katherine's voice took on the most maternal tone Callie had ever heard. It was strange, and although she hated to admit it, it was also reassuring. "It's going to be okay," Katherine promised soothingly.

"I... I didn't mean to..."

"I know. It's over now. Your family found you. Come with me, Callie. Let's go home."

Family, Callie thought. Sharon was my family, and I just killed her. She couldn't breathe. Fire started shooting up from the ground around her. The sounds she made as she sobbed were terrifying, but she couldn't calm herself down.

"Poor dear..." A new voice said with concern and sympathy.

"What should we do, Jezz?" Katherine asked.

"We need to get her out of here. She's misfiring because she's going into shock."

Don't go with them... Make better choices. This is wrong, all of it, Callie thought. Your vendetta against Mistress Cheetah just made you kill your sister. Walk away.

She felt something wash over her. Callie realized this Jezz person had poured a potion over her head. "It's just something to ease your nerves, Callie," he said soothingly.

She wanted to argue or curse him out for daring to use a potion on her, but suddenly, Callie couldn't think straight. "Come with us, Callie," Katherine said. "We're going to take you home."

Unable to remember why she shouldn't, Callie followed Katherine away.

LUCAS  
Seeing Cassie sobbing and heartbroken, Lucas wasn't sure what to do. He continued holding her as she kept whispering, "Not again." Desperate to comfort her, Lucas finally sent a message to Lee. Cassie needs you guys. Also, bring a strong healer.

About two minutes later, the Wildcats teleported to them. Seconds after, Zordon himself appeared, which Lucas hadn't expected. He took one look at Zhane and knelt beside him as Karone held Zhane's hand.

"You brought Zordon?" Lucas asked.

"You said bring a healer. He's supposed to be a very powerful one, right?" Lee pointed out.

Cassie was still sobbing. "Cassie's crying... Who needs to meet my bat?" Kaylen demanded.

Hannah and Austin approached Cassie together. "Miss Cassie, what's wrong, Darlin'?" Austin asked.

"Are you crying about Zhane?" Hannah added. "He'll be okay. Zordon will fix him."

"It's not just Zhane..." Cassie said, crying harder. "Sharon's gone... I'm sick of everyone dying to save my life! It keeps happening... First Kendrix, then TJ... Now Sharon."

"How'd the kid die?" Kaylen asked.

"Callie tried to kill Cassie with a fire attack... Sharon jumped in front of her," Lucas explained.

"Oh, Miss Cassie... I'm sorry, Darlin'," Austin said sympathetically.

"That doesn't make any sense," Serena said with a frown.

"Sharon wasn't evil," Lucas explained.

"No, I mean... She shouldn't be dead. In fact, she can't be."

"Serena-" Lucas began, not wanting her to upset Cassie even more.

"Just shut up and listen to me," Serena insisted. "Callie's fire magic specifically comes from Zell's flames. Those flames gave both Callie and Sharon life. They're part of them... Which means that they couldn't possibly be killed by them. Sharon isn't dead."

Cassie motioned toward the pile of ashes. "I watched her burn, Serena," she said. "She's gone."

"No, she's not... Fire needs air to survive. Maybe the answer to helping Sharon's body reform is to use air..." She made the face she tended to make while deep in thought. "Give me ten minutes and I can bring her back."

Lucas paused. "Cassie... What do you think?"

"I think Serena's the smartest girl I've ever met, and if anyone can do the impossible, it's her... We owe it to Sharon to let her try," Cassie said. "She's Kendrix's daughter. I can't let her die for me like her mother did... Not if there's any hope."

Serena was already grabbing random things from the surrounding area. "What are you doing, Serena?" Lee asked.

"Creating a wind tunnel," Serena explained.

"Can we help, Darlin'?" Austin asked.

"Just hold these for a minute, at precisely forty-five degree angles..." She handed them each a makeshift panel she'd thrown together from a few pieces of wood.

Lee blinked at her instructions. Austin managed to try to guess what angle she was going for. "That's forty-nine degrees, Austin," Serena said. She adjusted it. "Lee, mirror this from the other side."

Lee followed her instructions. Soon, wind began to become trapped between the panels. It wrapped around the ashes, sweeping them up into a funnel toward the sky. About five feet off of the ground, the ashes started to reignite as sparks of fire.

"Ho-ly shit, y'all..." Austin mumbled as the glowing embers began to take on a human form. Soon, they turned solid, and from the ashes, Sharon reformed before their eyes.

She gasped as she took her first breath since burning and adjusted her glasses nervously. "It worked!" Hannah cried in delight.

"Of course it worked," Kaylen said. "Serena's a genius."

Cassie flung her arms around Sharon, sobbing in relief. "Oh my God," she whispered. "You're okay..."

"Excuse me, but... What just happened?" Sharon asked softly.

"Science," Serena said. "Magic is just another form. There are still laws at play... We just need to figure out what they are."

Lucas was stunned. "Good work, Serena," he said softly.

Zhane sat up with a groan. "Take it slow, Zhane," Zordon cautioned him. "You are still weak."

"Whoa, you healed me? Without a healing bed?" Zhane asked.

"Moving you would have only done more damage," Zordon replied.

"Yeah, but... You can do that?"

Zordon looked a bit embarrassed. "The healing beds are simply a way to channel my energy safely," he explained. "They can handle some medical emergencies on their own, but they are fueled by the energy that flows through me. When the power levels are too high, the beds can protect the person who is injured, as well as all of the nearby technology, from any power surges."

Lucas guessed why Zordon was uncomfortable. "You aren't your father, Zordon. Having some of the same powers doesn't make you like him."

"The healing does not only come from him," Zordon said softly. "Zhane, you need rest. Get some sleep and you should be back to yourself. Sharon, my dear, I am pleased to see you are alive and well. Please stay with the Space Rangers. You will be safe."

"But, what about Callie?" Sharon asked.

Zordon paused, like he was reaching for information in the universe. "Callie is with Katherine and Jezzeff. She is uninjured, but quite distraught. She went with them willingly, but I believe Jezzeff influenced her with a potion. The choice is ultimately Callie's, however, if a rescue is possible, I promise we will attempt it."

"You're Great Zell's son, right? You look like him," Sharon noticed.

"I am Zordon of Eltar," he replied. "I apologize for what my father has put you through."

"Honestly, he's loads better than my Da," Sharon admitted. "My Da blamed me for my Ma's death because my powers killed her when I was a wee thing... He said I was evil. He punished me, but one day, I just... I had an accident. I was only nine. I didn'a understand my powers, and I... He died, too. I was locked away after that, in a mental hospital, until Felina came and rescued me. Great Zell frightens me when he's angry, but for the most part, he treats us alright... He just gets frustrated. I made him angry-"

"Sharon." Zordon cut her off, saying her name firmly. "Anything my father did to you was not your fault. He likes to blame the people he hurts for his actions." He hesitated for a moment before pulling the girl into a hug.

Sharon tensed in surprise for a moment before relaxing into the hug and making a soft, content sound. Lucas realized just how starved for affection the girl actually was.

"I can tell from your actions today that you have a pure heart and a gentle spirit. You did not deserve any of the mistreatment you have received over the years," Zordon said softly. "You are safe now, Sharon. I promise we will protect you."

Sharon had tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said softly. "I... I haven't really had a home since my Ma died. Your Da gave me one, even if it was kind of messed up."

Hannah gently took the girl from Zordon's arms. "It's okay, sweetheart," she said soothingly. "You have a family now."

Lucas knew Hannah was remembering her own childhood. Sharon didn't seem to want to let Hannah go, and she clung to her, trembling. "Zordon... The Alliance will look for Sharon with Cassie's team," Hannah said after a moment. "Roxy, Ronnie, and the kids were moved off of the Reservation because they're having safety concerns. They're in a big safe house right now, and Lee and I just moved in, too. Will you let Sharon stay with us for a while? Roxy and I can keep her safe, and we know how to help kids like her."

"Kids like me?" Sharon repeated.

"I spent a long time trying to find my family after I lost my mom, too," Hannah explained. "And ever since I've been an adult, I've helped other kids like me who deserve to be safe and loved."

"Loved..." Sharon repeated, like that was a foreign concept to her.

"I promise you'll be taken care of and no one will hurt you."

"Hannah... I think that is an excellent idea," Zordon said with approval.

"Yeah, and the house is huge. There's plenty of room," Lee said.

"Are you sure ya don' mind?" Sharon asked softly.

"Everyone deserves a safe place to call home, Sharon. We're happy to help," Hannah insisted.

"Shouldn't you ask the wife first?" Kaylen teased her.

"Roxy likes it when I'm impulsive," Hannah replied with a smile.

"Come on, Little Phoenix," Lee said to Sharon charmingly. Lucas had to admit that was an appropriate nickname since she'd literally reformed from her own ashes. "Let's go home."

AMOS  
He had taken time he didn't really have to spare to sit in the woods in the most secluded spot he could find. He had to. He'd promised, long ago.

He stared into the flame of the white candle, watching it dance in a very gentle breeze. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the incense he'd lit, and began to sing a song softly as he remembered why that day would always be so important.

It wasn't in English, but Amos translated it mentally as he sang in his original native tongue. "Sing of the light in darkness and woe... Sing of the light despite all the cold... Never forget on your darkest day, the light burns bright even when unseen..." He sighed.

"Meza naita, Dovizan... Caray b'sha," he added. Happy birthday, he mentally translated. I remember, always. He had tears in his eyes. Even after all these millennia, it still hurt.

"Amos..." Pierce said cautiously from behind him.

Amos wasn't entirely surprised he'd found him. The Universe liked to do things like that sometimes. He was used to its antics. Amos took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry..." Pierce said awkwardly. "I'm obviously interrupting something, but... I mean... Are you okay, Amos?" He looked freaked out, probably because Amos had never cried in front of him before.

"It's alright, Little Fish," Amos said softly. "Come. Sit with me."

Pierce sat beside him. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Today is both a very sad day for me and a very joyous one," Amos replied. He didn't elaborate.

"What language were you speaking when I got here? It didn't sound like the Tribe's... It kind of reminded me of Eltarian, actually."

"Very good, Little Fish. You're learning to pick up on important details," Amos said.

"What do you mean? Do you speak Eltarian somehow?"

"A very ancient version of it, yes."

"But... How? Did you just pick it up over time?"

"Pierce... It's time for me to tell you something no one else knows. The few who did are all dead and reincarnated and dead again at this point."

Pierce tensed, most likely knowing from the use of his actual name that this was serious. "What is it?" He asked.

"I speak ancient Eltarian fluently, Pierce... Because that's the first language I remember learning."

"Wait... What are you saying?"

"I think you know, but here's a straight answer for once... I am half Eltarian, Pierce."

Pierce stared at him. "And you're only mentioning this now?" He demanded.

"You never asked," Amos pointed out, earning him an amusingly exasperated look from Pierce.

"Amos... What the hell?" Pierce finally managed to ask.

Amos sighed. "Amoz," he said softly.

"What?"

"Amoz," he repeated, emphasizing the pronunciation of Ah-moz. "That's the name I used for the first eighteen years of my life, until I came to Earth. No one must know, Pierce."

"Then why did you tell me?" He asked in confusion.

"Because, Little Fish... You are the closest thing I have to a son, and you deserve to know the truth."

The look on Pierce's face was one of surprise. Amos saw the lost, frightened, broken ten-year-old boy he'd once been peaking out from behind Pierce's tough shell. "Thank you... For trusting me." He paused. "And for saying that. Because I'd take you over him any day, no matter how much you frustrate me."

"You know, I'm quite glad I decided not to follow the rules with you."

"Rules?"

"Oh, yes... About that... Millennia before you were born, when I was not much older than you are now, they told me I would have to kill you to save the universe from your brother. I decided to go fishing instead and saved your life."

"The Tribe wanted me dead?" Pierce asked in disbelief.

"Yes. They believed Logan would kill you, as is the curse of the corrupted power, and he would become unstoppable. They feared what eventually happened between Zell and Elgan would happen to you and Logan. And this was long before the powers became tainted."

"I don't understand..."

"A very, very, very long time ago, Eltar's first Prime Minister used the powers you and Logan possess to save Eltar from a horrible catastrophe. His intentions were pure, but he was never meant to use those powers. They were meant for his grandsons."

"Grandsons?"

"Zell and Elgan. His name was Windzor Yizak, and he was a truly wonderful man. At barely twenty, he led the search for a sanctuary for the survivors of two planets which were destroying each other in an endless war. The Yizaks, the Farmells, the Treygans, and the Vretiz family each sent their eldest surviving member to search for this safe haven, and they discovered Eltar. The new planet was meant to be peaceful, and for the most part, it was... However, a very vocal minority opposed the fact that the Founding Families had more power than other people. They called themselves the Coalition."

Amos paused, trying not to flash back on events he'd never fully heal from. "The Coalition..." Pierce repeated, noticing Amos wasn't elaborating. "Who were they?"

"They were sort of the Rebellion of Eltar before the Rebellion existed... However, unlike the Rebels, the members of the Coalition were truly anarchists and terrorists. They killed anyone they could to try and punish those in power. They went after the innocent to make the powerful feel powerless. And one day, they targeted Windzor's younger brother... Dovizan." Amos took a deep breath. "It was his twenty-second birthday, and he was so gentle the unicorns would keep him company... Only the purest of heart are beloved by the unicorns... People like Daphne."

"So he wouldn't hurt anyone." Pierce said.

"Never. Dovi believed there was a peaceful solution to all problems. And the Coalition murdered him... They decapitated him and put his head on a pike and left him for Levi and Windzor to find. He didn't do anything to deserve that. The entire planet adored Dovi." He had tears in his eyes again. "Windzor had to hold himself together because Levi broke down. He was the next eldest brother after Windzor. Dovi was born two years after him."

"So they killed Windzor's youngest brother?"

"Dovi was the fourth of six Yizak brothers, actually. Jotez came after him... And then, there was their half-brother, although no one ever said that aloud. Only Windzor and Levi knew the truth. Their father raised the youngest boy as though he was not the son of the monster who'd violated his wife. But both of the parents and the eldest Yizak brother died in one day when the youngest was three. Their father and Camdell were soldiers killed in battle, minutes apart. Their mother was a Military nurse who got caught in the crossfire and met her end. Levi witnessed it all. That's why he formed the Peacekeepers on Eltar. He didn't want any more soldiers fighting wars. The Peacekeepers were trained to try to resolve things without violence as often as possible. The Guard came later, after Levi was gone."

"Zell's got a big family tree," Pierce mumbled.

"Big enough, I suppose, but only Windzor has descendants. Dovi was murdered before he could have children... And today is his birthday, and also the day he died. That's why I'm here... Because I couldn't remember Camdell or our parents, but I vowed to never forget Dovizan. I swore to honor him every year on his birthday, and I've kept that promise."

"Wait... Did you just say...?"

"Yes, Pierce. I'm the youngest Yizak brother."

"You're Zell's uncle?"

"Grand-uncle, if we're being technical. Or is it great-uncle? Either way... Yes."

"How could you not tell us that? He's after Andie, Greg, and Darcy, for fuck's sake!"

"I wish I could have, Pierce. Truly. But it wasn't time... And I shouldn't even be telling you now, but I decided to say to hell with the rules... I did that a couple of days ago, too... Let's just say there are a few formerly dead Eltarians running around because I got fed-up with following the rules."

"Wait... You resurrected Eltarians?"

"Yes. Four of them. And I promise, once I can ensure their safety won't be compromised, I'll tell you who they are. For now... Just listen to the rest of the history lesson. It's time you know..." He took another deep breath. "Jotez was exceptionally close to Dovi. He had survivor's guilt from being tortured in the war, and watching our neighbors die one by one until he was left for dead. Dovi helped Jotez cope. He brought him peace when nothing else did. He stopped speaking after Dovi died. Then, about three weeks later, he started talking one day... Saying he loved us, and trying to encourage me... He brought me to school and I knew something was wrong. I faked sick and ran home, but I was too late... I set off the security alarm and went to him. He'd slit his wrists. I was nine years old, and I was the only one in the house."

"Amos... Holy shit. I'm sorry."

It was painful, but Amos forced himself to keep talking. "I begged him not to leave me... I tried to heal him, something I'd only recently learned to do. I kept trying, sobbing, begging him to come back... Begging him to breathe, willing his chest to rise and fall... I wouldn't leave him. Until Levi, the Peacekeepers, and Rinton Treygan arrived. Rinton was, to put it mildly, an ass... But he insisted on going into the room so Levi didn't see another potentially traumatic sight so soon after losing Dovi. Rinton found me still trying to save my brother. He sent me out to Levi, and I remember apologizing for not being able to save Jotez... But, apparently, I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"An Eltarian I recently had the pleasure of meeting, Keilah, told me the truth. After I left, Rinton noticed Jotez started breathing again."

"You resurrected him... With no training... At nine years old?"

"Apparently. And Rinton, the sadistic son of a bitch, hid him somewhere, leaving a tulpa covered in his blood for us to bury. He was jealous of Windzor and wanted him to suffer. I have no idea where Jo's been all this time... But I must find him. I have to free him. That's where I was when the Dino Charge Rangers were attacked, Little Fish... Looking for Jotez, on Eltar, where I hadn't set foot in millennia."

"Okay... You're forgiven... Tell me more?"

Amos smiled, realizing Pierce was hooked on the history lesson. "Two years later, when I was eleven, I was ambushed by the Coalition. I had been growing stronger magically, but I was still just a boy. I was pretty defenseless against an army of a dozen men. They'd been hired to kill me. I held my own for a short time with a few tricks they hadn't expected, but they overpowered me... They beat me severely. They used fists, sticks, pipes... It was certainly overkill for a child. And then, Rinton came, and I thought I was saved... Until I realized he had hired them. He brought his foot down against my head, and that's all I remember."

"That bastard... You were just a kid!" Pierce cried in horror.

"I was... And I appreciate your outrage, but this was a long time ago. Rinton's been dead for a while now. His son Aphell's about to be executed for some pretty awful crimes, though... Anyway, back to the story! Two days later, Moriazan Martenz Vretiz, grandfather of the Prime Minister before Rey, Moriazan Moriarty, fished me out of the water Rinton must have thrown my body into. I was still alive. I was also on my Mystic's Journey, which was pretty confusing for me since I had no idea I was one. That journey lasted for seven years."

"Seven years? I barely survived a couple of days in the Underworld! How did you make it back?"

"My body was in a coma. I was stubbornly clinging to life, refusing to leave my brothers... My mother had come to me and told me Windzor would corrupt a power and set off the series of events that ultimately led to everything Zell has done. I wanted to save him. But I learned much in my time there... I helped others and got stronger... I just couldn't wake up. An intangible was keeping me trapped."

"What's an intangible?"

"An entity without a physical being... One that doesn't fully exist yet. This one was evil in its purest form."

"Why did it want to keep you in the Underworld?"

"Because it claimed I might ruin its fun before it could start... This intangible wanted my brother to corrupt the great power. It was determined to see that happen. Mind you, most intangibles don't have thoughts we can actually understand... They have desires, but most people can't grasp what they are. I understood what this one wanted... And one day, it would take the form of an Eltarian."

"Which Eltarian?"

"The one who calls herself the Witch. I didn't realized that then, but I know what she truly is now. That's why she's so dangerous, Little Fish. She's something most people have never dealt with before. She is much more powerful and clever than anyone gives her credit for, and she's not insane... She just finds joy in wreaking havoc. This is all great fun to her... A game. We all exist purely for her amusement. She's been manipulating my grand-nephew since he was about ten years old, when she began to target the girl he was so attached to... By the time he was thirteen, she actively went to him and started using him like a puppet. Zell has done many evil things, Little Fish... Most of which are unforgivable... But almost none of his decisions were his own. I believe the Witch has used powerful magic on him to push the worst of his actions, and I know for a fact that the great power he and Elgan were born with is tainted... Cursed. Because my brother, in his desperation to save his people, used what was never meant for one person to wield and was driven mad."

"What happened?"

"He killed Levi... Because Levi desperately tried to get through to him and make him realize the power was influencing him and driving him into darkness. It was an accident... He didn't mean to do it, and as soon as Levi died, the power lost its hold on Windzor and he was devastated. He was horrified by what he'd done. Rinton found him like that, emotionally broken and full of anguish."

"That guy again?"

"Indeed. According to what Keilah has discovered, Rinton pretended to comfort Windzor before casting a spell to make him forget the true events. Rinton was good at things like that. He made Windzor believe he'd discovered Levi dead, the result of a tragic accident."

"He sounds like Zell."

"There are definitely similarities. Anyway, Windzor was heartbroken, and that only drove him deeper into the madness. What no one knew was that after the funeral, Rinton went to Warlocks and had Levi resurrected."

"Seriously? What the hell is with this guy?"

"He intended to make Levi into a weapon against our brother. Levi had no memories, but Rinton showed him how he died... Made it look like Windzor had intentionally killed him in cold blood. He told Levi he was a soldier called Azzian. Levi had romanticized war as a child and wanted to be a soldier like our father and Camdell. It was why he followed them onto the battlefield and fought at their sides... But after everything he saw, he realized the horrors of war and vowed never to let them happen on Eltar. He was an advocate for peace. The fact that Rinton turned him into what was basically a personal assassin for him and Aphell sickens me. Levi has no idea who he truly is... I only hope help finds him soon. Keilah is working on it. The truth is, Levi is in the same situation Logan was, only he's been going through it for millennia."

"You mean the whole getting turned into a killing machine thing?"

"Yes... And just like with Logan, when Levi fights or starts to remember, they electrocute him. At this point, his mind doesn't remember anymore. I am hoping that, with help, he can be saved from this nightmare. He never would have wanted to become this."

Pierce looked haunted. "Poor guy... We need to help him... Just like Logan."

"I want to, believe me. I'm just trying to find Jotez first. I resurrected him, even if I didn't know it. He's my responsibility."

Pierce nodded. "So, let me see if I've got all of this... You're related to Zell... The history of Eltar is a lot more complicated than I knew... And the powers are cursed because Windzor used them alone and ended up going crazy and killing his brother... And Zell killed Elgan... And..." He hesitated.

"Stone never had to worry about hurting Talon because Zell killed him, but it's possible he might have gone mad eventually and tried. I like to think he wouldn't, but the curse is powerful. And you, my Little Fish, wield that same cursed power."

"Logan would never hurt me."

"I know that... Even if the Tribe believed it was inevitable and you had to die to prevent Logan from killing you for power, I couldn't accept that as the right path. You were a child... An innocent boy. Killing you couldn't possibly be the right choice, no matter what they said. So I rebelled against my so-called destiny, just as I did when I quit being the Chief."

"You were the Chief?"

"My father was the Chief. He was a sadistic monster who I thankfully never had to meet. He died at some point while I was in the coma. They expected me to take up the role once I was fully trained, and I did for a while... Reluctantly, because it was my destiny... But after I fixed some of the corruption within the Tribe, I retired and named myself an Elder, and that was that. I put an eighteen-year-old in charge. He was the best Chief we ever had!" He chuckled at the memory of how outraged his former mentor had been when he announced that.

"Nice. But, Amos... Why would you save me? I mean, if they said Logan would kill me anyway and end the world or whatever..."

"Because, Little Fish... I was once a beaten, frightened boy who was thrown into the sea to die. I could never sentence you to die for something your older brother might do one day. I vowed to protect you instead, and I have tried to do that ever since. I wish with all my heart that I could have spared you the next six years of abuse you endured, but-"

"You saved my life... The day of the accident, and again when I tried to kill myself."

"You figured that out, did you?"

"I never understood why I failed... I mean, it was more than once, and the most bizarre things prevented me from succeeding... So yeah, a couple of months ago, I figured out it had to have been you. You were always there, looking out for me, trying to protect me. I know you did everything you could do without risking interfering in ways you weren't meant to. And I'm grateful... And now, knowing what your brother did... I'm sorry, Amos. Really. I must have brought all of that back for you."

"The difference is, I was able to save you, Little Fish. And you have no idea how much peace that actually gave me. I couldn't do anything for Jotez, but you, I saved."

Pierce hugged him. Amos took comfort in that as he held the boy he'd fished out of the sea when he was supposed to kill him. "I've never regretted my choice, Pierce. I'm quite proud of the man you're becoming. I'm positive you weren't meant to die that day," he said. He paused. "I need your help, Little Fish."

"Of course. With what?"

"I want you to help me find my brother... Jotez. Because you and I are connected, I think if we combine our efforts, his location will be revealed. I can't seem to do this on my own."

"Sure. Just tell me what you need."

"Right now? Just to stay here until the candle burns out... Tomorrow, when it is not Dovi's day, I will resume the search for Jotez."

"Okay," Pierce agreed.

They sat together in silence after that. Amos was deeply comforted to not be alone on Dovi's day for the first time since he'd come to Earth. 

MERRICK  
He'd known something was very wrong with Kira. He could hear her scream on the wind, and he felt in his very core that she was in grave peril. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to find her. Fearing the worst, Merrick finally went to see her at home hours after he sensed trouble.

Much to his relief, Kira opened the door. She looked tired, but uninjured, and he almost dismissed what he'd felt. Then, he saw the look in her eyes. "Something happened to you," he said. "You were hurt."

"You might say that," Kira said lightly. "Come on in, Merrick." She led him inside and motioned for him to sit on the couch. Then, rather suddenly, she said, "Oh crap... I'm an idiot!"

"Excuse me?" Merrick asked in confusion.

"The Wolf Prince... Wolves are your thing... And we have a connection I've never understood... I knew you weren't dead at the end of the last big battle... I knew how to save you... But I'm not supposed to have magic, except I'm apparently a reincarnated Eltarian so-"

"Kira... Breathe, and start at the beginning. What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath. "The Siren... Anya," she said softly. "I was her. Jezzeff called me on it before he slashed my throat. I couldn't scream. He basically took away one of my strongest defenses, and I never saw it coming. I was positive I was going to die... But then, someone saved me."

"Jezzeff did what? I'll destroy him-"

"Just... Listen for a minute, okay, Merrick? He tried to kill Dustin, I interfered, and he realized I have the same power Anya did. I know, because I'm starting to remember her... It's crazy. If this is what the kids from Stone Hollow deal with all the time, I feel awful for them. But I know it's true. And I'm really lucky I'm alive."

"Who saved you?"

"Zell."

Merrick blinked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry... Did you say...?"

"Zell. Yes. He's not what we think, Merrick... I mean, he is, but not by his own choice. It's the Witch. She's controlling him. She manipulates nearly every choice he makes. But he saved my life, because he recognized me as Anya. He was my friend... Literally, I called him 'my friend Zell,' the way I call my boy Phil what I do because I hate pretentious titles. Apparently, so did Anya, and she thought calling him 'Great Zell' or 'the Great Wizard' was stupid. She started that as a little kid, when her and her brother, Marzos, were found in the woods. The funny thing is, Zell was amused by her calling him that. He allowed it, even when she was an adult. We were... We were friends, Merrick. Anya and Marzos cared about Zell and wanted to help him."

Merrick felt something odd, like a chill moving up and down his spine, at the name Marzos. "Kira... Did Zell tell you all of this?"

"He mentioned very little, but I'm remembering... And, looking at you, it's all coming back harder. Merrick... You were Marzos. I'm positive of it."

"I can't be a reincarnated Eltarian, Kira."

"That's what I thought just yesterday, yet here we are."

He could tell she was certain it was true, and he had to admit, he felt the truth in her words... But was it possible? Had he lived before?

Kira gently touched his arm. "We have to save him, Merrick," she said.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Zell. We tried before... We saw the truth, that the Witch was the real threat and that Jezzeff was a much bigger evil than Zell. The day Elgan died, we ran into Zell in the woods... He had this cut on his hand... He still has the scar, even after all this time. Anyway, Zell was in a trance of sorts. You and I helped him, but he insisted he was fine afterward even though he clearly wasn't, and we had to leave him... And then, he killed Elgan. But I don't think he wanted to. I think the Witch used that cut to force it. It was covered in dark magic. She was controlling him."

He wanted to argue. Everything he knew told him Zell couldn't be trusted... Yet a small voice in his head was insisting he was wrong. But he tortured Denni, and Marco, and countless others, he thought. I cannot forgive him for what he put them through, or for the death of my team.

It was true that Zell had not directly killed anyone from Wild Force. Cole had died saving Andros from one of Divatox's explosives. Another of those explosives had killed Alyssa and Max. Taylor had saved Maddie from Divatox. And Danny had apparently been killed by the Alchemist and the Warlock, who none of the Rangers knew existed yet and who had not been part of the bigger battle but had used it as a means to an end after Danny discovered flowers growing in their garden that weren't native to Earth. Still, that entire battle had been set in motion by Zell, so Merrick considered him to be at fault.

Listen to the wind... Hear the wolves. What are they telling you? His mind asked.

Merrick focused. He could hear the wolves then, and he knew only one thing for certain... Jezzeff and the Witch were what the wolves currently viewed as the biggest threat.

"Alright... For the moment, I will consider Zell is not the main threat, seeing as how he saved your life," Merrick said. "I must admit I am reluctant to trust him, however."

"Same... But I do trust him, Merrick. Anya trusts him. I gotta tell you, I have no idea how the kids from Stone Hollow deal with this past life stuff. It's confusing for me, and they're only sixteen," Kira replied.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Physically, I'm fine. Zell's a hell of a healer when he wants to help someone... Emotionally, I'm a little shaky, but I'll be alright." She paused. "You and I need to work on this together, Merrick. We're stronger united."

"I'm with you, Kira. Whatever comes, we will face it together."

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

He nodded. "Of course." He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he knew he needed to stay as close to Kira as possible.

CALLIE  
She had passed out as soon as Katherine showed her to her new room, but now, Callie was awake. Her chest ached as she realized she hadn't just had a nightmare... She'd killed Sharon, and now she was back with Katherine.

Why did I come here? I want out. I'm done. Revenge isn't worth what I just did to my sister, she thought. Realizing the potion must be affecting her, Callie began burning it out of her system. Her body temperature continued to rise until most people would have died, but it didn't bother her. More than any of her siblings, Callie was the Flames.

And that's why Sharon was never safe with me. I am destruction incarnate, she thought. She was a Child of the Flames, but she was also a child of Onyx. She'd never known any other way of life. Gwodizan had been good to her, but no one else was. She'd always had to attack first or risk being killed. But she'd never felt the need to protect anyone except Gwod until she'd met Sharon. The guilt of what she'd done was unlike anything else she'd ever experienced. She'd decided to protect that girl, yet she'd destroyed her instead.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, Katherine appeared. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Don't call me sweetheart," Callie said sharply. "Where's Great Zell?"

"Not here... This isn't the Alliance, Callie. It's the Guild."

"The Guild?"

"Jezzeff is our leader. You'll love Jezz, Callie. He's great. And he's doing a lot better than my father was."

"What the hell is going on, Katherine? Did you betray your father?"

"My father betrayed me. He has no respect for me! He treats me like a child!"

"Well, you act like a brat, so..."

"Jezz sees value in me. He appreciates my skill set. He's good to me." She smiled as she talked about him. "He's charming, and handsome even with the scar... It almost adds to his appeal, actually... It makes him look mysterious."

"You screwed your father over for some guy you're crushing on like a school girl? Damn, Katherine. That's a new level of low. The man resurrected you. He's literally the only reason you're alive, but you claim he doesn't value you? If there's one thing I realized about Zell quickly it's that he doesn't like to waste his precious energy. I think he's earned your gratitude."

"It's complicated. You don't understand. You never had a family."

"I had Gwod. That was all I needed. And the one thing I know is that he loved me in a place where no one loves anyone. I'd have done anything for that man."

"And my father's mistake created the monster that killed him. It's his fault Gwodizan is dead. But Jezz is powerful, Callie. He'll help you get revenge on Mistress Cheetah."

"I don't want it anymore!" Callie shouted.

"What? Of course you do!"

"No! I never wanted any of this! I was just a kid who lost the only parental figure she ever had and needed to lash out. I was raised on Onyx, and on Onyx, when someone hurts you, you hurt them worse... But that need for revenge made me murder my sister, and I'm turning into a psychopath because I'm giving in to my rage... I'm sick of it!" Callie raised her hands in frustration. Lava burst from the ground.

Katherine jumped back in surprise, shrieking as a drop of lava touched her arm. She managed to shake it off.

"Huh..." Callie mumbled. "That's new."

"Your powers are growing," Jezzeff said softly as he appeared. "You have an extraordinary gift, Callie. I can help you learn to control it."

His tone was soothing and she almost believed him. Then she remembered that he had used a potion on her and was clearly not trustworthy. "No thanks. I'm good at figuring things out on my own," she said, focusing on what she'd felt right before the lava had appeared. More shot up from the ground, and she moved her hand toward Jezzeff, directing it at him. The eruption quickly began to burn him, and she figured he'd be dead pretty quickly.

Katherine attacked her from behind, trying to impale her with a sword. Callie managed to dodge the attack before someone began to cackle. Suddenly, a part of the ceiling came down, pinning her beneath it.

Callie cursed as she struggled to free herself. "Silly girl," the woman said. Half of her face was hidden by her hair, but the eye looking at Callie was full of hatred and pure evil unlike anything Callie had ever seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" Callie demanded.

"I'm the Witch! The Witch, the Witch, the Witch!" She cackled manically.

"Okay, Bitch, I think you missed your psych meds today," Callie replied.

"Silly girl... Silly, silly little girl... You're not going anywhere. You should not exist."

"Neither should you, but I'm guessing the condom broke."

The Witch slapped Callie across the face before she started cackling again. "You're feisty! I sort of like you, but sadly, you have to die. See, you're a problem for me, Callie. You and your siblings. It seems like he keeps making you, but I'll keep killing you. Your generation's different... The others were crafted in the flames but born of two parents... All of you were born of one parent and the flames themselves. It's creative. I'll give him that. I didn't think it could be done, but his power is that great. Still... I'll destroy you. I made him destroy the earlier generations... The ones born of Eltarian parents. This is just the latest generation of the army he's trying to build as a foolish act of rebellion."

"What the hell are you rambling about?"

"Every move Zell makes is one I set in motion or manipulate... Except creating all of you. Subconsciously, a small part of Zell is trying to fight me... And that part knows he needs to be protected if he stands the slightest chance of stopping me. The thing is, last time, I was able to make him hunt down the children and kill them... But your generation is different. He hurts you, tortures you even in a couple of cases, but he resists the command to kill you. I think it's because you come partially from him. It's his magic that gives you life, more than the others. With two parents, they were easy to bring to life, but you all required a great deal of his magic. The flames are actually your parent, too, and those flames come from him. You are practically his children." She shrugged. "So I'll kill you myself. By the way, thanks for taking care of Sharon for me! I appreciate it!" She cackled.

"Fuck you, Bitch!" Callie shouted. She called forth more lava. It flowed toward the Witch, but parted around her, blocked by an invisible circle of power.

"Nice try, Silly Girl," the Witch said. She came closer, the lava moving away as she walked. "I never leave home without a shield. Your magic is strong, Callie. But Zell has that party trick, too. I know how to protect myself. Good effort, though! Bravo!" She applauded sarcastically.

"You have so got to die," Callie mumbled.

"You first, Princess." She pulled out the sharpest blade Callie had ever seen.

"Look out!" Katherine shouted. She jumped between Callie and the Witch just as something unexpected happened. A giant beast with claws the size of Katherine's head appeared and knocked her to the ground. It began to maul her.

"Zolo!" Callie cried in relief. The hell cat had gone missing the night Zell's base had been brought down by dragons, but being immortal and a creature of fire, Callie had been sure she'd survived the attack. "Good girl!"

The hezkan was doing a number on Katherine, who screamed out, "I hate cats!" Then, her screams became incoherent cries of pain.

"Katherine!" Jezzeff cried out. He looked perfectly healthy, like he hadn't just been boiled alive by lava.

"What the actual fuck?" Callie demanded.

"Oh, our Jezzy-Wezzy is immortal, Silly Girl," the Witch said with a cackle. "As in seriously immortal. He cannot be killed and he heals instantly."

"Like Denni..." Callie realized aloud.

"Why do you think Zell gave her those powers? On some level, he knew one of you would need to have them. And she shadow travels, meaning she can never be confined while conscious. That family trait is probably why she got to have the instant healing and immortality... She's basically unstoppable. I'll find a way to neutralize her eventually, though. Until then, she can play with us. It'll be fun!"

Jezzeff got in the hezkan's way, taking quite an assault from her as he tried to rescue Katherine. "Jezz... Go... It'll kill you..." Katherine said weakly as he tried to heal her.

"It can't kill me, dearest Katherine... It can harm me, but I heal as quickly as it does. I can endure the pain for you." He stroked her cheek tenderly as Katherine watched him in adoration.

She's completely fooled by his bullshit, Callie realized. To her, it seemed obvious that Jezzeff was using Katherine, probably to stick it to Zell by turning his own daughter against him. She's really sort of pathetic. She needs help to get away from that sociopath.

"Zolo... Come here, Girl..." Callie called, deciding to try and spare Katherine's pitiful existence because it was probably what Sharon would have done.

To her surprise, Zolo listened to her. She proceeded to use her enormous paws to move the rubble off of Callie. She then picked the fairly injured Callie up by her shirt and flung her onto her back.

They almost escaped before meeting an unexpected obstacle at the exit. Zolo hesitated. The man radiated power. He was clearly Eltarian. He felt oddly familiar, almost like...

"Zell... You're related to him," Callie said.

"He is my nephew," the man confirmed with a sadistic grin. "I am Treygott, of Eltar."

"Treygott... Gwod mentioned you... You're a good man. Why would you work with these assholes?" She paused, realizing the other reason he seemed familiar. "The flames..."

"Yes, Callie. Treygott has been touched by the flames," Jezzeff said, his voice eerily calm and soothing. "He belongs to me now."

An insane idea occurred to Callie. She got off of Zolo's back, jumping down to touch Treygott's face. She could feel the flames stronger now, but they felt wrong somehow.

"You are not this man, Treygott. You aren't some puppet for them to manipulate," she said firmly. "Fight this."

Treygott seemed to hesitate. Callie could feel the flames fighting themselves, torn between obeying orders and responding to her.

"You can't control these flames, Silly Girl," the Witch said with a cackle. "They're not the ones that created you. These are Jezzeff's flames. We tweaked the spell a bit."

"You can fight it, Treygott. Your mind is incredibly strong. Gwodizan told me you even saw through Zell before most people did," Callie said.

"My nephew murdered my father, my sister and brother, and my son," Treygott said harshly. "And now, my daughter has perished as well. I will have my revenge for all he has done!"

It made sense. The Witch and Jezzeff had obviously made his pain the only thing he could focus on. "I get it. Mistress Cheetah killed my guardian, and all I wanted was to slaughter her... But it's not the right path, Treygott. You're better than this."

Suddenly, a long spear was flung through the air. Zolo let out a cry of pain as it pierced her underbelly.

"Zolo!" Callie cried in alarm. The underbelly was the only part of a hezkan that was vulnerable. Most weapons could still barely penetrate their flesh, but this one had clearly been designed to do major damage. There was a lot of blood.

A man stood in the distance. He radiated death in a way Callie had never felt before. "What are you?" She demanded. She pulled the spear out of Zolo gently as she waited for an answer.

"I am a soldier," he replied almost robotically.

"Azzian... Assassinate the beast," Jezzeff said.

"No!" Callie screamed. It should have been impossible, but she had a feeling that Azzian knew how to do it. Even immortals could die. The only exceptions Callie knew of were the infamous Laby and vizu. "Zolo, run! Go on, Girl!"

Zolo refused to leave her. Callie felt tears in her eyes as Azzian got ready to attack again. "Go. Please. I can't lose you, too," she begged.

Zolo shrank down to her dormant form. She let out a soft mew of protest. Then, as Callie covered her with a circle of flames, she fled to safety. Callie knew she'd recover now that the spear had been removed.

"That was noble of you, Callie," Jezzeff said. "Remaining behind so the creature could escape. Treygott, return to Eltar. Continue to behave as you normally would so no one suspects you. Azzian... Take Callie to her room."

Azzian grabbed Callie's arm firmly, but not in a way that hurt her. He dragged her away from the others, not leaving any room for her to escape. Somehow, Callie knew she couldn't get away from him. He might be being gentle now, but she had no doubt he could and would kill her if given the order.

Azzian looked at her, shaking his head. "If you don't defy them, they may spare you. Show them you have worth," he advised. Then, he locked her in her room.

Callie was trembling as everything began to sink in. "I'm screwed," she mumbled. With a sigh, she stretched out on the bed and tried to give her body a chance to recover from her injuries while she came up with a new plan.

DENNI  
She sensed that Callie was in trouble. That wasn't exactly surprising. The girl seemed to be Trouble Incarnate. Still, Denni knew something wasn't right.

She found Merrick and said, "I think Callie's in danger. I'm going after the bitch."

"Denni, every time you see Callie, she tries to kill you," Merrick objected.

"Yeah, I know, and I hate her, but she's still my sister, Merrick. I have to help her."

"Kira received a report from Lucas. Callie and Sharon tried to run. Callie ended up attacking Sharon. They thought she was dead, but Serena found a way to reverse it."

"That bitch! Is Sharon okay?"

"She's safe. Two of Cassie's Rangers, Hannah and Lee, brought her home with them. Hannah works with traumatized kids, so Lucas is certain she can help Sharon. It seems that Callie was aiming for Cassie, but Sharon jumped between them to save Cassie's life. Callie left with Jezzeff and Katherine. Zordon thinks she's under their control."

"Shit. She really is in over her head. I'm going after her."

"Denni... Be careful." He pulled her closer to him. "You promised you wouldn't die."

"I can't die, remember?"

"You can get hurt."

"Yeah, but I heal as soon as it happens."

"That's not the point. I don't want you in pain."

Denni looked into his eyes and touched his cheek. "I'll be okay, Merrick. I promise."

Merrick nodded, seemingly satisfied. Denni slipped into the shadows to search for her sister. She found her easily enough, alone in a bedroom.

Callie jumped as Denni appeared. She automatically tried to manifest fire, but surprised Denni by hesitating as it appeared in her hands. "No," Callie said softly. "I won't do that again." She sent the fire away. "Why are you here, Denni?" She asked sharply.

"Because your dumbass got kidnapped and needs to be rescued," Denni replied. She offered Callie her hand.

Callie hesitated. "This is a trap. You're bringing me to be executed because of what I did to Sharon."

"Stop being paranoid. Do you want out of here or not?"

"Of course I do." She took her hand and stood up.

"Good." Denni hit a pressure point, knocking Callie unconscious. "This way, the journey is a smooth one." She smiled to herself before scooping Callie up and stepping into the shadows. Moments later, they arrived at the Oliver house.

"Whoa... What happened to her?" Kira asked as Denni appeared with the unconscious Callie in her arms.

"Pressure point," Denni said with a smirk. "I figured being stuck with Doc O was a good punishment for her. I'm gonna make sure the house is guarded."

"I'll set the bed in the attic up for her," Tommy said as he saw what was going on.

"Don't worry," Kira said. "Even if she gets by Doc O, she won't get by Jayden. She's not going anywhere."

"Good. I'm gonna head out," Denni replied. She left to go back home. She made a call as she walked. "B'Danna, I need a favor," she said.

"Of course," B'Danna replied.

"Watch Tommy Oliver's place."

"Was there a kidnapping attempt again?"

"No. I left Callie there. Katherine and Jezzeff had her."

"Katherine's working with the Guild? Do you think her father knows?"

"I have no idea, but it's definitely a big development. Anyway, I got Callie out, but I don't want her trying to escape again. Just watch the house and make sure nothing happens?"

"No problem. Permission to kick her ass if she tries to run?"

Denni laughed. "Granted and encouraged."

"Great. I'll check in with a report tomorrow."

"Thanks, B'Danna. I appreciate it." Confident that Callie would no longer be a problem, Denni headed home.

B'DANNA  
She headed into town, ready to spend the night guarding Tommy and the others from an angsty, bratty teenager. About a mile into the drive, she spotted Laby walking through the night.

"Hey... You okay?" She asked as she rolled down her car window.

"Oh, hey, Bee Dee,"'Laby said casually. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"What's wrong?"

"Besides the usual? Lex is still on Eltar. The Counsel of Elders paused their investigation, first because of Joree, and now because of Moriazan Moriarty's passing. Damn tragedy, really. He was a great man."

B'Danna nodded. "All of Eltar is in mourning. They won't proceed for at least a couple of days. I'm not sure Karlton will go back at all."

"I'm just worried about my kid... And everyone else. Things are getting intense... And people are dying..."

"Laby..." B'Danna sighed, pulling over and opening the passenger door. "I'm heading to Tommy's place on protection detail. Take the ride with me."

He shrugged, getting in. "Okay," he said softly.

"Wear your seatbelt."

"What for? It's not like I can die." He smirked.

"I'm not getting a ticket because you're stubborn and have thrill issues." She reached over and clicked his seatbelt into place.

He laughed softly. "Sorry, Bee Dee... I'm just having a bad night," he said.

"I get it... But we're in this together, okay? We'll watch each other's backs."

"Jezz is back, Bee Dee. He... He betrayed Sera and Ash, and now he's back, but so are they, and I... I can't watch them die again! I literally can't. Why do you think I avoid Sera and Daphne when they reincarnate? It's too painful to know I'll lose them again."

"Laby, I know how hard this is for you, but obsessing about possible bad endings won't help. We can protect them, and we will. It's different this time. We know who the enemies are."

Suddenly, a man in a long black overcoat appeared in front of the car. His back was to them. B'Danna slammed on her brakes. Laby flew forward toward the dashboard, but the seatbelt stopped him from flying into the windshield.

"Whoa... Good call about the seatbelt, Bee Dee," he mumbled with a nervous laugh.

B'Danna was on high alert and didn't reply. Instead, she looked at the man she'd nearly hit. The car died for no apparent reason and she knew they were in serious trouble. Slowly, the man turned around to face them.

"Jay..." Laby said, barely choking out the word in his shock.

"You son of a-" B'Danna began, unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing her sword.

"Bee Dee, get out of here," Laby said. "It's a trap."

"No way," B'Danna said firmly.

"B'Danna of Eltar, that is a direct order from a superior officer-"

"Don't you dare pull rank on me right now, Labyrinth! This is my fight, too!"

He looked stunned at her insubordination, but then he nodded. "You're right. Just stay behind me."

"Laby-"

"I mean it, Bee Dee. I can't die. You can."

"Okay," she agreed, caving because she couldn't really dispute his point. They got out of the car together.

"Labyrinth. B'Danna. How good to see you again!" Jaybert said. "I'm so sorry to hear Draze is dead. I wanted to do it myself."

B'Danna raised her sword, ready to attack. "B'Danna, stand down!" Laby said firmly.

She stared at him, pain and anger in her eyes. He looked sympathetic. "Don't take the bait. You're smarter than that," Laby added gently.

Jaybert laughed. "Oh, come on... We're old friends here... Family," he said.

"You were never our family," B'Danna said harshly. "You don't know what that word even means."

"You mean because I killed my ditzy little brat of a daughter? She got in my way. She dared to defy me! She was worthless... Weak and powerless."

Laby tensed and moved to attack. B'Danna grabbed his arm. "Laby!" She said firmly. "Don't fall for his mind games."

"She wasn't weak!" Laby shouted. "Tiff was the best of us! She had a pure heart! She... S-she..." He was shaking.

B'Danna gently stroked his back. "Breathe, Laby, and don't lose your focus," she said soothingly.

A squeak alerted B'Danna to a different threat. "You brought one with you?" She demanded. Without looking, she pulled out her gun and fired a shot in the direction of the sound, knowing she'd hit the vizu in the face as it squeaked angrily in pain.

"Vazzlan!" Jaybert cried. "You monster!" He shouted at B'Danna. He lunged forward with impossible speed.

Laby jumped between them, getting impaled by the sword straight in his heart. "Laby!" B'Danna cried in horror.

He was coughing up blood, but she knew he couldn't die. She forced herself to focus on that and not the flashes of Draze taking a bullet that had been meant for her. "Laby, hold on, okay? You're going to be fine," she said.

Jaybert pulled his sword out of Laby. He headed straight for B'Danna. She barely had time to try and defend herself before someone shouted, "No! I shall not allow you to harm the children."

For a moment, B'Danna was certain she was hallucinating and had been gravely injured. Then, Laby stared at the person in shock and asked, "A... A... Ama?" He fainted, possibly from blood loss but most likely from shock.

Amareese stood in all her glory, radiating power and glaring at Jaybert. "Amareese? What an unwelcome surprise," Jaybert said.

"Amareese... How?" B'Danna managed to ask as she knelt beside Laby, applying pressure to his wound. The bleeding had already begun to slow, but he'd take a while to fully recover without a healer.

"Sage decided if that monster could bring back so many evil Eltarians who were dead, she could bring back one good one for balance reasons," Amareese explained. "I had to remain hidden until the time was right. I'm sorry I couldn't reveal myself sooner, my dearest B'Danna."

"You're here now," B'Danna said softly. "How can I help?"

"Tend to Laby. I'll handle Jaybert."

The magical battle which followed was an intense one. Jaybert had incredible power thanks to his first vizu as well as Zell, but Amareese was one of the strongest Sorceresses Eltar had ever seen and she had far more experience than Jaybert when it came to magic. The amount of power they were tossing around would be deadly for anyone who got caught in the crossfire.

"You can't stop me, Amareese!" Jaybert declared. "I killed Flekt, I killed Tiffani, and I killed you! I'll do it again!"

"Not this time," Amareese replied. She sent an especially strong attack at him. Jaybert screamed in pain as he flew into a seizure. "That was for my sweet little Tiffani, you monster."

Amareese knelt beside Laby and B'Danna. "How is he?" She asked.

"I stopped the rest of the bleeding, but he's in pretty bad shape," B'Danna replied.

"Oh, my poor boy..." Amareese said, shaking her head. She began to heal him. Slowly, Laby began to come around.

"Ama... H-how are y-you h-h-here?" Laby finally whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Sage. She's quite impressive," Amareese replied. "It's alright, Laby. I'm here now. I'm not leaving you."

"Mama Ama..." He mumbled. He promptly started sobbing in her arms, clinging to her. "I'm s-sorry..."

"Shhh... None of that, sweet boy," Amareese said soothingly. She held him close to her.

"Your heartbeat..." He whispered.

"It's strong and steady," she said with her infamously patient smile.

It sank in then that Amareese was really back. B'Danna wrapped her arms around her from behind, allowing herself a rare moment of being comforted.

"It's alright, Children... You're safe now," Amareese said soothingly.

That was when Jaybert stood back up. The vizu was beside him, almost fully healed, but its eyes were still not fully back. He'd be a threat soon enough.

"Laby!" Darcy shouted as she came running toward them. "I felt you panicking. What happened?" She noticed Jaybert then.

"Darcy, r-run!" Laby shouted. "That's J-Jay... Get out of h-h-here."

Darcy turned to face Jaybert. "You... You're the asshole who broke my best friend," she said. "You're not hurting anyone ever again."

"You can't kill me, Child," Jaybert said. "I am immortal!"

"Even immortals can die."

"Not me. Great Zell gifted me true immortality by tying my life to my vizu. It's brilliant, for a vizu can never die. As long as he lives, so do I! My heart will never stop beating, no matter what!"

B'Danna felt sick. If that was true, they would never be rid of Jaybert. Laby looked horrified. Amareese stood over them protectively. Darcy, however, suddenly smiled.

"Is that so?" She asked. She turned toward the vizu. "Here, Binky... Come here, Binky," she said sweetly.

It had gotten back to them thanks to Trerry that Zell had referred to the vizu as Jaybert's "pacifier," keeping him calm and docile. Trerry had dubbed the vizu "Binky" because of this. Once Zeke had gotten ahold of it, the nickname had sort of stuck.

"His name is Vazzlan!" Jaybert protested in outrage and indignation.

"No, it's Binky now. Isn't it, Binky?" Darcy asked.

Binky the vizu approached Darcy eagerly. It sniffed at her hand before she began to pet it. "Good Binky," Darcy said soothingly. Its eyes fully healed as she did, much to B'Danna's horror. She was about to shout a warning when Darcy looked at the vizu and very calmly said, "Now... Attack."

In an instant, Binky the vizu ran toward Jaybert. It knocked him to the ground and growled threateningly before clawing his chest and slashing it open.

"Keep going, Binky," Darcy said.

Jaybert screamed in agony. "Vazzlan, how could you?" He demanded. He looked genuinely hurt and betrayed. It was pretty comical to B'Danna despite the gruesomeness of the attack.

In response to the question, Binky the vizu ripped Jaybert's still-beating heart out of his chest. It continued to beat as all signs of life left Jaybert's eyes. Darcy manifested fire and set Jaybert's body ablaze. It quickly burned to nothing but ash.

His heart was still beating steadily in Binky's paws. "He wasn't kidding," Darcy said. "Go on, Binky. You know what to do."

Binky proceeded to swallow Jaybert's heart with a delighted squeak.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Laby mumbled.

"Puke later. Labyrinth now," Darcy said. "Trap it like you trapped his last one, in a tiny labyrinth of mirrors. Binky will be stuck for eternity and Jaybert's body won't be able to be resurrected because he's not actually dead. His heart is still beating and trapped inside of Binky."

"Darcy... You're brilliant," Laby said in awe. "It'll work, right, Ama?"

"Ama? As in Amareese?" Darcy asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Amareese confirmed. "And yes, Laby. I think this is the only way to stop Jaybert for good."

Laby set to work on creating a tiny labyrinth that B'Danna assumed was identical to the one he'd trapped Jaybert's original vizu in.

"Thanks for taking such good care of him, Amareese," Darcy said. "He doesn't talk about anyone from your Chapter much because of the trauma of what happened, but he's mentioned you were basically his surrogate mother."

"Laby is a wonderful boy. Being able to guide him and nurture him was a gift," Amareese replied. 

"Got it!" Laby declared as Binky the vizu vanished. B'Danna knew that was the last they'd see of Jaybert.

"Well... That was eventful," B'Danna said. "Now... I need to head to Tommy Oliver's place, but my car's dead."

Amareese snapped her fingers and the engine roared to life. "It was simply Jaybert's spell," she said.

"You're the best, Ama," B'Danna said. She hugged Amareese again, taking comfort in her embrace.

"I love you, B'Danna. I've missed you."

"I... love you, too," B'Danna admitted softly. She'd never told her that before, but she should have. Amareese had been the first truly maternal figure in B'Danna's life. Sure, she'd had Lady Eleanor, but she wasn't exactly the most nurturing. She'd helped B'Danna become strong, and she'd clearly cared for her, but she lacked Amareese's gentle nature.

"Go on. I'll ensure Laby and Darcy remain safe." She released B'Danna, sending her on her way to complete her mission.

"He's gone, Draze," she said softly as she drove. "He won't be back this time." She knew he heard her somehow as a butterfly flew into the path of her headlights. With that, B'Danna was able to put the night's events in the back of her mind and focus on the task Denni had assigned to her.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
ZELL (1629)  
Something was wrong. He felt it in his very core. Somehow, his plans had gone horribly awry.

He tried to summon a vision of the future, but it felt as though something was blocking him. "I must return," he decided aloud.

"Not yet," a voice he knew well said.

"Witch... How unexpected to see you here," he said in surprise.

"You are in terrible danger, Zell," she said. "In the present, the Power Rangers found a way to steal Elgan's powers from you."

"What? No, that is impossible."

"It's the truth. You lost his half of the powers. You're recovering, but you're nowhere near your full glory. They're going to defeat you, Zell... Unless you listen to me very carefully."

"What must I do?"

"Prepare for the fight of your life... Against yourself, and those who would betray you."

"Betray me?"

"Your Alliance is full of traitors, Zell. Zizanyah. Angel. Grayzee, Branz, and Maegus, to name a few I'm certain of..."

"No. Zizanyah, perhaps... She's quite good at what she does. I'm not even certain who Angel is. But Grayzee, Branz, and Maegus-"

"Grayzee is sleeping with Angel, but that's just a perk of her cover. She is Hezzo's granddaughter."

Zell tensed. "And she has infiltrated my Alliance?"

"She has."

"You are certain she is kin to Hezzo?"

"If there is one thing I know, it's Hezzo's energy. She hides it well, but I sensed she was a threat as soon as I met her. I recognize her now. She may go by Angel, but that's not her name. It's Lillith, and she destroyed one of my vessels in another realm. She killed a weaker aspect of you, too. I'm not sure how... That realm is so locked down, even I can't figure that out."

"I will destroy her."

"Easier said than done, although I hate to admit it. She's immortal. It's not as strong as Laby's immortality, but it's still not easy to break. She's also extremely powerful, and smart. You can't take her on by yourself, especially not while you're weak. I haven't pinpointed her full heritage, but she has powers that aren't exclusive to Warlocks. She definitely has Sorcery in her blood. For all I know, she's a Goddamned Wizard. If she were all three, it might explain her unusual mix of powers... But I can't be sure. She's too good at cloaking her energy."

"How should we proceed?"

"She's very close to Hezzo and his friends. Separate them, and kill the group calling themselves the Circle. Including Grayzee, Branz, and Maegus."

"Maegus would never betray me," Zell insisted.

"The words of a foolish child clinging to hope that his mentor still cares for him. Wake up, Zell! Those three have been spies since the start!" She grabbed his hand, squeezing the scar on his life line.

Suddenly, Zell saw everything. The images played in his mind like a film, the strongest vision he'd had in a long time.

The day he'd killed Artemesia, whose visions posed a threat to him, Zell had set things in motion without knowing it. Hezzo, believed to be the most evil Warlock on all of Eltar, had nearly destroyed the planet with a blizzard in his grief before Ling got through to him... And then, Hezzo had gone completely against his destiny by deciding to be something he was never meant to be... A force of Good. He and Ling found Maegus and asked him to help destroy Zell... And Maegus agreed. He then went and found the bodies of the Three. They continued on their journey, recruiting Grayzee, Tinny, and the others, all with the exclusive mission of abandoning their destinies to help stop Zell.

They infiltrated every part of his life. Hill cared for a pregnant Daphne. Ling helped bring her smile back after she thought Anise had perished. Sezzon worked at the Counsel Building. Branz befriended Zutan and promised him access to all of Tinny's parties if he secured him a place in Zell's Alliance. Grayzee "killed" two people who'd been a nuisance to Zell without hesitating. It turned out they were just tulpas made from the magic of a Warlock, a Wizard, and a Sorcerer, a combination so strange Zell had never suspected they were not real. And Maegus, knowing perfectly well that Zell had murdered the Three, used their "wishes" as an excuse to stand at Zell's side and "guide" him.

"They fooled me..." He whispered. "Even Maegus lied to me." That last part bothered him more than anything. In Maegus he'd found the older brother figure he desperately needed. He could tell him things he couldn't tell Hanry without revealing he was evil. He could seek his advice without worrying that Maegus would turn on him. To know it had all been a lie was infuriating.

"They played you like a fiddle, Zell... What are you going to do about it?" The Witch asked.

"They shall perish. All of them." He paused. "Witch, how did you come by this information?"

"Hezzo's very good. I was blocked like everyone else... But the intangibles see all. You cannot block what does not fully exist... Less than two centuries ago... From the present, I mean, not this time we're in... Anyway, as I was saying, less than two centuries ago, an intangible found its vessel. I sensed he posed a threat to me... To us... So I found him and tortured him. I got nowhere as far as the Circle. The poor little angel boy didn't know what he knew. So we broke his mind, and I was able to awaken him. I would have gotten the information he possessed and then destroyed him, but he was rescued before I could."

"You had help in this task?"

"I employed the help of the Washington, D.C. Chapter of the Rebellion of Eltar. They were officially disbanded after the boy was rescued. I don't know what became of them. Perhaps they had time to flee before Garron or Captain Smith or Raffitty could slaughter them all. I'm really not sure. Either way, they don't know what I know. See, I had a feeling he knew information I needed. I went and visited him this morning in his nightmares, and the intangible's thoughts broke through because it reacted to my energy. I forced my way into its stream of memories. Poor little Mason has no idea what I pulled out of his head." 

"Mason?"

"Mason Yizak... Great-grandson of Hanry. He's a former intangible of light. He took a vessel to try to protect people from what was coming. I made sure to break his mind all those years ago. He barely functions now, but he still comes out to help people sometimes. It's his light. He can't resist the need to help others who cannot help themselves. But now, I know his secrets."

"I've told you before not to harm Hanry's line."

"He's an intangible, Zell. He doesn't count. Besides, this time, I didn't hurt him... I just slipped into his mind. He just thinks he had a bad dream. No harm done." She paused. "The point is, the information comes from your own kin, Zell. You feel the truth in it. They betrayed you, even your precious Maegus. Now are you going to do something about it, or not?"

He nodded slowly, taking in everything she'd just told him. "I shall handle the situation," he promised.

"Good. Come back soon, but not yet. The tainted part of you needs to be just a little bit more vulnerable. I'll let you know when to return, and I'll give you a powerful new weapon."

"Thank you, Witch."

"You can count on me, Zell. I want to see you succeed." She winked at him. "I'm rooting for you." With that, she vanished.

"Maegus... How could you?" Zell wondered aloud. He'd make him pay. He'd make them all pay. He could not allow anyone to stand in his way.

OLLIE  
He woke up in an unfamiliar place. The first thing Ollie noticed was that Zell was standing a few feet away from him.

Shit... I shadow traveled in my sleep again, Ollie realized. He remained hidden in the shadows, trying to figure out what he should do next.

Someone else was standing nearby. Ollie realized it was Mena. She was looking at the water with tears in her eyes. "I miss you, Father," she said softly. She obviously hadn't sensed Zell yet.

"She's defenseless right how... He'll kill that poor child," a voice said softly in horror. "Just as he killed your poor, innocent mother."

Ollie turned to stare at the person who was behind him. "Jezzeff..." He said.

"Yes. Listen to me, Ollie. Your friend is in terrible danger. Zell killed her grandfather. He will kill her, too."

Ollie knew that was possible. Zell was staring at Mena. He had to be plotting something horrible. 

"The others misunderstand my intentions, Ollie. We share a goal. We both long to destroy Zell," Jezzeff said. "This is your opportunity. You can finally get revenge for what he did to your mother."

Ollie couldn't stop himself from flashing back on his mother's death. He still remembered the shock of seeing Zell shoot her in front of her children. He remembered being powerless to save her. He remembered learning that her death had been deemed necessary to make him strong enough to embrace his destiny and help defeat Zell.

"He killed her in cold blood, Ollie. He had no reason to do it. She posed no threat to him. Mena is a threat. Imagine what he'll do to her," Jezzeff continued. "Strike now, while you have the chance. Make him pay for what he did to your family."

Ollie knew Jezzeff was right. He had an incredible opportunity he'd probably never get again to catch Zell by surprise. He could stop him from destroying anyone else's life. He could protect Mena.

Ollie paused, looking at Zell. As he watched Mena, he made no move to harm her. He almost seemed curious about her, like he was surprised to find her there. He wasn't radiating any threatening energy.

Ollie knew what to do. He summoned his sword, ready to strike. "You can do this, Ollie," Jezzeff said. "Be the leader of the Chosen and strike your enemy."

Ollie raised his sword. He slashed Jezzeff's chest open, drawing an enormous amount of blood. Jezzeff began to heal immediately, but the shock remained on his face.

"There's no honor in striking an opponent who doesn't know you're there," Ollie said firmly. "And as much as I hate him, Zell isn't a threat right now... But you are."

Jezzeff drew his own sword. "That was luck," he said coldly. He tried to impale Ollie with his sword.

Ollie moved quickly, just barely dodging Jezzeff's attack. He shoved his sword into Jezzeff's chest. "And that was skill," Ollie said, pulling the sword back out. "I'm a Scott, Jezzeff. And part of what makes me worthy of wielding this sword is the fact that I have honor in battle, unlike you."

"I'll destroy you!" Jezzeff declared.

Ollie knew he could only hold Jezzeff off for so long. He jumped into Mena's line of sight and grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said. "We're in trouble."

Mena looked at him in confusion. "What's happening?" She asked.

"Jezzeff's lurking over there, and Zell's right across from us. We need to go, Mena."

She nodded. They were about to leave when Jezzeff reappeared. He went straight for Mena. Ollie jumped in front of her. Just as he was certain Jezzeff would kill him, someone moved between them.

"Not today, Jezzeff," Zell said firmly. "Mena is my kin, and Oliver is protecting her. You shall not harm them." Ollie was stunned. "Go on, Children," Zell said. "Hurry."

Ollie nodded and grabbed Mena. "Let's get out of here," he said.

They were nearly out of sight when Ollie sensed something. Jezzeff had vanished. He popped up again behind Zell and moved swiftly to attack.

Ollie didn't stop to think. He slipped into the shadows, reappearing in front of Jezzeff, and met his sword's strike with one of his own. He deflected the attack, but immediately after, Jezzeff managed to impale Ollie just as Zell turned around.

Zell tried to attack Jezzeff, but Jezzeff vanished. Ollie knew he was gone for real this time. He choked on a bit of blood as Zell knelt beside him.

"You... You saved me," Zell said in confusion.

"Ollie!" Mena cried in alarm as she rushed toward him. She bravely stared Zell in the eye. "Get away from him," she said.

"I mean him no harm, Mena," Zell said softly.

Mena hesitated before apparently deciding she believed him. "Ollie, hang on... I'll have the Alphas teleport us to Zordon," she said.

Zell placed his hands over Ollie's chest and began to heal him. "He will survive," he said. "This boy is quite strong."

"Why are you helping us?" Mena asked.

"Because, my dear girl... I have nothing but affection for your father in my heart. I tried my best to take care of him after..." Zell paused. "After I took his father from him. I think I owe it to that boy to look after his daughter."

Mena looked as shocked as Ollie felt. Zell almost seemed remorseful about killing Elgan.

He's changing, Ollie thought. He's genuinely changing... We're supposed to destroy him. He killed my mom. I should want to destroy him... But it feels wrong. Saving him from Jezzeff was the right move. I know it was.

Ollie sat up as he finished healing. He looked at Zell and nodded at him. "Thanks..." He said awkwardly.

"Thank you, my boy. I did not expect your assistance today," Zell replied. He took a deep breath before saying, "I trust you will see Mena home safely." With that, he walked away.

"Ollie..." Mena said softly.

"Yeah, I know. That was crazy of me... But I had to, Mena. Protecting him was the right thing to do," Ollie said.

"No, Ollie... Look," she motioned toward his talisman.

Ollie laughed. "It shattered. Good! Now my team can stop ragging on me about being the only one who hasn't absorbed the power boost. I guess nearly dying triggered it," he said.

"No. It was still in tact when you were bleeding... It stayed that way until after Zell healed you," Mena explained.

You earned the power, Dimitri said in his head. You are finally ready. Your actions today proved that.

But I saved Zell... Who we're destined to kill, Ollie argued. I messed up... Didn't I?

Destiny is a complicated thing, Ollie, Dimitri replied. Sometimes, the choices of others can set off a chain reaction and change the path we are meant to follow. You did not mess up today. You did the only honorable thing you could do. I'm proud of you.

Ollie was stunned. "It's not Zell," he mumbled.

"What is not Zell?" Mena asked in confusion.

"The great evil we're destined to stop... It was Zell, but his choices are changing everything... Mena... I think the Chosen are supposed to help him. He's not the great evil anymore... Jezzeff and the Witch are."

Mena nodded slowly. "It makes sense, I suppose... Your team might not see it that way, however. They are determined to see him as dead as a dormouse."

"Doornail," Ollie corrected her with an amused smirk.

"Doornail? That does not make any sense. Nails are not alive, so how can they die?" She shook her head. "Gah! How frustrating... English is a very messed-up language, you know. The logic behind parts of it truly baffles me."

Ollie laughed. "You're right about that," he said. "Come on, Mena. We'll shadow travel to the Command Center." He gently took her arm, and they vanished into the shadows.

DARCY  
She was still feeling pretty accomplished from the events of the previous night. Jaybert had been handled for good, and Laby hadn't been forced to kill him again. She was glad to have spared him that pain.

It was quite unexpected when someone appeared out of nowhere and landed at her feet, but Greg had done that a lot when learning to teleport, so Darcy reacted quickly. The severely injured man was very short. He seemed familiar, but Darcy couldn't place him. He was coughing up blood and was clearly struggling to breathe.

Wishing Andie were there to heal him, Darcy forced herself to focus. He'd been stabbed. The wound was deep, but possibly not fatal. He was clutching at his throat.

"It's going to be okay," she said soothingly. She took a deep breath.

Sera wasn't a healer, but she was a Sorceress. She knew powerful healing spells and was really good at them, Darcy thought. Remember, Darcy... Come on, Sera, help me out here...

The small man was dying. She had no doubt about that. He looked at her with stubborn, determined eyes that were slightly desperate. "Kenna..." He coughed out as he started blacking out again.

Suddenly, a whole new set of memories unlocked in Darcy. She was a powerful redheaded Sorceress who was a bit older than Serafine had been. If Darcy had to guess, Kenna had lived for a couple of centuries. She was strong, beautiful, and revered by the people of Eltar. And when this man had been an infant, born severely premature, Kenna had saved his life.

"Tazzan..." Darcy whispered. "Stay with me, Tazzan. You're stronger than you know. You can do this." She held him close to her chest, willing him to cling to life as she had when he was born.

"Please... Help me do this... I don't know what I'm doing," Darcy whispered.

"You are doing just fine, Darcy," a voice said soothingly. "Stay focused."

"Captain Smith?" Darcy asked as she looked up in confusion.

"Kizzie and I sensed Tazzan's arrival. I see he is gravely injured. Do you know what happened?" Captain Smith asked as Kizzie knelt beside Tazzan.

"No. He just fell at my feet..."

"Sir, he's been stabbed," Kizzie said. She began healing his injury. Darcy thought that would be that, but Tazzan flew into another severe coughing fit, unable to get air into his lungs.

"He's too fragile... Millennia of being sickly made him too weak to survive this attack," Kizzie said softly.

"Like Hell," Darcy said stubbornly. "I didn't help him survive being born just to die like this. I'm saving him... Just tell me how."

"You remember..." Captain Smith said softly. She didn't question how he knew about Kenna. This wasn't the time.

"I'm starting to. How do I help him? Kenna might have known, but I'm brand new to this. Healing is my sister's thing."

Captain Smith knelt beside her. "Trust your instincts, Darcy... You know how to do this. You and Tazzan are connected." He slid his hand into hers gently. One of his rings seemed to heat up as it touched her hand. "You can do this."

His faith and his touch were both comforting. Darcy nodded. "I can do this," she repeated. She focused, allowing Captain Smith to ground her as she willed Tazzan to breathe. She connected into his energy, using her magic to open up his lungs and calm him.

Finally, his coughs slowed and his breathing got better. Tazzan sat up and looked at his surroundings. "You two!" He said to Captain Smith and Kizzie harshly. "Get away from me!"

"They won't hurt you, Tazzan," Darcy said soothingly.

"They were at the Counsel Building when the attack happened! They killed children."

"I assure you, we had no part in that," Captain Smith said calmly. "We do not condone the murder of innocents, especially children."

"Right. You're terrorists with morals."

Kizzie looked like she might respond, but Captain Smith stopped her by placing his hand gently on her arm. "We are not here to argue with you, Tazzan of Eltar. Yes, we were involved in the attack, although not the part you cited. Yes, we have committed High Treason. And yes, we are wanted criminals. However, we are not here to do you any harm. We simply came to assist."

"I do not want nor need your assistance, B'Bodian."

"Tazzan... Please... They helped me save you," Darcy said.

He paused, considering this. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Darcy... Previously known as Serafine, and apparently, even more previously known as Kenna, which was news to me."

"Kenna... came back as Serafine? Of course. I always liked that girl... And trust me, I do not like most people."

"I get that impression. But they're helping the good guys, Tazzan. Not all of the Rebels are bad people. Trust me, I wasn't a fan, either. Felina killed one of my teammate's parents... And he happens to be Ash. She also kept trying to kill Andie, who's Daphne."

Tazzan looked incredibly sad then. "So you're all back? You have to protect them, Serafine... Er... Kenna... Sorry, what was it?"

"Darcy. But I'm getting used to answering to Sera. Kenna might take some time."

"Darcy. Listen to me. You're all in terrible danger."

"We know. We're Power Rangers. All three of us are on a team called the Stone Warriors, and we have most of our memories. Well... Of that life, anyway. I only just realized Kenna existed." She paused. "Did Zell do this to you?"

"My cousin was not the one who attacked me."

"Cousin?"

"Tazzan is the son of Treygott, L'Telgo's brother," Captain Smith explained. "L'Telgo was Zell's father."

"Thanks for clarifying, Capitan," Darcy said with a smile, not entirely sure why she'd said that.

Captain Smith paled. He took a deep breath. "Excuse me for a moment," he said. "Stay with her, Kizzie," he added before walking away rapidly.

He said to stay with her, not them, Darcy thought. He's worried about me, and I just freaked him out... But why? Where did the urge to call him that come from?

Kizzie looked a bit emotional, but she collected herself quickly. "He'll be fine, Darcy, Luv," she said. "Don't worry about him."

"Right... Tazzan... If Zell didn't do this, who did?" Darcy asked, trying not to worry about Captain Smith.

Tazzan sighed. "My father. He's... wrong somehow. Like Lido was."

"The Flames?" Kizzie asked. "Did Zell turn his own uncle?"

"I didn't feel Zell... As much as I'd love to blame him for this, I think it's more complicated," Tazzan replied.

"Jezz. He must have created his own version of the flames," Darcy said.

"Is it possible?" Kizzie asked. "Can he truly be that powerful?"

"Kizzie... Why did Garron order his execution?"

"Captain Smith doesn't discuss it much, but he told me Garron gave the order after Jezzeff killed his best friend in cold blood."

"God, poor Vee... He was always his protector. He was his best friend even before Ash was." She paused. "I know Garron took that sort of betrayal seriously, but could there have been more? Do you think he saw Jezz becoming too powerful to stop?"

"It's possible. Garron was a man of many secrets. No one knew them all, not even Vitti. If he believed Jezzeff was a threat to the Rebellion, or at least to his agenda, he wasn't above giving a kill order." She paused. "He wasn't pure evil, you know... But his morals were questionable at best. Once, he was a good man, according to Captain Smith, and I believe him. I don't understand what happened to send him down such a dark path, because he was..." She caught herself. "He was complicated. A man of many layers."

"Kizzie... What were you going to say?" Darcy asked.

"Not here, Luv... Perhaps after, in a secure location."

"Oh, for Eltar's sake! The bastard's dead. Who cares if I overhear one of his secrets?" Tazzan asked.

Kizzie was saved from having to explain as Greg and Andie came toward them. Andie had blood on her palms. Greg was helping to keep her steady.

"Sis! Are you okay?" Darcy asked.

"I tripped over a rock, tweaked my ankle a bit, and scraped my hands up. I'm fine," Andie replied, clearly embarrassed.

"Daphne..." Tazzan said, smiling sadly as he shook his head. "It's good to see you haven't changed much, Cousin-in-Law."

Andie paused, studying his face. Then, she smiled. "Tazzan? What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging him tightly. Tazzan tensed for a moment before relaxing and hugging her back.

"Oh, Daphne... I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I tried to watch over you after the wedding, but there was only so much I could do," he said as he awkwardly pulled away.

"It's not your fault," Andie said. "I always liked you and the rest of the family, Tazz. You were good to me."

"But he wasn't."

"He was sometimes... When he wasn't a monster." She sighed. "Oralee has me so confused! And the other day, he stopped the Rangers of the Flame, and all he did was make sure I was okay... It's... It's just hard to figure out how I feel about him right now."

"Did you... Did you say Oralee?" Tazzan asked.

"Oh, right... I'm her, apparently. Like it wasn't crowded enough in here... But at least Oralee's pretty well-adjusted, considering everything she went through."

"Of course... How did I fail to see that? Daphne was so much like her..." He shook his head. "Zell murdered you, Daphne. You can't trust him."

"It's Andie now, actually," she said patiently. "And I know what he did... But he's different now, Tazz... He's trying to figure out where he stands. It's complicated."

"I know..." He sighed. "Hanry saw him, on Eltar, after Jor..." He coughed a bit, the stress getting to him. Darcy stroked his back soothingly. He tried again, this time saying, "After my sister perished... He tried to comfort Hanry. Clearly, my cousin's not thinking straight. He doesn't seem to know what he wants."

He looked at Greg then. A smile played at his lips. "Ash?" He guessed.

"This is Greg," Darcy said because Greg looked like he wasn't sure what to say.

"You read me stories..." Greg finally settled on saying. "We both loved reading, and you liked helping me learn new things."

"I value intelligence," Tazzan replied. "I thought your soul would never leave Eltar."

"My sisters needed me," Greg said softly.

"Indeed they do. Good man, Ash." Tazzan offered Greg a quick pat on the back. "Sorry... Greg."

Suddenly, Darcy felt something she hadn't expected. It knocked Kenna completely to the back of her mind as Serafine became overwhelmed. She turned around and saw two people she instantly recognized.

She was running toward them before she even realized she was moving. She flung her arms around the man's neck. "Father! Mother!" Serafine cried.

"Sera..." Tiktah whispered. He held her tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks and landing in her hair as they clung to each other. "My Sera..."

Greg was right behind her. He stared at Tiktah and Aliese, his eyes curious. "Ash?" Aliese asked softly.

"Well, actually, it's Greg now... Technically, it's Gregory Matthew Arnold Junior, but, you know... Greg is fine," Greg replied awkwardly.

"Oh, my sweet boy!" Aliese cried, wrapping him in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Ash... So sorry..." She was crying.

"Greg, my darling. His name is Greg," Tiktah said softly. He finally released Darcy into Aliese's arms, taking Greg into his.

"She can call me Ash," Greg said softly. "It's okay."

Andie stood by Tazzan, looking like she was going to run despite her injured ankle. "Sis..." Darcy said softly.

Andie was visibly shaking. "It's alright, Luv," Kizzie said soothingly. She knew better than to touch her, but Darcy could tell she was trying to soothe her with her energy. "Just take a deep breath."

"Daphne..." Tiktah said softly, her name catching in his breath. "My God... My sweet little Daphne..."

Reluctantly, Andie walked closer to them. She took a good look at them. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Zell freed us... We were under a spell, my sweet daughter. I am so terribly sorry... My God... Daphne..." He shook his head and dropped to his knees in tears.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Aliese asked. "We never would have treated you like that... I'm so sorry, sweet girl..." She reached toward her.

Andie flinched away from her. Aliese looked devastated. "I'm... I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine. You didn't know I'm not big on strangers touching me," Andie said.

At the word strangers, they both looked like she'd slapped them. Darcy felt bad for them, but she understood her sister's reaction. "We failed you, Daphne... But we'd like to try to fix that now," Tiktah said humbly.

"No, thank you. I'm glad Zell freed you. That's good. You deserve that much peace. But I'm fine on my own."

"Daphne-"

"My name is Andie!" She shouted. "And I don't need parents who neglect me. I already had those. Karen and Kyle are my parents. You two just need to stay the hell away from me." She stormed off, limping only slightly as she did.

"Andie!" Greg called.

"Let her go, Greg," Darcy said. "She needs time." She looked at Tiktah and Aliese. "Andie's been through a lot. She'll come around."

"She has every right not to trust us," Aliese said. "Neither of you saw what we became... The potion Zell had Jezz slip to us turned us into the sort of people we despised... We hurt our poor girl... Neglected her until that monster killed her..."

"It's about time you two woke up," Tazzan said. "Welcome back. I tried to figure out what he did so I could reverse it, but none of the attempted antidotes I had my sister slip you worked."

"I understand what happened to you guys," Darcy said. "It's not your fault. Andie will realize that. I'm going to give you the same advice I gave Ivan when he showed up... Don't smother her. Give her space. When she lets you, get to know Andie, not Daphne... And eventually, she might start to trust you. Just take it at her pace."

"We can do that," Aliese promised.

"Who is Ivan?" Tiktah asked in the way only a father could respond to a boy's name being mentioned in connection to his youngest daughter. Darcy couldn't help but smile at that.

"You'd know him as our brave Sir Lygus. He hasn't really changed much," Darcy replied.

"Lygus... Now he would have been a wonderful suitor for our Daphne."

"She thinks so, too. They're dating... But trust me, it took Ivan a while to break through her walls."

Greg laughed softly at the memory. "Poor Ivan was so determined to woo her... And Andie wanted no part of it."

"Look... My sister is stubborn, but she'll let you in if you can earn her trust," Darcy promised. "Until then, you're welcome to get to know me and Greg. Oh, and... I go by Darcy now, by the way. But Sera's fine if it's easier."

"Darcy and Greg... Those are fine names. Strong," Tiktah said. "As well as Andie."

"It's short for Andrea, but don't call her that. She hates it," Greg said.

"Ivan made that mistake, too," Darcy said with a laugh.

"We'll keep that in mind," Aliese said.

Greg paused. "Um... Guys... May I...? Um..." He was drowning in his awkwardness.

"It's okay, Greg," Darcy said. "Just ask them."

Encouraged, Greg said, "I would really like to get to know you. See, I lost my parents. They died in an accident when I was two. I can't even remember them. My grandparents raised me... Sir Matthew and Lady Eleanor."

"I haven't heard those names in years," Tiktah said.

"At least we know you were safe," Aliese added.

"I was... And they loved me... But Gram's all I have now, and she can be sort of... intense. Ash remembers you both with such adoration, and I was sort of hoping... I mean... I never really had parents in my life... May I call you Mom and Dad?" Greg finally asked.

They both looked surprised. Aliese smiled. "Of course you may," she said, pulling him into her arms.

"I'd like that," Tiktah added.

"I've already got really great parents," Darcy said, "but I've got room in my heart for two more." She hugged Tiktah. She remembered Serafine had been a true daddy's girl. His arms were extremely comforting.

"Seeing our children again is a gift," Tiktah said softly. "One we shall not waste."

Darcy knew he meant that. She also knew that, eventually, Andie would give their former parents a chance. Until then, Darcy was grateful she had the chance to spend time with them.

"There is still the matter of Tazzan..." Kizzie said softly.

"I'm fine," Tazzan said. "I just need to go back to Eltar and warn Hanry about my father."

"We'll get you in touch with Hanry, but you're staying here, Tazzan," Darcy said firmly. "You barely survived your father's attack. The Witch and Jezzeff are targeting you, and I won't risk you getting killed."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he finally sighed. "Fine. For now. I've never seen Earth in person before. Perhaps I can learn something while I'm here."

"Where should he stay?" Greg asked. "Maybe my Gram can-"

"No, thank you. The last thing I need is for Lady Eleanor to try and babysit me. I'm a grown man." 

No one cracked a height joke, and Darcy was suddenly glad Scott and Chelsea weren't there because she knew one of them would have gone there. Tazzan was cranky enough.

"She can protect you, Tazzan," Aliese said gently. "Like few others can."

"She can also be a royal pain in my backside. I can protect myself."

Greg looked like he was torn between defending his grandmother and agreeing with Tazzan's point of view. He remained silent.

"You need to be hidden somewhere safe," Darcy insisted. "I assume you won't stay with the Rebels."

"You assume correctly."

"Let's compromise... Stay with a team of Power Rangers at one of the safe houses."

"I will not hide behind a bunch of toddlers."

"Some of the teams are older."

"They're still toddlers compared to me. The youngest ones are infants."

"I'm going to try not to be offended by that. Look, Tazzan... It's not safe for you to be on your own. You need to accept that and let someone help you."

"I'm fine, Serafine."

"You're stubborn, Grandfather," a new voice said. "As always. And in about four days, because of that, you're going to perish. Which is why I am here."

Darcy looked at the tall, well-dressed man. He had glasses and looked like a professor. Beside him was a young woman with sad eyes.

"Leopold?" Tazzan asked, momentarily stunned into stopping his protests.

"Hello, Grandfather."

"Why did you run, my boy? I know you were innocent."

"The Mayor had ordered my execution... Just as he ordered Imogen's." He motioned toward the woman beside him.

"Imogen of Eltar was a young girl... Immortal. The Mayor cut off her head. This cannot be her," Tazzan objected.

"It was a tulpa," Imogen explained softly. "He was too arrogant to consider I might be more clever than he was. He stripped me of the immortality he'd forced upon me millennia before, but he didn't kill me."

"Imogen and I fled, along with Lola, Calix, Lia, and Trinity. The Sisterhood rescued us," Leopold explained. "Trerry made everyone forget that Trinity, Lia, and Calix had been implicated, but it was impossible to erase the scandal of a Senator supposedly being part of the Rebellion of Eltar and staging a slaughter at the Mayor's home. We were framed, Grandfather."

"I know. If you'd given me time, I'd have convinced Rey to overrule Freyst and free you," Tazzan said. "Where have you been, Leopold?"

"Here, on Earth, moving from place to place with Imogen. We visit her daughter, Lola Freyst, often, but we never remain in one place for too long."

"Lola Freyst?"

"The Mayor kept me as a hidden slave, Tazzan of Eltar," Imogen said humbly. "Until Leopold and Paul helped me escape. They took me to Paul's brother."

"Sir Matthew... That's his grandson," Tazzan said, pointing at Greg.

"It's an honor to meet you," Imogen said, bowing her head. "Your grandparents are good people, as is your father."

Greg shrank a bit. "My father and grandfather are dead..." He said softly. "My dad died when I was two, and my grandfather died over the Summer."

Imogen looked like she might cry. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Gregory was like my brother. And Sir Matthew... Oh, poor Eleanor!" She shook her head. "He was a good man. He made her remember she had a heart and wasn't just a warrior."

"We had to stay away," Leopold explained. "After his siblings and mother were killed in the attack, we knew Matthew and Eleanor would never trust us again."

"What have you been doing for the last thirty years or so?" Tazzan asked.

"Working for justice, Grandfather," Leopold said. He took a deep breath before adding, "With the Rebellion of Eltar."

"You did what?!" Tazzan demanded.

"We did the very thing the Mayor accused us of doing before that and joined the Rebellion. They saved us, Grandfather. They helped us escape and helped us learn to survive here on Earth."

"They're criminals, Leopold!"

"They're complicated, Grandfather. Not everything is black and white. I promise you, we have never participated in the more questionable side of things."

"I can't believe this... After what they did to Mason-"

"That was one Chapter, acting without official orders. They were disbanded for it."

"They should have been dismembered for it. That boy never fully recovered!"

"No one ever saw them again. Garron probably handled them exactly as you would have." Leopold hesitated. "Apologies if I have disappointed you, Grandfather... However, this is not the time for debate. I came back in time to prevent a catastrophe."

"What happens in four days, Leopold?" Darcy asked.

"Several things. I cannot reveal them all without risking causing them, but I'll share what I can... In four day's time, California is on fire. As in, the entire state."

"Wildfires?" Greg guessed.

"No. The fires are causes by magic."

"Of course it's Zell!" Tazzan said angrily. Darcy noticed angry seemed to be his default setting. That's a lot of rage in a very tiny package, she thought with a slight grin.

"It's not Zell," Leopold said. "It's another boy who has the same great power... And he is about to truly come into it."

"Logan..." Greg whispered in horror as he looked at Darcy.

"Wait... Eloise and Jeirmi told us the version of the future they'd seen had been successfully prevented," Darcy said. "Are you telling me that Logan still destroys the planet?"

"As the Witch loses more and more control of Zell, she needs to activate her backup plans. Jezzeff is not enough for her. He has great power, but it's not quite the specific chaotic power she longs to unleash. She wants the corrupted power of the two brothers," Imogen explained.

"You said she's going to activate her plans, as in plural?" Greg asked.

"Yes... California is burning," Leopold said. "And Nevada is flooding."

"The desert is flooding?" Darcy repeated. "Oh, shit... Stone?"

"Stone," Imogen confirmed. "He's a friend of ours. We cannot let this come to pass."

"Nor can I allow my exceptionally stubborn grandfather to perish at the hands of the Witch's puppets," Leopold added.

"And how are you going to prevent all of that?" Tazzan demanded.

"You are staying with us, Grandfather. A new safe house has been set up, just outside of town. No one knows its there except the residents... Imogen and I will be staying there with Lola, Grace, Eloise, Jeirmi, and the one person who can keep all of us safe."

"And who might that be?"

"M'Telda. Eloise's mother, Lola's mentor, and our dearest friend."

Darcy froze. "M'Telda?" She repeated. "The Mad Sorceress?" M'Telda's journal had bonded Serafine and Ash to the Brothers of Legend forever and started them on an incredible journey in search of the truth. Serafine had been inspired to learn to work with vizu because of that journal. Now, however, the name meant even more to Darcy.

She was Kenna and Tylan's daughter! Darcy realized. She said nothing aloud. That secret had been one Kenna had taken to the grave. No one knew where M'Telda had come from, for the child's own safety. They'd hidden her until it was no longer safe. Then they'd aged her, trained her in both Sorcery and Wizardry, and sent her into the world. It had broken Kenna's heart, but the girl would have been killed if she'd remained with her parents. A great evil was hunting her.

Zell, Darcy remembered. Zell was hunting her.

"You expect me to rely on a woman with vizu-induced psychosis and paranoia to protect me?" Tazzan demanded.

"She's not mad," Darcy said. "She's a Vizu Queen, like me." Because she's my daughter, she added silently.

"You're certain?" Tazzan asked.

"I am. M'Telda might have seemed paranoid, but she just knew what was coming."

"Fine... I'm too damn tired to argue," Tazzan said.

"Good. Don't worry, Darcy. He's in good hands. Thank you for helping him today," Leopold said. He kissed Kizzie's hand. "Kizzie. Lovely to see you, as always."

"Senator," Kizzie said with a charming smile. "Imogen, Luv. You look great."

"I look seventeen. At most," Imogen said with a laugh. "But it's nice to finally be aging. We'll talk soon, Kizzie."

"We'll be in touch as soon as we're settled," Leopold promised. "The apocalypse waits for no man. We have precious little time to waste." He led Imogen and Tazzan away.

"Damnit, Logan..." Darcy mumbled. "Pierce is not going to want to hear this."

"I'm actually more worried about Chelsea," Greg replied.

"And Stone's part of it, too... Let's not forget that bit..."

"Laby has Stone locked in a labyrinth," Kizzie pointed out. "He isn't going anywhere."

"Unless Lex lets him out," Greg said. "In theory, he might be able to manipulate his father's labyrinths."

"Why would he do that?" Darcy asked.

"He feels guilty about what happened to the Rebels who were framed for that attack," Kizzie said. "Stone was gravely injured that day. He nearly drowned Vagris while he was unconscious. Jezzeff could probably manipulate that guilt and trick him into releasing Stone. Even Laby used to fall for Jezzeff's charming lies. Everyone did."

"We need to talk to the kid and warn him," Darcy said firmly. She knew how important that was, but Stone was probably the easier part of the problem. If he remained in the labyrinth, he wouldn't be a threat. There were a lot more variables at play with Logan. 

ANDIE  
She'd run until she hit the deepest part of the woods. Finally, as her injured ankle gave out, she collapsed onto the ground in tears. She had been overwhelmed by Daphne before, but this time was different. Her own emotions and trauma were mixing with Daphne's.

"Daphne... You poor thing..." A voice said sympathetically.

Andie looked up at Jezzeff and glared at him. "Stay away from me, Jezz!" She warned him, summoning her bow. "I am not in the mood."

"Oh, come now, Daphne... I'm here to help," he insisted. He moved toward her quickly and wiped away one of her tears before she could react.

Andie flinched. "Don't fucking touch me," she said. She shot him in his chest with an arrow and got back on her feet. He stepped back a few feet.

"Oh, Daphne... What happened to that sweet little girl I was so fond of?" Jezzeff asked as he pulled the arrow out and casually tossed it aside, healing instantly.

"She grew the fuck up. Get out of here, Jezzeff. I mean it."

He didn't listen. Instead, he moved closer. "Daphne, what has you so distraught?"

He sounded eerily sincere, like he was just a man who was worried about his beloved friend. For a split second, she was conflicted, even though she knew he wasn't trustworthy. He used that opening to wrap his arms around her.

Daphne was suddenly dangerously close to the surface. She remembered the boy Jezzeff had seemed to be... The loving older brother figure who tried to look after her when her parents didn't. Then, she remembered the rest, and Andie reacted.

She kneed him in his groin as hard as she could. Jezzeff was clearly stunned. He stumbled backward slightly and stared at her. "You're never touching me again," she told him. She tried to get away, but an invisible force pinned her to a tree.

"Zell saw to it that I can't take it any further than I did before," he said. "However, my hands are still free to go wherever they please." He smiled at her sadistically.

"He... Did what?" She asked softly.

"I know you told him our secret, Daphne... And he hexed me in a very painful manner to... prevent certain things from functioning. However, that only makes me want to claim you more."

Andie was stunned. Somehow, Zell knew the truth about what Jezzeff had done to Daphne, but his first instinct hadn't been to kill Jezzeff... He'd essentially magically castrated him instead.

He's really changing, she thought. He still has a chance. Oralee's right.

She was still pinned by the invisible force. She struggled, but she couldn't break free. Her bow was just barely out of her reach. Jezzeff moved closer, ready to do whatever sick thing he'd thought up.

Air, Oralee whispered.

What? Andie asked.

I have an Air affinity in addition to Spirit. It's why you and Isobel are so skilled with a bow. He expects you to use Spirit, but not Air. Call it to you.

Andie figured it was worth a shot. She focused on the air around her, willing it to respond. This is generally Scott's thing, she thought.

Scott has a very powerful Air affinity. It likes to flaunt itself. My affinity is gentler... I suppose it is shy, like I was, Oralee replied. Just ask it politely to assist you.

Air... Please come to me, Andie thought. Help me.

Air responded, and Jezzeff was blown away from her by a strong gust of wind. Andie was shocked it had worked. Jezzeff was caught by surprise and hesitated for a moment. A second gust of wind moved her bow toward her just enough that she could grab it.

She quickly shot him in the center of his forehead, knowing that was her best chance. He cried out in pain, cursing in Eltarian. He began healing rapidly, although slightly slower than usual. She still knew her opening would last only seconds. Andie was about to flee when help arrived.

A bullet was fired into Jezzeff's head from a distance. It hit the same spot her arrow had. Jezzeff fell backward onto the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but he clutched his head in agony.

"Are you alright? We shared sight. I connected to you when I realized you were upset," Lido said as he reached her.

"I'll be okay," Andie said.

He looked her over, clearly not believing that. "Just stay close. I'll handle Jezz."

"Lido, how nice to see you," Jezzeff said pleasantly. "It has been a long time, old friend."

"You were never my friend, Jezz," Lido said sharply.

"I was always kind to you."

"You fooled me, as you fooled everyone else, but it was not real."

Jezzeff got a little closer to Andie. Lido fired his gun into his chest. "I cannot die, Lido. You are wasting your time," Jezzeff said.

"I am very good at what I do, Jezzeff. They didn't call me the Executioner for nothing. You would not be the first immortal I eliminated. Even immortals can be killed. You just have to figure out their vulnerability. In the meantime, I'm happy to keep delivering potentially fatal blows until I find one that sticks."

Jezzeff seemed to size him up for a moment. Lido shot him in his blind eye. That made Jezzeff scream in pain, but it still healed almost instantly.

"Not the head, heart, or eye," Lido mumbled. "Try, try again..."

Jezzeff had apparently had enough for one day. "Goodbye for now, Daphne. I shall see you soon," he said before vanishing.

Lido looked at Andie. "Andie... Are you okay now?" He asked.

Andie looked at him and couldn't fight any longer. The tears overwhelmed her. She collapsed into hysterics in his arms.

"Are you hurt? Andie, what's wrong?" Lido asked frantically as she sobbed.

"They abandoned her!" Andie sobbed.

Lido, to his credit, understood. "Oh, Andie... I know it must be a shock to have faced them again," he said soothingly.

"They were under a spell... But Zell broke it. They seem like good people, Lido... But they left her in the care of Zell, who was a monster, and Jezzeff, who was worse... They never noticed she was being abused. They never noticed her at all. They just left her alone so they could improve their social status. They forgot her birthday. They forgot the anniversary of Sera's death. They forgot everything. They didn't care about anything but themselves. She was terrified, abused, and lonely, and she couldn't understand what she did to make them stop loving her... So she just kept trying to make them happy, and her heart broke a little more every time they ignored her. And I know it was a spell... I know that... But they neglected her when she needed them the most and it hurt, Lido! It hurt so much. It... It hurts..." She sobbed into his chest as he held her patiently.

"Andie... I'm so sorry for your pain," he said softly. "I know how much they hurt Daphne. I saw it with my own eyes, and with our shared sight. I know what it is to be abandoned and unloved. I was furious that they hurt her like that. I never understood... The fact that it was a spell makes it all make sense."

"It's not just Daphne... I know how this feels. My mom was an addict and neglected me... My dad was an alcoholic and abusive. I never knew why I wasn't enough for my mom... Why she needed to get high all the time just to feel alive... Or why my father hated me. I know how hard it is to be a little girl whose parents are there but not really there. I snapped at them, Lido... They didn't deserve that. I should apologize-"

"Andie... You have every right to be reluctant to let them in. Spell or not, they neglected Daphne and she went through horrible things because of that. You are allowed to be angry about what happened, and you are allowed to need time to decide whether or not you are willing to give them a chance."

"But they don't deserve to be treated like this..."

"Neither did Daphne. You need time, Andie. Take it. Don't just forgive them because you think you should."

She nodded. "Thanks, Lido... For coming after me."

"I will always be here when you need me, Andie."

"I know." She hugged him. "My sister's probably worried sick about me. Would you mind walking me back to the safe house? Or do you need to get back to A'Vah?"

"Zuzu has A'Vah occupied. She will be fine for a little while."

"Thanks. How is she doing?"

"She's well... Most of her fear has vanished as she's grown more comfortable. She's learning more every day. The girl is quite clever." He smiled in a way he never really did anymore, and it warmed Andie's heart. She could tell that Lido liked having a little one to take care of. She was pretty sure A'Vah gave him a sense of purpose he'd lacked after Zell turned him evil. Zell might have abducted the girl for Andie to play mother to, but it was clear Lido was meant to raise her.

"I'm really glad you two have each other, Lido," she said.

"As am I," Lido admitted softly.

Andie smiled at him as they began walking back to the safe house. I'll give them a chance, she decided. Just... Not tonight.

BRANZ  
He was startled when Zell appeared in front of him. "Great Zell! Weren't you just headed out?" He asked.

"Branz... Where are Maegus, Grayzee, and Angel?" Zell asked.

"You sent Grayzee and Angel on a mission... Jaybert's gone missing, and we all know that lad can't be left unsupervised for long. You asked them to try to locate him, since not one of us can sense him or his vizu. It's troubling, to say the least." Branz paused. "You don't remember? It was only two hours ago... Are you well?"

"I've returned from the past and am still lacking information my present self possessed."

"You haven't merged into your present self?"

"I don't intend to. I'll be returning to the past shortly. Summon Maegus. I need to speak with you both."

"Of course." Everything in Branz was screaming that something was wrong. He hurried off to find Maegus. "Lad... Zell wants to see us. He's returned from the past," he said.

Maegus nodded and Branz knew he understood. "Wonderful. Let's check in with him." He followed Branz back to Zell.

"Ah. Maegus," Zell greeted him a bit coldly.

"How was the past?" Maegus asked.

"Enlightening. Tell me... How have things been here?"

"Well, Maegus ran the Alliance for a bit while you were unwell," Branz said.

"Unwell?" Zell repeated.

"You lost Elgan's powers, Lad," Maegus said gently. "I'm terribly sorry. We nearly lost you, but thankfully, Grayzee, Branz, Angel, and I were able to restore you to health."

"Angel... Yes, who is Angel exactly?"

"Grayzee's latest companion," Branz said with a smirk. "She's a friend of ours. She was eager to join the cause."

"I'll bet she was... Tell me... How long have you three been plotting to betray me with Hezzo's granddaughter?"

Branz was stunned into silence for a moment, but Maegus reacted calmly. "Zell, Lad... You know we are loyal. We're trying to help you," he said. That part was true, at least recently, and Zell seemed to sense it. He hesitated.

"I know about the Circle, Maegus. I know everything."

"We're just a group of friends who enjoy having a good party and sharing drinks, Lad... We joined the Rebellion together out of boredom."

"I know the truth, Maegus. Stop lying to me. I thought you, of all people, were better than that."

Unexpectedly, Zell manifested a flaming sword. He ran it through Branz, who couldn't keep himself from screaming in pain. Zell pulled the sword out, leaving Branz bleeding and covered in burns. His entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out. He'd never felt anything that painful before. Zell looked like he was going to attack him again, but Branz was powerless to fight back.

"Zell... It's not Branz's fault," Maegus said. "I am the one in charge of the Circle. I put the whole thing together. If you want to torture someone, torture me."

"You betrayed me, Maegus," Zell said. "And for that, you will pay." He grabbed Maegus by the arm and dragged him away. Maegus didn't try to fight.

Branz could barely focus as he lost blood too rapidly. He still managed to summon his wand, which he needed if he wanted to cast any spells because he was becoming too weak to do it on his own. Using the last of his power, he cast the one spell he'd hoped he would never have to.

HEZZO  
He was sitting in the bar he'd set up in Angel Grove. Hezzo and Tinny ran bars everywhere the Circle went. It wasn't open yet, but would be soon. For now, it gave the members of the Circle a safe place to gather.

Danzel ran into the bar looking horribly pale. "What's wrong, Lad? See a ghost?" Hezzo teased the necromancer.

"Lads! Lads, come quick!" Hudzon called from outside.

Now, Hezzo knew it was serious. The rest of the Circle raced out of the bar. Tinny was the first to ask, "What's wrong?"

"It's Enchantment Six," Hudzon said.

"Shit. Who's distress code was it?" Hezzo asked. Enchantment Six meant someone had been compromised and was most certainly about to be killed. It was the only code the Circle had collectively decided meant they'd finally reveal what they were up to because they had no choice left.

"Branz," Danzel said softly.

"Damnit to Hell!" Tinny shouted.

"Alright, Lads. We've prepared for this," Sezzon said calmly. "We all know our assignments."

"Preparation and facing the actual event are quite different, Lad," Nee said. "But we can do this. We have to. For Branz."

"Hurry, Lads. The symbol's fading. He's weak," Amello said gravely.

"Ling." Hezzo said.

"I'll make the portal," Ling replied.

"Davi."

"Weapons. I'm on it," Davi said.

"Hill."

"I'll gather the Faeries," Hill replied. "A little chaos magic will give us the cover we need if things get out of hand."

"Keet."

"The animal forces have been alerted. They're ready to back us up as needed," Keet replied.

"Mel."

"I've got all the energy I require and am ready to heal anyone who needs it," Amello promised.

"Good. Vrennius."

"What do you need, Hezz?" Vrennius asked.

"For you to stay here," Hezzo said firmly.

"What? But, Hezzo-"

"No. Zell thinks you're dead. He thinks Felina killed you millennia ago, Phoenix. If you blow your cover, he'll kill you for real this time. You're our youngest member and we've worked way too hard to keep you alive. You're. Staying. Here."

"Hezzo, we all agreed that if one of them cast Enchantment Six, we'd all go after them."

"Branz is dying, Vrennius. Branz. I'm not adding you to that list! Stay here. I mean it."

"Damnit, Hezz, I'm not a child anymore!"

"If he sees you, he'll realize Felina let you live!" Vrennius froze, and Hezzo knew he'd hit the right nerve. "Think about what he'll do to her when he finally sees her again if he realizes she defied him."

Vrennius sighed, no longer arguing.

"Low blow, Lad," Hudzon said with a whistle. "But effective."

"Hudzon..." Hezzo pictured Hudzon's wife and army of children in his head. "You stay, too. And Danzel. I want you guys safe." Along with Branz, Hudzon, Danzel, and Vrennius were the youngest members of the Circle.

"Hezz... You know we can't," Hudzon said.

"It's Branz. We're going," Danzel agreed.

"Fine. We don't have time to argue anymore. Vrennius, hold down the fort. We'll be back," Hezzo said.

"Lads... The portal's ready," Ling said softly.

"Let's go," Hezzo said. "Watch each other's backs and try not to get killed for fuck's sake. This is it."

"Let's show this bastard who he's fucking with," Tinny said, patting Hezzo on the back before they all went through the portal together.

There was no sign of Zell. Branz lay on the floor covered in blood and burns. He wasn't moving. "Shit..." Hezzo whispered. It was hard to see the normally cheerful, playful Branz like that.

"Mel... Can you... Can you save him?" Danzel asked. He sounded like a frightened child.

"I'll find a way," Amello promised. "Someone cover me while I work on him."

"Davi. You're the best defense physically. Stay with them," Hezzo said.

"I'll guard them with my life, on my honor," Davi promised.

"The rest of us need to split up and find Maegus, Grayzee, my granddaughter, and any other allies who might be compromised," Hezzo said. He told himself Maegus and the others were fine, but seeing Branz, he couldn't be sure, and only "Angel" was immortal. The others could be killed. He took a deep breath and led the way down the hall.

MAEGUS  
He knew he was in serious trouble. He prayed Branz had been able to call for help and that he was still alive. Internally, Maegus was in severe distress, but externally, he remained calm.

"Zell... Lad..." He said softly. "You need to understand something."

"I'd like to," Zell said softly. "I'd like to understand how I never saw this coming... How I was fooled into trusting you so completely."

"You can trust me," Maegus said. "The Witch and Jezzeff are conspiring against you. We've been working to protect you. Zell... You were just a boy when the Witch began manipulating you. She loves games, and this one has been going on for millennia."

Maegus began to choke as Zell suddenly wrapped his hands tightly around his throat, effectively shutting him up.

"Stop it. I am not fooled by you any longer, Maegus. Jezzeff would never betray me, and the Witch is not manipulating me... She simply helps me see things clearly. She helps me do what must be done to become stronger." He tossed Maegus aside, knocking him into the wall. Maegus felt blood dripping down the side of his head. He couldn't think straight and suspected he was severely concussed.

"Zell, please listen to me. I'm trying to help," he said desperately.

Zell pulled out the flaming sword again. "Goodbye, Maegus," he said calmly.

"No!" A voice cried as the sword came toward Maegus. He saw the young girl Branz had abducted watching them in terror. Maegus wasn't sure how Patti had escaped from her room, but that hardly seemed to matter now. A blinding white light began to fill the room.

"Whoa... Nice trick, Lass!" Tinny said with a hearty laugh.

Branz got the message out, Maegus thought in relief.

Zell recoiled from the light as though it burned him. His sword turned instantly to ash as the light touched it.

"Well, that's useful..." Hezzo said. He wouldn't look at the light either. He looked like it was causing him pain, and Maegus realized it had singed Hezzo's flesh a bit. Ling stood in front of him protectively, almost as though he was absorbing some of the light to keep it from harming Hezzo.

"Good thing we found her locked away," Keet added.

"Awfully convenient," Hill agreed.

Patti stood beside Maegus, her light protecting him from harm like a shield. As Zell fled into the timeline a split second before the light could consume him, Maegus looked into Patti's eyes and said, "Thanks..."

"Hey, uh... Crystal Kid..." Hezzo began.

"Patti," she said softly.

"Patti. Can you turn it down a bit? Not all of us are forces of Good."

"It's alright, Patti. Maegus is safe now, and so are you," Ling said soothingly.

Patti took a very deep breath. The blinding light finally vanished.

"He's hurt," Ling said, looking at Maegus. "He'll need healing."

"Mel's got his hands full," Nee pointed out. "Branz is near death."

"Excuse me, but... I may be able to help," Shaniece said as she joined them.

"State your name, Lass, and let us decide whether or not you're useful," Hezzo said sharply.

"Shaniece Campbell," she said humbly.

"A Campbell? What's Zell doing with a Campbell in his corner?" Danzel asked in surprise.

"I ran into him by accident in the woods. I came here in search of a man who perished on this land... Garron, of the Rebellion of Eltar."

"Nika..." Ling said softly.

"Pardon me?"

"You look a bit like Shanika Campbell... The only woman Garron ever loved. She changed him... He wasn't so violent when she was around. The good in him was much stronger... Losing Nika destroyed Garron. It turned him much colder. And she was pregnant when she was murdered."

"Ling... You're thinking...?" Hezzo asked.

"He's right," Hill said. "I tended to Nika in the earliest days of her pregnancy. The energy is identical."

"I'll be damned... Garron's daughter lives," Tinny said in wonder.

Shaniece didn't seem surprised, so she must have figured that detail out on her own. "Please let me help. Maegus is seriously wounded," she said.

"Go on, Lass. We need answers and Maegus should be able to provide them better than an unconscious Branz," Hezzo said.

Shaniece set to work. She managed to heal Maegus fairly quickly. "Thank you, Lass," Maegus said. "That's better."

"What the hell happened, Maegus?" Hezzo demanded.

"That Zell is from the past. He came here knowing all about us and Angel."

"That's impossible. How could he have figured it out? We were meticulous."

"Evianna," Ling said softly.

"She doesn't know about us," Hezzo protested.

"She's an intangible. We can't block what does not exist," Sezzon pointed out.

"Evi was already alive by the time we formed. She wasn't technically an intangible anymore."

"True, but in theory, she could still communicate with other intangibles. If she stumbled across the right one, it's at least possible that she might have learned the truth."

"Damnit. I hate it when he's right..." Hezzo mumbled.

"He's always right, Hezz," Hudzon pointed out. "His extreme intelligence is why you recruited him."

"Where the hell are Grayzee and my granddaughter?" Hezzo demanded.

"Zell... The one from the present, that is... Sent them on a mission. Jaybert's gone missing," Maegus explained.

"Oh, he's not missing," Danzel said with a mischievous grin. "Binky the vizu ate his heart and Laby locked Binky in a labyrinth of mirrors."

Maegus whistled. "Nasty end for a nasty lad. I approve."

"Darcy's a pistol, just like Serafine was," Tinny said with a laugh. "It was her idea."

"She's clever. I'll give her that. Anyway, Grayzee and Angel weren't here when Past Zell attacked us. Hopefully they're still safe, but we need to warn them before he finds them."

"We obviously need to pull you guys out of here," Hezzo said. "Anyone else we ought to rescue besides you four, Patti, and Shaniece?"

"I do think it's time for me to leave," Shaniece agreed.

"Hezz, we can't leave Zell. He's not safe," Maegus argued.

"He just tried to kill you and Branz, Maegus! You're damn right he's not safe, because I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Hezzo declared.

"Hezzo, that wasn't the Zell I'm talking about. That one was pure evil. There was no getting through to him. The real Zell still needs us."

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not letting you risk your asses here anymore. How many more evil Zells are there? And there's, what? One sort of slightly good one? You and Branz could have died today. Branz still might. I'm not letting this continue."

"I'm the official leader of the Circle."

"Because I put you in charge. It was my plan. And as far as the Rebellion, we're both Captains."

"Zell needs us, Hezzo... And I owe it to the Three not to give up on saving him."

"You're being a fool, Maegus! I won't stand for this! We need to go back to the original plan and destroy him."

"I'm sorry, Hezz. I can't do that."

"You're compromised and your judgment is impaired! I'm pulling you guys out! Or else-"

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting..." Danzel said with a sniffle.

"Who's who?" Nee asked.

"Oh, Hezzo is definitely the daddy," Tinny said.

"Yeah, Maegus is the nurturing one," Hudzon agreed.

Maegus and Hezzo were still arguing back and forth. Hezzo looked like he was getting ready to attack him. Maegus braced himself to deflect whatever spell Hezzo tried to fling at him.

"Lads... Arguing isn't the answer," Ling said softly. They both stopped and looked at him. "We're brothers. We have been for millennia. We cannot let this break us apart. We've worked too hard and been through too much. Now, apologize for not listening to each other, both of you."

"I'm sorry, Hezzo," Maegus said softly. "I value your opinion and I am honored to share leadership with you... I just truly believe we are meant to stop Zell by saving him."

Ling looked at Hezzo expectantly. Hezzo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry, too. You know what you're doing. I should trust that after all this time... I want him dead. I want him to pay for all he's done... But maybe there is more than one type of death... Maybe we only need to destroy the evil parts..." He paused.

"Destroy the evil parts..." Maegus repeated. "Which are scattered throughout the time line..."

"I still get to slaughter him and you still get to save him... It's win-win," Hezzo said, slowly grinning.

"You get the beeeest of both worlds..." Hudzon and Danzel sang in unison.

"Hannah Montana... The greatest rouse since the Circle," Tinny said with a laugh.

"Are we okay?" Maegus asked, extending his hand to Hezzo.

"Always, Brother," Hezzo said. He shook his hand before pulling him into a hug.

"Right then, Lads. Back in action," Tinny said.

"Danzel, Hudzon, bring Patti and Shaniece to Angel Grove. Return the crystal lass to her family and take Shaniece to Vitti. I'm sure the Rebellion will offer her sanctuary," Hezzo said.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable staying with Rebels..." Shaniece admitted. "I understand Garron was my father, but he's done horrible things... I can't just blindly trust the Rebellion."

"What about family? I'm sure Captain Smith would welcome Kizzie's kin," Maegus said.

"I'm sorry, but... I know what they've done. No matter the reason, I can't support it."

"Tanya, then," Sezzon suggested. "She's taken in most of the Campbell clan. I'm sure she'd welcome the company of another adult. Tanya's a Power Ranger, Shaniece. I believe she's also related to the Campbell line... Her daughter has Campbell blood that I assume comes from her."

Shaniece nodded. "Alright. If she's okay with it, so am I."

"Then it's settled," Maegus said. "Lads, please return our dear Patti home and bring Shaniece to Tanya. The rest of us will check on Branz before we go find Grayzee and Angel."

Danzel and Hudzon did as they were told for once and left with Patti and Shaniece. The others headed to the room Branz was in. Amello was still leaning over him. He looked too pale. Davi stood stoically, guarding them.

"Maegus." Davi greeted him.

"Davi," Maegus replied. "How is Branz?"

"The sword was made with hellfire. It's demonic in nature," Amello said. "That makes his wounds very hard to reverse. Branz is too pure to be touched by hellfire."

"Where did Zell get his hands on a weapon like that?" Keet asked.

"The Witch, Lad," Sezzon said patiently.

"Right. Should have thought of that." Keet leaned down to pet a fox who'd wandered into the house. "What's the report?" He asked. He paused, looking into the fox's eyes and nodding. "Zell from the past appeared on the other side of the base before slipping back into the place outside of the timeline. He's nursing his wounds from Patti. We have a little time before he can attack again."

"And Zell from the present?" Hill asked.

"Staring at the water, looking lost," Keet replied.

"He's been doing that a lot since he lost Elgan's powers," Maegus said. "It comforts him."

"I'll have the fox and his friends guard Present Zell for the time being," Keet offered. He finished petting the fox and sent it on its way.

Suddenly, someone appeared. Maegus was on high alert, ready to attack. So was Hezzo. Nedezzo put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm here to help," he said.

"You and the others in your Chapter betrayed Wu," Hezzo said. "Forgive us if we don't take you at your word."

"I like Branz," Nedezzo said.

"Who doesn't?" Tinny asked. "But that doesn't mean we can trust you, Lad."

"Maybe this will convince you." He presented an amulet that radiated darkness. He looked at them, swallowing nervously before adding, "Bizzeh mada alebastes... Vide piel virit."

"Loyal my ass," Hezzo mumbled at the second mantra.

"Hezz... He's telling the truth. He's had a change of heart," Ling said.

"Before we even arrived at the Alliance," Nedezzo confirmed. "I knew I made the wrong choice, but it was too late."

"What's the amulet for?" Maegus asked.

"It belongs to the Witch. I found it in the woods. I analyzed the energy, and it can contain the hellfire that's flowing through Branz. It should pull it right out of him, and then I can help Amello heal him."

"How did you know what happened?" Hezzo asked suspiciously.

"I told him," Zizi said, appearing with Bax by her side. "I had a vision."

"Holy shit, Branz..." Bax mumbled. He shook his head. "Can you save him?" He asked Amello.

"If Nedezzo's right about the amulet... Perhaps," Amello replied.

"Then we have to try," Maegus said. "I won't let Branz perish on my watch."

Nedezzo placed the amulet over Branz's heart. It began to glow red as it pulled the hellfire out of him.

"It's working... He's starting to heal," Amello said.

"Nicely done, Lad," Maegus said to Nedezzo.

Soon, Nedezzo shifted his focus to helping Amello heal Branz. A few minutes later, Branz groaned in pain.

"Branz... Are ya alright, Lad?" Tinny asked.

Branz had a coughing fit, but he managed to give them a thumb's up. "Easy. You still need to heal a bit," Amello said gently.

"M... Maegus..." Branz coughed out.

"I'm here, Lad. I'm alright," Maegus promised.

"Thank God... Thought we were goners, to be honest," Branz said as his lungs finally cleared. "Where's Grayzee?"

"Next on our list," Hezzo said. "Maegus... How do you plan on explaining this to Present Zell?"

"I'm going to try the one thing Jezzeff wouldn't... The truth," Maegus replied.

"He might kill you for the betrayal."

"He might... Which is why I'm going to do this alone. I won't risk endangering Grayzee or Branz. However, I genuinely believe I may be able to get through to him... It's better he hear it from me than the Witch."

"Good luck with that task, Lad," Hezzo said seriously. "Let's go find Grayzee and my granddaughter. Who wants their freedom?"

"I'm staying here," Zizi said. "I have to finish what I started."

"Where you go, I go," Bax said firmly.

"Nedezzo? Do you want out?" Hezzo asked.

"Yes," Nedezzo replied. "Will the Rebellion accept me back?"

"Vitti promised to give anyone who asks a chance," Hill replied. "You just helped save Branz. She'll give you an opportunity to prove you're truly on the right side."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Grayzee and Angel rushed into the room. "I saw the distress spell," Grayzee said. He looked frantic.

"Better late than never, Lad," Tinny said. "Everyone's okay, but it seems the Witch outed our secret to a part of Zell from the past... So now Maegus is going to out it to Zell from the present."

"Branz..." Angel said softly. It was clear she knew how bad things had gotten.

"I'm okay, Lass," Branz promised. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"When do we tell Zell the truth?" Grayzee asked.

"We don't. I do. I want you, Angel, and Branz to stay here while I talk to him. If it goes badly, I'll warn you to get out of here," Maegus replied.

"Maegus-" Grayzee protested.

"It's better this way, Lad. I can do this. He'll listen to me."

"I hope you're right."

"Ling, get a portal open. Come on, Lads," Hezzo said. "Let's get Nedezzo out of here." He paused. "Zizi... Are you sure you want to stay?"

"No... But I know I need to," Zizi replied. "I'll be alright."

"I'll protect her," Bax said.

"That's not reassuring. If Zizi gets hurt, I'm coming after you, Bax," Hezzo said firmly. With that, he led those who were leaving into the portal.

Maegus looked at Grayzee, Branz, Angel, Zizi, and Bax and said, "Well, that was eventful. Stay safe, Friends. I'll be back soon." He took a deep breath and headed to the waterfront to find Zell. No matter what happened next, Maegus knew there would be no turning back.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX  
ZELL  
He felt Maegus coming, so he turned around to greet him. "Hello, Maegus," he said pleasantly.

"Zell... Lad... We need to talk," Maegus said.

His body language and tone were concerning. "Very well," Zell said. "Is something wrong?"

Maegus took a deep breath. "I've been lying to you, Lad."

"Lying?" Zell asked in confusion.

"The Circle isn't just a Chapter of Rebels who like partying together. We're a very exclusive secret society of Warlocks, Wizards, and Sorcerers who work magic together... Three very different types of magic that no one believed could be combined before we managed it. We abandoned our destinies to come together for a very important mission."

"A mission... What sort of mission?"

"To stop you, Lad." He paused.

"Maegus..." Zell shook his head. "You would betray me? You?"

"The things you were doing... The murders you committed... You had to be stopped, Zell. You were out of control and harming innocents. You killed Artemisia. She was neutral. No one was supposed to harm her. That was what started this."

"She was a Seer. I couldn't allow her to remain alive. She knew the truth about me... I didn't want to have to kill her, but I saw no other choice. Why was her death the catalyst? I killed many Seers."

"Hezzo was in love with her. He nearly destroyed the planet with a blizzard after he found her body, but Ling stopped him. That day, Hezzo decided to defy his destiny and form the Circle. He asked me to lead it, because he knew no one would listen to him with his reputation for evil. Together, we recruited the others."

"All with the intention of killing me?"

"If we had to, yes. We were determined to stop you in one way or another."

"All of this time you have been in the Alliance, you have been plotting against me?" It was unthinkable. It infuriated him. More than that, though, it hurt.

"Yes, Lad. I knew about the Three. I found their bodies. I was determined to stop you, for them. We all had our reasons. Grayzee, Branz, and I joined the Alliance so we could destroy it from the inside."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"A part of you came from the past. He nearly killed Branz, and I wasn't much better off."

Zell hated that this news worried him. "Is Branz alright?" He asked.

"Yes. The rest of the lads came to our rescue, along with a few others. Shaniece, Patti, and Nedezzo are gone, Zell. Nedezzo and Shaniece wanted out of the Alliance."

He wasn't entirely surprised. "Nedezzo didn't want to be here. I knew that. As for Patti, I don't even know why I had Branz abduct her. I suppose I was worried she was a threat to me. It is a shame about Shaniece. I owe her a great deal. She was very helpful after Scarlet's attack on our previous base. Still, it made very little sense that a Campbell would willingly join the Alliance. I should have realized she was not loyal."

"What will you do about it?" Maegus asked softly.

"Shaniece may live her life. I have no quarrel with her. Nedezzo is better off away from here as well."

"And... What will you do about us?"

"Leave if you want. I don't care." That was a lie. The idea of Grayzee, Branz, and especially Maegus leaving him made him feel more lost than ever.

"We're not leaving you, Lad. You need us."

"Why does that matter?"

"You're changing, Zell. The boy you were is still in there. The boy the Three were determined to save. I see that now. I believe you can change. I firmly believe Jezzeff and the Witch are the ones we must stop. I told the Circle our mission has changed. We want to protect you, Zell. We're here to help you."

"Why? I killed your mentors."

"Because, Lad... You were a child. The Witch manipulated you. Saving you is the honorable thing to do. I believe in you, Zell. For the first time, I truly believe in you."

Zell saw no hint of deception in his eyes. "Thank you, Maegus," he said. "For stopping me when you could in the past, and for guiding me for all this time. If you truly wish to remain at my side, I want you here."

Maegus put a reassuring hand on Zell's shoulder. "We're with you, Lad."

This brought Zell a bit of peace. He nodded, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his beloved mentor and his friends had fooled him so thoroughly. "You know, you're all very good at what you do," he said with a slight smile. "Well played. I'm impressed."

Maegus chuckled lightly. He manifested two glasses of Eltar's finest wine. He handed Zell a glass before raising his own. "To the truth," he said.

Zell joined the toast before drinking his wine. "To the truth indeed," he agreed. They sipped their wine in silence.

As he finished his drink, Maegus added, "Oh, and... Angel is Hezzo's granddaughter. Would you like another drink?"

Zell presented his glass for a refill, not even sure what to say to that news. Maegus cheerfully made more wine appear in both of their glasses. Zell rarely drank more than a single glass of any alcoholic beverage at a time, but this day seemed to call for extra liquor.

NIKO  
He stood over a glass casket, smiling. "Time for another power boost," he mumbled. He touched the crystal that contained the energy from the casket's occupant. Instantly, the power flowed into him, as it had been doing every time he visited it since he'd captured its occupant nearly twenty years ago.

His communication stone began to vibrate in his pocket. He answered it and saw Kiddius on the other end. "Niko... Where are you? Phestian and Dezzanna are frantically searching for you. Zell's getting paranoid about potential defectors from the Alliance who are loyal to Jezzeff's Guild. If you aren't here, he may think you have betrayed him."

"I would never lower myself to working with Jezzeff," Niko said in disgust. "Zell is the horse to back in this fight. At least he has earned his reputation."

"Well, where are you then?"

"Home. I needed a power boost, so I visited our guest."

"Ah. You should have at least told Phes, Niko. He is your lieutenant."

"I wasn't planning to be gone long. I'll portal back shortly."

"Niko... We think Micah defected."

"Good. I'll happily help Zell destroy that traitor to the Rebellion."

"Isn't that sort of the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Micah and his pathetic lackeys slaughtered a neighboring Chapter. He belongs with Jezzeff, who killed his best friend in cold blood. Rebels don't kill each other."

"What about Jada?"

Niko tensed. "We were following orders, Kiddius. Garron arranged that ambush. He was a Founding Member. Was I supposed to refuse him?"

"Of course. It's not like we gained anything from it," Kiddius said sarcastically. "You know, Phes and Dezzanna still have mixed feelings about that whole thing. So does Calla."

"Following that order got us a lot of power, Kiddius. Because of our success, Garron led us to the tomb where the casket was hidden. Imagine where we'd be without it. We never would have captured our guest."

"I'm not sure captured and guest can be used in the same sentence," Kiddius said with a laugh.

"Kiddius, stop being a pain and do something useful. Tell everyone I'll be back shortly," he said sharply.

"Yes, Sir," Kiddius said seriously.

Niko ended the communication. He looked into the glass casket. "Oh, Dimitria... I'm surrounded by idiots." He laughed before checking her vitals. The casket's magic kept her alive, but barely. She'd been in a coma for most of that time, her immortal life force constantly being drained and stored for Niko to collect as he required it.

Suddenly, the room serving as her tomb seemed to grow colder. Two people appeared behind Niko. "Since the Rebellion considers us defectors, we no longer require proof to assassinate you," the Alchemist said. "However, the confession was nice. It confirmed what I already knew."

"Alchemist. Warlock. Welcome to my home. Why have you come?" Niko asked, very confused by their greeting.

The Alchemist pulled out a golden sword. She smiled sadistically, and Niko was suddenly very nervous. There were very few people Niko genuinely feared getting on the wrong side of. The Alchemist and the Warlock topped the list, right behind Zell.

He swallowed nervously as the Warlock pulled out a ritual dagger.

Fuck. They're here to kill me, Niko realized. What the hell did I do to piss these two off?

"What is this about, Friends?" Niko asked.

"Jada," the Alchemist said harshly.

Niko paused. "Jada, the Prime Minister's Daughter?" He asked.

"Jada, the Rebel you and your Chapter ambushed and killed," the Alchemist clarified.

He didn't bother to deny it. After all, she'd heard him discussing it with Kiddius. "What of it? We had orders. Garron wanted her handled."

"That was one order you shouldn't have followed. Don't act like you were just being a good little soldier, Niko. I know damn well Garron gave you power in exchange for your compliance."

"What's it to you? Jada was just an idealist who stood in Garron's way. She'd have stopped the attack on the Counsel Building from succeeding. He and Zydia discussed it and decided she needed to be eliminated because that attack was too vital. Why do you care?"

"We trained her."

"Yes, which is odd. You two usually keep to yourselves. Why was Jada so important? Was it her status as the Prime Minister's Daughter that made her worth something to you?"

"She was family," the Alchemist said sharply.

"What?" Niko asked in confusion.

"I hope your affairs are in order, Niko," the Warlock said. He proceeded to begin casting a powerful spell.

Niko tried to run, because the Warlock speaking up terrified him more than anything else had, but he quickly realized there was already a spell in place... A labyrinth surrounded the building. The Warlock might not be as good at that as Laby, but it did the trick. There was no escape.

The Alchemist stabbed Niko in his side. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't fatal. She was playing with him.

He tried to reach out for help. The alarm he attempted to activate that would call his Chapter home did nothing.

The Alchemist looked into his eyes and said, "Your technology won't save you, Niko. You'll find the inside of all of it has turned to solid gold."

"No... Please, I can explain!" Niko said desperately. "It was all Garron's idea, with Zydia egging him on!"

"Garron and Zydia are dead. In a few minutes, you'll be reunited."

"Please... Please, Alchemist, listen to me. I'll... I'll do anything you ask!"

"There is nothing you can do to make me spare your life, Niko. Your fate was sealed the instant you harmed my sister."

"Sister?" He gasped. "You're Eva Leigh? Moriazan's missing daughter?"

"I'm the Alchemist. However, long ago, I was the Prime Minister's Daughter. And now, I shall see justice done."

The Warlock grabbed Niko and began to cut a word into his back. Niko screamed in pain. "Now, the universe shall know what you truly were," the Warlock said.

The Alchemist nodded with approval before turning the blood in Niko's wound to gold. Slowly, it spread into his body. It was agonizingly painful to feel his blood transforming, poisoning his body rapidly.

"Any last words?" The Alchemist asked. Before Niko could think of a response, she severed his head.

THE ALCHEMIST  
She wasn't sure what she was feeling as she ended Niko's life, but it was deeply satisfying. "That was for you, Ember Jada Leigh," she said softly.

She stared at the word the Warlock had carved into Niko's back. Telazan. It was the Eltarian word for traitor. It glowed in gold letters, raised now that his golden blood had solidified.

She looked at the Warlock and said, "One down... Eight to go."

PATTI  
She'd been so relieved to return home that it took her a minute to realize no one had noticed she was missing. Her parents greeted her as if she'd just returned from a short walk. There were no frantic missed calls or texts on her cell phone from her biological father, her new sister, or her cousin. Even Tia and Brian had failed to check on her.

Patti might have been offended, but she decided to try calling someone instead. She dialed Brian's number. It went straight to voicemail. So did Tia's. She finally decided to try Caius, who always seemed to make things make sense.

At first, Caius didn't answer, either. A minute later, her call was returned. "Caius, hey! Sorry to bother you, but-" Patti began.

"It's not Caius," a girl clarified. "I'm his niece, Dora. He asked me to return your call and make sure you're okay while he stays with the Chosen. He doesn't want to leave them right now, but if it's an emergency, he will."

"Oh! I'm sorry... Oh my gosh, I didn't interrupt a battle or anything, did I? Is everyone okay? Don't worry about me-"

"Patti. Relax. It's not a battle. They're at a funeral."

"A funeral?" Patti's chest felt tight. "Who died?" She asked softly.

"Tye."

"Tye... Tia's little sister? Oh no! What happened? Is Tia okay?"

"Tia's... Tia. She's not okay in the slightest, but she's putting that aside to be strong for her younger siblings. Brian won't leave her side right now, which seems to be helping. Taylor's a freaking wreck. He was blaming himself and ready to kill himself until some Eltarian with a Spirit affinity named Keilah stepped in and helped him realize Tye made her choice not to go into hiding with her family and that led to her death. It sucks, but Taylor couldn't have saved her. He's struggling, but at least he's not trying to slit his wrists anymore. Angie's pretty heartbroken because she's the one who helped Tia and Tanya get the others away from Zedd when he was still going by Lord and she feels responsible for their safety. Tammy takes every loss hard, and Ollie is trying to hold his team together. And Caleb... Well, I'm pretty sure my cousin has seen Tye's ghost and doesn't know what to do about it. I've felt her around, too. Anyway, the point is, Uncle Caius is trying really hard to take care of them right now."

"I feel awful... I didn't know any of this. I was kidnapped by the Alliance and-"

"Wait, what?!" Dora demanded. "Back up. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Branz, the one who took me, didn't hurt me at all. He and his friends were actually spies and the rest of them helped rescue me after I sort of scared away a really evil part of Zell from the past. Zell from this time didn't hurt me, either. I'm not even sure he understood why he kidnapped me. But, yeah, I literally got abducted by aliens and nobody seems to have noticed."

"Okay... I'd classify this under important. I don't think my uncle needs to duck out of the funeral, but maybe I can come meet you so we can figure out what happened? The Circle's really strong. Branz must have cast a spell to keep people from realizing you were missing. Let's meet. I'll text you a location."

"Stay at the funeral, Dora. This isn't that urgent. I'm safe."

"Someone needs to help you sort this out... I'll text you from my number so we can set up plans to meet up tomorrow. This way, I don't bail on the funeral. I hate funerals, but my cousin needs me. I know you don't want to bother my uncle with this, and everyone has a million things to do right now, but I'm free. I'm not Chosen or a Power Ranger or any of that, so there's nothing pressing to keep me from helping you out."

"Thanks, Dora. I appreciate your help. Please tell Tia how sorry I am about her sister."

"I will." Dora hung up.

Patti was overwhelmed with sadness at what had happened. She decided she needed a mental escape from the news and the past few days, so she opened up a book and started reading, happy to get lost in someone else's problems for a while.

THE NEXT DAY.

CHARLEIGH  
She was walking to work when someone approached her. The first thing she noticed was that he was sort of handsome in that antihero way, with a terrible scar over his eye. Charleigh tensed for a moment before his charming smile put her at ease.

"Excuse me," he said softly. "Aren't you Charleigh?"

"Do we know each other?" Charleigh asked in confusion.

"I'm a good friend of Captain Smith's."

"You know Uncle Cap?" She smiled. "Is there something I can do for you, um...?"

"Call me Jezz." He smiled a little more. "Charleigh, I'm here to offer you some help. Captain Smith told me about your rather unique talent for alchemy. I have studied it extensively, although it's not a gift I personally possess quite yet. I can help you learn more about it. Join me somewhere a bit more private, and I'll show you some of the material I've collected on the subject."

She almost agreed. Then, she stopped to think for a moment. Jezz might be charming, but he was a complete stranger. Captain Smith had been careful not to tell most people about her. Why would he send a stranger to "help" her with a gift almost no one knew she had?

"That's not going to happen," she said firmly. "I don't go places alone with strangers."

Jezz was obviously surprised, but he smiled at her reassuringly. "That's wise of you. If you want to contact Captain Smith to confirm my story, I completely understand," he said.

She paused. If he was lying, why would he let her call Captain Smith? "Sure... I'll call Uncle Cap right now," she said. She pulled out her cell phone and started to pull up her contacts.

She felt Jezz's hand coming toward her, ready to grab her. Her reflexes kicked in and she flipped him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. She pinned him with her foot, holding his arm at a painful angle to keep him from moving.

"Oh, my... I appear to have underestimated you," he mumbled. "I was under the impression you'd been raised away from this life."

"I was raised on an Air Force base," Charleigh replied, not releasing him. "I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"So it would seem..." Jezz said. Then, he sent her flying with some sort of invisible force.

Charleigh was stunned as she hit a tree. She took a moment to recover, not understanding what had just happened. That didn't matter. She braced herself for another attack, which was good, because Jezz suddenly teleported behind her.

Charleigh hit him with a spinning roundhouse kick. He doubled over and struggled to recover for a moment. Then, he pulled out a sword.

"Uh-uh-uh, Jezzy-Wezzy," a strange woman said with a bit of an amused cackle as she appeared. She reminded Charleigh of the girl from The Ring with the way half her face was hidden behind her long black hair. "We need her alive."

"Who the hell are you?" Charleigh demanded.

"That's not very polite," she said in mock horror. "I thought they trained you Military kids better than that!"

"Of course... Who the hell are you, Ma'am?" Charleigh replied sarcastically.

"I'm the Witch. The Witch, the Witch, the Witch!" She cackled in apparent amusement. "We're not here to hurt you, Charleigh. I decided it would be beneficial to have an alchemist on our side. You see, we are at war, and we need your help."

"I'm not interested."

"I promise the Guild has better health benefits than the Alliance," the Witch said with another cackle. "If you stand with us, you'll still be alive when this is over. Probably, anyway. Unless you get yourself killed by the other side, or give us a reason to eliminate you, or-"

"Witch... This isn't a great recruitment speech," Jezz said softly.

"Right. Join the Guild, Charleigh! We have cookies!" The Witch declared.

"No, Ma'am, I don't think that I will," Charleigh replied.

That was when more people emerged from the shadows. "That's fine," the Witch said. "It's more fun if you try to fight us anyway."

Charleigh took in the situation. The people looked like a unit. They'd clearly worked together for a very long time. She knew they posed a serious threat to her. She braced herself for a fight.

"Do we kill her?" A girl who looked about seventeen and visibly mentally unhinged asked.

"That won't be necessary, Alyss," the Witch replied casually. "Just capture her."

Charleigh had no intention of becoming a Prisoner of War. She started searching for visible weaknesses.

The man who held himself like a leader nodded. "You heard her," he said.

Another man responded immediately, attacking her. Charleigh kicked him in his chest before he could hurt her, then realized she recognized him.

"You look exactly like Captain Kenneth Zane of the United States Army!" She said in surprise. "Your memorial portrait hangs in the White House... Actually, a few of you look familiar."

"We look familiar because we died and the White House commissioned portraits in our honor," he replied. "But I prefer K.Z, as my name is actually Keizee." He paused. "You know your history." 

"Kenneth K.Z. Zane was murdered by his brother... Timothy," she remembered aloud.

A man with a cocky smile who couldn't have been more than nineteen waved at her. "It's Tinzann, actually. And we're not really related. Also, I'm innocent. At least, as far as that incident goes."

"Tinzann, stop chatting and capture her!" The leader demanded.

Tinzann shook his head. "She's a kid, Pahl. I'm not doing that again."

"I am your Chapter Captain! You will listen to me!"

"The Rebellion disbanded us before they sent Raff and Captain Smith to put us down, Pahl. Technically, you aren't in charge of anything anymore."

"Uncle Cap..." Charleigh whispered in surprise. Did Tinzann mean what she thought he did? What had these people done to deserve to be killed? She knew Captain Smith wouldn't have done it without a valid reason.

"Show him some respect, Tinzann," a man who radiated Military said. "We still respect the Chain of Command here." He looked at Charleigh and offered her a charming smile. "Pardon the hostility, Miss. I am Lupan, of Eltar, formerly a member of the Eltarian Guard. More recently, I was Louis Lupan, assistant to Congressman Paul Walsh." He pointed to Pahl. "Allow us to explain ourselves. We do not mean you any harm."

He seemed about as genuine as Jezz did, but she knew neither was as they appeared. Charleigh knew men like Lupan. They wore their Rank with pride but were secretly power hungry and evil. Lupan would likely stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"I'm not interested, Sir," she replied.

"She won't fall for your charms, Lupan," the other woman present said. "Let's make this easier. I'm M'Laize. We're here to recruit you. If you won't join us, we will use force." She turned to the younger woman. "Alyss..."

Alyss touched Charleigh's arm. That touch alone left her screaming in agony as she felt unbelievable pain. She'd never experienced anything like that before. She sank to her knees, screaming.

"Get the hell away from her!" Someone shouted. Something heavy was flung through the air. It hit Alyss in the head and knocked her unconscious.

The pain stopped. Charleigh struggled to catch her breath. A girl with glasses and brown hair offered her a hand. "Hi," she said. "I'm Stephanie. Are you okay?"

Charleigh nodded slowly. "I'm Charleigh. Stephanie, how did you knock her out?" She asked.

"I flung my college biology textbook at her head. The thing's heavy as hell and doubles as a murder weapon," Stephanie said with a laugh. "When in doubt, improvise, right?"

"Thanks for the save."

"I don't think I've saved you just yet." Stephanie motioned to the others. They were starting to pull out weapons. "Something tells me this isn't a gang attack... Do you want to explain?"

"I'm not totally caught up myself, but basically... Aliens."

Stephanie shrugged. "Okay then... Aliens." She nodded and assumed a fighting stance.

The Guild members came at them except for Tinzann and the Witch. Charleigh and Stephanie started to fight back. Charleigh had a lot of Martial Arts training and she'd picked up the Military's self defense methods, too. To her surprise, Stephanie seemed pretty experienced, too. She hit Jezz in the back with a powerful kick that knocked him to the ground.

"Not bad..." Charleigh said.

"Eight years of kick boxing," Stephanie explained with a grin. "A girl's gotta know how to defend herself!"

They kept fighting, managing to do some damage to their attackers. The Witch manifested popcorn and a soda as she watched the battle. She cackled and shouted, "Come on, M'Laize! I know you can fight better than that!" She tossed a piece of popcorn at M'Laize's head.

"Seriously, what is wrong with that woman?" Charleigh wondered aloud.

Just when the enemy had them cornered, Charleigh spotted a red crystal on a silver chain dangling from a tree branch. Something drew her toward it. She couldn't explain the impulse, but she grabbed it out of the tree and put the necklace on. She wrapped her hand around the crystal and squeezed it. Charleigh was stunned as she transformed into a red suit and helmet.

Jezz took a step back. "Impossible..." He mumbled.

"An unexpected turn of events! Excellent!" The Witch proclaimed. She tossed some popcorn into the air and caught it in her mouth.

When M'Laize tried to attack Charleigh, she felt an unexpected power filling her. She began to fight with even more confidence, holding the enemy off.

Stephanie knocked Keizee onto his back. That was when Charleigh spotted a blue crystal on a chain in the grass beside her. "Stephanie! Put on the necklace!" She shouted.

Stephanie noticed the necklace and put it on. As she clutched the crystal in her hands to examine it, she gave it a quick squeeze. She immediately transformed into a blue suit. "Whoa! Nice..." Stephanie said with approval.

They both fought with more power after that. After several minutes, Jezz shouted, "Enough! Retreat for now."

The group that had shown up together left immediately. Jezz looked at the Witch. "Are there others?" He demanded.

"There will be," she replied. "These two are the first. I sense... Six more crystals connected to these."

"Did you know?"

"That there was yet another team of Power Rangers coming? No, actually. It's so fun when the Universe manages to surprise me! I don't think this team was originally meant to exist... They're not here to destroy Zell."

"Who is their big bad then? Every team has a mission other than destroying Zell."

"Oh, I'm certain they do, Jezzy... The Universe made them for us."

"Us?" Jezz repeated.

"Yep. It looks like Zell's created such a big ripple by fighting my control and trying to change that it's forced the Universe to start over. Don't worry. These two alone can't do much to us. Their team needs to be whole."

"Then we should destroy them here and now, while we can."

The Witch shook her head. "Let this play out, Jezzeff. I want to see what happens."

"But, Witch-"

"Just trust me. Besides, it's better we know who our enemy is before we destroy them. Come along." She dragged him away.

"Did she say... Power Rangers?" Stephanie asked.

"I need to call Uncle Cap," Charleigh said.

They transformed back into their normal forms. Stephanie began examining her crystal again. "This marking that's carved into it... I know it," she said. "It's a constellation called Vulpecula... The little fox." She showed it to Charleigh. "May I see yours?"

Charleigh showed her the symbol carved into her crystal. Stephanie paused, then nodded. "Sagitta," she said. "The arrow. Whatever powers these things has to do with constellations. I'm a bit of an astronomy nerd. I'd spend hours staring at the stars if I could."

"Come on... I don't think we're safe here. I work at the Youth Center. You can hang out while I work and we'll see what we can figure out," Charleigh said.

"Sounds like a plan," Stephanie agreed. Together, they hurried to the Youth Center.

TAMMY  
She didn't want to go straight home. Tammy dragged Ollie to the Youth Center, deciding they needed to have a little fun for once. Things had been too depressing lately.

They walked up to the counter and were met by Charleigh's pleasant smile. She seemed a little distracted as she said, "What can I get for you guys today?"

"Hey, Charleigh!" Tammy said cheerfully. "I'll take a pineapple blueberry smoothie today."

"Sure thing. Ollie?" Charleigh knew most of the regulars by name.

"The usual," he replied.

"Coming right up." She started making their smoothies.

Tammy noticed the crystal around her neck as she returned. "Where did you get that, Charleigh?" She asked. Ollie noticed her tone and looked at it, too, his eyes going wide. Tammy knew he could feel the power coming from inside.

"Oh, I just found it in the park," Charleigh replied. "It sort of called to me, you know?"

"Has anything unusual happened since you put it on?" Ollie asked.

Charleigh hesitated. "You know what this is, don't you?" She asked.

"I'd bet my favorite hat it's a morpher," Tammy replied.

"We were attacked by this guy Jezz and his friends," Charleigh said softly.

"Jezzeff is really dangerous," Tammy said.

"You're lucky you got away," Ollie added. "And who is we?"

Charleigh motioned to a girl Tammy didn't recognize who was drinking a smoothie nearby. "That's Stephanie. She tried to help me get away from Jezz and the Witch. She has a blue necklace like mine." She paused. "Uncle Cap only told me about the Rebellion and Zell... He mentioned there were Power Rangers involved in the fight, but didn't tell me they were teenagers."

"Not all of them are, but we're not Power Rangers anyway. We're Chosen," Ollie explained. "It's a little bit different."

"I don't know what to do," Charleigh admitted. "I just know we aren't safe."

"When do you get off of work?" Tammy asked.

"In three hours."

"Okay... We'll come back, and we'll bring you to Zordon. He'll sort all of this out. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." She smiled reassuringly.

With that agreed upon, Tammy focused on her smoothie as she considered that there might be another team of Power Rangers forming. It was exciting, but it could also mean more trouble was coming their way.

LACHLAN  
He was going out of his mind. Lachlan spent nearly all of his time alone. Although Angel had initially taken turns with Maegus, Branz, Grayzee, and even his father checking in on him a few times a day, they had been very busy the last couple of days. Something was obviously going on that they hadn't told him. Shaniece had still come by at least twice a day, but he no longer sensed her presence on the property. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew it must he pretty major to keep the others away.

Suddenly, he sensed something very dark lurking nearby. It was terrifying, and he was careful to hide himself in a corner of the hut he currently called home. He fully intended to stay put until he felt an overwhelming sense that someone was in danger.

"This is your dumbest idea ever, Mate," he told himself. Then, he snuck out of the hut. He followed the energy he'd been afraid of and saw his father. That wasn't so odd until he realized that his father was about to attack... his father.

Lachlan blinked a few times and adjusted his glasses, but the double vision didn't go away. One part of his father was watching the water. The other was starting to cast a powerful dark spell.

"Oi, you!" Lachlan shouted at Dark Zell. He had no plan and no idea what had come over him, but it didn't matter. Somehow, he knew he needed to protect the other Zell.

Both Zells turned to face him. "Lachlan, my dear boy! What a surprise," Dark Zell said pleasantly.

"Lachlan, get to safety. Find Angel and Maegus," the other Zell said.

Da, Lachlan decided. The other Zell's not so bad. He's trying to protect me. He's my Da. Since he called his adopted father "Dad," it seemed like using the Scottish term for the Zell who seemed to mean him no harm was appropriate and not a betrayal of the man he considered his father.

"Now, now... Let me meet our boy," Dark Zell said.

"So, Da... What exactly is going on here?" Lachlan asked.

"He is here from..." His Da paused and studied Dark Zell for a moment before finishing with, "1964, and he cannot be trusted."

"Don't fill his head with lies. I would never harm my son," Dark Zell insisted.

"Tell that to Zordon, Mate," Lachlan said.

"Zordon could be... difficult at times. Not having his mother around was hard for the boy. Naturally, he rebelled a bit, and forced my hand at times."

"Teenagers will do that," Lachlan said lightly. Then, as he saw Dark Zell preparing to attack his Da again, the fiery Scottish temper his Ma had nurtured in him flared and he added, "Maybe ya shouldn'ave slaughtered his ma in front o' him when he was just a wee tyke."

Both Zells froze and stared at him in shock. Lachlan was pretty shocked he'd said that aloud, too, but it was too late to take it back now, so he held Dark Zell's gaze steadily.

"My! You have more fire inside of you than I realized," Dark Zell said after a minute. "There are things about those events which you do not understand, my boy. You are young yet. The power inside of you must be nurtured. You will learn that love is weakness. I very nearly loved Daphne, my boy. She had that effect on people. As you grow stronger, you will see this was the only way."

"No," his Da said sharply. "No, it was not the only way." He looked at Dark Zell and said firmly, "And I did love her. I. Loved. Her."

Lachlan was shocked by the conviction in his Da's voice. He knew it was the absolute truth, despite every horrible thing he'd put Daphne through. He understood that even the way he'd treated Andie had been caused by this internal struggle that was now manifesting in front of his eyes.

Dark Zell looked disgusted. "You are weak. Tainted... The Witch is right. You must be destroyed," he said.

"You're the weak one," his Da said. "You are still under the Witch's control. You are a fool."

Dark Zell acted like he was considering this possibility, but Lachlan sensed his energy focusing on an attack. As Dark Zell was about to fling a fire attack at his Da, Lachlan jumped between them. He threw his arms out and took control of the ball of fire.

Bloody Hell, it worked! He thought. There was no time to celebrate, however, as Dark Zell struggled to take control of the fire back. It was a battle of wills, and Lachlan had to focus all of his attention on holding onto the fire.

Dark Zell changed tactics, letting go of the fire. Lachlan tossed it into the air and somehow put it out. Dark Zell proceeded to summon a massive tidal wave out of the water. It swirled into the air, forming a tornado of water that was headed straight for his Da.

"No!" Lachlan cried. He put his hands out. To his shock, the water fell harmlessly back down where it belonged.

"You have Elgan's water affinity?" Dark Zell asked in surprise.

"No," his Da said slowly as a smile crept onto his face. "He has his mother's affinity for elemental magic. All of the elements responded to Amareese."

"I... What?" Lachlan asked. He felt dizzy from the shock of this new magic, so he leaned against a tree. That was when the earth began to shake. "Bloody Hell! How do I turn it off?" He asked in a panic. The shaking got worse and the wind began to pick up.

"Lachlan... Just breathe," his Da said gently. "All is well. You need to calm yourself."

"The boy is incredible," Dark Zell said in a way that creeped Lachlan out. The shaking got even worse. "That's it, dear boy! Show me what you are capable of."

Lachlan felt incredibly threatened, and he had no idea what to do with so much power struggling to escape from him at once. Help me, he thought. Please... I have to get control before I hurt someone. I have to protect my Da, or Dark Zell will kill him. I can't let that happen.

Suddenly, he noticed a necklace in the tree he was leaning against. He grabbed it, drawn to the yellow crystal dangling from it. He looked at the symbol carved into it. "Volans, the flying fish constellation... How odd," he mumbled. He did feel like a fish out of water with these new powers he'd discovered, so it seemed pretty fitting. He put the necklace on because it felt like it belonged to him. "Okay, Volans," he said as he held the charm.

To his shock, he transformed into yellow armor. Dark Zell and his Da didn't notice at first as they battled each other.

Without Elgan's powers, Da doesn't stand a chance against his past selves, Lachlan realized. He did notice his Da was putting up a hell of a fight. He hates his past self... He hates himself for the things he's done. He wants to destroy those parts of himself, he thought. Lachlan decided then and there that, no matter what happened to him, he had to save his Da.

Lachlan threw himself between the dueling Zells. The energy of the armor seemed to help him focus, and he was able to stop the earthquake. He focused on the hurricane-force winds.

As the wind stopped, too, his Da and Dark Zell looked at him in confusion, momentarily forgetting about each other.

"Lachlan?" Dark Zell asked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A new team? How curious..." his Da said softly.

"No, it is impossible," Dark Zell insisted. "I know every possible team of Power Rangers that may or may not exist. I may not know who will be selected for each team, but I have seen every type of morpher. How do I not recognize the energy of this one? I walked thousands of different futures to find Zordon's potential Ranger power sources."

Slowly, his Da smiled. "The future is changing," he said.

"This is your fault. You have thrown things off course. I must set them right," Dark Zell said. "This is not destiny."

"Perhaps I am taking a page out of Hezzo's book and choosing my own destiny," his Da said. He proceeded to manifest a sword made entirely out of light and stab Dark Zell with it. It turned solid inside of him, causing a large amount of his blood to spill out of him.

The shock on Dark Zell's face was almost comical. "I... Have not bent light since..."

"Since I was a boy," his Da finished for him. "I think it's time I get back to basics." He took a deep breath, and Lachlan realized how weak he was becoming. His Da collapsed onto his hands and knees as he struggled to recover.

Dark Zell used his own blood to summon a final attack. Lachlan kicked the sword of light deeper into his chest, causing him to burst into flames and turn to ash.

Lachlan absorbed the attack himself. He hit the ground hard and felt exposed. Having seen the Power Rangers in action, he understood his morph must have failed.

"Lachlan! Are you well, dear boy?" His Da asked as he rushed to his side.

"I think so," Lachlan said, sitting up slowly with his Da's help. He looked himself over. He didn't seem to be injured. "I think the suit protected me."

"Indeed it did..." Zell paused. "Thank you, Lachlan."

"Look... I love my parents. They're great people... But you're my Da, and now that you're trying to make the right choices, I figure I ought to give you a chance." His accent was back to his usual British one, proving he was calming down and the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off. "Now... Would you mind explaining this?" He pointed to the necklace.

"This morpher is unlike any I have seen. I cannot say for certain what team it connects to or how many of you there are, however, I am certain the morpher belongs to you." He sighed. "Lachlan, I must release you from the property. Only Zordon can help you make sense of this. Go rest for a little while. I will ask Maegus to return you to the Power Rangers in a bit, and they can bring you to your brother."

It was still odd to think of Zordon as his big brother, but he nodded and said, "Right then. I suppose I'm ready when he is."

ELLIOT  
It was happening again. Elliot looked at his surroundings, trying to figure out where and when he was. There was fire everywhere, and he could hear bizarre cackling in the distance.

"Where the hell did I end up now?" He wondered aloud.

A man stood at the center of the carnage with a sadistic smile on his face. The scar over his eye made him stand out even more, and Elliot knew he was in trouble when the man looked at him.

"I knew you'd find your way to us, Elliot," he said softly.

"Who the hell are you?" Elliot asked.

"My name is Jezzeff, of Eltar. You belong on Eltar, Elliot. Your parents were both Eltarian."

"Where is Eltar? Is it even in the United States?" Elliot asked.

"You have unique powers, correct? This is because your parents were not from this world, Elliot. Eltar is another planet."

"Are you saying I'm an alien?" Elliot shrugged. "Growing up, I was a fan of the X-Men, and I thought I was some sort of mutant. I guess being an alien would explain it, too."

"You took this news very well."

"After everything I've seen in my life, this information actually makes sense."

"Your parents had their energy stolen for a very dark ritual that ultimately led to your existence. They never knew you existed. Your father perished long ago. His name was D'Dodi, and he was a dear friend of mine... Clever, funny, and brave. The man who stole his energy is the one who killed him, horribly. Your mother, Rhanna, is still alive. I dare say she'd slaughter that man for stealing her energy, but she's a good person. D'Dodi had visions. Rhanna has what she calls astral magic. She can summon other planes of existence into this one, and she can walk any realm physically, even the astral plane."

Elliot paused. "Like I do in my sleep."

"Precisely. The combination of their energies changed the gift a bit in you. It allows you to travel to different times as well. If you have a vision, your body actually travels into that future. There are infinite realities out there which will never actually happen because the future is constantly changing, but you get to experience them all." Jezzeff paused. "The man who created you created others as well. He hunted them all down and slaughtered them before making a new set much more recently with an altered spell that created them from one parent each. You were the last child he made from two parents, and you are the only one he couldn't find to destroy. Your magic takes you to so many different planes, he could never track you. Elliot... You are the last remaining original Child of the Flame."

"I don't understand... What is this place? What happened here? Did that guy do all of this?"

"Zell did not cause this carnage directly. It was Logan, a boy with the same powers. The two are working together, Elliot. I have searched for you so that I can protect you from Zell. Please, come with me."

Jezzeff sounded so genuine and trustworthy, Elliot almost agreed. Then, he remembered his initial impression of the man. He's sadistic... He's trying to trick you, he thought.

"I don't think so," Elliot said.

"Elliot, please, time is of the essence here," Jezzeff said.

"You're full of shit, Jezzeff. You sprinkle enough truth into your lies to make them convincing, but they're still lies."

Jezzeff glared at him. "D'Dodi had the powers of Moonlight, including the power to see through illusions," he said. "He never saw through me, but apparently, you do. Congratulations."

Without warning, Jezzeff pulled out a sword. Elliot jumped back, flipping through the air to get away from him before reversing course and spinning his body through the air. He kicked the sword out of Jezzeff's hands.

Jezzeff seemed morally offended by that. "I did not expect that," he admitted, collecting himself. "I will not make that mistake again."

Someone kicked Elliot in the back from behind. He hit the ground hard, the pain extreme. Suck it up. You've been beat up worse traveling through other realms, he thought. Elliot could deal with pain. He'd once been trapped under half of a building that collapsed during a tornado in an alternate realm. This was nothing.

He got back up and looked his enemy in the eye. "Micah," Jezzeff said fondly. "See that our new friend cooperates."

"Fat chance," Elliot said.

Micah attacked with a machete he pulled out of thin air. "Jesus Christ!" Elliot cried as he jumped away from the attack. "You're all fucking nuts!"

"Not all of us," a woman said. She began cackling. "But I certainly am." She started to cast some sort of spell.

A green crystal that matched his hair color landed in Elliot's hands. Confused, he looked at it for a moment. Draco, the dragon constellation, was carved into it. Elliot had learned to navigate by the stars because his powers could leave him stranded literally anywhere in the world, so he recognized it. He shrugged before he decided to put the chain attached to the crystal around his neck.

"What? Damnit, not another one!" The cackling woman protested.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot demanded. He squeezed the crystal, feeling strangely protective over it. That was when he transformed. The green suit seemed to help him focus, and suddenly, he knew what to do.

"This reality will never exist," he vowed. He proceeded to fight his way out. He didn't hold back, throwing kicks and punches as needed until he saw his opening. Then, he closed his eyes and focused on the crystal.

"Wake up, Elliot," he told himself. "Wake up right now."

Just as Jezzeff came at him with his sword, Elliot felt his body flying through the air. He landed hard, back in his bed, exactly where he'd fallen asleep. His strange green suit had vanished, as had his injuries. That was normal. No matter how long he was gone or how injured he got, when Elliot landed back in his bed, he was always fully healed and no time had passed.

This time, however, something was different. The necklace remained around his neck. "You made the journey back with me," he said in surprise. "I guess you're officially mine." He smiled, excited by that idea. What had just happened was insane, but it actually explained why he'd always been different. That was strangely comforting.

"I have to find a way to stop Jezzeff and his friends," Elliot said aloud. He wasn't sure how he'd do it, but he knew failure wasn't an option. He also knew he couldn't bring the fight around his family. His parents had legally adopted him two years earlier, but they'd been his foster family since he was three years old. They meant the world to him.

Elliot packed a bag of essentials before stopping by his little sister Wren's room. He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you. Be safe," he said. He knew she slept like a rock. He didn't stop to say goodbye to his parents. That was too risky. Instead, he quietly slipped out of the house. He didn't know where he was going, but he was positive the crystal would lead him there.

COOPER  
Life had been a lot quieter since Dark Specter had been destroyed. Rumor had it that Cooper had Astronema to thank for that. He'd been laying low since then, living his life on Earth as normally as possible, free for the first time since he was six years old. At the same time, he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The Dojo remained his sanctuary. Cooper was one of the teachers, but at this point, he also helped with paperwork and the day-to-day duties of running the place. He'd been working there since he was sixteen, his first small taste of freedom, and it brought him peace.

Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled when the other part of his life showed itself near the Dojo. He sensed trouble lurking.

"Jo, I need to head out... Something came up," Cooper said to the owner's daughter. Together, Jo and Cooper basically ran the Dojo.

"Alright," Jo said, waving him off as she handled paying a bill. She was used to Cooper having to run off with no real explanation, but he always came back to do more than his share of the work afterward. After a moment, she paused. "Is everything okay? You haven't had to take off on me in a while."

"Yeah... I just have something I need to take care of. I'm sorry. I promise I'll-" he began.

"Cooper, relax. You work too hard anyway, and none of this is actually your job. Take a night off. I'm fine," Jo insisted.

"Thanks, Jo. You're the best." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I know I am." She winked at him.

Cooper waved goodbye to Jo's younger sister, Miranda, on his way out. "Later, Randi," he called.

Randi took ten seconds to wave her perfectly manicured nails at him and flash him a dazzling smile. "Bye, Cooper," she said flirtatiously. Nearly everything Randi said to Cooper was flirtatious. She immediately returned to reading the magazine she'd been looking through instead of actually working. Randi was the Dojo's front desk girl, so when there weren't classes going on, she wasn't very busy unless she felt like offering to help with filing paperwork. Randi was the complete opposite of Jo, but they balanced each other well. Along with their father, they were the closest thing to family Cooper had.

He got outside and followed the sense of danger. It took him even further downtown. He paused when he found two girls talking quietly in the shadows. One was much more nervous than the other. There was something unusual about them, but nothing was blatantly wrong. Still, when the teenagers began walking down the block, Cooper followed them.

"I've never been to this part of town before," the nervous one said.

"Patti, welcome to the seediest part of Angel Grove," the other girl replied. "This is the area the citizens don't talk about."

"So why did you want to meet here, Dora?" Patti asked. That seemed like a reasonable question to Cooper.

"No one would expect it. We should be able to talk freely here. Besides, one of the many, many, many group homes I lived in was around the block. I know the area well," Dora replied.

Suddenly, three people came toward them. Eltarians, Cooper registered. And not the friendly kind.

He knew he should leave, but he hesitated. One of the Eltarians radiated with Sorcery. The other two were heavily armed. These two teenaged girls were in serious danger.

"Hello, Children," the Sorceress said. "Fancy meeting you here. You... On the right... You are a Grant, yes? The cousin of the Chosen boy?"

Dora tensed. "Yeah, so killing me isn't going to be as easy as you think it is," she said sharply.

"Lang and Lun are very good at what they do." The Sorceress laughed. "I am Britterra, of Eltar. You stumbled across the neighborhood Lang, Lun, and I have settled down in. That's good for us, but not so good for you." She laughed again darkly.

Get out of here, Cooper, he told himself. This isn't your problem. You're not part of this shit anymore. You're just a guy who works in a Dojo and keeps his head down. Walk away.

He almost did. Then, he heard Patti let out a cry of pain as either Lang or Lun attacked her. Cooper cursed under his breath. The one thing he hated more than anything was when men put their hands on women.

"To hell with it," he mumbled. He summoned his kendo stick out of its magical hiding place and jumped into the middle of the fight.

Dora was holding her own. The girl obviously knew how to defend herself. Patti, however, was trembling and muttering, "Not again... Doesn't it ever stop?"

Cooper put himself between the identical twin brothers and said, "Let's dance, Assholes." He proceeded to attack them with skill and precision they clearly hadn't expected. With a few well-placed kicks and swings of his trusty kendo stick, the twins were both on their backs in under a minute.

Patti looked at him with wide eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

"No one. Stay behind me, Patti," he instructed as Lang and Lun started getting back on their feet. 

Patti was obviously curious, but she didn't argue as Cooper covered her. He sensed more energies coming. "Shit. They brought friends," he said.

A very powerful man with a scar over his eye appeared beside someone Cooper recognized. "The Witch..." He whispered. She'd tormented him in his nightmares while he'd been trapped on Onyx.

"It's the Guild," Dora said as several monsters also appeared. "We need to get out of here. Patti, do your thing!"

"I don't actually have control over it, Dora," Patti replied.

"It triggers when you're scared, right? This is a great time to get scared."

"I don't want my superpower to be being terrified of everything. There has to be another way. I'm sick of being afraid all the time."

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but if you have a party trick, this is the time to let go," Cooper said. "The Witch is bad news, and I'm not loving the energy on the guy with the scar."

"That's Jezzeff," Patti explained. "He betrayed Zell and started his own army of darkness."

"Super." Cooper sighed. Why hadn't he just stayed inside? He'd gotten out of this life when Dark Specter died, and now he was getting dragged right back in.

Something very strange happened next. Cooper was used to strange, but even he found this unusual. An army of stray cats surrounded them. They hissed at the Guild members, staying close to Dora.

"What... the actual... fuck?" Cooper mumbled.

"Cats follow me," Dora explained. "Apparently, I'm Freya's daughter, and that's the reason. It comes in handy sometimes."

Cooper heard a soft meow behind him. He turned and looked down. He was surprised to see one animal who was not just a stray house cat. "Zolo?" He asked.

The hezkan meowed again in response. She looked at Cooper expectantly. "Hey, Girl. Long time no see." He scratched her behind her ears. "I heard about Gwod. I'm sorry."

Zolo locked eyes with him before transforming into her active state. "Holy crap!" Dora cried in shock. The Guild members also seemed surprised.

"Stupid beast followed us," the Witch mumbled. "I guess it doesn't learn."

"That... is not... a kitty," Patti said slowly.

"Technically, she is a cat... A Hell cat," Cooper explained. "Don't worry. She won't hurt us."

Suddenly, he sensed danger he couldn't see. "Zolo, go dormant!" He shouted. He used his kendo stick to deflect an arrow that was coming straight for the hezkan. She shrank down to her dormant form, making her much harder to hit.

The man who Cooper spotted nearby was someone whose reputation he knew well. "Azzian..." He mumbled. "Patti, Dora, get the hell out of here. I'll hold them off."

"I don't take orders from strangers," Dora said. "Besides, this is our fight."

"Trust me, you can't take Azzian. No one can."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Would you please just listen to me? He's not your run of the mill bad guy. Azzian never misses a mark."

"I'll listen to you when you tell us who the hell you are, No One."

"Cooper, alright? I'm Cooper."

"Was that so hard?" She smirked at him.

As they argued, Azzian had moved closer. His eyes looked vacant and dead as he aimed a gun at Dora. "Get down!" Cooper shouted, jumping in front of her.

"No!" Patti screamed. Suddenly, a blinding light burst from inside of her. It surrounded the three of them.

"I was hoping that would work," Dora said in relief.

"You acted like an asshole on purpose?" Cooper demanded. "You almost got shot!"

"Actually, you almost got shot. Thanks for jumping in front of me. That was really noble of you." She shrugged. "It's also unnecessary. I'm a Grant. If I die, I'll resurrect eventually, even if I have to claw my way out of the Underworld. You probably don't have that guarantee, yet you were willing to take a bullet for a stranger."

"You're a girl. I don't like it when guys hurt girls."

"Chivalry's not dead." Dora grinned. "Sorry. I just didn't have a better idea of how to get Patti's mojo flowing."

The Guild members had moved back further to avoid the shield of light. Nothing penetrated the shield until three necklaces fell out of the sky.

"Huh. Does your inner crystal usually bring along friends?" Dora asked Patti as she examined the purple crystal. "I mean, not that I object to shiny jewelry, but..."

"No," Patti said. "I don't know where these came from." She reached toward the pink one, holding it in her hand and studying it. "There's something carved on here. I think it's a constellation."

Cooper picked up the black crystal. "You're right," he said. "This one is Phoenix... The firebird." He knew that the crystal belonged to him then. Cooper had a connection to a very special phoenix. It was also black. Whatever was going on, there was no turning back for him now.

Damnit, he thought.

He looked at Patti's necklace. "Scutum... The shield. That certainly fits," he said.

"You know the constellations?" Patti asked in surprise.

"Let's just say that I know my way around the galaxy," Cooper replied. "Dora, let me see yours."

Surprisingly, Dora didn't protest. She showed him the purple crystal. "Leo... The lion. Well, considering the cats stalking you, I'd say that makes sense, too," he said.

"Put them on!" A voice shouted. "And squeeze them!"

The boy standing just beyond Patti's shield had long green hair he wore in a braid down his back. That wasn't so odd to Cooper, who had dyed his spiky short hair blue as an act of rebellion years ago and kept it that way. Dark Specter had never allowed Cooper to wear any color other than black, but he'd won the argument about his hair because it helped him assimilate into the culture around him in California.

"Fuck it," Dora said, following his instructions. She gasped as she transformed into a purple suit. "Holy... You know, if Zordon was going to make me a Power Ranger, he might have mentioned it first. Whatever. I can roll with this."

The boy with green hair squeezed his own crystal just in time as Jezzeff tried to impale him.

"Jezzy, no! We need that one," the Witch said.

"But, Witch-" Jezzeff protested.

"Elliot is special, Jezzy. No killing him," she said firmly.

Patti hesitated before squeezing her crystal. She transformed into a pink suit. "Incredible!" She said in surprise. Then, very rapidly, she began to ramble nervously. "How do these things work? Wow, I'm Pink, just like my sister, Hannah. I'd say it's a genetic thing, but she's adopted, so that can't be it... Still, it's a pretty funny coincidence, right? I guess running into danger is my new default... My parents won't be thrilled, but then again, I probably shouldn't tell them. They know about the Phantom Ranger, but the less they know, the better, right? They don't even know I was recently abducted by aliens. So, um... This is exciting. Terrifying, but exciting. I mean, I don't really know how to fight, but I guess I can learn. I-"

"Patti... Breathe, okay? It's alright," Cooper said soothingly. "I know you're scared. That's normal. You're fine, alright? I won't let them hurt you."

"I don't think I can do this, Cooper," she admitted.

"You've got this. Just breathe and focus. Keep that shield of light going. I'll cover you."

That only worked for another minute as Patti began to calm down. "New plan. We kick ass. Patti stays behind us," Dora said.

"I've got this. You cover Patti," Cooper said.

"Cooper, there's too many of them," Dora protested. "You need help."

"They don't know who they're fucking with. Just trust me, okay? I have a plan. Keep Patti safe, and help Elliot. I'll be right back." He took off running for the highest point he could find, easily scaling the side of the six-story building and pulling himself up onto the roof.

I swore I'd never do this again, he thought. But if I don't, they're all screwed. They're baby Rangers. They have no idea what they're doing.

With a sigh, Cooper squeezed his crystal. The suit was new, but it was still black. Not much had changed. He looked toward the sky, raising his right arm and shouting, "Black Phoenix, Rise!"

The Black Phoenix Zord lived on Onyx, but that didn't matter. He had a spiritual connection to the Zord. No one else had ever been able to pilot it, although plenty had tried. It heard him, and it flew itself straight to the roof. As soon as it arrived, Cooper jumped in.

"Okay, Buddy," he said. "Let's do this."

He flew into the air, aiming for the Guild. Jezzeff was incinerated by the flames that shot out of the Black Phoenix. Dora and Patti stared at the Zord in surprise.

"What's happening?" Patti asked. Cooper wasn't surprised he could hear the team. These suits usually came with communication technology.

"That's the Black Phoenix," Elliot said. "Don't worry. It's on our side. Cooper's piloting the Zord."

"Badass!" Dora declared.

"How did you know all of that?" Cooper asked suspiciously.

"It's complicated, but I've met you before. Just not this you," Elliot said. "If we don't die, I'll explain later."

Britterra aimed a fire attack at the Black Phoenix. Cooper grinned. "Watch this," he said to the others. As the fire hit the Zord, it didn't cause Cooper to crash. Instead, the Zord embraced the flames, absorbing the attack and gaining power. Cooper sent fire at Lang and Lun. Britterra was a woman. He wouldn't attack her. Lang and Lun were not so lucky. The generally silent Eltarians screamed as the fire hit them and they began to burn to death while Britterra watched in horror and shock.

"Holy shit! How did you do that?" Dora asked as she kicked the still-terrified Britterra in the chest and sent her flying through the air. As she landed, the army of cats surrounded the wounded Sorceress, hissing menacingly.

"The Black Phoenix is fireproof," Cooper explained. "The twins are not."

"But he is!" Patti cried. "Look out, Elliot!" She put her hands up and light burst from them as Jezzeff tried to attack Elliot. This time, it didn't surround everyone. Instead, it took the form of a whip and wrapped around Jezzeff, who'd reformed as if he'd never been incinerated.

Patti moved her hands, yanking Jezzeff through the air as he screamed. The whip of light clearly hurt as much as the shield did. Patti kept moving her hands until the whip wrapped around a tree, pinning Jezzeff to it. No matter how hard he tried, Jezzeff couldn't free himself.

"Hell yeah! I knew there was more to that power of yours!" Dora said. "Good work, Patti!"

"I don't know how long I can hold him," Patti said nervously.

"Just breathe and focus, Patti," Cooper advised again. "Magic is like Martial Arts. Clear your mind and focus on your breathing and you'll be surprised what you can accomplish."

Britterra stood over the ashes of Lang and Lun. "Zominez lemarzos," she said angrily. There was no grief in her eyes, but her rage was clear. "You'll be avenged, old friends." She swept their ashes into twin canisters before opening a portal and vanishing from sight.

"Time to go," the Witch agreed. "Come on, Jezzy. We'll play with them again soon, but we aren't prepared yet." She snapped her fingers, making Jezzeff, Azzian, and the surviving monsters vanish before she looked at Cooper, Dora, Elliot, and Patti. "I look forward to seeing where this goes. Thanks for keeping the game interesting!" Then, she fled, too.

"It is over?" Patti asked as her whip of light disappeared back inside of her.

"I think so," Elliot replied.

Cooper jumped out of the Zord, landing easily in a tree and jumping onto the ground. "Jesus! What are you, a cat?" Dora asked.

"Enhanced agility is one of my skills," Cooper replied. "Along with enhanced speed and reflexes, enhanced hand-to-hand combat, extreme precision with weapons, and basic magic."

"And he looks sexy in black," Dora quipped. "Alright, Mr. Humble... Where did you come from?"

"Onyx."

"You're not human?" Patti asked.

"Actually, I am. I was born in California."

"Then how did you end up on Onyx?" Dora asked.

Cooper didn't reply. "Guys... He'll tell you when he's ready," Elliot said. It was obvious he somehow knew Cooper's story.

"Seriously, how do you know me?" Cooper asked.

"I physically travel to different realms and realities that I dream about. I have visions while awake, too, but I only actually travel to those places when I'm asleep. I met you in a different reality. Your history was similar, but your road to becoming a good Ranger was different, and so was the team you worked with. You always start off with a dark past, Cooper, but your future isn't set in stone. Your choices matter." A black kitten rubbed her head against his leg. He picked her up. "She led me to you," he said.

"You have an affinity for cats, too?" Dora asked as she scratched the purring kitten behind her ears.

"Nope. I had a vision that she was trapped under a pile of trash. I rescued her on my way here. I don't have an affinity for cats, but I think I have a pet. I'm calling her Lucky. Anyway, she was drawn to you, I'm guessing. She took off running this way, so I followed her, and that's how I found you guys."

"You would think you'd have had a vision about us instead of a kitten," Patti said. "What a complicated way to lead you to us."

"Visions don't work the way we want them to," Elliot replied.

"That's for damn sure," Dora agreed. "I hate them. Honestly, the Grant family powers are a bitch. Seeing the dead is shitty enough, but having vague, symbolic visions drives me nuts. Like, just make your point, Universe. Screw symbolism. And maybe give us visions when we want to know something. That would be useful. Quit mocking me with your games."

Cooper could tell something had happened to make Dora so bitter. He wondered what she'd been through that made her combination of powers so painful for her.

She lost someone, he guessed. And she didn't see it coming.

"Your father's death was tragic, Dora, but it wasn't your fault," someone said.

Cooper tensed. He knew that voice well. He spun around, not believing his eyes. "Deker?" He demanded. "They told me you were dead!"

"I was. Zell resurrected me to join the Alliance. When I betrayed him, the Underworld Goddess was kind enough to allow me to continue living," Deker replied.

Cooper kind of wanted to punch Deker, but he also kind of wanted to hug him. He settled for asking, "So you're back to stalking me then?"

"I'm actually not here for you, Cooper. This was a surprise. I came because I sensed Pandora was in danger."

"You know this asshole?" Cooper asked Dora.

"He likes to help me out when I'm in over my head," Dora admitted. "He helped my... my dad and me escape from Zell." She only stumbled over the word dad slightly, but Cooper could tell the wound was still fresh.

"It was the honorable thing to do. Cooper tries to do the honorable thing, too, despite his circumstances. That is why I look out for him when I can," Deker explained. He paused. "You need to see Zordon. I'm not sure he is behind your new team, but I am certain he can help you get to the bottom of things."

"He's right. We need to figure out what's going on," Dora said.

"I'm out," Cooper said. "I don't play well with others."

"The power chose all of you because of your choices today. That much I am certain of. By putting on that necklace, you accepted your new path. This is the destiny you chose," Deker said. "Cooper... This is a second chance for you."

"I don't want a second chance. I don't want to be a Power Ranger. I quit this life," Cooper said firmly.

"And today, you chose to protect your team."

"I don't have a team. And I sure as hell don't belong around Zordon. I play for the other side, remember?"

"That was your choice as much as being half-Nighlok was mine. You don't have to damn yourself to a life of evil, Cooper. You're meant for more. I have always known that."

"Come on, Cooper. At least come with us. If you don't like what Zordon has to say, give him the crystal and walk away," Dora said. "What do you have to lose?"

He knew she was right. If nothing else, the crystal had bonded to him, and he needed to give it back. "Fine... But then I'm out," he said.

"Let's go," Deker said, leading the way.

Cooper tried not to freak out. If Zordon had even an inkling of what Dark Specter had turned him into, he'd probably destroy him on sight. Outwardly, he tried to remain calm. Whatever happened, it was too late to run now. 

ZORDON  
He was surprised when Tammy and Ollie arrived at the Command Center with company. "Zordon, meet Charleigh and Stephanie," Tammy said. "It seems that they're Power Rangers now."

Zordon paused. "I'm sorry... I'm afraid I'm not following," he replied.

"They were attacked by Jezzeff and Company," Ollie clarified. "Then, these morphers appeared." He motioned toward the necklaces the girls wore.

"May I?" Zordon asked.

They handed their morphers to him. "I'm Stephanie," the girl with glasses clarified. "I have no idea what's going on, so any clarification would be appreciated."

"This is the Command Center for the Power Rangers," Zordon explained. "I am Zordon, of Eltar. I'm familiar with most morphers, however... These appear to be new."

"New?" Tammy repeated. "If you didn't create them, who did?"

"That is an excellent question, Tammy," Zordon said. He tried to read the energy on the crystals. "They are connected to the Morphin' Grid. They're fully functional morphers. I'm afraid I do not know who created them, however, I will help you find your way until your true mentor reveals themselves."

"Zordon, Sir..." Charleigh began.

"There's no need to call me Sir, Charleigh," he said with a patient smile.

"Zordon... The Witch said there were six other morphers out there."

"I sort of have one..." A voice said awkwardly. Zordon turned and saw Lachlan standing with Alpha Five. "Pardon the intrusion... But Maegus brought me to Micky and he had Alpha bring me here."

Zordon looked at the crystal around Lachlan's neck. "It is not an intrusion, Lachlan," he said. "You belong here... And even if you had not been given a morpher, you are my kin. You are always welcome here... Brother."

It was the first time Zordon had really claimed Lachlan as his brother out loud. It was probably long overdue, but he was still having trouble accepting he had another sibling. Katherine had certainly not turned out well.

He's not Katherine, Zordon thought. He's a good kid. And he needs you.

That scared him more than he liked to admit. What if he failed his little brother? What if he got attached to the boy and was forced to watch him die?

Lachlan looked at him in surprise. "Thanks," he said softly. Zordon nodded at him.

"Ay-yi-yi! More Rangers, incoming!" Alpha Twenty-Six announced.

Suddenly, Dora and Patti appeared with two boys and Deker. Everyone except Deker had a crystal necklace. "Welcome, Rangers," Zordon said. "For those who do not know, I am Zordon, of Eltar. This new team is news to me, however, I intend to assist you however I can."

"Zordon, Cooper and Elliot. Cooper and Elliot, Zordon," Dora said, pointing to each boy as she named them. "Cooper knows Deker."

Zordon realized Cooper knew a lot more than just Deker. "You are of Onyx," he said.

"No. I'm of Earth, but spent a decade stuck on Onyx," Cooper clarified.

"You have used a morpher before."

Cooper sighed. "Yeah. Dark Specter kidnapped me when I was six and turned me into a weapon. He experimented on me, and he made me into an evil Power Ranger. But I quit," he said. "Dark Specter is dead, and I'm not interested in playing the part of his perfect weapon anymore."

"Cooper, no one here will judge you for your past. I can tell it is quite complicated. Only your choices now matter," Zordon reassured him.

"So, who's our mentor?" Patti asked nervously. "Every team has one, right? I'm really freaking out, but my power can do things I didn't know, and guidance would be awesome right now."

"Patti..." Stephanie said after a moment. She suddenly looked angry. "That asshole messed with my head! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here, Stephanie?" Patti asked in surprise.

"I got one, too," she said, pointing to her necklace.

"We're missing one," Charleigh said. "The Witch sensed eight morphers."

Zordon closed his eyes. "I do not believe the final morpher has chosen its Ranger yet," he replied. "Once it does, your team shall be complete. For now, I do not know who your mentor is." 

"Deker could be our mentor," Dora said.

"I don't think that's a great idea," Deker said, "however, I will help train you in combat until a better mentor comes along. Who here knows how to use a sword?"

Charleigh was the first to raise her hand, followed closely by Dora and Cooper. "Very well. The rest of you will pick it up as we go," Deker said. "Cooper and I have trained together before. He can demonstrate with me."

"Great," Cooper mumbled.

"After that, those with training will pair off with those without," Deker continued. "If this is alright with you, Zordon?"

"I trust you to train them with honor, Deker. This team should also join Jayden and Dustin's training sessions. That will help you all greatly," Zordon said.

"I have a job. I can't just disappear long-term," Cooper said.

"If we can work around Kenny and AJ's gymnastics schedule, we can work around yours, too," Ollie said. "Dustin and Jayden are flexible because there are so many teams here right now."

"Well, my classes are done for the semester," Stephanie said. "I live and go to school in Las Vegas, but I've been drawn here since the huge protest I organized at Patti's school... That's part of why I was still in town. I'll look into transferring."

"Just like that?" Patti asked in surprise.

"I just got asked to help save the universe. I'm not turning that down," Stephanie replied. "If the fight is here, I need to be, too."

"But what about your life back home?"

"Like I told you the day of the protest, I go where I'm needed. If the cause is important enough, I'm there, and this? This is definitely important enough."

"I sort of don't have anywhere to stay..." Elliot said awkwardly. "I ran away from home to keep my family safe after I saw the world burn."

Zordon knew he meant that literally. "Your power is very unique," he said after a moment. "Elliot... You are a Power Ranger now. We will protect you. There is a lot of lodging set up for other teams right now. You may stay with one of them."

"I'll ask Uncle Caius if he can stay with us," Dora said. "We have a room."

Zordon's heart broke for the girl as she acted like that fact didn't bother her. "That's generous of you, Dora," he said.

"We have cat food, too, so Lucky won't go hungry."

"Lucky?" Zordon repeated.

A black kitten peaked her head out of Elliot's jacket. "I sort of rescued her earlier today," he explained.

"Kitty!" Tammy cried in excitement. She immediately started fussing over the cat. Zordon was reminded of how young Tammy still was. It made him both happy and sad to see that at least a small piece of Tammy's innocence remained in tact.

"Zordon, you have an urgent and important call! Come quickly!" Alpha Three said.

"Excuse me for a moment," Zordon said to the others. He followed her to another part of the Command Center. Anise looked at him through a monitor.

"I'm guessing they arrived?" She asked without preamble.

"What do you mean?" Zordon asked.

"My Rangers."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Your Rangers? So you created this team?"

"I crafted the morphers, but left it up to the power to choose the Rangers."

"When did you have time to do all of this?"

"I didn't, so I stepped out of the timeline to tap into the Morphin' Grid and craft them. I couldn't let you have all the fun, so I made a team of my own," she joked.

"What can you tell me?"

"There are eight crystals, each of which draws power from a different constellation. I call the team the Celestial Force Power Rangers. Their purpose is to help stop Jezzeff and the Witch. There is no prophecy about them, which makes them an unknown enemy to the Guild. They weren't originally destined to happen, but the Universe needs them, so here we are."

"You have done well, Anise. Tell me, did you know our brother would be one of them?"

"Lach? No, I had no idea. Like I said, the crystals are choosing the Rangers, not me. And it's strange to hear you call him that."

"He is our kin. It is wrong not to acknowledge this."

"I agree, but you've barely gotten used to me, and we're twins. I just didn't expect you to call Lach our brother."

"It was time. Besides, he needs us to support him. The journey ahead shall not be easy."

"True enough. So, who else is on my team?"

"Charlotte Leigh, Pandora, Patti, a boy called Elliot, Dark Specter's former Ranger, Cooper, and a rather curious girl named Stephanie who I have not heard of prior to today."

"Wow. Interesting mix. Do you think they can get the job done?"

Zordon considered this. "The power goes to those who are worthy. I believe this team came together for a reason. I have faith in them," he replied.

"Good. Hopefully the last one will be found soon."

"Who is to mentor them, Anise?"

"I'll offer advice from afar, but it can't be me most of the time. I'm the Prime Minister and can't just go to Earth to train new Rangers. I'm hoping the right mentor will find their way to them soon. Any suggestions?"

"Deker has offered to assist with their physical training, but that is as far as he will go. Perhaps a Ranger from an older team?"

"Or an Eltarian. These kids are about to face a fight that centers around evil Eltarians. Who better to train them than people from the same planet?"

"Which Eltarian do you think would be a good fit?"

"I'm not sure yet. I need a trustworthy mentor who won't be fooled by Jezzeff's pretty lies... Someone smart who doesn't take anyone's bullshit and isn't afraid to be tough. The Rangers don't have time to be coddled."

"Anise... What about Tazzan?" Zordon suggested.

"Our father's tiny, cranky cousin? What did those poor kids do to deserve that?" Anise joked. After a moment, she said, "It's actually a good fit. He reads a ton, so he knows almost everything, and he definitely won't coddle them. He has powerful magic, which people tend to forget, and he's wise. He saw through our father long before most... But can he handle the stress?"

"Tazzan is ill, but he never lets that stop him. I believe he is the last one they would expect to mentor a team of Power Rangers. He's the perfect choice."

"I'll get in touch with him and ask if he's willing to do this. If he agrees, I'll let you know."

"In the meantime, I will watch over the team," Zordon promised.

"Thanks, Zordon. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said softly. The call ended, and he headed back to the others.

"I have some answers," Zordon said. "My sister created your team. You are the Celestial Force Power Rangers, calling on the power of the constellations. Each of you has proven worthy, and we welcome you to the Morphin' Grid. Anise is searching for a mentor for the team. In the meantime, your training begins now. Congratulations, Rangers. May the Power protect you!"

The newest team of Power Rangers looked a bit nervous, but most of them looked excited. Cooper distanced himself, still clearly uncertain of whether or not he belonged there. It was Charleigh who noticed this first. She casually found a way to bring him into the team's excited chatter, managing to visibly put him slightly at ease.

Charleigh started to give the team an encouraging pep talk. "Alright... This is certainly unexpected, but we were given this power for a reason," she said. "I don't really know any of you, but I can tell everyone has something to offer this team. Now, a team has to learn to work together, so we'll need to get to know each other better. Everyone has a role to play, and once we figure out what each of our strengths are, I'm positive we can complete our mission successfully."

Zordon understood why this girl had been chosen as the team's Red Ranger. She was a natural leader. She would serve the team well in battle. He was confident that Anise's team would come together and rise to the occasion. 

LOGAN  
He'd agreed to something insane. After talking to an Eltarian he'd never met before named Keilah, Logan had admitted his powers were growing stronger. Every day, he displayed another power Zell possessed. First, it had been the affinity for Fire. Then, it had been the ability to walk the time line. Finally, he'd realized he could control storms.

Logan had hidden that power from everyone, even Pierce. It affected him too strongly. When it activated, he seemed to think more like Neptune. He was slowly losing himself to the darkness, and it terrified him.

Keilah had made an unthinkable suggestion. She'd advised Logan to ask Zell to train him to control that ability. Between Zell and Grayzee, he could master the skill quickly, and they might be able to figure out why storms made the dark urges flare up.

Logan was horrified by the idea, but Keilah had insisted Zell wouldn't use the opportunity to turn him evil. She suggested he bring Pierce and Chelsea with him to help ground him.

Pierce had been reluctant to trust Zell, but he agreed for Logan's sake. He'd been helping Amos with something "personal," but he asked for a day to help Logan. Chelsea had agreed immediately, saying it was the last thing the Witch and Jezzeff would expect.

That was how he found himself standing outside of his former home, the Stone Hollow Chapter of the Rebellion's former base. It was hard to return there. The flashbacks of his life as Neptune were overwhelming.

"You're okay, Wolverine," Chelsea said, gently touching his arm.

He nodded nervously. "We're with you, Logan," Pierce said. "You can do this."

They were met by Grayzee, who smiled welcomingly. "It's nice to see you, Lad," he said.

Logan vaguely knew the members of the Circle. Raffitty had tried to keep them away from him because they partied too much. Tinny had tried to offer Logan liquor more than once, which had caused Raffitty to argue with him because Logan was still under the drinking age at the time.

"He's legal on Eltar, Raff!" Tinny argued.

"We're not on Eltar, Tinny," Raffitty replied. "And he's from here on Earth. He will not drink until he is twenty-one. Stop trying to corrupt my boy."

Logan smiled sadly. In so many ways, Raffitty had acted like a father to him. I know he was just using me, but I miss him, he thought. What's wrong with me?

"Come on, Friends. He's this way," Grayzee said. He led them deeper onto the property.

Zell was standing around looking almost normal. He wasn't flaunting his power or trying to impress them. Instead, he smiled politely and said, "Welcome, Logan." He paused. "Pierce, Chelsea. I assure you, I mean you no harm."

"We're here for Logan, so I'm trying to give you a chance. We're also under a ceasefire order from Kira," Pierce said. "But if you try anything, that's out the window. Are we clear?"

"Of course," Zell replied. It surprised Logan that Zell didn't attack Pierce for daring to threaten him. He looked at Chelsea. "Do you have anything to add, my dear?"

Chelsea shrugged. " 'Sup, Zell?" She asked with a casual nod of acknowledgment.

Zell looked like he was both surprised and mildly amused by her response. Chelsea has that affect on people, Logan thought fondly.

"Shall we begin?" Zell asked after a moment.

"I guess so," Logan replied nervously.

Zell summoned a very mild storm. Logan tensed, his nerves acting up as lightning began to strike. Think of Chelsea, he told himself. Lightning is her element. It's not the enemy. It's the woman you love.

Logan took a deep breath as he looked at Chelsea's face. He focused on the storm, trying to calm it. That worked fairly quickly. When Grayzee created a second storm, Logan took control of that, too.

"Well done, my boy," Zell said. "Now... It is your turn to summon a storm."

Logan swallowed nervously. He knew this was where the trouble was. "It's alright, Lad," Grayzee said encouragingly. "We're here to help."

After a moment, Logan called a storm. The energy fueled something inside of him. The power was incredible. Logan had feared storms ever since he and Pierce had nearly died in one six years earlier. Maybe that was why creating them affected him so strongly.

The storm began to grow. Lightning started striking wildly. "Easy, Logan," Zell said. "Pull back."

Logan couldn't let go of the storm. It grew stronger, and as the power flowed through him, he stopped caring.

"Duck!" Chelsea yelled. She dove in front of Pierce, knocking him down and absorbing lightning that was headed straight for him.

"Pierce..." Logan whispered in horror. "I... I'm sorry..."

"I'm okay," Pierce said. He looked at Chelsea. "Chels?"

Chelsea gave Pierce a thumbs up before saying to Logan, "I'm fine, Wolverine."

"Pull it back, Logan," Zell said gently.

"I can't," Logan replied. The storm started getting worse as he grew more anxious.

"You can, dear boy. You control the storm; it does not control you."

Logan felt tears in his eyes. The rain washed them away before anyone else seemed to notice.

"Breathe deeply and slowly, Logan," Zell said in an oddly soothing tone. "Calm yourself physically, and the rest shall follow."

Logan did as he said, and soon, the storm slowed. It finally vanished.

"I never imagined Zell being a good teacher," Chelsea said lightly.

"He's a great mentor, actually," Grayzee said. "He helped train a lot of young Eltarians before the truth came out. Guiding powerful young people as they come into their powers is one of his specialties."

"So he could control them," Pierce mumbled.

"Often, yes," Grayzee admitted. "But beyond that, Zell actually enjoyed teaching others. He liked being able to share his wisdom with others."

"Try again, Logan," Zell said patiently.

Logan reluctantly summoned another storm. This time, it sparked a vision in him. He'd never had one before, and he was stunned.

"We can help you, Logan," the Witch said. "Zell made Felina turn Raffitty into a monster. Raff loved you, Logan... And Zell destroyed him."

He wanted to argue, but what she was saying was the truth. "I don't need help from any of you," Logan replied.

"You don't have control over the power, Logan... You are strong, but you can be so much more. I can help you. I can protect you from Zell, the Rebels, and everyone else."

"No," he said. "I won't work with you. I'm not evil, and I'm not your puppet."

"Pity... Because you just sealed her fate." The Witch cackled before revealing an unconscious Chelsea. Jezzeff appeared, and in an instant, he slashed her throat with a sword.

"Chelsea!" Logan screamed. His chest was tight and he became hysterical as he pulled Chelsea's body into his arms.

"If you'd cooperated, Jezzeff wouldn't have had to kill her," the Witch said. "This outcome is your fault, Logan. I suppose history always repeats. Just as I had to take Oralee away from Zell, I've taken Chelsea from you. It didn't have to happen. I had hoped you would see that working with us would benefit you, but you clearly needed a push."

Logan was sobbing as he snapped out of the vision. "Chelsea..." He whimpered.

Chelsea looked startled. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here, Logan," she said seriously. "Talk to me."

"Chelsea.... My God..." He sobbed. He pulled Chelsea closer to him, kissing her to reassure himself that she was really there, alive and safe.

"Logan... What was that?" Pierce asked.

Logan shook his head, refusing to answer him. "Let's take a break," Zell said softly, ending the storm himself. "Logan... Come with me."

"Not alone," Pierce said. "We agreed to stay with him."

"Lad..." Grayzee said gently. "Give them a minute."

Pierce sighed. "Logan?" He asked.

"It's okay," Logan whispered. "Stay with Chelsea. Keep her safe."

Logan followed Zell to another part of the base. It was what remained of Tegus and Van's house. That had always been a safe zone for Logan, and he tried to focus on the sense of comfort he'd always felt there.

"Alright, dear boy... Tell me what you saw," Zell said gently.

"I didn't say-" Logan protested.

"Logan." Zell paused. "I have had visions for a very long time now. I know the signs."

"I've never had one before."

"It's a natural progression of the power. It gets even stronger as you travel through the time line. I know visions can be frightening and confusing. Perhaps I can help you make sense of it."

Logan considered his options. Zell might be able to help him, but there was something he couldn't stop thinking about. The Witch was right. Zell had instructed Felina to drive Raffitty insane. That had led to him turning into a monster. No matter what else happened, Logan knew that had been Zell's fault. He couldn't trust him.

"I saw Chelsea die," he said, leaving out the rest of the details. "I can't let that happen."

"Chelsea is part of your salvation, Logan. She and Pierce can pull you back from the darkness," Zell said. "You must protect them, but do not misuse the powers to do it. The more you abuse the power, the quicker it will change you."

"How do I know what is and is not okay to do?" Logan asked.

"You must not pervert the laws of nature. Apparently, my downfall began because I kept Eltar trapped in a time loop as I tried to save a girl I was deeply attached to who kept perishing no matter what I did. She was my Chelsea, Logan... And the Witch took her away from me. I didn't understand then, but now I see how she manipulated my every choice. You cannot let her do that to you."

"She killed the girl?"

"On the days when I changed her fate, yes. The Witch ensured that Oralee still perished."

"How am I supposed to keep Chelsea safe?"

"It seems your dear Chelsea is quite capable of protecting herself, however, the Witch is creative. She'll find a way to target her if she thinks Chelsea stands in the way of her plans. I would offer to provide her with protection, however, the Witch still has too much of a connection to my energy. I fear she could turn any protective charm I create against the one it is meant to protect. You must believe in the love you have for both Chelsea and your brother. That will make you stronger."

Logan paused. "I thought your mantra was love is weakness."

"I am beginning to realize that the Witch forced that belief on me. She drilled it into my head, over and over, until I could no longer allow myself to feel such things. I used to be able to love. I loved Oralee. I cannot remember her, but I feel the truth of everything her journal told me. I loved my cousin, Lee. He was my dearest friend... But he fell in love with a girl we befriended, and I irrationally decided to kill him for it. I told myself he'd betrayed me by falling for her, and that she'd had no right to choose him when she could have had me. Lee's only fault was he loved me so much he was blind to what I was becoming. Even dangling from the edge of the cliff I pushed him off of, he believed I would come to my senses and save him. I wish I had. I removed his hand from the ledge instead." Zell shook his head. "I don't know if that was my choice, or if the Witch was in my head that night. It's impossible to tell at this point. I am horrified by what I did to him."

Logan realized how lost Zell looked. "You weren't always like this... You were good, weren't you?" He asked softly.

"I was... It seems like a hundred lifetimes ago. That boy is a distant memory... I wish I hadn't become this person. Logan... You must protect those you love. Don't fall for her deceptions. I loved my brother, but she forced me to kill him. She literally put a spell on me. Nothing else worked, for I could never harm Elgan... And I loved Daphne... But the Witch convinced me that I had to kill her... That there was no other choice. And I did it... And there was no hope for me after that."

This information terrified Logan. "I'll hurt them," he whispered. "I'll kill Pierce and Chelsea. I'm going to turn evil. Every single time traveling visitor we have in town has seen a different future where I'm the big evil. The scenarios change, but the common factor is I'm the one who destroys everything. It's inevitable, isn't it? I'm going to turn into a monster." He had tears in his eyes and didn't try to hide them.

"Oh, my dear boy..." Zell said sadly. He put a surprisingly comforting hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Kill me," Logan said desperately. "If I'm dead, I can't hurt anyone."

"That's not the way, Logan," Zell said. "If you die, she'll only resurrect you under her control."

"I don't want to turn into you!" Logan froze after blurting that out. It had been harsh, and it was certainly offensive.

Zell did not attack him. Instead, he looked sympathetic. "Then don't, Logan," he said softly. "Have faith in yourself. When the darkness sucks you in, cling to your love for Pierce and Chelsea. Don't let anyone convince you it's a weakness. Your choices matter. Make sure they are truly your choices and you won't have to worry about becoming like me."

They stood there in silence for a minute. "Do you feel a bit better, Logan?" Zell finally asked.

Logan took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think so... Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"Come on. We'll get back to training. You must learn to control the power so it does not control you." Zell led him back to the others.

Logan focused after that, trying to follow Zell's advice. Focusing on his bond with Pierce and Chelsea actually seemed to help. After a while, he was able to control the storms without slipping completely into darkness.

Make your own choices, Logan, he told himself. Choose a better future.

He nodded, determined to prove to everyone else, and especially to himself, that he was not going to become a monster.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN  
BARTELLO  
Something impossible had happened. The incredible gift Amos had granted Bartello and Zee still didn't seem real. For a little while, they'd stayed with Keilah, trying to adjust to this new reality. Then, Bartello had a serious lapse in judgment he still couldn't explain and Keilah had kicked him out. Because Zee was his Lieutenant, she'd kicked him out, too.

Upon returning to Earth, Bartello had sensed something was wrong. Ace had done a fine job of protecting the Las Vegas Chapter in his absence. They were all perfectly safe.

Pulling out his communication stone, Bartello called Vagris. "What happened?" He asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Bartello... It's bad," Vagris said. "I'm sorry."

"Just tell me."

"While you and Zee were unreachable, something happened. I had to go out to handle an emergency. I left your Chapter in my home. They should have been safe... Plurri was there."

Bartello's heart sank. "Go on, Vagris."

"They were caught completely by surprise. It seems the Guild has a powerful telepath working for them... As in, Trerry-level powerful. No one could have gotten by the wards on the house. Someone on the inside lowered them because this telepath influenced them."

"Who perished?" Bartello asked bluntly. He had to know. He could grieve later.

"Tra'dai," Vagris said. "I'm sorry, Bartello. Truly."

"It isn't your fault. Where are the others?"

"Reyes was gravely wounded. He's in a coma, but he's holding on. Plurri took a blow to the head almost immediately that left him misfiring. Lightning nearly destroyed the house. He couldn't do much to help. He feels horrible. He's still pretty fried, so I won't let him try to heal Reyes right now. He was able to reach out to Rhanna before he lost complete control, but by the time she got there, Jezzeff and his people had fled with Carina and Mya."

"They were alive?"

"They were. Carina was still unconscious from whatever Ling did to her. Mya put up a fight, but the Witch knocked her out with a spell. Plurri says he's pretty sure none of her injuries were fatal."

"Thank you for trying to keep them safe, Vagris. I do not blame you for this. I'll be in touch soon. Contact me if you hear anything else." He ended the communication.

Bartello cursed and punched a wall just as Zee came toward him. "What's wrong?" Zee asked, for once lacking any snarky comments.

"I was so worried about my father going after them that I didn't consider Jezz would try..." Bartello mumbled. "I am a fool! We should have been with them, Zee!"

"Barty... You're scaring me," Zee said nervously. "What happened?"

"They were ambushed. We lost Tra'dai. Reyes is barely hanging on. The girls were abducted. Plurri's seriously injured."

Zee took a deep breath, clearly struggling to keep his emotions in check. "And Vagris?" He asked. 

"He was out handling an emergency. He's fine. Rhanna tried to get there to help, but the girls were already gone and Tra'dai had perished."

Zee bit his lip and Bartello knew he was about to break. "Tra'dai was... He..." Zee couldn't complete his sentence.

"I know, Zee," Bartello said softly. He pulled his baby brother into his arms, desperately trying to soothe him. Tra'dai had been the first person they allowed Garron to put in their Chapter. He'd earned the spot by saving Zee's life.

Zee began crying then. It was so rare that Zee cried that it broke something in Bartello to witness it. The first time he could remember seeing Zee cry was when Serafine died. Sure, he'd been visibly upset when Elgan died, and again when they lost Talon, but Sera's death had been the first to break him.

"I'm sorry, Zee. We should have been there. I should have realized Jezz would do this... He was furious we got Carina away from him," Bartello said. "I promise I will do everything in my power to bring Mya and Carina home safely."

"Can we see Reyes?" Zee asked.

"He's in a coma, but yes, we should go see him. We'll take the trip in a few hours. I need to figure out where my father is hiding before we leave, and I must explain all of this to the Sisterhood, Ace, and Wynter first." He left off Boom and Blast, figuring the others could fill the twins in.

Zee nodded. He wiped away his tears, trying to put on a brave face. "They'll be okay... They'll all be okay..." He whispered.

Bartello wished he could believe that, but he had a horrible feeling this was not over yet.

KIDDIUS  
He watched Phestian pace nervously for almost an hour before he said, "For crying out loud, Phes! Would you stop already?"

"Something is wrong," Phestian said. "Niko should have returned by now."

"I'm sure he's fine. He'd have called us for help if he was in trouble," Kiddius said dismissively.

"No, he's right," Dezzanna said. "I can't feel him, Kiddius. At all. I fear he's in grave peril."

"We should check on him," Phestian said. "As this Chapter's Lieutenant, I am giving the order. We must return home, since that is his last known location."

They gathered the others. Dezzanna opened a portal to transport them back to Greece. Immediately, it was clear something was wrong. They found Niko a few moments after they arrived.

Dezzanna covered her mouth in horror. Calla screamed. Tutto and Leetik immediately pulled out weapons. Olito appeared to be in shock. Vretton began casting some sort of spell which caused Niko's demise to play out in graphic detail before their eyes.

"My God... They know," Tutto said.

"Yes," a voice said as the lights went out. "We do."

Kiddius knew they were screwed. The Greeks were nearly unstoppable together, but even they didn't stand much of a chance against the Alchemist and the Warlock.

Screams of pain were all Kiddius could hear. He knew his friends were dying, one by one. He couldn't save them, but maybe he could still save himself.

He raced to the glass casket and touched the crystal, draining it of as much power as he could. Feeling significantly stronger, he targeted the Warlock with a powerful blow to the head. The labyrinth Kiddius sensed around the property came crashing down, just as he'd hoped. He opened one of their secret portals and pushed the casket inside before fleeing with it.

He landed exactly where he'd intended to... Right at Jezzeff's feet. "Jezzeff... I need your help," Kiddius said.

Jezzeff looked surprised. "What happened to you?" He asked, seeing the desperate expression Kiddius knew he wore on his face.

"The Alchemist and the Warlock ambushed us for something we did a while back on Garron's order. Niko's dead. The others are as good as," he explained.

Jezzeff nodded. "It's alright, Kiddius. You made it here safely. Now... What is it you need?"

"Sanctuary. I can't go back to the Alliance. The Alchemist and the Warlock will kill me, and I don't think Zell will try to stop them. In exchange, I..." He hesitated. Sorry, Niko, but you're dead and I'd like to keep breathing, he thought. "I'll pledge my loyalty to you and your Guild," he vowed.

Jezzeff smiled. "Then welcome, Kiddius. You'll make a fine addition to our ranks." He paused. "What is this?" He motioned toward the casket.

"It's an ancient casket Garron led us to in exchange for killing Jada Leigh, daughter of Prime Minister Moriazan. It enabled us to capture one of the most powerful beings in the universe and drain her to make ourselves stronger."

Jezzeff examined the casket more closely, studying the prisoner inside. "Who is she?" He asked.

"Dimitria."

"Sister of Divatox and former mentor to the Turbo Power Rangers?" Jezzeff asked. He nodded with approval. "This is quite impressive."

"It's the only reason I escaped. I used some of her power to attack the Warlock."

"Will you allow us to access this power as well?"

Kiddius shrugged. "The Greeks shared everything," he said. "I have no issue sharing Dimitria's power with you if you're helping me out. Just be careful how much you drain at once. She's alive in there, but it's a delicate balance that keeps her that way."

"I understand. This is fascinating magic. It reminds me a bit of Zell's energy tubes."

"It's sort of similar, except it exclusively drains power out of the one inside and stores it until someone extracts it."

Jezzeff smiled. "Come. Let's get you and this precious artifact somewhere safe," he said.

You just threw all you had in with the enemy, Kiddius thought. He couldn't be sure it was the right move, but what other choice did he have? Right now, the only thing that mattered was surviving. He could figure everything else out later.

THE ALCHEMIST  
They'd slaughtered Tutto, Olito, Vretton, and Leetik quickly and brutally. Dezzanna, Phestian, and Calla remained, injured but alive. Calla was too weak to heal what was left of her Chapter.

"Alchemist... What shall we do with them?" The Warlock asked.

"Jada would have spared the child," the Alchemist replied.

"I am not a child," Calla protested.

"Calla, hush," Dezzanna cautioned her.

"You were a child when Jada perished," Phestian added. "And you are still young."

"She did spare me... And I healed the rest of my Chapter so we could finish her off," Calla said. "She was foolish to treat me as a child. I was raised in the Rebellion! Niko was the only father I knew! He rescued me after my parents were executed so I wouldn't be stuck in an orphanage! And you murdered him!" She tried to attack.

"Calla, don't!" Dezzanna warned, but it was too late.

The Alchemist easily severed the girl's head. Dezzanna looked horrified. Phestian looked devastated. "Enough..." He whispered. "We followed orders that day, but we should not have. Every day since, I have regretted that choice. Jada did nothing to warrant being assassinated by the people she trusted. Garron saved her from the Guard's attempt just to order her killed himself. I apologize, Alchemist and Warlock, for my role in the events of that day. I accept the consequences." He bowed his head, ready for the blade to come down.

"He's right," Dezzanna said softly. She had tears in her eyes. "Jada seemed like a wonderful girl. She deserved better. I'm disgusted by what we did that day. I told myself we were just following orders, but it's clear Niko was in it for the power we later received." She shook her head. "I'm sorry... And I, too, accept the consequences."

The Alchemist looked at the Warlock. "What do you think?" She asked.

"They're sincere. That day haunts them," the Warlock replied.

The Alchemist nodded. "Who ended her life?" She asked.

"We all played a part in the attack," Phestian said, "but it was Niko's blade that pierced her heart."

"We kill without remorse," the Alchemist said. "We are both evil and have no issue putting any of you down for what you did. Jada, however, would have given you a chance to prove you have changed. You owe her your lives today. I want you to understand that. And if either of you crosses that line again, I will slaughter you in the most painful way possible and use your corpses for parts. Are we clear?"

Phestian looked at her in shock. "You are letting us live?" He asked.

"For the time being."

"Thank you..." Dezzanna sobbed.

"Thank Jada. She would have shown you kindness. Now, gather your dead. We are returning to Stone Hollow." The Alchemist took the Warlock's hand and left.

"Do you think they will return to the Alliance?" The Warlock asked.

"I do. They have nowhere else to go," the Alchemist replied. "We're all defectors from the Rebellion. We can't go back. It's the Alliance or the Guild, and they're not going to work for Jezzeff. Neither of them is especially evil. They never have been. They were just blindly loyal to Niko."

"Is that why you let them live?"

"My sister would have spared them. I meant it when I said they owe her their lives. But yes. I always knew those two had more good in them than the others. I thought Calla did, too, but being raised by Niko poisoned her judgment. It's a shame. Her parents were honorable. Even the man they helped execute deserved his fate."

"We did it, Eva. The ones responsible for Jada's death have finally paid the price." He wrapped his arms around her.

"You were right, Maizon," she said softly. "It didn't bring her back. I am still so angry about what happened to her... But at least I know justice has been served." She paused. "There's still one left. Kiddius managed to escape. We'll see him destroyed soon enough, though. For now, this is enough."

"Eva... Will you approach the girl soon?"

"My niece? She is safer away from us, Maizon."

"She has no one to train her in alchemy. It is a very rare gift. She needs you, Eva."

"Jada needed me, too. I failed her."

"We did the best we could under the circumstances. Now, her daughter needs us. We can protect her, Eva. We owe that much to Jada."

She sighed. "We are evil, Maizon. She won't want our help."

"That is up to Charleigh to decide."

"Why are you pushing this? Others can train her, just as they could have trained Jada."

"Jada wasn't an alchemist, Eva. You know it must be you."

"She is not safe with us, Maizon."

"I sense great power within her... And it's growing stronger. Something has been set in motion. We cannot leave her unprepared for what is coming."

"Have you seen something?"

"It was not exactly a vision... I just sense she has been pulled into the fight in a previously unexpected way. The future is undetermined currently. I think we need to give her the best chance of success possible."

The Alchemist sighed. "Then I shall contact her. We will train her, just as we trained her mother, and I swear on all I once held sacred, we will protect her from meeting her mother's fate."

KIRA  
She'd been strategizing for hours. Kira was exhausted. She tilted her head back and chugged a Monster energy drink like she was a frat boy chugging beer. She immediately chased it with a full cup of coffee before going back to looking over her notes. She was visibly shaking from caffeine. Dustin and Jayden watched her with concern on their faces. "Kira... You should take a break," Jayden said gently.

"I need to figure this out. We're running out of time. I can feel it," Kira insisted.

"Kira, you've been at this for way too long," Dustin said. "Your brain's gotta be fried. Just take a little time-"

"I can't. This is too important, and now we apparently have a new team of Rangers, and they're just kids-"

"Actually, Stephanie's nineteen and Cooper's twenty-two, but I understand your point," Dustin said.

"Fine, two are technically adults, but what about the others? I don't even know their ages..." She sighed.

"Um... Let's see," Dustin said, ticking them off on his fingers as he began listing the newest Rangers. "Charleigh, Elliot, and Patti are all seventeen. Charleigh's, like, a really mature seventeen. Patti's ironically a young seventeen, even though she skipped a couple of grades and is in college. Elliot seems pretty typical for a kid his age, but I can tell he's been through a lot. Dora's about to turn seventeen. And Lach is sixteen, so he's the baby of the group, unless the eighth Ranger in the group turns out to be younger."

"Right. Powers?" Kira asked, making a list.

"We're still figuring that out. Charleigh admitted to us that she's a completely untrained alchemist, but most people don't know that. She's an Eltarian who had no idea of her heritage until she moved here. The potential for magic is there, but we need to know more to help her unlock any latent powers. She is extremely well-trained in physical combat, though. Her father is technically retired Air Force, but he works in civilian positions on bases, so she was raised in that life," Jayden said. "She showed me a small demonstration, and I was very impressed."

"We don't know Stephanie's deal magically, but she's got some physical training and she's super quick to adapt. She's clever. Totally a Blue Ranger in the brains department," Dustin said. "We're looking into her background. She was apparently adopted."

"Lachlan has elemental magic. Plus, he's Zell's, so... He packs a magical punch, but he needs training," Jayden continued. "Physically, he needs a lot of work. He's in shape, but not much of a fighter. He plays soccer, though, so I'm hoping Denni can work with him and help him apply some of that training to battle."

"Patti is literally a super powerful crystal of pure, incorruptible energy that was formed into a person. It looks like her powers can not only shield, but attack. We just need to help her learn to control it. She can't fight physically, so we also need to work with her on that," Dustin said.

"Dora is a Demigoddess. Her mother was an aspect of Freya, so that leaves a lot of room for potential inherited abilities. We know cats follow and protect her. We also know she's a Grant, and she actively has both visions and the ability to see the dead. She's also a hell of a fighter and she's getting really good with a sword," Jayden said.

"Elliot is... complicated," Dustin said. "I'm still trying to understand his powers. He's a Child of the Flame, but not from the current generation. The problem is, Elliot only found that out from a future that won't happen where Jezzeff and the Witch told him. He's the son of two Eltarians who didn't know about him... Rhanna, who will probably be notified soon, and D'Dodi, who can't be."

Kira's chest got tight at the mention of D'Dodi. Memories that weren't hers of loving a boy she'd never met flooded her mind.

"Dodi..." She whispered. She shook her head. Quit it, Past Me, she thought. I don't have time for you right now.

"Kira? Are you okay?" Dustin asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Kira lied. "What are the kid's powers?"

"He has visions, and he travels to alternate realms and futures in his sleep, like astral projection but with his body. It's kind of hard to explain. He also sees through illusions. For example, he knew Jezzeff was full of shit."

"That's useful. What about Cooper?"

"Cooper wasn't very forthcoming," Jayden said. "I had to get most of this out of Deker, who sort of looks out for him. Apparently, when he was six, Dark Specter kidnapped him."

"I thought he was dead until Zell brought him back to Earth. Didn't Andros and the Space team destroy him?" Kira asked.

"He wasn't fully destroyed. Part of him was on Onyx. That part apparently tortured Cooper for years. He experimented on him and made him into an evil Power Ranger. Cooper's deadly. Very deadly. He has a reputation that spans across the galaxy. He's got enhanced speed, agility, strength... The whole package. He's also extensively trained in Martial Arts. He's got a pretty high body count, but Deker says he has honor, and he won't harm women or kids."

"And he has his own Zord already," Dustin added. "The Black Phoenix. It's pretty awesome."

"Are we sure Cooper's trustworthy?" Kira asked.

"Deker says he was never really evil," Jayden said. "Dark Specter forced him to do the things he did. When left to his own devices, he tended to help people more than harm them. As soon as Dark Specter was destroyed, Cooper quit that life and hasn't looked back. He's pretty resistant to joining this team, but it's obvious he can't bring himself to abandon the others."

"Alright. So we have quite a mix here. Any word on a mentor?"

"Anise is working on it," Dustin said. "Until then, we've opened up our arms to welcome them."

"Okay... Great. And they were created specifically to handle Jezzeff and the Witch, right?" Kira asked.

"From what Anise told Zordon, yes. They each received their morphers after facing off against them in battle," Jayden said.

Kira was writing notes furiously, trying to figure out how this new team would fit into things. "Okay, so, I talked to Ling, and it seems like the Circle has decided to hunt down the aspects of Zell from the past and destroy them because the one in the present is changing. I believe this is the right path, but we need to figure out how the Rangers and Chosen will play a role in that. I'm thinking we send everyone in teams to find those evil Zells as we discover their locations, but we all know time travel is dangerous. So... I want to ask the Time Force team to split up and help the others. This way, no one changes the past and screws up the future."

"That's a good idea," Jayden agreed. "Maybe we should add SPD to that mix. They're from the future and have some experience with time travel. This way, we have more people to send with the teams."

"How should we divide the groups up?" Dustin asked.

"I want the teams to stay in tact except for Time Force and SPD," Kira said. "Last time we faced a big battle, we split people up by their skills, and it ended badly. These teams work well together and have for a long time, so we're going to try and keep them united."

"Alright, so how do you suggest we assign them to the past?" Jayden asked.

Kira began making a list. "Alright, let's see which teams work best together... I'm focusing on those with active powers orthe ability to get them right now. Adam has the original Mighty Morphin' powers, and as long as he's not too close to Thorn, he can use them without a problem. Kimberly and Billy still have the Ninjetti powers. Tanya, Rocky, and Trey of Triphoria have the Zeo powers. I know Doc O has powers again, but he's part of the Legacy team now, and I'm going to keep him with them. So... Adam, Kimberly, Billy, Tanya, Rocky, and Trey can be one team. And, actually, I'll add Ninja Steel to this group. Brody, Preston, Calvin, Sarah, Hayley, and Levi are still newer Rangers, and I'd like them to have guidance from the most experienced groups. So, then, we'll have Justin and Cassie for Turbo, along with Andros, Zhane, and V for the Space team, and Karone for Lost Galaxy, as the next group. Obviously, with Cassie there, I'll add in the Wildcats. So that's Lee, Kaylen, Serena, Hannah, and Austin."

"Sounds good so far," Dustin said, nodding with approval.

"Dana, Ryan, Chad, and Joel can all be activated as long as Captain Mitchell gives them back their morphers. I think he'll agree, given the current crisis. So that's Light Speed Rescue. We'll group them with Operation Overdrive, because it's just Mack and Tyzonn. That's still too small of a group, so... I'll add RPM to the list. They're all still active... Scott, Dillon, Summer, Ziggy, Flynn, and Gemma are good to go. I know Tenaya's not a Ranger, but I think she should be included. That said, I think Dr. K should stay here."

"She has magic now," Dustin pointed out.

"She does, but she's most useful as a strategist. She's brilliant and good with technology. We need her here, at our base of operations, to keep things running smoothly. Okay, moving on... I think it goes without saying that Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder are together, so that's Dustin, Cam, Blake, me, Conner, and Ethan." She paused, having to stop herself from thinking too much about the fact that Trent was gone.

"What about Merrick?" Dustin asked.

"Merrick likes to work alone... But I might be able to convince him to work with us, given that he's apparently my brother from a past life," Kira replied. "Next is Mystic Force... They can all be considered active because they have their magic, even if they don't morph anymore. That's Xander, Vida, Madison, and Chip, plus Udonna, Daggeron, and Leanbow. Clare should probably stay here. Her powers will help us protect the others, and she's not a Power Ranger anyway. I'll add Jungle Fury to that group. So, Casey, Lily, RJ, and the recently returned Theo. They all have some form of spiritual magic."

"That combined group's going to pack a heck of a magical punch," Jayden said. "They'll do well."

"Exactly. I like their odds... Anyway, I'm thinking we should combine Samurai with our newest baby Rangers, if that's okay with you, Jayden."

"Of course. We'll look out for them," Jayden said.

"So, Jayden, Emily, Mia, Antonio, Spike, and Lauren-"

"Lauren?" Jayden repeated, interrupting her.

"The girl had to sit the last battle out, but your sister is a serious badass. I want her in this fight, and I think she'd want that, too."

Jayden sighed. "You're right," he agreed.

"Good. So, Samurai, plus the Celestial Force Rangers... Charleigh, Stephanie, Lachlan, Dora, Elliot, Patti, and Cooper, plus the unidentified last one if he or she shows up in time. Jayden, do your best to increase their training and get them in shape for this. If you think they can't handle it once you're in the past, send them back."

"I will," Jayden promised.

"Okay... So, next is Mimic Force. Troy, Gia, Jake, and Noah... I think I'll send them with the Legacy team, because Sage and Troy work great together. So, Sage, Zeke, Kenny, Josh, Thorn, Micky, Liza, and Doc O. Let's throw the Chosen in here for good measure. That's Ollie, Tammy, Taylor, Tia, Angie, Caleb, and Brian. Then, Dino Charge will be with the Stone Warriors, because I separated Vida and Chip from their babies so I should at least leave the kids with Sir Ivan. So, that's Tyler, Chase, Koda, AJ, Kendall, Sir Ivan, and my boy Phil, plus Darcy, Greg, Andie, Pierce, Chelsea, and Scott. Also, because we can't risk separating Logan from his brother and Chelsea, and because these two teams are used to working together, I'll send the Mystical Guild with them, too. So that's Nessa, Van, Mena, Freddy, Allie, and Logan."

"That works," Dustin agreed.

"The Rebels will break into their own groups. I'll touch base with them and see how they want to do things."

"Alright, so which team gets which time travel guides?" Jayden asked.

"I'll put Sky with Team Mighty Zeo Steel," Kira decided. "He's good at taking charge, but can be a little much for most people. I'm hoping he'll have respect for his elders while still being intimidating enough to keep the Ninja Steel kids from doing anything that could cause trouble. Lucas will, logically, go with Cassie's group... So, Team Turbo Space Wildcats. I mean, he was the one who kept Cassie from screwing up the past last time, and the Wildcats already consider him one of their mentors, so it just makes sense to keep them together."

"Good plan," Dustin said. "And I'm sure Lucas will like that arrangement."

"Right. So, Team Light RPM Overdrive will be guided by Trip. I think he has the right balance of goofiness and intelligence for that group. Team Wild Ninja Thunder will be led by Bridge because... Well, because I've worked with Bridge before and I trust him completely to have our backs."

"I love how you just come up with combined team names on the fly, Kira," Dustin said with a laugh. 

"Well, we have to call them something, right?" Kira asked lightly. "Moving on... Team Mystic Jungle will be led by Jack."

"Jack? Why Jack?" Jayden asked. "It's not as if he has the sort of magic they have."

"Well, Jack's very clever. He's street smart and he can see a thousand ways out of any given situation... And because he doesn't rely on magic for everything, he'll probably think of things the others don't, giving them a nice balance that should throw Evil Zell off when they fight him."

"Good thinking," Jayden said with a nod.

"I'm putting Syd with Team Celestial Samurai. That's mainly because she's lacking confidence after being turned evil by Zell and I think it'll be good for her to be around Lauren, who is the sort of badass female Syd usually is. Also, I'd like you to look out for her, Jayden. Just in case facing off against Zell makes her freeze up. I know you'll be able to keep her safe."

"Of course. I believe in Syd's ability to get this job done, and I'll protect her if there are any issues," Jayden promised.

"Great. Now... Team Chosen Legacy Force will be led by Z. One, I think she's the only one who can reign that group in because she can clone herself and deal with everyone at once, and two, she's got the right sense of humor and personality to deal with such a young group," Kira decided.

"She'll do great with them," Dustin agreed. "Her epic powers of sarcasm should hold their attention well."

"Team Mythical Dino Warriors will be guided by Katie. That girl is awesome and will excel anywhere I stick her... And I like the idea of the Stone Warriors having someone with super strength to protect them, since they have a bigger target on their backs than most of the others."

"And she can restrain Logan if he slips into the darkness," Jayden said.

"I didn't want to go there, but yes, that's a perk, too. I trust Logan, but I know how dangerous this is for him. There's no telling what issues he'll run into in the past. Evil Zell might be able to affect him, and it's better we have a backup plan just in case that happens. I have faith in Logan, but we've received more than enough warnings from people who time travel that there's a very good chance he'll turn evil at least for a little while. I have to make sure the people with him are safe, just in case."

"What about Jen?" Dustin asked.

"I want Jen here, running things. Of everyone from the future, Jen is the best equipped to fill the leadership role. If any of the teams run into a serious problem, I'll send her in after them. In the event that Jen has to go get involved in the past, Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx will head up operations here."

"That's a good idea," Jayden agreed. "Nice work, Kira. I'll start preparing the teams for this fight. The Rangers from Time Force and SPD can help train everyone to adapt to traveling through time."

Feeling a little less overwhelmed now that she sort of had a plan, Kira nodded. "Okay... I'm going to take a nap before I collapse," she said. "Dus, if you could wake me with pizza later, that would be fantastic."

"You've got it," Dustin said. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips before she headed upstairs, too exhausted to even entertain staying awake any longer.

ZELL (2001)

He awoke with a sense of dread. Something was definitely wrong. His suspicions were confirmed as the Witch approached him. "You are needed in the present, Zell," she informed him.

"What do I need to do, Witch?" He asked.

"It's simple, really. Go to the present. Sneak onto the base, and make sure no one sees you. Then, liberate three people who are currently sealed in a room."

"Who sealed them?"

"You did, actually. That version of you is misguided, Zell. I need these three people free to walk around."

"Who are they?"

"The last remaining Rangers of the Flame... Hunter, Maya, and Damon."

"What happened to the others?"

"Sydney and Kendall Morgan have had their light restored. Riley was saved as well, but he was killed by the others before he could truly reunite with his team. And Lily... Oh, Lily!" The Witch cackled. "I actually really like that girl! She became Mistress Cheetah, took over Onyx, and ambitiously tried to take over Eltar, too. Her plans were tragically foiled by Bartello's abs, and she was captured. They somehow restored her light as well. I'm not too clear on those details, but I know she's no longer evil. The entire ordeal was quite entertaining while it lasted!"

"I see... Why do you want the other three to be freed?"

"The tainted version of you will not use them as they should be used. He is punishing them for doing what they were created to do. I want to free them from this imprisonment so they can serve their purpose. I'll take care of them, Zell. You have my word that they shall rise to their proper glory under my leadership."

He nodded. "Very well. So I am only to go, release them, and return here?"

"Yes. At least three versions of you from the past have been destroyed, one after he came into the present. That was after another was gravely injured recently when he stepped into the present. I won't risk you, too. Be careful, and get back here as quickly as possible."

With that, she vanished. Zell quickly stepped through time, heading straight to the Alliance's Base in the present time. He found his way to the Rangers of the Flame easily. When he opened the door, Maya recoiled, Damon sat up straighter, and Hunter looked ready to fight.

"Have you come to give us a mission?" Hunter asked.

"I have come to release you, my boy," Zell said.

"Release us?" Damon repeated. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"Of course not. I am certain you were only doing your job as Rangers of the Flame," Zell replied. "I am dissolving the spell which binds you here, and then I shall return to the past."

"You're from the past?" Maya asked. Realization seemed to dawn on her then. "The Great Zell in the present will just lock us away again..."

"That is why you are to go to the Witch. I trust her to see that you are taken care of."

"The Witch?" Damon repeated. "But she's-"

"A great choice," Hunter said, cutting him off. "We will do as you ask, Great Zell."

Zell nodded. "Good. I am opening up a portal for you to leave the property. Report to the Witch at once." He opened the portal and watched them go through it before slipping back to the year 2001.

KAI  
He awoke feeling exhausted. His former teammates had been the only ones checking on him. They beat him and tormented him, but they also forced him to eat and drink, keeping him alive. They hadn't come by in what felt like days. Kai was starting to lose hope of ever escaping.

He was quite surprised when he felt the magic that had kept him trapped falling away. Cautiously, Kai tried to leave his prison. He was stunned when he was able to step outside. The sun hurt his eyes, but he knew he had to keep moving.

He was able to walk right off the property without anyone noticing him. Once he was a decent distance away, he found a phone and dialed a number.

"Her Royal Empress Kira, at your service," Kira answered.

"Kira, thank God! It's Kai, from Lost Galaxy," he said.

"Well, shit, Kai, it's about time you returned my call!" Kira replied.

"I've been around for a while, but Maya and Damon found me before I could reach you. I didn't know they had been turned evil, and they've been holding me hostage ever since. I'm pretty hurt, but I got away. I don't know where I am, but I could use a ride to Angel Grove."

"Wow... Sorry for assuming you were ignoring me! I'll have Hayley track your phone. Are you somewhere safe?"

"I think so. I got pretty far away before I called you."

"Good. Be careful. Stay where you are and I'll have the Alphas send help once we know your location."

"Thanks, Kira."

As he waited for help to arrive, Kai took a few moments to examine himself. He was bruised everywhere, and he was positive a few of his ribs were broken. He'd suffered more than one concussion. He had a broken cheekbone and he'd lost a lot of blood. Despite this, he had survived, and he was determined to make it back to the Power Rangers. Damon and Maya were evil, but he still had Karone. Leo would want him to help her take this big evil threat down.

He heard an unusual sound... Cackling. Kai spun around and saw a strange, frightening woman looking back at him. "I was right!" She said.

"About what, exactly?" Kai asked.

"You were only bound to the base as long as Maya and Damon were. They tied you to themselves. Now that they're going to be my new pets, I get you, too."

Kai tensed as Maya and Damon appeared with Hunter. "So, Rangers of the Flame... What should we do with our pet?" The woman asked.

"Kill him?" Damon suggested.

"You would kill your old teammate so easily?"

"Sure, Witch. I'd kill Maya if you told me to. What's it matter to me?"

Maya actually looked hurt by that. "And would you do the same to Damon, Maya?" The Witch asked.

Maya hesitated. Then, she nodded. "If he can write me off so easily, then he's nothing to me," she said.

"Good. Loyalty gets you nowhere, Rangers. We're all about power here in the Guild, and it's everyone for themselves."

"The Alliance was the same," Hunter said. "They left us to die... Even Zell."

"Yes, but we're honest about it. If you're not of value to us, you're as good as dead. So... Be of value."

At that moment, Karone and Zhane arrived. Relief flashed on Kai's face. "Karone..." He said. "Thank God."

Maya tensed. Damon smirked sadistically. Hunter didn't react at all.

Karone's hair alarmingly flashed purple as she asked, "My God, Kai, what did they do to you?"

"First one to kill our pet wins," the Witch said.

Before anyone could react, Damon raised his sword. "Damon... Please..." Kai said in desperation. His old friend was no longer home, and he brought the weapon down, severing Kai's head. 

KARONE  
She didn't even fully register what she'd just witnessed before her hair turned bright red and she sprang into action. Karone could think of nothing but blood.

"I think you just won the game, Hunter," the Witch said. "Time to go!" She grabbed his arm and they vanished.

Astronema was definitely in control. She sent a magical attack at Damon that knocked him through the air. He levitated high above them for a minute before crashing back down to the ground. The loud crack and the way his head was twisted told her he'd never hurt anyone else ever again.

Maya screamed in terror. She put her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry!" She shouted. "Please don't kill me!"

"Traitor!" Astronema screamed. "Coward!" She began to summon her next attack.

"Karone!" Zhane shouted.

"My name is Astron-"

"Karone. Your name is Karone," Zhane said firmly.

"No! I am Astronema, and I'm going to destroy this weak traitor!"

"You're hurting, Karone. I get that. Kai was your teammate. You loved him. But Damon was your teammate, too."

"He killed him!" She screamed.

"I know. And he didn't look all that sorry. But Maya's terrified, Karone. She's apologizing and trembling and, most importantly, when the Witch told them to kill Kai, Maya hesitated. We can save her, Karone. She's not evil. She's under a spell."

"No... No, she's a traitor!"

"Karone, listen to me. This is not what Leo would want."

"Shut up! Don't you dare bring him into this!" Karone said, her voice shaking as Astronema's grip began to fade and she remembered she was an adult now... And a widow.

"Maya is your best friend, Karone. She's not the enemy. And Leo would want you to save her."

Her hair slowly returned to its natural shade of blonde. Tears filled her eyes. Karone sank to her knees, covering her mouth in horror. "I killed Damon..." She whispered in horror.

Zhane sank beside her, pulling her into his arms. "It's not your fault," he said soothingly. "He was too far gone." Zhane looked at Maya. "Will you agree to let your light be restored?" He asked.

Maya nodded nervously. "I don't deserve your help, but I've wanted out since I met Sharon... She's Kendrix's daughter, and she looks so much like her, and I just... I felt something, I think. Sort of," she explained.

"You didn't ask for this, Maya," Karone said with a sigh. "You do deserve our help, because none of this is your fault."

"But I didn't come last time when Kira called everyone in to save Tommy... And you lost Leo... And I wasn't there."

"Maya..." Karone shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she let go of all of the anger at her former teammates that she'd been holding in since Leo's death. Kai and Damon were dead, but she still had Maya. Zhane was right. Leo would want her to fix things, not hold a grudge against them for something they probably couldn't have prevented even if they had been there.

"I forgive you," Karone said softly.

Maya looked stunned. "You do?" She asked. She looked like she wanted to cry, but no tears fell.

Zhane seemed to realize it was safe to move away from Karone. He hit the button on his communicator. "Andros... Get Sage or any available Shaman to our location. We've got Maya, and she's ready to let us help her," he said.

"What about Kai? Is he okay? Did Damon get away?" Andros asked.

"We lost Kai... Damon killed him. And then... Well... Your sister sort of slipped into Astronema Mode."

"Oh God... Is Karone alright?"

"I've got her... And I got through to her before she could attack Maya."

"Thanks, Zhane. I'll call Sage now."

They stood around awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Sage arrived. She looked at Kai and Damon and sighed. "Alphas, please bring Kai and Damon to the Command Center," she said. "Treat them with respect. We'll lay them to rest soon, but first, I need to track down Damon's soul. If the flames are still in him, I need to find a way to free him so he can be at peace."

"Yo, yo, yo, we're on it, Sage," Alpha Six replied. The bodies were teleported away.

"Alright, Maya. I'm not wasting time today. We're doing this here, right now, so brace yourself. This is going to hurt," Sage said.

As Sage began the process of reversing the effects of the Flames, Karone and Zhane sat together on the ground. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was soothing to be there.

"Thanks for stopping me," she said softly. "I don't think I would have come back from killing Maya."

"I've got your back, Karone," Zhane promised.

"Even when I turn into an evil, angry, bratty teenager with a flair for being dramatic?"

"Hey, I've always known you were a little crazy," he teased her. "I never minded." He kissed her cheek.

Karone turned her face and kissed his lips very shyly. It was comforting and confusing all at once. She'd lost her husband. Ever since, everyone was basically treating her like a bomb that might explode at any second, but Zhane still teased her and acted goofy and treated her like a person. She'd been too lost in mourning Leo to realize it before, but she'd come to count on Zhane more and more lately.

You're not a teenager anymore, Karone, she thought. Were her old feelings for Zhane returning? Was it just a silly crush flaring because she was losing her mind and regressing into Astronema, or was she actually falling in love with Zhane?

She pulled away from him and stood up, not acknowledging her actions or the fact that Zhane had kissed her back. His eyes were wide with surprise, but he was smiling from ear to ear. He wisely chose not to say anything about the kiss, instead asking, "So, how's it coming, Sage?"

"Pretty good," Sage replied. "She's cooperating fully, which makes it easier, and she had already started fighting Zell's control. Maya's probably the easiest one I've helped."

"That's a relief," Zhane said.

Maya was clearly in pain, but she was bravely breathing through it. After a couple more minutes, she started to cry.

Sage exhaled, looking weak. "I need to get some rest," she said. "Maya, you're back to yourself now... So make good choices and all that." The exhausted teenager teleported away.

Maya turned to Karone. "Karone... I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's in the past," Karone said. She hugged her, and that was surprisingly comforting. She'd spent so much time being angry, she'd forgotten how much she actually missed Maya.

"Come on, Ladies," Zhane said, linking his arms through theirs. "Let's get out of here."

She grieved for Kai and Damon, but looking at Maya and knowing she was finally safe brought Karone some peace, and feeling Zhane's arm linked through hers made her feel grounded and calm. Despite everything that had just happened, for the first time since Leo's death, Karone felt like a part of her heart had begun to heal.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I feel like it resolved a few major plots point as far as Karone/Astronema, Maya, and Damon, as well as handling the Greeks, and I decided to leave it at this. I promise the vague hints about Amos doing something huge and it involving Bartello and Zee will be explained before the end of the fic, it's just not time yet. See you guys soon!


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT  
CALEB  
He was having a vision. There was fire everywhere. People were screaming. The Witch was cackling at the carnage.

Zell and Jezzeff stood facing each other. Both were flinging attacks around, trying to see who could do more damage. Felina stood at Zell's side, smiling sadistically.

"Show him, my Lord," she said. "Show him you are truly the most powerful entity in existence!"

Zell seemed darker than usual. He possessed nothing good and wasn't trying to pretend otherwise. This Zell was stronger than any Caleb had ever seen, and he was terrifying.

As Jezzeff targeted Stephanie, Boom and Blast suddenly got in the way of his attack. The twins lay dying. Blast looked at Stephanie sadly and said, "You look so much like your mother." Both twins died seconds later, holding hands.

Caleb snapped out of the vision. "Caleb! Are you okay?" Dora asked in alarm.

"I... I think so?" Caleb replied.

He was startled to see a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Stephanie staring at him from behind Dora. Caleb jumped back.

Dora spun around. "Shit! Don't sneak up on us like that," she scolded the spirit.

"Save them!" The spirit said.

Caleb took a deep breath before asking, "Who are you?"

"Ilsa. My name was Ilsa. Please, save my daughter and husband!"

He thought he understood, but part of the implications seemed impossible. "You're Stephanie's mother?" He asked, willing to accept that part easier.

"Wait, what?" Dora asked.

"I am," Ilsa replied. "They hid her in time to protect her as a child, but she can no longer hide. He has found her."

"Who has?"

"The liar. Please, warn her! She doesn't know who she truly is."

He hesitated. "So, Blast is...?" He began to ask.

"He is Stephanie's father, and my husband."

Caleb could hardly believe that Blast was a father or that he'd been married. The twins seemed to live in their own little bubble, and he was surprised to realize there might be more to them than explosions.

"Blast? As in the Rebel who blows everything up?" Dora asked in disbelief, apparently sharing her cousin's sentiments.

Ilsa smiled fondly. "That would be him," she said with a slight laugh. It made her seem so normal that Caleb nearly forgot she was dead.

"So, Stephanie's Eltarian," Dora said.

"Half," Ilsa clarified. "I was from a horrible planet called Drezdan. They treated the women terribly and I wouldn't stand for it, so they sold me into slavery on Onyx. That's where I met Blast and Boom. They liberated me and brought me to the Rebellion. Garron ignored my lack of Eltarian blood and asked me to join his Chapter."

"Now I see where Stephanie gets her fighting spirit from," Dora said.

"What do you want us to tell them?" Caleb asked.

"Tell Stephanie she must meet her father. It is time for them to reunite. Blast understood my power... The same power she possesses. He can help her," Ilsa said.

"What's the power?" Dora asked.

"It is called omnifabrication. It's-"

"The ability to invent pretty much anything out of basically nothing," Caleb finished for her. "Like Tony Stark."

"You're such a geek sometimes, Caleb," Dora teased him with a grin. He laughed.

"I do not know this... Stark," Ilsa said in confusion, "but yes, that is my power. My mind sees things and works in ways that others do not. Stephanie must trust her instincts. They will serve her well."

"We'll tell her," Dora promised.

"Thank you." With that, Ilsa faded away.

"So, how the hell do we get in touch with the explosion twins?" Dora asked.

"They left the Alliance and rejoined the Rebellion from what I heard," Caleb said. "I'm guessing the Rebels could put us in touch with them."

"I'll call Stephanie."

"I'll call Sage. She's got contact info for Laby and Captain Smith, as well as some of the others." Caleb pulled out his phone while Dora went to her room to call Stephanie.

When Sage answered the phone, she sounded off. "Is everything okay, Sage?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied. Caleb could tell she was lying.

"What's wrong?"

"Leave it alone, Caleb. I'm just dealing with some stuff on my never-ending To Do List."

He was surprised by her reaction. Caleb hesitated. "Sorry if I'm interrupting... I just need either Laby or Captain Smith's contact information."

"What for?"

"A spirit gave me and Dora a lead on Stephanie's origins, but we need to get in touch with Boom and Blast."

"That's a bad idea, Caleb. They're dangerous and unpredictable."

"They walked away from the Alliance. That took guts, Sage. I trust them."

"It's not that I think they're bad people, but they are not exactly rational. You could get hurt."

"I think there's more to them that we don't understand."

Sage sighed. "You had a vision?" She guessed.

"Yeah. And I want to prevent it from happening."

"Alright. I'll text you the number to Captain Smith's safe house. Laby's usually with him, especially since-" she hesitated.

"Since what?" Caleb asked.

"Never mind. Let's just say he's been reunited with a couple of old friends recently."

"Is there a reason you're being so cryptic?"

"There are things people can't know yet. It isn't time."

Caleb accepted this. He was used to the rules Sage followed. Casey had been the same way. "Okay. Thanks, Sage. I'll check in with you later."

He hung up and waited for the text to come in. When he dialed the number, Kizzie answered. "Captain Smith's residence," she said politely.

"Hi, Kizzie, it's Caleb," he said.

"Something I can do for you, Luv?" Kizzie asked.

"I need to get in touch with a couple of the Rebels and was hoping Captain Smith could help me," he explained.

"Of course. Just a moment."

Caleb waited patiently until Captain Smith said, "This is Captain Smith. May I help you, Caleb?"

"I hope so," Caleb replied. "I need to get in touch with Boom and Blast."

"Oh? That's an unexpected request. They're in Las Vegas, with their Chapter. I believe Bartello is temporarily in charge while Stone... reflects. When he is not there, Ace is the Lieutenant and handles Chapter affairs. May I ask why you need to speak with the twins?"

"It's... complicated. A spirit gave me and Dora information about Stephanie's past. For her sake, she needs to meet Blast, and I'm pretty sure Boom goes wherever he does."

"Typically, yes. Very well, Caleb. I will retrieve them and bring them to Angel Grove for you."

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate your help."

"I'll send you the coordinates to meet us once we've returned." He ended the call.

Dora came out of her room then. "Stephanie's on her way over. She's as curious about her past as we are," she said.

Caleb nodded. "Captain Smith is bringing the twins to Angel Grove. He'll get in touch with a location when they arrive."

"So... Wanna watch Iron Man?" She teased him.

"I'm more of a Captain America guy," Caleb replied.

"Of course you are." She grinned.

"I'll put on some lunch," Caleb said. "Does Stephanie have any dietary restrictions?"

"I haven't had time to ask," Dora admitted. "We're all still getting to know each other."

"I'll make something vegan friendly, just in case." He hurried to the kitchen, focusing on cooking to keep himself from worrying about preventing what he'd seen. 

BLAST  
He and Boom were sitting on the porch when Captain Smith unexpectedly arrived via portal. "Hello, Captain," the twins greeted him in unison.

"Boom. Blast," he said politely. "Is Bartello in?"

"Nope," Boom said. "He's handling-"

"A crisis," Blast chimed in. "Everyone's in-"

"Terrible danger, but-"

"He didn't-"

"Tell us-"

"Details."

"Ace knows," they finished in unison.

"I see. Is Ace inside?" Captain Smith asked.

The twins nodded. Captain Smith headed into the house.

"Something's up," Boom said once they were alone.

"I agree. Should we go inside?" Blast asked.

"If we want answers," Boom replied.

The twins quietly entered the house. They watched from a safe distance, sick of no one ever telling them what was really going on. They weren't children anymore, even if they weren't two hundred yet.

"It's good to see you, Captain," Ace was saying as the two men sat down together.

"You as well," Captain Smith replied. "I've come to ask if I may borrow the twins."

Boom and Blast exchanged glances.

Ace looked surprised. "Whatever for, Captain Smith?" He asked.

He acts like we're worthless or something, Boom thought.

They'll never understand us, Amy, Blast thought.

I miss Garron. I know he made bad choices, but at least he understood us.

Stone scares me, but Plurri trusts him. So I trust him, too.

But Stone doesn't see us as more than children he has to babysit, and he's not even here. Bartello's not our Chapter Captain, and he has his own things to worry about. It's like they're all just passing us around... The loser gets stuck watching the infants who blow things up.

They don't know us, Amy. Our entire Chapter's gone. We need to get used to each other.

They don't want us here, Arthur. We should just leave.

The Alliance will find us and kill us if we do.

From what I hear, the Guild is the bigger threat.

Either way, we're dead. We can't leave. Besides, Garron would want us to hold down Las Vegas for him.

"It's bad, Captain Smith," Ace said, snapping the twins out of their telepathic conversation. "Vagris told Bartello that the girls were abducted, Tra'dai was killed, and Reyes is in a coma. He ordered our Chapter on lockdown until he and Zee return. They're worried Jezzeff will target us next. I can't just send the twins away to the center of the battle."

Boom and Blast exchanged a glance again. They knew it was serious now.

"Were they alone when they were attacked?" Captain Smith asked.

"No, Plurri was with them," Ace said. "He was seriously injured."

"Plurri's hurt?" The twins demanded in unison, revealing themselves.

"How could you-" Boom began.

"Not tell us?" Blast finished.

"I wasn't aware you knew Plurri all that well," Ace said in confusion.

"That shows how-" Boom started.

"Little you-" Blast chimed in.

"Pay attention!" They finished in unison.

Plurri was extremely close to the twins. They called him "Uncle Plurri," because he cared for them more than their own family ever had. Garron was more like their adopted father, but their bond to Plurri ran deep. He was the first person they'd ever met who didn't try to hurt them.

Ace looked startled by their outburst. "My apologies," he said. "You're right. I keep track of your physical well-being, but I do not know much about you as people."

The twins paused, considering him. "Do you want to?" They asked.

"Sure," Ace replied. "I'd like that."

They nodded. "Will Plurri be...?" Boom started.

"Okay?" Blast finished the question he knew she was too nervous to voice.

"He's recovering well," Ace replied. "He took a bad blow to the head that made him start misfiring with lightning strikes, but he's doing better every hour."

"Can we see him?" Boom asked.

"Please?" Blast added.

"I can't send you to Eltar," Ace said. "Bartello expressly forbid any of us from going off-planet, and Vitella agrees with him. We're safer here. But you can call him if you like. He's aware and functional enough for that."

Boom sniffled as tears welled in her eyes. "Okay," she said. "Okay, I'll call him."

"My friends," Captain Smith began. "I came here today because your presence has been requested in Angel Grove."

"Why?" The twins asked in unison.

"The Chosen boy, Caleb, and his cousin encountered a spirit who asked that Blast be brought to meet with a girl named Stephanie. He stressed it was important."

Blast tensed. He looked at Boom before asking, "Is she alright?"

"Do you know her?" Captain Smith asked in surprise.

"No," he replied, his chest feeling tight. He didn't... Not really. He'd held her the day she was born, then sent her away on Garron's order for her own safety. Her mother had sacrificed her own life to save their daughter.

Ilsa... He thought, his heart screaming in grief.

Boom put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We saw her once. At a campus protest, right here in Las Vegas," she explained. "I talked to her, but Blast did not."

Ace stared at them. "What?" Boom asked.

"I just... I've never heard either of you speak on your own like that," Ace said.

"We can when we want to," Boom replied with a casual shrug.

They didn't, though. Not anymore. Not since the day Boom had lost Yasumi, and Blast had lost both Ilsa and their daughter. Macy had called it regressing when the twins had retreated back into their own world where no one else existed or mattered. The twins had called it survival.

"This girl is in danger," Captain Smith said. "She has been pulled into a battle she knows nothing about."

"It's not safe for her," Blast said in alarm.

"We'll go to her," Boom said. "It's okay, Blast. We'll protect her." In public, they never used the names they'd selected when Garron took them in. Only Garron, Plurri, and the women each of them had loved had ever known their true names. Of course, they'd been born Hattie and Harry, but as far as they were concerned, those broken children were dead. Amy and Arthur were their true identities, the ones they guarded with all they had.

"What about Plurri?" Blast asked.

"Like I said, I'll call him. He'll understand this has to take priority. He was there." That was true. On Garron's order, Plurri had been the one to cast the spell. It had broken him to do it, because it made him think about his twin sister, Grace, who was also hidden in time where no one could find her.

"If Bartello or Vitella have an issue with the twins leaving the base, tell them they'll be with me. I won't leave their side," Captain Smith promised.

Ace sighed. "Alright. Be careful and check in frequently," he said. "That's an order, guys. I need to know you're safe. If I don't hear from you, I'm sending a search party."

The twins nodded. Captain Smith opened up another portal. "Come along," he said. He led them into the portal. They reached Angel Grove quickly. "I already sent them our location. They should be here soon," he said.

Blast was incredibly nervous. He'd yet to speak to his daughter, and he wasn't sure how to face her. Boom squeezed his hand supportively. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

A couple of minutes later, Caleb arrived with his cousin and Stephanie. Blast lost the ability to speak as they approached.

"Hey... I know you," Stephanie said as she looked at Boom. "You signed my petition."

"You have a good memory," Boom said with a smile.

"You kept asking if I was a happy person. You even hugged me. It stuck out... I'm guessing there was more to it than I realized, seeing as how I'm here to meet my birth family."

"I'm your Auntie Boom, Kiddo," she said.

"So, you must be my father," Stephanie said to Blast.

"Yes," he confirmed softly.

"Chatty, aren't you?" She teased him.

Blast felt like he'd just been stabbed in the chest. "That was the exact first exchange I had with your mother," he managed to tell her.

Stephanie softened a bit. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "My adopted parents are awesome, but I've always been curious about where I came from." She offered him her hand. "I'm Stephanie. What should I call you?"

"Whatever you like," Blast replied awkwardly.

"Can we have some space?" Boom asked, clearly sensing Blast wanted the reunion to be between just the three of them.

"Of course," Captain Smith said. "I will stay within sight, but not close enough to hear anything."

"Stephanie, are you okay with that?" Dora asked.

"Yeah, I guess. They're not here to hurt me," Stephanie replied.

"We'll stay close," Caleb promised.

And then, the three of them were alone. "So... What should I know about you guys? Besides the fact that your names reflect the fact that you enjoy blowing things up?" Stephanie asked.

"My true name is Arthur," Blast said. "Arthur Rose. But you can't tell anyone. Plurri is the only one alive besides my sister who knows."

"Why are you telling me then?" Stephanie asked.

"You are my daughter. You deserve to know. And you're Ilsa's, so I trust you."

"Since we're apparently doing this... I'm Amy Rose," Boom said. "I trust you, too."

"I think I'm honored," Stephanie said. "So... Normal names seem too boring for you. I mean... I literally just found out I'm an alien. Is there a term for dad or aunt on your native planet?"

Boom laughed. "At this point, most Eltarians use Father and Aunt, like the English speakers. The formal Old Eltarian words are similar enough... Fahzah and Autti, just like Matta is mother. A few Eltarians still use the old B'Deston word for father, F'Zzio."

"F'Zzio... Reminds me of daddy-o," Stephanie said with a grin. "Maybe I'll call you Daddio, like some caricature from the 1950s."

"Well, you were born in 1951, so I suppose it's appropriate," Blast said with a small smile.

"Wait... I was?" Stephanie asked in surprise.

"Yes, Sweet Girl. You were. And I haven't seen you since, until the day we spotted you on campus. You look so much like your mother, and you were protesting and rallying support for a cause, and there was simply no denying you were Ilsa's. She'd be so proud of you, Stephanie."

"Wow... I mean, Dora and Caleb told me the spirit was my mother, and that she said I'd been hidden in time, but... I guess I didn't think about the fact that I had to have been born in the past. Duh, Stephanie!" She shook her head. Then, softer, she asked what Blast had been dreading. "What happened to my mom?"

"There was a mission," Blast began. "It went terribly wrong."

The flashes threatened to overwhelm him. Boom squeezed his hand, lending him strength. They had both lost everything that day.

"Ilsa was working undercover with Amy," he explained. "They were in a brothel, trying to take down the monster who ran it and his friends. Amy fell in love with one of the girls there, Yasumi. When Yasumi was killed, Amy went into shock. And then, she got shot, too. Garron was barely able to save her. Morda's probably the only reason it worked. I felt her get shot... And I froze up, while Ilsa and I were trying to rescue a really young girl from the brothel owner. The owner tried to shoot me, but... But Ilsa jumped in front of me." He was crying.

"Holy crap..." Stephanie whispered.

"She saved my life. I emptied a clip into his head and told the girl to run before I took Ilsa to Plurri, on Eltar." He was trembling.

"Ilsa had only just found out she was pregnant that day," Boom said as Blast stopped being able to speak. "Plurri realized it, but Ilsa sent your dad to check on me before he could tell him... She was miscarrying, and she told Plurri to save you no matter what that meant for her."

"She sacrificed her life for mine?" Stephanie asked in shock.

"Your mom loved you that much," Boom replied. "You're lucky. Our parents tried to blow us up when we were seven. It's okay, though. We killed them instead."

"At seven?"

"They waited until our older siblings were teenagers, but we were too clever. They decided to kill us sooner."

"Your parents had kids just to kill them?"

"It seems that way. But we found out what they were up to, and we got away. We were on our own after that, until Garron took us in. Plurri wanted to do it before that, but we were scared he'd get hurt. He's been in hiding for millennia. So we ran."

"I don't understand something... If my mom was only far enough along to have just learned she was pregnant, how did I survive?"

"Plurri tried to save you both, but your mom was too injured. Pretty much only Amello could have saved her. He can save anyone. Anyway, once he knew there was no chance of saving your mom, he used magic to advance the pregnancy, and he delivered you. He managed to save you even though you'd been in extreme distress."

"I guess I need to thank him for that."

"Plurri's on Eltar. And, right now, he's injured..." Boom's voice cracked slightly. Blast squeezed her hand, knowing she needed the support.

"We'll introduce you to him as soon as he's up to it," Blast promised, finally finding his voice again.

"This is... A lot to take in," Stephanie admitted. "I mean... I'm an alien, and I was born decades before I thought I was, and I'm basically the reason my mom is dead-"

"Stephanie..." Blast cut her off. "I want you to know that I only sent you away to protect you. I loved you as soon as I looked into your eyes and held you. I never blamed you for what happened to Ilsa. It's not your fault. Not even slightly." He looked into her eyes as he added, "You're a miracle, Stephanie. A tiny piece of your mom that lived on in the world. An actual person born from how much I loved her... And I love you."

He never said that anymore, except to Boom. It hurt too much... But this was his baby girl. He wasn't going to shut her out.

Stephanie smiled at him. "Well, I just met you, but considering that story of my rather dramatic entry into existence... I'm sure I love you, too," she said. "At least in my heart... Now my head just needs to get to know you."

"I'd like that," Blast said softly.

Boom hugged her. "Well, this is less awkward than the last time you hugged me," Stephanie said lightly.

"Welcome to the family, Sweet Girl," Boom said.

Stephanie looked at Blast. She opened her arms. He hugged her. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. His daughter was finally back in his arms, and he never wanted to let her go.

"It's okay, Daddio," Stephanie said as if she'd read his mind. "I'm not going to disappear on you."

He nodded before finally releasing her. "What's your number? How do I call you?" She asked.

"We have untraceable cell phones, but the Rebels prefer communication stones," he said.

"I'll get her one. Garron left tons of them on the property. Give me a minute," Boom said. She used one of the portal devices that Ilsa had perfected decades ago to travel back to the base.

Captain Smith suddenly approached. "Where did your sister go?" He asked.

"Back to Las Vegas," Blast replied. "She's grabbing a spare communication stone for my daughter."

Captain Smith nodded. "That's an excellent idea, although I do wish she'd talked to me before running home. Is everything alright here?"

"It's great," Stephanie said. "I finally have answers. Literally none of them are what I expected, but answers are still answers."

Boom returned in record time. She handed Stephanie a communication stone, activating it. "This is set to you now. If we want to reach you, we just say your name to ours and it connects to this stone. Let me show you how it works," she said. She pulled out her own stone, tapped it twice, and declared, "Stephanie!"

The stone vibrated to life in Stephanie's hands and Boom's face appeared in it. "How do I answer?" She asked.

"Tap it twice and say 'bezi!' That will start the communication."

Stephanie tapped it twice and said, "Bezi!"

"Hi, Stephanie. How are you doing?" Boom asked. The conversation played through the stone.

"This is so cool!" Stephanie said excitedly. "How does it work?"

"That's a lesson for another day. Now... To reach us, just do what I did and say Boom or Blast. We're usually together, so it doesn't matter much which one you call. And, to end it..." She tapped the stone twice and said, "Fini!"

The communication ended. Stephanie smiled. "That's easy enough," she said.

"Call us any time, Sweet Girl," Blast said.

"I will. I promise." She hugged him again.

Dora and Caleb came back over. "Ready to go back to the hotel?" Dora asked.

"Hotel? You're staying alone?" Blast asked in horror.

"Well, I live in Vegas, so while I'm here, yeah," Stephanie said. "So?"

"It isn't safe," Boom said with a frown.

"They're right," Captain Smith said. "Stephanie, as a Power Ranger, you should at least be staying at one of the safe houses. We cannot guarantee your safety at a hotel."

"I should have thought of that," Dora said with a frown. "I mean, I offered Elliot a place to stay, but didn't think about you being in some hotel."

"No big deal," Stephanie said. "I'm fine. Where is Elliot, anyway? I expected him to be at the house."

"Cooper offered to take Elliot to the Dojo to train today," Caleb replied. "Elliot expressed an interest, and I guess Cooper decided to be nice."

"I'm going to discuss more appropriate housing for you with Kira, Stephanie," Captain Smith said. "Your safety is a priority."

Blast finally recovered from his shock enough to ask, "You're a Power Ranger?"

"As of very recently," Stephanie replied. "Let's see... Finding this out means that I'm Eltarian, like Lachlan, Elliot, and Charleigh, and not one of us knew that about ourselves until recently. Dora's a demigoddess who had no clue. Patti is half-human, half-whatever Dimitria is, and all crystal, and she also had no idea. Cooper's human but was experimented on by aliens on Onyx, making him something more. He is the only one of us who's been dealing with all this crazy alien stuff for a significant amount of time. And we haven't found the last member of our team yet. I'd say we make a pretty unique group. At least now I understand why I'm part of it."

"She's important... The vision stressed that to Garron. This must be why!" Boom said.

"Then Zell is the one who's after her," Blast said.

"We're not fighting Zell," Dora said. "We're Team Kill Jezzeff. And the Witch, actually."

Blast's chest felt tight. "If Jezzeff is the threat..." He shuddered.

"Most of us have held our own against the two of them once already," Stephanie said. "Actually, Elliot technically did it twice. Lachlan didn't face them yet, but he took on a seriously evil version of Zell, so I trust that he's qualified, too. We can do this, Daddio."

"I just... I did all of this to protect you, and you still ended up in danger," Blast said sadly.

"Yeah, but I'm older now. I can handle this. I really believe this is my destiny now, and I'm ready to face it."

He sighed. "I believe in you. You come from me and from Ilsa. You're strong. I just... Don't want to leave you."

Suddenly, an idea came to the twins. "Can we-" Boom began.

"Stay with-" Blast added.

"You, Captain Smith?" They finished in unison.

"My current base is a bit... complicated, right now," he replied. "Unknown to those who defected, Wu survived his Chapter's mutiny. He's staying with us. It is vital no one know this. I also have two Rebels who were previously deceased at the residence, and I cannot get into who they are without speaking to them first. Lido is living on the grounds, and Laby is there most of the time as well. If it means you can see your daughter more easily, Blast, I support taking you and Boom in for a bit, but I expect the two of you to guard the secrets we are harboring."

"We can do that!" The twins said in unison.

"I'll speak with Ace and Vitella. If they agree, you are welcome in our home."

"Thank you," Blast said softly. He looked at Stephanie. "Looks like we can get to know each other starting now." She smiled in response, which made his heart happy for the first time since he'd had to send her away. 

ANISE  
Despite the death of the former Prime Minister, the Counsel of Elders had decided to resume their activities. Karlton had taken a leave of absence to grieve his brother, but he'd insisted the others move forward with the proceedings against Aphell.

Every shred of evidence had been heard. Anise and Mayor Sabree were present to ensure the trial ran smoothly. Several of Eltar's highest ranked officials were present and awaiting Aphell's fate.

Anise watched Lex squirming uncomfortably in his seat beside Daisy. She felt sorry for the boy, but she knew once the trial ended, he would be free to return to Earth with his father. She smiled at him reassuringly, trying to signal to him that the worst part was nearly over.

Hanry and Jinnifer had taken turns leading the proceedings. Now, it was Hanry's job to deliver the verdict. "We have heard a great deal of evidence against you, Aphell of Eltar. Each accusation is more horrifying than the last. Gathered together, based on the sheer number of accusations alone, they can lead to only one conclusion... We, the Eltarian Counsel of Elders, find you, Aphell Treygan, guilty of all charges. I take no pleasure in this, but today, we sentence you to be executed."

If anyone else had claimed to take no pleasure in that news, Anise would have called bullshit, but Hanry was different. He would never take pleasure in someone's death, even if he firmly believed the punishment was justified.

"Outrageous! I demand a new trial!" Aphell cried out.

"I don't see any reason to grant your request," Anise said.

"You are biased! This is an attempt to steal power!"

"I have nothing to gain from these proceedings, Aphell," Sabree said. "I stand by the verdict. I also agree that the only punishment fitting your exceedingly long list of crimes of corruption and genuine evil is death."

"So it shall be settled," Jinnifer said.

"Pasha... Pasha, you see injustice everywhere," Aphell said desperately. "Won't you plead my case for me?"

"You are an injustice, Aphell," Pasha replied. "And unlike Hanry, I look forward to watching your end come about."

"Bezzy, old friend-" Aphell said.

"No friend of mine would harm innocents as you have... Especially not children," Bezzy said firmly. "Rot in damnation, Aphell Treygan."

Anise's jaw dropped. Bezzy was never the sort to be so harsh. She also noticed that the Counsel of Elders had seemingly stripped Aphell of the "of Eltar" name, effectively revoking his citizenship to Eltar. She'd never heard of anyone being stripped of their citizenship, not even her father. It was a fitting punishment for the unbearably arrogant Elder, and she definitely approved.

"Take him away, Guards," Jinnifer said with a huge grin on her face. The guards dragged Aphell from the room.

"So, Anise..." Keilah began. "About the execution..."

"Keilah, after everything we just heard in there, he definitely deserves a unique punishment," Anise said. "You can be the executioner, and I'll let you choose the method, as long as it isn't too excessive."

Keilah nodded. "Thank you, Anise. He's had this coming for a long time, and I'm happy to deliver justice," she said stoically.

"When should the old bastard be handled?" Pasha asked casually.

"The law decrees he must be executed within three days," Jinnifer said. "The sooner, the better."

"Give him a day," Hanry said.

"Why should we? He doesn't deserve an hour," Pasha argued.

"I think it's fitting he should have a day to process that his end is coming and reflect on what he has done," Hanry replied.

"Grandfather is right," Keilah said. "After the torture he inflicted upon others, he should be left to face his end for a bit. And, for my method of execution... I will create a shield around him and build a wall of lava just outside of it... Close enough that he feels the heat. He'll be forced to watch as the shield withers away, knowing his death is truly inevitable. Only when he feels genuine fear, as his victims felt over the millennia, will I release it fully and boil that monster alive."

"Here, here!" Pasha said. "I like your granddaughter, Hanry!"

"To do that to anyone else would be cruel," Jinnifer said. "However, Aphell deserves that and worse. I'm for it."

"As am I," Bezzy agreed.

"Grandfather? Do you support my decision?" Keilah asked.

Hanry sighed. "I do," he said. "Aphell needs to feel a shred of what he made so many innocents feel."

"Then it's settled," Anise said. She turned to Lex and Daisy. "Thanks for all of your testimony, Lex. And thank you for taking care of him, Daisy."

"No problem. He's fun to hang out with," Daisy said with a smile.

"Does this mean I can go home?" Lex asked.

"Yes. You did well," Hanry said. "We are in your debt. Your evidence was the first step in bringing Aphell's crimes to light."

"Let's go," Lex said eagerly to Daisy. She took his arm and led him away.

"So... That was productive," Anise said. "Now... Can we reveal the news of who was voted in as the new head of the Counsel of Elders?"

"Please do. I've got money on this," Pasha said with a smirk.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Jinnifer asked, shaking her head.

"Alright. The people of Eltar voted, and this honor goes to... Hanry," Anise said.

Hanry looked stunned. Jinnifer grinned. "As it should be," she said. "I voted for you as well."

"I... I'm honored," Hanry said softly.

"You deserve this, Hanry," Anise said. "You are the least biased person on Eltar. I know you will rule with fairness and wisdom."

"Thank you, Anise," he said humbly. "I shall do my best not to let Eltar down."

Keilah hugged him. "I'm proud of you," she said.

"Me, too!" Bezzy declared cheerfully. "Let's go celebrate. Drinks are on me!"

"Ah, my favorite words!" Pasha said with a grin.

Together, the four active members of the Counsel of Elders headed out. Anise knew they'd still need to find a trustworthy member of the Treygan family to fill the empty seat on the Counsel, but she was pretty sure that concern could wait for a couple of days until justice was served and things returned to normal. 

ZELL  
He could tell something was off. Zell hurried to the room where he had sealed the Rangers of the Flame and realized it had been unsealed. "Another me," he said with a sigh, for no one else could have freed them.

Splitting himself into so many pieces had seemed like a wonderful idea at the time. Now, it was proving to be a serious issue.

"What did they get up to?" He wondered. He closed his eyes, trying to summon a vision, but none came. Finally, he turned to one of the many scrying glasses that had once belonged to Felina. He activated it and focused.

"Show me my Rangers," he said.

Only Hunter appeared. He stood with the Witch. "That traitor!" Zell said. He shook his head. How had things gone so far off-course? And where were Damon and Maya?

As he wondered this, he saw an image of Maya, reunited with Karone. He sighed. "That is for the best," he decided. "This was never meant to be her destiny."

The image changed again. He saw Damon and Kai, both dead, and he suddenly knew what had happened. "No," he said. "This won't do at all."

Damon would be easy to fix. He was dead, but Zell still possessed his light. It was stored in a charm in the secret realm he locked such things in. He'd learned after Galaxia had stolen the charm containing Zedd's light not to take any chances. "I shall bring him back, restored," he decided. "I must set this right."

Kai would prove more difficult. "Time travel must be employed," Zell realized aloud. "It is the only way to save him."

"Don't you dare," Maegus said firmly, startling him.

"Maegus, my Rangers of the Flame have killed an innocent. Do you not believe I should reverse the situation I created?"

"If you go back, it will endanger you. There are too many parts of you skipping through the time line, Lad. Evil parts."

"Then how am I to make things right?" Zell asked in frustration.

"What else can you think of to fix the situation?" Maegus asked patiently. He was in Mentor Mode, but Zell was used to that. It often proved helpful.

"I can fix Damon. I have all of his light stored away. The only way to reverse it other than me deciding to release him is for him to want it reversed, like the others, and to call it back to himself as someone heals his heart. Since he perished, it is up to me to free him from the darkness."

"Good. You should do that, Lad."

"But I cannot save Kai. I lost the ability to bring people back from the dead."

"Kai's body was sent to the Command Center within a half an hour of when he perished... If you get there just after that happened... No one would suspect you of going there, so the journey would be a bit safer to risk than going to where he was killed. Perhaps there is still hope, Zell."

"Maegus, my son would never allow it. He has guarded that sanctuary against me fiercely."

"If you are trying to save a Power Ranger, he might come around."

"He'll never believe me. He despises me, and with reason."

"He may not listen to you, but he will listen to his mother."

"Maegus, no. I cannot involve Daphne in this."

"Andie, Zell. The lass prefers Andie. And all I'd ask her to do is to ask Zordon to let you try to help. Your ability to perform that dark ritual of resurrection came from necromancy you stole from Tante, which left you around the same time as Elgan's powers... However, you breathed life into stillborn children in the past, and you were occasionally able to heal the very recently deceased. That power came from you, Lad... From the good in you."

"You truly believe it is possible?"

"I do. However, I'd feel better if you had help. Angel is quite comfortable walking the time line. I'll send her with you. I'll make sure Andie gets the message and alerts Zordon."

"Very well... And then, I shall fix Damon and handle Hunter," Zell decided.

"Don't be too hard on Hunter, Lad. He can't help but be a rotten little bastard right now," Maegus reminded him.

"I know. Don't worry, Maegus. I know exactly what to do about him."

Maegus stepped away to retrieve Angel. "I hear we're going on a journey," she said with a smile when they returned a few minutes later.

"A short one, yes," Zell replied.

"Angel can keep you safe, but if, on the off-chance, you get into trouble you can't easily get out of, I have asked Jeirmi and Eloise to be on standby," Maegus said. "They may not like you, Lad, but they know it's important to keep you safe right now. And Senator Leopold has also agreed to help. Tazzan's not thrilled, but is he ever? Besides, he's busy talking to your daughter about the possibility of mentoring the newest team of Power Rangers."

"My cousin, a mentor?" Zell asked in surprise. Then, he laughed slightly. "Oh, those poor children."

"Yeah, I can't decide who's a tougher mentor to have to deal with, him or Lady Eleanor," Angel said with a laugh of her own.

"Go on. I'm arranging for word to reach Andie in the past, thanks to the Senator," Maegus said.

Zell and Angel stepped into the past together. They arrived minutes before Kai would. They stood just outside of the Command Center, unable to enter.

Instead of ending up being teleported inside, they were met by both Andie and Zordon. Immediately upon seeing Zell, Zordon stepped protectively in front of his mother.

"Father," he said coldly.

"Zordon, my boy... I mean no harm today," Zell said gently, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I am only allowing this because Kai has already perished. There is little more you can do to him at this point," Zordon said. "However, if you cross us-"

"Zordon..." Andie said softly. He looked at her. "He's trying to help. You don't need to threaten him."

Zordon didn't look convinced. Still, as Kai was teleported in front of him, he let his guard drop. "Oh, Kai..." He said softly. The pain in his heart was clear in his eyes. There were glimpses of the broken boy he'd once been... The boy who believed his father was the purest force of Good in existence. The boy who believed his father could fix anything.

That boy looked back at Zell, desperate to believe that Kai could be saved, and that his father still had some shred of good in him. "Go on," he said softly, allowing his father to get closer to Kai.

Zell closed his eyes and called upon magic he hadn't worked with in a long time. He focused all of his power on reversing what had happened to Kai. It hadn't been his time. Zell could sense that. When that was the case, Zell stood a good chance of saving the person he was trying to help.

He managed to re-attach Kai's head and merge everything back together that should have been connected. He started to try to restore life to him now that his body was viable. Then, he hesitated, not sure he could wield such light magic anymore. He opened his eyes, trying to breathe through his sudden abnormal lack of confidence. Suddenly, Andie caught his eye. She nodded at him encouragingly.

"You can do this, Zell," she told him in the old dialect of Eltarian he'd spoken as a child. "I believe in you enough for both of us."

He understood then. "Oralee?" He asked softly.

She nodded. His chest ached, although he couldn't remember why. He only knew how desperately he somehow missed this girl he had no memories of.

"I'm not meant to use this magic anymore," he said softly. "I am too tainted by darkness."

"You were always meant to use it, Zell," she said. "It's time to start proving that to yourself. You shall always be worthy, as long as you choose to be."

Zell wanted to believe her, but he still hesitated. "Father..." Zordon said softly, causing him to look at him. "Please."

"How do you know I won't betray you and turn him into my mindless minion, my boy?" Zell asked.

"I don't," Zordon admitted. "However, if I don't give you this chance, I'll never know if the man I once believed you were ever truly existed."

He took a deep breath. "I owe you more apologies than I can ever offer, my dear boy," he said genuinely. He'd hurt Zordon so much when he was a boy... He'd tortured him physically and psychologically, and he'd forced him to watch as he slaughtered his mother. He'd killed his friends, one by one, even taking away the boy he'd claimed as his brother, Zedd, in the worst way possible... He'd then briefly killed Zordon as an adult. He could never fix the damage he'd done to his son. "If this rights even the slightest of my wrongs, then I must find a way..." He said softly.

"You've got this, Zell," Angel said encouragingly. Oralee nodded at him again. Zell closed his eyes again and began the process of trying to breathe life into Kai.

After three minutes, Kai's heart began to beat. He started to breathe. Encouraged, Zell kept going, but he was starting to feel weak.

"That's enough," Angel said. "You need energy."

"He's not conscious," Zell argued. "Until his brain is fully functional, this was for nothing."

"Zell... Let me," Andie said softly. He was certain it was, in fact, Andie again.

"It is too much, my dear," he said.

"I'm stronger than you think," Andie replied. She knelt beside Kai, focusing her energy on his head.

Angel joined her. "I can heal, too," she said.

The two began working together. Zell could feel Kai's vitals growing even stronger. He watched as Kai slowly began to open his eyes. He was feeling dizzy, but he ignored his own lack of energy to watch as Andie used her magic. It reminded him strongly of Daphne, and it was comforting to feel that energy flowing.

Zell stumbled slightly as his energy plummeted. To his surprise, Zordon automatically steadied him. "You overdid it, Father," he said. "Resurrecting Kai took too much of your energy. You need to rest."

"My energy is draining more rapidly of late because I am in conflict with my other selves. They keep pulling power out of me," Zell explained softly. He looked at Zordon for a moment before adding, "Thank you, my dear boy."

"Is everything alright over there, Zell?" Angel asked. She'd stopped using his title now that he knew the truth about her, but he didn't mind.

"Yes," he replied.

"No," Zordon said at the same time. "He is growing weaker. He needs to return to his energy tube."

Andie looked at him with Daphne's concerned eyes. Guilt plagued him as he realized that, even after what he'd done to her, she still cared about him.

"I shall be well, my dear," he said softly.

Andie nodded slowly. She turned her attention fully back to Kai as he asked, "What's going on?"

"Everything's okay," she replied soothingly, her Spirit energy flowing around him. "You're safe."

Kai relaxed until he spotted Zell. He immediately tried to stand and run. "Kai!" Angel said sharply. "Listen to me. Zell is not here to harm you. He's the one who brought you back."

"Back? You mean I...?" Kai asked.

"Damon killed you, but Zell reversed it," Angel explained.

"Damon... Oh, God. Where's Karone? Is she okay?"

"Karone's fine, Kai," Angel said. "I promise. In fact, she killed Damon for what he did, but Zell's planning to fix that, too."

"Damon's dead?"

"For now. Maya's okay. Sage restored her light. She's safe now."

Kai nodded slowly. "I don't understand... Why is Zell helping us?" He asked.

"Because, my boy," Zell began, "I caused all of this, and it is high time I set things right."

"But... You're evil, right?"

"That is currently undetermined," Angel said, since Zell was not sure how to reply. "He was evil, but it turns out that was complicated, and this Zell has been changing."

"And now, he needs to go," Zordon said. Zell was certain he said that out of anger until he added, "He is weak from his efforts today and must rest."

"Yes," Zell finally agreed. "I must go recharge."

Angel nodded. "Come on," she said, offering him her arm.

"Zell... Wait," Andie said.

"Yes, my dear?" Zell asked.

She hesitated, clearly trying to figure out what she wanted to say before she settled on, "You did a good thing today."

"Thank you, Andie."

She stared at him. "You... called me Andie," she said in surprise.

"That is your name, is it not?" He smiled at her reassuringly. "I think I owe you at least enough respect to start using your preferred name. I denied Bel... Serafine that."

She actually smiled at him. It gave him the same sense of peace he'd felt whenever Daphne smiled at him. "I appreciate the effort," she told him. "Go rest. You need to stay strong right now."

Angel was smiling, too. "Come on, Zell. You'll collapse if I don't get you to the energy tube in the next thirty seconds."

Together, they stepped into the place outside of time. As they reached the base in the present time, Zell stumbled again. Angel steadied him and helped him into his energy tube. Before she sealed it, she said, "I'm proud of you." Then, she closed the door, leaving him to recover. 

TAMMY  
She was dreaming. She knew that because her father was smiling at her.

"I miss you, Daddy," Tammy said.

"Miss me?" He asked. Suddenly, he had a huge hole in his chest and he was dying in her arms. "It's your fault, Tamira! You did this to me! I sacrificed my life to save you and Jason!"

"No..." Tammy whispered, her heart aching. She started to scream as her father died in her arms again.

Even though he was dead, his voice was still speaking. "This is all your fault, Tamira! You can't save anyone! What good are you? I should have let you die instead!"

"Daddy, please..." Tammy sobbed.

"You are not worthy of being a Power Ranger, so you're Chosen. And do you know what Chosen do, Tamira? They fail! History always repeats, Tamira!"

Suddenly, she understood. "Tamira..." She repeated softly. "You would never say all of this to me... And you would have called me Tammy." She shook her head. "You are not my father!"

Her father suddenly vanished. Cackling filled the air. Suddenly, Tammy was plunged into complete darkness.

"I'm not afraid of you, Witch!" Tammy shouted.

"Oh, but you are afraid of so much, Little Girl. You act tough, but you're still a child, more than any of the others. It's alright to be afraid, Child. It's perfectly understandable," the Witch replied.

In the darkness, something attacked. Tammy managed to avoid the worst of it. "This is a dream, Tammy," she told herself. "You're in charge here, not some crazy cackling crackhead." She focused, and a sword manifested in her hands. "Let's do this," she said. She began battling against attackers she couldn't see. She used her other senses to defend herself. Then, she paused and decided to do what she did best.

"Now I have a story that I'd like to tell about this guy you all know. He had me scared as hell! He comes to me at night after I crawl into bed. He's burnt up like a weenie and his name is Fred," she rapped. Even though she was dreaming, her powers worked, and the space began to fill with light.

The Witch howled. "No! How are you doing that? This is my realm to control!" She shouted, shielding her eyes.

"You made a mistake bringing me here," Tammy replied. "Here comes the sun!" She went back to rapping.

"He wears the same hat and sweater every single day, and even if it's hot outside, he wears it anyway. He's gone when I'm awake but he shows up when I'm 'sleep. I can't believe that there's a nightmare on my street!" Tammy rapped. The light got brighter.

"Stop that, you little brat!" The Witch shouted.

Tammy continued to rap, moving closer to the Witch. She screamed and backed up. "You're just like that pest, Zee! Wake up, you infuriating insect!" She clapped her hands together twice.

Tammy opened her eyes and promptly lost her balance as she found herself on the edge of a very high rooftop. Apparently, she'd been sleepwalking again. The last thing she remembered, she'd stayed home because she was feeling a little sick. Now, she was stumbling off of a roof wearing nothing but her Tinkerbell pajamas. She shrieked as she began falling toward the street below, desperately trying to reach anything that she could grab onto to slow her descent. She had to be at least fifteen stories up.

Suddenly, the scene below her vanished. Tammy landed in an ocean that definitely hadn't been there before. She swam to the water's surface, thoroughly confused.

Deciding she must still be dreaming after all, Tammy started rapping again. "I went downstairs to grab some juice or a Coke. Flipped the TV off and then I almost choked when I heard this awful voice comin' from behind. It said 'you turned off David Letterman, now you must die!' Man, I ain't even wait to see who it was. Broke outside in my drawers and said, 'so long, Cuz!' Got halfway up the block, I calmed down and stopped screamin'. Then I thought, 'oh, I get it. I must be dreamin'!' I-"

"Nightmare on My Street?" A voice asked with a laugh. "That's your go-to? Not bad."

Tammy realized it wasn't the Witch she was facing. "What? You can't go wrong with Will Smith," she said with a shrug, shaking off some of the excess water dripping from her body.

The person who'd rescued her showed himself then. "You can't go wrong with Freddy, either," he said with an infectious grin. "Hi. I'm Lex. I don't think we've met yet."

"You're Laby's son," Tammy realized. "Is this a labyrinth?"

"Well, it's not a beach, that's for sure," Lex replied. "I heard you scream and saw you falling. This seemed like the quickest way to rescue you, Tinkerbell."

"Tammy," she corrected him.

"Tammy. Do you normally jump off buildings for fun?"

"I didn't jump. I was sleepwalking. I have no idea how I ended up on that roof."

"Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to ruin a suicide attempt, but the screaming sort of implied you might have changed your mind." He grinned at her to show he was kidding.

"Thanks for the rescue... The Witch tried to kill me. I don't think she likes the fact that I can manifest light."

"I guess I should walk you home then."

"I can protect myself. I'm one of the Chosen."

"I don't doubt you can take care of yourself, Tammy, but I'd feel better if I saw for myself that you made it home safely."

She nodded. "Alright," she agreed. Lex opened the labyrinth, which thankfully let them out on the ground and not in mid-air. They began walking together as Tammy tried to wrap her head around everything that had just happened.

LEX  
He knew they weren't in the clear. Lex could feel someone watching them. He stayed close to Tammy, hoping if it came down to it, they could stand up to the threat together.

The first arrow came from out of nowhere. Lex knocked Tammy to the ground, barely avoiding getting hit in the process. Tammy gasped in surprise.

"Stay down!" Lex said.

"But-" Tammy protested.

"Just stay behind me, Tammy!" He said firmly. Then, as the next arrow came toward them, he shapeshifted into a suit of armor. The arrow bounced off of him harmlessly. As more came, Lex caught one in his hands and cursed as he examined it.

"The Huntress," he mumbled, seeing her crest carved into the arrow.

"The who?" Tammy asked.

"Eltar's scariest serial killer."

"Worse than Zell?"

"You'd be surprised. At least we knew who he was. The Huntress is a mystery. Eltarians have no idea who she is or where she came from. Even the Mayor had no clue. No one knows why she targets her marks, but as far as we know, that's because none of them have ever lived to tell the tale."

Suddenly, a group of people came toward them. They began to morph before his eyes as they shouted out the names of constellations.

"Who are they?" Lex asked.

"Reinforcements!" Tammy said with relief. "Charleigh's Red, Stephanie's Blue, Cooper's Black, Lachlan is Yellow, Patti is Pink, Elliot's Green, and Dora's Purple."

"Um... I might need you to write that down," Lex said lightly.

Several monsters began to attack. The Huntress stopped firing off arrows, probably taking a minute to figure out what to do with this new development.

"Does anyone have a spare sword?" Tammy asked.

Dora seemed to pull one out of thin air. She tossed it to Tammy, who smiled before racing into battle.

Everyone seemed to be adjusting to the fight except Patti, who clearly had no idea how to physically defend herself. Lex raced toward her.

"In ten seconds, get on my back," he said.

"Wait, what?" Patti asked.

Lex shifted into a black horse. Patti's shock was obvious. "That is so cool!" She declared before fumbling her way into the saddle on his back.

Lex galloped to safer ground, wondering if Patti had any powers or how she had ended up in the middle of this mess. He got his answer a minute later when Britterra came toward them.

"Hello, Child," she said to Patti. "I am Britterra, of Eltar."

Lex had known her name before he ever joined the Alliance. The dark Sorceress had quite a thick file back at the Mayor's office. She'd killed her older sister when she was ten, apparently out of jealousy, and had spent six years in prison for the crime. They hadn't executed her because of her age. That had proven to be a bad idea. She'd seduced and entranced a guard at the prison, commanded him to release her, and gone on a killing spree, including killing the man who'd released her. She was a classic sociopath. She was also a bit of a legendary criminal who'd never been caught after her escape.

This is bad, he thought. They'd technically been on the same side before, but now he faced her as an enemy. His only advantage was that Britterra seemed to think he was just a random horse the young Power Ranger happened to be riding on.

Patti tensed nervously on Lex's back. Britterra began to cast a dark spell that would most likely kill or torture Patti. Lex was about to attack when the Sorceress unleashed her spell, but instead, a blinding white light burst out of Patti.

Britterra screamed as it touched her and jumped back, losing her focus and completely forgetting about her spell. Lex watched in fascination as the light took the shape of flames, trapping Britterra at their center.

Lex began galloping around the circle of flames made of light. Patti was trembling as she explained, "So, I did that, but I still have no idea how to control it." She took a deep breath as Britterra collapsed into hysterical screams. The light retreated back into Patti's hands, vanishing. 

Lex took off running before Britterra could calm down enough to attack again. He got to a safer area before moving in a way that told Patti to get back on the ground. Once she did, he shifted back into his natural form.

"Neat trick with the light," he said. "Are you okay?"

Patti nodded nervously. "I think so," she replied.

"I'm Lex, by the way. It's gonna be okay, Patti."

"I really hate being a damsel in distress. It sucks being the defenseless one." She sighed.

"You're not defenseless. Fighting doesn't have to be physical. You held off a powerful Sorceress with that light."

"I can't control it, though. What good is a superpower if it only works when I'm terrified?"

"You're just starting out, right? Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll learn."

She laughed awkwardly. "I hope so," she said. There was something so innocent and pure about Patti that it was hard not to smile at her, so Lex flashed her a reassuring grin.

Suddenly, lightning started striking around them. Elliot got caught in the crossfire, getting struck. "Elliot!" Patti cried in alarm. His morph failed and he was immediately struck again. Patti's shield of light came back out, wrapping around them as Elliot started seizing on the ground.

"Shit!" Lex said. "Patti, stay with him, okay? Just cover him with your shield. Do any of your friends heal?"

"I'm not sure... We're kind of new to all of this," Patti admitted.

"Okay. Just keep Elliot safe. I'll cover you guys."

Lightning started striking again. Lex considered throwing up a labyrinth, but he wasn't sure how to do it without trapping the good guys in with the bad ones.

Lachlan suddenly surprised Lex by taking control of the lightning. He flung it toward the sky, preventing it from harming anyone.

"Holy shit," Lex said. "Now he's powerful."

"Oh, that's Lach. He's Zell's son," Patti explained.

"That would explain it."

"Patti, let me through!" Grayzee said as he appeared.

Patti nodded nervously. Somehow, Grayzee got through her shield of light. He knelt beside Elliot. "He's in bad shape, but I can pull the lightning out of him," Grayzee explained. "Get him to a healer as soon as I do."

Patti nodded. "Cooper!" She called.

Cooper joined them, kendo stick at the ready. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Your Zord. Elliot's hurt badly. Can you get him out of here to a healer?" Patti asked.

Cooper shrugged. "Black Phoenix, Rise!" He called. Moments later, the coolest Zord Lex had ever seen appeared. Of course, Lex hadn't seen many Zords in person, but he was still pretty sure this one was impressive.

Grayzee nodded as Elliot stopped seizing. "Get him help," he said. "The strongest healer you can find."

Cooper loaded Elliot into the Zord. He typed in coordinates. "You aren't going with him?" Patti asked.

"No. I'm needed here. The Black Phoenix can get him to safety and relay instructions," Cooper replied. "But maybe you should go with him, Patti. This fight is getting out of hand. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to be in the way," she replied awkwardly.

"You're not in the way," Charleigh said firmly as she joined them. "You belong with us, Patti. The morpher chose you for a reason." Her posture was stern and disapproving as she faced Cooper.

I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, Lex thought with a smirk.

"I didn't mean to imply you were in the way, Patti," Cooper said quickly. "I just recognize that you need more training before we should be throwing you into battle. There's no shame in that. You're brand new to all of this, and we don't fully understand how your power works yet. I'd have said the same thing to anyone in that situation."

"It's okay. You're right," Patti said quickly.

"Patti, you can handle this," Charleigh said. "Just stay close to me, and I'll help you find your footing in this fight."

Patti seemed encouraged. "I can see why you're the Red one," Lex said. "Your leadership skills are definitely strong."

"Thanks," Charleigh said.

"I'm Lex, by the way."

"How'd you end up in the middle of all of this, Lex?" She asked.

"I caught a falling Chosen and it just sort of progressed from there."

Charleigh nodded. She finally seemed to notice that Tammy was wearing pajamas and was still pretty soaked. "Tammy, I think you should get back home," she said. "You can go with Elliot."

Tammy nodded. "I definitely don't mind taking the ride," she said with a grin as she looked at Cooper's Zord. She climbed into the Black Phoenix before Cooper sent it on its way.

Everyone focused as Patti's shield faded and the attack resumed. Lex was kind of impressed with the way this obviously new team worked together. He tried to help them the best he could. When he sensed the Huntress aiming for Cooper, he sent the Black Ranger into a labyrinth. The arrow barely missed him, impaling a tree instead.

"Where'd he go?" Stephanie asked in alarm.

"He's safe," Lex explained. "I create labyrinths. I threw one around him."

"Badass," Dora mumbled with apparent approval.

"Lex... I need you to get all of these Rangers out of here," Grayzee said. He sounded more serious than Lex had ever heard him. "I'll handle the Huntress."

"You should come with us," Lex said. "The Huntress never misses a mark. She'll kill you."

"Trust me, I'm not one of her targets," Grayzee said. "Go on, Lad. Get them to safety."

Lex shrugged and expanded Cooper's labyrinth, wrapping it around himself and the Power Rangers. "Whoa! This is so cool," Patti said in wonder.

"Thanks," Lex replied. "Hang on. I'm going to move the labyrinth away from the Huntress. I'm pretty sure we're supposed to see this fight through, but that doesn't mean we're supposed to face her yet." He focused, moving them closer to the rest of the Guild.

"What's this chick's deal, anyway?" Dora asked. "I didn't even see her."

"No one ever sees her and lives to tell the tale," Lex replied. "If she's working with the Witch and Company, it's bad news."

"They call themselves the Guild," Lachlan explained. "Jezzeff is technically their leader, but the Witch seems to randomly take over."

"The last I heard, they were all Zell's bitches," Lex said.

"Apparently not so much," Stephanie said.

"Hang on. I'm about to let everyone out," Lex said. "Be ready."

"Born that way," Dora said cheerfully.

The labyrinth fell away. Now, they stood in front of Jezzeff. He smiled at them in a way that really creeped Lex out. Jezzeff looked harmless and friendly, but Lex knew what he really was.

"You all misunderstand my intentions," Jezzeff said calmly. His tone almost made Lex want to believe him. "We are on the same side. All of us wish to put an end to Zell's reign of terror. We must work together to destroy him."

"You leave my Da out of this," Lachlan said sharply. "I have no reason to want to harm him."

"He abducted you, Lach. He attacked Andie. He nearly killed that poor girl all over again, just as he did to Daphne. Do not forget who the true monster is."

Lachlan hesitated. "You're right," he said. "He did do those things... But he's changing, Jezzeff, which is more than I can say for you."

"In other words, you're the true monster, Jezzeff," Charleigh said. "And we will never fight at your side."

Jezzeff sighed. "Very well. You leave me no choice," he said before pulling out his sword and moving toward Lachlan. The sword hit his suit where his heart should be, knocking him back hard. Lachlan's morph failed. Jezzeff raised his sword again.

Lex dove in front of Lachlan before anyone else could react, shifting into a very large black bear. The sword pierced his flesh, but barely. He shifted back into his natural form and managed to wrestle the sword away from a stunned Jezzeff.

Jezzeff glared at Lex, ready to attack again. That was when a silver talisman appeared in front of him. It was dangling from a chain that had gotten caught in a tree.

Charleigh spotted it, too. "Put it on and squeeze it!" She told him.

With no time to spare, Lex didn't question the command. He put the chain around his neck and squeezed the talisman. Suddenly, he was shifting into a Silver suit, but he hadn't done it himself. 

Jezzeff stepped back in surprise. "The final player has entered the game," he said softly as the Witch cackled from nearby.

"Wait... What just happened?" Lex asked.

"You're a Power Ranger," Dora said. "Congratulations. Battle now, ask questions later."

He could hardly argue with that, especially as Micah came toward them with a device clearly designed to blow them all to hell. Katherine stood by his side with her golden sword from the Alchemist.

"Incoming!" Stephanie shouted as Micah fired his weapon.

Patti threw her hands up, unleashing her shield of Light. The blast harmlessly fell away. To Lex's surprise, Stephanie moved out of the protected zone to gather the shards of what had been discharged. She looked at Katherine and Micah before kicking Katherine in the chest and ripping her sweater off of her as Katherine fell backward. Stephanie wrapped it around the shards, tying her hair tie around the bundle to secure it before turning to Lachlan.

"Got a light, Lach?" she asked. She motioned toward the edge of the bundle.

Lachlan looked confused, but he lit the edge on fire. Stephanie flung the bundle toward Micah before pulling out pepper spray. She sprayed it in Micah's face as the slow-burning bundle hit him. Micah screamed in agony as the bundle exploded in his face.

"What was that?" Patti asked.

"Pepper spray," Stephanie replied casually. "I never leave home without it, and this one uses an alcohol-based mix. It's highly flammable."

Micah wasn't dead, so Lex figured Zell had granted him immortality when he resurrected him. He was severely wounded, however, and he was barely able to teleport away.

Jezzeff surveyed the scene for a moment before saying, "We'll meet again, Power Rangers." With that, he and the rest of the Guild vanished.

"Is it over?" Lachlan asked.

"For now," Cooper replied.

Their morphs naturally dropped away. Lex studied his morpher. "May I?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure," Lex replied.

She examined it. "This is Chamaeleon," she said. "The chameleon constellation."

"The shapeshifter gets the chameleon," Dora said with a grin. "Makes sense to me."

"Welcome to the team, Lex," Charleigh said. She offered him her hand. He took it, and was mildly surprised by her firm handshake.

"Thanks, I guess, but there must be a mistake," Lex said. "I'm not Power Ranger material. I don't do group activities."

"Neither does Cooper, but the Power chose him anyway," Dora said.

"You bring some useful skills to the fight," Cooper added.

"You saved a couple of us today, and you kicked serious bad guy bum. You belong with us," Lachlan said.

"Yeah, we worked great together," Stephanie said. "You're our missing piece."

"Look, if I can be a Power Ranger, anyone can," Patti said. "We need you, Lex."

"They're right. We're strongest united," Charleigh said. "That means we need the entire team."

Lex sighed. He couldn't deny how right the morpher felt in his hands as he traced the carving of the constellation.

"My dad's going to hate this," he mumbled. Laby didn't even know he was back on Earth yet. Still, he nodded. "Alright... I guess I'm in."

"Let's bring him to Zordon," Lachlan suggested.

"Tomorrow," Lex said. "I need to go see my dad right now. He's probably freaking out that I've been stuck on Eltar for all this time. He only just found out about me, but he seems kind of attached already."

"That's fair," Charleigh said. She wrote something down before handing it to him. "Call me if you need anything. We'll meet you at the Command Center tomorrow. Cooper, where did you send Elliot and Tammy?"

"I sent them to Captain Smith's place. From what everyone says, Tedius is a really powerful healer. He should be able to help Elliot," Cooper replied.

"That was a good idea," Charleigh said with approval. "I'll call Uncle Cap and check on Elliot. Come on, guys." She started to walk away. The others followed, but Lex didn't move. "Lex... Walk with us," Charleigh said. "I'd like to make sure you get home safely."

Lex was surprised. "Look, Charleigh, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry," he said.

"I'm a Military brat. That means I never leave a man behind," she said seriously.

Lex shrugged. "Alright," he agreed. "Thanks." He began walking away with his new team. Lex had never really belonged to a team before. He'd had co-workers he kept at a distance on Eltar. He'd avoided working with the Alliance as much as possible. Before either of those things, he'd spent his childhood in an orphanage and then alone on the streets. He was used to only relying on himself. This new reality would take some getting used to, but he felt like he owed it to himself to try. 

GRAYZEE  
He spotted her on a hill, cloaked in shadows. Her bow was at the ready, but she didn't shoot him. Instead, she smirked and said, "Well, hello, Grayzee. Long time no see."

"What are you doing here, Eris?" He asked the infamous Huntress of Eltar.

"I'm working," she replied.

"You're working with Jezzeff?"

"Bite your tongue, Little Brother. First of all, I work alone. Second, I would never work for the likes of Jezzeff. I took a job from an old friend. The Witch and I go way back."

Grayzee was pretty sure that was even worse than her working for Jezzeff. Eris was trouble on her own, let alone with the Witch around. His sister had been killing men for millennia. She was technically the last surviving member of the Coalition, the terrorist organization that had thrived on carnage and harming innocents to make a point. Zell had helped bring down the rest of them, but no one realized Eris very much subscribed to the beliefs of her father.

"You should join us, Little Brother," she said. "You have so much potential for destruction. I remember how gloriously dark you were as a boy."

"Our father forced me to do those things," Grayzee said sharply. "When I was old enough, I quit the Coalition."

"Yes, quite spectacularly! I must say, leaving our father's severed head on a pike for all to see was a nice touch. And that rainbow in the sky told everyone who was responsible for killing their leader." She laughed. "You had style, Brother! And that took courage. You should have taken over."

"I wanted no part of any of that. I do not seek out war and destruction."

"Yet you joined the Rebellion."

"The Rebels are different. Their cause is just."

"Tell me... Did you ever find our brother?"

Grayzee tensed. He'd only recently discovered who his mother had been, and that he had a twin. Keilah had come to him when she learned the information. He knew exactly who his brother was, but when he'd told him the truth, his twin had immediately forgotten the information.

"You took it from him," Grayzee realized.

Eris laughed. "Indeed I did. I suppose it never occurred to you that Father told me the truth?" She asked. "He was meant to perish. Father left him for dead at birth, along with your mother, but I followed up to see if it was true. I cannot find your darling mother. Like the rest of the Vretiz line, she probably perished... However, our brother is very much alive. I cannot wait to meet my baby brother."

Grayza Vretiz was alive and in hiding, but no one knew that and Grayzee refused to risk his psychotic sister finding out. If only Moriazan had known he had more family, he thought. Grayzee had never suspected his blood connected back to a Founding Family, but it made sense. The Coalition despised them, so his father defiling one of the females from one of the lines was hardly surprising. Still, with Grayzee's dark skin, he'd taken after his father and never suspected such a fair-skinned woman could have been his mother. His twin brother, as it turned out, looked like their mother.

"Don't you dare threaten him," Grayzee said harshly.

"Will you place my head on a pike, Little Brother?" Eris taunted him.

"If I must. I do not wish to harm you, Eris, but I will not allow you to harm our brother."

"It is touching you wish to spare me suffering."

"You do not have to be like this, Sister. Our father is dead. He does not control us. You can choose another path."

She laughed. "It's cute that you still wish to save me, Little Brother. Let me be clear... I do not need to be saved. I want to be like our father. I enjoy carnage and power. I have no desire to walk away from this life."

He knew it was true. Eris had been evil from the day she was born, but part of him still wanted to see her as simply misguided and tainted by their father. After all, she was his kin. Still, he would not risk the twin brother he'd known for a few millennia without ever realizing they were related. 

"Leave my twin out of this," he said. "He has no knowledge of it and is no threat to you."

"On the contrary... Our father wrote him off as weak and worthless, but even as an infant, Tedius was powerful. I believe he healed your mother after he was born. There is no evidence that she perished that day, and his reputation now is quite strong. He may be humble, but he's one of the best healers the Rebellion has. I have done my research." She laughed. "He shall make a nice pet until I slaughter him."

Grayzee felt rage boiling inside of him. He grabbed Eris by her neck, squeezing hard and cutting off her air supply. A storm began rolling in. Lightning lit up the sky.

"Leave. Him. Alone," he said firmly. He released her seconds before she would have passed out.

As she coughed violently, she began to laugh. "Oh, Little Brother..." She said. "Father would be proud. Stop denying your heritage and embrace your darkness."

"Never again," Grayzee said firmly. "That's your only warning, Eris. If you go anywhere near Tedius, I'll put you down."

"We'll see," she said with a smirk before vanishing into a portal.

Grayzee knew he needed to warn Tedius what was coming, but first he'd need to ensure his twin retained the information. He considered going to Captain Smith, but that would be endangering a man he greatly respected.

"Keilah," he decided. "I'll contact her and ask for her help." If anyone could help Grayzee figure out how to keep Tedius safe, it was Keilah. She'd shown just an inkling of her power to the Universe and he knew she was capable of a lot more.

He cast a quick protection spell for Tedius, knowing it was only a temporary measure. He'd have to find a better solution soon, but the spell would hold for now. Grayzee was trembling as he finally registered that he'd faced Eris for the first time in a long time.

"It won't be the last," he said sadly. "She wants a war, and she won't stop until she gets one." He sighed, suspecting he'd just put off this inevitable battle against his half-sister for the last time.

BARTELLO  
He had finally located his father. The First was staying in a resort by the beach. Bartello and Zee entered together and found him almost immediately, sitting at the bar and watching the women.

"I do love these resorts," the First said without looking at them. "It's an international buffet for our kind. Look at all of these vulnerable, beautiful women just waiting to be picked off and consumed."

"You do not belong here," Bartello said firmly.

"You should join me for a meal, my son. Perhaps I can even find a pretty girl to entertain your brother while we feast."

"No thanks," Zee said. "I do fine on my own."

"Of course you do. You're a handsome boy." The First turned around quickly and tried to touch Zee's face.

Bartello caught his hand in mid-air and snapped it at the wrist. "Don't you dare," he said sharply. 

The First laughed. He easily healed his hand, which told Bartello he'd been feeding on the poor, unsuspecting tourists already. "That's fine. More for me," he said.

"You're coming with me," Bartello said firmly.

"Am I now?" The First replied.

"I have something you want." Bartello showed the First a small sketch of Aliese.

"You would never hand her off to me," the First said, but Bartello could tell he'd hooked him.

"She abandoned Daphne. That monster deserves what she gets." It hurt Bartello to say that, but he sold the lie convincingly. "She's incapacitated."

"I do not believe you, Bartello."

Bartello pulled out a handkerchief that was stained with Aliese's blood. He'd visited her earlier and she'd cut her hand for the cause. "Do you believe me now? Take my offering and leave me and my brother in peace. That is all I ask in return."

The First considered this. He sniffed the handkerchief, caressing the blood with his fingers. "Where is she?" He finally asked.

"I have locked her in a chamber in another realm. I will lead you there."

The First stood. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Zee... Stay here," Bartello said.

"Barty-" Zee objected.

"Please. I'll feel better if I know you're safe. I also don't want you to see this side of me."

"Still trying to lie to the boy about what you are?" The First asked.

"He doesn't need to witness it," Bartello said firmly.

"But, Bartello, I should be at your side, as both your Lieutenant and your brother," Zee insisted.

"Zee, for once in your life, listen to me!" Bartello touched his arm. "You will remain here and do exactly as we discussed earlier. That is an order."

Zee fell into a trance. "Exactly as we discussed," he repeated tonelessly. Bartello released his arm.

"Impressive, my son," the First said.

"Let's go," Bartello said. He led the way out of the resort and to the portal he'd set up earlier.

Don't let this fail, he thought. It was quite possibly the riskiest plan he'd ever agreed to, but he saw no other choice. He entered the portal with his father right behind him.

They arrived outside of the chamber, which was really a room designed with torture in mind. He had asked Zee to hide some of Aliese's belongings inside earlier so her energy could be felt. Bartello couldn't risk entering the chamber himself.

Just as they'd planned, Zedd stood outside of the door. His power radiated especially strong in this place. That was overwhelming enough to do as Bartello had hoped and he knew it would block out the other people involved in the plan. After all, it had started out as their idea, not his. He'd just expanded on how to lure the First into the trap.

"Hello, Incubus," the First said to Zedd with a sadistic smile on his face.

Zedd was obviously struggling to keep his senses in the presence of the First. He took a deep breath and played a part that Bartello knew he'd never wanted to play again.

"That's Lord Zedd to you," he said sharply. "This is my empire. Show some respect."

"Prove to me why I should, when I am the stronger incubus," the First said.

"Slave!" Zedd shouted, clapping his hands together twice.

The minion who appeared wasn't real. It was actually a very convincing tulpa that had been formed by Tinny, Danzel, and Hezzo. The combination of energies should never have worked together, as they came from a Sorcerer, a Wizard, and a Warlock, so not even the strongest entities could tell the creation was merely a figment of three powerful imaginations. They'd pulled the same thing on Zell millennia ago so Grayzee could "kill" the tulpas and prove he was worthy of joining the Alliance. It had been Angel's idea to ask them to help with this in case Zedd needed to prove just how powerful and "ruthless" he was.

The tulpa shook nervously in Zedd's presence. "Yes, Lord Zedd?" It asked.

"You put three lumps of sugar in my evening brew when I specifically requested two," Zedd said sharply. This ridiculous power tripping was very in character with who he'd been when he was still evil.

"I must have miscounted, Master," the tulpa replied in a terrified voice.

"Unacceptable!" Zedd snapped. He took his staff and aimed it straight at the tulpa, blowing it to pieces. "Honestly, it's so hard to find good help these days," he mumbled.

The First smiled. "You have much power, Zedd," he said. "Perhaps I can use your skills by my side." He touched Zedd, making his eyes glass over as he became entranced.

Damnit! He's too powerful because he's been feeding so much, Bartello thought. He stepped between them, touching Zedd himself.

"Enough," Bartello said firmly. "Lord Zedd is not here as a snack."

Zedd snapped out of it, shaking off the effects and clearing his throat a bit awkwardly. "Show us the room, Lord Zedd," Bartello said.

He sensed a very subtle disruption in the energy of the realm and knew the others had arrived. He also knew the First was too hooked on Zedd's energy to notice. "One moment," Zedd said. He cut his palm and touched the blood to the door. It sprang to life, unlocking. The power inside was undeniable. As Bartello had hoped, the First was immediately drawn to it.

Angel crept up behind him, waiting for him to get close enough to the inside. Bartello had known she was one of the only ones the First couldn't affect, and most of this plan had been hers. For whatever reason, she was immune to incubi, so he didn't mind her involvement.

Just before she could have kicked him inside, the First spun around. "A trap?" He asked. "Bartello, you naughty boy... What is this chamber?"

"Hell," Zedd replied. "My father used to lock me inside and starve me. It's specifically designed to pull the energy out of an incubus, slowly and painfully."

"I'm not just any incubus," the First said. "This room cannot kill me."

"It couldn't kill my father, either, but spending two centuries locked inside was a very unpleasant experience for him."

"I suppose it is a pity you didn't manage to lock me inside, then," the First mocked him. As Bartello had hoped, he was focusing all of his attention on Zedd. "I should destroy you for such defiance! I'll drain you dry of every drop of life force you possess and then toss your remains aside like trash!"

"My father did worse. Go ahead and try to break me."

Zedd was playing the defiant teenager role well, and with his power levels, the First could not ignore him. He was too drawn to his energy. Zedd kept provoking him, enabling Zee to slip into the chamber unnoticed.

Bartello nearly sighed with relief. Zee had made the trip with Angel, just as they'd discussed. He grabbed Aliese's belongings and sent them into a pocket realm so the First couldn't try to feed on the energy attached to them. Then, he put his tactical training to good use, setting up the trap they'd need to activate if this plan stood any chance of succeeding.

The First finally tried to attack Zedd in his rage. That was when Angel kicked the First in the chest, making him stumble backward. She pulled out a sword and began to battle against him.

Zedd looked shaky. "Are you alright?" Bartello asked.

"My energy's fading," Zedd admitted. "Just being near him affects me."

"Zee!" Bartello called.

Zee rushed toward them. "What's up, Barty?" He asked.

"Zedd needs energy. I can't risk sparing mine."

"I've got plenty," Zee said with a grin. He put his hand over Zedd's chest and started sending energy into the weakened incubus. Bartello knew Zee literally constantly made more energy, so there was no risk of Zedd draining too much and hurting him.

"How's it going, Angel?" Bartello asked.

"I'm good," she replied as she knocked the First backward with the hilt of her sword. "A little bored, actually."

"How dare you?" The First demanded.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're not the most interesting opponent I've faced," Angel replied casually.

He tried to grab her. "No touching," she said as she kicked him away from her. "I know where you've been, and I don't want to catch anything."

"Dude, she basically just called him a slut," Zee said with a laugh.

"I will destroy you!" The First declared.

"I doubt that," Angel replied. She switched tactics from a physical battle to a magical one without any warning, sending the First flying backward into the chamber. "Now, Zee!" She shouted.

Zee activated the trap with a remote. Enchanted silver chains sprang up from the floor, wrapping around the First's entire body and pinning him in place. He screamed in pain as he fought against them, which triggered the enchantment that only made them tighten the more he struggled.

"Close the door," Zedd said. "Then Bartello needs to seal it."

Angel slammed the door shut. Bartello cut his hand and touched it to the door, sealing it shut with a stronger energy than it had ever touched before. The door glowed with power.

"It'll hold him for a while," Angel said. "It wouldn't have been strong enough, but with Bartello's energy and the fact that the First is trapped in the body of a member of Xylon's bloodline, he won't be escaping any time soon."

"Are you okay?" Bartello asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Not even a scratch." She kissed him. Bartello reacted to her energy as it flowed through him, something that only happened when she allowed it to.

"Lilith..." He said softly, using her real name.

"You needed it," she said. "Just say thank you."

"Thank you," he replied. "For all of this."

"No problem. So, can I help you rescue Carina and Mya?"

"Zell needs you with him. Even taking time to do this much was a risk. Zee and I will save them ourselves."

"Be careful, alright? I'm going to be pissed if anything happens to you."

"We will be," he promised. He hugged her tightly.

"Can I get in on that?" Zee asked with a grin. He joined the hug.

When Bartello broke the hug, he looked at Zedd. "I really appreciate your help today, Zedd," he said.

"At least I don't have to worry about the kids being in danger from him for now," Zedd replied. "They're still grieving. It will be better for them to be home in a familiar setting."

"I am truly sorry for your loss. Jezzeff is a monster."

"He'll pay for it." Zedd didn't elaborate. Bartello could only imagine what he had in mind to punish the monster who'd killed his daughter.

"I say we get back to Earth," Angel said.

"You and Zedd go on," Bartello replied. "Zee and I are going to check on Reyes and Plurri."

"Give Plurri a hug for me," Angel replied. "Ready to go, Zedd?"

"If I never return to this place, it will be too soon," Zedd replied. "After you."

They left together. Zee looked at Bartello. "Are you okay, Barty?" He asked.

"Better than I was with him roaming free," Bartello replied. "Come on, Zee. We shouldn't waste any more time here."

CALLIE  
She had sunk into a deep depression. She did not leave the room she'd woken up in except to sneak away to the bathroom when she had no other choice. She'd never felt so helpless in her life, but there was no escaping this place, especially with B'Danna stationed outside most of the time. Even when she wasn't there, Callie sensed she'd set up surveillance so she knew exactly what was going on while she needed to be away.

Callie hadn't said a word since realizing Tommy Oliver was holding her hostage. Tommy had tried talking to her, putting on his loving mentor hat, but Callie simply glared at him whenever he attempted that. She found him incredibly annoying.

Dustin's approach was being super friendly and upbeat. Callie was tempted to set him on fire. She didn't want to be cheered up. She just wanted to scream her head off until someone destroyed her for what she'd done to her sister. She'd never felt like this before, but it sucked.

Micky avoided her entirely, never venturing into her room. Callie was fine with that. At least he wasn't bothering her. She hadn't really seen Kira, either, because she was so busy trying to take care of planning everyone's next move.

Jayden kept Callie fed, but he didn't try to talk to her. That made him more tolerable than the others. He seemed to understand that she desperately wanted to be left alone.

It was a surprise when she woke up screaming from a nightmare to find she had company. "Easy," Kira said gently. She was stroking Callie's hair, and Callie quickly flinched away from her. She summoned a ball of fire in her hands.

"Put that thing away," Kira said, rolling her eyes.

Callie was so surprised by her casual reaction that she actually listened and banished the fire. She stared at Kira, not sure why she was in her room.

"I hear you don't talk anymore," Kira said. "Start talking, Kiddo."

Callie glared at her. "I'm not intimidated by you, so knock it off," Kira said. "Come on, Callie. I heard you screaming. You're trembling. Somewhat unstable girl with rage issues or not, you're still just a kid. Auntie Kira's here to help. Tell me what shook you up so badly."

Callie refused to respond. She laid back down and rolled over, giving Kira her back. "Look, I know life hasn't been easy for you. Denni, Edmund, and Jared had pretty decent upbringings, but you, Marco, and Sharon had it rough."

At the mention of Sharon, Callie wanted to scream, but she was too exhausted to be angry anymore. Instead, she started crying. It was subtle at first, but soon, her entire body was shaking with her sobs.

Kira hesitated before she asked, "Callie... Didn't anyone bother to tell you that Sharon's okay?"

Callie froze. "You're lying to me," she said numbly, her voice hoarse. "I killed her."

"I swear to God, boys are idiots," Kira said. "No, honey, you didn't."

"I watched her burn!" Callie shouted.

"There's a Power Ranger named Serena. She's brilliant and she realized that with you kids coming from the Flames, they can't destroy you. She found a way to revive Sharon. She's safe, Callie. She's staying with some of Serena's friends."

She shook her head, too afraid to accept this shred of hope. "No. This is a trick," she said.

"Look, Kiddo... Not everyone is out to get you. This isn't Onyx."

"I don't believe you. Go away."

Kira sighed. "Okay," she said. She pet Callie's head again before leaving the room.

Some time passed before there was a knock on the door. Callie ignored it. Then, she heard a soft meow. She got up and opened the door, expecting to see Zolo. She did, but the hezkan was in the arms of the last person she'd expected to see.

"Cooper?" Callie asked in confusion.

"Hey, Cal," Cooper greeted her with a sad smile.

Callie flung her arms around him with uncharacteristic affection. Cooper had been the closest thing she'd had to a friend when she was younger. Although she was deadly by the age of six, people still tried to mess with her on the rare occasion when she wandered too far away from Gwodizan. When a rowdy group of assholes had tried to assault her, Cooper had heard her screaming and come running to her rescue. He'd slaughtered them effortlessly and the eleven-year-old had taken Callie under his wing after that.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Callie asked.

"Kira called me and asked if during my time on Onyx I'd ever encountered a very angry girl who played with fire and answered to Callie. I figured she had to mean you," Cooper explained.

"How do you know Kira?"

"It's a long story, but I'm sort of a Power Ranger... Again."

"I thought you quit that life. I heard you laid low after Dark Specter died."

"I did... But it seems like the Powers that Be want me to switch sides. I thought about refusing, but most of the team is inexperienced. They'll get slaughtered."

"You big softy, you," she teased him dryly.

"I don't know... Maybe it's more than that. Maybe it might be nice to do some good for once."

"You were a badass, Cooper, but even I knew that you didn't want to be evil. It was about survival. Kids are currency on Onyx. It's kill or be killed." She paused. "How did you find Zolo?"

"Well, one of my new teammates seems to have an affinity for cats, and apparently, it applies to hezkans, too. She came to help us. She's been lurking around me ever since. I'm guessing she was looking for you. When Kira called, I figured I should bring her with me."

Callie took the hezkan from Cooper's arms. "I'm so glad you're okay, Zolo," she said. She snuggled the hezkan, comforted by the sound of her purrs.

"Callie, listen... Kira's telling the truth about Sharon," Cooper said.

Callie's chest ached. "I killed her, Cooper. She was my sister and I killed her."

"I've seen her, Cal."

Callie froze. "What?" She whispered.

"She's living with Patti's adopted sister, Hannah. Patti's another one of my teammates. I wouldn't lie to you, Callie. Sharon's okay. She's safe."

"You mean... I didn't kill her?"

"No, Callie. She's alive."

Callie almost started crying with relief. Instead, she said, "She's safe there. That's what matters."

"I could bring you to see her. Kira explained how you were acting to Denni and they agreed it would do you some good."

"Denni hates me."

"She does, but she admitted if you have the potential to stop hurting people it's better they try to steer you toward that path by helping you."

"I can't, Cooper. I... I hurt her."

"Sharon doesn't blame you, Cal."

"I blame me. All I am is destruction, Cooper. Sharon will never be safe around me."

"People can change, Callie," he said softly. After a pause, he added, "Is there room in the bed for two?"

"You're staying?"

"You need a friend tonight, Cal. And it would hardly be the first time I spent a night holding you as we both slept."

She nodded. "Okay," she agreed, crawling into the bed with Zolo still snuggled in her arms. Cooper took off his sneakers and got into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her. For the first time in ages, Callie felt at peace.

AMOS  
He'd been working with Pierce for hours. "Perhaps we should stop for the night," Amos said softly. "It is very late."

"We've almost found him, Amos. I'm sure we're close," Pierce said.

"You need your rest, Little Fish."

"And you need your brother. Just give it another few minutes." He closed his eyes, reaching out into the Universe again.

Amos sighed. "Alright," he agreed. "Just a few more minutes."

They worked together, searching for any hint of Jotez. Amos was extremely surprised when he and Pierce suddenly connected to a tiny pocket realm.

The man in the realm still looked like a boy. He was curled up in a fetal position. "Amos... Is that him?" Pierce asked softly.

"Yes, Pierce... This is Jotez," Amos replied, barely believing his own words. Could it be true? Had they really found the brother he had grieved so deeply?

Jotez stirred slightly. "Can he hear us?" Pierce asked.

"Possibly... Anchor me, Little Fish. I'm going to try to bring him into our realm."

"I've got you," Pierce promised.

Amos focused all of his energy on his beloved older brother. He forced himself to remember the last time he'd seen him, when he was nine years old. "Come back, Jotez," he said softly, speaking in the most ancient dialect of Eltarian. "Come back. I still need you, Brother."

"Amoz..." Jotez mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

"It's me, Jo. Cling to me. I'm going to free you from this place and bring you to where I am."

"Amoz, I'm sorry..."

"Hush, Jo... None of that matters right now. Just follow my voice, and reach for me."

Jotez must have listened, because soon enough, Amos connected to him. He grabbed onto his brother's energy with everything he had and pulled him through space.

Jotez landed ungracefully on the ground. "Ouch..." He mumbled.

Amos stared at him, hardly able to believe what his eyes were showing him. He flung his arms around Jotez, who looked at him in surprise.

"Amoz?" He asked. "How is this possible? Your energy is surely proof that you are my brother, however, you have grown so... Old."

Amos laughed harder than he had in a long time. "Since Google Translate doesn't have an Ancient Eltarian option, can you fill me in on the joke?" Pierce asked.

"He called me old," Amos explained.

"That's not funny, Amos, it's just the truth," Pierce said lightly.

Amos laughed again. "Right you are, Little Fish." He turned to Jotez. "Much time has passed, Brother," Amos explained in Eltarian. "This is Pierce, my Little Fish. He helped me find you."

"Where are we? This is not Eltar," Jotez said.

"We are on Earth. I have lived here for millennia. You are safe, Jo. Let me bring you to my home. You need time to adjust. I will explain everything over food."

"I am famished..." Jotez admitted.

"Spending millennia trapped in a sort of suspended state will do that to a person." Amos turned to Pierce. "Do you wish to join us, Little Fish, or are you ready to return home?"

"I should get back. I want to check in with everyone, and I'm kind of exhausted," Pierce replied.

"You expended much energy tonight. I will bring you home before Jotez and I go talk." Amos paused. "Pierce... I cannot thank you enough. You have no idea what you have done for me."

Pierce looked at Jotez and said, "I know exactly what I did. I thought my brother was dead for six years before I found him. You thought yours was dead for millennia, but I'm pretty sure you're feeling the same way I did."

Amos hugged him tightly. Pierce allowed it, even hugging him back. Then, Amos released him and led the way back to the Stone Hollow team's temporary home.

Once Pierce was safely inside, Amos turned to Jotez. "Come, Brother," he said. "There is much we must catch up on."

"Amoz, I never meant to hurt you... I did not realize you would be the one to find me," Jotez began.

"I know. All is well, Jotez, for when I called, you returned to me." He hugged him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jotez paused. "You do not smile as you did before... The joy in your heart is not what it was. Is that my doing?"

"No, Jo... It's life's doing. Your demise was only a small part of it. I didn't fully lose the innocence you valued in me until Rinton tried to have me killed and I spent seven years in a coma as I traversed the Underworld."

"Rinton... He did this to me," Jotez remembered. "He hid me from all of you. I came back because I heard you begging me not to leave you, Amoz. I regretted my actions and returned to make things right and comfort you, but Rinton locked me away."

"I know. All is well. Rinton's been dead for a bit now."

A thought seemed to occur to Jotez at the mention of Rinton's demise. "Amoz, where are our brothers? Why is Windzor not here? Or Levi?"

Amos had been dreading that question. "Windzor perished a very long time ago, Jo... And Levi... Well, that's complicated, but rescuing him is the next thing on my list."

"He lives?"

"Yes, but everyone believes him to be dead. Windzor sort of lost his mind and killed him, but Rinton covered it up and had him resurrected, and now he thinks he's an assassin named Azzian. Worry not. Levi is still in there, and a descendant of Windzor's is working on finding a way to help him with some assistance from an unexpected ally."

"I have truly missed a lot..."

"You have no idea. So, join me for food and I'll tell you as much as you can handle. I am a true Mystic now... Although we are called Shamans here. I can help you process everything, including the pain that led to your actions the day I lost you."

"I appreciate that offer... As for the immediate future, I think we might need more than food," Jotez said with a rare bit of humor.

"Ah! Never fear, Brother. I have some of this planet's finest liquor stored up."

"I cannot believe you are old enough to drink..."

Amos laughed. "For quite some time now. You, however, have not aged past twenty and are therefore not quite legal to consume alcohol here in America. That said, you're legal on Eltar, and we have our own laws on the Reservation anyway. I won't tell if you don't." He grinned at Jotez mischievously.

Jotez smiled brighter then. "There's my baby brother," he said. "Full of joy and harmless mischief."

"I still try to find the joy in life, Jotez, just as you asked me to that day before you left me at school. Even when there seems to be no joy at all, I try to laugh at whatever the Universe cooks up. Oh, yes, the Universe has a wicked sense of humor at times!" He chuckled.

"I am glad, Amoz."

"Alright then... Off to food and liquor we go!" Amos cheerfully led his brother away, finally accepting that Jotez had truly returned to him.

We shall be reunited soon as well, Levi, Amos silently vowed. It was time he got his family back, and he didn't plan to let anything stand in his way.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE  
IVAN  
He hadn't slept right in days. He was still grieving his fallen teammates, he was worried about Andie and everyone else he cared about, and new memories of being Lygus haunted him whenever flashbacks of losing his friends in battle didn't.

He woke up from yet another nightmare to find Andie curled up beside him. She hadn't been there when he had gone to bed. She was fast asleep now, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. It was soothing to feel her in his arms, and he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Andie's eyes fluttered open. "Is everything alright, M'Lady?" Ivan asked softly.

She snuggled against him a bit more before saying, "You needed me."

He smiled. "I always need you, M'Lady."

"This was different. You were trembling. You didn't stop until you felt me beside you."

He was a bit embarrassed. "I regret you saw me in such a state," he said.

"Ivan, how many times have you seen me having a nervous breakdown? It's my turn to help you."

"I am meant to be your strong Knight, M'Lady, not some trembling mess."

"You are my strong Knight, but you've been through a lot lately. A few nightmares won't make me think any less of you." She kissed him, and Ivan immediately relaxed, temporarily forgetting why he'd been so worked up.

He wished he could remain in her arms forever, but it was a new day, and there was work to be done.

"Everybody up!" Scott called loudly.

Ivan and Andie exchanged a glance before he reluctantly released her from his embrace. She stood up and opened the door with Ivan right behind her. "What's going on, Scott?" She asked.

"Van cooked breakfast," Scott explained.

"Van slept over?" Darcy asked as she stuck her head out of her room.

"I never said that," Scott said innocently. "He lives next-door, Darce. He could have-"

"Relax, Scott. It's not like I'm going to report this to your dad," Darcy teased him. Van had moved in with Scott after his father's death, but they wouldn't be allowed to share a bedroom until Scott turned eighteen.

"Just like I won't tell your parents Pierce lives in the same house as you right now?" Scott joked.

"Yeah, they definitely don't need to know that," Darcy said. "Or that Ivan lives here, too."

"Hey, at least I can honestly say they don't need to worry about anything inappropriate happening between me and Ivan," Andie said a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, I can't claim the same about my relationship," Darcy admitted with a laugh.

Ivan blushed at Darcy's confession. He knew she and Pierce were in quite a passionate relationship, but he never questioned how intimate the teenagers had been.

To prove Darcy's point, Pierce stuck his head out of the room, too. He wrapped his arms around her, still looking like he was half-asleep. "Do I smell bacon?" He mumbled.

"Van cooked," Scott explained. "Come eat. You look like you need food."

"Amos and I did something big last night," Pierce said, but he didn't elaborate. "Okay, I'll eat. Then I need to check on Logan."

"Is he still with Zell?" Andie asked.

"No, I think he finished what they were trying to do," Pierce replied.

"Good. I didn't love the idea of Chelsea hanging out at the Alliance's base," Darcy admitted. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Probably still asleep in Logan's bed," Scott said with a laugh. "Unless Logan got up and prepared her usual breakfast of coffee with a Monster chaser."

"Where's Greg?" Andie asked.

"As usual, he was the first one up. He's already sitting with Van and eating breakfast," Scott replied. "I'm going back to them. Meet us when you're ready."

Andie and Ivan ducked back into Ivan's room. Ivan quickly changed into appropriate daytime attire as Andie shyly looked away from him and politely stared at the floor. She usually slept in a t-shirt and pajama pants, so she didn't bother returning to her room to change. Instead, she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail as Ivan finished getting ready. They headed to join the others. Greg sat with Van and Scott. The Mythical Guild team had joined them as well. Chelsea held a cup of coffee in one hand and a Monster energy drink in the other as she leaned sleepily on Logan. Even Lady Eleanor and Insu were present. So were Vida and Chip.

"Lady Vida... My Good Sir Chip," Ivan greeted them fondly as they began stuffing their faces full of food. "Lady Eleanor, how surprising but lovely to see you this morning," he added respectfully.

"Sir Ivan," she replied politely from beside Greg. "Van insisted I take a day off from cooking for everyone."

Seeing the banquet before them, Ivan looked at the chef. "Good day to thee, Sir Van! To what do we owe such a grand gesture?" He asked.

"I just wanted to do something nice for everyone," Van replied, but Ivan could tell there was more to it. This was the first time Van had slept in their safe house, away from his team. His eyes seemed more lost than usual.

Van pulled out his iPod and started playing music. It was upbeat and wholesome, unlike a lot of modern music, and Ivan found it rather catchy. It was Darcy who questioned this.

"I know a lot of Eltarians who look like teenagers are actually old enough to remember the sixties, but you're not one of them," she said. "I didn't know you liked Oldies."

"They were my mom's favorite," Van explained softly. Now, Ivan was certain there was more to his behavior. He was unable to ask, however, as Insu took Van's hand and guided him away from the others. Everyone else continued eating, so Ivan finally began to eat as well, trying not to worry too much about Van. 

VAN  
He sat on the porch trying to calm his thoughts. Insu stroked his back soothingly. "I know today must be very difficult for you, Van," she said gently.

He nodded slowly. "I miss her," he said. "And... And right now, I miss my father so much."

"You didn't tell any of them, did you?"

"They have enough to worry about, Insu. I'll be okay."

"Van... You aren't alone, you know. We all love you. We're here for you."

"This is the first time he's not with me for it..."

"I know. And none of us can replace Tegus... But you have support, Van. I promise, even if you don't want to burden the others, you can lean on me."

He couldn't stop himself from crying then. He buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing harder than he had in a long time.

"They're gone, Insu... Both of them," he said in a shaky voice. "You guys are the only family I have now..."

Insu held him, reprising her role as his honorary big sister. She was only slightly older than Van, and she'd always been a comforting presence when he needed her while he was still part of the Rebellion.

"It's okay, Van," she said. "Just let this out. I'm here."

He nodded. "I love you," he told her. He needed to say it. He wished he'd told his father more often.

"I know," Insu replied. "I love you, too."

Van remained beside her, filled with unbearable grief, and tried to take comfort in her presence. He wasn't alone. He had Insu, and Allie, and Logan. He had Scott. He had his team. But in that moment, all he wanted in the world was his father.

DARCY  
"Is Van alright, Scott?" Andie asked what Darcy had been wondering.

"He won't tell me," Scott replied, "but I'm pretty sure he's not. Van cooks when he's stressed. It's something he shares in common with my dad."

"And Kimberly," Vida said with a laugh. "Well, I'm sorry the kid's stressed, but I'll tell you this... That boy cooks like he's Gordon Freaking Ramsey. You know, with less cursing. This food is amazing!"

"It really is," Chip agreed with a mouth full of food. He blushed after Lady Eleanor shot him a stern look. "Sorry," he added after he swallowed.

"I know why he's upset," Allie said softly.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Nessa asked.

"It's his mom's birthday. Every year, Van would cook for all of the Rebels in Stone Hollow, and him and Tegus would play oldies and just spend the day together. This is the first time he hasn't had Tegus with him on her birthday... So I think he decided we're his family, so he'd cook for us," Allie explained.

"Oh, shit... That is today," Logan realized. "I can't believe I forgot."

"You have a lot on your mind right now," Allie said. "I'm sure Van understands."

"Oh my gosh, poor Van," Mena said in horror. "Why didn't he tell us? We're here for him."

"Seriously. If there's one thing a bunch of people on our team get, it's dead parents and complicated family dynamics," Nessa added.

"He didn't even tell me," Scott said. "He knows I understand. I lost my mom, too." It was rare that Scott mentioned his mother. She'd killed herself when he was very young. That was why his father was so determined to take care of Scott's mental health.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Greg asked.

"Everyone grieves in their own way, Gregory," Lady Eleanor replied. "We'll simply let Vancello show us how he would like to handle this."

Considering Lady Eleanor had barely stopped to grieve her husband because there was still a battle to be fought, Darcy wondered how she'd coped in private, when no one was watching her.

"Gram... Whatever happened to your parents?" Greg asked cautiously.

"They were Peacekeepers," she replied. "They perished in an attack that took the form of a storm. Your great-grandfather was behind the attack."

"Your father?" Greg asked in confusion.

"No. Your grandfather's father, a horrible Sorcerer who was rather abusive to Matthew, his mother, and his siblings. His mother fled to Eltar with the children in search of sanctuary. His father nearly destroyed the planet for it. That was how I met Matthew. I watched my parents perish, then went in search of the monster who'd killed them."

Darcy felt an odd sense of familiarity with the story, almost like she knew it personally. Uh-oh, she thought. Sera wasn't around for this, but maybe Kenna was. She clung to control of herself, not wanting that big reveal to come out over breakfast. She hadn't told many people yet, sensing it was urgent she keep Kenna hidden for as long as possible.

"How old were you?" Nessa asked softly, clearly intrigued.

"I was eleven, and much like you, Nessa, I refused to stand down and let the man who killed my parents kill anyone else. I was one of the few young girls trained with a sword, and that was more than enough for me to run into battle with my head held high," Lady Eleanor replied.

"Did you kill him?"

Lady Eleanor actually smiled slightly. "I tried to, but no. I found him with Matthew and the others. The First Wizard, Tylan, was protecting them. As it turned out, Matthew's biological father was an Eltarian... To this day, I have no idea which one. The monster who raised him married his mother while she was pregnant. That was why Lara, his mother, fled to Eltar. I think she had hoped to find Matthew's kin. Tylan was gravely injured trying to protect all of us, but then, something incredible happened."

Everyone was hooked as Lady Eleanor told this story. She rarely discussed her past, and she had switched into Granny Storyteller Mode now. "A powerful, gifted, and beautiful Sorceress arrived," she continued. "Her name was Kenna, and she was the very first Sorceress born on Eltar. She was confident, strong, and never let people treat her as if her gender disqualified her from being a warrior. I admit, I idolized her a bit as a girl."

Darcy lost control then. "She was rather fond of you, too," she said with an amused smile.

"Darce?" Andie asked softly.

"Not quite," Kenna replied. "My apologies. I couldn't resist a reunion with my dear Eleanor."

Lady Eleanor stared at her, looking genuinely stunned. "Lady Kenna?" She asked in wonder, sounding almost like a young girl.

"I suppose now you understand why you liked Serafine so much," Kenna replied, still grinning. Her smile had always been mischievous, a bit like Serafine's and even Darcy's, but Darcy knew Kenna's was more infectious. She spread joy wherever she went. Even Lady Eleanor was smiling back at her.

"I should have realized..." Lady Eleanor said. She shook her head in wonder. "What a gift this is! Although, it confirms what I knew in my heart. You perished long ago. I had hoped you vanished for other reasons."

Kenna walked over to her, offering her hand. "Come with me," she said. She led Eleanor to Darcy's room. Once inside, she said, "I am sorry about Matthew, Eleanor. Even at ten years old, he was a brave, noble young man."

"He was far better than I shall ever be," Lady Eleanor replied softly.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. It's never too late for you to grow," Kenna said. "You just need to learn that nothing is black and white. Stop being so hard on people, Eleanor. I taught you better than that. Second chances are important, even when someone hurts you."

Lady Eleanor looked appropriately chastised. "I apologize, Lady Kenna. I suppose it is my nature to be harsh, but Matthew always reminded me to be more forgiving... Without him..." She sighed. 

"Well, I'm here to remind you now."

"I am sorry I have disappointed you."

"I'm not completely disappointed, Eleanor. You grew into a strong woman... I'm proud of you... But you've lost your way, and I'd like to guide you back."

"I had to turn off my emotions, Lady Kenna. The children are in terrible danger. My heart died the day my husband did, but there is still a battle to be fought."

"Your heart isn't dead, Eleanor. You're just afraid to break down. You were the same way the day we met, after you lost your parents." Kenna gave her a hug. To Darcy's surprise, Lady Eleanor hugged her back. "You have to let yourself feel it, Eleanor. You can't shut down. It takes more strength to feel than to turn it off and retreat into yourself. Trust me, I know. When Drago perished in my arms, after I handled the immediate threat, I shut down. Unlike you, I didn't really speak or eat or outwardly function. I stopped living my life. But it came from the same place... A grief so unthinkable, I couldn't even begin to process it."

"I cannot break down, Lady Kenna. My grandson needs me... The children I mentor need me."

"They do... But here, in this room, there is only me. You do not have to be strong here, Eleanor. You can simply be the girl who loved Matthew more than anything. The girl who grieves the other half of her."

Eleanor seemed unsteady then. Her legs trembled as Kenna guided her to Darcy's bed. As soon as she sat down, she began to weep openly for her lost love. Kenna held her, using her energy to soothe her as she finally took a moment to properly grieve.

After a few minutes, Lady Eleanor was calmer. "Do you feel better?" Kenna asked.

"I feel worse, actually," Lady Eleanor replied. "However, at least I feel."

"Good. That's progress," Kenna replied with a patient smile. "Now, you need to examine your views and apologize to those you have judged unfairly."

"Did you have someone in mind?"

"The Rebels, Eleanor. They are not the enemy here."

"The Rebels killed Lara, Paul, and Jane, and countless other innocents."

"I'll grant you that some of the Rebels have done horrible things, but not all of them, Eleanor. And they didn't kill Matthew's family."

"Of course they did. They even arrested Leopold and Imogen..." She sighed. "I trusted them."

"As you should have. They were framed, Eleanor."

"What?"

"Mayor Freyst ordered that attack to frame Senator Leopold. Imogen got caught in the middle of everything. Neither was guilty. None of the Rebels were behind that attack. They tried to save the innocents. It was corrupt members of the Guard who slaughtered them, on Freyst's order."

"That's... That's not possible..."

"I have no reason to lie to you, Eleanor."

"I know, but... We were part of the Guard. To think that they killed Matthew's family..." Eleanor looked genuinely horrified. "Imogen was like a daughter to us, and I did not stop them from executing her... If she was innocent..." She actually had tears in her eyes again.

"Eleanor... Imogen lives," Kenna said soothingly.

"But... The Mayor presented her head as evidence of execution," Lady Eleanor replied in confusion.

"Imogen, as I'm sure you recall, was quite clever, and her Sorcery was powerful. Freyst decapitated a tulpa, Eleanor. Imogen escaped with Senator Leopold and the others. And if you truly wish to make things right, she is closer than you think. You have the opportunity."

"She must despise me for abandoning her."

"I am certain she understands you were grieving and had been sold a convincing lie with witnesses and evidence that seemed quite damning."

"Matthew and I loved that girl, Lady Kenna. Genuinely. I always wanted a daughter... I felt like I was meant to have one. I cannot explain it, but that's why I waited so long to have a child. I felt like something was... missing. I was afraid to let myself have a child."

Kenna turned very serious. "There could be something to that, Eleanor. You should look into things. It's possible you did have another child."

"I think I would know."

"Look at all the people in this town who are just now learning they had children who were stolen from them. With all of the forces at play, we cannot rule it out."

"I think that need for a daughter is why I became so attached to B'Danna. She was everything I hoped my own daughter would be, and she was so desperately in need of a mother. Her father was horrible."

"Perhaps I, or rather, Darcy can help you find the truth, Eleanor. It's important you know before someone uses it as a weapon against you."

Lady Eleanor nodded. "Thank you," she said. "For the offer, as well as for telling me what I did not want to hear. I fear I needed to be put in my place," she admitted.

Kenna laughed. "I am happy to help, Eleanor. Now, I should probably allow Darcy to have control of her body again. But... One other thing."

"What is it?"

"Stop being so hard on Captain Smith."

"B'Bodian participated in the worst attack in the Rebellion's history."

"As always, he and his people only targeted the corrupt. He is still horrified by the other events which unfolded that day. And, Eleanor... Darcy hasn't quite figured this out yet, but B'Bodian is Tylan's reincarnation, so perhaps you should listen when he says something is against his principals and he had no part in it."

Lady Eleanor's jaw actually dropped. "You're certain?" She asked.

"I would know my husband anywhere, Eleanor, just as I suspect you would recognize Matthew. But please keep that fact to yourself. He has told almost no one."

"Tylan was a good man. B'Bodian reminded me of him very much as a boy," Lady Eleanor admitted. "That was why I was so fond of him, and why I genuinely believed that, somehow, the men he confessed to killing had deserved their fate... He never explained it to me, but I tried to find evidence to clear his name anyway." She sighed. "Perhaps I have been too harsh on him."

"Perhaps?" Kenna raised an eyebrow at that.

"Very well. I have been too harsh on him. In his time here, B'Bodian has done nothing but try to help those who needed it. He even helped save Chelsea's life when he easily could have left her to perish."

"Does that sound like a man who deserves to be treated as you have been treating him?"

Lady Eleanor looked genuinely embarrassed. "No. My apologies, Lady Kenna."

"Don't apologize to me, Eleanor. Apologize to him. But only if you mean it."

Lady Eleanor nodded solemnly. "I will. You have my word."

"Good. Now, I'm off. Be safe, Eleanor." With that, Kenna released control of the body back to Darcy.

"Captain Smith was Tylan... That must be what Kizzie wanted to tell me," Darcy mumbled. Which means Kizzie was definitely M'Gah, she added silently. She wondered where Tezzos had ended up, but suddenly had no doubt who Drago had come back as.

Kenna swore she'd never let Drago die like that again... That's why Sera made Laby immortal! Subconsciously, she was affected by Kenna's trauma and she kept Kenna's promise without even realizing it. Poor Laby is all screwed up because my soul has PTSD from watching Drago die to save me. I have to figure out how to free him. It's not fair that I damned him to watch everyone he loves die knowing he can never join them in the afterlife.

"Darcy... Are you alright?" Lady Eleanor asked softly.

Darcy looked at her. "Yeah... Just absorbing everything. I only just found out about Kenna a couple of days ago, and this is the first time she's hijacked my body like that. I only connected enough before to help an Eltarian who was in distress."

"An Eltarian? Which Eltarian?"

"That's sort of confidential. I'm sorry, but he doesn't want anyone knowing. He's safe, though. That's what matters."

Lady Eleanor nodded, to Darcy's surprise. "Very well. I trust your judgment."

"You do?" Darcy asked.

"You are a very special young woman, Darcy. I am honored to know you, and am pleased to know you are such an important part of my grandson's life."

Darcy was startled by the compliment. "Thanks," she said. "I guess Kenna was pretty important to you."

"Kenna and Tylan saved my life, as well as Matthew's. Tylan nearly died to protect me, in fact. If Kenna hadn't arrived, we all would have been killed that day. However, I knew you were special before that. You are a natural leader, Darcy. You earned my respect as soon as I saw you in battle. I would not trust Gregory to just anyone, you know."

"I'll always have Greg's back. He's my brother, blood tie or not."

"I appreciate that, Darcy. Now... You should return to the others. I have business to tend to."

Darcy knew what Lady Eleanor wasn't saying. She was going to start setting things right with those she'd been unfair to. Wow, Darcy thought. Kenna's a miracle worker. She nodded and returned to everyone else.

"Everything okay, Sis?" Andie asked.

"Everything's fine," Darcy said. "Lady Eleanor's just going to handle some stuff quick. She'll be back."

"Are you sure my Gram's alright?" Greg asked, the concern clear on his face.

Darcy wrapped her arms around his shoulders protectively. "She's good, Greg," she promised. "Kenna just gave her a lot to think about."

Suddenly, everyone's communicators began going off at once. "Oh dear..." Ivan mumbled. "That cannot be good."

Vida immediately stood up, her posture tense with both worry and excitement. She answered her communicator, saying, "You've got me, Chip, Sir Ivan, the Stone Warriors, and most of the Mythical Guild. What's up?"

"Ay-yi-yi, Rangers!" Alpha Five and Alpha Twenty-Six cried in unison.

"Yo, yo, yo, we got ourselves a real emergency here!" Alpha Six added.

Too many Alphas began panicking at once. It was impossible to understand what was happening. Suddenly, the only female Alpha interrupted the others. "Alphas! They cannot understand us when we all speak at once! Pull yourselves together!" Three said sternly. A brief silence followed before Three very dramatically said, "Rangers, listen carefully! We need all hands on deck! We may have an apocalypse on our hands." She sounded a bit too excited about that, but they all knew Alpha Three didn't get out much and could be pretty excitable about these things.

"Did she just say apocalypse?" Scott asked.

"I did indeed, Stone Warrior Scott. Something extremely unnatural has come to Angel Grove Park. There are powerful dark forces at play to be certain! Zordon has asked that we alert all of the Power Rangers immediately. Civilians are under attack! Innocent lives are in peril!"

"Three... Chill," Vida said. "Just breathe, okay? We've got this."

"We'll teleport you there shortly," Three said. "As soon as we finish alerting the others. Stand by and be prepared to morph."

Chelsea chugged what was probably her third Monster energy drink of the morning in one shot. "Let's do this," she said.

Van came back into the room with Insu. "What's going on?" He asked, looking for a threat, probably because of how tense everyone looked.

"The Alphas want all hands on deck in a couple of minutes," Vida said. "Listen, Van, if you need a day-"

"I'm coming," Van said. He still looked shaky.

"No," Nessa said. "You're not. Your head's not in this, and that's okay, Van. We all have days when we shouldn't fight. Don't make the mistake I did and go running into battle when you can't handle it."

"Nessa, I'm fine," Van insisted.

"Look... Sometimes, you need to do what's right for yourself. Besides, if you go out there and you're distracted, you could be killed."

"Damnit, Nessa, I said I'm fine!"

"Van..." Scott said softly. "Please listen to her. She's right."

"Scott, I can handle this. My team needs me."

"Vancello, Nessa is our team leader and she gave you an order," Logan said harshly.

Van looked at him in surprise. "Logan, I can do this. Please... I need to be there."

"This isn't about you. If you're distracted in battle, you might get someone else hurt or even killed. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"Logan, go easy on him," Pierce said.

"No. This isn't a game... It's war. And Nessa is making the right call. Van stays here."

"Maybe we should give him a chance," Allie said softly.

"No, Allie, we shouldn't," Logan said a bit too harshly.

"Logan, there's no need to be so hostile," Mena said. "Allie was only trying to see Van's side of things."

"Well, she shouldn't. We can't take stupid risks in battle," Logan said firmly.

Allie looked like he'd slapped her. "Logan, back off," Nessa said shaply. "I appreciate you trying to defend my call, but I don't need it, and Allie's not stupid for suggesting we give Van a chance. She cares and is trying to help. You were way out of line for saying that."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Pierce asked.

"Because I saw what's going to happen if he's there!" Logan snapped.

Everyone stared at him. "Logan... You're having visions now?" Piece demanded. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that?"

"Yeah, go ahead! Check that off the Logan's Turning Into Zell list, too! It doesn't matter! The only thing I know is that if Van goes out there today, people will die! So just listen to me, damnit!" Fire began to come out of his hands.

"Whoa..." Freddy mumbled. He stepped protectively in front of Allie and Mena automatically.

Chelsea put a gentle hand on Logan's arm. "Easy there, Wolverine... Just breathe, okay?" She said soothingly.

Logan looked into her eyes. Then, he looked at Pierce, who was failing to cover up the fact that Logan snapping at him had actually hurt him. Darcy squeezed Pierce's hand to comfort him.

"I'm sorry..." Logan said softly after taking a deep breath. The fire vanished. "I sort of went into Neptune Mode there, didn't I?"

"A little," Allie admitted since no one else replied.

"Pierce..."

"It's fine," Pierce said quickly. Darcy saw through that, and she was pretty sure Logan did, too.

"Allie... You're not stupid," Logan said. "That came out wrong. You know I love you."

"I know," Allie said, clearly forgiving him immediately as she tended to do. "It's okay. Everyone gets cranky sometimes, right?"

"That doesn't mean he can take it out on you," Freddy said.

"Uh-oh. That was a full sentence..." Chelsea mumbled. "Watch your back, Wolverine. He might attack."

"He's right, Allie," Logan said. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Van said. "You're right. I shouldn't have argued. Nessa's in charge. Unless Lady Eleanor overrides her call, I should respect her decision."

"It's for your own good, Van. Everyone needs to sit out once in a while," Nessa said gently. "The key is knowing when to walk away from a fight or other bad situation." She hugged him. "I know you're a badass. But I also know that my little brother's birthday is in a month and I'm positive I won't be any good to anyone that day, so I'll be standing down when it comes. You're in good company when it comes to having issues, Van."

Van suddenly looked vulnerable. He hugged her back. "Thank you for putting your foot down," he said softly. "I shouldn't go. You're right. I'm not okay."

Suddenly, Vida's communicator went off again. "Get ready!" Alpha Three said.

"Rangers... 'Tis Morphin' Time!" Ivan said.

With the exception of Van, the Power Rangers morphed. Insu stood by Van's side, seeing as how she was not a Power Ranger. "Be safe," Insu said. She gave Allie a quick hug. "I'll keep you company, Van," she added.

Everyone else was teleported to Angel Grove Park. The rest of the Power Rangers arrived as well. Darcy had never seen so many of them morphed and in one place at the same time.

"This should be interesting..." She mumbled. "Okay guys... Stay close, watch each other's backs, and do what you all do best," she instructed her team.

"Let's kick some ass," Chelsea added. Together, they joined the battle.

MENA  
Things went sideways pretty quickly. There were more Guild members present than Mena had ever seen before. She couldn't identify half of them, especially because several wore cloaks that helped conceal their identities. On top of that, there were monsters backing them up.

It didn't take long for everyone to end up separated from their teams. They had spread out and were all mixed up with other teams of Power Rangers. The Chosen were also present and had quickly engaged in battle.

Mena took down one of the monsters before finding herself face-to-face with Katherine. "Hello, Little Cousin," Katherine said darkly.

Knowing that, of everyone that had previously been with the Alliance, Katherine was the quickest to kill first and ask questions later, Mena braced herself for an attack. Katherine delivered, pulling out her golden sword and immediately trying to impale Mena. She clearly didn't expect Mena to have the reflexes to dodge her attack.

Katherine was enraged. She summoned a fire attack and sent it straight at Mena's head. Mena put up her hands reflexively and was surprised when water manifested in front of her, putting out the fire immediately.

"You have your father's powers? Well, so do I, Brat!" Katherine shouted. "And Fire is far more destructive than Water!"

Mena's dominant power had always been her ability to find things, but apparently, she'd inherited her father's water magic as well. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but she trusted her instincts and let them take control as Katherine attacked her again.

At first, she was merely trying to defend herself and deflect Katherine's attacks, but soon, Mena realized she couldn't keep that up forever. Remembering the way her father had moved, almost like a dance, Mena took control of the water and sent it straight at Katherine. She knocked her back, then surrounded her with a shield of water, trapping her in place.

Katherine tried to use her sword to cut the shield open, but as soon as it passed through the water, the slash she'd made closed as more water filled it. Next, she attempted to use fire, but since she couldn't figure out where the water would strike next, every flame she manifested immediately went out again. Mena continued dancing, thinking of her father and letting his memory fill her heart with love. She hadn't felt this close to him since she'd lost him. 

She smiled as she hit Katherine with her strongest wave yet. It knocked her entire watery prison through the air, sending her deep into the woods. Mena knew she wouldn't be back for a little while because it would take time for her to get her bearings.

"I hope I made you proud, Father," she said softly.

Suddenly, she heard Scott shouting, "Greg, watch out!"

Mena ran toward the sound of his voice and saw the problem immediately. Greg was facing off against three monsters. He was holding his own, but someone wearing a cloak was coming toward him.

Scott was at Greg's side now, but the person in the cloak was wielding incredibly powerful magic. Mena knew they needed help. She joined them, ready to do whatever she could to assist. "Who is that?" Scott asked, pointing to the cloaked figure.

"I don't know," Mena admitted. "They radiate power, though. They feel Eltarian... And they feel incredibly old."

"Maybe insulting their age isn't such a hot idea right now, Mena. Might piss them off," Scott said.

"I just mean that they're powerful and have old magic... The sort that we might not stand much of a chance against. Stay together, and if I tell you to run, take Greg and go."

"Mena, no! We won't leave you here," Greg said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Scott added. "There's no way."

"Neither of you are prepared to face an ancient Eltarian."

"Uh, neither are you," Scott said. "You and Greg are the smartest people I know, but having knowledge doesn't mean you're strong enough to take on whoever that guy is."

"We're doing this together, Mena," Greg said. He slipped his hand into hers.

She nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "Together."

"How sentimental," the cloaked figure said in Eltarian. "And together, you shall meet your demise!"

"Who are you?" Mena asked in Eltarian.

"Vinnez, lygan, rimonian," he replied sharply.

Victory, courage, determination, Mena translated the mantra automatically. She knew it well. It was posted on the wall of the Counsel Building, along with three others. This one had been posted beneath the Treygan family crest.

"You're a Treygan," she said as she recognized the family mantra.

"Mena... What's going on?" Scott asked.

"He's from the Treygan line," Greg explained.

"Right. I keep forgetting I'm the only one here who doesn't speak Eltarian. That's it! I'm going to ask Van to teach me," Scott decided aloud.

"I am the Treygan," the man replied darkly.

"The Treygan..." Mena repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"You should brush up on your history, Young Yizak," he said, practically spitting her family name at her. Then, without warning, he attacked Greg with his sword, knocking him out of his morph.

"Greg!" Mena shouted.

Scott jumped between Greg and the cloaked Treygan. "You'll have to go through me, Asshole!" Scott declared.

Mena had no doubt that this man absolutely would go through Scott to get to Greg. "Scott, grab Greg's hand and get out of here!" She said, knowing Greg could easily teleport them away. If they were facing one of the older Treygans, they were in serious danger. That line was not only powerful, but ruthless, and seeing as how their pride and joy, Aphell, had been scheduled for execution first thing that morning, this man was probably pretty angry about his demise.

Before Greg could manage that, however, another cloaked figure came toward them. The figure raised a sword and brought it down toward Greg's neck. Mena was suddenly overwhelmed with Medira's memories of Ash being executed. Before she could stop to think, she grabbed Greg's sword from him and shoved it through the cloaked figure.

Blood was everywhere as Mena pulled the sword out. She was completely covered in it, and that was enough to send her into a state of shock, but as the figure fell to the floor and the cloak fell away from her face, Mena's shock grew significantly more severe.

"Maryss Treygan..." Mena whispered in horror. Maryss worked at the Counsel Building. She'd vanished after the Rebels had attacked it, and everyone had assumed she'd been killed. She was barely nineteen years old and was hoping to become a Senator one day. Now, she was dead, and her eyes stared blankly at Mena, accusingly.

"Mena... Mena, we have to go," Greg said urgently.

"You have spilled the blood of my family!" The cloaked Treygan said in anger. "And now, I shall gladly spill Yizak blood in return!"

Mena was still staring at Maryss, unable to register what she had just done. "I... I killed her..." She whispered.

"She would have killed Greg," Scott pointed out.

"You saved me, Mena," Greg said soothingly. 

As the cloaked Treygan tried to attack, Greg opened up a hole in the ground. The man was surprised enough that he actually fell into it. "Let's go!" Scott said.

Greg wrapped one of his arms around Mena before giving Scott his free hand. Mena barely registered it as they teleported to safety. They landed in front of Nessa. "Mena! What the hell happened?" Nessa demanded.

"Maryss..." Mena said numbly. "I killed Maryss."

Nessa's eyes went wide. "I thought that bitch was already dead..." She mumbled. "Never liked her much."

"She saved my life," Greg said. "Maryss tried to take my head off..." He shuddered.

"Yes, let's not have you repeat that experience," Nessa said. "One life ending with decapitation is more than enough. You did well, Mena. You did what you had to do. If Maryss joined the Guild, then she made her choice. She forced your hand by going for Greg."

"I... I've never killed anyone before," Mena said, trembling.

Nessa pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry you had to do that, Mena. I know how hard this must be for you. You're okay now. You're safe. You're all safe... And I'll keep it that way. You three, stay with me. I've got your backs."

Mena nodded, trying to snap out of her shock. She could freak out later. They were still in the middle of a battle. "Thanks, Nessa," she said softly.

"Maybe Greg should take you back to the base. You can stay with Van for a bit."

"No... I need to be here," Mena said. She took a deep breath. "I'm okay, Ness. I promise."

"Mena, I really think-"

"Don't make me leave you, Nessa. Please... Please, anything but that." She was flashing on her father, forcing her to leave the Counsel Building, and the fact that she'd never seen him again. She shook her head. "I can handle this. Please don't make me leave you guys. I can't do that."

Nessa seemed to understand. "Okay. But at the first sign that it's not safe for you to be here, I'm sending you off," she said firmly.

"Thanks, Ness. I'll be okay. I swear."

Nessa nodded. "Come on, guys," she said. "We've got more asses to kick."

JASON

It had been a while since they'd been called into battle like this, but that didn't stop the Power Rangers past and present from doing what they did best and kicking bad guy butt. Although they'd only officially called the Rangers with active powers in, Jason had no intention of sitting this fight out. Everything in him told him that this battle wasn't just a typical attack on Angel Grove.

He noticed the newest Power Rangers sticking close to each other. Charleigh displayed excellent leadership skills and seemed to know where each member of her team would be best utilized. Jason noticed Hannah was staying close to Patti and he remembered that Patti's biological father had adopted Hannah when she was a teenager. It was strange for him to see her in action. Hannah was his uncle Lee's sister-in-law, married to his Aunt Ronnie's twin sister, and Jason had known her since Lee was in high school. She'd never seemed especially fierce. Now, however, he saw what a strong Power Ranger Cassie and Lucas had helped her become.

As Elliot covered Patti before she could get hurt, Patti was clearly growing frustrated. "I hate this. I'm useless at the combat side of things," she said.

"Hey, quit knocking yourself, Little Sis," Hannah said. "When I started out, I had no idea how to fight, either."

"You didn't?" Patti asked.

"No. But I learned, through experience and through our training sessions. If Cassie and Lucas could turn me into a fighter, I bet the three of us can get you there. Stay close to me, and just follow my lead. You'll find your inner warrior, Patti. I promise."

Patti seemed calmer. Jason nodded with approval before he got distracted by the arrival of Ollie and Tammy.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ollie asked.

"Once a Ranger-" Jason began.

"Always a Ranger," Ollie said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know... But you can't morph. Should you really be here when we don't even know what we're facing?"

"That's why I should be here. You guys might need the help. And I may not be able to morph, but your old man can still hold his own in a fight, Kiddo."

"Emphasis on old," Ollie teased him.

"Hey! I'm still young at heart, you know. And I can't let Tommy have all the fun."

"Lord knows he tries!" Tammy joked. "One more new color suit and he'll be Tommy Oliver... Rainbow Ranger!"

They all had a laugh at Tommy's expense. Suddenly, Jason heard Thorn cry out, "Sage!"

Jason, Ollie, and Tammy exchanged a glance before they spotted the issue. Sage was lying on the ground motionless in front of Thorn.

"Oh crap..." Tammy said softly.

"Go help them, Dad," Ollie said as a monster inched closer to him and Tammy. "We've got this moron."

Jason nodded before running to Sage and Thorn. Sage's morph had failed. She was bleeding severely from her chest. "Oh God... What happened?" Jason asked as he gently moved Thorn aside so he could take over trying to stop the bleeding. Thorn was trembling violently.

"Jezzeff went for me," Thorn said numbly. "Sage jumped in front of me. The first hit knocked her out of her morph, but before either of us could even react, he stabbed her again. He's... He's unnaturally fast." He had tears in his eyes. "She's... She's bleeding so much... She jumped in front of me... She... She's hurt..."

"Thorn, I need you to focus," Jason said. "Get one of the healers over here. Can you do that?"

"I..." Thorn stared at Sage like he couldn't process what was happening. "She's hurt, Jason... She's hurt so badly..."

Jason sighed. "Thorn, listen to me. Sage is still alive. She's got a chance, but she needs a healer. I need you to get help, alright?"

Thorn nodded slowly before rushing away. Jason held Sage in his arms as he continued to try to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me, Sage," he said softly. "Don't you dare quit on me."

"Jason..." Sage managed to groan out.

"I'm here, Sage. It's going to be okay. You're going to be alright."

"Cold..." Sage mumbled.

Thorn returned with Pierce. "Holy shit, Sage..." Pierce mumbled. He put his hands over her chest and began focusing in a way Jason had seen before in other Shamans.

"Sage..." Thorn whimpered. He took Sage into his arms as Pierce continued to work.

Sage looked at her brother but said nothing. She was too weak to speak now. Thorn held her, visibly trying to lend her his strength so she could hold on a bit longer.

Jezzeff approached them. Jason reacted immediately, drawing the sword he'd brought with him and shoving it straight through the Eltarian before he could get any closer to Sage, Thorn, and Pierce. Jezzeff clearly hadn't expected that. He cried out in pain as Jason pulled the sword out.

"It's bad form... to stab a man... when he is not... prepared for you..." Jezzeff said as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Seriously? Says the guy who literally impaled his best friend while he slept," Jason countered.

Jezzeff looked furious at that. "You know nothing of Veevrant," he said sharply. He was already fully healed, and he tried to impale him, but Jason was able to deflect the attack.

"Another Scott, I see," Jezzeff mumbled. "Your family is quite skilled with swords... However, I am the nephew of Terridian. You cannot stand against me for long. My skill is unmatched, and even if that were not true, I am immortal. No one can truly harm me!"

Suddenly, Jezzeff was on fire. Jason looked up in surprise as he saw Lauren Shiba standing behind the burning Eltarian. "I really dislike how arrogant he is," she said. She cast a few more kanjis as easily as a conductor at a symphony, with the nature of someone who'd clearly practiced the motions until they were a natural extension of her normal movements. The fire burned stronger and as quickly as Jezzeff healed, he seemed to ignite again. Jason couldn't help but stare at Lauren in awe.

"Yeah! Go Lauren!" Spike shouted eagerly from nearby before laughing awkwardly. Jason was instantly reminded of Skull. It hurt a bit as he remembered what had become of the boy's father.

Jayden rushed over to them. "Can I cast a healing Kanji to help?" He asked Pierce.

"I've almost got her fully healed," Pierce replied. "Save it for the next person who gets injured."

Sage slowly sat up to confirm this. Thorn clung to her. "Don't ever do that to me again!" He shouted.

"You're welcome," Sage replied weakly.

"You scared me, Sage!"

"I know. I'm sorry... But I couldn't let him hurt you." Sage looked at Jezzeff as he burst into flames all over again while Lauren casually cast another Kanji. She actually laughed. "Nice work, Lauren."

"Someone needs to put this jerk in his place," Lauren replied. "He may be immortal, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel pain."

"You know, I like you, Lauren," Jason said with a chuckle.

"Thanks. I can't keep it up forever, though. Casting this many Kanjis in a row will drain me pretty soon."

"At least you bought us some time," Jason said. He stroked Sage's hair for a moment. "Good to see you sitting up, Sage," he added.

Sage could obviously tell how worried he'd been. "I'm okay," she promised him.

Jason nodded. "I know you are."

A very frantic caveman joined them. Koda wrapped his arms around Sage, refusing to let her go. "Koda come soon as can," he said.

"I know, Koda," Sage replied. "It's okay. I'm fine. Pierce healed me."

"Koda protect Sage..." His body language betrayed how bad he felt about not being at her side when she was attacked.

"Koda does a good job of that, but Sage protects herself just fine," Sage reminded him with a smile. "I'm okay, Koda. Really. You belong with your team. You didn't do anything wrong."

Koda nodded. "Sage safe now?"

"Sage angry now. I'm ready to kick some ass."

"We've got her, Koda," Thorn promised.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" Someone shouted.

The Rangers who stood around Sage exchanged glances. "Gia," they said in unison.

Sure enough, Gia was battling against one of the Guild members. "Which one is that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I can't keep track of who they are," Pierce admitted. "The Guild switches up its membership like most people change their clothes."

"That's Kiddius," Jayden said. "The last I heard, he was one of Zell's. He's from the Greek Rebels, and they're supposed to be loyal to the Alliance."

"Jayden... Who's that at Gia's feet?" Lauren asked cautiously.

The figure on the ground was covered in blood. He was nearly unrecognizable from a distance, but Jayden was still able to identify him. "Jake..." He said softly. "It's Jake."

"Is he dead?" Thorn asked.

"Not on my watch-" Sage began.

"Sage, don't you dare," Jason said firmly. "You're still recovering."

"Jason, I am not letting Troy lose another member of his team," Sage said stubbornly.

"Jake not dead," Koda said, ending the argument. "Heart beat weak, but still beat."

"How the hell does he know that?" Pierce asked.

"You haven't figured out by now that Koda's different?" Sage asked. "Does anyone see Troy?" She added, obviously worried.

"He's with Noah over there," Thorn said, pointing in the opposite direction. "I spotted him when I grabbed Pierce, but I didn't want to scare him by asking him to help you."

"You guys stay here. I'm going to back Gia up, not that she needs much help," Jason said. "I'll make sure Jake gets to a healer."

He rushed over to Gia, who was holding her own decently against Kiddius despite the fact that he was obviously extremely well-trained for battle. The Eltarian pulled out every weapon in the book, but in her rage, Gia was like a machine, and she kept disarming him.

"Need a hand?" Jason asked.

"Get Jake out of here," Gia said. "I can handle this asshole."

Jason knelt beside Jake. The boy had a major head injury. He wasn't conscious, and there was a pool of blood beneath him. In addition to the head trauma, he seemed to be bleeding from his side.

"Hang on, Kid," Jason said. "Help is coming."

Sure enough, Troy and Noah appeared then. "Jake... Oh my God..." Troy whispered.

"What happened?" Noah asked.

"I didn't see it. I only realized something was wrong when Gia turned homicidal," Jason replied.

"You mean she's ever not homicidal these days?" Noah asked.

"Move back," Troy said to Jason.

Jason moved aside, giving Troy room to get closer to Jake. Troy was trembling as he looked at his injured teammate. Jason knew somehow exactly what he was thinking about.

"Troy... This isn't like Emma and Orion," he said gently. "Jake's in bad shape, but he's breathing. You can heal him."

Troy took off his helmet. He looked lost as he stared at Jake. He turned to Jason. They hadn't had the greatest history, especially after Jason had gotten drunk, forgotten Ollie's birthday, and nearly killed Sage because he refused to accept her help until almost all of her energy was gone. Troy had intervened and refused to let the boys stay with Jason until he proved he was ready to be a decent father to them. It was no secret how much Troy had come to dislike Jason because of all of that. Now, however, Troy looked at Jason like a frightened boy who desperately needed the guidance of someone he still considered a mentor in situations like this.

"You can do this, Troy. You're a hell of a healer and an even better Red Ranger. I believe in you," Jason said. "You just need to believe in yourself now."

Troy took a deep breath, then nodded. He began focusing on Jake and trying to heal him. Noah looked at Gia, who was still battling Kiddius with everything she had. "Um... Should I help her or just watch her destroy that guy?" He asked.

"Help her," Jason said. "Yellow Rangers can be stubborn badasses, but trust me, even they need support."

Noah nodded and ran to help Gia. Jason watched as Troy turned pale trying to heal Jake. Instinctively, he reached toward Troy. "Ground to me," he said.

"What?" Troy asked in surprise.

"Look, I might not know a hell of a lot about this stuff, but I've seen enough to know when someone's pushing themselves too far. You need an anchor. Use me."

Troy hesitated, but as soon as he looked at Jake, he nodded. "Thanks," he said.

Jason could feel a strange energy connecting to his own. Troy suddenly seemed stronger. Soon, Jake began to visibly heal. After a couple of minutes, he sat up. "Whoa... That sucked..." Jake mumbled. He looked down at his side. "Why am I not dead? Not that I'm not grateful, but-"

"Troy healed you," Jason provided.

"Thanks, Man," Jake said. "I owe you." He gave Troy a quick hug before he asked, "Is Gia okay? Did she kill the guy who attacked me yet?"

"I think she's still playing with her food," Troy replied with a laugh. "But she's alright."

"Come back and fight me, you coward!" Gia shouted as a portal opened up and Kiddius fled.

"Yeah, you better run!" Noah added with a laugh.

Gia was about to go running after the next bad guy when Troy called out, "Gia! Over here!"

Gia headed over to them with Noah following behind her. She refused to look at Jake for a moment until she registered that he was standing. "Jake?" She asked softly.

"Troy healed me. I'm okay," Jake said.

Gia flung her arms around him and kissed him. Then, she whacked the back of his head. "I said to go right, Jake!" She said.

"I thought you meant my right," Jake replied.

"We were facing the same way, you idiot!" She shook her head. "Whatever. Thanks for not dying. Excuse me. There are monsters to slay." She hurried off.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked.

"She's fine," Jake said.

"Yeah, this is just how Gia copes," Noah added.

"Jason... Is my mom okay? Something felt... wrong," Troy said nervously.

"She was hurt, but Pierce healed her. She's okay, Troy," Jason promised.

Troy nodded. "Thank you for telling me that... And for helping me with Jake."

"Anytime, Troy. You did the hard part anyway."

Jason could tell that the last of the anger Troy had been holding onto when it came to his behavior was finally gone. It was a relief. Maybe his life was truly starting to get back on track.

He couldn't focus on that, however, as the battle continued.

MERRICK  
He kept moving from one location to the next, helping whatever Rangers he could. Merrick kept an eye on Kira, making sure she was safe as he helped anyone else who seemed to need it. As the only member of the Wild Force team the others were aware of, he operated as a lone wolf, but Merrick was used to that.

Things were going fairly well until Merrick found himself surrounded by monsters without any other Rangers in sight. He prepared to take down as many of them as he could on his own.

At first, he held his own well. He kicked monsters through the air, knocked a few unconscious, and destroyed three or four before one finally got him on his back.

"Help is coming, Merrick!" Princess Shayla told him through his communicator. "Just hold on for a moment longer!"

Sure enough, the rest of his team suddenly appeared. Marco wrapped vines around the monster who had knocked Merrick onto his back. Denni leapt through the air and kicked it in the head. The monster screamed and tried to attack Denni, but it couldn't escape from the vines, and B'Danna shoved a sword through its chest.

"Heads up!" Maddie called, hitting another monster with an impressive spinning kick she must have learned during her Martial Arts training.

Kris finished that one off by kicking him from the other direction, sending him down a hill and straight into a tree. Marco quickly pinned the creature to the tree by calling roots up from the earth. Kris chopped it hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of it. The monster stopped fighting, accepting its fate as it struggled to catch its breath.

Merrick was incredibly proud of his teammates. "Excellent work," he said. "And I appreciate the rescue."

Suddenly, Kira unleashed a Ptera scream. Merrick ran toward the sound. His team followed. They found the Witch nearby. She was on her knees, but already seemed to be recovering from Kira's attack.

Kira was dangling from the edge of a cliff. Her morph had failed and she was struggling to hold onto the ledge.

"Kira!" Merrick cried.

"Oh shit..." Denni said in horror.

B'Danna tensed. "I've got her," she said suddenly. She ran toward the cliff. The Yellow Eagle Wildzord appeared and B'Danna disappeared into it.

"B'Danna, be careful!" Merrick cautioned her.

Moments later, the Yellow Eagle swooped down until it was just beneath Kira. It opened up, and B'Danna pulled Kira inside.

"T... Taylor?" Kira asked in confusion.

"Not exactly," B'Danna replied. She landed the Zord on top of the cliff as the others reached it. Kris immediately tried to attack the Witch, who teleported out of the way before he could reach her.

"Wild Force... What a surprise!" The Witch said from behind Merrick as she reappeared. She cackled and applauded. "I do so love it when the Universe manages to surprise me! Way to keep it interesting!" With that, she vanished again.

B'Danna and Kira got out of the Yellow Eagle. Kira stared at the team in front of her in shock. "I... I don't understand," she said. "I was there... I saw your bodies..."

"Kira... It's not them," Merrick said.

"Merrick, you need to explain this, right now, because I'm completely freaking out," she informed him.

"My former team selected people to replace them," he explained. "They guided their crystals to those they deemed worthy."

"So who the hell am I looking at right now?" Kira demanded.

"Guys... The secret's out. The Witch knows we exist now," Denni said. "We might as well tell Kira."

Merrick nodded. "Go on," he said.

They took off their helmets. Kira's jaw dropped. "Denni? Your dad is gonna kill you for not telling him this!" She said. "B'Danna... Thanks for the save."

"No problem," B'Danna replied.

"Maddie? How?" Kira asked.

"Apparently, even though I'm not meant to be Chosen or on the Legacy team anymore, the Universe decided I should still be a Power Ranger," Maddie said.

Kira smiled. "That's as it should be, Kiddo. I'm glad to see you back in a uniform." She turned to the others. "Marco... Just be careful, okay? You're Xander's. He'll flip if anything happens to you." Finally, she looked at Kris. "You're RJ's brother, right? Welcome to the Power Rangers."

"Thanks," Kris replied.

As the battle picked up again nearby, Kira said, "Alright. We'll deal with explaining this to everyone else later. Right now, it's time to get back to the action!"

Without another word, they raced back to the battle. Merrick had to admit, it was nice to be part of a team again.

ZELL  
Something was very wrong in Angel Grove. Zell could feel the balance shifting drastically to one side. He grabbed Felina's scrying mirror and tried to summon a vision of what he was sensing. What he saw shook him to his core.

Angel Grove was in ruins. The carnage was overwhelming. A terrible storm had taken over the skies and was slowly destroying everything in its path.

At the center of the storm stood the Guild. Jezzeff was smirking beside the cackling Witch. Katherine clung to Jezzeff like some accessory he'd decided to wear on his arm until something more fashionable came along.

My daughter looks like a cheap professional escort, Zell thought with disgust. It was hard to accept that Katherine had betrayed him, but he was hoping he could get her to come to her senses if he could just reach her. She is not some trophy for him to flaunt, he added.

The storm grew worse. "It's getting out of hand," Britterra said in alarm. "He'll destroy us all, Jezzeff!"

"Calm yourself, Britterra," Jezzeff said calmly. "Let him stretch his legs. Remember, with him on our side, nothing can stop us."

Him? Zell thought. Who is capable of doing this sort of damage other than me?

And then, the unthinkable truth sank in. The vision showed him the one controlling the storm. The storm bringer's eyes glowed furiously as he gave in completely to his power for the first time in his existence. After all, there was nothing to hold him back anymore.

"Stone..." Zell whispered in horror as the vision shattered. "They've gotten to Stone."

Angel Grove was damned. So was the rest of California, and quite possibly all of Earth, unless someone put a stop to what was coming... And almost no one stood a chance of pulling that off.

Zell knew what he had to do. He opened up a portal to Angel Grove without stopping to tell anyone what he was doing. There simply wasn't time. The Power Rangers might be able to handle the Guild, but not one of them was prepared to face Stone if he'd truly given in to his darkness.

He arrived just as Stone revealed himself. Zell could feel the truth on him... Jezzeff couldn't get to Stone in the present because of Laby's labyrinth, so he'd approached him in the past.

The storm was starting to roll in. Zell watched, trying to think of a plan. He realized he should have thought this through, but the situation had felt too urgent for him to waste any time.

"Keep going, Stone," Jezzeff said. "I'll help you avenge your brother... We shall destroy Zell together."

"Talon..." Stone mumbled.

"Zell murdered him, Stone. We must make him pay," Jezzeff said.

"Stone! What the hell are you doing?" Darcy demanded. She was unmorphed, so she'd clearly already taken a bad hit at some point, but she looked uninjured.

"Serafine..." Jezzeff said darkly, almost like he was excited by her arrival. He turned toward Stone. "She broke your brother's heart, Stone. Are you going to let her get away with that?"

Stone misfired. Lightning struck very close to Darcy, but Chelsea ran by from out of nowhere and deflected it. As the Witch flung a spell at her from a distance, Chelsea lost her morph. She started cursing. Stone froze, clearly confused by the sight of her.

"A... Avona..." He whispered.

The Witch cackled and sent another spell at Chelsea. Fire surrounded her. Chelsea tried to run through it, but the Witch had flung up a barrier.

"Serafine has betrayed you, Stone," Jezzeff said. "She attacked your beloved with fire."

Stone shook his head. "No... That isn't Avona, Jezz. She's... She's dead," he said.

"Chels, hang on!" Darcy yelled, proving Stone's point. She took control of the fire, but the Witch simply sent more flames Chelsea's way. It became a fascinating battle of wills. Zell probably should have intervened, but he was curious who would win, and he knew he needed to remain hidden for now.

"She must be Avona's kin, my friend. Look at her. She looks just like her. And she is defenseless against this attack," Jezzeff said to Stone.

"Like Hell I am," Chelsea snapped. She suddenly summoned lightning of her own. She attacked the barrier with it repeatedly until it crashed down. Chelsea sped out of the ring of fire and ran straight into Jezzeff, knocking him onto his back. She proceeded to start beating him with nothing but her fists and a whole lot of rage.

"Bitch, I'm from New York!" Chelsea shouted. "You're gonna have to do better than that." She pummeled him until his face was bloody and bones were broken.

Zell had to admit, he was mildly impressed with Chelsea's sheer determination not to be used as bait.

Stone stood in front of her looking almost insane. He's too far gone, Zell realized. The curse has driven him into a frenzied psychotic state.

"Imposter!" Stone shouted. He pulled Chelsea off of Jezzeff, grabbing her by the throat and starting to strangle her.

"Stone, stop it!" Darcy shouted. Since Chelsea had escaped from the Witch's trap, she no longer had to focus on trying to put out the fire. She turned toward Stone and said, "I don't want to hurt you, Stone. This isn't you. Let Chelsea go and we can talk about this."

Stone tightened his grip. Chelsea continued to struggle, but it was clear she was starting to lose the fight. With no air flowing into her lungs, she likely couldn't focus enough to use her speed or even lightning to escape.

Suddenly, Zell sensed Daphne. Andie, he corrected himself. He looked at her. "Darce, I have an idea!" She shouted. She was also unmorphed and was limping, but seemed mostly uninjured.

Darcy ran to her side. "Let's hear it," she said.

"You won't like it."

"It's gotta be better than letting Stone kill Chelsea."

"Talon," Andie said.

"What about him?" Darcy asked.

"I think I can get him here strong enough that he manifests... But it'll be easier if you help me. He'll respond to you faster than me."

"Andie..."

"Talon and Avona are the only ones he'll listen to right now."

Darcy sighed. "You're right. Do what you need to."

"Call him." Andie closed her eyes, using her Spirit affinity.

Darcy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And then, it was most certainly Serafine who said softly, "Talon... I need you. Stone needs you."

Andie began radiating with an extremely powerful energy. Zell knew it all too well. "They've done it," he said in surprise. Sure enough, a dragon appeared in front of the sisters. He wasn't quite solid, but he was rapidly getting there.

"They've bewitched your brother, Stone!" Jezzeff said in a rather convincing horrified tone.

Stone released Chelsea, tossing her aside like trash. The girl struggled to catch her breath as she coughed violently.

To Zell's horror, Stone turned his rage toward the sisters. Darcy was staring into Talon's eyes as he remained in his dragon form. She couldn't seem to look away, the shock of being reunited with him probably being a bit much for Serafine. Only when Stone tried to send an attack at Andie did Darcy snap out of it. She immediately dove in front of her sister, absorbing the blow.

Darcy hit the ground hard, not moving. "Darcy!" Andie screamed. She knelt beside her, desperately trying to heal her sister. Talon roared furiously and breathed fire at his brother's feet in both warning and rage. Spirit or not, the fire was physical. He took to the sky, ready to attack Stone from above.

Before Talon could do much, Stone tried to attack Andie again. Zell had seen enough.

He teleported in front of Andie, easily deflecting Stone's attack. "How dare you attack her?" He demanded. He noticed Andie had been injured, although not nearly as severely as Darcy had. "Are you alright, my dear one?" He asked softly.

"Sera..." Andie replied in a tiny voice.

"Daphne..." Zell realized.

"She's hurt... I... I have to heal her..." Daphne said with tears in her eyes.

"Your sister is strong, my dear one," Zell said soothingly. "She will survive this."

As Stone tried to attack again, Talon attacked him with fire. Stone screamed in pain and rage, launching a Water attack at his brother. It knocked the dragon out of the sky. Talon wasn't ready to quit, and he launched an even stronger attack in retaliation.

"No... He cannot be allowed to kill him," Zell realized aloud.

Darcy groaned from the ground as she began to recover with Daphne's help. "He kind of deserves it right now," she mumbled.

"Sera!" Daphne cried, hugging her sister in relief.

Darcy instantly shifted back into Serafine, holding Daphne close. "I'm well, Little Sister. You healed me," she said soothingly. She glared at Zell. "Stay away from us," she said sharply.

"He protected us, Sera," Daphne said softly.

"He killed us, Daphne... First me, and then because of my own failure to stop him when I was with him, he killed you. I cannot forgive that."

"Nor should you," Zell said softly.

That stopped Serafine in her tracks. "You meant that," she said in surprise.

"I did," he confirmed.

She considered this. She had no time to reply, however, as Stone and Talon's battle intensified.

"Zell's right," Andie said. Zell could tell Daphne had calmed down enough to give her control back. "Talon can't kill Stone. This Stone is from the past."

"How can you be sure?" Chelsea asked as she made her way over to them. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was red and bruised.

"Because Laby locked the present Stone in a labyrinth and had instructions not to release him," Darcy said, fighting to get control back from Serafine.

"Well, I'm no time traveler, but I assume if we kill Stone from the past, Present Stone ceases to exist?" Chelsea guessed.

"That is the most likely outcome, yes," Zell replied. "Unless Stone split himself into fragments as I did, killing his past self will prevent the present one from ever having existed."

"I highly doubt Stone would have done that," Darcy said. She sighed. Just as Talon began to breathe fire again, Darcy stepped into his path. "Talon, stop," she said.

Talon tilted his head to the side as if in confusion. "You can't kill Stone. You need to find another way," Darcy explained. She stroked his face, soothing the dragon.

Talon slowly shifted form into a human. Zell knew he was just a manifested spirit, but it still shook him up to see the boy he'd murdered millennia ago.

"Are you alright, Sera?" Talon asked in Eltarian. He took a moment to glare at Zell before giving Darcy his full attention.

Darcy looked like she was struggling to hold onto her current identity. She took a deep breath and Zell could tell she was holding back tears. "I'm fine," she replied, also in Eltarian.

Talon looked at Andie and smiled. "Are you hurt, Little One?" He asked.

"She's not little here," Darcy pointed out. "She's only a few months younger than me."

"My goodness... Our sweet Daphne, all grown up... How remarkable..." Talon pet Andie's head affectionately. Surprisingly, Andie allowed it. Zell could see Daphne looking out through Andie's eyes. She didn't correct Talon on her name.

Stone launched a Water attack so suddenly, Zell had no time to react. It knocked him down, and he struggled to recover as more waves of water hit him from out of nowhere.

He managed to get on his feet, shielding himself with energy because he no longer had Elgan's control over Water and a shield was his only option. Talon didn't seem interested in trying to protect Zell from his brother, not that Zell had expected anything else. Talon certainly owed him no loyalty.

"Stone, stop! Please! This isn't you!" Andie cried out, jumping between Stone and Zell as Zell's shield began to fail. He could feel her trying to cast a Shield of Souls around him.

"Andie, don't," he said gently. "You'll get hurt, my darling."

Stone hesitated, almost like he wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing.

"Do it, Stone," Jezzeff said. "Make him pay for what he's done! The others are just trying to trick you."

Stone moved closer to Zell and Andie. Zell was certain he was going to attack them. He was about to react when Andie touched Stone's chest over his heart. Zell could feel her connecting to Stone's very soul.

"You can't listen to Jezz, Stone," Andie insisted. "He's been evil this entire time. Please listen to me. It's Daphne, Stone. I would never try to trick you. You know me."

Stone paused. He looked at her and whispered, "Daphne..."

"It's okay, Stone. You can stop this," she said.

"I can't... The power is too much... The storm is out of control..." Stone said.

"Stone, listen to us," Darcy said, joining her. "You're better than this. You know this is the wrong path."

"I can't stop it, Sera... I... I have to destroy him! Think of all the harm he's done!" The rain got heavier. A giant wave of water wrapped around Stone, growing stronger and deadlier by the second. If he unleashed that wave, they'd all be dead.

Zell grabbed Andie and pulled her behind him. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her, shielding her with his body. He hoped if he took the bulk of the attack, she might survive.

Talon jumped in front of Darcy. "Talon, no!" Darcy screamed. "It's too dangerous!"

"He can't kill me, Sera. I'm already dead," Talon pointed out gently. "Stay behind me."

"Yo, Water Boy!" Chelsea shouted. "Do you really want to turn into Zell? Because you're about to. Wake up, Stone! You don't have to do this. You are not your darkness."

Stone froze in place. "Avona always said that..." He said softly.

"Because it's true, and you needed to hear it. Logan's the same way. Look, the power is cursed, but you don't have to give into it."

Stone nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and the storm began to calm down a bit.

Zell looked at Andie, safe in his arms, and wanted to keep her there forever. Instead, he said gently, "Take your sister and run. I fear this is not over yet."

"Much as I hate to admit it, Zell's right. Something feels... wrong," Talon said. "There's something off about Stone's energy, and I don't know how long he'll be able to keep control of himself. Get out of here. Take Avona's doppelgänger with you." Had Talon been speaking in English, Zell had no doubt Chelsea would have replied to him with a snarky comment, but she probably had no idea what Talon was saying.

"Her name is Chelsea," Darcy explained in Eltarian.

"Right. Take Chelsea with you. Keep her and your sister safe."

Darcy nodded. "Come on, guys," she said in English.

Chelsea nodded and said, "Let's go."

Andie hesitated. "Be careful," she said to Zell.

Zell was filled with emotion at her concern. He smiled at her reassuringly. "I shall be well, my dear one. Go now. Be safe," he said.

Darcy took Andie's arm and guided her away. Chelsea ran in circles around them, the rush of air creating a bit of a barrier as she did to keep them safe.

"For the record, we are not on the same side," Talon said. "I still hate you."

"Noted, and I expected no less," Zell replied. "After all, I killed you."

"I barely give a damn about that after all this time, Zell... But you killed Sera. And that is unforgivable." He turned his attention to Stone. Then, he cursed spectacularly in Eltarian, using several words Zell hadn't heard in millennia, as a wall of dark energy wrapped itself tightly around his brother. Zell shared his sentiment, if not his love of colorful language. This was trouble.

The Witch appeared and grabbed Stone's hand. She pressed down on it and said, "Destroy him, Stone. Take his power for yourself. You'll be unstoppable then. That power is rightfully yours."

Zell thought she was talking about him until he realized the Witch was pressing down on a very fresh scar on Stone's lifeline.

Elgan, he thought. That was how she made me do it.

"Talon, get out of here!" Zell said urgently.

"He can't hurt me. I'm already dead, remember? You dropped a building on me," Talon said calmly, although it was clear Zell's reaction had surprised him.

"He'll destroy you to get to the full powers. He can't kill you, so he has to destroy your very soul to take the power for himself," Zell said.

"Stone would never hurt me. I'm his brother. He was only a year older, but we had no parents, so he basically raised me."

"Just as I raised Elgan. I loved my brother. She still made me kill him. Talon, you have to go. If Stone steals your power, you'll be destroyed, and they'll be no saving your brother."

Talon hesitated. "I can get through to him," he said.

"Elgan tried to get through to me. It changed nothing. Stone has no control of his actions right now."

To prove his point, Stone went straight for Talon. Zell did something completely mad and got between them. "Go, Talon!" He said. "Your blood is on my hands, and I cannot change that, but I won't allow your complete destruction to be Stone's doing."

Talon, in typical Talon form, was stubbornly refusing to listen. Andie, summon him to you. Stone will destroy him, Zell thought, desperately hoping the bond he'd supposedly shared with Oralee had awakened enough in Andie that she would hear him.

Suddenly, Zell could feel Andie calling Talon's spirit away just before Talon vanished. Zell nearly sighed with relief. Thank you, my dear one, he thought.

Stone unleashed his full rage on Zell. It should have destroyed him, but somehow, the attack never touched him. Zell looked up in surprise as someone stood between him and Stone.

"Angel?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. Did you think no one would notice you sneaking out of the base like a rebellious teenager?" Angel asked with a laugh as she released the attack she's stopped and caught into the sky. Lightning lit it up, but no one was harmed.

Stone became even more infuriated. He tried to attack again, this time targeting Angel. "Father, stop throwing a tantrum and think!" Angel shouted. She turned his water attack to ice, freezing it in midair before it could do any damage.

Zell stared at her. "Father?" He repeated in disbelief.

Angel shrugged and offered him an apologetic smile. "Did I forget to mention that?" She asked innocently. "We've been a bit estranged lately, but yes, Stone is my father."

"You descend from both Hezzo and Stone?"

"You can't choose your family, right?" She laughed.

As Stone tried for a third attack, Angel clearly had enough. She unleashed an attack of her own, knocking Stone several feet into the air. He crashed back to the ground hard, knocking himself unconscious.

"There. That gives us a chance to breathe," Angel said. "The Witch ran to safer ground as soon as she saw me. I'm hoping she won't be back. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Zell replied.

Angel examined him anyway. "Your energy took a hit, but I think you'll be okay. Why did you run off on us?"

"I realized Stone was going to become a threat. I knew the Rangers were not prepared to face him."

"No offense, Zell, but in your current state, neither are you," she pointed out.

"I had to try, Angel. It is likely I shall never be able to return to Eltar now that the truth of my crimes is known. Earth has become my home. I must protect it. Besides... My dear Andie was in danger, as well as many others, and Stone... Stone is not meant to be a monster. I knew that boy well. I grew genuinely fond of him during his time on my Elite Counsel. He is a good soul, and he despises the darkness inside of him. I could not stand to see him fall down this path."

Angel stared at him for a moment. Then, she smiled. "I appreciate that you wanted to protect them all, even my father," she said. "Next time, though, ask for help. We're supposed to be protecting you, remember?"

"Apologies, my dear. I suppose I am not used to needing to be protected."

As Stone began to stir, Angel turned her full attention back to him. Every attack he launched, she deflected or froze. "I can do this all day, Father," she informed him.

That was a lie, and Zell knew it. Angel was incredibly strong. He sensed that she was more than capable of destroying her father in battle. A sustained battle where she had to hold back enough to ensure she didn't kill him, however, would prove more difficult to keep up indefinitely.

Angel hit Stone with a spell that left him coughing up blood. She was trembling slightly, and at first Zell thought it was with remorse at having hurt her father. He quickly realized, however, that she was trembling with rage. Her magic had grown darker, and she was not holding back as much as her anger grew.

"Angel... He is from the past," Zell reminded her gently. He spoke softly, in a patient tone he hoped would reach her beyond her rage. "I do not know your history, but I like to think I know you. Your anger is clear and I am sure it is justified, but you know what happens when one changes the time line. Killing this version of Stone will do that. I do not believe you wish to take such a risk."

Angel hit Stone with an attack again, and this time, his blood got on her hands. She stared at it, seeming to register what she'd done. "Father..." She mumbled. Then, she took a deep breath.

"Angel... You know what the right choice is," Zell said softly.

She nodded. The magic around her calmed down. Instead of attacking, it simply surrounded them to keep them safe. "Thanks," Angel said. "Sometimes, I go into Destroy Mode. It's just in my genetics," she said with a slight laugh.

"Hezzo's genes alone would do that, even without adding in Stone's," Zell replied. "It is quite alright, my dear."

Things seemed to be calming down. Stone was trying to recover from Angel's attack. Then, a new situation presented itself.

LOGAN  
He'd worked his way through most of the chaos and tried to find Pierce and Chelsea, but there was no sign of them at the very center of the battle. Instead, Logan found Jezzeff, Stone, Zell, and Angel.

Jezzeff spotted him first. "Do not be afraid, Logan," Jezzeff said gently. "We mean you no harm."

"I doubt that," Logan replied evenly. He braced himself for an attack.

"Logan, don't you see? You are living a life that is not true to who you are," the Witch said as she showed herself. "You could be so much more. You are meant for great power. I can help you achieve it, and then you won't have to worry about facing off against Zell or Stone. You could become stronger than both of them if you work with me. No one would ever hurt you again."

Her words were almost tempting. He'd been through so much... The idea of no one being able to control him anymore was a comforting one.

In every single future people have seen, I destroy everything in my path, he remembered. It's inevitable. I am destined to become evil. I am destined to become the next Zell.

"No!" Logan shouted. "I'm choosing my own destiny, and it does not include working with either of you!" He knocked them back with a fire attack.

He noticed that Stone was about to attack Zell and Angel again. As the massive wave of water manifested, Logan took a deep breath.

Don't fear it, he told himself. This water is the other half of the same power you share with Pierce. You do not need to fear it. You need to face this phobia and help them! Stop living in fear, Logan! That's what makes you vulnerable. That's why, in every future people have witnessed, you turn evil. Fear turns you back into Neptune, and then you just follow orders. Stop following orders! Stop listening to what everyone else says and choose your own path!

Determination filled him as he approached Stone. Just as the wave came toward Zell and Angel, Logan grabbed Zell's hand. Their magic seemed to double as their energies connected. A shield of energy shot up around them and Angel, protecting them from the attack. The water slammed against it before falling harmlessly around them.

Logan could feel how weak Zell was becoming. He sent his own energy into Zell, strengthening him. "We can do this," he said. "Together. Just like people saw... You and I are unstoppable if we work together. We're just not on the side that they expected."

Zell nodded. "Thank you, my boy," he said. He was quickly regaining his strength.

As Angel kept her focus on Stone, Logan and Zell turned their attention to Jezzeff and the Witch. Jezzeff looked ready to fight. The Witch moved in front of him.

"We can't win this right now, Jezzy-Wezzy," she said. "It's time to go."

"But, Witch-" Jezzeff protested.

"They are balances, Jezzeff. The scales just tipped the wrong way. One of them was meant to be on our side. If we unite a Brother of Water with a Brother of Fire, no matter which pairing they originate from, we will be unstoppable, but unless Stone absorbs Talon's powers by destroying him, he is not strong enough to take on both Zell and Logan. You will be soon, but you aren't there yet. We must go for now."

Jezzeff stopped arguing. He and the Witch vanished. Logan turned to Zell. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"For now, thanks to your energy boost," Zell replied. "Are you?"

"I'm fine. Should we help Angel?"

Angel was still battling against Stone. It was clear she was winning. Stone was encased in ice. Only his head was free from his frozen prison.

"Father!" Angel said harshly. "Listen to me! It's Lillith. You need to snap out of this!"

Stone's face changed. He looked lost as he studied Angel's features. "Lillith..." He said softly. Then, everything seemed to hit him at once. "My God... What have I done?"

"The Witch was controlling you," Angel explained. "You let her and Jezzeff get in your head."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly.

"Not really, but I hurt you," Angel replied. "I had no choice."

"It's alright... I am just glad you were not harmed." He paused, staring at Zell. "You monster!" He cried, clearly starting to rage again.

"Father, stop," Angel said. "Zell's changing. He's trying to help fight the Witch. Just like she controlled you, she controlled him, starting when he was a kid."

To prove this, she unfroze him and showed him his hand. "This cut was how she controlled you. Now, look." She took Zell's hand and showed Stone the scar on his life line.

"Talon..." Stone said suddenly. "She wanted me to destroy him... Oh, God... I tried to destroy him!"

"Talon is safe," Zell said. "Daphne summoned him away before you could harm him."

Stone was visibly relieved. Angel began casting a spell. "I am locking off this knowledge until you reach the present again. Then, you'll know all of it, and if you can prove you're stable enough, I'll have Laby release you so we can try and break the spell that bitch put on you. For now, I'll shield your past self so she can't activate you again. Then, I'm taking you back to your time. What year are you from?"

"2016," he replied. He wrapped his arms around her, making Angel tense. "Thank you, Lillith. I do not tell you often enough how proud I am of you. You handled yourself very well today."

Angel looked surprised. "It must be the stress talking," she mumbled.

Stone looked concerned. "Things are not good between us in this time, are they?" He asked.

"No. But that's not your problem."

"Lillith... Whatever mistake I will make in my future, I am truly sorry, and I hope I can find a way to repair the damage."

She nodded. "I hope you still feel that way when you get back to this time," she said. "Then maybe we can work on it. Now, come on. It's back to 2016 for you." She took his hand and they vanished into a portal.

"Should I start calling her Lillith?" Logan asked Zell.

"She told me she doesn't mind being called Angel. It seems to tie back to the way Grayzee calls her his Angel," Zell replied. "It's almost soothing to her, like a second identity she slips into because she chooses to play the part. I think she has embraced the nickname."

Logan nodded before saying, "I should find my team, and my brother and Chelsea now that things are calmer."

"Of course, dear boy. Make sure your loved ones are safe," Zell said.

"Will you be alright?"

"I just need to return to the energy tube and stabilize myself."

"How will you get back there without Angel?"

"You know, I am capable of taking care of myself," Zell said with a slight chuckle. "I did it for a long time before people decided they needed to help me."

"I know, but you used a lot of energy today. I could feel how badly it drained you."

"I meant it when I said your energy helped me, Logan. I have enough strength to get myself back to the base."

"Alright." Logan paused. "Thank you, Zell."

Zell looked at him in surprise. "For what, exactly?"

"For making me realize that I had a choice after all." He offered him a slight smile before walking away.

He forgot about everything else when he spotted Pierce and Chelsea, along with their team and his. He pulled Chelsea into his arms. She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. "Whoa, Wolverine... What's come over you?" She asked.

"I faced them, Jesse Quick. Jezzeff and the Witch tried to get me on their side, and I chose to stand against them, and it worked. I didn't turn evil. I didn't destroy everything. I'm still me."

"I always knew you would be," Chelsea said with a smile. She kissed him, and Logan's heart felt lighter than it had in ages.

"I'm proud of you, Logan," Pierce said. He looked relieved. He also looked kind of weak.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I had to heal a few people today... Sage, in particular, was in really bad shape. I'll be fine."

Logan finally noticed how red, bruised, and swollen Chelsea's neck was. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Stone took offense to how much I look like Avona," Chelsea said with a shrug.

"That bastard hurt you?"

"I've survived worse, Wolverine. I'm alright."

He nodded, and began looking at the others. Nessa, Freddy, and Allie looked uninjured. Mena was covered in blood. She was clinging to Greg. "Mena, are you okay?" Logan asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Mena said. She looked haunted. "It's not my blood."

"What happened?"

"She saved me," Greg replied, holding her a little bit closer.

Logan could tell from the look on Mena's face that he needed to back off for now. "She did great," Nessa said. "She held her own, even after that. I'm proud of her."

"Guys... Where's Andie?" Logan asked as he realized who was missing.

"She collapsed," Darcy said with a sigh. "She used a ton of energy, and once she summoned Talon's spirit out of harm's way, she finally passed out. I asked Ivan to get her out of here."

"Is she okay?" Logan asked in concern.

"She will be," Darcy replied. "She just needs some rest."

"So, is it over?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied. "Angel handled Stone, and Zell and I teamed up and made the Witch and Jezzeff run. I'm guessing they took the rest of the Guild with them."

"We have a problem," Mena said. "They've got a Treygan on their side... A fairly ancient one who seems to think he's the be-all-end-all of the line."

"Who is he?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure. He feels very old... Like Aphell, but as far as I know, Aphell Treygan was executed a little while ago."

"What other members of the family are there who might feel like that?"

"Aphell has younger brothers... It could have been one of them. A few of them are still alive... But I can't be sure," Mena admitted.

"Could it be his kid?"

"I don't know... Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd think it was..." She shook her head, not completing her thought. "No, that's not possible."

"What's not possible, Mena?"

"The way he spoke about himself, it was almost like he was hinting that he was Rinton."

"Rinton?" Logan repeated. "Who's that?"

"Rinton Treygan, Aphell's dear old dad and the Founding Member of his family line on Eltar," Nessa supplied. "From what I've heard, he was a real asshole, just like his son. But Rinton's been dead for a while now."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone came back from the dead around here," Darcy pointed out.

"Yeah, but to resurrect Rinton Treygan without anyone noticing would be impossible... It would take some seriously powerful magic. And Zell definitely wouldn't have done it. The Treygans and the Yizaks never really got on, and Zell would never bring one of them back from the dead... But as far as I know, Jezzeff hasn't mastered resurrecting other people yet, so who else could have done it?" Nessa asked.

"The Witch?" Greg suggested.

"I don't think she could do that alone," Mena said. She shook her head again. "Listen, guys... I'm don't even think it's actually him, so this resurrection debate may be pointless. All I know for sure is he's powerful and he radiates like the head of the line... But with Aphell dead, it could be one of his brothers, like I said. He wants me to think he's Rinton, but that just doesn't feel right. Without more information, I just can't be certain of who he actually is."

"Your instincts are usually pretty good, Mena," Pierce said. "I trust them."

"Yeah, me, too," Allie said. "Maybe one of the Elders can help you figure it out... Like Hanry, or Jinnifer. They're supposed to be really wise, right?"

"That's a good idea," Nessa said.

Mena nodded nervously. "I suppose I should tell them about Maryss anyway." She looked guilty, and Logan realized that must be who the blood belonged to.

Kira made her way over to them. "Is everyone okay over here?" She asked.

"More or less," Darcy replied.

"What about everyone else?" Logan asked.

"Dustin, Jayden, Andros, and I split up to check on all of the teams. It looks like all of the Rangers are still with us, thank God, and so are the Chosen. Some people are injured, but the potentially life-threatening injuries have all been healed already. Everyone else should be okay," Kira replied. Logan could see her silently doing a head count. "Where are Andie and Van?"

"Andie fainted from using too much of her energy healing and working with spirits," Greg provided. "Darcy sent her back to our house with Ivan. Van didn't come with us. Today's a tough day for him, and Nessa decided it was best he sit this battle out."

Kira nodded. "Okay. Sounds good. If anyone needs medical help, get to the Command Center. Otherwise, get somewhere safe and recover. We're meeting at the training center later tonight. There's something Merrick needs to tell everyone."

After everything else that had happened, Logan couldn't begin to guess what news might be coming. Instead of focusing on that, he focused on the fact that all of the Power Rangers had made it out of this battle alive. He knew the fight was far from over, but he took comfort in the fact that he'd finally proven to himself and everyone else that he wasn't going to turn evil at the drop of a hat. He had a choice, and he intended to continue making the right one.


	40. Chapter Forty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter's going to be very heavy on the Eltarians because I need to wrap up some important plot points before we proceed to the last few chapters of this fic. (Yes, we're almost there, and yes, there will be a final sequel after this is done.) If you haven't read any of the Rebel tales, you may be a little confused in places, but as always, I'll do my best to explain what you need to know. Also, the character of Grazziella belongs to Aura MacKenzie.

CHAPTER FORTY  
MYA  
She was conscious again. Her captors never left her that way for long. She cautiously looked around the room. Jezzeff stood over Carina frowning.

"No matter what I do, I cannot awaken her," he said.

"It's Ling's magic," the Witch said in disgust. "You won't be able to get around his spell, Jezzy-Wezzy. Stop wasting your energy. The girl will not wake until Ling sees fit to wake her."

"Then she is no longer of any use to me," Jezzeff said with a shrug.

He pulled out his sword, and Mya jumped up, ready to slaughter him if he laid so much as a finger on Carina. She was immediately grabbed by Micah and Kiddius.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Kiddius asked. "It must be that Latina life she's been living in Barcelona."

"I'll show you a feisty Latina," Mya said before stomping on his foot like she was dancing the flamenco. He cursed and jumped away from her. Micah was too busy laughing to keep a good grip on her. She made it halfway to Carina before three more Guild members grabbed her. She struggled against them, and she nearly succeeded in escaping, but then Jezzeff cleared his throat.

Softly, Jezzeff said, "Azzian, kindly stop her."

Azzian fired a shot from wherever he was lurking. It hit Mya in her right calf muscle. She cursed as the shock of the bullet made her lose her balance and hit the ground. Mya immediately attempted to get back on her feet. At least a dozen people surrounded her, restraining her.

"Your spirit is admirable, Mya," Jezzeff said. "I can see why Bartello keeps you around." He put his sword down and pulled out a needle.

"What is that?" Mya demanded.

"A poison that shall slowly shut my dear Cazza's system down until she perishes. There is no known cure. She's far too pretty to get all bloody. This is better." He laughed. "And it will make Bartello think he still has a chance of saving her."

"Stay away from her, bastardo!" Mya shouted.

"Now, now... There's no need for name calling," Jezzeff said in a mocking tone. "Can't we keep this civilized?"

"Vete al diablo, pendejo," she replied.

Micah laughed again. "What did she say?" Jezzeff demanded.

"She basically told you to go to hell and called you an asshole," Micah replied.

"You speak Spanish?" Mya asked.

"My Chapter was based in New Jersey. There are Spanish speakers everywhere in New Jersey and New York, so yes, I do," Micah replied.

Mya filed that information away for later. She needed to know her enemy, after all. That sort of detail might prove to be important eventually.

Jezzeff nodded. "I see. Well, Mya, I won't be going to Hell, but I'm about to send Cazza there."

Mya struggled against the many Guild members restraining her, but especially with a bullet in her leg, she couldn't break free from them. She screamed as Jezzeff injected the poison into Carina's foot.

"It will take time to reach her heart... Long enough for you to say goodbye properly," he said mockingly.

"No! Goddamn you, you son of a bitch!" She cursed.

"Let her go," Jezzeff said calmly. Those restraining her released her.

Mya stumbled as she rushed to Carina's side. "Lo siento, Carina..." She said softly. She refused to cry in front of the assholes who'd killed Tra'dai and now sealed Carina's fate as well.

Please, God, let Reyes and Plurri be alive, she thought. She took a deep breath. She had to keep fighting. If nothing else, Bartello and Zee needed her to stay strong.

"Mya, dear, I'm not quite finished with you," he said. "Cazza is of no use to me, but you still are. You are going to join the Guild."

Mya spat in his face. "The Hell I will," she said. "I will never betray Bartello. If that is your plan, you might as well kill me now."

He grabbed her by her hair, yanking her head to an odd, painful angle sharply. "Apologize," he hissed at her.

"Peleas como una perra," she informed him.

Micah howled with laughter. Jezzeff glared at him. "Translate," he said harshly, his annoyance clear.

Micah cleared his throat, but he was still laughing slightly. "She said you, uh... You fight like a bitch," he explained.

Jezzeff released her hair and slapped Mya across the face. "You will learn to respect me, Mya of Eltar!" He said.

"You just proved my point," Mya replied. "Slapping me is the best you can do, pendejo? Pathetic."

He went for his sword automatically. The Witch wagged her index finger in his face. "Uh-uh, Jezzy," she scolded him. "That's not the plan. You just took Carina out of the equation. Don't screw up with Mya, too."

Jezzeff took a deep breath. "Mya of Eltar... You will join the Guild," he said. He summoned the Flames. Mya knew she was in trouble then.

"Never," she said firmly. "Kill me, but I'll never serve you."

"You have two choices, Mya, but death is not one of them. Either you take a blood oath, swearing complete loyalty to me, or I shove you into the Flames and you become loyal to me anyway."

Blood oaths can be resisted sometimes, Mya thought. The Flames take away all choices. She closed her eyes. Forgive me, Bartello, she thought.

"The oath," she said.

Jezzeff smiled. "An excellent choice!" He declared. "Witch... Fetch me a ritual dagger, please."

The Witch cackled as she grabbed the ritual dagger and handed it to him. Jezzeff moved the Flames so they spread out, forming a circle around them. Micah and Kiddius both jumped back, careful to avoid the fire.

Jezzeff created a smaller fire inside of the circle. He cut Mya's palm, then held her hand over the flames so her blood dripped into the fire.

"Repeat after me, Mya," he said. "On this day..."

"On this day," Mya began.

"I pledge complete loyalty..."

"I pledge complete loyalty..."

"To Jezzeff of Eltar."

"To Jezzeff of Eltar." She tried to hide her disgust. But never my heart, she silently added. My heart is loyal to Bartello and Zee.

"I shall be obedient and follow every command given to me by my master," Jezzeff continued.

"I shall be obedient and follow every command given to me by my master," Mya repeated.

"So it is sealed in blood, an unbreakable oath!" Jezzeff declared.

Mya felt the magic lock around her. She was still very much herself, but all of a sudden, she felt an obligation to protect Jezzeff's life even before her own. She knew she was under his control, but she could still think clearly, for now. The oath would only kick in when he gave her direct orders.

"You are to stay with the Guild, Mya. Now that you have so graciously agreed to work with us, I shall set up a comfortable room for you," Jezzeff said. "You will remain there unless I summon you elsewhere."

"Yes," she agreed. She knew she had no choice.

This was the only choice I could make, she told herself. Anything else would have given him complete control over every action she took and every thought in her head. That still didn't make it easier to accept that she'd basically just sold her soul to the Devil.

MENA  
She was still on Eltar trying to figure things out when Keilah appeared to her. Mena respectfully greeted her with, "Good day, Keilah of Eltar."

"Hello, Mena," Keilah said pleasantly. "I heard a rumor you're dealing with a Treygan in the Guild."

"Yes. He's trying to convince me he's Rinton, but I am suspicious."

"He's not Rinton. Only two people can bring him back, and neither of us will. I killed the bastard a long time ago. I knew no one would allow him to face a trial for the things he was doing, so I put an end to him."

Mena was stunned. "You have much power..."

"Yes, and he underestimated me. Anyway, his twin brother is the only other person who could bring him back. Trust me, he won't."

"Most believe Rygano is dead."

"Rygano went into hiding millennia ago, but he's alive. He was miserable with the life Rinton forced him to live, so he finally fled."

"I suspect this is one of Rinton's sons."

"I'm going to teach you a spell to identify this mysterious Treygan, Mena. Don't try to take him on yourself, but get his identity to me. I'll handle my relative."

"I appreciate the help," Mena said. "These unidentified Guild members in cloaks seem especially dangerous."

"Cloaks..." Jinnifer repeated as she walked into the room. "Can you describe them to me, Mena?"

"Of course, Jinnifer," Mena said humbly, respectfully curtsying to the powerful Elder. "I'll show you exactly how they look." She pulled out a notebook and pen and began to draw the hooded figures.

Jinnifer tensed. "I was afraid of this," she said softly.

"What is it, Jinnifer?" Keilah asked.

"As you know, Keilah, Hanry has been receiving death threats since being appointed as the new head of the Counsel of Elders."

"Who on all of Eltar would threaten to kill Hanry?" Mena asked in horror. "He is one of the gentlest, kindest souls on the planet."

"They called themselves the Coalition," Jinnifer said.

Mena stared at her. "The Coalition was eradicated by Zell millennia ago... He hunted them down and executed them for their crimes against Eltar."

Keilah sighed. "One of them survived," she said. "I know the person who identified the others to Zell. He spared this one because she was the daughter of their leader and he probably hoped she wasn't evil, just misguided... I assume she started them up again."

"Why would they work with Jezzeff?" Mena asked.

"For one, the Coalition would take money or power in exchange for unspeakable crimes," Jinnifer said. "Also, they hate the Founding Families, so the promise of getting to take on Zell, the most infamous of the Yizaks, was likely motive enough."

"One of the cloaked figures is a Treygan. Why would they work with a member of a Founding Family?" Mena asked in confusion.

"Because the Treygans are full of corrupt assholes," Keilah said. "There are rumors Rinton used to hire the Coalition for assassinations. They'd unite now if it meant destroying the Yizaks."

"I must warn Zordon," Mena said nervously. She knew enough about the infamous Coalition to know that her life was in danger, as were the lives of every single person with Yizak, Farmell, Vretiz, and even Treygan blood.

"I'll bring you back to Earth and teach you the spell," Keilah said. "Just contact me when you identify the one pretending to be Rinton."

Mena nodded. She was a bit frightened, but she trusted that the Power Rangers and their growing list of allies could handle this situation just as they handled everything else... Together.

MARCO

He was incredibly nervous. Marco chewed on his bottom lip as he looked around. The Power Rangers, Chosen, and some of their allies had gathered at the Training Center. Merrick stood in the middle of the space. All eyes were on him.

Edmund stood with his father, Sir Ivan, as he looked at Marco curiously. Marco flashed him a reassuring smile, but he knew his brother sensed he was freaking out.

"Kira said you had something to tell us," Jayden said, trying to coax Merrick into starting to talk.

"Yes," Merrick said. "I suppose the secret must come out now." He took a deep breath. "Power Rangers... Chosen... And Friends... The last time we faced an enemy together, I lost my entire team. I was all that remained of Wild Force, and I was positive that was the end of the story... However... It wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked. "We all saw what happened to them. I attended every funeral, both here and in the home towns of the teams who lost members, so I know they died."

"It seems that my team decided they did not want that to be how things ended. They guided their crystals to new guardians... A new team of Wild Force Power Rangers has formed," Merrick explained.

"A new team? So we're not the newest?" Dora asked.

"You are, actually. I have kept my new team a secret until now. We all agreed it was safer that no one knew the Wild Force team had reformed until they were needed, but today, I ran into trouble, and they came to my aid."

"And mine," Kira said. "I found this out because one of them saved my life today." She beamed at B'Danna, but no one seemed to realize what that meant.

"Who are they?" Andros asked.

"Wild Force... Please step forward," Merrick said.

Marco swallowed nervously. Denni squeezed his hand. "Come on," she said, guiding him forward. The two of them stood at Merrick's side.

"Uh... What?" Conner asked.

"Surprise?" Denni replied with an apologetic shrug.

"Marco..." His father said softly. He walked over to him. Then, he shook his head and laughed. "That's my boy, I guess. You take after me in this regard, too!" He patted him on the back before giving him his space.

Kris shrugged and headed up like he had nothing better to do. He smirked casually at his brother.

"Nice," RJ said with a grin.

B'Danna headed up stoically. She looked at Captain Smith and Kizzie, who were both present, and said, "Forgive me for not informing you sooner. It was deemed necessary for the mission."

Captain Smith and Kizzie both looked a bit shocked, but they nodded in unison. "All is well, B'Danna. It is quite an honor to be selected for such a noble mission," Captain Smith replied. "I may be surprised someone from the Rebellion was chosen, however since it happened, I am not surprised it was you. You shall make a fine Power Ranger."

"Well done, Luv," Kizzie added with a reassuring smile.

Finally, the last member of their team stepped forward. Maddie smiled at everyone as she joined Merrick and the others.

"No way!" Zeke said. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about this, Zeke," Maddie replied. She presented her crystal as proof.

"Badass!" Zeke cried. He flung his arms around her and kissed her. "You're back!"

"I never left," Maddie reminded him. "Morphed or not, I've kept on living that Ranger life. But it is nice to be able to suit up again."

"So... Who's which color, besides Maddie being the White Ranger?" Josh asked awkwardly. He was clearly trying to process this shocking change. Taylor still wasn't talking much, but he stood by Josh's side, and he stroked his arm soothingly, which seemed to calm Josh down.

"Denni is Red," Merrick said. "She's our team leader, and she has done a fine job of that so far."

"Aw, thanks, Merrick," Denni said in a slightly mocking tone. She grinned at him.

Merrick rolled his eyes, but Marco saw the way he smiled to himself. Denni had that effect on Merrick, although it seemed no one else really did. Even Princess Shayla seemed to only inspire sadness in him most of the time.

"B'Danna is Yellow, Marco is Black, and Kris is Blue," Merrick continued.

"This is incredible..." Jayden said. "I was so sure that we'd lost Wild Force forever."

"The Universe had other plans," Denni said with a grin. "And here we are."

Zordon did not look stunned by the news, and Marco realized he must have sensed it when they started using their morphers. Apparently, he had agreed with their decision not to tell anyone. He was smiling now. "This is as it should be, Rangers," he said. "As always... May the Power protect you!"

Some of the other Rangers started cheering. Merrick was beginning to look as awkward as Marco felt with all of the attention on them. "Okay, announcement over," Kira said.

Dustin seemed to realize she was trying to distract everyone so they'd stop staring at them. "Who's hungry?" He asked. "The food station's up, running, and full of everyone's favorites!"

This was successful, and soon, everyone headed to get themselves something to eat. Edmund was shaking his head. "It seems I have missed all of the fun," he said lightly. "Jared and I spent the night with Sharon, getting to know our sister better. I missed the impressive meal Van apparently prepared at the house my father dwells in, and I missed the battle. The latter makes me feel like less of a Knight of Zandar."

"Maybe you should focus on feeling like a kid?" Marco suggested.

"Protecting the Royal Family of Zandar is my duty, Marco. I take it very seriously. Not only was my father at the site of this battle, but my Prince was as well. I feel strange sitting out these fights."

"You'll get plenty of time to fight when we unite as siblings, Mate," Marco replied. "For now, enjoy getting to know Sharon. She seems nice enough. Personally, I want to tackle bringing Callie into the family."

"You're mad, Marco. She's unstable and dangerous."

"Well, so is Zell, but he's changing. Maybe she can, too. I think all Callie needs is some love. We're her brothers. We should be here for her."

"Denni despises her."

"True... But maybe she shouldn't just write her off completely."

"Are you going to have that fight with Denni?"

"If Callie doesn't kill me as soon as I try to say hello? Maybe. You know, Edmund, talking to a person can go a long way. We never really gave her a chance."

"Well, that would be because every time she's been in the same place as the rest of us, she's tried to set us on fire," Edmund pointed out.

"Fair point... But maybe we shouldn't let that scare us off from talking to her."

"You're a brave man, Marco," Edmund said seriously. "I respect this mission. Shall I accompany you? I think it best we leave Jared out of this for now, at least until we know Callie can be trusted not to harm him."

Marco shrugged. "Sure. You can come. We'll have fun," he said with a smile. He hoped things would go smoothly, but it was hard to say how Callie would react to them. The only thing Marco knew for sure was that everything in him was screaming that he needed to reach out to Callie, and he refused to ignore that instinct. She was part of his family, and now that he finally had one, Marco intended on protecting it.

We need to be united, he thought. Something is coming, and we need to be on the same side when it does.

He wasn't sure how he knew that, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was the truth.

TINZANN  
He knew he was in trouble. After all, he was the one who'd betrayed his Chapter. The first time the Rebels from Washington, D.C. had gotten mixed up with the Witch, Tinzann had tried to protect the boys they held captive for her, especially Mason Yizak. He felt genuine remorse for the way the boy had been traumatized, and had accepted his fate when Garron put him down. Captain Smith and Raffitty had killed the rest of the Chapter for what they'd done, returning to handle them on Garron's order after they rescued the boy. They'd chosen to spare Tinzann, sensing his remorse, but Garron had decided all of them needed to be eliminated to protect the Rebellion from the fallout of their actions. They'd been smart enough to take Mason back to his family instead of to Garron, which was good because he surely would have killed the boy.

Although Jezzeff and the Witch had ensured all of the Chapter members were resurrected and brought them into the Guild, Tinzann wanted no part of it. He'd told Keilah exactly where they were hiding and accepted that she and her younger brother, Gray, might put him down for what the Chapter had done to Gray's son. Instead, they had spared his life but slaughtered the others. Tinzann had been in hiding ever since.

"Where are they, Tinzann?" A voice asked sharply.

Tinzann turned around to see the Witch standing behind him. "Where are who?" He asked innocently.

"The rest of your Chapter. I realized today no one has seen any of you in too long," the Witch replied.

"I don't really enjoy their company anymore," Tinzann replied. "I don't know where they are now." Hell, probably, he added silently.

The Witch glared at him, all facades of cackling psychosis gone. "You have one chance to tell me the truth, Tinzann. Then, you'll learn what I can do when I am truly angry."

Looks like I'm going to die again after all, he thought. Perhaps I should have agreed to let Keilah keep me hidden.

"It is not my fault you can't keep better track of your club members," he said with a shrug.

She was about to attack with magic when someone shot her in the center of her forehead. The Witch screamed in pain. Immortal or not, that was excruciating to endure, especially when someone was shot while in the middle of casting a spell. Darkness poured out of her, blocking out all light.

Holy shit, what is she? Tinzann wondered.

"Get down!" A voice shouted.

Tinzann didn't need to be told twice. He dove to the ground, covering his head in anticipation of whatever was coming next.

"Crazy bitch..." The voice mumbled. A girl wrapped her arms around Tinzann, pulling him to safety before firing off more shots. The darkness seemed to deepen.

"Is she bleeding darkness?" Tinzann asked in shock.

"The bullets are spelled to trigger her true form," the woman explained. "They can't kill her. Nothing kills an intangible, but they can do serious damage to her vessel. Even her original vessel, which is this one."

"Who are you?" Tinzann asked.

"Call me Gabi."

"I'm Tinzann. How do you know so much about this, Gabi?"

"This crazy bitch has been hunting my brother and I for as long as we can remember. We did our research and finally figured out what she really was. Now, come on! We don't have a lot of time before she starts to recover." She fired off another shot before grabbing Tinzann's hand and diving into a portal with him. He hadn't even had time to register she'd summoned it before they landed in a new destination.

"Gabi! Jesus, don't scare me like that!" A boy scolded her.

"There was no time, Gryph," she replied.

Now that it was light and he could see, Tinzann took a good look at them. Gabi and Gryph looked like they couldn't have been more than sixteen, but they radiated with Eltarian magic, so that meant nothing. They could be under two hundred, or they could simply be immortal. Either way, they were teenagers. They had skin tones that suggested they were of mixed blood. One parent had probably had dark skin and the other had probably been pale. Gabi's hair was curly and purple, while Gryph had dyed his blonde. It stuck out against his complexion. He had several piercings in his ears. Their bone structure reminded Tinzann a bit of Mason, but their features were much darker.

"Who, exactly, are you?" He asked.

"Gryphon and Gabrielle, of Eltar," Gryph said, shaking his hand firmly. "Gryph and Gabi to our friends, if we had any... We don't really interract with people much. Hopefully you are a friend and not a foe, Tinzann, or we just made a huge error in judgment."

"What's your family name?" Tinzann pressed.

"No idea," Gryph replied with a shrug.

"We were abandoned outside of an orphanage the day we were born," Gabi explained. "No one ever figured out where we came from."

"I think you guys are Yizaks," Tinzann said.

"As in the Founding Family?" Gryph asked.

"You have got to be kidding," Gabi added.

"Let's just say I knew a Yizak very well once, and you share some of his features," Tinzann said.

"Well, obviously they wanted nothing to do with us, so it hardly matters," Gryph replied.

"How did you find me, Gabi?" Tinzann asked.

"Gryph and I had a vision. We share them. We also share a telepathic link, but that's probably the whole twin thing," Gabi replied. "Anyway, we saw the crazy bitch who's been stalking us killing you, and then some seriously bad stuff went down, so we figured you weren't meant to die and intervened. You're welcome, by the way."

"Right. Thank you. Really. I was definitely not going to survive that attack," Tinzann said.

"You're staying with us until we figure out why you're so important," Gryph decided. "We have kept each other safe ever since we ran away from the orphanage when we were kids. Trust me, that was a long time ago. We've got your back, Tinzann... Just don't stab us in ours."

He nearly said he could take care of himself, but considering he'd turned down Keilah's help because he didn't want to burden her and he'd just nearly gotten killed, he realized that would be pretty foolish. "Alright," he agreed. "For now, I'll stay with you."

"Great! I'm starving. What do you guys want for lunch?" Gryph asked. The way he so casually switched the subject nearly gave Tinzann whiplash. He actually laughed.

"Typical teenaged boy," he said. "Food comes before everything else."

"You look like a teenager, too," Gabi pointed out.

"I was barely two hundred when I died, and I haven't been back long enough to age much."

"You died?" Gryph repeated.

"It's a long story."

"I guess we'll discuss it over lunch... Chinese or pizza?"

"I'm not picky." He had died before such foods were popular, so he honestly had no opinion on the matter.

"Gabs?" Gryph asked.

The twins looked at each other before nodding in agreement and saying, "Pizza!"

And so, it was decided. Gryph placed the order, and the three of them sat together making casual small talk until the pizza arrived. That was when the conversation became more focused. "So, Tinzann, what skills do you bring to the table?" Gabi asked casually. "I mean, Gryph and I have visions, but we have a bunch of other abilities, too. More seem to unlock every day. On top of that, we're very tactical. We have collected a lot of different weapons and know how to use them all, and we both know how to fight."

"I'm a doctor," Tinzann said. He decided he might as well tell his new companions the whole truth. "Have you ever heard of the Rebellion of Eltar?"

"Of course. Before we fled to Earth, everyone talked about them," Gryph said. "We had a few run-ins with them, too. That guy Garron really wanted to recruit us. We told him to go to Hell."

"I was a member."

The twins both fell silent, clearly having a private telepathic conversation. Then, Gryph said, "You say you were a member. What happened?"

"My Chapter did something horrific. It was dishonorable, and worse than that, it was evil. They were harming innocents in the worst possible ways. They tortured three boys. Two of them were killed, one by his own mother. He was the purest, most innocent kid I'd ever met... It was like killing an infant, and at that point, I couldn't do it anymore. I went to Garron. I asked him to reassign me and to look into them. I couldn't tell him what they'd done because the Witch was working with us and she cast a spell on me, but I begged him to investigate my Chapter. He basically told me to get over whatever my issues were and sent me back. He never investigated. It was a couple more years before the one surviving boy was rescued. Garron ordered us all executed. They were going to spare me, so Garron killed me himself. Then, suddenly, we were resurrected a few weeks ago. The boy's aunt and father have since put the others down, which is why the Witch is after me. I betrayed them." He paused, letting the twins absorb all of that.

"We believe you," Gabi finally said. "You're not a bad guy... Trust me, we've met plenty of those. Are you really a doctor?"

"Yes. I joined the Rebellion at fourteen. I was a misfit, getting into trouble, and I killed a Senator's son... Blew him up in a building. The guy was a corrupt monster, but no one cared. They ordered me executed. Garron and Vitti broke me out of jail and recruited me. The Rebellion gave me a purpose, and I liked that. They made me a tactical expert, and I do excel at that, but Vitti realized that, as much as I enjoyed blowing things up, I also liked helping people. She had me trained as a doctor. I had an actual medical license by the time I was sent to D.C. I like being a doctor. I actually want to go back to that. But after what Garron did, and a lot of what I've heard has happened since, I have no desire to rejoin the Rebellion."

"As long as you're not one of them, you can stay with us," Gryph said. "You seem to dislike Garron as much as we do, so it's all good."

Tinzann nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate your help."

"Don't mention it," Gabi replied. "Like we said, we're pretty sure you are supposed to stay alive, so we're going to help keep you that way."

Tinzann focused on eating his pizza after that. He had no plans for the immediate future, but staying alive seemed like a good place to start. 

AZZIAN  
He knew how to follow commands. He was a soldier, after all. Azzian found himself with a descendant of the Treygan line he did not know, but that didn't matter. Her blood meant he was bound to serve her, as he had served Rinton, Aphell, and now, on Aphell's command, Jezzeff and the Guild.

The curious new Treygan touched his chest and commanded, "Tell me what you want to do." She spoke seductively, clearly testing him. Rinton had drilled it into his head again and again that he was meant to enjoy the companionship of women, but as his mind seemed to clear, Azzian hesitated.

"I do not want this..." He said softly.

She paused. "You never did, did you?" She asked. "You never wanted any of this."

"I am not meant to have desires of my own. I follow orders."

She touched him again, her strange magic flowing through him. "Tell me who you are."

"I am the soldier, Azzian."

"No... Rinton just told you that. Who were you before you were Azzian?"

"I... I have always been Azzian," he said in confusion. "My purpose is to serve the Treygan family." 

"Who are you?" She demanded again.

"I... I don't know," he admitted. He felt strange, like he should know, but he just couldn't seem to touch the knowledge.

Touching his chest, she commanded, "Remember!"

Flashes hit him, but none made any sense. He shook his head. "I am Azzian," he insisted. As his panic grew, he fell into a frustrated half-tranced state. He began tracing the symbol in his mind, the one he could never fully remember.

She watched him for a few moments. "Is that...?" She hesitated. "Are you trying to draw the Yizak Family Crest?"

He looked at her in confusion, still tracing the unfinished symbol in the air, his movements growing more frantic. "I don't know what it is," he said. "I cannot remember it."

She drew a picture for him. "Is this what you're trying to draw?" She asked gently.

The crest made him feel things, but he couldn't understand what they were. "I do not know what it fully looks like, however... This symbol I draw to center myself when in distress does fit into what you drew," he admitted.

"My God... You're a Yizak!" She said in shock. She shook her head. "Okay... You have been around forever... Rinton must have done this to you, but who could you have been before?" He could tell she was thinking frantically. Suddenly, she paled. "Oh shit... Levi..." She whispered.

He felt something he couldn't identify, but it hurt. He didn't understand it. Suddenly, it felt like electricity was flowing through him. He screamed in pain and started to struggle.

"They tortured you..." She realized aloud. She grabbed onto him, pulling the electricity out of his body. It was a spell Rinton had cast to ensure Azzian always fell in line and did as he was told. If he struggled or tried to defy their commands, he was electrocuted until he forgot everything except what they told him.

"Listen to me, Azzian... I believe your true name is Levi Yizak. You are not a soldier anymore. You turned away from battles and war because it tore apart your family and your entire planet. When you came to Eltar, instead of creating a Military, you founded the Peacekeepers, who focused on conflict resolution and only used violence as a last resort. You are a good man... And I know why Rinton did this to you."

Azzian was in pain, but he had to ask her one thing. "Why?" He asked softly. "Why am I this way?"

"There were rumors... Rumors that you and Rinton's twin brother, Rygano, were more than simply close friends. Not only would Rinton never approve of Rygano loving a Yizak, but you were both male. He would never allow that sort of scandal. I think he did this to punish you both." She took a deep breath. "Listen to me, Azzian. I am Grazziella. You will no longer be under the control of the Treygan family. You will listen only to my commands, and the only Treygans you will see are me and Rygano unless one of us tells you otherwise."

"I can't..." Azzian said softly. Just the idea of Rygano Treygan made him feel incredible pain. He had never met him. Rinton had insisted he stay far away from Rygano and his branch of the family tree. Rygano had vanished millennia ago. Many assumed he was dead. Apparently, he wasn't.

Azzian was suddenly terrified. And, oddly, a small part of him did not want Rygano to see him like that.

Using the same magical gift Rinton had possessed to change a person's entire way of thinking, Grazziella touched him again and said, "You will stay with Rygano. You will not go near the Guild or Rinton's descendants except for me. This is an order, Azzian."

He nodded. "Yes. I understand," he said numbly. He could not defy her. It simply wasn't an option.

Grazziella summoned Rygano, and something unfamiliar filled Azzian's entire being at the sight of him. His breath caught in his chest for a moment.

"Levi..." Rygano whispered. "My God... It's true. Keilah had me searching, but until now, I could not find you. I was afraid to hope..."

"I do not know you," Azzian said, but it felt like a lie. "I am the soldier, Azzian."

Rygano looked devastated. That hurt Azzian more than a storm of bullets. "Oh, Levi... I am so sorry... How could he have done this to you?" Rygano gently reached toward him.

Azzian flinched, expecting to be struck, but instead, Rygano gently stroked his cheek. It was a shock to Azzian's system, and he didn't know how to process it. He felt immense pain at this gentle touch, yet he knew it was all in his mind. There was no injury. Somehow, he knew that Rygano would never harm him.

"I shall fix this, my brave, noble Levi," Rygano said softly. He had tears in his eyes. Before Azzian registered what he was doing, he found himself wiping Rygano's tears away with his fingers.

"Do not cry," Azzian said softly. "I... I cannot bear it."

Rygano smiled sadly. "You never could," he said. "Stay with me, Levi."

"I am the soldier, Azzian," he replied automatically.

Rygano nodded. "Then stay with me, Azzian. Remain at my side so I may set right what my brother has done."

"Take him," Grazziella said. "Keep him hidden. You are the only one who might be able to help him, Rygano. I have things I need to take care of today. Please keep him safe."

"Always, with all that I possess," Rygano replied.

Azzian thought that was a pretty big vow to make for a stranger. At the same time, it made him smile slightly. Rygano made him feel something he could not comprehend, but he liked it. Was Grazziella right? Had they been lovers once?

Rinton would have been furious. He'd found such things unnatural, and had repeatedly forced Azzian to do things with women to ensure he never gave in to such inappropriate urges with men. That was how it was meant to be, after all. The idea of loving a man caused Azzian actual physical agony now... Yet looking into Rygano's eyes, he wondered if that agony might be worth waking up beside this kind, handsome man even once.

Rygano offered him his hand. "I'll bring you somewhere safe," he said. "Will you stay with me?"

Against everything his mind was screaming, Azzian nodded. He cautiously slipped his hand into Rygano's. For the first time in his existence, Azzian felt like a piece of himself he'd been missing had finally returned to him. "Yes," he said softly. "I'll stay with you." 

GRAYZEE  
It was high past time he set things right. He'd already spoken with Captain Smith, but now, he needed to break the spell on his brother. He found Tedius sitting outside of his Chapter's current home, alone on the front porch, looking lost.

He's missing Rupi, Grayzee guessed. Although Tedius and Rupi had never really been public about their relationship status, it was fairly common knowledge that they were in love. People didn't talk about it mainly because they knew how Zydia felt about things like love. She might partake in one night stands, but she would never have a relationship unless it was part of her cover for a mission. Although Grayzee was pretty sure Zydia didn't care if Rupi was attracted to women or men, she would have been offended by the idea of him actually falling in love.

"Hello, Lad," Grayzee said as he approached the porch.

Tedius seemed to snap out of his own thoughts then. "Hello, Grayzee. To what do we owe the visit?"

"Not everyone, Lad... Just you," Grayzee clarified.

Tedius looked at him in confusion. "Oh? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Tedius... I need you to trust me. Someone has cast a charm on your memory. Even as I tell you this, you will forget it unless I break the spell."

Tedius seemed alarmed then. "Why would someone do that?" He asked.

"Because, Lad... She's our sister."

"Our sister?" Tedius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're brothers, Tedi... Twins, actually."

Tedius hesitated. "Grayzee, I know I was adopted, so I may very well have a biological sister I don't know about out there, however... Have you not noticed-"

"That you're White and I'm Black? Yes, I know, Lad," Grayzee said with a chuckle. "I look like our father. You take after our mother."

Tedius seemed to realize Grayzee wasn't joking around. "You're serious... I don't understand, but of course, I trust you. I've known the Circle for millennia now."

Grayzee nodded. He took his brother's hand and searched for the energy Eris had left in his mind. It took him a little while, but he found it, and promptly shattered the spell. Tedius clutched his head in pain.

"Apologies, Lad... It had to be done quickly, or she would have realized what I was up to," Grayzee said.

Tedius took a deep breath. "It's alright. Now, explain this to me," he said.

"I have already shared this with Captain Smith, so you may discuss it with him, but we have to keep this between us, Tedius. Your life is in terrible danger, and that will only get worse if more people find out the truth."

Tedius nodded. "I understand. I'm ready to hear the truth, Grayzee."

"I only learned about you recently, Tedi. Our father took me when we were born. He left you and our mother to perish, but it seems you must have healed her, because you survived and our mother did as well. I can't remember everything... I think Eris was in my head as well at some point."

"Eris... Our sister, I assume?"

"Yes. She goes by the Huntress."

"The Huntress is our sister?" Tedius asked in shock.

"Unfortunately. She was Father's first child. I used to believe she was warped by how he raised us, but now I understand she is truly evil. She was born that way, without a shred of good inside of her heart... And she's after you, Tedi. She threatened your life."

Tedius nodded. "Go on. Tell me the rest."

"I think Keilah sent you to find our mother. I recall a conversation with her, but it's vague. Eris can't fully erase my memory because I had a lot of experience dealing with her and learning to block her growing up, but she can make things fuzzy. I think you found our mother, Tedi. She's in hiding somewhere. This is important because... Well... We're not from just any family, Lad. We are from the Vretiz line."

Tedius stared at him. "The Vretiz family was wiped out millennia ago... Right after Moriazan became the Prime Minister. They died in a horrible fire. Only Moriazan and Karlton survived, because they weren't present. With Moriazan recently having perished, Karlton is the only remaining member of the family."

"As far as everyone knows, yes, that is true. However... You, me, and our mother are also alive. I have my suspicions there are a couple of others... I feel them out there, but I cannot make sense of the energy. Everything I'm sensing is shrouded in magic. Some is light, some is incredibly dark, which is curious... Like two different people cast the spells."

"Let me feel it, Grayzee... Perhaps I can help strengthen you, being that we are twins."

"You believe me?"

"You have no reason to lie about this. I understand the Circle plays practical jokes, but I know that is not what you're doing now. Besides, I feel the truth in your words." He took Grayzee's hand. "Let me feel what you feel... Brother."

It made Grayzee unexpectedly happy to hear Tedius call him that. It felt right, like his heart had always known there was a piece of him missing, and Tedius had just reattached it. Touching his twin and sharing magic also felt incredibly right. He smiled as their energy connected for the first time since they'd been separated.

"How strange..." Tedius mumbled.

"Strange?" Grayzee repeated.

"The dark energy is familiar to me, but I cannot place it... I think whoever cast that magic cast it on him or herself in order to hide. The light energy, however..." He hesitated. "I need to speak with Captain Smith. Will you remain here for a minute?"

"Of course," Grayzee said, curious what Tedius had figured out. He allowed him to go into the house. He took a moment to enjoy the fact that he suddenly had a brother he could connect to. Sure, he had the Circle, who had become his brothers, but Tedius had a blood tie to him... And for the first time in Grayzee's life, that blood tie was not to a sociopath. His father and sister were pure evil, but Tedius was the opposite. He was pure of heart and embodied all that was good in the world. It was no surprise his father had abandoned the boy, thinking he was weak. That man had never seen value in light. In fact, his main goal in life seemed to be to destroy that sort of light. It was why he hated the way Grayzee made rainbows after storms or tried to be gentle with the people his father forced him to target.

Don't think about that, Lad, he scolded himself. The past is just that... The past. That isn't who you are anymore. He often had to remind himself of that, especially when Zell had still believed he was evil and he'd had to do things his father would have very much approved of.

Tedius returned with Captain Smith at his side. "Good day, Grayzee," Captain Smith said politely. 

"Captain. So, what can you contribute to this conversation?" Grayzee asked eagerly.

"Tedius sensed something that told him I was involved in protecting someone who is your kin. He is correct," Captain Smith replied. "I fear the truth must come out, however, we must protect this girl. She is still a child, and if anyone learns she lives, she will be targeted."

"The secret is safe with me, Cap. Who is she?"

"Charleigh... Her true name is Charlotte Leigh, and she is Ember Jada Leigh's daughter."

"Jada had a child? How did I not know this?" Grayzee asked in surprise.

"Because I took the memory of her and her father from everyone."

Grayzee stared at him in shock. "You? I had no idea you possessed that sort of magic, but I sense you literally mean you and not Kizzie... So I must ask, why would you do such a thing?"

"Jada was betrayed, Grayzee. James was certain of it, and I agree with him. He feared leaving the Rebellion because of this, but he could not remain there knowing the very people he called family had killed his wife. Charleigh was still quite young when her mother was murdered."

"The Greeks must have killed her... But why?"

Captain Smith sighed. "Honestly? I believe Garron must have given the order. The Greeks barely knew Jada. They had no reason to kill her without a direct order, and only Garron or Vitella could have given such an order."

"And Vitti was not only deep undercover at that point and unaware of most of what was going on, but she never would have given an order like that. Garron, you son of a bitch..." Grayzee shook his head.

"I hid them to protect Charleigh, and in the hopes that she would not lose the only parent she had left. I stayed in touch with them a few times a year, but everyone assumed I only knew James because of his ties to the Air Force. They had no idea that he and Charleigh were connected to all of this."

"You did well, Captain. I will not reveal the truth about Charleigh unless it is for her safety. Does she know?"

"I have been telling her things slowly. I don't want to overwhelm her, although she's remarkably well-adjusted. She recently became the leader of the newest team of Power Rangers, and I know that means her identity is likely to come out soon, but I'm trying to keep it hidden for as long as possible."

"Thank you for protecting her, Captain... And for taking such good care of my brother." Grayzee smiled at Tedius, who smiled back sadly.

"I am honored to have Tedius at my side. He is a good man, and although we do not share blood, he is part of my family."

"I know how you run your Chapter, Cap. I trust you when it comes to keeping my brother safe."

"I am trained in tactics, you know," Tedius said. "My official job title may be healer, but I picked up more than you think from..." He let the sentence trail off.

Grayzee put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Rupi was good people, Lad. I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Tedius said softly, not looking at him.

"Join us for a meal, Grayzee," Captain Smith said. "I think it would do you and Tedius some good to spend some time together."

"I'd be delighted to," Grayzee replied. He knew there was precious little time to waste with Eris on the loose, but until he figured out exactly what she was up to, there wasn't much he could do. Getting to know Tedius as his brother and not just a fellow Rebellion member he knew mostly in passing was too tempting to ignore. Besides, they were twins, so in theory, they were stronger united. Bonding with Tedius might prove to be essential to the fight. Their lives could depend on standing together.

BARTELLO  
It was time. Looking at Zee, Bartello felt guilty, but he knew everything he was about to do was absolutely necessary.

He looked at Grazziella, someone who'd been part of his life on and off since he'd lost his brothers. She'd insisted on helping him with his mission. Unlike Zee, she knew the plan. Bartello could never keep anything from her for long.

Flashes of their conversation earlier that day came back to him.

"I'm attached to you, Grazziella. That's why I care," he said.

"Attached how?" She teased him. "I thought you don't do that."

"I try not to. I fail sometimes. I care too deeply when I do get attached."

"You're avoiding my question. You know I won't allow that." She smirked at him.

"I have..." He hesitated. "I feel something for you. Something confusing for me. Something I'm trying not to let myself feel, but you always get by it."

"Awww... Do you love me, Bartello?" She teased him.

"I think I might... And I can't lie to you."

She looked genuinely stunned. She fell silent, so he added, "But it scares me... Terrifies me."

"Don't let it scare you," she said softly.

"I loved one other person in my life. And I lost her. I never even told her how I felt."

"Sera," she said knowingly. "I knew. It was obvious to anyone who knew you very well."

Bartello was embarrassed. He'd only ever admitted it to D'Dodi, who pulled it out of him after realizing Bartello was upset when he started dating Sera. Although Sera and D'Dodi's "relationship" had not lasted long because she was more like his younger sister than his girlfriend, Bartello had decided Sera was off-limits. Then she'd ended up dating Talon, and those two had been so perfect together he could not deny they were meant to be.

"Bartello... I'm not Sera," Grazziella said gently.

"No..." He took a deep breath. "But I love you."

She stared at him. "You said the words..." She paused. "That means a lot to me."

"It was hard, but... You deserve to know." If the plan failed, Bartello didn't want to die without telling Grazziella how he felt. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. She didn't say the words to him, but he knew why she couldn't. Her situation was complicated, to say the least. It didn't matter. He knew how she felt.

"Saranghae," she said softly, knowing he actually knew the Korean phrase for I love you. He was far from fluent in Korean, but he'd spent enough time around the South Korean Chapter of the Rebellion to pick up certain phrases and words.

"Grazziella-"

"They don't understand Korean," she said. "It's the best I can do."

He pulled her closer to him. "Saranghae," he replied.

"Bartello... It's time," Grazziella said softly, pulling him out of his memories and back into the present.

"We've got this, Barty," Zee said confidently. Bartello knew that was an act. Zee was as terrified as he was... Probably more so, considering Bartello knew the full plan and Zee did not.

"Stay strong, Reyes," Bartello said softly, patting his comatose friend on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked at his little brother and the woman he loved. "Let's go," he said.

They headed to Earth. Grazziella was a Treygan, and they'd been joining the Guild left and right, eager to stand with Jezzeff against the most infamous of the Yizaks. She walked right into the base.

"I am Grazziella. I'm here to see Jezzeff," she said boldly as Bartello and Zee waited for their chance to follow her inside.

"I don't think so," Micah replied.

"I've considered his offer and want to join."

"I'm not an idiot, Grazziella. Neither is Jezzeff. We know you're up to something."

"It's Micah, right? Jezzeff healed me earlier. Just bring me in and he'll tell you why my loyalty makes sense." That was true. Going to Jezzeff for help had been her best option at the time, given her family situation, but it had also laid the work for this part of the plan.

Micah shrugged. "If you betray us, you die," he told her cheerfully. Then, he led her inside.

"Come on," Bartello whispered to Zee. They snuck in right behind them. What Bartello saw instantly made his chest ache.

Carina was motionless and too pale. Her breathing was shallow, she was drenched in sweat, and he could barely detect her life force. Grazziella got close to her before quickly overpowering Micah and knocking him out.

"I've got Carina! Find Mya," she said.

"He won't stay down long," Bartello replied.

"I'll keep him distracted. Get to Mya. I'll be okay," she promised.

Bartello didn't want to split up from her, but he knew they had to. Grazziella stood the best chance of being able to heal Carina. Bartello could heal by touching someone intimately and pouring his own life force into them, but it would weaken him greatly and they still had to find Mya.

She was waiting for them. Horror briefly appeared on her face before her expression went blank. He knew immediately that this was a trap.

"Are you hurt, Mya?" Zee asked. His concern was obvious. Zee and Mya might never admit it aloud, but their constant playful flirtations masked actual feelings for each other and had for millennia. They might have everyone else fooled, but as an incubus, Bartello could tell their connection ran deeper than anyone knew.

"No... Since I'm conscious, he decided I made a good hostage," Mya replied.

"We've got a friend working on Carina. Let's get you out of here before he notices us," Zee said.

"It is far too late for that," Jezzeff said as he appeared. The Witch stood by his side, along with several other Guild members.

"Oh, Bartello..." Britterra said. "Such a shame to have to destroy such a gorgeous specimen." She shook her head mockingly.

"Then why don't we destroy you instead?" Zee asked. He immediately began to battle against the Sorceress.

The Witch began to move toward him. "Zee!" Bartello shouted.

Zee looked up, saw her, and immediately called down the Sun. The light was blinding to her, and she screamed in agony, ducking behind Jezzeff.

"Kill him a lot, Jezzy!" She said as she cowered.

Jezzeff put the bulk of his people on Zee. God, please let this work, Bartello thought. If the plan failed, Zee was as good as dead.

"Bartello, salir, ahora!" Mya said, telling him to leave now.

Jezzeff frowned. "What's she saying?" He demanded.

Bartello suddenly smiled. This was their best chance. "Esta bien," he reassured her. In Spanish, he proceeded to tell her to trust him and do exactly what he said. He held his hand over her chest, calming her energy enough to briefly give her back control of herself as he sensed her bond to Jezzeff. He knew his energy wouldn't help her for long.

"Lo siento," Mya said with tears in her eyes. She quickly explained that Jezzeff had forced her to choose between a blood oath and the flames.

"Te amos, Mya," Bartello replied. He wasn't in the habit of telling people other than Zee that he loved them, but he needed Mya to know he wasn't mad at her and how much he cared for her and the others.

"Goddamnit, what are they saying?" Jezzeff demanded. "Where the Hell is Micah?!" He turned to Katherine. "You lived on this planet for decades. Translate this for me!" It apparently hadn't occurred to him that with the loyalty spell, he could simply command Mya to speak in either English or Eltarian so he could understand her. Bartello was grateful for that.

"Do you know how long ago I took Spanish? That was high school, Jezz! I don't remember much. She said she's sorry, he said he loves her, and that's about all I followed," Katherine replied.

Still in Spanish, Bartello told Mya, "Do as he instructed."

"Bartello, no!" Mya replied. "No puedo! I can't!"

"Esta bien, Mya, me amo." His eyes begged her to listen to him. He nodded at her slowly.

Mya closed her eyes. "Lo siento," she apologized. And then, she shoved a weapon straight through his heart.

It burned in ways Bartello had never felt before. He knew what this weapon was. The knife was designed to kill an incubus. He tried to focus through the pain, but it was impossible.

"What have I done?" Mya asked in horror. She grabbed a sword, probably planning to use it on herself.

"Mya... No..." Bartello said. "Se fuerte... Be... Strong..."

Mya hesitated. "Drop the sword, Mya, dear," Jezzeff said. "You have done well."

"Barty!" Zee cried in horror. He ran toward him, dropping onto his hands and knees beside him. Zee pulled him into his arms. "You can't do this, Bartello... You can't leave me, too!" He fell into hysterical tears, breaking Bartello's heart.

"Zee..." He said weakly. "Don't cry, Zee... It's... Okay..."

He wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn't. Lo siento, he thought. And then, everything went black.

ZEE  
He could hear them coming toward him, but he didn't care. "Bartello..." He whispered. "Wake up, Barty... Please wake up..." He sobbed over the last of the big brothers he'd had, the one who'd been by his side through every crazy Rebellion adventure and through every crisis in his life.

He's gone, he thought. Bartello is gone... He's dead... I'm alone...

Technically, that wasn't true, but Zee couldn't focus on the secret they'd both been keeping. He'd lost Bartello. He'd lost everything.

As Jezzeff came up behind him, Zee continued to hold Bartello's body in his arms, too broken to give a damn about anything anymore.

He barely registered it as the blade came down and severed his head. 

JEZZEFF  
He'd done it. He stared in shock at the proof that he'd managed to succeed where Zell had failed. The Witch cackled in delight.

"You did it, Jezzeff!" She said proudly. "You actually managed to kill the last of the Brothers of Legend!" She was happier than he'd ever seen her.

"What should we do with them?" Britterra asked.

"Put them on display for all to see," the Huntress said with a laugh. "It will send a powerful message about who is in charge here. And Bartello's head will look lovely on a pike."

"Are you trying to reveal to the world that the Coalition has returned?" Jezzeff asked.

"Why not? Inspiring fear in others is our specialty," she replied.

"It's terribly messy," Jezzeff protested. "Besides, these men were once my friends. They deserve more dignity than this."

"As if you care, Jezzeff." She rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to fool me into thinking you're not a sociopath. I was raised by them."

Suddenly, Micah came running toward them. "Micah, you useless halfwit, where were you?" Jezzeff demanded.

"Stop her!" Micah shouted. "She's getting away!"

"What are you-?" Jezzeff froze as he spotted the issue.

Grazziella had grabbed Carina, who was barely breathing. She looked at Mya. "Run!" She said.

Mya nodded. As a portal opened, Jezzeff shouted, "Mya, do not-!" Mya had already vanished into the portal before he could complete the command.

Infuriated that Grazziella had outsmarted them all, he decided to break out his best weapon. "Azzian! Shoot her!" Jezzeff commanded. Azzian did not appear. "Azzian! Azzian, where are you?" He demanded.

Grazziella smirked at him. "You'll never find him," she said sweetly. Then she used magic to make Bartello and Zee's bodies move into the portal, including Zee's head. She carried Carina as she ran through the portal and escaped.

"Goddamnit!" Jezzeff shouted. "That fucking little bitch thinks she can-"

The Witch cackled. "Such naughty words, Jezzy-Wezzy!" She said. "Zell almost never says anything so fun!"

Jezzeff was even more furious now. "She's escaped with their bodies, and she has Mya, and Azzian is missing!" He said.

The Witch shrugged. "It matters not," she said. "Let the brat bury her friends if she wants to. And by taking Mya, she's simply unleashing your minion on an unsuspecting world. We'll find Azzian eventually. All is well, Jezzy-Wezzy. Bartello is dead. So is his pest of a brother. Today is a beautiful day." She cackled, wrapping her arms around him in congratulations.

Jezzeff had wanted to rub their deaths at his hands in Zell's face, but he knew it was likely Zell would have a vision about it anyway. That was satisfying enough. He'd just proven that he was the most powerful force in the universe by eliminating the two people Zell never could. He smiled, knowing he was truly going to be the winner of this fight.

AMOS  
He looked up as the portal opened. He'd never met Grazziella, but thanks to his abilities, he'd known she was coming. He'd also known the shape Zee would be in, so he'd asked Jotez to stay in a safe location to spare him. After all, Dovi had lost his head, too. He couldn't risk setting his brother off so soon after he'd gotten him back.

"Bring them here," he said. "I must work quickly."

Grazziella guided their bodies to him before gently setting Carina down. She sighed. "I tried..." She said softly. "She was still breathing when we went into the portal, but she was too far-gone. There was nothing I could do."

Mya sank to her knees in grief. She began softly praying in both Spanish and Eltarian as she wept for her fallen friends.

Amos put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "All is not lost, Mya," he told her. He turned to Grazziella. "You did well, Grazziella."

"Hopefully well enough..." Grazziella said softly.

Amos knelt over Bartello and Zee. "Phoenix spirit, rise up and revive!" He shouted.

Bartello took a sharp breath. His chest began rising and falling steadily as Amos healed him.

"Dios mio... Como...?" Mya asked.

"I apologize for the shock, Mya, but we had to keep this plan a secret. It is vital that Jezzeff, the Witch, and everyone else believe Bartello and Zee are dead. Until you are freed from your oath, you must remain with me to protect the secret," Amos explained.

"They're... They're both alive?" Mya asked.

"Bartello is fine. Unfortunately, reviving Zee will be a bit harder. Assuming Bartello gave him the potion as I instructed him, it should still be possible, but I must first heal his body. Decapitations are a bit more work." He began focusing all of his energy on Zee. He sighed. "It does not help that he does not wish to be revived."

"He thinks he lost Bartello," Grazziella said. "Of course he doesn't want to come back."

Bartello slowly sat up. Mya flung her arms around him. "Lo siento! Lo siento, te amos..." She began rambling.

Bartello hugged her tightly. "Mya... All is well," he promised. "You made the only choice you could."

Grazziella looked like she might cry. "Welcome back," she said. She kissed him. Bartello fed on her magic, making himself stronger, but it didn't affect her.

She's certainly a strong one, Amos thought.

"Zee..." Bartello finally said.

"Come here," Amos said. "He needs to feel you or he won't let me do this."

Bartello knelt beside his baby brother with tears in his eyes. "Come back, Zeenazene... You cannot leave me," he said softly.

As Amos managed to reattach Zee's head, Bartello began gently stroking his hair. "Please, Zee... Wake up..." He whispered.

After several more moments, Zee began breathing. Bartello nearly cried with relief. Zee slowly sat up. He stared at Bartello in confusion.

"B... Barty?" He asked softly.

"I'm okay, Zee. This was part of the plan. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but-" Bartello began.

"You fucking bastard!" Zee shouted. "How could you?! You made me think I lost you again! You left me! How the Hell could you not tell me you knew what was coming and had a plan?" He shoved Bartello away from him.

"Zee, I'm sorry! I had no choice. Amos said they had to believe we were dead. We can reunite with them now, Zee. Our brothers."

Earlier that month, Amos had done something insane, even for him. He'd resurrected the long-dead members of the Brothers of Legend, D'Dodi, the only one older than Bartello, followed by Tante, and the twins, Mydo and Zydo. They'd been living on Eltar, hiding with Keilah, a secret almost no one knew. Amos firmly believed the six brothers were still meant to fulfill their destiny, so he'd decided to forget about rules and give them a chance to do exactly that. With Bartello and Zee supposedly dead, no one would expect all six of the brothers to join the battle when they were needed the most.

"Keilah kicked us out, Bartello," Zee reminded him.

"Yes, because I did something stupid, knowing how much she hates the Rebellion... I still don't understand why I did... But this is our chance to get away from the Rebellion, Zee. Maybe she'll forgive me and let us come back," Bartello said.

"It was most likely the Guild's pet telepath, Bartello," Amos said. "And I think Keilah has begun to understand that. Have faith. She will give you another chance, because she knows your brothers need you."

"Zee, please understand that everyone had to believe we were dead," Bartello said again.

"And you didn't think that after millennia of tactical training in the Rebellion I would know how to convince them it was real?" Zee demanded. "I've been your Lieutenant for most of that time, and I've been your brother my whole life, and you still didn't trust me enough to tell me the plan? Screw you, Bartello!" He stormed off, stopping close to the edge of the property.

"Zee!" Bartello cried.

"Bartello... The boy has much to process," Amos said. "He is staying where I can see him. He isn't trying to flee. You are both safe here. Give Zee his space."

Bartello sighed. "Alright," he agreed.

"Comfort poor Mya. Grazziella has broken the blood oath."

"What? How?"

Grazziella smiled at him. "While you were busy arguing with Zee, I helped her," she said. "She never wanted to make the oath to begin with. It wasn't difficult to clear her mind."

"You used Treygan parlor tricks," Bartello realized.

"It worked on Azzian. After that, helping Mya was a piece of cake."

"Ah, cake!" Amos said, outwardly focusing on that instead of what had truly startled him about her words. "I am going to prepare some food for us all. You're safe here, so do not be concerned. No one will detect you. You boys need to regain your strength, and I am certain the girls are hungry as well."

"Famished," Mya confirmed. Amos could tell she hadn't eaten much at all since she'd been abducted.

"I can't stay," Grazziella said. "There is more work to be done."

Amos saw a flash of her plan. "Right you are," he said. "Let me walk you out of here."

"Bartello..." She said softly, wrapping her arms around him. "Anger is unnatural to Zee. He'll come around. Give him time."

He nodded. "I love you," he said softly.

"Saranghae," she replied, making Amos raise an eyebrow at her language choice.

Grazziella followed Amos away. "Where is he?" He asked desperately when they reached the end of the protected property.

"I'm sorry?" Grazziella asked.

"Azzian. Where is he?"

Grazziella hesitated. "You know the truth about him," she realized.

Amos nodded. "Please. I must find Levi."

"I'm not sure it's safe to tell you."

Amos began to draw the Yizak Crest. Grazziella's eyes went wide. "Amos... How do you know Levi?" She asked suspiciously. He watched her patiently, not saying a word. "Amos... Amoz... Are you saying you're Amoz Yizak?"

"No one can know, Grazziella. I have told only my Little Fish and Keilah."

"I understand, but... How are you alive?"

"Rinton kicks hard, but Mystics have a way of surviving the impossible," Amos replied casually.

"Rinton put you in the coma?" She asked in horror.

"He did, with help from the Coalition."

"Amoz... They're back. The Coalition. They're working with the Guild. They've been recruiting Treygans with the promise of destroying Zell and all other Yizaks."

He tensed. For a split second, every fear he'd had as a little boy came rushing back. Why had he not seen this coming? He silently cursed the Universe for not giving him some advanced warning that the people who had destroyed his life and his entire family would be returning. He took a deep breath. "I am far from a defenseless eleven-year-old this time," he said calmly. "Let them come."

"Be careful," she told him. "As for Levi... He is with Rygano. He's safe."

Amos was relieved. "I will give them time, then reunite with Levi. Now... Go free Stone and my grand-nephew."

She didn't look surprised that he knew. "Take care of them," she said softly.

"You have my word," he promised. She nodded and left.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring his trembling hands, Amos went to prepare food for those in his care.

GRAZZIELLA  
To get to Stone, Grazziella had to find Laby. It wasn't hard. He was nervously pacing and rambling to himself.

"You're paranoid... They're fine," he mumbled.

Grazziella sighed. Lying to Laby hadn't been on her To Do list, but she realized he must sense what had happened.

"Hello, Laby," she said.

He turned to face her. "Grazziella," he said in surprise. "Long time no see. What brings you to Earth?"

"I'm going to break the Witch's spell on Stone... And hopefully the one on Zell, too. Stone is my test subject."

"Well, that's ambitious," Laby said with a laugh. "I know you're talented, but are you sure it will work? If I let him out, he could try to destroy California again."

"I can help him. I just need to touch him."

He nodded. He'd known Grazziella since before Serafine had died. He had no reason not to trust her. He hesitated for a moment before he said, "I need to ask you something... I believe you'd know."

"Go on," she said.

"I feel the absence of them, Grazziella... I can't... I can't feel Bartello or Zee." He took a very deep breath before he asked, "Are they... Are they dead?"

She knew she had to confirm his fears, but she hated doing it. "They were killed tonight. I saw it happen," she said, leaving out the fact that both brothers were alive again thanks to a Shaman giving Bartello a potion to take and slip to Zee that would ensure they could be resurrected.

Laby inhaled sharply, as if just breathing hurt. He had tears in his eyes. "Shit..." He whispered. "Oh G-God... N-n-not B-Barty and Z-Z-Zee..." He dropped to his knees, the weight of his grief too strong for him. "T-they're g-gone... All of t-t-them are gone..."

"Laby... I'm sorry," she said softly.

He shook his head. "W-when do you n-need Stone?"

"As soon as possible."

Laby summoned the labyrinth. "It's t-timed. It opens in t-ten m-m-mi-minutes," he said.

As his stutter grew worse, Grazziella wished she could tell him the truth, but she understood why she couldn't.

"L-looks l-like I p-picked the wr-wr-wrong w-w-week to q-quit drinking," Laby continued, his attempt at a smile telling Grazziella he was trying to make a pop culture reference. His mind projected the title of Airplane. He shook his head, turning serious. "I r-really want a drink..."

"It's okay to want one," she told him, sensing Laby had somehow become an alcoholic since the last time she'd seen the boy. "Just don't actually have one."

He nodded numbly. "G-good luck," he said. "I... I h-have t-to g-g-go..."

She hadn't heard Laby stutter this badly since Serafine had been killed. Her heart broke for him. "Go on," she said. "I'll fix Stone."

Laby left. Shortly after, the labyrinth vanished and Stone stood before her. "Grazziella?" He asked in confusion. He knew her as a Treygan and the wife of a Senator.

"I'm here to help you, Stone. Do you know what happened to you recently?" She asked.

He nodded stoically. "The Witch took control of me," he said. "I apologize for my failure to-"

"There's no time for that. I'm not here to chastise you. I'm here to break her spell."

He stared at her. "Is it possible?"

"I may be a Treygan, but Mayor Freyst raised me. I met a lot of horrible people because of him and picked up some pretty dark magic. I know what she did to you and Zell."

She took his hand, preparing to break the spell. It had only been on Stone for a couple of years, but that meant it was easier to study and figure out what the Witch had done. She focused all of her energy on the scar on his life line. It was on his right hand. Closing her eyes, she began to undo the extremely dark magic.

Everything was going fine until she made the first slash over the scar and the pain became unbearable for Stone. He started to struggle against her, fighting to free his hand from her grasp. He screamed in agony. Only when the spell fully broke did he stop. So did the storm he'd accidentally started to unleash.

Gasping for breath, he looked at her. "Is it over?" He asked.

"It is," she replied.

He nodded. Then, he paused. "Bartello..." He mumbled. His energy was so distinct, it was no surprise people felt the absence of it.

She sighed. "The Guild killed him and Zee tonight," she said.

"That's not possible..." Stone looked horrified. "Oh, God..."

"Your Chapter needs you, Stone. Bartello has been taking care of them."

"The Sisterhood..." Stone whispered. "I... I must tell them."

"Something tells me Aylane already knows. I think she was stuck in Zee's head when it happened."

"I have to go to them. Those girls have lost so much, and the Brothers of Legend were basically their older brothers. They adopted them, especially after Talon and Sera were gone."

"Go on. I have to help Zell now."

He nodded. "Be careful, Grazziella. Spell or not, he's dangerous."

"He's changing, Stone. But he can't fully change until I break the Witch's spell."

Stone didn't protest. Instead, he said, "Thank you."

"Of course." She sent him on his way before taking a deep breath. "Now for the real test," she mumbled. She headed toward the Alliance's base.

ZELL  
He was quite surprised when Maegus approached him with the rest of the Alliance. The Alchemist had golden restraints with her. The Warlock's energy sealed an enchantment on them. 

"Right, Friends..." Maegus said to the others. "All of you need to leave for the night. We do not know how this will end."

"Maegus... What is this about?" Zell asked.

"This is Grazziella, Lad," Maegus said, pointing to the only person Zell didn't recognize. "She's here to break the Witch's spell."

"About time," Arabella said. "With that broken, we can obliterate the Guild."

"You mean obliterate Britterra," Grayzee said.

"And all of the fools she is working with."

"If this works, Zell won't be so evil anymore. Are you sure you want to stay on our side?" Branz asked.

"Katrice, Gabritto, and I left the Rebellion to stand with the winning side. In any fight, that is Zell," she replied. "Our loyalty is to Zell, regardless of which side he chooses."

"She is right," Katrice said. "The Rebels won't accept us back after we betrayed our Chapter head, but that's fine. We're not Rebels anymore. We stand with the Alliance." Gabritto nodded in agreement.

"Then you may return tomorrow," Grayzee said.

The Alchemist and the Warlock dropped the restraints with Maegus and left in silence. "They're with us, Lad," Maegus reassured Zell. "They just don't feel the need to proclaim it."

"Zizi, go on, Lass. This may get messy," Branz said.

"I can handle messy. I'm Zydia's daughter," Zizi reminded him.

"Go see Tedius, Lass," Grayzee said. "He misses you terribly."

"Grayzee-"

"Please, Lass. You need to be safe tonight."

She sighed. "Alright," she agreed.

"Guys... I'd like to stay," Bax said softly.

Zell looked at him in surprise. "Baxzon?" He asked, not sure what else to say. He settled on, "Surely you wish to remain with Zizanyah?"

"She'll be safe with Tedius... I need to be here tonight. For everything you did to Zutan, and all you turned him into, you still believed in him, Great Zell. You were there for him when no one else was, and you saw he was actually worth something. In a lot of ways, you were more of a father to him than his actual father, and it may have been a toxic dynamic, but the loyalty is still there. If this works... If we can save you... Then I want in. I want to stand by your side when you're on the right one."

"Lads?" Branz asked. "And Lasses?" He added to Angel and Grazziella. Grazziella nodded. Angel and Grayzee both did as well.

"Let him stay," Maegus said.

"Be safe, Zizi," Bax said, giving her a tight hug.

"You, too," she replied. She left.

"Alright," Grazziella said. "Zell, we need to restrain you. When I broke the spell on Stone, he started to fight back as the pain overwhelmed him. Yours will hurt a lot more because the spell has been on you for so long. I was able to handle Stone, but I'll be expending a lot of energy and can't have someone as strong as you fighting me at every turn. It will slow me down and risk them realizing what I'm doing."

"I can handle pain, my dear," he said. "However, I will allow it."

Angel and Maegus carefully began to restrain him. The spell on the restraints was powerful, but if he focused, he could break it eventually. Hopefully, Grazziella would be finished before he lost his wits and tried to.

At first, he was calm. He began breathing through the pain as it started to hit him. "Easy, Lad," Maegus said, gently encouraging him. He actually held Zell's right hand. The scar was on his dominant hand, which was his left one, and Grazziella gripped it tightly.

He winced softly as the pain grew significantly worse. "You're going to be stronger for this, Great Zell," Bax said.

Zell looked into his eyes and saw Zutan looking back at him. It wasn't the man he'd turned into, but the young boy who trusted Zell more than anyone and wanted to make him proud. He nodded slowly. "Thank you, my boy," he said softly. "You were a good person with a kind heart as a boy. I am terribly sorry for what I made you become."

Bax looked absolutely stunned. Zutan still gazed back at him from behind Bax's eyes. "I made my own choices, however misguided, to follow you even after I realized you were evil. It's not all your fault. I forgive you," he said after a moment. "As long as we destroy Jezz together for what he's done." He grinned at him. It was comforting for a moment.

The pain became stronger suddenly. Maegus tensed as Zell squeezed his hand very hard. Zell bit his lip to keep from screaming. He refused to struggle against the restraints.

"Zell... Still with us, Lad?" Branz asked cautiously.

Zell nodded. "I can handle this," he said. "After all the pain I have inflicted upon others, this is the least I can endure."

It continued like that for a bit. At points, whimpers escaped from him, but he managed not to scream no matter how severe the pain became. Even as Grazziella slashed the scar open in multiple points, weakening the magic more each time, Zell barely made a sound.

When it was over, Zell suddenly felt different. The constant darkness inside of him had fallen away. His mind was clear, and so was his heart.

"She's done it..." Maegus said in awe.

Grazziella looked exhausted. "Thank you, my dear girl," Zell said, not sure how else to convey how relieved he was that he was finally free from the Witch's control.

"No problem," she said. "I need to go. My family will be furious when they figure this out."

As Grazziella left, Zell had a horrible feeling, but he knew he couldn't stop her. Instead, he became overwhelmed as the weight of every evil thing he'd done suddenly crashed down upon him.

"Are ya alright, Lad?" Maegus asked gently.

"Excuse me," Zell said softly, looking at the scar that he'd had for so long as it was slowly magically fading away. "I would like to visit the waterfront." He walked away. He didn't stop until he reached the water. He stared at it, wishing it would swallow him whole.

"I'm sorry, Elgan..." He whispered. "I am so horribly sorry, I cannot even express it..." As everything began to completely overwhelm him, Zell fell into a deep despair.

As you should, he thought. You killed them. You killed them all. Talon, Serafine, Ash... Daphne... And Elgan. You murdered your baby brother! It should hurt! You should never feel the slightest bit of relief after that!

"I tried, Elgan... I resisted harming you for a century... But that spell was too powerful," he whispered. Completely overwhelmed with guilt at his crimes, Zell got lost in his memories, and he wasn't sure how he would ever process everything he had been made to do.

LABY  
He hadn't wanted a drink this badly since he'd sobered up. Bartello and Zee, who were practically his brothers, were dead. It seemed impossible. After the first time everyone had thought Bartello was dead, he'd emerged a legend, the unkillable incubus who'd done the impossible and escaped a murder attempt from Zell. Laby had never expected to lose either of the brothers after that.

"Everyone d-dies..." He mumbled. "E-Everyone except me."

He nearly went to the nearest bar. Instead, he shook his head. "S-Sera..." He whispered. "I n-n-need S-Sera..." He felt tears in his eyes.

She's sixteen, he scolded himself. Darcy is Darcy, not Sera, and you can't put this on the kid... He tried to think of other options. There was Stone, if Grazziella had been successful, but the Sisterhood would need him, and he'd be grieving, too. Going to Amareese would only make him think about Tiffani, and Draze, and everyone else he'd lost.

Cap, he thought. Go to Cap. He'll help you. He won't let you run off and be stupid.

He was about to head to Captain Smith when he found someone blocking his path. "S-Sage? C-can I d-do s-something for you?" He managed to ask despite his confusion.

"Yeah," Sage said harshly. "Go back to New Orleans."

He was stunned. "W-what?" He asked.

"I told you when you got here, Laby... There are to be no drunk aliens in Angel Grove."

"F-first of all, have you m-met the Ci-Circle?" He asked sarcastically. "S-s-second... I'm s-sober."

"For how long?" She asked sharply. "You're worthless like this, Laby. You're nothing but a drunk. Why are you even here? You can't save anyone. You're just in the way."

Laby felt like she'd slapped him. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm t-trying, S-S-Sage," he said softly. "I n-need h-help."

"Then go to AA, Laby. No one here has time to hold your hand. We've all lost shit, Labyrinth! I lost my mother!"

"So did I!" He shouted, briefly managing not to stutter in his outrage. That didn't last as the memory hit him. "She got s-shot in h-her h-heart through m-m-me," he informed her.

"Exactly. You couldn't save her, and you can't save anyone else, either," Sage said coldly. "You're useless, Laby. A waste of immortality. Go back to New Orleans and be some bar's problem instead of ours."

Thinking of his immortality made him think of Serafine, the first loss to truly break him. It was too much. He ran off, locking himself in a labyrinth, ready to disappear forever.

He could have conjured a bar in his labyrinth, but he didn't do it. Instead, he made an exact replica of the house where the Brothers of Legend had grown up. It had once been a happy place, and he desperately tried to see it that way now. He curled up in a ball in Bartello's bed, sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe. Laby was certain that, this time, he had broken for good. 

KEILAH  
She knew what had been done. She'd already visited Earth, and had actually attacked Sage to knock sense into her after being told Laby had fled into a labyrinth because of her. She disliked the girl's attitude anyway, but pushing Laby over the edge was going too far. Although in most cases, that would be a harsh punishment, Sage had deserved the beating, and it had seemed to make her realize she'd crossed the wrong line.

Keilah had just returned to Eltar. Tante sat on her bed, nervously chewing on his nails. "They'll be alright, right?" He asked.

"They're alive, Tante," she said soothingly. "I know you can feel that."

"Where will they go?" Zydo dared to ask from the door.

Keilah sighed. "You all say Bartello normally never would have pulled that Rebellion Rank bullshit, right? So I'm going to find out what really happened. Then, they can stay here, if I'm sure it wasn't really his doing and he can be trusted."

"He can be," Mydo promised eagerly from behind his twin. "They both can."

"They have a telepath, Keilah," D'Dodi reminded her gently as he walked into the room. "A powerful one. It's basically been confirmed that he's Trerry's son."

"I know," Keilah said. "So I'll go to the source. My mind can't be manipulated. I'll find out if he did this and why. You guys stay here."

She kissed Tante quickly before leaving. It didn't take her long to find the telepath. He looked like he was just a kid, but then again, she only looked about twenty. Looks were deceiving with Eltarians.

"Obsidian," she said.

He stared at her. "You're Keilah... The one who melted Aphell," he said.

"Yes, that's me," she replied proudly. "And you're the one messing with the toddler."

He paused. "You mean Sage," he realized as he read the surface thoughts she allowed him to hear.

"Yes. Why are you making the arrogant little Mystic a thousand times worse?"

"Her head's so full of stress she hasn't noticed me there. It's easy. And there's no way into Laby's head, even for me... So I pulled information out of hers to break him. He's hiding in a labyrinth now. No one can reach him."

"You're powerful. Why be Jezzeff's bitch?"

Obsidian hesitated. "I owe him," he said. "And he understands me."

"Jezzeff's a sociopath. He doesn't understand shit."

"You don't get it."

"You're right. So explain it to me."

"Just kill me. I'm not going to betray Jezzeff."

"Look, Obsidian-"

"Sid," he corrected her. "It's Sid."

"Sid... I'm not here to kill you. If I was, I'd have done it already."

"I'm immortal," he said with a shrug. "My mother hated me, but she made me immortal at seventeen anyway, probably so she could keep torturing me forever."

Suddenly, Keilah understood. "You were abused... Jezzeff used that."

"He understands. His mother hated him just because he was born, too. Jezzeff is the only person who ever gave a damn about me... But Trerry knew about me and left me with my mother."

"Trerry had no idea you existed, Sid. He would have helped you."

"He's the strongest telepath in the universe. He hears everything. He must have known."

"I promise you, he didn't. Trerry's a good guy, Sid. He'd want to be here for you. He's a great father."

"You're lying."

"Why would I? You can read everything people think, right? So why waste energy lying?"

He hesitated. "Jezzeff saved me. He helped me escape," he said.

"Jezzeff lies, Sid. And you know it."

He sighed. "I can't walk away," he said.

"Why not?"

"I'm in over my head. Jezzeff rescued me and before I could realize what he was up to, he cast a loyalty spell on me. I can't betray him. He can't control me completely because my mind is too complex, but I'm extremely loyal to him, even though I know I shouldn't be. I'd literally throw myself between him and a bullet without a second thought."

She felt genuinely bad for him. "I can help you, Sid. I can break that spell."

"Why would you?"

"Because you're an abused kid he took advantage of and that pisses me off. But I want one thing from you in return. Give Trerry a chance."

He hesitated. "I don't trust him," he said.

"Just try. If you give him a real chance and still hate him, I'll accept that, but get to know him before you decide."

Sid nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

"I need to distract Jezzeff while I do this... I'm going to ask Lauren Shiba to help. Stay here." She opened up a portal to Lauren, who looked up in alarm.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked.

"Keilah of Eltar. Listen, Lauren, I know you've got a habit of making Jezzeff spontaneously combust. I need you to do it again. I'll lend you power so the spells are even stronger."

"Since I know you're on our side... Alright," Lauren agreed.

"Great." Keilah began boosting Lauren's already impressive powers. "Stop me when you feel like it's too much."

After a minute, Lauren nodded. "There," she said. "That's my limit."

Keilah nodded. She took Lauren to Jezzeff, knowing she'd be safe for a bit. "When you have time, try learning lava kanjis. He won't recover from that as fast," Keilah suggested.

"There aren't any lava kanjis in the Samurai system."

"With all the volcanoes in Japan? I doubt that. I'll help you learn," Keilah offered. "For now, just keep making him combust. I need a half hour or so."

"You've got it," Lauren said.

Keilah left her there, then headed back to Sid. She immediately set to work on the spell, not wanting to leave Lauren alone for too long.

The spell wasn't hard to break. Jezzeff had greatly overestimated his own skills. It shattered within minutes.

"You're free from him now," Keilah promised.

"My mother... She'll find me now," Sid whispered. "She'll kill me."

"I won't let that bitch hurt you anymore, Sid. Give me her name. I'll have her handled."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"Not yet. I'll have her arrested and let the Counsel of Elders decide if she should be executed. When Aphell's seat becomes mine, which it will, I'll vote yes."

"I don't want her dead... I just don't want to be hurt anymore."

Keilah nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Either way, she's going to jail."

He took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Remember, give Trerry a chance."

"Right now?"

"No... I need him on standby. Laby might need a friend. Take a day or two to adjust. I'll bring you to my father and aunt. They're in hiding in a safe house I warded. The Coalition tried to kill Meegan, and they're making threats against my grandfather and father. Hanry's not going to hide, but my father and aunt got outvoted after I rescued Meegan."

"They won't want me around... I'm evil."

"You're a kid who got manipulated into some bad choices. You aren't evil, Sid. My father and Meegan will know the difference. It's a safe place to hide until it's safe for you to come out."

Sid finally agreed. Keilah set him up and explained the situation to her father before returning to collect Lauren. Keilah watched her burn Jezzeff a couple more times before she said, "Okay, that's enough. Let's go."

Lauren smiled. "That was fun," she admitted.

Keilah laughed. "Let me bring you home. Then, I have a Laby to fix."

"A noble task... What's wrong with Laby?"

"Sage sent him over the edge. He's hiding in a labyrinth."

"How will you reach him?"

"A communication spell, hopefully. If that fails, Lex can get into the labyrinth."

Lauren nodded. "Good luck," she said.

"Thanks. I'll drop you off." She brought Lauren to the Samurai safe house before finding a quiet place to try and contact Laby from.

Surprisingly, Laby allowed the communication spell to reach him. "H-hey..." He said softly.

"Oh, Laby..." Keilah said sadly, seeing how broken he was. Everything in her wanted to tell him the truth. Amos should have realized Laby wouldn't handle this, she thought. "Let me come in?"

He sighed, but the labyrinth appeared, and he allowed her inside. Keilah knew where she was. "You recreated their house..." She whispered. "God, Laby... I'm sorry. I know this is hurting you."

"I'm f-f-fine," he lied. Then, he laughed very sadly. "Not v-very c-con-convincing, huh?" He asked. 

"No," Keilah said with a sad smile. "Nice try, though."

"They're gone, Keilah... B-Barty and Z-Z-Zee..."

She wrapped her arms around Laby as he started sobbing. "I'm sorry, Laby," she said gently.

"I c-c-can't d-do th-th-this..."

As Laby broke down, Keilah tried to comfort him. She encouraged him to let his emotions out. His stutter was severe, but she was still able to understand him.

"I l-lose everyone... A-and I j-ju-ju-just found S-S-Sera and Ash a-and D-Daphne, and I-I'm gonna h-h-have to w-w-watch them d-die again..." He said softly, whimpering at the end.

"They're okay, Laby. They're strong," Keilah said.

"But n-not imm-imm..." He took a deep breath. "Immortal. I w-will lose th-them a-again. Eventually. I'm al-always the la-last o-one l-left."

She let Laby continue expressing his grief, comforting him and mostly just holding him until he calmed down enough to stop stuttering.

"Sorry..." He finally said softly. "I'm just having a nervous breakdown. I wanted to drink, but I tried to get help instead. That's when Sage found me, and pointed out that a worthless drunk wasn't much help."

Keilah was furious as Laby told her everything Sage had said. "Looks like I need to beat her some more," she decided.

"She's right, Keilah. I'm useless like this."

"You were trying to get help, Laby. And because that arrogant little toddler thinks she's so powerful no one can mess with her, Trerry's kid got in her head and used her knowledge to try to make you leave town."

"She's just a kid."

"She needs to realize she has limits. She's not the be-all end-all of power... She's not even close. I won't do any real harm, Laby. I just need to make sure she wakes the hell up and stops power tripping. She's walking a dangerous line. We cannot let her cross it. She'll become a threat."

"Sage won't turn evil. She's not her cousin."

"No, but she'll turn dumber, and everyone will be at risk. I'll handle this. Now, you... Leave the labyrinth. I'll send Trerry to you. He can help you through this."

Laby sighed. "Okay," he agreed. "Thanks, Keilah."

"No problem." She hugged him again before leaving, knowing he'd be okay.

She still had a million things to tackle. The first thing she did was go find Rhanna.

"Hey, look who it is!" Rhanna said cheerfully.

"Rhanna, we need to talk," Keilah said.

"It can't be worse than the news about Bartello and Zee, so just tell me."

"You sort of have a kid, Rhanna."

She stared at her. "That's impossible," she said.

"He's one of the original Children of the Flame."

"Zell! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"No, you aren't. You're going to meet your son."

"I thought Zell killed the original generation."

"He did... Except for your son. He's got your powers, Rhanna... Sort of. They combined very oddly with his father's."

"I never wanted kids," Rhanna said. "Especially after Zell ordered Zutan to kill my wife. That made even the possibility of me considering eventually raising a kid go out the window." She sighed. "Who the hell is the father?"

"D'Dodi," Keilah said softly.

Rhanna looked stunned. "Seriously? I know I knew the guy, but not that well... Certainly not on a lets make a kid level." She shook her head. "The seer had a kid with Eltar's best-known lesbian. I bet D'Dodi didn't see that coming." She laughed. "How did our powers combine?"

"When Elliot sleeps, he has visions. He doesn't just see the places in his visions. He travels there, physically. He has lived in countless time lines, planes of existence, and alternate realms. I think that's why he survived. Zell couldn't find him. From what I understand, if something shocks his body enough, he wakes up back in his bed whenever he originally left. He's still a teenager because of that, even by Earth's standards, but he's lived a long time."

"Jeez... I thought my powers were weird. Poor kid." She sighed. "So his name's Elliot, huh?"

"Yeah. He's a baby Power Ranger."

"I guess I have to represent, since D'Dodi can't... I'll meet him. I may hate that Zell violated my energy and my trust by creating the kid, but it's not Elliot's fault. He should at least get a chance to know the one parent he has left. When do we leave?"

"We should go now. That way, you can pay Laby a visit, too."

"How's he holding up?"

"Sage sent him into a nervous breakdown by saying they don't need drunk aliens in Angel Grove."

"That bitch! That's it... I'm bringing a keg and setting Tinny loose. No drunk aliens my ass."

Keilah laughed. "I kicked her ass for it."

"Good. I'd have killed her."

Keilah believed her. "I'm going for Round Two now that I have more details, just to be thorough. Come with me, and then I'll bring you to Laby. You can meet your son tomorrow, after you've had time to adjust to knowing he exists."

She took Rhanna to Earth and went straight for Sage. The girl had mostly recovered from her first attack. This time, Keilah made sure the injuries would stick. She wasn't trying to be cruel; she simply needed the physical pain to break through the psychic and mental defenses Sage had built up. Rhanna observed but didn't participate, which was good because with her attachment to Laby, she would have likely gone too far.

Thorn was clearly horrified as Sage was attacked, but he quickly realized he couldn't handle Keilah's power levels, so he ran off to get help. Koda came to a similar realization, and the poor, loyal caveman let out a whimper of protest as he sensed Keilah was a powerful predator even he could not defeat.

"It's for her own good, Koda," Keilah said gently. He looked confused, but seemed to sense the truth in her words. "I won't kill her... But she needs to be broken down to realize she's on the wrong path."

Koda looked like he wanted to protest, but his instincts were strong, and he obviously realized Sage had been acting off lately.

By the time Keilah was done, Sage was unconscious. She left her there and brought Rhanna to Laby and Trerry, knowing she could leave her there safely. Then, she headed back to Eltar, ready to continue onto her next task.

TWO DAYS LATER.

ZELL  
He was still having a hard time coping with everything. Zell was finally free from the Witch, but now he realized how many of his choices had been controlled by her. He'd become nothing more than her puppet, and he'd destroyed everyone he cared for in the process.

At first, he thought the sight before him was a manifestation of his guilt. After all, his father had been his very first victim, along with his mother. It became clear quickly, however, that L'Telgo of Eltar was in fact standing before him. Keilah stood beside him, much more physical than the spirit of his dead father.

"Father..." Zell whispered.

"Son," his father replied, causing Zell to feel immense pain, guilt, and grief with one syllable.

"Father, I..." What could he say? Apologizing would not change what he'd done. Zell fell silent.

His father touched his arm. He wasn't quite physical, but the hair on Zell's arm reacted, standing on edge as he felt his father's presence for the first time since he'd killed him.

"I know, my boy," his father said. "I know." He paused. "The time is far past due for me to return what I took from you."

"What do you mean?" Zell asked.

"He knows how to reverse the memory spell," Keilah explained. "With all this time for the spell to have grown stronger, it's tricky, but L'Telgo finally figured it out. I'm here to help him do it."

Zell took a deep breath. "When shall we begin?" He asked.

"Right now," Keilah replied. "You should sit down."

Zell followed her advice and waited. His father began casting a powerful spell, and Zell was reminded of his childhood. Both of his parents had possessed incredibly strong magic. His father had always seemed a bit legendary to him, but he supposed all boys imagined their fathers as heroes. With all the good his father had done for Eltar, however, it was the truth.

He was a hero, and you killed him... Zell thought. It hurt him to remember how much he'd loved his parents before his anger at their apparent betrayal had taken over. Even then, he'd stopped their hearts in their sleep, a painless, merciful death. He hadn't had the stomach for brutally murdering people yet, especially not his own family.

Slowly, his thoughts shifted. An image of a small, blonde-haired little girl appeared in his mind. She smiled at him, and he looked deep into her eyes, and suddenly, he remembered.

Ora... He thought. My Ora...

Twelve years of memories returned to him then. He saw Oralee by his side nearly constantly when they were very young. He remembered proposing to her with the flower ring he'd enchanted so it could never die when he was only seven. He remembered playing with her, protecting her, and patching her up when she got injured. He could never stand to leave her in pain, and as soon as he learned to heal, he started healing her whenever she managed to hurt herself. He saw her laughing and smiling. He felt joy in his heart. He felt light fill his entire being every time she smiled. He felt... love.

And then, there was a fire. Oralee was badly injured, and her only thought before she collapsed and fell down the stairs was his name. It had woken him from a dead sleep. He'd saved her, but could not save her parents.

Tiktah and Aliese. They came back to be her parents again, Zell registered. He'd been so close to Oralee's parents. They were like his aunt and uncle.

Then, Oralee was taken away by her uncle. Zell realized she was being abused and did everything he could to protect her. Three years later, at just twelve years old, her uncle killed her. 

Overwhelming grief filled Zell's heart. He began sobbing. He could not remember the last time he'd truly cried, but his heart had just shattered all over again and he couldn't seem to stop.

"Ora..." He whimpered.

His father touched his back. It only reminded Zell that he was dead. He cried harder.

"You must grieve her, my son. You must finally feel this pain and let her go," his father said.

"What can we do to help?" Keilah asked gently.

"Leave me," Zell said softly. "I must be alone to process this."

Keilah nodded. "L'Telgo... It's time to return to the spirit realm," she said.

"I understand," Zell's father replied.

"Father... Can you ever forgive me?" Zell asked, sounding like a broken thirteen-year-old boy instead of the man he had grown up to become.

"It was not your fault, my beloved boy," his father replied. "Your mother and I forgave you long ago."

Zell felt the slightest bit of peace at that, even if he couldn't understand how they could forgive him for what he'd done. As his father faded away, Zell felt his grief deepen.

Keilah stroked his back soothingly for a moment before leaving as well.

Finally alone, Zell lost himself in the profound grief he'd always felt but never fully understood until now.


	41. Chapter Forty-One

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE  
KIRA  
After talking to Maegus, Kira had an idea of where the hunt for the Zells of Evil Past needed to start. She'd gathered the first group she intended to deploy into the past.

"Okay, listen up, newly renamed Team Turbo Space Galaxy Wildcats," she said. "You guys are the first ones I'm sending out."

Andros nodded, because she'd already told her fellow leader what was going on. The others looked confused. "I thought we were all getting sent off at the same time," Lucas said.

"We know of one specific time that has an evil Zell, and considering the details, your team is the only one I can send," Kira explained.

"When is it?" Zhane asked.

"1989," Serena replied before Kira could.

"How did you know that?" Andros asked.

"It's only logical," Serena pointed out. "What group is better suited to return to 1989 than the one which includes the very team that formed that year? I would think it was obvious."

"Wait... We're going back?" Cassie asked.

"For one, the Wildcats know the terrain," Kira explained. "He's in Tiger's Bluff. For another, you know who the bad guys are, and have already defeated them all before, including Divatox. Finally, you know what is and isn't supposed to happen, and I trust you not to change anything you shouldn't."

"Really? Because the last time I was in 1989, I almost unmade most of the Power Rangers and unleashed Astronema on an unsuspecting universe," Cassie pointed out.

Karone shrugged. "It happens," she said with a laugh.

"That actually brings me to another point... We'll be adding three more Rangers to this team," Kira said as Maya and Kai joined them. "Hence the name change. As you guys know, Maya was rescued and wants to help. You also know that Kai was resurrected by Zell shortly after he was killed, and of course, he's on board, too. That said, I have one more bit of news."

Damon walked in, very much alive and well and looking pretty ashamed. "Zell promised he'd fix him and he delivered," Kira explained.

"Kai... I'm really sorry, Man," Damon said softly.

"What's a little decapitation between friends?" Kai asked lightly. "I know it was the spell, Damon. That's not who you are. We're good." He shook his hand.

Karone stared at Damon in shock. "Karone..." Damon began nervously. "I'm sorry for everything... Leo, missing the last battle, getting turned evil, and the things I did while my light was gone. I-"

"Shut up," Karone said. Then, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You're alive... I didn't kill you for good... You're okay," she said in relief. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I lost control when I saw Kai die."

"I deserved it," Damon said, finally hugging her back. "But Zell fixed me, Karone. I'm me again."

"Welcome back," Maya said, hugging him as well.

"When do we leave, Kira?" V asked.

"In a few hours," Kira said. "I just want to give Lost Galaxy a little while to get used to this reunion so it doesn't get in the way of the mission."

"What about Jared?" Justin asked. "I can't leave him alone for too long, even if I leave Alpha Prime with him."

"He can stay at our place," Hannah offered. "Roxy and Ronnie will be there with the kids while Lee and I are in the past, and we already have Sharon there. He's her little brother, and they seem to get along. I'm sure he'd like to get to know her better."

Justin looked nervous. "I don't know Ronnie and Roxy," he said.

"I do," Cassie reassured him. "They're great, Justin. You can trust them."

He nodded reluctantly. "Okay," he agreed.

"Our kids are pretty self-sufficient, but maybe we should have them crash with yours," Kaylen said.

"I think that's for the best, Darlin'," Austin agreed. "Can't leave those two unsupervised for too long. Besides, with us in another time, I'd feel better knowing they're somewhere safe."

"I'll call Ronnie and let her know they're coming," Lee offered.

"What about Zoey, Ella, and Little Leo?" V asked practically.

"Right, crap! The kids," Zhane said with a laugh as he smacked himself in the forehead. "I mean, in reality, Zoey's fine. She's a legal adult, and if she gets lonely, she can crash with Zeke and Rocky."

"Ella's going to be mad I'm leaving her, but this is too dangerous," Karone said. "And the baby's way too young to even consider bringing."

"Baby?" Damon asked in surprise.

"I found out after I lost Leo," Karone replied. "I wasn't really interested in telling any of you because I misplaced my anger toward the three of you. Kai and Maya met him earlier. I'll bring you to see him before we go. He looks just like his father."

"Congratulations, Karone," Damon said with a smile.

"Thanks. But where can I safely leave them?" Karone wondered.

"Sellie's great with kids," Kira said. "And now we know she has powers, too, in case of an emergency. I'm sure she'd be okay with looking after them as long as Lucy doesn't mind. Ella finds Lucy's sarcasm and lack of filter amusing, and Lucy loves babies. You should see her with Billie. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Alright," Karone agreed. "I'll give her a call and see if she'll help."

"Any other kids who need babysitters?" Kira asked.

"No, but... Can we add a team member?" Cassie asked.

"Will I have to change your team name again?" Kira asked with a disapproving scowl.

"No," Cassie replied with a laugh.

"Then you may proceed."

"I want to bring the Phantom Ranger with us," Cassie said. "It just feels right. He has no official team, but he was sort of always part of mine, no matter which team I was on."

"No problem. He's a good asset, and I think going after 1989 Zell will come with more trouble than the others because of Jaybert's Chapter of Rebels and Divatox, so you can probably use all the help you can get."

"Great! I'll talk to him and get him on board."

"Awesome. So, Lucas... Are you ready to blast back to the past?" Kira asked cheerfully.

"We've got this, Kira," Lucas promised.

"That's what I needed to hear. Now, get yourselves in order. Meet back here in exactly six hours and Jen will send you on your way. Good luck, keep everyone safe, don't let the time line get screwed up, and bring me back some records. I love eighties music." She smiled at them. She walked away calmly, but on the inside, she was nervous. Kira silently prayed the plan would succeed. One misstep and everything could get screwed up for good.

She sighed as she thought, No pressure, right?

TERRIDIAN  
As soon as he'd learned that his nephew had returned, Terridian knew he must go to Earth. He'd taken his half-brother's son in because he had no one else, but he wasn't especially sure what to do with a child. Terridian, the most revered sword smith and master in all of Eltar's history, wasn't particularly good with people. He had no children and no wife, preferring swords to most people. Although the women of Eltar adored the handsome, strong warrior, no dalliance ever lasted more than a night or two.

The closest thing he had to a family of his own was the Veritez family. Tiktah was the only apprentice Terridian had ever taken on. He'd agreed to train him to craft swords after seeing his skill with using one. Tiktah's skills were beaten only by Terridian himself. He had initially treated him as a student, but he'd come to consider him his dearest friend. His wife, Aliese, was extremely dear to Terridian as well, and he'd somehow ended up playing uncle to their children. He grew quite fond of them, knowing them each from the day they were born. By the time he took in his nephew, Tiktah and Aliese's sassy little firebug, Serafine, was twelve, Ash, who was far too clever for a boy his age, was eleven just like Terridian's nephew, and sweet little Daphne was just four years old.

At that point, he'd already lost all other kin he had. His younger brother, Dasan, had been a bit troubled. He was a good man, but he'd been born on Earth to a woman from one of the tribes of Mystics. His mother had named him Dasan because it meant Chief, and he was born into the Chief's line. She was a powerful Seer, but she was young, and upon seeing something "horrific" in her son's future, she'd abandoned him to the father he shared with Terridian. Dasan was six when he came to live with fifteen-year-old Terridian, their father, and the wife their father had cheated on to conceive the boy, Terridian's mother.

Terridian had initially resented Dasan's existence, but watching his mother treat the abandoned boy as if he were her own, he decided to tolerate him. As Dasan grew and Terridian helped care for him, he genuinely came to love the boy. He was Terridian's complete opposite, getting into small bits of trouble as boys do while they grow and begin to rebel, but Terridian never gave up on helping him become an honorable young man.

Terridian was about three hundred years old when a horrible tragedy struck Eltar. Many perished as a terrible storm tore through several villages. It plunged the entire planet into darkness briefly, and left the people terrified. Even Zell had seemed genuinely alarmed by the storm, so Terridian was certain he hadn't caused that one.

Terrio Vas, where Terridian and Dasan lived, was mostly spared from the devastation, but Terridian's parents had moved to a neighboring village that was nearly completely wiped out, and they did not survive. The people of Eltar believed the storm was an omen of great evil coming to the planet.

What Terridian hadn't known at the time was that on that day, just as the storm began, a young girl named Laurel went into labor with the son of a man she'd met only once... Dasan. Lightning struck all around her as she brought Terridian's nephew into the world, alone and shunned by her family for her shameful act of bearing a child out of wedlock. Through research, Terridian had since learned that Laurel had nearly died in childbirth. She'd been discovered bleeding out in an alley with the infant beside her, inexplicably cut free from his umbilical cord. Amello, Eltar's most powerful healer, had been the one to find them. Laurel was barely alive, but the infant was in perfect health. Amello sprang into action, saving the girl's life and bringing her to a hospital so she and the infant could recover safely.

It seemed Laurel had never been quite right in the head after that. The people of her village claimed she became furious at her circumstances and turned to dark magic, summoning vizu frequently and eventually going mad, leading to her tragic suicide when her son was eleven. Two years prior to that, Dasan's heart stopped for no obvious reason. Although Terridian suspected his brother had been murdered, Zell claimed he found no clear evidence of that.

Jezzeff had come to Terridian a seemingly innocent, respectful, painfully shy young boy. He had been horrifically abused, enduring more than any child should, and had even been blinded in one eye by his mother on his ninth birthday. He had his father's dark skin and features, and Terridian found a bit of peace in bringing his brother's only child into his home. The boy was a bit... off, but Terridian had chalked that up to his incredibly difficult childhood. Tiktah and Aliese had basically adopted the child, with Aliese doting on him as a mother should and Tiktah gently encouraging him in all aspects of his young life and helping Terridian train him with a sword. Finally, the unloved boy had been adored and treated as a child should be.

Pity his mother didn't kill him while she had the chance, Terridian thought as his mind began to clear. I should have left him starving and abandoned on the street. Before Terridian could arrive at his destination, Jezzeff had ambushed him. He'd had a vision and known his uncle was coming. He was keeping Terridian restrained and weak, beating the hell out of him and draining his energy for his own use. Terridian was beyond fed up.

"Dasan, I loved you dearly brother, but the abomination you called a son has got to go," he mumbled aloud. "Ungrateful little weasel."

"I couldn't agree with you more," a woman said.

Jezzeff had not sent anyone in to him before, apparently unwilling to let his pathetic minions try to challenge his uncle. He probably knew Terridian would easily be able to outsmart them and find a way to escape. That made the appearance of this woman quite curious.

"What a lovely sight for my tired eyes," Terridian said charmingly. "And who might you be?"

"I am Keilah, of Eltar," she replied. "I'm here to rescue you."

"Ah. Even lovelier, then. I thought you might be one of his underlings."

"Never. I've known he was a creep since I was a kid. I even deepened the scar over his eye when he kept pushing me."

Terridian chuckled softly. "You're a tough one, aren't you? I respect ladies who can handle themselves."

She smiled, then turned serious when she saw his injuries. She gently removed the ridiculously large number of restraints on him. "Overkill?" She asked.

"Hardly. My nephew knows exactly what I am capable of," Terridian replied. "That, and ambushing me instead of facing me like a man, were the only smart things that boy has done thus far."

"I need to get you to a healer," Keilah said. "You're in really bad shape."

"I may be old, but I'm stronger than I look. You don't spend millennia in hiding from the Rebellion of Eltar without some pretty strong survival skills."

"I hate the Rebellion."

He grinned at her despite his pain. "You have excellent taste. They may have had a few valid points, but Garron didn't know how to take no for an answer. He wanted me to craft their weapons. I had absolutely no intention of ever doing such a thing. Eventually, my only option was to retreat into seclusion where they could not find me."

"They can't get onto my property. You'll be safe there until you recover."

"I won't stay for long. If my nephew expects me to let this go, he has another thing coming. I cared for him because he was my brother's boy, but now that I see what he truly is, all I feel for him is hatred. He's no better than Zell..."

"Zell's changing. The Witch was controlling him for millennia."

"Ah. That makes sense."

"It does? Most people try to argue."

"I remember when Zell was a boy. He was different then. He was always too clever for his own good, but he wasn't evil. He had a purity to his heart. And unlike Jezzeff's birth, which brought disaster, Zell's bathed the planet in light."

"He freed Tiktah and Aliese from his spell."

"It is about time... I tried to help them, but the spell was too powerful. Everyone swore it was their grief that changed them, but I knew it was more than that. I'm pleased to hear my apprentice is finally himself again."

"Come on. I'll help you-"

"With all due respect, Keilah of Eltar, I can stand on my own," Terridian said stubbornly. He slowly got up. He was weak, but he managed to remain vertical. It made him feel slightly better that he was able to keep that much of his dignity at least.

Keilah smiled. "I'm glad you can walk," she said. "Your nephew did this to you. Mine will heal you. He's a very powerful healer."

"And who is your nephew?"

"Mason of Eltar, Great-grandson of Hanry."

"Ah. Well, any member of Hanry's line is trustworthy in my book."

"Mason doesn't get out much. The Rebels abducted and severely traumatized him when he was younger. He does help people who are genuinely in need, however. I know he'll do this for you."

"Thank you, Keilah. Your help is greatly appreciated."

"Of course." She opened up a portal. "Let's go before Jezzeff realizes I'm here."

Together, they went through the portal. Terridian made a vow aloud as they did. "The next time I see that boy, I'm going to teach him a lesson he won't forget."

ZELL (Over ten thousand years ago)  
He was hiding in a dangerous time. The truth was out and Zordon had already killed him. If anyone spotted Zell on Eltar, there would be trouble. Because of this, he was trying to keep a low profile as he gathered more power. Not even his allies in the past knew he was there.

He was quite surprised when he traveled to the woods and found a young girl in distress. She was sobbing and kept repeating herself.

"Please, if you just help me survive this, I vow to become strong! I cannot do this alone," she cried out.

Zell watched her for a moment before realizing it bothered him to see a young child in such distress. "What troubles you, my dear child?" He asked gently.

Her eyes went wide as she saw him. "Please do not harm me..." She whimpered.

It was clear to him that someone had violated the girl. "I shall not harm you, my dear. You have my word," he said.

"I know who you are... You have done horrible, unspeakable things."

"I have, yes... However, my intention is not to harm you, dear girl. How old are you?"

"I have lived eleven years," she said softly.

"Who are you, Child?"

"I am called Jozee, of Eltar, Daughter of Zeeza, Granddaughter of Meegan, Great-Granddaughter of-"

"Hanry..." Zell said softly. She nodded nervously.

"I shall let no further harm come to you, dear girl. But in this time, Meegan is too young to be a grandmother."

"I fell through time. I did not know I could do such a thing... I went to the Counsel Building, but they dismissed me. Then, I met..." She suddenly stopped speaking.

"Who did this to you, my dear?" Zell asked gently. "I promise, they shall pay. Hanry is quite dear to me. I do not allow harm to come to his kin."

"I do not know his name. He told me he would bring me to Grandmother, but he lied. I should not have trusted him. I am ashamed..." Her tears returned.

"My dear Jozee, this is not your fault. You are but a girl, still innocent. Describe this man to me."

"He had dark skin, and a terrible scar over his eye... He seemed so genuine as he spoke to me..."

"Jezzeff..." Zell whispered. "Impossible. Why would he do such a thing to a child?" He searched her energy and Zell realized the horrible truth. Not only had Jezzeff attacked her, but the child was pregnant.

"My sweet Jozee... I shall help you find your way home to your time... However..." He sighed. "You now carry two children. I can help you change that."

"I know about them... You mean you can kill them?" She asked bravely.

"If you desire. They barely exist. It would be simple to reverse."

"No... Grandmother always says things happen for a reason. They did not ask to exist. Besides, the woman whispering in my head frightens me, and she wants me to hurt the babies."

"She?" Zell repeated. "Jozee, what exactly are you hearing?"

"A woman who laughs a lot for no reason... She keeps telling me to hurt them. She says they weren't meant to happen and they complicate her plan."

"The Witch..." Zell shook his head. First Jezzeff had hurt this child from Zell's own family, and now the Witch was involved, too? "Jozee, if you wish to have the children, I must advance your pregnancy with magic. The longer you are pregnant, the more dangerous it shall be."

"I cannot keep them, but I want them to live... What should I do?"

The fear in her eyes made Zell incredibly sad for her. "I will bring them to a place that cares for children. They will find a home for them."

Jozee nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"I shall make it as painless as possible, my dear." He put the child in a trance, taking control of her mind so she could not register pain. It was the least he could do for Hanry's kin. He advanced the pregnancy, keeping her calm as he delivered the twins, a boy and a girl.

He could sense their potential for power. Holding the twins in his arms, he had a vision. He knew the children would have incredible abilities as they grew, just as their father did. Their potential was limitless, especially together. Suddenly, he saw what sort of monster Jezzeff truly was.

He fooled even me, Zell realized. He looked at the twins, innocent infants now who could be molded into whatever he wanted them to be. He could keep them for his own use, raising them to stand beside him against their traitorous father.

They are Hanry's great-great-grandchildren, he scolded himself. They have the potential to become a great source of Good despite their father's genes. Do not turn them into your puppets!

He knew he had to let them go. It was too tempting to use their power for himself, and he couldn't do that. They were better than that.

Zell healed Jozee's injuries. She was left with no physical pain or reminder of her trauma, but Zell didn't take her memories. She needed them to remain safe. He searched through time for Jozee's proper place and brought her and the children home. He left the twins outside of an orphanage and hoped they would be safe.

Next, he took Jozee to Meegan's home. "You shall be safe here, dear Jozee," he told her. "Please tell your grandmother the truth. She can help you."

"No... I cannot bear the shame," Jozee said sadly.

"Meegan has incredible love in her heart. She will not be ashamed of you."

"Please do not make me..."

Zell sighed. "At least tell her about the time traveling. She can find someone to teach you how to control it."

Jozee nodded nervously. "Thank you, Zell," she said softly.

"Of course, my dear. Be safe, and know I will see that he pays for this."

He hid in the shadows until Meegan answered her door and brought the child inside. Then, he took a deep breath. He stepped outside of time.

Where must I go? He wondered. He closed his eyes and said firmly, "Guide me to the truth." He began rapidly moving forward in time. He stepped back into time at the moment that felt right.

He was still on Eltar. It was late, and no one was outside. He saw the date. "Twelve years ago... How curious," he said. Jezzeff was long-dead by then, and he would not be resurrected for twelve years, so why was Zell in this time?

Zell... A small child's voice thought desperately. It hit him like a knife in his chest. The single thought hurt immensely, but he couldn't understand why. He knew only that he must rush to the source of the thought.

He found answers outside of a house. He could feel the fire as he got closer, but the house still stood. There was time to save it.

He heard cackling and realized who his quest for the truth had brought him to. "Witch..." He said softly.

"Zell!" The Witch said, no longer watching the fire grow. She seemed genuinely stunned to see him there. "What brings you here?"

"I am just traveling through the time line, as I do," he replied casually, guarding his thoughts. "What is the purpose of this fire?"

"I am handling a threat to you, Zell," she told him. "The one inside poses a great threat to your future. You'll be back soon, I believe, and she had to be disposed of before you returned."

This was not entirely abnormal, except that the Witch generally told Zell he should dispose of the threats rather than doing it herself. He supposed with him dead in that time, she'd had to start doing things directly.

It's more than that, part of him seemed to be screaming. Do not trust her, but play along.

Zell nodded. "Very good. Thank you, Witch. As always," he said. Darkly, he added, "Now, you best leave this place before someone discovers you. I shall finish this. After all, I can make it burn faster and more thoroughly." He dismissed her, leaving her no room to protest.

She smiled. "Yes, Zell. Burn it," she said with a cackle. "Burn it to the ground and leave nothing behind. It is better if you do this."

He didn't like the way she said that, but he played along. "It shall feel good to feed on the fire's power," he said.

She cackled and left. Zell waited for a moment before he ran into the house. He wasn't sure what to expect, but the last thing he'd suspected was that a little girl of no more than six or seven years of age would lay at the bottom of the stairs, beaten bloody and a bit burned as flames filled her home. They hadn't reached the bottom floor of the house yet, so he knew she must have been burned upstairs before she fell.

He gently pulled the girl into his arms and carried her out of the house. He immediately began to heal her injuries and pulled the smoke out of her lungs. He stroked her hair soothingly as she coughed and slowly opened her eyes.

Zell's breath was stopped cold as he looked into her eyes. "Daphne..." He whispered in surprise. And suddenly, like a truck had slammed into him, other memories returned of a girl who'd come long before Daphne.

Oralee, he thought. My God... How could I have forgotten?

"My parents..." The girl said between coughs.

"Are they still in the house?" Zell asked. She nodded. He immediately stopped the fire, putting it out with a bit of effort against the Witch's spell.

Oralee's parents were killed in a fire, Zell remembered. The Witch is trying to make history repeat itself. This girl is no threat to me... Except that she might make me change my path.

Suddenly, he understood everything. The knowledge his present self possessed filled his mind. He also knew he was the only other aspect of himself who had broken free from the Witch's control. Seeking the truth after finding Jozee had changed his path.

He knew he couldn't leave her alone outside for the Witch to possibly find, so Zell brought the child into the house, clearing all lingering smoke away first. He sealed the house so no one could enter. "Lead me to your parents... What is your name, my dear one?" He began clearing a path. The stairs were unsafe and crumbling, so he had to stabilize them before they could move on.

"I am Aiyana, of Eltar," she replied formally.

"That is a rather beautiful yet unusual name." He'd never heard it before, but he loved the sound of it. He suspected it suited her well. "What is the meaning?"

"It is of my mother's Tribe, on Earth. It means eternal blossom."

"That is lovely," he said. It indeed seemed like a fitting name for both Daphne and Oralee. Suddenly, he registered the rest of what she'd said. "Your mother is a Mystic?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. My father is of Eltar. I was born here."

"How old are you, Aiyana?"

"I have seven years... What do I call you?" She asked shyly.

Normally, he'd have replied with his title, but looking at this child, none of that mattered to him anymore. "Zell," he said. "Call me Zell, my dearest Aiyana."

"Zell? You came!"

"Pardon, my dear one?"

"The woman who did this... She was talking about you, and how I could not be allowed to spoil her fun... I told her I did not know Eltar's Great Wizard, but she insisted I had to perish because I could affect you and mess up her plans... She said she would not give me the chance to survive, unlike last time. She called me Oralee..." The girl was trembling. "I remembered... A little bit. Not much, but I knew you would hear me. I knew you would save me, Zell. So when I realized I was too hurt and weak to escape on my own, I thought of you... And you rescued me."

His heart ached. "Yes, my dear one. I shall always protect you." He wanted to scream. He was lying. He'd killed Daphne. He'd destroyed that poor girl... But looking at Aiyana, he vowed to never make that mistake again.

The damage to the upper floor was extensive. As they finally reached the right room, Aiyana hesitated. "They are in their room," she said softly. Looking at him with complete trust, she added, "Please help them, Zell."

"Stay here, Aiyana. It is safe. I shall do my best," he said gently. He wanted to spare her. He wasn't sure what shape they'd been in when she saw them before she tried to escape from the fire. If too much additional time had passed and their bodies were burned too severely, it would only traumatize her further.

The damage to the bedroom was the worst. It was clear the Witch had started the fire there. The ceiling had partially collapsed. Aiyanah's parents were buried beneath the debris. Zell began moving it aside, but the damage was far too extensive, and her father's energy could no longer be detected.

Aiyana's mother was badly burned, but her father had taken the worst of the damage. He'd covered his wife with his body, shielding her. Zell could still feel a sense of her energy lurking.

I could not save Oralee's parents. Aiyana is even younger. She cannot lose them both, Zell thought. He began trying to heal her mother's body, knowing it was far too late for her father.

The smoke was cleared from her lungs. The burns proved more difficult. He wasn't sure he could heal the dead without dark magic anymore. Then, he thought of Aiyana, who trusted him so deeply and who needed her parents.

Do this for her, he thought. You owe her far more than you can repay, but at least give her back her mother.

Focusing on Aiyana, Zell felt light in his heart. He used that to heal the burns and other injuries her mother had suffered. With a final effort, he got her breathing and restarted her heart.

Her eyes flew open. She stared at him in horror. "I know who you are, Great Wizard..." She said after a few moments. "I know what you have done."

"I am not here to harm you or your daughter, my dear," Zell replied. "She is safe, just outside of this room."

"Aiyana..." Her mother whispered. She jumped up, but her feet were unstable and Zell had to steady her. She looked at him nervously as he guided her to the door. "What is it you want from us?" She asked.

"Etsi!" Aiyana cried in relief. She flung her arms around her. She looked at Zell. "This is Agitsi... That means my mother," she explained. "Gvgeyui, Etsi," she added. It was pronounced guh-gey-u-ee, and he wondered what the strange phrase meant. "I said, I love you, Mom," Aiyana explained, clearly reading his thoughts. This astounded him until he remembered that his bond to Oralee had been similar. She'd always seemed to sense what he was thinking.

"Gvgeyui, my sweet daughter," her mother said sadly as she held her.

"Etsi, where is Father?" Aiyana asked nervously. Zell knew the child already understood the answer, but she needed her mother to confirm it.

"He has perished, my sweet girl... He has returned home to the spirit realm," her mother replied.

Aiyana nodded, tears in her eyes. She began whispering what Zell suspected was a Mystic's prayer for the dead. All he wanted was to comfort her, and he gently wiped away her tears.

"I am so sorry, my dear one," he said soothingly.

"You returned Agitsi to me. Thank you," Aiyana said with more maturity than he'd expect from one so young.

"What do you want from us?" Her mother asked again.

"Keep your daughter safe," Zell replied. "That is all I ask."

"Why? What is she to you?"

"Aiyana is very dear to me. She is the reincarnation of both my dearest childhood friend and my beloved wife."

Her mother looked horrified. "The wife you killed," she said sharply.

Zell felt like she'd slapped him. "Yes... An act I regret deeply now that my mind is clear."

"You are said to have been a charming liar."

"Yes... But I am not lying now."

"Why should I believe this?"

"Etsi, stop," Aiyana said softly. "Please. He saved us. I thought his name and he came to me and healed me. He brought you back. I know you perished. I sensed your spirit. Be kind to him. He is here to protect us."

Her mother stared at Aiyana in surprise. Then, she sighed. "Forgive me, Great Wizard," she said. "I have heard many horrible things about you that left me suspicious of your motives, but my daughter is correct. You saved us."

"Call me Zell," he said, not desiring his title even from her. She looked as surprised as he felt at the realization.

"Thank you, Zell... For saving my daughter, as well as me," she said humbly. "I am Onida, and I am in your debt."

"You owe me nothing, Noble Onida," Zell said. "Just protect your daughter. She is not safe here. The Witch is hunting her. You must bring her somewhere no one can find you."

"There is only one place," Onida said. "And I do not know if I shall be welcomed back. I ran away to follow my heart with my husband when we were teenagers. They were not pleased with my choice."

"I find the Mystics to be very wise. I am certain they will accept you back," Zell said. "Go now. Everyone must believe you all perished this day. Protect this precious child and be safe." He opened a portal to Earth.

Aiyana surprised him by letting go of her mother to fling her arms around him. The shock of her embrace filled Zell with light and love, and he knew he was making the right choice.

"Thank you, Zell," she said.

Zell knelt so he could hug her back and look into her eyes. They were full of complete trust and affection. Like Daphne... And like Ora before her, he thought.

"Be safe, my dear one," he said.

"You, too," she replied. She kissed his cheek, making his heart feel things he had been certain he'd never be able to feel. He clung to her, not wanting to let her go but knowing he must.

"Take care, my dearest Aiyana," he said. "I pray your new path is a happy one." He knew without any doubt that Aiyana and her mother had originally died in the proper time line. He also knew this was one change he'd been meant to make to time. He was setting right a horrible wrong the Witch had orchestrated.

Somehow, Zell found the strength to release her into her mother's arms. She scooped Aiyana up and nodded at Zell before going into the portal. He knew it would take her where she needed to go. He quickly absorbed the lingering energy of that magic before he walked out of the house. He proceeded to burn it to the ground, knowing he'd be blamed for their murders. It didn't matter as long as they were safe.

Just as he was about to leave, the Witch appeared. "Naughty boy..." She said, shaking her head. "It looks like I'm going to have to handle you... Then, I'll find the brat and finish what I started!" She cackled with delight before grabbing his hand. She squeezed the scar on it before it began to fade away before his eyes. He was stunned. Somehow, her spell was broken. She didn't notice this as she demanded, "Where is she?"

"You shall never know," Zell replied. He used a burst of magic to push her away from him before he jumped into the place outside of time. He immediately raced back to the present, determined to escape from the Witch for good. As he landed at the base, he felt a powerful barrier against parts of himself... But it allowed him to enter.

Someone warded the property against any aspect of me that is still under her control, he realized.

A boy with curiously green hair raced toward him. "You have to merge!" He shouted.

"Pardon me?" Zell asked.

"You need to let go of Elgan's powers and merge into your other self," the boy continued.

"I cannot simply relinquish those powers," Zell protested.

"The present you already lost them. It's how he was finally able to change. It helped restore his sanity. Zell, listen to me. I had a really rough year last night and-"

Zell studied the strange boy and considered the odd phrase. How could he have had a rough year in a single night? Then, it clicked. "Your power to travel... Elliot?" He asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yes. I'm here to help. I lived a future none of us want to see last night. It took me a year to get back... And I only managed that because I got impaled through the heart by Jezzeff's sword. Zell, if you don't do what I said, you'll die. Today. And if you die, so does the only other good part of you. He is struggling with things he's remembering and needs your strength."

"Oralee," Zell guessed.

"Yes. Trust me, letting go of the power and merging into yourself is your only chance."

Zell nodded. He wasn't sure how to do it, but considering he'd only gotten Elgan's powers by murdering the brother he'd loved so much, he decided he didn't deserve to keep them anyway.

He took a deep breath and simply stopped clinging to the magic. The powers flowed out of him and into the sea. He felt a bit empty, but thinking of Aiyana's trusting hug soothed him.

Focusing on his true self, Zell merged into his main body. As his memories collided with the ones from the present, he knew he'd made the right choice. He felt significantly stronger, and much calmer.

I am no longer her puppet, he thought. I shall make things right.

VITELLA  
She was still shaken to her very core over the deaths of Bartello, Zee, and Carina. Vitella couldn't believe they'd lost them all. Mya had returned to Eltar to stay with Reyes, and she'd told Vagris all about her ordeal. It broke Vitella's heart.

Rayne stood by her side, her loyal Lieutenant as always. "Vitti... Something is coming," Rayne said nervously.

Vitella had practically raised the girl from the time she was barely a teenager. She'd lost her parents, and Vitella had taken her under her wing after they met. She knew she could trust her instincts.

To confirm this, a flaming arrow soared through the air. It went straight into Rayne's chest.

"No!" Vitella shouted. She threw a set of daggers toward the cloaked figure who'd shot her Lieutenant before immediately pulling the arrow out. Relief filled her as she realized Rayne wore a protective vest beneath her blouse.

"Thank the Gods..." She whispered as she put out the fire that had severely burned part of Rayne's blouse before it could spread.

"Ouch..." Rayne mumbled.

"Are you well, Rayne?" Vitella asked.

"I would be better if I knew who shot me," Rayne replied.

"Oh, ignore my errand girl," a voice said darkly. The woman speaking did not show herself. "She wasn't worth much anyway. I don't think she had what it takes to join our ranks. Her demise is no real loss to us."

"Who are you?" Vitella asked as she stepped protectively in front of Rayne.

"They call me the Huntress. Your skills in battle are impressive, Vitella of Eltar. I admire your quick and ruthless reaction to this attack, as well as your excellent aim. You have potential... Percival, go ahead and speak to her about what we discussed. I have work to do."

Vitella sensed the Huntress leaving. A cloaked figure approached them. "Greetings, Vitella. Goodness, it has been some time! I recall when you still wore flowers in your hair," he said.

"Percival..." Vitella said as she realized who he was. "As in Percival Treygan, second son of Rinton."

He lowered his hood. "Indeed. I have a proposal for you, Vitella."

"I am not interested, Percival."

"Do not be so dismissive. You helped found the Rebellion. They are not so different from us."

"And who, exactly, is us?" Vitella asked.

"The Coalition, of course."

Vitella tensed. "The Coalition were terrorists. They slaughtered just for the love of carnage and suffering. We are nothing like you."

"No? Who was it, then, that slaughtered school children on a field trip to the Counsel Building just because they happened to be there?"

Vitella wanted to argue, but... She couldn't. "I would never have allowed it on my watch," she replied instead. "It was a horrific event and I do not support it."

"But it surely happened anyway, regardless of who made the call. And let us not forget Mason Yizak and his ordeal at your people's hands."

"Those incidents do not make us like you. Every group has some bad people in it. Our goal was never to harm the innocent. The Rebellion stands against corruption. Half of the corruption on Eltar goes back to your family, Percival."

"I can tell I hit a nerve, Vitella. You were once a gentle soul, naive enough to believe things could change without violence. You learned the hard way that this is not the case. Your movement grew from peaceful protestors being gunned down by those with power to becoming warriors who, as a unit, are effectively unstoppable. We at the Coalition believe the Rebels have the potential to make great allies. Join us."

"Spoken like a true politician," Vitella said harshly. "My answer, however, remains the same. The Rebellion of Eltar shall never work with the Coalition."

"Very well. When you meet your end, we shall take over and give the Rebellion the leadership it deserves. It's a shame about Garron. He would have seen the wisdom in accepting our generous offer."

Before Vitella could react, an army of Coalition members emerged from the shadows. They were heavily armed. "It's an ambush," Vitella said as she began holding them off with weapons of her own. "Get out of here, Rayne. Warn the others!"

"I won't leave you, Vitti," Rayne said. "We stand together in all things."

"Please, Sweet Girl," Vitella pushed. "I shall not risk losing you this day. You are my family, Rayne. Go. Get help."

Rayne reluctantly left the scene. Vitella focused on taking down as many Coalition members as she could. She was holding her own. Most of them had expected her to go easy on them, but the flower child Vitella had once been had died the day the Government slaughtered her unarmed family and friends. She was a warrior, and her skill level was much higher than anyone ever expected. Her twin brother, Destonyel, had been an unstoppable force when in battle, trained by both the Peacekeepers and the Guard as a teenager. As it turned out, Des wasn't the only one in the family with a natural gift for battle. Once she started training, Vitella had turned into a force to be reckoned with. Violence might not be her first choice, but once she let that side of her out, anyone on the other side of things stood little chance of defeating her.

She threw daggers, fired off shots, and dueled Coalition members with her sword. Vitella was not going down without a fight. Still, even she had her limits, and she quickly realized her odds of survival were slim. There were simply too many of them. The Coalition's membership was clearly thriving.

As she took down three more Coalition members by throwing a dagger into each of their chests in quick succession, someone knocked her to her knees from behind. A sword came toward her neck, and she braced herself, but it never connected with her flesh. Vitella heard the sound of metal hitting metal and realized someone had met the sword with one of their own. She looked up and realized who had saved her life.

"Garron?!" She asked in shock. "You're alive?"

"Not precisely," Garron replied, offering her his hand and helping her back to her feet. "I'll explain later." He killed the man who'd nearly killed Vitella easily, not even hesitating to take his head off.

"Now... I think we should even the odds, don't you?" Garron asked. He cast the symbol into the sky that would alert the rest of the Rebellion members on Earth that they needed to come to their location immediately.

Garron smiled as the Rebels rapidly began arriving via portals. "There. That's better," he said as the Coalition hesitated, assessing the new situation they found themselves in.

The Rebels also fell into a stunned silence as they spotted Garron at Vitella's side. At first, no one seemed to know what to say or do. Then, the leader of the Scottish Chapter broke the silence.

"Garron, ya damn cunt! Thought ya were dead, Laddy!" Andru cried in delight.

"Bloody impossible!" Nigel of London added.

"Hell yeah! Now it's a party!" Hezzo shouted.

"Are ya alright, Vitti?" Tinny added. Vitella nodded, still a bit too stunned at the turn of events to be sure what to say.

"As unexpected as this is, it's good to see you, Garron," Captain Smith said.

"I guess Amareese and I aren't the only ones who came back from the dead," Raffitty added.

It was Boom and Blast, however, who reacted the strongest. "Garron!" They cried, immediately running to him and flinging their arms around him. Vitella noticed they were both fighting back tears.

"Easy, my friends," Garron said soothingly. "I shall explain later. Right now, I need you to put your skills to good use."

"Do you want us to-" Boom began.

"Blow them up?" Blast finished.

"Spectacularly," Garron confirmed.

The twins immediately set to work. That seemed to propel everyone else into motion as well. The Coalition members were forced to defend rather than attack, not having been even remotely prepared for this.

The first to react was Percival, who immediately went for Andru. He was a fierce warrior, but he was also a Treygan, something most people forgot. Vitella had recruited him after his own family tried to have him executed because he didn't agree with the sort of things they did behind closed doors. She'd saved his life and helped him start a new one. It was really no wonder he'd stopped acknowledging his Eltarian heritage and become so ridiculously Scottish in his mannerisms and over-the-top personality.

"Ungrateful brat! I should have killed you myself millennia ago!" Percival shouted.

"Well ya won't get another chance, Father," Andru replied casually before trying to impale him. Both men were skilled with a sword, but Andru fought like a Scottish warrior, and he easily bested his father.

Unfortunately, Percival clearly held a high rank in the Coalition, and several other members descended upon Andru.

B'Danna was closer than most of the people in Andru's Chapter. She went straight for Percival, an ambitious but unsurprising move. He underestimated her and quickly ended up on his back, bleeding from a deep gash in his chest.

"Aye, Lass, nice work! The old bastard's immortal, but he sure can bleed!" Andru said with approval. "Thanks for tha save, Lassy, truly. I owe ya a pint!"

Explosions started going off everywhere in quick succession. Vitella knew a good chunk of the Coalition members were going to die at the hands of Boom and Blast, but considering the sort of people they were, she wasn't too worried about innocent people losing their lives. There were no innocents in the Coalition.

Chung led the Seoul Chapter in taking on an especially aggressive group of Coalition members who were armed to the gills with weapons. One of his Chapter's members was moving in ways Vitella had never seen before. He was graceful and quick, and no matter what he did, he landed on his feet.

"Who is that?" Vitella asked.

"That's Chung's son, Bang Bang. He's a tactical expert," Kizzie explained.

"I've never seen a tactical expert move like that," Rayne said as she rejoined Vitella's side. Vitella was relieved to see that she had not gained any new injuries. "Bang Bang's a great name for one, though," she added with a laugh.

"I'm an idol," Bang Bang explained as he heard this. "Do you have any idea how hard we train? This is nothing." He proceeded to flip through the air, kicking two people as he split his legs apart before landing on the ground in a perfect split and jumping back to his feet.

"An idol?" Vitella repeated.

"He's part of a K-pop group," Rayne realized. Vitella often sent Rayne to Earth to study the culture so they could both blend in if an emergency brought them there.

"I understand that... I'm just used to most of us keeping low profiles," Vitella said. "That's a very public life."

"His father runs a small music label," Kizzie explained. "The whole Chapter works for it in in one way or another. In Seoul, the entertainment business is central to the culture. This is actually the best way for them to blend in, and with his mother being a human born in South Korea, Bang Bang fits right in as an idol."

"Aye, but can the lad sing a pretty ditty while fighting?" Andru asked with a hearty laugh.

"I'm my group's lead rapper," Bang Bang clarified. "I could easily turn this into a rap battle, though, if you like."

The battle intensified and the conversation stopped. After several minutes of this, a woman appeared. She radiated power and authority, and Vitella knew she must be their leader, and the one who'd shot Rayne... The Huntress.

"Enough!" The Huntress said. She fired a shot right at Annabrooke.

"Annie!" Aylane shouted in warning.

Grayzee knocked Annabrooke to the ground, covering her with his body. He was shot. Annabrooke screamed in horror as his blood covered her before she unleashed a pyrokinetic attack on the Huntress.

Annabrooke was sobbing. "Grayzee... Oh my God, Grayzee, no... Please..." She whimpered.

Tedius knelt beside him. He wore an expression of pain on his face that Vitella recognized. She'd worn it herself whenever Des was injured. They're twins, she realized, sensing the energy flowing between them. That's rather unexpected, but I'm certain of it.

"Do not leave me, Grayzee," Tedius said softly. "I only just truly found you." He began healing him.

Grayzee slowly sat up. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Grayzee!" Annabrooke cried in relief. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm alright, Lass," he said soothingly.

"Glad you're good, Lad," Maegus said, his relief obvious.

"Thank God..." Branz said. "I thought we were about to lose you!"

"Yeah, thank God alright... Thank God your little Angel's not here," Danzel added with a laugh. "Good thing Zell still needs a bodyguard and she stayed behind. She'd have killed everyone if she saw you get shot."

Spells began flying around. The Coalition had a powerful Sorceress present. "Ours!" Vezza shouted. She was the head of the Boston Chapter, which was unique because all members specialized in Sorcery. Their proximity to Salem had created a demand for a Chapter that was largely magic-based. One member did specialize in tactics, but even her Sorcery was exceptionally strong. The running joke was that they were not a Chapter, but a coven of Rebels. Vitella was confident they could handle the angry Coalition Sorceress without a problem.

Tutty, Zoanna, and Nuuz, the half of the Italian Chapter that had not defected to the Alliance, were battling beside Chaz and his Chapter of nomad Rebels who switched between three countries as needed. Wu fought beside Chung and his Chapter. That caught Vitella's eye as Nedezzo approached him. She hoped he could truly be trusted now, but prepared to defend Wu if needed.

"You survived... My relief is strong at the sight of you... I am so horribly sorry for my part in our dishonorable betrayal, Captain," Nedezzo said humbly.

Wu took a deep breath. "I know you did not want to harm me," he said steadily. "Britterra is quite headstrong. Prove yourself now, Nedezzo. Earn back your honor."

They fought together, and Vitella was relieved that Nedezzo truly seemed to be on their side.

"Zazziah, look out!" Chung cried, but the warning came too late. Vitella watched in horror as Chung's longtime Lieutenant and dearest friend was killed by one of the explosions the Coalition set off.

Grief and shock simultaneously filled Chung's face. Kyoko, the Captain of Japan, swiftly killed the man who'd set off the bomb. He gently put a hand on Chung's back. "She is avenged," he said. "Stand strong, Old Friend. This is not over yet."

Chung nodded. He raised his sword and resumed battling. Vitella admired his strength, but her heart broke for him. This is not the way, she thought. It cannot continue.

L'Teia, Captain of Paris, let out a scream of rage and anguish as one of her Chapter members was decapitated. She immediately killed the man who'd ended his life. Vitella was horrified to see such carnage from the typically kindhearted woman.

Despite the Coalition's best efforts to adapt, the Rebels were winning. Far more members of the Coalition had perished, while most of the Rebels stood strong. But look at the cost, Vitella thought.

"Vitti! Get down!" Laby shouted. He dove in front of her as the Huntress fired an arrow. It went straight through his heart.

"Laby!" Vitti cried in horror.

"Son of a bitch," Laby mumbled, pulling the arrow out. "That fucking stings."

"Shit, that's a lot of blood..." Trerry mumbled. "Calix!"

"I can't die, Trerry," Laby pointed out. "Have him focus on healing everyone else."

"You can still pass out from blood loss," Trerry pointed out. "Stop being stubborn."

Calix came over and immediately started healing Laby. The Huntress came closer to them, moving too fast for anyone to stop her from grabbing Calix. "You ruined my shot, Labyrinth," she said in a threatening tone. It was clear she knew trying to kill Laby was pointless, so she held a gun to Calix's head instead. She obviously understood that killing Calix would damage Laby far more than shooting him would.

Trinity and Trerry both looked like they were about to try to take control of her thoughts, but suddenly, a hole opened up beneath the Huntress and Calix. As they fell into the widening abyss, she screamed. Calix made no sound. Lia stood over the abyss looking homicidal.

"No one threatens my brother," she said as Calix floated safely out of the abyss.

"Thanks, Sis!" Calix said with relief. He went right back to healing Laby as though nothing had happened.

As the screams stopped, Bax asked, "Is she dead?"

"No such luck, Lad," Grayzee said. "I guarantee she tossed a portal device at the ground before she could hit it. She's resourceful like that."

Suddenly, the Coalition began to vanish. Vitella was certain the Huntress had called for the survivors to retreat. There were bodies everywhere. Most were not Rebels, but those who survived were still clearly grieving their fallen friends.

Silently, Nedezzo began healing those in need. The other healers followed his lead. Chung's Chapter gathered around the spot where Zazziah had last stood, their heads bowed respectfully as they processed their grief at her loss. Even Bang Bang looked heartbroken, but he seemed to be clinging to anger to help him face his grief. Kyoko and his Chapter joined the Seoul Chapter, as did Wu. Before Britterra's betrayal, the members of the three Chapters based in Asia had been incredibly close to each other.

The Paris Chapter was equally distraught. L'Teia clung to her fallen friend's body, sobbing and speaking in what Vitella assumed was rapid, hysterical French. Her remaining Chapter members knelt beside her, trying to comfort her.

"So, Garron... You promised us an explanation," Nigel said softly.

Garron nodded. "Indeed... My friends, I am not exactly alive. Thanks to the intervention of a being called a Soul Reaper, I am inhabiting this form called a gigai. It is a temporary body that takes my form and allows me to exist in a way you all can see me," Garron explained.

"Soul Reapers are involving themselves in our battle now?" Kyoko asked in surprise. "That is not their purpose, and normally, this would not be allowed."

"Her name is Sakura," Raffitty said. "She resurrected me and ensured my mind cannot be tampered with. She said this fight needed me, and I'm sure she brought Garron back in this form for the same reason."

"Why not resurrect him properly?" Zizi asked.

"Because, dear Zizanyah... Sakura did not trust that I wouldn't be influenced into making poor choices. Inhabiting this form gives her the ability to easily put an end to me if I step out of line," Garron replied honestly.

"Garron, while I am grateful you saved me today, and am pleased to see you... There is something I must say," Vitella said. "First, here on Earth, and then I shall ensure it reaches all of the Rebels."

"Of course, Vitti," Garron said. "The floor is yours."

"I have come to a realization today," Vitella said. "And I have made a decision..." She took a deep breath. "I am officially disbanding the Rebellion of Eltar, effective immediately."

Everyone began speaking at once. It was clear they were shocked. It was also clear that some of them were furious at her choice.

"What?!" Garron demanded. "Vitella, you cannot do that!"

"I most certainly can, Garron, and as the only Founding Member who is officially still alive, it is my duty to do this."

"Quiet down, Friends!" Maegus said above the outcry. They all stopped, because when Maegus addressed a crowd, they tended to listen. "Alright, Vitti, Lass... Why?" He asked softly.

"Today, Percival Treygan attempted to convince me to have the Rebellion join forces with the Coalition," Vitella explained. "He said we are not so different, and he was correct."

"We're nothing like the Coalition," Grayzee said sharply.

"That's the thing, Grayzee... Our reasons may be different, but in recent centuries, we have grown more and more violent. I know now what happened at the Counsel Building... The horrific slaughter of innocent children, on Garron's order-"

"Zydia came up with that, and I made a poor judgment call and followed her lead," Garron clarified. "The children were never our true targets."

"That entire attack never should have happened! Did Mayor Freyst deserve to perish? Absolutely. As for the rest? The children? Random Senators in addition to the actual corrupt ones? The Prime Minister?"

"His death was necessary to make a point, Vitti. We will not stand for the corrupt government of Eltar any longer!"

"Rey was not corrupt! He was a good, honorable man, just as Moriazan was before him. His death should never have been ordered."

"That attack was vital, Vitella-"

"Stop trying to justify it, Garron! There is no justification for the things you have done in my absence!" She shook her head. "I know of other instances as well. I know how many innocent lives were lost and written off as necessary casualties in the name of our cause. We were meant to end corruption on Eltar and other planets. We began with a noble mission, but we have fallen so far off course. Don't you see, Garron? Now, we slaughter people and justify it as necessary for our greater purpose. We have become exactly what we are meant to be fighting against!"

Everyone was staring at the two of them, waiting to see what would happen next. No one had ever really seen Vitella like this. The last time she'd been this angry had been after the slaughter of peaceful protestors.

"Vitella is right," Captain Smith said, breaking the tense silence. "Our mission was to rid Eltar of corruption. With the current leadership of the planet, we are no longer needed. Anise is a fine Prime Minister, and I find Mayor Sabree to be a moral, good man. They both have honor. With Aphell gone, corruption has also left the Counsel of Elders. There are still bad people in the Government, of course, however we can trust those in charge to remove them from power as the truth comes out. Speaking out against those in power is no longer considered to be Treason. The People of Eltar have been given their voice back."

"B'Bodian, you of all people know why we are needed," Garron said.

"We were needed, Garron," Captain Smith replied. "Very much so. Now, however, a new era has begun. It is time we helped restore peace to Eltar."

"The bloodshed must end, Garron," Vitella said. "Some of the things done in the name of the Rebellion are unforgivable. As an institution, we have become irreversibly tainted and corrupt. The only right choice is to disband."

Annabrooke had tears in her eyes. "But where will we go? Some of us only have the Rebellion," she said. Stone wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"We shall always be a family, Annabrooke," Vitella replied soothingly. "My friends... I shall remain here for each and every one of you, and I am certain you all feel that way about one another... Please continue living with your Chapters if these lives bring your hearts peace... But the plotting and destruction, the secrets and deception, the spy missions and executions... That must come to an end."

"Vitella, I implore you to see reason-" Garron argued.

"Garron..." Laby said softly. Garron was surprised enough by his tone that he stopped and turned to look at him. "It's time."

"Laby, surely you understand why we must continue," Garron said. "Your parents-"

"My p-parents died for their beliefs," Laby said, speaking slowly and clearly trying to control his stutter. He took a deep breath. "They were peaceful people, Garron. I let my grief, survivor's guilt, and anger cloud my judgment. I thought this was the only way to honor their memories. But this? This isn't what they wanted. They would be h-horrified by what we've become. Continuing on like this will only dishonor them and all that they stood for."

Garron shook his head sadly. "Does no one see why we must carry on?" He asked.

"We do," Remo said. "Speaking on behalf of the Florida Chapter, I strongly object to this decision. Our mission is far from over, and we refuse to stand down." The other three members of his Chapter nodded in agreement.

"There is no more Rebellion," Vitella said firmly. "What you do now, you do on your own. I implore you to choose a better path."

"And the rest of you?" Garron asked. "Do you all truly wish to walk away?"

"We wish to stand in solidarity with the new Government of Eltar," Raffitty said. That, coming from him, stunned everyone into silence. Garron stared at him in complete disbelief. "Vitella, Bob, and Laby are right, Garron. The new administration is trustworthy. The corruption is being dealt with properly. It is time we stop standing against them as Rebels and instead unite with them as allies working toward a better planet."

"Says the man who beat Freyst to death with his bare hands until he was unrecognizable," Remo said. "Now you preach peace? The hypocrisy is astounding, Raffitty."

"Freyst was the definition of a monster. He had that and worse coming," Captain Smith said a bit sharply. "Do not judge that which you cannot possibly understand, Remo. As for the rest of what happened that day, Raffitty has learned from his past choices and is prepared to make better ones."

Garron looked like he might object, but Kizzie stepped in. "Garron, you bloody fool, listen to your people! We stood by you when it was necessary for the good of all, but now, you must listen to us," she said. "Things have changed... We have chosen to help Zell find his way to the light, and to stand against the true threat, Jezzeff and the Witch. You know Jezzeff is a threat. That's why you ordered him executed. Now, search within yourself. Remember why we must help Zell."

"Kizzie..." Captain Smith said in a warning tone.

"He needs to know, Sir. Garron spent his life being manipulated at every turn by Zell, but beneath that is someone we can trust."

Captain Smith nodded. "Perhaps it is time," he agreed.

"Time for what?" Garron asked.

"Time to awaken, Tezzos." Captain Smith gently put his hand over Garron's chest.

Garron's eyes went wide. He gasped, stumbling backward. "He killed us..." He finally said.

"Yes... Rather horrifically... But the boy was being manipulated long before we began to teach him," Captain Smith said.

"He killed Kenna... How can you forgive him?" Garron asked softly.

"Because he needs us to, Garron. Zell is at a precipice. If he does not have the proper guidance, we may lose him forever. And if we do, a far greater evil shall rise to power. We cannot allow that."

Garron sighed. "I remember everything," he said. "Tezzos was honorable. He never harmed innocents. My, how far I have fallen..." He shook his head. "Can you forgive me?"

"You were stillborn, Garron. Tezzos was so weak when Zell was finished with him, you were born with a hole in your energy. Zell breathed life into you. Naturally, he had a great influence over you from that day on. That is not your fault... However, it is time to change. Do the right thing, Garron."

Garron took a deep breath before looking at Vitella. "I stand with you, Vitella," he said. He looked to the others, and Vitella knew it was over. "The Rebellion of Eltar is officially disbanded."

ZELL (1629)  
He had finally recovered from his trip to the present. Patti's light had done a number on him, but Zell was feeling much stronger now.

Cautiously, he moved forward in time. He would need to destroy the corrupted part of himself if he hoped to resume his quest for power. Upon arriving at the Alliance's base in Stone Hollow, he realized it had been warded against him.

"I must lure that part of me out," Zell realized. "It is the only way I shall be able to destroy him."

He paused, wondering how he could trick himself into leaving the safe haven. Surely, if he abducted Daphne, this weaker Zell would come to save her.

No, he thought. That is too much of a risk. My judgment may become impaired by her presence. I must target someone else he would protect.

He considered this. He'd abandoned his attachments long ago. He did not care who he had to hurt to accomplish his goal. Still, there were lines he preferred not to cross.

"Not Hanry," he decided. "I shall spare him because I owe him much. Tazzan, however..." He paused. Could he really harm his sickly little cousin? He'd taken care of him as a boy. He found it hard to imagine life without him.

The dark power within me grows stronger with each line I cross, he thought. Love is weakness, and unlike other foolish parts of me, I cannot feel even the slightest hint of it. I am strong... With the main part losing Elgan's powers, I have truly become the strongest part of myself. I am pure darkness. There is no good in me, and I like it that way. I must prove it. Apologies, Cousin, but you have lived far longer than you should have anyway.

He began to hunt for Tazzan, following his energy straight to the edge of Angel Grove. It promptly vanished. "What is this magic?" Zell wondered. Who could possibly be strong enough to hide Tazzan from him?

Frustrated, Zell tried to think of another target. He unexpectedly stumbled across the perfect one a short time later.

Kira hesitated at the sight of him. "Zell... What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Apologies, my dear," Zell said. "It is not personal. I fear this is the only way." He grabbed her and stepped out of time, reappearing a few seconds later outside of the Alliance's base.

Kira struggled to free herself, but Zell's grip was too strong. "Scream, my dear Siren," he said. "Scream as loud as you can."

"No," Kira said softly. "Whatever is happening, this isn't you, and I won't help you set a trap."

"You would leave yourself defenseless against me?" Zell taunted her.

"Are you serious? Do you actually think my only defense is screaming? Do I look like some damsel in distress to you?" Kira demanded. She proceeded to stomp on Zell's foot, startling him enough that he released her. She followed this up immediately by sweeping his legs out from under him and knocking him onto his back.

Zell was both stunned and furious. He stood up quickly and was met with a hard kick to his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you, my friend Zell," Kira said exactly as Anya would have, "but I will if that's what it takes to get through to you!"

Don't hurt her. You care for Anya. She's very dear to you, his mind said.

Love is weakness, he countered. I shall not allow a fondness for this girl's past self to make me weak!

They fought for a few minutes, with Kira holding her own far better than he'd expected. He finally used the darkest of his magic to fling Kira into a tree. She hit her head hard, and there was blood everywhere. He projected that image right to his main body.

Present Zell came quickly, rushing to Kira. "Oh, my dear girl..." He mumbled. He immediately began trying to heal her.

"Do not waste your energy on her, you pathetic fool!" Past Zell shouted.

Present Zell tensed and looked at him. "You did this to her..." He realized aloud.

"I did. It was necessary. She refused to scream to lure you out."

"How could you harm her?! I have always protected Anya!"

"You forced my hand by becoming weak. And now, due to your affection for her, sweet Anya must perish once more." He began to cast a lethal spell that would stop Kira's heart.

"No!" Present Zell cried. He shielded her with his body. He used some of his energy to transport her out of there, probably to a safe location where Past Zell could not follow her. That didn't matter to him. She'd merely been the bait, after all.

Past Zell pulled out the new sword the Witch had delivered to him after Patti destroyed his last one. It was incredibly powerful and enhanced with the darkest of magic. He moved toward his present self.

"Zell!" Branz cried in warning as he arrived with Maegus, Grayzee, and the girl Zell assumed was Angel.

Present Zell looked up at them. That gave Past Zell just enough of an opening to grab his main self and dive into the past. He slipped back into time quickly, sensing that Angel had followed him. He knew he'd need to move in and out of time rapidly to stay a step ahead of her, but he also knew she'd catch up to him quickly. He had precious little time to act.

He stabbed his Present Self in the chest with the sword, pulling it out swiftly. Too much of his main body's energy poured out of him too quickly, just as the Witch had promised it would. With only one of his selves falling into this weak mental state and with him no longer having Elgan's powers, his destruction was inevitable.

"He won't survive," Past Zell said. He flung his main body back into the present, cloaking him so no one would find him until it was too late. Then, he returned himself, to another location, ready to take over as the one true Zell.

ANDIE  
Something was terribly wrong. Andie felt like her chest was on fire. It knocked the wind out of her as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"Zell..." She whispered. She didn't know how she knew he was in trouble, but she could feel it with every fiber of her being. She also knew that she had to find him.

She was running before she even registered that she was moving. She followed her instinct, letting the sense of Zell's rapidly fading energy draw her straight to him. She didn't notice a dip in the woods, and she began to fall.

Strong arms steadied her. At first, she expected to see Lido or even Ivan, but she quickly realized who'd saved her. "Zordon..." She said softly.

"Are you alright?" Zordon asked.

"I'm fine... Thank you," she replied a bit awkwardly.

"Of course," he said just as awkwardly. "Where were you running to, Andie?"

"It's Zell," she admitted. "He's hurt... Something's really wrong with him, and I need to help him."

"Andie-"

"You're not talking me out of this, Zordon. He needs me. He's cloaked, but I can find him. I feel him. It's because of Oralee's bond with him. No one can block it, like Daphne's bond with Lido. So I have to go."

"Andie... I'm not trying to talk you out of it," Zordon said gently.

"You're not?"

"No. I realize I cannot convince you not to do this, so I am going with you."

"You want to help?"

"I want to protect you... And yes... If my father can be saved, then I owe it to Eltar, Earth, and him to try. Let me help you, Andie."

She nodded gratefully. "Come on," she said. "He's this way." She led Zordon deep into the darkest part of the woods.

Zell lay motionless, pale, and bloody on the grass. Andie knelt beside him. "He's alive," she said, "but barely." Seeing him so vulnerable, Andie automatically stroked his hair soothingly. Then, she started to heal him.

Zordon immediately joined her efforts. "Oh, Father..." He said softly. He looked genuinely shaken up by the sight of his father so gravely wounded.

After a few minutes, Andie began to feel lightheaded. "Andie... You're too pale," Zordon said in a concerned voice.

"This is taking a lot of energy," she admitted.

"You must stop. It is too much."

"I can't, Zordon. He's dying." She looked at him with desperate eyes. "We can't let him die... He's so close to being saved, but if he dies, the evil parts of him win, and it was all for nothing, and we can't-"

"Mother!" Zordon shouted.

That shocked Andie enough that she fell silent. Zordon took her trembling hands gently in his own. "Please," he said softly. "We will find another way, but I cannot allow you to sacrifice yourself to try to save him. He is too injured. Even the energy tube cannot reverse this wound. This is not something we can do on our own."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt tears in her eyes. "You're right." Her heart was breaking. Zell was dying, and she had no idea how else they could save him.

"It's alright," Zordon said soothingly. "You did all you could, Mother. We both did. This damage demands more power than any one or even two beings can possess. As I said, we simply cannot do this alone."

"What if you weren't alone?" A voice asked.

"Keilah?" Zordon asked as he saw her.

"Andie broke through the magic that was cloaking him, and once she did, I was able to find you," she explained. "As Zell started to truly change, I promised I'd protect him. I'm not breaking that promise. We can still do this." She started healing Zell.

"It's helping," Andie said after a minute, sensing that his condition was improving a bit. "But it's still not enough..."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a new voice said.

The man standing before them was familiar, but Daphne's shock made it hard for Andie to figure out why. He was very gentle, but she could feel his power. That was also familiar. She'd felt it before, inside of Zell.

"Elgan?" She asked in disbelief.

He smiled at her kindly. "Hello, dear Sister-in-law," he greeted her pleasantly.

"Uncle?" Zordon asked. "How is this possible?"

"A Soul Reaper broke several laws to bring me back," Elgan explained.

Zordon looked at Keilah. "Did you know?" He asked.

"I had my suspicions, but it was never confirmed," Keilah replied.

"That's why Father lost your powers... They returned to their true owner!" Zordon said in surprise.

"Indeed. Now... Please step aside, Nephew. There is very little time to save my brother," Elgan said. He knelt beside Zell before looking at the others. "I know you have all given much, however, I need you to lend just a bit more energy. This will take all four of us."

"Tell me what you need," Keilah said.

"From you, a lot," Elgan replied. "Your magic is incredibly strong, and you have a powerful connection into my brother's energy. I need you to keep a constant supply of healing energy going. We need to patch the hole in his energy field. I can repair some of it with my Water magic, but I need your magic to fix the rest."

"Not a problem," Keilah said, setting straight to work.

"Zordon, I need you to lend him some of your energy. Half of it comes from him, and it can help restore him."

Zordon nodded solemnly. "I understand," he said. He began to do as Elgan had asked.

"What can I do, Elgan?" Andie asked softly.

"Help me call him back," Elgan replied. "He can't hear me in his current state. He probably thinks I'm a figment of his imagination. He will hear you, Andie, for you are both Daphne and Oralee."

Andie nodded. She put aside everything negative she'd ever felt about Zell and focused only on the good. She took his hand and whispered, "Don't let go, Zell... Please come back to us."

His hand twitch slightly. Andie squeezed it harder. "This is not how your story ends, Zell. I believe in you," she said. She felt fresh tears in her eyes. As one fell on Zell's forehead, his eyes fluttered open.

"Don't cry, my dear one," he said softly. "All is well."

Andie almost sighed in relief. Instead, she continued holding his hand, lending him strength.

Zell sat up slowly. First, he noticed Keilah. "My dearest Keilah... Thank you for your assistance," he said.

"I promised I'd help," Keilah reminded him.

He noticed Zordon next. Zell was visibly surprised. "My dear boy..." He said softly. "You came to help me?"

"Welcome back, Father," Zordon said in just as soft a tone. He studied him, looking deep into Zell's eyes. "It is complete," he added.

"What is?" Zell asked.

"Your freedom. Today, it seems you made a choice that ensured you can never be controlled again. Your energy is different, Father... It is light. Your cursed power appears to no longer be cursed, at least within this body of yours."

"I do not understand... How could the power have been purified?"

That was when Elgan stepped in front of Zell. "Perhaps it is because the powers are finally balanced again," he said softly.

Zell stared at him, unable to respond. Finally, in a very soft voice, he asked, "Elgan?"

"It is I, Brother," Elgan confirmed. "And no, you are not simply imagining this."

Andie was stunned as Zell visibly began to cry. He tried to move toward Elgan. "Easy, Zell," Elgan said soothingly. "We patched the hole in your energy field, however, you have precious little energy right now. The slightest overexertion could use it all up."

"I do not care," Zell said firmly. He was actually sobbing now. "I would give it all up in exchange for you being here." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Elgan. I am so sorry!"

Elgan looked at Zell with a patient, forgiving smile. "I know, Zell," he said soothingly. "I heard you as you spoke to the ocean, just as I did when I was a boy. I also know what truly happened to you. The Soul Reaper who resurrected me told me everything that has come out about the past, right down to things with Oralee and the Witch when we were children. It wasn't your fault."

"I fought her on harming you for a century! I couldn't. I raised you. I loved you..."

"I love you, too, Brother," Elgan said. "And I forgive you." He wrapped Zell in a tight embrace. That only made Zell cry harder.

"We should give them a minute," Andie said softly. Keilah and Zordon nodded, and they walked away to give the brothers some space.

"You look really pale, Andie," Keilah said with concern. "Here. I'll lend you some of my Spirit energy so you don't collapse."

"I appreciate that, Keilah," Andie said, allowing her to send the energy into her.

"Is this real?" Zordon asked softly. "Is this truly who he is now, or am I foolish to hope he will remain this way?"

"It's who he always would have been without the Witch controlling him," Keilah replied. "Once the other aspects of him are destroyed, this will be the only Zell left. I'm putting a special spell on him that will protect him from all other aspects. Even when they are injured or killed, he'll remain safe. We just need to make sure he stops sneaking away from the Alliance's base like a Goddamned rebellious teenager."

"He went after Kira," Zordon said. "I sensed it as I was helping to heal him. He sacrificed his own safety for her."

"Is Kira alright?" Andie asked in alarm.

"He used his energy to stabilize her and send her to safety... She is with Merrick, and I am certain he has taken her to a healer."

Andie relaxed slightly, knowing Merrick would never leave Kira injured. "I'm going to check in with Grayzee quick and let him know we have Zell and he's safe," Keilah said. She stepped away.

Zordon watched Andie with an uncertain look in his eyes as they were left alone together. That rarely happened, and even when it did, one of the Alphas usually interrupted quickly or something else happened to separate them. Now, the silence between them was incredibly tense. "Zordon... Are you okay?" Andie asked gently.

"Today, I feel as if I have finally gotten my father back... The one I believed him to be, not the one he truly was," Zordon replied softly. "That is a lot to take in. Also... In my concern for your safety, I slipped and said something to you that I had not intended to." He looked deeply embarrassed.

"You mean the whole calling me 'Mother' bit? Yeah, that was a little strange for me... But I sort of found it comforting, honestly. Your mother is part of me, Zordon... And she loves you more than I can properly express. She is incredibly proud of who you have become, and I feel that pride... And I feel that love for you," Andie admitted awkwardly. "As Andie, I see you as the legendary mentor to the Power Rangers, and the wise Great Sage of Eltar... But Daphne is really strong in me, and I also see you as my son. I just... I don't know how to deal with that, so I pretend it isn't an issue."

"You are very much like her, Andie... But you have a strength my mother was never allowed to express. It comforts me to see who you have become. I only wish I..." He paused, unable to look at her.

"Tell me, Zordon. It's okay," Andie said gently.

"I wish that I could have saved you that night."

"Zordon... You were six years old. There was nothing you could have done, even if your father hadn't cast a paralysis spell on you," Andie said. She desperately wanted to comfort him. It was hard to hold Daphne's memories back as she looked at him. He'd grown so much, although his father killing him briefly had left him looking like a teenager. The eyes looking back at Andie seemed much younger. They were the frightened, broken eyes of a young boy who had been forced to watch as his mother was attacked, violated, and murdered.

"I'm sorry, Mother..." He whispered. The tears in his eyes broke Andie's heart. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my brave boy," she said soothingly, not even caring how strange it was that she, a sixteen-year-old girl, was calling Eltar's Great Sage her brave boy. "You were just a little boy, Zordon. You couldn't have saved me, just like I..." She hesitated, feeling tears in her own eyes. "Just like I couldn't save my mother. For the last six years, I've blamed myself for her death because I fell asleep while she was high... I always stayed up and kept an eye on her. I saved her life more than once, but I was so tired that night... And when I woke up, she was gone." Her voice cracked slightly.

Zordon looked at her, still broken, and said, "You truly understand how it feels..."

"I do. And I don't want that for you, Zordon. I don't want you to think for even one second more that what happened that night was your fault. Please."

He paused. "I will try to stop blaming myself for what Father did to you if you promise to try and forgive yourself for what happened to your mother."

She smiled at him sadly. "We can be neurotic together until we figure out how to let the past go," she joked.

Zordon actually smiled back. "It is a deal," he agreed. He looked at her shyly. "I would like to get to know you better, Andie."

"I'd like that, too," she said. She felt an incredible sense of peace now that she and Zordon had finally discussed how they felt. Before, it always felt awkward and tense to be around him, but now, Andie was calm. Looking at him, she knew she didn't have to fight Daphne's feelings anymore. "I love you, my brave boy," she told him gently as she ran her hand through his hair.

Zordon shed another tear, but this one didn't seem to be a tear of grief. "I love you, too, Mother," he replied softly. She knew that whatever happened next, they would be stronger for finally facing each other properly.

FELINA

She was certain she was out of time. A decision had to be made. She traveled to Stone Hollow, a place she'd never intended to return to.

The battle against the Power Rangers played in her mind as she approached the base. She remembered her shock as Garron died, followed closely by Zydia. She and Zydia had despised each other, but she still knew what the woman could do in battle. She'd never expected her to die like that. Garron's death had hit her even worse. He annoyed her at times, but he'd always looked out for her.

Don't think about that, she scolded herself. For millennia, Felina had kept a painful secret from everyone. When she was seventeen, while Zell was away on Earth, she had nearly died. After discovering she was pregnant with Zell's child, she'd been truly happy for the first time in a long time. She was also terrified. After all, until he returned, she was alone.

It was late one night when she was out walking beneath the moonlight. That tended to comfort her, and her nerves were going. She'd felt something unusual in the air, but thought nothing of it. Then, she'd suddenly doubled over in unbearable pain. She began bleeding heavily.

She remembered screaming, and sobbing, and begging for someone to help her. At first, no one came. Then, Garron appeared. He was only about twelve years older than Felina, but he seemed immensely wise and dignified as he took charge of the situation. With the sort of sympathy few knew he was capable of when darkness wasn't in control of him, Garron told her that she had lost the baby. He managed to save her life, and Felina swore him to secrecy. She was positive Zell had never known she was pregnant, and she couldn't bear to tell him that she'd failed to protect their unborn child. It was a shame she'd carried in her heart ever since.

As if the Universe was punishing her, Felina had learned she could never have children after that. She'd told herself it was for the best and tried to embrace being the cold monster Zell had raised her to be, but every year on the anniversary of her miscarriage, Felina put herself into seclusion and mourned her child in secret. She had become protective of pregnant women after that, for no one should ever have to feel that sort of grief, regardless of who they were. It was part of the one shard of good that still stubbornly clung to her no matter how hard she'd tried to destroy it over the millennia.

Voices startled her out of her thoughts. "Come on," Laby said. "I sense them. We're close."

"I do not understand why you needed me here, Laby," Lido said.

"Look, I visited a ton back in the day, but you used to live here. If anyone knows the terrain, it's you."

"The Circle can take care of themselves."

"I know, but this piece of Zell is especially strong and dark, Lido. I have a bad feeling... And I'm n... not losing any more f-fr-friends today," Laby said firmly despite his stutter.

Lido sighed. "Zuzu has confirmed the entire Circle is present. Since none of the Circle members specialize in time travel, Lillith went after Zell herself, and Maegus called in backup while she was gone. He suspected they might need reinforcements here in the present."

"Is she back? Did she get hurt?"

"She's fine. She tracked Zell right back to this time. He is close, Laby. We must be cautious."

"I can't die, remember? And because your immortality is tied to Zuzu, you're basically impossible to kill, too."

"That is not the point, Laby." His tone made it clear how frustrated he was becoming. Felina had the impression that Lido was getting tempted to shoot Laby on principal.

It was then that she sensed him. Zell had grown much darker and more powerful since she'd last seen him. Everything inside of Felina wanted to run to him and fling herself into his arms. Somehow, she resisted the urge.

That was when Felina realized Zell had someone with him. She knew her in passing. Reyna was the wife of the only member of the Circle to ever settle down with one partner, Hudzon. She was the mother of his army of children. Their family had expanded frequently for a hundred and fifty years or so until they had a dozen children. After that, they'd slowed down, but they still had over a hundred offspring at this point in time... And looking at Reyna, Felina knew why Hudzon had kept her away from this fight.

She must be at least five months along, Felina realized.

Zell had not harmed Reyna. She stood at his side, clearly nervous but smart enough not to anger him. She was trembling a bit, but she'd always been brave, and she faced her situation with dignity.

"Hello, my friends," Zell said to Laby and Lido.

Both of them seemed surprised by his sudden arrival. Zell gripped Reyna's arm tightly.

"Reyna..." Laby said in horror. "Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

"I can't do that, Laby," Zell said patiently, as if he were speaking to a toddler. "You see, Reyna and Hudzon brought hope to Eltar after my son betrayed me. Their wedding was the first truly joyous event that followed my temporary demise. She is important to Eltar, and she is important to those traitors, the Circle. She simply makes the ideal hostage."

He won't hurt her, Felina told herself. He has no real reason to... He would never harm a pregnant woman without cause.

"Release her or I shall force you to," Lido said firmly.

Felina knew Zuzu was with the Circle. Keet could communicate with all animals, and Lido was actively sharing sight with his familiar, so she hoped Zuzu had informed Keet of the situation. The most important thing was getting Reyna out of the line of fire safely. Once they did that, Felina could approach Zell and finally declare where she stood.

"Force me?" Zell repeated with an arrogant laugh. "You and Laby are no match for me." With that, he cast a torture spell. It hit Laby hard, knocking him onto his back and making him relive the most painful things he'd ever experienced. In Laby's case, there were a lot to choose from.

Laby curled up in a ball, screaming in pain and sobbing incoherently. As his entire body twitched like he was getting shot repeatedly, Felina knew exactly what he was reliving.

The protest, she thought. The day he lost his parents, and so many others... This is too cruel...

"Laby! Laby, protect yourself!" Lido said desperately. "Shield your mind with a labyrinth!"

"It is far too late for that," Zell said. "Labyrinth is beyond help now, Lido. Have your phelinx bring the Circle here, or I shall do the same to you."

"No," Lido said firmly. "Nothing you can do to me will make me lure them into your trap."

"Nothing, you say? Very well," Zell said. "Then I shall do something to her."

He cast the torture spell on Reyna. "My Lord!" Felina called, finally revealing herself.

Zell's face lit up with a pleased smile. "Felina, my dear! I knew you would return to me!" He cried with genuine delight.

"Yes, my Lord," she said. "I apologize for staying away for so long. I fear I had much on my mind." 

"All is well now, my dear... For you are finally back at my side, where you belong."

She gently touched his arm. The power radiating from him was impressive. She looked into his eyes. "Reyna makes a far better hostage alive and still with child," she pointed out. "Perhaps you should stop the spell before harm comes to her or the child?"

He considered this before saying, "Right you are, my dear. This is why I need you with me. You see things I overlook in my haste." He ran a hand through her hair affectionately before releasing Reyna from his spell.

Laby had been reduced mostly to whimpering. "M-Mother... F-Fa-Father..." He cried softly.

Felina took a deep breath. Lido watched her closely, not making a move. It was clear he was not sure what her role in things would be. Even Felina wasn't entirely sure what she should do next.

"I am so pleased to have you at my side once more, Felina. I really was quite concerned," Zell said.

"You were?" She asked. His words instantly affected her. He was worried, she thought. He cares about me...

"Of course, my dear. You are exceptionally important to me... Now... Help me handle these two, and we can draw out the Circle after."

Felina began to raise a spell to attack both Lido and the currently defenseless Laby. Given they were immortal, it would take a great deal of power, but considering she hadn't been working much magic since Neighbelle's tsunami, Felina had a lot of power to spare.

"I have never seen you so strong!" Zell said in delight. "Wonderful! Unleash it, my dear. Give it everything you possess!"

Felina kept building the attack until she could no longer contain it. Only then did she unleash it. She aimed it at Laby before turning around without warning and flinging it right at Zell's chest.

Zell let out a cry of agony as the magic knocked him backward into a wall. He couldn't help but absorb the spell. He looked at Felina with shock in his eyes.

"You would... betray me, Felina?" He asked. "You?" And then, without warning, Felina's spell burst from inside of him. His chest exploded and he fell to the ground dead.

Felina stared at Zell in disbelief. "What have I done?" She whispered in horror.

"You s-saved us," Laby replied weakly. He was still trembling, but Zell's death had put an end to the torture spell.

Lido helped Laby get to his feet. They both slowly made their way toward her, but Felina hardly noticed. She began to openly weep over Zell's body.

"I'm sorry, my Lord..." She sobbed. "I... I had to..."

"Felina... You did the right thing," Lido said gently.

"I betrayed him!" Felina shouted through her tears. "He was everything to me! I have nothing left!" She turned to Lido, knowing her only option. "Kill me," she whispered.

"Felina-" Laby protested.

"Kill me, Lido! Please. You are the only one who can! Zell made it so after he turned you, so I would always remain alive. You must be the one!"

"Felina, stop it," Laby said nervously.

"Kill me! I have done nothing but harm! I tortured your beloved Daphne! I betrayed Raff! I am the worst sort of evil! Kill me!"

"No," Lido said softly. "I'm not going to do that."

"Please, Lido. I am nothing without him..." She began to sob harder in defeat, the weight of her grief and the mentality Zell had reinforced for millennia too much for her to bear.

"That is not true... Without him, you are Felina," Lido said. "You are strong, fierce, and worthy of another chance." He hesitated. "In many ways, Felina, you were his victim more than any of us. He gained your loyalty when you were six. You were innocent. And I refuse to condemn you to death for finally breaking free from his control and doing the right thing."

She looked at Zell's body and shook her head. "I loved him... I was weak," she whispered.

"You may have just saved him, Felina," a voice she knew entirely too well said.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes as he appeared with the rest of the Circle. Hudzon immediately pulled Reyna into his arms and began fussing over her.

"Vrennius..." Felina said softly.

"You knew?" He asked.

"That Phoenix was a false identity and you kept a glamour up all this time? Of course I knew."

"Busted, Lad," Branz said. "Rotten luck."

Felina hesitated. "I killed him, Vrennius... Betrayed him..."

"Saved him, Lass," Maegus said.

"You all keep saying that, but he has perished. How is that saving him?" Felina demanded.

"That was his darkest, most powerful evil aspect," Sezzon explained. "Through many revelations, we learned that Zell's true self is not evil. It was decided that we would eliminate the others, but without someone destroying this aspect, we would never have stood a chance of success. Your choices tipped the scales, Felina. There was a prophecy written before you were ever born that the choice you made would decide Zell's fate. It's why he always kept you so close."

"What he's saying is, it was always you who would determine if Zell survived, Lass," Hezzo said. "But none of us thought it would be possible to find good in the bastard, so we always assumed if you stood at his side, he'd take over and we'd lose, end of story. Besides, the possibility of you turning on him seemed slim. Now we know there's a third option... One where his evil dies, but the good survives."

"You saved him, Felina," Vrennius said again. "Just like you saved me."

"I spared your life," Felina said. "That's not the same thing."

"No... But it's why I knew you could make the right choice. And you did." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, the only one brave enough to touch her, and she was suddenly a frightened young girl again.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he pulled her into a hug. For the first time in a very long time, Felina felt a bit of peace.

"You saved my wife and unborn child, Felina," Hudzon said. "I am forever in your debt."

"Thank you," Reyna added. "I was certain he would kill me."

Felina was not sure what to say, so she simply nodded. "Come along, Lads... And Reyna," Ling said. "We should return to the safety of the base, and have a nice meal." He led the Circle and Reyna away, clearly realizing Felina was overwhelmed and needed space.

"I'll catch up," Vrennius said, refusing to leave Felina. No one protested.

Lido offered her a sad smile. "I am proud of you, Felina of Eltar," he said. As Zuzu appeared and flew just above his head, he walked away.

Laby looked at Felina before hugging her. "I knew you had it in you," he said.

"Are you alright now?" Felina asked.

"Not really, but I can fake it," Laby replied.

"I'm sorry I could not break the spell sooner."

"It's over now," he said. "I'll manage. What about you?"

She waved her hands over Zell's body. "That is a purification spell," she said as the body began to turn to ashes. "The energy will no longer cause harm, and any of it that was stolen shall return to its proper host. The rest, once fully purified, should find its way to the true Zell. It will help him become whole."

"Impressive... But you avoided my question."

"I can't know for certain, Laby... But if this truly helps him, then I think I can be at peace with what I have done."

Laby nodded. "I think it's time I head back," he said.

"Come to the base with us," Vrennius said. "Tinny's probably going to make it a fun night."

"I'm still not ready to be that sociable," Laby admitted. "Not after B... Barty and Zee."

"Right, Lad. I understand. Go on, and be safe." He waved Laby off and they both watched him leave before Vrennius asked, "What about you, Felina?"

She hesitated. "I do not think I can go back there. It is no longer my home," she said.

"When they bring the good Zell back, you can see him for yourself. I think it will make you feel better."

Everything in her wanted to run away... But her teenaged self was peaking through, and all she wanted was to stay with Vrennius. He'd always had a way of soothing her and making things make sense.

"Alright," she agreed. "For now."

"That's the spirit!" He smiled at her. Then, he linked his arm through hers and grandly led her to the base she'd considered her one true home for years.

Felina found herself smiling as, for the first time she could recall, she genuinely felt like she was on the right path.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter starts the journey through time to find the evil Zells! If all goes as planned, there will only be two more chapters to this fic.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I said it would only be two more chapters until the end of this fic, but the time traveling portion has more details than I expected, and I'm going to have to break it up into two chapters. I promise, the ending is coming very soon, but this chapter's already really long and I don't want to rush this part of the story and leave out details or end up posting an insanely long chapter like I did to wrap up the big battle in Legacy Rangers. This chapter and the next one are going to be full of battles, so I hope you enjoy them.

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

CASSIE  
She was nervously pacing as everyone gathered. Jen stood in front of them looking more serious than Cassie had ever seen her before. "Okay, so some of you probably already heard this from Lucas, but time travel comes with very specific rules. One small mistake can undo the entire future," Jen said.

Cassie felt like a naughty school child who'd just been called out. "You're preaching to the choir, Sister," she said.

"I know this is going to be especially hard for the Wildcats. You were teenagers in 1989, and I know your instinct might be to interfere and change the outcome of certain events," Jen continued.

"With all due respect, Jen... Why can't we?" Lee asked softly. "I'm not saying we should change everything, but are you telling me that saving one girl's life will mess everything up?"

"You're talking about Tiffani, right? I know she was in school with you."

"She was practically my wife's little sister. We were close. She basically sacrificed her life to save Ronnie from her father. She didn't deserve to die like that."

"What happened to Tiffani was awful, Lee. Unfortunately, it was always her fate. In every version of the future, Jaybert killed Tiffani... It's just that without Divatox getting Ronnie involved in everything, Tiffani didn't get to die a hero originally."

"I don't get why we can't change that. I mean, Lucas saved Hannah, right? Which also saved Nina. They were both fated to die." He paused. "Sorry, Hannah. You know I'm thrilled we didn't lose you. I love you. But it's still the truth."

"I'm not offended," Hannah said. "You're right."

Lucas looked incredibly guilty as he faced Jen. "Sorry," he said. "I guess I set a bad example by breaking the rules, but... I couldn't let that monster hurt Hannah anymore."

Hannah offered him a gentle smile. He pulled her closer, hugging her as if to reassure himself he'd made the right call.

"You did the right thing, Lucas," Jen said. "I stand by that decision. But in Tiffani's case, it's more complicated. Her death actually helped Ronnie become stronger, and then, of course, there's the effect it had on Laby-"

"Laby's a hot mess," Cassie said. "It literally breaks my heart. He spent thirty years on a bender, Jen. Is drunk Laby performing karaoke in dive bars somehow essential to the future?"

"Actually, yes. It may seem illogical, but everything came together to create this moment in time. I know it seems cruel to let an innocent girl be killed, but if Tiffani survives, everything will be different."

Cassie sighed. "I know. I hate it, but I know. And I won't take that kind of stupid risk again," she said.

"Cassie learned her lesson? The world really is coming to an end!" Zhane teased her with a laugh. Cassie punched his arm. He laughed harder.

"I find Cassie to be very clever, actually," the Phantom Ranger said.

"Thank you, Phantom Ranger!" Cassie said with a big grin.

"So do you understand, Lee?" Jen asked. "You guys cannot change anything. You're there to get rid of Zell and do nothing else. Are we clear?"

"I'm not a teenager anymore, Jen, so drop the condescending tone," Lee said. "I understand. I absolutely disagree, but I get it. And while, quite frankly, you are a stranger and your orders mean very little to me, I trust Cassie and Lucas completely. If they say I have to let this go, I will."

Jen looked pretty offended. Lucas looked both horrified and impressed that Lee had so bluntly told her off. "He's right, Jen," he said. "The Wildcats aren't kids anymore. They're older than you, me, and Cassie. There's no need to speak to them like they're idiots."

Jen took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across harshly, but this is important. We all need to be on the same page."

"And we are," Lee said. "Right, Wildcats?"

Hannah nodded. Kaylen shrugged. "Change the past, fuck up the future," she said. "It makes sense to me."

"It's science," Serena said. "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Whatever we do has a ripple effect on things."

"Austin? Do you understand why things have to be done this way?" Jen asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, Miss Jen," Austin replied politely. "We'll be careful."

"I assume the rest of you can handle this since you aren't likely to run into anyone you knew before?" Jen asked.

"We'll be fine, Jen. We've all seen Back to the Future, right, guys?" Justin asked with the impish grin he'd had as a kid. It made Cassie's heart happy to see him actually cracking a joke. "How hard can this be?"

"That film is not proper time travel!" Jen said in horror. "If that's what you're basing your plans on-"

"Jen... Even I realize he was kidding," Serena said. "And, trust me, I have trouble figuring that out at times because of my autism."

"We understand what's at stake, Jen," Andros said seriously. "We're ready."

Jen shook her head and took a very deep breath. Cassie suspected she was counting to ten silently. We're such a gang of misfits, Cassie thought with a slight laugh. Jen has no idea how to handle us.

"It's time," Jen said.

The portal they'd be traveling through opened up. "If there is an emergency, Lucas can get in touch with me," Jen continued. "Check in as you can. In an absolute worst case scenario, seek help from Alpha Three. She already sent a message to her past self about the situation. Good luck!"

As they entered the portal, Cassie nervously reached for Lucas. He automatically took her hand. We can do this, she told herself. It's going to be fine.

Before she knew it, they were in the familiar town of Tiger's Bluff... And it reeked.

"Ugh," Justin mumbled. "I did not miss that smell."

"What is that?" Maya asked, pinching her nostrils shut.

"Piranhatrons," Cassie, Lucas, the Wildcats, and Justin replied in unison.

"Which means Divatox is close," Karone explained. "Be ready, guys."

The army of Piranhatrons appeared shortly after and immediately surrounded the Power Rangers. They seemed to be waiting for instructions, because they did not immediately attack.

"What do we need to know about them?" Kai asked.

"They're foot soldiers who don't share an ounce of intelligence between them," Justin provided.

"So they're basically Stingwingers?" Damon asked.

"Exactly," Karone confirmed. "We can handle this, guys."

"It's time," Andros said. "Let's rocket!" The Space team immediately morphed.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin and Cassie said in unison.

Damn it's good to have someone say that with me again, Cassie thought with a smile.

"Time for Time Force!" Lucas shouted.

"Go, Go, Wildcats!" Lee cried. The Wildcats morphed, making Cassie smile.

"I'm already morphed, so... Ready," The Phantom Ranger said lightly.

Karone took a deep breath before looking at her team. "Go Galactic!" She said. "Galaxy Pink!"

"Galaxy Blue!" Kai immediately followed her lead.

"Galaxy Green!" Damon said. "Damn it's good to be back in Green instead of Black," he added.

"Galaxy Yellow!" Maya finished.

Then, rather unexpectedly, someone cleared their throat before saying, "Magna Power, Magna Defender!"

KARONE (1989)  
Karone spun around in complete shock. "Mike?!" She cried. She hadn't seen Leo's brother since his funeral.

"Hey, Sis," Mike replied casually.

"How are you here?" Karone demanded as she hugged him tightly. Seeing him stung a bit because it reminded her just how much she missed Leo, but she was still relieved he was with them. It felt right.

"Did you think I'd let you guys do this without me?" Mike asked. "I tried to get to Angel Grove when Kira put out the Ranger Recall, but I ended up getting flung through time instead."

"Was it Zell?" Maya asked.

"The hell if I know... I've been stuck here ever since."

"That's a little too much of a coincidence," Damon said suspiciously.

They couldn't discuss it, however, as the Pirahnatrons finally decided to attack. It had been a long time since Karone had battled with her true team by her side, but she'd certainly gotten into enough battles with her brother's team to keep her skills sharp. Maya and Damon were lacking a little confidence in themselves, but as soon as they started to fight the foot soldiers, they both relaxed. Zell might have messed them up psychologically by turning them evil, but becoming Rangers of the Flame had gotten them back into perfect Ranger shape. Mike didn't seem to have any issues, either. It took Kai a minute to adjust, but the routine of battle ultimately started to come back to him as he put down two Pirahnatrons at once.

Andros and Zhane naturally fought back-to-back, with V covering their blind spots and seemingly pulling weapons out of thin air. Lee and Austin took down Pirahnatrons like it was a dance they remembered well. Serena and Hannah were working together beautifully. Kaylen had grown annoyed early into the fight and was now beating up Pirahnatrons with a baseball bat as she hurled curses and insults at them.

"Um... Is she okay?" Karone asked Cassie.

"Who, Kaylen?" Cassie asked. "Yeah, that's totally normal." She ducked out of the way as a Pirahnatron tried to grab her by the neck. Karone kicked it in the chest and sent it flying.

Justin was battling fiercely, taking down every single Pirahnatron that was dumb enough to get near him. "Stupid, smelly, useless fish monsters!" He shouted as he destroyed another three at once.

"You good, Justin?" Cassie called.

"I'm morphenomenal, Cassie," he replied with a thumbs up.

"Cassie!" Lucas cried in warning. Karone saw why as she and Cassie turned around and came face-to-face with Divatox.

"You brought more friends?" Divatox demanded.

"They're on a different mission," Cassie replied.

"Not anymore!" Divatox declared.

Suddenly, several people wearing the uniform of the Rebellion of Eltar began walking toward them. They looked extremely Militant in nature and were clearly not there to help the good guys. "Oh, shit..." Zhane mumbled. Karone shared the sentiment. They had about two minutes before the Rebels reached them and all hell broke loose.

"Which ones are friends?" Justin asked.

"In this time? None of them, technically," Lucas replied. "Don't do any serious damage to them. It could change things in a bad way. Just watch out for Laby!"

"But Laby's just... Laby," Zhane protested.

"And in 1989, he was working against us," Cassie reminded him. "I'm trying to figure out who's who..."

"Jaybert's the tall, extremely muscular one," the Phantom Ranger said. He sounded haunted, and Karone remembered that Cassie and the others had rescued him after he'd been held hostage and tortured for an unknown amount of time. Jaybert had done most of the torturing. "Flekt will be heavily armed, more than any of the others, and Amareese will be close to him. If you don't target any of the kids or Flekt, Amareese will not harm you. Laby could be any of them, but watch out for the fastest one. He's very agile and doesn't sit still much, so that will probably be him. Tiffani and Ronnie both move like cheerleaders. They'll incorporate flips and kicks into the fight. Watch out for B'Danna. She's swift and clever, and she is probably the fiercest of them. Draze will stick close to her. He will most likely only defend the others, not attack outright. The kid was gentle by nature. As for me... I can't let them see me. They currently have me held hostage but do not know my identity. If they see me, it will change the time line."

"Go," Cassie said. "We'll find you after we get out of this."

The Phantom Ranger escaped just before the Rebels reached them. "Justin, stay close to me," Cassie said. "The Rebels are a much bigger threat than Divatox."

"How dare you?" Divatox demanded indignantly.

Karone shrugged and looked at V. "Got any more spare weapons?" She asked.

V handed her an impressive shield and sword. "Does anyone else need weapons?" She asked. She quickly armed the others with new weapons.

"V, focus on trying to counteract Flekt," Lucas said. "He's their tactical expert. You might be the best match for him."

"With pleasure," V said.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "No!" Karone watched as one of the Rebels dove in front of another. Andros hit her with his sword instead of the target he'd been trying to defend himself against. It went straight through her suit.

The girl fell to the ground in a pool of blood. "Tiff!" A voice Karone knew shouted. She looked at the source as he ran toward the fallen Rebel, ditching his uniform and shifting into a form she also recognized.

"Laby..." Karone whispered. "Andros, watch out!"

The warning came too late. Andros vanished before Karone's eyes. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded.

"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't back off!" Laby replied.

She was about to attack when Cassie touched her arm. "He's just in a labyrinth, Karone," Cassie said. "Laby will release him once he's sure Tiffani is okay. Trust me."

Laby pulled Tiffani into his arms. "Stay with me, Beautiful. You'll be okay. Ama! Ama, help!" He shouted.

The Rebel who must be Amareese rushed toward them. "Hold on, Sweet Girl," Amareese said soothingly as she started healing Tiffani.

"Get her out of here. She's useless like that," Jaybert said coldly.

What a bastard, Karone thought. That's his kid. You would think he'd care. It was no surprise that a man like that could have slaughtered his own daughter.

The Rebel Tiffani had saved from harm turned toward Lee. For the first time, he hesitated. He took a hard kick to his chest and hit the ground. His morph barely held.

"What's wrong? Why did you hesitate?" Karone asked as she moved to cover him in case of another attack. V moved in front of them all, setting up a shield to buy them some time to recover.

"That's Ronnie," Lee said. "I can't hurt her. I still feel guilty for dislocating her shoulder before I knew it was her."

"They knew we were coming," Serena said suddenly. "They were ready for us. The Pirahnatrons were a trap to keep us here until they could join the fight."

"Jaybert had visions because of the vizu," Lucas said. "Maybe he saw us arriving."

"Or Zell did..." Maya said nervously.

"Wait..." Lucas said softly. "My morpher is reacting to another energy... Another morpher from my team."

"The part of you that traveled back with me to mentor the Wildcats has your morpher," Cassie reminded him. "Could that be it?"

"No... This is more like it would react to the morpher that unlocked it... The Red Time Force morpher."

"Wes? You think he's here?" Karone asked.

"Maybe this is where Alex hid him!" Lucas said excitedly. Then, he paused. "Oh, shit..." He mumbled.

"Lucas! Language!" Kaylen teased him in mock horror.

"That's an afternoon in detention," Austin added.

"Guys... When he kidnapped Wes, Alex took his morpher," Lucas explained. "If the morpher is here, so is he!"

"How much trouble does that put us in?" Lee asked.

"A lot," Lucas said with a sigh. "Alex must have used Time Force tech to hack in and spy on us. He knew Jen was sending us back. We need to get out of here and regroup."

"We need to get my brother out of that labyrinth first," Karone said firmly.

"Right..." Lucas agreed with a sigh.

"How do we do that?" Maya asked. "Only Laby can control it, right?"

"We need to convince him to let Andros out," Cassie said.

"Andros turned the girl he loves into a shish kebab. I don't think he'll want to cooperate," Zhane pointed out.

"He'll help," Hannah said softly.

"You sound pretty sure, Darlin'," Austin said.

"I am," Hannah replied. "Because Dave... I mean Draze... is going to help us convince him."

"He is?" Kaylen asked.

Hannah nodded. She stepped out from behind the protective barrier and walked over to the Rebel that must have been Draze. Karone followed close behind her.

"I know who you are, Dave," Hannah said softly.

Draze tensed. "That's not my name," he said.

"No, it's your alias... It's Hannah, Dave. But not the one you know," she explained. "I'm older. Listen to me. We traveled back in time to stop something... We aren't here for you guys. If Laby doesn't release the Red Ranger he captured, it will cause a ripple in time that will lead to problems for everyone. Andros wasn't trying to hurt Tiffani. It was an accident, and I'm sure he'll feel horrible when he realizes he hurt a kid. I know you're a good person, Dave. Do the right thing."

"Dude, time travel law states you can't reveal you're from the future!" Zhane protested.

Draze hesitated. "I believe you," he said. "You got detention for saving a kitten and sneaking it into school. You're not some supervillain or criminal mastermind. I'll talk to Laby."

A shot was fired at Hannah. Austin knocked her to safety just in time.

"Get away from him!" B'Danna said sharply. She fired again.

This time, she hit Mike, knocking him out of his morph. Karone dove in front of him, unwilling to let any harm come to Leo's brother.

"Bea! Stop," Draze said. "We need to let them go."

"What?" B'Danna asked. "Why?"

"Just trust me." He began speaking in Eltarian. Karone knew some, but not enough to follow their rapid discussion. It must have gone well, though, because B'Danna moved on, covering Draze so he could get to Laby.

By then, Tiffani had sat up, and she looked like she was going to be fine. Laby was slightly calmer, so whatever Draze told him was enough to make Laby release Andros. He proceeded to look at Jaybert and say, "Time to go, Jay."

"Labyrinth, I make those decisions," Jaybert argued.

"Tiff just nearly died, Jay! Bee Dee's got a minor head injury, Draze fractured his arm, you're bleeding, and I'm fed the fuck up. Let's go."

Jaybert paused before he nodded. "Very well. You have a point, Laby... Rebels, retreat for now. We'll come back with reinforcements if necessary." He put his hand on one of the Rebel's backs possessively. "Come with us, Veronica."

"Yes," Ronnie replied tonelessly. "I obey."

"Indeed you do," Jaybert said in a tone that made Karone want to rip a certain piece of his anatomy off.

Lee tensed and balled his hands into fists. "Lee..." Lucas said in warning.

"It's Ronnie, Lucas," Lee said, clearly trying to control his emotions.

"I know... But we can't interfere."

"I know what that bastard put her through!"

"You also know it didn't go as far as he wanted it to, thanks to Tiffani."

"And Laby," Cassie added. "Ronnie told us he constantly found excuses to keep her from being alone with Jaybert."

"They're leaving, and we need to let them," Lucas said firmly. "Focus on helping Andros."

Seeing the look on her brother's face, Karone realized something had freaked him out. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He stared at her blankly, not seeming to understand the question. "Dead..." He mumbled. "Everyone is dead..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Karone asked.

Cassie stepped between them. "Laby must have made a fear labyrinth... Trust me, they're not fun... And Andros hasn't snapped out of it yet. He probably saw all of us die," she said.

"Laby needs to fix this!" Karone said.

"When he did it to us, we either snapped out of it on our own or helped each other do it. The only one Laby actually freed was Serena... She couldn't break free on her own because what she experienced was too much stimulation for her to handle. He realized it and released her from the illusion."

"Andros, I'm right here," Karone said, figuring she might be able to break through his fear and grief. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Karone..." He whimpered. He was crying. He still didn't seem to be snapping out of it.

"He's got a wife, right?" Kaylen asked.

"He married my sister," Zhane confirmed, pointing to V.

"Kiss him, V," Kaylen said. "Trust me, it works."

Looking at how broken Andros was, V nodded. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him deeply. After a minute, Andros seemed to relax as he began to kiss her back.

"Ugh, gross... Get a room," Zhane mumbled, but Karone knew he was just trying to cover how worried he was.

"V..." Andros said softly.

"I'm here, Andros. I'm okay. We all are," V replied soothingly. "It was just a labyrinth."

Andros was trembling as he said, "I didn't know Laby was so cruel..."

"He's not," Cassie said. "He doesn't control the fear labyrinth. It shows you whatever will have the strongest effect on you. I think it reads your subconscious. When Laby realized how badly it was hurting Serena, he defied Jaybert's orders and released her."

"He freed my dad, too," Kaylen said. "As soon as he realized his fear was his family dying, Laby released him because he didn't want him to experience that level of pain."

"But... But that place he created..." Andros mumbled.

"You impaled Tiffani, Andros," Cassie pointed out. "She was the love of his life, even if he hadn't admitted it at this point in time. After everything else he lost, you should be glad he didn't just decide to actually kill you."

Andros sighed. "I was just defending myself from one of the others. She jumped between us. I didn't mean to hurt a kid... Is she alright?" He asked.

"Amareese healed her. She's fine. No harm done to the time line as far as I can tell," Lucas said.

"Jen hasn't called screaming yet. We're good!" Cassie chimed in.

Divatox and her Pirahnatrons suddenly looked nervous. "Time to go," she said. Then, she ran, leaving her foot soldiers behind. They stared at what was coming, not reacting.

"Zell..." Maya whispered nervously.

Sure enough, Zell stood before them. He looked at them curiously. "Well... This is a tad unexpected. How ambitious of you to follow me through time," he said calmly.

Karone's heart sank as Damon said, "Great Zell... I was hoping you'd find us." He dropped his morph and smiled at Zell like a kid who'd just been rescued by his hero.

"Damon, no!" Maya cried out.

"You were dead... I sense this in your energy," Zell said as he considered the situation.

"Yes. And you resurrected me, Great Zell. I owe you a debt." He grabbed Karone before anyone could react and tilted her head to an odd angle. "This is my gift to you, Great Zell!" He pressed his face against Karone's.

"No!" Andros shouted.

"Go Galactic..." Damon whispered near Karone's ear. "I love you."

She understood then that Damon intended to use his rouse to distract Zell, who would surely kill him for his betrayal. She couldn't allow that plan to play out. Karone was done watching her teammates die.

Just one more time, she thought. Suddenly, she embraced every ounce of rage she possessed. "You don't need this traitor on your side, Zell!" She said. "He's just a Power Ranger. Now, I, on the other hand, was Astronema before I ever joined the Power Rangers."

Zell paused to consider her. Karone knew the evil parts of Zell still had Elgan's powers, and that made them a bit mentally unstable. She was positive if she played the part right, she could fool him. The simple truth was that, while evil, nothing mattered more to Zell than power, and having the infamous Astronema at his side was too good a chance to pass up.

"Are you saying you are interested in joining my Alliance, my dear?" Zell asked.

"I'm interested in being on the winning side," Karone replied. "I'm sick of watching people I love die... You're right, Zell. Love is the biggest weakness one can have, and I'm done being weak."

"Karone, no!" Andros cried in horror. "How can you say that?"

"I spent all this time trying to be Karone. I thought after you found me that I was meant to be some goody-two-shoes cookie cutter Power Ranger, like you are, Andros... But Leo's death made my true nature start to come back out. I refuse to spend any more time pretending to be something I'm not. The truth is, I am Astronema. I'm the Queen of Evil. I'm good at being evil, and I like it. I never had to feel anything as useless as love back then, and grief did not exist. I was strong. I was glorious. And I will be again!" She focused, turning her hair into the purple look she'd favored as a teenager.

It was clear she'd hooked Zell. It was also clear everyone else was buying the act, too. She needed to let them know her plan, but how could she without Zell figuring it out?

"Karone, please-" Andros protested.

"It's no use, Andros! I'm going to kill you all, just like I killed our parents!" Karone shouted very convincingly. Except, she hadn't been the one who killed their parents. And suddenly, it was clear that Andros, V, Zhane, and Cassie all caught on. It looked like Lucas did, too, and Karone assumed he'd seen her family history in Time Force's database.

Maya, Kai, Mike, and Damon also knew her history, and they seemed to collectively decide what roles they needed to play as Karone led the way.

"I'll prove my worth, Great Zell," Damon said. He attacked Maya, who had obviously been ready for him. She absorbed the attack well, falling hard and selling it with a scream as she played the terrified damsel in distress that Zell seemed to believe she was. He didn't even question it as the attack played out.

Karone went for Kai, but Mike stopped her, throwing her away from him but not actually hurting her. Karone focused, and her hair turned short and red.

"Should we panic yet, y'all?" Austin asked.

"Red's her most dangerous shade, from what I've heard, so probably," Kaylen said with a shrug. She tapped her baseball bat against her hand, ready to fight.

"Wildcats, stay behind me," Lucas said firmly. They didn't argue as he moved in front of them.

"Prove your loyalty, my dear," Zell said. "Kill your brother. If you do that, I will accept you into my Alliance and you may stand at my side, nearly my equal."

"Nearly?" Karone scoffed in her best bratty teenaged Astronema voice. "I think I deserve better than that, Zell."

Zell laughed lightly. "We shall see, my dear," he replied.

"So all I have to do is kill Andros? Easy," Karone said casually.

"Try it and I'll kill you before you can even fire off a spell," V said firmly. If she didn't know V had understood her plan, that would have worried her.

Zhane stepped protectively in front of Andros. "You'll have to go through me," he said.

"With pleasure," Karone replied. She began raising a very powerful spell that could kill both Zhane and Andros. Zell watched in anticipation, his focus entirely on her.

Maya suddenly shoved a sword through Zell from behind. It came out of his chest as he screamed. A bit of blood dripped from his mouth. Zell tried to remove the sword, but Damon kicked it in deeper. Kai began throwing punches, hitting his mark each time with the precision and discipline he'd learned in the Military. This very physical assault visibly threw Zell, who obviously wasn't used to that sort of attack. This continued until Kai switched up his technique and began grappling with a panicking Zell. He pulled him into a submission hold, giving Maya and Damon the chance to attack him with a series of kicks to the side and head that left him looking like he was seeing stars. Mike used that opportunity to attack Zell with a sword, slashing his throat open. In addition to blood, visible waves of energy started pouring out of him.

Karone was about to fling the spell she'd raised for Zhane and Andros straight at Zell when she saw an energy tube shoot up out of the ground and wrap around him protectively.

"Damnit," Karone mumbled.

"Wait... The energy tube!" Serena said.

"What about it?" Karone asked, shaking the red out of her hair until it returned to normal.

"He's stuck in there until he recovers... It's a power source, which means we can short it out... We just need to overload it. Spells are made of energy, right? Fling it at the tube."

"What if he just absorbs it?" Zhane asked.

"He can't absorb it if the energy tube is overloaded. It would kill him," Serena replied.

"That could work," V said. She pulled a set of wires and clamps out of thin air and handed them to her brother and her husband. "Zhane, Andros, attach these to the energy tube. They'll conduct even more electricity into it. Just be careful not to touch the metal part as you-"

"Ouch!" Zhane shouted as the metal sparked in his hand. He dropped his clamp and muttered a couple of curse words under his breath.

V sighed. "As I was saying, be careful. The metal is the conductor. Keep your hands on the rubber part while you attach them."

"Got it," Andros said. He managed to do it without getting hurt. Zhane followed his example and was finally successful. They stepped away from the energy tube to a safer spot.

"Now, Karone!" Serena said.

Karone unleashed her spell. It hit the energy tube and the entire thing started sparking. "Get back! It's gonna blow!" Justin shouted as he realized Andros, Zhane, and a few of the others were still too close given how much power Karone had just hit the energy tube with. He dove in front of Cassie and Lucas, knocking them both to safety. Andros and Zhane barely got out of the danger zone in time.

Serena was also too close, but someone covered her with their body. The initial explosion had knocked everyone out of their morphs, and immediately after that, an alarming number of shards of glass had embedded themselves into the flesh of the person who'd just saved Serena's life.

LEE (1989)  
He stared in horror at the sight before him, not fully processing it at first. It was too horrible to be real.

"Austin..." Serena whispered as she freed herself from beneath the Wildcat who'd saved her. "I... I must have miscalculated the amount of energy Karone actually raised versus the amount of force it would hit with..."

Hannah covered her mouth in horror, looking like she was going to cry. "Oh God..." She whispered. She pulled out a first aid kit, but Lee knew there was no way she could stitch up all of Austin's wounds in time.

"Serena..." Lucas said.

"It was the calculations. I just need to adjust them a bit... I..." Serena continued.

"Serena, honey, you're in shock," Cassie said gently. "You need to let us help him." She offered her hand to her.

"But, the calculations-" Serena said again, ignoring Cassie's hand.

"Let's go over them together, Serena," Andros said soothingly. "V and I can help you understand what went wrong."

Serena nodded numbly. She stood up and followed Andros several feet away.

"He understood exactly what she needed to hear," Lucas said in surprise.

"Andros is the same way. When he panics, he shuts down emotionally and makes lists or focuses on numbers and plans," Zhane said.

Karone looked incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize the energy tube would destroy itself that quickly..."

"It's not your fault, Karone," Cassie said softly. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Austin..."

Kaylen was staring at Austin in horror as Hannah started carefully extracting one shard of glass at a time, stitching each wound closed as she did. It was Lee who asked, "Is he alive?"

"Yes," Lucas said as he checked Austin's pulse. "He's in bad shape, though."

"Austin Carter, you had better wake your ass up right now!" Kaylen said firmly. "Don't you dare even think of leaving me and the kids! I swear to God, I will beat you back to life with my fucking bat if you do!"

Austin groaned slightly as he regained consciousness. He looked at Kaylen apologetically. "Wouldn't dream of it, Darlin'," he mumbled. Pain filled his face, but he bravely managed not to cry out. Lee knew he wouldn't last long, despite regaining consciousness.

Karone knelt beside him, trying to heal him. "I can't do it," she said after a minute. "My magic is all over him, and because what I used on the energy tube was meant to destroy, it's cancelling out any attempt I make to heal him. I'm so sorry..."

Zhane put a comforting hand on her shoulder before helping her stand back up. "Come on. We should make sure Zell's dead," he said.

"He's not," Maya said. "He's fading fast, though."

"We could use help making sure he doesn't slip into time or anything," Damon added.

"Hannah, let me help," Kai offered. "I've had to help wounded soldiers in combat." He moved beside her, looking over Austin's injuries before saying, "Keep pressure here. This is the area that hit him the worst. I'll take over stitching up what I can."

Kaylen was holding Austin's hand and wouldn't let it go. She kept mumbling threats under her breath. Lee could tell how terrified she actually was.

Suddenly, the Phantom Ranger appeared. "I realized what happened," he said. "So I took a risk..."

"A risk?" Cassie repeated.

Someone came forward then. "Oh my..." A voice said softly as she looked at Austin.

"Kizzie?" Cassie blurted out in surprise.

Kizzie looked at her in confusion. "How do you know me?" She asked.

"Oh, um... I don't," Cassie said quickly, reminding Lee how bad she was at lying in these situations.

"Kizzie and Captain Smith are in town visiting Jaybert," the Phantom Ranger explained.

"We really came to see Amareese and Laby," Kizzie corrected him. "Jaybert took his Chapter and ran off to do who knows what, leaving us at the base with Raff and Felina. I had a horrible feeling that something was wrong, so I asked Captain Smith for permission to follow whatever I was sensing." She looked at Austin again. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"Why would you help us?" Lucas asked.

"Because the Phantom Ranger told me what this man did for his friend. He is noble." She looked at Zell, who was motionless and bloody on the ground several feet away. "Whatever Jaybert's gotten himself mixed up in, Captain Smith would want no part of it. And, for Heaven's sake, you lot need to finish him off. Preferably before Felina senses him. She loses her wits when it comes to that bastard."

Kizzie knelt beside Austin, motioning for Hannah and Kai to step aside. She looked at Kaylen and seemed to realize who she was to Austin. "Keep him grounded, Luv. The only reason he's not already dead is he's holding on for you," she said. She began healing him.

Austin slowly started looking better. Lee felt relief flooding through him. After several tense minutes, Austin was able to sit up. "There you go, Luv," Kizzie said. "Easy. You're still adjusting."

It was only then that Kaylen began to cry softly. That was absolutely terrifying for everyone who knew her, and no one called her on it. She wrapped her arms around Austin and said, "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Sorry, Darlin'," Austin replied. He held her for a moment before looking at Kizzie. "Thank you for your help, Miss Kizzie."

Kizzie smiled at him kindly. "Of course," she replied. "You are a very brave man with honor. It was the right thing to do. Besides... If you lot are truly from the future, you clearly aren't meant to die now."

"You told her?" Lucas demanded of the Phantom Ranger.

"Yes. I told you I took a risk. I was fairly certain that, given Captain Smith's focus on honor, Kizzie would assist us," the Phantom Ranger replied. "I realized she would need to know exactly what was at stake if she did."

"Don't worry," Kizzie said. "I know what's at risk with time travel. I won't tell anyone, and I'll brew something to make me forget you were ever here. I'll slip it to Jaybert and the others as well. It's for the best." She looked at Zell again. "If it means he's no longer a threat in the future, I shall do all that I can to assist you."

Lucas seemed to calm down a bit at that. "Alright," he said. "We appreciate the help, Kizzie."

Kizzie nodded. "Right then. How do you intend to destroy the Great Wizard?" She asked.

"We were hoping overloading the energy tube would work, but he's still breathing," Karone replied.

"You stripped him down to just his power, but that's not enough," Kizzie said. "You need something personal to wipe him out. Something tied to him."

"The sword," Cassie said suddenly.

"What sword?" Lucas asked.

"Ollie's sword. It belonged to one of the original Chosen and is full of magic. It's not the sword that killed him... That's the one Brian has... But since it's tied to the Chosen, it should still do the trick, right?"

"Sure, but Ollie's not here to summon it," Lucas pointed out.

"No... But Lee is."

"Me?" Lee repeated.

"It's a Scott family heirloom. You're a Scott."

"It belongs to the eldest brother... That's not me."

"Does your brother still have it in 1989, or has he given it to Jason?" Lucas asked.

"Jason's still just a kid."

"Yeah, and he's already flirting with everything female," Cassie said with a laugh. "He's quite the charmer."

"I taught him well," Lee said with a laugh. "Anyway, my brother still has the sword. It's passed on when the eldest son is a teenager."

"Do you think it would work for Lee?" Cassie asked Lucas.

"Maybe... I'm not an expert on magic," Lucas replied.

"It's tied to the bloodline, correct?" Kizzie asked. "As long as Lee has honorable intentions and asks a previous owner for assistance, it should work."

"A previous owner?" Lee repeated.

"Dimitri, Luv," Kizzie explained patiently. "Legend has it that his spirit is bound to that sword more than any other. I believe he will allow you to use the sword if it means destroying part of Zell."

"Great. How do I get it away from my brother? He can't see me grown up," Lee said. "I can't just knock on the door and ask to borrow it."

"Honestly, you lot think so small," Kizzie said. "Show me the sword in your mind's eye. I'll help you pull it to us through a pocket realm." She took his hands.

Lee, unlike most of his family, wasn't skeptical of magic. He focused on the sword. A minute later, a tiny portal opened up and the sword appeared in his hands.

"Whoa! Does that work for lost socks, too?" Zhane asked. Karone punched his arm.

"Ask it nicely, Lee," Kizzie said. "Focus on your goal and speak directly to Dimitri."

Lee shrugged. "Hello, Dimitri," he said. "My name is Lee Scott... I am not this sword's proper owner, but I'm your kin, and I need to use it... You see, Zell's here, and we think this sword can destroy this part of him. Will you allow it?"

He didn't know what to expect. It certainly wasn't an audible response. Leonidis, Dimitri said softly in his mind. Lee cringed at the use of his birth name. He never used it. I sense your intentions are true. I was also not meant to use this sword, however when my brothers perished, it became mine. If you wield it with a pure heart, it shall not fail you. You may use the sword, so long as you return it to your brother after the act is done.

I will, Lee promised. He could feel the sword vibrating in his hands then. The power attached to it responded to him, and somehow, he knew he would succeed.

"You're ready, Luv," Kizzie said.

Lee raised the sword confidently. He moved toward Zell, who suddenly opened his eyes and stood. He manifested a sword of his own as he hissed, "Dimitri..."

Lee moved to strike him. Zell deflected the attack despite obviously being weak. "Even half-dead, he's powerful as hell," Damon mumbled.

"His sword is a conductor of some sort," Kizzie said. "His energy is beginning to recharge. He won't reach his previous power levels, but he's growing stronger."

"Lee!" Hannah shouted in warning as Zell nearly impaled him. Lee moved back just in time.

Kaylen grabbed her baseball bat. "Fuck this. Let's even the odds," she said.

Together, Lee and Kaylen faced off against Zell. Lee noticed the others watching them closely. Serena stood looking much more confident and calm beside Andros and V. She looked at Lee and Kaylen before she shouted, "Go, Go, Jaguar!" As she morphed, Lee knew she must be fully functional again.

Justin looked at Serena and took a deep breath. "Shift into Turbo!" He said, morphing again. Cassie followed his lead, and so did Lucas. Soon enough, everyone had morphed again except for Lee. He knew somehow that he had to face Zell without his suit, or the sword would fail him.

Zell deflected a lot of the attacks from the others, but some managed to connect. There were simply too many coming at once for him to deflect them all. As he tried to raise some sort of magical attack, Lee made his move, shoving the Scott family sword straight through Zell's chest.

Lee expected something dramatic to happen, like another explosion, but instead, all of the energy Zell had managed to regain escaped from his body in a single exhalation. His eyes went wide with surprise.

"You bested me... I am impressed. Well done, my boy..." Zell managed to say before he faded into nothing.

"Is he dead? Did it work, or did he escape?" Hannah asked in confusion.

"He has ceased to exist," Kizzie replied. "I can no longer sense that aspect of his energy anywhere in time. You have succeeded."

"Hell yeah! Mission accomplished!" Zhane proclaimed. Everyone dropped their morphs.

"Now you all best return to your time," Kizzie advised.

"I'm staying," Lucas said. "I'm positive Alex is here... And with any luck, Wes is with him."

"I'm staying, too," Cassie said firmly.

"This isn't our mission, but I'm in agreement with your choice," Andros said. "Wes is a friend. He's a good man. We need to rescue him. Zhane, V, and I will stay and help."

"Wildcats, Justin, Lost Galaxy... You all need to go home," Lucas said. He didn't try to pull that on the Phantom Ranger. Lee suspected Lucas knew Cassie would argue about that.

"If you think we're leaving you to fight this fight yourself, you don't know us at all, Lucas," Lee said firmly.

"He's right," Hannah said. "We're a team, Lucas. We're staying."

"Guys, it's not safe. You don't know Alex like I do-" Lucas began.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving my brother," Karone said firmly.

"And we won't leave Karone," Maya added.

"She's family," Mike agreed. "If she stays, I stay."

"I never leave a man behind," Kai added. "Or a woman."

"We're in this together, Lucas," Damon agreed.

"Justin... I'm sure you want to get back to Jared," Lucas said.

"I do," Justin said. "More than anything... But Cassie's the only other member of the Turbo team left. I'm going to see this fight through at her side."

"So get over yourself, Lucas," Kaylen said with a smirk. "Because no matter how hard you try to order it, none of us are leaving you. Besides, if we leave, it will be up to our teenaged selves to save your stubborn ass when you inevitably get into trouble, and they're busy enough right now."

"I can't talk you guys out of this no matter how dangerous it is, can I?" Lucas asked.

"The probability of that is zero percent," Serena confirmed.

"You're one of our mentors, Lucas," Austin said. "You're family. And you'd do it for any of us."

"You have yourself a loyal group of friends," Kizzie said. "I must return to the base. Be safe, and do try not to draw attention to yourselves. I'll go brew that memory charm." She left them.

"So, what now?" Lee asked.

"We find a hotel and get some rest," Lucas said. "We all expended a ton of energy today. We need to recover before we go after Alex."

"A hotel? I would never allow that!" A voice said indignantly.

"Alpha!" Cassie said in surprise as a hologram of Alpha Three appeared in front of them.

"You will stay at Oakhaven," Alpha Three said.

"But that's our training base," Hannah protested. "We'll run into our past selves."

"Hello, Fully Grown Hannah!" Three said cheerfully. "Actually, you won't run into the teenagers or the other time traveling Cassie and Lucas. Oakhaven is much larger than you all know. I assume I never got a chance to show you the secret passageway that leads to the subbasement. It is larger than the main floor of the house, and it runs under the woods. There are plenty of rooms. You'll all be comfortable, and I would not mind the company."

"She's right," Serena said. "I've seen it. The structure is enormous."

"Thanks, Alpha," Cassie said. "We accept."

"Excellent! I shall teleport you at once. Prepare yourselves!" Three declared. Moments later, they were teleported into Oakhaven, the creepy but gorgeous mansion she resided in, and the place where the Wildcats had trained every day after school.

"Is anyone else starving?" Zhane asked.

"Don't worry," Cassie said. "We kept tons of food here for the kids. Three, is there enough to feed us all?"

"And then some," Three confirmed.

"Get settled in, guys. I'll handle sustenance," Cassie said cheerfully.

Lee paused. "Guys... I have to get this sword back to my brother," he said. It had certainly served its purpose, but he knew it was time to return it.

"I'll do it," Three said. "I can teleport it so he doesn't notice its arrival."

Lee nodded. "Thanks, Three. I appreciate it." As the sword vanished from his hands, Lee relaxed. Not only had they successfully defeated the Zell they'd been sent after, but no one had died or irreversibly changed the time line in the process. It seemed like a pretty productive day to Lee. He was positive that after some rest, they'd be able to save Wes and put a stop to Alex, and then they could finally return home.

KIRA (THE PRESENT)  
She could see the relief on Adam's face when she entered the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good," Kira replied. "Merrick had Pierce heal me. The kid's good at what he does. That's not why I brought you guys here, though. Zell asked Branz to provide us with objects to link to each of the evil aspects of Zell that are scattered throughout time. The idea is each one will find its way to the team that is meant to destroy that aspect. He doesn't know for sure where in time they are because he tends to move instead of staying in one place unless he needs to remain there. I can't prepare you guys too much because of that, but we're sending everyone back at once. So... Jen? Are we ready?"

"We are," Jen confirmed. "I've briefed all of the Time Force and SPD Rangers on their assignments. I need those Rangers to pick the object that feels right and go to your assigned teams."

Sky was the first to step up. He reached into the pile of items and pulled out a small metal ball. "A ball?" He asked. "What is the significance of this?"

Rocky visibly twitched. "Pachinko..." He said as though naming the most feared being on the planet.

"Why would Zell give us a Pachinko ball as a clue?" Preston asked.

"Oh, Young Ranger... You have no idea of the horror that was Pachinkohead!" Tommy said dramatically.

"I... hate... Pachinko!" Rocky declared.

"But, Rocky... It's so much fun," Adam teased him.

"Dude, I swear, I will kick you if you don't shut up," Rocky informed him.

"Trip, you're up," Jen said, effectively ending their conversation.

Trip cheerfully walked up to the pile. He pulled out a brass button. "Oooh... It's shiny," he said with approval. Indeed, the button was freshly polished.

"This is from the era of the American Revolution," Doggie Cruger said as he studied the button. "I believe it comes from the uniform of an American soldier."

Trip took the button to the team he'd be leading. Bridge stepped up for his turn. He began trying to read the energy of the items before he finally selected one. He showed it to Kira.

"A guitar pick?" Kira asked as she looked at it. Then, she realized it was so much more than that as she spotted an autograph on the back of it. "Holy shit... Look at the signature!" She cried.

"What is it, Kira?" Bridge asked. He examined it for a moment before his eyes went wide. "Whoa..."

"Jimi Hendrix's guitar pick? Are you kidding me? Oh my God!" Kira took a deep breath. "Sorry. Fangirl moment. This is literally a part of music history!"

"I'd say that object found the right team," Jayden said with a smile. He stepped closer to look at the guitar pick. "Ji would have loved to see this," he added sadly.

"He's probably up there jamming with Hendrix himself right now," Kira said. Jayden nodded, not saying anything as he offered her a slight smile and walked back to his team.

"Jack," Jen said.

Jack stepped forward. He reached toward the pile and pulled out a musical instrument. Kira studied it for a moment as Jack frowned. "What is this, an old-fashioned guitar?" He asked.

"I think it's a lute," Kira said. "It's similar to a guitar, but sounds different. It was really popular back in the days of the Renaissance. I'm guessing that's where this one comes from, since we're dealing with time travel."

Jack shrugged. "Alright," he said, heading toward his team. "Hopefully it's not too dangerous for the magic-based teams to go back to the time of the Witch Hunts."

"Syd," Jen called.

Syd nervously stepped forward. "Here goes..." She said softly. She stuck her hand into the pile. What came out was a golden scarab beetle.

"The Universe gives the girl who lives for manicures and shopping a bug?" Jake asked.

"It's not just a bug," Noah said, rolling his eyes. "That's a scarab beetle. They were sacred to people in Ancient Egypt."

"I'm guessing that's where we're going, then," Syd said.

"Z," Jen called.

Z didn't hesitate to stick her hand into the pile. She pulled out a coin with a strange symbol on it. "What's this?" She asked.

It was Josh who answered first. "That's the symbol of the Gorgons," he said. "It was popular in Ancient Greece, and represented the story of Medusa and her sisters. It's both a warning and a symbol of protection."

"Encyclopedia Joshtanica strikes again," Zeke said with a grin.

"So, is that everything?" Kimberly asked.

"For us, yes. The rest of them must belong to the Eltarians," Kira said. "They're handling their own time travel efforts. Doggie and Kat will get them back to Branz."

"Okay then," Jen said. "It's time to do this, guys. Everyone knows the rules. I've drilled them into your heads a dozen times by now. Just be careful, and remember, listen to the people from SPD and Time Force. We all know how to move through time without causing an issue."

"Wait... What about Sage?" Zeke asked. "She isn't here yet."

"Sage won't be joining us on this trip." Adam replied. "I sort of grounded her to the Reservation with her uncle and Sam. There's a lot going on in her head that makes her a danger to this mission, and the safest place for her is the Reservation until she's thinking clearly again."

"But how are we supposed to do this without our leader?" Zeke protested.

"You're in charge of the Legacy Rangers, too, Zeke... So right now, you're the only leader the team has. Kenny can back you up as needed."

Zeke took a deep breath. "Is Sage okay?" he asked.

"She's angry with me, but I think she's starting to understand why this is necessary. With any luck, she'll be functioning properly again by the time we all get back, but I can't risk her going on this mission. I love my daughter, but she's in a bad place right now and this is the best thing for everyone."

"Thorn, will you be okay without her?" Zeke asked.

"As long as I know she's safe, I'll be fine," Thorn said. "Things are so bad an Eltarian had to literally beat a telepath out of my sister's head. Dad's making the right call, even if I hate that she won't be with us. Besides, time travel is a sensitive subject for Sage."

Troy looked a bit guilty at those words. "Mom will come out of this stronger," he said softly.

"Troy... The only thing Sage doesn't regret about getting knocked into the past is you," Thorn said gently. "You need to remember that."

Troy nodded, but said nothing. His eyes betrayed how lost he was feeling. Nessa suddenly wrapped her arms around him and said, "Don't go all emo on me, Troy of Earth... I expect to come back here and find you smiling." She kissed him.

That did leave a smile on Troy's face. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too. Now, focus. We have a job to do! See you soon." She walked back to her own team.

Jen gave everyone another minute to focus before she said, "Alright. Everyone, get in position."

Kira stood beside Merrick. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

"As ready as I can be, I suppose," Merrick replied.

"We've got this!" Dustin declared.

At that moment, everyone was sent into the past, and their journeys through time began.

THE ALCHEMIST (LONG AGO, ON A PLANET FAR AWAY...)

The Alchemist and the Warlock had been preparing for this fight for millennia. The golden coin that had drifted into her hand from the pile of objects bore a symbol the Alchemist knew well... The Vretiz family crest.

"Where are we, Eva?" The Warlock asked in confusion. "This is neither Earth nor Eltar."

"No," the Alchemist replied. "This is B'Deston."

"Are you certain?" The Warlock asked in surprise.

"My family line originated from this planet. Although they never discussed it, I found books from this land. I recognize the symbols I see here."

"B'Deston was destroyed long before Zell was born... And his family was from Nozann, not B'Deston. Why would he be hiding here?"

"That is an excellent question, but I believe the only concern we need to have currently is how to find and destroy him."

"Eva..." The Warlock said in warning. He pulled her behind him quickly. The Alchemist realized why when she saw who walked nearby.

"Rinton..." She said softly.

Sure enough, the eldest surviving member of the original Treygan line to reach Eltar stood in front of her eyes. He held a gem of some sort in his hands that radiated with dark power.

"Whatever he has in his hands, it contains the purest evil energy I have ever sensed," the Warlock said.

"It is the balance of the energy which lives inside of Patti," the Alchemist realized. "I cannot believe Rinton possessed such an artifact..."

"He was always a power hungry monster... However, he must not have absorbed the crystal, or he would have been even more unstoppable than he was. What do you think became of it?"

"I do not know... But I suspect we just found out why Zell is here. What better way to gain power and become unstoppable than to absorb such a crystal for himself?"

"It wouldn't work. Contrary to what we came to believe, he is not pure evil."

"No, but the Witch is. If she's influencing his choices, she could have convinced him to come here and steal it. She probably intends to take it from him."

"Eva... We must get our hands on that crystal before Zell does."

She knew he was right. "I have an idea," she said.

"I shall follow your lead as always," the Warlock replied.

"I need you to glamour me, Maizon... Make me appear as an innocent teenager."

The Warlock nodded, casting the spell. The Alchemist turned into a teenager. Her hair was long and red, which meant the Warlock had possessed the sense not to make her look as she had when she'd been the innocent, blonde-haired Eva Leigh.

The Alchemist took a deep breath before walking toward Rinton Treygan. The teenager was not quite as arrogant as the man he would become, but he definitely had too much confidence for his own good. "Oh! Pardon me, Brave Soldier," she said, intentionally bumping into him before eyeing his uniform. She knew enough of the ancient language of B'Deston to converse with the young man. Moriazan the First had taught it to her when she was very small.

Rinton looked at her with lust in his eyes. "You must be more careful," he said. "It is not safe out here for an unaccompanied girl. The Nozann army might abduct you! Allow me to escort you."

"I could never ask such a thing. You are an important man with much to do."

"It is my duty as a future leader of our planet to protect our vulnerable females." He smiled charmingly. The Alchemist wanted to kick his teeth down his throat for the sexist comment.

"Leader?" She asked, feigning interest.

"Why, yes... I am Rinton, the eldest son of Captain Treygan, head of B'Deston's entire Military."

She hadn't known that about Rinton, but that was because no one on Eltar ever really discussed their lives before seeking refuge on the sanctuary planet.

"What an honor to be the eldest heir to such a great legacy," she said.

"Only my sister, Renessa, is older..." He seemed to resent this fact deeply. "I have a younger twin brother, Rygano, and two other younger siblings as well. Malavez and Blissandra are still just children... Eleven and eight years old, to be precise."

The Alchemist wondered what had become of the other Treygans. Only Rinton and Rygano had made it to Eltar. She suspected it might be of importance, but she couldn't dwell on it until after she got the dark crystal away from Rinton.

It turned out not to be so difficult. As she allowed Rinton to keep talking about himself, the Alchemist slipped a rock into his hand as she took the crystal from him. The chatty teenager did not even notice the difference.

The Alchemist pretended to reach her home a few minutes later. "Thank you for your assistance, Rinton Treygan," she said formally. He looked like he wanted to try to kiss her, but there were too many witnesses nearby for him to push such contact if she didn't initiate it.

She waited for him to leave before rejoining the Warlock in the woods nearby. He quickly removed her glamour. She showed him the crystal in her hands. "Well done, Eva," he said.

"That was excruciating. I have not had to endure his company for millennia, and I just remembered why that is a good thing," she said. "I think he was even more obnoxious as a teenager. He never even shut up about himself long enough to ask my name."

"He is still just a boy, Eva Leigh," a voice said. "He is arrogant and certainly not a good person, but he has not yet matured into the pure evil man you came to know on Eltar. The acts he committed to reach that level have not happened yet."

The Alchemist looked up at Zell, who stood before her looking more threatening than he ever had before. "I will take that, thank you," he said as he reached for the crystal.

"Over my dead body, Zell," she said firmly.

"That really won't be necessary. Just hand it to me." He reached toward her, stroking her cheek gently. "It would be a waste to throw away all of your magical potential, my dear."

For a split second, the Alchemist was twelve years old again, shy little Eva, alone with her best friend's older brother, agreeing to "help" with a ritual. She'd been so naive... And Zell had broken her trust and shattered her innocence that day. She'd never had the heart to tell Elgan what a monster his brother was, but Maizon had figured it out.

The Warlock stepped between them now, grabbing Zell's hand at the wrist. "Touch her again and I will make you wish I had destroyed you," he said harshly.

Zell was as stunned by this as the Alchemist. He backed away from them both. "We are not children anymore, Zell," the Alchemist informed him, no longer feeling like frightened little Eva. Her dark power gave her confidence, and she remembered how strong she had become.

You can do this, she told herself. This is why we turned evil. This is the moment we have waited for.

As Zell reached for the crystal, the Alchemist sent it into a pocket realm, where it would be safe until it was meant to be found by its proper keeper. Zell looked furious.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zell demanded. "You were two of my most loyal! What has become of you? Why would you betray me?"

"For Elgan," the Alchemist said firmly. "Everything we have done was for him. I saw what you did, and we vowed to destroy you the day you destroyed him."

Zell laughed. "And you believe you stand a chance against me?" He asked.

"As Eva Leigh and Maizon? No," the Warlock began.

"But as the Alchemist and the Warlock? Absolutely," the Alchemist finished his thought.

"We shall see, my dear," Zell said before he began raising dark power unlike any the Alchemist had seen him summon before.

"This is it," she said to the Warlock. He took her hand in his, and they joined their magic as one. The amount of power flowing between them would have killed Eva Leigh and Maizon, but the Alchemist and the Warlock were just evil enough to handle it.

Neither could speak or communicate, but they didn't need to. They were functioning as one entity now. At exactly the same moment, they released all of the dark power they had summoned, sending every ounce of the magic into Zell.

It was over in seconds. There was nothing left of Zell but smoke, and soon even that faded away. As the smoke cleared, the Alchemist looked at the Warlock and gasped.

"Maizon..." She whispered.

He stared at her in equal shock. "Eva... Your hair..." He said, clearly trying to comprehend what was happening. "Your eyes..."

She knew what must be coming because she could see what had happened to the Warlock, but she still did not believe it was possible. She quickly found a creek and took a deep breath before looking at her reflection.

Looking back at her for the first time in millennia was Eva Leigh. She was a bit older, and her eyes had seen many more horrors, but they were blue and her hair was blonde. The reflection that appeared beside her was not the Warlock, but Maizon.

"I don't understand..." She whispered.

"We've done it, Eva. We destroyed him, just as we swore we would do," Maizon replied.

"But the spell we cast when we embraced the darkness and gave up our light... It was irreversible, Maizon."

"We hit Zell with every ounce of darkness we possessed," he said slowly. "Eva... I think we cast the darkness out of ourselves in the process!"

She felt light in her heart and knew he was right. Somehow, they had freed themselves from the evil they'd embraced millennia ago. "The Alchemist and the Warlock are no more," she said softly.

"Eva and Maizon have returned," Maizon agreed. He pulled her into his arms, lifting her up and spinning her around in delight like he'd done when she was a small child. Although he'd always struggled with depression as a boy, Eva and Elgan had been able to bring out the lighter side of him. Eva hadn't seen it since Elgan's death. It filled her with a joy she hadn't realized she'd missed.

"It's time," she said softly.

"Time for what?" Maizon asked.

"Time to go home and set a few more things right." She took his hand, knowing the journey they faced now would be different. It scared her a bit. The Alchemist had been brave, powerful, and cold. She felt nothing, so nothing could ever hurt her. Eva Leigh was vulnerable, and full of hope and light. Still, she knew with Maizon by her side, she could get through anything, and although she'd buried her heart in the ground with Elgan, he had returned to her as well. Whatever this new path brought, it was their second chance, and neither of them were going to pass it up.

ADAM (1994)  
He had to admit, it was a bit strange to travel through time. What was even more strange was where they ended up.

"Ernie..." Adam said softly in surprise.

Sure enough, they were at the Angel Grove Youth Center... And Ernie was behind the counter wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and smiling.

"Hmmm... You guys are a little older than my usual customers, but you seem really familiar," Ernie said. "Have we met?"

"Nope!" Tanya said quickly. "We're just here with our youth group." She pointed to the Ninja Steel team.

"Yeah, we're, uh... We're visiting from out of town," Rocky added.

"Well then, welcome to Angel Grove! What can I get you guys?" Ernie asked.

Those who were quite familiar with the Youth Center automatically rattled off their favorite items. Sky made a quick decision, probably for the sake of not standing out. The Ninja Steel kids followed the lead of the older Rangers, but Trey looked a little confused. "He'll have what I'm having," Adam said quickly. Ernie set to work preparing their shakes.

"Thanks, Adam... It's been quite a while since the last time I ordered a shake... I'm pretty sure my three selves were separated at the time," Trey said.

"Oh my God..." Kimberly mumbled as she spotted a very familiar group of teenagers. "What was I thinking with that outfit?"

"Kimberly... That's probably not the most important thing to worry about right now," Billy pointed out gently. The affection in his eyes made it clear he wasn't trying to insult her, but he had a point.

"Right, sorry... So why the heck are we here?" Kimberly asked. "Did we mess up? I mean, we're literally staring at our past selves."

"I'm not sure," Sky said. "But you all need to be extremely careful. Don't engage yourselves in any sort of interaction."

That sounded like an easy enough plan until something happened that made Adam drop his shake. His hands were trembling as he looked at the last person he'd been prepared to see.

"Oh no! Here, let me he-" Casey began as she bent down to help him clean up the shattered glass. Then, she looked into his eyes and stopped mid-sentence. "Adam?" She whispered.

He knew it was pointless to lie to his Shaman wife, especially since Rocky blurted out, "Casey!"

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Rocky... What's going on?"

"Don't say another word, Rocky," Sky said firmly.

"It's Casey, Sky. She'll just get it out of us anyway," Rocky pointed out. "Even as a teenager, she was a super Shaman. She's powerful, like Sage."

"Why are you guys messing around with time travel? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Casey asked.

"Our bad guy sort of traveled back here, but we're not sure why," Kimberly replied.

"Kimberly... Wow. And... Billy?" Casey guessed.

"Affirmative," Billy replied with a sad smile.

"I don't think I know the rest of you," Casey said softly. "Honestly, I still haven't revealed myself to anyone except Tommy and Adam. The others just know there's a new Green Ranger, but they haven't seen me out of my morph yet. I only outed myself to Adam earlier this week."

"So it's November of 1994," Adam said softly.

"Oh no... That's when Pachinkohead showed up," Rocky said nervously.

"Relax, Rocky," Casey said soothingly. "We took care of that yesterday."

"Wait... If we're barely on the team, then..." Rocky began. He let the sentence trail off as he spotted someone else entering the Youth Center. Her eyes were shining with light and she had a huge smile on her face. She laughed as a teenaged Adam waved her over to their table. She looked nothing like she had the last time they'd seen her.

"Aisha..." Adam whispered, swallowing hard.

"Okay, enough," Sky said firmly. "I'm sending Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya home. You guys can't be here. It's too much of a risk. The Ninja Steel kids and I can handle this with Trey."

"They're baby Rangers," Tanya protested. "They were paired with us for their protection, so we're not abandoning them, Sky. Besides, I'm fine. I won't show up here for a while yet."

"But you and Aisha-"

"Were extremely close... But seeing her won't turn me stupid. It's kind of nice, actually... It reminds me who she was before Zedd attacked her and Zell got into her head."

"Stop with the time spoilers, Tanya!" Sky said in horror, looking at Casey.

"Oh, for the sake of the Gods, I'll ask Sam to take my memories of today if you're so worried," Casey said, rolling her eyes. "Does he ever relax?"

"Not that we've seen," Calvin said, making Hayley laugh.

"This situation is extremely delicate," Sky reminded everyone.

"Adam... What is it?" Casey asked, seeing the look in his eyes as he kept staring at both her and Aisha.

"I'm sorry, Casey," he said softly. "I can't tell you."

She sighed. "I understand. I just hate seeing you looking so sad and lost, Little Frog." She paused, like she didn't know why she'd called him that.

She doesn't, he realized. We aren't Ninjetti yet. She just picked that up from my mind. Tears welled up in his eyes as her words hit him. He couldn't help it. "I need a minute," he said, trying to walk away.

Casey suddenly understood. "I'm dead in your time, aren't I?" She asked softly.

Fully crying now, Adam could only nod. Casey wrapped her arms around him, and for a moment, Adam felt relieved. Then, his grief returned.

"I love you," he whispered. "I haven't told you yet, but I love you, Casey."

"I hurt you..." Casey realized. She looked heartbroken at the idea of that.

"It's complicated..."

"I'm sorry, Adam... What about Aisha? Is she..?"

"We lost her... In a lot of ways," Adam replied. "I can't risk telling you more than that. I already admitted too much. You need to have Sam take this all away from you."

"I promise I will. But while I do know, let me help you guys."

"No way," Sky said. "It's too risky!"

"Sky... Casey's not just any Power Ranger," Trey said softly. "I believe she would be an excellent asset to us."

"Zell's in her head," Sky reminded him sharply.

Casey looked at him in surprise. "Oh, my... Your enemy somehow influenced me?" She asked.

"In the future... You tried to stop him and part of him attached itself to your soul," Adam explained. "But we'll fix you, Casey... Somehow."

"I believe you," she said with a sad smile. She gently wiped away a stubborn tear that still clung to his cheek.

"Casey... We believe Zell is here somewhere," Billy said. "I think you can help us figure out where."

"Tell me about him," she said.

"He's Zordon's evil father," Kimberly explained. "Well, sort of. He's actually not evil, but outside influences made him do unforgivable things. Part of him has been saved... The good part. We're on a mission to stop the evil Zells."

"Okay, I'm following," Casey said patiently. "So he should feel a bit like Zordon?"

"Kind of," Adam confirmed.

Casey nodded. She closed her eyes, and Adam tried not to get emotional as he watched her reach out with her Shaman senses. This Casey was the girl he'd fallen in love with, and he missed her more than he'd even realized.

After a minute, Casey opened her eyes. "The one you seek is not far from here," she said. "I feel him lurking in the woods, watching Goldar."

"Tell me Zell's not looking to recruit him," Rocky said nervously.

"He was in the Alliance, but that was because of Merkhet," Billy said, looking uncomfortable as he mentioned the demigoddess who'd tortured him and held him hostage for three years. Considering Merkhet had been Doctor K's mother, Adam understood why her name was still painful for Billy. "He only got out because he died."

"Zedd said Goldar had a change of heart in the end," Tanya said. "He just wanted to avenge Scorpina. He was grieving, so he followed Merkhet into the Alliance. In this time, he has no reason to work with Zell."

"He's loyal to power, not specific people," Adam said. "He might join him if he thinks Zell's stronger than Rita and Zedd."

"Go to the woods," Casey said. "I'll make sure the team stays away so you guys can safely use your powers."

"The only one still using the Mighty Morphin' powers is Adam," Billy said. "The rest of us have other morphers. Still, it is best our younger selves stay away. Thanks, Casey."

Adam hesitated before pulling Casey into a tight hug. He inhaled her scent, remembering her as she had been instead of thinking of the pain in his heart. She kissed his cheek shyly. It gave him the slightest sense of peace, and after taking a deep breath, his confidence returned. "Let's go," he said.

The Power Rangers headed to the woods. They found Goldar quickly. Unfortunately, he was not alone. Scorpina, Rita, and Zedd were there. Zedd stood with his staff looking as evil as Adam remembered him.

"You know, the Universe could have warned Casey that he had friends coming," Rocky mumbled.

"Zell won't risk confronting Goldar with Zedd and Rita here," Tanya said. "He's afraid of Zedd's power levels, and if they see him, he's running the risk of either of them tipping Zordon off that he's here. Enemies or not, they won't just let Zell run around Angel Grove unchecked. They consider this their playground, and they both hate him."

"She's right," Sky said. "Zell must have moved away from here." He paused. "We're missing one," he said with a frown. He looked at Brody. "Where's Pink?"

"Sarah!" Brody called softly so as not to draw the attention of Rita, Lord Zedd, and company. "Where are you?"

"Guys! Over here," she called urgently.

The rest of the Power Rangers hurried to catch up to her. "What were you thinking running off on us?" Sky demanded.

"Shhh!" Sarah whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "He's over here, and we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Adam asked softly.

"What are you looking at, you big blue freak?" A voice demanded. Adam's eyes went wide as he recognized it, but he prayed he was wrong.

"Yeah," another voice said with an unmistakable nervous, high-pitched laugh. "Blue freak!" More laughter followed.

"Oh no..." Kimberly whispered in horror.

"Bulk and Skull..." Billy said softly.

"Why is it always those two?" Tanya asked.

"How interesting that I should find you boys here," Zell said softly. "Tell me... Would you be interested in a job?"

"What kind of job?" Bulk asked suspiciously.

"Does that matter?" Zell asked. "If you assist me in this mission, I shall provide you with something you deeply desire."

"Yeah? Like what?" Bulk asked.

"The identities of the Power Rangers," Zell replied calmly.

"Oh, shit..." Rocky mumbled.

"Um... How badly would that mess up the time line, exactly?" Preston asked Sky nervously.

"Irreversibly," Sky replied. "And it will be even worse if they actually do something evil for him."

"They won't," Kimberly said firmly.

"You can't know that. They weren't good kids, Kimberly," Sky reminded her. "They were just a couple of thugs."

"They acted out, but their hearts were good, Sky. I know them. They'll make the right choice."

Bulk looked skeptical. "You know who they are?" He asked.

"I do, my boy," Zell confirmed.

"Why should we believe you?"

"Yeah, why?" Skull echoed.

"I am Zordon's father. He is the one who brought them together," Zell replied calmly.

Bulk and Skull exchanged glances. "Okay," Bulk said. "What's the mission?"

"Oh, no..." Brody said. "We have to stop them!"

"Just... Let this play out," Kimberly said. "I have faith in them."

"Kimberly-" Sky began.

"Skull died saving my life, and Bulk risked his more than once to save children. Give them a chance, Sky. Please."

"I need you to help me destroy a very powerful entity," Zell said. "He will see me coming, but he would never expect two mortal teenagers to set a trap."

"Who is he?" Bulk asked.

"His name is Ignatius, or rather, it was. I sense he has reincarnated. Ignatius is a problem for me. Assist me in ridding the world of this pest and the identities of the Power Rangers shall be yours."

"Reincarnated?" Skull repeated. He looked at Bulk nervously.

"Let's say we buy into that... Who is he now?" Bulk asked.

"He was reborn on Eltar, my home planet, somewhat recently. I believe that he fled here when he was old enough to remember his true identity. Be warned... Ignatius is excellent with weapons, and he has powerful fire magic as well. You must not engage him. Simply lure him out of hiding. I shall do the rest."

"How will we find him?" Bulk asked.

"Use this," Zell said. He handed Bulk a strange necklace. "When you find him, it will heat up in response to his proximity."

Bulk shrugged. "So, if we do this, you'll tell us who the Power Rangers are?" He asked.

"Yes, my boy. All will be revealed to you."

Bulk nodded. "Easy enough. Come on, Skull." He led Skull away.

"They agreed! We have to stop them," Sky said.

"Let's just follow them for now," Adam said.

"We can't take that risk!"

"Sky, Zell obviously views this Ignatius guy as a threat. We need to figure out who he is before Zell finds him and kills him."

"We can't just let Zell out of our sight," Sky argued.

"Follow Zell with the kids and Trey," Adam said. "Leave Bulk and Skull to me, Kim, Rocky, Billy, and Tanya."

"Alone, in 1994? I don't think that's a good idea. You guys already ran into too many people you shouldn't have."

"Trust us, Sky," Kimberly said. "We'll make sure the time line doesn't change."

"Fine... But the second this gets out of hand, I'm ending it," Sky said firmly. "Use this to call me when you figure out what's happening." He handed Billy a strange piece of SPD tech, probably figuring only their resident genius would know how to use it. With that, they followed Bulk and Skull.

KIMBERLY (1994)  
She wasn't sure what to expect from this new journey, but in her heart, she knew Bulk and Skull would do the right thing. They followed the boys for several minutes.

Bulk had shoved the necklace into Skull's hands, making him carry it for him. Suddenly, Skull's eyes went wide. "Um... Bulky?" He asked nervously.

"What?" Bulk asked sharply.

"This thing just started glowing."

Kimberly looked at Skull's hands. Sure enough, the necklace had begun to glow a bright shade of red. It radiated like it was on fire. Skull yelped and dropped it.

"Honestly, Skull, you can't even carry a necklace?" Bulk mumbled. He went to pick it up and cursed loudly as he also dropped it. "That burned!" He shouted.

"He said it would heat up," Skull reminded Bulk.

"Great. So where is this guy?" Bulk asked, looking around.

That was when they all spotted someone coming toward them. "Wait..." Bulk said as actual flames burst from the necklace. They did not seem to damage it. "It's him? It can't be..."

"This thing seems to disagree," Skull pointed out.

"But... He's just a kid, Skull..."

Sure enough, a boy who couldn't have been more than six years old was the only person in sight. "Bulky... What do we do?" Skull asked nervously.

"I didn't sign up to kidnap a little kid. The way that blue freak talked about him being dangerous, I expected him to be some thug."

Suddenly, the boy did the last thing Kimberly expected and pulled out a gun. "I know how to use this," he said, holding it steadily on Bulk and Skull. "And I can hear you idiots. Who sent you?"

"What in all of God's name is happening right now?" Tanya whispered in surprise.

"I'm thinking there's a reason Zell's afraid of this kid," Rocky replied.

"Put that thing away!" Bulk said like he was scolding a toddler... Which he basically was. "We aren't gonna hurt you, Kid."

"No, you're not, 'cuz I'll shoot you before you get any closer," the kid said firmly. If he hadn't been holding Bulk and Skull at gunpoint, Kimberly would have thought he was just some cute little kid.

"Can we disarm him without hurting him?" Adam wondered aloud.

"I'm actually more worried about him hurting us," Billy said. "He's holding that thing like a professional assassin."

"Who. Sent. You?" The kid demanded again.

"Some blue freak," Bulk said nervously. "I didn't ask his name. He says he's Zordon's father."

"Damnit!" The kid cursed.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Skull said before laughing nervously.

"Seriously, what are you, five?" Bulk added.

"I'm six and a half, asshole," the kid replied. He clicked the safety off the gun.

"Whoa!" Skull cried in alarm. He jumped into Bulk's arms.

"Get down," Bulk said, dropping Skull on the ground. "Look, uh..."

"Robert," the boy provided.

"Right. We were sent here to trick you into walking into a trap," Bulk said honestly. "But you're just a kid... And if this guy's targeting a kid, he's clearly the bad guy. I'm not handing a little boy off to some creep."

Robert seemed to consider this. "Okay," he said. "I believe you. But if you don't deliver, he'll kill you."

"We won't let that happen," Kimberly said, showing herself. She looked at Robert. "I can't tell you who I am, sweetie, but I promise my friends and I are the good guys. We want to protect you from Zell."

Robert looked like he wanted to protest, but he hesitated as he looked into her eyes. "You're not from this time," he said.

"No. But we're here to stop Zell from changing the past."

He nodded. "They have my necklace," he said. "Zell took the talisman from me when he killed me... He gave it to me when I was a kid."

"You remember your past life?" Kimberly asked.

"I remember every detail of the first one. I've come back before this. As soon as my reborn mind can form memories, it comes back to me. It's the only way I can stay safe."

Her heart hurt for the little boy. "Where are your parents?" She asked.

"I don't have any. Neither did Ignatius. Zell basically raised him in secret... He made me into a weapon."

Kimberly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Robert flinched like he expected her to hit him. "It's okay, sweetheart," she said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

"I believe you. You're too gentle." He paused. "Be careful. Zell will destroy you if he gets his hands on you. He destroys everyone who's good."

"I've faced him before," Kimberly replied. She looked at Bulk and Skull. "I think it's time to give him his necklace back," she said.

"Well, I ain't touching it!" Bulk said.

Skull laughed nervously before picking it up. "Here," he said, quickly handing it to Robert. It didn't burn him. Instead, it seemed to make his energy radiate from him. As he put it around his neck, flames burst from behind him before vanishing.

"Whoa!" Skull cried, backing up.

Kimberly suddenly remembered something she'd heard about the day Darcy had first put on the talisman that had belonged to Serafine. "Robert, sweetheart... Did Zell ever tell you how he came to raise you?" She asked.

"Nope," Robert replied casually as he fidgeted with his talisman.

She filed the idea away for later, deciding she needed to look into it before she stressed the kid out over a crazy theory that might not be true.

"How are we supposed to protect him?" Rocky asked as the others showed themselves.

"Maybe we should bring him back to our time?" Tanya suggested. "At least until all of the evil Zells are handled."

"It's too risky," Billy said. "We could change the time line if we do that."

"We can't just leave him here defenseless," Adam protested.

"I'm not defenseless," Robert said. "I have a bunch of weapons, and I've got full control of my fire magic. I can even do this." He transformed into a dragon in front of their eyes and exhaled fire.

Bulk and Skull promptly fainted. Billy moved protectively in front of them as he watched the dragon with wide eyes.

Kimberly's theory about where Ignatius had come from expanded. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but it was hard to deny how much sense it made. She had a feeling Billy might have reached the same conclusion.

"Neat trick," Rocky said as he watched the dragon hovering in the air. "Care to turn back into a boy now?"

Robert sent a little fire playfully at the ground in front of Rocky's feet. Rocky jumped back as Adam failed to cover up a laugh and Tanya steadied him. Robert transformed back into a human boy.

"Okay, Robert," Kimberly said. "You obviously have some unique skills, but we still don't want to risk Zell hurting you. Will you agree to let us help you? We could hide you for just a little while, until it's safer."

He looked at her with eyes that were incredibly sad for a child. "Why do you care so much?" He asked.

"You're very brave, Robert, but you're still just a little boy. You deserve to be safe," she said.

"No one's ever tried to protect me before," he admitted. "I've been here for two years, and most people I meet just wanna hurt me."

With the nurturing touch only a mother possessed, Kimberly stroked his hair gently. "I'm sorry you've met so many bad people, sweetheart... But I promise, we're not like them."

He nodded. "You can try to help me," he said softly.

"We'll take him to Sky," Adam said. "Maybe he'll have an idea of how to keep him safe without messing up the time line."

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that," Zell said as he appeared. He looked at Bulk and Skull and shook his head. "Pity... But I didn't really expect much from those two."

Robert stepped in front of Kimberly protectively. He aimed his gun at Zell. "Now, now, my dear boy... That really isn't necessary," Zell said softly.

"Go," Robert said in his young voice with all the authority of a fully grown adult. "I'll handle him." 

"We won't leave you, sweetheart," Kimberly said.

"Not a chance," Tanya agreed.

"Your loyalty, as always, is admirable, Power Rangers," Zell said. "However, it is misplaced. I assure you, this boy does not deserve your help. He is a killer."

"He is a child," Kimberly said firmly. "And I won't let you hurt him."

Sky, Trey, and the Ninja Steel team appeared behind them. "She's right," Sky said firmly. "This boy belongs here, in this time line, alive. You aren't changing his fate."

"I see," Zell said. "And how do you intend to stop me?" His tone was mocking, like he seriously doubted they could ever accomplish such a thing.

They hadn't actually come up with a specific plan to destroy the evil Zells. Then again, winging it was what the Power Rangers did best. They'd been improvising since they were teenagers, after all.

"Together," Billy said firmly. Kimberly smiled at his perfect response to Zell's arrogant question.

As Zell began raising magic for an attack, the Power Rangers sprang into motion. Brody and Levi were the first to run at Zell, kicking him from opposite sides. Zell easily flung them into nearby trees without physically touching them. Preston tried to use that as an opening to attack him from behind, but Zell summoned fire and burned him with it.

"Monster!" Sarah cried as she saw Preston lying on the ground covered in burns. She took a running leap at Zell and actually managed to bring him down by his neck in her rage. He hit the ground hard and was momentarily stunned.

"Damn... She's tougher than I realized," Rocky mumbled.

"The Pink ones always are," Kimberly said with a bit of pride at the young Ranger's actions.

As Sarah knelt beside Preston and tried to assess his injuries, Calvin and Hayley took their turn attacking Zell, inflicting actual damage on him with a couple of matching kicks. Brody and Levi managed to stand back up and got ready to fight again.

"Let me help," Tanya said to Sarah. "I'm a nurse." She began tending to Preston.

"Can I do anything to help?" Kimberly asked.

"It's bad, Kim," Tanya said softly. "I'll try to stabilize him, but I don't know how long he'll last without a healer."

Zell got back on his feet. He tried to attack Rocky with fire, but Adam got in the way, knocking him to safety and barely dodging the blow himself. Kimberly sighed with relief as she realized it had missed him.

Trey morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger before hitting Zell with a powerful attack. It knocked Zell back for a moment, which gave the Power Rangers a chance to regroup.

"Trey's got the right idea," Sky said. "SPD, Emergency!" He cried before morphing as well. Soon enough, everyone else had also morphed aside from Preston, who was barely clinging to consciousness, and Tanya, who was desperately trying to save his life.

The Power Rangers unleashed a joint attack on Zell, hitting him with everything they had. Adam and Rocky pulled out Martial Arts moves Kimberly hadn't seen them use in over two decades. Rocky's back was clearly acting up, as proven when he stopped for a few seconds and put his hand against it to try and ease the pain a bit, but he ignored the old injury to keep fighting.

He can't keep this up forever, Kimberly thought. None of us can.

"We can hurt him, but how do we actually destroy him?" Kimberly asked aloud.

"With this," someone said helpfully.

Kimberly spun around and was startled to see a familiar face. "Amos?" She asked. He looked exactly the same, but she knew he was immortal, so she couldn't be sure if he was their Amos or the one from 1994.

"Ah. So you and I have met in the future," Amos said casually, which answered her question. "I'm afraid I have not yet had the pleasure, Young Warriors. I simply knew you would be coming." He looked at them carefully for a moment before nodding to himself and handing Kimberly a bow and arrow. "I trust you are familiar with this weapon?" He asked.

"I had one of my own as a teenager, but... How is this supposed to take down someone as powerful as Zell?" She asked.

"Very simply, my Pink friend," Amos replied. "You release the arrow into his chest and let it do the work from there."

"It has powerful magic on it," Adam said. "I can feel it."

"Right you are, Frog Spirit," Amos said with a pleased smile. "And do not worry... I have already ensured young Casey's memory has been modified. It was better I interfere than leave it to Sam."

"How did you know about that?" Rocky asked.

"You have met me in the future, have you not?" Amos asked with a laugh. "Let's just say I have a strong connection to all of this and it is my duty to ensure the wrongs of the past are set right. I can only do that, however, if you all play the roles you are meant to play. You have done as you were meant to, and now is the time to finish what you began." He looked at Kimberly as he said, "It must be you, Gentle Crane."

"Why is that?" Billy asked nervously.

"She was the very first of you to stand against him, in a different battle when he first returned. She defended his son despite the incredible risk to her own safety. Her heart is pure and strong, and her bravery and loyalty affected him. If she is the one to attack him, the attack will be that much stronger because he views her a certain way. You all had a role to play. Each of you made this journey for a reason. You have succeeded, or you would not have made it this far. This task, however, is hers alone."

Kimberly could feel the truth of his words in her heart. "It's okay, Billy," she said. "I can do this." She took a deep breath, knocking an arrow and clearing her mind of everything except the love she had in her heart for her friends, her family, Zordon, and the innocent people this Zell would harm if he could, and she released the arrow.

It connected with Zell just as he was about to attack the Ninja Steel kids again. Kimberly watched in surprise as it pierced his chest and Zell burst into flames. His eyes went wide with shock as the fire spread rapidly, until he was nothing but one big inferno. It went out very suddenly, and there was no trace of Zell left behind.

"Damn, Kimberly... Remind me not to piss you off," Rocky said with a laugh.

She smiled before looking at Amos. "Is that it?" She asked. "Did we complete our mission?"

"You did," Amos confirmed. He knelt beside Preston and frowned. "Keep him stable for another few moments," he said to Tanya. Then, he closed his eyes and rapidly began to heal the boy.

After a few tense moments, Preston sat up. He looked at everyone before asking, "Did we get him?" His teammates looked incredibly relieved to see that he was fully healed.

"Yes, Young One," Amos said. "You have all done very well."

"Okay... But there's still the matter of preserving the time line," Sky said. "Bulk and Skull have seen way too much."

"Oh, don't worry about my friends here," Amos said lightly. "I'll make sure they remember none of this when they wake up. It's not the first time their memories have had to be modified, and I'm certain it won't be the last." He chuckled.

Kimberly dropped her morph and knelt beside Skull. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered with tears in her eyes. Skull remained unconscious, but a huge smile spread across his face. It warmed Kimberly's heart a bit as she stood back up. Billy pulled her into a tight hug, obviously realizing she needed the support.

"And now, my friends, it is time to return to the future," Amos said. "Do you need assistance?"

"I've got that part handled," Sky said. He started speaking into a device. "Commander Cruger. Jen. We're ready to return," he said.

A time portal opened up in front of them. "Preston, are you stable enough to walk?" Kimberly asked.

"I think so," Preston replied. He tested the theory, and his legs didn't give out on him.

"Come on," Sarah said, putting her arm around his back and guiding him toward the portal.

"Ninja Steel, you guys go through first," Sky said. "The rest of us will follow you. I want to make sure you make it home safely."

Brody led his team through the portal. "Trey, you're next," Sky said. Trey nodded and headed through the portal. Sky looked at the others. "Go on," he said.

"Wait... What about Robert?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll be okay," Robert said solemnly.

Kimberly knelt down and wrapped her arms around the boy. He tensed for a moment before allowing the hug, relaxing in her embrace. She wanted to take him with her. The idea of leaving an orphan alone with no one to look after him bothered her deeply, but she knew she couldn't remove him from his time.

"This boy will grow up strong and become an asset to us all," Amos said softly. "Trust that if you leave him here, all will happen as it must."

Kimberly nodded. She stood back up and took Billy's arm. "I'm ready," she said. "I need to hug Billie."

Billy smiled at her. "Me, too," he said. He led her into the time portal. Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Sky followed close behind them. They returned to the present.

"You guys are the first ones back," Jen said. "How did it go?"

"We got him," Preston said cheerfully.

"Preston sort of got fried by Zell first, though," Calvin said.

"He looks fine," Jen said with a frown.

"Amos," Kimberly said. "His past self knew we were coming and helped us. He even gave us a way to destroy that part of Zell."

Jen nodded. "If you had to run into someone in the past, I'm glad it was him."

"Oh, he wasn't the only one," Rocky said. "Bulk and Skull got mixed up in Zell's plans, and our past selves were sitting in the Youth Center when we got there, and we sort of ran into Casey, too."

Jen looked horrified. "Sky! Why didn't you abort the mission?" She demanded.

"They're stubborn," Sky said. "They wouldn't leave."

"I expected you of all people to handle things better. This could have been a disaster! You're lucky it didn't blow up in your faces." She was about to continue yelling at him when her communicator went off.

"Jen... Jen, do you read me?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas... I'm here. What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"We destroyed 1989 Zell," Lucas said.

"That's great! Why haven't you come back yet?"

"We have another mission."

"I didn't authorize that."

"Jen... It's Wes," Lucas said, which stopped her in her tracks. "He's here, in 1989... With Alex."

"You're positive?" Jen asked softly.

"My morpher's reacting to his, which we know Alex still has... And, as of five minutes ago... We found them. I wanted to tell you before we just go running in."

"Don't move in yet. I'm coming," Jen said firmly.

"Jen, they need you in the present."

"It's Wes, Lucas."

"I know. But I can handle this, Jen."

"We don't know what Alex is capable of at this point, Lucas. I know him better than anyone."

"I'll call you if we need backup... But let me try and do this with my team first."

Jen obviously wanted to argue, but she sighed and said, "You're right. I'm needed here... Just be careful, Lucas."

"I will." He paused before he added, "I'll bring him home. I promise."

The call disconnected. Jen took a deep breath before she looked at everyone in front of her. "Get some rest. You guys just went through a lot. I'll keep you posted as the others return," she said.

No one argued. It was clear it had taken every ounce of self control Jen had not to run into the past. Kimberly couldn't blame her. She'd have done the same for Billy. It was clear how much Jen actually loved Wes, even if they were from two different times. It broke her heart that the two couldn't be together. She hoped that the team in 1989 would be able to rescue Wes and he and Jen could at least be reunited for a little while. 

LUCAS (1989)

He was nervous as he looked at his fellow Power Rangers. "We can't all rush in there together," he said. "Alex will shoot first and ask questions later. Let's spread out and cover all of the bases so he can't easily escape."

"That's a good idea," Andros agreed. "Zhane, Karone, V, and I can cover the four corners."

"Maya, Kai, Mike, and I can watch over the midpoints between those corners," Damon volunteered.

"Justin, if you stay with V, you guys can make sure none of Alex's tech works," Lucas said.

"No problem," Justin agreed.

"Phantom Ranger..."

"I'll oversee things out here and make sure everyone is in touch with each other and ready at all times," the Phantom Ranger volunteered.

"Good idea. Cassie, Wildcats... You guys are with me," Lucas said. It seemed fitting to him, even if he hated the idea of bringing them anywhere near Alex. He couldn't imagine anyone else backing him up.

"Always," Cassie said with a smile.

As the others surrounded the building, Lucas, Cassie, and the Wildcats entered it silently. They made it past several points without any opposition, and Lucas suddenly realized they'd walked into a trap. It didn't matter. They couldn't leave, because Lucas spotted Wes beaten, bloody, and tied to a chair. His head hung at an odd angle.

"Oh God..." Cassie whispered in horror.

"Wes..." Lucas called softly. He knew he needed to check his friend for a pulse, but he was terrified he wouldn't find one.

Hannah seemed to sense his reason for hesitating. She went to Wes and held his wrist in her hand for a moment before releasing the breath she'd been holding. "He's alive," she said. "His pulse is weak, but it's there."

Lucas almost started crying with relief. That wasn't like him, but the idea that Alex might have killed his own ancestor was too horrible to accept. If he did, it would make him just like Zell, he thought. After all, Zell had traveled back in time to kill his own grandfather.

"Untie him," Lucas said as he searched for any sign of Alex.

Kaylen and Lee immediately started untying Wes, who was bound by several different ropes. Austin suddenly pulled out a pocket knife and started to cut some of the ropes that weren't too close to his exposed flesh.

"Lucas..." Serena said softly.

Lucas looked at her and realized why she'd spoken. Alex stood beside her. "I figured it would be you to find me here, Lucas," Alex said coldly. He stepped away from Serena and moved closer to Lucas.

"Alex... You have to let Wes go," Lucas said. "You're going to destroy the time line."

"Actually, I'm not. As I told Jen, Wes already fathered the next person in the family line. I'll still be born. You, however, are running the risk of destroying the time line." He shook his head. "You broke an important rule, Lucas... You fell in love with someone from the past. But don't worry. I'll fix it for you." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Cassie's head.

"No!" Lucas cried. Flashes of Nadira and their daughter forced their way into his mind. He remembered hearing their screams on the phone as a mad man murdered them, and then silence... Horrible, unbearably loud silence.

"Cassie!" Lee shouted as Alex fired the gun.

Suddenly, the bullet froze in midair. "Impossible..." Alex said. "I've read all of your files! You don't have any powers other than the ones that come with morphing!"

Lee smirked. "I guess my file needs an update, asshole," he said. "I'm a Scott... And I spent a couple of weeks training in the family magic on a Reservation with a teenaged Shaman and her mentors. I guess it paid off."

Alex tried to fire off another shot. Lee waved his hand and both bullets flew backward and hit Alex instead. He cried out in pain as blood appeared on his shirt. In desperation, he shouted, "Time for Time Force!" He morphed, despite being wounded. He was a stubborn bastard, that was for sure.

Lucas stared at Cassie, trying to process that she was safe. "Um, Lucas? What do we do now?" Hannah asked.

Cassie squeezed his hand. "I'm okay," she told him. "Just breathe, Lucas, and focus. We still have work to do."

Lucas nodded. He took a very deep breath and pulled himself together. "He's hurt, but he's still a threat," he said. "Don't drop your guard. Keep him surrounded."

Suddenly, Alex pushed a button, but nothing happened. He pushed it again frantically, and Lucas realized V and Justin had neutralized his technology. When a third attempt with the button didn't work, Alex cursed and kicked a wooden support beam hard enough to crack it. Part of the ceiling collapsed. "Shit!" Kaylen shouted as she jumped out of the way before it could crush her.

"Is anyone hurt?" Lee asked as the dust settled.

"I am uninjured, but Alex appears to have escaped," Serena said.

Sure enough, Alex was nowhere to be seen. "He can't have gotten far," Cassie said. "He's losing blood."

"Alex faked his death once before," Lucas said. "He's good at surviving." He sighed. This wasn't going well. "Looks like we're going to need that backup now," he mumbled. He called Jen.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?" Jen asked as soon as she answered.

"He's alive, Jen," Lucas said. "But he's not in good shape. He needs medical help immediately... And Alex fled."

"I'm on my way."

"Good. I should have let you come to begin with."

Ten seconds later, Jen arrived. She took one look at Wes and her face turned unreadable. She brushed some blood-soaked hair out of his eyes. "It's over now, Wes," she said softly. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." She looked at Lucas. "What happened?"

"Lee unlocked some sort of telekinetic ability when he panicked because... Because Alex tried to shoot Cassie," Lucas said, trying not to freak out.

Jen softened significantly, and he knew she understood that he'd suffered from a PTSD attack at the worst possible moment. "Are you okay, Cassie?" She asked.

"Peachy, thanks to Lee," Cassie replied. "He used Alex's own bullets to shoot him instead of me."

Jen nodded. "Nice job, Lee. Then what happened?"

"Alex tried to activate some sort of explosive, but when that failed, he kicked out a support beam and brought down part of the ceiling. He used that to escape," Austin replied.

"Alright. Where's the rest of your group?"

"They surrounded the building. I'm hoping someone was able to stop Alex from escaping," Lucas said.

"Are you guys okay?"

"None of us suffered any injuries," Serena said.

"Good." She looked at Wes and sighed. "We have to get him out of here. He won't last much longer."

"Send him back with the Wildcats and Cassie," Lucas said.

"Lucas-" Cassie began.

"Please, Cassie... I... I can't risk him targeting you again. I can face him, but not if he's got a gun to your head."

"Look, send the kids, but not me," Cassie said.

"We're not kids anymore," Kaylen reminded her.

"You know what I mean," Cassie said.

"Cassie..." Lucas sighed. "Please just listen to me for once."

"The last time someone I loved told me to go and leave them behind..." She shook her head. "I can't, Lucas."

"I'm not TJ, Cassie," Lucas said softly. "I promise you I won't get myself killed... I just can't handle him threatening you. I can't risk losing you like I lost..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Cassie stopped protesting as she realized why he was so upset. "Okay," she said. "But if you die, I will never forgive you. You had better come back to me, Lucas."

"I will," he said. "I promise." He pulled her closer, kissing her deeply before finally releasing her.

"How do we move him without making him worse?" Hannah asked as she looked at Wes.

"I'll carry him," Austin said. "Lee can help me keep him stable. We'll get him to a healer as soon as we get back to the present."

Jen looked at him gratefully. "Be careful," she said. "A lot of our healers are scattered throughout time right now, so you may need to call Tedius. I know he's not one of the Eltarians who traveled into the past because they wanted him on standby in the present in case any of them got hurt. Commander Cruger and Kat Manx have the contact information for all of the Eltarians handy."

"We'll make sure Wes is taken care of, Jen," Cassie said. "You can count on us."

"And I'll make sure Lucas comes home to you," Jen promised in return. She opened the time portal.

"Wildcats, let's move," Lee said. He led his team into the portal, carefully helping Austin move Wes.

Cassie looked at Lucas. "I love you," she said. "Good luck."

"I love you, too," he said softly. He watched her enter the portal and head to the future.

"Ready?" Jen asked.

"Yes. What's the plan?" Lucas asked.

"Find Alex and beat the ever-living hell out of him until he begs for death."

"I like that plan. Do we deliver?"

"We don't kill," Jen said with a sigh. "Even when someone deserves it. But that doesn't mean we can't hurt him and capture him."

They headed outside. As it turned out, Alex hadn't gotten very far. Andros was fully morphed and battling against him. "Rangers, fall in!" Jen commanded.

Karone, V, Justin, Zhane, Mike, Maya, Damon, Kai, and the Phantom Ranger quickly joined them. "Time for Time Force!" Jen proclaimed. She morphed, and Lucas followed her lead. The others also morphed, ready for another battle.

Alex was able to hold his own, which shouldn't have been possible. "Zell must have given him more power in return for joining the Alliance," Jen said.

"Correct," Alex said. "I'm nearly immortal now, Jen. Sorry, but you're stuck with me."

Jen kicked him hard in the chest. "Nearly immortal means you're not actually immortal," she said. "Don't be so arrogant."

Alex focused all of his attention on Jen. She was able to counter the attacks, predicting his next move before he even seemed to choose it. She knew him better than he knew himself. She caught his leg in midair and put pressure on it, using his own momentum against him and knocking him onto his back. Still holding onto his leg, Jen twisted it painfully, making him cry out. His fragile morph finally failed.

"Jen... I thought... You loved me..." Alex said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I thought so, too, Alex," Jen said sadly. "Then I realized what sort of person you really were."

"You would still choose him over me? Even now? Even after you've seen how weak he is compared to me?"

"You're the weak one." She glared at him. "And I'm going to make sure you pay for everything you did to him, you son of a bitch!" She pulled out her Time Force Badge, which was a replacement since she'd given her original to Wes. Lucas knew Wes still kept it with him at all times.

"You wouldn't do that to me," Alex said. "You love me!"

"I'm over it," Jen said firmly. She activated the cryo-containment unit. It sprang to life and captured Alex as he let out a scream of protest before shrinking to the size of an action figure and ending up inside of the unit.

As it sealed shut, Lucas looked at Jen. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be better when we get back to the present," she replied.

He nodded. "Lead the way, Jen," he said.

The time portal opened up. The Phantom Ranger, Andros, Karone, Zhane, V, Justin, Mike, Damon, Maya, and Kai quickly walked through. Lucas hesitated, taking a final look at 1989. "So long," he said softly.

"Come on," Jen said. She took his hand and guided him back to the present.

They arrived to find the Wildcats and everyone else they'd sent ahead to the present celebrating. "We kicked Zell's ass, and got a missing Power Ranger back for good measure!" Zhane said cheerfully.

Jen and Lucas rushed to Wes. Lucas felt Cassie's arms wrap around him. "You made it," she said.

"I promised I would," he replied.

Tedius was kneeling beside Wes trying his best to heal him. Kat Manx frowned as an alarm went off. "We're losing him," she said.

"Wes..." Jen whispered in horror. She clung to his hand with tears in her eyes.

"Don't give up hope yet," Tedius said softly. He continued working on Wes. Lucas was startled at the way his power seemed to take on an almost physical form as it washed over Wes. After another minute, the alarm stopped and they could hear the machine Wes had been hooked up to registering a steady, strong heartbeat.

"It's working," Cassie said softly, the relief clear in her voice.

It took an additional five minutes for Wes to finally groan softly. "Jen..." He mumbled.

"I'm here," Jen said. "I'm right here, Wes. You're safe now. You're back in the right time."

He looked at her with love in his eyes. "I missed you," he said with a weak smile.

She smiled back at him. "I missed you, too," she said. And then, Jen kissed Wes. Lucas was a bit surprised, because the two of them usually refused to indulge in that sort of behavior. It only made it harder when they had to be apart. This time, however, it seemed Jen had thrown caution to the wind. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much, Wes..."

Wes moved a few stray strands of her hair out of her face gently before he said, "I love you, too, Jen. I always will."

Lucas knew exactly how they felt. Forbidden or not, one couldn't help who they fell in love with. He pulled Cassie closer to himself automatically.

"Thank you, Tedius," Jen said.

"Of course. I'm happy to help," Tedius replied. He looked incredibly sad.

He's lost someone he loves, Lucas realized. He hoped saving the man Jen loved had given Tedius a small sense of peace at least.

"So, do we have a status update?" Andros asked Doggie Cruger.

"Your group was successful, and so was the Mighty Zeo Steel team," the Commander replied. "In addition, our readings indicate that at least one other evil aspect of Zell has been destroyed... It seems the Alchemist and the Warlock were successful in their journey. No one has heard from them since, however, so there's no telling if they made it back safely or not."

"Those two are extremely resourceful," Tedius said. "I assure you, wherever they are, they're fine."

"Great," Jen said. "Three down... Several more to go."

"Relax, Jen," Cassie said. "With a bunch of super powerful, super pissed-off Eltarians teaming up with every generation of Power Rangers out there, we've totally got this."

Looking at Cassie's determined expression and thinking about everything that had just been accomplished, Lucas started to believed that she might be right.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

KIRA (1969)  
The first thing Kira registered upon landing in the past was the music. "Holy shit," she whispered. Joan Baez was on stage. She stared in awe for a moment.

"Oh no..." B'Danna whispered.

"What's wrong?" Denni asked.

"I'm at Woodstock," she replied.

"Yeah, I know. Too many hippies, right?" Kris asked sympathetically.

"No, not now," she clarified. "I mean in 1969, I was at Woodstock."

Kira looked at Bridge. "Are we in trouble?" She asked.

Bridge shrugged. "It's hard to say," he said. "If she doesn't run into herself, we should be fine."

"B'Danna, stay with me," Merrick said firmly. "I'll help keep you hidden if we encounter your younger self."

"Laby and... And Draze are here, too," B'Danna said. "This is where we first met Laby."

Kira suddenly felt bad for the girl. Her best friend in the world who had died saving her life was here, alive and well. It couldn't be easy for her knowing she couldn't approach him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kira asked.

"We have a mission. I will see it through," B'Danna said stoically. That didn't exactly answer her question, but Kira let it go.

Suddenly, Kira sensed Zell lurking nearby. It was hard to imagine Zell at Woodstock, but sure enough, she spotted him in the crowd. No one questioned the appearance of a blue man at Woodstock. They probably assumed he had painted his skin, or maybe they were too intoxicated to find it odd. Either way, no one was bothering him.

"Guys..." Kira said softly, pointing at him.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves," Merrick said.

"Do we have a plan?" Cam asked.

"Figure out why he's here and destroy him," Kira replied.

"How do we destroy him?" Blake asked.

"Wild Force," Dustin said.

"Could you elaborate, Dustin?" Ethan asked.

"Dude, it's so obvious," Conner said. "Zell doesn't know the Wild Force team reformed. The rest of us draw his focus, and they catch him by surprise."

"Pretty much," Dustin confirmed.

"I'm all for a good ass kicking, but how do we actually destroy him?" Maddie asked.

"We need to use something that makes him vulnerable," B'Danna said. "Every immortal has a vulnerability."

"What's his?" Blake asked.

"Daphne?" Conner suggested.

Kira whacked his arm. "First of all, she's not even here," she said. "And I wouldn't risk Andie even if she was. Don't be an ass. She's still a kid, and she's not bait."

"He wants power. Can we use that?" Ethan asked.

"To trick him, maybe, but that won't kill him," Cam said.

"We're at Woodstock. Why don't we just slip him some LSD?" Kris suggested casually.

"You can't really be that dumb," B'Danna said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"What she said," Kira added. "That's probably the worst bad idea I've ever heard, and I had to deal with a teenaged Conner."

"I just figured he's never had the stuff before and the shock might kill him," Kris said with a shrug. "Or at least leave him too stoned to function."

"A hallucinating Zell isn't good for anyone," Dustin pointed out. "There's no telling what he'd do in that state."

"He still has the Water powers," Marco said. "They mess with his mind and his power levels, right? Why don't we just force him to use them?"

Denni grinned. "You're the youngest one here and yet you thought up the best answer," she said with obvious pride. "Nice work, Little Bro."

Marco blushed slightly. "So, how do we do that without risking him hurting all the other people here?" He asked.

"We need to lure him away," Cam said.

"If we figure out why he's here, maybe we can set a trap," Blake suggested.

That was when B'Danna visibly paled. "I think I know why he's here," she said as she followed his line of sight. Kira looked in the same direction and realized why she was so freaked out.

Zell was carefully watching a slightly younger B'Danna. She sat with a boy with blond hair and sunny features. They were at the center of a crowd of hippies, and the boy was playfully manifesting light in his hands.

The hippies clearly thought it was a groovy trick, but the younger B'Danna looked nervous. Kira could tell she was worried they'd attract the wrong sort of attention.

She has no idea how wrong, Kira thought. She knew B'Danna and Draze would never expect to run into Zell, who was supposed to have died long before their time.

"It's really a miracle we didn't end up in some lab," B'Danna said softly. "The sixties were weird. No one questioned Draze's magic. They just ate it up..." She looked sadder than Kira had ever seen her, and her eyes seemed a bit lost.

"B'Danna... Are you sure you're okay?" Denni asked gently.

"I'm not someone who gets emotional, Denni," she reminded her. "I can handle this."

The boy who wandered closer to B'Danna and Draze watched them for a moment before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Wow... Laby actually kind of looks happy," Kira mumbled as she easily recognized the immortal.

"He wasn't completely happy, but he was a lot better before we lost our Chapter," B'Danna replied.

"Groovy trick, Sunshine Boy," Laby said to Draze. "Wanna see something even cooler?" Suddenly the hippies vanished from sight.

"He did not just trap a bunch of mortals in a labyrinth!" Cam said in shock.

"Dude, it's Laby," Conner pointed out. "Why are you so surprised?"

"It's Woodstock," Dustin said. "They probably won't even notice how weird that was."

B'Danna was smiling sadly. "They ultimately came out a little confused but shrugged it off," she said with a slight laugh.

Laby stood beside B'Danna and Draze. "So, what brings you groovy kids to Earth?" He asked.

"Are any of us really on Earth, or is this all an illusion?" Younger B'Danna replied, sounding stoned even though she was clearly sober.

"You played the hippie part well," Kira said with approval.

"We had to blend in for our survival," B'Danna replied. "The hippies were pretty crazy, but they were happy to help us out and give us shelter or food when we needed it."

"Nice try, Space Cadets," Laby said. "I know you're Eltarian."

B'Danna reached into her bag and pulled out a dagger. She had it pressed to Laby's throat in seconds. "State your business or perish," she said.

Laby started laughing. "You can slit my throat if you want, but it won't do much. I'm extremely immortal. Look, I'm not out to hurt you guys. I'm just here for the party, and I got excited to see other Eltarians here. I'm Laby. Can you put the dagger away now?"

"How do I know we can trust you?" B'Danna demanded.

"B'Danna... His intentions are pure," Draze said.

She hesitated for a moment before putting the dagger away. Laby smirked. "That's better," he said. "So, what are you doing here? You're obviously no flower child, um... B'Danna, was it?"

"It's easy to blend in with them," she replied with a shrug. "They're entirely too trusting and don't ask a lot of questions."

"You guys are still teenagers, right? How long have you been on your own?"

"A while," B'Danna admitted.

"It's been just the two of us for decades," Draze added. "I'm Draze, by the way... Or Dave to the hippies."

"Nice to meet you! Have you been on Earth long?" Laby asked.

"We were fourteen when we fled Eltar," Draze replied.

"Fled from what?" Laby asked.

"The Eltarian Guard," B'Danna said harshly. "I slaughtered eight of their top soldiers, including my father."

Laby's eyes went wide. "How the hell did you guys not end up on Garron's radar? You sound like people the Rebels would have rescued ages ago."

"Rebels?" B'Danna looked suspicious. "You are with the Rebellion of Eltar?" She reached for her dagger again.

"Was that thing your security blanket, B'Danna?" Kira joked lightly.

"Daggers were easier to hide than a sword," B'Danna replied with a shrug.

"Look... I'm not here to hurt anyone. I honestly just thought it might be nice to hang out with other teenagers for a bit," Laby said. "I'm always surrounded by people who are older than me but were born long after I was. It sort of sucks being fifteen forever. I guess I'm a little lonely."

"We'll be your friends," Draze said.

"We will?" B'Danna asked.

"I trust him... And it might be nice to have someone we can count on besides ourselves, B'Danna," Draze said.

"Yeah, Bee Dee! I'm totally that. I'm extremely loyal to my friends," Laby said.

"Bee Dee?" B'Danna repeated with a frown.

"I like nicknames," Laby said with an apologetic shrug.

As another set started on the newest stage, Laby started swaying to the music. He shapeshifted into a teenaged girl and started screaming excitedly before transforming into a young man with long hair and a beard who wore a peace sign. "Psychedelic," he said.

"You're a shapeshifter..." B'Danna realized aloud.

"Yep," Laby said, transforming back into himself. "I've got lots of fun party tricks. Your friends are in a labyrinth right now looking at a bunch of pretty colors and lights."

Zell suddenly started gathering energy. Kira and Merrick sensed it at once and looked at him. "What's he doing?" Blake asked. "It's not like he can kill Laby."

"No," B'Danna said. "But he can kill me and Draze. And if we die in 1969, Laby loses the entire Tiger's Bluff Chapter in twenty years."

"He's trying to break Laby? He can't get much more broken," Dustin said with a frown.

"He's not thinking straight. Removing B'Danna and Draze from the time line is a bad plan," Kira said. "Not as bad as Kris suggesting we get Zell high, but still bad."

"I'm not gonna live that down, am I?" Kris asked.

"Assuming we live through this, I'm definitely telling your big brother," Kira said with a smirk.

"We must stop him," Merrick said.

"Obviously. Don't worry. I have an idea," Kira said.

"Uh-oh. Kira's thinking again," Conner said.

"Much as it pains me to admit it, Kira thinking has saved our butts more than once," Ethan replied.

"Damn right," Kira said. Then, she looked toward the stage and began to walk away.

"Uh, Bridge? Shouldn't we be stopping her?" Cam asked.

"Nah," Bridge replied. "Let's see where she's going with this."

"She's about to alter Woodstock, Bridge!" Blake said.

"I trust her. You should, too," Bridge insisted. "Do you think anyone brought buttery toast? I'm starving."

"Did he get a contact high or something?" Marco asked in concern.

"Nope," Maddie said with a laugh. "That's just Bridge."

Kira finally made it to the stage. She tapped the artist at the microphone on his shoulder. "Do you mind if I try something?" She asked.

He grinned at her. "You do you, Baby Doll. It's about the music, ya feel me?" He asked.

"I definitely feel you," Kira replied. She grabbed a spare guitar and started to play a song before taking a deep breath. Anya, don't fail me now, she thought.

She started to sing directly to Zell, focusing all of her energy on him. Anya had been able to use her voice to influence others or call them for help. Kira hoped the gift had carried over to her. The words weren't the important part. Her thoughts would be what influenced his actions.

"And it goes like this... Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah. I can't tell you why, but I can't stop thinking about you baby. Oh yeah... Don't you think it's time? Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about, cuz I don't want to freak you out, freak you out, freak you out..." Kira noticed the hippies and the guy on stage with her were all mystified by her song. They hung on every lyric, swaying and following along eagerly. This amused her deeply, and she loved a good audience, but more importantly, Zell was in a bit of a trance, his spell forgotten and shattered before he could cast it. She kept singing.

"I want to know, know where you're at. I'm at the front, but baby you're still at the back. Oh, can you tell me where it's at? I gotta know, know where you're at. I'm all alone waiting for you to ask. Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where it's at? It seems like when we talk, you haven't heard a single word I'm saying. Oh yeah, I'm over here so listen up, sit back, tune in, pick it up, yeah... I'm just waiting here. Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about, cuz I don't want to freak you out, freak you out. I'm trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about, what it's all about."

She kept singing. Zell began to walk toward the very back of the festival. Now's your chance, guys... Follow him! Kira thought as she continued to sing for her new hippie fans.

DENNI (1969)  
Merrick seemed to understand exactly what Kira had been up to. "Come on," he said. "Now's our chance." He led the way.

"It's 1969 and she's still singing that damn song," Conner said with a laugh, shaking his head.

"Aw, poor Conner," Ethan said. "Does it freak you out?"

Denni had a laugh at her father's expense before she focused again. "Wild Force, stay hidden until I say otherwise," Merrick said.

"We'll distract him," Cam said. "Blake, Dustin, stay with me. Be ready to use your Ninja skills with elemental magic when I give you the cue."

"Ethan, we're winging it," Conner said.

"Must be a day that ends in Y," Ethan replied. "Let's do this."

"Bridge... What's your plan?" Denni asked.

Bridge replied by declaring, "SPD, Emergency!" He morphed.

"That's it?" Kris asked.

"That's all I need," Bridge replied.

Zell seemed to come out of his trance then. His eyes went straight to Blake. "Ah, the other half of the family," Zell said. "Tell me, my boy... Would you like to be reunited with your brother? There is certainly a place for you in the Rangers of the Flame."

"You bastard..." Blake said softly. Denni could tell how much it had broken him that Hunter had been turned into a monster.

"Don't let him get into your head, Blake," Cam said. "Stay strong."

"I'm good," Blake promised. "If I give in to him, my brother is lost forever. I'm not about to let that happen."

"How very noble," Zell said. "However, you have been evil before, Blake. Was it not freeing to be released from the concerns and morals of Good?"

"Being turned evil is not freedom... It's enslavement. Your minions just can't see that," Blake replied steadily. "And neither can you."

Zell paused, like Blake's words nearly touched him. It's true, Denni realized with surprise. As much as she wanted to hate Zell for everything he'd done, she could tell Blake was right. Zell was as trapped by the forces of Evil as he had been... And maybe, just like in Blake's case, it wasn't actually Zell's fault after all.

She looked at her team. There was Merrick, whose past life had been close to Zell and had desperately tried to save him. Then, there was B'Danna, who was fierce as hell but ruled by honor. She'd never just destroy someone who didn't deserve it. Kris had been trained to see things differently and look at what was inside of others. Maddie had been given the ultimate second chance and was determined to prove she deserved it, just like the Zell in the present was apparently trying to do. And Denni and Marco had been created by Zell himself, like the previous Children of the Flame, who it had come out had not been created to be evil, but to protect Zell from the Witch.

Wild Force was brought back together for a reason, Denni thought. Maybe it's just not for the reason we think.

"Merrick..." She said softly. He looked at her. "Every team went back to a specific place and time for a reason, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Our team consists of the two people who were the most determined to save Zell on Eltar, a team of people who have various reasons to want to help him, a guy who was turned evil against his will and found his way back to the light, and the teams those people are part of. What if we're not supposed to destroy this Zell?"

Merrick paused. "Denni... You above everyone else wanted to kill him," he whispered.

"I did... But Blake's argument clicked with me... I think we're supposed to save him, Merrick."

"He just tried to kill me and Draze," B'Danna said skeptically.

"But he doesn't have control of himself," Denni said. "I saw the way Blake's words affected him. All it takes to save the fragments of Zell is a spark, right? A moment where it clicks for him and he wakes up and chooses to change his path. He's starting to spark."

B'Danna watched Zell and the Ninja Storm Rangers for a moment before she nodded. "You're in charge, Denni. I trust you. I will follow your lead," she said.

"Are the rest of you with me?" Denni asked.

"Look, if Zedd can be freed from evil and come back as a great force of good, anyone can," Maddie said. "I'm with you."

"A peaceful resolution is always the best choice," Marco said. "I'm with you, Sis."

"Kris?" Denni asked. "It's gonna take all of us."

Kris nodded slowly. "Redemption isn't an easy path, but he's chosen it in the present, so why wouldn't his past selves be able to make the same choice?" He asked. "I'm in."

"Merrick?" Denni asked.

He smiled at her. "I'm proud of you, Denni," he replied. "And I will always stand with you."

Zell was focused again. He tried to attack Cam, but Dustin hit him with an Earth attack, knocking him back several feet.

"Whoa!" Marco cried. "I've never seen Dustin use magic before."

"He's not just a pretty face," Kira said with a grin as she rejoined them. "Sorry for the delay. It wasn't easy to get away from my adoring fans. They wanted an encore."

"New plan, Kira," Denni said.

"Let's hear it," Kira replied.

"We're gonna save this Zell and turn him good."

Kira looked surprised, but she smiled. "I like that plan," she said.

Conner and Ethan took turns distracting Zell as Cam, Blake, and Dustin regrouped. Denni watched nervously as Zell tried to attack them. Her father was too fast for Zell to catch, and he wasn't making predictable choices, but it was still only a matter of time before Zell slipped in and out of time to defeat him. Ethan took a powerful hit to his chest with a sword. The force knocked him down.

"Ethan..." Denni whispered in horror.

Ethan stood back up unharmed. "How on Earth...?" Marco asked in surprise.

"You know how I have my Ptera scream and Conner's got super speed? Ethan's dino power is impenetrable skin," Kira explained. "He can't be impaled."

As Zell tried to attack again, Bridge got between him and Conner and Ethan, putting a protective shield around them that Denni assumed was SPD tech.

"Is this a good time to interfere?" Maddie asked.

"Give it a few more seconds. Dustin's about to make a move," Kira said.

Sure enough, Dustin stirred up the Earth, creating a cloud of dust that wrapped around Zell, temporarily blinding him. This forced Zell to use Elgan's Water magic to clear away the dust. A powerful blast of water wrapped around him. It was obvious the effort of using the power weakened him.

"Now!" Kira said.

"Wild access! Ha!" Denni cried. "Blazing Lion, Wild Force Red!"

"Soaring Eagle, Wild Force Yellow!" B'Danna shouted.

"Surging Shark, Wild Force Blue!" Kris chimed in.

"Iron Bison, Wild Force Black!" Marco added.

"Noble Tiger, Wild Force White!" Maddie proclaimed.

"Howling Wolf, Lunar Wolf Ranger!" Merrick finished.

"Guardians of the Earth, United we roar!" Denni declared. "Power Rangers..."

"Wild Force!" The team cried as one.

Together, they raced into battle with Kira right behind them. She morphed as they showed themselves. Conner and Ethan followed her lead. Cam, Blake, and Dustin quickly decided to do the same.

"About time you guys joined the party," Bridge said cheerfully.

Zell stared at the Wild Force team with wide eyes. "Impossible," he said. "My Alliance wiped you out in the last major battle, aside from the Wolf Ranger."

"The Universe is full of surprises," Denni replied.

He stared at her. "You aren't Cole," he said calmly.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Denni..." He growled.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," she said dryly.

"Hey, Zell," Marco said bravely. Denni was proud of him for facing the monster she knew scared him so much. "Marco here."

Zell hesitated. "I did not create you so you could become Power Rangers," he said.

"But why did you create us, Zell?" Denni asked. "Think."

He frowned. "It was necessary..." He said.

"But why was it necessary?" Denni pushed.

Zell twitched slightly, like he was fighting some unseen force. "Keep pushing," Merrick said. "It's working."

"Clear your mind, Zell," Kris said. "You have a voice in your head besides your own. Stop listening to it and focus on your own spirit."

Zell seemed to consider his words. Then, a burst of Water magic seemed to misfire from inside of him. It hit Bridge hard, sending him into a pile of wood that had been set aside, probably for the festival.

"Bridge!" Kira cried in alarm. She raced to his side, and Denni realized his morph had failed. His head was bleeding, probably from hitting the wood after the water knocked him out of his morph. He was unconscious.

"I... I did not mean to... Anya," Zell said softly.

Kira dropped her morph and looked him in the eye. "I know, Zell. It's okay... You can still make this right," she said.

The magic seemed to be fighting against Zell. As he started twitching violently, Marco wrapped vines around him, keeping him from thrashing and harming himself.

"I think he's having a seizure," Kris said in alarm.

"It's Elgan's magic," Maddie said. She moved closer to him.

"Maddie, be careful!" B'Danna cautioned her.

"It's okay," Maddie replied. "I know what to do." She got even closer to Zell and gently touched his arm. "You have to let the magic go, Zell," she said soothingly.

"Crimson..." Zell hissed as he recognized her.

Denni could practically see Maddie rolling her eyes under her helmet. "For the last time, my name is Maddie," she reminded him. "But the whole Crimson Chosen thing gives me perspective here. I once had powers that were never meant to be wielded by one person... And not just one extra power, but seven. If anyone understands what that can do to a person, it's me. I had mine actively for, what, a few weeks? You had yours for all this time. I know you're not crazy, but you're acting that way because you're holding onto magic that was never meant to be yours. You have to release it, Zell."

He looked at Maddie and Denni saw the last thing she expected in his eyes... Grief.

"I cannot," he replied. "These powers are all I have left of him."

"You mean Elgan?" Maddie asked.

Zell nodded. "I killed him. If I give up the powers, that was for nothing."

"You didn't want to kill him, Zell," Merrick said. He dropped his morph. "We found you that day... My sister and I. You had a horrible scar on your hand and were in a daze. Anya and I tended to your wound, but you had no memory of where it came from. That night, you killed Elgan, and we realized someone was controlling you."

Zell looked at Merrick with so much pain in his eyes that Denni actually felt sorry for him. He looked like a lost little boy. It was clear he desperately wanted absolution for killing his brother, but he also obviously didn't believe he deserved it. "Who controlled me?" He asked softly.

"It was the Witch, Zell. She forced you to kill Elgan because you kept refusing. When she presses on that scar, she can make you do anything she wants," Merrick explained.

"But the scar is gone in the present," Kira added. "Someone broke the spell. If you make the right choices, you'll be free from her control, too."

"Let go of the powers, Zell," Maddie said gently. "It's the only way to save yourself from self destructing."

Zell took a deep breath. He wasn't twitching as badly anymore. The scar on Zell's hand rapidly faded away. Denni watched as Zell focused his energy before willingly releasing Elgan's powers. She could feel the magic wrap around everyone before it vanished.

Zell looked devastated. "He's gone..." He whispered. He looked like he was going to cry.

It was Dustin who couldn't stand to lie to him. "Not exactly," he said.

"What?" Zell whispered.

"It was a shock to us, too, and we couldn't tell you while the Witch was still in your head, but... Someone brought Elgan back, Zell. He's alive in the present, and he helped save the good part of you."

Zell seemed to search his eyes for a lie. He turned to Merrick. "Is it true?" He whispered.

"Every word," Merrick confirmed. "Elgan is alive and has his powers back. As far as we know, the Witch and Jezzeff don't know yet."

"Jezzeff?" Zell asked in surprise.

"He's working against you," B'Danna said. "He is building his own evil empire. They call themselves the Guild. Some members of your Alliance defected, including your daughter. The Coalition is also back and working with them."

"I should have destroyed that boy when I had the chance..." Zell mumbled. "I took pity on him instead."

"So help us destroy him now," Denni said.

"First, though, can you heal our tour guide?" Kira asked. "We sort of can't get back without him, and I'm pretty fond of the goofball."

Zell nodded. "Marco... You may release me, my boy," he said.

Marco looked at Denni. She nodded, so he gently pulled back the vines. Zell stretched his muscles a bit before walking toward Kira and Bridge. He knelt beside them.

"Apologies, my dear boy," he said softly before he began to heal Bridge's head.

Bridge opened his eyes and mumbled, "Toast... Buttery... So hungry..."

Zell looked at Bridge in confusion. "Perhaps I best have another go at healing him. He seems concussed," he said in concern.

Kira laughed. "He's fine," she said. "He's just obsessed with buttery toast."

"Ah. Well, then, perhaps this will help." Zell closed his eyes and waved his hands in the air. A plate of toast, generously buttered, appeared in front of Bridge.

"Mmmm... Buttery..." Bridge mumbled happily as he took a bite. That seemed to give him his strength back and he began looking more alert.

"Did he just conjure toast?" Marco asked in surprise.

"Yes," Zell replied. "It is a small gesture of apology. It's the least I can do to bring him some comfort after injuring him. I learned as a child that I have a strong gift for conjuring magic."

"You're ready, Zell," Merrick said. "Let go of everything else and merge into your main body."

Zell nodded. "Thank you, my dear boy," he said. "For believing in me enough to wake me up."

"Thank Denni," Merrick said. "She was the one who decided we should try to save you instead of destroying you."

Zell looked at her and his guilt was clear in his eyes. "Denni, my dear girl, I have caused you to suffer much. You and your siblings are very important to me, however, the Witch wanted you destroyed as soon as you were created. I was at war with myself because of that, and I especially tormented you and Marco as I struggled against the order to kill you. I am deeply sorry for this," he said.

Denni nodded. "I believe you," she said. "I'm not okay with what you did, but I think I understand now. As long as you stay on the right side of things, we're good."

Zell looked at Marco. "Marco..." He began.

"It's okay, Mate," Marco said quickly with a smile. "We all have bad days... You just had a few bad millennia."

Zell nodded before slipping into time. Denni felt a strange sense of peace and knew he'd merged with his main self.

Bridge finished his toast. "Okay, Kids," he said. "It's time to go back."

He opened up the time portal. Denni noticed that Blake looked upset. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm just so worried about my brother."

"Hunter will be okay, Blake. We'll get him back."

"We didn't get Riley back."

"His light was restored... But I know what you mean. We won't let Hunter die."

"If he was still with Zell, I really believe Zell would have freed him after what just happened here, but he's with the Guild. Even if Zell restores his light, Jezzeff and the Witch will kill him."

"Hunter's tougher than you're giving him credit for, Blake," Cam said. "He'll survive this."

"We'll make sure of it," Dustin added.

"They're right," Denni said. "Even if I have to shadow travel and kidnap him- Wait! Why can't I just do that? He won't see me coming. I can knock him out and bring him home."

"It's not a bad plan, actually," Kira said. "Once you get him to us, Zell can fix him."

"Kira! Don't encourage her," Conner said. "It's too dangerous."

"I can do this, Dad. I'm sure of it," Denni insisted.

Conner sighed. "I believe in you, Kid... But what if you get hurt?"

"Then I'll heal instantly and keep fighting. Zell basically created me to be indestructible, remember? I'm the only one who can do this safely."

"Alright," he agreed. "But first, we need to get back to our time."

Bridge nodded. "Come on," he said, motioning for them to head through the time portal.

They walked through quickly. Doggie and Kat smiled at the sight of them. Jen looked relieved by their arrival, and someone Denni didn't know stood beside her.

"Wes!" Kira cried in surprise. "Clearly, we missed something."

"He was in 1989. Lucas and his team found him. I captured Alex, so we don't have to worry about him right now," Jen explained.

"It's good to have you back," Kira said with a smile.

"It's good to be back," Wes replied.

"Did you successfully destroy your evil aspect of Zell?" Jen asked, getting back to business.

"Nope," Bridge replied cheerfully.

"We saved him," Kira clarified before Jen could freak out. "He released Elgan's powers and merged with the main part of himself."

"I guess that works, too," Jen said.

"And I may have performed at Woodstock... I'm wiped! Let's get some rest, guys," Kira added quickly, grabbing Dustin and Merrick and running from the room.

Jen took a very deep breath. Denni was surprised she didn't start cursing. Wes gently touched her arm and smiled at her, which seemed to instantly calm her down.

"Did she alter the time line too much?" Marco asked nervously.

Doggie and Kat looked at something on one of their computers. "No," Kat replied. "It appears everyone wrote her off as a random girl who attended the show and hijacked a performance. When Kira finally got famous decades later, no one seems to have put it together that she was the same person."

"So no harm done! Okay, time to save Hunter," Denni said.

Jen shook her head. "Whatever your plan is, you need to get some rest first," she said.

"I'm fine, Jen," Denni said.

"You just traveled through time. Your body needs to adjust. I'm not saying to put things off indefinitely, but take a few hours to relax and recover. Okay?"

Denni wanted to protest, but Conner stopped her. "She's right, Denni," he said. "Just recharge for a little while."

"It's better if you go in at full strength," Blake said. Considering this was about his brother, his opinion mattered to Denni the most.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll take a nap and then I'll go get Hunter."

"I'll take you home," Conner said. He guided her away, and Denni tried to mentally prepare for her next mission. 

AMOS (The Present.)

He was a very busy Shaman. Amos had cast a spell so the remnants of the energy of every aspect of Zell that had been destroyed were cleansed fully before making their way back to Zell's main body. It was working well so far, and he hoped that it would be enough to restore him fully to the good man he'd been meant to be.

There was one aspect of Zell, however, that no one could get to except for him. That was how Amos found himself walking calmly through the Underworld as he searched for Casey.

He found her without too much effort. She was sitting on her Goddess throne, watching some of her souls wander aimlessly. "Hello, She who has the Spirit of the Jaguar," he greeted her pleasantly.

Casey looked up at him, clearly startled. She smiled as she relaxed. "Amos," she said. "I haven't seen you in a while, although I've sensed you in my domain. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, Casey, I am here to help you," he said.

"Me?" She repeated in confusion.

"Indeed. You see, you tried to do something very noble, but not very bright, my little one."

"I'm not little anymore, Amos. I'm an adult, and I'm a Goddess," Casey reminded him with an annoyed expression on her face. "You should speak to me with more respect."

"You are still much, much, much younger than I am, little one," Amos replied with an amused grin. "And you are in trouble I can no longer ignore."

"What sort of trouble do you think I'm in?"

"Your soul has an intruder attached to it. I know, because I was very fond of you when you were alive and your energy is extremely familiar to me. I can sense him inside of you, eating away at all that makes you good, a parasite feeding off of your strength. I have come to remove him."

Casey looked genuinely surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm the Goddess of the Underworld, Amos. I would know if an entity attached itself to me."

"This is different, Casey. Your magic reacted badly to his when you tried to cast him out of your domain."

"Zell?" She asked. "You think Zell is attached to me?"

"I don't think. I know he is. It is why you have been so harsh on Sage. It is why you tried to keep Caleb from returning home. You are being controlled by Zell's desires."

She looked like she wanted to protest. Instead, she sighed. "I sense the truth in your words, even as his thoughts fight me and tell me to argue," she admitted. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. He has too much control of you. I'm going to have to do this myself. Do you trust me?"

"I've always trusted you. You're an Elder of our sister tribe."

"Then trust me now." He took her hands in his. Immediately, he could feel the taint of Zell's darkness rushing to the surface, ready to fight him. "This is not the way, Grand-nephew," he said softly.

"Grand-nephew?" Zell asked in confusion as he took control of Casey's form. "Are you claiming we are related, Mystic?"

"I'm not just a Mystic, Zell. I am half-Eltarian," Amos explained patiently. "And yes, you are my kin." He touched Zell's chest, grabbing onto his very essence as only a Shaman could. He forcibly began to cleanse it, holding onto Zell as he tried desperately to free himself from his grasp. He was doing a pretty good job until he started seeing the crimes this specific aspect of Zell had committed.

"Windzor..." Amos whispered. And then, he understood. This broken shard of Zell's soul which had clung so desperately to Casey's energy just so it could remain in the Underworld wasn't just any aspect... It was the part of Zell that had killed his own grandfather... Windzor, the older brother who Amos missed with his entire heart.

"My grandfather had to be put down," Zell said coldly. "He wasn't really living anyway. He was weak. And he would have stood in my way."

"My brother would have understood what you were becoming and saved you, Zell," Amos said softly. "And I truly wish he had." With all of the power Amos possessed, he grabbed onto Zell's energy and tore it from Casey's soul.

Casey hit the floor. Amos was mildly concerned he'd killed her until he remembered that she was already dead and was a deity. Even though she was in bad shape, she wouldn't be destroyed so easily.

Focusing all of his energy on cleansing what he'd pulled out of her, Amos was able to remove the last of the evil from the shard of Zell's energy. The shard seemed to go dead in his hands, and Amos knew it was no longer a threat. He sent the energy into the Universe, knowing it would return to the main part of Zell just as the rest had.

He knelt beside Casey and began to heal her soul. "You are not evil, Young Jaguar," he said softly. "You were always a promising young Shaman, and your feisty spirit amused me. I am not willing to leave you in this state, but you need to stop abusing your power. That's not who you are, Casey."

She looked at him as she recovered. "I feel different," she said softly.

"I removed Zell from your soul, which cleansed the evil from you, but I have also opened your spirit up a bit. I know you never intended to become a Goddess, and the sudden transition affected you deeply. It cut you off from some of the core pieces of who you were as a mortal. You can be that person again, Casey. You strayed off of your path, but I just connected you back to it. The choice is yours where to go from here."

"Oh my goodness..." Casey whispered. "The things I did... To Caleb, to Sage... My daughter hates me."

"She'll get over it. She's strayed off of her path, too. I'm going to work on her next," Amos said cheerfully. "Sage still loves you, Casey, but you hurt her. First, you chose to sacrifice your life for the Power Coins, and that really messed the poor child up. She had to grow up fast. Then, you acted like you had a right to control her from beyond the grave. She's not a little girl anymore. She was hurt you didn't trust her to do her job as a Shaman. Unfortunately, she's become overwhelmed by everything she took on once she decided to cut you out of her life, and she's a bit lost right now. Deep down, Sage is still just a teenager, no matter how mature she is. The two of you need to work things out, but first, I need to make her realize she has to take a step back and let others help her."

"My poor girl... This is my fault."

"Only partially. Sage is just as stubborn as you are, Casey. She could have asked others to help her, but she developed a Super Shaman complex and tried to do everything by herself. No one can do that. Even I cannot do that, and I'm so old I make you look like a fetus, let alone Sage. Don't worry about her right now. I helped you, and now, I'm going to help her. I promise. But first... I need to find Levi." He began to leave.

"Amos... Wait," Casey said.

"What is it, Casey?" He asked, genuinely not sure why she had stopped him.

"Windzor is here," she said softly. "In my Underworld. He was in extreme turmoil for millennia, but a young Shaman helped him a few years ago, and he's trying to find his way back to himself now. I know who he is to you. If you ever want to see him..."

Amos hesitated. "Thank you," he said, "but I can't. Not right now." He wondered if Dovizan was still in the Underworld, but he decided not to ask. He had to focus on the brothers who were alive before he worried about the others.

"I understand. If you change your mind, simply ask and I will guide you to him."

He nodded. "I appreciate that."

"Thank you for helping me today, Amos. Sometimes I forget that, no matter how old or powerful I may become, it is always good to have an Elder Shaman to guide me."

"I'm happy to help, Casey. Your family line is quite important to me, but that's a story for another day." He smiled at her before leaving the Underworld and returning to his body.

"I'm going to save him, Windzor," he vowed as his body came out of its trance. "And, somehow, I will set all of this right, and help you, too."

KEILAH (The Present.)   
She had finally received some good news. After securing her seat on the Counsel of Elders, the first thing Keilah had been part of was the vote on whether to pardon Plurri of all charges against him. Now, she stood outside of the home he and Vagris occupied. Bartello, who had moved back into her house with Zee, had been more than willing to tell her where it was.

At first, no one answered the door. "I know you're in there, Plurri... And Vagris, too. It's alright," Keilah said. "I'm here with good news."

Vagris was the one who opened the door. He looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know I am still alive?" He asked as he let her into the house.

"Bartello told me... Before everything happened," Keilah said. "He told me where I could find you guys."

Vagris relaxed slightly, although he looked very sad. Keilah hated not being able to tell him that Bartello and Zee were alive and well, but she knew she had no choice, and if anyone would understand having to pretend they were dead even to their closest friends, it was Vagris.

Plurri slowly walked toward them. "Hello, Keilah," he said softly.

"You know me?" She asked.

"We are very aware of what's happening on Eltar. You took over for Aphell on the Counsel of Elders. You also executed him," Vagris replied.

"I did. And our first order of business was your case, Plurri," Keilah said.

"I see. Have you come to arrest me?" Plurri asked nervously.

"You are a free man, Plurri of Eltar," Keilah informed him with a smile. "You have been completely exonerated and pardoned of all charges."

Plurri covered his mouth in shock. His legs began to shake. Millennia of stress and trauma seemed to catch up to him at once. He stumbled, but Vagris was quick to steady him.

"You mean... I can leave the house without fear of being executed on sight or thrown back in prison?" Plurri whispered.

"Yes, Plurri. You are innocent, and all of Eltar knows it. Hanry has announced it to the world and set the record straight," Keilah said. "And, if you are willing, there is a mission waiting for you on Earth."

"Earth?" Plurri repeated.

"Rhanna has requested that I help her, as she put it, 'get the band back together.' She's with Stone on Earth, and they are about to travel back in time to stop one of the evil aspects of my cousin. They would like both you and Vagris to join them."

"Of course," Plurri said a bit nervously.

"Vagris?" Keilah asked.

"If Rhanna and Stone say they need me, I will certainly help," Vagris replied.

Keilah opened up a portal. "Come on," she said. She led them both to Earth. Rhanna greeted them with a smile. Stone remained stoic as he nodded at them. He'd offered his vote from a distance instead of attending the meeting, not wanting to leave his Chapter unattended for long on Earth. Keilah was pretty sure he didn't know the final verdict yet.

"So, is this a jailbreak, or did the Elders stop dragging their feet?" Rhanna asked.

"Plurri has officially been pardoned of all charges," Keilah replied.

Stone actually smiled then. "I am so pleased you finally have justice, Plurri," he said.

Plurri hugged him tightly. "You were my biggest champion for all this time," he said. "I owe you much. Without you, I wouldn't have been granted so many appeals. They'd have executed me before Vagris could rescue me."

"You owe me nothing. You never should have been arrested to begin with. I am just relieved everyone else knows the truth now."

"So am I..." A voice said softly.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show up, Bax," Stone said.

"I had to make sure Zizi was safe before I left," Bax replied. "I left her with Tedius."

Stone nodded. Rhanna looked at Stone in confusion. "Why did you call him?" She asked.

"I think he's meant to come with us today, Rhanna," Stone replied.

"This is supposed to be an Elite Counsel reunion, Stone. Why the hell do we need this worthless little shithead tagging along with us?"

"Because he's part of the Elite Counsel, Rhanna..." Stone took a deep breath. "Bax is Zutan's reincarnation."

Rhanna glared at Bax. "I stand by my assessment of his character," she said coldly. "In fact, I was too generous."

"Rhanna..." Bax sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you or Adina-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Rhanna snapped. "She was your friend and you fucking murdered her, you son of a bitch!" She shoved him away from her, knocking him onto his butt. Keilah could tell she was getting ready to kill him.

"Rhanna..." Stone said gently. That made her hesitate, probably because he didn't yell at her.

"He killed my wife, Stone," she said, looking at him. "I am not okay with this."

"Neither am I, Rhanna," Stone said patiently. "But Talon made it very clear he wants us to give him a chance."

"Your brother told us to give the kid a chance before," she said. "Look how that ended."

"I know Zell turned him into a monster, Rhanna, but before that, Zutan saved Rosemary, and did a lot of other good, too. He proved Talon right. I want to hate him, too, but... If someone he got killed says he deserves a second chance, I think we need to listen."

Rhanna sighed. "This mission is bigger than us," she said as she looked at Bax. "If Talon says you need to be here, and even managed to convince Stone of that, then fine. I'll put aside my anger for the sake of the mission. But to be clear, I do not forgive you."

"That's okay," Bax said. "I don't forgive me either."

Rhanna nodded. She extended her hand to him. "Get on your feet, Kid," she said as she pulled him up. "And if you betray us again, I'll kill you myself."

Bax nodded nervously. When he turned around, he was face-to-face with Plurri. Vagris automatically moved protectively between them. "Vagris... That's not necessary," Plurri said softly. He managed to offer Bax a small, sad smile. "It is good to have you back on our side, Zutan... Or, Bax, I mean."

"I'll respond to either at this point," Bax said. "Plurri... I can't even begin to apologize to you... Through everything, you were the one who was always by my side, encouraging me and believing in me... You were my closest friend. What I did to you is inexcusable."

"That's in the past, my Friend," Plurri said. "Today is a new beginning." He patted Bax on the shoulder gently. The pain in his eyes was clear, but it was obvious he was choosing not to blame Bax for his past life's actions.

I can't believe he's being so forgiving, Keilah thought. She knew he'd been through hell in prison, and it was entirely Zutan's fault. Anyone else would have killed him or at least refused to speak to him. Plurri was truly as pure of heart as his friends had always claimed.

"We should go now," Vagris said stoically. "How will we travel to the past?"

"I'm going to take you," Keilah explained. Rhanna had already asked her to be their guide. Traveling through time was how she'd met Tante, after all. Although she hadn't realized she was time traveling then, she'd learned to control it. She was quite familiar with how it worked, and she knew how risky it was.

"Well, then, I guess you guys don't need me," a voice said.

Everyone looked up at the redhead standing in front of them. Keilah had seen enough pictures of the Elite Counsel to recognize her. She had aged a bit, but her smiling eyes made it clear who she was.

Plurri visibly paled. "Grace?" He whispered.

She let out a squeak of delight and flung herself into her twin brother's arms. "Plurri!" She cried, bursting into tears at their reunion.

Plurri collapsed onto his knees as he held her and began sobbing much harder than his sister. "Grace... My God, Grace..." He said softly between sobs.

"I'll be damned..." Rhanna said with a smile. "It's about fucking time we found you!"

Grace smiled at her friends. She took a deep breath before finally releasing her twin. "Rhanna! Stone! I missed you guys so much!" She said. She hugged them both quickly, which seemed to soften even Stone a bit. Then, she seemed to register something else. "Vagris? But... But you perished!" She said in surprise.

"Dawna," Vagris replied softly, looking at his wrist. "She shielded me with this bracelet and shoved me through a portal when I refused to leave her... She remained trapped when the house was fully destroyed, choosing to stay behind so Zell would believe we both perished."

Grace wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Vagris. I adored Dawna."

Bax looked incredibly guilty. "I told him you were suspicious of him after he killed Daphne," he admitted. "That's why he attacked you and Dawna. I'm sorry, Vagris."

The ground shook a bit with his rage as his Earth affinity flared until Vagris took a deep breath and stopped it. "I should have realized it was Zutan that tipped Zell off," he said. "However, you are not Zutan. You are Baxzon, and just like Zutan, you are still only a teenager by Eltarian standards. I will let your previous betrayal go as long as you show you have genuinely changed."

"Even though I cost you your wife?" Bax asked in surprise.

"Dawna's sacrifice still haunts me, but it was her choice... And honestly, Zell most likely would have caught onto us eventually anyway. In my anger over his actions, I was not as careful as I should have been about speaking against him. Dawna cared for Zutan. She would want me to help you learn from his mistakes. As would my sister... Who he also killed." Vagris took another deep breath. Plurri touched his arm gently to soothe him. Keilah suddenly remembered that Adina hadn't just been Rhanna's wife... She was also Vagris' younger sister.

Grace smiled at Bax pleasantly and wrapped him in a hug. This clearly shocked him. "You've come to your senses! Good! I knew you would," she said.

"Grace, I..." Bax began.

"Hush. I adored you as a second brother, Zutan. I believed in you, even when you strayed so far off the path of good. I am not angry with you. I see the remorse in your eyes."

"So, with Grace here, I guess you don't need me," Keilah said, finally speaking.

"Actually..." Rhanna began. "I think we do. I have an idea, Keilah, and it feels right... But I can't pull it off alone. I'm pretty sure you can help me. Will you join us?"

"Of course," Keilah replied.

"Good. Zell won't see this coming," Rhanna said with a mischievous grin that told Keilah whatever she was plotting was huge.

"Vagris, activate your shield," Stone said. "Zell still thinks you're dead. I'm positive none of the Rebels who defected to the Alliance told him otherwise. You're our Ace in the Hole. Remain hidden until it is time."

Vagris nodded. He squeezed his bracelet and vanished from sight. Even Keilah couldn't sense him. "Wow," she said. "Dawna's shields were incredibly strong."

"She was extremely powerful," Stone confirmed.

"We should get going," Keilah said. "The sooner we do, the better."

Stone nodded. "Keilah's right," he said. "Let's go." He handed her a rose made of solid gold. "This is the item I pulled from the pile," he explained.

Keilah studied the beautiful rose for a moment before she opened the time portal, figuring Grace should save her strength for whatever they would be facing.

PLURRI (3,000 Years Ago)  
They stepped through the portal together. Suddenly, they were on Eltar, in an abandoned village. Plurri could feel death and suffering all around them.

"This is Kezzan Lanos Vey," Stone said stoically as he looked around. "A horrible plague spread through the entire village overnight about six thousand years ago. Freyst ordered the entire place quarantined. Within hours of that order, everyone became infected. There were about three hundred residents... No one survived."

"I'd say we're about three millennia ago," Grace said. "No one ever restored the village?"

"No one comes here," Rhanna said. "They believe it's cursed, and it's basically just a mass grave now. Even the Rebellion avoided the place."

"They never even buried the dead," Vagris said in horror as he spotted the skeletal remains of what had once been a parent clutching a much smaller skeleton.

"Why would Zell come here?" Keilah asked. It was obvious her Spirit affinity was acting up as they were surrounded by death. She looked at the golden rose in her hands.

"It's a good place to hide," Bax replied. "There hasn't been a living soul in this place since the plague."

"No... There's more to it," Keilah said. "I'm sure of it."

"Is it even safe to be here?" Rhanna asked. "They never figured out what caused the outbreak or how it spread."

"It was a spell," Keilah said. "I can still feel the remnants of the magic. It's not a threat to us, though. The virus is long-dead."

"A pestilence spell? I didn't even know those existed," Vagris said.

"It's very dark Warlock magic," Bax replied. "And I know exactly who cast it."

"So share with the rest of the class, Kid. If you're gonna be useful, now's the time," Rhanna said.

"His name is Leigan. He's an extremely powerful Warlock who occasionally worked with Zell after Daphne died. He's fond of the Witch. I think he hoped to seduce her for a chance to access her power, but she probably refused. Rumor has it she even turned down Hezzo, who was much closer to her age, so I doubt she took this guy up on any offers. Leigan's old. He's a First Generation Eltarian."

"Why would he do this?"

"He took jobs in exchange for money and power. My best guess, judging from how Mayor Freyst handled the situation, is that he ordered the plague."

"But why would the Mayor slaughter innocent families? They did nothing to him," Plurri said softly.

"You have met the man, right? Mayor Freyst was a monster," Bax reminded him. "Maybe the village was becoming outspoken against him, or maybe he did it to psychologically torment one specific resident. With him dead, there's no way to find out except asking Leigan, and something tells me he's working with the Guild now."

"At this point, the reason Leigan did this is not important," Stone said. "We need to figure out why Zell is here."

A young man shocked them all as he stepped into view. He was covered in gold clothing and carried a solid gold sword.

"He's an alchemist..." Plurri realized.

The boy looked at them with surprise. "Who are you? Are you the disturbance I sensed?" He asked.

"No, my dear boy," Zell said. "That would be me."

Plurri tensed. This was the first time he'd heard Zell's voice since his death over ten thousand years ago. He automatically moved protectively in front of Grace.

Zell looked mildly amused to see her. "Grace, my dear... How wonderful to see you alive and well," he said. "I was actually rather distraught by the news of your demise. You know, I held a lovely funeral for you. You truly fooled me for a while. By the time I figured out you still lived, I could not find you."

"Apologies, Great Zell," Grace said sweetly. "I was made aware that you planned to kill me and rudely robbed you of the opportunity."

"I had not fully decided whether or not I needed to kill you yet. I assume Adina saw something coming. I know she warned you and insisted you run. It was quite clever, leaving Plurri behind. I never believed you would abandon your twin." He looked at Rhanna. "That was why your love had to perish, Rhanna," he explained. "She betrayed me."

"You mean like you betrayed everyone?" Rhanna retorted. She didn't take the bait, remaining remarkably calm considering what he'd just said. Plurri was proud of her.

"I am rather glad that Zutan failed to kill you, however," Zell continued. "You always amused me with your spunky personality, Rhanna. There was no need for you to perish. I made it clear he could just leave you too wounded to save her." He looked at Bax. "And yet, here the boy stands, reunited with those he betrayed so deeply."

Bax looked at Zell and smiled. "Isn't it funny how that played out?" He asked. He suddenly summoned a tornado, knocking the other members of the Elite Counsel through the air. Only Keilah was left standing, unaffected. Bax grinned at Zell and added, "I convinced them to trust me so I could help you stand against them, Great Zell. It is incredible to see you in your true glory again."

Keilah took control of the tornado, sending it away with a wave of her wrist. She stood protectively in front of the others, ready to counteract any other attacks.

"You little asshole!" Rhanna shouted. "This is why I didn't trust you!" She struggled to her feet before helping Grace up as Plurri managed to get back on his feet. Stone was starting to summon a storm.

Keilah gently touched Stone's arm. "Not yet," she said.

He looked at her in confusion. "Why not?" He asked.

"Trust me. This needs to play out."

Stone nodded and took a deep breath, stopping the storm before it could do any harm.

Bax grabbed onto the young alchemist. "What do you need me to do, Great Zell?" He asked.

"Contain him, Baxzon," Zell replied. "In a cyclone, just as I taught Zutan when he was a boy."

Bax wrapped a powerful cyclone around the man. He wasn't being harmed, but no one was getting near him. Only Keilah had enough control over Air to attempt it, and she didn't.

What's her plan? Plurri wondered. Why isn't she trying to free Zell's target?

He's safer in the cyclone, she thought. Plurri was startled as she projected the message into his mind. He didn't argue.

"Now... Help me kill your former co-workers, Baxzon. We have work to do," Zell said.

"Of course, Great Zell," Bax replied. He grabbed Rhanna by her throat.

"Get off me, you little shit!" Rhanna shouted. She was able to free herself easily, and she sent Bax flying backward with a swift kick to his chest.

"Perhaps a gentler target first, Baxzon," Zell said with a slightly amused smile.

Bax hesitated for a split second, and Plurri noticed. He doesn't want to hurt us, he realized. He picked Rhanna because he knows she's a lot tougher than he is.

Plurri watched as Bax went for Grace. "Don't you touch her!" He cried, but mostly for effect. Now he understood why Keilah hadn't interfered. She'd realized before any of them that Bax had a plan and it wasn't to rejoin Zell.

Bax opened up his hand the way he did when controlling Air, and for a horrible moment, Plurri thought he was wrong and Bax was about to kill Grace. Then, Bax spun around to face Zell and closed his fist.

Zell clutched at his throat frantically, desperately trying to get air into his lungs, but Bax had made it impossible for him to breathe.

"Now, Stone!" Bax cried. "I can't hold him for long!"

Stone summoned a storm and used it to attack Zell. He hit him from every direction, and it seemed like that would be enough to destroy Zell, but then, a cloud of darkness wrapped around him. That was when the cackling began.

"Oh, Zutan! I never expected you to grow a set and put on the big boy pants!" The Witch said as she appeared. "I mean, you were the last person I expected to be an issue for Zell. Nicely done. Too bad it was for nothing. This one is mine. You can't have him!" An energy tube wrapped around Zell, and he began to heal.

Bax hit the floor. He was struggling to catch his own breath. "I'll see you dead, Baxikins," the Witch said coldly. "And then I'll reunite your precious Rosemary with her husband, Jezzy-Wezzy." She cackled again.

"I'll... kill you... if you touch her..." Bax gasped out between breaths.

The Witch cackled harder. "You're adorable," she told him. She manifested a ritual knife and raised it into the air.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and snapped it, making her curse in pain and drop the knife. "You wanna kill the kid, get in line, Bitch," Rhanna said. "He's an asshole, but he's our asshole, and you'll have to go through me."

Plurri remembered something from his childhood nightmares as the Witch tried to raise energy to hex Rhanna. Only one thing had ever chased her away. "Lux, lux, luminos!" He shouted.

A small amount of light appeared. The Witch stepped away from it and cackled. "Oh, poor Plurri... Can't get it up, huh? You don't have enough joy and light left in you to cast that spell properly anymore," she mocked him.

Plurri knew she was right. The happy, pure boy he'd been had perished long ago. He'd begun to smile less after Grace was sent through time, and as people continued to die, but he'd truly lost hope after spending a century and a half in the highest security prison on all of Eltar.

Grace slipped her hand into his. "We can do this, Plurri," she said. "Together."

In unison, the twins cried, "Lux, lux, luminos!"

Suddenly, the area was filled with sunlight. It focused like a spotlight on the Witch. She screamed in pain. "Damn you!" She shouted. "Fine! Finish your fight! You're just going to lose anyway!" She fled from sight.

"You okay, Kid?" Rhanna asked Bax.

"You... You saved me," Bax said in confusion.

"Because I just saw that somewhere, deep down, the kid we used to know is still in there. I still don't forgive you, Kid... But I believe you're trying to change, and I accept that," she replied. "Suffocating Zell took guts. I'm a little impressed."

Zell suddenly emerged from the energy tube without warning. The first thing he did was try to kill Bax. Stone got between them, blocking his attack with a burst of Water magic. Zell tried to take control of it and failed.

"Elgan..." Zell whispered.

"He lost Elgan's powers!" Grace cried. "He's vulnerable. This is our chance!"

Plurri suddenly sensed something strange wrapping around them. He looked at Rhanna and realized she was summoning another realm to surround them. "Your magic is useless here, Rhanna," Zell said, looking arrogant again.

"You never really understood my power, Zell," Rhanna replied. "Let me break it down for you. I'm bringing a very special realm to us right now. I'm manifesting it so strongly around us that no one can escape from it."

"That will not work on me," Zell said. He tried to slip into time. That was when he began to look slightly less confident.

"There is no time here, Zell," Rhanna explained. "You can't jump in and out of time when time doesn't exist."

"What realm have you manifested?" He demanded.

"The one I took Adina to the day you had her killed. And guess what... It connects directly to another realm... The realm of the dead."

Zell looked genuinely nervous for a moment before he covered it with a confident smile. "My dear, I do not fear the dead," he replied.

"You created the Elite Counsel, Zell. You brought us together. And now... We're reunited."

Suddenly, Rhanna opened up the realm of the dead. It was Keilah who latched on to three energies and manifested them into physical beings. Plurri stared in shock as Talon, Dawna, and Adina appeared, completely solid and looking pretty furious at the sight of Zell.

Zell actually stumbled backward in surprise. "It can't be..." He mumbled.

"Oh, but it is," Talon said with the cocky grin he'd been known for. It hurt Plurri's heart a bit to see him looking so alive when he knew he was still just a spirit. Talon transformed into a dragon and breathed fire at Zell's feet, knocking him to the ground.

"We do apologize for being late," Adina said sharply. She stared at Zell with a fierceness she hadn't shown much in life. She had been the gentle balance to both Vagris and Rhanna's warrior natures.

Dawna said nothing as she watched Zell closely. That was when he recovered enough to ask, "Wait... If the three of you are here to make the Elite Counsel complete... Where is Vagris?" He demanded.

A vine that was covered in sharp thorns shot out of the ground and went straight through Zell's heart. "Right here," Vagris said calmly, finally dropping the shield and revealing himself. "As I have been all along."

"Impossible!" Zell cried as blood dripped from his mouth. "I killed you! I know I did! After your house blew up, there was no sense of you or Dawna. Your life force was extinguished!"

"Actually, it wasn't," Dawna said. She motioned toward the bracelet on her husband's wrist. "I was very good at my job, Zell."

Vagris looked at Dawna with pure love in his eyes, but also profound sadness. As he glanced at Adina, the sorrow only deepened. Having lived mostly in seclusion with Vagris for millennia, Plurri knew exactly how much he mourned them both. He'd been unable to even attend Adina's funeral because he'd been deep in hiding when she was killed. Plurri watched him take a deep breath and turn off everything except his warrior instincts.

Vagris pulled the vine out of Zell. The injury didn't kill him, but it weakened him as he continued to lose blood.

Plurri watched as Stone prepared to attack Zell again. Talon stood by his brother's side, back in human form. He clasped his hand. Stone looked like he might cry at Talon's touch, but he managed a determined smile despite his sad eyes. For the first time in several millennia, Plurri saw the magic of the brothers combine, creating a physical ring of light and power.

"Plurri, charge it!" Keilah shouted. He was surprised she remembered he was more than just a healer. Most people forgot his primary abilities were actually lightning and electrical magic.

Plurri summoned lightning and released all of the energy he raised into the air, sending it to his friends. He could feel all of them growing stronger.

Dawna shielded them from Zell's attacks as much as she could, although he was firing them off in quick succession and some managed to graze his targets. Vagris had shifted fully into warrior mode, using a sword instead of his Earth magic to try to combat Zell and the dark creatures he summoned to join the battle. Rhanna kept them surrounded by the realm she'd summoned as she physically battled the dark creatures with Vagris. Adina began calling out Zell's next moves before he made them, seemingly having visions as the battle continued. Grace couldn't slip in and out of time anymore than Zell could, so she used Sorcery to protect the others from incoming attacks. Plurri kept the electrical energy flowing, using it to attack only as needed but mainly using it to fuel the others. Talon and Stone's magic grew stronger, wrapping around them all. Talon took on Zell's greatly weakened Water attacks while Stone put out the fires he started. They did not release each other's hands.

Bax did something unexpected then. He'd been using Air to battle the dark creatures Zell had summoned, but suddenly, he summoned creatures of his own. Plurri recognized them as vrizzey, ancient Eltarian monsters of myth whose beaks and claws could pierce any surface, and whose song heralded death. It was unknown to most, but Zutan had been a vrizzey master. It was exceedingly rare to be able to command the creatures, even more rare than the ability to work with vizu without falling into madness. As far as Plurri knew, only Zutan had possessed the aura of a vrizzey master in their generation of Eltarians. He'd saved Grace from a flock of them when the two had fallen through time together. Prior to that, everyone had thought they were extinct. After Zutan's death, no one had seen them again.

The vrizzey surrounded Bax in the air. He lifted his head toward them in acknowledgement. "Now!" He cried. They dove toward Zell, attacking him from all angles. The rest of the Elite Counsel moved back, allowing the creatures to do as Bax commanded.

Zell was bleeding from several injuries now. He stared at Bax in disbelief. "I never believed you would betray me, Zutan," he said softly, almost like it genuinely hurt him that the boy he'd turned into a monster had dared to turn on him.

"I should have done it a long time ago," Bax replied, holding the vrizzey back for a moment simply by raising one hand into the air. They waited patiently, hovering and singing their eerie death song. Plurri felt as if every one of his nerves was standing on edge.

"Zutan betrayed his friends for you," Bax continued. "They were basically his family... At first, he was just a kid who trusted you blindly... You gave him more affection and praise than his own blood family, and because you held him in such high regard, they finally decided he was worth something. Then, he started to like the power, and like a pathetic little boy, he still really wanted to please you... So he turned in Talon, who he was jealous of, and he turned in Vagris because he thought he had to... And he kept hurting people for you. Eventually, even after he realized he was in over his head and didn't want to be a monster anymore, he was too scared to stand against you, so he kept doing as you commanded... But you made a mistake, Zell. You sent him after Rosemary. And that was the one thing he could never do."

"I underestimated you, my boy," Zell said.

"You're damn right you did," Bax replied. He brought his hand down and the vrizzey resumed their attack.

"Hit him with everything you have!" Talon shouted. "This is it, Friends!"

Vagris switched back to magic, shaking the ground and growing vines to restrain him. Plurri redirected his magic so that the lightning struck around Zell, drawing all of the magic his friends were raising straight to Zell. Talon and Stone launched a stronger attack than ever. Rhanna began trembling violently. Her nose was bleeding.

"Rhanna, let the realms go," Keilah said in warning.

"But we need all of us," Rhanna pointed out.

"The rest of the dead are trying to escape. You can't hold them back anymore," Keilah said. "I can keep Talon, Dawna, and Adina here for the fight with my Spirit affinity. Let the rest go before you kill yourself."

Rhanna sighed, but she let the realms she had summoned go. Dawna immediately shielded them from any outsiders. Plurri realized the strange alchemist was still with them, no longer trapped in a cyclone, watching everything in a stunned silence from the shadows.

"Dawna, guard him," Plurri said, motioning toward him. "He's the one Zell came here to kill." He was certain of it. Alchemy was a rare gift. It was no coincidence that this alchemist was in an abandoned place that Zell just happened to choose to visit.

Dawna noticed the man then. She nodded, casting a shield specifically around him. Plurri looked at Zell and realized he was trying anything at all to hold off their attacks. He managed a small smile, suddenly certain that they were going to win.

Rhanna suddenly collapsed onto her hands and knees. She was trying to recover from the damage she'd suffered, but she wasn't in good shape. Plurri rushed to her, hoping he could heal her, but the problem wasn't purely physical. She'd burned herself out with the weight of holding back the dead as she manifested the astral realm in the world of the living. Adina wrapped her arms protectively around her. Plurri's heart broke as Rhanna looked into Adina's eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek. 

"Dee..." She whispered.

"I'm here, Rhan," Adina said soothingly. "Stay strong. You're going to be just fine now..."

"Don't worry, Love... I'm not giving up anytime soon," Rhanna promised. She seemed to draw strength from Adina, and she slowly got back to her feet.

Suddenly, an attack was sent straight at Plurri. He felt the energy coming, but he had no time to do more than brace for the coming impact. Instead of magic hitting him, Plurri was knocked to the ground. It took him a moment to sit up. When he did, he realized who had saved his life.

"Bax..." He whispered in horror as he saw how severely he'd been injured.

Bax looked up at him with pain in his eyes. "You just got your life back after I took it away from you," he said. "I refuse to let you die now."

"Oh God, Bax..." Plurri said softly as he examined him more closely. He was bleeding from several different places, and some of the wounds were too deep to heal without magic. "I... I can heal you," he added.

"No," Bax replied. He took a pained breath before adding, "Stone."

"What?"

"Save Stone..."

Plurri looked up and saw Talon kneeling over Stone and looking broken. A swarm of dragons had attacked Zell while Talon tended to his brother. Stone looked almost as bad as Bax did. He was rapidly losing blood.

"What happened?" Plurri demanded.

"Zell tried to attack me," Talon said numbly. "It would have destroyed me... Stone took the full force of the spell."

"I couldn't lose you again," Stone mumbled. 

"Stone, no... Not like this..." Talon replied softly.

Plurri looked at Bax, his heart breaking. "It's okay, Plurri," Bax said. "Save Stone."

"But... You're dying, Bax."

"So is he... And the world... Still... Needs him."

"You just saved my life, Bax!"

"I owed you that much. Go, Plurri. Stone doesn't have much time."

"I'll be right back, okay? I'll help you both," Plurri promised. He stood, knowing the chances of saving them both were slim, but he was still determined to try. He hurried to Stone and began healing him.

"I love you, Little Brother," Stone said weakly.

"It's not your time, Stone," Talon said. "Don't you dare give up."

"I'm not... But I... I needed to tell you."

"I love you, too, you asshole." Talon had tears in his eyes as he squeezed his brother's hand. Plurri hadn't realized the dead could shed tears, but it appeared Keilah had manifested them that powerfully.

The dragons continued to attack Zell, who'd been reduced to screams of agony and shock as they burned him and clawed at him. Plurri was pretty sure he wouldn't be coming back from that.

Stone's breathing and heart rate began to get stronger as his wounds mended. Plurri was exhausted, but he kept going, determined to save not only Stone, but the boy who'd saved his life.

When Stone sat up, Talon finally started looking more like himself. His cocky smile returned and he looked at the dragons. "Finish him off," he said. They stopped playing with their food and burned Zell faster than he could try to recover. Within seconds, Zell was dead.

Plurri rushed back to Bax. He was still breathing, but he was too pale, and his pulse was too weak. Despite his exhaustion, Plurri tried to heal him.

"Plurri... Don't... hurt yourself..." Bax said weakly, gently touching his arm.

"I won't let you die," Plurri insisted. He had tears in his eyes. His friends gathered around him and Bax, and the vrizzey surrounded them. They began to sing their song of mourning again. To Plurri, that was terrifying, but it seemed to deeply soothe Bax.

"I didn't save you... just so you could kill yourself," Bax pointed out.

"Plurri..." Keilah said gently. "He's right. You used too much energy between the battle and healing Stone. Let me try." She got closer.

Rhanna looked truly heartbroken as she said, "Damnit, Kid... You're always getting into trouble."

"Sorry, Rhan," Bax replied. He looked at Adina with deep remorse in his eyes. "Adina, I..."

"Shhh... I know," Adina promised him. "All is well, Zutan. I forgive you."

Rhanna took a deep breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she said, "I'll try, Kid... I'll try to forgive you. I can't promise it'll work, but... I'll do my best."

Bax looked grateful. "Thank you," he whispered.

Keilah looked grim as she did her best to heal him. "It's bad," she said softly to Plurri. "I'm a strong healer, but I'm not Amello... I think he's the only one who could save him at this point."

Plurri wanted to scream. Instead, he just started crying a bit harder as he nodded. Grace took his hand in hers, trying to soothe him. She looked at Bax and said, "You did good today, Zutan. I'm proud of you."

Bax smiled weakly at her. "It was... good to... see you again, Grace," he managed to say.

"I knew you needed to be here today," Talon said. "I'm sorry this is how it had to end."

"It's okay... I made my choice," Bax replied.

"Bax... Zutan... My friend..." Plurri said, not sure what to say.

"I don't regret it, Plurri," Bax said. "I'm truly... sorry... For all I did to you before."

"The past is in the past. Today is what matters."

Stone finally sat beside Bax. He pulled him carefully into his arms and whispered a spell Plurri knew would take away the excruciating pain the boy must be in. "Rest now, Bax," he said softly.

"Stone... I'm sorry... About Talon... About everything," Bax said. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I know," Stone replied.

"Take care of Zizi... Please... Keep her safe," Bax begged in a shaking voice.

"I will. You have my word," Stone promised.

"Maybe I'll... get it right... next time," Bax added weakly.

"You already have, Zutan," Stone said gently.

Bax took a shallow breath. When he exhaled it, Plurri knew he was gone. Very gently, Stone closed Bax's eyes before taking a deep breath. "It's time," he said softly.

Rhanna looked at Adina. "Dee, Love... I miss you," she said softly. She kissed her deeply.

"I know, Rhan. I miss you, too... But one day, we'll see each other again. I'll find my way back to you," Adina promised once the kiss was broken.

Vagris looked at Dawna. "I love you," he said softly.

"I am always with you, Vagris. That bracelet connects us forever, my love," Dawna replied. She kissed him gently. He held her tightly for a moment before letting her go.

"Brother..." Stone began.

"Don't get all weepy on me, Stone," Talon replied lightly. "You know I'm with you, even if you can't see me." He hugged him as Stone managed a sad smile.

"Are you guys ready?" Keilah asked.

"No," Rhanna said, "but we're going to let you send them back anyway."

Keilah nodded. She released her hold, and Talon, Dawna, and Adina gradually faded from sight. Plurri clung to Grace tighter, almost afraid she'd fade away, too, and this would all be a dream.

"I'm here, Plurri," Grace promised him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Plurri began crying harder, grieving Bax, as well as the friends they'd already lost long ago, and feeling all of the pain he'd suffered over the last several millennia. He finally let it out as his sister held him.

"Oh, my poor brother..." Grace whispered. "I can tell this life has been cruel to you since we have been apart, but I promise I will help you find your smile again."

He nodded, taking a deep breath and finally calming down a bit. He looked at his friends. "Let's go home," he said softly.

Keilah opened the time portal. "What about the guy Zell wanted to kill?" Rhanna asked. 

"I have no idea why you're all here, or how you found me, but... Thanks," the young alchemist said.

"Who are you?" Keilah asked him.

"I suppose I owe you the truth," he admitted. "My name is Barnabas, of Eltar... I hid here for my own protection a long time ago, when Rinton discovered my true heritage and decided he wanted to kill me. I knew he'd never come here. My proper name is meant to be Barnabas Vretiz."

"A living Vretiz?" Vagris asked in surprise. "I thought the family was wiped out by this point, aside from Moriazan and Karlton."

Barnabas sighed. "Karlton is my father," he said. "He does not know about me. In public, I am called Barnabas Treygan, after my mother's family. She was Rinton's daughter. He killed her when he discovered she'd hidden my true father from him." He looked incredibly sad, and Plurri felt horrible for him.

"Shit..." Keilah mumbled. "Well, that explains the alchemy. It's a rare gift, but it does run in your family. You aren't safe here, Barnabas. Zell may not be a threat to you anymore, but considering she showed up, I'm guessing it was actually the Witch who wanted you killed. Come back with us. We'll protect you."

"Should we be removing him from time?" Stone asked.

"I suspect he never left this abandoned place in the original time line. It won't affect anything," Keilah said. "You can trust us, Barnabas. I know your father. I'm pretty fond of him. He's a good man, but he's very sad, and I think it would mean a lot to him to find out he has a son who's still alive. He lost his wife and daughter a long time ago."

Barnabas hesitated. Grace nodded at him encouragingly, and that seemed to convince him. Plurri suddenly remembered how much everyone had always loved his sister. She had been as beloved to Eltar as Daphne was. It shouldn't surprise him that Barnabas was easily charmed by her gentle smile.

Keilah suddenly tensed. "I think there's somewhere else I need to be... I'll make my way back to the present soon, but... I have another stop to make," she said. "Stone, can you see that Barnabas is taken to my grandfather until I can get him to Karlton?"

"Of course," Stone said.

"Grace..." Keilah began.

"I'll get us home, Keilah. Don't worry," Grace said confidently.

"I appreciate that. I'll see you guys soon. Be safe." With that, Keilah disappeared into time. Her portal remained open for the rest of them, which Plurri found kind of impressive.

"Wait..." Plurri said suddenly. "Bax. We... We shouldn't just..." He began. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'll bring him home," Stone said firmly. "We shall send him off properly when we return to the present." Rebels were rarely buried, so Plurri was pretty sure even with the Rebellion no longer active, Stone meant they would say goodbye before burning Bax's body. Stone bent down and gently picked Bax up, almost like he was trying not to hurt him. He called Water to wash away some of his injuries. With less blood on him, the boy almost looked like he was sleeping as Stone carried him toward the portal.

They walked through together, silent as they tried to process everything that had just happened. The vrizzey did not follow them, but they continued to sing their mourning song until the remaining members of the Elite Counsel had all made it through to the present.


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am skipping the details of a couple of the team battles which don't contain any major events that effect the story. There were a lot of people sent back into the past, and including every single side battle would start to take away from the greater point of the story. We're getting very close to the end and I really want to focus on what moves the story forward. I just wanted to explain why you won't see a few of the smaller fights here before the story continues.

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR  
JAYDEN (Ancient Egypt)  
They landed inside of a temple in Ancient Egypt. "Whoa... This place is beautiful," Emily said in awe. Seeing the pure joy in her eyes as they found themselves in the middle of history made Jayden smile. The world just seemed wrong when Emily was unhappy.

"I wonder who the temple is dedicated to," Lauren said as she looked around.

"It looks like it's the temple of a scorpion Goddess... Probably Serket," Stephanie said as she studied the paintings on the walls.

"Wait a second... Why would Zell be here unless...?" Mia began to ask with concern.

"Oh no..." Jayden said softly. He knew exactly what Mia was thinking, and it wasn't good.

A young girl came into the temple. Lex quickly flung a labyrinth around all of the Power Rangers before she could notice them. She held an offering on a golden plate. She placed it at the feet of a statue of Serket.

"Guys... She looks an awful lot like a younger version of-" Antonio began.

"Merkhet..." Dora whispered. "Shit."

"Merkhet?" Spike repeated. He suddenly looked terrified.

"Relax. Whoever she is, she can't get to us in the labyrinth," Lex reminded them.

"Merkhet was the one pulling Angie's strings when she was still running around calling herself the Sorceress," Jayden explained. "She was a powerful Demigoddess, the daughter of Serket and a Pharaoh. She was using Rita and Zedd to serve the God of Chaos, and when that failed, she turned to Zell. She was a big part of the battle when Tommy was abducted."

"What happened to her?" Charleigh asked.

"Billy and Josh finally destroyed her... No one earned that right more than those two. She abducted Billy and made everyone think he was dead for three years."

"Merkhet helped Zell reform the Alliance," Syd explained. "She had a body count that could have competed with Katherine."

They watched Merkhet carefully for a few minutes before someone else entered the temple. "Hello, my dear," Zell said.

Merkhet jumped. She spoke in what Jayden assumed was her native tongue.

"Ah, yes... You have not yet learned English," Zell said. He cast a spell of some sort. "Do you understand me?" He asked.

Merkhet nodded nervously. "Who are you?" She asked in English.

"I am Zell, Great Wizard of Eltar. You may call me Great Zell," he replied.

"How very humble of him," Stephanie quipped.

"This is a place of worship," Merkhet said. "I am here to honor-"

"Your mother," Zell said, cutting her off.

Merkhet looked suspicious then. "How do you know me?" She asked.

"That is simple, my dear. I come from the future, and you were once my ally. Unfortunately, you met with a dreadful end. I am here to see if you can prove to me that you deserve a chance to avoid such a fate." He paused. "You have not yet pledged yourself to serve the God of Chaos."

Merkhet looked at him in horror. "I would never!" She cried in alarm.

"I am not judging you, my dear. Your father is a cruel man. Your life shall change drastically in a short time, and when it does, you will beg for help. It is not your mother who shall answer, but Chaos Himself. For a time, your master will save you from this life, but when you fail him and you turn to me in desperation, Chaos will strip you of all he gave you. You will be reduced back to the frightened, vulnerable girl you were when you met him, and you will ultimately perish."

She looked terrified, but Jayden could tell she believed him. "My father is cruel," she admitted.

"I know, my dear. I can ensure he never harms you again. You were not loyal to me because I was not the one who saved you, but I am certain if you join me now, that will change. I will save you from this life, as I saved my dear Felina, and you shall stand at my side when the time is right."

"And if I do this... Will my destiny change?" She asked softly.

"Yes, my dear. I will ensure that you survive the battle which ended your life."

"Jayden... We have to stop this," Lauren said firmly. "Too much will change with her serving Zell instead of Chaos... She'll either never meet Angie or she'll kill her before she learns the truth about who she is, and Rita and Zedd might never be freed or turned good. And even if the battle still plays out the same, we definitely can't allow Merkhet to survive it."

"You're right," Jayden said.

Elliot was trembling. "Elliot? What's wrong?" Charleigh asked.

"I just realized I've seen this future. I was awake, so I didn't travel there physically, but I had a vision a couple of days ago... And it was not good," Elliot replied.

"What happens if Merkhet serves Zell instead of Chaos?" Syd asked.

"Merkhet still finds Angie under the guise of helping her, but when Zell returns, the first thing she does is shove Angie into the flames. Angie reverses Zedd and Rita's immortality and kills them both before either of them can be saved. Then, she kills the rest of the Chosen, including Caius after Zell strips him of his immortality. And, with the help of a girl I don't recognize, Angie wipes out the Legacy team... Only Micky's not part of it, because this is before he would have joined... I think it's their original White Ranger that helps Angie kill everyone."

"Katie..." Jayden whispered. His chest ached.

"That's not going to happen," Lauren said firmly. She put a comforting hand on Jayden's shoulder.

"What's our plan?" Charleigh asked.

"Burst out of this labyrinth, destroy him, and slip her a memory potion?" Cooper suggested.

"That's not bad," Syd said.

"Guys... Let me handle this," Dora said.

"Dora-" Jayden began.

"Zell wanted me on his side so he could have a Demigoddess to take on Merkhet if she betrayed him. It was one of the main reasons he kidnapped me. I didn't understand it then, but I know I can take her."

"We can't risk Merkhet getting killed," Syd said. "As bad as she was, that would change the time line. Also, right now, she's just a scared, abused kid. She's not evil yet."

"So I don't kill her. But maybe I can get through to her, Demigoddess to Demigoddess. Merkhet's mom abandoned her. Mine died when I was a little kid, so I never got to know her," Dora replied. "Besides, this is Egypt. There are cats everywhere."

"If Merkhet sees reason, Zell might just kill her," Mia pointed out.

"He won't," Lauren said. "He needs her in the future, and he knows it. Killing her changes everything, and he won't want that."

"Maybe I can get through to him," Lachlan offered nervously.

"He's pure evil, Lach," Cooper said. "It radiates off of him. Trust me, I know evil. This is one of the completely tainted aspects of Zell. Unless something drastic changes in him, he won't listen to you."

"Guys, she's about to make a deal with the Devil," Stephanie pointed out as Merkhet nodded slowly at Zell. "If we're going to stop this, we need less talking and more action, because time's up."

Jayden sighed as Zell summoned flames and pulled out a ritual knife. "She's right. Everyone, stick together and be careful. Don't kill Merkhet, but make sure she can't seal the oath. Lex... Let us out," he said.

Lex shrugged. "If you insist," he replied, opening the labyrinth.

Merkhet gasped in surprise. "Where did you come from?" She demanded.

"They are here to harm you, my dear," Zell said. "Call on your birthright."

Merkhet pricked her finger. Scorpions immediately came crawling out of the walls and floor.

"No one hurt them!" Jayden said in warning. "Scorpions are sacred to this temple's Goddess. There's no telling what will happen if we kill or injure one while we're in here."

Patti jumped back as one got too close to her feet. Cooper gently nudged it away from her with his kendo stick. "Can you wrap a shield around them to keep them from attacking us or getting hurt?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Patti admitted. "I can try."

"Give it a shot. They aren't inherently evil, so your shield shouldn't hurt them."

Patti nodded. She took a deep breath and tried to create the shield. At first, it worked, but then Zell sent fire straight at Patti's head. Her shield wrapped around her instead of the scorpions.

"Sorry!" Patti cried as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't be," Charleigh said. "It's only natural it would protect you when someone tries to set you on fire."

Dora closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing like a cat's.

"That's new..." Antonio mumbled.

Suddenly, dozens of cats entered the temple. They began to surround the Power Rangers. The scorpions hesitated.

"Why don't they just sting the cats?" Spike asked.

"We're in Egypt. Cats are sacred," Lachlan replied. "Even the scorpions know they can't just attack them."

"Lachlan, my boy..." Zell said as he apparently noticed him for the first time. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you, Da," Lachlan replied. "Why don't we go home together?"

"I am afraid I cannot do that quite yet, dear boy," Zell replied. "Come join me. You should be standing at my side, where it is safe."

He's evil, but he still wants to protect Lach, Jayden thought. Zell was certainly an enigma. It was impossible to figure him out at times.

"I want to stand at your side, Da... But not if you're evil," Lachlan said. He sounded remarkably calm. Jayden realized that when Lachlan wasn't angry, he was as soft-spoken as Zell. The cadence of his voice was just as entrancing. As much as Zordon's mannerisms could be like his father's at times, he didn't have that hypnotic quality to his voice.

"You will understand one day, Lachlan," Zell said patiently.

"Why is he so patient with Lach?" Syd wondered aloud.

"Lach is his youngest child," Lauren replied. "I suppose he sees him as the baby of the family."

Merkhet suddenly grabbed a canopic jar. She opened it and Jayden watched in horror as something dark and demonic began to take on a physical form.

"What is that?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Nothing good," Jayden replied.

"It's a fear demon," Cooper said softly. "There are a lot of them on Onyx."

The demon suddenly transformed into a snake. It hissed and lunged toward Syd, who was paralyzed with fear. Emily got between them, grabbing the snake and tossing it away from them. 

"Farm girl," she explained with a smile as the others looked at her in surprise.

The demon began taking on the shape of a swarm of bees. It flew toward Dora, who screamed in terror. Jayden had never seen her so shaken up. Patti flung a shield around her, stopping the bees in their tracks.

"Nice work, Patti!" Jayden said. He was impressed she'd had enough control to do that.

The bees shifted form into a clown. "Clowns? Seriously?" Stephanie asked. "Whose phobia is that?"

Spike screamed at an incredibly high pitch in response. The clown laughed cheerfully. Stephanie calmly took the clown's fuzzy red nose off and punched it in the face. It glared at her and started to transform into a man with a knife. Stephanie began trembling as he came toward her, smiling sadistically. Cooper got between them.

The demon took a moment to look at Cooper. That was when the walls of the temple began closing in. Cooper's breathing became rapid. The demon started to change form. Dark Specter suddenly stood before them, the demon's laugh now turning sadistic and dark. A flaming whip manifested in its hands. It raised it into the air. Cooper stood motionless, his panic obvious as the whip came toward him.

"No!" Charleigh cried. She jumped in front of Cooper and caught the whip with her hand. It burned her, but she refused to let it go. The whip began to turn to gold. The flames became frozen as if part of a sculpture. She tore it from the demon's hands. The temple's walls returned to their original spacing.

"Charleigh, be careful!" Jayden cautioned her.

"I was raised never to let fear stop me from reaching a goal," Charleigh said firmly. "Do your worst."

Suddenly, a woman appeared in Dark Specter's place. She looked like Charleigh, but slightly older. A knife was in her back. She pulled it out of herself and raised it toward Charleigh.

"You aren't my mother," Charleigh said calmly. "And she would never hurt me. Is that all you've got?"

The woman paused, studying her. It seemed to give up before it looked at Jayden. He tried to keep his mind blocked, but it began to shift into a new form. He stared in horror at the last thing he'd expected to see.

"How could you let them kill me, Jayden?" Katie asked. She looked at him with dead eyes. "I loved you. You should have helped me!"

"Jay, it's not her," Antonio said urgently.

"I know," Jayden said softly. He swallowed hard, trying to force himself to stay grounded and rational.

"You can do this, Jayden," Lauren said.

He wasn't sure that he could. He stared at the demon who'd taken the form of the first girl he'd ever loved... The girl who'd killed Mentor Ji, and Mike, and tried to kill him. The girl who'd turned so far from the light he'd had no chance of saving her. His chest ached.

You should have seen the signs. You failed her... And then you failed everyone else, he thought.

"Jayden... You're not alone. I'm right here with you, and we'll face her together," Emily said. She gently took his hand in hers. That small gesture was enough to give him strength.

"Katie's soul is trapped for eternity on the Stone Canyon Reservation," Jayden said slowly as he looked the demon in its eyes. "She can't hurt me or anyone else ever again."

The demon frowned. Then, it turned toward Zell. That was when things took a surprising turn.

The demon transformed into a man. He looked at Zell for a moment. Zell's eyes went wide with genuine fear before the temple was plunged into complete darkness.

"What the hell just happened?" Syd demanded.

"I think Merkhet's demon turned on Zell," Elliot replied.

"Is he afraid of the dark or something? Because, irony," Stephanie said.

"No," Jayden said. "That man was someone he recognized."

It was the ever-practical Lauren who thought to cast a fire Kanji so they could see. Jayden looked at Merkhet, who was cowering in fear in a corner. Then, he spotted Zell, who was doing the same thing on the other side of the temple.

"Who is that?" Emily whispered beside Jayden.

"I don't know, but he's terrified of him," Jayden replied.

"You're dead..." Zell whispered. "They killed you."

"Wrong, Zell Yizak, Grandson of Windzor," the man replied. "I just became something new."

"Oh, shit..." Lex said softly.

"What is it?" Charleigh asked.

"The demon... I think it used to be an Eltarian. This isn't an illusion. It's his original form."

"Is that possible?" Dora asked.

"It's rare, but sometimes, demons don't start off that way," Cooper said. "Lex is right."

"I didn't think Zell was afraid of anyone," Patti said. "What do we do? Are we supposed to help him now?"

"Not yet," Jayden replied. "He's still evil. It would be a mistake to interfere right now."

"But he's terrified, Jayden," Patti protested.

The demon stood over Zell, trapping him in a corner. "Remember your place, Little Yizak," it said. 

Zell was trembling. His eyes were that of a frightened child. Jayden was starting to wonder if it was too cruel to leave him to face this demon alone when the demon grabbed Emily. It wrapped its hands around her throat, holding her in mid-air against one of the temple's walls.

No, he thought. Not Emily.

Jayden sprang into action, attacking the demon. It threw up a barrier. Jayden hit it hard and fell to the ground. His head was bleeding.

"Jayden!" Lauren cried. She rushed to his side and cast a healing Kanji.

"I'll kill her, Yizak," the demon said. "And I'll make you watch, just like I made you watch what I did to little Lanny Farmell. Do you remember that, Zell? Do you remember the way she screamed as I tortured her to death?"

The screams of a young girl filled the temple. Zell covered his ears in terror. "You offered to take her place, so I made it even worse for her. I didn't let you save her. I wanted you to understand that you were powerless," the demon continued. "You were weak."

"We were eight!" Zell shouted. He lunged at the demon, who dropped Emily unceremoniously, apparently not needing her anymore.

Emily rubbed her throat as she coughed. Jayden pulled her into his arms. Lex cast a labyrinth around them all, leaving only Zell, Merkhet, and the demon outside of it.

"You need to protect Merkhet, too," Syd said. "The time line depends on her survival."

Lex shrugged before making a second, smaller labyrinth and locking Merkhet inside of it.

"We were children, you vile monster!" Zell shouted as he continued to attack the demon. It wrapped Zell in chains with a snap of its fingers.

"Yes, you were. And she died horribly while I kept you restrained with magic and chains just like these. You never stopped struggling, though. You were very brave." The demon laughed darkly. "But it was useless. The Coalition was far stronger than a sad little boy with a noble family name." The demon laughed. "And then I tortured you. After all, you'd begged me to while I was torturing poor Lanny. I thought your mind would shatter, but you surprised me, Yizak. You kept fighting until I beat you unconscious. And when you awoke, I returned with your cousin."

"Lee..." Zell whispered softly.

"You fooled me... Made me think you were still unconscious... And then, just as I started to torture Lee, the whole place went up in flames. You and your cousin escaped. You saved him. It's ironic, considering a little over a decade later, you killed him. I recall that you were severely injured, but you still carried Lanny's body out of there with Lee's help. That image stuck with me... I vowed I would destroy you one day. But you and Lee identified me, and they came for me... And I was executed. But someone found me as my soul wandered Eltar aimlessly, seeking revenge... And she made me something stronger."

"The Witch..." Jayden whispered, realizing who must have turned the evil Coalition member into a demon.

"And now, I shall finally have my revenge," the demon said.

"Don't count on that just yet," a voice said. A member of the Eltarian Guard stepped into the light. She drew her sword.

"Who are you?" The demon demanded. Jayden was wondering the same thing. What was a member of the Guard doing in Ancient Egypt?

"I do not fear you, Demon," she said bluntly. "I do not fear anyone or anything."

"Identify yourself!" The demon demanded.

"I am Jozee, of Eltar, a Captain of the Eltarian Guard. I am also a Yizak. And you are finished here." She whispered something and her sword burst into flames. She shoved it through the demon's chest with a fierceness that made Lady Eleanor look like a playful kitten.

The demon burst into flames. Jozee cast a spell and Jayden knew she'd destroyed it as it vanished. She extended her hand to Zell and helped him back to his feet.

"It's time," Syd said to Lex. He let everyone out of the labyrinth before also releasing Merkhet. Zell and Jozee paid no attention to them.

"Why have you helped me, my dear?" Zell asked softly.

"Because long ago, when I was a child, I fell into the past and part of you helped me," Jozee replied. "Something drew me to travel here today. I assume I was meant to return the favor. We are kin. I am the great-granddaughter of Hanry, Granddaughter of Meegan."

Zell paused. "Jozee..." He whispered as he took in her words. "You were attacked... By... I cannot quite recall..."

"She can get through to the good in him," Jayden realized aloud. "One of the good parts must have saved her. He's struggling to remember her."

"I was attacked by your allies, Zell. Listen to me... Jezzeff and the Witch are not-" Jozee began.

Suddenly, the scorpions zeroed in on Jozee. They lunged toward her. Lachlan reacted first, diving in front of her. Dozens of scorpions stung him at once.

"Lach!" Charleigh cried.

Zell suddenly turned furious. He looked at Merkhet. "This is your fault, you useless girl!" He shouted. Considering Zell was always so soft-spoken, it was strange to hear him shout twice in such a short period of time.

"I... I couldn't stop myself from giving the command..." Merkhet said nervously. "Something compelled me to."

"Well now, I shall compel you to perish," Zell replied.

"No you won't," Lex said calmly, wrapping Merkhet in another labyrinth.

"I might have jumped the gun when I told you to release us," Syd admitted.

Charleigh knelt beside Lachlan. "Just hold on, Lach," she said. "Samurai Rangers... Will a Kanji work to heal him?" She asked.

"Kanjis can do a lot, but what he needs is an anti-venom, not magic," Lauren replied.

Zell stood over Lachlan, his anger and his power both radiating off of him. "All of you shall pay for my son's life with your own," he said. He wasn't yelling anymore, but that somehow made his threat even scarier.

"Zell... Killing these children will not save your son," Jozee said. "The boy is noble. He chose to save my life."

Zell turned toward her. Jayden was certain he was going to attack her, but then Lachlan weakly cried out, "Da... Don't."

Zell knelt on Lachlan's other side. "Stay with my, my dear boy," he said softly. Lachlan took his hand. He couldn't grip it properly.

"He's dying," Stephanie said. "With how many scorpions stung him, I'm shocked he's not already dead."

"It's his Eltarian genetics," Lex replied. "What would kill a human in seconds takes longer in Eltarians... Not long enough, though. We don't have much time to spare."

"We need to get him back to our time. Doctor K still has a ton of anti-venom stored from our battle against Merkhet," Mia said practically. Jayden could tell she'd shifted into Samurai Mode, turning off her emotions to face this emergency.

"That will not be necessary," a very small man said as he appeared in the temple with a man who was wearing glasses standing by his side. "Step away from the boy."

"Tazzan?" Zell asked in confusion.

"I am not here for you. Step back," Tazzan said again. He pulled out a large syringe.

Zell stepped away from Lachlan reluctantly as the boy started to seize. Charleigh hesitated to move. "Who are you?" She asked Tazzan cautiously.

"Your mentor, Child. Now, move, or I'll have one less of you to deal with," Tazzan replied.

Charleigh stepped away from Lachlan. "Leopold..." Tazzan said.

"Of course," the man with glasses replied. He held Lachlan steady as Tazzan raised the syringe. Tazzan quickly injected the contents straight into Lachlan's chest.

"Tazzan... What are you doing here?" Zell asked.

"Intervening before these untrained fools get themselves killed. They came back with your boy's corpse. Luckily, my grandson walks the time line and he was able to bring me here with the anti-venom."

"This is our mentor?" Dora asked skeptically. "Eltar's crankiest tiny citizen?"

"Make a crack about my height again and you'll regret it," Tazzan said sharply.

"He came here to help Lach," Patti pointed out. "And he's our elder. We should respect him."

"She's right," Charleigh said firmly. "Thank you, Tazzan of Eltar. We are honored to meet you. I apologize for being hesitant to trust you."

Tazzan turned to Patti. "You, I might tolerate," he said. "And you're obviously the leader, so I don't blame you for being suspicious. It's a good instinct," he added to Charleigh. His eyes fell on Jozee. "You're far from your time..."

"Hello, Uncle," Jozee said. She fisted her hand over her heart and bowed respectfully. She looked at Leopold. "Senator."

"We are kin, Jozee," Leopold reminded her. "And that title was stripped from me."

"I am a member of the Guard. And you have been exonerated, with an official pardon pending in the Counsel of Elders."

Leopold looked surprised. "I wasn't aware they were discussing that possibility."

Lex looked incredibly guilty. "It was my fault," he said. "The Mayor had me shift into your form and run him through with a sword so he could frame you... I confessed. I'm sorry, Senator."

"Lex..." Leopold said. "I remember you. You were a clerk at the Counsel Building... The orphaned lost Son of Eltar."

"Yes... I'm sort of Laby's son, and it's complicated, but I was a stupid teenager and thought I was doing the right thing. I'm really sorry."

"I appreciate that, Lex. I know how convincing Freyst could be, and he was like a father to you in some ways. I do not blame you. The past is the past."

"Actually, if you want to be technical, that past is the future since we're in Ancient Egypt," Patti pointed out lightly.

Leopold smiled. Even Tazzan frowned a bit less. Jayden was impressed Patti had even softened him a bit.

Lachlan finally seemed to regain the ability to function. He sat up slowly. "Lach... Are you alright?" Jayden asked in relief.

"I think so," Lachlan replied. "Is Jozee?"

"I am," Jozee confirmed. "Thank you, Noble Boy."

Zell hesitated before brushing some hair out of Lachlan's eyes. "Look at me," he said softly.

Lachlan looked into his eyes. "I'm alright, Da," he said.

Zell nodded. "You are very brave, my boy," he said with pride. "However, that impulsive act of heroism was a bit foolish. You could have perished."

"I couldn't stand back and let the scorpions kill her," Lachlan replied.

Zell looked conflicted as he looked at Jozee. "I remember you now..." He said softly.

"If that is true, you must not be fully evil anymore," Jozee replied. "I had hoped that was the case."

"Wait... Can we save him?" Lachlan asked hopefully.

"That depends," Leopold said. He turned toward Zell. "Will you relinquish Elgan's half of the powers?"

Zell hesitated. "I... I am not strong enough. I need those powers," he said.

"No you don't, you foolish, delusional, pathetic excuse for my kin!" Tazzan said harshly. Even Jayden's jaw dropped at how bluntly he'd said that.

"Tazzan, you do not understand," Zell began to protest.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You tried to kill me before I could even be born. You killed Hanry and Helene's mother the day they were born. You killed my brother, you killed Elgan, and our grandfather, and your parents... You killed a large portion of the family, really... You killed the Three, and Kenna, and Serafine, and Ash, and the poor, gentle wife you were never worthy of, and Talon, and most of the Brothers of Legend, and a large number of other people over the millennia, all for reasons... Vague reasons such as 'it was necessary,' but you have never been able to explain why it was. You are a fool, Zell! The Witch is controlling you, and you're too blind to see it! So stop with the excuses and look at what you've been doing! Maybe then you will realize there is no justification and you were just carrying on as her puppet, you sad little boy!"

Zell stared at Tazzan in shock. So did nearly everyone else. The Celestial Force Rangers all looked a bit afraid of their new mentor, even Cooper, who generally hid his emotions well. Only Jozee and Leopold seemed unsurprised by how much anger the small Eltarian had just unleashed in one outburst. Then, to Jayden's great surprise, Zell began to laugh lightly.

"Oh, Cousin... You have not changed in the slightest," he said fondly. He shook his head. "You are completely correct, and you are possibly the only member of our family with the courage to speak to me in such a manner. Thank you, Tazzan... And I apologize for all I have done, especially to you. I really never wanted to harm you... I think that's why you and your mother both survived my attempt... And as for Lee... That is a regret I must carry for eternity. I am ashamed of what I did to your brother. He was very dear to me, and I do not understand why I did it. I was angry... But I had no right to be. He had a great capacity to love. I should not have allowed my jealousy to consume me." He sighed. Then, he added, "I am awake, Tazzan. I can touch the memories of those pieces of me which have chosen the path of Good... And I will release my brother's powers."

"About damn time," Tazzan said impatiently.

It was Emily who smiled encouragingly at Zell. Considering he was the one who'd turned Katie evil and gotten Mike killed, Jayden didn't know how she managed it. She's Emily, he thought. No other explanation mattered. In some ways, Emily was stronger than any of them emotionally.

"You can do this, Zell," she said patiently. "Close your eyes, think of your brother, and just let it all go."

Zell considered her for a moment before he did exactly as she'd said. Jayden felt the water magic wrapping around them. It hurt for a moment as he thought of Kevin, but it was also comforting. He could tell by the look on Lauren's face that she felt the same way.

The water vanished. Zell dropped to his knees. "Easy," Jayden said. He steadied him, forcing himself not to see the monster who'd destroyed his girlfriend's mind and cost the lives of his mentor, his friends, and far too many others. "You need to adjust to the change in your energy."

"Jay, look," Antonio said, pointing to the scar on Zell's hand. It vanished before their eyes.

"We're done here," Tazzan said. "Jozee, go home. Zell, merge into your main body and try not to murder any innocents on your way there. Blondie, get these children back to the proper time."

Zell closed his eyes and stepped into the time line. Jayden was confident he was going to merge into himself and not cause any more trouble. Jozee bowed her head respectfully before vanishing as well.

"Blondie... Get a move on it," Tazzan said again, looking at Syd.

"My name is Syd," Syd corrected him.

"I didn't ask your name and I won't remember it. It's bad enough I have to get around to learning their names." He motioned toward his team of Rangers. "Just do as I said."

"Alright, fine... Cranky Little Alien," Syd replied, rolling her eyes.

Leopold cleared his throat softly. "Grandfather..." He said, motioning toward the scorpions.

"Oh, right. The Demigoddess. Laby Junior, let her out from wherever you trapped her so we can erase her memory of the last few hours," Tazzan said.

"It's Lex," Lex replied.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Just do it so we can go back where we belong. I despise time traveling. It's very risky."

Lex released Merkhet. Tazzan tossed something at her head. It shattered and knocked her unconscious. "Um... Is she okay?" Stephanie asked.

"She'll be fine," Tazzan replied. "It's a memory potion. She might have a headache, but considering how many lives she'll one day take, that's karma."

Antonio shrugged. "Can't argue with that," he said.

Syd opened up the time portal. "Go on," Tazzan said. "Hurry home and rest. Our first training session is tomorrow. Leopold..."

Leopold took his arm. He and Tazzan stepped out of time and vanished.

"That's our new mentor..." Cooper mumbled. "We are so screwed."

"I don't envy you," Syd admitted. "Come on. We're going home." 

CAPTAIN SMITH (Eltar, 1992)

He'd known in his heart that he was meant to go into the past. He also knew he needed to do it as part of the Three, not as the leader of the New York New Jersey Chapter of the Rebellion... Especially since the Rebellion had technically disbanded.

Kizzie stood beside him. She smiled reassuringly as they landed in the past with two others. Garron had gotten permission from Sakura the Soul Reaper to travel back with them. He looked confident, if a bit nervous, as he studied their surroundings. Their other companion had reluctantly agreed to join them after Captain Smith had insisted they needed his help.

It had been hard to explain to Laby that he'd lived before. Garron had finally taken Laby's hands in his and shared a vision with him, helping him remember Drago, who had been so much like him. Laby had marveled at the fact that Drago had actually died, and that he'd died for Kenna, the best friend he loved more than anyone. This had resulted in Laby proceeding to become very emotional and burst into tears as he thought about losing Serafine. He'd finally started laughing hysterically at how determined Kenna must have been to prevent history from repeating itself considering Serafine had managed to make him more immortal than any other being in history. The laughter was a good sign. Captain Smith knew Laby would be okay after that.

Now, Laby paced nervously back and forth. "This is a bad idea..." He mumbled. "I'm not someone who should be messing around in time, Cap... I'll mess something up, or I'll change things... Do you have any idea how many things I want to change in the past? I'd give anything to save certain people."

"Laby, as I told you before, we need your help... And I have complete faith that you will do the right thing here," Captain Smith said.

Laby sighed. "That makes one of us. Where are we, anyway? Or, when are we, for that matter?"

Garron was the first to figure out the answer to both of those questions. "We are on Eltar, Laby," he said. "And I believe the year is 1992."

"The nineties?" Laby repeated. "Well, I spent most of that decade drunk, so..." He let the sentence trail off.

"Why would Zell have come here?" Captain Smith wondered aloud. He looked at the item he'd pulled from the pile earlier. It was an elegant silver hairpin shaped like a shooting star.

"It's lovely, Sir," Kizzie said softly as she admired the hairpin.

"Yes, it is rather nice," he agreed. That was when he sensed the magic flowing through the hairpin. "How strange... It is as if it has been charged with magic... And it feels familiar." He paused as he realized why that was.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Kizzie asked as his hands began trembling slightly.

"Yes," he said softly. He had a horrible feeling he knew why Zell had gone to that time. "This way, my friends." He led them off, following his instincts even though he did not consciously know where he was headed.

They hadn't gone very far when they spotted Zell standing over someone. She was fighting with everything she had left in her despite being gravely injured. Dragons suddenly flew toward her and began breathing fire at Zell.

"Sir..." Kizzie whispered.

"Yes, Kizzie," he replied softly. "It's her."

Kizzie immediately began raising a magical attack. Garron seemed to catch on as well. He raised magic Captain Smith knew was coming from Tezzos, not Garron himself. Laby stared at the young woman who had summoned the dragons.

"Sera..." He whispered.

"Actually... I believe that is Kenna," Garron replied since Captain Smith did not. "Or her most recent incarnation, anyway. This young woman comes directly from Kenna's energy, not Serafine's."

"I'm confused. They're the same soul," Laby pointed out.

"You of all people know how complex Serafine's soul is, Laby. I believe Kenna can split her energy off from Serafine's to incarnate on its own whenever she feels like it."

"He's going to kill her..." Kizzie said in horror. "We must do something."

"He does kill her, yes," Garron said. "I can see that future... It was set in motion long ago. It is this young woman's fate to die here today."

"Garron, how can you say that so coldly?" Laby demanded. "I... I can't just... J-just w-watch her d-die..."

"She dies today?" Captain Smith repeated.

"Yes, B'Bodian. She does," Garron confirmed. He looked him straight in the eye as if waiting for something.

"Then she has no impact on the future..." Captain Smith said softly.

"Correct." A glint of mischief appeared in Garron's eyes then.

Kizzie nodded at him encouragingly, and Captain Smith knew she understood exactly what he was thinking. It was wrong. It broke every rule of time travel and the Universe in general... But suddenly, Captain Smith simply did not care.

Captain Smith did the one thing Zell wouldn't expect and focused on using magic. He hit Zell with a blast of power that knocked him several feet through the air.

"The Captain?" Zell asked in surprise. "You are far stronger than I realized."

"There is much about me you did not realize," Captain Smith replied. He attacked again, this time using magic only Tylan, Tezzos, and M'Gah would have known how to use.

Zell stared at him in shock. Kizzie stood beside Captain Smith, taking one of his hands. Garron took the other one. Zell frowned.

"Garron, my boy, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "You perished. It was most unfortunate."

"I'm still dead," Garron replied calmly. "I simply came here to finish what the three of us started long ago."

"I do not under-" Zell suddenly paused. "Impossible. You cannot mean what I think you mean."

"I promise you, that is exactly what I mean."

"The Three... Of course," Zell said softly. "How did I not see it? I figure out who you were, Garron... However, I never realized Tylan and M'Gah had returned as well. Now, however, it seems obvious. Their relationship is so similar to what it was then..." Zell shook his head. "What a foolish oversight. I will not make that mistake again."

"You are correct," Kizzie said. "Because you will not live long enough."

"You couldn't take the three of us together," Captain Smith said. "That is why you separated us and used time travel to kill each of us. We are once again united, Zell... And deep down, you are still just an ambitious but misguided young man who never completed his Wizard training."

Anger flashed on Zell's face then. He completely lost interest in the woman he'd intended to kill as he zeroed in on Captain Smith, Garron, and Kizzie.

"Laby, Luv, you know what to do," Kizzie said softly.

Laby showed himself. He wrapped a labyrinth around the woman and the dragons. Zell turned toward him looking enraged. "How dare you?" He demanded.

"I'm never letting you hurt any part of her soul again, you bastard," Laby said firmly.

"None of you can destroy me," Zell said. "Not one of you is strong enough."

"You're right," Garron agreed. "However... United, the Three could do anything, and Drago was a force to be reckoned with on his own, let alone with us by his side."

Captain Smith closed his eyes and allowed Tylan to take full control of him as he cast a spell. Kizzie and Garron quickly joined his efforts, and he could feel how powerful it was growing. Laby began creating a labyrinth behind Zell.

"Now," Laby said softly.

They unleashed the spell. It hit Zell hard in the chest. He was knocked straight into the labyrinth. "What will it do to him, Luv?" Kizzie asked.

"The labyrinth will drain his energy quickly," Laby explained. "Elgan's powers will most likely be ripped away from him. Then, he'll be vulnerable, and we can finish this."

"Is there any chance of saving this aspect, Garron?" Captain Smith asked.

"None," Garron replied. "He's as evil as they come, and there is no hope of redemption. Attempting to kill Kenna's reincarnation stripped away any chance he had."

"Laby... Is she still...?" Captain Smith began.

"She's alive," Laby promised. "My labyrinth is keeping her stable for now, but that won't work forever."

Captain Smith looked at Kizzie and Garron. "Our past selves wanted to save this boy," he began. "In destroying this part of him, we will be doing exactly that. I take no joy in killing someone who was manipulated, but look at this aspect of Zell as a Cancer. We must removed it before it can spread. Zell is finally nearly cured, and this is the role we must play."

"Sir... It should be all of us," Kizzie said.

He knew what she meant. "She is fatally wounded, Kizzie," he said softly. "If we take her out of the labyrinth, she will perish."

"As she is meant to," Kizzie said, "but who said that has to be the end of the story?"

"Trust that this shall play out as it should, B'Bodian," Garron said.

Captain Smith looked at Laby. "Go on, Laby... Release her," he said softly.

The young woman appeared again. Laby looked terrified by the condition she was in. Captain Smith wasn't much better. He sat beside her. "Hush now," he said soothingly. "You are not alone."

She looked into his eyes then, and it overwhelmed him. Her eyes were Carolena's, and Kenna's, and they were not full of fear or despair, but instead, they were filled with love.

"I know you..." She whispered. "I see your face in my dreams... Capitan... I knew you would come."

"Carolena..." He whispered.

"I am called Amara... Yet that name... Carolena... It resonated within me when you called it..." She smiled at him weakly.

He held her in his arms, knowing she was about to die. "Rest easy, sweet Amara," he said softly, hoping to comfort her even as his heart felt like it was shattering all over again.

Amara closed her eyes and exhaled a final breath. Captain Smith began trembling as he clung to her. Not again, he thought desperately. Please.

"Sir..." Kizzie said softly. Laby looked away in horror. Garron watched Captain Smith closely, waiting to see what his next move would be.

"Not again," Captain Smith whispered aloud then. "Not this time." He placed his hand over Amara's heart, joining his energy to hers. It felt natural, but that made sense. He'd been magically connected to Kenna as Tylan, and he's accidentally connected his energy to Carolena's when she'd saved his life in Cuba. Now, he intended to do it intentionally. "Live, my love... Share in my life force... My strength is your strength, for you are my strength. Breathe as I breathe... " he said softly. He focused all of his energy on her, willing her to draw even one breath more.

Suddenly, Amara's chest began rising and falling slowly. He could feel his energy pouring into her. It weakened him at first, but as she began to awaken, he suddenly felt significantly stronger. She looked at him in confusion.

"I... I thought I had perished..." She whispered.

"I could not allow such an unjust fate to stand. I refused," he replied.

She touched her hand to his face. "In my dreams, I was searching for you... Trying to find my way back to you... And now, you have saved my life. I only know you as Capitan... What is your true name?"

"I am Captain B'Bodian Smizek, known as Captain Bob Smith on Earth. Before that, I was a Wizard called Tylan."

"Tylan..." She whispered. He knew the memories were beginning to stir inside of her. "B'Bodian... You are so familiar to me..."

Hearing his proper name of her lips sent a chill through him. He nearly got lost in her eyes before he pulled himself together.

"I promise I will explain more once the time is right," he said. He stood up before helping her to her feet. "First, however, we must finish what we started. Stay behind me. I shall protect you, Amara. You have my word."

"Do we have a plan, Sir?" Kizzie asked.

"Hit him with everything we have," Captain Smith replied.

"This will work, B'Bodian. Have faith," Garron said.

Looking at the people around him, Captain Smith nodded. "I do," he promised. Finally, the five of them were reunited, and he had never felt so strong before in his life. The four standing on the front lines took each other's hands, and electricity seemed to flow through all of them as their energies united.

Laby took a deep breath before releasing Zell. He'd grown angrier and recovered a bit while trapped, but Laby was right. He'd lost Elgan's powers, and that had left him vulnerable. Instead of opening him up to being purified, however, this aspect of Zell had turned darker. He had embraced evil and was desperately trying to cling to that dark power he desired. Zell focused his rage on the four of them, ready to strike.

Let him, Captain Smith thought. He knew the others could hear him somehow. Mold our energy into a powerful wall in front of us. I think I know how to defeat this aspect of Zell.

Their energies began merging together. Captain Smith felt Amara ignore his instructions to remain safe as she took his hand. "I don't run from a fight," she told him. "We are in this together, B'Bodian." As her energy merged with the rest, the power was nearly overwhelming, yet nothing had ever felt so right before.

The shield they created was invisible, but if Zell had been thinking straight, he would have sensed it. Instead, he hit the wall with everything he had left.

The shield shook violently, but it didn't shatter or even crack as Zell's magic hit it. Instead, it bounced the magic right back at Zell. It hit him full-force, and right before their eyes, Zell exploded.

"The bloody fool destroyed himself," Kizzie said, shaking her head.

"The energy is being purified as we speak," Garron said. "It will return to his main body once it is no longer evil."

"Unbelievable..." Laby mumbled.

Captain Smith turned to Amara. "We did it," he said softly.

"Of course we did," she replied, as if there had never been any other possibility.

"What do we do with her now?" Laby asked softly. "I mean, did your plan get to that, or is this where it ended?"

"I am thinking of doing something positively insane," Captain Smith replied.

Laby suddenly seemed to realize what he was considering. "Hell yeah, Cap! Do it!" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Amara... You originally perished today," Captain Smith said.

"I suspected as much," she replied calmly. "As such, I no longer have a destiny, correct?"

"Yes... However, you aren't safe. Zell won't harm you now, but if the Witch or Jezzeff discover who you truly are, they might." He paused. "I know you do not quite remember the truth about your past lives, however... Amara, would you do me the honor of returning to the future with me?"

Amara's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes..." She said softly. "Yes, B'Bodian. I think I'd like that very much. It feels right somehow."

"Wow, Cap... I never knew you had such a rebellious streak in you," Laby joked lightly. "I'm proud of you... Of course, I'm eternally fifteen, so I'm probably not mature enough to make choices like this."

"This is as it should have been all along," Garron said. "Zell robbed Tylan and Kenna of growing old together... And Micah stole her from you again decades ago... This is your chance to get it right, B'Bodian."

Kizzie smiled at both Captain Smith and Amara before she nodded. "Too right," she said. She turned to Amara. "It's wonderful to have you joining us, Luv."

Amara smiled at her in response. "You all seem terribly familiar," she said. Then, her eyes fell on Laby. Suddenly, she flung herself into his arms and refused to let him go.

"Um... Hi," Laby said awkwardly. "I'm Laby."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to do that," Amara said in embarrassment. She started to release him.

Laby pulled her back into his arms and held her, stroking her hair soothingly. "It's okay," he said. "I'm pretty sure I know why."

"It is time we return," Garron said.

Kizzie opened up the portal that would transport them back to their proper time. Captain Smith pulled out the hairpin. "Amara... I suspect this belongs to you?" He asked.

She smiled in excitement. "Where did you find it?" She asked.

"The Zell in our time had it. It's how we connected to this timeline," Laby explained.

"It was a gift from my mother," Amara said. "She died when I was fourteen. I thought I'd lost it." She looked like she might cry with relief. Instead, she kissed Captain Smith's cheek. That chaste touch nearly sent him over the edge as flashes of both Carolena and Kenna played in his mind. He focused on Amara's face.

She is not Kenna. She is not Carolena. She is Amara. Do not forget that you are a stranger to her, he scolded himself.

"It seems what is lost always finds its way back eventually," Captain Smith said softly after taking a deep breath. He placed the hairpin carefully in Amara's hair. It radiated with power and seemed to start glowing as it reconnected with its proper owner.

"Sir... Would you like to wait a bit?" Kizzie asked.

"No... It is best we return now," Captain Smith said. He offered Amara his arm.

She took it with a smile on her face. "You are quite chivalrous, aren't you?" She asked in amusement.

"You have no idea," Laby said with a laugh. "Cap's the most honorable man you'll ever meet."

"He certainly puts the rest of us to shame," Garron agreed.

Kizzie smiled before politely choosing not to point out the fact that she had clearly noticed Captain Smith was blushing a bit. As much as he'd loved his wife, Carolena had been the only women he'd ever truly wooed. He simply didn't have time for such things prior to meeting her. There had been a few casual encounters with women over the millennia, but he was hardly an expert on matters of the heart. Having Garron and Laby seemingly trying to sing his praises to impress Amara was a bit embarrassing.

As they landed in the present, he forgot about the fact that he felt like an awkward teenager and focused on the people in front of him. Raffitty looked at Amara in confusion.

"Bob...?" He began.

"I fear I broke a rule today, Raff," Captain Smith said softly.

"Well it's about time you went against orders," Raffitty teased him with a smile. "Hello, Miss... I'm Raffitty. My friends call me Raff." He offered Amara his hand.

"I'm Amara," she replied.

Captain Smith noticed B'Danna then. "Raff... Look after her for a moment please?" He asked.

"Of course," Raffitty replied.

"Excuse me, Amara..." Captain Smith walked to B'Danna. She sat with her knees to her chest as she stared into space and absentmindedly flipped a knife through the air over and over.

"B'Danna... Are you well?" Captain Smith asked gently.

"Our mission was successful," B'Danna replied numbly. "Do you have need of me?"

"B'Danna, what troubles you? What happened on your mission?"

"We were in 1969," she began. "At Woodstock."

"Ah. I see... You saw Draze?" He guessed.

"Everything in me wanted to save him. If I had just warned him..." She shook her head. "I apologize for my weakness, Captain. I assure you, I did not give in to my urges."

"I am proud of you, B'Danna... Because I did."

She caught her knife and froze, staring at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I saved the life of someone who originally perished in 1992... And I brought her here, because she is Carolena's reincarnation."

B'Danna's eyes went wide. "Captain Smith... I never expected that of you," she admitted.

"I am sorry to let you down, dearest B'Danna."

"You didn't... If anyone deserves a chance to change history, it's you. I never had the privilege of meeting your wife, but I know how much you loved her. You have a second chance... Don't waste it."

He looked at Amara. "She does not quite remember me yet," he said.

"She will. And even if she doesn't, let her get to know you all over again."

He smiled at her. "I appreciate the words of encouragement, but we were discussing you, B'Danna."

"There is nothing to discuss. Draze is gone. What I experienced was simply a memory I got to watch from a new angle." She paused. "I suppose that was a gift... Now that will be my last memory of him, smiling and laughing instead of getting shot in the head for me."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you take Laby and spend some time together? We just told him some details about his soul that he didn't know. He could probably use the distraction."

"Of course," she replied.

Captain Smith made his way back to the others with B'Danna by his side. As she and Laby left, Captain Smith looked at Amara.

"I hope you don't mind staying in our safe house," he said. "It is our temporary base of operations... Normally, Kizzie, B'Danna, Tedius, and I live in a penthouse overlooking Central Park West."

"That sounds impressive," Amara said lightly. "I am not picky, B'Bodian. Any housing will do. I have lived on my own since my mother perished."

"Where is your father?"

"He was never in the picture. It was for the best. He is the sort to get attached, but his lifestyle does not permit it. He is known as Phoenix."

"Phoenix of the Circle?" Kizzie asked in surprise.

"Yes," Amara confirmed. "My mother met him at one of their parties. They were friends for a long time, but one night they took things beyond friendship, and then I happened."

"Phoenix is a good man," Raffitty said. "If he'd known you were alone, he would have made sure you were taken care of."

"I take care of myself just fine. The people of Eltar respected me from the time I was a child. They looked out for me, but mostly let me live my life as an adult would. I wasn't far off from fifteen anyway."

"We know your father, Luv," Kizzie said. "If you would like to meet him, it can be arranged once he is back in the present time."

"That might be nice now that I'm an adult. I've met many of his Circle friends as they've passed through Eltar, but my father is never easy to access. They seem to guard him."

"He's the youngest of them, and has been with them since he was still just a boy... And it recently came out that he's been in hiding from the Great Wizard," Garron explained. "Phoenix is not his true name, but I should leave it up to him to tell you the rest of that tale."

"Raff, where is Tedius?" Captain Smith asked.

"He is with Zizi..." Raffitty's face told Captain Smith it was bad news.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Stone's team returned quite victorious, however... Bax did not survive. He saved Plurri's life."

"A noble end." Captain Smith sighed. "How is our dear Zizanyah?"

"She took it pretty hard. Unlike Zydia, Zizi has the capacity to love deeply, and with their past lives unlocking, the two had become very close."

"At least he proved he had changed in the end. Perhaps that will comfort her." Captain Smith looked at Amara. "We should get you to the safe house. I do not yet know what the repercussions of bringing you into this time shall be."

"It can't be any worse than dying would have been, right?" Amara asked with a smile. "No matter what happens, I am grateful, B'Bodian."

He wasn't sure what would happen next, but Captain Smith was grateful, too. He'd finally been able to save her life. Whatever the consequences, he had no regrets. 

KEILAH (200 Years Ago, Eltar.)   
She could feel Zell as soon as she slipped back into time. The last thing she expected, however, was to see him standing entirely too close to her grandfather.

"Zell?" Hanry asked in surprise. He looked at his daughter, Meegan, and Keilah's father, Ryce, and added, "Leave us."

"No, Father," Ryce said. "We cannot do that. I won't risk your safety."

"For whatever reason, my cousin is here to see me. It is best the two of you go elsewhere," Hanry insisted. He sounded perfectly calm, but Keilah knew he was terrified for their lives.

"We will be close if you have need of us," Meegan said. She took Ryce's arm and reluctantly led him away.

"Cousin..." Hanry began. "What has brought you here?"

Zell seemed to be in a bit of a daze, and Keilah suddenly had a horrible feeling. "I am sorry it has come to this, Hanry," he said after a moment. "I have nothing but respect and affection for you, however, it is necessary that I do this."

"Zell... What is it you intend to do?" Hanry asked bravely.

"I must end your life. You stand in my way." Zell twitched slightly.

He's trying to fight, Keilah realized. The Witch must be using the spell on his hand.

"Stop me, Cousin, or perish," Zell continued.

"I cannot bring myself to harm you, Zell," Hanry said softly. "And I do not believe you will harm me."

"I will," Zell insisted. "I murdered your son, didn't I? Your youngest child... Fight back, Hanry. You owe me that."

The pain on Hanry's face was clear. He took a deep breath. "Shedding your blood will not bring Koal back. New violence does not undo the sins of the past. I refuse to continue this vicious cycle of kin harming kin."

"I will kill you, Hanry. I must."

"Then so be it... But I will not raise arms against you, Little Cousin. I refuse."

Zell was visibly struggling now. He let out a slight whimper of pain as he tried to resist the Witch's commands. Then, he manifested a sword.

Keilah knew she had to step in. She got between them. "Zell, you don't have to do this," she said. 

This part of Zell had never met her. He reacted quickly, trying to sever her head. Keilah grabbed the sword in mid-air and caused the blade to heat up.

Zell dropped the sword. "You have Fire magic," he said.

"Among other things," Keilah replied. "You want a fight? Fight me." She looked at Hanry. "Get to safety."

"Who are you, Miss?" Hanry asked.

"Someone you aren't supposed to know about yet, so I'll be modifying your memory later. My apologies... Grandfather."

Zell stopped at her last word. "You are Hanry's kin?" He asked.

"I am, Cousin," Keilah replied. "And in about two centuries, I'm going to help you change your path."

He stared at her in confusion. "Change my path?" He repeated. "Why would I want to do that?"

"The Witch is controlling you, Zell. You would never hurt Hanry unless she forced you to. Look at the scar on your hand... It's pulsing with dark magic because she activated it again."

"Lies..." Zell said. "You are trying to deceive me." He tried to attack Hanry again, this time with a spell.

Keilah caused a small earthquake to knock Zell off his feet. She steadied Hanry before he could fall, too. As Zell tried to send a second spell his way, Keilah used Air to knock it off-course. It released a burst of energy harmlessly into the sky.

"Stay here," Keilah told Hanry. She grabbed Zell's hand and cleansed it with Water magic. It didn't break the full spell, but as she'd hoped, it washed away the active command.

Zell stared at her in confusion. "You were telling the truth..." He said softly.

"Yes," Keilah confirmed. "You can break free, Zell, but you have to want to. You have to choose to fight."

Zell looked at Hanry with genuine remorse. "You refused to harm me... Even after all I have done," he said. "I have killed so many of our kin... Including your twin sister." He sighed. "I never wanted to harm Helene, or many of the others... I simply had to. The obsessive thoughts took over my mind. Hanry... I am terribly sorry for all I have put you through."

"I believe you, Zell," Hanry said sadly.

Zell looked at Keilah. "What must I do to end this?" He asked.

"First, you have to release Elgan's powers. Then, you can merge into your main body. That part of you is already free," Keilah said.

"I do not know how to release that magic," Zell said. "It has been part of me for too long..."

"I can help. Just focus on Elgan... Remember what gaining that power cost you... And then I can summon it out of you."

Zell was trembling, but he nodded. He closed his eyes. Keilah could feel him trying to find the strength to let the magic go. As he did, she began pulling it out of him. She knew it had worked when a tear appeared on Zell's cheek.

Hanry looked like he was torn between comforting his cousin and thinking about the monster he'd become. He settled for putting a comforting hand on Zell's shoulder for just a moment.

Keilah used Spirit to soothe Zell. The scar on his hand faded away as she did. "You're ready," she said. "Merge."

"Thank you for preventing me from harming him," Zell said. "I do not believe I ever would have recovered from such an evil act." With that, he vanished.

Keilah looked at Hanry. His eyes were filled with pride. "You have done well... Granddaughter," he said. "I am certain that, once I know you, you shall make me quite proud."

She smiled. "You know I have to make you forget me now..."

"I do. However, at least I know that one day, we will meet, and you can explain things. Thank you... For saving me, and for saving him."

Keilah hugged him. Then, she cast a simple spell that would make him forget everything from the time Zell had arrived. She sent a quick bit of magic out to ensure her father and Meegan didn't remember seeing Zell either. Then, she slipped into the place outside of time.

She thought she was finished with her part of the fight, but suddenly, she was attacked. She found herself on her back and staring into the face of yet another Zell.

"Seriously?!" Keilah mumbled in disbelief and annoyance. She swept his legs out from under him and got on her feet.

Zell looked up at her with pure hatred in his eyes. "You must be destroyed," he said.

"Why?" Keilah asked casually.

"You stand in the way of my greatness!"

She laughed. "That's it? Come on, Zell. You need a better reason than that. That's not even a reason, it's a vague claim that I pose some intangible threat to your quest for power. Look deeper. Why must you destroy me?"

He considered this. "You feel like them... The Brothers of Legend. Their energy is all over you, especially Tante's." He grinned darkly at her. "He was terrified, you know... When I killed him. He was such a pathetic, helpless boy, and I easily took everything from him. His life force felt so good as it became mine."

Keilah snapped. "You come from the part that killed them, don't you?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, my dear. I killed the brothers. And I regret nothing."

She knew then that this was one of the parts that was too tainted by evil to be saved. The main part of Zell regretted targeting the Brothers of Legend. He didn't even seem to understand why he'd done it. It was clear that the Witch had pushed him to, and that was how Keilah found the ability to not hate her cousin for killing the man she'd loved. This part, however, was different.

Zell attacked again, sending a powerful spell at Keilah. It hit, but not as directly as it should have, and she recovered quickly. She summoned one of the Terridian swords from her collection and focused all of her grief on it as she thrust it into Zell's chest.

He screamed in surprise as her magic flowed through him, destroying his energy rapidly in the process. In less than a minute, he was gone. "That was for Tante," she whispered. She wiped the blood from her sword before moving forward through time.

As she landed back in the present, she walked into her house and flung her arms around Tante. "Are you well, Keilah?" He asked softly.

"I love you," she told him. She said nothing else as he repeated the words back to her.

She knew she'd played the part she was meant to play for now. The rest of the aspects of Zell would be handled soon.

ANDIE (Eltar, Founding Day)  
She knew they were on Eltar, but it was different from what she remembered. It was far less developed, and she did not sense nearly as many people around. What she did sense, however, was a gathering nearby.

"What's going on?" Greg asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Andie replied.

"Stay together, Rangers," Katie instructed them. "Not only are we in the past, but we're clearly on Eltar. We need to be careful we don't change anything."

"No pressure," Scott mumbled.

"We've got this, Scott," Van said, taking his hand. Scott smiled and immediately looked more confident.

"So, this is Eltar, huh?" Tyler asked as he looked around. "It's not quite what I imagined."

"This was Eltar," Darcy replied. "I think this is before Zell was even born."

A man walked by them then. He smiled pleasantly at the sight of them. He began speaking such an old dialect of Eltarian that even Andie struggled to understand him.

Shit, she thought. Not even Oralee completely understands him. She could only piece a few phrases together.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind them. The ancient Eltarian man smiled, nodded, and walked away. Andie spun around to look at their savior and was too confused by what she saw to speak.

Darcy did it for her. "Rob?" She asked in surprise. Suspicion immediately appeared on her face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your asses," their classmate from Stone Hollow said casually.

"I don't understand..." Scott said. "We took gym together last semester... You're Eltarian?"

"Clearly," Rob replied dryly. "Any other stupid questions?"

"Well, now that you mention it-" Scott began.

"Down!" Rob shouted suddenly. He pulled out a gun and fired it directly at Scott's head. Scott barely ducked out of the way in time. That was when Andie realized Jezzeff was standing behind him. He had a bullet in the center of his forehead.

"Holy shit!" Pierce cried in surprise. Logan had moved protectively in front of him like he expected Rob to aim at his brother next.

"What is happening right now?" Greg asked in confusion.

"Nice..." Chelsea mumbled calmly as she admired Rob's shot, nodding her head.

Jezzeff was already healing. Rob looked at Nessa. "Rumor has it you're good with a gun," he said.

"That rumor would be correct," Nessa replied casually.

Rob tossed her an assault rifle. Andie had no idea where he was pulling all of these weapons from. As he looked at the rest of them, he said, "Who else knows how to shoot?"

"Arm me please," Katie said politely. "And when I run out of bullets, I'll just break his bones." She smiled as she added that part.

"Can anyone else shoot?" Rob asked.

"I can," Van said softly.

"Me, too," Allie chimed in. "I dislike guns, but I can make an exception for Jezzeff."

Rob nodded and tossed them each a gun. Logan didn't volunteer the information that he was a trained assassin and sharpshooter, but Andie wasn't surprised. Guns and assassinations had been part of Neptune's world, and Logan didn't want anything to do with that.

Nessa fired several bullets into Jezzeff as he started to move toward them. She didn't even flinch before pulling the trigger. Van and Allie exchanged a glance and raised their own weapons, ready to attack as needed. They all knew Jezzeff wasn't born in that time, so no matter what, this person standing before them was traveling through time just like they were.

"Andie never misses," Scott said to Rob. "Are you gonna give her a gun, too?"

"I think I'll stick to my bow and arrows, thanks," Andie replied. She summoned them.

"Suit yourself," Rob said with a shrug.

"Rob... How are you involved in all of this?" Darcy asked.

"I'm not who you think I am, Darcy. I'm not sixteen, for one," Rob clarified. "I was born in the late 1980's. I ran away to Earth when I recovered memories of my past life. Zell found me, but he sent those goons, Bulk and Skull, after me. They didn't have the stomach to kill a kid, and then the original Angel Grove Power Rangers and some other people showed up and interfered to keep Zell from doing it himself. Anyway, I kept myself hidden, but Eltarians age slowly. To blend in, I have to go to school. I was drawn to Stone Hollow, and I didn't know why, but now I do... It was because of you, Darcy."

"Me?" Darcy repeated.

"You're her... Serafine. And my soul is determined to protect you."

"How did you know Sera?"

"I didn't. We never met. I just knew of her, and I respected everything she did for Eltar, and when Zell killed her, I snapped and attacked him... So he killed me. In hindsight, attacking him with nothing but my guns and my rage was a pretty stupid plan, but I wasn't thinking rationally." He fired at something none of them could see. A man appeared beside Jezzeff. The bullet had left a hole in his chest, and the spell he'd apparently been casting died as he did.

"How did you know he was there?" Chase asked in shock.

"I could feel him casting the spell," Rob said with a tone that implied that should have been obvious.

"Your precision is impressive," Kendall said.

"I've had a lot of practice," Rob replied casually.

"Dude... You just killed that guy!" Tyler said.

"Yeah. And?"

"You don't even know who he was!"

"His energy reeked of the Coalition and he was standing with Jezzeff. I did the math."

Another man came out from the shadows. He tried to fling a fireball at Pierce's head. Rob shot him before he could release it.

"Jesus Christ, Dude!" AJ protested as blood splashed across her jeans. Koda pulled her into his arms protectively.

"Again with the guns?" Chase asked Rob with a frown.

"You're insane, right?" Scott asked.

"Probably, but so what?" Rob replied. "The bad guys keep trying to kill you. I'm killing them instead. What's the issue?"

"You speak Ancient Eltarian, but you're not that old," Greg said before anyone else could argue with Rob. "Where did you learn it?"

"I collected books over the years and taught myself," Rob replied. "Slipping through time is a survival tactic I picked up. I knew I might need the language skills one day, so I made sure I learned enough to get by. It's Eltar's Founding Day, by the way. They still speak the earliest version of what became known as Eltarian. It's a hybrid dialect made from the native language from Nozzan and the one from B'Deston. That's how the people from both planets communicated with each other during the war."

"Why is Zell here?" Mena asked the obvious question.

"I assume he's here to kill someone before they become a threat," Rob replied.

"And who might that be?" Prince Phillip asked.

"I don't know... I just followed you guys to keep you safe."

"We appreciate that, Good Sir," Ivan said seriously. "However, how can we be certain you are trustworthy?"

"Shooting Jezzeff and those other guys didn't already prove that?" Rob asked.

"Jezzeff cannot die, and it makes an excellent show to gain our trust if you shoot him," Ivan pointed out.

"He tell truth," Koda said. "Koda trust. Ivan trust, too."

Ivan nodded. "Koda is rarely wrong about these things. Very well. Welcome aboard, Sir Robert!"

Jezzeff started to move again. Rob fired his gun into his chest without even looking at him as he calmly said, "We need to find Zell before the bastard does something major."

"He's close," Andie said. She could sense him. "He's near the crowd I noticed before."

"Good thing they aren't too close to us. The guns might have caused a panic," Mena said. "Founding Day was about escaping from two war-torn planets. Weapons like these were banned."

"She's right, so we'll need to ditch them around the original settlers," Rob said. He looked mildly disappointed by this.

"What do we do about this immortal pain in the ass?" Nessa asked, motioning toward Jezzeff as she shot him again.

"Jezzeff's not the threat, guys. He's here as a distraction, probably so Zell can kill whoever they sent him after. We need to stop Zell," Rob said firmly. "Jezzeff doesn't matter."

"Amen," Darcy said with a laugh.

Rob suddenly transformed into a dragon. Darcy stopped laughing as she stared at him in shock. Rob breathed fire at Jezzeff, burning him severely before he calmly turned back into a human.

"I've got Sera's memories," Darcy said softly. "She only ever knew two people who could do that... Trex, from the Twelve, and Talon..."

"I'm neither of them," Rob said. "But Trex was my past life's son. My name was Ignatius." He paused for a second, like invoking the name bothered him. Then, he said, "Jezzeff should be down for a little bit. Burns from a dragon's fire are hard to heal even if you have super healing. I bought us time, but we need to hurry. Drop your guns into that pocket realm." He pointed to a hole that opened up in front of them.

"Come on... Zell's this way," Andie said. She led them toward the ceremony.

Four men stood at the center of the crowd. One of them was speaking with authority and an inspiring tone. The people applauded. The man looked a lot like Zell, and Andie realized he must be his grandfather, Windzor. He smiled at the people reassuringly as he scooped a small boy up in his arms. He spoke again.

This time, the toddler clapped enthusiastically with the rest of the people in attendance. "Vrizen bonn, Amoz," Windzor said using a phrase Andie understood meant, very good. He wore a bright smile as he gazed at the boy she assumed was named Amoz and fawned over him. It was clear how much he adored the child.

"Amos..." Pierce said softly.

"What?" Andie asked. No one else seemed to have heard him. At first, she assumed Pierce had misheard Windzor.

"I know why Zell's here. He's after the toddler," Pierce said louder, so the others could hear.

"Why would he kill some random toddler?" AJ asked.

Andie understood then. Somehow, this Eltarian toddler was actually their favorite Shaman. "Pierce... Are you sure?" She asked.

Pierce nodded. "Please, guys... Just trust me," he said. "He's here for the kid."

"Then let's go save him," Chase said. "Nobody kills a toddler on my watch."

"We can't exactly march up on stage and take the boy from the Prime Minister," Nessa pointed out.

"I'll cause a distraction," Mena said. "Give me two minutes... When it happens, half of you get to Prime Minister Windzor and the rest will focus on finding Zell. Allie, Freddy, come with me."

"Okay," Freddy replied.

"Of course, Mena," Allie added. "But why?"

"Freddy can cover us... Allie, I'm going to need some tulpas," Mena explained. She led the two of them away.

"Who's on Team Toddler?" Chelsea asked.

"Koda get boy. Keep safe," Koda said stoically.

"I'm with him," Pierce said. "And Logan stays with me."

"AJ, you and Koda work well together, so you should go with him. I will, too," Chase said.

"I'll stay with you guys," Tyler volunteered.

"Andie, Greg, and I should focus on Zell," Darcy said. "Chelsea needs to go with Logan. Scott and Van should be on Team Toddler, too. I don't want either of you getting too close to Zell unless you have no other choice. Ivan-"

"Where M'Lady goes, I go," Ivan replied.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Which, I assume, means Prince Phillip will want to join us?"

"You are correct, Young Darcy," Prince Phillip replied.

"Nessa, which team do you prefer?" Darcy asked.

"Toddlers or bad guys? Have you met me?" Nessa joked. "Team Zell, clearly. Unless the other team needs me more."

"We have less people anyway," Darcy said.

"I think my skills would better serve those of you taking on Zell," Kendall replied.

"Rob, you're-" Darcy began.

"I'm with you," Rob said firmly.

"Fine. Katie... Pick a team."

"I love a good fight, but you guys are dealing with Zell... The others are facing people from the past. They're the ones who'll need me to ensure we don't change the time line," Katie replied.

"How do we know when to make our move?"'AJ asked.

Fireworks began going off in the sky. The people of Eltar looked up in awe. Four tulpas flew through the air and seemed to simultaneously put everyone into a trance.

"I'm pretty sure that's our cue," Andie said.

They split up. Andie easily found Zell. He was staring at Windzor and Amoz while he began to cast a spell.

"Do we have a plan?" Prince Phillip asked.

"Not really," Greg replied. "I can try to think of one."

"I've got one. You all stay behind me. I'll summon my weapons and pump him full of holes," Rob said.

"That is a terrible plan," Kendall said, shaking her head.

"I have to agree," Nessa chimed in. "It's not like shooting him will do much damage anyway."

"My siblings and I will approach him first," Darcy said. "You guys will back us up if it turns violent."

"Are you suggesting it won't?" Prince Phillip asked.

"I think we might be able to get through to him. If not, then we fight," Darcy explained.

"Lady Darcy, with all due respect, it concerns me to send you three to him alone," Ivan said. "In the past, his obsession got the better of him and put you all in great peril."

"Stay close. We'll be okay, but you'll be able to protect us if it gets out of hand."

"It's okay, Ivan," Andie said. "We can handle this."

Ivan nodded. "Very well. Let us proceed," he agreed.

Zell was about to cast his spell when Andie gently called, "Zell..."

He looked up at her in confusion and seemed to immediately forget about his spell. "Daphne? What are you doing here, my darling? It isn't safe," he said. He seemed to notice Greg and Darcy then. "What is this?" He asked.

"Zell, you don't have to do this," Greg said bravely.

"Ash, my dear boy, even you could not possibly understand why this is necessary, but I assure you, it is," Zell replied.

"That's bull, Zell," Darcy said firmly. "There's no reason to kill a toddler. Ever."

"That toddler will one day become a powerful enemy... One who causes my energy great harm. I feel what he is doing to me..." He began raising a spell again.

Andie moved forward before anyone could stop her. She gently touched her hand to Zell's face. "Zell, please... Think about this. You are trying to kill a child. This isn't you. The Witch and Jezzeff put the idea in your head," she said.

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes, but also great sorrow. She could tell his love for her was starting to break through to him as he put his hand over hers, keeping it in place against his cheek. "They are my allies, my dear," he said softly.

"No... They're plotting against you. The Witch made you kill Daphne, Zell. She's the one who tore us apart. And Jezzeff is a traitor."

"You... You are mistaken, my dear one... Someone has planted lies in your head."

"Actually, Zell, you're the one with lies in your head," Darcy said as Andie moved her hand to his chest. He looked into Andie's eyes and seemed more lost than ever.

"Watch out!" Nessa cried suddenly. She dove in front of the four of them as an explosion went off. Jezzeff stood close by, watching with an almost amused expression on his face.

"Nessa!" Greg cried in alarm. She wasn't moving, and there was blood everywhere. Andie couldn't see her clearly but could tell her injuries were extremely severe. She tried to move toward her, but Zell grabbed her and pulled her protectively into his arms.

"She needs me," Andie protested, struggling against him.

"You cannot save her, my dear," Zell said softly.

"No... She's not... She can't be..." Andie whispered in horror. Zell pressed her face against his chest to shield her from the sight. As her tears soaked into his shirt, he softened.

"Don't cry, my dear one," he said. "You know I cannot bear to see you cry."

"Nessa is my friend, Zell. She's like family," Andie explained.

Zell sighed. "Then I suppose there is only one way to soothe you." He gently released her into Darcy's arms, which were already holding a sobbing Greg. "Take care of her, my Bella. I shall set this right."

Zell knelt beside Nessa. As he did, Jezzeff tried to attack. Ivan jumped in front of him and pulled out his sword.

"Ivan, no! You can't take Jezzeff with a sword! No one can," Kendall reminded him.

"Perhaps. However, I can delay him from harming the others," Ivan replied. "I fear it is our only choice."

"I shall fight at your side," Prince Phillip said.

"I've got your backs," Rob added, pulling out a fresh gun.

Andie couldn't leave Ivan and the others to fight alone. She focused all of her grief on her bow and knocked an arrow before sending it straight at Jezzeff's chest.

Darcy got a little more creative. "When on Eltar, do as the Eltarians do," she mumbled. She closed her eyes. A few seconds later, an army of dragons took to the sky. They circled above them.

"Darcy... Are you doing that?" Greg asked in surprise.

"Serafine and Kenna both worked with dragons," Darcy replied. "I finally figured out how to do it... You know, the day Kenna was born, the first dragons showed themselves, but they were here before the Eltarians ever showed up. It's a good thing Allie's tulpas tranced everyone, or I'd have just changed history. No one will remember seeing dragons here today."

Jezzeff nearly impaled the Prince. Ivan stepped between them. The sword went through his chest. "Ivan!" Andie cried. She ran to him and started healing him as Rob shot Jezzeff several times.

"I'm alright, M'Lady... 'Tis but a flesh wound," Ivan insisted.

"It hit your heart, Ivan. That's not a minor injury," Andie said. As she finished repairing the damage, the Prince knelt beside Ivan.

"Thank you, Sir Ivan," Prince Phillip said softly. He was visibly trembling.

"Of course, my Prince," Ivan replied.

Jezzeff stalked toward them. He was completely healed and he smiled sadistically. "A valiant effort, Sir Ivan," he said. "You nearly impressed me."

Ivan automatically moved in front of the Prince and Andie. Raising her bow, Andie prepared to shoot at Jezzeff again if he so much as breathed at them the wrong way.

"Now!" Darcy cried. The army of dragons began breathing fire at Jezzeff. He let out a cry of surprise before the pain made him scream. He was completely incinerated within seconds.

Rob began laughing. "Nice work, Darcy!" He said.

"Nessa..." Greg said softly. "Is she...?"

Zell moved slowly, helping Nessa sit up carefully. She looked confused, and for once, she did not seem sure of herself. There was no visible damage to her whatsoever, and no blood appeared on her clothes.

"She lives," Zell said. "I reversed time, just in her body, to repair damage that could not have been healed before I breathed life into her lungs."

Greg flung his arms around Nessa, sobbing in relief. "You saved us..." He whispered. "The explosion would have killed us, but you took the full impact... You... You died, Nessa..."

"Don't cry, Greg," Nessa said softly.

"You threw yourself onto a grenade, Nessa!" Greg cried. "You had a hole in your chest, straight through to your back! I was literally looking through you at the ground!" He was crying harder now, his shock wearing off a bit.

"I'm truly sorry for scaring you, Greg," Nessa said soothingly. "But you three are too important to this fight. I couldn't let you guys die, and there wasn't time to do anything else." She turned to Zell. "You... You brought me back."

"I did," he confirmed.

"I was dead... Like, I saw my brother, my aunt, and my mother dead." She had tears in her eyes and Andie suspected there was more she wasn't saying. "They told me it wasn't my time, but they couldn't help me... But you brought me back... I certainly appreciate it, and thanks, but... Why did you help me, Zell?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"I could not bear to see my Daphne so distraught. This simple act was the least I could do to ease her grief." It was clear that, as much as he was downplaying his efforts, he'd used a lot of his energy to bring Nessa back from the dead. He looked too pale, and he was shaking.

Andie wrapped her arms around Zell, which seemed to shock him as much as it shocked her. "Thank you," she said softly. She didn't let go of him. She knew this was their chance to get through to him.

"Of course, my dear one," he replied.

"You saved Nessa... Now let us save you," Greg said.

"Save me?" Zell repeated. "I am in no danger."

"You aren't thinking straight, Zell. Amoz is innocent," Darcy said. "You can't kill him."

Zell sighed. "I suppose you are right, my dear," he said. "It is clear by Jezzeff's actions today that you all were telling me the truth. However, even if I do not harm the boy, Jezzeff will."

"Zell... You need to release Elgan's powers. Use them to protect Amoz, so his destined path remains the same. Then you can merge into your main body," Andie said.

"I cannot, my dear one. I'll do many things for you, but... Not this. I simply cannot find the strength to release him."

"You can do this, Zell. I believe in you," Andie said.

They suddenly heard shouting coming from the other Power Rangers. "Jezzeff," Rob said. "He found his way to the kid. He must have slipped into time as he reformed to get away unnoticed."

They ran toward their friends. Mena, Allie, and Freddy had joined them, and they were trying to hold Jezzeff off, but he'd brought friends of his own. Several people Andie recognized as wearing the Coalition's cloaks were launching an assault against Team Toddler.

Although everyone else from the founding community of Eltar remained tranced by the Tulpas, Amoz seemed to be completely aware. Pierce held him in his arms as everyone fought. The toddler watched him with fascination and a bit of fear in his eyes, but he seemed comforted by Pierce's energy.

Tyler, Chase, Koda, and AJ fought together as a unit. Kendall, Ivan, and the Prince quickly rushed to join them, although Ivan hesitated for a moment before leaving Andie. Realizing they were still outnumbered, Tyler and Chase declared in unison, "It's Morphin' Time!" They quickly began to morph.

"Stone Warriors, you know what to do," Darcy said. Their team morphed as well.

"Time for Time Force!" Katie announced before she morphed.

"Mythical Guild, get to it!" Nessa added. Her team morphed, and Nessa seemed to finally relax as the familiar routine of battle took over her mind. She and Mena immediately paired up with Greg, while Freddy worked with Allie, Van worked with Scott, and Chelsea worked with Logan. Darcy joined Pierce, and they began holding off direct attacks against Amoz together. Amoz clung to Pierce, his arms around his neck and his face buried in Pierce's shoulders.

Andie stood with Zell. She looked at him, taking off her helmet so she could look him in the eyes. "Zell, this is it... This is the moment when you choose the man you want to be," she said.

"I'll be too weak to help you if I relinquish my brother's magic," Zell said softly.

"We can handle Jezz, Zell... But the only way to protect Amoz once we leave here is for you to sacrifice that magic... Choose to do the right thing, and not only will you save your great-uncle, you'll save yourself." She gently touched his chest again. "You can do this."

Zell closed his eyes. Andie could feel the Water magic pouring out of him. It wrapped tightly around Amoz. Pierce seemed to grow stronger as it touched him, and he unleashed a powerful attack that sent the Coalition members flying. Amoz giggled with delight and snuggled against Pierce, apparently deciding it was safe enough to relax now.

Zell looked weaker than ever. Andie looked at his hand and notice the scar was gone. "You did well," she told him. She hugged him again before saying, "Now merge, Zell. I promise everything will be okay."

He said nothing as he faded away, and Andie realized he hadn't had any strength left. She was certain he was part of his main self again. She turned her attention back to the fight, releasing arrows against anyone who was wearing a cloak.

"We need to end this, and fast," Rob said. "Tulpa Girl's gonna collapse soon, and then everyone will wake up and the time line will be fucked."

Sure enough, Allie was starting to look exhausted. Freddy was doing most of the fighting now as Allie struggled to keep her tulpas going. Apparently, mass hypnosis took a lot of energy to maintain.

"Darce..." Andie said urgently. She looked up at the circling army of dragons.

"On it," Darcy replied, understanding. Suddenly, the dragons attacked. Anyone in a cloak was quickly incinerated. There was nothing left of the Coalition members.

Katie was directly battling against Jezzeff. Her super strength had clearly surprised him, but he was recovering now and going for his sword.

"Katie, move!" Darcy shouted.

Katie didn't need to be told twice. She dove onto the ground and quickly rolled to safety as the dragons swooped in and surrounded Jezzeff. Darcy nodded at them and they began to breathe fire at him, one at a time, the next one taking its turn the moment he began to heal from the previous one's attack. The smell of burning flesh was unbearable. As the biggest of the dragons got ready to attack, Jezzeff finally conceded.

"Well played, Sera," he said. He bowed to her despite his obvious pain before slipping away into the time line.

"Will he be back?" AJ asked.

"He's too injured," Greg said. "He knows he can't win this fight, so he's letting it go."

Koda looked at Amoz and playfully made his hair a bit messy with his hand. "Baby safe," he said with a big smile.

Pierce was smiling, too. "Let's get you back to your brother," he said. He carefully placed Amoz back in Windzor's arms.

"We need to make things look like they did before the battle," Katie said with concern as they all stepped away from the crowd of Eltarians.

Allie snapped her fingers. A new tulpa appeared. It quickly began casting a spell that cleaned everything up and restored it to pristine condition. No one would ever guess a fight had occurred. The tulpa flickered before fading away completely as soon as it was done.

"Okay... Release them from the trance, Allie," Mena said.

Allie made her original four tulpas vanish. As soon as they did, she collapsed into Freddy's arms. He scooped her up and carried her.

"Let's get her home," Katie said. She led them back to where they'd started before opening the time portal.

"Rob... You're coming with us, right?" Darcy asked.

"I belong in the same time you do, so sure, I'll hitch a ride," Rob replied.

"Let's go," Katie said. They stepped through together. Andie was comforted as Ivan wrapped his arms around her to guide her through the portal. Not only had they been successful and even managed to save Zell instead of destroying him, but thanks to Zell, they'd all survived the battle. Looking at Nessa, Andie was extremely grateful for that fact.

"Katie!" A voice said in relief as they arrived back in the present.

"Wes?" Katie asked in surprise. She ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Oof! Not so tight!" Wes groaned out.

Katie laughed and released him. "Sorry," she said. "How are you here?"

"Lucas found me, and Jen helped his group get me away from Alex," he explained.

"And I captured the bastard," Jen added. "Were you guys successful?"

"We were," Katie confirmed.

"Is Troy's team back?" Nessa asked softly.

"They're the only team that hasn't returned yet," Jen replied. "Other than the Circle, from what the Eltarians last reported to us. They seem to be going after multiple parts of Zell."

"Ambitious, crazy bastards," Darcy said with a laugh.

"Is Allie hurt?" Doggie asked. "We could call in a healer."

"She just used a lot of energy," Andie explained. "She'll be okay after she gets some rest."

"I've got her," Freddy said. He carried her away, presumably to put her to bed.

"Good job, Rangers," Jen said. "It's almost over."

Andie took a deep breath. They were so close... She had to believe that their collective efforts would be a success and they'd finally free Zell completely from the Witch's control. 

HEZZO (Eltar, 11,000 Years Ago.)  
The Circle had been having a jolly old time skipping back and forth through the past and hunting down weaker aspects of Zell to destroy. Everyone else had been given something to connect them to specific parts of him, but the Circle had no such trinkets. They were never destined to exist as a group, so there were no predestined aspects they were tied to. Hezzo liked it that way. It kept things interesting and unpredictable.

His granddaughter had accompanied the fifteen members of the Circle on their journey. Lillith, or Angel, or whatever she was going by that week, had insisted they needed her help. Grayzee seemed comforted by her presence, and Hezzo knew she'd just run off into the past on her own if he protested, so he had allowed it. She'd proven pretty useful, especially since she, unlike the rest of them, possessed the ability to time travel without needing to use spells.

They'd managed to eliminate thirty-two lesser aspects of Zell, weak parts that were a step above being echos of his soul. They'd also destroyed six stronger parts which had cleverly avoided detection by the main part of Zell and therefore had no objects attached to them. Every time the members of the Circle destroyed another Zell, they did a round of shots. Basically, they were kicking ass and having one hell of a party.

Now, however, they were facing the strongest aspect of Zell they'd encountered. Unlike many of the others, he saw them coming. The first thing he tried to do was kill Vrennius.

The explosion happened quickly. One minute, Vrennius stood beside Sezzon and Nee. The next, all three vanished in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Lads!" Tinny cried in alarm. "Are ya alright?"

"Just a few scrapes here," Nee replied.

"I have seen better days," Sezzon admitted. Vrennius said nothing, which was enough to concern the others.

Hezzo and the rest who were not trapped quickly began trying to dig their friends free from the rubble that had landed around and on top of them. Danzel wrapped a shield of souls around them as a barrier to buy them some time.

Nee's injuries weren't that serious. He was the first one they freed, and he helped them free the others. Sezzon was in bad shape. His head was bleeding and he was pinned beneath a lot of rubble.

"Mel! He needs you," Hezzo said.

"No... Tend to Vrennius..." Sezzon said weakly. "He needs you more."

Vrennius was unconscious. There was blood everywhere. Blood even dripped from his mouth. As usual, Sezzon was right. Vrennius was going to die if Amello didn't help him.

Amello immediately set to work. It wasn't the first time he'd had to save the Circle's youngest member. He moved quickly, healing him from injuries many others would not have been able to. Finally, Vrennius groaned and opened his eyes.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," Vrennius said casually as he slowly sat up. "How many attempts on my life does that make again?"

Hezzo nearly sighed with relief. He didn't have time to, however, as the shield of souls began to break and Zell attacked again. This time, Maegus got between Zell and Hudzon. He took a severe hit to his chest that left him coughing up blood.

"Maegus!" Hezzo cried in alarm. He immediately sent an ice attack at Zell before building a wall of ice around the Circle.

"Maegus... That looks bad," Hudzon said numbly.

"I'll be alright," Maegus said before falling into another severe coughing fit.

Amello began working on Maegus. He was starting to look too pale. "Careful, Mel," Hezzo said. "You're overdoing it."

"He needs help, Hezz," Amello argued.

Angel/Lillith knelt beside Amello and Maegus. "It's okay. I can help him. Recharge your energy for a bit," she said to Amello.

"He was expecting us," Grayzee said darkly.

"No shit, Lad. Way to state the obvious," Hezzo said, rolling his eyes.

"Hezz... It's okay to be worried, but don't take it out on our friends," Ling said gently.

Zell's fire magic was starting to melt Hezzo's wall of ice. "He's a strong one," Tinny commented.

"It's going to take all of us," Hill agreed.

Hezzo nodded. "This is what we've been waiting for. You know what to do, Lads," he said.

They braced themselves for battle as Angel tended to Maegus.

Vrennius, Branz, and Ling joined forces to launch a magical attack on Zell that combined sorcery, wizardry, and Warlock magic in ways he couldn't possibly predict. This was something the Circle excelled at and no one else had ever accomplished. The three types of magic simply weren't meant to work together.

Grayzee summoned a powerful storm and began striking Zell with lightning. He did this quickly, so Zell had no chance to deflect the attacks or harness the energy for himself.

Hudzon shook the ground and made it impossible for Zell to keep his balance for more than a couple of seconds at a time. He tapped into the trees and drew strength from them to keep himself grounded and contain the earthquakes to the area directly around Zell.

Hezzo froze the ground around Zell and dropped the temperature in the air around him enough to make it hard for him to breathe. He watched as the icy temperatures visibly hurt Zell. This greatly weakened Zell's Fire magic.

Tinny began levitating random objects and flinging them at Zell's head. He laughed heartily each time another one hit.

Sezzon offered tactical suggestions and cast random spells as needed. He collapsed after a few minutes. Amello rushed to his side.

"You have internal bleeding," Amello said. He began healing Sezzon. After a minute or so, Sezzon's color looked better and he returned to the battle as if nothing had happened.

Davi launched a physical assault, attacking Zell any time he managed to try to split a part of himself off to try and escape. This proved pretty effective, as Zell was too distracted by everyone's else's magical attacks to see the physical attacks coming.

Hill summoned an army of tiny pixies to agitate Zell and keep him from accomplishing much of anything. Every time he tried to raise energy, they'd fly at his face or grab his hands and disrupt his spells. They giggled manically as they did this, making the spectacle all the more entertaining.

Keet called forth several animals. They surrounded Zell, ready to maul him if necessary. They stood at attention as Keet patiently stalked their prey.

Danzel used necromancy to call forth some of the family members Zell had murdered. Their spirits surrounded him, making him visibly nervous.

Nee lent his energy to strengthening the efforts of the others. He kept it flowing freely, not holding back because he knew everyone needed to give this fight everything they had.

Amello continued to stand by, ready to heal anyone who needed it, but they all seemed to be holding their own pretty well.

Zell looked at Hezzo, zeroing in on him and looking like he wanted to speak but couldn't because he didn't have enough air in his lungs. Mildly curious what the bastard's last words might be, Hezzo eased up on freezing the air a bit. He made a fist and raised his hand into the air. The others immediately stopped attacking but remained prepared to resume the fight.

"Why?" Zell asked as he caught his breath. "Why go to all this trouble, Hezzo? You are evil. Why not simply join me?"

"Why?" Hezzo repeated. "You want to know why I changed my destiny, Zell?"

"Yes."

"Because you killed Temi."

Zell hesitated. "Artemesia?" He asked. "Ah, yes. Well, she had an unfortunate vision. It was unavoidable. Why does that matter enough to make you do all of this?"

"Because I fucking loved her, you dumb son of a bitch," Hezzo said coldly. "You pissed off the wrong Warlock, Zell. And now, you're finally paying the price." Hezzo put his hand down and the battle immediately resumed.

As Angel finished healing Maegus, she switched to sending powerful magical attacks at Zell. She didn't try to lend her energy directly to the Circle. She knew better. The fifteen of them knew how to combine their energies perfectly, and adding hers in was an unknown variable. Instead, she focused on doing as much damage directly to Zell as she could on her own while the others wove their magic into a unified frenzy.

Maegus stood up and summoned his staff. Hezzo watched him curiously, wondering what he was planning. Then, slowly and very deliberately, Maegus began moving his staff over the ground.

Tap, tap, sweep... Tap, tap, sweep... Tap, tap, sweep... Tap, tap, sweep...

Hezzo smirked as he realized what Maegus was up to.

Tinny also caught on and took the lead as Maegus continued tapping and sweeping. "Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise, playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day," he began to sing, flinging more objects at Zell's head as he did.

"You got mud on your face," Hudzon joined in. The earth vibrated to the beat of the song.

"You big disgrace," Ling added. Light seemed to assault Zell from all angles, making him flinch and writhe in pain.

"Kickin' your can all over the place," Davi chimed in. He kicked Zell in the face.

"Singing..." Maegus sang, pouring his own spell into the single word. It hit Zell like a baseball bat to the gut and made him double over in pain.

"We will, we will rock you!" The fifteen members of the Circle sang in unison as they fused their magic together. "We will, we will rock you!"

"Buddy, you're a young man, hard man, shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday," Grayzee sang. Lightning struck Zell in time with each note.

"You got blood on your face," Hill sang. The faeries threw red glitter at Zell's face. Hezzo had no idea where the glitter had come from, but it certainly made things more festive.

"You big disgrace," Keet added. A bear clamped its jaw down on Zell's scarred hand and tore it from his body. Zell screamed in both pain and pure rage.

"Wavin' your banner all over the place," Amello finished the verse. He sent healing energy to everyone, strengthening them in their hour of need. This was their last fight, and they knew it.

"We will, we will rock you..." They all sang.

"Sing it out," Maegus cried.

"We will, we will rock you!"

"Buddy, you're an old man, poor man, pleadin' with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday," Vrennius sang. He sent a spell at Zell that knocked him onto his knees.

"You got mud on your face," Danzel sang. The spirits surrounded Zell as if waiting to drag him to the Underworld.

"Big disgrace," Sezzon added. He clapped his hands in time with the song and a book flew straight at Zell's head. It left an angry red welt at the center of his forehead.

"Somebody better put you back into your place!" Branz declared. He conjured fifteen prison bars and wrapped them in a circle around Zell, probably mostly for effect, but it made the point nicely.

"We will, we will rock you," they all sang.

"Sing it!" Maegus shouted.

"We will, we will rock you!"

"Everybody!" Maegus commanded.

"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!" They each poured every ounce of magic they had into the last battle cry.

At that point, Branz conjured an electric guitar and passed it to Hezzo. He eagerly finished out the song with an epic guitar solo. As Hezzo played the final note, the last of the Circle's combined magic hit Zell and he spontaneously combusted before their eyes.

Angel was laughing very hard now. "You guys never do anything small," she said between fits of laughter.

"Well... We've done it, Lads," Maegus said softly. "We've completed our mission. The question is, what do we do now?"

"Drinks!" Tinny proclaimed.

"Logically, yes," Maegus said with a laugh as Branz automatically conjured a full bar and Hezzo began passing out shots to everyone else. "But I meant after that."

"Well, Lads, I was thinking..." Hezzo began.

"That's dangerous," Branz quipped.

"Hezzo thinking is what got us into this mess to begin with," Grayzee added with a laugh.

"I was thinking," Hezzo said again, ignoring the two of them, "if you're all not too busy, it might be a fun idea to set our sights on Jezzeff and Evi next. Just think of the trouble we could cause for them and their little friends!"

"That sounds like a good time," Davi said.

"I'm in," Danzel agreed.

"Do you know what I think about that?" Ling asked.

"Go on, Lad," Maegus encouraged him.

Ling cleared his throat before he began to sing, "I've paid my dues... Time after time..."

"I've done my sentence, but committed no crime," Hezzo chimed in.

"Liar!" Branz teased him.

"And bad mistakes, I've made a few," Grayzee sang.

"I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through!" Vrennius sang.

"And I need to go on and on, and on, and on..." Hudzon added.

"We are the champions, my friends," Maegus sang. "And we'll keep on fighting till the end..."

"We are the champions, we are the champions... No time for losers cause we are the champions of the world," they sang in unison.

"I've taken my bows," Danzel sang.

"And my curtain calls," Sezzon added.

"You brought me fame, and fortune, and everything that goes with it," Tinny sang.

"I thank you all," Davi chimed in.

"But it's been no bed of roses," Hill sang.

"No pleasure cruise," Amello added.

"I consider it a challenge before the whole human race," Nee sang.

"And I ain't gonna lose!" Keet finished.

"And I need to go on, and on, and on, and on..." Branz sang. 

"We are the champions, my friends," Ling sang.

"And we'll keep on fighting till the end," Hezzo and Maegus declared in unison, clinking their shot glasses together in a toast.

"We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers cause we are the champions of the world," the Circle sang in unison. This time, Angel joined in with their antics, singing along as Grayzee and Branz each wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The Circle soon all stood, arms around each other's shoulders as they finished out the song. "We are the champions, my friends... And we'll keep on fighting till the end... We are the champions, we are the champions... No time for losers cause we are the champions of the world!"

"Well... I suppose that's that, then," Hezzo said with a smirk. He looked at Angel. "Beam us back to the Present, Kid."

Angel opened up the last time portal they'd be using for a bit. "Come on, Lads," Hezzo said. "Drinks are on me." 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was planning to include the last of the time travel battles in this chapter, but let's face it... The Circle's battle would be an impossible act to follow, LOL. I'm just going to leave the chapter here. Good news, though! There is only one chapter left! Thank you so much for the support and for sticking with me for this long. I can't wait to wrap this one up!


	45. Chapter Forty-Five: Epilogue

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE: EPILOGUE  
OLLIE (Ancient Greece)  
As soon as they landed in Ancient Greece, they knew they were in trouble. An army of Greek soldiers stood outside of an extravagant house. They had their weapons raised as the Chosen and the Power Rangers arrived.

"We have been waiting for you," one said in perfect English. Ollie knew Zell must have ensured the soldiers could communicate with him. "He has been expecting your arrival."

"Who has?" Zeke asked. Ollie was pretty sure he was just playing dumb.

"The Great Zell, of course," the soldier replied. "Our most glorious deity, come to live amongst us."

"Deity? They think Zell is a God? Seriously?" Tammy asked.

"Of course they do," Z said quickly. "Because he is. We have come here to meet this great deity."

"Prove you are worthy... Face us in battle," the soldier said.

"Give us a moment to prepare," Z said. She pulled the others aside. "Okay, so Zell gaining a cult of followers shouldn't be entirely unexpected, but we can't kill them. That would alter history too much. We have to be careful how we handle this."

"I could try magic," Angie volunteered. "I'm pretty sure I can put them all to sleep."

"There's a spell around them," Taylor said. He still wasn't fully himself, but he'd been clawing his way out of his Depression for the sake of the battle. "Magic won't work unless it's broken. I can try to drain it away..."

"That's too dangerous," Tia said. "We do not know enough about the energy of the spell. It could hurt you."

"I can use some Shaman parlor tricks to distract them," Troy offered.

"Or I could just set a bunch of fires before turning into fire myself," Brian suggested with a grin that said he really wanted to do it.

"Then you'll end up with a cult of worshippers," Liza pointed out.

"Hey, that could be fun," Brian joked.

"What if Tammy just sings until they're too Zen to fight?" Noah suggested.

"I could totally do that," Tammy agreed.

"Or we could walk away and try to sneak in through the back," Jake said.

"Guys, are we badass superhero warriors or what?" Zeke asked. "Let's just kick their asses."

"Hell yeah!" Gia cheered.

"That's my type of fight," Tommy agreed.

"I'm with Zeke, too," Josh said. "Zell will know if we refuse to play his games. This is chess, and he made his move. We need to respond with the next logical counter move."

"Alright, but how do we fight them without seriously injuring or killing them?" Kenny asked.

"We defend, but don't attack," Tommy said. "Do everything you can to push their forces back and move us forward until we breach the gates of the house. Don't take kill shots, and don't maim the soldiers... Treat them like Putties... A good kick to the chest should knock them down long enough to be effective."

"We've got this, guys," Ollie said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others replied in unison.

They headed into battle. The Rangers didn't morph and the Chosen didn't summon their armor. These were human soldiers. It would be wrong to escalate the fight to that level unless they absolutely needed to.

The Greek soldiers were very well trained. They were also determined to defend the monster they'd mistaken for a God. This wasn't going to be easy.

Ollie and Brian summoned their swords in unison and began clanking them against the swords of the soldiers. Considering the soldiers were all armed with swords and shields, summoning their own swords didn't seem like an unfair advantage.

"I think I'd like one of those," Tammy said. With a well-placed kick to a soldier's chest, she made him stumble backward before she disarmed him. "That's better!" She proclaimed, raising the sword in victory. Caleb followed her lead, gaining himself a sword as well.

Taylor and Josh were fighting side-by-side. Ollie noticed how in sync they were as each boy seemed to know what the other one needed without either voicing it out loud.

Liza took a different approach as she noticed one of the soldiers attacking Micky. His hand was around Micky's throat. She walked up to him wearing her most seductive smile. "Well, hello," she said, stroking his muscles.

The soldier looked at Liza and hesitated. She pressed her body up against his. Then, she gripped his muscle, digging her nails in until he released Micky, and kicked him in the groin.

Ollie laughed. "Liza might throw down like a mean girl in a street fight, but it works for her," he said to Brian.

Micky recovered quickly and attacked one of the soldiers with a spinning roundhouse kick to the face. The solider was knocked unconscious. Liza followed this up by doing an impressive tumbling pass Ollie assumed she'd learned from cheerleading and somehow turned into a move of massive destruction. She took out several soldiers as she kept tumbling until she finally landed on her feet and looked back at the damage she'd done.

The fight escalated. Ollie lost track of the others as everything flew into chaos. This went on for several minutes before he found his way to Tammy. He immediately felt stronger as the two of them fell into their usual routine. Together, they were able to take down several soldiers. When they'd finished off the group closest to them, they made their way to the center of the fight. Almost all of the others had managed to get to the same spot, but Z, Gia, and Jake were still missing.

Gia cut through the crowd with an enormous amount of rage, knocking them down for daring to stand in her way. Jake followed behind her, kicking away the few who hadn't already hit the floor. Finally, Z came running toward them. She was drenched in sweat and looked a little off, but she managed a quick smirk when she caught Ollie looking her way.

Shortly after this, the leader of the soldiers stepped forward. "Enough," he said. "They have more than proven they are worthy. Go on, Brave Warriors. Our Lord Zell will see you now."

The soldiers who had remained standing parted now, allowing the Power Rangers and Chosen to pass through the gates. Ollie knew that meant the true fight was about to begin.

As they entered the house, they discovered Zell sitting on an ornate golden throne. There were piles of offerings at his feet. "Is he serious right now?" Tammy asked.

"Greetings," Zell said grandly. "I see you passed the test. Welcome to my humble home."

"Humble? There's nothing humble about this," Kenny pointed out.

"You've really settled in here, Zell," Ollie said. "Got yourself a cult and everything."

"I cannot help it if the people of Ancient Greece recognize greatness when they see it," Zell replied.

"They don't understand what you are," Micky said. "They think you're some sort of God."

"Look at their mythology, Micky, my boy," Zell said. "Their Gods have power over storms, lightning, fire, water... I am not so different from them."

"You're not a deity, Zell," Josh said. "You're just a powerful being from another planet who flaunts that power for glory while simultaneously abusing it for personal gain."

"One man's deity is another man's great leader, Joshua," Zell replied calmly. "Now... I assume you have come here to try to stop me, but I have done no real harm here. I am simply using this as a place to gather strength and be appreciated once again."

"You don't belong here, Zell," Tommy said. "And we can't allow you to stay."

"Tommy Oliver... Some people would say that you are a great and powerful leader."

"Actually, he mostly says that himself," Zeke quipped.

"And yet, my Alliance captured you... You were outsmarted by a child," Zell continued, ignoring Zeke.

"Mora was no child," Tommy said.

"You know, I could make you great once more," Zell said. The hypnotic tone was in his voice. His words were too soothing. Ollie looked at Tommy, worried his Godfather might actually fall for it. It wasn't that Tommy was a fool, but Zell had a way of selling sand in the Sahara. "You feel like a failure... You have seen so many Power Rangers fall at the hands of those you perceive to be your enemies. If you were to stand at my side, you would never have to worry about losing another ally again."

Tommy seemed to consider this. He nodded slowly. "You make a convincing offer, Zell," he said. "But I've sort of been-there-done-that with the whole evil bit. I'm over it." He smiled his cockiest smile and Ollie knew he hadn't been affected by Zell's words.

"And the rest of you?" Zell asked. "Will any of you be brave enough to stand at my side? I promise, that is the winning side."

"Yeah," Taylor said. "That'll happen."

"That's a hard pass," Zeke added.

"I prefer slaying monsters to siding with them," Gia stated firmly. 

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have plans that don't include shacking up with Satan," Brian said. "Sorry. Maybe next time."

"I'm in," Z said. Everyone stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked in shock.

"I said I'm in," Z repeated. She cloned herself so that she was suddenly surrounding the rest of them. "Let's do this, Great Zell."

"What the actual fuck just happened?" Zeke demanded.

Troy inched closer to part of Z before he gasped. "The flames..." He whispered.

"That's impossible!" Tommy argued. "Doctor K and Kira tested everyone before we were allowed to go into the past."

"Who said it happened in Angel Grove?" Z asked. All of her bodies began to laugh darkly, which was pretty creepy considering the echo effect that created.

"But you were out there with us, fighting the Greek soldiers," Angie said softly, like she couldn't quite wrap her head around what was happening. Ollie didn't blame her. He was having trouble with it, too.

"They separated us," Tia said. "That was intentional. The battle was never about delaying our entry... It was about Zell having an opening so he could get to Z."

"Z... This isn't you," Troy said. "Please, let me help you. I can undo this."

Z laughed at him. "Oh, Troy... It's adorable that you think you can do this on your own. The problem is, I don't need to be fixed. Do you have any idea how good this feels? Come on, admit it... Evil looks damn good on me."

"This is bad, right?" Micky asked.

"It could be worse," Liza replied. "But it's not good."

"How the hell could this be worse? Z was brought here to keep us out of trouble, and now she's evil," Taylor argued.

"It could have been one of you," Liza pointed out. "Then we'd have a Zedd situation and the Chosen would be fucked. Again. I don't think that's the part of the legacy you guys want to follow."

"She's right," Josh said. "The priority is keeping the Chosen in tact. You guys are the ones meant to stop Zell, not the Legacy Rangers, not Mega Force, and not Z. We're just here to help."

"Yeah, so the Mimic Force is basically worthless, right?" Z asked. She manifested a sword and shoved it straight through Noah's chest. She tossed him aside as Gia screamed and Troy ran to his side.

Z grabbed Jake and held him at an obviously painful angle. "Next!" She declared. She was about to break his neck.

"Not my boyfriend, you bitch!" Gia shouted. She jumped on Z's back, grabbing her head by her hair and pulling it back until Z lost her grip on Jake and released him. Gia shifted, pulling Z down by her neck. Z hit the floor hard and stared at Gia with rage in her eyes.

"You're going to pay for that!" Z shouted as she struggled back to her feet. "Only one Yellow Ranger's walking out of here today, and it ain't gonna be you, Sweetheart!"

"Wanna bet?" Gia asked. She went to kick Z in the chest, but one of Z's other bodies grabbed Gia's leg and bent it sharply. The snap was audible.

Gia cursed as the pain hit her. She was left on the floor, clearly struggling not to cry or scream. Jake knelt beside her. "Oh, man, Gia... That looks really bad..." He said in horror.

"Troy's still trying to save Noah's life," Angie said. "I'll try to heal Gia." She hurried to her.

Z turned to the Legacy Rangers. "Which one of you wants to die first?" She asked cheerfully.

Tommy stepped in front of the rest of his team. "You're not hurting these kids, Z," he said firmly.

"Let me guess... I'll have to go through you?" Z taunted him.

"Exactly."

"With pleasure, Tommy." Z attacked. The first thing she did was hit him with a powerful kick to the chest. Tommy stumbled backward, but recovered quickly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Z," he said, "but if it means protecting my team, I will."

"Talk, talk, talk... Don't you ever do anything else, Tommy?" Z asked. She tried to punch him, which he dodged, but one of her clones swept his legs out from under him while he was focused on her hand. He landed on his back.

"Two on one isn't very fair," Tammy objected, moving closer to try and help Tommy.

"I'm evil... Hello? I don't have to play fair," Z reminded her.

Brian suddenly flung a fireball at Z's head. That clone caught on fire and started screaming before she vanished. "Nice!" Ollie said. "But be careful. You don't want to hurt the original Z. This isn't her fault."

Troy helped Noah to his feet. "Are you okay, Man?" Taylor asked.

Noah nodded. "I'm good," he replied.

"Gia, how are you holding up?" Troy asked.

"I'm ready to kick her ass, no matter how many asses she currently has," Gia replied.

"Guys... I think it's safe to say it's Morphin' Time," Zeke said.

"Allosaurus!" Tommy began, since Sage wasn't with them to morph first. 

"Mastodon!" Thorn cried.

"Pterodactyl!" Kenny shouted.

"Triceratops!" Josh chimed in.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Liza declared.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Zeke proclaimed.

"White Tigerzord!" Micky finished.

"Power Rangers!" The Legacy Rangers shouted in unison.

"Guys... Let's do this," Ollie said. The Chosen had no morphing call. They simply focused and their armor appeared.

"Fury of the Dragon! Mega Force Red!" Troy cried.

"Venom of the Snake! Mega Force Black!" Jake added.

"Claw of the Tiger! Mega Force Yellow!" Gia declared.

"Bite of the Shark! Mega Force Blue!" Noah shouted.

"Earth's defenders," Troy began.

"Never surrender!" The four Mega Force Rangers finished in unison.

"That's cute and must not get incredibly annoying every single time you say it before a battle," Z said, rolling her eyes. She merged her clones into her original body. "Okay, Rangers, you've had your fun... Now... It's my turn!" She laughed before starting to say, "SPD, Emer-..." Z hesitated, almost like the words had hurt her. "Oh. Right. I mean... Great Zell, do the Rangers of the Flame have a morphing call? I didn't get the memo."

Zell smiled at her patiently. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, Z transformed into a new Yellow uniform that matched the ones the other Rangers of the Flame had worn. "There. That's better," Z said as she looked down at her new uniform. She suddenly cloned herself again and began to attack.

"So, let me get this straight," Noah said. "We had to face an entire army of Greek soldiers, and now we have to fight an army of evil Z's, and then we get to fight Zell? He's the boss battle, right?"

"Pretty much," Ollie replied.

"How do we know which one is the original?" Angie asked.

"We don't, which is why we can't just destroy the clones," Caleb replied.

"Guys... I have an idea," Liza said.

"Now might be a good time to share it," Zeke pointed out.

"Zell expects us to all target Z, right? Just like the Greek soldiers, she's a distraction, meant to weaken us so we won't have the strength to face him after we beat her... But what if only the Power Rangers focus on Z? If we do that, the Chosen can attack Zell while he's busy watching the fight."

"That could work," Josh said.

"We'd have to put on one hell of a show to keep him from noticing that the Chosen aren't participating in the fight," Kenny pointed out.

"Oh, Kenny... Have you met me? Putting on a show is my specialty," Liza said with a laugh. "Follow my lead, guys. Pull out every random move you have... Every flip, every evasive tactic, every tumbling pass or cartwheel you've got in your skill set... Basically, make it look like a lot is happening, but do very little harm to Z."

"I've got wrestling moves for days that will look good without actually doing much damage," Zeke said.

"My life is literally gymnastics, so I've definitely got the moves for this," Kenny agreed.

"Chosen, back us up for a minute, but watch Zell," Liza said. "Once he's focused on the rest of us, go in for the attack."

"Good plan," Ollie said. "Be ready, guys... This is the fight we've been waiting for."

They started off attacking Z and her many clones together. As promised, the Legacy Rangers delivered a very distracting display. The Mega Force team soon followed their lead, delivering over-the-top mini-attacks and mostly talking a lot of trash. Zeke and Jake both added a lot of showboating as if they were, in fact, at a wrestling show. This served to piss Z off and keep Zell sufficiently distracted by it all.

"Now..." Ollie said softly. They had not discussed a plan out loud, but they didn't need to. They'd been training for what felt like their entire lives. They'd literally been born for this fight. They were ready.

Tia started things off, hitting Zell from behind with a powerful spell that knocked him off of his throne. Angie followed this up with a spell of her own. The purple and green spirals of magic poured out of her and wrapped around him, trapping him on the floor in front of the ridiculous throne. Angie and Tia combined their dark and light magic to send Zell's energy into a frenzy.

Taylor grabbed Zell's head, gripping his temples as he began draining him, but not like he had the last time they'd faced him in a major battle. Instead, Taylor was focusing on a specific energy. "He's trying to drain Elgan's powers from Zell," Caleb realized aloud.

"Do you think he can do it?" Brian asked.

"I've yet to see Taylor fail at anything he decides he's going to do," Tammy replied. "I doubt he's going to start now."

"He's got this," Ollie said. "We just need to help Tia and Angie keep Zell trapped so he can't fight back."

As Zell tried to attack Taylor with fire, Brian's body turned into flames and he absorbed the attack.

Tammy began to sing, "Here I go, here I go... Feel better now, feel better now... Here I go, here I go... It's better now, feel better now... Do you remember when we fell under? Did you expect me to reason with thunder? I still remember when time was frozen, what seemed forever was just a moment. Hurry up, hurry up... There's no more waiting... We're still worth saving..."

Ollie could feel the morale of everyone rising. Even Taylor seemed to be smiling as Tammy's light filled the room and touched him. What surprised Ollie, however, was the way Z froze. All of her clones suddenly stopped fighting and cocked their heads to the side as they listened to Tammy sing.

"Tammy... Keep that up!" Ollie said. He motioned toward Z. Tammy smiled as she realized what he already had... Z was still newly turned. The evil hadn't fully settled in yet. Tammy's light might just be enough to bring her back from the darkness.

"Feel the light, shining in the dark of night... Remember what we forgot, I know it's a long shot, but we're bringing it all back, we're bringing it all back... Feel the light, shining like the stars tonight..." She sang directly to Z now. Z began twitching, but at the same time, all of her bodies were reaching toward the light like it was just outside of their reach.

Taylor broke away from Zell, gasping for breath. He suddenly raised his hands into the air and released all of the magic he'd just absorbed into the room. It wrapped around the Power Rangers and the Chosen in a wave of water before fleeing the house through the open door.

"He's weak," Taylor said. Zell was trembling and practically unconscious.

"He's not the only one," Ollie said. "You look like you're about to collapse, Taylor."

"I'm fine," Taylor said stubbornly.

Josh grabbed Taylor from behind and spun him around to face him. He dropped his morph and kissed him deeply before Taylor could stop him. Taylor slowly wrapped his arms around Josh, relaxing into the kiss and no longer interested in protesting.

"I love you," Taylor whispered.

"I love you, too," Josh replied.

Ollie's sense of calm turned to panic as a sword entered Josh's back. It went straight through him and into Taylor's chest. The Chosen armor wasn't enough to prevent the sword from piercing Taylor's flesh, although it didn't come out of his back, so it must have at least slowed it down a bit. One of Z's bodies stood behind Josh.

"Josh!" Kenny cried in horror.

"No!" Angie sobbed as she saw blood come out of Taylor's mouth.

As everyone began to panic, Tammy raised her voice, singing again. It seemed like she was refusing to accept what had happened, and she remained remarkably calm. The room filled with light and her face was full of determination as she sang directly to Z, moving closer to her.

"I still remember when things were broken, but put together the cracks will closin', Hurry up, hurry up... There's no more waiting... We're still worth saving... Feel the light, shining in the dark of night... Remember what we forgot, I know it's a longshot, but we're bringing it all back, we're bringing it all back..." Tammy sang. She gently touched the body that had attacked Josh and Taylor, and Z suddenly collapsed onto her hands and knees. All of her bodies merged back into the one Tammy was touching. "You and I can have it all tonight, so let's bring it back it to light, now we have another chance to fly, another chance to make it right..."

Z was struggling now. Her morph failed and she looked at Taylor and Josh in horror. "I did that..." She whispered. "Oh my God... I did that!"

Tammy continued singing, refusing to say anything and pouring all of her light into Z. This seemed to be keeping everyone else calm as well, even Taylor and Josh, who were probably going into shock.

"We have to take the sword out," Tia said.

"But... They'll bleed out..." Angie said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"We have healers here," Kenny said. "Troy... Troy can do it, right?"

"I can try-" Troy began.

"No," Thorn said.

"Thorn! He has to try," Tommy objected.

"Troy's still weak from saving Noah's life. You're not risking my nephew's life for this. Besides... Taylor can do it himself."

"Taylor's a little busy dying, in case you didn't notice," Zeke said harshly.

Thorn sighed. "Caleb..." He said softly.

Caleb nodded. "It's okay," he said.

"Liza... I know you're freaking out, but can you keep Josh stable for a couple of minutes?" Thorn asked.

Liza took a deep breath. "I'm fine," she said. "I can do this."

Thorn looked at Micky. "I need you to pull the sword out."

"Me?" Micky repeated.

"I'm counting on you to be able to handle this."

Micky nodded. "Alright," he said. "Tell me when."

Thorn sighed. "Caleb... Are you sure?" He asked.

"They're bleeding out, Thorn. It's okay," Caleb promised. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Thorn replied. He looked at Micky. "Now."

Micky pulled the sword out in one swift motion. Liza quickly started using magic to keep Josh from immediately bleeding out, and Thorn did the last thing Ollie expected... He kissed Taylor.

"Whoa..." Brian mumbled.

"Considering what Taylor did to him the day they met, I wasn't expecting that to ever happen," Angie admitted.

"It is logical," Tia said. "Taylor's very weak right now... And other than Josh, the only person here who's energy he's familiar enough with to easily feed from in this condition is Thorn."

"Most guys would hold a grudge and refuse to cross that line," Ollie said.

"Thorn's not most guys," Caleb said.

Taylor practically began to glow as Thorn's energy flowed into him. The hole in his chest was rapidly mending, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from feeding more, and Thorn wasn't pulling away. "Shit... I think we lost Thorn to the whole incubus thing," Zeke said. "Taylor's gonna kill him if we don't stop this."

"Taylor... You can control this... Pull back," Ollie said urgently.

Taylor seemed to hear him. He started struggling. The hole in his chest was gone. He opened his eyes and seemed to register who he was kissing. With obvious effort, he broke the kiss and released Thorn, who promptly collapsed into Caleb's arms, unconscious.

"Will he be okay?" Angie asked.

"I can help stablilize him," Tia said. "But he needs his energy rebalanced."

Taylor looked horrified by what he'd done, but he put that aside as he saw Josh. "Let him go, Liza," he said softly. "I've got him."

Liza nodded, releasing Josh into Taylor's arms. "Won't this defeat the purpose of Josh giving Taylor energy to begin with?" Micky asked.

"Look at him... He's literally glowing with power. Having to heal a fatal injury in himself made Taylor stronger," Ollie replied.

Very quickly, Josh began to heal as Taylor kissed him. Soon, he was completely healed. Taylor looked at Caleb. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt Thorn."

"Thorn knew what he was doing," Caleb said. "He'll be okay..."

"It wasn't his life force," Taylor said quickly. "He deliberately tapped into the magic he pretends he doesn't have... It's not very active, but it's still in his blood. That's what he poured into me. I just... I don't understand why he would do this for me."

"You were kind of dying, Dude," Zeke pointed out.

"Yeah, but... Thorn, of all people, doesn't owe me anything. Not after what I did to him."

"He forgave you, Taylor," Caleb said. "We both did. Your situation was complicated, and we know you'd never hurt us intentionally. You had no choice. You're part of our family, Taylor. I'd have done the same exact thing, but Thorn knew it had to be him... Because the Chosen have to stand united today."

"Stand united and perish united," Zell said darkly as he suddenly stood behind them. He raised his arms and was immediately surrounded by flames. "You took something precious from me," he added. "Now, you shall meet your end."

"He only has his powers now," Taylor said. "We can do this, guys."

Ollie looked at the rest of the Chosen. "He's right," he said. "We're almost done here. Let's finish what our ancestors started."

They stood together, ready to fight. Angie began casting a spell. She wasn't holding back as she embraced the dark magic in her blood. Tia started levitating in the air, ready to hit Zell with everything she had. Ollie and Tammy raised their swords, ready to run at him. Zell manifested his own sword and tried to run Brian through with it.

Brian turned his body into flames. The sword passed through him but did no harm. "Badass..." Ollie mumbled.

Zell was furious. He turned toward Tammy and raised his hand into the air. "Tammy!" Caleb cried in warning. He shoved her out of the way as the entire ceiling collapsed.

"Oh my God..." Angie whispered in horror. She and Tia immediately shifted their focus to trying to unbury their friend using magic to move the heavy pieces of the ceiling that had come down.

Tammy stared at the debris that covered Caleb. At first, shock was in her eyes, but after a minute, rage filled her face. "You tried to take me out the same way you killed Raven," she said. "Do you know what that tells me, Zell? You're out of ideas, you're desperate, and you're scared. And you should be."

Ollie and Taylor were trying to speed up the process of freeing Caleb by moving pieces of debris off of him with their hands. Brian released his fiery form and joined them. Finally, Taylor moved the last piece off of Caleb.

"Is he...?" Angie tried to ask.

Taylor checked for a pulse. "He's dead," he said. "I don't feel his energy anymore. He crossed over."

Angie began to cry. She sat beside Caleb and pulled his head into her lap as she began stroking his hair. She said nothing, but Ollie could tell she was struggling to control her magic as her emotions overwhelmed her.

"No!" Tia cried. She turned toward Zell. "This is not how the fight ends!" She declared before flinging a powerful spell at Zell.

Blood poured out of Zell's mouth, and it was obvious Tia had done an enormous amount of damage to him. He retaliated by trying to send his own spell at her, but Brian dove in front of it, turning back into flames to absorb the spell.

"Ollie... Shadow travel," Angie said softly.

"What? Now? Why?" Ollie asked.

"Get Caius and my dad. Trust me."

Ollie saw something in her eyes. "Okay," he said. "I've only traveled through time this way a couple of times, but I think I can do it."

"Don't think, Oliver," Tammy said sharply. "Know. Know you can do this."

He nodded. "I can do this," he said. He slipped into the shadows and focused on going home. He immediately found himself standing in front of Caius and Zedd.

"Ollie? What's happened?" Caius asked in alarm.

"We need you guys," Ollie said. He offered them his arms and no explanation.

Caius and Zedd exchanged a glance before they each took one of Ollie's arms. He focused on his team and found his way back to them quickly.

"Caleb..." Caius said softly. He immediately took his son into his arms.

Zedd went to Taylor, who was trying his best to attack Zell with everything he had. Zell laughed.

"This is your plan, Children?" He asked. "Bringing two of the people who failed to defeat me the last time here?"

"Actually..." Caleb said as he sat up looking stronger than ever. "We're bringing all of them here." He opened his arms and suddenly, the spirits of the original Chosen appeared behind their descendants. As Dimitri touched him, Ollie felt stronger. He knew the others were feeling the effects, too.

"You were crushed," Zell said angrily. "How have you awakened?"

"I'm a Grant," Caleb replied. "It's what we do." With that, he shoved his sword straight into Zell's chest.

"Oh, my bad," Taylor said with a smirk. "I did feel his energy trying to get back into his body."

"I knew it!" Tammy said with glee.

Angie sent a spell at Zell's head that made his nose start gushing blood. Tia followed this up with one that left him unable to get air into his lungs. Taylor grabbed Zell's arm and began draining the energy he still had left, which prevented him from healing.

An energy tube sprang up. Tammy and Ollie each took a swing at it with their swords. It shattered into a thousand tiny pieces as Zell screamed in frustration.

"Guys, impale him!" Angie said. "It has to be all of us!" Angie gripped the arm Taylor wasn't already holding. Tia grabbed Zell by his head and kept one hand on each of his temples. Tammy and Ollie shoved their swords into Zell in perfect unison, with Tammy stabbing him through his left side and Ollie stabbing him from the right.

Caleb touched Zell's back. "Now you will feel everything you've made the dead feel," he said. Ollie realized with shock that Caleb had full control of the dead now. He was literally commanding an army. Zell screamed in both pain and terror as the spirits seemed to move through him, one after the other.

Brian looked at his sword. "Okay, Buddy... You've killed him before," he told the sword. "You can do it again." He took a deep breath before shoving the sword straight through Zell's chest.

Suddenly, the sword burst into flames. Everyone let go of Zell at once as he began to burn. He tried to fight, but he had no strength left. As the last of their energy poured into Zell's destruction, he turned to ash before their eyes.

"You've done it," Zedd said softly. "He's gone."

"It's over," Caius whispered. "After all this time..." He pulled Caleb into a tight hug.

"Of course we did it," Tammy said. "We're the Chosen."

Ollie pulled her into his arms and kissed her, unable to think of a better way to celebrate.

"You have made us proud, Children," Dimitri's ghost said stoically. The other deceased Chosen nodded in agreement.

"Job well done! Time to celebrate!" Quintus said cheerfully.

"I knew you could do it," Raven said. He kissed Tammy on top of her head.

Morgana sent tiny green spirals of magic toward Angie. They wrapped around her as if hugging her, causing Angie to smile as Morgana said, "I am honored to call you my descendant."

"You're all wonderful," Galaxia added. "I can't wait to see what you do with yourselves next!"

Ollie looked at his team. "Chosen... We just completed our original destiny," he said. "But there's more to do. We can't stop at just destroying the evil in Zell. Tomorrow's another day, and Jezzeff, the Witch, and the Guild are still a problem. Personally, I plan to see this fight through to the end. Who's with me?"

"All of us," Taylor said firmly. "Right, guys?"

The others nodded in agreement. "We're in this together," Angie said.

Caleb looked at the spirits. "I want to thank you all for lending us your strength today," he said. "Now, it's time for you to go back to the Underworld." He took a deep breath and released it. As he did, the spirits faded away.

"When did you get so good at this stuff?" Brian teased him.

"When I died today, Casey came to me immediately. She was herself again, and she believed in me... She told me I could do this... That I just needed to trust myself and find my way back to you guys. I just... knew, then. I knew if I believed in myself and embraced the dead around me, they'd heal me and I'd make it back and be able to help finish the fight." He paused. "I'm not afraid of my powers anymore, guys. And that opened me up to a world of new tricks."

"I am incredibly proud of you, Caleb," Caius said. "Today, you did something I have never been able to do. While I communicate with the dead, I do not command them as you have. You are a true necromancer."

"It's funny to think that sweet, bouncy Caleb is a necromancer," Tammy said with a smile. "I always pictured necromancers as dark and spooky creepy guys, not hyper club kids who like bright colors and listen to K-pop." She returned her focus to Z. "How are you feeling?" She asked. 

"Like me, but with a hangover from hell," Z replied. "Thanks, Tammy... I'm so sorry, guys. I was supposed to be here to guide you and I ended up being the one who needed saving."

"It's not your fault, Z," Troy said firmly.

"He's right," Zedd said. "You were lucky, Z. You were evil for less than an hour, and you did no real damage. You're going to be fine once we get back to the present."

"Still, it feels pretty awful knowing I went all evil villain on you guys," Z said.

"Hey, some of the greatest Power Rangers in history started off evil," Tommy said.

"Way to stay humble, Tommy," Zeke teased him.

Deadpan, Tommy replied, "I was talking about Karone."

This lightened the mood as everyone started to laugh. Z relaxed and opened up the portal. "Come on, guys. Time to go back to Angel Grove," she said.

TROY  
They walked through the portal together. Troy carried his still-unconscious uncle, being careful not to cause Thorn any further harm.

Jen watched them nervously as they made it through to the present. "Were you successful?" She asked without preamble.

"We rocked that mission!" Tammy declared cheerfully.

"Is Thorn injured?" Jen asked with concern after relief flashed on her face at the news of their victory.

"He sort of let Taylor feed on him so Taylor and I wouldn't die," Josh explained.

"I lost control," Taylor said softly. "But I think he'll be okay because it was his magic I fed on. He just needs time..." He looked guilty.

"It's okay, Taylor," Kenny said. "Thorn knew what he was doing."

"Bring him here," Wes said. "He can rest and recover."

Troy was surprised to see him, but didn't ask questions as he placed Thorn on the cot Wes motioned toward.

"Wes!" Tommy cried. He immediately gave him a tight hug. "This day is getting better by the second!"

Doggie frowned as he looked at Z. "Is there anything else you want to report, Z?" He asked.

"Want to? Nope. Need to? Probably," Z replied. "I may have gotten shoved into Zell's evil flames while my charges were battling an army of ancient Greek warriors... But Tammy seems to have sung the evil right out of me, so I guess it's not that big of a deal."

"I'd better examine you just to be sure," Kat said. She immediately started analyzing Z's energy. "Everything seems to be in order," she said after a minute. "There's a little bit of the residual energy we've seen in others who were turned, but you show no other signs of the flames. We should ask a Shaman to follow up, but-"

"She's fine," Troy said. "Her light was restored before the evil had time to fully settle in. I'm just sorry I didn't sense the issue sooner."

"None of us did, Troy," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm the only Shaman who was there today."

"Technically, I'm a Shaman, too," Micky reminded him. "I'm not as trained as you are, but it still counts, and my instincts are the one thing I have going for me. Stop beating yourself up, Troy. She got turned while we were in a battle and we were with her for all of thirty seconds before she outed herself as evil. Even Sage and Amos would have probably missed it."

"The boy is wise," Doggie said.

"Well, he is my son," Tommy said with pride, making Micky actually smile as his father claimed him so easily for the first time.

"Yet, somehow, he's brilliant despite his genetics," Liza teased Tommy. Everyone started to laugh.

"Everyone else made it back," Jen said. Then, she paused. "Well... Everyone except for that Eltarian, Baxzon, but from what I hear, he was kind of a scumbag, so-"

Liza froze. She started shaking. "Bax is dead?" She repeated softly.

Jen seemed to realize she'd been too blunt. "You knew him?" She asked.

"He was my ninth creep of an ex-boyfriend," Liza replied. Then, she added, "And he risked everything to save me from Zell. He told Stone where I was, and that's how Zedd found me. So, yes, Jen... Bax was an evil asshole, and even two months ago, I would have loved hearing this news... I'd have thrown a fucking parade... But he changed." She took a deep breath. "Excuse me. I'm tired." She walked away.

"Me or you?" Micky asked Zedd.

"I think she needs you," Zedd replied. "Besides... I need to reverse the damage Taylor did to Thorn so the poor boy can regain consciousness." He stood next to Thorn and began trying to fix his energy.

Nessa came into the room then. She looked like she might cry with relief at the sight of Troy, but she pulled herself together quickly. She flung herself into his arms and whispered, "You're safe..."

The fact that she didn't immediately try to spank him or say something to make him blush worried Troy. "So are you," he replied, kissing her forehead. Then, he paused. He took her aside, away from his celebrating friends, because he sensed a subtle change in her energy. "You weren't okay, were you?"

"I wasn't," she admitted. "The details will upset you, so I'll spare you... But I sort of got killed briefly because I saved the siblings from Jezzeff."

He knew the "siblings" she meant were Darcy, Greg, and Andie. His chest ached as he realized he'd nearly lost her. "Nessa..." He said softly.

"It's lucky Andie's apparently attached to me. She got very upset... She even started to cry. That's why Zell fixed me. Zell saved my life. I never thought I'd say that." Her tone was numb. She shook her head.

"Nessa, you're still in shock," he said gently. "Let me help you process this."

"It's not the dying part that got to me," she said. "I didn't want to die, but I wasn't afraid of it or anything. I knew saving them was the right call... But I... I saw them, Troy."

"Who did you see?" He asked.

"My mother... Aunt Talia... Byron... And my dad." She laughed softly. "My dad was with them... My dad, who betrayed the Eltarian Guard and his own family and was executed for the crimes, is now spending his afterlife with the very people he got slaughtered. Isn't that funny?"

"Oh, Nessa... I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard that was for you."

"They forgave him... And I thought I had, but... But he gets to be with them, happily existing in some spirit realm, and I never get to see any of them ever again, and... And I lost them, Troy. I lost all of them. But they're together." She laughed again, harder this time, before she broke down in hysterical tears in his arms.

Troy held her, stroking her hair and trying to comfort her. For all this time, Nessa had remained strong. She'd acted like nothing could hurt her. Now, she was finally feeling the weight of everything she'd lost.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Ness, don't," Troy said soothingly.

"I'm always telling you to suck it up and keep fighting, because that's how I keep existing when I know they're gone... I talk the talk, and I protect people, because we're at war, and there's no time to feel sorry for ourselves when innocent lives are at risk... But... But I'm just a stupid hypocritical brat, because deep down, I'm not some big bad Red Ranger... I'm just a girl who lost everyone and is a hot freaking mess, Troy..."

"Nessa, we're all hot messes," Troy pointed out. "Blue Rangers, Pink Rangers, Yellow Rangers, every Ranger... But Red Rangers? We're the biggest messes of all." He smiled at her encouragingly. "And it works for us. It makes us stronger and helps us fight that much harder."

"Troy... I think I need to talk to Nikki... I need to work through all of this instead of pretending nothing bothers me," she admitted.

"I'm really proud of you, Nessa," Troy said seriously. "Asking for help is a real sign of maturity. And just like you got me through my issues, I'm going to help you get through yours." He pulled her closer so he could kiss her. Nessa relaxed in his arms. Troy knew she'd reached an important crossroads in her life and that she was finally ready to try to heal.

"I'm going to go call her," Nessa said after a moment. "Thanks, Sexy," she added, spanking him playfully before walking away. Troy smiled, certain that she was going to be okay eventually.

He returned to the others. Relief flowed through him as Thorn began to sit up. Caleb flung his arms around Thorn and kissed him.

Taylor looked at Thorn apologetically. "Sorry about that," he said awkwardly. "And... Thank you." 

Thorn offered him a patient smile. "You're welcome," he replied. "So... Did we win?"

"We did," Caleb replied. "And we were the last ones... It's over, Thorn. The evil parts of Zell have all been destroyed, and the good parts are all merged into one body. He's not a threat anymore." 

Dustin and Kira walked into the room together. They were both smiling. "Good job, Kiddos... And Z and Doc O," Kira said. "You made Auntie Kira very proud today."

"Is there any word on how Zell's doing?" Troy asked.

"Not yet," Kira replied. "We're giving him time to adjust before any of us go to see him."

"In the meantime..." Dustin began. "Who's hungry? I just called everyone to come celebrate. I've got enough food to feed an army."

"You had me at food," Micky said as he returned with Liza. She looked calmer, but Troy could tell she'd released a lot of emotion before returning, probably in the form of sending an angry burst of magic into the universe.

Liza smiled at Thorn. "Look who woke up from his nap," she teased him. Then, she hugged him. "Thanks for saving my brother."

Thorn nodded. "I'm just glad it was enough to help him and Josh," he replied.

"Come on, guys," Dustin said cheerfully, motioning for them to follow him. "Let's go eat." 

THE NEXT DAY.  
DENNI  
She got up early that morning to go find Hunter, knowing it couldn't wait any longer. Denni closed her eyes and pictured him before immediately finding herself in a new set of shadows.

Hunter stood with Katherine and a man Denni didn't recognize. The man radiated with dark magic and power. If she had to guess, she'd call him a Warlock. Denni couldn't focus on that, however, as she realized who the three of them were watching.

Lachlan and Micky sat beneath a tree in each other's arms. They were watching the sun rise, and it seemed they were unaware of the lurking threat.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother," Katherine said mockingly.

Lachlan jumped. Micky automatically moved protectively in front of him. "Stay away from us," he said in a threatening tone.

Katherine laughed. "You look so much like your father, Micky," she informed him. "I think I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

"Don't you touch him!" Lachlan said sharply. "This is between the two of us, Katherine. Leave Micky out of it."

"Fine," Katherine replied with a shrug. "I can play with my stepson later. Leigan, restrain him."

The man Denni didn't know moved forward. He didn't touch Micky. Instead, he whispered something and Micky fell to the ground. He struggled against an invisible force as Leigan smiled sadistically.

Denni's first instinct was to help Micky and Lachlan, but she realized Leigan and Katherine had stopped paying attention to Hunter. This might be the best chance she had of getting him away before they realized what she was up to.

She slipped into the shadows behind Hunter and knocked him unconscious before he could sense her. Then, she left him in the shadow realm before sneaking up behind Katherine. She swept her legs out from under her. Katherine let out a cry of surprise as she landed on her back. 

"Denni?" Lachlan asked in confusion.

"It looked like you might need some help," Denni explained.

"How noble of you," Leigan taunted her. He sent a spell at her.

Denni had never been hit with anything like that before. She doubled over in pain and started to vomit. She took a small amount of pleasure in the fact that she had ended up puking on Katherine, but that wasn't enough to calm her rising panic as she started to throw up actual blood.

"Denni!" Lachlan cried in alarm. "Leave 'er alone, ya bloody bastard!" He shouted as he sent a fire attack at Leigan.

Leigan tried to dodge the attack, but even as she was coughing up her insides, Denni had reflexes. She used her remaining strength to throw her body at him and knock him back into the path of the fireball.

As Leigan started to curse and attempt to put himself out, Denni's body stopped trying to expel her internal organs. Within seconds, she recovered.

"Thank you, super healing," she mumbled as she spit out a final bit of blood.

"Denni... Are y'alright?" Lachlan asked, his accent going full-force because of his nerves.

"I'm fine," she replied honestly. "I heal as fast as I get injured."

"Like Jezzeff?"

"Faster, I think. Some things actually take him a minute or two. I've yet to find anything that keeps me down. The only reason the spell had any effect was it was constant, so even as I healed I was being actively attacked. Also, I think it was an illness spell, not an injury one. Points for creativity, I guess."

Micky sat up. "Mother fucker..." He mumbled. He was bleeding.

"Micky..." Lachlan whispered in horror.

"He needs a healer," Denni said. "We need to get out of here."

Katherine suddenly attacked with a spell of her own. It hit Lachlan, who cried out in pain as she shouted, "Blood of my blood, bleed, never mend! From sister to brother, now your life shall end!"

"Is that even a real spell?" Denni mumbled. She put aside her skepticism, however, as Lachlan began to scream louder.

Denni considered pulling him into the shadow realm, but that might not stop the spell from killing him. Micky's face was suddenly full of rage. As injured as he was, he still tackled Katherine to the ground like they were playing football. That didn't stop the spell.

"Lach, just... Just hang on!" Denni said as she desperately tried to think up a new plan. Lachlan was turning too pale, and his breathing was too shallow and strained. She knew she was out of options.

"Zell!" She shouted. She was positive that, because she was one of the Children of the Flames, he could hear her.

Sure enough, moments later, Zell stepped out of thin air. He looked at Denni in confusion. "What is it, my dear?" He asked softly.

She motioned toward Lachlan before saying, "Katherine's jealous of the new baby."

Zell's eyes went wide. "She cursed his blood," he said after a moment. "It will take a stronger blood tie to save him."

"You're his father. Is that enough?"

"I can help a bit, but Katherine's connection to Lachlan comes from my blood... His mother would have been a better option." He focused his energy on trying to stabilize Lachlan.

Denni watched as Lachlan shivered in Zell's arms and mumbled, "It burns... I'm burning, Da..."

"Shhh, my dear boy," Zell said soothingly. "Just try to breathe through it. I will find a way to help you."

"Oh, hello, Father," Katherine said harshly as Leigan, who'd finally stopped burning, restrained a struggling Micky.

"Katherine, reverse this spell at once," Zell said as though scolding a child. "Lachlan is your baby brother. This behavior is unacceptable."

"Sorry, Father, but I have orders," Katherine replied coldly.

"Please, Katherine, see reason," Zell said. "Jezzeff is using you, my dear girl. You are my daughter. I do not want to see any harm come to you. Walk away from Jezzeff and stand at my side once more."

"You were the one who was using me! You literally created me so I could stand against Zordon! Then you abandoned me in the future, gave me fake memories, stuck me in Angel Grove with an Australian backstory and tulpas for parents, and left me to my own devices for a couple of decades until you came back from the dead. Even after you resurrected me, you barely paid any attention to me. You had me pick off the Power Rangers, team by team, but you never saw any real value in me. I did everything you asked, but it was never good enough! I couldn't hold a candle to your precious Zordon, who you claim you want me to destroy but who you'd actually do anything to protect! What the hell is your problem?! Do you think I never noticed that you sabotaged me at every turn when I actually tried to go after him?" She shook her head. "You don't care about me, Father. You regret ensuring I was born, and you regret bringing me back. You don't appreciate me... But Jezz does. And my loyalty is to him."

Zell hesitated. "Katherine... Everything you just said is correct. I made sure you existed because I knew I'd need a child to rival Zordon... However, I genuinely cared for the boy. I couldn't help it... He was so much like his mother. He was pure good despite my genes. He was the light I lost... Much like Taylor was for Zedd. And yes, I thought I had to destroy him, but in my moments of clarity, I couldn't bear the thought. It left me conflicted, and I suppose part of me was trying to stop you from falling down this path. I am sorry, Katherine. Genuinely. What I did to you... Leaving you to believe you were a force of good when in reality you were ruled by my darkness... It was cruel. I believe it damaged your mind. But darkness does not mean you must be evil. You have a choice, and I am pleading with you to make the right one."

"Why?" She demanded. "Why should I do what you say?"

"I want what's best for you, Katherine. You are my daughter. I love you."

She stared at him in surprise. "No," she said softly. "You love Zordon, and Lachlan, and even Anise, but me? I am everything that you despise." With that, she moved to slash Lachlan's throat with her sword.

Denni used shadows to reach her instantly and grabbed the sword. She shoved it through Katherine's chest.

Katherine screamed in pain. "Leigan!" She called.

Leigan scooped her up in his arms. They vanished into a portal seconds later.

"She'll survive," Zell said softly. "She's basically immortal."

"It might be time to change that," Denni pointed out. "Just hang on, Lach," she added softly.

Micky crawled closer to them. "You're at risk of dying again? You need to stop this, Lach," he said weakly. "My heart can't take it. I love you, okay? Just stay with us."

"If Katherine won't reverse it, I need his mother," Zell said urgently. "I need to call someone who can summon the dead... Caius, perhaps, or even Andie..."

That was when someone else arrived. "Or you can simply let me save my son right now," a woman said.

Zell looked stunned. "Amareese?" He asked. "You are alive?"

"No thanks to you, and only recently," Amareese explained. "I was meant to remain hidden, but the time for that has ended now. Give me my son."

Zell didn't point out that Lachlan was their son, which told Denni he truly had changed. Instead, he carefully handed him to Amareese.

"Oh, my sweet boy..." She whispered. She began reciting a spell in what Denni assumed was Eltarian. Slowly, his breathing grew stronger.

Zell surprised Denni by focusing on Micky. He started healing him. Micky looked better after a short time. He eyed Zell skeptically. "I can't just forgive you for what you put Liza through," he finally said, "but thanks for healing me."

"I understand, dear boy," Zell replied. "I do not deserve your forgiveness. I know you are a protective person by nature. I see it with Liza, and I see it with Lachlan. You are very important to my son, Micky. I could not leave you so severely injured."

"You... You know about us?" Micky asked in surprise.

"Yes. And I am very pleased my son found someone who loves him as much as you do." Zell smiled at Micky, which just deepened the conflicted expression on Micky's face. Finally, Micky simply nodded to acknowledge Zell's words.

Lachlan opened his eyes and looked at Amareese in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked.

Amareese smiled at him soothingly. "Hello, Lachlan," she said. "My name is Amareese, and I am so pleased to finally meet you."

"Amareese? As in... As in my mum?" He looked at Zell. "You said she was dead, Da..."

"I was, sweet boy. I have only been back for a short time. Zell didn't know."

Lachlan hugged her tightly. Denni watched as the two held each other. "How did you come back?" Lachlan finally asked.

"The Shaman, Sage, brought me back."

Lachlan tensed. "Sage? She knew, this whole time?" He shook his head.

"Lach... Will you be okay staying with your mother and Micky?" Denni asked.

"Go on, Denni," he replied, understanding.

Denni turned to Zell. "I need your help with something else," she said.

Zell looked intrigued by her words. "Of course, my dear," he said. "Lachlan... I'm glad you are alright."

Lachlan hugged his father. Amareese looked bothered by that, but she took a deep breath that seemed to calm her.

Zell looked at Amareese. "Amareese... I am incredibly sorry for what I did to you... But I am grateful that our son exists. He is a wonderful young man, and I am pleased you two will have a chance to get to know each other," he said.

Amareese looked stunned. "It truly worked," she said softly. "The evil in you is gone. You feel like a completely different person." She shook her head. "I understand you didn't know why you did much of what you did in the past, Zell. I also firmly believe that Lachlan was meant to exist, and I am grateful that he does despite the circumstances. As far as I am concerned, the monster who did all those terrible things is dead. I shall hold no ill will toward you, for the man standing before me and I have never even met."

"Thank you, Amareese. You are truly wise and kind," Zell said softly. He turned toward Denni. "What is it you need, my dear?" He asked.

Denni led him into the shadow realm. Hunter was starting to regain consciousness. "Can you fix him?" She asked.

Zell nodded. "I can restore his light," he confirmed, "but Hunter must choose to embrace it."

"Come on," Denni said. She grabbed Zell and Hunter before diving out of the shadows and landing at Cam and Blake's feet.

"Hunter..." Blake whispered.

Zell summoned a necklace. It glowed with light and power. Hunter glared at it as he fully awoke.

"Keep it," he said. "I don't need it."

"Yes you do, my dear boy," Zell said.

"Hunter... We're brothers," Blake said. "We've been through this before. You can beat this. You just need clarity."

"I don't want clarity," Hunter replied sharply. "I'm fine, Blake. I'm stronger this way."

"Hunter-" Cam began.

Hunter attacked Cam. He slammed him against the wall, making Cam hit his head. Denni knew he was seeing stars.

"Leave. Me. Alone," Hunter said.

"We can't do that, Hunter," Denni said. "You're still in there."

"The Hunter you know is dead."

"No he isn't. You attacked Cam, but you didn't go for Blake. Deep down, you still love your brother, and you don't want to hurt him."

"You're wrong!"

"Hunter... Think of our parents," Blake said. "Think of Shane, and Tori... Remember how much it hurt to loose them. Remember how much you loved them all. They're still with us, Bro. Let them guide you."

Hunter hesitated. "I don't love them," he said. "I can't love anyone anymore."

"But you remember loving them," Zell said. "And you miss that feeling, just like Zedd did. You aren't meant to be evil, Hunter. I did a horrible thing to you and the others... Please allow me to set things right."

"Hunter... Please," Blake added softly.

Seeing the desperation in his brother's eyes, Hunter nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "But I don't think it will work."

Zell shattered the necklace in his hands. The light inside burst out and flew straight into Hunter. He didn't cry, but he looked completely broken as it hit him.

"Oh, God... I... I'm a monster," Hunter whispered.

"No," Blake said firmly. "You're my brother. And we're going to get through this together."

Hunter hugged Blake, and Denni knew their efforts had worked. She looked at Zell. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Of course, my dear," Zell replied. "I wish I had been able to fix him sooner."

Cam slowly walked toward Blake and Hunter. Hunter tensed nervously. "Good to have you back," Cam said calmly. Hunter relaxed as Cam hugged him, too.

"Mission accomplished," Denni said. "Time to go home."

SAGE  
She was growing more restless by the day. As much as she loved her uncle David, Sam, and the rest of the people on the Reservation, she didn't appreciate being trapped there against her will. She was frustrated, bored, and worried about her team and her son.

"You have a visitor," David said.

"Who is it?" She asked, expecting Sam or an Elder or something.

"Me," Lachlan said softly, sticking his head into the room.

"Micky's here, too, but I want to spend some time with the nephew I don't really know," David added. He let Lachlan enter the room before closing the door.

"Lach, it's so good to see you," Sage said. "I miss everyone."

"Are you feeling okay?" Lachlan asked.

"Yeah... The Elders have been rebalancing my energy in-between lectures... I don't need to be here, but whatever. How's Troy? How's my team?"

"Troy's fine. He's helping Nessa through some issues right now... And your team is okay. The missions were a success. Everyone came back okay except for Bax. Apparently, he saved Plurri's life."

"That's the only decent thing he's ever done," Sage said harshly. "No loss."

"Liza took it kind of hard. Especially since he risked his life going to Stone to get her help when my Da had her hostage."

Sage sighed. "Okay, fine... So he did two good things in his life. But he owed Liza that much."

"Sage... I need to ask you something," Lachlan said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"How could you not tell me that you resurrected my mum?"

She was startled. "How did you find out?"

"My sister tried to kill me, and Mum saved my life. Imagine my shock when she told me who she was..."

"Lach, I had to keep her hidden, to keep her as a secret weapon against Jaybert."

"Jaybert has been dead for a bit now, Sage!"

"Yeah, but Zell was still evil and a threat to her. I had no choice, Lach."

"Yes you did! You could have bloody told me the truth, Sage. I wouldn't have told my Da. You could have trusted me."

"I do trust you, but it had to be this way."

"Bollocks! You made a choice, Sage, and you won't even bloody own up to it! You just keep giving me excuses about how it had to be that way. Isn't that exactly what you bitch about your mum doing? You try to act like you are perfect, but you're exactly like her, Sage! You're a bloody hypocrite!"

Sage felt like he'd slapped her. She stared at him, wanting to argue... But he was right. A lot of people had been lecturing her about her choices lately, but hearing it from Lachlan hit her differently. Suddenly, she realized they'd all been right. "Oh Gods..." She mumbled. "I'm sorry, Lach. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only thinking of how Amareese could help us. I never considered how her resurrection might affect you."

"I'm her son, Sage. I know you think you're doing the right thing for the greater good, but sometimes, you have to consider the little pieces of the big picture, too." He shook his head. "I should go."

"Lach..." Sage sighed. "Okay." She realized arguing would only make things worse.

As soon as Lachlan left the room, the door opened again. Sage was annoyed until she realized who her visitor was. "Amos... Hey," she said a little awkwardly.

"Greetings, Sage," he replied with a smile.

"Can I do something for you?"

"Oh, no... I am here to help you."

"Amos, I really don't need another Elder lecturing me."

"I am not just some random Elder of the sister tribes, Sage. I am Eltarian."

She stated at him. "I'm sorry... What?"

"My name is Amos now, but once, long ago, I answered to Amoz. I am the youngest of the original Yizak brothers."

"Yizak... As in... Zell's family?"

"Yes. Zell is my great-nephew. He does not know this, although I think the time has come for me to tell him. After all, I cleansed his evil parts as they were destroyed. I feel deeply connected to the boy now... I have come to understand him better than ever. I loved his grandfather very much. I think Windzor would want me to look after him."

"Okay, you've successfully shocked me," Sage admitted. "But what does any of that have to do with me, Amos?"

"Nothing... And, also, everything."

Sage had to stop herself from cursing him out in her frustration. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"Let me tell you a story, Young One..." Amos manifested a chair beside the bed and sat down. "Once upon a time, long ago, a sanctuary planet was founded..." Amos began to tell her his family's history. At first, she was annoyed, but as she listened to him, Sage was left speechless. She didn't dare interrupt his story. She'd often wondered what his history was, but she'd never expected any of this.

After describing seven years of Hell in the Underworld, Amos explained that he'd woken up in Stone Hollow and been taken in by the Tribe. "My father was a very bad man, but he was the Chief, and the Tribe wanted me to continue that legacy. They told me I had a destiny to follow, and I tried, but... I fell in love," Amos said.

His eyes held such pain, Sage knew he'd lost someone. "What happened?" She asked.

"Her name was Nita, and her beautiful smile was my greatest comfort," Amos began. "Other than the Tribe's Elders, she was the only one I told the truth of my past to. You must understand... I went into a coma at eleven years old, and I woke up in the body of an eighteen-year-old young man. My body had matured, but in so many ways, I was still emotionally stuck at eleven. Nita came into my life three years later and made me feel like a normal person, not just the Chief's son who had to train and train and do nothing else. As she put it, mentally, I was only about fourteen. So, naturally, I rebelled a bit. Nita and I stole kisses where we could, and being with her brought me peace that eased the pain of missing my brothers. We hid our love for six months before we were caught... And then, one of the Elders killed her in front of me."

Sage was horrified. "Those monsters," she whispered.

"They told me she was a distraction... That I could not marry or fall in love because I had a destiny to follow... One that didn't include such unimportant bits of happiness." He paused. "That was when they told me that, in order to stop the corrupted power from destroying everything, I had to kill Pierce. I had a vision... And I knew I could never do it. He was just an innocent boy, lost in the sea... Like I had been." He sighed. "They told me I could only revive Nita if I took her memories and vowed never to see her again. Because I was barely twenty-one and I had the mind of a fourteen-year-old, I agreed to their terms, and I saved her... Nita was sent to live out her life in Stone Canyon, and I was never permitted to see her again. I never allowed myself to love another because I knew what would happen if I did."

Sage finally understood why Amos was the way he was. The poor guy had gone through more by the time he was twenty-one than most did in several lifetimes. "She was so close... That must have driven you insane," she said.

"I watched her from afar. She found love again eventually. She had many descendants, but one day, a truly extraordinary young woman was born into her line. That girl gave her life to save the man she loved... And triggered a curse on both of their lines that was meant keep their descendants apart, but she knew that a loophole would present itself..." He paused, waiting for her to understand.

"Rose?" She asked softly. "You mean... Nita was from my family line?"

"Yes, Sage... And that is why, no matter what happens, I shall always be here to guide you, just as I did my best to guide your mother, and those who came before her."

Sage couldn't explain why, but she suddenly felt like she was standing on the edge of a cliff. "I'm on the wrong path..." She said softly.

"Only partially," Amos replied. "You strayed because you took on too much... You were treated as the savior of all, so you told yourself that's what you had to be... But you are Sage. And that is enough."

She stared at him, surprised by the fact that tears were forming in her eyes. "Is it?" She asked softly.

"Your family line grows stronger with every generation, but they were never out to gain power. You are all good people. When you lost your mother, you were left lost and broken, and the fact that you could never just grieve put so much pressure on you... I am here not to ask for your help or to demand things of you, but simply to listen, Sage. You are allowed to grieve the loss of your mother. You are allowed to grieve the innocence this world stole from you... To process the circumstances surrounding Troy's conception... To mourn the loss of your cousin, whose descent into darkness was not your fault. You are very strong, Sage, but you are still just a seventeen-year-old girl. Let me help you through all of this. There is nothing wrong with needing support."

Sage could not stop herself from sobbing in his arms. "I screwed everything up," she said. "I became arrogant and let some telepath into my head, and I pushed Laby over the edge... Is he okay?"

"No," Amos admitted, "but he is trying... And very soon, after I fix a mistake I made, he will be fine. You see? You make huge mistakes, but you are seventeen. I am much older than that and I still make huge mistakes. No one is perfect, Sage... The important thing is how we fix these mistakes." He patted her on the back. "Drink the tea I left on your desk and get some rest. I promise you will wake up feeling much more like yourself, and then, you can go home."

"But I'm a threat to my team..."

"Not anymore. I promise, everything will be okay now. Just remember that you are human, Sage. Don't be afraid to let those who have lived longer than you guide you through difficult times. You don't have to have all the answers all of the time."

She nodded. "Thanks, Amos," she said.

"Anytime." He stood up and left the room.

Sage drank the tea, positive it would heal something in her that had been broken for far too long. 

FELINA  
Find him...

The whispered words woke Felina out of a deep sleep. She sat up, trying to find the source. Suddenly, a vision hit her. At first, she thought it was a flashback.

She was seventeen, alone, and pregnant. The pain hit. She was losing her baby... Zell's baby... There was nothing she could do.

The scene shifted as Garron struggled to save Felina's life. Energy appeared to be pulled out of her, and the vision follow it. Suddenly, there was cackling.

The Witch held the dark energy and used magic to act as an incubator as she sped up the development of the child she had torn from Felina's womb. As soon as he drew a breath, she tried to kill him, but the child was powerful and refused to die. The Witch left him to perish, assuming she had done more than enough damage to him to finish him off.

The baby clung to life. It was Hill who found him. "My God..." He whispered. "Your energy is very distinct, Little One." He shook his head. "You are too powerful, and I fear others will try to kill you." He sighed. "A child of Zell and Felina cannot be allowed to be discovered."

He took the child and hid him amongst the faeries. They named the boy Topaz, a powerful name magically. He was abducted by dark faeries a short time later, and they raised him. The boy was very dark and very powerful, but he had traces of good in him.

Find him, Felina, the voice said as the vision faded. Find your son.

"He lives..." Felina whispered in shock. "My child who I grieved so deeply is alive." It seemed impossible, but she knew it was the truth. She also knew she had to tell Zell about the one secret she'd worked so hard to keep from him.

She hadn't faced Zell since destroying part of him. Now, she forced herself to go to the base in Stone Hollow. To her surprise, he smiled at her warmly.

"Felina, my dear!" He said in surprise. "Come in, come in..."

Felina entered and took a deep breath. "My Lord, there is something I must tell you," she said.

"Felina, as much as it pleased me when you called me that before, I think it's high time you simply called me Zell. You have been my most trusted ally and even my lover in the past. We are certainly familiar enough with one another to drop such formalities."

She hesitated. "Very well... Zell. If that is what you wish." She took another deep breath. "I have kept a secret from you, Zell. For a very long time."

"Oh? That cannot have been an easy task."

"While you were on Earth, with the original Chosen, I discovered I... I was with child."

Zell stared at her. "With... With child?" He repeated. "I know you were loyal to me... There is no doubt in my mind the child was mine, but I have never gotten anyone pregnant unintentionally. It was always a very deliberate act."

"I was so happy, Zell... I wanted to have a family with you. I... I loved the child, and when I thought I lost him, I believed it was because that love made me weak and unworthy."

"You miscarried?" Zell asked in horror. "Oh, my dear, why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't have had to go through that alone. I would have returned, if only for a short time, to comfort you and ease your pain."

"I believed I miscarried. Garron saved my life, but he could not save our son, and I was so ashamed because I couldn't keep our baby safe... I could not bear to tell you."

"You say you believed you miscarried?"

"I had a vision today, Zell... The Witch used magic to steal our son from me. She tried to kill him, but he survived. Hill..." She shook her head, struggling to keep her rage under control. "Hill found him, realized who his parents were, and hid him amongst the faeries."

"Felina, I understand why this angers you, but I am certain Hill did it to protect our child."

Hearing Zell acknowledge that they had a child made it so much more real to Felina. "I'm sorry, Zell. I should have told you before... Perhaps you would have sensed him..." She felt tears in her eyes.

To Felina's surprise, Zell hugged her. "All is well, my dear. You are quite strong to have survived all of that. I am sorry I was not there to help you." He took a deep breath. "I think it is time we find our son."

Felina slipped her hand into his like she was a child again. With her free hand, she summoned a topaz stone. "He is named for the topaz," she explained. "I think this may help us find him."

"A strong name," Zell said with approval. He placed his free hand over the hand Felina used to hold the stone. Together, they went in search of their son. 

LABY  
He was surprised when Amos showed up. "You're coming with me," the Shaman informed him without preamble.

"Um... Okay?" Laby replied in confusion. He followed him outside to a portal. "Amos... What's going on?" He asked.

"We're going to Eltar, of course," Amos replied cheerfully.

Laby decided asking questions was pointless. He stepped into the portal with Amos, and a few seconds later, they were on Eltar. Keilah smiled at them, closing the portal.

"Keilah, what's this about?" Laby asked.

"We're making things right," Keilah replied. She opened the door to the main house on the property.

Laby nearly collapsed at the sight before him. Standing just inside the house was Bartello. Zee sat on the couch behind him, playing Uno with Zeno, one of the kids from the Rebellion that Captain Smith had always looked out for. Laby had recently learned that Zeno and his brother, Stag, were Keilah's sons. Through complicated circumstances that involved the Witch, Keilah had five sons she'd never known about. All of them were Tante's kids, a fact that both horrified and comforted Laby, who'd thought nothing of Tante had lived on.

Now, however, those kids were not his main concern. "Barty?" Laby asked in shock. "Zee?"

His legs were trembling. Bartello steadied him, and he knew he wasn't imagining things then. Laby flung his arms around him and started to cry.

"We're okay, Laby," Bartello said soothingly.

"How?" Laby managed to ask.

"I may have broken some rules recently," Amos said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Amos made sure we'd revive, but he said it was vital the Witch and Jezzeff believed we were dead," Bartello explained. "Even Zee didn't know beforehand."

"Yeah... Asshole," Zee mumbled. Then, he grinned at Laby. "Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner." He stood up and joined the hug.

"None of that matters... You're alive! That's all I care about," Laby said. "God, Barty, I could kiss you!"

"Why stop there?" A voice asked. Laby froze, convinced he'd lost his mind after all.

"Yeah," another voice added teasingly. "It's not like sleeping with him can kill you."

Laby stared at the source of the voices. Identical mischievous grins met his eyes. "M-Mydo? Zydo? What the h-hell?" He asked.

"I did say I broke some rules..." Amos said cheerfully.

"Well, I guess there's no point in us hiding now," another voice said. D'Dodi entered the room, and Tante was right behind him. "Seeing as how the twins couldn't resist that dramatic reveal."

"Hello, Laby," Tante said softly. "It's been a long time."

"Y-you're alive? All of you are alive?" Laby asked, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him.

"Obviously," Zydo said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand... I mean... Are you safe here?"

"All of us are immortal," Bartello explained, taking pity on Laby as he started to panic. "I promise, we're not just going to drop dead on you."

"Not as immortal as you," Zee added, "but still pretty damn hard to kill."

"You can't tell anyone, Laby," Keilah said. "I'm trusting you."

"I'll guard this secret with my life if it means keeping them safe," Laby promised.

"You can visit anytime. You're always welcome here... But the brothers have to stay hidden while they train together. Amos thinks they can still fulfill their destiny now that they've been reunited."

"Thanks for trusting me," he said. For the first time in too long, Laby felt hope that things might get better.

ZIZI  
Her grief was severe. Not only did she miss Bax, but Rosemary was grieving her brother all over again. She could no longer tell where Rosemary ended and she began. That blurred line was dangerous.

Tedius had been with her nearly constantly since Bax left to go into the past. She'd felt him die. She had not expected the pain in her heart, or the way it suddenly felt like she stopped breathing.

Zutan has perished... Rosemary had sobbed in her mind. Just as when Zutan died on Eltar and Rosemary's breath was stolen from her lungs for nearly a full minute, Zizi had relived that. It made sense. Without Zutan, Rosemary would have died. He'd literally breathed life back into her.

Zizi hadn't wanted to believe it, but then she'd seen the others return. Plurri was in tears, and Stone stood strong, walking stoically as he carried Bax's corpse back home. She'd broken down then, sobbing hysterically, first as Tedius held her, and then in Stone's arms after he carefully gave Bax to Vagris.

Tedius had only left her for short intervals after that, mostly to gather supplies they needed. Even when Captain Smith had come by to check on them, Tedius had remained by Zizi's side. He didn't try to force her to talk, but he knew she was clinging to him to remind herself that she was Zizi, not Rosemary.

Now, she was alone. Tedius hadn't been gone long. Zizi had decided she needed air and was sitting outside. She used magic to light a candle. "Be at peace, Beloved Brother," she whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pictured Bax in her mind. The image quickly shifted to Zutan, making her tears even worse.

You don't cry, she scolded herself. You are Zydia's daughter. Tears are for weak, pathetic little girls, not warriors...

She sighed, feeling much more like a broken little girl than a warrior. That was when someone approached her.

"Oh, my poor, sweet girl..." He said.

"Jezz..." Zizi whispered.

"It's alright," he said soothingly. "I am here with you. You need not face such pain alone."

"He's gone, Jezz," she found herself saying. "Zutan is gone. He perished." Part of her understood she shouldn't be talking to Jezzeff, but she wasn't in control of her body anymore... Rosemary was, and not the Rosemary who'd tried to leave Jezzeff, but the broken girl he'd comforted and taken care of when she lost her big brother.

"I know, my sweet Rosemary," he said soothingly, pulling her into his arms. "Zell murdered him... But I vow I shall avenge my old friend... Zutan will see justice this time."

"It hurts... Like I cannot breathe without him," she sobbed in his arms.

"Let me ease your pain, Rosemary... I shall stand by your side and protect you always."

He tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes. He continued stroking her back. It was incredibly soothing... She needed to stay with him forever... He loved her. He would get her through this...

"Zizi!" A voice said sharply. "You can't trust him, Zizi. Listen to me! It's a spell, Zizi! You have to fight!"

She couldn't see him at first. She couldn't understand who he was or why he called her Zizi. That wasn't her name... Was it?

He seemed to realize this wasn't working. "Rosemary... Look at me," Zutan said. He appeared to her then, looking just like he had on Eltar. He stood behind Jezzeff, within Zizi's line of sight.

"Zutan..." She whispered in her mind, not daring to speak aloud. Somehow, she knew this conversation must remain a secret between them. "Zutan, I... I miss you. I can't do this..."

"Yes you can, Rosemary," he replied soothingly. "You are so much stronger than you realize. And you aren't alone. I am always with you. I watched out for you the last time I died, and I'll do it again now. Listen to me, Little One... You are not Rosemary anymore. Jezzeff killed her... I tried so hard to warn her, but when she tried to leave, he put a spell on her. That's what he's doing to you now. But you were ready to leave. You took your daughter and hid her so Jezz could never find her. When he erased your memories, he erased her location, too. Her name was Imyra."

Zizi tensed. "Imyra..." She repeated. "My grandmother..."

"Yes. Imyra went on to have two children... Zydia and Rupi. And you, my sweet sister, reincarnated to Rosemary's granddaughter. You are Zydia's daughter, Zizanyah. You are strong, stubborn, and someone I'm incredibly proud to have known. You have to remember, Zizi. You have to fight. I refuse to let him hurt you again. Fight this!"

She looked at Bax with tears in her eyes as he turned back into himself. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm ready now." She paused. "Bax... I'm proud of you. I hate that you're dead, but you died for the right reasons. I'm trying to hang onto that. I love you."

"I love you, too, Zi," he replied. "Now kick Jezz's ass for the both of us."

"With pleasure," Zizi replied. She turned her attention back to Jezzeff. He was pouring more and more energy into the spell, but it didn't matter. She'd found something to hold onto.

He still had her in his arms. He wasn't just going to risk releasing her. She waited for the right moment before she played the part he expected her to play. Jezzeff might be Eltar's greatest liar, but Zizi had spent her entire life training as a double agent. She knew how to play this game.

Thanks, Mom, she thought before she looked at Jezzeff with sad, lost eyes. "I'm frightened, Jezz," she said. "What will happen to me now?"

"You shall remain at my side, my sweet, beautiful Rosemary," he said, allowing her to pull away slowly because he was convinced she was fully under his control now.

"Oh, Jezz... I'm so grateful I have you here," she said.

He leaned toward her, ready to try to kiss her. Zizi leaned closer, letting him close that space between them before pulling his sword from its sheath and stabbing him in the chest with it.

Jezzeff screamed in both surprise and pain. "There's only one problem with all of that, Jezz," Zizi said. "I'm not sweet, docile little Rosemary anymore. I am Zydia's daughter, and my name is Zizi." She pulled his sword out of him before adding, "And quit trying to kiss me. I'm not into making out with my great-grandfather."

His eyes went wide. "Great-grandfather?" He repeated.

"The daughter you made me forget that you then couldn't find was Imyra, Jezz. The Eltarian Government executed her and her husband for daring to speak against them after they slaughtered the peaceful Rebels. She was a good person despite your genetics. I'm proud to know how she turned out, and I'm proud to descend from her, but you? Yeah, I think it's time to burn that branch of the family tree."

Zizi held onto his sword as he continued to stare at her. She used the sword to cut off his head. Unsurprisingly, it began to reattach.

"Go on, come back for more. I can do this all day, Jezz," she said harshly. "Rosemary wouldn't hurt a fly, but being raised by my mother could bring out anyone's inner sociopath."

Suddenly, Zizi sensed the presence of another. It was too late. The arrow came straight for her.

"No!" A voice cried. Someone jumped in front of her. The arrow pierced his chest.

"Uncle Tedi!" Zizi screamed in horror as she realized who had saved her. A second arrow hit him again, knocking him to the ground as he clutched at it.

Suddenly, a storm rolled in. At first, Zizi expected to see Zell, but it was Grayzee who appeared. Lightning repeatedly struck around the woman who'd shot Tedius.

"The Huntress..." Zizi whispered aloud.

"Eris! You cannot win this fight!" Grayzee shouted as he successfully struck the Huntress with lightning.

"Our little brother ruined my shot," the Huntress replied, apparently unbothered by the lightning despite how burned her shoulder was. She couldn't quite hold her bow correctly, however, so she set it aside and pulled out a set of daggers. "Now, I'm going to finish him off!" She ran toward them.

"Not on my watch," Grayzee countered. He summoned a sword and began to spar with the Huntress. Every thrust she made with one of her daggers was met with his sword's blade. It was impressive to watch, like a well-rehearsed dance. They'd clearly done this several times before.

Zizi turned her attention to Tedius. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left the house alone," she said.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with love despite their constant sadness, and gently touched her cheek. "This is why I survived this long," he said weakly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was meant... to save you..." Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Uncle Tedi... I can heal you," Zizi said softly.

"Save your energy," Tedius replied.

"You're dying... Please, Tedius. I already lost my mother, the Amber Beach Chapter, Uncle Rupi, and Bax. I can't lose you, too."

"I... see him, Zizi..."

"What?"

"I see Rupi... Let me go... Please... I'm so tired... And I see him..."

Zizi's heart broke. Tears were in her eyes. "Tell him I love him," she said softly. "And I love you, too."

He looked peaceful as he smiled at her. Zizi noticed the Huntress, who was clearly badly wounded, grabbing Jezzeff and fleeing into a portal. That was when Zizi and Tedius were interrupted.

"Tedius... Zizi may be selfless, but I'm not," Grayzee said. "I only just found out about you. We're twins, Tedi. Don't leave me... Not yet. I know you lost the man you love, and I am so sorry for your pain, but I'm asking you to stick around despite it... You still have a family, Brother. Your purpose here isn't finished yet. Now please let the lass heal you."

Looking at Grayzee, Tedius seemed conflicted. He sighed. "One day, my Rupi," he said softly. He nodded. "Go on, Zizi."

Grayzee actually had tears of relief in his eyes as Zizi started to heal Tedius. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Thank you for making me realize I cannot just give up because it's the easy choice," Tedius replied. He sat up and hugged Grayzee before pulling Zizi into his arms. "I'm sorry I upset you, Zizi."

"It's okay," Zizi replied. "I understand why you wanted to let go."

"He loves you, too," Tedius added softly.

Zizi nodded, comforted by those words. "How did you make the Huntress flee?" She asked Grayzee.

"I reminded her what I'm actually capable of," Grayzee replied. "She underestimated me and wasn't ready. She won't make that mistake next time. For now, however, we are safe. Let's get inside so we can all recover."

Zizi knew they'd won that fight, but a bigger one was coming, and very soon.

TWO DAYS LATER.  
ZORDON  
He was relishing in a rare moment of peace as Rita sat by his side in the park. "It's so beautiful out today," Rita said dreamily, resting her head on Zordon's shoulder.

"Yes," Zordon agreed, smiling as he looked at the pure joy on her face as she sat up suddenly to watch a rabbit hop by. He watched only Rita as he added, "Beautiful."

Innocent as ever, Rita didn't seem to realize he was talking about her. Instead, she said, "Let's get ice cream, Zordon! I need sugar."

"Of course, Rita," he replied. Seeing her so happy always soothed him, no matter how stressed he was. The least he could do was buy her some ice cream.

They were about to stand up when Zordon sensed trouble. He automatically stepped in front of Rita protectively.

Several people in cloaks appeared. The Coalition, Zordon realized in horror. They'd mostly been wiped out by the time he'd been born, but Zordon still recalled how long their actions had left the people of Eltar in terror.

The Witch cackled. "This should be good," she declared cheerfully. Jezzeff stood by her side. The Guild came out of the shadows. They all stood watching... Waiting for something...

"Hello, Zordon," Katherine said suddenly from behind him. He spun around, still trying to shield Rita with his body.

They were severely outnumbered. Even with his and Rita's power levels, Zordon knew they were in trouble. He pressed a button on the communicator he wore on his wrist.

"Alphas..." He said. "There is trouble in the park. Send everyone."

A chorus of panicking responses confirmed the message had been received. Zordon looked at Katherine, trying to figure out what her plan might be.

"Sorry to ruin your date, Big Brother, but I'm here to fulfill my destiny and destroy you," she informed him.

Suddenly, water splashed in Katherine's face. She shrieked in annoyance, trying to clear the water from her eyes. Zordon realized Rita was holding a giant spray bottle. "Bad kitty!" She scolded Katherine.

"Lunatic!" Katherine shouted.

"You hang out with the Witch and you're calling me a lunatic?" Rita asked. She sprayed her again. "Stupid kitty!"

Katherine was through playing around. She lunged at Rita with a golden sword. Zordon was about to jump between them when Rita attacked Katherine with a spell. It transformed her into a house cat.

"I always liked her better that way," Rita explained with a shrug.

"Oh, for shit's sake..." The Huntress said from behind Jezzeff. "This is what you consider a powerful ally?"

"Give her time, my friend," Jezzeff replied calmly.

Suddenly, Katherine the Cat began to rapidly grow. "Hey! I did not make my monster grow," Rita protested.

The enormous cat barred her teeth as she growled before she lunged. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Zordon knocked Rita to the ground, covering her with his body. He felt sharp claws shred his back open seconds later.

"Zordon!" Rita screamed in horror.

He could hear a battle begin then and knew that help had arrived. "I'll be alright, Rita," Zordon said weakly, trying to keep her calm, but he knew that might be a lie. He was rapidly losing blood. He needed a healer, and fast, or he would die.

Rita began trying to heal him, but she was also trying to use magic to hold off Katherine. She broke her spell, turning Katherine back into herself. At least in that form, Katherine couldn't maul anyone.

"Don't take one more step," a voice said harshly.

"Oh, goody," Katherine said, rolling her eyes. "It's Saint Kimmy to the rescue!"

Kimberly stood bravely between Zordon and Katherine, much like she'd faced Zordon's father in the battle to save Tommy. "I'm not going to let you hurt him, Kat," she said.

"And neither will I," Tommy added as he joined them.

"Look, Everyone! Tommy Oliver is here to save the day! There's a shock!" Katherine said. "You never could stand to sit a fight out."

"Kat, don't do this. Please," Tommy begged her. "You can still walk away from the Guild. You don't have to do this."

"Actually, I do," Katherine replied coldly. "Destroying Zordon is literally the reason I was born. My father only conceived me so I could kill my brother. So, you see, I do have to do this. It's my destiny."

"You can choose a new destiny, Kat," Kimberly insisted. "More people are proving that every day. Your father proved that."

"My father proved he is weak... But Jezzeff isn't. I am choosing my own destiny, Kimberly. I'm loyal to Jezz, and to the Guild. And now, I'm going to finish what I started!"

Katherine tried to attack Zordon. Kimberly jumped between them.

"Kim!" Tommy shouted as blood splashed across Zordon's arm.

"Kimberly..." Zordon whispered in horror. She had fallen beside him, and although his vision was starting to blur, he could see the slash Katherine's sword had left across her chest.

Rita was focusing all of her energy on trying to heal Zordon now. He gently touched her arm. "No," he said softly. "Kimberly. Heal Kimberly."

"But, Zordon..." Rita protested softly.

"I'm Eltarian. I have slightly more time than she does," he reminded her.

Tommy was staring at Katherine in horror. "Kat... You weren't always a monster," he said. "You can choose to be good."

"Haven't you been listening, Tommy?" Katherine asked. "I made my choice. Besides... Good is so last season." She raised her sword.

"I won't fight you, Kat. I can't. I loved you once."

"You loved a lie, Tommy! And I was never good enough to hold a candle to your precious Kimberly anyway! You never loved me!"

"I did, Kat. More than you can ever understand. I loved you, and I loved our daughter, and I couldn't save Katie. Nothing will ever haunt me as much as knowing that I failed our little girl... But maybe I can still save you."

"I don't need to be saved, Tommy... The rest of the world needs to be saved from me!"

Zordon lost the ability to focus as Katherine attacked Tommy. That was when he felt a new energy arrive.

"Felina... Help me keep him stable," his father said urgently.

"Oh, Zordon..." Felina said softly.

Zordon could feel both of them healing him at once. It began to work rapidly. "You're going to be fine, my boy," his father said soothingly. He turned to Felina and added, "He is stable. Help Rita save the girl... I rather like her spirit. It would be truly tragic for her to perish now."

"Father..." Zordon said, not sure what else to say.

"Your back has healed, dear boy... Right down to the muscles she shredded. Now, get on your feet. There is work to be done." He extended his hand to Zordon, who took it.

"Thank you, Father," Zordon said softly.

"Wow. What a shit show," a voice Zordon didn't recognize said. He did recognize the energy that formed him, however, and it could only have come from one place.

Zordon glared at his father. "You got Felina pregnant?" He demanded.

"It was a surprise to me as well," his father replied.

"She was like my sister, Father!"

"I know. You are welcome to hate me for it later. For now, we have a battle to fight."

He had a point. "Fine... We'll deal with this later," Zordon agreed.

"Topaz, this is your older brother, Zordon. Zordon, this is Topaz, and he is here to help."

"Reluctantly," Topaz clarified. "Lucky me, I just found out I was born to the two most infamously evil people in Eltar's history. It explains why I'm so fucked up in the head, though. Anyway, whose ass am I kicking again?"

"We really must discuss your language when this is over," their father said with a sigh.

"What's to discuss? It's French," Topaz said with a shrug.

Zordon raised an eyebrow at their exchange. Father's going to be in over his head with this one, he thought in mild amusement.

"The bad guys have cloaks or hang out with Jezzeff and the Witch," Rita explained since no one else had answered Topaz's question. "Power Rangers, Chosen, and most former Eltarian Rebels are on our side."

Tommy's cry of pain reminded Zordon he had more important things to worry about than finding out he had yet another sibling. Katherine had apparently had enough of talking to Tommy, and she'd stabbed him in his chest. She was about to take his head off when Zordon used magic to take control of her hands and freeze them in place.

"You are after me, Katherine," he reminded her. "So face me."

"With pleasure," Katherine replied. He released her arm and she immediately came at him with her sword.

Zordon deflected her attack. He continued to do this, not wanting to hurt her but knowing he couldn't let her harm anyone else. As she tried to lunge at Rita and Kimberly, Zordon froze her in place again. She started fighting her way out of the spell.

"She's not going to stop," Topaz pointed out. "I know evil. She is pure evil, and she'll keep hurting people. You need to put her down, Zordon. Stop procrastinating."

It was harsh... But Zordon knew he was right. He sighed and raised his sword.

His father grabbed the blade. "No," he said.

"Hey, Old Man, I know she's your kid, but she's a fucking killing machine," Topaz said. "Someone needs to kill the bitch."

"And that shall not be your brother," their father replied. He released the sword and looked at Zordon. "My son... I cannot let you carry the burden of killing your sister. The weight of such an act is far too much." He sighed. "I created her. I turned her into this. I must be the one to finally release her from this existence."

Zordon watched as his father took a deep breath and touched Katherine's forehead. She fell instantly into a deep sleep. "Painless..." He said softly. He stroked her hair as he held her. "I am terribly sorry, my dear girl... I fear you never had a chance to be anything more than the product of my most evil parts. Be at peace now..."

He put his right hand over her chest before squeezing it into a fist, and Zordon knew he'd stopped Katherine's heart. Her body went limp, and Zordon felt a bit of grief for the girl he'd once believed her to be. He was stunned to realize his father was crying.

Gently, Zordon put a hand on his father's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Father," he said softly.

"I know," his father replied, placing his hand over Zordon's and intertwining their fingers. "But thank you for saying it." He took a deep breath before releasing his hand.

"Perhaps I can help," Elgan said as he showed himself. He wore a cloak, which was a pretty clever way to blend in, but Zordon recognized him.

"Uncle," he greeted him politely.

Elgan smiled at him before looking at Topaz. "Oh, my... Another nephew?" He asked.

"I shall explain later," Zordon heard his father reply. "How do you plan to help, Brother?"

"I can cleanse the evil from her soul," he replied as he sent a wave of water over Katherine's body. "Katherine made her choices. In this life, she will always be evil, so resurrection is not an option. However, perhaps in her next life, she can begin as someone new and make different choices. I think it will take her a long time, but eventually, she will reincarnate. Energy always goes somewhere. It is never fully destroyed, but merely transforms. Now, when your daughter transforms, she will have been purified of the evil you filled her with. She will have a chance to become something better."

"Thank you, Elgan... It comforts me to know that, one day, her soul may change."

Zordon heard Tommy groan weakly. "That hurt..." He mumbled.

"Tommy... Are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked.

"Rita healed us, with Felina's help," Kimberly explained.

"Man, our lives got weird," Tommy said with a laugh. "Considering they've both tried to kill us before."

"Well, Kimberly got hurt because she tried to protect Zordon, and I always liked you a bit more than my naughty kitty cat," Rita replied.

"And Felina?" Tommy asked.

"I suppose I am trying to redeem myself," Felina replied. "Excuse me." She walked closer to Topaz.

Zordon could see how much Felina cared about her son. Topaz didn't seem sure what to make of her. Zordon couldn't blame him. He still remembered a time when Felina was an abused little girl who'd adopted him as her little brother even after she no longer lived with his family. They had been so close once... But most of Eltar only knew her as his father's evil pet Sorceress. It must be hard for Topaz to deal with his lineage turning out to be so shockingly evil.

"Come on, guys," Rita said cheerfully. "We've got a battle to win!"

KARONE  
The battle was complete chaos, but she'd always thrived in that setting. She was the first one to notice the Ninja Steel team was in trouble. They were doing fine at first, but then Britterra raised her wand and sent a spell at Hayley. It was Calvin who knocked her to safety. The full force of the spell hit him.

One minute, Calvin had been laughing with his girlfriend as they fought off the Guild. The next, he was lying dead on the ground, his eyes unblinking and blank.

Karone, by some miracle, remained blonde and fairly calm. Hayley, on the other hand, sank to her knees and started sobbing as she screamed for the boy she loved.

"No..." Sarah whispered in horror. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my God..." Brody said softly.

Levi gently closed Calvin's eyes. No one else spoke, but Preston was crying hysterically. He was a sitting duck, but Koda swooped in to the rescue, quickly knocking Britterra back with a powerful kick. He took over fighting against the evil Sorceress while the Ninja Steel kids grieved and went into shock.

"Hayley..." Karone said gently.

"Cal..." Hayley sobbed in response.

"Hayley, I know this pain. I watched my husband get blown up in front of me. I understand that you want to break, but we're still in the middle of a battle. We have to keep fighting. You can't give up. Calvin would want you to survive this."

"I... I don't think I'm strong enough, Karone," Hayley said very softly.

Karone wrapped Hayley in a tight hug. "You're a Power Ranger, Hayley. You are strong enough. And you're not alone. I'm right here with you, okay? We'll get through this together. You can fall apart later, but right now, let's make that bitch pay."

Hayley nodded. "Okay," she said with determination in her eyes. She looked at her team. "We've got to keep going, guys," she said firmly. "For Cal."

"For Cal," Sarah agreed. The rest of the team echoed the sentiment.

Koda was still battling against Britterra. She didn't seem to know what to make of the caveman, and it looked like he was winning as she tried to figure him out. While Koda kept Britterra occupied, Hayley grabbed her wand out of her hands. Karone attacked Britterra with a spell as Hayley tried to break the wand in half, but she wasn't quite strong enough.

Koda grinned. "Koda help," he said. He took one end from Hayley and left her holding the other. Then, he said, "Now... Go!"

Together, they easily snapped the wand in half. Karone knew Koda could have done that on his own with his caveman strength, but he'd clearly understood that Hayley needed to help destroy the weapon that had killed the boy she loved.

Britterra screamed in rage. As she did, her broken wand misfired and shot a spell straight at her. She exploded in front of their eyes.

"You know, that might just be enough to make me like kaboom again," Karone said with a grin. It seemed like her PTSD surrounding explosions was finally starting to get better.

"Oh gross, I think I got some on me!" Levi said, trying to shake off whatever nastiness had blown his way.

"Does exploded bitch leave a stain?" Sarah asked lightly.

The kids obviously weren't okay, but watching them now, Karone knew that they would be. There was no more time to think about it as more enemies attacked and the battle began again.

DENNI  
She and Marco had started the fight with Wild Force, but when she'd noticed that Sharon, Edmund, and Jared appeared, she took Marco and ran to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Denni demanded.

"I don' know," Sharon replied nervously. "One minute, we were sitting with Roxy and Ronnie, and the next, we were here."

"Someone teleported us," Jared said.

"Nonsense," the Witch replied with a cackle. "I don't teleport people. I summon them with magic!"

Edmund immediately drew his sword. He looked every bit like his father as he stood bravely in front of Sharon and Jared. "Stay back!" He said. "I do not wish to fight a lady, but you barely qualify, and I won't hesitate to defend my siblings!"

Denni and Marco quickly moved beside him. Marco summoned vines and whipped them toward the Witch. Denni pulled out a sword, ready to fight.

Suddenly, the Coalition surrounded them. "T! Attack!" The Witch said.

A man who radiated with intensity came toward them. He had a sword. His first target was Edmund, who was startled but reacted immediately, fighting with skill and precision that was impressive for an adult, let alone a young boy.

Sharon panicked as T increased his efforts to hurt Edmund. She put her hands up and he was flung several feet into the air. He landed hard and froze. His cold, dead eyes flashed with something Denni couldn't quite identify. 

"Telekinesis..." He mumbled, like he was struggling to understand why that meant something to him.

As the Coalition intensified their attack, Denni knew they were in trouble. Even as Sharon held them off, Jared outsmarted them, Edmund dueled them with swords, Marco attacked with vines and other plants, and Denni stepped in and out of the shadows to move between them, it didn't feel like they were going to succeed. They felt out of balance.

Just as T recovered and tried to cut off Marco's head, something shifted. Denni felt stronger. The energy flowing between the siblings was intense like it had never been before. As T's shoes caught on fire, Denni stared in confusion.

"Back off!" Callie shouted. "That's my little brother, asshole!"

"Callie!" Sharon cried. She flung her arms around her. Callie actually looked like she might cry. Instead, she just hugged Sharon back tightly before releasing her.

"I'm sorry," Callie said softly.

"I know, Cal. It's okay," Sharon replied.

T wasn't moving. He stared at the flames. The Witch quickly put them out. "Don't turn useless on me now, T," she said.

T was shaking. He stared into space, his eyes haunted. The Witch slapped him hard across the face. That seemed to snap him out of it. "Go help Jezzy, alright?" The Witch asked. "But if it turns deadly, get yourself out. I don't want my pet getting destroyed today." She patted him on his head condescendingly.

T nodded robotically, like he had no choice. Denni was curious about him, but she didn't have time to focus on that as her siblings started to speak.

"You saved Marco," Edmund said to Callie in surprise.

"Yeah, well, the kid and I had a long talk yesterday... And he made some good points between all that rambling. He's willing to give me a chance to be his sister, despite everything I've done. And, possibly due to temporary insanity, I've decided I'm going to try," Callie said. She looked at Denni nervously. "Denni... I'm sorry for-"

"Being a bitch?" Denni asked.

"Basically, yeah," she replied. She actually laughed. For the first time, Denni saw Callie's face light up with genuine humor, and it made her seem much more human and less evil.

Denni started to laugh, too. "You can spend the rest of our lives proving that if we get out of here," she said. "This is your chance, Callie. Are you with us, or are you with them?"

"Let's kick some ass," Callie replied.

Together, the six Children of the Flame stood, ready to defeat a common enemy. Denni had to admit that it felt right to stand united with her siblings.

Sharon seemed to focus better with them working together. Denni was amazed at how quickly she managed to figure out how to use her powers to defend her siblings and battle effectively. Objects moved into place exactly where they'd most benefit the siblings during the fight. Weapons flew out of the Coalition members' hands.

Jared, as it turned out, wasn't just brilliant... Denni realized technology was reacting to him as he got close to it. "Jared... I think you're a technopath," she said.

Jared tested the theory by reaching toward an electronic missile launcher that the Coalition was attempting to activate. The second he touched it, the Coalition lost control of their own weapon. 

"I know how to use it," he said in excitement. Seconds later, he turned it against the Coalition, firing a blast at someone who was standing behind Callie. "Oh, man, this is so cool!" He added. "I've always been good with tech, but now I feel like I understand it on a different level."

Callie grinned. "I guess that brain of yours is more unique than we realized," she said. "Thanks, Shorty."

"Hey, I'm tall for my age!" Jared objected. "Well, tall-ish, anyway."

Marco was smiling broadly as he attacked Coalition members with vines and even tree branches. He was obviously having a great time pushing them back with his powers.

At first, Edmund stuck to using his sword. When a Coalition member tried to neutralize Denni with a spell, however, he jumped in front of her. The force of the spell knocked him to the ground.

"Edmund!" She cried, certain she'd just watched her younger brother die for her. Then, Edmund stood back up. Edmund seemed to gain energy, and he began moving quicker than normal, his skills with a sword suddenly even more enhanced. He was uninjured. As another blast hit him, he got even faster.

"Attacks just make you stronger!" Denni realized.

"Well, shit, that's useful," Callie said as she set another Coalition member on fire.

The Witch tried to grab Sharon. This proved to be a big mistake, as Sharon panicked and flung her clear across the room with a flick of her wrist. The Witch landed hard, hitting her head.

"What, no cackling?" Callie taunted her.

"What's the matter, Bitch? Got a headache?" Denni added.

"I've got some aspirin in my backpack," Marco offered.

The Witch scowled at them. "This is no fun," she decided. She vanished into thin air, leaving the Coalition behind.

"Let's finish this," Denni said with determination. "Sharon... Can you lift them all into the air?"

"I can try," Sharon said with a shrug.

"You can do it, Sharon. I believe in you," Edmund said in all his noble knight glory.

That charmed a smile out of Sharon. She nodded before lifting her hands slowly into the air. The Coalition members rose with her hands. Their instant panic was amusing.

"Callie... Light 'em up," Denni said.

"Inferno or slow cooker?" Callie asked with a grin.

"Surprise us," Denni said with a smirk. "It'll keep them guessing."

Callie created a powerful but very controlled fire in the center of the room beneath the floating Coalition members. Some of them actually screamed, which seemed to anger the others, who began ranting about dignity.

"Um, Denni..." Marco began.

"Yes, Marco?" She asked.

"Power Rangers don't kill... At least not unless they have no other choice."

"Only two of us are Power Rangers," Denni said lightly. "The others can do it."

Jared lifted up his index finger to point at the Coalition members. All of the technology they'd left on the floor began to turn toward the ceiling, aiming at its former owners.

Edmund hesitated. "Marco's right," he said. "There is no honor in killing defenseless prisoners, and right now, they are defenseless."

"They have a choice," Denni said calmly. "Either they turn themselves over to the Eltarian Guard and face criminal charges for their crimes..."

"We shall never surrender!" One of them shouted indignantly.

"Who are you, the Mimic Force? That line's already taken by Troy and his team," Denni said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying... Either they surrender, or Sharon lets them drop down and they die a slow, probably very painful death at the hands of our baby brother's shiny new toys and our somewhat sociopathic sister's flames."

"Either way, we win," Callie said with a grin.

"A choice! Well, that sounds fair then," Edmund said with a smile as he seemed to catch on to what Denni was trying to do.

"Sure, that makes it loads better," Marco agreed. "Very diplomatic."

"Guys, I'm getting a wee bit tired keeping them all up in the air," Sharon said. "I haven'a done this before. It's exhausting. I think my hold's startin' ta slip..." She winked at Denni.

Callie raised the flames a bit higher, causing a couple of the Coalition members to cry out in pain as the heat became unbearable. "Mmm... Smells like barbecue," Denni said. Callie laughed and increased the heat again.

"Alright, we yield!" One of the members finally shouted.

Denni opened up a shadow portal above them. "Marco, tie up the prisoners," she said.

Marco wrapped vines intricately around each Coalition member, weaving them together so they were forced into a straight line.

"Sharon, give us a boost," she said.

Sharon shrugged and waved her hand. Denni and Marco rose into the air. "Okay, Marco... Let's make this chain gang march."

Marco took her hand as he willed the vines to move into the portal. Denni led him deeper inside, and soon, they emerged from the shadows on Eltar.

One of the Eltarian Guard members eyed them in confusion. "What is this?" He asked in English, apparently realizing they weren't from Eltar.

"Special Delivery for the Prime Minister. Tell Anise they're from the Children of the Flame, with love," Denni replied.

"The name's Marco," Marco added. "This is my sister, Denni. And those are members of the Coalition."

The Guard didn't question them further as he heard that. Instead, he called backup. Once significantly more members of the Guard arrived moments later, Denni and Marco headed back to Earth.

"Mission accomplished?" Jared asked.

"Completely," Denni said. "You know, we're actually pretty great together."

"We are," Callie admitted.

Denni extended her hand to Callie. She shook it. "Thanks for helping out today... Sis," Denni said. 

Callie nodded. "Anytime," she said.

"Let's go see if anyone else needs assistance," Sharon suggested.

"Right," Edmund agreed. "There's still a battle being fought! Let us fight together with honor!"

"Together," Denni repeated. She smiled before she added, "Follow me."

CAPTAIN SMITH  
He'd been reluctant to bring Amara into the battle, but she'd insisted on accompanying him. Now, she stood beside him and Kizzie, and it felt incredibly right.

"Need some help, Friends?" Remo asked. The rest of the Florida Rebels stood behind him.

"Remo! This is a surprise. What are you all doing here?" Captain Smith asked.

"We heard there was a fight and figured we'd lend a hand. Vitti may have taken it upon herself to disband the Rebellion, but as far as we're concerned, this is still our fight."

"And which side, exactly, do you stand on?" Kizzie asked.

"Come on, Kizz. We're all friends here," Mayzee, Remo's Lieutenant, said with a smile.

"Right..." Kizzie still seemed suspicious. Captain Smith couldn't blame her, but there was no use being hostile until they knew for sure what Remo was playing at.

"Who's your friend?" Remo asked, motioning toward Amara.

"I'm Amara, of Eltar," she replied. "And I think we have things handled here for now. Perhaps you should move on to another area." She motioned toward the dragons circling above them, waiting for her next command.

She doesn't trust them either, Captain Smith realized. Kizzie's suspicions had worried him, but the fact that even Amara, the outsider in the situation, was concerned told him they were in serious trouble.

It still caught him off-guard when Zevah, their healer, injected something into his back. Captain Smith managed only a gasp of pain before he fell to the ground. The dragons breathed fire at them, but the Floridians teleported away before they could burst into flames.

Captain Smith stared at Kizzie and Amara as his vision began to blur, and he lost the ability to focus as he began twitching violently and struggling to breathe.

GREG  
He had a bad feeling, but he was trying to ignore it. He could see Darcy and Andie close by, which at least told him they were safe.

His grandmother stood beside him, dueling various Coalition members with her sword. Greg was also using a sword, and he caught a proud smile on his grandmother's face every time he executed a successful maneuver.

Suddenly, he heard a woman cry out, "B'Bodian!"

"Sir!" Kizzie added in horror. Raffitty ran toward them.

"Bob... Stay with me, Bob," Raffitty said as he knelt beside someone.

That was when Greg saw Captain Smith twitching on the ground. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Poison," his grandmother replied numbly. "That coward knew he couldn't take him directly, so he must have poisoned him." She shook her head. "Jezzeff truly has no honor."

"Is there a cure?" Greg asked.

"From the look of him, it's a very powerful toxin. My guess would be freezalden. It's deadly, and has only one cure, which is not native to this planet."

"Gram! What do we do?" Greg asked in a panic.

"The antidote is an herb called razzelm. You have power over Earth, Gregory. You can grow any herb you desire. Call upon Ash's memories and come with me..."

They hurried to Captain Smith. "B'Bodian, do not quit on me. Do you understand, Soldier?" Greg heard his grandmother ask.

"Yes, Ma'am," Captain Smith managed to say weakly as the unidentified woman tried to heal him.

"Go on, Gregory. Grow the herb. I shall hold them off," his grandmother said.

"Lady Eleanor, may I help?" Kizzie asked.

"Your place is with the finest young Captain the Eltarian Guard has ever seen. Do not concern yourself with me," she replied.

"Gram..." Greg said in concern.

"Grow that herb, Gregory. It is his only chance."

"Gram, what are you going to do?" Greg demanded.

"I owe the good Captain a debt, and I intend to repay it now. Hopefully, all will go well, but on my honor, I must fight no matter what. I love you, Gregory. Be brave now." She kissed his forehead before running into battle with her sword raised as several members of the Guild and the Coalition came toward them.

Greg knew he had to grow the herb, so he focused on that and tried not to worry about his grandmother. She was the fierce and infamous Lady Eleanor. She could handle this. Without Greg's help, Captain Smith would die.

"Stay with me, Bob," Raffitty said again. Greg had never seen him look so human. He'd seemed like such a monster back in Stone Hollow.

"Capitan..." The unidentified woman called softly. She held him in her arms, allowing Raffitty to continue to hold one of his hands. She closed her eyes as dragons landed around them in a protective circle.

"You're part of Serafine's soul," Greg guessed.

"Kenna's, technically," Kizzie replied. "Her name is Amara, and right now, her presence is keeping Captain Smith grounded. If anyone can help him until you grow the antidote, I believe it is Amara."

Sure enough, Greg could feel the connection between Amara and Captain Smith. He was holding on to her with everything he had.

The herb finally grew from the ground. "Yes!" Greg cried in relief.

Kizzie smiled. "Well done," she said. She took the herb and crushed it in her hands before blending it into a potion she manifested and opening Captain Smith's mouth. She poured the potion into his mouth, and moments later, he began to look better.

"Thank you," Raffitty said softly.

Greg was surprised, but he nodded. "No problem," he replied.

Suddenly, he heard his grandmother shout, "For Eltar!" She ran straight at one of the Coalition members, her sword ready to impale him in his chest.

"Percival!" Another Coalition member shouted in warning. Apparently, Greg's grandmother was targeting Percival Treygan.

Before Greg had time to register what was happening, a sword came down on his grandmother's neck. Her head hit the floor, but her body remained standing for a moment. Greg couldn't understand what he was looking at until her body fell, too, and Jezzeff stood over her, smiling smugly.

"Gram!" Greg screamed.

"Greg, Luv-" Kizzie began, trying to hold him back, but he shrugged her off and went running toward Jezzeff. He raised his sword and shoved it straight through Jezzeff's chest before pulling it back out and falling to his knees beside his grandmother's body.

Jezzeff was surprised by the attack. "Good form, Ash," he said as blood trickled out of his mouth. He wiped it away gently. Jezzeff was already healing, but he didn't try to attack. He simply watched as Greg began to scream.

Ash had gone silent and catatonic after Serafine died. Greg chose a different path. He unleashed all of the pain and grief that both he and Ash had been holding in for millennia. The Earth began to shake violently. Holes opened up in the ground around him.

"Greg!" Darcy cried from a bit far away. She was in the middle of fighting off a member of the Coalition, and she struggled against him, clearly trying to finish the fight and get to Greg.

It was Andie who stumbled toward him first, tripping as the ground shook and threw her off-balance. She finally resorted to crawling until she reached him, narrowly avoiding falling into one of his holes.

"Greg... I am so sorry about your grandmother... I know it hurts, but you need to stop this earthquake," Andie said urgently. "It's out of control."

"I can't!" Greg shouted. "I know why Ash stopped speaking! It's because if he'd tried, he never would have stopped screaming!" He unleashed another scream of rage, causing a hole to swallow up several Coalition members, including the one battling against Darcy. She started to make her way toward Greg as the shaking got worse.

"Greg, please," Andie said softly. He remembered then that she was afraid of earthquakes because she'd nearly died trying to protect her unconscious mother from one when she was a child.

You're scaring her, Greg thought. And you're hurting people. She's right. You have to stop this.

"I don't know how to stop," Greg said softly. "It's like I can't breathe, Andie... I lost my parents, and my grandpa... My gram was all I had left. I'm alone."

Andie stunned him by wrapping her arms around him. Spirit surrounded him, soothing him in his incredible grief. The shaking slowed down a bit. "You aren't alone, Greg. You have me, and Darcy. We're your family," Andie told him.

"Damn right we are," Darcy said as she finally reached him. She also wrapped her arms around him. They felt warm and comforting, like fire on a cold winter's night. The shaking finally stopped entirely.

"It hurts..." Greg whispered.

"I know, Greg," Darcy said soothingly. "But we're here, and we're not going anywhere. We'll help you through this."

Unable to be anything but practical now that he was slightly calmer, a new issue occurred to him. "Where will I live now? My gram was my legal guardian."

"I'll talk to my parents," Darcy said. "We have an extra room, and you wouldn't be the first foster kid they took in." She smiled at Andie, who nodded in agreement.

"You're our brother, Greg," Andie said. "You belong with us."

None of them saw Jezzeff coming until he tried to send a spell at them. It was deflected by an unexpectedly powerful counter spell.

"Aliese..." Jezzeff said in surprise.

"You forget who taught you that spell, Jezz," Aliese replied. "I also taught you to use it only in defense, not to attack innocents... And certainly not to attack my children."

"I don't wish to harm you, Aliese. You were more of a mother to me than my own ever was. Please do not force my hand."

"You do not wish to harm me? You slipped Tiktah and I a potion as we grieved our daughter and mourned our son's fate! You prevented us from being able to think of a plan to rescue Ash! You left us unable to care for our one remaining child, who we loved so deeply but could no longer even think about protecting from harm because we were under a spell!"

"Aliese, you are mistaken," Jezzeff replied in that soft-spoken way that he often used to charm others into believing his lies. "It was Zell who bewitched you. He told me the potion would help you. I did not know what it would do to you and Tiktah. I loved you all as family. I could never harm you."

"Jezz... I thought you were an innocent, abandoned boy who needed a mother's love in his life. I believed you were kind and gentle, and very much like my sweet Ash... But I was wrong. You are a master manipulator... A liar... You are evil in its purest form. I only wish I had seen it sooner."

Jezzeff sighed. "I am truly sorry it has come to this, Aliese," he said. He raised a spell and aimed it at Aliese, beginning to release it.

Andie pulled out her bow and shot him in the center of his forehead, causing him to loose focus. Greg opened a hole beneath Jezzeff's feet, taking some satisfaction in Jezzeff's shocked cry of protest. Darcy deflected the spell successfully. 

"Oh my, Andie..." Aliese said in surprise. Then, she began to laugh. "Wonderful shot!"

Andie looked surprised. "You mean you aren't horrified at the idea of Daphne using a weapon?" She asked a bit sarcastically.

"You are not Daphne... You are Andie. And, actually, I am quite proud of you." Aliese smiled at her. To Greg's surprise, Andie smiled back. He was pretty sure she was ready to give Tiktah and Aliese a chance.

Jezzeff began to crawl out of the hole. Greg was tempted to seal it shut. After all, that bastard had murdered his grandmother. Still, he knew that wasn't the honorable thing to do.

Darcy was the one who acted instead. She stepped on his fingers, putting pressure on them until he screamed in pain. Then, she kicked his hands off of the edge of the hole and watched him fall again.

"I couldn't resist," she said with a shrug.

Instead of trying to climb out again, Jezzeff teleported away. Knowing they were safe for a few moments, Greg knelt beside his grandmother's body. He felt sick as he looked at her head.

"Dying on the battlefield is a fitting end for Lady Eleanor," Aliese said. "It is as she would have wanted, and now, she is reunited with Sir Matthew. I am terribly sorry for your grief, Greg. I will transport her body to a safe location so you may say goodbye properly later. If there is anything else I can do to ease your pain, name it."

"Take care of her," Greg replied softly. "That's enough."

Aliese nodded. Moments later, his grandmother's body vanished.

Rob reached them. He was armed with several guns, and he hesitated as he looked at them. "Sorry, I had a few assholes to shoot on my way here... Are you guys good?" He asked.

"We're okay," Darcy replied. "But we lost Lady Eleanor," she added softly.

"Shit. I didn't expect that. You okay, Greg?" Rob asked.

"No. Not even slightly," Greg replied. He took a deep breath. "Come on," he said. "Let's find the rest of our team."

ZEKE  
The battle was in full-swing when Sage showed up. Thorn immediately hugged her tightly.

"Welcome back!" Zeke greeted her. "Any tips, Fellow Leader?"

"Actually, I'm not a team leader anymore," Sage replied.

"What? Why? You're not quitting, are you?"

"No way. But I realized after talking to a very wise old man that it's time to pass the reigns of leadership. I'm thrilled to be part of this team, but I need to take a step back and let someone else lead."

"Who?"

"You, Zeke," she said with a laugh. "You're great at it. Kenny can be your second-in-command, but I think our team only needs one leader now. You're ready."

Zeke grinned. "Well, as your humble team leader, I say we focus our attack on the group that's coming toward us. Rangers... It's Morphin' Time!"

They morphed quickly. It hadn't seemed necessary before, but this group had several weapons and was clearly aiming for them.

An unexpected group arrived then, teleporting in. "Delphine?" Tommy asked in surprise.

"Kira said that, with our unique need for our native water source, we should wait until we were absolutely needed to arrive. I think this battle warrants our return," Delphine replied.

"Hell yeah, Alien Rangers!" Zeke said with excitement.

They couldn't say much else as they fell under attack. There were only four Eltarians battling against them, but their weapons were impressive.

"You're Rebels," Josh said after studying them for a bit.

Their apparent leader smiled as he said, "We are the Florida Chapter of the Rebellion of Eltar," he confirmed. "I am Remo. They are Mayzee, Zevah, and Lezt."

"I thought the Rebels were on our side?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"When Vitella disbanded the Rebellion, we found a new group which shared our ideals," Mayzee replied. She smiled sadistically, enjoying this big revelation.

"The Guild shares your ideals? You need better friends," Liza said.

"We are not in the Guild. We have joined the Coalition," Lezt said as though the Guild were beneath him and his buddies.

"What's the matter? You don't earn your cloaks until you slaughter a certain number of innocents?" Zeke asked.

"Enough talking," Remo said. "Finish them!"

"Mortal Kombat!" Zeke cried dramatically. This seemed to confuse the Floridians as well as the Rangers of Aquitar, but the Legacy team started laughing. "What? Aren't Rebels required to understand pop culture references? Slackers."

The battle resumed. Mayzee went hand-to-hand against Delphine. Zeke watched them for a minute, impressed with how skilled both women were.

He was distracted by the sound of explosions as most of his team and the Alien Rangers battled in a large group. Corcus and Tideus teamed up with Josh, Kenny, Tommy, Sage, Thorn, Micky, and Liza to take on Lezt and his many, many weapons. Zeke was pretty sure he must be the tactical guy in their Chapter. Josh and Sage were both good with technology, so they were doing a pretty decent job of figuring out the weapons and disabling them, but Lezt kept pulling new ones out of thin air.

Remo watched everyone else, not attacking as he let his people do all the work. Zeke knew taking their leader down would probably stop the others, so he went straight for him. Cestro followed him.

"Red Rangers work well together," Cestro explained. "I once fought on a team of only Red Rangers, and we defeated a powerful enemy together. I look forward to fighting at your side, Young Zeke."

Zeke nodded. "Ditto, my dude," he said casually. "Let's kick this guy's ass."

Remo wasn't prepared for the attack, but he reacted quickly, defending himself like an expert. Zeke relished the challenge, and he could tell Cestro did, too.

Remo was clearly not prepared for an opponent with ADHD. No matter what Remo did, Zeke adapted, and because he thought outside of the box, his counterattacks were very successful. Combining this with Cestro's conflictingly logical strikes was too much for Remo to keep up with. It was obvious he couldn't figure out how to fight both Red Rangers at the same time.

After several minutes, Remo cried out, "Abort!"

He teleported away. The rest of his team followed. Lezt left behind several shiny weapons.

"We should collect them so we can study them later," Josh said.

The Chosen arrived as he made this comment. "No problem," Angie said. She waved her hand and purple spirals of magic swirled around the weapons. They rose into the air. "Tia?" She asked.

Tia opened a portal. The weapons flew into it before it sealed shut. "They will be at the Command Center when you are ready to examine them," she explained.

"Thanks, guys," Josh replied.

Caleb froze. "Vision eyes," Tammy said.

Zeke sighed. He wasn't exactly good at waiting patiently, but he knew he had no choice when it came to visions.

CALEB  
The Guild and the Coalition had been forced to retreat by various Power Rangers, Eltarians, and Chosen. They stood now in an abandoned factory, one of their main hideouts.

"We must take away what they value most," Jezzeff said. "Only then will they lose hope and become weak."

"And what might that be?" Percival asked. "Your pet failed spectacularly in her attempt to destroy Zordon."

"This will hit them worse than losing Zordon. Witch... Show them what we came up with."

The Witch cackled before opening a door. Inside the room, Caleb saw Sellie and Stephen. He realized that Luke, Lucy, Vinny, Robbie, Imani, Tessa, Lilly, Little Leo, and Billie, the kids Sellie and Stephen were protecting while everyone else joined the battle, were there as well. They were all unconscious.

"How did you get to them? The house was warded against attacks," Percival said in surprise.

"I have my ways, my friend. They never saw me coming. I cloaked myself in the energy of Dimitria, a trusted mentor of the Power Rangers who I have in my possession. The gas that was unleashed in the house isn't toxic, but it did put them all into a deep sleep. They'll wake up soon, and when they do, we shall slaughter them one by one," Jezzeff explained.

"I like the way you think, Jezzeff," Percival said with a nod of approval.

Caleb returned to the present. "The kids..." He mumbled.

"Caleb? What did you see?" Thorn asked.

"They have Sellie, Stephen, and the kids," Caleb clarified.

"My sisters..." Tia whispered.

"And my siblings, too," Ollie added. "We have to get them back."

"Lilly..." Zeke said in horror. "We know Jezzeff's into little girls... I swear to God, if he touches her, I'll kill him until it sticks!"

"How did he get to them? It should have been impossible," Sage said. "Uncle David and Sam warded the house with Tribal magic."

"That didn't work with Tye!" Taylor shouted.

"Taylor... That wasn't Sage's fault," Josh said softly.

"My sister is dead because the Reservation wasn't as safe as we thought, and now my other sisters who were protected by Tribal magic have been kidnapped by the same monster who killed Tye! Forgive me for being skeptical!"

Sage sighed. "You have every right to be upset, Taylor. But Jezzeff convinced a kid to let him onto the Reservation," she said. "And we are starting to suspect that he has some sort of blood tie to the Tribe-" She froze. "Oh shit. If the tie is strong enough, he may have been able to walk right past the wards."

"The how doesn't matter," Kenny said. "Right now, my baby sister and a lot of other kids are in danger. We need to rescue them."

"Where are they, Caleb?" Thorn asked.

"In an abandoned factory. I think I can find it. Gather the others and we'll go after them, but remember... It's a trap, so be careful," Caleb said.

"I'll get everyone else," Brian said, running off to play Town Crier and alert their allies to the new crisis.

"They're so little..." Angie said nervously.

"The children will be safe," Delphine pledged solemnly. "Caleb, please lead the way."

Caleb followed his instincts, knowing they would lead him to the factory and hoping they would reach it in time. 

LING  
The Circle members were some of the first people to arrive at the factory. It was enormous, with several passageways and rooms. "This way, Lads," Maegus said. "I can sense them."

They headed upstairs and down a long corridor. Suddenly, Ling sensed trouble. "Evi..." Hezzo said, feeling her, too. "She's with the kids."

"Well, terrorizing small children is one of her favorite pastimes," Branz pointed out.

"Let's go save some kids," Danzel said pleasantly.

They opened a door to a large room. Sellie and Stephen were still unconscious, but the kids had started to stir.

Tessa was cradling Lilly in her arms, trying to keep the naturally happy girl in good spirits despite the fact that she was clearly terrified.

Lucy and Luke, being the eldest, had taken on a leadership role. "Robbie, I need you to keep Leo and Billie safe," Luke said. "They're infants and can't defend themselves."

"On it!" Robbie said. He assumed a fighting stance.

"Nice form," Davi said in appreciation. "The wee lad's been well trained."

"Let the kids go, Evianna," Ling said.

"That's not my name!" The Witch snapped.

"Evi, come on... You don't know what you're messing with here," Hezzo added.

"Mani, now!" Lucy cried.

Imani closed her eyes. Seconds later, an army of stray animals rushed into the room, ready to attack the Witch and the Coalition members who were present.

"She's gonna give you a run for your money, Keet," Hill teased him.

Luke and Lucy joined hands before launching a magical attack. It took down three Coalition members in one shot. Another tried to attack them. Vinny, who had been in a corner fiddling with something, touched two wires together and set off a small explosion.

"My eyebrows!" The member of the Coalition who'd been about to attack cried as he frantically touched his face.

As the Witch bent down and tried to grab the babies, Robbie kicked her in the face. She cried out in rage as she stumbled backward, trying to regain her balance.

"Fight stance!" Robbie declared, resuming his previous position.

"I'm starting to think these kids don't need to be rescued after all," Tinny said with a hearty laugh.

The Chosen, Caius, Zedd, Jason, Billy, Kimberly, and the Legacy Rangers arrived at the room. That was when the Witch made her move. The first thing she did was slash Tammy's throat.

"Tammy!" Ollie cried.

"I'll heal her," Taylor and Angie said in unison. Both of them tried to reach her.

Suddenly, the Witch unleashed darkness upon the room. In an instant, all light vanished, and Ling understood why she'd gone straight for Tammy.

The children started screaming. First, it was the younger ones, but soon, the Legacy Rangers and Chosen could be heard screaming as well. Ling knew they were under attack. He also knew there was only one way to stop the Witch.

A shot was fired. "Daddy!" Robbie screamed.

"No!" Lucy cried as Luke screamed in pain.

Ling could feel someone teleporting and had a feeling Sellie and Stephen had woken up and were trying to help. He knew it wouldn't be enough, between the chaos erupting and the fact that they were in complete darkness.

"Hezz, you need to go," Ling said.

"What? Yeah, that's not happening," Hezzo said with a laugh.

"Damnit, Hezzo, I mean it! Go! Now!"

Hezzo's shock was clear as he asked, "Ling, what the hell?"

"Maegus, get him out of here!" Ling said sharply.

"I think we'd better listen to him, Lad," Maegus said.

Hezzo still tried to protest. As Imani started shrieking in pain, Ling knew he was out of time. "I'm sorry, Hezz," he said. And then, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and unleashed his full power, assuming his true form.

The room lit up quickly. Wings of light appeared on Ling's back as his eyes glowed pure white. The light spread, and it was more blinding than even Patti's crystal light.

The Witch screamed in agony. So did Hezzo.

"He's an intangible!" Sezzon cried in disbelief.

"Lads! I need help over here!" Maegus called. He was trying to shield Hezzo from harm with his body, but he could only do so much. Even as the others blocked him, Hezzo continued to scream as the light tried to destroy him.

"Guys, move!" Laby shouted urgently as he joined them. Those who were trying to shield Hezzo ducked out of the way as Laby flung a labyrinth around him. He vanished, leaving behind only the echo of his screams.

"Stop it!" The Witch cried out. Her own true form was unleashed. Her eyes were pure black, and wings made of shadows appeared on her back.

"I don't want to hurt you, Evi," Ling said. "Release the children and I'll pull back."

"No! They're mine!" She insisted. She tried to lunge at Robbie. He ducked between her legs and kicked her in the back, right between her wings. She doubled over in pain before cackling.

Ling knew she was about to unleash another attack. He sighed before hitting her with more light.

The Witch screamed louder now before frantically shouting, "Jezzeff! Jezz, help me!"

Jezzeff came rushing into the room. He shielded his eyes against the blinding light for a moment before running to the Witch's aid.

"My God... What do you need?" He asked in genuine horror. The Witch was covered in burns.

"Get me out of here," the Witch said desperately.

"Is he killing you?" Jezzeff asked.

"I cannot die... But I need pure darkness to recover. I know of an artifact... You'll need to bring me to Onyx, but for now, just get me the hell away from my brother."

"Brother?!" Jezzeff and Tinny cried at once, briefly unified by their disbelief and confusion.

"I'm her balance," Ling explained. "We come from the same void of existence... I am the light that counters her darkness. In a way, all intangibles are like siblings."

"So, when the Witch took a vessel and incarnated..." Maegus began.

"I had no choice but to do the same," Ling replied. "I was born the day after her."

"Jezz, it hurts!" The Witch reminded him.

"Right..." Jezzeff said. He scooped her up gently in his arms, but even that was too painful for her scorched flesh. Still holding her, Jezzeff teleported to safety.

"Dad..." Ollie said, getting Ling's attention. He sounded terrified.

"I'm fine, Ollie," Jason insisted stubbornly.

"You got shot, Dad! You are not fine!" Ollie snapped, and Ling remembered how Jason's boys had lost their mother.

"Daddy, please don't go to Mommy," Robbie sobbed. "We need you!"

Sage knelt beside him. "Jason-" She began.

"I'm fine. Where are the twins and Vinny?" Jason demanded.

"Jason, your sons are terrified," Sage said. "Stop being stubborn and let me check you."

Jason sighed, but he stopped fighting. After a moment, Sage said, "It's okay, guys. The bullet went straight through his shoulder. He's going to be fine."

"Thanks," Ollie said to Sage as Robbie flung his arms around Jason and refused to let him go.

The Coalition members who hadn't fled were getting back on their feet. Kimberly held Little Leo and Littlest Billie in her arms, the ultimate protective Mama Bear, daring anyone to cross her and see the wrath she'd unleash if they tried to harm the babies.

Billy was trying to comfort a silent Vinny, who was looking back and forth between Jason, Luke, and Imani. Imani was injured, but Tia was healing her and trying to keep her calm. Ling realized Luke was motionless in Tessa's arms as Lucy tried to defend them with her magic. Ollie raced to their side to help, although he glanced at Tammy like he wished he could be in two places at once.

Tammy was healing well with the help of Taylor and Angie. "I've got it from here, Taylor," Angie said. "Go to Tessa."

Taylor nodded and raced to help Ollie protect Tessa, Luke, and Lucy.

Sellie was sending telekinetic attacks at anyone who got too close to her. She had scooped up Lilly, who was sobbing in fear. Ling wished he could soothe her, but he needed to finish what he'd started. The sooner the Coalition was gone, the sooner he could help everyone else.

Someone from the Coalition tried to shoot Ollie and Lucy. Stephen jumped in front of them, taking telekinetic control of the bullets and sending them both back at the man and into his head. He fell to the ground dead.

"Mama Sellie... You can marry Stephen!" Lucy shouted across the room.

"Good to know!" Sellie replied.

"Lads..." Grayzee said with a dark, mischievous grin. "It's hunting season!"

As Ling continued pouring light into the room, Grayzee led the charge against the Coalition members. The Circle dealt with them swiftly and efficiently.

Tammy was up and walking by the time that ended. She approached Ling and smiled. "You're beautiful," she told him. Her voice was raw and damaged, and she looked distressed as she realized that.

"So are you," Ling told her. He let his light flow into her. It triggered Tammy's light to come pouring out of her. "Sing, Child of the Sun," he said.

"I don't think I can," she whispered.

"You're okay, Tammy. I promise. Now sing, so I can calm down enough to turn off my light show." 

Tammy started humming softly before she sang the first few notes of This Little Light of Mine. As she sang a bit more, a smile slowly spread across her face and she stopped holding back so much.

The people who'd been crying calmed down. So did Ling. He took a deep breath and pulled his light back inside of himself. When his wings vanished and his eyes returned to normal, Tammy stopped singing.

Ling turned to Laby. "Laby... Please tell me I didn't just kill my best friend," he begged.

"Hezzo's alive," Laby said. "He's badly injured, though."

"I can heal him," Amello said.

"Not from this, Mel," Sezzon said. "Grayzee, go get Angel. He needs someone with a similar dark energy to heal him. She's his best chance."

Grayzee touched the silver infinity symbol he was wearing on a necklace. Angel opened a portal into the room seconds later. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You linked your necklaces?" Branz asked as he noticed she wore an identical one.

"This ensures we'll always know when one of us needs the other," Angel replied.

"I'll always need you, my angel," Grayzee replied, making her smile as Branz rolled his eyes. "But this is about Hezzo."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I did," Ling said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"I'm an intangible of light... And the only way to save the kids was to unleash my full power... But Hezzo refused to leave when I told him to."

"Stubborn idiot..." She mumbled. "How bad is he?"

"We're lucky Laby sealed him in a labyrinth when he did, or he might not be with us anymore," Maegus admitted. "He's in bad shape, Lass."

"Let him out, Laby," Angel said. "I'm ready."

Laby nodded. He removed the labyrinth. Ling started crying when he saw how badly Hezzo had been burned.

"What... the fuck... Ling?" Hezzo managed to groan out. Angel immediately began healing him.

"I'm sorry, Hezz... I couldn't tell you. If the Warlocks ever fully understood what I was, there's no telling what they would have done," Ling said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize, Ling," Angel said. "If you'd just listened to Ling in the first place, none of this would have happened, you stubborn old pain in the ass," she added to Hezzo.

"I love you, too, Kid," Hezzo said, flashing her a sarcastic grin.

"You're lucky I love you," she informed him.

Ling noticed that Amello had gone to Luke. He shook his head sadly.

"Oh, no..." Ling said softly.

Lucy ran into Sellie's arms, letting out a scream before collapsing. Ollie punched a hole in the wall. Tammy pulled him into her arms. His anger instantly vanished and was replaced by grief as he held her and sobbed into her hair. Jason held Robbie tightly, trying to stay strong when it was clear his heart was breaking.

"No..." Tessa said softly.

"Tessie, I'm so sorry, but he's gone, sweetheart," Angie said gently.

"No!" Tessa said more firmly. She proceeded to kiss Luke's lips, pouring her life force into him.

"She'll kill herself!" Tia said in horror.

"No," Taylor said. "She can do this." He touched her shoulder, stabilizing her with his energy. "I believe in you, Tessie. You've got this."

"You can't leave me, Luke... I'm a succubus. I've got enough life in me for both of us," Tessa said. She kissed him again.

This time, Luke started coughing. Confused, he slowly sat up. "Tessa?" He asked.

"I love you, Luke," she said softly. She snuggled into his arms. Luke held her for a moment, not saying anything.

"Luke... Jesus, don't ever scare me like that again!" Ollie said, giving him a tight hug. Jason scooped Robbie up with his good arm and ran to Ollie and Luke, wrapping all of them in his arms.

"Did Tessa just resurrect him?" Brian asked in shock.

"You know us Campbells," Liza said. "We never give up on the people we love."

"He's her mate..." Zedd said softly.

"What?" Tia asked.

"There are legends that a powerful enough incubus or succubus is destined to have a mate... And if their connection is strong enough, not even death can separate them. I thought it was just a rumor, but... Yes, it is possible for a succubus to sustain her mate with her own life force."

"Luke..." Lucy said softly. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm okay, Luce," he promised, breaking free from Jason so he could hug his twin. Lucy buried her face in his shoulder and refused to let go of him. Luke finally eased away from her so he could comfort Vinny.

"You're alive..." Vinny said softly.

"You're still speaking," Luke replied with obvious relief. He wrapped his younger brother in a tight hug.

"Ling..." Hezzo said, touching his shoulder and drawing his attention away from the kids.

Ling flung his arms around him. "Thank God, Hezz... I was so scared you were going to die, but... But the kids..." Ling rambled as he started to cry again.

"Ling, you did a good thing," Hezzo told him. "It was the right call. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Trust me, I'll never make that mistake again." He shook his head before laughing softly. "A fucking intangible... Unbelievable. I should have known."

Ling watched the kids, the Power Rangers, the Chosen, Zedd, Caius, Sellie, Stephen, and the Circle for a moment, letting himself process that all of them had survived. His smile returned. "Let's finish the fight, Lads," he said cheerfully. "I'm famished."

"Hear, hear!" Tinny agreed.

"Right, my friends," Maegus said. "The sooner we end this, the sooner we feast."

"They can't have gone far," Tia said. "I still sense them."

"Their numbers have dwindled significantly," Billy said. "Many of the Coalition members have died, and we've confirmed that they also lost Britterra and..." He hesitated, looking at Tommy.

"And Katherine," Tommy said for him. "It's okay, Billy. She hasn't been my Kat in a long time."

"Right. Anyway, it seems logical that, especially with how injured the Witch is, Jezzeff will take her and their remaining minions and retreat at the soonest possible opportunity."

"Let's hope you're right, Lad," Hezzo said.

"Billy's always right," Liza said with a grin.

Jason looked at Sellie and Stephen. "Can you get the kids out of here safely?" He asked.

"I can teleport us out, but I need somewhere safe to go," Stephen replied.

"I'll open a door," Luke said. "When I seal it, they won't be able to follow us."

Ollie hugged him tightly. "Stay strong, Luke," he said. "This is almost over."

Ling knew that, one way or another, Ollie was right. 

DARCY  
The room they entered was dark and quiet, but Darcy realized very quickly that they were not alone. The Witch lay in the corner, barely conscious. She seemed to be clinging to the darkness, not to hide, but to ground herself.

"What happened to her?" Andie asked as Darcy manifested fire so they could see better.

"She's severely burned," Ivan said in surprise. "Someone quite powerful must have attacked her."

"Guys..." Scott said urgently. Darcy knew something was wrong by the tone of his voice, and the way Van tensed confirmed it.

"Mena..." Greg said in horror as she stepped into the light. A sword was at her throat, and Jezzeff stood behind her.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Medira," Jezzeff said. "We were such good friends back on Eltar."

"You lost the right to call Medira your friend when you betrayed Ash and Serafine," Mena replied sharply. "And I, Mena of Eltar, Daughter of Prime Minister Rey, will not make the mistake of trusting you."

"Let her go, Jezz," Greg said.

"I can't do that," Jezzeff replied. "I need her to find something for me."

"When cows fly!" Mena replied.

"It's pigs, Mena," Allie said with an encouraging smile. "But you were close enough."

"Get away from her, you creepy bastard," Nessa said. "Or I'll show you how I earned my reputation."

"As I said, I need her to use her gift," Jezzeff said calmly.

"I will never help you, you traitor!" Mena informed him defiantly.

"You know, I always liked you, Medira... And now, you've reincarnated into such a beautiful young woman..." Jezzeff caressed her cheek too intimately. He turned her to face him, still keeping the blade at her throat as he used his free hand to press her closer to his body.

Darcy had to hold Greg back to keep him from running into what she knew was a trap. As Jezzeff leaned in to kiss her, Mena spit in his face.

Disgusted, Jezzeff let out a cry of outrage. He recoiled away from her, and Mena kicked him hard in his groin, making him double over in pain. "You do not get to touch me," she informed him.

"Badass..." Chelsea mumbled. She ran toward Mena, grabbing her and getting her to safety before Jezzeff had a chance to recover.

Greg pulled Mena into his arms. Van and Freddy stood protectively in front of them. Rob pulled out a gun and emptied a clip into Jezzeff. He pulled out another, ready to repeat the action. Logan and Pierce joined their hands together. Their magic started filling the room, daring Jezzeff to come closer as he got back on his feet.

"It is uncanny... Like Zell and Elgan, or Talon and Stone," Aliese said.

Stone, Darcy thought. We need him, and Zell, and Elgan. Jezzeff can't face all three sets of brothers. Talon... Talon, get a message to Stone.

She knew he heard her. She couldn't focus on that, however, as Jezzeff sent an attack at Scott.

"Not today, asshole!" Darcy said, using a wall of fire to block Jezzeff's spell.

"Oh, Sera... I had hoped we would get to face off one day," Jezzeff said with a sadistic smile.

"Be careful what you wish for, dumbass," Darcy replied.

The two began to battle with magic. Jezzeff had a lot of power. It was far more than he had possessed when Serafine died, but Serafine was a force to be reckoned with, and so was Kenna, and they both lent their strength to Darcy now. She was holding her own well, and she could tell Jezzeff was mildly surprised.

Everything was going well until members of the Coalition showed up. They were followed by several former members of the Rebellion of Eltar. Disbanded or not, they were fighting together now.

"Aye, ya wee cunts, yer aff yer heads if ya think yer gon' win this!" A man with a very thick Scottish accent declared as he led the other former Rebels into battle.

"Andru Treygan, this fight does not concern you!" Percival said in annoyance.

"Yer right, Father," Andru replied. "I'm na' concerned at all." He easily impaled one of the Coalition members with his sword before pulling it back out and calmly wiping off the blade as the man fell down dead.

Snarky and good with a sword, Darcy thought. I like that guy.

The former Rebels fought alongside Darcy and Nessa's teams. Ivan bravely stood beside them, fighting with honor as always. Darcy was relieved that he stayed close to Andie, because she was too far away from her to do much if Andie needed help. Rob's trigger finger moved impossibly fast and he shot Coalition members every chance he got. Unlike Jezzeff, most of them didn't heal instantly.

Captain Smith was fully recovered. He stood with Kizzie, B'Danna, Tedius, Raffitty, Felina, and Amareese. Garron and Laby rushed into the room and joined them immediately. Instead of Garron leading, Captain Smith took charge, and no one protested this. Darcy noticed Amara helping them, using powerful Sorcery to protect them as they fought together. She teamed up with Kizzie, Amareese, and Felina, and the intensity of their combined Sorcery nearly knocked the wind out of Darcy. She quickly embraced their energy, letting it strengthen her as she continued to fight. 

Captain Smith, Raffitty, Garron, and B'Danna fought as warriors, wielding swords almost like they were demonstrating an intricate dance as they battled the Coalition. Tedius focused on healing anyone from their side who was wounded. 

The Circle fought together, even with distance between them. It was obvious each of them was aware of every move the others were making. They functioned like a well-oiled machine, and it was a fascinating thing to watch. 

Despite her desire to disband the Rebellion, Vitella was fighting beside all of them now. She moved like a well-trained soldier, and Darcy was impressed by how well she fought. I'd love to spar with her one day, she thought.

The other Power Rangers and the Chosen made it to them. Bridge made a face as he entered the room and asked, "Does anyone smell burnt toast?" 

"That would be the Witch," Scott said with a laugh. 

"Oh, good! Because burnt toast would upset me. You can't really butter it right..." 

The Celestial Force team worked together, defeating one of the Coaltion's stronger members easily. "Wow," Syd commented lightly. "It looks like the cranky little alien's not such a bad mentor after all." 

The Children of the Flame were working together when someone actually managed to knock Callie onto her back. He was about to bring a sword down on her neck when Dana and Ryan intervened, attacking him. Joel and Chad each offered her a hand, pulling her to safety. 

"Um... Thanks," Callie said in confusion. 

"You're Callie, right?" Chad asked. 

"Yeah," she said nervously. 

"Your mom was one of my best friends," Chad explained. "I swear on my life, I'll do everything in my power to protect you." 

"I don't usually need protection, but maybe some day you can tell me about her."

"We'd love to," Joel said. 

"It would be our honor," Dana added. 

"Welcome to the family," Ryan chimed in. 

Callie looked like she had no idea what to say to that, but it didn't matter as the battle picked up again and she had to focus her attention elsewhere.

As Darcy took down one of the Coaltion members, Jezzeff came up behind her. He nearly stabbed her in the back with his sword, but someone's blade met his instead. 

Jezzeff looked up in disbelief at the same time that Darcy did. "Tiktah..." He said softly. 

"You're never harming any of my children again, Jezz," Tiktah said firmly. 

Darcy felt Serafine's heart fill with love as she thought, That's my father. She watched with pride as he raised his sword, ready to duel against Jezzeff. 

"You were good to me, Tiktah... An excellent mentor," Jezzeff said. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but the student has surpassed the master." 

"We shall see about that," Tiktah replied calmly.

Jezzeff began to battle against Tiktah. Their swords met at every turn. Neither seemed to have any difficulty anticipating the other's moves and countering them. It was a battle for the ages, and it was playing out right in front of Darcy's eyes. 

"Man, I wish I had some popcorn right about now..." Scott commented. 

"Buttery popcorn," Chelsea added, mocking Bridge's buttery hand gesture.

"This is better than Netflix," Van said. 

The battle was still going strong when Jezzeff tried to cheat, going for a cheap shot on Aliese, who'd moved closer to try and help. He narrowly missed her, but successfully distracted Tiktah for a split second and his blade nearly connected with Tiktah's flesh.

"Bad form!" A new voice said sharply as a sword clinked against Jezzeff's. "I taught you better than that, Nephew." 

Darcy's jaw nearly dropped as she realized who'd decided to join the battle. "Terridian..." Greg whispered, confirming her suspicions.

"Uncle..." Jezzeff said. 

"You claim to have surpassed your master," Terridian said. "Tiktah is as skilled as I am, because he served as my apprentice for a very long time. I taught him everything I know. I can guarantee, however, that neither of us taught you all of our tricks." He smiled at Tiktah before saying, "Don't hold back on the little bastard, Tiktah. He's no kin of mine."

Together, Tiktah and Terridian raised their swords against Jezzeff. They moved as one, not needing to communicate to know what the other needed in battle. Although Jezzeff was still impressive, he couldn't keep up with both of them at once, and they each managed to cut him on more than one occasion. Only his super healing saved him, and that did nothing for his wounded ego as they proved there was someone in the universe who could take him with a sword after all. 

Darcy and the others knew they had to go back to focusing on battling the Coalition and the rest of the Guild. She noticed Keilah had joined them. She also noticed that she'd zeroed in on someone specific. 

Micah was headed straight for Captain Smith and his group. Captain Smith was prepared for that, and he stepped protectively in front of Amara, who called forth a dragon to breathe fire at Micah. 

"How nice it is to see you again, Captain Smith," Micah said. "Do say hello to your beautiful wife and daughter once I free you from the burden of living with the knowledge that you failed to save them." 

Captain Smith stood strong, not taking the bait. "Everyone, move on," he said calmly. "This is between the two of us." 

"I'm not going anywhere," Tedius said firmly.

"Loyalty, Tedius? How ironic, considering you betrayed me," Micah said.

"You betrayed the entire Rebellion when you decided to destroy the New York Chapter, Micah," Tedius said. "You would not know loyalty if it punched you in the face." 

"I can show you exactly what that feels like," Laby offered with a smirk. 

Amara sent a blast of fire at Micah's feet. "I can't put my finger on why, but I don't like you," she said. "And if you hurt B'Bodian, you won't like me."

"Walk away, Micah," Raffitty said. "Because if you try to hurt Bob, you'll have to go through all of us."

"And you won't like how that ends anymore than you did the last time," Kizzie added.

"I wasn't around the last time you tried to destroy Captain Smith," B'Danna said. "I look forward to you giving me a reason to attack you." 

Micah started to back away. He's not as dumb as he looks, Darcy thought. 

Suddenly, Micah launched a magical attack at all of them, proving that he was, in fact, that dumb. His attack was instantly foiled by Captain Smith, who caught the spell in midair and destroyed it. Micah stared at him in shock. "How did you do that?" He demanded. 

"There are many things about me that you do not know, Micah," Captain Smith replied. "I highly suggest you don't push me, or you will find I have several surprises up my sleeve."

Micah turned to try to run. He ended up standing in front of Keilah. "What the hell do you want?" He demanded. 

"You don't know me, Micah," Keilah said. "But you do know my son... Zeno. You convinced him to join the Rebellion, who I happen to despise... And you, unlike Captain Smith, are not a good man. He tried to keep Zeno out of things. He tried to protect him... But you? You and Neighbelle did everything you could to manipulate him and take advantage of him when he was still barely legal by Eltarian standards. I've been waiting for a chance to meet you, Micah of Eltar..." 

"Why's that? Are you going to destroy me?" He taunted her. 

She summoned lava from beneath the floor, pulling it from the earth's core. It moved in spirals around her, following her commands. Darcy stared in shock. "Impressive trick," she mumbled. She knew Zell could do something similar, but even though Serafine had seen him play with lava occasionally, Darcy had never witnessed anything like that for herself. 

Keilah smirked at Micah. "Yes, Micah," she said. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." 

"Right. Excuse me while I finish what I started," Micah said, rolling his eyes. He raised his sword, aiming for Captain Smith, but before he could even move, the lava began to wrap around him. It didn't touch his flesh at first, but he was trapped by it and could obviously feel the heat. He looked nervous then as he stared at Keilah. "I saved your son's life. He had no direction before he found the Rebellion," he said. 

"Wrong answer, Micah," Keilah said. She wrapped the lava a bit tighter around him. Only when he looked genuinely terrified did she look at Captain Smith. "Do you mind?" She asked. 

"Ending his life gave me no joy the last time, but it was necessary," Captain Smith replied. "It is your turn to punish him for his crimes." 

"Captain Smith... Please, be reasonable," Micah said. "Don't let her do this. It's cruel. It's... It's not honorable. I'm practically defenseless." 

"So was my daughter, Micah," Captain Smith replied. "Goodbye." He turned around and walked away. The others followed him, except for Laby.

"I didn't get to watch you execute Aphell," Laby said. "I kind of want to see this." 

Keilah laughed. "Enjoy," she said. And then, she let the lava touch his flesh. Micah screamed as it burned him. He died almost instantly. 

"Micah..." Jezzeff said as he realized he'd lost another minion. He was still trying to fight off Tiktah and Terridian. 

Zell and Elgan finally reached the room. They joined hands immediately. Elgan took Stone's hand. Stone looked a little bit sad, and Darcy knew it was because Talon wasn't beside him, but he still let his magic flow. He took Pierce's hand, and Pierce was still holding Logan's. 

The Witch screamed in pain as their magic filled the room. She cowered behind one of her minions, whimpering as she said, "T, help me... Don't let it touch me... I can't take it." 

T did his best to defend her from the magic. The Coalition members weren't as lucky as the five men sent a unified attack their way. Several of them were killed by the blast of magic. Others screamed and teleported out before it could harm them. The Huntress looked at T and the Witch and said, "We're not going to win this. We're not ready." 

"She's right," the Witch said. "Jezzeff! Jezzy, we have to go!"

Jezzeff stubbornly refused to stop dueling against Terridian and Tiktah. That was when Zizi entered the room. She was holding a sword Darcy recognized. "Use this!" She shouted, tossing it to Terridian. 

He laughed as he saw what she'd given him. "Well, if it's not the very first sword I granted to you when you were a boy," Terridian said to Jezzeff. "And I think it's had a few magical improvements from your wife over there." 

"My name is Zizi now, and please don't ever call me that again," Zizi said, shuddering in disgust. 

Terridian laughed again. "I can't blame you for regretting that choice. You were too good for him," he said. Then, without warning, he shoved the sword straight through Jezzeff's chest. 

Jezzeff screamed in pain as light burst from his chest. The sword had done serious damage to him, and he wasn't healing. 

"He's still immortal," Zell said, "but now that Zizi has cleansed it, the sword can harm him. He may not die, but he cannot heal this wound on his own." 

"How?" Pierce asked. 

"Every immortal has a weakness, my boy" Zell reminded him. "And when I granted Jezzeff the gift of immortality, I thought it would be quite fitting that it be that particular sword. I did not expect, however, that the reincarnation of dear, sweet Rosemary would be able to get it away from him so it could be used against him." 

Jezzeff seemed to finally realize he wasn't going to win this fight. He teleported to the Witch, and that simple act appeared to nearly knock him unconscious. He tried to open a portal, but it didn't work. 

"I guess we'll just have to stay and fight," Jezzeff said, his voice trembling with pain as his chest continued to bleed.

"You're too weak," the Huntress said. 

"We can't win this, Jezzeff," the Witch said. "We must flee, so we can recover and fight another day."

Jezzeff looked like he wanted to argue, but considering all of his allies had either fled or died aside from the Witch, the Huntress, and T, he sighed and nodded. "I can't open a portal," he said. 

The Huntress clicked a button on a device and a portal sprang up. "Get in. We'll find somewhere to go so you two can recover," she said. 

"Darkness," the Witch said. "Get us to darkness." 

"You've got it," the Huntress agreed. The four of them vanished into the portal together before it sealed shut. 

"Do you think they'll be back?" Kira asked. 

"Yes," Zordon said, "but not for a long time. Jezzeff and the Witch have suffered serious damage, and the Coalition has lost a significant number of members. It will not be easy for them to return. The battle is over, my friends. For now, we may rest." 

"But first, we feast!" Tinny proclaimed. "Branz, conjure up a bar, would you?" 

"Nonsense," Hezzo said. "We'll just have the party at our pub. Come on, Friends. I promise good food, good music, good company, and extremely good drinks." 

Together, they left the factory, ready to celebrate a battle none of them had been certain they'd survive. 

MENA

The party was in full swing... Literally, as Tinny as enchanted the pub to levitate in the air and dance. Luckily, Laby had put a labyrinth around it so the random citizens of Angel Grove didn't see that and think they'd gone mad. 

All of the allies for Team Good had gathered at the pub. Tinny had insisted on inviting everyone, from the Power Rangers to the Chosen to the former Rebels to Zordon, Anise, and Zell. He'd even invited Finster, Squatt, Rito, Lieutenant Stone, Professor Phenomenous, and Bulk, who seemed to be having the time of their lives in the magical pub. 

The door opened, which was an interesting phenomenon in mid-air, and two people entered. Mena knew who they were only because of the pictures her grandfather had drawn... The grandfather she'd very recently met because he'd been dead since long before she was born. 

"How?" Mena asked softly as she studied the physical changes in them. 

"It's still unclear, but we seem to have cured ourselves of being evil," the Alchemist replied... Only she wasn't the Alchemist anymore, and she seemed to sense Mena's confusion. "Call me Eva," she said. "That's who I am. And this is Maizon." 

"Eva!" Elgan said in surprise. "I was worried when you didn't return from the past..." 

She quickly snuggled into his arms, relaxing instantly. "I'm sorry, Elgan," She said. "There was something we needed to do." 

"You changed back... Physically." 

"Yes, that was a surprise to us as well," Maizon said with a slight laugh. 

"What is it you had to do, my friends?" Elgan asked. 

"Zizi... Come here please," Eva said. "And Mena, this involves you, too, so please stay."

Zizi walked toward them. Mena watched Eva in confusion, wondering what this could be about. 

A pocket realm burst open. Slowly, someone emerged from inside. At first, all she saw was his long blonde hair, but then, she realized who she was looking at. Mena nearly collapsed from shock. 

"F-Father?" She asked softly. 

"Holy shit, there are still some surprises left in this world!" Hezzo cried in shock.

"I... I don't understand..." Mena said. "Is this real?" 

"Yes, my beloved daughter," her father said, pulling her into his arms. Feeling him, Mena burst into tears. 

"How? How are you here? You... You perished! You made me leave you and you perished!" Mena insisted, her mind unable to process what was happening. 

"The reason Maizon and I went to the Counsel Building that day was because we knew Rey was at the top of the assassination list," Eva explained. "I couldn't let Elgan's little boy perish. I was there the day he was born... I loved that child, and he grew into a man who would have made his father proud, and I refused to allow such an injustice to stand. I accessed a book only the descendants of the Prime Ministers can access and I found a spell which would make it appear as if he had perished." 

Suddenly, Mena understood the vision she'd seen. "You weren't finishing him off... You were saving him. That's why you took him with you," she said softly. 

"He was very weak, Mena. I wasn't even sure he'd survive, but I was determined to do everything in my power to save him." 

Mena turned to her, still crying, and said, "Thank you, Eva... Thank you so much." 

"You gave me my father back, Mena... Only for a brief moment, but at least I was able to give him some peace before he perished. It is only fair that I give you back yours."

Everyone was staring at them, but Mena didn't care. What did confuse her, however, was why Eva had insisted Zizi needed to be there, too. "Eva... What has this got to do with Zizi?" She asked. 

"I can answer that," her father said. "Mena, thanks to Eva, I found out something I never knew before... You are not my only child." 

A few people gasped as they realized what he was saying. Mena was one of them. "Zizi?" She asked. "Zizi is my sister?"

"I loved your mother with all my heart, Mena, but before I met her, I loved another woman just as much. I made a horrible mistake when I found out she'd initially come into my life as part of a Rebellion plot. I didn't give her a chance to explain because I didn't believe it, honestly. I couldn't process how someone I loved so deeply could have been a traitor to me and to all of Eltar... I should have at least talked to her, but it took me time... And by the time I tried, she despised me. She told me she never loved me, but I don't believe that." 

"Zydia? You fell in love with Zydia?" Tinny asked. "Now that's unexpected!" 

"She was my first love, yes... And because I hurt her by not immediately believing there must be a deeper explanation for her actions, she never told me that we had a daughter." He looked at Zizi with curiosity and affection in his eyes. "Hello, Zizanyah... It is good to meet you." 

Zizi managed a smile as she said, "I thought we'd never have the chance..." She looked at Mena. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I figured there was no point, because it would only hurt you... But if you're interested, I would love to get to know you." 

Mena nodded slowly. "I always wanted a big sister," she admitted. "I think that's why Nessa and I got so close." 

Elgan moved closer to them then. "My son..." He said. "You have grown up well. I'm very proud of all I have heard." 

Mena's father smiled. "Eva told me you were alive," he said. "I'm glad we'll have a chance to get to know each other now." 

"Cousin..." Zordon said, shaking his head as he began to smile. "I am very relieved to see you here. For once, unexpected news is quite welcome." 

"Was that a dig at me?" A man Mena didn't know asked. 

Zordon shook his head. "Rey, this is Topaz... You have another cousin. Two, actually. That's Lachlan over there. Both are my younger brothers." 

"Wait, what the hell did I miss?" Anise demanded.

"You have another brother?" Mena asked in surprise. 

"Yes. Topaz is Felina's son," Zordon explained. 

Mena's eyes went wide. "Oh my..." 

"Felina? Seriously?" Anise asked. "Did I ever tell you you're an asshole, Father?" She added lightly. 

"Rather frequently, actually," Zell replied.

"Oh, I like her," Topaz said with a smirk.

"None of that is important," Zordon said. "He is family, just as Lach is, and I accept that."

Lachlan got closer to them. "Hi," he said. "I guess I ought to introduce myself, if we're brothers." 

"Hi, Kid," Topaz said. "I'm still getting used to this, so excuse the lack of warm fuzzies."

"That's okay," Lachlan said. "It was hard for me to get used to, too." 

Mena's father smiled. "It's nice to meet you both," he said. "I look forward to getting to know you."

"Likewise," Lachlan said with a smile. Topaz didn't say anything. He seemed to be trying to figure out what to make of Mena's father.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my little girl in my absence, Zordon," her father said. 

"It has been my honor, and my privilege. Mena is a wonderful young woman. You raised her well." 

Anise looked at Mena's father and asked, "So does this mean you'll be wanting your job back as the Prime Minister?" 

"No," he replied, shocking Mena. "I have heard you are doing a wonderful job, Anise. I'm very proud of you. And I think it's time for me to retire and focus on spending time with my daughters." 

"Are you certain, Father?" Mena asked. 

"Yes," he said. "I want nothing more than to spend my days with you both... And Eltar is in good hands now." 

"Prime Minister Rey... I..." Logan began. He looked incredibly guilty as he stared at his feet. 

"There's no need for that, dear boy," Mena's father replied. "I understand you were not in control of your circumstances. I hold no ill will toward you. I forgive you." 

Logan had tears in his eyes as he nodded. "Thank you, Sir," he said softly. 

"Well... Let's get back to the festivities, shall we?" Tinny asked cheerfully, lightening the mood back up.

The party resumed as Mena finally processed that her father was alive and well. After several minutes, she began to feel guilty. She'd just gotten her father back on the same day that Greg had lost his grandmother. She walked over to her boyfriend and sat beside him. 

"Are you doing okay?" She asked. "You're just sitting by yourself." 

"Ash did that when Sera dragged him to Tinny's parties on Eltar, too," Greg reminded her. 

"Yes, but... You have reason to be upset, Greg. I'm just checking on you." 

Greg pulled her closer to him. "I'm going to be okay," he promised her. "I just need some time... But Mena... I'm really glad your father's okay."

"You aren't upset with me?" 

"Why would I be? It's nice to hear good news on a day that's so hard for me. It gives me hope... And when you're happy, it makes me happy." He kissed the top of her head. Mena smiled as she relaxed in his arms.

"Today, we have many reasons to celebrate," Tommy said as he began a toast. "And a few reasons to grieve. I want to take a moment to honor those we lost today... To Calvin, and to Lady Eleanor..." 

The others raised their glasses. Mena's team looked lost. It was Freddy who said, "She was one hell of a mentor..."

"Who's going to mentor them now?" Kira asked gently, mindful of Greg, who nodded at her to let her know he understood the need for her to address that issue. "No offense, but that team needs a mentor." 

"You're not wrong," Nessa said. "And we know it." 

Mena was shocked as a voice said, "I'll do it." 

She looked up and saw that it was Stone who had spoken. "Are you serious?" She asked. 

"My team never got to be Power Rangers," Stone said. "Our morphers were stolen, hidden, and cursed, and your team ultimately nearly got destroyed because of them... But my team is connected to yours. You actually were Medira, and the rest of our team attached themselves to your current team. I also have a better understanding of Logan's situation than anyone except Zell would. I can help him." He paused. "It feels like the right path. I have to trust that." 

"We would be honored, Stone," Nessa said humbly. Mena had never heard Nessa sound humble before, so that surprised her. She gave her a hug to encourage that behavior, figuring positive reinforcement would be a good thing. 

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Stone," Zordon said with approval. He took a deep breath before speaking to everyone at once. 

"Rangers, Chosen, Friends, and Allies... Family," Zordon began. "I am enormously proud of each and every person here... Some of you continued doing what you have always done, fighting with courage and honor... Others had to come a long way to find that they could choose that path as well." He looked at Zell, then at Felina, and some of the others, offering them a warm, patient smile. "I am honored to have fought with you all today, and I know we could not have achieved what we did without every single person here." He paused. "Please understand that, while we have won the battle, the war has not ended. Jezzeff, the Witch, the Guild, and the Coaltion will return... But when they do, we shall be ready for them. As I said, we are a family. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger, whether or not that comes in the form of being an actual Power Ranger, or one of our treasured allies. United, we shall not be defeated. I believe that, when the time comes, we shall succeed as long as we continue to stand together. Until then, may the Power protect you all, always."

"Hear, hear!" Hezzo declared, raising his glass in a toast. Everyone else followed suit. 

Looking at the room of exceptionally unlikely allies, Mena knew that even though there was sure to be a heck of a fight ahead, Zordon was right. Together, they could do anything.

THE END.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my God, it's OVER! Thank you, thank you, thank you ALLfor taking this journey with me. This fic is literally the longest thing I have ever written in my life, fanfiction or otherwise. I have a few people I need to thank before I say anything else... Aura MacKenzie, my Muse, gets the first mention. As you all know by now, she has lent me several incredible characters for this fic, all of which were noted in earlier chapters. She also constantly encourages me to continue writing and isn't afraid to tell me when I mess up and need to fix something to make it work better. I am so grateful I have her to help with the crazy process that writing the fics in the Chosen Universe has become. 

Crockergirl84, thanks for letting me use Doctor Hope Crocker in this universe. It's very much appreciated.

Brankel1 and Merendinoemiliano, your reviews encourage me to keep writing when I'm certain no one but Aura actually takes the time to read my fics. They always put a smile on my face, and I really appreciate that you've remained so dedicated to following the story of the Chosen Universe.

To everyone who's followed, favorited, or read any of the fics in the Chosen Universe so far, I love you guys and appreciate your support so much. 

This fic really ran away from what I originally imagined it was going to be, but I'm okay with that. The truth is, when Zell was introduced, he was never supposed to have a redemption arc. Ever. He was supposed to be pure evil and completely unable to be saved. And then, I started writing Tales from the Rebellion, and this crazy, detailed history of Eltar started to come out, and Jezzeff and the Witch were introduced and I got to see more of Zell's backstory in addition to the stories of some of the Rebels... And it changed everything. Literally, everything I thought I'd understood about the characters was wrong, and it made the story so much more interesting for me (and hopefully for you guys). That's why I ended up realizing I was going to need to wrap some things up here before moving on to tell one last story in the Chosen Universe.

I know a lot of crazy things happened in this fic, and some remain unresolved. Thereare also some characters who played small roles or just came in at the end,such as T. (By the way, if you read Tales from the Rebellion,"T" is actually Tadd from chapter twenty-eight, Promise.) All of that will become relevant in the final fic (I promise it really is the last one this time, LOL) in the Chosen Universe. It's going to be called Chosen Destiny, and it's coming soon, but first, I'm going to focus on finishing up a different project I've been neglecting so I could work entirely on this fic. When that's done, Chosen Destiny will begin, and as soon as I have the first chapter ready, I'll post a note at the end of this fic so you guys can check it out. 

See you guys soon!


End file.
